Kingdom Hearts: Prince of Arrendelle
by Spiderfan626
Summary: One day when visiting an old friend, the King and Queen found a village completely destroyed. Only a baby boy lived the attack, they raised him and loved him. The boy grew up to be a prince and later the Keyblade's chosen one. He grew up with his older sisters and made friends with the locals Riku and Kairi. When Elsa powers are revealed, Sora must join his friends to find her.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They both rightfully belong to Disney and Square Enix. Okay, this doesn't connect to my current Kingdom Hearts series I'm doing. It was just an idea that came to mind. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Prologue

Once upon a time, they're was small Kingdom called Arrendelle. The young prince of Arrendelle finally was ready to the girl he loved. The prince and a young woman were friends as children and eventually fell in love. However, the king, the prince's father, royal adviser, Xehanort, advised against it because she was not of royal blood. It didn't matter to his father though because he believed his son should be allowed to love outside of royal and blessed the marriage.

That not what bothered Xehanort though, he wanted the throne to himself. So that very night he killed the king in his sleep and planed to frame his son for the crime. However, he was was caught by the King's royal knight, Zack, caught on to his plans. And manged to warn his prince about Xehanort's betrayal. Zack was to late to save the king but he was still able to subdue the traitor.

The prince was raised to be merciful, so instead of the death penalty he banished Xehanort never to return. However, before Xehanort disappeared from the kingdom, he swore to the young prince that he would have revenge and conquer all the Kingdoms from himself.

He allied him himself with monsters, known as the Heartless. And began to seek for the weapon to help go through with his plans. The X-blade. With that he and his grandchild, Vanitias, began to Organize a group of thirteen members to seek that same weapon.

A month later, the prince married the girl he loved and took his fathers place as King. He thanked Zack for stopping the traitor and rewarded him with enough money to retire earlier. But he denied it and said that it was his job. The new king instead on a reward for Zack's heroism. So Zack asked when he ever found a girl he loved enough to marry he would pay for his wedding and first home outside the Kingdom. The dead was done.

Years, later the Queen gave a birth to a daughter named Elsa, and years after another named Anna. Elsa had the ability to control the ice and snow. But when the day came when she struck her sister on the head. She began to fear her own power. So, from that day forward, the Kingdom was lock. Elsa and Anna couldn't see each other for reasons Anna didn't know why. The King and Queen also told her to conceal it and don't feel it. But, truth be told, they had no idea to do. They couldn't leave Anna without a friend and they wanted Elsa to control her powers without anyone know. The next morning the King got a later from his old friend, Zack was now married and was having a child of his own. The King and Queen agreed to visit their old friend. What they didn't know from that point on it would change their lives forever...

* * *

 **Yeah I know short prologue but the future chapters will be longer. Anyone want to guess who Zack's child is? I hoped you enjoyed the prologue, please remember to follow, fav, and review.**


	2. Chapter 1: New baby brother

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Well, this Chapter should defiantly be longer than the Prologue. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Baby Brother

The King and Queen of Arrendelle rode in the carriage as the arrived to the village Zack lived now. The King looked down and signed. The Queen asked, "What is it?"

"Elsa and Anna were so close. I just can't believe we had to separate them because Elsa's powers." The King answered. The Queen place her hand in his. "It's only temporary remember, just until she learns to control it. Once it she does. Everything will go back to normal."

"I know. It just... What if it doesn't?" The King asked worried for his daughters to be stuck in a situation like this. The Queen assured him, "It will. Zack and Aerith will agree with me."

"Your right. It will be good to see them again." The King smiled. The where about to give a kiss when the carriage stopped. The King turned to the driver, "What happened?"

"Your majesty, I'm not sure you going to like this." Said Cid. The King and Queen opened the door and looked ahead "No..."

The village was in smoke. Dead body's were everywhere. "Honey, stay the carriage. Cid help me look for survivors." The King ordered as he and Cid rushed ahead. The Queen was about to do as she was told but she could she Zack's home up ahead. She didn't know why but she felt the urge to go there. She ran there as quickly as she could, praying for a miracle.

* * *

The King and Cid ran to the village searching every home but there were no survivors not even women or children. The King was horrified. "I was beginning think you'd never show."

The King and Cid turned weapons at the ready. They turn to see a woman with green skin, black horns, wearing a black dress and holding a staff. On her shoulder was a black raven. "Then again, Xehanort has never been wrong before." She continued as she grinned with an evil smirk.

"Xehanort? What are you talking about? Who are you?" He demanded. "Why I am Malifacent. Xehanort told you he wanted revenge upon you and Zack so he came to me. He said he would have preferred to lead the attack directly but he was busy recruiting for his Organization XIII." She explained.

The King and Cid glared at this witch. They charged in to attack her but she freeze time, they only thing the could to is watch. "Uh, uh... Xehanort doesn't want you dead yet. So heed my words, this is only the least of what my Heartless can do. Xehanort doesn't care about your Kingdom any more. Well... Just your Kingdom. He wants to rule all Kingdoms and this entire world."

The King's eyes widened at this. "Your wondering how it can this be done? Well... You'll see. Oh, and here is your deer friend." She finished as she moved to reveal dead knight. The King's eyes widened in horror while Cid continue to glare at the witch. "Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Maleficent laughed as she use fire to teleport away while her raven flew off. The spell wore making them fall to the ground and make Cid say things that no one should have to hear. The King ran to Zack, "I'm sorry my friend. God watch over your soul. Watch after ever soul that loss their life this day because of Xehanort."

Cid finally calm down and walked to his King, "Your majesty. There is nothing more we can do but pray. There in. God's hands now. We can't stay here." He nodded as tears rolled down. He closed Zack's eyes for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Queen finally reached Zack's house. She saw the door was opened so she walking in. There was a fight going on in here too. She looked around until she heard a groan, "Your Majesty?"

The Queen looked to Aerith, who was bleeding and clutched her chest, "Aerith..." The Queen quickly ran to her. "Hold on. My husband and Cid a close by. We'll get you to a hospital." She told Zack's wife. She was about to leave when Aerith stopped her. "No... It's too late for me... But there is someone who is need of protection..." She gestured to a closet door.

The Queen walked to that door and wondered who was in there. Was it Zack? No. He would never abandon his wife. Especial after all that time trying to win her heart. Then who was it? Then it dawned on her as she opened the door. She saw a baby boy with brown spiky hair in development wrapped in blankets lying on the floor, crying. The Queen quickly picked up the baby trying to calm him down. "Let me see my son. I can calm him down." Aerith told her.

The Queen kneeled to the baby's mother. With that Aerith began to sing to him, _"When you walk away, you don't here me say, 'Please, oh baby, don't go.' Simple and Clean is the way that you making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go."_

As the baby heard his mother's voice, he began to calm down. He yawned as he drifted off to sleep. Aerith gave soon a kiss on his forehead. "Your majesty. This my son, Sora Fair. Zack was told me to get out son to safety but the wasn't enough time to run. So as he held them off, I hid Sora and placed a spell, that I learned from the trolls, that would hide him from their scent or another witch or wizard's eyes. The spell only could last while I still draw breath. We pray we could hold enough long enough for you and the King to get him to safety. But now your here..." She stopped as the Queen on the verge of tears. She grunted in pain. "... I can only assume Zack perished under the witches hand but we'd rather die than lose the only son we have. Could you...?" She continued as the Queen stopped her. "You don't even need to ask..."

The two woman looked at the baby boy, "What's he like?" Aerith smiled as tears rolled down as she explained, "Sora was born on Zack's Birthday. He said he was the greatest Birthday gift God gave us... Sora's sacred of the dark be sure to leave a light on when he sleeps... It was hard enough for him enough in that closet as it was... Sora loves everyone he meets... When Sora's scared 'Simple and Clean' always calms him down... It's his favorite song... He may be young now but one day... He'll be a hero just like his father... Our only regret is that we won't be able to see the man he grow to be..."

Both of them cried silently, trying not to walk up baby Sora. Aerith kiss her son only last time before praying, "Good bye my son... May the good Lord watch over you... May His angels protect you... May you never wander from His side all the days of your life... I ask this through Christ our Lord from whom all good things come... Amen." She then looked to the Queen and said, "Go! Get my son before the Heartless know what we're up to! Don't turn back..." Aerith then drew her final breath. The Queen cried for her friends death but then looked to Sora... She wouldn't let Zack and Aerith die in vain. She then ran and didn't stop until she was got inside the carriage and lock the door until her husband returned.

* * *

The King and Cid rushed the to the carriage as quickly as they could. The king knocked on the door, "Honey, are still in there?" She looked through the window and nodded to her husband. They King saw tears rolled down her eyes and he knew she saw something she didn't like. "What happened?" He asked.

The Queen unlocked the door show she could show him the baby. As the door opened as the King got a good look even Cid was curious what happened also took a look as he put a cigar in his mouth. Both of their eyes widened making Cid drop his cigar. The King could only say, "My God..."

The both saw a cute baby boy. "This is Zack's and Aeirth's son... Sora. I... Know you told me to stay but I had to and saw Arieth dying... She was trying to protect him... It why they... I couldn't just..." She cried. The King then tried to calm her, "No, no, it's alright. If you haven't that baby could of..." He couldn't finish that sentence. "Do you think his Godfather could...?"

"No, he couldn't raise him. He has enough time with dealing with Sephiroth as it is." The Queen shook her head as she looked back to the baby. "Besides, I promised Aerith we would."

"Well, we could use a boy in the family." the King smiled, knowing that his friend won't die for nothing. "Maybe he's the answer to our prayers. Let's get our son home." He gave a nod to Cid. Cid nodded as he climbed on top before saying, "Poor kid."

With that he drove the family back to the castle as quickly as he could. The raven that flew over them saw what happened. And returned to Maleficent on the Forbidden Mountain. "So one managed to get away. Very well, what Xehanort doesn't know won't hurt him. Come Diablo. Let us return to Xehanort and continue our plans for Kingdom Hearts." Maleficent said as she headed to her castle with two Heartless at her sides as guards.

* * *

"Elsa, do want to build snowman? Come on. We never see each other anymore. We can do something else if you like. Please?" Anna asked her big sister with hi hopes. Elsa responded, "Go away, Anna."

"Okay bye." Said the disappointed Princess. She was walking back to her room when she heard the gates opened. She grinned and knew who it was, "Mama! Papa!"

She ran down the stairs to great them. He father hugged her as her mother gave a smile as her hands were full of blankets for some reason. "Hello Anna. Where you good while where gone?" Her father asked. Anna nodded, "Yes, but Elsa still won't come out and play. We always had before."

"She just going through something's right now. Just give your sister some time." Her mother told her youngest daughter. Anna frowned but nodded, "Okay. How was your friend?"

The parents forced a smile as her father responded. "He fine. He's just resting for a big trip with his wife. We won't be seeing him in a while." Anna nodded. Of course. No new visitors. "But we do have someone we'd like you to meet." Her father added.

Anna looked up and smiled, "Who is it?" Anna's mother kneeled down to showed her what she was holding, "Anna meet your baby brother, Sora." Anna looked to see a sleeping baby boy in her mother's hands. She gasped, "Baby bother? I'M A BIG SISTER!"

Anna then covered her mouth realizing what she just did. Sora woke up and began to cry. Anna quickly muttered, "Sorry."

He parents laughed for bit. They knew this would be her reaction. "It's alright Anna. We'll calm him down." He mother said. She was about to go back up but Anna said, "No. Wait, let me."

The Queen look to her husband, who just shrugged, so... "Alright, Anna go ahead." Her mother replied. She then showed her the crying baby. "Hey Sora. Don't cry. Look at my face." Anna then put on a funny face. Sora looked at his new older sister's face and stop crying. He began to giggle and the burst out laughing. Problem solved.

"Nice job, Anna." Her mother comment. Anna responded, "It was nothing. It's my job as his big sister."

"Right. We're going to show Sora his new home. You can go tell the servants and your sister of our new family member." Father said. Anna nodded, "Your right, papa! The world must know!" She then ran for the hills while saying, "Nice meeting you, Sora!"

Sora continued to laugh as his adoptive mother asked her husband, "I thought you going to have Cid do that?" He respond, "He and I both know once Anna found out, she would shouted out to the whole world if she could. Now come, let's see if we still have any baby food and ask a servant to pick up some dippers."

* * *

"Maids! I've got a little brother!"

"Butlers! I've got a little brother!"

"Stuff animals! I've got a baby brother!

Radom Knight Armor! I've got a baby brother!" Anna had spent the rest of the day telling everyone about the good news. Then it came to Elsa, "Elsa! Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!"

"I said go away, Anna." Elsa replied. Tell her once today was hard enough as it is. But not even that was letting her down today, "I just wanted to let you know that we have a little brother! Isn't this great! We're big sisters! Well, your already one but now you got another little sibling! Spread the word!" With that Anna left to go tell the librarian. For the first time in a month Elsa opened the after her sister left and asked, "Baby brother?" Great another sibling to protect from herself.

* * *

 **I think I'll stop things here for now. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I don't own 'Simple and Clean' either. The song belongs to it's right owners. Yeah, I know I killed off Zack and Aerith. Sorry. On the plus note, you got to see Cid and Sora's Godfather will appear later on in the story. Can any of you guess who it is? Please remember to follow, fav, and review! Let me know what other Disney, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts characters you want to see in this and I'll see what I can do.**


	3. Chapter 2: Sora's Destiny

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They rightful belong to Disney and Square Enix. All right now, I hoped you enjoyed the pervious chapter. It's okay to review, I really like hearing from you guys. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sora's Destiny

"So is that really my brother?" Elsa asked as her parents. Sora was held in the Queen's arms sucking his thumb. "It's a long and sad story but yes, he is." Her father responded.

Elsa looked down, as her father signed, "I know it's hard but remember conceal..."

"...don't feel. Don't let it show." Elsa finished. Elsa's father gave her a small smile, "See... You'll be playing with Anna and Sora in no time."

"But what if I can't? What if I hurt Anna or Sora? What if the trolls can't fix it this time?" Elsa asks out a fear making colder. The Queen tuked Sora in the blankets to make sure he stays warm but for some reason he didn't mind the change in weather. "Your going to be fine. Calm down."

"I can't!" And she accidentally shoots ice towards her mother. The mother had no time to react and awaited impact but it never happened. She opened her eyes she both her husband and daughter staring at her in awe. She then looked down at the baby who giggled was not only holding it but playing with it. Sora laughed as the ice spread around his little fingers. He then shot at the ceiling and made a heart. Sora clapped his hands hoping Elsa would do it again. They all thought the same thing, "He has powers too."

Elsa looked to her parents, "Trolls?" They nodded, "Trolls."

it was the perfect time too. Anna was busy with her lessons as the King and Queen and even Elsa who was just a curious as her parents brought Sora to the same valley. As they rode their Sora began to cry because he liked to ice to play with. Elsa looked to her parents. Her father nodded, "Just this once."

The then made it snow inside the carriage about Sora's head. Sora stopped crying and laughed again as he reached his fingers to try to catch some snowflakes he made some of them dance around making his eldest sister giggle a little too. She then made a tiny version of Olaf, the Snowman that she and Anna used to make. She the changed her voice and said, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Sora laughed at his sister's voice and reached out for the Snowman. She gently place the tiny Olaf in his arms and Sora hugged it. He then began to yawn and fell to sleep again with Olaf in his arms. Elsa smiled, "I like him."

Her parents smiled, Sora had even been with then for a day and he was already changing their lives of them and their daughters. The eventually arrived and the valley. "I need to speak to Grandpabble about my new son. The rocks rolled up to them and said, "The King again."

Grandpabble rolled to him, "What is it?" The King spoke, "We were introduced Elsa to her brother. When she freaked out and Sora caught, no, played with her own magic."

All trolls eyes widen in surprise. Grandpabble was just as surprised, "Could it be...? Show him to me." The Queen kneed to to Grandpabble and showed him Sora, who was still sleeping. Grandpabble to his head for a minute and gasped, "It is..."

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked worried that her new baby brother might end up like her. "Nothing. It's just nothing like this has happened to someone here before and certain not at such a young age. He has be chosen by the Keyblade."

All the trolls began speaking among themselves.

"The Keyblade?"

"The Keyblade's chosen one."

"A Keyblade weilder."

"I never thought I hear the day that a future Keyblade Master laid before."

The family looked to each other, "What's a Keyblade?" Grandpabble looked to them. "It's an ancent wepeon that's been around longer then even before I was born. We only learned from it from another Keyblade Master, Master Yed Sid."

"What's this got to do with him controlling ice magic?" The King asked. "Everything. It's not just ice magic her can control. It's fire, wind, lightning, earth, water, and so much more." Grandpabble explain.

The family was just speechless until Elsa spook up, "Are you saying he'll be even more powerful than I am?" The elder troll nodded, "Given time and experience, yes, I believe so. The Keyblade will give him all these abilities including the ability to lock or unlock anything. He still has a years before it comes in form but only powerful Keyblade weilders can control powers before they discover it on their own."

"But... What happens when he does discover this ablity?" The Queen asked. "Keybladers usually going down to paths..." He then touched the baby's forehead and the elder troll smiled, "... And it would appear he has already choose his path."

(Cue Theme from Dream Drop Distance: that sounded like Simple and Clean but without the lyrics. If any of you know what it's called leave it in the comments.)

Grandpabble then show images like last time it show future Elsa and a few groups of innocent people surrounded by fear but this time fear was cut down boy a boy holding a large key. He defeated the darkness that surrounded them. They could tell that boy was Sora. Future Sora kneed to to help his future sister up. "It appears he loves to help other weather he knows them or not and defend the from the darkness. He'll be kind and true to his friends and family, he'll fight to key the light safe. When ever evil shows it's face..." Future Sora turns to see monsters behind him. "... He'll arrive with Keyblade in hand to save the day." Sora gets into his battle stance to fight the monsters but this time his not alone. Future Anna, Future Elsa, a raindeer, an figure that look kinda like Olaf, A large duck, A large dog, a large mouse with is own key, some we dog with four arms holding a ukulele and to weapons, a men with a shield, bow, hammer, a huge sword, a green man with super strength, and many other men and women willing fight along side him.

Elsa looked to her sleeping baby brother. Was he really going to follow the hero's path? Would he be able to help figure out how to control her powers? The Queen look amazing. Aerith was right. He was going to be a hero just like his birth father. The King was amazed. Was Sora going to fix the relationship between his daughters?

"Your so has a bright future ahead. It's best to prepare him for it." Grandpabble said as the light show ended. The parents nodded, "All right, when he gets older we'll teach him how to defend himself. Let's go home."

* * *

When they got home, Elsa went back to her room without Anna knowing. Sora's room was finished and Sora now sat in his cradle playing with the Olaf toy Elsa gave him. Anna walked in in her pajamas, "Hi, Sora. Hey, your stuffed snowman kinda looks like Olaf."

Sora look to his older sister and smiled. Anna went on, "Elsa and I used to make him all the time. We were best buddies, but now we not. I wish she would tell us why." Sora giggled as he reached for Anna. Anna gasped, "Your right, Sora. I was doing it all on my own but now there two of us. Together, we'll get our sister to open up to us and the three of us will be the bestest of friends. But first things first... We need teach you how to speak...try this... Elsa... Say it with me... El...sa..."

Sora just laughed at Anna's attempts. "Okay you two... Time for bed..." The Queen told them she turned on a nightlight for Sora and turned off the other lights. "Okay, we'll try again tomorrow. Goodnight Sora. Goodnight Mama." Anna said as she head to her room. She then laid Sora down and tucked him in. She sung him the song Aerith always sung him to sleep before she and her husband were in Jesus's hands. As Sora was fast asleep she kissed him on his forehead and said, "Thank you, Sora. For entering our lives."

* * *

A few months later...

"Elsa, do want to build a snowman? We can show Sora how it's done." Anna asked as Sora sat by for support. Anna frowned and turned to Sora, "Tomorrow, Sora we'll convince Elsa for sure."

"Wlsaw." Sora spoke. Anna frown was turned upside down. "YOUR FIRST WORD! MAMA! PAPA! SORA SAID HIS FIRST WORD!" she ran as fast as she could. Elsa opened the door to look at her baby brother. "Wlsaw." Sora waved.

Elsa giggled as she waved with gloves on her hand. She shut the door as Anna ran back with their parents. "See! See! No, wait. Listen."

"Wlsaw!" Sora clapped his hands. Both parents smiled. While Anna said, "See... I knew he could do it! I'm a good teacher. Now the next word your going to learn is 'Do.' Then 'want.' Then 'Bulid.' Then..."

Elsa just smiled in her room. She was trying to teach him to ask her if she wanted to build a snowman. Maybe, Sora really is the key...

* * *

 **Well, can anyone guess who was with future Sora? Please, leave your answers in the reviews. Be sure to also Follow and Fav. See you soon.**


	4. Chapter 3: Meet Kairi

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Alright! Third chapter! Here we go! In here I'm going to introduce a close friend of Sora. Please enjoy and remember to follow, fav, and review!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meet Kairi

Five years later...

"Okay, Sora you ready?" Ten year old Anna asked her little brother. A five year old Sora nods eagerly. They walked up to their eldest sister's door. "Hey, Elsa, do want to build a snowman...?" Sora starts. "...Or ride our bikes around the halls..." Anna continued.

"We think some completely is overdue..." Sora points out. "...I've started talking to paintings on the wall." Anna continued. Sora leaned to the door and whispered, "It's true."

"It's gets a little lonely all these empty rooms..." Anna adds. "...watching the hours go by..." Sora finished as the make ticking noises. Nothing. Sora frowns, "Not even a chuckle?"

Anna rubs Sora's spiky hair to cheer him up, "Don't worry, Spiky, she joins next for sure." Sora giggled and nodded, "So what should we do now? I know we can't actually build a snowman since it's spring but what else could we use instead of snow?"

Anna went into a deep thought before saying, "You know, I never really thought of it before." The Queen walked to them and both children smiled, "Hi mama!"

"Hello Sora. Anna it's time for your lessons." The Queen reminded her. Anna slapped her forehead, "Oh yeah. Knew I was forgetting something. We'll have to play later, Sora."

"Oh, Okay. See you Anna." Sora said as he walked by Elsa's door hoping to try again because he didn't know what else to do. As Anna walked a head, the Queen stopped half way to see a former SOLIDER learning on the wall. "So, how is he?" He asks.

"He's doing fine. He can be a bit lazy sometimes but he's getting along with Anna very well." The Queen answered. The man didn't turn his head, "What of your eldest? From what I've heard he should be immune to her powers." The man asked.

"Well, Elsa didn't want to look like she favoriting a sibling so it won't be fair to Anna. Not to mention, Sora doesn't know about his powers so Elsa didn't want to risk losing his childhood either." The Queen frowns. The man just thinks to himself. The Queen asks, "You can see him, you know. He's your Godson."

"I'll pass. Never been good with children." He said as he walk from the shadows and revealed his face. He had blond spiky hair and he looked more mature than Zack or Sora combined. He had a huge sword on his back that looked to heavy for anyone to carry. The Queen signs and walk away, "Well, if you change your mind, he'll be right here. Sora could need more friends."

Cloud looked back to Sora, who put his arms behind his head while talking to Elsa. "Hmph. Well, she's right about one thing. Sora does need more friends." Cloud said to himself. On his way here he notice some children his age outside the Castle gates. Then he looked to one of the energy exits was close by to Sora. "She'd kill me if she ever would out I doing this." Cloud then kneed to to pick up a dropped marble Sora and Anna were playing with and threw it near to the secret exit. Sora heard the marble bounce a few times before turn to it's location under the table. He turned to Elsa's door, "I think I heard something. I'm going to check it out. See you later Elsa. I'll my story of how Anna and I found the biggest plate in the world later."

Sora ran to then table and found the marble, "I was wondering were that marble ran off to." He crawled under the table to pick it up. After a took it he grabbed it, he lifted up in the air in victory accidentally pushed a secret button. He then heard a something moving next to him. He got up from under the table and noticed the walls reveal a secret passage way. Sora grinned. He wonder where in the castle it left to. He quickly ran in as it closed on him.

Cloud well knowing that where the other exit lead to he decided take a alternate exit. He walked to the castle gates. He walked by Elsa's room as she took a peek to see if Sora and Anna were gone. The thirteen year old watched Cloud walk away before stoping, and brushed his hair away from his eyes, "You know, it doesn't hurt to say hi to them."

Elsa felt guilty and shut the door once more. Cloud then walked off to keep an eye on his Godson.

* * *

Sora explored the inside tunnel. Amazed by it he asked himself, "How long has this room been down here?" He then saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel. He ran to it and open it up. He had a hard pushing it open since it was covered in sand. He saw whole beach and the ocean. Sora wondered where in the castle this was. He look around and noticed he was outside the castle. "Oh no. Mama and Papa said I'm not allowed to go outside the gates. I better go back." Sora panicked.

He then gave the beach another look and it looked so peaceful and there was this shaded spot by the tree. He was a bit tired, and epically since Anna kept walking him up in the middle of the night and getting him up early in the morning. "Maybe just for a few minutes and then I'll head back inside." He said to himself.

He then closed the door, walked up to the shaded spot and went right to sleep. Five minutes later Cloud stood a few feat away. Cloud shook his head in amusement, "Kid, your not going to make any friends if your sleeping."

Sora just kept on sleeping. Cloud knew he wasn't going to try unless he made one friend outside the castle. He took a look around for any other children. He found one close by. He saw a little red head girl Sora's age in a white and purple dress, picking flowers. "She'll work..." He then grabbed a pebble and threw it by the tree Sora was at. The nose didn't wake Sora up but it did get the little girl's attention. She was wondering why he was sleeping on such a beautiful day. She gently put down her flowers and walk up to Sora. Sora got up for a split second and yawned a little he was about to go back to sleep when he saw a girl looking down on him. "Whoa!" He was startled by her appearance she giggled at his reaction. "Your funny." She said.

Sora didn't know what to say. He'd never spoken to a cute girl before besides his older sisters. All he could say was, "Hi..."

"Hello, My name is Kairi. What's your name?" She asked. She had a really cute voice. "Sora." He replied.

"Nice to meet you, Sora." Kairi smiled. Then she asked, "Hey Sora? Can ask you something?"

Sora quickly nodded. "Why were you sleeping on such a beautiful day?" Kairi asked. Sora responded, "I was tired."

Kairi giggle, "So it's the first week of spring and all you want to take a nap? Lazy bum." Sora then asked, "So, uh... What were you doing?"

"I was picking flowers for my Grandma." She replied. Then she gasped and looked around, "But now I don't know where I put them."

Sora looked around and found a group of flowers. Sora ran over, pick them up and ran back, "Are these them?" Kairi smiled as Sora gave the flowers, "Thank you, Sora, your the best."

A few adults noticed this and they heard, "Isn't that sweet?"

"Ah, young love."

"James, how come you were never like that when we were young?"

"They look adorable together."

Sora and Kairi looked to each other. "What are they talking about?" Kairi asked. Sora shrugged, "I don't know."

"Hey, Sora? Do you live around here?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded. Kairi then add, "So, if we ever saw each other again could we be friends?"

Sora stuttered, "Y-yeah. S-sure." Kairi beamed, "Well, then see you around Sora!" She walked off to her Grandma's before saying, "You know, your a little weird and lazy... I like you!"

"Wow." Sora amazed by the girl. People of Arendelle continued stare. They were all thinking the same thing, "Awwww."

Sora then decided to head back before anyone missed him. Cloud smiled, "Well, that went better then expected. Tifa would be surprised I did this." Cloud noticed someone was watching them from the castle window.

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

The Queen had just finished Anna's lesson. "See ya mom. I'm going to find Sora! I've figured out how to make a snowman at spring!" Anna said as she went off to look for her brother. The Queen smiled for her daughter, she then looked out the window and her eyes widened. It couldn't be... She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing clearly. It was... Sora was OUTSIDE the gates but how did he...? Her eyes narrowed, "Cloud..."

She was about to leave to make sure Sora was safe and to scold Cloud for doing this behind her back. She stopped to see Sora giving flowers to a girl his age... She couldn't help but smile. It kinda reminded her how she and her husband met and how Zack and Aerith met combined. She watched as the girl left Sora with a smug on his face... He liked her. She then finally noticed Cloud watching from a distance with his own smirk. Cloud then turned to see the Queen. She smiled and winked at him. She guess she could let this go as long Cloud made sure Sora was safe.

* * *

"Sora, where are you? You better not be sleeping again." Anna said looking for Sora. She then heard him responded, "I'm behind you."

She turned to she Sora was there how he'd show up so quickly and quietly. She shook it off and laughed, "There you are. What did you do today?"

"Well, I tired again with Elsa but..." Sora started. Just put a hand up, "Stop. I know you did."

"You do?" Sora asked. "Yeah, it's okay you want to try on your own. I'll be there for you no matter what happens." Anna said thinking he was trying to get Elsa to open up this whole time.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Anna." Sora thanked his big sister. "Your welcome. Now, want to build mini snowmen with candy and ice cream."

Sora nodded excitedly as they ran to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Well, I hoped you enjoyed that. How did you like Kairi's and Could's appearance? Remember to follow, fav, and review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Best of Friends

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Not too many favs so far. Well, it's still new. Remember people, I'd really like to here more from you. Please review after you've finished this chapter... And enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The best of friends

That night Sora couldn't sleep. That right, you heard correctly, Sora couldn't sleep! All he could think about his first visit with Kairi. Anna said it was okay to see her but what would his mom and dad think? What would Elsa think? For some reason, next opportunity he got, he had to see her again. But it didn't feel right he broke his parents rules... He had to confuses and ask for permission.

So he got up and walked to his parents' room. He walk through the hallway when he noticed the door to the library was opened. Who else besides the night guards would be up this late?

* * *

Elsa had the nightmare she froze her entire family again. She couldn't sleep so she wanted to read something to calm the nerves. She scan the room for book she felt like reading but she accidentally froze the bookshelf, "No, no, no...conceal it... don't feel it..."

"Elsa?" Said a small familiar voice from behind. Elsa's eyes widened, she turned to see her five year old little brother up. She hadn't seen since he was a baby and planned on keeping it that way... But he looked so adorable. She quickly stood in front of the ice so he couldn't see it. "Are you Elsa? Are you my sister?" Sora asked.

"Yes. Sora, what are you doing up so late? Anna always told me you were a deep sleeper." Elsa asked. Sora looked down, "I couldn't sleep."

Elsa signed, "Me either." Sora saw that she was sad and asked, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Elsa nodded. Sora then asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" Elsa shook her head, "No, not really. But why are you up? Did you have a nightmare too?"

"No, I just did something this morning. Something I wasn't suppose to do. It didn't mean to do it, it just sorta happened. I wanted to talk to mama and papa about it." Sora said. Elsa nodded in understanding, "Oh..."

Sora looked to his eldest sister, "Anna said that before I was born you were best buddies but now your not. Why? Do you not like me?" Elsa immediately shook her head, "No, I love both you and Anna, it just...hard to explain."

"You mean like how you made ice in the library?" Sora asked. He saw it. Elsa signed, "Yes."

"How about you try with me? I'm your little brother, I'd understand." Sora suggested. "Sora, it's a pretty big secret." Elsa explained.

Sora smiled, "Then you have nothing to worry about. I'm the best secret keeper in the world." Elsa giggled, "I'm sure you are."

Sora saw she was still uncertain and said, "I'll tell you my problem, if you tell me yours. Then maybe we can both get some sleep." Elsa had to admit Sora had a good point, "Fine. Let's go to your room."

Sora nodded and took Elsa's gloved hand. Elsa was sacard at first but remembered Sora imunnity and kept calm. Sora lead her to his room. He sat on his bed and held his mini Olaf in his hands. Elsa smiled that Sora kept it after all these years. She sat on his bed. "When I was born I had power over ice and snow. Anna and I would always sneak down at this hour to make a snowman, snow angels, have snow fights, ice skating everything you would do during the winter." Sora listen egarly to her story, "When Anna was your age, I accidentally struck her on the head with my powers."

"Is that how she got that white streak on her head she claims she was born with?" Sora asked. Elsa nodded with a sad face. "Anna almost died that night. If it weren't for the trolls..."

"You meet trolls?" Sora asked. Elsa nodded. Sora then asked, "Were they nice trolls or did they steal your left socks?"

Elsa giggled, "They were nice. The steal your whole left sock rumor came from Vikings. Anyways... They were able to help Anna. They made her forget I ever had powers. They warned me that my gift can be made for beauty but also great danger. They warned me fear my enemy." Sora then showed a determine face, "Then I'll fight it. No one messes with my big sisters!"

Elsa laughed quietly, "I'm sure you would but we came up with a different solution. Close the gates, lower the staff, and I had to conceal my power and myself in my room. Even from you two. I still have nightmares hurting Anna and even worse ones hurting the whole family. Which is way I have to keep you safe from me." Elsa then frowned. Sora then looked at Elsa, "Won't that be lonely?"

"Yes, but if it keeps you and Anna safe, then it will be worth it." Elsa admitted. Sora then hugged his teenage sister. Shock, she didn't know what to do. So she hugged him back. After they let go Elsa asked, "Now then what's your problem. It couldn't have been any worse then I've done."

"It still pretty bad. Remember when I was telling you about when Anna and I found the biggest plate?" Sora asked. Elsa smiled, "You didn't break that plate, did you?"

"Of coarse not. It just when I heard that nose, I found a marble by the table I lost the other day at accidentally hit that table. It then opened a secret door." Sora explain. Elsa raised eyebrow, "A secret door?"

Sora nodded, "I was curious so I checked it out. When I found the other side and opened the other door, I was on this beach. It took me a few seconds to realize I was out side the gates." Elsa's eyes widened, "You were outside that gates?"

Sora nodded, "Horrible, isn't it?" Elsa shook her head, "Sora it's not that bad. You must of stumbled upon one of the emergency exits incase of invasion. It was bond to be discovered by us sooner or later. I think mama and papa would agree. Now what did you do when you discovered when you weren't inside the palace gates?"

"Well, I wanted to get back inside but the place was so peaceful and needed a nap because..." Sora continued but Elsa stopped him, "Let me guess... Anna kept getting you up."

Sora nodded. "Yes and there's more." Elsa nodded and listen to the rest of his story. "Then we I got up I meet this girl..."

Elsa smirk, she knew where this was going, "Did you think she was cute?" Sora nodded, "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. Continue." Elsa said with a smile. "Okay, well she said her name was Kairi. She was picking flowers for her grandma but lost them so I found them and return it to her. She then wanted me to be her friend. I didn't know what to say so I said yes. She said I was wired and lazy but she liked me. Now part of me wants to see her again but I shouldn't because I could get in trouble. That why I want to talk to mama and papa. To confess and ask if I could see her." Sora finished.

While Elsa didn't believe in love at first sight, Sora did indeed have a crush on this Kairi. "Well... Did mama and papa ever told you about the story how they first met?" Elsa asked. Sora shook his head. "Mama was just a city girl just like Kairi and papa was prince next in line for the throne. Papa was supposed marry a princess but he wanted are real friend and real love. So he pretend he was also a city boy and made friends with the locals. He made friends with lots of them including the famous Zack Fair but when he met mama, like you he couldn't get her out of his head. Papa, mama, and Zack became the best of friends. As the grew older mama and papa relationship grew. However an evil man named Xehanort didn't want this relationship to happen because he wanted to be king. However, Zack caught on to his plans and defeat him in single combat. Papa banished him from Arendelle. Mama and Papa were married and lived happily ever after." Elsa finished.

"Wow. So papa did the same thing?" Sora asked. Elsa nodded, "I don't know if your friendship with Kairi will turn into love but if want to see her, I'm sure mama and papa will understand. I'll talk to them about it tomorrow and you can see her. Just stay in view of the castle we're we can keep an eye on you. Oh, and don't mention your a prince, you want people to like you for who you are, don't you?"

Sora nodded and asked, "Elsa, whatever happened to Zack?" Elsa shrugged, "Probably doing what other heroes do. Help others and defend the innocent."

"Then we I grow up, I want to be a hero too." Sora said. Elsa smiled and but then frowned, "Sora, what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You're..." Elsa points to Sora's tear. Sora wipes it off, "That's weird. It's like something squeezing me inside."

Elsa thinks for moment before looked out Sora's window, "Somebody up there must be pretty sad." Sora was confused, "Up where?"

"They say that ever star up there is another world. The light is there hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns and it's all connected on one big sky. So maybe there's somebody up in all those worlds who's really hurting like I am, and they're waiting for you to help them." Elsa explain remembering reading an old legend. She believe it and she believed that what's happening to her brother. Sora looked concerned, if they were hurting like Elsa... "Well gee, do you think there something I could do?" Sora asked.

Elsa cross her arms to think, "Hmm... Maybe they just need you to open your heart and listen." Sora nodded, "If you say so Elsa. I'll try it."

Elsa smiled as Sora closed his eyes and opened his heart. She awaited him to finish in case he needed her.

* * *

When Sora opened his eyes, he wasn't in his room anymore. He was standing on a glass stain floor. Sora was amazed by the can of scenery but then remembered why he was here. "Hey, can you hear me?!" Sora called out.

He then saw something bright floating towards him. "I heard your voice." It said, "It cut through the darkness around me. All alone, I followed the sound into the sea of light and I've found myself here, with you."

Sora held the orb of light and nodded at it. The orb spoke, "You game me something back when I needed it most. A second chance." Sora raised an eye brow, "I did?"

"But...now I have to go back asleep again." The voice continued with sadness in his voice. Sora asked, "Are you sad?"

The voice didn't answer but Sora knew the answer to that question. The voice asked, "Would it be alright if I stayed here, with you?" Sora smiled, "Sure, if it will make you feel better."

"Thank you." Sora then brought the orb of light to his chest, where their hearts became one.

* * *

Sora opened his eyes to see Elsa sitting next to him. "Did it work?" She asked her little brother. Sora nodded, "Yeah. I think it did."

Elsa smiled, "I think we all should be able to sleep. You promise not to tell Anna about all this?" Sora nodded and held out his pinky finger, "I pinky promise. But could you pinky promise me to come to me if you have any more problems with your powers?"

Elsa smiled and nodded and held her pinky, "I'll also pinky promise." They shook with there smallest fingers. "Now get some sleep." She told him. He then tucked himself in his bed as Elsa began to walk to her room. Before Sora went to sleep he said, "Elsa." Elsa turned to the child. "... Me and Anna are lucky to have a big sister like you." Sora finished as he when straight to sleep. Elsa smiled as she went to her room for the night. Sora was one special kid.

* * *

 **Okay, I originally planed to do the whole Ven joining Sora's heart with Riku like in Birth by Sleep but I thought this would work better. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please remember to fav, follow, and review.**


	6. Chapter 5: The new trio

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. All right new chapter! Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The new trio

Elsa woke up in her room for once her room wasn't covered in ice. Look like talking about it to Sora helped. She smiled for a five year old, Sora was smarter than he looked. She got up and got dressed and ready for another boring day. She heard a knock on the door. "Elsa, it's your mother. Open up."

Elsa opened it to let her mother in. "Hi, mom." The Queen wanted to give her daughter a hug but she knew her daughter wouldn't want to risk hurting her. So instead she noticed the room, "You room is not covered in ice. Did you sleep well?"

"Not at first, but after talking to Sora I slept a lot better." Elsa admitted. The Queen stared at her daughter, "You finally spoke to your bother?"

Elsa told her what happened last night, which eventually lead to the point what she promised Sora she would do..."...and now Sora wants to see this Kairi again but he wanted to tell this last night. Please don't be mad at him." Elsa finished

"Relax, I'm not. It's not even Sora's fault he accidentally found the emergency exit." Her mother explained. Elsa raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I'll show you. Come on. Sora should of left by now." The Queen explained. Elsa felt uncertain. Her mother signed, "Anna's with your father. He knows what's going on and he's keeping Anna busy so she won't get jealous."

Elsa nodded and followed her mother wondering what she was talking about. She followed her a window and gestured to Sora who was looking his way threw the crowd. Elsa felt a little sacred that Sora was out there all by himself. Her mother then pointed, "You see that man with the huge sword over there?"

Elsa looked to where her mother pointed and saw the man that was in the castle the other day. "I saw him by may room the other day. Who is he?" Her mother respond, "That is Cloud Strife, a former SOIlDER, former bodyguard, and Sora's Godfather."

"Sora Godfather? Then why isn't hanging out with him. Or at least show up for his Birthday, or Christmas, or any other holiday?" Elsa asked with concern. "Let's just say that Cloud is in a similar situation like you are in but he was the one who guided Sora outside the gates and is willing to protect him if something goes wrong. He did this behind my back the first time, and I didn't like it but when I saw Sora with that girl, which we now know her name, it brought back a lot of good memories and after talking to him and my your father we agreed to do it but as long as he can get a guard that won't draw suspicion that he's really a prince." The Queen explained.

Elsa signed, "Still, I worry." The Queen nodded, "When your Queen, Sora might already have a good bond with Arrendelle. So you'll have someone to support you that your people will trust, if your powers are ever revealed to the public. This will be good for you, Sora, and Anna."

"How is this good with Anna?" Elsa asked. The Queen smiled, "Because when she does find out. She'll have something to do with Sora. Helping him get the girl."

Elsa giggled, "Your right. Anna would do that. Although, I may through in a few suggestions of my own..." The Queen smiled, "So does this mean your willing to talk to Sora and Anna more often?"

"Possibly, if Sora discover this Keyblade, his powers, and needs girl advise but Anna... I just can't hurt her again." Elsa responded. The Queen frowned, "I know it's difficult but you can't avoid her forever. But I guess the important thing is you now have someone to talk to when were not around."

Elsa nodded. Maybe one day...

* * *

Sora walked around exploring the town. He noticed a old lady heading to the store. Sora ran ahead and opened the door for her. "Thank you, young man." She gave a kind smile. Sora nodded. He conteniued walking until he saw the familiar looking girl. He stopped to think... What sould he say to her. He only spoke to her once... "Hey, that back!" He heard Kairi complain.

Sora turned to see she wasn't alone. Four older kids with now with her and they weren't being nice. The one in the white coat holding a star shaped toy Kairi was trying to get back. Sorry, little girl. But when your on my turf you have to pay a fee." He said with no intention.

Sora was surprised how could someone be so mean. He had to do something, "You heard her. Give back what you stole."

The kids turned to Sora who glared at them. "Aw, ain't that cute. Your boyfriend coming to save the day." The boy mocked. "Hey, I never seen that kid before, you know." The boy next to him said.

"Newbie." Said the other girl. The fourth just adjusted his hat. The leader eyes narrowed, "Hey, your right. I've never seen you before in my life. Then I guess you never heard. Name's Seifer. I'm the protecter of this Kingdom."

"Protecter? More like bully!" Sora argued. "When you newbies come to my town either you pay the fee to be protected or there will be trouble." Seifer said.

Sora held up his fist. Seifer raises an eyebrow, "So it's a fight you want..." Seifer then pulls out a wooden toy sword. "...then I'm more the willing to grant." Seifer got into his battle stance. Kairi began to worry for Sora and didn't know what to do. "Hey..."

Sora turned to see a kid with silver hair, tosses Sora his own toy sword. "...catch!" He said. Sora caught it with ease and gets to his own battle stance. "Stay out of this Riku! This is between me and the Newbie!" Seifer glared.

"Like I'd really let you fight a unarmed kid!" Then Riku whispered to Sora, "He's not as tough as he looks. He has a patten to his fighting. Start on the defense. Once you discover his pattern, strike."

Sora nodded then turned his attention to Seifer. Seifer made the first move, thanks to the fencing lessons he learn from the head guard Squall, although he prefers to be called Leon, he blocked his strikes with ease. Sora then noticed his pattern and was able to hit him with quick strikes. After repeating the process Sora managed to defeat Seifer.

Seifer fell on knee and groaned in pain. His friends stood in front of him. "Seifer's not feeling so hot, you know." The second boy said. The girl added, "Unfair match."

The forth just stood in front of Seifer stood in front of him. Sora just glared at them, "Just give back what you stole and leave Kairi alone!" Seifer glared back then signed, "Fine. I didn't even want this anyway." He pulled it out and tossed it to Sora, who caught it with ease. With that Seifer and his gang walked off. Sora then walked to Kairi and handed her the star charm. "I think this is yours."

Kairi took it and hugged Sora, "Thank you, Sora. You were really brave." Sora was shock but he hugged back. He blushed at little. After being freed from the hug they walked over to Riku and Sora handed him back his wooded sword, "Thanks for the help. Who were those jerks anyways?"

"Seifer and his friends, Fuu, Rai, and, Vivi. Go around and bully other kids new to the neighborhood for 'protection' fee and beats up anyone that stands in his way. Today, only two kids have ever beat him. Me and you." Riku explained. Kairi asked, "Can't the grown ups do anything about it?"

"They usually do it when the grown ups aren't around like now." Riku said. Cloud watched from afar, noting to inform those kids' parents of what their children were up to. "Well, then we just need to stick to together the next time the pick on someone. I'm Sora." Sora introduced himself.

"I'm Kairi." Kairi introduced herself. Riku smiled, "I'm Riku."

The three of them spent the rest of the day together play games together. Near the end of the day Sora asked, "So Kairi, what is that charm you have?"

"Well, there is an island not to far away from here is this star shaped fruit called a Papu fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long you carry a good luck charm shaped like it nothing can ever drive your friends apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. It's an old sailors tale but my mama believed it. When she died, she past it on to me and told me if I made any friends here and if we were to ever separate we'd always back to each other... I've had it ever since but it's the only thing I remember where I was from." Kairi explained. "So your from another world." Sora guessed.

Kairi and Riku turned to him. "Huh?" Sora then turned to them, "My big sister told me this legend that the stars are other worlds and there all connected by one big sky."

"Wow. I never would have thought of that. Do you think that where your from?" Riku asked. Sora shook his head, "No, I lived here all my life."

"Really? Then how come I've never seen you here before?" Riku asked. "Well my parents are a bit protective and..." Sora began before Riku cut him off, "Wait, let me guess... They wouldn't let you out side your home."

Sora was amazed, "How did you know?" Riku smiled, "I never knew my father. My mom said he ran off before I was born so she would never let me out of her sight. I was beginning to think she would never let me out."

The three friends laughed. Riku spoke again, "So my father could just be on another world, huh? Guess we'll never know."

"That's sad..." Kairi said. Then an idea hit Sora, "Wait, what if we left to find out?"

"Sora, what are you saying?" Kairi asked. Sora turned to his new friends, "When I grow up I want to be a hero but I can't do that if I don't know what's out there. So what if when we grow up. We'll go and find out was real out there."

"A real adventure! Not this kid stuff. Count me in!" Riku said. The boys turned to Kairi, who thought about it a little, "Well, it would be nice to find out where I used to live but as long we come back here to tell everyone."

The boys nodded. Riku agreed, "Of coarse. We'll tell the whole Kingdom. Except for Seifer and his gang." Sora added, "And our families will be so proud of us."

Kairi grinned and nodded, "Okay let's do it. We'll learn what we can here and then when the time is right we'll ship off." It was agreed. They show up once a week to play together and prepare themselves for a real adventure. Cloud smirk. It reminded him of the days of Zack and his friends. It would appear history repeated it's self.

* * *

Later that evening, Sora told Elsa everything that happened. He couldn't tell Anna because for once she was actually tired. Elsa was horrified to hear someone like Seifer would do something to a little girl and other towns folks kids who are new to the neighborhood. She was glad Sora fencing lessons with Squall, er Leon were paying off. She was glad Sora started his own group of friends and was glad she inspired them what they were going to do when they grow up. "... And now where planing to get together every week to play and prepare together!" Sora finished.

"Sounds like you had a great time. Sora, could I ask you a favor?" Elsa asked. Sora nodded, "Well... When you do go on your adventure, when your older. Could you..." She didn't even need to finish. "Don't worry... One of those worlds holds the secret of controlling your powers. Then you, me, Anna, Riku, and Kairi can all go on the next adventure together and play together and make new friends."

"I'd figure you'd say that. Now get off to bed and get some sleep." She hugged him as he nodded. "Okay, goodnight Elsa!"

"Goodnight, Sora." She said as Sora ran to his room. Elsa signed. If anyone could find the secret to her powers, it was Sora.

* * *

 **Well, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Like any of the characters I introduced this chapter. Please, remember to fav, follow, and review.**


	7. Chapter 6: As the years go by

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. All right in this chapter will introduce our first Non-Frozen Disney character. I give you a hint, he first appeared in KH2 and came from Deep Space. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: As the years go by

"Is he ready?" Cloud asked his wife, Tifa Lockheart-Strife. His wife turned a smiled, "Yep. He gone threw well the the last few months. It makes things a lot easier that he wanted to try to make friends. I still can't believe Sora is still alive. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I couldn't risk letting Xehanort or Sephroith know that he was. If they were to discover the son of Zack Fair is still alive, Xehanort will stop at nothing to finish the job and Sephroith... Well, you know him." Cloud explain. Tifa signed, "I know. I know but at least he'll be safe now that we've got him a friend to protect him when your not around. We still should see him. He is our Godson."

Cloud shook his head, she would never let it go until they did. "Fine, maybe someday. When he's ready." Tifa smiled, "So, how are you planning to give him to Sora without revealing yourself?"

Cloud had that all planned out...

* * *

Elsa sat in her room to think to herself. It was Sora's sixth birthday and she promised herself she would at least get something for their birthdays. Problem was she didn't know what to get a six year old boy.

She heard a knock on the door. "Your highness, I know your mother told you about me. Could you let me in? I need a favor. It's for Sora." Elsa signed, she knew exactly who it was, "Come in, Cloud."

The door opened and Cloud was holding a present. "So, your Sora's Godfather, right?" Elsa recalled. Cloud nodded, "And I heard you forget to get Sora something this year. Is that true?"

"No, I remembered it's today I just didn't know what to get him." Elsa responded. Cloud responded, "Well, at least your opening up to him. You still need to work out things with your sister but that's not why I'm here. My wife and I got Sora something for him when I'm not around to protect him. But I can't let him know I exist yet... So..."

"Fine, I give Sora his present but I'd like to know why he can't know you exist. My mother told me your in a situation like I'm in but..." She said as she took the present. "...you want to know more." Cloud finished. Elsa nodded.

"I agreed for some experiments to remove the darkness in my heart but things went horrible wrong. My darkness appear as a man known a Sephiroth. He will stop at nothing to get want he wants and to make me give in to my own darkness. If he knew of Sora's existence..." Cloud paused. Elsa was horrified at that thought. Cloud continued, "...The next I see Sephiroth, I end him. Until then, you need to look out for him when he's home. I know he's immune to your powers so don't use it as an excuse. I know you want what's best for him as much as I do."

Elsa nodded, "Fine. I may not like using my power but if he's hurt because of you, I'll freeze your heart." Cloud smirked, "Your not a bad a sister as I thought your were."

* * *

Sora was wearing a birthday crown that Anna made him, when he entered Elsa's room, "Hi, Elsa!" Elsa smiled, "Happy Birthday, Sora. I take your day went was good?"

"It was awesome! I got some great presents, we all had chocolate cake (I saved you a slice), Anna and I played fun games, then when I saw Riku and Kairi, we all went out for Sea-Salt Ice Cream." Sora explained his day. Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Sea-Salt Ice Cream?"

"It's salty, but sweet! You and Anna should try one!" Sora said. Elsa smiled, "Maybe someday. I've got you something too."

Elsa then pulled out the present Cloud gave her. She then gave that present to Sora who didn't hesitate to open it. After he opened the box, a blue kola thing came out and started backing. "A PUPPY!" Sora exclaimed. Elsa just stared at the "puppy," this had to the most interesting looking dog she had ever seen, she wasn't even sure it was a dog... Then again, she never seen are real dog so who was she to judge. Elsa smiled at Sora, "So, do you like the... Puppy?"

"I love him! Thank Elsa! I'm pound to call you and Anna my big sisters." Sora smiled. Elsa nodded, at least the "dog" makes him happy. "Hi, boy." Sora said to the dog.

"H-h-hi!" The dog speaks back. This makes both Elsa and Sora speechless. Elsa then realized this wasn't an ordinary dog. Cloud probably got him so he would keep Sora safe. The dog then hugged Sora. "Wow. A talking dog. This put all puts all my Birthday presents I gave to you and Anna to shame." Said an impressed Sora.

"Are you kidding me? You give Anna and me awesome Birthday presents." Which actually was true. Last year Sora got Anna picture book he made of Elsa finally letting them in, Anna had always read it to Elsa since and for Elsa he got her some more comfortable gloves which work well and concealing her powers, and that was even before he knew she had powers. Sora looked up to Elsa, "Really?"

Elsa nodded, "Yes. Now what are you going to name him?" Sora looks at the dog and things for a bit, "Stitch. His name is Stitch."

Elsa raise an eyebrow, which Sora shrugged, "He looks like a Stitch." Elsa just smiled, "All right, Stitch it is. You and Stitch better go before Anna misses you."

"Oh, okay. Bye Elsa. Thanks for the puppy." Sora said as he left the room. Elsa responded, "Your Welcome and Happy Birthday!"

The door then pecked open again, "Hey, Elsa? I found out it was Kairi's Birthday tomorrow so could you help me...?" Elsa smiled, "Sure, we find something for her when everyone's a sleep. Now go play with Anna and you new puppy." As Sora left the room Elsa thought, _"Yep, he most definitely has a crush on Kairi."_

* * *

Anna and her parents were speechless when Sora had a new talking dog. After the King and Queen found it was really from Cloud then they understood. Anna loved Stitch as much a Sora did. Same with Kairi and Riku when he brought him with to play. Riku stated that this was the best dog ever. Especially, when Stitch bit Seifer on the butt. They were all laughing that day. Stitch learned allot more words over the years and Sora made allot more friends. Hanyer, Pence, Olette, Tidus, Slephie, Wakka, Kristoff, Sven the reindeer, the three treasure fairies, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, the great ninja Yuffie,... and pretty much the whole Kingdom expect Seifer's gang.

Sora love to help others weather it was to help a cat out a tree, help clean and organize the stores and homes, or give someone a good laugh when they need it. He was the kid everyone knew and loved. People try to repay him but he always refused saying he was just glad to help. As the more people knew Sora, they quickly learned of the "relationship" between Sora and Kairi. Some people wished luck, some people said they would come to their wedding, and even offering a Papu fruit to share. This would alway. Are Sora and Kairi blush and denied they weren't in love. Which Riku would laugh at because everyone knew they were, even Seifer knew.

When they were all old enough the rowed to the island where the Papu fruit originated from. It was called Destiny Island. It wasn't far from Arendelle and in good rowing disntance so their older siblings, parents or grandparents were okay with it. They would go that island to play.

During those years, Sora and Elsa learned Stitch had powers too. He was virtually indestructible, arrow proof, fire proof, and could think faster than the wisest man alive, he can see in the dark and move objects three thousand times his own weight. He could even climb on the walls and ceiling. They also learned never to give Stitch coffee... It was a dark day for the janitor.

Elsa powers always grew over the years and Sora would always try to find stronger gloves for Elsa and Stitch helped. Elsa was glad to have such a supportive brother but she wished she could see Anna again without getting hurt again. She just couldn't risk it. Today, Sora was 11, Anna was 16, and Elsa was 18, with Riku at age of 12 and Kairi at 11. Riku and Sora were always competed it matches wether it be fencing or racing. The wanted to be prepared when they left to the other worlds. Kairi also organized the team exercises so that they would be able to work together. Sora headed back early that day because he knew his parents were leaving on a trip for a few weeks. Kairi had to go earlier because her Grandma wasn't doing so well. Riku understood so he just spared with some of the other kids. Sora and Stitch just closed the door to the outside. Anna ran by and stopped to see them. "Sora! Stitch! There you two are. I was looking all over for the two of you. Where were you guys?" Anna asked as she petted Stitch.

"Well, you know the usually." Sora said. Stitch nodded. Anna signed, "I should of guessed. Look guys, I don't like to think of it either but I'm pretty sure Elsa isn't going to let us in so we should just say goodbye to mom and dad on our own. Sorry, you never go to know Elsa. You would have loved her."

With that Anna left ahead of them. Sora and Stitch were shock was Anna really giving up on Elsa? Sora turned to Stitch, "With that parts you, me, and Cid got, how long to you think it will take to finish the depowerinator so the four of use can all play together?"

Stitch counting on his fingers and responded, "6 to 9 years."

"69 YEARS?!"

"Naga. 6 to 9 years." Stitch correct. Sora signed, "Still it's going to be awhile, we'll all be grown ups by then and we promised Riku and Kairi we'd explore the worlds with them. Come on we'll have try another way."

Sora almost caught up to Anna but stop for a moment to say a quick hi to Elsa. Anna waited for them, and when they were together they hugged their parents. "See you in a two weeks." Anna said.

Their parents smiled and hugged back their son, daughter, and dog.

* * *

When it was late and Anna was in a different room. Elsa walked to down to her parents and asked, "Do you have to go?"

"You'll be fine, Elsa. Sora will take care of you." The King told his eldest daughter. He then reconsider his words. "On second thought, Elsa, you take care of Sora."

They all had a good laugh at that.

* * *

Sora, Anna, and Stitch watched the king left on the ship. "Well, I guess this makes you the man of the castle now." Said Anna. Sora grinned, "Yeah, I'm the man."

Anna grinned, "Want to make the best fort ever?" Sora and Stitch grinned.

"I'll get the pillows!"

"Mega get the blankets!"

* * *

Later that evening, Elsa received a knock on the door. "Elsa, it's just me and Stitch." Elsa smiled, "Come in, Sora."

"Hey, sorry we did have some crazy attempt to try to get you out to play today. Anna's beginning to lose faith in you." Sora apologized as Stitch nodded. Elsa signed, "It's all right. I'll know. It may have to be like this for the rest of our lives."

"Don't lose hope, Elsa. We'll find the cure to your powers in no time. God will provide an answer. Then we can all play together and make awesome forts together." Sora said as he pulled a feather from his spiky hair. Elsa smiled, "Sora, you'll make a good husband on day."

"W-what do you me?" Sora asked as he blushed. Stitch showed showed them a drawing he made of Kairi kissing Sora. "We're just friends!" Sora clams as Stitch and Elsa laughed.

* * *

But their laugher did not last because later that week. Their parent's ship was caught in the middle of a horrible storm. The ship plunged into the ocean and was destroyed. There were no survivors.

The funeral for the former King and Queen was a few days later. Sora and Anna were dressed up. Even Stitch wore a black tie in respect, with his ears down. Even Cloud bowed his head in respect from a distance make a silent vow to watch after their daughters as well as his Godson.

Anna and Sora stood by Elsa door. Even though Sora knew why Elsa wouldn't show up, he went with her to try again. "Elsa, please, we know your in there. People been asking where you've been. They say have courage and we're trying to. Just let us in. We only have each other, just the four of us. What are we going to do? Do want to build a snowman?" Anna asked again before crying herself. Sora let down tears too. And in Elsa's room. Elsa was crying as well, with her room completely frozen.

Anna sat down at Elsa's door while Sora looked outside. He then realized there was a figure outside. His eye squinted to see another familiar girl crying. "Kairi?" He whispered. He then turned to Anna, "Hey, Anna. I'm going to catch some air."

Anna looked up, she thought he meant opening up a window in his room to himself. "Sure. We'll be here." Anna responded sadly. Sora hugged his big sister, "Thanks, Anna." Anna smiled a little as she hugged back, at least she still had her little brother and her big sister... Kinda. They released as Sora walked off with Stitch following behind.

* * *

Kairi sat at the edge of the deck crying to herself. "Kairi?" She heard. She turn to see a familiar spiky hair boy and his dog. "Sora..." Sora sat by her, "Are you alright?"

She didn't notice on Sora's own checks. Kairi shook her head, "No... My Grandma passed away today..." She broke in tears. Sora hesitate to hug her. But she grabbed him and hugged him. "Sora, I'm so selfish... I'm supposed to be morning for the King and Queen's death but..."

"Kairi, your anything but selfish... This is your Grandma... Your more than allowed to morn for them than the King and Queen..." Sora denied. Kairi smiled but still cried, "Sora? Promise me you'll never change..."

"I promise..." Sora responded. Stitch just watched this sad moment. Riku came too and sat by the dog. He looked to his sad friends and just petted the dog. With a sorrow of his own for the losses...

* * *

 **Well, this chapter ended on a sad note. Hoped you enjoyed it. Hope you loved Stitch's appearance. Leave a comment in the reviews and remember to follow and fav as well.**


	8. Chapter 7: Weird Dream?

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to there rightful owners. Alright now, glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Frankly, I'm glad I was able to post it before fanfiction had technical difficulties. But now we can move on to the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Weird Dream?

3 years later…

Sora stood on the glass stain floor wondering where he was. He looked at the stain glass floor. It had a picture a princess holding a red apple. He then heard a mysterious voice…

 _So much to do, so little time…_

"What?" Sora wondered.

 _Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?_

Sora shrugged, "Okay mysterious voice. I can do that." The prince of Arendelle takes one step forward. Just then three platforms appeared. One with a sword, one with a shield, and one with a staff.

 _Power sleeps with in you. If you give it form… It will give you strength. Choose well._

"I have no idea what that means but okay." Sora jumps on the platform with a sword and holds the weapon.

 _The power of a warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?_

"Yes." Sora answered. The sword disappeared in his hand.

 _Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?_

"Now I have to give up one? Hmm…" Sora thinks for a bit and walks to the shield and picked it up.

 _The power of a guardian. Kindness to aid friends A shield to repel all. Will you give up this power?_

Sora shook his head. "No." He put down the shied and walked to the staff.

He pick it up and heard the voice spook to him again.

 _The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wander and ruin. Will you give up this power?_

Sora thought for a bit before nodding, "Yes." The staff disappeared from his hand.

 _You have chosen the power of a warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?_

Sora nodded, "Yes." He was sure. Then the platforms snuck back into the ground. He quickly jumped off of the sinking platform and stood on the stain glass form again. However, the glass shattered and Sora began to fall. Sora then began praying for a miracle. When he floated down to another stain glass floor. This time it showed a princess with glass slippers. He landed on his feet… "Whew. That was close." Sora said to himself. Just then the sword he chose appeared in his hand.

 _You have gain the power to fight._

Sora then got into his battle stance and took a few swings with his weapon.

 _All right! You've got it._

Sora smirked, "I've been practicing."

 _Use this power to protect yourself and others._

Sora nodded but then noticed a shadow on the floor. It wasn't his own. Suddenly the shadow rose from the ground and appeared to be some form of monster. A real one. Elsa called herself one but Sora always told her otherwise.

 _There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong._

Sora had no idea what that meant but he knew he had to stop these monsters. He struck a few of them down before one snuck in and appeared behind him.

 _Behind you!_

Sora quickly turned around struck it down and defeated the monster when more shadows showed up. He used he sword to defeat the rest of the monsters. The remaining ones retreated into the ground and created a hole in the ground it eventually consumed the whole platform making the prince sink into the ground. Sora struggled but he couldn't get out. It wasn't long before it consumed him as well. Sora then woke up on a different platform and noticed a door up a head. "Finally a way out."

Sora tried to open the door but his hand went through it. "I can't open it. Okay, mysterious talking voice which may or may not be God. Now what?"

No response but a treasure chest appeared behind Sora. He shrugged, "All right lets see what's in hear. Sora tried opening it but it was locked, "Great where's a key when I need one? It's not like I can just say 'open sesame' or tap it open." Which he did with his sword and it surprisingly it worked. The door then became solid. "Okay, I guess it does work. Hope it's not locked either. If not I can just knock and somebody can just open it from the other side. Hopefully, they won't be trying to kill me." Sora said as he walked to the door.

He pulled the door open and went through with a bright light ahead of him. He covered his eyes it was so bright but then realized he was back on Destiny Island. He saw Tidus, Wakka, and Sephie near by.

 _The door won't open just yet._

"But it just did. Or do you mean another door?" Sora asked.

 _First tell me about yourself._

"Um, okay what do want to know?" Sora asked before Tidus asked, "Sora? Who you talking to?"

Sora looked a Tidus and shrugged, "Myself, I guess. It's been a weird day." Tidus then asked, "What are you afraid of?"

"Okay, random topic… alright, I'm afraid that my big sisters will never work things out between the two of them." He answered. "Is that really so scary?" Tidus asked wondering Sora was being serious. "If you were in my shoes you understand my fear…" Sora started before Tidus disappeared. "Huh? Where did you go?"

"Sora? Who are talking too?" Selphie asked. Sora turned to her, "Selphie I was talking to Tidus when he disappeared. Have you seen him?"

"Sora, Tidus was never here." Selphie told him, make Sora even more confused. "Huh?"

"What's most important to you?" Selphie asked. The confused teenage just decided to answer the question, "God, my family, and my friends."

"Is God, your family, and your friendship such a big deal?" Selphie asked. Sora looked at her like she was crazy, "Selphie, you go to church with Kairi everyday. We both know the answer to that…" She then disappeared as well. "… and your gone too."

He then went to the one person left in the area, Wakka. "Hey, Wakka, did you see that?" Sora asked his friend. Wakka raised an eyebrow, "See what, man?"

"Selphie and Wakka, they disappeared while I was talking to them." Sora explained. "Sora? We're the only ones up here. You okay, bro?"

Sora then began to wonder if he was going crazy. Wakka then asked, "What do you want outta life?"

"Okay, I'm going to answer your random question then your going disappear like the others. Fine. To be a hero." Sora answered fully aware what's going to happen next. "To be strong, huh?" Wakka then disappeared making Sora wonder, "Is everyone going to pull a Batman on me today?"

 _You're afraid your big sisters will never work things out between the two of them. You want God, family, and friendship. You want to be a hero._

"Oh, it's you again." Sora spoke out loud.

 _Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine._

"Sounds good just as long I can play with my friends after word at get home by 6." Sora said. He didn't want his big sisters or friends to worry for him.

 _The day you open the door is both far off and very near._

"Okay, that made no sense what so ever." Sora stated. The a bright light blinded him, "Guess it must be midday."

He then stood on another glass stain floor, this time with a princess who was sleeping and was holding a rose. Monsters then appeared on all sides of Sora. "Not you guys again."

Sora then summoned his sword and struck down any monsters that threatened him. He cut one down to another until they were no more but he was really tried afterward. Just then a bright light appeared on the floor and Sora walked over to it and it healed him. "Ahhhh! That's much better."

Just then stairs appeared on the floor going up. "Oh, look stairs. Hopefully whatever's going will be over soon."

Sora traveled his way up the stairs to another platform with a g=princess in a yellow dress.

 _The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._

Sora turned to see to see his huge shadow, which rose from the ground. He was so sacred, he took a few steps back.

 _But don't be afraid._

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one facing this thing. " Sora said back to the voice.

 _And don't forget…_

"What?! I can't hear you! I'm too busy running for my life!" Sora said as he retreated to the stairs but the were no longer there. He stopped in the nick of time and turned to see the giant shadow monster. He had no choice but to fight this thing. He summoned his sword and got into his battle stance. The monster slammed his arm into the ground and summoned smaller monsters. Sora quickly defeated them and climbed up the creatures are and hit it's head several times. He then jumped off after knowing he did enough damaged. The monster looked down to Sora as his sword vanished. The monster slammed his fist to the ground created darkness around Sora pulling him in.

 _But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

Sora was beginning to panic as he sunk into the darkness.

 _So don't forget:_

Sora then lost his sight of vision.

 _You are the one who will open the door._

* * *

He woke up when it was all over. He sat up for a few moments, he had a deep yawn. Then he went to lay back down when he saw a beautiful young girl with red hair towering over him. "WHOA!"

He turned to see Kairi, one of his best friends, giggling at him. "Gimme a break, Kairi." Said Sora.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing out here." Said Kairi.

"No!" Sora objected. "This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breath, I couldn't-ow!"

Sora felt something hit him in the head. "Are you still dreaming?" She asked.

"It wasn't a dream!" But then began to wonder. "Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre..."

"Yeah sure." Kairi folded her arms behind her back and walked forward in front of Sora to look at the ocean. Sora then decided to change the subject. "So Kairi, why did you decide to wake me up this time?"

She turned to him, "You mean besides the fact you're a lazy bum. Well it's an important day today and I didn't want you to miss it."

"Really, I thought coronation day is tomorrow." Sora thought. Kairi giggled, "Nope. Try again."

"Your birthday?" Sora guessed. She shook her head, "Nope, also tomorrow but your close."

Sora thought for a minute before sixteen year old Riku came in, "Seriously, Sora, you can't even remember your own 15th Birthday. Kairi's Birthday being only a day after yours should be drop dead give away." Kairi turned to Riku, "Aw, come on Riku I was going to give him at least 3 more tries. I wanted to see what else he came up with."

"Oh, yeah. With everything going on this week I completely forgot." Sora remembered. Riku smiled, "Why am I not surprise?"

"Come on guys now that Sora knows, we should get to the other island to celebrate. Hopefully, Stitch hadn't decided to eat all the cake again. I'll race you!" Kairi said.

"Huh?" Sora asked. "What, are you kidding?" Asked Riku. "Ready?" Kairi asked before cupping her hands around her mouth and shouting. "Go!"

With that they got back on the feet and ran for it. They looked like the boys were evenly matched with Kairi laughing right behind them trying to catch up. When they got to the other side of the island they we're greeted by Hanyer, Pence, Olette, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and Stitch. They spend the day playing games, eating treats, sparing, racing, swimming, and tons of other things. Eventually while playing a game of blitz ball, the ball entered the secret cave. "I'll get it!" Sora declared.

Sora ran in after it after finding the ball he was about to go back when. He noticed a drawing. Sora drew Kairi while Kairi drew Sora when they were six. Kairi was always the better artist. He felt like something was missing so he grabbed a nearby rock and started to crave on the cave wall. It won't take long. Sora drew himself giving a Papou fruit to Kairi. Though he would never admitted it, he thought Kairi was the most beautiful girl in the Kingdom.

Sora smiled at his work until he realized he wasn't alone. "Who's there?" He asked.

"I've come to see the door to this world." Sora looked to see a boy wearing a mask. "Huh?" asked a confused Sora.

"This world has been connected." The boy continued to speak. Sora was still confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed." The figure continued. "Well, whoever you are? Stop freaking me out like this!" Sora demanded but then released this man wasn't from the Kingdom. "Huh, wait a minute, where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know, what lies beyond the door." The masked boy said to Sora. "So, you're from another world?" stated Sora

"There is so very much to learn, you understand so little." The figure ignored Sora completely. "Oh yeah, well I'll show you, I'm going to get out and learn what's out there." Said a determined Sora.

"A meaningless effort, one who knows nothing can, understand nothing." said the mask boy stated. Sora demanded, "What do you mean?"

"You don't even truly know about your big sister, Elsa. She's going to leave you and Anna behind. And by the time you two catch up… she'll be a different person." Said the Masked Boy as he turned to Sora. Sora shocked how did he knew he was related to the princesses of Arendelle? "Look, whoever you are, you don't know the first thing about Elsa. Me, Anna and Elsa will always be family." Sora defended his big sister. He got into his battle stance with his wooden sword. "You trying to pick a fight or what?"

"Oh, grow up. Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. Come on, what could you possibly know when you're stuck here looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?" He asked as he opened a corridor of darkness and left leaving Sora to think to himself, "Who was that guy? How did he know I'm a prince?"

"Hey, Sora! You still in there?!" Riku called as he entered the cave himself. "Yeah, just had trouble finding the ball. I have it now. Now lets go kick butt." Sora said as he ran past Riku. Riku then saw the current drawing he added. Riku smirked, "And he says he not in love with her. Yeah, right."

* * *

Soon friends had to go home to get ready for the Coronation tomorrow, leave Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Stitch on the island themselves. They stared off into the sea. "Soon guys, we'll be traveling those seas to other worlds." Riku said proudly.

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked curiously. "Who knows?" Riku shrugged. "If we have too we'll think of something else."

"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked. "Well, I haven't really thought about it." Riku said, he then gave a deep thought and said. "It's just...I've always wondered why we're on this Kingdom. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose they are other worlds...Then ours is just a little piece of something greater. So we could just as easily need up somewhere else, right?"

Sora shrugged, "I don't know." Riku nodded, "Exactly, That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately," Kairi asked. "Haven't you?"

Riku stared intently at the sea for a moment before turning around. "Thanks to you and Sora. If you hadn't of come here, and if Sora hadn't gave us the idea of other worlds, I would've never thought of any of this. Sora ,Kairi, thanks."

"You're welcome." Said Kairi. "Hey what are friends for?" Sora nodded. "Say aren't you two coming for the coronation tomorrow?" Kairi asked. Riku looked to her, "Kairi, we're think of what's going out there on the other worlds but sometimes all you think about is tomorrow in side a small castle."

"Well, one it's not small. Two, we actually get to see our new Queen and Princess and I've heard a rumor that there's a big surprise for tomorrow. And it's on my Birthday of all things so I have to go." Kairi said like it was logic. Riku shook his head, "Well, I can't come even if I wanted to. Lots of people are visting tomorrow for the coronation so there going be lots of new customers for my mom's store. She's going to need all the help she needs."

"What about you Sora are you coming tomorrow?" Kairi asked. Truth be told, Sora had to come tomorrow he was a prince. He had to be there for his sisters. He also heard they had relatives coming so he wanted to meet them. If Kairi was going to be there then he had to make it. Sora turned to her, "Yeah. Of coarse."

"Great! Now I know one of my best friends is going to be there so I won't be alone." Kairi smiled. Riku and also smiled because he had a feeling why he agreed to go, as did Stitch. Kairi headed to the rowboats to go home for the followed when Riku tossed Sora something. "Sora," Riku spoke. Sora looked at the star fruit that was thrown into his hands. "You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked. "A papou fruit?" Sora asked.

"If two people share one their destines become intertwined. They'll remain part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon. I know you want to try it." Riku said with a smirk.

"What are you talking-" Sora then noticed Riku getting out of sight. Riku began to laugh with Stitch. He tossed the fruit aside, "Come on, Riku! You know I only see Kairi as a friend."

"Tell that to the addition to the drawing in the cave. Face it Sora the only reason why your going is because you want to dance with Kairi." Riku said as Sora blushed. Sora shook it off and replied, "Well it's not the only reason I'm go tomorrow. I actually have to go tomorrow."

"And what reason is that? Are your sisters forcing you to go?" Riku asked. Sora shrugged, "You could say that. Kairi being there is a bonus."

"Well, maybe it's for the best. There is a pool going on in the Kingdom when your finally going to admit your feelings. I bet 20 that you confess tommorrow." Riku told him make Sora blush even harder. Riku and Stitch laughed the rest of the way there. They rowed back to shore of Arrendelle, when Kairi asked Sora if he could talk to her for a second. Making Sora wonder what she wanted to talk about.

* * *

 **Well hoped you enjoyed this chapter. If you hadn't noticed Sora had some original answers to the questions unlike the options we had in the game. The weapon of chose I just pick the ones I usually choose. What you guys picked? Remember to fav, follow, and review.**


	9. Chapter 8: Night Before the Coronation

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Alright, we'll continue where we last left off. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Night Before the Coronation

"What did you need, Kairi?" Asked Sora."You know," Kairi began. "Riku has changed."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. "Well..." Kairi seemed at a loss for words.

"You okay?" Sora asked with concern.

"Sora, after the coronation tomorrow, let's take a boat and go-just the two of us!" She said with excitement. "What?!" Said Sora while trying to hide a blush from the thought. Kairi just giggled and said, "Just kidding."

"What's gotten into you?" Sora exclaimed. "You're the one whose changed, Kairi."

"Maybe." Kairi admitted. "Sora, I did get you something for your birthday. Closes your eyes and hold out your hand."

Sora nodded and did what he was told. He the felt something was placed into his hands. He opened them and saw... "Your lucky charm? Kairi, I can't take this. It's yours." Sora denied. Kairi smiled, "It's for the journey ahead. I couldn't imagine if something bad happened to you but this way, if anything does happen you'd fine away back to us."

"Gee, Kairi... I don't know what to say." Sora said. Kairi narrowed her eyes, "Relax, Sora, it's only for the jornery. It's still my lucky charm. Be sure bring it back to me."

"Don't worry. I will." Sora promised her. Kairi smiled, "Good. See you at the coronation tomorrow."

"Yeah, you too." Sora nodded as Kairi left for Selphie's. Slephie let Kairi stay with her and her parents when her grandmother passed away. Stitch walked to Sora and smirked, "Kairi likes you."

"Of coarse she does. She's one of my best friends. Now come on, I still need something to wear tomorrow and I need to get something for Kairi." Sora responded. Stitch raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, yeah, I know Anna told me. How could I possible forget with her singing it all the time? Oh, wait! By trying to find ways to get that song out of my head."

Over the past few weeks, she came up with her own song, like it's the First Time in Forever. He didn't mind it at first but when she sung it over and over and over it became a little annoying. It got so bad he couldn't sleep. Thankfully, Elsa noticed and sung him to sleep with Simple and Clean. He didn't know why but he always loved that song, it also made him very sad. "Well better late than never if we're lucky Anna will be done singing by the time we get home." Sora stated.

Sora was walking on his way around the Kingdom the people regonized him and treated him. Sora always grinned and waved back. He as he searched he helped others out like getting a cat out of a tree for a little girl, helped the grander put the fully grow food out for the coration tommorrow, help family bring home the groceries and other helpful things. He then noticed a fimialar face struggling with his equipment with his raindeer near by. "It's okay Sven. I've got this..." He grunted.

Sora rushed in to help him put the things on the sled. "Here let me help." He said as he help Kristoff put the stuff on the sled. "Thanks, Sora." Kristoff thanked, "but we still got a lot of things to go."

"Don't worry, Stitch and I will help." Sora said. Stitch nodded and carried mostly everything as Sora and Kristoff took care of the rest. Sven licked Sora. The prince laughed, "Good to see you too, Sven. So, where you guys going this time?"

"North Mountain have some business up there and some stuff I need for the trip." Kristoff responded, "Oh yeah, we heard it was your birthday today. Sorry, we couldn't make it. We had to get ready for the journey tomorrow. We're leaving right before the coronation starts."

"It's alright. I know how tough your business is right now." Sora said. He knew Kristoff and Sven had been in the ice business since they were kids. "Say Kristoff? Do you have any idea's what to get Kairi for her Birthday or where to find something to wear for the coronation tomorrow?" Sora asked as Stitch looked for a carrot for Sven.

"Finally asked her out, huh?" Kristoff smirked. Sora blushed, he forget the fact that his friends we're love experts. "No, I just so happened to agree to go with her as her friend and I need something for her Birthday."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, when was this kid going to admit it? "A wizard named Merlin just happened to move in her recently. Maybe he can help you. He lives just around the corner." Kristoff suggested. Sora nodded as Stitch gave a carrot to Sven, "Merlin the wizard. Got it. Thanks, Kristoff. Bye Sven."

"Bye Sora. We have faith you'll finally get together with Kairi." Kristoff said for Sven as he nodded as if he was saying it. Stitch the gave Sven the carrot and ran off after Sora. Sven was about to eat the carrot whole when Kristoff stopped him, "Sven share."

Sven spit out most of the carrot. Then Kristoff had had Sven take a bit as he took a bite of his own.

* * *

Sora and Stitch traveled when they were greeted by a man in a blue robe and hat, and he had a long white beard, "Greetings, young prince. You showed up just as expected. Having trouble finding your friend a birthday gift and have trouble something to wear for the coronation tomorrow, are we?"

Sora was surprised, "Huh? How did you know that?" The old man laughed, "We wizards have a knack for knowing such things. After all, I'm Merlin the Wizard."

"Oh, well. I'm Sora. Do you really think you can help me?" He asked. Merlin nodded, "Of coarse. Please follow me..." Sora and Stitch followed him into his home. Merlin first pulled out a black jewel box. "This can be for the girl, Kairi, is it?" Sora nodded. Sora opened it and it revealed an necklace. (It looks like the one she wears in the Kingdom Hearts series.) "Now this isn't just an ordinary necklace. This, my boy, protection necklace. Should one day when she's in trouble. The light within her will lead her in the light of another. Your light." Merlin explain.

Sora smiled, "Kairi defiantly would love this." He closed the box and put in his pocket. That just left the outfit to wear for the coronation day. He looked up, " So did you have something for me nice to wear?"

The old Wizard nodded, "Yes. Now where did I put it..." He searched threw his things, he pulled out a book, a TV, a radio, a PS4, a Movie called Frozen, some game called Kingdom Hearts 3... "Ah! Here it is." He pulled out his wand and cast a spell on the table. An outfit magical appeared on the table. (It's the outfit Sora wears in Kingdom Hearts 2 minus the crown necklace he wears.) "Now these cloths can be used for many purposes fighting, exploring, dancing, increase the power of it's wearer and many more." Merlin explained. Sora and Stitch were amazed, "Wow! Wait, what do you mean by 'increases the power of it's wearer?'" Merlin smirked, "You find out soon enough, my boy."

"Well, either way I think it's awesome but there's something missing to it." Sora pointed. Merlin turned to Sora, "I believe one of your sisters should be able help you out with that."

"Well thanks. You've been a great help." Sora said as Stitch nodded. Merlin packed up the clothing for him. Sora prepared to pay him but Merlin stopped him, "You don't need to pay for them boy. It's already been paid for."

"Really? By who?" Sora asked. Who else outside the castle knew he was a prince? "You'll find out tomorrow. Do have a good time. You are so much like your father when he was your age." Merlin complement. Sora smiled, "Thanks. That means allot. My father was a great King and my sister will make a just a great Queen."

Sora and Stitch walked off home as Merlin watched from a distance, "I wasn't talking about the King..." He the pulled out an old photo. It had Zack, Aeirth, baby Sora, Cloud, Tifa, and himself. Merlin gave a sad smile, "They'd be proud to see the man your becoming to be."

* * *

Sora and Stitch closed the emergency exit behind them. They walked to the next corner and were walking to their room. "THERE YOU ARE!" Someone shouted making both Sora and Stitch stopped were they were and looked terrified. 18 year old Anna came walking his way with an angry look, "Finally! I've been looking for you all day! Now that I've good you exactly where I want you...!" She looked Sora directly in the face... And then smiled, "I can finally wish you a Happy Birthday!"

She then hugged her little brother, make him sign in relief, "At first I thought you we're mad a me for something..." Anna let go, "Aw! You kidding I can never be mad at my favorite brother."

"Anna. I'm your only brother." Sora pointed out. "More the reason your my favorite. Now we're not have cake tonight because we're saving it tomorrow for the coronation for obvious reasons but that doesn't mean I can't get you something extra special for this year. It'll be like your sweet sixteen." Anna said with excitement.

"Anna, I've just turned 15." Sora pointed out. Anna responded, "Yeah, yeah, but your Birthday is the day before they open up that the gates. How much cooler is that?!"

 _"For the First Time is Forever..."_ Anna starts to sing but Sora cut her off, "Umm... Anna could you lay off that song for tonight. I couldn't sleep the last few nights because I got the song stuck in my head."

"Oh, he, he, he, sorry." Anna realizing why Sora avoided her every time she sung that song. "But for real, what do you want this year?" Sora crossed his arms to think, "Well... There is one thing I want this year..."

"What is it? Name it?" Anna said determine it get Sora what he wanted. "This year I want you, me, and Elsa finally getting that family you'd promised we'd do when Elsa finally let us in." Sora requested. Anna smiled, she should have known, "Sora, by this time tomorrow, the three of us will have more than one family time. You just leave Elsa to stay out and keep the gates open to me. And the three of us and our true loves will hang out all day long for the rest of our lives..." Anna said happily then added, "Stitch too."

"Thanks, Anna. Umm... What do you mean by true loves?" Sora asked as he put his arms behind his head as usually does. Anna looked at him firmly, "Sora, tomorrow maybe our only chance to find 'the one.' You know for me a prince, for you a princess. This our big and possible only chance to find it. I'll even help you if you need it. Just wait until up you at least sixteen to marry her."

Sora looked a little unease. Was Anna planning on marrying a man she just met? And was she planning to set him up with someone? "Anna, look there's been something I've been meaning to tell you..." Sora began before Anna looked to Sora side. "What's that?" She asked.

Sora looked to his side, "Oh, it's what I'm going to wear tomorrow. You know for the coronation." Anna looked up, "Really? Wow, for a minute there I thought you still didn't have anything to wear for tomorrow. Quick, try it on!" Sora smiled and nodded and went to look for somewhere to change. Stitch went off to look for dinner. A few minutes later, Sora came out in his new clothes. He walked to Anna who was amazed, "Wow. Sora, you look handsome in that outfit. That hoody thing. Those fingerless gloves. It looks great on you. Some lucky girl will be swooning tomorrow."

Sora smiled, "Sure but I feel like it's missing something... Could you tell me what it is?" Anna eyes narrowed as she studded the clothes, "Hmmm... I think your right but I'm not quite sure. Hold on, let me see if I can find anything." Anna ran off to find out what was missing. Sora waited patiently for her return when he heard foot steps, "Sora."

Sora turned and smiled. He saw his 21 year old sister, soon to be Queen. Walking his way with a wrapped box. "Hi, Elsa." He hugged his sister. "Happy 15th Birthday." She then noticed Sora new outfit, "Is that what you're wearing tomorrow?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah, but I feel like it's missing something. Anna went to look for something." Elsa thought for a second then smiled, "I think I have just the thing you need. Open your present."

Sora did as he was told. When he opened the box he found a sliver crown necklace. Sora then tried it on. His outfit was finally complete. "Thanks, Elsa." Sora thanked. Elsa nodded. "Hey, Elsa? Anna's not really going to marry a man she just meets tomorrow, right?" He asked.

Elsa laughed, "Sora, Anna's not going to marry some stranger. She just excited about tomorrow." Sora signed, "Your right. So are we really finally all going to be together tomorrow?"

"Yes, but you know it won't last. Once the party is over everything will go back to the way it was until I can control it." Elsa told sadly. Sora put his arm on her shoulder, "Don't worry. I've met a wizard today. Maybe he might know something."

"We'll see... Now how where friends today?" Elsa asked. "They were great! They threw me a surprise Birthday party. We played games, we talk about our plans for the future. And Kairi's coming tomorrow!" Sora answered.

A smirk appeared on her face, "So... I finally get to met your girlfriend." Sora blushed, "No... She just my... Friend. My very good friend... That's a girl."

Elsa laughed, "Okay, okay, I look forward to met her. Anna will too, when she learns about her." They then heard footsteps running back. "I'll see you tomorrow. Be sure to get plenty of sleep." Elsa told him as she quickly went back into her room. Anna came running back, "Sorry Sora. I couldn't find anything... Hey what's that?" Anna noticed Sora's new necklace. "Oh, Elsa got it for me today. You just missed her."

Anna frowned but then smiled, "See, she's already coming out. We'll be together in no time, Sora. I'm going to make sure your Birthday is going to be a hit." Sora smiled, "Thanks Anna. I think I'm going to turn in."

Anna nodded, "All right. Good night. Make sure you don't over sleep again." Sora nodded as he head up to bed. Excited for tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile in a tower far away in the other worlds King Mickey was learning some new things from his old master, Master Yed Sid. His training session stopped when Yed Sid closed his eyes, "Mickey, I can't help to shake off the feeling something terrible is about to happen. I fear Xehanort is preparing to make his move."

Mickey eyes widened as he wondered what was going to happen?

* * *

 **I hoped you'd enjoyed the chapter. Remember to fav, follow, and review. Next chapter will take place on coronation day. See you soon.**


	10. Chapter 9: Coronation Day

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Well so begins the coronation day. The events of Frozen are now here. Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Coronation Day

Anna was snoring in her bed with hair in her mouth and drooling when she heard the butler knocking. "Princess Anna? Princess Anna?" Kai said trying to wake her up. "Huh? Yeah?" Anna said as she sat up in her bed. Anna spat out the hair in her mouth as Kai apologized, "Sorry to wake you, ma'am..."

"No, no, you didn't. I've been up for hours." Anna lied as she yawn and went back to sleep. She began to snore when she woke back up, "Who is it?"

"Still me, ma'am. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready." Kai told her. Anna stretch out and replied, "Of coarse. For what?"

"Your sister's coronation, ma'am." Kai reminded the princess. "My sister's coronation..." She repeated. Then she opened her eyes slightly and saw her dress she picked out. Her eyes widened as she gasped, "It's coronation day!"

She quickly got up, got dressed, got her hair done and ran out her room, "It's coronation day!" She than began to sing, _"The window is open! So that door! I didn't know they did that any..."_ She then stopped her song as something dawned on her, "Wait! Where's Sora?!"

"Still in bed, ma'am. We've been trying to get him up for a while now." One the servants replied. Anna signed, "Saw that coming since he went up to bed... Hold on, I'll get my brother up."

She then walked to her brother's room, knocked on the door, "Sora, you got to wake up! It's Coronation Day! You can't miss it!" Sora mumbled, "5 more minutes..." Anna rolled her eyes, "Stitch! Wake Sora up!"

"Oketaka!" Stitch replied. Ran in to Sora's personal bathroom. Filled up a glass with water, ran back drank it, gurgled it in his mouth and swallowed it. He then put the glass down, jumped on Sora's bed and licked him, "Ew! Okay, okay, I'm up!" Sora laughed.

"Good boy, Stitch, I owe you a treat. Now, get ready Sora or you'll miss the gates opening." Anna said as she ran off to continue her song. Sora got out of bed and got dressed. Stitch put on a fancy collar. Sora place Kairi's good luck charm and her Birthday present in his pockets and walk out the door. He yawned and took a look outside. He saw lots,of ships and guests. "Whoa! I knew the were going to be a lot of guest but he never thought this many people." He wondered if he had any cousins that were coming. _"...For the first time in forever. At least I got a chance."_ Anna finished her song... For now. "Finally, your ready. Stitch, I kinda flatten the coronation slash Birthday cake... So enjoy!" Anna told Stitch. Stitch licked his lips and ran off to dig in. Sora looked at his sister, "You've fatten the cake?"

"By accident. I was so excited I danced around with a head statue, and I accidentally threw it on the cake. Well, there's a new on the way so... No worries." Anna explained. Sora asked, "Is it still chocolate?"

Anna grinned and nodded, "Yep, we're good." Sora pumped a fist, "Awesome!"

Anna laughed at Sora's childhood innocence, "Alright, you ready?" Sora nodded. Anna nodded "Good because... _It's only for today..."_ Sora then slap himself in the face as Anna continue, _"... It's agony to wait!"_

Sora and Anna could hear Elsa sing, _"Tell the guards to open up... The Gates!"_

 _"...the Gates!"_ Anna repeated. _"For the first time in forever..._ " Anna sang as she ran outside the gates while Sora stayed inside as the people came in. "You know, what while you finish your song that gets stuck in my head, I'll go meet the rest of the family. Then I'll join you."

Sora looked around and saw lots of people. Sora was amazed by so manny people. Inside the castle, he wondered if Kairi was already here. So, he looked for her. While he did he noticed a bowl of fruit and a chameleon trying to walk over to it. Sora decided to and grabbed and hand full of grapes. He picked up the lizard, "Here you go little guy. Eat till your heart's content." The chameleon similes a thank you and used his tongue to pull the fruit into his mouth. He then changed his skin to purple. "Wow." Sora said.

"It seems you got on Pascal's good side." Said a female voice. A young woman with short brown hair and a pink dress and a familiar looking man. "Hi, I'm Princess Rapunzel and this is my husband, Prince Eugene of Corona." Sora grinned, "Nice to meet you, I'm Prince Sora of Arrendelle."

"Wow! I guess that means were cousins. Your mom was a sister to my mom" Said Rapunzel. Eugene raised an eyebrow, "Really, I was only aware that Arrendelle had two princesses."

"Yeah, well I was born when that gates were closed. So no one outside the castle knows I'm a royal but it's true. Just ask the servants or my big sisters." Sora explained. Eugene looked at him for a second and said, "You do have the crazy hair apart of the family thing going like blonde did."

"Well, glad you guys believe but it's good to met family outside the Kingdom." Sora said. Sora then looked to Eugene, "Hey, I've seen you before. I think I saw you on a wanted poster."

"Well, I'm was once a thief known to the world as Flynn Rider but this lovey lady help me change my ways." He admitted. His wife smiled and kissed him on the check. Sora nodded, "Oh, yeah. I remember. Our parents where going to see you wedding before they..." Sora looked down.

"Hey, if you ever need to talk about..." Repunzel told him. Sora nodded, "It's alright it was years ago. I'll be fine. So do you know..."

"...any other family members here?" Repunzel finished. Sora nodded. Repunzel smiled sheepishly. "Well, I was lock it a tower most my life so... I'm just clueless as you are."

"Really why's that? And why did your husband call you blonde?" Sora asked. Eugene replied, "It's a long story."

"Well, I do like stories." Sora admitted. "And he likes stories. Yep, he's your cousin alright." Eugene was convinced. "Well, so far people wise here, we met you, and some red head sing outside the gate."

"That's Anna." Sora smiled. "Wow, two cousins found. We're on a roll." Repunzel said, "Hey, we can team up. Maybe, we'll find more cousins in the family."

"Sounds good to me." Sora said as Pascal jumped on Repunzel's shoulder. They went around a found a blond spiky hair 16 year old with a girl with black hair, who also looked a little bit like Kairi, who looked the same age. "Hey, you must be the lost Princess and the legendary Flynn Rider. I'm your Cousin, Prince Roxas, and this is my finance, Princess Xion of Twilight Town." He introduced himself and the girl. Repunzel raised an eye brow. "Aren't you two bit young to get married?"

"It's an arranged marriage between kingdoms and we've been friends forever and we did have a crush on each other for years so... I think we'll turn out all right." Xion replied. "Plus we're not actually getting married until we turn 18 to 21. It all depends how things are going." Roxas added.

"So, you two got some time to date." Sora also added. "Yeah, pretty much. And you are...?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, I'm Prince Sora of Arrendelle. My eldest sister is going to be Queen today. I guess this means I'm also your cousin." Sora answered. "Well, nice to meat you then. Say is your hair natural or do you use gel?" Roxas asked as he shook Sora's hand. "Natural. You?"

"Same. Guess we are cousins." Roxas said. Roxas then turned to Eugene, "Hey, could you sign my wanted poster of you?" He pulls out an old wanted poster and his noise... "I swear, everyone in the World can't get my noise right or they are just being mean." The former thief signed as he pulled out a pen and signed his poster.

Sora, Repunzel, and Xion laughed. Sora then noticed Kairi walk in in a beautiful pick dress. She look so beautiful. Everyone noticed this and smirked. "I think your cousin had just learned of the existence of girls." Eugene told his wife. "We better give him some privacy." Xion added. Everyone nodded and left Sora to the beautiful girl. Kairi noticed him and smiled, "There you are, Lazy Bum. I wondered if you were able to get up in time to be here."

"He, he, he, hi Kairi. Happy Birthday. You look beautiful. I mean not that weren't beautiful before. I mean your gorgeous. Wait, what?" Sora blushed. Kairi giggled, "Thanks, you look very handsome as always."

Just then the bells rang, "Oh, it's starting. Come on, we don't want be late." Sora nodded, "Right, I just need to make sure my sister gets here in time." And right on que... "Sora, it's going start we better hurry!" Anna said as he took his hand and began to run like the wind but stopped when she noticed Kairi. She just noticed Sora was talking to her before she came in, "Sora, who's this?" Anna asked.

"Umm... Anna, this is Kairi. Kairi, this is my big sister, Princess Anna." Sora introduced them to each other. Kairi curtsied, "It's a honor to meet, your highness."

Anna smirked, "Likewise, and call me Anna." Kairi looked to Sora, "So your a prince..." Sora smiled sheepishly, "Um... Surprised?"

Kairi nodded, "Should have known..." Anna coughed, "Well, Sora, Kairi, I hate to break up your romantic moment but we should all head for the coronation." Sora and Kairi blushed and nodded. Kairi follow the crowd while Sora went with Anna but not without one last glance at Kairi. Anna smirked, "She's cute. I look forward to your wedding."

Sora blushed, "She's just a friend." Anna rolled her eyes, "We'll talk about your denial afterwards. Now come, we can't be late."

* * *

A few minutes early...

Elsa signed, "Alright, I'll can handle this for one day. Sora will be there if anything goes wrong. I get to see Anna. I final get to meet my brother's crush Kairi. Nothing could possible go wrong." She was trying to think positive things when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, your majesty. I have something for you. You father told me to give it to you when you were old enough and if something should happen to him." Kai said as he handed her a scroll. Elsa took it carefully, "What is it?"

"I don't know, ma'am. But I do know it has something to do with Sora. That's all really I know about it." He replied. The new Queen nodded, "Thank you, Kai. Let me know when it's time."

"Of coarse, your majesty." He said as he left the room. Elsa carefully opened the scroll, "Let's see... 'Dear Elsa, we're sorry we leave this responsibly... You'll make a fine Queen... Time to learn the truth about your brother?' What?" Elsa read every detail and was horrified. Sora was adopted, he was son of Zack and Aerith, they were killed by a witch working for Xehanort, he might still be after revenge upon them... "Great, I just jinxed it." Elsa said to herself. Did that mean all this time Sora wasn't really her and Anna's brother? Kai knocked again, "Queen Elsa, it's time."

* * *

Elsa stood in front of the persist with Sora and Anna to her sides. Anna looked to Prince Hans, who smiled and waved to her. Anna secretly waved back. The priest placed the crown on Elsa's head. He the pulled out the royal jewels. She was about to hold them we the priest reminded her, "Your majesty, the gloves." She looked to her gloves and then to Sora. Her brother saw her worry and mouth, "You'll be fine."

Elsa looked back her gloves and slowly removed them. She placed them aside and took the royal jewelry. She turn to the crowed and showed the them to the people as the priest spoke in different language. Elsa looked to Sora who gave a goofy grin. Which made Elsa smile for a bit until she start to freeze the jewel. Knowing that the priest was just about done she put them back on the pillow and quickly put back on her gloves, "...Queen Elsa of Arrendelle."

The crowd clapped for her as Anna smiled for her as did Sora who mouthed, "I knew you could do it." Elsa smiled. Adopted or not. He really was her brother. He really was a prince of Arrendelle. Anna would agree. He had be there for them when they were loney. They been there for him when he was scared or need advice and likewise. She loved him and Anna both. She would Sora the truth about his past when he's older. She would keep him safe from Xehanort. With Cloud and Stitch's help. Sora would be fine. Sora then looked to Kairi who winked at him. He blushed Elsa noticed this and smiled. Looks like he's going to need help soon.

* * *

 **Alright more Disney and Kingdom Heart characters. Elsa now knows the truth about Sora. Anna just learn about Kairi. Kairi just found out Sora was a prince. What could possible happen next? Until next time. Please remember fav, follow, and review.**


	11. Chapter 10: Love is an Open Door

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They rightfully belong to Disney and Square Enix. All right next chapter is finally here. Sorry for the wait, I was on vacation. Hope you Sokai fans enjoy this chapter because we get to see some more Sokai. They better make them kiss in KH3.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Love is an Open Door

After the Coronation, everyone began dancing and were having a great time. After the music ended, Kai announced, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa walked to her throne as everyone clapped. Then the servant gestured to Anna as she entered the room, "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Anna quickly ran into the room with Sora right behind her. They stopped to wave at the people one young woman waved back as Kai moved Anna next to her big sister. "Oh, here? Are you sure? Because I don't think I'm supposed to... Oh. Okay." Anna said with little nervousness. Sora smiled at his sisters and Kai gestured to him, "And introducing Prince Sora of Arendelle." He then placed him on Elsa left side, "Um... Alright, moving on Elsa other side, don't step on biggest sister cape and we're good." Sora told himself. Elsa and Anna giggled at his nervousness. Everyone a bit shocked for the reveal of another child of the former king at first then clapped for the royal family. The party then continued on. Anna and Elsa stood there unsure what to say so Sora whispered to Elsa, "Say hi to us."

Elsa and Sora practice what they would talk about with Anna weeks before the events of today. Elsa smiled and nodded. She turned to both Anna and Sora, "Hi."

"'Hi' us? Oh... Um... Hi." Anna responded finally talking to Elsa for many years. Sora tried to follow with a "hi" like it was the first time, "Yeah... Hi, I'm Sora. Your little brother. The brother who you've never really met before today..." He said. Elsa rolled her eyes. He need more practice in acting. Anna bought through, "Sora, she knows who you are."

"Oh... Okay." Sora responded. Elsa smiled to Anna, "You look beautiful..." And then to Sora, "...and you look handsome."

"Thank you." Said the younger siblings as Anna added, "You look beautiful-ler." Sora then adds in, "Not that your fuller." Anna nodded realizing her mistake, "Yeah, more beautiful."

Elsa giggled at her siblings, "Thank you. Both of you." Elsa then turn to the people, "So... This is what a party looks like." Sora nodded, "Yeah, it looks great." Sora would invited Elsa and Anna to the partties his friends through but Elsa couldn't for reasons Sora knows and Anna just interrupts him and tells him to go have some fun. He was beginning to wonder if Anna really knew if he was going outside the gates. "I warmer than I thought." Anna adds.

"What is that amazing smell?" Elsa asked aloud. The three siblings took and sniff and all came out with the same answer. "Chocolate!" They laughed. Anna then asked, "So has Stitch finished eating the first cake yet?"

Everyone could hear a huge burp. Sora then said, "I say he just finished." Stitch then crawled in the room all fours while licking the last of the frosting off his face. "Hey, Stitch. We were just talking about you." Elsa said. As Stitch went to Sora's side as Anna whispered, "Maybe it's best that Stitch tries to act like a normal dog. The last thing we need is people panicking because of an talking dog." Elsa, Sora, and Stitch nodded as Stitch barked and wagged his tale.

Anna was about to speak to her sister when Kai introduced, "Your majesty. The Duke of Weasel Town." The Duke glares at Kai, "Weselton!" The Duke clears his throat and gives a kind smile, "Duke of Weselton, your majesty. As your closet partner in trade it seems only fitting that I offer you your dance as Queen." He then pulled off some fast and ridiculous dance moves and gave a bow making his comb over fall off make all the siblings plus Stitch giggle at his bald spot.

They stopped as Elsa cleared her throat, "Thank you. Only I don't dance." The Duke seemed disappointed so the new Queen continued, "But my sister does."

Anna laughed then stopped to glare at Elsa as she realized what she just said, "What?" Duke didn't noticed and took her hand, "Oh, lucky you." And then pulled her to the dance floor, "If you swoon, let me know. I'll catch you." Anna hand one last look at her brother and sister as Elsa grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Oh, I'm so glad I'm not in her shoes right now." Sora laughed as the watched the old Duke dance with the young Princess. Elsa smiled, "So, have you've been enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, I've met two of our cousins, Repunzel and Roxas, and I saw Kairi's here." Sora said. Elsa smirked, "Was she the one with the red hair in the pink dress? The one you had goo goo eyes at?"

Sora blushed, "Yes." Elsa smirked didn't stop, "You've have got to introduce me and Anna to her." Sora continued blushed, "Do I have a choice?"

Elsa shook her head as Anna came walking back breathing hard as the Duke called her, "Let me know when your ready for another round, Milady." Sora and Elsa chuckled, "Well he was sprightly."

"Ugh. Especially for a man in heels." Anna groaned. Sora's eyes widened, "He was wearing heels. What kind of a man wears heels?!" Elsa and Anna laughed, "It's just an expression, Sora."

After the finished laughing, Elsa asked, "Are you okay?" Anna looks to her big sister, "I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this forever." Sora nodded, "Yeah, me too."

Stitch as nodded as Elsa replied, "So do I..." Then she frowned, "But it can't." Anna wasn't willing to go down on her birthday promise to Sora promise just yet. "Why not?" She asked. Elsa just looked away from her, "It just can't."

Anna frowned, "Excuse me for a minute." She began to walk off but not before whispering to Sora, "I'll try again when we're both in a better mood." She then disappeared into the crowd.

Sora looked to his eldest, "Elsa, you can't your heart be a prison. Can't we at least find these trolls and ask them to find a better way to control your powers or ask that wizard I found yesterday? I really want the three of us to be together." Sora said with a frown. "I know you do. It just to risky... But your right. I'll consider it." Elsa replied.

She then looked to the crowd and saw a familiar looking girl in the crowd and grinned, "I'll tell you what, if you do a favor for me. We can check with the trolls tomorrow night and find a solution." Sora nodded eagerly, "Sure, what is it? Get you an Ice Cream? Climb the tallest mountain to find a good story? Travel to a new world to find Santa's workshop? Tell me!"

Elsa then pointed to the crowd, "I want you to introduce me to that girl right there. And then ask her to dance." Sora turned to see Kairi walking her way through the crowd to look for Sora. Sora blushed, "Realy? A-are you sure you don't want to wait for Anna to come b-back first?"

"Nope. You can introduce to her afterwards. Kairi's here now. Now don't be shy. Bring her up her." Elsa told her brother. Sora blushed as he called out, "Hey, Kairi!"

Kairi turned and smiled, "Sora!" She walked up quickly to him, "Oh, should I call you Prince Sora?" Sora shook his head, "No, no, just Sora's fine...Um... I like you to meet my eldest sister, Queen Elsa." Elsa gave a small wave. "Um... Elsa, Kairi." Kairi curtsied, "Your majesty."

"Oh, there's no need for that. Call me Elsa. Sora has told me so much about you, it feels like I already know you. Happy Birthday by the way." Elsa smiled. Kairi replied, "Thank you. Congratulations about today."

"Kairi sorry about..." Sora start but was stop by Kairi, "You don't need to apologize, Sora. You just wanted some friends outside the castle. Totally understandable. Which you've made allot. I swear the whole Kingdom, besides Seifer and his gang, is your friend."

"I heard about that Seifer guy too. He sould like a complete jerk." The Queen added. Kairi turned to the Queen, "Can you do anything to him now your Queen?"

"Yes, but I can't arrest people for being jerks." Elsa respond. A guard that stood near by turned to another guard. "Hey, Jim. Remember that guy we arrested today."

Jim replied, "You mean the guy who was a jerk?" The first guard nodded, "Yeah, you better let him out." Jim nodded and ran off to do so. Elsa, Sora, Stitch, and Kairi looked to the guards in shock until Elsa cleared her throat, "Sora, you wanted to ask Kairi something..."

"Oh... Right...Um... Kairi...Doyouwanttodancewithme?" Sora asked rather quickly. Elsa and Kairi giggled. "How about you ask her again but this time a bit slower, okay?" Elsa suggested.

Sora blushed but nodded, "Kairi Do...you want to dance... With... Me?" Kairi giggled, "I thought you'd never ask." Sora took Kairi's hand and took her to the dance floor. The began to dance like professionals. They were the stars of the shows next to Anna and Hans who dance in the other end of the room.

* * *

Later that evening, Anna and Prince Hans of the Southern Isles were out talking about there lives, laugh, dancing, flirting with each other. "Okay, wait, wait, you have how many brothers?" The Princess asked. "Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible, literally, for two years." Hans responded.

"That's awful." Anna frowned. Hans just shrugged, "That's what brothers do."

Anna shook her head, "Not all brothers. Sora has always been the sweetest, he can be a bit childish at times but he's always been there." Hans then decided to ask, "What is Sora's story by the way? I haven't heard about a third child until now."

"Sora was born after the gates were closed. My parents left to visit some old friends of theirs but when they came back with baby Sora. I've never been happier." She picked up an old painting of her holding baby Sora. The two of them were making funny faces or at least Anna was and Sora was trying to copy it. "He was always the cutest thing. Now, Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day, Elsa shut me out, and I never knew why. When Elsa shut me out, Sora had always been there. There had been times I had given up on Elsa but Sora never gave up on her, even though he barely knew her and he'd always gave me hope so I could try again. I promised him for his Birthday, which was yesterday, I would finally get the three of us together as a family. But I don't know I can do that promise if she keeps shutting us out." Anna explained and worried she would be able to grant Sora's Birthday wish.

Hans took Anna's hands, "I would never shut you out." Anna smiled at Hans. Then she asked, "Okay, can I say something crazy?" Hans smiled, "I love crazy."

* * *

"Okay can I open now?" Kairi said with her eyes shut. Sora lead her through to the gardens. "Not yet. Hold on, were almost there." He told her as he held her hand. As soon as Elsa learned Kairi was coming, she wanted to make sure Sora was ready with a great birthday surprise. So, when Kairi wanted a break from dancing, which personally they hoped it would never end, Els suggest Sora do a little something special. Sora came up with this and he hoped Kairi liked it. He asked Kai to set up a table for them in the gardens. When they arrived Sora told Kairi, "Okay, open them."

Kairi did. Her smile grew the kingdom's garden was beautiful and there was a little table for them with two chocolate cakes, "Oh, wow!" Sora smiled nervously, "Do you like it?"

"Sora, I love it. This is so sweet. You didn't need to do this." Kairi told him. "Coarse I did, it's your Birthday." Sora told her.

He pulled out the chair and she sat down as Sora went on the other end and sat down... Where the chair wasn't there. So he fell. He quickly got back up, at sat in the chair was. Kairi giggled at his nervousness. She was about to eat the cake when Sora's eyes widened, "Wait, hold on. I forgot something!" He quickly ran inside the castle and ran into the royal kitchen and looked for birthday candles. He could find any so he found where the keeper the night candles and grabbed them and a match and ran back put the candle on her cake and lit the candle. "Forgot the candle. I couldn't find a birthday one so I found the next best thing."

Kairi giggled, "Lazy bum." Sora smiled, "Make a wish." Kairi nodded closed her eyes to think. Once she knew what she wished, she blew out the candle. She removed the candle and the two of them started to eat their cake. "I can't believe this. Not only I dance with a prince, it happened to be with one of my best friends. Selphie would never let me hear the end of it."

"Yeah, speaking of which, why didn't she come? Didn't she also wanted to come to the coronation?" Sora asked. Kairi responded, "She did but something came up with her parents and they needed an extra hand. I offered to help but Selphie insisted that I should go, when she found out you were going."

"Really why's that?" Sora asked. Kairi blushed remembering Selphie mention she didn't want to ruin her date, "No reason."

"Oh, okay." Sora responded. After they were finished with their cake, he pulled out Kairi's Birthday present. "Happy Birthday, Kairi."

Kairi took the present from Sora and removed the wrapping paper. She opened the box and pulled out the necklace. "Sora... it's beautiful." Kairi put on then necklace as Sora explained, "I though you'd like it. I got it from a wizard. He said the it was a protection necklace. Should one day when your in trouble. The light within you will lead you to light of another. I figured it would keep you safe for our trip to other worlds."

"I love it, Sora. I had a lot of great Birthdays but I have to say this has to be the best one ever." Kairi told him. Sora nodded, "Mine too. My sister and I finally managed to be together, even if it's just for tonight. I got to hang out with my friends, I learned out my other cousins. And now your here."

"Thanks. So... What exactly is the relationship with your sisters anyways? You've never really talked about it before." Kairi asked. "Well... Before I was born Anna and Elsa were the best of friends but one day Elsa shut Anna out and never explained why. She hardly left her room for anything. Anna and I would always go ask her if she wanted to build a snowman. But she'd never answer. At first, I though she just didn't like me." Sora explained.

Kairi was felt sad for Sora, "That's awful." Sora then asked, "That all changed the day we met. Remember that day?"

"I remember like it was yesterday. How did you get out of the castle by the way?" Kairi asked. "Well, I accidentally stumbled upon the emergency exits. I didn't know it was until I reached the end. I felt tired and it looked so peaceful out so..."

"...you took a nap, like the Lazy Bum you are." Kairi finished. Sora laughed, "Yeah, well, I wasn't supposed to leave the castle gates. Anna was okay with it but my parents didn't know. So later that evening, I wanted to tell them everything. That's when I bumped into Elsa..."

"Did she tell you why she shut the two of you out?" Kairi asked. "Yeah... But I can't tell you that. I promised Elsa I'd keep it a secret." Sora admitted. Kairi nodded in understanding. When Sora made a promise, he'd always kept to it. He was a man of his word. Sora continued, "Anyways, I now knew the truth and I knew she really loved us but couldn't play with us no matter how badly she wanted to. I told her my situation and was willing to tell our parents for me and somehow convinced mom and dad I could go out. Elsa even got me Stitch as a guard dog incase someone unfriendly found out I was a prince. I always wanted the three of us to get together as a family and play together but with Elsa problem it could never happen so I thought when we left to the out side worlds there would be an answer on one of them while we were at it."

"Well, I'm sure there has to be one. I'm sure you, me, and Riku could find an answer. I hate to see your sisters' relationship go down hill." Kairi told Sora. "Thanks Kairi." Sora smiled.

Kairi smiled but then she heard something, "Hey, Sora? Do you hear that music?" Sora listened before nodding, "Yeah, and it sounds like romance music... Wait, that sounds like my sister's singing."

"Are you sure?" Kairi asked before they heard, _"I mean it's crazy..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"We finished each other's..."_

 _"Sandwiches!"_

 _"That what I was going to say."_ Sora nodded, "Yeah, it's definitely my sister but who's the guy?"

"I don't know. He must one of the visitors." Kairi presumed. They continued to listen to the love song until it ended. They looked up to see Anna and some random prince up there. "Can I say something crazy?" The prince asked as Sora's older sister nodded. He kneeled to the ground and held her hand, "Will you marry me?"

Sora's eyes widened, "She wouldn't..."

"Can I say something crazier? Yes." She answered. Kairi's eyes also widened, "She did."

Sora got up from his seat, "I'm so sorry, Kairi but I've got to..." Kairi stopped him and got up as well, "Don't be sorry, Sora, you can't let your sister marry someone she just met. I'll come with you."

"You don't have to..." Sora started. "Your going to need all the help you can get. Let's go get your eldest sister the Queen, then maybe the three of us can talk some sense into her." Kairi insisted.

"Okay. Thanks Kairi." Sora thanked her. Kairi then kissed him on the check, "You'd do the same." Sora touched the spot she kissed him and was so stunned he forgot what he was doing. Kairi smiled, "Come on, you Lazy Bum. We have to talk to your family." And she dragged him to the castle.

* * *

 _"Love is an open door..."_ Anna and Hans finished their song. "Can I say something crazy?" The Hans asked Anna. She nodded eagerly. He kneeled to the ground and held her hand, "Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something crazier?" She asked before answering, "Yes." Anna then saw a familiar looking boy below them. "Sora?"

"Huh?" Hans asked. "Oh, my brother is just below us. Look." Anna pointed out. Anna then gasped, "And he's dating that Kairi girl he met. All by himself. I'm so proud of him." They then as Kairi kiss Sora on the check. Anna giggled with joy, "True love! Just like us!" They saw Kairi dragged the stunned Sora to the castle. "They're heading to the castle. Come on. I can introduce my brother and sister to you."

Hans smiled, "I'd be honored to met my future brother and sister-in-laws." They then headed back to the castle themselves.

* * *

 **Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter, Sora gets a familiar looking weapon and I introduce a original member of Organization XIII. See you next time. Remember to fav, follow, and review.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Keyblade

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Okay prepare for some action in this chapter! My first OC will be Riku's mom since they never mention her in the Kingdom Hearts series so hope you enjoy her. Did you guys here about Kingdom Hearts 2.9 coming for the PS3 and PS4? I'm looking forward to it. What games do you think it will have? Leave your answer with your reveiw. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Keyblade

Sora and Kairi rushed through the crowd of people looking for the Queen. "Excuse us, pardon us, need to see my sister, the Queen." Sora said as they past by other people. They then saw the Queen along side Stitch talking to some of the other royals. Stitch was looking around for food that fell on the floor. Sora and Kairi quickly made there way to Elsa. "Elsa." "Your majesty."

Elsa turned to see them, "Sora, Kairi, have you been enjoying yourselves?" They both nodded, "Yes... But... There's something we need to tell you."

"Is that a kiss mark on your check Sora?" Elsa asked with a smirk. Sora's and Kairi's eyes widened. Sora try's to rub it off, "No... I... Uh... Just... Got... Food on my check. You know the frosting from the cake."

"Funny because it looks lipped shape." Elsa continued to smirk. Sora and Kairi blushed before Kairi said, "Your majesty...er... Elsa. I don't mean to sound rude but this kind of important."

Elsa decided to stop teasing them...for now. "Okay, okay, what's so important you had to come to me?" She asked. Sora and Kairi then blurted out, "We think Anna just agreed to marry a man see just met!"

Elsa signed, "Sora, we've talked about his yesterday. Anna not just going to marry some random stranger. You both must of misheard something, Anna wouldn't do that." Sora then asked, "Could we at least talk to her about this... Just to be sure?"

Elsa looked to Sora and Kairi, both looked extremely worried. The Queen replied, "Well... I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check. Now where is she now?" Right on que Anna came in hold a man's hand, "Oh, there she is. Elsa! I mean, Queen. Me again. Um... Oh, Sora your here to with your girlfriend, too..."

Sora and Kairi blushed, "She's/I'm not my/his girlfriend." Sora continued to babble, "She's just my friend, who just happens to be a girl."

"Really, we could have swore differently when she kissed you." The man with Anna said. Elsa smirked, "I knew it was a kiss mark."

Sora and Kairi blushed harder making Stitch laugh. Sora shook it off, "And you are...?" Anna then remembered why she was here, "Sora, Elsa, Stitch, and Kairi, is it?" Kairi nodded. Anna continued, "May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Hans bowed to the Queen, "Your majesty."

"We would like..." They both started. Anna giggled as Hans continued, "Uh, your blessing..." They both giggled and finished together, "Of our marriage."

Elsa's eyes widened, "Marriage?" Sora looked to Elsa, "I knew it!" Even Stitch knew this and muttered, "Trouble coming."

"Yes!" Anna squeals. "I'm sorry. I'm confused." Elsa apologized. Sora and Kairi nodded, "Us too."

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details yet ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream. And then..." Ana gasped. "Wait. Would we live here?" Anna asked Hans. "Here?" Elsa began to worry and looked to Sora, "Okay, you were right."

"What do we do?" Sora asked. "I don't know. This never happened before." Elsa whispered back. "I'm an only child so I'm just as confused as of what to do." Kairi added as Hans replied to Anna, "Absolutely."

"Anna!" Elsa and Sora tried calling her but she wouldn't listen. "Oh! We can invite all well of your twelve brothers to stay here. Of coarse we have the room." Anna continued. Elsa finally said, "What? No, no, no. Wait, slow down. No one brothers are staying here. No is getting married."

"What?" Anna said in shock. Sora then looked down sadly, "Okay, if that how you feel..." Elsa turned to Sora and signed, "I wasn't referring to you Sora. You can stay." Sora signed in relief, "Well, that's a relief. I was beginning to worry for a second there."

Elsa then turned her attention back to Anna, "Can I talk to you, please? Alone." Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing, "No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to the both of us."

Elsa was shocked by this but Sora stood by her side along with Kairi. Sora told her, "It's okay, we got your back in this." Kairi nodded. Elsa smiled a thanks to the both of them before looking to Anna firmly, "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can when it's true love." Anna argued. Sora then decided to add in, "Anna, mom and dad warned us about strangers. He's by definition, a stranger. You've just met him."

"Sora, Hans is not a stranger. Besides you met your true love today as well." Anna pointed out. Sora shook his head, "Anna, she's not my true love, she's one of my best friends and I've Kairi way longer than that."

"Oh, come on the how do you explain the... Wait, what do you mean you've known Kairi way longer than that?" Anna asked. Kairi explained, "I've known Sora since we were both five."

"What? Then come I don't remember you?" Anna asked. Sora then realized, "You mean...you...don't know."

"Don't know what?" Anna asked before her eyes widened in realization, "You went outside the gates." Sora explained, "I tried to tell you but you told me you knew. You said you didn't mind. I never knew you knew. I've tried to invite you but something always came up so I try to tell my day but you said you already knew. I'm sorry. It's okay if your mad at me." Sora looked down in same. Anna looked to Hans, "Hold on, I need to talk with my little brother."

Hans nodded as Anna kneeled down to her brother, "Sora, I'm not mad with you. I'm mad at myself for never letting you explain what happened in your day. I just assumed you were trying to get Elsa to come out all day. I guess I'm not as great as a big sister as thought I was."

"Aw, come on Anna. Your a great sister. Sure you can bit immature at times but who am I to judge? We both have our flaws but we've always been there for each other, right?" Sora asked. Anna smiled, "Right. For now on I try to listen to what you have to say before just guessing. So just to be clear, if I have been listening you would have taken me with you, right?"

"Of coarse. I'd introduce you to all my friends. If it helps I still have always been trying to get Elsa out everyday so you weren't completely wrong." Sora nodded. "Well, that's a relief." Anna said. "That just leaves two problems..."

Sora, Kairi, and Elsa looked to each other and shrugged. "What's that?" Asked Kairi. Anna points to Sora and Kairi, "Convincing your two that your each other's true loves..." Sora and Kairi blushed at that. Then held Prince Hans's hand, "...and convince you all that this is also true love."

"Anna. Could I just mention something really quick about this?" Sora asked. Anna nodded remembering what she promised to do with him more often, "Of coarse."

"Okay, can you just think for minute this is just some scam?" Sora asked. Anna looked to Hans who just shrugged. Anna turned to Sora, "Explain."

"Well, one hand Hans could like you. A man with a sad beginning who just wants love..." Anna liked the first idea. Kairi and Elsa just raised an eyebrow wondering where Sora was going with this, "...on the other hand he could be... Oh, I don't know... A player who marry different woman, a man who just wants our family jewels and then will kill you and take the treasure for himself, or if he just wants to be King so he'll marry you and kill me and Elsa to take the throne to himself." Sora then turned to Hans, "No offense."

Hans just smiled, "None taken but um... why would a bad man want to kill you just to get the throne? Your the third in line for the throne right" Sora simple answer, "Yeah but it's classic bad guy. I know too much." Hans just laughed, "You were right, Anna. He CAN be a bit childish at times."

"Hey!" Sora complained. Anna just laughed, "Yeah but he's just trying to protect me."

"Anna, he does bring a point though and what do you know of true love?" Elsa asked. Anna stopped laughing and looked to her sister seriously, "More than you. All you know is how to shut people out."

Elsa, Sora, and Kairi was horrified by Anna's response. Sora then said, "Anna, that was harsh, you didn't need to say that." While Sora was talking a small black monster appeared behind Anna and Hans. "Maybe, we should take a few minutes to... Look out!" Sora pushed the prince and his sister out of the way while Kairi and Elsa dodged the monsters attack. More shadow monsters rose from the floor. The Duke screamed like a girl. Stitch began to growl at the invaders. Sora helped Anna and Hans from the floor. "Thanks, what are these things?" Anna asked.

"I've seen them before. I had a dream fighting these monsters." Sora answered. Leon and a squad of guards entered the room all armed with spears, swords, and Leon's unique weapon, his gunblade prepared to fight the enemy. The guards tossed Sora and Hans swords as Hans asked, "Do you know anything we could use against them?"

"Just keep your eyes on all sides, they'll try to sneak attack from behind." Sora responded. Leon then told his men, "You heard Prince Sora! Don't let your guard down!"

Everyone got into the battle stances...

* * *

"Thanks for coming, have a good evening!" Riku told the last customer. He then switch the open sign to close. "That's the last one, mom." Riku told his mother. Riku's mother walked up to him. She had blond hair and was in her early thirties, "I have to adit it. This had the best business day we had before you were born." She replied. "Now, why don't you go join your friends while the gates are still open."

"And unintentionally ruin Sora and Kairi's date, can't risk it." Riku replied. His mother smiled, "Are those to finally getting together?"

"I hope so. I betted that they would today." Riku said with a smirk. His mother then glared, "Riku! What did I tell you about betting?"

"That it's addicting and makes people lose money. Sorry, mom." Riku apologized. "Good. This better be the last time you ever do it. You'll be able to take care of your family if you don't have the money to." His mother told him. Riku frowned, "Yes ma'am." But then smirked, "You betted too, didn't you?"

"Yeah. But just this once. I betted they'd get together next week." Riku's mom admitted. Riku smiled then he heard a commotion coming from the castle. He looked outside and saw shadow monster appearing attacking the Kingdom. One of the monsters tried getting in but he slammed the door shut preventing them from coming in.

"Riku, what's going on?" His mother asked. "Monsters. They're everywhere and attacking the kingdom." Riku explained as he looked for a weapon. "Sora and Kairi are still in the castle! I need to see of their okay."

"But Riku it's dangerous, out there. I don't want to see my only son getting killed." His mother argued. "They're my best friends, mom. They're the only ones who are like a brother and sister to me." Riku replied with worry.

His mother signed, "Then I might have something that can help." She then got a key and unlocked the closet door and pulled out a weird looking sword. "It belonged to your great, great, grandfather. It's called Soul Eater and no it doesn't really eat souls, it was called that because of how it looked. It was made to fight the unknown monsters. It was passed down from generation to generation. Your grandfather would have wanted you to have it."

She passed Riku the sword and he took a few swings from it. "Thanks, mom. Don't worry, I'll be careful." He promised her. He opened the door and defeated the monster that were outside his mother's store. He then ran his way to the castle. Fighting any monster that stood in his way.

* * *

"It's no use! Our weapons have no effect on these creatures!" Leon yelled. Stitch barely was making any damage without trying to reveal his powers. Elsa looked to her gloves, would her powers do anything against them. Before she could decide to help out or not, something was happening to Sora's sword, "What?"

In a flash of light Sora's sword had been replaced by a giant key with a mouse keychain on the end of it. "What is this thing?" Sora asked as he examined the new weapon. Only one word came to mind...

 _Keyblade..._

Sora was still shocked from the new weapon but shook his head and got back into his battle stance. He swung his Keyblade at one of the shadows and it was vanquished. So, this new weapon, could defeat these monsters. Sora narrowed his eyes and the other monsters and charged at them. He cut down each and every monster until there were no more. Most people were shock from Sora's Keyblade. The Duke narrowed his eyes, "Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here."

Everyone in the room was also shocked. Elsa looked at Sora and his weapon. It was just like the troll said. This must be the Keyblade. Everyone then heard slow clapping at the end the room. Everyone turned to see a hooded man in a black coat. "So the rumors were true. The Keyblade really had chosen someone in this Kingdom. Though I excepted to be someone much older." The man said as he removed his hood. He had long red spiky hair with two tattoos under his eyes. "Who am I? Oh, my name is Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Uh, sure." Sora said, unsure what this guy was up to.

Axel nodded, "Good. You're a quick learner. So Sora, now that we're getting to know each other better..." With fire showing his hands, his weapons appeared, "...don't you go off and die on me."

Sora quickly got back into his battle stance. Leon and two other guards charged at Axel but he defeated them with ease. Axel threw his flaming chakrams at Sora used his Keyblade to block against this attack and pushed them back. Axel caught his own weapons and ran at Sora. Sora dodged his attacks a returned a few of his own. Axel balls of flame at him but Sora caught the flames with his Keyblade and hand and threw back at him. The explosion sent Axel to the wall. Axel groaned for a second before getting back on his feet. "Not bad, Keyblade's chosen one. Not bad at all." He laughed.

Sora prepared for another attack as green flames appeared in the center of the room along with a corridor of darkness open. Revealing a witch with horns and a staff and the boy in the mask. "You?" Sora asked. The boy looked at him, if he wasn't wearing that mask, he probably seen him smirk. The boy then turned to Axel, "What you doing here, Axel?"

"What? And let you and the witch have all the fun. I was getting board. Get it memorized." Axel answered. "Lea?" Two familiar voices asked. Axel turned to see Sora's cousin, Roxas, and Roxas's fiancé, Xion. "Sup, Roxas, Xion. Love to chat but I'm kinda tied up with work at the moment. Oh, and by the way it's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel asked as he tapped his forehead.

"You've had your fun Axel. We'll take it from here." The boy ordered Axel. Axel smirked, "Spoiled sport." Before teleporting away.

Leon got back in his feet and glared at the witch. "What are you doing here Maleficent?" He growled. Maleficent smiled, "Why to come to the coronation of course. I really got the distressed when I didn't receive an invitation."

"I'm sorry but I don't think my parents knew you..." Elsa apologized. The Duke glared at the witch, "...and you certainly weren't wanted!" Anna muttered to the Duke, "Not helping."

"Not wanted?" said a shocked witch but giggled, "Oh, dear. What an awkward situation this is." Elsa raised an eyebrow, "So... Your not offended?"

"Why, no your majesty." She answered. "In fact, my associate here wanted to leave a message. When that's good and done I'll be on my way. Vanitias..."

The boy know known as Vanitias cleared up his throat, "Attention to all you royals and presents. I am Vanitias, grandson of Xehanort!" Everyone was in shock, everyone knew who Xehanort was. Sora quickly got in front of his sisters and Kairi while Hans pointed his sword at Vantias. "For those of you, think that Xehanort is out for revenge for being banished... You are wrong. In fact, no one will come to harm if you hand us over the Princess of Heart." He continued. Sora turned to his sisters, "Princess of Heart?" They both shrugged.

"Currently, we have six out of seven and we believe her to be someone on this small world. Could be your wife, daughter, cousin, fiancé, heck she can still be a baby, I don't care. If we don't have the Princess by the end of next week then the Heartless, the monsters that caused you so much trouble and destroyed several villages and consumed worlds, will return an they won't be the small fries. This is the Organization mission. This is Xehanort's mission."

"And if you try to protect her. The Heartless will consume each of your hearts and we'll take her from your lifeless bodies. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Maleficent laughed as she use flames to teleport away. Vanitias opened a corridor of darkness and walked in. "Hey, I want answers!" Sora said as he ran after him but he all ready got away.

Kairi ran up to him, "Sora, are you okay?" Sora nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." Sora turned to his Keyblade which disappeared in a flash of light. Anna walked up them, "I've haven't heard of Xehanort since our parents story. What do you think they were talking about?"

"One things for sure, all princesses should head home and lock there doors until the matter of Xehanort is dealt with." Elsa said. She turned to Anna and Hans, "You've asked for my blessing and my answer is no. Now, excuses me." Hans put aways his sword and said to the Queen, "Your Majesty, if I may ease your..."

"No, you may not. And I think you should go." Elsa said. She turned to Kairi, "It was nice to finally meet you. I hope you have a good evening."

She then turned to Leon, "The party is over. Close the gates but be on guard should they come back." Leon bowed, "Yes, your Majesty."

"What? Elsa, no, no! Wait." Anna tries to stop her from going into her room again and shutting both her and Sora out again but pulls her glove off instead. "Give me my glove!" Elsa said.

Sora's eyes widened, he knew this wasn't going to end well. "Anna, maybe you should give her glove back." But Anna wouldn't listen, "No, Elsa, please, please. We can live like this anymore."

"Then leave." Elsa replied. Sora was beginning to worry, what if his worst fear came true today. Anna cried out, "What did I ever do to you?!"

"Enough Anna." Elsa told her. Sora ran in between them, "Guys, maybe we should all take a few minutes to breath and calm down."

"No, Sora! We have to know! Why? Why do you shut us out, Elsa?! What are you so afraid of?!" Anna asked. "I said, Enough!" Elsa repeated as she waved he hand accidentally revealing her powers shook ing everyone but Stitch and Sora. The wave of ice stopped by Sora who signed, "Okay, this is the exact opposite of calming down."

"Well, this sorcery never end." The Duke said to himself. Anna was just as shocked as everyone else, "Elsa." Elsa opened the door and ran out of the room as Riku came in, "So, what did I miss?"

* * *

 **Well hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to follow, fav, and review. See you soon.**


	13. Chapter 12: A New Journey Begins

**I don't own Frozen and Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Okay, Elsa powers are revealed along with Sora's Keyblade. Now the adventure can truly begin. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 12: A New Journey Begins

Meanwhile at Disney Castle, the King's magician, Donald Duck, walked past some of the broom guards as he made his way to great one his best friends and King. He stopped at the huge throne door. Donald cleared his throat and knocked on the door. A much smaller door opened for him as he walked through. He walked his way to the throne, "Good Morning, your Majesty."

Donald continued to make his way to the throne, "It's nice to see you this morn..." Donald then saw that the King wasn't there. "WAK!" Just then Pluto, the King's Dog, walked in with a letter in his mouth. Donald saw it had the King's seal and took the letter from Pluto. Donald quickly read the letter. Once he was done done he ran out of the room screaming. He needed help if he was going to solve this problem and he knew just the man. He ran to the court yard, where he found the Captain of the King's royal knights, and his other best friend, Goofy, sleeping on the job, again. "Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" He yelled. But Goofy just kept on snoozing. Donald raised his hand and cast a spell, "Thunder!"

The lighting struck Goofy making him wake up. He looked to his best friend, "Hey there, Donald. G'morning." Donald just went straight to the point, "We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone..."

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked. Donald crossed his arms, "Not even the Queen."

"Daisy?" Goofy asked. "No! It top secret." He told Goofy. Goofy then smiled, "G'morning ladies." This made Donald confused until he turned around to find out Queen Minnie and Daisy were right behind him listening to the whole conversation. Both the King's wife and Donald's girlfriend glared at Donald. Donald laughed sheepishly because now he had to tell them everything.

* * *

Elsa ran outside the gates where she was greeted by her people. "There she is..." A woman called. Everyone smiled and clapped for her. She walked her way through the crowd, completely terrified. Everyone gave her complements as she ran by, one of the mothers noticed her scared expression on her face, "Your Majesty? Are you all right?" The mothers baby laughed. She walked back slowing and accidentally placed her hand to the fountain causing the water to freeze. Making people back away in shock. "There she is! Stop here!" The Duke called out with his bodyguards beside him.

"Please, just stay away from me. Just stay away!" She warned him but accidentally shot an icy blast at the ground cause him and his guards causing them to slip to the ground. The Duke sat up, pointed at her and called her, "Monster! Monster!"

Everyone backed away in fear, while the baby in the area cried. Elsa was just terrified as they were and began to ran toward the ocean. "Elsa!" Sora and Anna called her in worry. "Your Majesty!" Kairi called out with worry too. Hans, Riku, and Stitch ran right behind them. Riku turned to Hans, "I still have no idea what is going on."

Elsa continued to run until she reached the ocean. "Elsa!" Her siblings called her. "Your Majesty!" Sora's crush called her. "Could somebody tell me what's going on?!" Said the random boy with silver she past. They were catching up to her. She placed her foot on the what which instantly froze. She the ran across the new frozen ocean. Anna and Sora tried to follow her but Kairi and Hans stopped them so they wouldn't get hurt. Stitch and Riku stopped, "Okay, did the Queen just frozen the ocean? On, hi, Sora. Hi, Kairi. Hi, Stitch."

"Hey, Riku. I thought you said you weren't coming." Sora said to Riku. "I did. I saw monsters attacking the kingdom so I came to help." Riku replied. Hans looked around, "The fjord."

Everything was freezing, entire ships were trapped in the ocean and it began to snow. Summer had just changed to winter in a matter of minutes. Everyone walked back to the palace. Everyone was shocked by the change of weather. "Are you all right?" Hans asked Anna. The Princess replied, "No."

"Did you know?" He asked. Anna shook her head, "No. Sora didn't either." Sora began laughing nervously, "Yeah, funny story about that..."

Anna looked to Sora, "Sora? Please tell me that she didn't let you in and you didn't find out about her powers." Sora nodded, "Oh, okay. No, she didn't."

"Whew! For a second, there I was beginning to think..." Anna began until she realize something, "Wait, did you just say you didn't because because I told you to say that?"

Sora signed and nodded, "Yes." Anna frowned, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because she made pinky promise not to since I was five." Sora answered. "Oh, I forgot. Once you make a promise, especially a pinky promise, you never break it." Anna remembered. Repunzel and Eugene passed them by, "Yep, he's definitely my cousin."

"That's Sora for you." Kairi added with a smile. "Anything else that you want to tell us about your sister?" Riku asked, the explained the whole Sora being apart of the royal family to him on the way back and introduced him to Anna. Although, he explained he always knew because he saw him sneaking back one time. "Sorry, I can't I promise Elsa I'd keep that a secret too but I did promise I'd find a way to control her powers so she could play with us." Sora said. Anna signed, "It's alright, Sora. At least your trying."

"Oh, look, it's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! You have to go after her." The Duke to told his bodyguards. "Wait! No!" Anna said overhearing the Duke. The Duke hid behind his guards, "You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you are monster, too?"

Sora glared at the Duke, "What was that you called my sisters?!" Stitch also began to growl at him. "You heard me clearly, monster, you and your family are monsters?!" The Duke glared back behind his guards. Sora glared at him then turned to Stitch, "Stitch, could you give me some privacy with the Duke of Weasel Town?"

Stitch nodded. "It's Wesel..." Stitch threw his bodyguard into a pile of snow. Duke began to worry for the fact he was unguarded, "...ton. Now, now, young man. You wouldn't want do anything you'd regret? You wouldn't hit a man with glasses would you?"

Sora took off the Dukes glasses and hit him with it causing him to wince in pain. Anna then realized what Sora just did, "You'd hit a man with glasses... Well played." Sora then threw away the broke glass in a near by trashcan and prepared to do allot worse. The Duke closed his eyes. This was going to hurt. But Kairi stepped in front of Sora, "Sora, calm down. He's not worth it. Okay, don't let him get to you." She then hugged him and Sora calmed down and hugged her back.

"Awwwww... Did I ever mention how cute you two are as a couple?" Anna asked with a smile. Riku nodded, "Yeah, get a room you two!"

Sora and Kairi let go and blushed. Anna turned to the Duke, "No, I'm completely ordinary." Hans put a hand on her shoulder, "That's right. She is." Anna looked to her finance. "In the best way." He added.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Oh, brother." Anna smiled then turned back to the Duke, "And my family are not monsters."

The Duke put on his spare glasses and replied, "Your sister and brother just tried to kill me." Hans just looked at him, "You slipped on ice, and you ticked off Sora."

"Her ice..." The Duked argued. Sora shook his head, "All right! That enough! Everyone! Pull yourselves together!" Everyone stopped and turned to him except on baby a mother was trying to calm down. Sora signed and walked over, "Here let me help."

The mother, knowing Sora to be a good boy, nodded and handed her son over to him. Sora smiled, "Hey there, little guy. It's going to okay. Here look at me." Sora pulled on a funny face. The baby stopped crying and giggled then bursted out laughing. Sora handed back the baby back to his mother, "He's fine now. Be sure to keep him warn."

"God bless you, young man." The mother thanked him. Sora nodded and Anna and Kairi smiled. "That's my little brother." Anna said with pride. Kairi added, "Your going to be a good father someday, Sora."

Sora nodded, "Okay everyone. Allot of things had happened today that were scared of and don't understand. In fact..." Sora once again summoned his Keyblade, "...I'm still shock at what's happened so far. I never knew I had powers until today but Elsa, my big sister, had them her whole life. She always tried her best to hide it. Even from us. You want to know why? Because she's afraid how'd we react. Now because of us, she's thinks herself a monster and banished herself from her own home, in a middle of a crisis. Xehanort's back with an army of monsters, REAL monsters, a witch, superhumans with powers, and God only knows what else and there all after a Princess but which Princess we don't know. And the only one who'd know what to do ran away because we scared her off and made her unintentionally made Summer into Winter. We should be ashamed of ourselves." Everyone looked down, Sora was right. This was on their hands. Each played apart for scaring her except the Duke who still thought he was a monster. "Now, we have a week before Xehanort is back and we'll all pay the price if we don't do something. We need to work together if we're going to solve this and stop Xehanort."

"Sora's right. Tonight was my fault, I pushed her and exposed her to you cause all this. So, I'm the one that needs to go after her." Anna agreed causing both Sora and Hans to say, "What?"

"Bring me my horse, please." She called. Hans and Sora went after her. "Anna, no. It's too dangerous." Said Hans. Sora nodded, "For once, we agree on something. Remember, Xehanort is after a Princess of Heart. For all we know they could mean you. Plus there are a whole lot of real monsters out their. How are you going to get past them?"

"Elsa may not be dangerous but... You do have a point, Sora. I haven't thought of that." Anna admitted but she was still determined to go. Sora turned Riku and Kairi, "Guys, we need to huddle."

They did so. "Sora, what are you thinking?" Riku asked. "So far the only thing that these guys seemed only vulnerable to my weapon..." Sora began. "My family weapon can harm them as well." Riku added.

Sora nodded and continued, "...I think we should go with plus Stitch." Kairi and Riku raised an eyebrow, "Look, God does everything for a reason, right? He could be answering our prayers..."

"A real adventure." Riku realized. Kairi smiled, "It has everything. A quest, a mystery, villains, Prince, Princess..." Riku smirked, "Romance." Making Sora and Kairi blushed. "Basically and if we stumble on to other worlds on the way, our dreams will all finally be coming true." Sora finished. Everyone nodded in agreement. Sora turn to Anna, "After a debate with my best friends, we've decided to come with you."

"What?! No! Sora, you can't come! It's dangerous!" Anna examined. "Exactly! Anna, I'm not five anymore. I can take can of myself besides those monsters are vulnerable to our weapons and Elsa's my sister too. Plus this is our dream. We want to see what's really out there. It maybe our only chance. And I don't want to see the both of you killed." Sora told her.

Anna still wasn't sure but she knew he was right. "All right. Fine. I'll still worry for you. I'm still your big sister. It's my job. Let's go get our sister back. We'll bring her back and make things right. Bring Sora and his friends horses too!"

Everyone quickly brought four horse and two capes for the girls and a jacket for Riku. Sora was offered on as well but he replied, "I don't need one. The cold never bothered me." Everyone got on their horses. "I'm coming with you, too." Hans said.

Anna stopped him, "No, I need you here to take care of Arrendelle." Hans nodded, "On my honor." Sora looked to sister, "Why can't we have Leon in charge?"

"Because weather you like it or not he's going to be your brother-in-law. You might want to get used to it." Anna added. Sora then muttered, "Dosen't mean I can't still talk you out of it."

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!" Anna told her people and the other royals. "And could some take care of my mom while I'm gone?" Riku asked. Roxas and Xion nodded, "We will."

"Thanks." Riku said. He looked to his friends and they all smiled. This is what they been dreaming about. They just wish it could have been under different circumstance. Hans looked at Anna, "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's our sister. She would never hurt us." Anna said before she lead the way Riku and Kairi followed behind her. "Come on, Stitch!" Sora said before he followed his friends and sister. Stitch ran and jumped on Sora's horse. They all went out for the search of Elsa. The people had full confidence in Sora but they prayed that they all return safely.

* * *

 _Donald,_

 _Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'._ _Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all so I went to my old master for advice._

 _He believes Master Xehanort is back and he returned to his home world. Whatever going on there is affecting all the worlds. Everything connected to that world._ _There's someone with a "Key"—the Key to our survival. My master believes whoever this "Key" is, will be the most power yet, and maybe the only one who can stand up to him._

 _So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it?_ _We need that key or we're doomed! I'll meet you there. This may be our only chance to stop the Organization._

 _P.S._

 _Will you apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, Pal._

* * *

"Oh, dear. What could this mean?" Daisy asked after they all finished reading the Kings letter. The Queen frowned, "It means we just have to trust the King."

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Goofy said concerned for his best friend and King. Donald looked to the Queen, "Don't worry, Your Majesty. We'll find the King and this 'Key.'"

"Thank you. Both of you." Queen Minnie gave a sad smile. Donald then turned to his girlfriend, "Daisy, can you take care of the..." Daisy cut him off, "Of coarse. You take care, now, both of you."

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany." The Queen gestured to the desk. Donald couldn't see anyone there. Until... "Down here..." Donald could see a cricket trying to get his attention. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket at your service." He introduce himself with a bow.

"We hope for your safe return. Please, help the King." Queen Minnie told Donald and Goofy. Donald nodded. The Queen, Daisy, and Goofy, who saluted him, watched him to. So brave, so noble, so... Wait a minute. "Your coming, too!" Donald said as he dragged Goofy with him.

* * *

"Gwarsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked as they headed to the launch bay. Jiminy sat in the top of Goofy's helmet as he replied, "It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."

"Goofy..." Donald reminded him. He wanted to make sure Goofy remembered the rules of exploring other worlds. Goofy nodded, "Oh right... I gotcha. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border."

"Order!" Donald corrected. "Right, World Order." Goofy laughed. Donald just signed. "I guess we need new duds when we get there." Goofy added.

* * *

When Donald and Goofy got to the launch bay, Donald spoke to the microphone, "Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready!"

The chipmunk mechanics, Chip and Dale, saluted the duck and pulled a few levers to pull Donald and Goofy inside the Gummi ship. Much to Donald's annoyance the were carried by their butts. Pluto followed them and jumped inside. Chip and Dale were going through all the final touches as Daisy and Minnie watched from a distance. Donald gave his girlfriend a thumbs up and a wink. The engines were started up. Launch was in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."Blast off!" Donald shouted and pointed to the tunnel ahead but the arrow pointed down and the ship began to fall in the hole below.

"Wakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaohohohohohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

They screamed until they left the atmosphere on the bottom of their world and blasted off to Arrendelle to find King Mickey and the "Key."

* * *

 **Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, and Pluto will be joining our heroes and heroines, if it weren't obvious. There will be more heroes joining them. Two of them will be introduced in the next chapter and I don't just mean Kristoff and Sven. Anyways, please, remember to follow, fav, and review.**


	14. Chapter 13: Never Had a Friend Like Me

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Alright from the title of the chapter I think you can all assume one of the new Disney character that will aid Sora and his friends. Now Mickey, Donald, and Goofy won't be joining them right away. It may be a few chapters from now. If you have a request who else you want in here, leave it in the reviews. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Never Had a Friend Like Me

"Elsa! Elsa! It's me, Anna, your sister who didn't make you freeze summer! With our little brother Sora and his friends Riku and Kairi, and our dog, Stitch!" Anna called out again as she and the others rode their horses through the woods. "Of course, none of this would've happened if she'd just told me. Heh, she's a stinker…" Anna said.

"Look, Anna, Elsa had her reason for not tell you. In fact, if I hadn't stumbled into her when I was five and caught her in the library, I don't think should would have told me either." Sora told his sister. Anna signed, "Yeah, should have known."

"Do we even know we're going?" Kairi asked. "Maybe we should have considered bringing a map." Riku admitted. Anna shrugged, "Well things can't get any worse."

Just then one small Heartless appeared in front of their horses. Starting them all and knocked their riders off their backs. Sora, Riku, and Stitch landed on their feet, while Kairi and Anna fell in a pile of snow. Sora and Riku took care of the lone Heartless, while Kairi and Anna tried to get back on their feet. Anna watched helplessly as all their horses ran away, "Wait, come back!"

"Anna, it's too late. They're already out of our sights." Kairi said as she tried to get up. Anna reached for the tree that was bent over from the weight of the snow on top and grabbed a branch to pull herself up, but the tree snapped straight and dumped the snow on her. "Really?!" Riku laughed, "That what you get for say that things couldn't get any worse. It jinks anyone who ever says it."

Sora helped Kairi and looked to his dog, "Stitch, dig her out." Stitch nodded, "Eh." He then dug all the snow off of the Princess. "Good boy, Stitch." Anna said as she petted Stitch. Sora then helped his sister up, "Guess we're going on foot."

After a hour of walking, Anna began to complain, ""Snow. It had to be snow. Sh-she couldn't have had tr-tropical magic that c-covered the f-fjords with white s-sand and warm... Fire!" Sora shook his head, "Anna, I almost got burned alive last night, fire powers wouldn't be any better."

Kairi giggled, "No, you Lazy Bum, she means the fire up ahead." Sora then saw what they were talking about. "Oh, that fire." Sora said.

"Seriously, Sora. Where you the only one not paying attention?" Riku said with a smirk. Sora laughed nervously. Riku rolled his eyes, "Okay, guess we can make a quick stop to warm up. If we're lucky maybe some one will have warmer clothing."

"Awesome. Let's go!" Anna declared. They all took one footstep and they all slide down the hill. They all landed in a stream everyone was freezing, "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold…." Except for Sora who laughed, "That was fun. Can we do that again?"

Everyone looked to him even Stitch. "S-S-Seriously, not even the w-water?" Anna asked. Sora shook his head, "Nope." They all got on their feet and walked out of the water. Stitch shook all the water off him but Riku's pants and the girls dresses froze. While Sora was somehow still dry. "Y-you've got to be kidding m-me." Anna said.

Sora noticed Kairi was shivering so he offered her his sweat shirt. Kairi smiled and wrapped it around her shoulders. Anna smiled and said, "Sora, I know your trying to be a good fiancé and all but could you?" Sora and Kairi blushed. "She's not my fiancé and Riku could you lend Anna you jacket?"

Riku shivered but nodded, "Yeah, here you go your Highness..." He took off his jacket and gave it to Anna. "Thanks, now unto the fire." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed to the cabin.

Sora and Stitch walked up the steps with ease. Riku had a harder time but manged to accomplish it with out help. Kairi and Anna on the other hand needed some help which Sora and Riku did so. Sora brushed off the sign as Kairi read, "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post," Then a small patch of snow then revealed a smaller sign underneath. "Ooooh, and sauna!" Stitch read.

They all headed inside as Sora held the door. Sora then went inside where they were greeted by Oaken, "Yoo hoo! Big summer blowout! Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sum balm of my own invention, ya?!" Anna smiled politely, "Oh, great. For now, how boots? Winter boots and dresses?"

"Winter jackets and pants as well?" Riku added. "That would be in our winter department," Oaken told them, gestering to the far end of the store. Everyone looked and saw a nearly empty wall with a rope, a pick ax, a two pairs of boots, and some small bundles of clothes. Riku shrugged, "Better then nothing."

"Alright, you two go and change. Sora and I will pay for the clothes and I'll join you shortly." Anna said. Riku and Kairi nodded and each grabbed a pair of winter clothes and went into separate changing booths. Sora then asked, "Anna, is it alright if Stitch and I look for anything else we need?"

Anna nodded as she went to get her own cloths and boots, "Sure, just don't take too long." Sora nodded and took a look around he found a old lamp. They could use it for a light or when ever they needed warmth. He took the lamp and then notice the carpet moved by it's self. "A magic carpet." He whispered. Stitch was also interested by it. It didn't move. It was probably afraid of being sold for something more and never being free. Sora smiled and whispered, "Don't worry. We'll get you out of here." The carpet nodded in appreciation. Sora took the carpet so the owner won't get suspicious. Stitch stood by as they heard Anna speak, "So I was wondering, has another young woman, I don't know….the queen perhaps, passed through here?"

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you and your friends, milady," Oaken replied. Just the the door opened as another man enter the room and dusted off the snow with no effect. "You guys and this fella. Yoo hoo! Big summer blowout!" Oaken told the new comer.

Sora and Stitch thought the man looked familiar. The man walked up to Anna, "Carrots."

"Huh?" Anna asked slightly creeped out by the new comer. "Behind you." He added. Anna then realized, "Oh, right. Sorry about that. Excuse me." She moved aside and he placed the carrots on the counter. "Quite a howler in July, huh? Where do you suppose it's coming from?" Oaken asked.

"North Mountain." He answered as he picked up the pick axe and rope from the winter department. Sora then recognized that voice but just to be sure he look outside the window and saw Sven and Kristoff's sled. Sora smiled. It was Kristoff, maybe he could help them. Kristoff then placed his stuff on the counter along side the carrots. "That would be forty." Oaken told him on his cheerful voice.

"Forty?" Kristoff asked. "No ten!"

"Oh no, that won't do." Oaken replied. "You see, this is from my winter stock, when the supply and demand have a big problem."

"You want to talk about the supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." He gestured to his sled outside. "Wow! That's a really difficult business to be in right now. I mean..." she cut herself off when she saw Kristoff narrowed his eyes at her, making her stop. "That's unfortunate." she finished sheepishly.

"Still forty. But as a bonus you can use Oaken sauna." he turned around and waved into the direction of said sauna, which a family of five was currently using. "Woo Hoo! Hi family!" The family waved back, "Woo Hoo!"

"Ten's all I got. Help me out." Kristoff pleaded. "Ok." Oaken pushed the carrots in front of him and pulled the rope and pix axe away. "You can have this for ten, but no more." he said.

"Ok. Tell me one thing." Anna chirped in suddenly, much to the stranger's annoyance. "What happened at the North Mountain... did it seem... magical?"

Kristoff removed his scarf and replied, "Yes! Now back up, while I deal with this crook here!" Oaken stood up to full height. He towered all of them, "What did you call me?"

* * *

Kristoff was carried outside by Oaken and threw him into the snow, "Bye Bye!" Sven came up walking to Kristoff sniffing for carrots. Kristoff looked to his best friend, "No Sven, I didn't get the carrots." The reindeer frowned But Kristoff smiled gestured behind him, "But I did find us a place to stay for the night and it's free." Sven turn to the shack behind him.

* * *

Sora and Stitch walk up to Anna with the things he got as the owner came back. "I apologize for this atrocity. So, just the boots and the cloths, ya?" He asked. Anna thought for a moment and said, "We'll take that and what that guy was getting..."

"And this carpet and lamp." Sora added. Anna looked to him, "Okay, I get why we would need the lamp but carpet?"

"Trust me, we need it." Sora said with plead in his eye. Anna signed and nodded, "Yeah, those too." Oken smiled, "150." Sora pulled out 150 mummy. "Here." He said.

"Thank you. Pleasure doing business with you." Oken thanked Sora nodded and turned to Anna, "You can get dressed. I'll wait outside. Good idea, by the way." Sora said.

"Glad we we're thinking the same thing. Now don't go talk to him without me." She smiled as she took her new clothes to change. Sora nodded and took the rest of the stuff and waited outside for the others with Stitch.

* * *

"Come again." Oaken told them. Anna, Riku, and Kairi nodded in the new winter clothes. The owner closed the door. "Okay, now are you going to tell me why we need the carpet?" Anna asked her brother.

"You got a carpet? Why on Earth would we need a carpet, Sora?" Riku asked. Sora smiled a placed the carpet down, "It's okay. Your free." That instant, the carpet flew up and danced around Sora in his way of say thank you. The others were shocked. Kairi smiled, "A magic carpet."

Carpet flew down to them and waved a hand. Anna looked to the others, "I think he wants to know who we are." Sora nodded, "I'm Sora."

"Riku."

"I'm Kairi."

"I'm Anna."

"Mega Stitch."

The carpet bowed as if he were saying, 'Nice to meet you.' So Sora replied, "Same. So what are you going to do now that your free?"

Carpet looked down. He hadn't thought about that. He didn't want to be alone again. The caught the attention. "Guys, I think Carpet's lonely." Kairi said.

"Well... Why don't you come with us? We could use another friend." Sora suggested. The made carpet danced around them making Anna and Kairi giggle. "I think you made his day, Sora." Anna said with a smile.

"Welcome to the team." Said Riku offering Carpet his hand which he gladly shook each of their hands. Anna then smiled, "Now, let's see if that guy will help us as well." Shen then headed to the shack near by. Kairi and Riku rose an eyebrow, "What other guy?"

* * *

Kristoff payed in a haystack next to Sven and played his guitar, _"Reindeers are better the people. Sven don't you think that's true?"_

" _Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you._ _Every one of them's bad, except you."_ Kristoff sang for Sven. "Aw, thanks buddy," Kristoff said before continuing singing, _"_ _But people smell better than reindeers. Sven_ _, don't you think I'm right?"_

 _"_ _That's_ _once again true, for all except you."_ Kristoff once again sang for Sven. He shrugged, _"_ _You got me. Let's call it a night."_

 _"Good night."_ He sang for Sven one more time before Sven laid down. He finished, _"Don't let the frost bite bite."_

"Nice duet." Anna complemented startling Kristoff and getting Sven's attention. Kristoff signed, "It's only you. What do you want?"

"I need you to take me, my brother, and our friends to the North Mountain." Anna said. Kristoff shook his head, "I don't take people places."

Anna was about to argue when Sora put a hand on her shoulder, "Let me try." Anna didn't think the guy would listen to him but... "Sure, knock yourself out." Anna replied.

Sora cleared his throat and waved, "Hi Kristoff. Hi Sven." Kristoff turned back to them, "Sora, what are you doing here?" Anna's mouth dropped, _"Seriously? Do you know everyone in Arrendelle?"_

"My friends and I are finally living dream." Sora answered. Kristoff smiled, "That's great. I take they're here was well."

Riku and Kairi peeked in, "Hi, Kristoff." Kristoff smiled, "Hey, Riku. Hey Kairi. So, how was your date with Sora, Kairi?" Sora and Kairi blushed. "It wasn't a date, it was Umm... It was..." Kairi tried to think of an excuse. Sora helped her, "...Two best friends at a social event!"

"Yeah, that's it!" Kairi nodded. Riku, Sven, and Kristoff rolled their eyes. Sora then said, "Anyways, we could use your help getting to the North Montian. We believe we know how to solve this enteral winter. We've even got you your stuff." Sora said as he gave Kristoff the things he intended to buy. "You won't all fit in the sled." He pointed out.

"We've got that part covered. So, does that mean you'll do it?" Sora asked with hope. Kristoff smiled, "We leave at dawn... And you've forgot the carrots for Sven."

Sora shook his head, "No, I didn't. My big sister has them. Hey, Anna could you've pass them over to Kristoff?" Anna snapping out of her daze, she threw the carrots on Kristoff's head. Anna quickly apologized but then cleared her throat, "We leave now, right now."

Sora shrugged, "We are kinda on a time limit." They all left outside to let Kristoff and Sven get ready. As they shared a carrot, Anna asked, "Okay, so how exactly do you know Christopher?"

"It's Kristoff." Sora chuckled as he put his hands behind his head, "He's our friend. I sometimes help him out in Arredelle when he needs it."

"His best friend, the reindeer, Sven had been with him even since he was a kid." Riku added. Kairi finished, "He says he has a family outside Arrendelle but we've never seen them before."

"And how does he know your dating Kairi?" Anna asked. Sora shook his head as he blushed, "I'm not dating Kairi." Riku answered, "Everyone in Arrendelle knows about their relationship since they were five except for Sora and Kairi, in fact there's a pool right now of people guessing when their finally going to kiss."

"Kairi kissed Sora yesterday." Anna said smiling. "It was frosting on the check." Sora and Kairi said as they blushed. "Darn it. You only win if the kiss each other on the lips. I lost." Riku complained.

"Well, that's all about to change," said Anna planing to make them see that they were meant to be.

* * *

"Hang on!" Kristoff yelled as he snapped the reins to make Sven go speed up while the reindeer pulled the sled through the forest, "We like to go fast!"

Riku and Stitch rode in the back of the sled, Anna sat next to Kristoff in the back, and Sora and Kairi rode on carpet, who easily keep up with Sven. Anna casually leaned back and put her feet up on the front of the sled. "I like fast!"

When Kristoff noticed her feet on the sled, he jumped a little and pushed Anna's feet down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, put your feet down! This is fresh lacquer! Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" He spat on where Anna's feet were on the front of the sled to clean it, his spittle spraying Anna in the face in the process, making her gross out a bit, "No, I was raised in a castle along with Sora."

"Carpets not having any trouble back here." Kairi added. Sora smiled, "It's kinda fun. You sure you don't want to join us Riku?"

"No thanks, I prefer transports that remain on the ground." Riku replied. Kairi raised an eyebrow, "We didn't know you're afraid of heights."

"Heights, I have no problem with. I just don't like the fact of the effects of gravity from a high distance." Riku crossed his arms as Stitch chuckled. Kristoff asked, "So tell me, what made the queen go all ice crazy anyway?"

Anna sighed, "It was my fault really. I got engaged, but she freaked out because I'd only just met him, like, that day and she said she wouldn't bless the marriage-"

"Wait," Kristoff asked, "you got engaged to someone you just met?" Anna nodded, "Yeah, anyway I got mad so then she got mad. She tried to walk away and I grabbed her glove-"

"Hang on!" Kristoff interrupted, completely shocked along with Riku, "You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?!"

"No wonder why she'd freaked out!" Riku added. "Yes, pay attention," Anna said, dismissing Kristoff and Riku's outbursts, "The thing is she wore the gloves all the time. So I just thought maybe she has a thing with dirt."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff asked. "Oh, we did. I've been trying to remind her of them." Sora added. Anna scooted away from Kristoff making Sora muttered, "And apparently can't the difference between friends and strangers."

"And how many times do I have to tell you, Sora? Hans is no stranger." Anna told her brother. This made Kristoff ask, "Oh yeah? What's his last name?"

Anna shrugged, "Of the Southern Isles..."

"What's his favorite food?" Kairi asked. "Sandwiches." Anna answered.

"Best friend's name?" Sora asked. Anna guessed, "Probably John."

"Eye color?" Riku asked. Anna signed, "Dreamy."

"Foot size?" Stitch asked. Anna shook her head, "Foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you even had a meal with him yet?" Kristoff asked, pressing on with his questions, "What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?" Everyone questioned, surprised and disgusted by what he said. "And eats it," Kristoff finished.

Anna glared at him in disbelief. "Excuse me sir, he's a prince." Kristoff smirked, "All men do it."

"What?! I never in my life did that once!" Sora argued. Riku added, "Yeah, that's just wrong. We don't do that at all!" Right on que, Stitch stuck his tongue in his nose and eats his own booger, making everyone gross out, "Ew!"

"Look it doesn't matter. It's true love." Anna argued. Kistoff shook his head, "Doesn't sound like true love to me."

"It doesn't sound like it to us either, your Highness" Kairi agreed with Kristoff. The others nodded, making Anna turn to Kristoff, "Oh, are you some kind of love expert?"

"No but I have friends who are." Kristoff admitted. "Really? Maybe they can convince Sora he's in love with Kairi." Riku said allowed making the two blush again.

Anna laughed, "You have friends who are love experts? I'm not buying it."

Kristoff then noticed Sven's ears go straight up and pulled him to a halt when he heard a faint howl in the woods. Carpet stopped as well. "Stop talking." Kristoff told her.

"No, no, no, I'd like to meet these-" Anna said before Kristoff put his hand over her mouth. "No, I mean it," he whispered. Irritated, Anna removed his hand from her mouth and was about to say something, but everyone shushed her, hearing something as well. He stood up and grabbed his lantern, scanning the area for anything dangerous or unusual. Sora summons his Keyblade while Riku pulled out his sword and prepared for an attack. Stitch growled at the creatures stalking them. "Sven, go!" he ordered and reindeer took off, pulling the sled at a fast pace with Carpet besides him as the wolf like monsters ran after them.

"Guys, it's those monsters that attacked the kingdom!" Kairi pointed out. "What do we do?!" Anna asked.

Kristoff grabbed a torch from the back of the sled and used his lantern to light it up as Sora and Riku cut down the Heartless "We've got this. Just don't fall off and don't get eaten."

"But I want to help!" Anna exclaimed, reaching for the back as well, but Kristoff pulled her back. "No!" he yelled in protest.

Anna pouted, "Why not?"

"Because we don't trust your judgment!" Riku answered as he cut down another monster as Stitch kicked one off. Anna stared at Kristoff and Riku. "Excuse me?"

"Who marries a man she just met?" Kristoff asked as he knocked a few of the Heartless from getting on the sled. He turned to Anna just as she pulled out his guitar from the supplies.

"It's true love!" she yelled and swung it at his head. Kristoff yelped and ducked, making Anna hit a creature that was just about to pounce on him. "Nice one, Anna!" Said Kairi as she pulled out a frying pan and slammed it into the Heartless about to land on Carpet. Sora turned to her, "Where did you get the frying pan from?"

"I've read somewhere in a book that it's Corna's best weapon. Your cousin said it was true and lent me one for our adventure." She responded as they struck down another Heartless. They were doing well until one Heartless caught Kristoff off guard and grabbed a rope so he woundn't lose the sled. "Christopher!" Anna called out in worry.

"It's Kristoff!" Everyone else corrected her. Stitch grabbed the touch at lit some supplies on fire. Anna grabbed it and called out, "Duck!"

She threw it at the Heartless knocking them away from Kristoff. "You almost set me on fire!" He complained. "But she didn't!" Sora pointed out as Stitch pulled Kristoff back on. Riku looked ahead and his eyes widend, "Guys! In all in favor of not falling to our dooms say ah!"

Everyone looked to where Riku was looking at and they were head to a cliff. Anna turned to Stitch, "Get yourself and Riku on Carpet." Stitch nodded but Riku protested, "Wait, can't we think this throu-aahh!" Stitch threw Riku with Sora and Kairi on carpet before joining them as well. And Carpet flew ahead to get them to safety.

"Get ready to jump Sven!" Anna told the reindeer. "You don't tell him what to do," Kristoff shouted, handing Anna the bag of supplies then tossing her onto Sven's back, "I do!" He grabbed a small knife and cut the reins. "Jump Sven!"

Sven jump and got himself and Anna to the other side. Sora turned to Riku, "Come on, Riku it wasn't that bad." Riku got off Carpet and started kissing the ground making both Sora and Kairi chuckle. Kristoff jumped to the other side while his sled was in mid air. He barley made it to the other side as his sled fell and crash landed below. The Heartless disappeared since they failed to get their target. Kristoff looked down to see his sled explode, "But I just paid it off." He began to loses his grip on the ground and began to slid off. Thankful, Stitch slid down and caught him with his extra arms and began to climb up. "Good boy, Stitch." Anna told him as he got the blond to safety. Sora looked down, "Whoa, your sled is toast! Sorry."

""I'll replace your sled and everything in it," Anna said, then sighed , "and I understand if you don't want to help us anymore." Sora turned to Carpet, "You still with us?"

Carpet nodded, determine to remain loyal to his new friends. Kairi smiled, "Thanks Carpet. If you done kissing the ground Riku we need to keep moving." Riku blushed in embarrassment and nodded. Anna and the others were trying to figure out we're they should go next. Kristoff got up and looked to Sven, "Of course I don't want to help them anymore. In fact, this whole thing has prevented me from helping anyone ever again. I don't know how Sora does it."

"They'll die out on their own." said 'Sven.' Kristoff looked to his best friend and replied, "I can live with that and I'm confident Sora and the others can handle themselves."

"But you won't get your new sled if Anna's dead. He can't take care of Kairi and Anna at the same time." 'Sven' pointed out. Kristoff signed, "Sometimes, I really don't like you…" He got himself up and went after Anna, "Wait up! We're coming with you guys!"

"You will?!" Anna said happily, but then kept her cool, "Sure, We'll let you tag along!" Sven smiled and ran after them as Kristoff followed behind. Sora pulled out the lamp that they got recently. Kairi walked beside him, "Why your sudden interest that lamp?"

"I think there something written on here." Sora replied trying to read the lamp. Anna raised an eyebrow, "Really? What does it say?"

"I don't know it's hard to make out." Sora said as he rubbed it trying to see if he could he read it better. Just as he did that the lamp started to shake and blast out bluish-purplish smoke came out starting everyone. A blue man came out of it groaning and cracked his neck, "Owe! 10,000 years can give you such a cramp in the neck!" The giant blue man turned to the others, "Excuse me for a moment." He then, much to everyone's amazement, removed his own head turned it 360 degree angle and put back on. "Ah! Much better better." He said.

"Now who are you, young master?" he used his tale like a microphone and then turned it to Sora. Sora looked to his sister and friends who just shrugged "Um... I'm Prince Sora of Arrendelle." He answered. "Oooh! Royalty! I can't remember the last time my master was a prince! And who are all your friends?"

"Riku!."

"I'm Kairi."

"Kristoff and the is Sven."

"Mega Stitch."

"Princess Anna, I'm his big sister. Just who or what are you?" Anna asked. The man turned to a butler, "Your Highness! The Genie of the lamp!"

The butler Genie gave gestured to his original self who gave a bow, "Your Highness, today is your brother's lucky day." Kairi asked, "Why's that?"

"Wait, did you say I was your master?" Sora asked. Genie placed a graduation cap and high honors scroll in his hands, "Correct! He can be taught! And back to your question young lady. Because your friend had released me from the lamp and he's won not one, not two, but three wishes!"

"Wishes? I don't think I get it." Sora answered honestly. "Master, I don't think you get what you got here." Genie used his magic and made them all sit comfortably in the snow, "So why do you sit back while I explain the possibilities."

" _Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves_ , _Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales."_ Genie sang as they were around by thieves. But Genie appeared next to Sora, _"_ _But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves, yo_ _u got a brand of magic never fails."_ Genie fist appear on Sora's and he defeated all the thugs.

 _"You got some power in your corner now. Some heavy ammunition in your camp."_ Sora appeared on the edge of a fighting ring and rubbed Sora's back as he friends and sister fanned. Then Genie turned himself into a firework and light himself. _"_ _You_ _got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how. See all you gotta do is rub that lamp And I'll say..."_

 _"Mister Sora, sir. What will your pleasure be?"_

Genine place him and his friends around a dinning table and placed each of them in seats. Seven and Stitch included. Genie turned himself into a butler, _"_ _Let_ _me take your order, j_ _ot it down._ _You ain't never had a friend like me._ _No no no."_

 _Life_ _is your restaurant..."_ A got looking turkey was inside and then turned into Genie's head, _"_ _And_ _I'm your maitre d'. C'mon whisper what it is you want, you ain't never had a friend like me."_

 _"Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service."_ Several Genie were cleaning Sora up and shaving up his non-existent bread. Amusement for everyone else, everyone chuckled. Then Sora appeared on a throne, _"You're the boss, t_ _he king, the shah!_ _Say what you wish!_ _It's yours! True dish!_ _How about a little more Baklava?"_

Sora was then on top a huge column of food shaped in the letter A and fell off when a column B came in, " _Have some of column 'A,' Try all of column 'B!'"_ Genie caught Sora with a pillow much to everyone's relief, _"I'm in the mood to help you dude, you ain't never had a friend like me."_

Genie walked down his own tongue like stairs and danced with huge versions of his hands, _"Wanwa! Oh my! Wanwa! Oh no! Wanwa! Nah nah nah! Zebebababa!_ _Can your friends do this?"_ Genie began juggling multiple versions of his had before passing them to Sora, _"_ _Do your friends do that?"_ Sora began juggling Genie's head, and Anna and Stitch clapped in amusement, before Sora passed them back to Genie, _"Do your friends pull this... out their little hat?"_

Genie the turn himself into a blue dragon and breathed fire, _"Can your friends go, poof?"_ Sora was surrounded by multiple versions of Kairi each in a Disney Princess outfit but she felt a little exposed in the Jasmines cloths and blushed. Sora blushed because he thought Kairi looked beautiful in all of them. _"Well, looky here. Ha ha! Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip? And then make the sucker disappear?"_ Each version of Kairi disappeared until there was only one left. Kairi was back in her winter attire.

A small Genie appeared next to Sora, _"So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed. I'm here to answer all your midday prayers."_ Genie the jumped in a pool of "water" then reappeared as a contract, _"You got me bona fide, certified, you got a genie for your chare d'affaires."_

 _"I got a powerful urge to help you out, so what-cha wish? I really wanna know!"_ Genie put his hand next to his ear. He pulled a long piece of paper from his ear, _"You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt! Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh..."_ Genie then whipped his wishes and three versions of Kairi appear again. One was in her KHII outfit. _"Mister Sora, sir, have a wish or two or three! I'm on the job, you big nabob..."_

Kairi liked the last outfit and Sora still blushed. Genie then appeared next to Sora and winked, _"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend..."_ He used his finger at one end and several dancing elephants appeared. _"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend..."_ Genie the used his other figure and dancing camels appeared on the other end, _"You ain't never...had a... FRIEND...LIKE... MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

 _"Wanwa!"_ Everyone was dancing to Genie's song except Kristoff, Riku, and Stitch. _"Wanwa!"_ Stitch was eating the loads of food that was there, _"You ain't never had a friend like me, ha!"_

Genie turned everything back to normal and a sign appeared above him that said, "Applause." Sora, Kairi, Stitch, Anna, and Carpet all capped. Anna was even shouting, "Encore! Encore!" Sven was smiling in amusement. Kristoff and Riku looked to each other. "You have any idea what just happened here?" Kristoff asked. Riku shrugged, "Not a clue."

"Good I thought it was just me." Kristoff replied. "So, Sora can get any three wishes? Sora, this is perfect! We can just wish to bring back summer, wish Elsa back in Arendelle, and wish Xehanort so far away he can't hurt anyone! Ha, ha, ha!" Anna jumped for joy until Genie said, "Well, there are a few ground rules..."

Genie appeared between Anna and Sora, "Rule Number 1: I can't kill anyone..." His one head was cut off freaking out everyone, "...Get my point?" Everyone nodded. "Rule Number 2: I can't make anyone fall in love..." Genie pulls out cupids arrow and shoots making everyone duck so it won't hit them. "Rule Number 3:..." Genie laid done and rose up all green a slimy, "...I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty sight... I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!" This creeped everyone out. "Rule Number 4: I can't undo others people magic, only the one who did the magic can undo it." Anna snapped her fingers, "Dang it." Genie then said, "Rule Number 5: No wishing for more wishes. Believe me, I can't tell you how many people tried it. Other than that it's yours."

"Anna, we should try to convince Elsa to come down. The last thing we want is her to freak out because a Genie forced her to calm down and this might make things worse." Sora added. Anna signed and nodded, "Fine." Then will Sora wasn't looking Anna pulled out a list of way to set Sora and Kairi together. She crossed off the one saying wish for it to happen. She put it away. "What was that?" Sora asked.

"Nothing." Anna lied, "So what should we do?" Sora crossed his arms to think then looked to Genie, "Could I wish you to help us up the Mountains and back home with protection from the Monsters?"

Genie pulled out rules of wishes and looked through it. "Doesn't say you can't. Can I here the words?" Sora grinned, "Genie, I wish you to help us up the Mountains and back home with protection from the Monsters."

"All right! Your wish is my command!" Genie said as he turned himself to a tour guide, "Welcome to tour of the North Mountains. I'm your hoist and guide, Genie. Please stick together and no flash photography. Here we go."

Anna smiled and followed Genie, followed by Riku, Stitch, Carpet, Kristoff, and Sven. Kairi walked up next to Sora, "Why was I used in his song?"

Sora blushed, he was pretty sure Genie knew his relationship with Kairi, "I'm sure it's nothing." Kairi giggled, "Sure it wasn't. Now come on you Lazy Bum, we don't want to loss the others." She took Sora's hand and they ran after the others.

* * *

 **I decide to add the song in here because I thought it would be a good tribute to Robin Williams. May God watch after his soul. He will be missed. Just to be clear I don't own any of the songs either. Each song belong to their respected owners. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please, remember to follow, fav, and review.**


	15. Chapter 14: Stars and Worlds

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They rightfully belong to Disney. So last we've seen our heroes, Kristoff, Sven, Genie, and Carpet had joined their group. Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Stars and Worlds

"And you can see to your left is another snow covered mountain." Genie told the others as they made they're way up the North Mountains. As they made through the Mountains, Anna brought conversation, "So, Sora any idea what your going to do for you other two wishes?"

"Hmm... I don't know, Anna." Sora then turned to Genie, "What would you wish for?" Genie turned in shock, "Who me?" Sora nodded. "No ones ever asked me that before. Well, in my case..." Genie sign, "Ah, forget it."

This got Kairi and the others interested, "What?" Genie shook his head, "No, I can't."

"Come on, tell us." Anna told Genie. Genie saw the curious looks on everyone's faces and knowing they would give up until they got an answer, he finally told them, "Freedom."

Sora looked at the lamp, "Your a prisoner?" Everyone was shocked by this as Genie explained, "It's all part of the Genie gig..." He then grew huge, "INFINITE COSMIC POWER..." He then went inside back his lamp, "...itty bitty living space."

"That sounds terrible." Kairi stated. Genie then rose from his lamp, "Oh but to be free...not have to go poof 'what do you need,' poof, 'what do you need' poof, 'what do you need.' To be my own master, that would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in the worlds. But what am I taking about? Let's get real here. That's never going to happen."

"Why not?" Riku asked. Genie signed and replied, "The only way I can get out of this if my master wishes me free. So, you can guess how often that would happen."

Sora smiled, "I'll do it." Genie looked at him, "Yeah, right." His face turned into a puppets and his noise grew very long. But Sora pushed it back in, "No, I'm serious. After we're home and use my second wish, I'll use my final wish to set you free."

Genie turned to others who smiled at him or in Carpet's case gave him a thumbs up. "Sora's very good at keeping his promises." Anna added. Genie smiled and shook Sora's hand. "Well, here's hoping."

"Hey guys check this out!" Kristoff called out. Everyone came rushing in, there was a small blue portal with another snowed town. "What is it?" Anna asked.

Genie turned into Spock, "Hmm... It would appear that whatever these monsters are are using something to get from one world to another. This might be a portal to one." Kairi then asked, "So this is another world we're looking at... How could it also snowing there? Is it winter time there?"

"Kairi, this looks like desert out there. There's no way it could snow there." Riku mentioned. Sora's eyes winded, "Do this mean Elsa's power is affecting other worlds too?"

"Okay, Elsa is allot more powerful than we thought see was. We need to find her fast." Said Anna. Everyone turned to leave when Anna slipped on the ice... And fell into the portal. "Anna!" Kristoff and Sora called out and jumped in after her. "Sora!" Riku and Kairi called out before jumping in after them. "Guys!" Stitch called out as he, Sven, and Carpet jumped or fell after them. "Oh No! Not the point in the Chapter were our heroes fall into another danger!" Genie said as he was dressed like a mild mannered man. He removed the glasses, "This looks like a job for... SUPER GENIE!" He rips off his shirt and now is dressed like Superman. Genie heroically flew into the portal after his new friends.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anna landed on the other end of the portal. Anna groaned as she got up, "Well, that could have been worse." Sora and Kristoff landed on top of her followed by Riku and Kairi then Stitch, Carpet, and Sven, and finally Genie. "Ow..." Anna groaned.

Everyone laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, Anna." Anna signed, "It's alright. That you for all coming after me. Now, could you guys get off, your kinda squishing me." One by one everyone got off her and turned back to the portal, which closed right after. Riku then asked, "All right, who said the words that I said you're weren't supposed to say in the previous chapter?"

All eyes went to Anna, "Seriously? More than half of weren't there when I said it the first time." Kairi turned to Genie, "Now what do we do?" Genie then replied, "The only chance we have is to find another open portal in this world back to Arrendelle or unless you have a Gummi Ship then you could just fly back to Arrendelle. "Great then, Sora. You just have to wish Genie for one of those and... Where do you think your going?" Anna asked as she saw Sora heading to town.

"There might be people here that might need help. What if those monster attacked here too? We have to help." Sora explained as he ran into town. Anna shook her head, "The only way we can help this place is by find Elsa, end this enteral winter, and stop Xehanort! Now, don't you... And he's gone."

"Well, we've better go after him." Riku said. Everyone nodded but Kairi smiled and muttered, "And this is why I love him..."

"What was that?" Anna asked with a smirk. Kairi blushed as she avoid looking at Anna, "Nothing."

* * *

Sora looked around the town and was amazed, "What are all these weird contraptions?" Sora saw a sign that read, "Puente Antiguo CITY LIMIT POP 2,175 ELEV 6,056." Heard something going on near by and walked to the sound of it. As he walked to the sound he heard people talking, "You don't think this was just a magnetic storm, do you?"

"Look, the lensing around these edges is characteristic of Einstein-Rosen Bridge." Said a female voice. "A what?" Another girl voice asked. Sora saw two brunette girls and a older man who turned to the girl with glasses, "I thought you were a science major?"

"Political Science." She corrected. The one who didn't lose focus on her work said, "She was the only applicant besides I have a team of experts coming to help us figure what is going on with the weather over here?"

The girl with glasses turned to Sora, "I think one of them is here." Everyone's tension was on the young prince, "Um... Hi? I'm Sora."

"Oh, your timing couldn't have been better, Sora. I'm Dr. Jane Foster. This is my intern, Darcy Lewis..." Darcy gave a small waved at Sora "...and this is Dr. Erik Selvig." The man nodded, "You are here to find out what's going on with the weather, aren't you?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." Sora replied honestly. "Is the rest of your team here?" Jane asked. Sora nodded, "Yeah, there right behind me. Just warn you some of them might seem... Strange."

"Kid, we've doing stuff years. You tend to get used to your partners." Dr. Selvig replied referring to Dracy, who glared at him. "Sora!" Anna called him. They all looked behind them to see Sora's friends and sister. Darcy was the first to speak, "Is that one of Santa's reindeer and a flying carpet?"

They all looked to Sora, who just replied, "I warned you." Anna looked to Sora, "There you are! Remember what trying to do? Find a portal? Stop an eternal winter? Ring any bells?"

"Well, the good news is your all here, the rest of you are here. Names?" Jane asked getting Anna's attention. Anna looked to Sora who just shrugged, "Um... I'm Anna.

"I'm Kairi."

"Riku."

"I'm Kristoff and this is Sven.

"Presenting the Genie of the Lamp!"

"Mega Stitch." The three turned to Stitch. "The dog spoke!" Darcy said reaching her taser. Jane stopped, "No. It's bad enough you did it to a man we ran over..."

"I told you he was freaking me out." Darcy defended herself. Jane looked to the others, "We'll get you guys up to speed. Erik answer Darcy's question."

"An Einstein-Rosen Bridge is a theoretical connection between two different points of space-time." Erik explained but knowing Darcy wouldn't understand it Jane answered, "It's a wormhole."

The intern nodded in understanding. Dr. Foster the show'd everyone a photo, "Here, what do you see?" Sora took a look and answered, "Stars." Jane nodded, "Yeah, but not our stars." Jane then pulled out another photo, "See, this is the star alignment for our quadrant for this time of year, and unless Ursa Minor decided to take a day off, these are someone else's constellations. Plus for the fact some stars have been blinking out lately, when they should have lasted for millions of years, it helps proves my point."

"It kinda sounds like what we just saw today." Kairi said to the others. Riku nodded, "Yeah, but instead of stars, it was a different world."

Jane and Erik turned to Riku in shock, "Where is it?" Kristoff replied, "Not far from here but it's gone now. We're trying to find another."

"Alright, I'm sure whatever going on today it's all connected. We'll figure out were the next one is." Jane said. "Hey!" Darcy shouted getting everyone's attention, "Check this out."

Everyone ran to the photo Darcy was looking at, "Is that a man?" Kairi asked. Erik shook his head, "No, it can't be."

"I think I left something at the hospital." Jane said leaving the building. The other scientist and intern followed her. Sora turned to the others, "Guys, these people might be are best shot getting us back to Arrendelle."

"Alright then, just don't do anything without telling me first." Anna told her little brother. Sora nodded and the others followed the people who lived here. Hoping they would find away trying to get back. Cloud watched from afar, "How did you kids get here?"

* * *

Meanwhile, people were trying to pull out a hammer from the ground but no one could prevail. A woman in a black coat was watched from a distance, "That weirdo Loki better better not try to trick us."

* * *

 **I know this chapter was shorter than usual but don't worry there will be more soon. So I thought I'd start out with Thor. So who was the Organization helping Loki? I'm pretty sure you all know the answer. But still leave your answer in the reviews. Also I got this chapter idea, of when Roxas went to Hercules world, and Phil trains Roxas thinking he was the guy Hercules sent. Please remember to follow, fav, and review.**


	16. Chapter 15: Thor

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. The belong to Square Enix and Disney. Did you guys hear how Kingdom Hearts 2.8 HD Final Chapter Prologue is being released next year officially! It has KH: Dream Drop Distance HD, KH: Unchained X, and KH: Birth by Sleep Volume 2! It's been confirmed for the PS4 but I'm also hoping it comes out for the PS3 because it's the system I have and I have to wait till after college to get a PS4 and KH3. All I can do is hope but it still looks awesome! Anyways, we continue the Thor world of this KH story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Thor

"So let me get this straight, the guy from the picture you met last night when you ran him over and went all crazy and then Darcy used her taser on him and now where going to the hospital to see if he knows anything?" Anna asked the others. Jane nodded, "Pretty much."

Sora turned to Anna, "Hey, Anna? What's a taser?" Anna paused and thought for a second, "I can honestly say I don't know. Just try to act we're from this world and don't touch anything you don't know how to use unless they tell you."

"Gotchya." Sora nodded. They walked there because they couldn't fit in the car, whatever that was, as they reached the hospital Sven and Stitch stay outside because pets weren't allowed carpet and Kristoff stayed with them. Every there looked busy, Kairi and Erik could have sworn someone broke out of the hospital. They all ran to the front desk to the room they kept the man in but when the arrived he was gone. "You sure this is the room they kept him in?" Riku asked.

"Oh my God." Darcy muttered. Sora turned to her, "Don't say the Lord's name in vain, Darcy. It's one of the Ten Commandments." Everyone then ran back out the hospital. Wondering where he could have gone.

* * *

"This town is strange." 'Sven' said. "Yes, it is. I see nothing but weird wagons and sleds. How are they moving without horses or reindeer?" Kristoff observed.

Stitch was amazed by the cool looking vehicles, sure they weren't flying but this was the highest technology in drive he saw ever since he escape in the space cruiser. He wanted one. A red one. Then a man appeared behind them, "Excuse me. Might I borrow your stead. I have a long journey ahead of me."

Kristoff turn to see a man with long blond hair and a beard wearing noting but hospital cloths (I don't know what there actually called). "Actually, we also have a quest and we're going to need Sven." Kristoff replied.

The man nodded in understanding, "In that case I'll look for something else. Good luck on your quest." He was about to walk on the snow on his bare feet before Kristoff asked, "Don't you think you should dress a little bit warmer before you go on your... Quest?"

The man laughed, "No cold or snow can harm the son of O..." He stepped on the snow before pulling it back. "Odin's bread! That's cold!"

* * *

"I just lost my most important piece of evidence. Typical." Said an upset Jane. "So now what?" Kairi asked. "We find him." Jane told them.

"Did you see what he did in there? I don't think finding the guy who can throw us around like dolls is the best idea." Riku said. Erik nodded, "I'm with him on this."

"Well, our data can't tell us what it was like to be inside that event and he can. So, where going to find him." Jane told everyone as the walked out the hospital. "So, we're going to look all over New Mexico." Erik said sarcastically.

Jane nodded, and didn't hear the sarcasm "Exactly." Anna then signed, "Well, now that's two people we have to look for. How is finding this guy going to be any easier than finding our sister?"

Both Anna and Jane accidentally ran into the man and knocked him into the snow, "Cold, cold, cold, cold...!" Sora stopped to say, "Apparently a lot easier."

Everyone rushed to help the man up. "I am so sorry. I swear we're not doing this on purpose." Jane apologized. "So that's the guy your look for?" Kristoff asked.

* * *

After that moment, everyone went back to we're they first got together. They got some warm cloths for the man and found out his name is Thor Odinson. He claimed he was hungry and everyone had to admit they were hungry too so they stopped for a bit to eat. Kristoff stayed outside with Sven, Stitch, and Carpet and shared a carrot with the reindeer. Sora was the first to order, "I'll have a hot chocolate, please!"

"Um...Sora isn't it a bit early for..." Riku asked before his older sister beamed, "Make that two!"

"Me three!" Kairi added. Thor than claim, "I shall have what my new companions are having!" Riku signed, "I guess we're all having hot chocolate then."

When everyone's hot chocolate arrived Anna, Sora, and Kairi dug in to their beverages. Thor drank all of his drink with a gulp. Marshmallows and all. He grinned, "This drink, I like it."

"I know it's great, right?" Darcy asked and no one argued with her before Thor smashed his cup on the ground, "Another!"

Everyone was shocked by this reaction, even Kristoff and the others outside peeked in to see if everyone was alright. "Sorry Izzy. Just a little accident." Jane apologized as she went to clean up the mess. Anna glared at the strange man, "What was that?"

"It was delicious. I want another." Thor simply responded. "Why didn't you just say so?" Kairi asked before taking another sip of her drink. "I just did." Thor replied. Anna was glad Sora wasn't like this man and always had good manners. "No, Sora's true love meant, ask politely." Anna said before Sora and Kairi eyes winded and coughed up there their drinks, making Riku laugh.

"Sorry, it went down pipe." Kairi apologized as she blushed. Sora also blushed and replied, "Anna, we're just friends. Really good friends but that's it."

"Keep tell yourselves that." Anna replied with a smirked, then turned back to Thor, "But that's not the point but you know, ask nicely."

"I meant no disrespect." Thor answered honestly. Jane signed, "All right. Well, no more smashing. Deal?"

Thor nodded, "You have my word." Jane smiled, they managed to talk some sense into this man, "Good."

 _"...And the snow storm still appears to be eternal."_ Genie said as a transformed TV. The scientists plus intern in the room, where curios of how Genie was doing all this. Thor had heard the legend of the magic lamp he was amazed how Sora's group of friends managed to find it. He wondered what quest they were on. _"Back to you, Harry."_

 _"Thank you, June. In other news, they're appears that some sort of satellite crashed on to the earth. Many have tried to pull it out of the crater but none have succeed. Now it's currently being protected by the_ _Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."_ Genie continued from the female Genie. An image appeared of the "Satellite." Sora and the others didn't know what a satellite was but it looked like a hammer to them. This seemed to peck Thor's interest. He walked to Genie and asked, "Which way?"

 _"About 50 miles west from here."_ Genie replied as he went back to his Genie form. Thor then headed out the door. Sora, Anna, and Jane followed him as the others finished their breakfast. Thor walked down the middle of the street like he was a star. Ignore the fact the people of driving down those streets. Sora, Jane, and Anna caught up to him. "Where are you going?" Jane asked.

"About 50 miles west of here." Thor replied. "Why?" Anna asked out of pure curiosity. "To get what belongs to me." Thor answered.

"Oh, so you own a satellite now." Jane said sarcastically. Sora turned to Anna and mouthed, "What's a satellite?" Anna shrugged.

"That's not what it is." Thor corrected. Jane then said, "Whatever it is the government seems to think it's theirs and there is a whole lot of some kind of monsters are out there as well. So, you intend to walk in there, fight the monsters, and take it."

"Yes." Thor replied. "If you take me there now, I'll tell you all you wish to know." Jane raised an eyebrow, "Everything?"

"Yes." Thor nodded. "All the answers you seek will be yours once I reclaim Mjolnir."

"Myeu-muh? What's Myeu-muh?" Darcy asked as the others caught up to them. "Can I have a word, Jane?" Erik asked. Jane nodded and left to talk with her friends. Sora then turned to Thor, "So this Myeu-muh belongs to you, huh?"

"Yes, my spiky hair friend." Thor nodded. Sora then asked, "Do you need help getting it back?" Thor raised an eyebrow, "Can you fight?"

Sora summoned his Keyblade making Thor eyes widened. _"First a Genie, now a Keyblade. Sora and his friends must be going on a mighty quest if Sora can wield Keyblade and seek the magic lamp."_ Thor thought then smiled, "I tell you what. If we succeed I shall join on you on your quest."

Sora smiled and was about to answer when Anna got in the way. "Excuse me. Can I have a word with my little brother for a sec here?" Anna asked. Thor nodded. Anna turned to Sora, "Sora, did we come all this way to help some random stranger?"

"Yes." Sora responded. Anna slapped her forehead, "Sora, we came to Jane and her friends to find our way back, right?"

"Right." Sora answered. Anna then asked, "And then were going to find Elsa and end the enteral winter, right?"

"Right." Sora replied. Anna then asked, "And finally were going to stop Xehanort with Elsa's help and live happy ever after, right?"

"Right." Sora smiled. Anna then finally asked, "I take it now you understand what your answer is going to be?"

"Of coarse." Sora answered. Anna nodded, "Good. Now tell him."

Sora turned to Thor, "After a brief discussion with Anna... Of coarse, I'll help you!" Anna jaws dropped, "Seriously?"

"Very well, Sora. Once we retrieve Mjolnir, we'll go on your great adventure. Now we wait for Jane." Thor said proud to fight alongside a fellow warrior agian. Anna just asked, "How does this have to do anything with our adventure?"

"The monsters that attacked Arendelle are here too. We have to help. It's the right thing to do. And if Thor says he can help, I say we let him. He can fight and we can use all the help we can get." Sora replied. Anna signed, "Come on someone help me out here."

"Sorry, your highness, once that lazy bum has made his mind about helping someone no matter what he's doing before he can't be talked out of it. But I tag along to keep an eye on him." Kairi answered. Anna looked at Kairi, "You just want to go because Sora's going?"

"No." Kairi blushed. Anna turned to the others for help but gave her similar responses. Anna turned back to Sora, "There's no way I'm talking you out of this I assume."

Sora shook his head, "Nope." Jane then got back to Thor, "I'm sorry, but I can't take you."

"Then this is where we say goodbye." Thor replied as he kissed her hand making her blush and giggle. "Um... Thank you?"

"Great she's fallen in love with the crazy man." Anna muttered. Kristoff turned to her, "How are you judging all of this of being engaged to someone you just met?"

"At least, Hans is sane and it's true love." Anna argued. "Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Darcy, Kristoff, Anna, Riku, Stitch, Carpet, Genie of the lamp, Sven, farewell. Come Sora and Kairi. The sooner we get what is mine, the sooner we rejoin your friends on your quest." Said Thor as he bowed to them. Other others shrugged and did the same. "Be back here as soon as your done and be careful." Anna told them.

Sora nodded. "Your sister seems very protective." Thor commented. "Well, she's be like that, since mom and dad died. She just wants to keep me safe." Sora defended her as he looked down. Thor turned to him and frowned, "I am sorry for your losses."

"It's alright. It was an accident." Sora replied. Kairi held his hand to comfort him. Sora turned and they smiled at each other. Thor turned and also smiled, it would seem Sora did fancy Kairi. "Come then. Let us find mighty steads and not keep your sister waiting."

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long, I had things going on lately. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. So next chapter Thor, Sora, and Kairi continue on there way to Thor's hammer. Please remember to follow, fav, and review.**


	17. Chapter 16: Worthiness

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. I also don't own Thor and the movie belongs to Marvel Studios and Disney. Alright, next chapter has arrived! Sorry for the wait. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Worthiness

"Sora, how exactly are we going to get to this Myeu-muh?" Kairi asked. Thor replied, "We'll will find some horses and ride about 50 miles west of here."

"Sounds great. I just wonder where are we going to find any horses? We've haven't seen any horses since we've gotten to their wor... Town." Sora wondered. Thor guestered to a pet store, "Let's try there."

He walked ahead of them and Kairi asked, "A pet store?" Sora shrugged, "Well, it's a start." Sora and Kairi walked after Thor. Thor walked up to a employee of the pet store, "We need horses." The employer look Thor strangely, "We don't sell horses. We have dogs, cats, birds..."

"Then give us each one large enough to ride." Thor told the man. Sora then to Thor, "Um...Thor? I think the biggest animal they have would be the size of Stitch. Right, Kairi?" But Kairi was too busy snuggling a near by kitten, "Awwwwwww... You're so cute."

They then heard honking, Sora and Thor turned to see Jane in the horseless wagon with Anna, Kristoff, and Genie. Genie was wearing a government uniform hold a sign that read, "Sora, Thor, and Kairi."

"Well, I guess we're not going to need horses after all." Sora said as he put his hands behind his back. Thor smiled, "Aye. Let us join them." Sora and Thor began to walk to them when Sora realized Kairi wasn't following them, she was still snuggling the kitten. "Kairi, we've gotta go."

"Oh...okay. Can we take the kitten too?" Kairi asked. Sora looked to her is surprise, "Kairi, do you think that's the best idea at the moment? We are on a dangerous mission."

"Please..." Kairi frowned and gave Sora the puppy dog eyes. Sora hated see Kairi like this. He signed...

* * *

Sora and Kairi finally got in the truck. Anna turned to them, "So what took you?"

"We needed to so a little shopping." Sora replied. Kairi smiled as she held onto the sleeping kitten. Anna smiled, "Awwwww... That kitten so cute. Hey Sora...?"

"No." Sora replied. Anna looked to him, "But you didn't even know what I was going to say." Sora pointed out, "But I know you. So, no, I'm not getting you a kitten. Besides it was Kairi's other Birthday present..."

"Oh, it was your birthday? When was it?" Anna asked Kairi. "On Cornation Day." Kairi replied as she petted the kitten. Anna smiled, "Oh, then happy belate birthday, Kairi."

"Thank you, Your... I mean, Anna." Kairi thanked. Anna nodded as she turned to Sora, "Never mind, Sora. I'll just ask Hans." She replied as she turned back in her seat. Jane drove to where Thor needed to go when she asked, "So, I never asked, what was your guys theroies of how the earlier winter happened in New Mexico?"

"We know how it happened but we're trying to figure out how to reverse it." Sora responded. Jane turned to Sora, "Are you saying you guys are responsible for this?"

"No our big sister actually. It turns out she was power with powers of ice and snow." Anna explained. Jane's eyes widened as Thor was intrigued by this, "Is your sister half frost-giant?"

Everyone looked to Thor at that and both Anna and Sora shook their heads, "No." Jane then added, "That's increadble. Your sister can make it snow and cold enough on the hottest places on Earth but how did this happen?" Anna signed, "Well it was my fault..."

"Here we go..." Kristoff mumbled as he knew what was going to happen next as Anna contenuied, "I got engaged, but she freaked out because I'd only just met him, like, that day and she said she wouldn't bless the marriage-"

"Wait, you got engaged to someone you just met?" Jane asked in surprise. Thor also turned to Anna in shock, "Didn't your parents warn you of stangers?"

"Why is everyone against me on this?! It's true love and Hans is not a stranger!" Anna argued. Genie then appeared in front of Anna as a mobile TV. Genie dressed as proffessor as he pointed to the chalk board which was written, "Stranger." Genie said, "Stranger, a person whom one does not know or with whom one is not familiar. So when one asks you to marry him..." Genie head popped out the screen, "...DON'T DO IT!"

Anna then glared at Sora, "Sora? Did you wish Genie to talk me out of marrying Hans?" Sora shook his head with a smirk, "Nope. Genie doing this on his own free will. I still have two wishes left and we're all going to be against you on this."

"Oh, come on. You were the one who went with the complete stranger to get his Myeu-muh back when we're supposed to look for our sister." Anna pointed out. "And we are! We're just making friends and help others along the way. Those monsters are everywhere, Anna. Not just our home. We need to find out how to stop them. Besides if Thor says he can help we can strengthen our numbers." Sora stated.

"Now I see how you two are related..." Kristoff stated. Sora then asked, "Speaking of which, what made you change your minds? And where's Riku and the others?"

"Well, a group of secert agents just stole my entire life's work." Jane began. "And now Thor's our only lead of finding the portals, Elsa, Jane's theory, stoping the monsters, and Xehanort, so not a whole lot of options..." Anna contenuied as Thor's eyes widened in horror, "Xehanort! You know Xehanort?!"

"Yeah, he was one of our parents' enemies. How do you know him?" Sora asked. Thor turned to the others, "Once I have reclaimed Mjolnir, I will return everything that was taken from you, Jane, plus all the answers you seek, and Sora, Anna, and friends, I will aid you in your quest to find your sister and stop Xehanort. Deal?" Everyone nodded. While Jane signed, "I hope your not crazy."

"And um... About Riku and the others?" Sora asked. "Oh... They're staying with Eirk and Darcy just I case something goes wrong." Anna answered.

* * *

That evening...

"That's no sadilte crash!" Jane exclaimed quietly. Everyone kept low to the ground as the located the site. It was a war zone down there between the secert agents and Heartless. Kairi made sure the kitten was quiet as they watched the site. "They would have hauled the wreckage away, they wonldn't have built a city around it." Jane finished.

"So how are you going to get Myeu-muh back?" Kristoff asked. Anna beamed, "I know! Walk up and ask 'em for it." They then heard, "Kill anything that gets near the hammer!" Then allot more gun fire. Everyone looked at Anna as Jane said, "Anna, that's a terriable idea."

"Sorry." Anna frowned. Thor turned to Sora, "Your thoughts Keyblade Master?" Sora looked at Thor for a moment before responding, "Who? Me?" Thor nodded. "Well...umm...maybe if well defeat all the monster, the agents will see us not as a threat, and trust you enough to get what's yours back." Sora thought aloud.

"Sounds like a good plan. We should be able to take them." Thor nodded. Anna looked to Sora in concern, "And what if we get arrested?" Sora looked at Anna, "You aren't doing anything. Thor and I will go after the monsters alone while you and the others will stay here in case something goes wrong..." Anna was about to agrue when Kristoff stopped her, "Your brother can take care of himself, we just need to come up with a plan B if things go south."

"Fine." Anna signed. Sora then learned in, "If I have to, I'll just use the dipomatic imitty. Can't arrest a prince from another world, right?" Anna nodded, "Good plan."

Sora and Thor walked in, Kairi whispered, "Be careful, Sora." Sora summoned his Keyblade as he and Thor ran into battle. Sora cut down as many Heartless as he avoided gun fire as Thor used his training to tear right through the Heartless. The gunfire lessened as they saw that Sora and Thor were only after the monsters.

* * *

Dr. Selving walked down the road trying to catch up with Jane and the young inters who went with the mythology crazy man. He could help but fell like something was wrong. He had Darcy stay with the others as he left to make sure they were going to be okay. A mortcycle stop right by Erik, "Excuss me? Dr. Selving?"

Eirk turned to see that the man was carry a huge sword and had blond spiky hair, "Do you know where Sora went?" Erik then asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"He's my Godson." He replied. The Doctor nodded, "He, his sister, and a few of his friends where headed to a sadilte crash just down this road. I was just on my way to see if they were okay."

The man nodded, "Get on." Erik did so before asking, "Well, it's obvious you know who I am but who are you?"

"Name's Cloud."

* * *

Sora had cut down another Heartless as they approach Thor's properity. "Hey that looks like a hammer." Sora stated. Thor nodded, "It's excatilty what it is." Thor walked up to it. He was about to retrieve the hammer when he was sent flying. Sora shocked by this saw a faint shadow of a giant camilean Heartless. (Think of the Heartless boss Clayton rides on in Deep Jungle.) It revealed it's only for a moment before disappearing again. Thor saw this as he got to his feet, "Your big. Fought bigger."

They got into the battle stances as they prepared to fight the Heartless. Meanwhile in the 'crow's nest' above them. Clint Barton, coded named Hawkeye, pulled out three arrows and drew them with his bow and aimed his traggets, "Not sure if I can get the big one but I can take down blonde and spiky. Should I take them out?"

"Wait, let's see what they can do." Agent Phill Coulson replied from his com. also watching the fight with interest. That man and boy took on those creatures like they were nothing. Just who were they? They could be potentials for the Avengers Project. Thor charged at the creature despite not knowing where it is. He missed as it threw him aside. Thor quickly got back up though. Sora knew they couldn't beat this monster by just rushing at it. He then notice the snow Elsa made created foot prints on the ground, "Thor, foot prints!"

Thor looked at the latest foot prints and grinned. He picked up a create a chucked it at the latest foot prints which crashed into the Heartless. Sora hit the Heartless with his Keyblade. They repeated the process untill the Heartless saw the tacket was useless and revealed itself. It was only a matter of time untill they defeated it. After Sora made the final blow the creature flew to the ground and released a heart before fadding into the darkness. Sora put away his Keyblade as Thor walked over to the hammer. He tried to lift it but it wouldn't budge. Thor tried to use all of his strength but it still refused to move. Sora then heard words going threw his head.

 _"Whoever wields this hammer, if he be worthy, shall receive the power of Thor..."_

Sora then understood why Thor couldn't pick up the hammer. It wasn't because it was too heavy, it was because Thor wasn't. Thor fell to his knees in defeat as S.H.E.I.L.D. Agents srounded them pointe ding their wepeons at them. Sora lift his hands in the air as he laugh sheepishly, "Umm... We come in peace..."

* * *

 **Agian sorry this took so long. I've been busy lately. Hoped you'd enjoyed it. Also if your a HISHE fan please check out my parodies of How the first Kingdom Hearts should have ended or chain of Memeroies should of ended. I based of the YouTube show. I own none of it. Please remember to follow, fav, and review. I try to the next update faster... See you soon...**


	18. Chapter 17: Godfather and Heartless

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Sqaure Enix. I also don't own Thor. Okay, now we will continue where we last left off... Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 17: Godfather and the Heartless

"So, what are you going to name your kitten?" Anna asked. Kairi thought for a moment. In the few memories of her past life she remembered a young woman who one saved her life. She remembered her blue short hair and her name. "Aqua. Her name is Aqua."

The princess smlied, "That's a nice name."

"Guys, we have a problem." Jane told them. Kairi and Anna turn to see Sora and Thor getting themselves arrested by S.H.E.I.L.D. "Anyone have a plan B?" Kristoff asked. Jane nodded, "I'll call Eirk. He'll know what to do." Jane pulled out her iPhone and typed in Eirk's cell phone number. The others were intrigued by this new device.

* * *

Eirk's phone began ringing as he and Cloud were half way to the satellite crash. Eric picked up his cell phone, "Hello? Jane? You okay? Oh. I'll see what I can do. Take Kairi, Kristoff, and Anna back to the others. We'll get them out of there."

He hung up and turned to Cloud, "Bad news. Your Godson and the man he was trying to arrested..."

"By S.H.E.I.L.D.?" The former SOILDER asked. Eirk nodded, "Yeah. You have any ideas?"

"I've dealt with S.H.E.I.L.D. before. They'll listen to me. I can get them out of there." Cloud replied as he sped up his bike.

* * *

"Who are you two? You just made my men, the most highly trained men of this world, look like a bunch of minamuim-wage mall cops aginst those monsters. That's hurtful." Agent Coluson asked Thor and Sora. Both people were currently in in custody by S.H.E.I.L.D. and they were sitting chairs in a room full of one way windows. "Sorry, we just wanted to help." Sora apologized.

"And we appreciate what you did but it takes someone who received similar training to do what you did to those monsters. Where did you receive your training?" Coluson asked. Sora hesitated at first before responding, "I was trained in Arrendelle. I had lean some good sword fighting from my mentor, Leon, but I mostly practice with my friends back home."

"Arrendelle? Never heard of it." Coluson questioned. Sora shrugged, "Probably because it's very far away from here. My big sister, and friends are trying to find a way back." Coluson stared at the prince for a moment before responding, "Alright." He then turned to Thor, "And what about you? Where did you receive your training? Pakistan? Chechnya? Afghanistan? No, you strike me as for more the solider for fortune type. Where was it? South America? Certain groups would pay well for a good mercany like you."

"Sir, may I have permission to speak on his behalf?" Sora asked. The agent nodded. "Well, I may not known him for very long but I don't think a mercany, a pirate, a bounty hunter, or anything like that. I think he's just a guy who's trying to fit in to this new evoriment but also wants to get to his home as well. We thought this saltailite, hammer was the key. I only wanted to help him find his way. He said he would help me if we got it back." Sora finished.

"Kid, your young. You'd understand why I don't trust this guy when your older. But it does leave one question, who are you?" Phill asked. "I'm Sora and I'm not a kid, I'm 15. I'm a teenager." Sora replied. Thor remained quiet. "One way or another, we'll find out what we need to know." The agent told Thor, he then turned to Sora, "If your telling the truth, and since your the only one willing to give us some answers, then we'll only ask you a few more questions and you'll be free to go. I'm going to get some Coffee, can I get you two anything?"

Thor remained silent before Sora asked, "Um...if it's not to much trouble, could I have some hot chocolate and some cookies?" Coluson smiled, "I'll see we can do." He walked out of the room. Sora turned to Thor, "You know, besides that fact he stole Jane's stuff, he dosen't seem like a bad guy. So, why won't you talk to him?"

"Loki!" Thor said in surprise. Sora rasied an eyebrow, "Huh?" He the turned to what Thor was looking at and he saw a man in a green trench coat in the room. "Whoa! How'd you get in here? Who are you?" Sora asked. Thor turned Sora, "It's okay, he's my brother, Loki."

"Oh, nice to meet you Loki. I'm Sora." Sora smiled polity. Loki nodded, "Pleasure."

"What are you doing here?" Thor asked. "I had to see you." Loki replied. "What happened? Tell me. Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to father." Thor asked in concern. Loki frowned, "Father is dead."

"What?" This news brought shock to Thor and Sora. "I'm...sorry. I know what it's like." Said Sora. Thor asked, "What happened?"

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was just too much for him." Loki explained. Thor was horrified by this information, Loki saw this, "You mustn't blame yourself. I know you loved him."

"I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen. It was so cruel to put your hammer in your reach, knowing you could never lift it. The burden of the the thrown falls to me now." Loki explained. Sora looked to him, "So your now King?"

"Yes." Loki awnsered. Thor looked to his brother, "Can I come home?" Loki shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

"Wha-... But he's your brother! Why can't you let him come home?!" Sora asked. Loki turned to Sora, "Because of Thor's attack on the Frost Giants, they have threatened to declared war on Asgard. The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon my brother's exile. I don't like it anymore than you do."

"Couldn't you find another way..." Sora hoped Thor's brother would do something. "No, even our own mother has forbbined his return." Sora and Thor were horrorfied by this. "Maybe...maybe she's just upset right now. I'm sure she still loves Thor despite everything that's happened recently."

"I wish that was the case..." He turned to Thor, "...but this is goodbye, brother. I'm so sorry." Thor looked so sad. Sora couldn't even think of banishing either Elsa or Anna. Sora couldn't even speak. He said nothing else as he listen to conversation between Thor and Loki. "No. I am sorry. Thank you for coming here." Thor said as his tear were beginning to fall.

"Farewell." Loki said before vanishing. Coluson entered the room with hot chocolate for Sora as Thor said, "Goodbye." Coulson turned to Thor, "Goodbye? I just got back." Coluson handed Sora the hot chocolate, "Sorry, we didn't have any cookies at the moment." Sora gave a small smile as he took a sip of his drink, "It okay. It's good."

Just then another agent entered the room, "Sir, we have a visitor." Coulson turned to the other agent, "Tell him we're busy." However, the agent remained, "It's Cloud. He says he wants to talk to you personally." Phill signed, "Tell him, I'm on my way."

He turn to Sora and Thor, "Wait here. And enjoy the beverage." Coulson left the room.

* * *

Coulson walked outside to see Dr. Selvig and a fimillar looking man. Cloud stared at the agent, "Coulson."

"Strife." Phill nodded. "What brings you here?"

"I've been told you've arrested Sora and someone else after he saved your men from the Heartless." Cloud answered. "He's being very cooperative, I believe his tell us the truth, we just need to ask him a few more questions and he's free to go. The other man is a mystery though. Why is it your concern?" Coulson asked.

"Sora's my Godson. And he's the son of Zack Fair." Cloud responded. Coulson nodded, "He dosen't know, does he?"

"He will now. Release Sora and that other man. They're no threat to Fury." Cloud pointed out. "The boy? No, we both agree on that. Especially since I have a felling he's following his father's footsteps. The other man? I don't think so."

"I have a felling if he wanted to hurt anyone. He done it already. But I keep an eye, just to be safe. Refuse, and go have a word with Fury on this. He knows he dosen't want me as an enemy." Cloud said as he reached for his sword. The other agents pulled out there wepeons at Cloud. Eirk took a few steps back. Cloud didn't even show any fear. "Tell them, they'd just be wasting bullets and arrows."

Coulson eyes narrowed before he gave the next order.

* * *

"Come on, Thor. It's not your fault." Sora said to Thor. Thor looked down, "But it is. If I only listen to my father's words. If I hadn't acted so rationally against the Frost Giants I wouldn't have started the threat of war. Father was right I am not fit to be king. If anyone deserves the right to be king it should be Loki."

"If it makes you feel any better. I know what it was like to be banished." Genie said as he appeared. "it was before I met Sora. My master wished the existence of anchovy pizza and then blamed to me for everyone not like it so his people banished me from... Oh...what was it called agian... Weasel Town... Well, whatever it was, he used his final wish to send me so far away for making the worst food known to man. Then I met Sora..."

Sora and Thor turned to Genie with a odd look but Sora turned to Thor, "Okay, so, we've all made pentally of mistakes and sins were not too proud of. But instead of looking down on those things, you can learn for those things to help you become a better man. It's never to late to make your father proud even in death." Thor looked to Sora and smiled, "I see now why did Keyblade chose you. Sora, thank you..."

"Hey, what are friends for." Sora said. "You consider me your friend?" Thor asked. Sora nodded, "I may not known you as long as Riku and Kairi but I know a good friend when I see one."

Sora offered Thor his hand, "Friends?" Thor smiled and shook it, "Friends. I may not be able to help you in the upcoming battle aginst Xehanort but I can give you and Jane any information you need and help you talk your sister out of marry a total stranger." Sora chuckled, "Thanks we need all the help we can get to make Anna reconsider..."

Just then the door opened and Erik and a man with blond spiky hair walked in. "It's okay. Coulson says your free to go." The man with the huge sowrd told them. Sora and Thor got up their seats, "Thanks Eirk and... who are you?"

"I'll explain once we get out of here." The man replied. Thor and Eirk walked side by side as did Sora and Cloud. Sora returned the drink to Phil Coulson and thanked him for the beavage while Cloud just glared at Coulson and whipeared, "There better not be anything in that drink."

Thor was able to steal Jane's book back without the Agents noticing. As soon as they got to Cloud's motorcycle Eirk wanted to walk Thor back. Said he wanted a man to man talk with him. So as Cloud drove Sora back, Sora asked, "So...who are you?"

"Cloud. I was a good friend of your father." Cloud explained. Sora turned to Cloud, "You knew my father?" Cloud nodded, "Yes, you could say we we're best friends."

"Cool... So thanks for the help but you didn't need to help me. They would have let me go." Sora thanked him. "I know. But I had I make sure my Godson was okay." Cloud explained.

"Oh... So why aren't you with Thor?" Sora asked. Cloud shook his head with an aummused smile, "He's not my Godson. You are."

"Oh...Wha...YOUR MY GODFATHER?!" Exclaimed a shocked Sora. "I assume you have some questions?" Cloud assumed. "Tons! I... Wow... Just... Where've you been in my life?!"

"Let's met up with your friends. Then I tell you everything you want answered. But first things first... What are you doing here? Your supposed to be in Arrendelle." Cloud asked. Sora laughed nervously as he explained everything to him.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"So... How'd it go with Thor?" Larxene asked the Prince of Mischief. Loki smirked, "It went even better than I hoped. He really believe our father is dead and now the throne of Asgard belongs to me. And very soon he will believe I deserve the title as King of Asgard when the Heartless consume Jotunheim and bring peace to Asgard."

"Seems like everything is going your way. And what of the so called 'Prince of Arredelle.'" Larxene asked with a grin. "Even more naive that Xehanort has told me. I almost feel bad for him. In fact, history wise we are much alike. We'd probably been best friends if he'd saw the true riches of the throne." Loki proclaimed. "But he's not and Xehanort wants him out of the way." Said another voice.

A corridor of darkness opened and a man with long blond hair wear a coat idendentical to Larxene stepped out. "Vexen." Larxene said. "You've obviously see Sora as a great threat but I remain convinced but the lack of data. I believe an experiment is in order to prove how insignificant he really is." Vexen told them.

"Well, here we go again. It's just an excuse for you to test your little experiments." Larxene rolled her eyes. Vexen just grinned, "I'm a sciencetist. Experiments are what I do, yes."

"Whatever, this my territory. You're supposed to be keeping an eye on the Snow Queen." Larxene pointed out. "True but the Superoir wanted me drop off some of his goons to capture the final princess of heart so I decided to lead you two a hand before I return to my position." Vexen said as he handed Loki a device. "Just place this device on the Destroyer and you should have complete control over it."

Loki turned to the Orginazation Memeber, "I sure to put some good use into this. Give my thanks to your master." Vexen nodded before disappearing into darkness he said, "Don't try and break it."

"Do you think these... Beagle Boys can succeed in captureping the remaining Princess of Heart?" Loki asked the only female member of the Orginazation. "I'm sure even low-ranking dumb villains as they are, can do one simple job."

* * *

One of the Beagle Boys watched Princess Anna as she was having an dicussion with her friends, "There she is. I see her!"

"Shhhh! Queit down, they'll hear us." One the beagle boys told his brother. The smallest one then asked, "Hey guys, I wasn't really listening to what our bosses were saying. We're we supposed kidnap the princess and keep her safe or drop a safe on her?" They went into to deep thought on that, "I'd say drop a safe on her. That's seems more effective."

"Okay, let's get us a safe and smash the Princess, right now!" They cheered but then yawned afterwords. "Okay, how about after a nap and breakfast?" One suggested.

"Okay."

"I'm good with that." They all fell on the floor and fell straight to sleep.

* * *

"What's taken them so long?" Anna asked begining to worry about them. "I'm sure they're fine Anna. Eirk's smart he'll think of something to get them out of there." Jane reassured her. Stitch, Riku, Darcy, and Kristoff were roasting marshmallows. Kairi was petting her kitten, Aqua, was slightly worried for Sora too. She just wasn't showing it. Sven was fast asleep but he woke up when he heard something. "Sora's here." Kristoff said for Sven.

Anna quickly ran to brother to give him a hug. "Sora! Your okay! Didn't doubt for a second." Riku laughed, "Ha! Yeah right!" Anna stuck her tongue at Riku. Jane looked around, "So where's Thor?"

"He and Erik are walking back. Eirk said he want to talk to him." Sora explained. Jane signed in relief and nodded. Kairi hugged Sora as well without dropping her new kitten. Anna the smiled for happy couple but she noticed Cloud. "Okay, so who's this?"

"Um... Anna... You remember when I asked you about my Godparents?" Sora asked. Anna nodded, "Yeah, I told you everyone had Godparents but since we've never met yours, we just assume that mom and dad never pick you out your Godparent's since the gates closed. Why do you ask?"

"Well, as it turns out, they did. And this is him. His name is Cloud." Sora explained. Anna nodded, "Oh..." Look at Cloud for a second then back to Sora, then her eyes widened as she turned to Cloud, "WHA...?! Your his Godfather?!" Cloud nodded and Anna crossed her arms her eyes narrowed at Sora's Godfather, "I supposed you don't have any proof."

Cloud hands Anna an old photo. Anna inspects the photo, she saw Cloud, a dark hair woman holding baby with brown spiky hair in development. She knew the baby was Sora, she knew her brother anyway. She hands the photo back, "Okay I'm convinced..." After 30 seconds of glaring, Anna finally spoke up. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN IN SORA'S LIFE?! OUR GODPARENTS WE'RE ONLY FEW THAT CAME TO VIST US WHEN THE GATES WERE CLOSED, BUT DID YOU VIST MY BROTHER ONCE?! NO! THE ONLY FAMILY SORA HAS BEEN WITH BESIDES ME HAD BEEN ELSA AND OUR PARENTS! SORA WAS ALWAYS SO LONELY WHEN OUR GODPARENTS VISITED! AND NOW 15 YEARS LATER YOU FIANLY SHOW UP ON A WHOLE DIFFERENT WORLD!" Anna yelled at Cloud who didn't even flinch. Sora and Kristoff were holding her back. "Anna, calm down." Sora told her.

"Yeah, I'm sure sure Sora's Godfather has an good excuse." Kristoff told her before turning to Cloud, "You do, right?" Kristoff even questioned why Sora's own Godfather never shown up in Sora's life. Riku, Kairi, Genine (who was siting back eating popcorn as he watched the scene), Sven, Carpet, Darcy and Jane had simalar looks to Kristoff. Sora was just as curious as the others, but frankly he was so happy to finally meet his Godfather. "Yes. I have some dangerous enemies, in patical, a man known as Sepheroith. If he knew about you... So I had to protect you from a distance untill he was gone. I got Stitch for Elsa to get for Sora's sixth birthday when I wasn't around..."

"Oh, so, that's how Elsa manged to get Stitch without mom and dad noticing!" Sora realized. Riku then asked, "Where did you get him from by the way?"

"He crash landed in a red ship in our backyard. Tifa was one who tamed him." Cloud explained. Jane rasied an eyebrow, "The dog's an alien?"

"That would explain why he talks." Darcy pointed out, Jane nodded. "Who's Tifa? Your wife? Sora's Godmother?" Kairi asked. "Both." Cloud answered. Anna still kept her glare, "That's not enough! Sora's born in a castle and surrounded by guards. I'm sure their more than capable to protect Sora, when he was younger...!"

"You mean like how they were 'able' to handle Axel and the Heartless..." Cloud pointed out. Anna looked at Sora, "You told him..."

"Uncle Cloud said he wants to help..." Sora explained. "Your calling him Unlce Cloud? You just met him for crying out loud!" Anna exclaimed. Everyone just looked with a smirk. Anna noticed this, "What?"

"Anna, how's this any different from you? Your marrying a man just met." Sora pointed out. Darcy eye's widened, "Wait, your sister marrying a man she just met?!" Anna screams, "IT'S...TRUE...LOVE!" She calmed down, "This is way different from Hans and I..."

"Yeah. Cloud's actual family, Hans isn't. Anyways, he said he and Aunt Tifa. Could help us find Elsa, stop Xehanort, and end this eternal winter. Uncle Cloud even knows what we up against. Come on, Anna. Trust me on this." Sora said. Anna stared at Cloud, "I don't trust Cloud and I'm not forgiving for never really visiting you..." Anna closed her eyes and signed, "But I do trust you, Sora. So, he tag along help...for now..."

"Thanks, Anna. You won't regret this!" Sora said. He then turned to Cloud, "So, what are we up aginst?"

"Okay, you know that there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" Cloud asked. Everyone not from this world nodded. They've been secret, because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, it changed everything."

"The Heartless?" Sora repeated in confusion, his eye widened in relieazation, "Oh, those dark creatures that keep attacking us."

"Beings without hearts." Cloud nodded, ""The darkness in people's hearts that what attracts them and there is darkness within every heart. No one knows where they came from...well...there is one man who might know...Ansem."

"Ansem? Who's he?" Anna asked. "He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed reports. He was the ruler and the wisest man on his world. He was trying to find a way to stop the Heartless. However, Xehanort heard of this and somehow made himself younger and pretend he had amnesia, all so he could gain access to his information of the Heartless as his most bristest student. By the time, Ansem figured out Xehanort's scheme, he was too late. He somehow turned his own staff aginst him and kicked him out of his home and plunged it into the darkness." Cloud explained. Everyone was horrified by this. "Wha... How?" Kairi asked as she held on to Aqua, who just meowed.

"Most of Ansem's findings had be scattered to the other worlds. But I manged to find enough to know what happened. Each world has a Keyhole." Cloud began. Darcy then said, "I'm going on a limp here and I'm thinking it's not a door lock." Cloud shock his head, "No, it's so much more. This Keyhole leads to the very heart of a world. If the Heartless find it and get inside it. They can consume the heart and bring in everything into darkness with everyone still on it. That's was stars have been dispearing." Everyone was speechless. "No...how... There's gotta be a way to stop them!" Sora exclaimed.

"There actually is. And it involves around you, Sora." Cloud told his Godson. Everyone turned to Sora. "Me?" Sora asked. Cloud nodded, "That wepeon you've received. It's called a Keyblade. The Heartless have great fear over it because it's the only thing that can destroy them. It can also impower the Keyblade weilder's allies so they can destroy them as well."

"That explains why the guards and those agents wepeons didn't have any effect of them untill Sora gain his powers." Kairi realized. Anna then shook her head, "No! Sora can't fight an army of Heartless. I don't like what the Heartless are doing but he can't go to every world destroying everyone of those monsters even with our help."

"He dosen't have to. The Keyblade has the ablitly lock or unlock anything." Cloud explained. "How that have to do with..." Riku began as his eyes widened in realization, "Oh!" Cloud nodded, "Bingo. Sora, as you, Anna, and your friends search for Elsa. You have to go to find the Keyhole to each world and lock it shut. That way the Heartless can't get to the heart of it and the people might have a better chance to stop the Heartless for over takening their world."

"But... I've never asked for this." Sora said as he looked at his Keyblade. "The Keyblade chooses it's master and it chose you. So tough luck." Cloud said. Sora nodded, "Okay, I'll do it." He then turned to Anna, "Anna...?"

"Okay. You were right. This is allot bigger than we thought it was. We have to help anyway we can. Elsa and the winter can wait a few more days." Anna nodded. Sora smiled. Kristoff then turn to Sora's Godfather, "So, how do you know about the Keyblade? Was it in Ansem's reports?"

"Sora's father told me. He was friends with a few of them." Cloud explained. "Excuse me?" Anna gave Cloud annoyed looked, "He's my father too you know." Cloud shook his head, "I wasn't referring to the King, I was referring to Sora's birthfather."

Everyone stared at Cloud. "Huh? What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Sora, you were adopted."

* * *

 **Ah, cliffhangers... Don't you just hate them. Sorry to do this but I thought I would save the reaction for the next chapter. First, no Anna is not a Princess of Heart. If you played the first game, you know who the last Princess is. Second, the Beagle Boys are in their Musketeer appearance, and their not smart so they would think Anna is the princess their after. Third, the events of Birth by Sleep did happen, it just slightly different so Zack met Ven, Terra, and Aqua before they met him in the prequel. So I thought I'd give you a heads up in case your confused how they'd met Zack if he died five years ago. Anyways, I'm getting a PS4 for Christmas so I'll be able to play KH3 after all. What world's are you hoping will be in KH3? Leave your answer with your review. And as always remember to fav, follow, and review and I'll see you next time...**


	19. Chapter 18: The truth

**Now back to the relations. Remember, I don't own Frozen or Kingdom hearts. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. I also don't own Thor. Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 18: The truth

"What?!" Everyone shouted. Cloud nodded, "It's true." Anna then stood up and marched her way to Cloud, "Okay, you said a lot of things that are hard to believe. And if I weren't actually here I wouldn't believe you. But Sora being adopted that's got to be the most unbelievable thing you have every said!"

"Did you noticed your mother pregnant before you met Sora at all?" Cloud asked her. "Well, no..." Anna admitted, "But I was little..."

"Did you find it odd, that your parents never told you about you and Elsa were goning to get another sibling?" Cloud asked her. "Well, maybe a little..." Anna face began to worry, "So, they could have ment as a..."

"And did you think it was a coincidence that they introduced you to Sora after they came back from friends?" Cloud finished. Anna couldn't seem to find a excuse, "Well...uh...no...but...um...that can't be true...it's impossible!"

"Not as big of a plot twist of Vader being Luke's dad, and considering all you fans already knew this it's not really a big one, but it's a plot twist to the rest of us." Genie said as he turned to the screen. Sora was shocked he couldn't speak. Kairi noticed this, "Sora, are you okay?"

"Okay, say if Sora really was adopted by the King and Queen..." Riku started, "Who are his birth parents?" Cloud looked down as he answered, "Aerith and Zack Fair."

"What?!" Everyone eclaimed. "Okay, who are they? Criminals? Wanted man and woman?" Darcy asked. "Quite the opposite. Zack's is one of Arrendelle's greatest heroes and Aerith is a shy, kind, woman who Zack's been trying to win her heart for years." Kristoff explained. Anna grinned and signed, "Ah, I love those kinds of stories." She then snapped out of her gaze and glared at Cloud, "I suppose you have proof of that, too?"

"Yep," Cloud said as he pulled out a birth certificate, "This is Sora's birth certificate." Anna snatched for him, "Give me that! Now let's see here..." She began to read it. From Sora's last name to birth parents, Anna's eyes slowly widened. "What is it, Anna?" Sora asked.

Anna smiled nervously, "Well,...it's...nothing...I'm sure the doctors... Made a mistake in writing this. In fact, it could mean a different, Sora. I mean Sora is very popular name..." Riku shook his head, "No, it's not." Anna glared at Riku, "Your not helping."

"I really was adopted, wasn't I?" Sora asked his older sibling. Anna hesitates, "No."

"You hesitated." Stitch pointed out. Anna shook her head, "No, I didn't."

"Anna, be honest, was I adopted? Is Zack Fair really my father?" Sora asked. Anna frowned and signed, "Accoriding to this paper...yes." Sora frowned. Anna placed her hand on his shoulder, "Hey, no matter what this dumb paper says, I'll always be your sister."

"I know..." Sora nodded, "...but all my life I've been told, Za..., I mean my Father was a great guy but why did he and mom abandon me?" Cloud shook his head, "No, Sora. They loved you. They loved you the moment you were born and even before then. They couldn't take care of you because they were killed by Malifacant. Xehanort's orders. The only reason your alive was because they died defend you untill the Queen found you and got you behind the gates. Xehanort thought you were dead for years only till recently. Malifacant must have saw what happened and said nothing untill now."

"So, it's all my fault." Sora said aloud. "Sora, he didn't mean that." Riku replied. Sora nodded, "I know... I... Just need to think to myself." Sora got on his feet and walked away. Anna glared at Sora's Godfather, "Thanks allot." She got up to go after Sora but Kristoff stopped her, "Anna, he just needs some time to take hold of this, alone. Besides isn't there one more Question we should ask?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! But still, I don't want Sora to be alone. He needs someone." Anna suggested. Kairi sat up with her kitten, "I'll go. Sora's comfortable around me when he needs someone other than his sister." Anna smiled, "Prefect. You should make my brother a.k.a. Your fiancé better in no time." Kairi nodded and walk off. Not before turning back blushing, "And for the record, Sora is not my fiancé, ma'am."

"Soon as the crisis of now is over I need to work on those two." Anna said to herself, she then turned to Cloud, "Anyways, Vanitas said he was after a Princess of Heart. What is that?"

"Remeber when I said there was darkness within every heart?" Cloud asked. Everyone nodded. "There is an exception of that. Unless your Holy Mary, or Jesus, the only ones with pure light within them are the Princess of Heart. Now technically, they can still sin but they just don't have any darkness within them. Just pure light. There are 7 of them. If they are together the can reavlie a Keyhole leads to the world of Kingdom Hearts. Sora told me Xehanort already had 6 out of 7 of them. Now they have strong beliefs..."

"Check." Anna said grinning.

"Care for others..."

"Check.

"Believes dreams come true..."

"Check."

"and true love conquers all, and has no dark thoughts what so ever..."

"I know who he's talking about." Anna mutters with a grin. Cloud turns to the others, "Anyone know someone like that?" Everyone but Anna starts going into deep thought. Anna's jaw drops.

* * *

Sora sat there by himself, "Mom, Dad. Why didn't you tell me?" Kairi walked up to him, "You okay?"

Sora turned to Kairi, "Yeah, I'm just a bit shocked. That's all." Kairi sat next to him and placed Aqua on her shoulder, "Sora, it's okay. Your sister still loves you and your still my best friend. Oh, Riku's too." Sora nods, "I know. It's just... All this time, I thought I knew who I was but now... I don't know who I am. I'm no Prince. I just got lucky I was adopted by the King and Queen of Arrendelle."

"Luck or not. This was clear act by God. He saved you and found you a new family. Sora, you've been trying to fix the relationship between your sisters. He does everything for a reason." Kairi told him as she hugged him and Aqua licked him.. "Sure... But what do think it would have been like if my parents had lived? What's God's plan for me?" Sora said as he hugged her back.

"You just have ask Him and listen. It's the only thing you can do, Lazy Bum." Kairi told him with a grin. Sora smiled as they began to laugh and Aqua meowed. They then saw Thor and a drunk Eirk walked by, "Friend, Sora, I could use your assistance."

"What happened to Eirk?" Sora asked as he and Kairi ran up to him. "We drank, we fought, he made his ancestors proud." Thor explained as Erik spoke in gibberish. Sora help Thor carry Eirk back to his trailer.

* * *

"Maybe, it's Repunzel?" Riku suggested. Kristoff shock his head, "No." Anna was really to get annoyed. "What about Queen Elsa?" Kristoff guessed. Cloud shook his head, "I doubt it." Kristoff then suggested, "What about Fuu?" Everyone laughed, even Cloud chuckled, "Good one Kristoff."

"Okay... How about...?" Anna just had it, "Oh, for crying out loud! It's me!" Cloud looked at her, "And how would you know that?"

"I fit all the qualifications." Anna said proudly. "So you know true love?" Jane asked. "Yes." Anna answered. Everyone laughed again. "What's so funny?!" Kristoff explains, "Hate to break this to you but your just as clueless as everyone else is."

Anna folded her arms, "Excuse me?!" Cloud simple asked,"Who marries a man they just met?" Anna groaned, "It's true love for crying out loud!" Darcy replied, "No one's with you on this, Anna. They closest thing I see true love in your group is your adopted brother, Sora and the girl he likes, Kairi."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Anna smiled and nodded, "Finally something we can agree on, but only if those two could admit it." No one argued with her on that. Carpet then notice the others coming back as Sora said, "Hey guys, Eirk really out of it. Maybe we should turn in for the night."

Everyone nodded. Cloud spoke up, "When I saw you guys were here. I did a head count a rented some hotel rooms for all of you. I've even manged to find a place for Sven." The raindeer grinned and licked Cloud in appercaition. Everyone head for the Hotel, Except for Anna, "You okay, Sora."

"Yeah, thanks but I think I'll stay up for a bit longer I have some questions for Thor." Sora assured his sister. Anna nodded, "Okay, hey, love you, little bro."

"Love you too, big sis." Sora replied. Anna turned and walked aside Kairi after they both wished Sora an goodnight. "Thanks for cheering up my brother." Kairi smiled, "It's no problem, your highness. Sora's always been their when I need him, I always do the same."

"By they way in a year from now. You have my blessing to marry my brother." Anna told Kairi making her blush again.

* * *

After Jane, Sora, and Thor managed to put Eirk to bed, they all sat by the campfire. Sora watched as Thor and Jane were have a moment. They spoke of Jane's past, spoke of how they met, and shared a few laughs. Sora could tell these two were going to be good friends. Sundelly, Sora saw himself in Thor's spot and Kairi's in Jane's having a similar moment. Sora blushed at that. Thor then pulled out a small black book making Jane gasp. "Oh, my G..." Sora gives her a warning look, Jane knew the boy wouldn't accatally hurt her but he was young and innocent so, "...gosh! I don't believe this."

"It was all Sora and I could get back. I'm sorry it is not as much as I promised." Thor apologized as Sora gave her his own sorry look. But Jane couldn't be anymore greatful, "No, no, no, this is great. This is... Now, I don't have to start from scratch. Thanks, guys. Thank you."

Thor then noticed both Sora and Jane looked upset. "What's wrong?" He asked. "S.H.E.I.L.D. Whoever they are, they're going to do everything in their power to make sure my research never reaches the light of day. As for Sora... He learned that he was adopted and his birthparents died protecting him."

Thor replied, "No, Jane. You mustn't give up on yourself. You've must finish what you started." Jane looked to Thor, "Why?" Thor answered, "Because, you are right. Your ancestors called it magic, but you call it science. Well, I come from a place there one and the same." Thor opened her book and allied the planets she drew into a tree. Out of curiosity, Sora looked into the book, "What's this?" Thor explained, "This is how my father explained it to me, that your world is one for the Nine Realems of the Comos. They're connected to by the branches of Yggdrasil, the Worlds Tree. Now you see it everyday without realizing it. The images glimpse through this... What do you call it?" Thor asked as flipped through the pages showing the images from space and Thor tri d to pronounce the word under it, "This Hooble Telescope."

Jane giggled as she corrected him, "Hubble." Thor nodded, "Hubble Telescope." They all laughed for a bit before continuing, "The Nine Worlds. There's Midgard, which is Earth. This is Alfheim. Vanaheim. Jotunheim. And Asgard. And that's where I'm from." After a half an hour explaining Jane's research, Jane fell asleep on Thor. The Asgardan turned to Sora, "And the bond between your sister, blood or no blood, is still there. Nothing with ever change between you or Anna. If your birthparents died defending you, then they must have loved you."

Sora smiled, "Thanks, Thor. It's just all this time I thought I knew who I am but now I'm not so sure." Thor shrugged, "Then perhaps this quest will help you find out." Sora thought back to what Kairi had told him earlier and nodded. He then wondered, "How do you know who Xehanort was?"

Thor signed, "Xehanort came to my father for advice. Like you, he was a Keyblade Master..." Sora was surprised by this, Xehanort had a Keyblade too. He continued to listen, "...at first we'd thought that he was there explore or to help us but he was after some acient wepeon that would allow him to otian the power of Kingdom Hearts, my father denied this wepeon ever existed and sent him off, he later returned with a army of monsterous creatures called the Unversed. We manged to hold our own aginst them and they eventually stopped attacking. We thought Xehanort died or had given up. Apparently, we were wrong if he's the one responsible for the attacks on your home."

"Yeah, he killed my grandfather and planed to frame my adopted father for the crime but my birth father stopped him. My parents banished him from Arrendelle but not before Xehanort swearing he would have revenge. According to Uncle Cloud, he needs seven princesses of heart to sucecced." Sora explained. Thor eyes widened, "And how many does he have so far?"

"Six. The last one is somewhere from Arrendelle. It could be Anna, Elsa, Repunizel, Xion... It could be anyone..." Sora answered. "Then it's best you try to find out soon and protect her. If you fail to stop him, then we may be all doomed. I wish I could help you. I'd only be the the way."

"It's okay but look at the bright side, you made some good friends today." Sora pointed out. Thor nodded. A few minutes later, Sora headed for the night but with this only thought in his head. What was this weapon Xehanort was after and who is the last princess of heart?

* * *

 **Well, next time we'll met Thor's friends from Asgard and they face of the Destroyer... Anyways as always remember to follow, fav, and review. See you next time...**


	20. Chapter 19: Lady Sif and the Warriors 3

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They both belong to Disney and Squuare Enix. Glad to see some more follows and favs on this. I'm glad your all enjoying this. Just a heads up. I think I'm doing two chapters of the Thor world before our heroes go explore a different world. I hoped you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year. If you don't celebrate those, then I hope you had a happy holiday. Please, enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 19: Lady Sif and The Warriors Three

 _Ventus once again fell asleep, while enjoying watching the meteor shower. He woke up when it was all over. He sat up for a few moments, he had a big yawn. The he went to lay back down when he saw a young woman with blue hair towering over him. "WHOA!"_

 _He turned to see Aqua, one of his best friends, giggling at him. "Gimme a break, Aqua." Said Ven._

 _"Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead. You know you should have at least brought a blanket." Said Aqua. She somehow knew Ven would sneak out just to see the meteor shower, and fall asleep while enjoying it, so she decided to check up on him, like an older sister would look after her young brother. "But - Did I dream that place up? It really felt like I been there before...looking up at the stars..." He wondered._

 _He dream looking at stars of some sort of island. It was really peaceful but was it real? Aqua just rubbed his had and said, "'Cept you've always lived here with us."_

 _"Yeah...I know." He said. Both Ven and Aqua sat by the edge of the cliff to enjoy watch the stars. But one thing was on his mind. "Hey Aqua."_

 _"Hm?" She wondered what his question was. "Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light come from?" he asked. He always thought stars were big balls of gas miles and miles away, but he was curious what his friends thought. "Hmmm…Well they say…" She began._

 _"…that ever star up there is another world." Terra finished. The two friends turned to see him there. "Terra." Said Aqua._ _Terra continued, "Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is there hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns."_

 _"What? I don't get it." Said the confused boy. Terra just smirked and said, "In other words, they're just like you Ven."_

 _"What does THAT mean?" he asked. He was still confused. "You'll find out someday, I'm sure." Terra responded._

 _"I wanna know now." Said Ven. "Your too young to know now." Said Terra._

 _"Quit treating me like a kid." Said Ven. He was 16, and the still treat him like he's still 10. Aqua couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, what are you laughing at?" asked Terra._

 _"I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers." Said Aqua as she continued to laugh. The two were confused until they got what she meant and laughed with her. After what felt like hours, they continued to enjoy the stars._

 _Then Aqua remembered, "Oh yeah! Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow. I made us good luck charms." She then pulled out three star shaped stars. One blue, one orange, and one green. She tossed the orange one to Terra. Ven was impressed and then Aqua got his attention. "Here." She tossed the the green charm to Ven, while she kept the blue one to herself. "I get one too?" Asked Ven._

 _"Of course. One for each of us. Somewhere out there, there's star-shaped fruit...and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically, I think you're supposed to make the. With seashells, but I did with best with I had." Aqua explained. "Oy, sometimes you are such a girl." Said Terra in a teasing manner._

 _"Hey, what do you mean 'sometimes'?" Aqua said back with the same tone. Ven however looked disappointed. "So this isn't a real good luck charm?" he asked._

 _"Well, that's yet to be seen." Aqua answered honestly. "But I did work a little magic on it."_

 _"Really? What?" Ven asked. "An unbreakable connection." Aqua said with a smile, with that everyone raised their new wayfinder in the air._

* * *

Sora woke up from the dream. He looked around in his current room and remembered, he, his sister, and friends was currently in a room which his newly discovered Godfather reserved for them. They were on a mission to bring back summer, stop Xehanort and the Heartless. Ven? Terra? Aqua? Who are they? Why did the feel so familiar... Like he somehow knew them? He heard a deep yawn from the magic lamp. Genie came out of his lamp holding a teddy bear in one hand and a coffee cup in another, "Morning master. How'd you sleep last night?"

"Fine but I had allot to think about after what happened last night and... I had this really bizarre dream last night? I wonder if their really...or not?" Sora wonder. Genie then pulled out a news paper, "I know the feeling, Sora. I had a nightmare that Robin Williams had died, it felt so really like a part of me died with him... In a non-gay way...But that couldn't hap..." Genie stopped as he read the article called, "In memory of Robin Williams"

"Oh..." Genie frowned before changing the subject, "Well, what do you think of the whole not born Royal going for you?" Sora laid back on his bed laying on his hands, "I don't know. I'm shocked, I know that for a fact... But, all this time I thought I knew who I was but whatever I was going to be died when my birth parents died. Just... Who am I?"

"It dosen't matter who you were going to be then, it only matters who you are now." Genie told Sora. Sora smilied in apperaction and then thought to himeself, how was Anna handling it all? Sora and Genie then heard a knock on the door. "You better hid, we don't want to freak out the maid again." Genie nodded and went back into his lamp. "One minute." Sora quickly got dressed in to his "magic" cloths, "Okay, come in."

"Um, Sora, you lazy bum, we were each given a key to our own room, rememeber? You need to let me in." Kairi voice said through the door. Sora slap his forehead. He compeletly forgot. Carpet however flew from where he was sleeping and opened the door and let Kairi in, "Thank you, Carpet."

"Good morning, Kairi. How'd you sleep?" Sora asked his crush. Kairi grinned, "Great, the bed was so comfortable, I had a bit of an odd dream, but Aqua snuggled up to me and she looked so cute." Sora looked at he strangly, 'I thought we weren't alloud to have pets in the hotel?...You gave the manger your puppy pouting look didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did. I see you manged to sneak Stitch in here, too." Kairi pointed to Stitch as he snored on the pillow left by Sora. "Yeah, he doesn't take no for an answer." Sora explained, he then remembered, "Say, Kairi, where did you get the name Aqua from?"

"Well...I think it might have been when I was on my home world, when I was a little girl, I underattack monsters and there was this woman with blue hair saved me her name is Aqua. It's one of the few memories, I still have from before I was Arrendelle. Why do you ask?" Kairi asked. Sora explained, "It just... I had a dream about her, and two other men, Ven, and Terra. They had good luck charms like the one you gave me for this journey. The were all friends like you, me, and Riku are... But Ven looked exactly like Roxas."

"Werid. What do you think it means?" Kairi asked. Sora shrugged, "I don't know. What did you dream about?" Kairi blushed, "Well...you and me were married and we had triplets...but that would never happen... right?"

Sora blushed hard, "R-r-right. Of course. That never happen." All of a sudden. They heard a groan that sounded something like Anna. Sora and Kairi knew she was eversdroping on them. Sora then walked to the door and Anna fell on the floor from leaning on the door. "Anna, you always told me eversdroping was bad and impolite. Why you doing it?"

"Sorry, I just saw Kairi enter your room and I've missed your love life by not paying attention to you, I didn't want to miss anything else." She replied as Sora helped her up. Sora and Kairi blushed at the thought, and told her agian, "We're just friends, Anna!"

"Both too shy to make a move, huh? We'll by the time we get back, you two will be kissing eachother and marry eachother the very next year with kids on the way!" Anna vowed. Sora and Kairi blushed again, when something occered to them. "Hey, Anna...?" Sora asked.

Anna smirked, "Yes, Sora." She was hoping would ask her for secert love advice but instead..."Where do babies come from?" Sora making her sister's eyes widened in horror. Kairi nodded, "Yeah, we're do babies come from?" Anna was painking, "W-well,...funny story about that... SAY! I have an idea! Why don't you two ask Elsa when the crisis is over. I'm mean she's Queen know and she would have to know these things. He...he...he..."

"Okay, that works with us." Sora replied as Kairi nodded. Anna signed, "Well, I'm going to see if the others are up. Nice talking to you, Kairi." Anna left the room relieved that she dogde a arrow. Until... "You never told Sora where babies came from?"

Anna turned to see Kriistoff in shock, "Well...no, but... Okay, our parents never got the chance to tell him, but I chouldn't do it. Just look at him. He's still a child in heart. I can't tell him that... Or his fancé, Kairi." Kristoff signed, "Okay, first off, he's not engaged to Kairi..." Anna smirked, "Yet, they're not engaged yet!"

"...second, would prefer becoming an Aunt before or after their marriage?" Kristoff finished. Anna signed, "Aftter...which is why since Elsa is the eldest and she spent time with Sora, she should be the one to tell him..." Kristoff rasied an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look. I said we'd do it after we end the winter besides what's she going to do, make an even bigger winter? I'm a Princess of Heart, I know these kinds of things."

"We still can't confirm that." Kristoff pointed out. "You can't prove I'm not one either. Now, come on. Let's go wake the others up." Anna told him. Kristoff smirked, "...even Cloud?"

"Well...maybe not Cloud. I don't trust him at all. Maybe, if we're lucky, we can find the Keyhole and leave this world before he even knows..." She noticed Kristoff was still smirking, "He's right behind me, isn't he?" Cloud replied, "Yes." Leans to Sora's room, "Morning, Sora. Morning, Kairi."

"Good morning, Uncle Cloud." Sora replied. Kairi also nodded, Anna turned to Cloud with a glare, "How he forgive so quickly, I'll never know."

"Probably got from his mother, his birth mother. She forgave everyone whoever did her wrong." Cloud assumed. Anna then asked, "How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough. If you want, I could tell Sora..." Cloud began before Anna cut him off. "No, no, no, no. Not happening. Elsa accatally been there for him, therefore she earns it. You've just shown up for him for the first time ever. You haven't earned the right." Could nodded, "Well, then I just need to gain your trust. Shouldn't be too hard."

Anna looked offended, "What do you mean?..." She then realized, "Oh, come on! It's true love!" Cloud rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "Yeah, right. Whatever you say." He then walked off to wake up the others. Anna kept glaring at him, "I hate him so much."

"Would hot chocolate make you feel better?" Kristoff asked. Anna looked to him sheepishly, "Maybe a little." Kristoff smiled, "Come on. Let's go get your coco."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town...

"Please, take our money just leave." One of the bank manger begged. The Beagle Boys replied one by one, "We don't want you stinking money!"

"Yeah, we'll be taking your safe! Now, if you excuse us, we have a job to do!"

"Have a nice day." The smallest said. As the dragged the emepty safe away, as they left one of the hostages looked up, "They only came here to steal a safe? Those have to be the dumbest bank robbers ever."

The Beagle Boys just ignored them, and grinned menacingly, "Now, all we have to do is drop this on the princess." They all laughed mechivously until they heard a big... _BOOM!_

"Hey, guys? Was that thunder?" One asked. The other two shook there heads, "No way! The weather can't have thunder and lightning while it's snowing..." They then wondered, "Can it?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Asgard...

Loki and Larxene noticed the Bifrost Brigde had been opened. Loki turned to Laxerene, "Use the device our dear friend Vexen gave us. It's time to deal with both our problems." Laxerene made an evil grin, "With pleasure."

* * *

Everyone was having breakfast at the restaurant from the other day. They had the place to themselves and Thor and Jane were kind enough to do the dishes. Kairi looked to them and smiled she turned to Riku, "You know, I think they make a cute couple."

"Who?" Riku asked. Kairi guestered to Thor and Jane. Riku just looked at Kairi, "And your tell me this why? Is it the hair? Is it because I'm the coolest guy on the street and I still don't have a girlfriend? Why not talk to another girl, mainly the princess, about this?"

"I would but she won't stop trying to making me and Sora, husband and wife. Even you didn't go that far." Kairi pointed out. Riku nodded, "Fair enough. Maybe, that's what it would finially take for you and Sora to admit your feelings for eachother." Riku mumbled the last part. Kairi heard him though, "What?"

"Nothing." Riku smirked. Anna was surprised at Sora, "Since when you could do the dishes?" Sora turned to Anna and replied, "A year before the coronation. I was helping out a restaurant that only had a few employees that day. I even applied these skills to help set up for coronation day. Did you know we had 8,000 salad palates?"

"Yes, I sang about it... I don't how this day could get any weirder." Anna told herself. There was then a knock on the window, "Found you!" Much to everyone shock, there where three Vikings outside. Jane, Eric, and Dkarcy dropped their glasses of ornage juice, while Anna dropped her hot chocolate, "It just did."

"Wow! Vikings!" Sora said with a grin. Anna looked to her brother, "Only you would be fascinated by Vikings or Pirates"

"That's not true. I'm fasnated by them, too." Riku added. Anna signed, "Now, I see why you two are friends."

"My friends! This is good! This is good." Thor greeted the Vikings. Thor was friends with Vikings, who knew. Sora watched in awe while everyone else there jaws dropped. "Unbelieve." Was all that Eric could say. One of the Vikings noticed the other people in the room, "Oh, exuse me. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three."

After Thor finished greeting his friends he said, "My friends, I've never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come." Thor's friends were shocked by this, but Fandral just laughed it off a explained, "We're here to take you home."

"You know I can not come home." Thor said. Thor's friends and the others, besides Sora and Jane, Look confused so Thor explained, "My father is dead because of me. And I must remain in exile." The ones who did not come from Asgard and haven't heard the news were speechless. However, the Asgardians gave Thor a confused look and Lady Sif said, "Thor, your father still lives. He's just in the Odinsleep."

Thor couldn't speak while Sora signed, "See, you Dad's okay. Don't know what an Odinsleep is but he's okay...wait, then why would your brother lie to you...?" Anna then tapped him on the shoulder and whispered something in Sora's ear. Sora looked to his sister in shock and asked, "Really?"

"Sadly, Princes like Thor's brother aren't the only one out there who would do anything to be King. They just don't have a great as relationship as you, me, and Elsa." Anna explained. Sora looked to Thor, "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

 **Well, next time Sora and friends will face off the Beagle Boys and the Destroyer, after they'll face of Loki and Larxene.** **I'm glad to see more follow, favs, and reviews on this. I just wish I could read your guys reviews. Serousily, what's going on with that?! Does anyone have any idea how long or why this is happening? You can PM me if you have an idea. If you all know the answer, I also have another thing to talk about as well. Before, starting this fanfic, I had to go threw a ton of ideas going through my head to go where, I've gotten so far. In fact I still have some ideas, that I sad that it won't or didn't make it. If any want to their own version of this but don't know where to start or need some ideas on what to do. PM that too. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please, fav, follow, and review. I just hope I'll be able to read your reviews soon. See you next time.**


	21. Chapter 20: The Destroyer

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They both belong to their rightful owners. Disney and Square Enix. I also don't Thor. Alright, time to see our heroes aginst the Destroyer. Sorry, I've been working on some of my other Kingdom Hearts fanfics. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 20: The Destroyer

Loki made his way to Heimdall, who guarded the bridge to prevent invaders getting in to Asgard. Loki walked up to him as Heimdall asked, "Tell me, Loki, how did you get the Joutans into Asgard?" Heimdall knew Loki was responsible for nearly everything that happened recently and he been working with Xehanort and Orginazation XIII but he wondered how he was able to get the Frost Giants into Asgard without the aid of the Bifrost and without being caught untill it was too late. Loki replied, "You think the Bifrost is the only way in or out of this realm? There are secert paths to this world that even you, with all your gifts, are blind. But I have no need of the Frost Gaints no longer, now that I'm king. And I say, for your act of treason, you are relived of your gatekeeper duties, and no longer a citizen of Asgard."

Heimdall grinned, "Then I need no longer obey you." Heimdall swung his wepeon at Loki but the "king" of Asgard pulled of the Casket of Acient Winters and froze Heimdall where he stood. "You know, for guy who said who could see everything, he didn't that one coming. What an idiot." Laxerine smirked as she brought the Destroyer along with two Nobodies. Loki grinned and looked up to the Destroyer, "Ensure my brother never returns and test the Keyblader's power."

* * *

"So, your brother is the bad guy?" Riku asked. Thor nodded, "I wish it wasn't true. We need to return to Asgard." They then heard a thunder from the winterfied desert. Darcy asked, "Was somebody else coming?"

Sogun asked, f shook her head, "No, it must be one of Loki's or his friends with black coat." Sora, Kairi, Stitch and Anna looked to eachother. "The Orginazation?" Sora asked. Anna nodded, "Could be."

"You four know the people in the black coats?" Red breaded Viking asked. Sora shugged, "Kinda, we think they apart of a group called Orginzation XIII. And the leader of the Orginzation is Xehanort." The vikings turned to Sora in shock, "Xehanort's back?!"

"I'm afraid so my friends. He comes from their land and seeks a Princess of Heart." Thor explained, he then brought Sora, "This is my new young friend, Sora. He a son of a mighty warrior who defeated Xehanort in the past plus he's weilder of the Genie of the lamp and has been chosen by the Keyblade." The Vikings turned to Sora, Hogun asked the adopted Prince, "Is that true?"

In response Sora smiled and lifted his hand and summoned his Keyblade. The Vikings looked to Sora in shock and awe. Then they smiled, Fandral smiled, "Well, friends of Thor, are friends of ours." Sora grinned, "You took the words right out of my mouth." Anna groaned, "How is it fine that when Sora befriends compeletle strangers it's fine but I decide to marry a man that I immediately fall in love with it's a crime?"

The Vikings turned to Anna in shock. "Wait, your planning of marrying a man you just met?!" They all exclaimed. "Oh, come on! Really? You guys too?" Anna complained. Sora turned to the Vikinigs, "As much as I'm glad your with us on this, shouldn't we stop Loki first?" Sif nodded, "The boy's right. We have more important matters to deal with. But still in the top five of important matters." Anna the shouted out to the world, "Is everyone going to be aginst me on this?!" Everyone replied, "Yes."

Anna signed, "Thank you for honestly." After everybody saw smoke, everyone ran outside. Thor immediately knew what it was along with with other Vikings, " It's the Destroyer. How did Loki get control of it over it?" Sora got into his battle stance, "I'm thinking he had some outside help."

Thor nodded, "Jane, you need to leave." Sora turned Kairi, "Kairi, take Anna and go with them until this fight is over." Kairi and Anna crossed their arms, and Kairi complained, "Hey! I can handle myself just fine!" Sora turned to her, "I know you can. That why I want you to go with them, you can protect them and other people just in case something goes wrong." Kairi then smiled, "Oh, okay, why didn't you say so? Come on, your...I mean Anna. Let's go!"

"No way! I'm not leting my little brother face this giant monster thing alone..." Shen then noticed a yellow beam past them and hit a building causing it to collapse, Anna then looked to remember Sora wasn't alone, he had friends at his side, "...unless my superpowered brother fights with his other friends. Good luck, Sora! Let's go, Kristoff, Sven and Kairi, my future sister-in-law!" Anna then began to ran off with them while Kairi blushed as she picked up Aqua and her frying pan, "For the millionth time, Sora and I are just friends!"

Before Jane went after, she turned to Thor, "I'm staying here." One of the Vikings smiled, "Thor's gong to fight with or signed and walked up to them, "My friends, I am just a man. I'd only be in the way or worse, get one of you killed. But I can help get these people to safety." Jane then declared, "Well, if your staying, then so am I."

"We'll need some time." Sora grinned, "Then you'll have it. Your friends, Riku, Stitch, Cloud, and I will fiend of the Destroyer, and Genie will fiend off the Heartless while the rest of us evacuates the town." Genie then appeared next to Sora in a U.S. military uniform with hundreds of other versions of himself dressed similarly "Sir, yes, sir! We'll fight until the last man! We'll crush those monsters like the bugs that the are! Today we fight for our will to live! TODAY! IS! OUR! INDEPENDENCE! DAY!" Darcy turned to Jane, "Did he just quote the Independence Day movie?" Jane nodded before they moved out.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Beagle Boys followed were the Princess was going with the safe. They grinned as one of them said, "Great! Everyone distracted with the giant robot!"

"Now, we can smash the Princess with out cause any trouble." Said another. One was about to lose his breath, "I just hope they stay still I'm tired of caring this heavy safe." The others nodded in agreement and once again lifted the safe to smash the Princess.

* * *

The Destoryer contenuied to march it's way through the town, destroying everything in it's path. It only stopped when in heard someone shout, "FOR ASGRAD!" The Destroyer looked up to see an Asgardan flying towards itself with a battle axe, but it swatted him aside like he was nothing sending the Asgardian flying back. It was about to finish him with a powerful blasted, when a car was smashed into the Destroyer sending it back. It got back up, pushed the car aside, and looked for the source of where the car was thrown. It looked to see Stitch grinning, turned around, did a headstand, and showed his bottom to the machine saying, "Youwhooo..."

Whoever was controlling the Destoryer was clearly ticked off at the dog like alien and fired a powerful blast at him. Stitch just jumped out of the way, and rolled himself into a ball a rolled towards the Destroyer. As Stitch got closer it tried to step on him, kick him, and punch him but Stitch dogded all the attacks and began to crawl all over again the lifeless armor. As it was so focused on Stitch, It failed to notice, Sif, Riku, Sora, and Cloud running towards it on different angles while Kairi, Jane, Anna, and the other make sure they got to safety from the Heartless. Carpet even took several groups of people and flew them off to safe distance. The Beagle Boys went to the roof tops and angled the safe over the Princess head. As the were about to drop it Kristoff saw them and ran got Anna out of the way as the safe dropped to the ground. Anna noticed she was almost killed and turned to Kristoff as he held her in his arms, "Thanks."

Kairi looked up to the source of the source of the dropped safe and saw the Beagle Boys, who smiled to her sheepishly. Kairi headed to toward the building that they were in. As she past Kristoff and Anna, she told them, "You two lovebirds keep making sure the people of this town are evacuated! I'll deal with those three!" That sentence made Sven walked up to them and smirked, while Kristoff and Anna let go, turn away, and blushed.

The Beagle Boys turned to leave, when they saw Kairi in front of them with a frying pan held out in front of her and Aqua on her shoulders. Both Kairi and her kitten glared at the three trouble makers. The three brothers quickly drew their swords as one of them said, "Stand aside girly, if you know what's good for ya."

"No way! You tried to smash my best friend's sister! Your going to tell me why!" Kairi told them as Aqua hissed at them. The second one smirked, "Oh, really? Please...we dealt with far worse than you. In fact, your only a little girl..." Kairi's eyebrow twitched, "What...did you call... me?" Sefier once called her that and he regretted so badly afterwords. Their leader smirked, "Say...your right. She's nothing but helpless little..." But Kairi cut him off but smacking him in the head with her frying pan, th hit was so hard a tooth came flying out and he fell to the ground with stars floating around his head.

The other brother was surprised that this happened the looked up the see Kairi's new pet was about to pounce. After Aqua confirmed, her target she pounced, "MEOW!" She landed on the second Beagle Boy and began attacking with furry, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get her off me! Get her of me! GET HER OFF ME!" As the second one began running around in pain as Aqua kept on attacking him, the third was so shocked he didn't know what to do. Kairi used her frying pan to smack his sword out of his hand, and lifted him by the shirt. He began to laugh nervously, "D-d-did we say that? N-no, you've must have heard wrong. What m-my brothers ment to say was that we would never stood a chance aginst the strong independent woman and her c-cat that fights like a tiger. Did I-I mention you had beautiful eyes?"

"Now, you are going to give me some answers. Who are you three?! Who do you work for?! And why did to try to smash Princess Anna?!" Kairi demanded. The Beagle Boy glared, "I'll never talk! I never tell that we're the Beagle Boys and that we've been hired by Xehanort to either bring back the last Princess and keep her safe or smash with a safe, so we went the more effective way!..." The Beagle boy's eyes widened as he realized what he had said, he looked up to the red head, "...I told you everything, didn't I?"

"Yep." Kairi smirked. He frowned, "Please...not in the face." Kairi shook her head, "No problem." Then she proceeded to kick him between the legs. The Beagle Boy winced in pain and he gave her a painful smile, "Thank you..." Then fell to the ground clutching the spot, she had kicked him. The second Beagle Boy fell to the ground in pain when Aqua was done with him. Kairi picked her up, "Good girl. Let's go help the others."

The second one saw that they were gone, he turned to his brothers, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to say our mission was a failure. Let's return to base." The others groaned in agreement as the vanished in a Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

Stitch continued the keep the Destroyer distracted. Stitch even tapped it on the shoulder. As the Destroyer tried to hit him he jumped out of the way make the Destroyer hit itself. The caused the the Destroyer to stumble back and Stitch laughed at it. As it tried to regain balance it failed to noticed the in coming sword of Cloud strike it in the back making stubble foward. Sora and Riku the struck their weapons and the legs causing it to trip and fall flat on the ground. As it tried to get up Lady Sif plugged her spear through the Destroyer's neck. Sif grinned thinking that the fight was over. However, it rearranged it's body so that it was facing Lady Sif. As the Destroyer began to stand back up on it's feet the female Viking exclaimed, "Fall back!"

The Destroyer turned sending powerful blast send some of the heroes flying. When it fired at Sora, he rasied his Keyblade in defense. It fired the beam but Keyblade reflected the beam right back at it making it stumble back. That gave enough time for the others to get away. Thor knew the only ones left in the town where the ones who decided to help with the evacuation and those who chose to fight, he turned to the others, "Go! Now! Run!" Kairi, Anna, Kristoff, Carpet, Sven, Jane, Darcy, and Eirk did as they we're told as Thor ran with them. This had to end. Thor saw that Sora was still holding his ground but he knew he couldn't hold up forever. He ran to Prince, "Sora! Sora, you've done all you can but your not strong enough yet! We need to regroup!"

Sora nodded, "Right!" With that he and Thor ran as the Destroyer fired another beam at them. They manged to get out of range of the armor and rejoin the others. Thor ran to his his Vikinig friends and pick up a fallen shield, "You must take Sora and his friends to Asgard. You must stop Loki." Fandral asked, "What about you?"

Thor forced smiled, "Don't worry, my friends. I have a plan." He nodded as he and Sora got one of their wounded to safety. Everyone rejoined to eachother as Thor made his way to the Destroyer. When he knew that his friends were safe, he dropped the shield. He knew what had to be done. He contenuied to walked to the Destroyer as everybody wonder what Thor was doing. Thor knew very well who was controlling the Destroyer, "Brother, whatever I have done to you wrong, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry. But these people are innocent. Taking their livings will gain you nothing." The Destroyer prepared fire upon Thor, "So take mine and end this."

It then stopped after a few moments, it turned to leave when it came back and smack Thor sending him flying. Thor landed hard on the ground. Everyone came running to Thor's aid as the Destroyer walked off believing it's mission was accomplished. Thor had cuts all over him, Jane was the first to reach him. Thor looked to Jane, "It's over." Jane shook her head, "No. It's not over."

Thor smiled, "No, I mean, your safe." The others joined up with her as Sora nodded, "That's right. We're all safe." Anna and Kairi knew he was only refereeing to Jane, which both thought it was so sweet. Thor smiled, "It's over." Thor then began to breath heavy. Jane began to cry while Thor's other friends were begin to tear up as well. Cloud bowed his head in respect. They all knew if Thor didn't get medical attention soon, he would die. It would take a micale to save him. Sora then heard, _"Whoever welids this hammer, if he be worthy, shall receive the power of Thor."_ Sora smiled, he knew what this ment, he looked up to see a faint glimps of a hammer, heading their way. Sora walked up to his Anna, "Anna help me get the others away from Thor."

Anna looked to Sora in confusion, Sora then guestered to the incoming hammer. Anna's eyes narrowed then widend as she realized what it was, "Guys, we gotta move!" Everyone backed away from Thor, it was a bit hard for Jane because she didn't want to leave him but Stitch and Cloud where able to get her away from him. Still lying on the snow, Thor caught the hammer when it was close enough. Lightning stuck down healing Thor's injuries as while in suiting him in his Asgardian armor. The Destroyer turned around to see what was going on. As the other witness what happened, Jane's jaw dropped, "Oh...my...gosh..."

"Sora? What's happening?" Kairi asked. Sora grinned, "Thor getting his powers back because he proved his worithness." Riku then stated, "In that case, I think this chapter should have been called Worthiness." Everyone nodded in agreement. After the transformation was done, Thor threw his hammer at the Destroyer sending it flying. Sora resummoned his Keyblade ran ran besides Thor, "Let's take it together."

"Agreed." Thor nodded as his hammer returned to him. As the Destoryer got back on it's feet, the two heroes charge at the armor. The Destroyer turned the Keyblade's chosen one and the Prince of Asgrad, and fired a powerful blast at them. Sora felt a power within himself, so he decided to summon his power, "Limit Form! Give me strength!" With a flash of light a shield shrouded him and Thor defending them from the attack. As Sora and Thor reappeared, Sora's cloths had changed in to the outfit he wore the day before the Cornation but looked more suited for battle. Everyone's jaw dropped except for Cloud and Thor. Anna whistled, "Cloths, that change at will...Awesome! I wonder if Elsa can do anything like that?"

"Kick that thing's butt, Sora!" Kairi cheered. Sora grinned and charged at the Destroyer, much faster than before. He threw his Keyblade at the Destoryer. The impact of the weapon sent the Destroyer flying, while still in midair, Thor used his hammer to smash the Destroyer into the ground. Thor the lifted the Armor and threw back up in the air. Sora leaped up, caught his Keyblade and charged it full of light. He then proceed smacked the Destroyer several times with Keyblade while still in the air. As he let the armor fall to the ground he shot misslies of light follow and hit the Destroyer actual damaging it. Thor summoned a powerful Thunder Storm, The Destroyer looked up and prepared to fire upon him but Sora speed around him slice through the armor and making it lose it's focas. The gust of wind carried the Destroyer as well as Sora into the air. It tried firing about the two of them but they easily defected the attacks with their weapons. They both fired powerful light and lightning attacks upon the armor. With the combined efforts of these heroes, the armor was destroyed.

As the storm vanished, Thor and Sora walked to their friends with Mjolnir to Thor's side while Sora's Keyblade rested upon their shoulder. Genie played, 'We are the Champions' as their friends cheered for them. "You guys were totally awesome!" Kristoff said for Sven. Darcy looked at Kristoff oddly before turning to Jane and whispered, "He speaks for his raindeer." Jane however was more focused on Thor, "So, is this how you normally look?"

"More or less." Thor replied. Jane nodded, "It's a good look." Anna then exclaimed, "Yeah, but check out my brother! His changed in the middle of a battle and he got even more powers. Dosen't that sound cool?" Riku nodded, "For once, we agree on something your highness."

"I think he looks hot in that outfit." Kairi said to herself. Anna and Riku turned to her and smirked, "What was that?" Sora and Kairi blushed as Kairi replied, "Nothing." Kristoff smiled himself, "But seriously, how did you do that?"

"I don't know. I just felt like I had a power with in me and I used it." Sora answered. Cloud then added, "I asked Merlin to make you those cloths for you to give you different and unquie powers combined with his own. Sora can now learn how to use his own powers but the powers the cloths gives him."

"So, it was you and Aunt Tifa who bought these for me." Sora realized. "That's so awesome!" Anna exclaimed as she held out her hand, "Give me five!" Sora and Anna gave eachother a high-five...then his cloths reverted to it's original form. Anna and Sora were shocked this happened and Riku joked, "Your sister took the coolness from you."

"Shut it, Riku! Cloud! Explain!" Anna demanded. Cloud replied, "After a while the magic will wear off and Sora will have to use his own skills to gain them back along with others." Anna signed, "Figures. Oh, well. Still awesome. I'll give you points, Cloud, nice present...but I still don't like you." Thor then told everyone, "We must go to the Bifrost site. I will would words with my brother."

Just the some black government cars came driving in, and out of the first one came out Agent Phil Coluson. Sora waved his hand, "Hi Phil." Phil nodded, "Hi Sora." He then turned to the Asgardian, "Excuse me. I don't think you've been completely honest with me." Sora pointed out, "In fairness, I don't think he told you anything at all."

Coluson looked at Sora for a minute before saying, "Yeah, you're definitely like your father all right." Anna turned to Cloud, "Any particular reason he knows Sora's birth dad?" Cloud nodded, "Yeah, he's been to this world when he was younger." Anna nodded, "Gotcha."

Sora turned back to the S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent and placed his hands behind his head, "In that case, thanks." Thor then told Coluson, "Know this, Son of Col. You and I, fight for the same reasons, to protection of this world. From this day forward you can count on me, Sora and his friends as allies if you return the items you took from Jane."

"Stolen." Jane corrected. "Borrowed" Coluson corrected them, "Of course, you can have your equipment back. You're going to need it to continue your research." Thor turned to Jane, "Would like to see the bridge we spoke of?" Jane turned to Thor, "Uh, Sure."

With that Thor brought Jane to his side, making her laugh. Coluson tried to tell Thor, "Wait! I need to debrief you!" But Thor had already flew off with Jane, with the Vikinigs flying right after them. Sora sat on Carpet and Kairi joined him holding her kitten, with that Carpet flew off with Genie flying besides them. Kristoff hopped on Sven and offered the princess a ride. Anna accepted and rode ran after them. Cloud got on his motorcycle and Riku joined him. As they watch everyone head to the Bifrost, Darcy asked, "How are we getting there?"

They then turn to see Stitch messing with on of the S.H.E.I.L.D. Agents cars. Coluson asked, "Is he...hot wiring a car?" Stitch nodded, "Ya, Conbigaba Zee Zee." After combining the two wires, the car started. Stitch laughed in triumph, Coluson, Darcy, and Eirk were shock by this. That was no ordinary dog after a few seconds, Darcy exclaimed, "Shotgun!" With that everyone ran to the car that Stitch was driven.

* * *

 **Alright, I hoped you enjoyed the Chapter. Next time, Sora and Thor have their show down with Loki and Larxine before leaving this world. Okay, a lot of you have asked that if I'm going to do a love triangle between Sora, Kairi, and Naminè. I'm going have to say no. That's not going to happen. Sorry. It's not my cup of tea besides, Sora belongs with Kairi, I'm not going to throw another girl into the mix. However, Naminè will appear in this just not until near the ending. You'll understand way eventually. As for the letter for Sora from his adopted father about his father and himself, that I can do. :) Anyways please, besure to reveiw with your thoughts on the chapter. Besure to follow and fav as well. Have a great day!**


	22. Chapter 21: Asgard

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. I also don't own Thor. Alright, here's the concussion to the Thor world. Then we'll be off to the next world. Oh, I have found a way for Naminè to have a bigger part in the story but she still won't appear till later. Oh, and still no love triangle, okay? I might have her tease about it but that's it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Asgard

On everyone arrived at the the spot were anyone or anything that came from Asgard, came from to that spot on the world. Sora could see Thor, Jane and the other Vikings looking up in the sky. Sora jumped off carpet and turned to Kairi, "Stay with the others. I'm going to see what's up...metaphorical and literal." Kairi giggled, "Okay, we'll join you soon."

Sora head his way to Thor as Sven pulled up next to Carpet. Anna turned to Sora's childhood friend, "Where's Sora going?" Kairi replied, "He's checking up with Thor and the others." Thor looked up and called out, "Hemdiell, open the Bifrost...Hemdiell? Hemdiell!"

Sora stood next to Thor, "What's wrong?" Thor replied, "Something's wrong. Hemdiell is the gatekeeper for the Bifrost. Nothing gets in or out with out his say so. He's my friend and has watched what happened the past few days, so he should of opened the gates for us. Without him, we cannot get to Asgard." Sora crossed his arms for a moment before thinking, "So the Bifrost is a gate? Could it be unlock if someone used a Keyblade?"

Thor turned to Sora, "That could work. Xehanort had used the Keyblades power to get into Asgard before, maybe you can too." Sora summoned his Keyblade, he heard footsteps and turned to see his Godfather walking up to him, "Any ideas how this works?"

"Honestly.. not really. However, from what your father told me...All the Keybladers had to do was point their weapons of where the wanted to lock or unlock something and the Keyblade would do it." Cloud answered. Sora stood the center of the symbol where Thor stood from. Everyone backed away. Sora took a deep breath and pointed his Keyblade upwards. Just then magic circled around the Keyblade and shot a beam of light into the sky. Everyone started in awe at Sora's power. After a few minutes, everyone could hear something unlocked. Sora opened his eyes to see something colorful coming down. Sora jumped out of the way as rainbow beam hit the ground. Anna bumped a fist, "Sora did it!...I... don't know exactly what the problem was but he did it! That's my brother! Okay, my adopted brother but...still my brother!"

Riku walked up, "So, we just jump in this and we're in Asgard." Sif nodded, "Pretty much." Stitch crawled to the Bifrost, "Ooooooooooohhhh! Shiny!" Kristoff then walked up, "Then what are we waiting for. Let get there, stop Loki, find the Keyhole, return home, and find your sister." Sora nodded, "Wait, we need to wait for Thor first..." Everyone turned Thor talking to Jane.

"I must return to Asgard, then help Sora stop Xehanort, but I give you my word, I will return for you." Thor told her as he kissed her hand, "Deal?" Jane grabbed Thor and kissed him on the lips. After a half-minute later, they let go as Jane nodded, "Deal."

"Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwww!" Both Kairi and Anna exclaimed. Kairi turned to Riku, "See? I told you they made a cute couple." Anna gasped, "You two were talking about cute couples without me?" Kairi shrugged, "I thought you didn't like the crazy couple." The princess shrugged, "They've grown on me."

Every visitor of this world said their goodbyes to Jane, Eirk, Phil, and Darcy. Then the explorers entered the Bifrost to Asgard. Darcy then spoke to Jane, "I'm going to miss those scince experts." Erik turned to the intern, "Um...those weren't the scince experts." Darcy rasied an eye brow, "What?"

"Before S.H.E.I.L.D took away my research, I received an email for the real experts. They were running a few days late due to the snow storm but since they knew about the snow storm and somewhat of the other worlds, Erik and I dicided to let them stay." Jane explained. Darcy nodded, and understood them, "That would explain why they called Sora and Anna, your highness. Whatever world their from, those siblings are royalty."

"Well...Sora was adopted...but yes." Jane corrected. Eirk wondered, "I know we'll probably see Thor again but I wonder about the others. Will we ever see Sora and his friends again?" Phil answered, "If that boy is anything like his father then yes we'll probably see them again. God be with them."

* * *

Sora and Thor were the first to land on Asgard. Sora notice a frozen Vikinig surrounded by white jumpsuit monsters. "What are those? Heartless?" Thor replied, "Whatever they are, I doubt their friendly." The creatures noticed their presence and charged at them. Sora and Thor destroyed the most monsters with ease. As the others arrived three of the monsters turned to Anna and Kairi. It could sense a powerful light within on of the girls. They three realizing it was the Princess of Heart, charged after her. Cloud saw them coming and was able to cut down the remaining monster. Thor and his friends from Asgard walked up to the frozen Viking, "Heimdall!"

"So that's Hemdiall. Is he okay?" Sora asked in concern. Thor answered, "The good news he's alive, the bad news...well he's compeletly frozen." Anna then stated, "Before anyone asks... It wasn't Elsa." Thor nodded, "I know. Loki must have used the casket of acient winters."

"At first we thought the Frost Gaints had reclaimed it but when we realized we still had it. It had to be something else." Sif answered. Thor then added, "Or someone else. But this is definitely the Frost Gaints work. We need to free him, he might know what Loki is planing." Sora then remember he used Axel fire magic aginst him, he wondered if he could still use that magic. He summoned his Keyblade, pointed it near Hemidall and exclaimed, "FIRE!"

A ball of fire shot out and landed next to the frozen Viking. After a minute, Hemidall was thawed enough to break free from the ice. Kristoff grinned, "Nice work, Sora. When could you use fire magic?" Kairi eyes widend, "Back during the Coronation, when you fought Axel. You learned how to use his own magic aginst him." Anna grinned, "Which also means he can also learn to use Elsa's ice powers. I mean you've been around her the longest...which I have to admit I'm a little jealous that she was able to let you in but not me...but that means you can bring back summer too!"

"Ummm...I hate to break it to you Anna, I didn't know I had powers untill the Cornation so I don't know how to use ice powers." Sora explained. Genie then appeared besides Anna, "Besides like I said serveal chapters ago, only the one who did the magic can undo it. It doesn't just apply to me, it applies to everyone. If it did work then, this would be a very short story.

"Your Genie speaks truth, in order to end this winter you mus convice your eldest sister to do it." Hemidalll explained before turning to the Keyblade weilder, "Thank you, Sora Fair." Sora rasied an eyebrow, "Hey? How do you know Elsa was our sister, let alone who I was?"

"I see almost everything. Only Loki's magic can blind me so because of his involvement I do not know what Xehanort is upon too, let alone his return." Hemidall explained. Anna then asked, "But just to be clear Elsa is on the North Mountain on our world, right?" The guardian of the Bifrost nodded, "Yes, that much I do know...and I highly advice not marrying Prince Hans..."

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" Anna groaned, "It's...true...love! Just like Sora and Kairi!" The two blushed once more, "We're not in love..." Hemidall shook his head, "No, that part I agree with. You two were in love with eachother since you were five." Anna jaw dropped, "They were?! Aw man! I should listen to Sora sooner, then those two would have been together sooner!"

"Guys, as much as I want my best friends to be together as much as you guys but we should at least stop Loki first." Rik pointed out as his best fiends blushed. Hemidall nodded, "Riku's right. Not longer after you destroyed the destroyer..." Sora muttered, "Wow...irony..." Hemidall continued, "Loki and Xehanort's lackey use the by bifrost to bring in the king of the frost giants, Lautfy, and now on their way to Odin's quarters."

"An assassination?" Riku presumed. Thor shook his head, "No. He may have made his alliance with Xehanort but even before then his was mischievous. There has to be something bigger then this." Kristoff then added, "Well, whatever it is, it's not good." Anna smiled, "We'll stop them. They are 16 of us and only three of them. We can take them."

"If it were only that simple. The rest of the Asgard are under attack by Nobodies." Hemidall added. Kairi wondered, "Nobodies? What are those?" Cloud replied, "The creatures that attacked as soon as we came here. Every time a Heartless is born, a Nobody is created as well. They're emepty husks with strong will because the lost their hearts to the Heartless. The stronger the will the more human they look."

"From what I have observe, most of the members of the Organization are made of human like Nobodies. They seems to have emotions but that is a lie. They can only pretend to have feelings. Don't let them deceive you." Hemidall warned. Sora signed, "That's not good. Plus, some of us are still wonded from the last fight. Thor and I will deal with Loki and the Organization, the rest of join up with Asgard and either heal up or help Asgard fight off the Nobodies."

"Sora, are you sure?" Anna asked, concern for her brother. He nodded, "Yeah, if they're like anything like Axel from Arrendelle then I can handle them and Thor is Loki's brother. Maybe we can try to talk him out of this." Thor nodded, "Agreed. I don't wish to fight my brother but I will if we have no other option."

"All, let's do this..." Riku said before he began to walk out but stopped when he saw how they had to get there, "You know what? Why don't I stay here and guard this place untill Hemidall feels better?" Anna then saw what Riku was looking at, in order to make it to the Kingdom of Asgard to had to cross a rainbow bridge, "Riku, I know you hate heights but we need you. You sword might be the only thing besides Sora's Keyblade that can stop these monsters."

"Frist off, I told you, I'm not afraid of heights, I hate the effects of gravity from a high distance. Second, you guys have Genie on your side, you'll be fine without me." Riku crossed his arms. The princess signed, "I understand, Riku." Sora's best friend smirked, thinking he won the argument untill Anna exclaimed, "Stitch! Get this chicken to the other side!"

"Eh!" Stitch nodded and lifted Riku into the air as Riku struggled to get out as Stitch walked across the bridge, "No, please, put me back! I beg of you! You can't make me!..." Anna smirked as she and the others followed him. Before they went there separate ways, Kairi whispered, "Be careful, okay?"

"I will. You too." Sora replied, she smiled at him as the left off to join the others. Thor grinned, "We'll see our lady-friends agian, Sora. For now let's stop Xehanort and Loki." Sora nodded as the head off to Thor's father's room.

* * *

Odin was still in his Odinsleep when Lautfy opened his only working eye, "It's said you can still hear and see what transpires around you. I hope it's true, so that you may know your death came at the hand of Lautfy." With his other hand formed an ice dagger and prepared to kill the king of Asgard. However, he was stopped by Loki with a blast from his staff and Loki proclaimed, "And your death came by the Son of Odin." With that, Loki blasted him with his staff, the king of the Frost Giants was no more.

Loki's adopted mother ran up to hug him, "Loki! You saved him!" After they released from there hug, Loki reassured her, "I swear to you, Mother, that they will pay for what they've done today." Just as he finished his sentence, Thor and Sora entered the room, "Loki." Both Thor's brother and mother turned to the two. Thor's mother beamed at her son's persence, "Thor! I knew you would return to us."

She ran up to hug Thor, it made Sora smile. He knew Thor's mother still loved her son and never wanted him to be banished. But then their attention turned to Loki. "Why don't you tell her how you made your aligance to Xehanort and sent the Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me?" Their mother gasped in surprise, "What?"

"Why, it must be enforcing our fathers last command." Loki lied. Sora rolled his eyes, "Like we'd ever believe that." Thor nodded, "You're a talented lair, Brother. Always have been." Just then a corridor of darkness appeared next to Loki and a woman with a black coat came walking out, "Looks like they're on to us."

"I bet you work with Axel and Vanitas!" Sora glared at the Orginazation member. She grinned, "Too cleaver. I'm Larxerne. I was kinda hoping that you and your friends had defeated the Destroyer. It's been awhile since I had new toys to break." She the summoned knives charge with electricity. Loki grinned at his step-brother, "It's good to have you back. Now if you two will excuse us, we have to go destroy Jotunheim." Sora summoned his weapon, "You aren't getting passed us!"

The Queen of Asgard gasped, "A Keyblade?" Loki passed them with his staff but Sora used his weapon to block the attack. However, before the could retaliate Laxerine and Loki teleported. Thor turned to Sora, "To the Bifrost, that's the only place to go if their planning do destroy Jotunheim!" Sora nodded, "Right!" They ran after the two villians but before Sora left, he stopped to say, "Nice meeting you, Thor's mom! Hope your husband gets better!"

The Queen just stood were Sora was in shock, trying to understand what had happened here.

* * *

Loki had placed Hemidall's staff in the center of the room, activating the Bifrost. The Bifrost targeted it's path to Jotunheim and fired the portal. However, instead of stoping it went through the world of the Frost Gaints causing massive destruction on the world. And to insure that nothing would stop it, Loki had place the Casket of Ancient Winters to freeze the staff in so no one could pull it out or lock it with the Keyblade. Loki and Larxerine grinned at their accomplishment but frowned when Sora and Thor entered the room. "Neither of you can stop it. The Bifrost will build untill rips Jotunheim apart." Loki declared. Thor didn't care, he rasied his hammer to smash through the ice but Larxerine kicked Thor to the floor. Sora quickly went to add Thor and engage with Larxene. As Keyblade and electric knifes clashed, Thor got back on his feet and turned his attention to Loki. "Why have you done this?" Thor asked.

"To prove to Father that I am to where the son." Loki answered, "When he wakes, I will have saved his life. I will have destroyed that race of monsters. And, when Xehanort retrieves Kingdom Hearts, Asgard will be spared, and I will be the true heir to the throne!" Thor's eyes widend in horror, "You can't kill an entire race!"

"Why not?" Loki chuckled, "And what of this newfound love for the Frost Gaints? You could have killed them all with your bare hands." Thor replied, "I've changed." Loki grinned, "So have I. Now fight me." With that Loki attacked his brother. Thor only defended Loki's attacks, he didn't want to fight his brother. Sora and Laxerene contenuied to engaged eachother. Laxerine threw a blot of lightning at the adopted Prince of Arrendelle but he block the attack and threw a ball of fire back at her. The caused her to stumble back and grin, "Not bad. Your almost making this enjoyable."

"What does Xehanort have to gain by destroy the world of The Frost Gaints?!" Sora demanded. Laxerene smirked, "You mean other that gain the alliance of Asgard on our side? Once the World of Jotunheim is destroyed, each and every Frost Gaint will be turn in to Heartless and Nobodies. All in which we can control. Plus with the Queen's tantrum, the weather will make our addiation Heartlss and Nobodies almost unstoppable and all I have to do is kill you. A poor baby that grew up living a lie!"

Sora glared at the Organization memeber, "I won't let you do this!" She taunted, "Then stop me if you can!" With that the weapons clashed once more. Thor was knocked down to the floor. "I never wanted the throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal." Loki exclaimed. Thor got back up, "I will not fight you, Brother!"

"I'm not your brother. I never was." Loki revealed. Thor didn't care, he still loved him like Anna loved Sora even after finding out he was adopted. Thor tried to reason with him, "Loki, this is madness." Loki rasied an eyebrow, "Is it madness? Is it? Come on! What happened on Earth that made you so soft. I know the boy played a big a part but it wasn't enough. What was it?! Don't tell me it was that woman." Thor didn't respond causing Loki to grin, "Oh! It was! Well, maybe when I'm finished here, I'll go pay her a VIST myself!"

Thor glared, he may not wanted to fight his brother but he would fight him for the girl he loved. Enraged Thor rengaged with Loki which caused all four of them knocked out of the Bifrost portal. Both Heroes and Villains got back on their feet an engaged in battle once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Kingdom of Asgard. Everyone was finishing off the nobodies even Riku after a minute of calming down joined the fight. Although he swore he'd get back on Anna for this. A huge group of Nobodies charged at the Genie, however, he turned himself to Arnold Schwarzenegger, put on sunglasses, and pointed a finger at them, "Hasta la vista, baby!" And fired a power magic destroying the group of Nobodies. Kairi destroyed another Nobody with her frying pan as she held onto her kitten, "I think we're almost done here!"

"Great. You guys finish up here. I'm going to help my brother!" Anna told them. Kristoff rasied an eyebrow, "And what makes you think you can help your superpowered brother aginst a superpowered Nobody woman. Genie took a picture from his lamp and showed it to the others to know what she looked like. Anna grinned, "Cause I have an idea. Just leave it to me!"

* * *

Sora and Thor continued battling Loki and Larxene in epic battle. The Orginazation member tried to stab Thor with the electric knives but they broke on impact, electricity didn't do anything either. Thor gave Larxene an annoyed look, who just smiled sheepishly at him. Thor swung his hammer but she dodged as Sora blocked another attack from Loki and perform and a counterattack. Loki was surprised, that boy was more skilled than he thought he was almost as if he was trained to use the Keyblade. After serveal strikes, Sora sent Loki tumbling on the edge of the bridge. Loki was barely holding on and Sora knew he was strong enough to pull up a full grown adult without assistance. Sora intervene between the battle between Thor and Larxene and fought the Orginaztion memeber once more, "I'll take Larxene, you help your brother."

Thor nodded as turned to his brother. He ran to him and looked down to him. Loki pleaded, "Brother, please." Thor signed, maybe his brother, adopted or not, finally saw reason. He was about to pull him back up when his hand went right through his body. It was an illusion of Loki. Loki attacked his brother from behind him. Loki laughed as more illusion of himself appeared. Larxene laughed as well, Loki was the only one who knew this trick. Soon Sora and Thor were surrounded by illusions of the two villians. As they laughed at the heroes, Sora and Thor turned to eachother and grinned. They rasied their weapons and summoned a power lightning attack making the illusions vanish and sent the villians flying. Thor took the opportunity to place his hammer on Loki preventing him from moving because he wasn't worthy to lift Mjolnir. Thor grinned, "One down..."

"...And one to go!" Sora finished. Laxerine just got up and glared at the two heroes, "So what?! You two are still no match for me!" She was about to attack them when they heard, "Leave my little brother and his wired friend alone, you witch!" Just then Larxene to see Anna dunk a bucket of water on her. The Orginazation gave the princess and annoyed look, "What...was...that?!"

"Hey? Your not melting..." Anna observed, "...it worked in the Wizard of OZ." Last night the found out the was a magic mirror that told stories, news, and educational stuff. The siblings had a hard time sleep last night so they decided to check it out before the went to bed. Larxene growled, "I'm going to make you suffer for that princess!"

Larxene charged with electricity but them remember that water was a conductor for electricity so that ment... Larxene's eyes widend in horror, "Oh, Cr..." Anna all of a sudden appeared on Sora side covering his ears and scolded, "Language!" They all winced as as Larxene exploded...literally. She stummled to the ground, "No...I can't...be beaten... by these...losers..." She then noticed she was fading away, "I'm...fadding? No...this can't be...I won't allow..." Larxene had fadded into the darkness, she was no more. Sora smiled at his sister, "Thanks, Anna."

"Oh, you know...that's what's big sisters are for. Hopefully, it will also get me some good reviews for this chapter." Anna replied, glad that her brother was safe. They then turned the attention to the Bifrost, Anna asked, "Could somebody give me the sort version here?"

"Loki plans to use the Bifrost to destroy the world of the Frost Gaints so that he would look like a hero and Xehanort would have and army of Heartless and Nobody Frost Giants and due to the weather, they'd be almost unstoppable." Sora explained. Anna nodded, "Okay, how do we stop it?"

"You can't stop it." Loki groaned as he tried to get them hammer off him. The three heroes turned to the villian as he spoke, "Look at you, the Mighty Thor, with all you strength, and what good does it do you now, huh? Do you hear me, brother?! There is nothing that you or your friends can do!" Anna glared at the evil prince, "Yeah, I'm just going to ingore the ugly bad guy..." Ingoring Loki when he said, "Hey!" And continued, "I'm going to repeat, how do we stop it? Can't Sora just use his Keyblade agian?"

"Slight problem with that. Loki jammed the lock." Sora explained. Anna signed, "Okay, anyone have plan B then?" Thor replied, "I might have one but you two might want to get some distance. The royals of Arrendelle nodded and they went back past Loki but they still stood by for support. Thor summoned his hammer, freeing Loki but used it to start breaking the bridge. Loki's eyes widend in horror, "What are you doing?!" Thor continued striking the bridge as Loki continued to exclaim, "If you destroy the Bifrost, you'll never see her agian!"

"Forgive me, Jane!" Thor cried out. He rasied his hammer for the final strike as Loki ran in trying to stop him but it was too late, the impact caused the bridge to explode and sent both Thor and Loki flying. Anna and Sora watched as as the Bifrost was destroyed and Jotunheim was saved. Thor and Loki were about to fall to their doom we someone rushed past Sora and Anna, caught Thor by the foot, and Thor caught the staff which still was held by Loki. Kairi ran up, "Sora! Anna! Your okay!"

"We're fine but who's that?!" Anna asked. Sora answered, "Wait! I know him! That's Thor's father! But how...?!" Kristoff replied, "Apparently, the whole commotion woke him up. We tried to explain everything, but he told us that he was fully aware what was happening. Including Loki's alliance with Xehanort."

"Where's Riku?" Sora wondered as he noticed everyone was here except for him. Kairi smirked, "Still in the city. His excuse, was double check for Heartless." Kristoff chuckled, "Man, who knew the 'fearless' Riku was such a scaredy cat that comes to heights." Aqua glared at Kristoff at that statement, which made him laugh nervously, "Not that all cats are cowards, in fact your the one who's fearless." The kitten grinned as it snuggled in Kairi's arms.

Loki looked up to his adopted father, "I could have done it, Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!" Odin frowned in pity at his adopted son, "No, Loki." The adopted Prince of Asgard signed, believing now he could never make his father...no, Thor's father happy. With that he let go of the staff. Everyone watched as Loke fell to his doom. Thor began to cry, even after all he had done he still loved him. Odin shed a few tears from his on good eye. Everyone else watch stated to pray to God to forgive Loki for his sins and give him a second chance.

* * *

Sora and Thor stood next to eachother. The others were getting feed, bathed, and healed after their last battle. Sora signed, "I'm sorry about your brother." Thor shook his head, "It's not your fault, Sora. I should have been a better brother to Loki, then this might have never happened." Just then they heard footsteps, they turn to see Odin was walking to them. Thor spoke to his father, "There will never be a wiser king than you. Or a better father. I have much to learn. I know that now. Maybe, someday, I'll make you proud of me."

Odin smiled, seeing how Thor changed for the better, "You've already made me proud." He then turned to Sora, "From what I've observe you and Jane had help him with that." Sora scratched the back of his head, "Well, I thought it was mostly Jane who did that."

"That is true but after learning of Thor's past and Loki's lies about him, you were still want to be his friend and showed him a better path. I thank you for that." Odin smiled, "I see why the Keyblade has chosen you. Which I may need assistance from your blade. Come with me." Thor and Sora raised an eyebrow in confusion but followed him all the same. Odin speak as they contenuied to walk, "I trust your Godfather told you about the Keyholes."

"Yeah, he said the I need to lock them in order to protect the worlds..." Sora nodded. Thor's eyes widend, "Father, you wouldn't have known where the one for Asgard is would you?" Odin smiled, "Hemidall found before the two of you were born. So, I made sure it was well protected in case the Heartless had shown up untill a Keyblade Master would lock it. Unfortunately, that one that did show up was the one who wanted achieve power over the worlds untill you came here, Sora."

They enter Odin's room as he finished, "So, I bulit it over the one place no one would dare to look." He then moved his bed aside, reveling the Keyhole. Sora summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the Keyhole. With a flash of light, the beam of the Keyblade slead the Keyhole. Odin and Thor grinned, "Now that's twice you've help saved our world...we shall ever be indept to you, Son of Fair."

"It's nothing. It what I do. Help others." Sora smiled. Thor grinned, "Now then, let's go the other worlds and help some more." Sora rasied an eyebrow, "Your still coming?" Thor nodded, "We made a deal didn't we? You helped me get my hammer back and I'd help you on you quest to stop Xehanort. Besides, we're friends, aren't we? We need to stick together."

Sora grinned, "Can't argue with that logic." Odin smiled, "Should you ever need it, the Kingdom of Asgard will join your fight as well." Sora nodded in apparition as they went to rejoin the others.

* * *

"So...Thor's still coming with us?" Anna asked. Sora nodded, "Seems to be that way." Anna smiled, when they first met Thor, Anna would have never allowed him to be apart of the group but now seeing how much he'd changed because of Jane and her own brother, she saw him as a good addition, and offered Thor her hand, "Well, then. Welcome to them team." Thor shook it, "The honor is mine to join your group of friends." Riku rasied an eyebrow, "We're a team?"

"Then should we have a name or something?" Cloud asked. Kairi petted Aqua, "Well, we're all fighting aginst Xehanort and stop all his dark deeds, why don't we call ourselves...the Heroes of the Light?" Everyone seemed to take a liking to that name, Sora turned to her, "Great idea, Kairi."

"Thanks." Kairi smiled. Odin spoke up, "Before you leave there is something you must know...usally for those we explore the others has to follow one rule...they cannot tell about the other worlds nor affair with the problems, it keeps the World Order in balance." Anna then realized, "That would explain why no one has ever proven that other worlds exist because they were never allowed to tell anyone."

Odin nodded, "That is correct. However, due to the fact that Xehanort ingore these rules and is forgoing alliances with the evils of those worlds...I believe an exception can be made. You can go explore and save others from the dangers of Xehanort. Bring in more memebers to your...Heroes of the Light. But when you do, try to keep it among yourselves. The Order must be keep intact." Sora nodded, "All right, we'll try...um...how do we get to the other worlds again?"

"That's right!" Thor remembered, "With the Bifrost gone, we'd have to be lucky to stumble upon the portals the Heartless are using." Riku smirked, "Gee, it's too bad no one could make a wish that we get a portal to all the worlds in need plus one back to Arrendelle to stop the eternal winter." Sora the remebered, "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot."

"Lazy Bum." Kairi giggled. Sora then pulled out the magic lamp and Genie appeared, "Am hearing what I think I'm hearing? You about to make you second wish?" Sora nodded, "I wish that there were portals that would allow us to explore the other worlds that need our help and ones back to Arrenedelle. Just then music started, "Alright! Master! Wish Number 2 coming right up!" Thor wondered what is happening?"

"Genie just singing his song." Kairi answered. Thor rasied his eyebrow. Singing? _"Mister Sora, sir, have a wish, or two, or three!"_ Genie sung as three ducaites of himself appeared, _"You ain't never had friend, never had friend..."_

 _"You ain't never had a friend, never had friend never had a friend..."_ The Genie sang as he prepared to grant Sora's wish, _"You ain't never...had a...FRIEND...LIKE...MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_ With that Genie fired the spell and a portal to the next world appeared. Cloud signed, "This is going to be a long week." With that one by one everyone entered the portal. Before Thor went threw, Anna stopped him, "Thor? If your ever worried about seeing Jane again, I just want to let you know I believe you will see eachother again." Thor grinned, "Thank you, Anna."

With that Sora and Anna were the only ones who remained on Asgard. "I see you finally getting along with Thor." Sora said happily. Anna replied, "Truns out, he's not such a bad guy." Sora then asked with hope in his eyes, "So does that mean, you accept Uncle Cloud, too?" Anna frowned, "I'm afriad I haven't quite forgiven him yet."

Sora frowned but Anna quickly said, "But this is still the begining of a long journey so you never know..." Sora smiled, "And you'll think about reconsidering marry Hans." Anna glared, "Don't push it." Sora frowned but then receive a hug from his sister. They then both entered the portal. Thor's parents smiled, hoping for the best.

* * *

 **And that will conclude Sora's adventure on the Thor World. Next up, we'll go to a world that's been around since the first Kingdom Hearts game. Where the hero of that world has gone the distance. Care to take a guess. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews. Also, if you haven't yet, follow and fav this story. Have a great day.**


	23. Chapter 22: Be Prepared

**I** **don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. Well, by now you someone noticed Sora's a little different in this fanfic. Well, even though I do love Sora obliviousness, I thought, they took it way too far in Dream Drop Distance. I made him smarter in this so he won't fall for any of Xehanort's tricks but other than that he's still the same, old...er...young, Sora. He still have his blank spots at times though so he's not that smart but smarter than Dream Drop Distance. I think they said Sora would be a bit more mature for KH3. So maybe he'll be like this? Either way, I'm sure it will be a great game... I hope they show a release date for that and 2.8 soon...**

 **Okay, before go to the Hercules world, I thought to introduce some the Disney Villians of the Story. So you might have a better idea what some of the worlds I have planned out in story. Ready? Then...here...we...go...**

* * *

Chapter 22: Be Prepared

"The little sqwart actually managed to take down Loki and an Orginazation memeber..." Obversed a man with fire on his head, "Who would have thought?" Then a man with deep breathing spoke up, "Such is the Keyblades power...the child's strength is not his own. Still power of Keyblade is no match for the power of the Dark Side."

"Then why not turn him into a Heartless?" A woman with eight tenacles laughed, "That'll settle things quickly enough." The scared lion shook his head, "If he's anything like his father, it won't be easy." A man in a white coat, "Personally, I'd perfure him alive. I'd love to study that key with his. If I could recreate it. I'd finally have something that would out due the great Tony Stark."

"We can't take any chances. He defeated an Asgardain and one of Xehanort's chosen...I say, we turned him into a flea! A tiny, tiny little flea...then I put the flea in a box and put the box in a box. Then I'll mail that box to myself and when it arrives..." The scary beyond all reason woman laughed, "I'll smash it with a hammer! It's brilliant! briliant I tell you! Brilliant!"

"Yeah. Brilliantly stupid. It's like I'm in a room full of idiot's who call themselves villains." A woman in a green and black suit said aloud as she sharpened her nails. A blue man glared at her, "Shego! You keep quiet! The evil grown ups are talking!" He turned back to the other villains, "Sorry about her...sidekick...she insisted to come with..."

"Yeah? Why is she a sidekick again? Because I've seen a alternate universe were she does the villian thing better than you, Drew." The well dressed triangle wondered. "Shut up, triangle head! And don't call me Drew! I hate when people call me that!" The blue man exclaimed. It was bad enough that he got the back sass from Shego and now a triangle demon. The old man with a helmet signed, "You homosapiens and your schemes. You always fear what you don't understand."

"What I don't understand is why we have all the lights off? Serousily the author is probably going to reveal us by the end of the chapter, if the fans haven't already figure out who we are...so why even bother? I can't even see my pointy noise." Asked an evil pharmacist in a lab coat. The scary woman signed, "Because we're evil, okay? Besides we can see perfectly fine!"

"Yo, Yzma? I made you and your group club some spinach puffs." Said a big guy with a sheif's hat. He then tripped on something cause him to fall. "I'm okay!" He reassured everyone, "Could someone turn on the lights though, I don't want anyone hurting them selves because the can't see."

"That's your sidekick? I don't know, why but he sounds awfully famillar." 'Drew' wondered. The old woman face palmed herself, "Kronk!" They were about to go into debate we Maleficant entered the room with a huge fat cat to her side, "Enough! The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he whole conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness shallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful."

"Really because from what we observed, we just lost not only a good memeber of our group but we also lost a memeber of the Organization because of him. If I recall correctly we need all seven princesses and thirteen seekers of darkness in order for our plans to work." The fire head man stated. The pointed nosie man wondered, "Do you think they have a job opening?"

"If the ever did, they'd never let you in." The hard of breathing villian pointed out. The big cat grinned, "Well, sure it's a minor setback but my men will be back here with the last Princess and our victory will come in momentarily." Just then the lights turned on as the Beagle Boys came in, they all looked to the bigger villians sheepishly, "Uh...hey bosses."

They oberved the room and saw that all the big time villians were there. Hades, ruler of the underworld, Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith and right hand man to the Emperor, Ursla, the sea witch, Scar, King of the Pride Lands, Justin Hammer, founder of Hammer Industries, Yzma, current empress of her world with her henchman Kronk, Dr. Draken, arch-nemesis to his world's hero with his sidekick Shego, Magneto,founder of the Brotherhood of mutants and the master of magnetism, Bill Chipter, werid evil triangle demon from another dimension, Dr. Doofenmirtz, founder of Doofenmirtz Evil Inc., Maleficant, the Mistress of all Evil, and their boss and her henchman, Pete. Doofenmirtz signed, "See? The author didn't even wait the end of the chapter, he just decided to get over with it now...of coarse, theirs going to be alot more villians and worlds then this, so don't painc if your favorite villian not in here."

"See, I knew they could do it...well, boys tell us the good news." Pete grinned. The two brothers pushed the smallest one up, he cleared his voice, "Well...boss...we tried to do what you guys told us...to drop a safe on the Princess..." Pete's smiled turn upside down as he and the rest of the Disney Villians cried out, "WHAT?!"

"No! No! No! No! We said to kidnap the Princess and keep her safe!" Pete exclaimed. The second Beagle Boy smiled, "Well, that's good, cause we missed!" The other Beagle Boys smiled and nodded untill Maleficant shot green lightning at them, "Impicles! You nearly coast us everything!"

"Well, in their defense I probably think that too." Doofenmirtz admitted. "I take back my statement on blue boy before, why did we let an pharmacist in our group?" Bill wondered as he floated around the said pharmacist. Dr. Doofenmirtz glared, "Really? Even on a different world...I'm not a pharmacist, I'm an evil sciencetist. There's a difference. I was one of the founding members of an evil think tank called, 'the **L** eague **O** f **V** illainous **E** vildoers **M** aniacally **U** nited **F** or **F** rightening **I** nvestments in **N** aughtiness' for crying out loud!"

"Your evil think tank is called L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.?" Shego asked as she smirked. Heinz laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, "Well...I didn't know that at first when I came up with the name..." Shego laughed, "Hey, Dr. D! I think I finally found a worst evil sciencict than you are!" Both the evil "Doctors" exclaimed, "Hey!"

Pete signed as he turned to the Beagle Boys, who coward at Maleficant persence, "Now, could one of you boys tell me, why are plans are so dependent on capturing all the Princesses of Heart unharmed so important for our plans?" The three thought for a moment until one of them guessed, "You want one of us to dress up as them so you can rule their kingdom?"

"No! No! So when can all get extremely hot and Royal girlfriends!" The leader beamed. The youngest beamed, "Oh! I call Princess Jasmine! She's so hot!" Pete groaned, "No, it's not that! We need the princess to summon Kingdom Hearts. And when they do, we'll be able to control all the worlds!"

"Ooooooooooohhhh!" They all exclaimed. However, the other replied, "I still don't get it." Pete face palmed himself, "Maybe it was a bad idea to send the Beagle Boys for this job."

"No, you think?" Shego asked sarcastically, "You know what I should take this job, I've helped capture all the other Princesses. This one shouldn't be any different." One of the Beagle Boys then warned her, "Just watch out for the teenage girl and her killer cat, we never stood a chance aginst her."

"What is about teenage girls these days that make them want to stop your evil schemes?" Draken wondered, "Besides you can't leave me...I still need you for my plans to help take over our world!" The Beagle Boys frowned, "Come on, please give us another chance."

Maleficant signed, "I know I'm going to regret this...fine but you have to work with the Orginazation memeber or one of us. We can't have anymore screw ups." The Beagle Boys cheered. Scar groaned, "Now with that problem taken cared of, please, tell us, how can this...'Prince' be of any use to us?"

Vanitas then appeared beside her, "We use him to take over my Master's operation." All the vilians gasped as Bill said, "Woah, woah, woah! Kid, listen I went back on a lot deals of deals so I could begin my Weridmiggeddion but even Heiz knows not to double cross Xehanort."

"Which is why we'll have Sora and his friends do the work for us. All we need to do is to make him stronger and once he's strong enough, All I need to do is clash with him and the X-blade will be ours." Vanitas declared. Maleficant smirked, "It's true. Vanitas senses a power within Sora, much like another Keyblade wielder I've met ten years ago."

"Well, that seems kinda treasonous but then again, Xehanort should have seen this coming. Hello, evil." Doofenmirtz grinned. Shego then pointed out, "Yeah, even if that kid does mange to beat the other members, he's not going to just going to beat Xehanort, like his father did. I mean, what else were going to do. Kill Xehanort?"

"Precisely." Vanitas grinned under his helmet. Scar raised an eyebrow, "You not going to use my song, are you?" Vanitas nodded, "Come on, it's only the best Disney Villain song ever." Scar grinned, "Well, I can't argue that...go ahead." Vanitas walked slowly as the music began, _"I know that your powers of_ _retention, ar_ _e as wet as a Heartless Darkside."_ Vanitas noticed the Beagle Boys weren't paying attention as they were talking to one another, " _But thick as you are, pay attention!"_

The Beagle Boys quickly saluted him, _"My words are a matter of pride... It's clear from your vacant expressions, the lights are not all on upstairs but we're talking Keyblades and successions!"_ Villians of the group nodded to one another. _"Even you can be caught unawares!"_ Vanitas referenced the villians defeats and failures, as he continued to sing, _"So prepare for a chance of a lifetime, Be prepared for sensational news! A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer..."_

"And where do we feature?" Shego asked. Vanitas replied, "Just listen to teacher. _I know it sounds sordid b_ _ut you'll be rewarded, w_ _hen at last I am given my dues..._ _And injustice deliciously squared!_ _Be prepared!"_ Doofenmirtiz laughed, "Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared...prepared for what?"

"For the death of the Organization!" Vanitas answered. "What? Are they sick?" One the Beagle Boys asked as Vader grabbed the Beagle Boy by the throat, "No, your fool. We're going to kill them. Then the heroes too." As the Sith Lord dropped, another Beagle Boy spoke up, "Oh, great idea! Who needs a Keyblade Master?!" All the Beagle Boys sang, "No Master, no Master! La la la la la!"

"Idots! There will be a Keyblade Master!" Vanitas exclaimed. Kronk then wondered, "But uhh...with Xehanort and the kid gone then who..." Vanitas cut him off, "I will be the X-blade Master and King! Stick with me...and Kingdom Hearts and all the worlds will be ours to control!" Everyone seemed to like that idea as the eldest Beagle Boy cheered, "Yeah, alight! Long live the King!"

"LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!" The villians chanted and then sang, " _It's great that we'll soon be connected wi_ _th a king who'll be all-time adored!"_ Vanitas grinned under his mask, " _Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board... The future is littered with prizes and though I'm the main addressee. The point that I must emphasize is... You won't get a sniff without me!"_

 _"So prepare for the coup of the century!"_ The villians sang. Vanitas felt like he was rising to the top as he sang, _"Be prepared for the murkiest scam!"_ Beagle Boys sang in the background, " _Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo la la la."_

 _"_ _Meticulous planning(We'll have worlds!), t_ _enacity spanning(Lots of worlds!), A life time of_ _denial (All the heroes!), i_ _s simply why I'll(Will be zeroes!) b_ _e king undisputed, re_ _spected, saluted, a_ _nd seen for the wonder I am."_ Vanitas sang with pride, " _Yes, my powers and ambitions are bared! Be prepared!"_ The villians nodded and sang along, _"Yes, our powers and ambition are bared! Be prepared!"_ All of the villians laughed manically but Hades stopped, "Well, I better get to my world and get started. Chow." With that the lord of the dead teleported back to his world.

* * *

Everyone looked around in this strange knew world. Like Midgard and Asgard, everything was covered in snow. "Well, I think it's safe to confirm that Elsa's power has affected the other worlds." Sora stated. Thor nodded, "Your sister is indeed powerful, I only hope she can undo this."

"Of course she can. I just know she can." Anna replied. Kairi looked around, "Hey, guys. Dosen't this world look like Acient Greace?" Riku nodded, "Yeah, it looks like it." Anna beamed, "Cool! I always wanted to go to Greace!" Stitch then noticed something, and barked to get the Heroes of the Light attention. "What is it, Stitch?" Cloud asked.

Sora ran up and looked at the sign, "'Heroes Wanted. Due to mysterious weather. The Games at the Colosseum have been canceled. However, the Games have been moved to the Underworld in the Underdrome. Heroes selected will fight with Greek's greatest hero, the mighty Hercules. Warning! Due to the Underdrome is ruled by Hades, these games might be a trap.' Well, sounds like they could use our help." Sora turned to see everyone's except for Cloud's jaws was dropped, "What?"

"Sora? When could you read Acient Greek?" Anna asked her little brother. Sora rasied an eyebrow, "Um...never? Why do you ask?" Kristoff answered, "Because you just did."

"What are you talking about? This is written in English." Asked an confused Sora. Kairi shook her head in amusement, "Sora, you lazy bum, if we're in Greace, then why would they write their adds in English?" Sora thought about it for a minute and realized Kairi had a point, "Okay then? How am I able to read a different language and not know about it?"

"It's an old Keyblade weilder trick your father told me of." Cloud explained, "Like Odin said Keybladers could never tell anyone that their from another world, so in order to hid their secret, each Keyblader can use their powers to translate the language in perfect English. That must be what it is." Sven walked up to Sora as Kristoff spoke for him, "Nifty. Nice power, Sora."

"Thanks, Sven." Sora smiled. Riku then announced, "So, when ever we don't understand stand something, we'll just have Sora translate. Agree?" Everyone nodded, "Agreed." Genie then appeared besides Sora and put on reading glasses, "Hmmm... Says tryouts are in the indoors of the Coliseum and that the Games start today."

"Well, I guess we know what we're going to do on this world." Sora said alloud. A minute later he asked, "Does anyone know how to get to the Coliseum?" Everyone shook their heads, Cloud signed, "I do. Follow me." Everyone did so but Riku and Kairi noticed Sora was worried about something. They walked up to him and Riku asked, "Sora? Is something up?"

"Yeah? You always up for a challenge." Kairi agreed worried about her boyfri...best friend.. that was a boy. Kairi blushed at her thoughts as she held her kitten. Sora replied, "It's nothing about the challenge...it's well...about Elsa..."

"What about her?" Kairi asked. "Could you guys not tell the others about this?" Sora asked. They nodded. Sora signed, "Elsa has no idea how to control her powers. She can only freeze things, she doesn't know how to thaw out anything." Riku's eyes widend, "So, even if we do find Elsa, she wouldn't know how to reverse this...wait, can't you use a wish from Genie to take away her powers?"

"I thought of that but that wouldn't take away the eternal winter and I already used two wishes and I promised Genie to use my last wish to set him free when this is over." Sora answered. Kairi reassured him, "Sora, we'll find a way. I'm sure there will be someone or something that can control your eldest sister's power."

"Yeah, we got your back." Riku agreed. Sora smiled, "Thanks guys. I didn't want Anna to get upset to her that news besides those two have a long over due sibling talk." With that, they walked off. Ready for any dangers they may face.

* * *

 **Alright, I hoped you all enjoyed the Chapter. First, I'd like to point out that I don't own 'Be Prepared' This was my first time, doing a parody of a song. I hoped you enjoyed it. Second, I've been hear some complaints about my spelling and grammar. I promise to try to fix what I can but I'll revise this when I'm finished with this story so the next time you read it, it will look better written. I'm taking a class on this. Don't worry, okay? Third, some of you are wondering when we're going to see Naminè, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. We'll see are Disney trio the next time, Sora faces Vanitas. As for Naminè, we'll meet her on Hollow Baiston which will be some worlds after we meet Olaf. All I'm asking you, the readers is to be patient with me. Untill then, please enjoy the story. As always be sure to follow, fav, and review. I'll see you next time. Have a great day! :)**


	24. Chapter 23: Entering the Games

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They both belong to Disney and Sqaure Enix. Okay, part two of the World of the Olympus** **Colosseum. Today, we get to met the heroes of the story.** **Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 23: Entering the Games

"So, this is the Colosseum?" Sora stared at the huge building. Anna nodded, "It's bigger than I imaged it to be." Thor grinned, "It is, indeed, impressive. So, who do we have to talk to sign up for these games?" Sora replied, "If I remember correctly, it said that we need to talk to a guy named, Phil."

"Okay, let's see if we can't find the guy." Kristoff replied. With that of they all walked inside, unfortunately Sven couldn't get inside due to his antlers. So, he waited patiently outside. Thankfully, it was warmer due to torches in the room. Everyone could see someone placing up inside. The odd thing was about the guy he was a short half man, half goat. Anna whispered to Kairi, "Is that guy look like he's half goat?"

"Yes, yes he is." Kairi replied as her kitten looked at the goat man oddly. Kristoff added, "And oddly enough, I've still seen stranger." Sora was about to speak, when the goat man cut him off, "Great timing! Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce things up for the games tryouts." Sora looked to the pedestal and walked up to it. Riku rasied an eyebrow, "Um...Sora? I don't think he was talking to you? I think that he thinks your someone else?"

"Probably, still...it's nice to help out others." Sora replied to his best friend. Anna looked concern, "Sora, that thing looks like it weighs a ton. You sure you can do this?" Sora placed his hands on the pedestal, "Only one way to find out." Sora started pushing but that thing wasn't moving after a minute of trying Kristoff and Riku decided to help him out. They pushed together but the pedestal still won't budge. Anna and Kairi was really concerned for the the three of them. After a few moments they stopped to catch there breaths. Kristoff signed, "Okay, guys let's face it. We're never going to move this thing..." All of a sudden it moved making the three young men fall on the floor. Riku looked up to see who had done it, "...unless your an Asgardian or Stitch."

Thor and Stitch gave eachother a fist bump for a job well done. The girls helped the fallen boys back on there feet. As Kairi helped Sora up, they looked to eachother and blushed once more. Sora decided to turn to the goat man, "Well, we did it. Is right there good?"

"We?! Since when do you need help moving a..." He looked up to see that the man he was looking for wasn't there he looked down to see Sora, "Whoops, wrong guy." He then noticed the other people in the room, "What are you all doing here?" He jumped to ground level and he barely looked as big as Stitch. He walked up to them, "This here is the world-famous Colosseum heroes only! And I got my hands full assigning more heroes to participate in the games. So move along, pip-squeaks." Everyone glared at the goat-man, as Anna muttered, "Oh, he did not just call us, 'pip-squeaks.'"

"Look, it's like this." The goat man signed, "Heroes usually come from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Colossem. However, due to the mysterious snowstorm, it canceled the games from up here and someone unlock the Underdrome for Hades making the games allot more dangerous. Usually, Herc could handle it all but since he hadn't been himself lately due to some... issues and the games take in the Underworld...He may need help to stop Hades. So, I need some of the toughest heroes to fight along Herc and stop Hades...Oh, Hey, Cloud. There's an open spot just for you." Cloud walked over to sign up, he had a feeling one way or another, they were going to be a part of this. Anna crossed her arms, how could Cloud be a hero and not them, "Hey, what do you mean?! You've got better heroes standing right in front of you!"

"Yes, Sora's a real hero, chosen by the Keyblade. He had shown me to be a better man and found the Genine of the lamp." Thor claimed as he placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. Anna smirked, "And we're heroes too!"

"Hero! That runt!" The goat man bursted out laughing. This caused the others in the room to glare at goat-man, who they could safely assume was Phil. Sora exclaimed, "What's so funny?! I fought a bunch of monsters!" Phil stopped laughing and replied, "Hey, if you can't even move this on your own..." Phil tried to move the pedestal on his own but couldn't, making the others smirk, "...you can't call yourself...a hero." Phil finally gave up and sat down to catch his own breath, it the moved once more and Phil turned to Stitch's smug face as he did it with one hand. He turned to the others people in the room. "Okay, so it takes more than streagth. Well, well, let's see what you can do."

Sora faced Phil's trails in the indoor train room of the Colossem and he had to face the challenges alone, while the others watch back and cheered him on. Sora passed all the trails and test with flying colors. After the last challenge, the others regrouped with Phil. The trainer of heroes looked to the adopted prince, "You know, you ain't half bad, kid." Sora placed his hands behind his head and grinned, "Looks like I'm headed for the games." The others smiled, with Sora's perform, there was no way this guy couldn't let him in, right? "I'm afriad not." Phil crossed his arms.

Everyone looked to Phil in shock, Anna asked, "Why not?! Or anyone else besides Cloud?!" Phil replied, "Two words: You guys ain't heroes!" Anna was the first to complained, "Oh, come on! Your so wrong!" Sora nodded, "Anna's right! The was four words, not two!" Anna faced palmed herself, "Sora, I love you but you can be so oblivious at times."

"Seriously though, what's it gonna take for us or at least my brother to get in this game!" Anna complained. Just then a hudge strong man entered the room. He seemed really sad and beside him was a young woman trying to confort him. The man looked to Phil, "Hey, Phil? Any luck?" Phil turned to the depressed man, "Well, so far only Cloud. Any other hero is either too busy or no strong enough to go fight in the Underdrome. Sorry, Herc."

"What about them?" The young woman asked. Phil shook his head, "These guys can't even sign up in the regular game. No offense, but what make you think they would even stand a chance down there." Hercules eyes squinted, "Say, Phil, doesn't that kid look fimilar to you?" Phil shook his head, "Never met that kid before in my life..." He then turned to Sora and realized what Herc met, "...actually...now that you mention it... He does like someone we used to know... What's your name, kid?"

Sora was about to answer he he saw his Uncle mouthed, "Use your full birth name..." Sora then turned to them and replied, "I'm Sora...Sora Fair." Herc eyes widend, "You won't have to be related to a man named Zack Fair, would you?" Sora nodded, "You knew my father?" Herc smiled, "Your father and I go way back! We were friends! He was so obbessed with becoming a hero."

"Yeah, that guy would never leave me alone until I gave him a little training and allowed him to join in the games." Phil signed, remembering all the time he had to run and hide. Herc then asked, "So, how is he doing?" Sora realized that Hercules didn't know what happened to his father, and frowned. Anna quickly spoke up, "Um...Hi, I'm Anna. Sora's father was...killed almost 15 years ago. From what Cloud told us, he and his wife died protecting Sora. He was adopted into our family."

"Oh...I'm sorry, Sora." Herc apologized, "If it helps, your father was a great man." Sora smiled in apperaction, "Thanks, Herc." Meg smiled, "I take it that kid Zack here wants to help us in our time of need. Phill, I think Sora can actually be apart of the games." Hercules smiled know what his girlfriend was saying, "That's right! Rule #52..."

"'If the participant is not a hero yet but the parent is or was, then if the participants had passed the trails, they too can enter the games.' I know Herc but we need heroes right now like you, Terra, Aqua, Cloud or Zack. Not a son of one who received little trianing and his buddies." Phil replied. Kairi kneed down and tapped the trainer of heroes on the shoulder, he turned to see Kairi giving him the puppy dog pout, "Please, just give us a chance..."

"Oh no! I know what your doing...it's not going to work..." Phil tried to resist, but then Kairi whimpered while a tear slide down her check. Phil began to panic, "Okay, okay!...how about...uh...you guys... go threw the tryouts and if you pass I'll give you some guys a shot...starting with Sora!" Kairi grinned, "Thank you."

Anna just looked at Kairi in awe, "How'd you do that?" Kairi grinned, "Puppy dog pout. It works every time. Especially, to convince Sora and Riku into doing something they don't want to do." Anna looked to Sora and grinned, "Good to know."

Phil signed, "Just let me get set up. I'll let you know when your turn is." He walked off to set up the trails once more. Anna turned to Hercules's girlfriend, "Thanks for giving us a chance."

"It's we who should be thanking you. We were beginning to think Wonder boy would have to face Hades and his monsters alone. You've met Phil and by know you've probably figured out this is Hercules. Name's Megera but my friends call me, Meg." Meg introduced herself. "Nice to met you, Meg! I'm Anna."

"I'm Sora! That's Carpet." Carpet waved in greeting.

"Riku."

"I'm Kairi and this is Aqua." Kairi introduced herself and her kitten. Aqua began licking herself. As the others introduced themselves, "I'm Kristoff."

"I'm Thor! Son of Odin! Prince of Asgard!"

"Mega Stitch!"

"Presenting the Genie of the Lamp!"

"And you already knew Cloud." Sora guestered. Herc rasied an eyebrow, "Let me guess...Zack chose you to be Sora's Godfather." Cloud nodded, "Yes." Herc asked, "How's that going for you?" He was about to answer when Anna cut him off, "Well, if you mean watch him grow-up from a distance...then yes, it's going fine!"

"When are you going to forgive, Uncle Cloud?" Sora asked. Anna answered, "When he can prove himself to me that he was the right choice of being your Godfather..." Herc and Meg looked to Sora and replied, "Long story."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the underworld. Hades sat on his throne as Pain and Painc along with Pete and the Beagle Boys sat by the table, "So, looks like our Keyblader had met my archfoe! Oh, I'm going to enjoy crush that hero for foiling my plans on taking over Olympus!"

"Well, from what you told us, Hercules has taken out every monster you've thrown at him, even before he was a true hero! Why don't you send someone who's already dead and save him the trouble." Pete replied. Hades glared at Pete and was about to fry him. He and the other villians in the room quivered in fear, untill Hades started grinning, "Hold on...dead is good. And I know just the warrior!"

* * *

 **Well, I think you can safely assume, you all know who Hades is taking about if you played KH2. This world will be a combination of Sora's first visit in KH1 and both times he visited in KH2. I hop you enjoyed this chapter and the upcoming ones. Please remeber to review, fav, and follow. See you next time.**


	25. Chapter 24: Try outs

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Sqaure Enix. Okay, there are some disappointments of Jafar not begining apart of the big villians group. He's a great villian. I don't blame you. Problem is, I can't excatilty fit him in the main villians. One of these reasons is Sora found the lamp instead of Aladdin. There are a few other reasons but I don't want to spoil anything. We good? Okay, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Try outs

Hades grinned as the glazed upon green portal. Pete looked down, "By the by... What's down there?"

"Just the Underworld's deepest dungeon." Hades chuckled, "This time I'm bring out the mother of all bad guys." Pete wasn't entirly the Hades accatally ment it, he turned to see the Lord or the Underworlds evil girl. Pete walked back in fear by Pain, Panic, and the Beagle Boys, "You don't say?"

Hades the blasted flames into the darkest prison to release it's most dangerous prisoner. After a few seconds the smoke dispeared and a man with an arm the appeared to be in a sling. He turned to the cowarful villains before turning to Hades. Hades grinned, "Let's cut to the chase. Here's the deal I'm going to offer you. I'll let you out of the slammer...no strings...you'll be free as a bird. And all for one little job. Fight Hercules, in my Underdrome...to the death!"

The man glared at the villain. He locked himself down there so he wouldn't hurt anyone, untill he was ready to go to heaven, but then this guy set him free and brought him back..."This is my story. And your not part of it!" Auron exclaimed as he rasied his hudge sword preparing to strike down the villain. Hades just grinned, "Fair enough...although, free as the bird thing...not gonna happen untill Herclues is dead."

Auron wanted to strike Hades down but something was holding him back. His knees finally gave in as he kneed before the ruler of the Underworld. Hades held out a small statue of Auron and said, "Now, let's talk more about our agreement..."

* * *

Everyone watched as Sora and Riku dueled eachother with the base weapons. Most of them have complete Phil's test and only Kairi remained. So while the others waited Sora and Riku practiced some more by practicing their fighting skills. Anna was badly bruised and groaned, "How could any trails be so hard... I actually miss fighting the Heartless and Nobodies right now."

"Really? I excepted to be more of a challenge" Thor admitted as Stitch nodded. Anna rolled her eyes, "That's because you both were trained with your powers from birth. It's allot harder when your normal." Hercules added, "Actually that's not true either. I was born with super strength and Phil still gave me quiet a workout until he thought I was ready to be a hero."

"You know what? I'm just gonna change the subject. Phil mention that you are this world's hero and champion, what's got you down?" Anna asked. Herc signed, "Well..."

"Wonder boy was trick by Hades. While he was off to save me from Hades, he sent one of his monsters to attack the city." Meg replied, "Herc blamed himself for what happened ever scince. He doesn't believe himself to be a true hero." Thor crossed his arms, it sounded a lot like his brother would do, "And who exactly is Hades?"

"He's the ruler of the Underworl and brother to my father, Zeus, King of Olympus. He's been tying to take over the throne from him for a long time." Herc explained. Meg finished, "But Herc always stopped him."

"Wow, what is about taking over kingdoms by evil siblings. It's like the worlds are trying to tell us something." Kristoff stated as he looked at Anna. The princess shook her head, "Hans is nothing like that."

"Umm...Care to fill us in?" Meg wondered. Sora and Riku had finished their spare and decided to join the others. Sora explained, "My sister wants to marry someone she just met."

"Wait, you want to marry someone you just met?!" Herc asked in shock as Meg groaned, "It's like me all those years ago." Anna complained, "Why doesn't anyone listen to me?! IT'S! TRUE! LOVE!"

"No, it's not... Listen, Anna. Years back, I used to believe that too but I ended up working for Hades for a while because of a dumb chose I made from that man. He ended up running off with another girl." Meg explained. Anna quickly apologized, "I am so sorry...but Hans isn't anything like that..." Sora decided to take a nap as he heard the whole thing before. Maybe, these guys would have better luck...

* * *

 _Sora dreamed of Terra, Aqua, and Ventus again. He saw the two young adults stood at what appeared to be three thrones. Ven however stood to the side to watch the event. He noticed an old man on the throne stare at him with his yellow eyes. He was creeped out by this but quickly stood straight as a man in white rooms walked up before Terra and Aqua. He smiled, "_ _...Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not just one, but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates but this is neither a competition, nor a battle for supremacy. It is not a test of wills, but rather a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, but neither. But I'm sure our guest, Master Xehanort, did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the mark." He turned to the two apprentices, "I trust you are ready?"_

 _"Yes." They replied. The Keyblade Master rasied his Keyblade, "Then let the examination begin!"_

 _Sora watched as the two went through the trials and completed them. Sora turned to the Master Xehanort and kept an eye on him. This was his birth father's and adopted father's archenemy? Well, he differently looked evil and Thor did mention Xehanort could also wield the Keyblade. Sora then turned his attention back to the apprentices, he noticed Terra used some kind dark powers during his spare aginst Aqua. Xehanort also noticed this and grinned. After that the trails were over._ _"We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." Each of the Keyblade Wielder's eyes widened in shock. "Terra, you failed to keep the darkness in you sufficiently in check. But there is always next year. That is all."_

 _Their master turned to Aqua and said, "Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." Xehanort had already left. Terra looked down. He failed the exam. Aqua didn't know what to say, "Hey..."_

 _Ven also ran up to his friend, "Terra, I'm sorry." Terra could only think, "The darkness...Where did it come from?" Terra signed and walked off, "Sorry...I need some time alone." Aqua and Ven wanted to go after him but they respected his wish. Ven went off to his room, while A_ _qua waited for their Master. Soon he returned and resummoned his Keyblade, "Come forward, Aqua."_

 _Aqua walked up and kneeled before her master. Sora noticed their master looked like he was knighting her, "Aqua, by the right of the Keyblade Masters, and the will of the Keyblade, I proclaim you, Keyblade Master. Defender of the Light!" With that, the new Keyblade Master got on her feet wishing that she and Terra had passed too..._

* * *

Sora felt a tear rolled down his check as someone shook him awake. He looked to see Kairi was there, "Sora...are you okay?" He quickly whipped off the tear. "I'm fine, it's just a dream...how'd you do?"

Kairi wasn't convinced but didn't push it. She put on a small smile, "I think I did well. Phil was just about to announce who was going to be in the games." Sora nodded, "Alright, let's see who made it in."

After joining the others he turned to Riku, "Any luck with Anna?" Riku signed and shook his head, "No, she still thinks Hans is here true love." Sora signed, "Figures."

Phil then walked up and cleared his throat, "After your participation in the trails, I have decided who will join Herc in this years games. The winners are... Cloud Strife, Sora Fair..." Sora pumped a fist, "...Riku Gallagher,..." Riku crossed his arms and grinned, "...Stitich the alien dog,..." Stitch cheered, "...Thor Odinson,..." Thor grinned and raised his hammer, "...And Kairi Panettiere with her kitten, Aqua." Kairi smiled.

Anna rasied an eyebrow, "Wait, how was Kairi able to get in...let alone her kitten?" Phil replied, "Kairi was actually pretty good, I've got a good feeling that she would give even Hades a hard time."

"Okay, how about her kitten?" Kristoff asked. Phil scratched the back of his head, "Well..." Riku smirked, "Kairi gave you the puppy dog pout again, didn't she?"

"Yeah...was it that obvious?" Phil asked. Riku shrugged, "Yeah, it's hard to say no to her. In fairness, you lasted longer the first time longer than anyone has."

"Alright, before we go I want to give you each a fair warning. The Underdorme is in the Underworld, which mean's you will be allot worn out in these games and you won't be at full power." Phil warned the participants. Hercules added, "They only defense aginst that is with the Olympus Stone, it's the only thing that can protect you from the curse. I would let you borrow it but it was stolen this morning by a guy in a black coat."

"Another Orginazation member?" Thor thought aloud. Sora nodded, "Looks like they're going everywhere."

I take it you know something about this thief, hm?" Hercules presumed.

"Yeah, we do," Sora sighed, he then asked, "Hey, Herc, if wecaught the thief? Could we borrow the stone then?"

"I don't see why not." The hero shrugged with a smile. Phil then spoke up, "Well, it's most likey he'll show up in the games in the Underworld. So, until he shows his face you'll have to fight without it."

"Can we come too? I still want to support my brother and my friends." Anna asked. Meg nodded, "Sure just stick by me. I know that place from the inside out. It's no utopia so we need to stick together down there."

"Alright, now that we all know the dangers of the Underworld, I have just two more words to say... Let's go to the Games!" Phil said as Anna muttered, "That's five words."

"He can't count if his life depended on it." Cloud told her and for the first time Anna smiled at Cloud. Sora smiled, they were ready at whatever Hades or Xehanort threw at them. Kairi was still worried for Sora. She wondered what did Sora dream about anyways...

* * *

 **Well, hoped you enjoyed the chapter... Next Chapter, Sora and friends go to the Underworld to compete in the Games. Sora had another dream about the orignal tiro. Oh, yeah, I know the who knighting thing was like the one we see in Star Wars for Jedi but I really wanted to use it. What do you think? Leave your thoughts in the reviews. Also, if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. See you next time!**


	26. Chapter 25: The Underdorme

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. Wow! I have a lot of new reviews! I'm not complaining at all. Although, recently, I've been getting allot of strange scripts for Reveiws instead of actually reveiws. What's with that? Could somebody answer me that?**

 **Anyways, I'm also getting allot of people questioning of where's Doanld and Goofy. Don't panic... After this world and the world after, they join our heroes along side King Mickey. Please be patient with me.**

 **Spelling, I with you on that, I really need to work on my spelling. Note to self. Look back and fix up pervious chapters.**

 **What else? Oh, yes. Some of you believe that Link from the Legends of Zelda because of a guess some one made during a perivous chapter. I'll say it now, no, that was just a rumor. This story is mainly going to with Dinsey media such as movies, TV shows (the good ones), and stuff that Disney bought such as Marvel and Star Wars. Sorry, for those of you who were hipped up.**

 **Finally, I know you guys wanted Jafar in here and I'm glad you understand what he isn't a major villian in this. Thank you for understanding but I will say this now. So, spoilers to anyone reading this. If you don't want to know skipped to the story...**

 **You have been warned.**

 **Even though Jafar isn't a major villian. I do plan to have an evil genie in here. Who he is and when he will appear...well...you just going have to wait and see.**

 **That's it enjoy the Chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 25: The Underdorme

Everyone exited the Coliseum and Kristoff was greated by Sven, "Hey, Sven." Sven looked around, "No, Sven not all of us are going to participate in the games." Anna then added, "But the important thing is this will help prove to that goat man that my brother is a hero."

"I have a name, you know!" Phil told Anna from up ahead. Soon, Hercules, Meg, and Phil lead everyone to the underworld's entrance. As they went deeper down the more creeped out Anna was. Riku smirked, "You alright, your highness?"

"Y-yeah. I-I'm totally fine. N-nothing scares me." Anna lied. They all heard a hudge roar cause Anna to sheirk and hug to where she thought her brother was, "Don't be scared, Sora! I'll protect you!

"Um...Anna? First off, I'm not scared." She turned to the right and saw her little adopted brother, "Second, that's not me your hugging that's Kristoff." Anna then looked to the man she was hugging, and it was indeed Kristoff. Riku clutched his stomach from laughing so hard. Anna and Kristoff blushed embarrassed as she let go, "You really need to pull yourself, Kristoff. Your a full grown man for crying out loud."

Anna then turned to see Kairi holding Sora's hand, Anna smirked. Sora and Kairi rasied an eyebrow, "What?" She guestered to the couple's hands, "You two are holding hands."

"Yeah, so..." Sora wondered. Kairi shrugged, "I always hold Sora's hand when I'm scared." Anna frowned, "For how long?"

"Since, we were five." Sora answered. Meg rasied an eyebrow, "So you two aren't boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Huh? I could have sworn those two were a thing." Hercules thought aloud. This made Sora and Kairi blushed. Riku smirked, "That's because they refuse to admit it." Meg smiled, "Kind of like me a few years back."

"Yeah, I should have listened to Sora sooner, then they would have been together sooner." Anna groan. Thor patterned her on the shoulder causing her to stumble, "Don't worry. I'm sure at the end of our quest, they'll be together."

"So, how's Aqua doing?" Sora asked trying to change the subject. Kairi turned to her shoulder where her kitten sat, she saw her kitten was reading a book called, "Goosebumps." Kairi turned back to Sora, "Actually, I think she's doing just fine."

They eventually made the way down stairs, and the Underworld look very creepy. Kristoff looked up ahead to see a arena up ahead, "I take it that's the Underdorme?"

"That's right." Phil nodded. Anna looked around, "Now, where do you guys sign up at?"

"You just ask me about that." Some one replied. Anna sheirk again and leaped into Kristoff's arms again, Riku would have laughed again but his focas was on the man with fire for hair, "Who are you?"

"Name's Hades, Lord of the Dead, Ruler of the Underworld. How are ya doing?" Hades introduced himself. He then turned to Hercules, "Gee, you still sore about last week, Blunderboy. How can you mope on a momentous day like this. Sure, the weathers been acting strange lately, but the Underdorme's back, and you are going to fill the stands. After all, you're fans won't settle for anything less than a certified hero."

Herc glared at his arch foe but frowned again in guilt. Hades continued as he placed a hand around Herc's shoulder, "I mean, if your not up to it, you could always just, oh, I don't know, LOSE?" Anna leaped out of Kristoff shoulders, and glared at the villian, "I bet you like that!"

Hades turned to the visitors of the world, "Excuse me? Hey, I'm not the selfish guy here. I'm like those high and mighty snobs on Olympus. I stand for the masses and I have a massive idea!"

The villian then exclaimed for everyone to hear, "The games, ladies and gentlemen...are back! Yours truly, Hades...the one and only Lord of the Dead...brings you the ultimate games, featuring the Keyblade's chosen one, an Ex-SOILDER, an alien dog, an Asgardian, Titians, monsters and the mighty Hercules, to celebrate the re-opening of the ultimate Coliseum! We'll finally ask the age-old question: who deserves the title 'Ultimate Hero?' These games are gonna settle the debate once and for all! The winner regins supreme! Of what?! You've guessed it! The Hades Cup!"

"I assure you that the 'great' Hercules will be there. Otherwise..." Hades looked to Meg as Herc stood in front of her, "You'll never see your girlfriend again."

"Lowlife!" Sora declared as he tried to punch him, but Kairi held him back. Hades vanished in a puff of smoke, "Thank you. Your too kind."

"Relax, Sora. We'll get our chance." Kairi told him. Sora smiled at his best friend and nodded. Anna crossed her armed, "Great, another Sokai moment! But seriously where do we sign up." Phil replied, "I'll take care of that. You and your other non-fighters go find your seats."

"Okay, come on guys." Anna told Kristoff, Meg, Carpet, and Sven. Kristoff spoke for Sven, "Coming."

"Did...did Kristoff just spoke for the raindeer?" Herc asked. Sora shrugged, "It's what he does. By the way...Sokai?"

"It's a combination of names for you and Kairi. It's for couples." Riku awnsered. Sora blushed and exclaimed to Anna, "Kairi and I aren't a couple!"

"Keep telling yourself that!" Anna exclaimed back. Sora turned to Hercules, "So...who's up first?"

* * *

Sora vs the Hyrda

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sora exclaimed as three more head re-grew after the last head he cut off. Anna exclaimed, "Sora, I wasn't trained how to fight but if I were you... I'd avoid the head slicing!"

Sora manged the dodge the Hydra's attacks. Phill was trying to coach him on the field, "GET ON THE HYDRA'S BACK! GET ON THE HYDRA'S BACK! GET ON THE HYDRA'S..."

"I/He heard you the first time!" Everyone exclaimed. Sora did as Phil suggested and jumped on the Hydra's back and implade the monster threw the back with his Keyblade, killing the Hydra. The fans' in the crowd cheered for Sora. Anna jumped, "YES! THAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

"That's the power of the Keyblade!" Sora pumped a fist over the dead creature.

* * *

Thor vs the ice titian

Thor just grinned as he flew around the monsters cold breath attack. When he was close enough Thor smashed the titians into pieces. Thor said before leaving the area, "This creature no different from the frost giants I've face." Everyone cheered for Thor.

* * *

Stitch vs Cerberus

Cerberus, the three headed dog, and Stitch circled eachother, growling at one another. The three headed dog roared at the little blue alien. Stitch smiply whipped the spite off of him and gave a even bigger roar. Cerberus Was so scared he ran away from the fight. Genie appeared in a referee cloths and threw a yellow flag, "Disqualification for leaving the ring. Stitch wins!"

Stitch laughed like a mad man. Sora groaned, "You had coffee again, didn't you?"

"Cocanut cake and coffee!" Stitch corrected.

* * *

Riku vs Darkside Heartless

"Come on, Riku! I've beaten this thing in a dream! You can too, in real life!" Sora told his other best friend. Riku looked up to see it was about to throw a punch at Riku, however rasied his blade on the defense. When the punch impacted, Riku's blade stopped the attack. He then used the opportunity to flip onto it's arm and ran up to the head. When he struck, the Heartless fadded back into the darkness. Everyone cheered for his victory. However, Riku noticed a dark power with in him as darkness came from one of his hands. Riku gasped and cut the darkness from himself. He then went back to his seat, where he awaited the next challenge. He was relieved and thought no one saw his power. All expect for Sora and Kairi. They looked to eachother in concern.

* * *

Cloud vs the Beagle Boys

Cloud simply raised his hudge sword and all the brother shivered in fear. So, they decided to punch themselves out. Everyone laughed. Even Anna gave Cloud a thumbs up. He gave a small smile in apperiaction. Pete sat next to Hades and faceplates himself in embarrassment.

* * *

Kairi vs the cyclops

The cyclops prepared to punch the teenage girl but stopped to see Kairi giving him the puppy dog pout. It instantly felt guilty what he was going to do. So...he forfeited the match. He walked up to Hades and gave his form of retirement. He then punched Hades for what he told him to do. Hades groaned, "Okay, next time...only Heartless fight that girl for now on."

Everyone cheered for Kairi, which she smiled in kindness back at them. Anna whistled while Sora exclaimed, "That's my girlfri..." He saw all of his fellow teammates smirking at him, even Herclues smirked. Sora blushed, "Er...friend...a girl who is...my best friend..."

"Whatever you say, Sora," The son of Zeus smirked, "whatever you say."

* * *

Hercules vs the rock titian

After receiving several blows from the mighty Hercules, the titian fell to the ground. However, Hercules wasn't done there, he then proceeded to pick up the titian and threw him out of the Underdorme. Everyone cheered. Riku whispered, "Sora, if we recruit anyone for the heroes of light here...let it be Hercules."

"Agreed." Sora nodded.

* * *

Soon the heroes made it to the finals. They was only one more match before the finals. A bunch of Heartless were one opponent and the other was a man dress in red with his arm in a sling. Cloud gasped quietly, "Auron." Auron went into his battle stance and with the next few seconds. The people cheered for the new fighter. As Auron walked out of the arena, Cloud walked up to him, "Auron is that you? Where have you been?"

The man stared at Cloud for a bit before asking, "Do I know you?" Cloud gasped. Auron left the arena as Hades called halftime. Sora walked up to his Godfather, "Who was that?"

"His name is Auron. He was a good friend of your father and mine. I thought he was dead though. Somethings not right about him." Cloud explained. Sora asked, "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Sorry, kid. But we can't go out there until Pain and Panic let us. And since there Hades henchmen, I doubt they let us out until Hades is done with Cloud's friend." Sora crossed his arms, "But the audience can, and fortunately we have friends and family in the audience."

Sora quickly got Anna's attention, and did some hand movements. Anna looked at Auron, turned back to her brother and nodded. With that Anna, Carpet, and Kristoff left the Underdorme. Sora placed his hands behind his back, "It's all up to Anna now."

* * *

"Thanks Carpet." Anna thanked the magic carpet. Carpet was able to fly them over the deadly waters below at quick pace. Kristoff walked next to Anna, "Okay, what was that about?"

"When Sora and I were kids. We used to play all these kinds of games. Some of which, we used sign language." Anna explained. Kristoff then asked, "Then what did he say?"

"Well, Sora either said that the last guy who fought in the games was a friend of Cloud's and he was in some sort of trouble with Hades...or he was Sora's arch foe and he wanted a root beer float. Since the last one didn't make any sense, I just decided to go with the first one." Anna replied. Kristoff nodded, "Okay, sounds reasonable. I can't believe you'd do this for Cloud."

"I'm not. I still haven't forgiven him but I'm doing it for Sora because he's my little brother. Blood or no blood." Anna awsered. Kristoff smiled, "Fair enough." Anna then saw the man walking to a door that went deeper into the underworld. Anna, Carpet, and Kristoff followed him quietly. They entered the door and hid near the corner. The three saw Hades talking to the man, "Okay, let's review. State your crime, prisoner."

"I exist. That's my crime. It is...inexcusable." He replied. Anna and Kristoff look eachother, how was existing a crime? They continued to eversdrop on the conversation. Hades contenuied, "Oh, good, very good. Okay, so you made one lousy mistake: you exist. But hey, I'm a forgiving guy. You keep your head end of the deal, and I'm willing to overlook a transgression or two."

"I understand. Defeat Hercules." Auron nodded. Hades grinned as he added, "And his melding friends."

"What?! Some of them are still kids! No! Just Hercules!" Auron denied. Anna signed in relief, he had no intention of hurting her brother or their friends. Hades signed, "Oh, don't tell me you forgotten who's in charge?"

Hades then pulled out a small statue of Auron and summoned dark magic on it which caused the real Auron pain. Anna gasped but Kristoff cover her mouth so Hades couldn't hear her. Hades instited, "Hercules and the others. Are we clear?"

Auron tried to resist but he had no choice but to say, "We're clear, Hades."

"Lord Hades." Hades grinned. Auron signed, "Lord Hades."

"Good. Now go." Hades ordered. Auron couldn't help but do what he said. Anna, Kristoff, and Carpet walked Auron pass by them and they heard Hades laugh, "Heh! With Jerkules and the others out the way, the princess of heart will be easy taking, and then the worlds will be ours."

Anna took a good look at the statue, it must be what Hades uses to control that man. She whispered to Kristoff, "We've got to tell the others." Kristoff nodded and they left to go join the others. They watched as Pain and Panic took Auron back to the Underdorme. Sora and the others ran up to the the Princess of Arrendelle, "Anna? Did you, Carpet, and Kristoff find out what was wrong with Auron?"

"Yeah, Hades is brainwashing Auron! He was using some kind of statue!" Anna told them. Kristoff spoke for Sven once more, "That dosen't sound good."

"You said it buddy." Kristoff replied. Phil groaned, "Could you stop that? It's creeping me out."

"Is there anything we can do?" Kairi wondered. Cloud signed, "I don't know. We may actually have to fight him."

"Maybe not." Hercules replied. Everyone turned to the Greek hero, "It acatully sounds very fimilar to something I faced in the past. Hmm... Hades must be using the statue to take control over Auron's free will. See if you can find the statue. It should be in Hades lair."

"I know where it is. I can show you all the way." Cloud added. Hades then appeared right next to Sora, "Don't tell me you're not thinking of leaving. You've gotta match coming up." Sora and the others mentally groaned, how where they going to save Auron with Hades watching them? Hercules the told Hades, "I'll fight Auron in the final. One-on-one."

"Oh, you will? Huh?" Hades thought about it for a minute as Hercules whispered to the others, "I'll draw things out to buy some time. When you have the statute whistle and a friend of mine will help get you back here quickly."

"But..." Sora tried to say. However, Herc cut him off, "Just hurry back. If you're anything like your father, then I know you can do it."

"Congratulations! You've got a deal!" Hades agreed to Hercules's deal. The hero smirked, "Thanks."

"On one condition! The Keyblader, here, and his trusty friends will meet the winner in one final clash, whaddya say?" Hades counter offered. Hercules played along, "That'll drive the crowd wild..."

"It better. I promised the crowd the event of their afterlives." Hades hoped as Pain and Panic came back to pick up both Hades and Hercules. As they left the others, Hades said to himself, "Sucker! You know for me, it's smooth sailing."

"Alright, let's go help Auron." Anna told the others but Sora stopped her, "Sorry, Anna but your not coming with us." Anna was about to argue, when Sora cut her off, "I know you want to help, but here we're all at half strength here. Until we get the Olympus Stone back from the Orginzation, you'll only get the way. Plus, if you guys aren't there Hades will get suspicious and Herc's diversion will be for nothing."

"Sora is right. Once we free Auron from Hades control and reclaim the Olympus stone, we can take Hades down and find the Keyhole to this world." Thor agreed. Anna signed and looked at Sora, "I hate it when your right...okay, just come back in one peice."

"You got it!" Sora nodded. Riku patted Anna on the back, "Don't worry, your highness. We'll help him come back for the next chapter."

"We'll see you soon." Kairi told her. Anna nodded as she, Kristoff, and Sven went back to their seats in the Underdorme. Sora turn to his Godfather, "Okay, Uncle Cloud. Lead the way."

* * *

 **And here is another chapter done. Next chapter, Sora and the others explore the underworld in search of the Olympus Stone and Auron's statue. We also get to met the laziest memeber of the Orginazation. Oh, as for the 'Just of Touch of Ice'... I can't make any promises, but I'll see what I can do. Also, where did the song come from. I know people say, 'Frozen,' but where and when? Leave your answer with the reviews along with your thoughts. Also if you haven't be sure to follow and fav. See you next time!**


	27. Chapter 26: A Hero's Strength

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Wow! 100 reveiws! That's so cool. I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this. Okay, and here is the next Chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 26: A Hero's Strength

"So, Thor have you been in a place anything like this before in Asgard?" Riku asked as the walked through deeper in the cave. Thor shrugged, "It kinda reminds me of Niflheim, but I don't usually like to go there at all."

"Riku? Are you alright?" Sora asked in concern. Riku looked to Sora, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we you fought that Heartless, I thought I saw you use a dark power." Sora answered. Kairi nodded, "Yeah, I thought I saw that too."

"I thought that too, but it's probably nothing. If it happens again we'll tell the others and try to figure it out." Riku reassured them. His best friends nodded. As they contenuied to explore the caves of the Underworld, Sora asked his Godfather, "Are we close?"

"We're getting close." He told them. As they contenuied to walk, they noticed a man in a black coat. Sora exclaimed, "The Organization!"

"Oh, no!" The clocked man said as he dashed the other way. Cloud pulled out his sword, "Get him! He might have the Olympus Stone." Everyone nodded, and grabbed their weapons and chased after the Organization Memeber.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hercules and Auron were going at it. Herc could have finished the fight several times but he knew Auron wasn't in control of himself and he needed to buy Sora and the others more time. Hades laughed, "Now that is entertainment!"

Meg, Phil, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven were worried for the hero. Anna muttered, "Sora...hurry."

* * *

Eventally, they followed the man untill he was stopped by a hudge locked door. He turned to see the others that were chasing him. The man removed his hood and revealed his face. He eyes narrowed at Sora, "Wait a sec...Ventus?"

"Excuss me?" Sora wondered, he dreamed of Ventus and his friends but why was he calling him, Ventus? They looked nothing alike. The man tried again, "Ventus? Oh, it's no use."

"What is this guy talking about?" Riku asked the others. Everyone simply shrugged. The man pulled out a notecard and read, "Let's see here... 'Demyx, if the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition'... Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one..."

"Okay, I think this guys crazy..." Sora stated. He then pulled out some kind of stone. Cloud realized, "It's the Olympus Stone!" Kairi added, "Then he must be the theif!"

"Now, that's just plain rude." The man know as Demyx replied. He lifted the stone over his head, and a bright light shined upon him. He then pulled out a sitar and started to play it, "DANCE, WATER, DANCE!" Just then water clones of Demyx appeared and attacked the heroes. All of his attacks were with water powers and as they destroyed the water clones they still got a little wet. This annoyed Kairi, Stitch, and Aqua most of all. As they finished off the water clones, Demyx was about create more when Stitch grabbed his sitar and started smashing it on the ground. Repeatly. When he was was done, he gave Demyx the smashed remains. Demyx winced at his destroyed weapon/ instrument. He noticed everyone glaring at him, "Uh...well...uh...I...guess it's time for me to go! Bye, Ventus!"

He then dispeared into a corridor of darkness. "How'd that guy get into the Orginzation...I'll never know..." Riku said to everyone. Kairi was rising out her hair as Aqua was giving herself a cat bath, "Sora? Could you give use a small fire for a quick dry before we continue on?"

"Sure. Then we have to hurry. Herc can't hold off Auron forever." Sora replied. He then used a small fire spell which they used to dry themselves before moving on. Sora used his Keyblade to unlock the hudge door and with that Riku and Cloud pushed the doors opened. They say Hades's Headquarters up ahead, they also saw in order to get there, they had to cross stone bridges over a pit of green water filled with people. Riku looked down, "Uh, I'll think I'll guard then enterance."

Stitch didn't hesitate to grabb Riku and carry him across, "No, Stitch! Put me down!" Riku the looked down, "Once where safe on the ground!" Everyone followed them smirking at Riku's whinning. Once, they were at Hades's HQ, saw a green pit one on side and they also saw Auron's statue. Sora pointed out, "Got it!"

When Sora grabbed the statue, he was shocked by red electricity, Kairi gasped and quickly tried to pull him off only to be shocked too. Riku tried to do the same but he was also shocked. Cloud, Stitch, Thor, Carpet, and Geine but the results where still the same. As they were all being shocked the started hearing voices...

 _"It's not too late! Let us turn back!"_

 _"Yes, but I...I cannot accept it."_

 _"Where is all the sense in all this?"_

 _"But...there must be another way!"_

 _"Your deaths will mean nothing!"_

 _"You must live!"_

That's were the shocked ended. Riku groaned, "What was that?" Sora looked at the statue, "I get it. This is what belong in Auron's heart." Cloud nodded, "That would make sense. Auron did have a hard life..."

"And in the end that's what made him stronger." Thor assumed and Cloud nodded. Kairi grinned, "Then let's give it back to him." Sora and the others nodded but that's when they're attacked by Nobodies. Everyone quickly pulled out their weapons and defended themselves. They manged to defeat many Nobodies but they just kept on coming. Sora then remembered that now they were at full strength, "Thor! Finish this!"

"It will be done!" Thor declared as he rasied his hammer, casting down a hole bunch of thunder and completely vaporized the Nobodies and destroyed Hades HQ. Geine then said, "Well, I hope the guy had home insurance."

"Nice work, Thor! Let's get back to Auron." Sora said. Kairi nodded and remembered what Herc told them. She pulled of a glove a whistled. Just then a winged horse flew in to everyone's amazement. As Kairi exclaimed, "A Pegasus! I've read about them but I've never seen them up this close."

Pegasus licked Kairi causing her to giggle. Sora petted the animal, "Can you help us get to Hercules." He nodded. Riku shock his head, "Oh, no! I refuse to fly on that thing!" This caused Pegasus to glare at Riku. Sora reassured him, "Relax. He just has a little thing about heights." Pegasus grinned and nodded. He then forced Riku to ride on him and Stitch joined him because it looked like fun. Kairi frowned because she didn't get to ride on him, Sora grinned, "Maybe next time, Kairi."

She nodded as they when on Carpet. Cloud joined them as Capret, Pegasus, Genie and Thor began to fly off. Sora exclaimed, "We have to hurry! Do you think you can keep up with Carpet?!"

"I can!" Thor nodded as Genie gave Sora a tumbs up. Riku's eyes widend in horror as Pegasus laughed mischievously and nodded. With that they all flew faster causing Riku to scream like a girl.

* * *

As the battle between Hercules and Auron continued, the world's hero was starting to get tired. Auron had Hercles on his knees as he pushed his sword down on him. Hades beamed, "Now finish him!" Kristoff, Phil, Meg, Sven, and Anna were all begining to worry. Untill Anna heard Riku scream. She beamed, "They're back!"

Everyone looked up and smiled to see the heroes reuturn. They landed out side the area, as Riku composed himself. Sora exclaimed, "Hey, Auron! This belongs to you!" Sora then threw it at Auron, when the statue was over the man, in a flash of light it returned to Auron's heart. He stopped his attack as he realized what he was doing. He turned to Cloud, "It's good to see agian...old friend."

Cloud nodded. Everyone cheered. Anna hugged Kristoff, "They did it!" She then let go and they both blushed. Hades, however, was furious, "Why those little bas..." Anna once again appeared next to Sora, and covered her brother's ears, "Language!"

"Ugh, prisoner! What happened to our mutual agreement?!" Hades demanded as the other regrouped with eachother, "I can give you a clean slate but you gotta to work with me." Auron replied, "I don't think you heard me. This is my story, and your not part of it!"

"I am the Lord of the dead!" Hades glared. Auron smirked slightly, "Well, then it's no wonder why no one wants to die." This caused the others to smirk themselves. Hades the lost it and teleport in a flash of fire, in front of the heroes. Hades glared, "That's it! The game is over! I played by the rules so far! Okay, I confess! I was hoping Wonderboy would lose, but it was still a fair fight! C'mon, is that so wrong?!"

"Really? A fair fight?" Sora smirked as the others, laughed at Hades's humiliation. Hades replied, "Laugh, laugh, laugh all you want! Because the laughing is about to stop. You wanna know why? Because we're going to play by my rules now." Hades then snapped his fingers, and a door to a pool of the green water opened. Everyone then heard Meg screamed as she disappeared, she they all turned back to Hades who was telepathic lifting over the deadly water. Hades grinned, "Hey, I warned you right at the get-go. You don't compete, you don't get the girl."

He then dropped her into the pool. Hercules panicked, "Meg!" He ran past Hades, to where Meg fell, "Meg! Hold on!" Herc then jumped in after her. Hades smirked as the door closed, "Looks like Wonderboy has dropped out of the standings." Everyone glared at Hades as Sora exclaimed, "Well, you still have us to deal with!"

Sora then pulled out the Olympus Stone and lifted it into the air once more and for those who weren't touched by it's power before, were now. Kristoff grinned, "Now, this is more I like it!" Anna grinned, "Yeah, now let's get Hades!" Hades then teleported on the arnea and grinned, "Oh, this is going to be good."

Thor threw his hammer at Hades but it only went threw him. Hades then threw a fireball at the Asgardain but Thor's hammer returned and he used it to slamm the fireball aside. Everyone then used there own attacks on Hades but they only went threw him as well. They could only defend themselves from Hades's attacks. Sora wondered, "How come nothing's hurting him?"

"Because it's his Underworld." Auron answered. Riku then asked, "Then how do we beat him?" Hades was about to preform another attack when he heard the door to the deadly water was forced opened, "I think help from a true hero should help."

Everyone turned to see Hercules literally glowing with Meg in his arms. Hades jaw dropped, "But...you..." Herc just smirked, "I owe you one, Hades. I didn't hesitate to give my life for Meg's. And then, I remembered: a true hero is measured by the streagth of his heart."

He placed Meg on the ground and told the others, "I'll never forget that again." Sora nodded, "Just no more crazy stunts."

"People always do crazy things when their in love." Herc explained.

"Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww!" Kairi and Anna beamed. "That's so sweet!" Kairi added.

"I love these kind of stories." Anna nodded. Hades was angry that his plans were foiled...again, "What's so sweet about this, you imbeciles! How dare you get a happy ending! How DARE you!" In fury, Hades threw another fire ball at them. However, it was stopped by Sora as he slashed the flames with his Keyblade. Hercules then delivered a powerful punch at Hades.

Now, Hades was vulnerable and with that everyone threw in their own attacks. Hades met the end of Kairi's frying pan, which lead him to Thor's hammer. Auron and Cloud used their own hudge swords and slashed the Lord of the Underworld. Stitch rolled into a ball and slammed into Hades. Despite the damage, Hades went back on his invincibility mode.

Hades then summond a fire storm. As fire fell from the sky, everyone took cover. Sora and Hecules clashed their blades to form a light magic shield. After the fire storm was over, Hecules exclaimed, "You can't stop a true hero!" Balls of light appeared at Hecules side. Sora then sent them directly at Hades making him vulnerable, once more. Sora decided to try another one of his drive forms, "WISDOM FORM! GIVE ME STRENGTH!"

With a flash of light, Sora's cloths turned and he was gliding in the air. Anna muttered, "Awesome clothes!"

Sora then shot blue magic in rapid fire, sending the Lord of the Dead in the air. Riku leaped into the air and struck Hades back to the ground. Sven then kicked him to Pegasu, who plea out his fire hair. Everyone chuckled as Hades wondered, "What? Is my hair out?"

Kristoff then punched Hades, Anna did as well. Aqua the jumped on the Lord of the Underworld, "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET THIS THING OFF ME! OW, EE, OH, OW!" Hades cried with pain. Eventually, she jumped back into Kairi's arms as Hades backed away from them. He was outnumbered and didn't stand a chance agianst them, since Herc was a true hero once more. Sora then when back into his normal clothes and ran at the villian with his Keyblade. However, he teleported away before Sora could hit him. He teleported near the edge of his deadly water, "It's...not...over...yet..."

Hades the tripped and fell into the green water. Pain and Panic looked down to their master. Panic was worried, "Oh, he's not going to be happy when he gets out of there." Pain corrected, "You mean, if he gets out." Panic grinned, "If...if is good." The other signed in relief...now it was over...

* * *

 **Well, I think we can end this chapter for now. Next Chapter, we'll conclude the vist to this world and lock the Keyhole. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review of your thoughts. Also, be sure to follow and fav, if you haven't. See you next time and I hope you all have a happy Easter!**


	28. Chapter 27: Junior Heroes

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Sqaure Enix. Alright, let's finish the Olympus Coliseum world. But first...let's answer some reviews...**

 **First...again? Really? Another script instead of an actual reveiw. If you want to write your own fanfic make your own account and agree to the rules and guidelines...it's that easy.**

 **Second...When's Tifa going to appear again and meet Sora? Soon. She should appear in the next world or when they return to Arrendelle to meet Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Jiminy, and Olaf...plus an someone else. Who it is...well, you'll see.**

 **Third... Deadpool, interesting idea but no. Sorry, great character but he unfortunately won't appear in this fanfic.**

 **Fourth... Captian Jack Sparrow, eh, well, I don't want to spoil to much but I can confirm he will be in this fanfic. But he won't appear in his world. That's all I'll say for now. Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 27: Junior Heroes

"So, that's Zack's son?" Auron asked Cloud while looking at Sora. Cloud and Auron took the time to talk to eachother, while Sora was talking to his friends and sister. Could nodded, "That's right."

"Thought something look fimilar about that kid. He excatilty how his father was when he was Sora's age." Auron nodded. Cloud smirked, "Almost, he got his mother's shyness as well. Can't ask the girl he loves out."

They chuckled at that. They turned to see Sora and the others walked up to them. Thor was the first to speak, "So, friend of Cloud. What are you going to do now?" Auron shrugged, "I lived my life defending others. But now...there's no one life to protect. Maybe... It's time to shape my own story."

"Yeah... You deserve it, Auron... After, what you've been through." Sora nodded recalling the visions. Everyone nodded in agreement. Auron smirked, "I suppose I should thank you."

"Don't mention it." Anna nodded smiling. Auron nodded, "Okay, I won't." Everyone frowned, Anna replied, "Well, I mean, you could thank us a little..."

"She's right. My new friends did free you and before this fanfic is done I'll gonna be free too." Genie grinned. Auron turned to Anna, "You should say what you mean...well, I guess I could spare a few words." Everyone looked up as Auron smirked, "Thanks for meddling."

Anna jaw dropped as Cloud chuckled and Riku and Stitch bursted out laughing at Anna's reaction. She then glared as Auron as he walked off, "'Thanks for meddling?!' Why you ungrateful...!" Anna was quickly held back by Sora and Kristoff, "GET BACK HERE AND THANK US FOR SAVING YOU!"

"Easy there, your highness." Kristoff told her. Cloud nodded, "Yeah, I spoke to Phil. He told me that he had a special announcement for all of you." Anna anger disappeared and gasped, "Maybe, he's finally accepted my brother as a hero...and the rest of us as well!"

* * *

They all rejoined Phil back on the surface, everyone stood there anxiously of what he had to say, "For aiding Hercules get back on his feet, winning the Games, and defeating Hades, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the future games. Furthermore..."

"Junior heroes? What the heck do you mean by that?" Anna wondered. Riku nodded, "I'm with the Princess on this, why only junior heroes?"

"You rookies still don't have what it takes to be a true hero." Phil explained. Anna glared at Phil before making a face, "Please let us be more then junior heroes."

"Yeash! What the heck are you doing?!" Phil demanded and he was slightly creeped out. Anna continued with the face, "The same look Kairi gave you early."

"Um...no offense, Anna, but that is not the puppy dog pout." Kairi observed. Everyone took a look at Anna and nodded in agreement. Anna, however, keeper her look as Stitch pulled out a random mirror and turned it towards Anna, "What are you guys talking about. I'm a Princess of Heart so by definition my puppy dog pout should look twice as cute as Kai..." When she saw her reflection, she jumped back in shock and fell over. Everyone laughed at this, as Kristoff helped Anna to her feet, she admitted, "Okay, so I can't do the puppy dog pout, so Kairi you do it."

"Actually, Anna...I can't cheat on this. I don't think it's Phills call. My father never had a license to be a hero, he just put out here and learned. I've got to find a way to make my heart strong. Only then I'll be a hero." Sora told his sister. Herc smiled, "That's right, Sora. Keep learning by your experiences and keep caring for others and you'll be a true hero to in no time."

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, Anna, Kristoff, Carpet, Genie, Sven, Stitch, Thor, Cloud...thanks for helping Herc to remember that himself." Meg thanked. Sora grinned, "No problem."

"So, where do you go from here." Herc wondered. Sora looked to the others, who smiled and nodded at him. The prince turned to the true hero, "Well, actually, we could your help..."

From there Sora told them everything. He explained about Xehanort and the Heartless. He explained how the other worlds were in danger and the only one who'd know what to do ran away because her powers were revealed and got scared enough to cast an eternal winter across the worlds. "...and that's our story so far."

"Ugh, what is with it with villians and revenge?" Phil groaned. Herc crossed his arms to think, "This Xehanort sounds like bad news... Well, let's stop him together."

"Really? You'll help us?" Sora grinned. Herc nodded, "You helped us when we needed it, it's only fair I should help you. Besides Zack was my friend...Xehanort needs to be taught what happens when you mess with a true hero."

"And friends stick together in time of need. We're all friends, right?" Herc smiled. Sora and the others nodded, "Without a doubt."

Thor pat Herc on the back, "Welcome, my friend, to the Heroes of Light!"

"Since when did you make past Junior." Meg smirked. Everyone chuckled at that. Herc frowned, "Meg... I'll be back. I promise."

"I know you will." She kissed him on the lips, "I love you, Wonder boy."

"I love you too." Herc smiled. The girls smiled, "Aaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww!"

"Herc, I have two words for you. Kick Xehanort's butt!" Phil told his former student. Sora wondered, "Wait, but that was three words."

"Just let it go, Lazy Bum." Kairi smiled. Herc turned to everyone, "Alright, let's get going." Sora nodded but then remembered, "Oh, wait! The Olympus Stone!"

"I'll hold on to that, kid." Phil offered. Sora was about to return it when a bright light shine upon it. Anna wondered, "Um...what's going on?" Just then a beam of light hit the sky and revealed...

"THE KEYHOLE!" Everyone exclaimed. Sora then pointed his Keyblade at the keyhole and a beam of light came from the Keyblade and locked the Keyhole shut. Herc smiled, "I guess that means my home will be safe from the Heartless."

"Yeah, let's get going. Genie?" Sora turned to the floating blue man. Genie grinned, "Say no more master. One portal to the next world coming up!"

With that Genie used his magic and a portal to the next world appeared. Pegasus flew to Herc's side, Herc turned to his childhood friend, "You ready Pegasus."

He nodded as they and the rest of the heroes journeyed onto the next world. Meanwhile from a distance, Pete and the others watched the others leave this world. Pete glared at the Beagle Boys, "Don't just stand there! Get them!"

"Belay that order. The old coot sending somebody else for the job for the next world." Said an hooded Orginazation member. Pete turned to him, "Who? You?"

"As if! He's another on of your group of villians...oh, what was his name? Shan-Yu?" The man shrugged, "Anyways, unless he fails, you guys are off the hook untill then."

"But we're still getting paid for this right?" One of the Beagle Boys asked before the left in a corridor of darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pain and Painc looked into the Underworld's darkest dungeon.

"Should have this thing closed by now?" Panic wondered in fear. Painc shrugged but then found a note of the floor of the destroyed HQ, he picked it up and read, "Sorry for the inconvenience. The prisoner you requested had been delayed..."

"...the man you received earlier was not a prisoner. Just a good man who waited in this very prison until he could go to heaven." Painc continued. Pain finished, "The prisoner should be up momentarily."

Just then red smoke came up again only this time to close the portal to the prison. A black feather landed right between the two demons. The looked up to see the prison, and shivered in fear. This man looked way more threatening than Auron. The one-winged angel turned to them, "Cloud was here. Where is he now?"

Pain and Painc began to scream in terror...

* * *

 **And that will conclude the chapter for today. Next chapter, we'll vist the very heart of China. I've supposed you already guess Herc was going to join them. But can anyone guess who is our new characters that were featured in this chapter. Leave a review of your thoughts. Also be sure to follow and fav if you haven't already. Also, when you review, no more scripts please. See you next time.**


	29. Chapter 28: Let it go

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. Okay, now we'll go into the heart of Chine with... That's right, you've guessed it...Mulan. Oh, before we get started, I also don't own the song, 'Let it go.' The song belongs to it's rightful owners. Now with that's out of the way, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 28: Let it go

Meanwhile, back on the world of Arendelle, Elsa made her way to the top of the North Mountain. She was completely alone. No sister, no brother, no...dog (she still had a hard time believing that was a dog), no royals, no friends of Sora, no strangers. It was completely isolated, she bagan to sing to herself, _"_ _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not_ _a footprint to be seen._ _A kingdom of isolation, and_ _it looks like I'm the queen._ _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside!"_

 _"Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!"_ Elsa hugged herself. She then remebered the words she was always told by her father, " _Don't let them in, don't let them see..._ _Be the good girl you always have to be..._ _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!"_ She looked to her remaining glove, and removed it, _"_ _Well, now they know!"_

The new Queen watched as he glove fly off in the wind as she unleashed her powers, " _Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!"_ She then used he powers to recreate Olaf, before continuing to unleash her powers, " _Let it go, let it go!_ _Turn away and slam the door!_ _I don't care_ _what they're going to say!_ _Let the storm rage on..._

Elsa then released her cape into the wind, "... _the_ _cold never bothered me anyway!"_ She continued to make her way through the mountains as she sang, " _It's funny how some distance m_ _akes everything seem small, a_ _nd the fears that once controlled me, c_ _an't get to me at all!"_

She then used her powers to create a snow stairs near the edge of the cliff, _"_ _It's time to see what I can do, t_ _o test the limits and break through!"_ Elsa ran up to her snow stairs, _No right, no wrong, no rules for me..."_ Elsa placed her foot on the stair case and the snow solid into ice, _"I'm_ _free!"_

 _"Let it go, let it go!"_ She sang as she ran up her newly created ice stairs, " _I am one with the wind and sky!_ _Let it go, let it go!"_ Elsa had reached the top of the other mountain, _"You'll never see me cry!"_ She then ran to the center of the snowy mountain and created an ice floor that reached the stairs, " _Here I stand, an_ _d here I'll stay!_ _Let the storm rage on!"_

Elsa then raised the floor to rise and started to create an ice castle as she danced, _"_ _My power flurries through the air into the ground!"_ She the began to create the walls and roof of her newly made her home, _"_ _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!"_

She than started to form a ice chandelier as a final decoration, _"_ _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!"_ She then removed her crown and started at it, _"_ _I'm never going back, t_ _he past is in the past!"_ Elsa threw the crown aside changed the style of her hair as it went down on her right shoulder, _"_ _Let it go, let it go!"_

 _"And I'll rise like the break of dawn!"_ She sang as she created new ice dress and cape, " _Let it go, let it go!_ _That perfect girl is gone!"_ She the walked her way to the sun light, _"_ _Here I stand, in the_ _light of day!_ _Let the storm rage oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"_

 _"The cold never bothered me anyway!"_ Elsa finished her song as she turned to her ice castle and slammed the door shut...

* * *

Smoke rose from the destroyed villages, a bird sore past from above examing the destruction. The bird returned to his owner, Shan-Yu. He grinned at his work, with Malifacent, Vanitas and the Heartless on his side, he would conquer this world, destroy it's Emperor, and claim the final Princess of Heart. This was a good day for him...

* * *

From another part of the world a woman disguised as a man looked at the destruction the villian had caused. "See that, Mulan? It's Shan-Yu. Leader of the Hun army! C'mon, girl. This is your big chance! I can see it now: 'Fa Mulan whups public enemy number one!' Your gonna be famous! I'm talkin' A list!" A shadow of a dragon told her.

"Mushu, I'm not sure... I haven't even joined the army yet." Mulan told the dragon, "I have to take my father's place to preserve the Fa family honor. I just hope I don't get discovered." The shadow shrugged, "Whatever. You're just scared...admit it."

"Aren't you?" She asked the dragon. In response, the dragon face-plamed himself and shook his head.

Meanwhile, Herc looked around, "Well, it's safe to assume we're not in Greece anymore." Pegasus nodded in agreement. Kairi was amazed, "I wonder were we are now." Genie in an explorers outfit, pulled out a hudge map, "Well, I would have to say according to the map, I'd say we're in China."

"Really?! That's awesome! What next?! Paris?!" Anna exclaimed. Riku quickly shushed the Princess. She glared at Riku, "Did you just shush me..." Kristoff then covered her mouth and shushed her again. He then guestered to the man and the dark shadow up ahead. Her eyes widend as they all took cover, Anna removed Kristoff's hand and whispered, "A Heartless?"

"It's gotta be." Riku nodded. Sora whipeared, "Let's get the drop on 'em."

"They'd never see us coming." Kristoff spoke for Sven as he nodded. Anna grinned, "Let's do this."

"Ready when you are, Sora." Thor nodded. Herc gave Sora a tumbs up. They all charged at the 'Heartless' except for Cloud, Kairi, and Aqua. Kairi tried to ask them, "Um...shouldn't we look before we leap?"

But it was already to late they gave a battle cry, scaring both the man and the 'Heartless.' They all stopped to see they're weren't attacking. Herc said aloud, "Guys? I think we made a mistake..."

"Stay back! I'm a little, lethal, and legendary family guardian! Now y'all scram before I get my guardian on!" The small lizard warned them. Stitch just picked him up as Anna looked at the guardian, "A tiny lizard... is a family guardian?"

"Dragon, not lizard. I don't do that togue thing." The dragon corrected them, he then took a good look at Sora, "Say, you look familiar...whatcha name?"

"Oh, I'm Sora Fair." He introduced himself. The man turned to Sora, "Fair? As in Zack Fair?"

"Wait, don't tell me! Your his boy, aren't you?!" The dragon assumed. Anna looked to his brother, "Sora, your birth dad went everywhere."

"Well...you know who my father was. But who are you two?" Sora wondered. The man got back on his feet, "I'm Mulan..." Then his voice all of a sudden deepened, "Oh...wait...I mean..."

"Ping!" The dragon spoke up. Herc crossed his arms and rasied an eyebrow, "Mulan Ping?"

"Just... Ping. Son of Fa Zhou." He introduced himself, he then guestered to the small dragon, "This is Mushu. He's one of my family guardians." Mushu nodded, "That's right! And that puts you all in Ping's dept! Well, guess what kiddies? It's payback time!"

"Mushu..." Ping scolded him. He just shook his head, "Ah, they don't mind. Ain't that right?" Before Sora could respond, Anna cut him off, "Yeah, as Sora's big sister and a princess ...It all depend what that favor is? I don't want my brother hang around the wrong people."

"Fair enough your highness... See, Ping here was just on his way to the imperial army. We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp. If Ping succeeds in join the army, defeats Shun-Yu, and his army of monsters, it will bring great honor for his family." Mushu explained.

"Would you guys join us? It would be easier to fit in if I was with guys, like you." Ping asked the others. Sora rasied an eyebrow, "Sounds fair, those monsters are most likely the Heartless anyway...wait? What do you mean by 'fit in?'"

"Well, um, uh don't...don't worry about that." Mushu told them. Kairi smirked as she caught on to 'Ping's' deception, "You pretending to be a boy, aren't you?"

"Um...Kairi, I hate to tell my future sister-in-law is wrong..." Anna begins as the two begin to blush, "WE'RE NOT ENGAGED!" Anna ingored them and continued, "But I know who's a guy and who's a girl and Ping is definitely..."

But when Anna looked again he saw this guy had some girlish features. Sora also noticed these as the siblings gasped, "What?!"

"Your a...girl?!" Sora gasped. Ping smiled at them and replied in HER real voice, "You didn't noticed?"

"Not me." Sora and Anna shook their heads. Ping turned to Mushu, "I think it's working." Mushu shrugged, "I don't know... This two look like they would fall for anything."

Everyone laughed at that except for the siblings who took offense to that. Anna glared, "Hey!"

"We're right here!" Sora added. After everyone finished laughing, Kairi asked, "So besides the whole honor thing, why do you want to join the army? And why dress up as a guy of all things?"

"Well, technically my father was supposed to join in the army but he was too old and had no sons of his own. So, I stole his armor and I'm taking his place." 'Ping' answered. Thor nodded, "That's nice. But why hide yourself? I'm sure your father would understand."

"That's because it dishonorable if a woman join the army, and the punishment for that that is death." She replied. Everyone winced that, Stitch added, "That's not good."

"I think that's rather harsh..." Sora turned to Thor and Hercules, "Have you guys ever had that problem with women?"

Both heroes shook their heads. Anna turned to Kairi, "That make sense to disguise herself then but what about us? We're women too." Kairi pointed out, "Um...Anna? Your a Princess, remeber? We could just tell them that this is Sora's mission to find your big sister, the Queen. And since your older sibling, you could have commanded that you come with and I'll will be your caretaker."

"Oh, yeah. Good idea, Kairi." Anna smiled. Mushu and Ping turned to them, Ping asked, "What do you mean find the Queen?"

"You two are probably wondering about the strange change in weather?" Riku assumed. They nodded as Mushu replied, "That thought has occurred to us."

"Well, our sister had ice powers and she freaked out when Anna introduced the man she's planning to marry. She just met him by the way." Sora explained. The two exclaimed, "You'd marry a complete stranger!"

"Hans is not a stranger and it's TRUE LOVE!" Anna complained. Herc cleared his throat, "We can talk about this later, we should had to this camp Mushu mention and sign up." Pegasus nodded in agreement. Ping nodded, "Alright, let's go. Oh, and by they way, my real name is Mulan."

"Nice to met you Mulan, I'm Sora. This is Anna, Riku, Kairi, Stitch, Kristoff, Sven, Carpet, Genie, Thor, Hercules, and Pegasus." The adopted Prince introduced everyone, each waved when their name was said. Kairi held up her kitten, "And this is Aqua."

"I have a feeling this is the start of a massive Disney crossover." Mushu said aloud as everyone nodded in agreement as they headed for the said camp.

* * *

 **Well, this is good place to stop because this will be the last chapter ever...**

 **April Fools! :)**

 **Yeah, I know it's not funny but I had to do something. I hope you all have a good one. Did you enjoy the chapter. Leave your thoughts in the reviews. Also, besure to follow and fav if you haven't already. Happy April Fools everyone!**


	30. Chapter 29: The Imperial Army

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Square Enix and Disney. Okay, Now before we join up with Captian Shang, I'm going to try to reply to some of the Reveiws again.**

 **Guest: Yes, this world will be based off their first vist when they meet Mulan in KH2. I forgot to mention that in the previous chapter.**

 **KingdomWarrior125: Good news to you and for all reveiwers who want Tifa to join up with them. She'll be here in the next Chapter. Stay toon.**

 **sailorsenshi13: Yeah, I don't blame you but Anna going to improve in this story. During this adventure she'll understand love better, becomes a better sister to Elsa and Sora, and accept Cloud more. So, please don't hate her. Oh, I hope you update your KH Disney song parodies soon.**

 **Guest: Don't worry, she'll get along Tifa and see** **her as Sora's awesome Aunt. So your right.**

 **Okay, I think that's it for now. Enjoy the Chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 29: The Imerpial Army

The Heroes of Light plus Mushu and Mulan looked up ahead to see the Imperial camp uphead. Anna turned to Sora, "Okay, Sora. Do you remember the plan?" Sora nodded, "Yes, I'll meet up with the Captian of the group and tell him what are mission is. While we agree to join forces, you guys help Mulan as Ping sign up for their army."

"You got it. That big tent looks like the head tent, good luck, Sora." Anna said. Genie then turned into a man with a brown cloak, "To my experience there's no such thing." Sora then walked off to the camp, he then walked to the head tent. The Captain turned Sora, the young adopted Prince asked, "Are you the Captain of this army?"

"I am, Captian Li Shang of the Imperial Army of China. And you?" He asked. Sora replied, "Prince Sora Fair of Arrendelle."

"Prince? Fair? As in Zack Fair?" Shang's eyes widend. Sora nodded, "Yes, he's my father. As for the whole Prince thing...I'll explain that later... Right now, I have a mission of my own Kingdom and we have comman enemy."

The Captian nodded, "Very well, let's decuss this more more inside." With that Sora and the Captian entered inside the tent, Mulan the turned to the others, "I guess, I should sign up now."

She was about to walk to the camp, when Mushu spoke up, "Remeber, girl...man-ly!" Mulan nodded and marched in...very ridiculously. It was a miracle nobody didn't noticed her. Riku then ran up to her, "How about you just walk you usally do but keep for arms straight?"

She nodded and did so. As they walked in the camp, Thor, Hercules, Stitch, and Pegasus followed them. The rest were about to follow but Cloud stopped them. He turned to the girls and said, "Wait, until Sora gives the word that it's okay to enter."

Anna and Kairi nodded. With that they watched as Mulan as Ping stood in line with the other soliders, however she was pushed aside by another solider. The little man mumbled, "'Bout time we got some grub."

"Hey! Ping was here first!" Riku glared. The small man turned to Riku and punched him in the face. In retaliation, Stitch growled and attacked the small man. The little man and Stitch went at it while the others just watched wondering what to do. Soon a skinny solider walked in and pushed them both aside, "Hey, a space in line!"

However, they were all pushed aside by a hudge fat solider, "I wonder what they're serving for lunch today." The little man exclaimed, "Kncule Sandwiches!" He then attack to other soliders. Riku rejoined the fight, "That's it!'

Soon everyone was fighting eachother except for Mulan and those who awaited outside the camp.

* * *

"So, you were adopted into the royals back in your Kingdom after your parents died. And your eldest sister, the Queen has powers over the ice and snow and was scared off by your other sister, when see agreed to marry a man she just met, whichever caused the early winter and now you and your sister and firends are on a quest to find her with the only weapons that can defeat Shan-Yu's monsters. Did I get everything?" Shang asked. Sora nodded, "Pretty much. And he may be allied to the Orginazation. They only way, to stop them and find my sister is that we work together. Once Shan-Yu and the Heartless are diffeated and the Keyhole to this place is locked. We go our separate was but not before making an alliance with your Emperor, should anything like this happen again."

"Sounds like a plan. I would be honored to fight along the son of Zack Fair. My father was a good friend of his." The Captian nodded and the two shook hands. The Captian then said, "Now where is your big sister now?"

"Outside the camp. I didn't want there to be any confusion or arguments between my family and friends and your men." Sora replied.

* * *

Everyone was still fighting as Sora and Shang finished there discussion. Thor was enjoying himself because this felt like he was at home. Anna and Kairi faceplates themselves, this wasn't going well at all. Mulan had enough of the fighting and exclaimed, "Please!" Everyone stopped fighting and turned to Mulan, the skinny man raised an eyebrow, "'Please?!"

"What a girl." The short man mumbled. Mulan realized her mistake, so using her Ping voice, she exclaimed, "Ummm...Knock it off!"

"Knock what off?" The little man shrugged. Riku glared at him, "You punched me!"

"You also cut in line." Herc pointed out. The skinny man laughed, "What a shrimp!"

"Shrimp?! Who are you callin' shrimp, panda lips?! I'm a bona fide guardian dragon!" Mushu popped up from Mulan's shoulder. However, before the others could noticed the small dragon, she shoved him back into hiding. She once again deepened her voice, "L-let's just get back in line, okay?"

"Who's side are you on? I just got slugged because I stood up for you!" Riku complained. The little man glared at the teenager, "You want another?" Riku glared at him, while Stitch growled. "Stand down everyone!" They heard Sora exclaimed.

"Soliders! Get back in line!" Captian Shang ordered, "These new comers are allies! They agreed to help us out as long as we defend their Princess and her caretaker while they look for their Queen. Therefore, you will treat Prince Sora here as if he were me, their Princess as if she was a daughter of the Emperor, and these men as your fellow soldiers. Am I understood?"

"Sir!" The soliders and Ping exclaimed. With that, Anna and Kairi entered the camp riding on carpet while Cloud lead the was. The soliders bowed in respect to the Princess of Arrendelle, Anna smiled and gave Sora a tumbs up. Just then, Heartless began to pop up. Sora's eyes winded, "Heartless!"

"We're underattack! Get into your defense positions. We must no allow them to take this camp or the Princess!" Shang order as he drew his sword. All soliders did as they were told and ran to their positions. The heroes of light and Mulan pulled put their own weapons at fight aginst the Heartless. As Shang fought aginst the monsters, he was amazed at what Sora's men could do, they had amazing streagth and skills to defeat these opponents. He also noticed one of the new recruits in action, he...well...he could barely even defend himself. He was the saddest solider he ever met. He then refocus on the battle. Soon the Heartless were gone, and the camp was secured. Sora put away his Keyblade as Shang walked up to them, "Your friends are very skilled, your highness."

"Thank you, Captian Shang." Sora smiled and nodded. Mulan as Ping spoke up, "I am the son of Fa Zhou..." However, the Captian cut her off, "You should return home."

"B-but...that would dishonor my family." The disgused woman gasped. The Captian rasied an eyebrow, "You would rather dishonor my troops?" Sora began to worry for Mulan, he wondered what to do. He turned to his sister, who guestered him to speak up. Sora suggested, "If Ping trains hard and does his best, he'll get stronger in no time."

"Sora's right. I wasn't always this good. We all have to start from something." Hercules added. Shang thought about it, they did have a point. However, he would be busy trying to figure out where his father is and Shan-Yu is so they could stop him. Cloud added, "I know someone who can train this solider. He'll be a man in no time."

"Alright, but we must hurry if are to stop Shan-Yu and for you to complete your mission." Shang nodded. They then walked off and 'Ping' followed them. Sora rasied an eyebrow, "So, who's this guy that's going to help Mulan?"

"And can we trust him?" Anna added. Cloud shook his head, "Not him. Her. I never said she was a guy."

"Then who is she?" Mulan wondered. Cloud turned to his Godson, "Want to meet your Godmother?"

Sora stopped where he was and beamed, "Yes!"

Anna muttered, "I hope she isn't anything like Cloud."

"Don't worry, Anna. I have a good feeling about her." Kairi reassured the princess as she petted Aqua. Anna turned to Kairi, "I wish I had your confidence."

* * *

 **Phil probably would have gone a good job but, what the heck, Tifa's going to help Mulan and help the others. I hoped you enjoyed the Chapter. Be sure to leave a review of your thoughts. Also, if you haven't be sure to follow and fav. See you next time.**


	31. Chapter 30: Tifa Lockheart-Strife

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. Has anyone played Unchained Key, yet? It's actually allot more fun than I thought it was. I suggest you download it from the App Store if you haven't already. Alright, now to reply to some reviews.**

 **Guest: Anna starts to like Tifa from here. I hope your happy.**

 **KingdomWarrior125: You know it!**

 **Guest1: Yes, both Anna and Kairi will like Tifa.**

 **God of the Challenge: Wait, I thought I kinda conformed it when Scar was in the group of main villians. I thought it was obvouis. Guess I was wrong. Well, he's making it offical. The Pride Lands will be in this story. It won't be for a while but it will be in here with Scar as the main villian of that world.**

 **Deadman: Cool name. I'm glad you find it funny. You'd have to be the first who said it. Thank you. And yes, Deadpool is known to break the fourth wall on mulitple...oh, who am I kidding he does it all the time...but I really don't have him planned in here at all. Plus, I don't think a guy who had a rated R movie and a rated M video game would appear in a rated E 10 and up video game unless they really dumbed him down to work. Sorry. I do have other fanfics with Deadpool in them. You can check those out, if you haven't already. I really need to update those stories.**

 **Jackolantern: I see what you did there with your name. Nice. Also, I may have a small role for Jack Skeleton. What that is...well, you'll just have to wait until our heroes reach Hollow Basiton/Radiant Garden...**

 **Okay, that's it for now. Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 30: Tifa Lockheart-Strife

The heroes waited by a campfire that Sora made, much to Anna's amazement Sora did it with out the add of magic. Anna looked to her little brother, "Since, when could you make a fire?"

"Kristoff taught me when I went camping with Riku and Kairi." Sora answered. Anna rasied an eyebrow, "Camping?"

"It's like a vacation from your home and work, and you get to hang outdoors with family or friends for a few nights." Riku explained. Anna stared at Sora in shock, "You slept for a few days outside the castle! ...it would explained why I couldn't find you for a few days at times."

"Our parents said it was okay as long as didn't go too far. Elsa was also fine with..." Sora continued as Anna cut him off, "Wait...even Elsa knew you went outside the gates!"

"Yes, I guess since you didn't know...Elsa was the first person I told." Sora explained, "If you'd let me tell you what I was going to do, I would have asked you if you'd want to come with."

"I'm a horrible sister..." She mumbled to herself, "Is there anything else I don't know about that you did outside the gates?"

"Ummm...I don't think so." Sora replied. This made Anna smile, "Good. Well, in that case, I have another birthday present for you. I bought it when we were on the other worlds." Sora beamed, "What is it, Anna?"

Anna pulled out a teddy bear with a microphone attached to it, "His name is confess-a-bear. He's someone who could share all your secrets, too." Sora smiled in apperaction, "Wow! Thanks, Anna."

"I'll just leave you alone to get be-friend this bear. Kirstoff, why don't you come with me?" Anna said as she placed the bear between Sora and Kairi as she left with Kristoff. Riku rasied an eyebrow and followed them. The three hid from a rock from a distance, Kristoff turned to Anna, "Okay...what are you planning to do now?"

"Okay, remember when Sora and Thor got themselves arrested by S.H.E.I.L.D. And when had to wait for Eric and Cloud to bail them out?" Anna asked. Kristoff and Riku nodded. Anna continued, "Well, Darcy and I work on this bear. She showed me how to use the tech, so I'll catch up on anything Sora has done sense he was five, because he'll tell confess-a-bear, and I'll listen in."

"For someone who claims to be a Princess of Heart...that dosen't sound like something that a Princess of Heart would do." Riku told the princess. Anna replied, "First off...I am a Princess of Heart. Second, it's for his own good. Are you going to tell Sora?"

"Nah! I just want to watch of how this all backfires on you." Riku smirked. Anna rolled her eyes, "Okay, mister doubtful, watch and learn..." Anna then cleared her voice before talking through another microphone, "My name is cofess-a-bear. Tell me all your secerts."

Sora looked to Kairi, who nodded willing to keep any of Sora's secerts. Sora then got a little nervous, "Well... I did something recently that I'm not proud off. I didn't mean to do it, it just sort of happened." Anna rasied an eyebrow, curious of what Sora was talking about, "Hmmm...maybe you should talk about it."

"Well...it involves my big sister, Anna. I don't think she knows about it but she'd be very upset if she found out about it." Sora explained. Anna's eyes widend, what did Sora do? Did he and Kairi had a secert marriage and never told her about it? Was it one of Elsa's secrets he never told her about? Was Kairi pregnant?...okay, it probably wasn't that scince neither of them knew where babies came from. But what was it. Anna demanded, "Tell confess-a-bear!"

"I've said too much!" Sora shook his head. Kairi place a hand on his shoulder, "Aw, it's okay, Sora...you don't have to..."

"TELL CONFESS-A-BEAR NOW! NOW!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I ACCIDENTALLY KNOCKED ANNA'S TOOTHBRUSH IN THE TOLEIT AND PUT IT BACK WITHOUT WASHING IT FIRST!" Sora confessed. Kairi did her best not to smile as confess-a-bear was speach less, "Confess-a-bear?" From the distance, Anna was very grossed out, and did her best to spit and clean her tongue the best she could, as Riku and Kristoff bursted out laughing. Kairi giggled as she figured out what had happened as Sora said, "Your mad at me, aren't you confess-a-bear?"

"Um...Sora...that was Anna you talking to, you lazy bum!" Kairi laughed and hugged Sora. He blushed in embarrassment as he noticed Anna grossing out, "Opps..."

"Ahh...Sora, I love you." All of a sudden Kairi stopped to realize what she had said and blushed. Anna stopped and grinned because she also heard what she had said. "W-well, you know...a-as a friend."

"Y-yeah...of course." Sora nodded also blushing. Anna rolled her eyes before going back to grossing out. Mulan and Mushu passed by her, and started at her reaction. With that Mushu turned to the the laughing teenager, "What'd we miss?"

Riku quickly explained what happened, cause them to laugh too. After they stopped, Kristoff gave Anna some water to rise out her mouth. The princess did so and replied, "Thank you." Sora walked up to her, "Sorry, I've been meaning to tell."

"It's okay." Anna signed, "Your just lucky, I love you." She then ruffled his spiky hair. Just then Cloud came walking back, he turned to Mulan, "My wife should join us in a few. She'll be able to help you keep your family honor."

"Thank you." Said the disgused solider. He turned to Sora, "And she is very excited to see you, Sora."

"How badly on a scale of one to ten?" Anna asked. Cloud answered, "An eleven."

"Wow! She really wants to see you, Sora." Said Herc as he brought in more firewood with Thor and Stitch. Thor smiled, "I'm looking forward to met her. From what the Godfather of Sora told us, she sounds like a great warrior."

"That's what I like to her! Ya hear that, girl! Your going to get that honor of yours in no time!" Mushu exclaimed before asking, "Now, who wants some S'mores?" Everyone rasied their hands as Mushu pulled out the marshmallows. Except for Anna, Thor, Hercules, who didn't know what a S'more was. The princess asked, "What's a s'more?"

"It's a great treat, Anna. It has Chocolate, Marshmallows, and Gram Crackers. It's like a desert sandwich." Sora exclaimed. As Anna beamed, "You had me at chocolate!" With that, they taught the new comers, how to make one. After Anna took the first bite, she looked at the treat, "Where have you been in my life?"

"Amazing! They have nothing like this back on Asgard." Thor grinned. Herc nodded, "Yeah, Meg, and Phil and everyone back home would love these." Sven and Pegasus could only nod as they too were enjoying the treat. Kairi giggle as Aqua lick her sticky fingers. "I see everyone is enjoying themselves." Said a new voice.

Everyone turned to see a woman with long back hair walking up to them. Cloud turned to her, "Hey, Tifa. I'm glad you could make it." Tifa grinned, "I'm happy to be here. Now, where's our Godson?"

"Um...Hi Aunt Tifa. I'm Sora." Said the boy. He was immediately hugged by his Godmother, "Sora! I haven't seen you since you were born! I happy to see again, alive after all these years!" Tifa's hug was so tight, Sora could barely breathe, "Nice to meet you, Aunt Tifa. But if you don't mind, I'd like to breathe now."

"Opps. Sorry. I forget my own strength at times." She replied as she let go of her Godson as he caught his breath. Anna walked up to her, "So, you're Sora's Godmother."

"And your Sora's sister by adoption." Tifa nodded, then she hugged Anna in a tight hug making her wince in pain, "Thank you for being such a great sister to my Godson!"

"No...problem...although I would like to breathe too...if you...don't mind..." The princess gasped for air. Tifa released the princess, letting her catch her breath, "Sorry again."

"I take it Uncle Cloud told you why your here." Sora assumed. She nodded, "Yeah, I'll help make sure you all find the Queen and make it back safe, teach Mulan how to fight, give Sora and his girlfriend love advice..." This made Anna grin, and Sora and Kairi blush, "I'm/he's not his/my girlfriend."

"Yeahm your definitely Arieth's son. She was shy when your father befriended first her." Tifa grinned. Anna grinned, "I like her."

"I'm glad but there was one more reason why I'm here..." Tifa crossed her arms at Sora's big sister. The princess groaned, "Your going to try to talk me out of marry Hans because I just met him, aren't you?"

"You know it." She smirked. Anna added, "You know some readers hate me because of it and some think it's harlious..."

"And what does that tell you?" Riku asked. Anna replied, "That I should do something impressive stuff to get people to like me?"

"No...well, that might help...but the least you could to hold back on the wedding until you know/date him for at least a few years." Riku replied. Everyone nodded in agreement, Anna's jaw dropped, "But that would take forever."

"Anna, I know part of the reason you wanted to marry Prince Hans right there and then was because that was the only time the gates might have been opened. But think about it, if we succeed and survive all this, then the gates might ever be close again...unless Xehanort escapes and vows for revenge again." Sora pointed out.

"Maybe so. But I'm still marry Hans like your marrying Kairi." Anna pouted. Sora blushed and signed, "How long is it going to take to convice you that Kairi and I are just best friends?"

"NEVER!" Anna beamed. Sora and Kairi signed, "Could we please change the subject?"

"Yeah, like can ya really teach, this girl, to fight like a man?" Mushu asked on the behalf of Mulan. Tifa grinned as she tightened her gloves, "Even better. By the time were done here, Mulan will fight like a woman! Mulan, your training starts...immediately!"

"Hey, Aunt Tifa? Want a S'more before you start?" Sora asked. His Godmother then corrected herself, "Your training starts...after dessert!"

* * *

 **Alright, next chapter. Tifa will help Mulan as Ping convice Shang to join his troop as a trained solider, without revealing herself. The Heroes of Light will start to befriend our major characters of the Imperial Army of China. I've got to look up their names. Anyways, as always besure to review your thoughts. And if you haven't, be sure to follow and fav. See you next time.**


	32. Chapter 31: A Girl Worth Fighting For

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. I also don't own any of the Disney Songs as I will attempt another parody. Wish me luck. Alright, time to reply to some reviews...**

 **Deadman: Your welcome! I've been meaning to do that one for some time now. Don't worry, I'll get back on the other stories eventually.**

 **Sponbob 101: Thank you!**

 **Jackolantern: And your the second to say that. Thank you. And I can conform that's not Jack's role in this story. You'll understand it when we meet him in Hollow Bastion.**

 **Jafar Soclose: We'll see. I haven't heard the song in awhile so I'll check it out. But I may have him sing the Prince Ali reprise but with Sora.**

 **KingdomWarrior125: I'm glad you find it funny! I will!**

 **Guest: Language! Anna will redeem herself!**

 **Guest: Maybe near the very end... Otherwise no, sorry.**

 **grimlock987: Because I think it's funny. I'm not sure about the sentient Heartless. I'll see what I can do. Oh, and I've never played Five Nights of Freddy and I never will. Sorry, I'm not into horror themes. So I wouldn't know what this nightmare looks like.**

 **Alright, that's all for now. On wards to the fanfic!**

* * *

Chapter 31: A Girl Worth Fighting For

For the past few days, Mulan was getting more skilled everyday. Tifa was an excellent teacher and fighter. Kairi and Anna were esaily impressed. Anna whispered to Kairi, "It's offical. Sora's Godmother is awesome."

"Do you think she'll teach us how to fight like that?" Karin wondered. Anna shrugged, "Maybe. But I think we'll be fine."

"Oh, so you don't mind if I ask her next." Kairi smiled.

Anna rasied en eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because I called dips when we were first introduced to Tifa." Kairi answered as she petted Aqua. The princess scolded, "Kairi, that is completely childish. You can't just say dibs for training!"

Sora walked by the girls and asked, "But Anna, didn't you call dibs yesterday?"

"Ssssshhhhhhhh!" Anna shushed him, as Kairi smirked, "Competely childish, eh?"

"Okay, you got me. But why do you want training? Didn't Phil say you were skilled enough for the games?" Anna asked. Kairi replied, "I've haven't had as much training as Sora and Riku, so I thought Tifa might be able to help me, then she can teach you after."

"Kairi, as Princess of Arrendelle, and leader of this team..." Anna began as Sora rasied an eyebrow, "I thought we voted that I was the leader?"

"Okay, second in command..." Anna contenuied.

"Did I fail to mention the I put Kairi as second in command?" Sora asked sheepishly. Anna eyes widend, "What?! Why...no, wait...don't tell me...she gave you the puppy dog pout, didn't see?"

"Yeah." Sore laughed sheepishly.

"Am I at least the third?"

"No, that went to Cloud and Tifa. They know about the worlds allot more than we do."

"Fourth?"

"Riku."

"Fifth?"

"Thor."

"Sixth?"

"Kristoff.

"Seriously? Even Kristoff? What am I in last?" Anna asked sarcastically. Sora smiled sheepishly once more, "Well..."

"You know what...don't answer that." She told her brother, who nodded in response. Anna turned her attention back to Kairi, "as I was saying as Princess of Arredelle and Sora's big sister, I..." She stopped when see saw Kairi givening him the puppy dog pout. Anna signed, "...I will allow you to go first. I can wait."

"Thanks." Kairi smiled and walked off to stretch her legs. Anna signed and turned to her brother, "Now I know how you feel..."

"How long do you think it's been in Arrendelle?" Sora asked. Anna replied, "Well, if your Godparents are correct, these worlds have different time zone. So, we could explore the other worlds for a few months and it would only been a few weeks back in Arrendelle. If I had to guess, we've been gone for at least a day or two."

"So, we have about six or five days on Arendelle's time to find Elsa and get back?" Sora assumed. Anna nodded, "Yeah, you should talk to the Captian, see if he found out anything about Shan-Yu, the Orginzation, or Elsa."

"Sure, will you be fine on here in your own?" Sora asked his big sister. She smiled, "Sora, I'll be with Kairi, Aqua, Carpet, Pegasus, Tifa, Mulan, and Mushu. I don't think those Beagle Boys will try anything."

"Yeah, your right again." Sora nodded. Anna grinned, "Of course, I'm right. I'm always right."

"Well... I woundn't always..." He replied. Anna groaned, "Is this the second reason why I'm the last person in charge of the Heroes of Light?"

"Actally, I was going to say because you don't have much experience outside the gates unlike the rest of us but yes that too." Sora answered honestly. Anna signed, "I'll try to work on it."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, Tifa, will be able to help you." Sora nodded before turning to the Imperial Camp. Anna stopped him, "I didn't mean just that..." Sora turned and rasied an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"I guess I can understand your worries...with people like Loki, Hades, or Shan-Yu out there, you and Elsa don't want mean ending up with a jerk. Plus, it would mean less time with the two of you. So, I guess...I could talk to Hans and hold off on the marriage for at least a year..." Sora grinned, "Really?"

"Really, really." Anna nodded, "But you have to do something for me..."

"What is it?" Sora asked his sister. Anna replied, "Ask Kairi out." Sora started blushing, as Anna contenuied, "And don't give me that just best friends excuss. You and I are best friends. So are Elsa and Riku, but when you look at Kairi it's a whole different level. Everyone we've met has seen it."

"I...I'll think about it...hey? Maybe when we go around looking around the world's maybe we can look for a guy for Elsa?" Sora suggest. Anna beamed, "That's a great idea! When we're looking at the other worlds, we can find the right guy for Elsa! Sora, your a Genus!"

"Did some say Genie?" Asked the Genie of the lamp. Anna shook we head, "No, no! Sora just had a great idea to find Elsa a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend you say?" Genie asked he pulled out a laptop and started looking at a fanfiction web site, "Well, there's a plenty of guys out there in the fiction-verse...let's see Jack Frost? No, he belongs to Dream Works... Batman? No, Disney hasn't bought DC...yet..."

"Genie, we'll figure it out on our way to Elsa." Sora replied, "I'll see you later, Anna."

She nodded as she contenuied to watch Tifa train Mulan. Sora made his way to the camp, he turned to see Riku and the others hanging out with the soliders they fought earlier. The short one was named Yao, the skinny one was Ling, and huge but gentle one was Chien-Po. They were laughing and enjoying themselves. They saw Sora coming their way and everyone waved to him, "Hey Sora!"

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Sora asked. Yao replied, "We were just about to play a game of football. You want in?"

"Yeah, you can be our quarter back!" Riku exclaimed. Hercules pointed out, "Not that football."

"Opps. My mistake! Soccer!" Riku apologized. Sora shrugged, "I would love to but I was actually going to speak with that Captian. So, just put me in the reserves and I'll join you."

"Very well, we'll see you later then." Thor replied. Chien-Po nodded, "And good luck with Kairi." All the other soliders nodded and said simalar things. This all made Sora blush. Sora entered the Captian's tent, where Shang greated him, "Hey, Sora! Um...why is your face all red?"

"Uh, no reason!" Sora quickly answered, "Actually, have you learned anything from your father, the General?"

"Yes, he reported that he spotted Shan-Yu along with man in a black coat hiding in the mountains. However, I haven't heard anything since. It could because of the weather but it something could have gone wrong so..."

"Resuce mission?" Sora presumed. Shang nodded, "Bingo. I want to leave he as quickly as possible."

"I'll gather my team then. We also may believe that where Elsa was last seen. We could check it out while we're there." Sora agreed. Shang nodded, "Good, tell Ping to come along as well. He may have a chance to prove himself for this mission."

Sora smiled and nodded before leaving the tent.

* * *

With in the hour, everyone began walking their way to the mountains. Anna and Kair rode on Charpter, while Tifa followed from a distance so they wouldn't get themselves and Mulan in trouble. Anna signed, "I'm board."

"Does anyone know any road songs we can sing?" Sora asked. The three soliders nodded, as Ling replied, "Actually we know just the song, hit it!" Just then music started playing as the soliders sang, _"For a long time we've, been marching off to battle."_

 _"In our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle."_ Yao sang with a frown. The soliders contenuied, _"Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore..."_

 _Hey! Think of instead, a girl worth fighting for..."_ Ling sang. Mulan and Sora rasied an eyebrow, "Huh?" Ling nodded, _"That's what I said, a girl worth fighting for...I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars!"_

 _"My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars."_ Yao sang. Chien-Po followed, _"I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like. It all depends on what she cooks like beef, pork, chicken. Mmm..."_

 _"Bet that girl of yours thought you are quite the charmer."_ Yao smirked at Sora, causing him to blush. Riku nodded, _"And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor."_ This made Kairi roll her eyes and smile. The soliders contenuied to sing, _"You can guess what we have missed the most, since we went off to war!"_

 _"What do we want?"_ Ling asked the other men. Everyone replied, _"A girl worth fighting for!"_ Yao sang, " _My girl will think I have no faults."_

 _"That I'm a major find."_ Chien-Po added. Everyone looked to 'Ping' as she sang, _"Uhh, How 'bout a girl who's got a brain, who always speaks her mind?"_

"Nah!" The soliders replied. Ling contenuied, _"My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!"_ Yao smirked to the others, _"He thinks he's such a lady killer."_

 _"I've a man back home, who's unlike any other."_ Anna sang with a smirked. Hans didn't want some characteristics out of her. Everyone in the group groaned as they were told the Princess was going to marry a complete stranger. Riku smirk, _""Yet, the only girl who'd really love him is his mother."_ This caused everyone to chuckle except for Anna who glared at them.

 _"But when we come home in victory, they'll line up at the door..."_ Everyone sang, except for Sora and the women. Ling sang, " _What do we want?"_

 _"A girl worth fighting for!"_ Everyone replied. Ling contenuied, _"_ _Wish that I had..."_ Heroes of light and the imperial army sang, _"_ _A girl worth fighting for!"_ They all whistled as they began to sing, _"_ _A girl worth fighting..."_ However, everyone stopped when they saw the most horrible thing they ever saw...

* * *

 **And another cliffhanger. Next time, we'll see our heroes go aginst the Hun army and the Heartless were Mulan's secert will be revealed. Hope you like the chapter and parody. Remember, I own none of it. Leave your thoughts in the reviews. Also if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. Also would you prefer me to reply to Reveiws before or after the chapter? See you next time!**


	33. Chapter 32: The Hero of China is a Girl?

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They both belong to Sqaure Enix and Disney. Alright, about one, or to more chapters untill the next world...after this chapter. Ugh, I could have worded that better. Oh, well. Time to answer some reviews.**

 **Guest: You'll find out in this chapter.**

 **God of the Challenge: That would be horrible! But thankfully it's not that!**

 **Grimlock 987: Maybe, I'm still deciding the world of Big Hero 6 would be during the movie or after like the future KH3 game is doing. That's right, Big Hero 6 will appear in this story! Oh, you'll see what our favorite Genie will impersonate next**

 **Deadman: Well, Kairi's puppy eye trick won't work on someone who's evil like Malifacant or Xehanort, but because see's a Princess of Heart...a real one...unlike Anna...it will on everyone no matter how hard they try. Opps, I ve been meaning to answer that one for a while...there is on multi weapons guy...it was a typo. I'll go back and fix it later on. All the weapons are one per person. Sorry for the confusion. Sure, I think I can do something that but change it to fit it be sung aginst Sora. And unlike the other ones, it fits with the fanfic so I'll make an exception for this one. Just remind me when I get close to the end so I don't forget.**

 **Matchmaker: Well, I don't want to spoil anything but I will confirm he's on of your guess. You'll just have to wait and see who it is.**

 **Alright...that's everything...enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 32: The Hero of China is a Girl?!

No one could say anything. There was nothing but destruction every thing they saw. The villiage was burned to a crisp. Sora immediately start praying, "God give them peace..." Mulan pick up a doll that once belonged to a child. Riku wondered, "Where are all the bodies?"

"If I had to guess...there hearts were consumed by the Heartless and their body's became Nobodies." Cloud replied. Kairi closed her eyes and held Aqua close to her. Anna comforted Kairi the best she could. Shang walked by to a fallen helmet and sword...it was his father's. He felt a tear slide down his check as he picked up his father's sword and stabbed it in the snow. He then place his father's helmet on it. Mulan looked to Shang with sympathy, and he nodded. She then placed the doll she found next to the sword. With that, Sora asked, "What do we do now?"

"Shan-Yu's main objective is the emperor. If we cut through these mountains we can cut him and his forces off." Shang repsonded. Herc nodded, "Alright, we have your back."

"Let's teach those fools a lesson they won't forget." Yao nodded. Everyone said simalar things, however the few other soldiers were started to get worried of what would happen to them next. However, they contenuied to make their way through that mountain. As they made there way though the mountains, Stitch's ears went up as he heard something. Chien-Po asked, "What is it, boy?"

"He hears something." Sora replied as he and Shang squints there ears. Stitch's blinked his eyes and they turned green. He could see a dark figure up ahead with an army of Heartless. Stitch growled at where they were. Shang looked to Sora, "Shan-Yu..."

"Or one of the Orginazation members..." Sora nodded. 'Ping' grabbed his sword, "Either way we're about to find out."

"Carpet get Kairi and Anna to Ping's mentor. They'll be safe there." Carpet slated Sora and few off as Kairi whispered, "Good luck."

Sora looked to where they left, Shang smiled, "Don't worry. I have a good feeling, you'll see her agian." Sora turned to Shang, "Kairi? Why do you say that?"

"You know, what I mean..." He replied as everyone smirk. Sora blushed at the thought of Kairi but everyone quickly turned the attention back to where they believed Shan-Yu was. Just then a falcon flew past them and land on Shan-Yu's shoulder. Riku glared, "So, that's Shan-Yu?"

"You would think he'd have and army with him." Hercules commented. Just then army of Heartless appeared behind the Hun leader, Ling turned to the true hero, "Well, there's his army."

"That's allot of Heartless." Sora commented. Thor grinned, "We can take 'em." Sora turned to Thor and Genie, "Thor, Genie. See what what you can do to slow down there advance." They nodded as Thor and Genie flew up in there air. Shan-Yu ordered, "Kill them all except the Princess of Heart! I want her alive!"

The Heartless charge at the heroes as Thor summoned a thunderstorm. He blasted the Heartless the many lightning bolts. Shan-Yu exclaimed, "I don't care if it's literally raining cats and dogs. Stop for nothing!" Just then Genie appeared in a red suit with a blue mask and cape. With that snap of his fingers, it really did rain cats and dogs. The landed on top of the Heartless destroying them and an off to destroyed others.

Shan-Yu turned to Genie in shock and confusing. Genie glared at the Hun leader, "That'll teach you for using the word literally the wrong way!" Genie the pumped a fist, **"BALANCE RESTORED!"** Shan-Yu tried to attack the blue man with his sword but Genie was gone.

Meanwhile, carpet landed by Tifa, "So, how bad is it out there?" She handed Kairi her frying pan as Anna responded, "Pretty bad. Their very out numbered, back there."

"Oh, so they usual then." Tifa nodded as Heartless came running toward them. Kairi and Anna were about to warn her, when Tifa turned at defeated the Heartless...with her fists! The young women's jaw dropped in amazement as Tifa looked back, "Then let's give them a hand from a distance!"

They nodded and followed Tifa's lead with Carpet right behind them.

"This is the strangest battle I've ever been in!" Shang commented as he fought off several Heartless. Cloud replied as he defeated several more, "Some how...I know it'll get even stranger."

Hercules punched a Heartless and sent it flying into a group of Heartless. Impact created a crater in the mountain. Sora cut down another Heartless, "Careful, Herc another hit like that could start an avalanche." Mulan overhead what Sora said an had an idea. She looked to Yao, Ling, and Chein-Yu who planned of blowing of Shan-Yu with a firework. Mulan took the firework from them and ran ahead of all of them. Shane's eyes winded, "Ping wait!"

However, Mulan didn't stopped she placed the firework on the ground and aimed it to the peek of the mountain. She turned to see Shan-Yu was running right toward her. She and Mushu quickly started looking for a light but she didn't have one on her...wait, Mushu! Mushu saw the way the woman was looking at him and quickly tried to run. However, it was to late, she made the small dragon breath fire and the firework. When Shan-Yu was about to strike it fired...right passed him. Mushu was shocked as he complained as he was on the rocket, "You missed?! You missed! How could you miss! He was three feet in front of you!"

The rest of what Mushu said was cut off when the rocket hit the mountain. Then in an instant, an avalanche was created heralding down on both villains and heroes alike. Shan-Yu turned to Mulan in shock, who smirked in response. He was about to strike at the solider, but his blade was blocked by Sora's and Mulan kicked him to the ground as they made a run for it. Mulan turned to the adopted Prince, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Sora nodded as they ran down they mountain as the analanche covered Shan-Yu and his army. Mulan quickly pulled Shang away from the avalanche at find cover. Hercules quickly hopped on Pegasus as the flew away from the montain, he saw Riku and flew down to rescue him. The teenager looked up and saw Hercules flying towards him and his eyes widend as he realized what he planned to do. Riku tried to run for it but Hercules already grabbed him. He screamed as they flew to safety. Thor flew in and grabbed Chein-Po, who in response grapped Ling and Yao. The two men quickly grabbed Stitch and Sora. Stitch lifted his arms, "Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The avalanche was just about to take Cloud, Mulan, and Shang when the other women flew in on carpet and saved the three. Shang turned to Tifa and rasied any eyebrow, "Who are you? How long have you been here?"

"Uuuuuummmmmm...I was just passing by..." She smiled sheepishly. As soon as everyone was safe from the Avalanche Shang turned towards Ping, "Thanks, Ping."

"It...was nothing." She replied in her manly voice. As they got off carpet, Shang said to her, "I should have never have doubted you. For now on, you have my trust." Mulan grinned, they may pull off after all, "Thank you, Captian."

"Three cheers for the Son of Fa Zhou!" Thor cheered as everyone regrouped. Ling added, "The greatest worrier of all of China!" Everyone cheered for for woman disguised as a man. However, it would all change when Mushu popped out of the snow and complained, "First uses me as a lighter, then she turns me into a cannon ball. The head ancestor's gonna hear about this. You know, that's it! I give up! I can't take this no more. C'mon, Mulan. Let's quit this charade and go home, girl."

"Mushu!" Mulan and the heroes of light shushed the guardian. Mushu quickly covered his mouth we he realized they weren't alone, but it was already too late. Shang heard the whole thing, "Mulan? A woman? It can't be!"

Shang turned to the heroes of light, "You all knew, didn't you? You all knew that Ping was a woman in disguse." Sora signed, "Not at first, but it wasn't our secert to tell." Shang glared, "Maybe so, but if I recall correctly, you told me your princess only brought Kairi with her. This other woman was with you too! I can't believe you all lied to me!"

Tifa stepped in front of her Godson, "It wasn't his fault. They needed my help, and Sora never knew his own Godmother. That's on me. So, leave him and his friends out of this." Shang nodded, "Very well. The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the army... is death."

"You know...death sounds a little harsh. Maybe you can just let them off with a warning." Anna suggested. However, she get any response. Herc the stood up, "Maybe we did lied to you but they also saved the lives of your men as well as your own. That would settle your dept to us."

After a few minutes of silence, Shang told them, "Get out of my sight...now! You are all dismissed! My dept is repaid." With that he and his men left. Chein-Po, Yao, and Ling, looked to heroes of light one last time, from the look on there faces they had already forgiven them and want to tell them that. But they couldn't. Sora nodded in understand. They returned to the Empire with the rest of the army which they didn't look so well. Mushu apologized, "Sorry, everyone. I blew it. Me and my big mouth."

"It's alright Mushu." Mulan replied as the others nodded.

* * *

After a few minutes, Mulan chanced back to her normal attire and hair went down to her shoulders. She turned to everyone and smiled, "Thank you, everyone. Sorry I got you all in trouble." Tifa smiled, "It's no big deal. I should be thank you. Because of you, I've finally get to see my Godson for the first time since he was born." He hugged Sora, "To me that's totally worth it!"

All of a shudden she was hugged by Anna, who beamed, "Welcome to the family!" Cloud walked next to Anna, who she glared, "You better do something extra special, Cloud." Sora looked to Mulan, "So Ping... I mean, Mulan, what're you gonna do now?"

"Go back home." She told them as Mushu answered, "You know your daddy is gonna be steamed up like a chicken dumpling." Kairi walked next to Mulan and Mushu, "Don't worry, we'll take our share of the blame."

"Yeah, we'll even let you join our group. You might bring honor to your family that way, without anyone having to lie for now on." Anna suggested. Everyone nodded, Mulan smiled, "Thanks. Your all wonderful friends. We'd be honored to join you."

"Alright, let's go met your family, find the Keyhole, and move on to the next world." Sora smiled. Mushu rasied an eyebrow, "Next world?" Riku smiled, "We'll explain everything on the way."

* * *

As, everyone made there way back down the mountains, Shan-Yu's falcon searched to mountain for his master. Just then a fist popped out of the ground, and climes his way to the surface. Shan-Yu was revealed to be alive. He picked up his sword, and roared for vengeance. With that his army of Heartless popped up too.

* * *

Everyone turned to the sound as everyone's eyes winded. Kristoff exclaimed, "Shan-Yu?!" Anna added, "He's still alive! After Mulan send an avalanche at him?!" Thankful, Shan-Yu didn't hear them as a corridor of darkness opened for him and telpoted him and his army of Heartless away. Kairi gasped, "He's must be going to the Imerpial City!"

"We have to stop them!" Hercules exclaimed. Mulan added, "We've got to warn Shang?!

"But how? Carpet, Peagus and Thor can't carry all of us!" Mushu wondered. Riku signed in relief, "Oh, Thank God!" Everyone turned to Riku, who cleared his throat, "I mean, that's too bad." Genie then appeared next to Sora, "Relax my friends, one vehicle of transportation coming right up!"

"But Sora didn't make a wish." Kristoff said for Sven. Mushu whispered to Mulan, "Maybe, this wasn't such a good idea."

"Relax, this is all part Sora's first wish, 'To help Elsa safely' and helping other worlds is they way to do it!" Genie said as he turned into a gaint sled. Sora, Kristoff, and Anna beamed, "A Giant Sled!"

"I call a front seat!" Anna exclaimed. Riku signed, "Well...at least it's on the ground." So soon as everyone, including animals were seated, Genie exclaimed, "Please keep your arms and legs inside the sled at all times. We'll be takening off in...three...two..one!"

"Takening off?!" Riku panicked as The Genie sled blasted in there air as everyone screamed for enjoyment while Riku screamed in fear. Either way, it was time to save China.

* * *

 **To be continued... Next time, the heroes of light and the Imperal army team up aginst Shan-Yu and a certain fire head. Also I don't own Captian Literally. He belongs to Studio C. Look it up on YouTube. Their videoes are really funny. I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review on your thoughts. Also if you haven't already, be sure follow and fav this story. See you next time!**


	34. Chapter 33: Saving China

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. This will be the last Chapter of Land of Dragons world. Okay, now to reply to some reviews...**

 **JGM16: Just give her some time to forgive Cloud.**

 **Guest: Same thing.**

 **Guest: For the usally KH games ...yes. For this fanfic...no. And it's going to get bigger as we go...**

 **Grimlock987: What's wrong with that? I'm trying to get Genie's character right. Am I doing something wrong with him?**

 ** **KingdomWarrior125: Great idea. I'll do it!****

 ** **Ultimate Matchmaker: Like I said last time...you'll see... ;)****

 **Alright, now let the chapter begin!**

* * *

Chapter 33: Saving China

As our heroes were on the way, to warn Shang and the others of Shan-Yu. Axel and another cloaked man watched from a distance. "Seems like his group gotten bigger, since it first started out." Axel commented, "You think Shan-Yu will be able to bring us the Princess of Heart?"

"He'd better because if he doesn't...the old coat wanted me to take something of his...his life." The man answered. Axel rasied an eyebrow, "Sora and the others won't be too far away if you do so...you ready to take them on?"

"As if! Xehanort wants you to do that... He wants to see how the son of Zack Fair's doing as a Keyblade weilder." The man replied. Axel grinned, "'Bout time. I've been looking foward to our rematch."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Riku screamed. Sora beamed, "C'mon, Riku! It more fun when you put your hands in the air!" As the Genie sled slowed down, a female duplicate of Genie appeared before the heroes, "Thank you for choosing as sled. We do hope you enjoyed the ride and please wait untill the Genie sled makes a complete stop..." And with that the Sled stopped as Riku ran off, probably to look for a place to vomit. Everyone else, came walking "out off the Genie sled as the duplicate waved, "Goodbye now, aloha, have a nice day."

Genie went back to his normal...well, as normal as he gets...form. Sora smiled, "Thanks for the ride, Genie." Kairi nodded, "Yeah, it was blast!" Kristoff grinned, "I think Riku would have to disagree with us because I think I saw him almost vomit several times on sled ride."

"I did not need that image in my head." Anna replied. Tifa grinned, "That was fun...we should do that agian sometime." Riku ran up to them, "No! Never agian!...No offense, Genie."

"We can take about that later. We need to warn Shang about Shan-Yu!" Mulan exclaimed. Everyone nodded and quickly followed her. With they were in the Imperail City they ran all past the Soilders to reach the Captian of the army. Mulan tried to get his attention, "Shang!" He stopped at turned to Mulan, "Shan-Yu is alive! He's heading this way!"

"It's true! And he's bringing an army of Heartless with him!" Hercules added. Sora joined in, "You have to protect your emperor and this city!"

"And why should I believe you this time?" Shang questions them. In reponse, Tifa punches in in the face, shocking Yao, Ling, and Chein-Po along with the other his of light as Mushu muttered, "Now that girl has attitude." Tifa got him back on his find as replied, "Because if it hadn't been for Mulan, you and your forces would be wipped out by now and the city already taken! And my Godson is the sweetest and kindest soul you'd probably ever met and he or his friends would never do anything to intentional hurt you! And I'm pretty sure I heard his falcon right behind me..."

"And I see Shan-Yu on the top of that building!" Sora added. Everyone looked to where Sora was pointing and very well they saw Shan-Yu siting there watching them. Shang's eyes widend in horror as Yao replies, "Well, I'm conviced." Shang turned away from them, and made his way to the Emperor's palace. Shang quickly gave the order, "Guard the palace! Do not let the enemy get a where near the emperor!"

Ling, Yao, and Chein-Po quickly did as they were told. The rest of the soilders, weren't as obying. Shang exclaimed, "That's an order!" However, the darkness overtook those soilders and they became Heartless. Shang was shocked by this, before he could say anything Sora, Mulan, and the others stood in front of him all their weapons were drawn. "Captian! We'll hold the courtyard here, you take Anna and Kairi and save the Emporer."

Shang didn't know what to do until, Anna glared at him, "That was an order captain! Let's save your emperor!" He nodded and the ran off to do so. Tifa, Cloud, Genie, Hercules, who rode on Pegasus, and Thor took charge and went on the full assult on the Heartless. Sora, Riku, Mulan, Mushu, Stitch, Kristoff, Sven, and Carpet stayed the back and prevent the Heartless from getting through. After destroying serveal waves of Heartless, Cloud told his Godson, "Go! Make sure Shang and the others had saved the emperor and that your sister is safe!"

"We can hold the line here!" Thor agreed with Cloud. Sora nodded as he and the others pulled back to the palace.

* * *

Shan-Yu guestered his blade near the Emperor's throat, "Now you will bow to me." Shang turned to see Yao, Ling, Chien-Po, and Kairi glaring at him. He was distracted by them and didn't see Shang and come in. Shang punched the villian away from the Emperor and he, Kairi, and the fellow soilders made sure the Emperor and Anna were safe inside the palace. Kairi turned to see Shan-Yu was heading right for them. She quickly grabbed her kitten and her frying pan and went through the closing doors. Anna gasped, "Kairi...!"

Kairi held her frying pan at Shan-Yu without fear as the doors to the palace closed. Shan-Yu grinned, "This will be almost too easy." Kairi glared but then smirked, "Not as easy as you think." Shan-Yu raised an eyebrow as he turned around to see Kairi's friends right behind him. He looked at Mulan and Sora, his eyes widend, "The solider from the mountain and the Keyblade's chosen one."

Kairi and Aqua took imamate action when Shan-Yu was distracted. Aqua attacked Shan-Yu's falcon, Shan-Yu turned to see the end of Kairi's frying pan. Shan-Yu glared as he prepared to strike at her. However, his blade was stopped by Sora's and Mulan's. They kicked him to Kristoff who laid a good punch at him.

The kitten and falcon were in an epic battle against eachother. Soon, then falcon realized his master was in danger and flew off to help him. Stitch saw this coming and grabbed Mushu and held him like a shotgun. Mushu grinned, "Come at us, bird! I dare ya!" The falcon did so and Stitch made Mushu send fire balls at the bird. The falcon manged to dodge many fireballs but they two will able to hit it. When it landing on the ground in turn into cooked chicken. Aqua noticed this and liked her lips.

Meanwhile, Sora, Riku, and Mulan's blades clashed aginst Shan-Yu's blade. Carpet rolled up and went under Shan-Yu's feet causing him to trip. He tried to get up to retaliate but Mulan quickly disarmed him and Sven finished the fight by kicking him sending him flying to the end of they ground. Kairi turned to Aqua, who she was lying on the ground purring from the free meal. Mushu danced around a cheered, "Now that's what I call burning some honey-bun! Aw, yeah! Mulan's the best! Mulan's the best! No, wait, I'm the best! Mushu's the best! Mushu's the best!"

"So, I take he'll stand trail now?" Sora asked Mulan. She nodded, "The Emperor will decide his fate for attempting to kidnap him and taking over China. I bet he'll send the rest of his life in prison!"

"Wait, so for lying to the Imperial Army, the punishment is been his execution. But for turning take over China, you get sent to prison. How does that make sense?" Riku asked. Everyone just ingnored him soon a man in a black coat appear besides Shan-Yu. Sora gasped, "The Orginaztion!"

The man turned to Shan-Yu, pointed his weapon at him, and said, "You were supposed to bring us the emperor and the Princess of Heart...but you failed us. I guess we'd more understanding of you were the Beagle Boys...but your not. Guys, like you can't make mistakes..." Shan-Yu's widend horror as he saw the member was about to pull the trigger. "Looks, like today ain't your lucky day!"

Bang!

Sora couldn't believe what just have happened. Sure, Shan-Yu was evil but not even he deserved to be put down like a made dog. The man turned to Sora, "So, your the new Key slinger? Gotta, say...you don't look like half like the ones I've faced." All Sora could do was glare at the villain and went into his battle stance. The man chuckled, "Ah, I remember! HE used to give me the exact same look."

Sora was confused by this but was to attack him. The man shook his head, "Ah, ah! You think just because I'm here were going to fight eachother...As if! Someone else is going to for today. Sorry, kiddo, myabe next time. Axel! He's all yours!" The man then left through a Corridor of Darkness, "Simply amazing, Sora!"

"Axel..." Sora recognized him from the Cornation. He smirked, "So, you do got it memorized... I'm... so... FLATTERED!" Just then flames surrounded the two preventing any of Sora's friends to help him. Axel continued, "But now is time for our rematch!"

"Volar Form! Give me strength!" Sora exclaimed. And with a flash of light...his cloths were now red and he held two Keyblades as he went into his battle stance. Axel's eyes winded, "Two?!" With that, he summoned his own weapons. He looked down for a second before looking up and smirked like a maniac, "Come here and I'll make it all stop!"

"Burn baby!" Axel exclaimed as he set the floor on fire. Sora quickly engaged Axel as they fought on the walls of the flames. While, Axel was in the air, Sora jumped and used both of his Keyblades to smack Axel back to the ground. The caused the flames on the ground to stop and Axel stunned. He used the opportunity to beat Axel with both of his blades. Axel jumped back into fire, and came up behind him to ambush him, "Burn baby!"

However, Sora jumped out of the way and threw his one of his Keyblades at him, knocking the villain down and ending the fight. Genie turned into a firefighter and put out the flames. Axel grinned, "Not bad, kid. Keep it up and you may be able to stop Xehanort after all."

"From what?! What is he planning?!" Sora demanded. Axel grinned as he telported away, "Humph! Wouldn't you like to know!"

When Axel was gone, Sora's clothes went back to it's original form and put away his Keyblade. He fell to his knees. Kairi rushed up to Sora, and comforted him, "It's okay, Sora. It gonna be okay." Sora hugged her back but couldn't but stare at Shan-Yu's dead body. He whispered, "God give him peace..."

* * *

Soon after when the battle was over, every joined up with the Emperor. He wanted a word with Mulan and the others promised they'd be there for her. She bowed to her Emperor as he told her, "I heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan. You stole your farmers father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial solider. You deceived your commanding officer, convinced others to help your deception, include another woman who never seen her Godson, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name."

"We get the picture..." Anna signed. The Emperor contenuied, "You're a young woman, who nearly cause an international incident and in the end..." He finished by smiling, "...you and your new friends have saved us all."

The emperor then bowed to her in respect, Mulan looked up and gasped silently and tried to speak but didn't know how to respond to this. Mulan and her new friends turned to see all of China followed the Emperor's action. Thor smiled, "If this dosen't bring honor to your family, I don't know what will."

Mulan nodded to the Emperor with gratitude, "Your Excellency!" After the Emperor finished bowing he turned to Shang, "Captian Li." The Captian bowed to the Emperor and gave Mulan Shan-Yu's fallen sword as he explained, "Take this, so the whole world knows what you have done for China."

"Thank you." Mulan bowed. The Emperor the turned to Sora, "And from what your sister told me, you the birth son of Zack Fair." Sora nodded and bowed, "Like you, he believed in God and what he learned from the bible, when Jesus said that we should love even our enemies. I know he'd be proud of the man your becoming."

Sora smiled, "Thank you, sir." The Emperor contenuied, "This Organization XIII have proven to be ruthless and certainly no friend of China. Should Xehanort ever attack on your home, the Chinese army will aid you to stop these fiends. Also, if we learn anything about your sister, your Queen, we'll let you know." Sora and Anna smiled and nodded in apperaction.

"Mulan, Sora, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Riku, Kairi, Kristoff, Sven, Stitch, Genie, Carpet, Thor, Hercules, Cloud, Ms. Cloud, and Pegasus." Shang said getting everyone's attention, he bowed to them, "Thank you." The Emperor rasied an eyebrow, "'Thank you?' Is that all you have to say, Captian? If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be more eloquent than that."

The Captian immediately started blushing making both Mulan and the Emperor laugh. Kairi and Anna grinned, they knew who the next cute couple they were going to talk about next. Sora asked, "You sure you want to join us? We understand if you want to stay with your family and Shang."

"You all helped me when I needed it, it's time that Mushu and I helped you." Mulan answered. Mushu thought aloud, "Now they GOTTA let me go back to be a family guardian! They GOTTA!" Kairi rasied an eyebrow as she held Aqua, "Mushu? I though you are a family guardian?"

"What? Oh, no, no...don't even worry about that, that's just really technical. Just for us guardians." Mushu babbled. Sora glared in realization, "YOU TRICKED US!" Anna also glared, "Why you no good lizard..."

"GET HIM!" Riku exclaimed and the three ran after the small dragon to strangle him as the others laughed. Then Shan-Yu's sword floated in the air. Sora stopped because he knew what this ment. He summond his Keyblade as the sword revealed this world's Keyhole. He then pointed his Keyblade at the Keyhole and locked it shut. Ling assumed, "I guess that means you all have to go!"

"Good luck on your quest!" Chien-Po told them. Yao smirked, "Call us if you ever need to get out a jam."

"We will!" Sora nodded. Mulan gave Shang back the sword, "Could you give this to my father and tell him I'll be home soon? I need to help our friends." The Captian nodded, "Of course." Mulan smiled in appreciation, "Ready when you are."

"Genie..." Sora grinned. Genie turned into a wizard and waved his wand, "Acco portal!" Just then a portal opened and everyone went inside it. Meanwhile, from the the rooftops the boy in the mask watched them, "It's time I deal with you myself."

* * *

 **To be continued... Next we return to Arrendelle, where will finally meet the Disney trio and see Sora confront Vantias. Yes, it's finally happening. Thank you for being patient with me. I hoped everyone enjoyed the Chapter. Leave a review of your thoughts. Also, if you haven't yet, be sure to follow and fav. See you next time.**


	35. Chapter 34: The Disney Trio

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. Okay, now before we return of o Arrendelle let's respond to some reviews.**

 **Grimlock987: Maybe...but I'd have to know we're they came from. Like I haven't seen or read the references you suggested so far. You can PM any ideas you have in mind. Also thank you for the correction, I'll fix it later.**

 **Deadman: I'm glad your enjoying this.**

 **Guest: Yeah, it'll sould simalar. Just like how some of the lines from pervious KH games where used form the prequel...the same will be done simalarly with here. Hmm...Well, after this they met Olaf...they travel about...I say at least five more worlds...not counting the Mysterious Tower... then they reach Hollow Bastion where they met her... I don't have the number of Chapter yet... I'll let you know when where a world or/and a chapter away from her. Deal?**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank your for the comment and fav. I hope you enjoy nt his new Chapter**

 **Now, that's it for The reviews. On wards, to the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 34: The Disney trio

"Are you sure this is the right way to Arrendelle?" Goofy asked his best friend. The Duck replied, "Of course I'm right! According to the map we should be there soon."

"How do ya think we'll find the Key?" Goofy wondered. Donald just focused on driving, "I don't know. We just have too. Then we have to find the King."

"Um...Doand? You sure it was okay to leave the winter mode offline? I heard that this a big snow storm in Arrendelle." Goofy contenuied. Donald just signed, "It's the middle of summer there, Goofy. It's not possible to snow there. Now, see were entering Arrendelle's atmosphere and it's going to be..." Just then, a snow storm hits the engines freezing. **"Warning! Engines frozen! Winter Mode Offline! Crash immediate!"**

The two gulped with fear...

* * *

However, before that a portal opened and the Heroes of Light exited the perivous world. Kristoff grinned, "Hey, we're back home!" Mulan looked around, "You weren't kidding about the other worlds being covered in snow."

Mushu popped up from her shoulder, "What's the Kingdom doing in the middle of the worst of it?" Everyone turned to the Kingdom Mushu was talking about. The ones who lived there knew it anywhere, Anna gasped, "Arrendelle."

"It's completely frozen." Riku observed, worried for his mother. Anna signed, but reassured everyone, "But it will be fine, Elsa will thaw it." Herc rasied an eyebrow, "Will she?"

"Yeah." Anna replied, "Now, come on everyone." Then she pointed a finger where she thought where the North Mountain was, "This way to the North Mountain?"

Kirstoff chuckled, "More like this way." He then pointed Anna's hand upwards, everyone gasped, they still had a long way to go. Kairi then looked around, "Has anyone seen Sora?"

Everyone looked around, everyone appeared to be there except Sora and Genie. Anna begin to worry, "B-but he was the first to enter...where could he have gone?"

"There's only expliantion." Cloud explained, everyone turned to the Ex-Solider as he explained, "Someone interfered with the portal." Everyone gasped, "The Organization!" This ment Sora was walking straight into a trap. Tifa turned to Sora's pet, "Stitch! Find my Godson!"

"Oketaka!" Stitch starting sniffing the ground for Sora. Everyone quickly followed the "dog," praying that Sora was okay...

* * *

"Wow! I wonder where we are now?" Sora wondered when saw examed some sort of cave and it was covered in ice. When he heard no response, Sora looked around, "Guys? Anna? Kristoff? Riku?! Kairi?!" Nothing. Besides the Genie who was currently resting in his lamp, he was completely alone. Sora thought to himself, "This never happened before..."

He then heard footsteps walking his way and he turned to see the boy in the mask from before. Sora demanded, "All right! What did you mean about Elsa being a different person?!"

"Excatly what I said, idiot. The big sister you knew will be gone forever." The boy in mask replied. Sora shook his head, "That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

"Stupid...or true?" The boy questioned. He lifted his his hand and much to Sora's surprise, he summond his weapon, "A Keyblade?!" Sora quickly got over his shock and summoned his own and they both went into their battle stances. Vantias taunted, "Good, let's see what your made of."

With that, they both charged at eachother. Their Keyblades clashed one another as they battle eachother. Sora went on the defense as Vantias pushed his way foward, however Sora quickly went back on the offense causing the grandson of Xehanort to stumble back. Sora cast lighting on Vanitas but he easily dodged it and retaliated with an ice attack. Sora manged to break off the attack with fire. Sora then charged a swiped his Keyblade at the villian but he telported away. He then reappeared above Sora, "Too slow!"

Sora was barely able to block the attack...

* * *

Stitch kept sniffing untill he reached an cave, where he pointed to a blocked enterance. Everyone caught up with Stitch, as Anna realized, "My brother's in there?! I'll save you, Sora!" The princess of Arrendelle tried to remove the the ice of the blocked entrance. Riku grinned, "Yeah, she's Sora's sister alright."

Kairi tapped Anna on the shoulder, "Um...Anna? You do know we have an bunch of men and Tifa in our group with super streagth, right?" Anna looked to her and smiled sheepishly, "Oh, yeah...I almost forgot..."

"Don't worry, Anna. We will remove this obstacle." Thor told her as Hecules, Stitch, Tifa, and himself walked to the entrance. Just the a shadow covered them, everyone looked up to see something was falling right towards them. Cloud exclaimed, "Everyone MOVE!"

The Heroes of Light quickly moved out of the way as the falling object crashed were the entrance was. Anna groaned, "Really? Like it wasn't block enough as it is..." Stitch seemed to be interested about the mysterious object. Just then two figures popped out of the entrance, a human size duck and dog.

The Duck glared at the dog, "I KNEW WE SHOULD OF MADE SURE THE WINTER MODE WAS FUNCTIONING!" The dog raised an eyebrow, "But Donald? I thought said we'd be alright without it?"

"I SAID NO SUCH THING, GOOFY!" Donald denied. Kairi cleared her throat, "Um...Excuss me?" They turned to see Kairi there, "I don't know what's going on with you two but our friend is trapped in there with the grandson of Xehanort, his families arch-foe. Could you please move your... whatever so we can help him?"

"Gwarsh, sorry, ma'am. But our engines are frozen. The Gummi Ship is stuck." Goofy apologized. Donald rasied an eyebrow, "Wak! Xehanort! Your friend wouldn't be with the one with the Key, would he?"

"If your meaning the Keyblade, then yes." Riku replied. Donald's eyes widend, "Oh no! Goofy! We've have to argue about this later, we've got to save the Key!" Just the a dog, an actual dog, popped out of the Gummi Ship and jumped on Kairi. The dog began to lick, Kairi began to giggle, "Easy, boy! That tickles!"

Aqua walked off of Kairi's shoulder and purred at the friendly dog's presence. The dog then got off of Kairi as Donald and Goofy jumped out the ship. "My name's Captian Goofy, I'm the Captian of the King of Disney Castle's Royal Knights. That's the King's magician, Donald Duck. And this here is the King's dog, Pluto. We were sent by our King to find the Key and help him in anyway we can."

"I'm Kairi, this is Aqua, Riku, Princess Anna..." They bowed to Sora's sister, and she smiled in apperaction, "... Kristoff, Sven, Cloud, Tifa, Thor, Stitch, Hercules, Pegasus, Mulan, Carpet, and Mushu. Our friend and adopted Prince, Sora is the Keyblade's Chosen One. We believe he may have walked into a trap."

"Guess we're gonna have to push and help out, ayuck!" Goofy suggested. Donald nodded, "We better hurry!" The two immediately started pushing but to no avail. Stitch the picked out the ship and moved it out of the way cause both Doanld and Goofy to fall over. As the looked back up, they saw Tifa walked up to the blocked entrance. Pulled her gloves to tighten them. Then making a fist she punched the ice causing it to split in two. Thor and Hecules then pulled the ice aside, revealing the enterance. They two were easily impressed as they got on back on there feet. Anna exclaimed, "Come on! We gotta hurry!"

Everyone nodded as the ran inside as quick as they could...

* * *

Sora was sent flying the ground and he groaned in pain. Vantias walked up to him with Keyblade still in hand, "That really all you got? Man, for someone who was rasied a Prince, you are worthless. I'd be going against my grandfather's orders, but so what? I'm planning to double cross him anyways, and as far as I'm concerned, your job here is done." He then charged his Keyblade full of Darkness and blasted it at Sora. When the smoke cleared, as shield around Sora with Genie and the mouse king defending the young prince. The King reassured Sora, "Dorry worry! Your safe now!"

The King summoned his own Keyblade, and rasied it in the air, "HEAL!" Green light surrounded Sora healing all of injuries. Sora felt allot better. The King turned to Vantias and glared, "You still haven't learned, have you?! Keyblades are not just to be use to bully people around with! Here I'll show you!"

"We both will!" Sora said as he got back on his feet. The Keybladers turned to eachother and nodded. Genie then proofed to Sora's side, dressed as a cowboy, "This cave isn't big enough for the four us, so get lost Lord Helmet!" With that everyone got into the battle stances. Vantias charged at them, but Genie turned a ninja and cast blue smoke everywhere. The Genie then gave the good Keybladers spy glasses. Sora smirked, "Cool."

With that they heroes attack Vantias and kept disappearing in the smoke so Vantias wouldn't know where to strike...

* * *

As Donald, Goofy, Pluto, and the Heroes of light made there way there way to the cave, the dogs stopped and turned a frozen area. Anna turned to the dogs, "What is it?" Everyone turned to see a man trapped in the ice. He was wearing red, white, and blue outfit with a similar colored shield. Kairi gasped, "He's compeletly frozen."

"You think Elsa did this?" Mulan wondered. Tifa shook her head, "Definitely not. I know this man, he's been gone for a long time." Anna turned to Sora's Godmother, "A friend of yours and your husband." Cloud shook his head, "Let's just say, he's important peice of history and Sora would probably want him in our group."

"Gwarsh, guess we're going need to thaw him out then." Goofy replied. Anna nodded, "Alright, change of plans. While Mushu thaws that guy out, half of us will guard him, just incase the Heartless show up, while the rest of us help my brother." Mushu wondered, "Why me?"

"Because we'll kick your butt if you don't!" Riku glared. Anna added, "And you owe us for that trick you pulled on us, back on your own world." Mushu signed and nodded. Goofy wondered, "Say, uh, how do you guys know 'bout the other worlds? I though they were suppose to be a secert?"

"We'll tell you later, we've got to save Sora!" Kairi exclaimed, worried for her friend. Anna smirked, "You do like him, don't you?" She blushed in response, "Well...as a friend..." The princess rolled there eyes as they split up. Kairi, Riku, Anna, Kristoff, Donald, Goofy, Sven, Stitch, and Aqua went off to rescue Sora while Mulan, Thor, Hercules, Pegasus, Pluto, Cloud, Tifa, and Carpet stay with Mushu as he created a fire to thaw the man out.

* * *

Sora and the King continued to battle the grandson of Xehanort. The King then smacked Vantias's wepeon out his hand, and Sora kicked Vantias to the ground, ending the fight. Everyone's Keyblade vanished. The Sora, Genie, and the mouse walked up to the defeated villian. The masked boy quickly gets back on his feet, causing the three to jump back and summon the Keyblades...or well in Genie's case, transform himself into a Keyblade weilder and then summoning a Keyblade.

"Sora!"

"Your Majestey?!"

They turned to see the friends caught up to them. Sora smiled relieved to see that his family and friends were okay. Mickey smiled that had finally everyone. Everyone turned the attention back to Vanitas, "Hmph. You win."

A corridor of darkness appeared behind him, "But your heroes of light can stop what's about to come...your wrong. We'll get the last Princess of Heart, and I will rule all the worlds. But for now, consider yourselves on probation." With that, Vanitas left. Anna and Kairi ran up to Sora to see if he was okay. The same with Donald and Goofy for their King and best friend. Sora reassured them, "I'm fine. But I would have been a goner if it hadn't be that mouse with the Keyblade."

Everyone turned to the King, Anna was the first to walked up to him, "Thank you for saving my brother, Sora, I'm Princess Anna of Arrendelle." The King smiled, "Nice to meet ya, Mine name is King Mickey of Disney Castle. Us Keybladers got watch after one another."

"So, you sent Donald and Goofy to help, Sora...whys that?" Kairi wondered. Mickey reassured them, "Gosh, I guess you all have allot of questions...I promise to explain everything to ya...but for now, I went to my old teacher, Master Yen Sid, for some advice and foresaw Xehanort's return and a Keyblader trying to stop. I'd figure if we're going to stop him we all have to work together. I was kinda hoping the Donald and Goofy would reach you first, but I guess we were a bit late."

"Well, better late than later..." Riku stated. Goofy then wondered, "But, um, why arre guys bringing other people from other worlds up here?" They quickly explained to them, what they have been doing, and about reciting other heroes to stop Xehanort. As we as bring back their Queen to bring back summer. Donald was amazed, "Wow! Your sister must be really powerful..."

"But what caused her to start it in the first place?" Mickey wondered. Everyone turned to Anna. The princess signed, "Well, here we go again... I agreed to marry a man I just met and she freaked out when she found out..." The animals gasped, Donald exclaimed, "Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?!"

"You know I begining to sense a pattern here..." Anna realized. Kristoff then said, "As much as I want to talk her out of this, we should probably join up with the others." Everyone nodded, and started to head there way back. Sora stopped to look at the spot were Vantias had left. Anna turned to her brother, "You okay, Sora?"

"Yeah...it's nothing..." Sora lied. Anna walked up to him, "Sora Fair...your a horrible lair...what did Vantias do?" Sora signed, "Back on Destiny Island..."

"Destiny Island?" Anna wondered. Sora realized, "Oh, it's this island right next to Arrendelle where I go with my friends to play together. It's best known for it's Paupu fruit..." Anna beamed, "THE PAUPU FRUIT ACTALLY EXISTS! And it's right next door! Have you shared one with Kairi, yet?!"

"What?! No!" Sora blushed. She grinned, "Well, no wonder why your not engaged, yet! She wants you to make your move and share one with her..." Sora exclaimed, "Anna!"

"Sorry...I got a bit excited there...You can contenuie..." Anna apologized. Sora signed, "I was celebrating my birthday with all the friends I made back home..." Anna frowned, _"How much of Sora's life did I miss out on by not listening to him? Just...how many friends did he made and wanted me introduce me to?"_

"...and I was decided to add a...small detail to an old drawing that Kairi and I drew when we were kids..." Sora contenuied. Anna smirked, "It wouldn't be sharing a Paupu with her, is it?"

"What?! How did you...!...Riku told you, didn't he?" Sora assumed. Anna grinned and nodded, "Yes... Don't worry... I threatened to lock him away forever before he could tell anyone else."

"Ummm...Thanks...Anyways that's where I met Vantias the first time..." Sora explained. Anna looked concerned, "What did he tell you?"

"He said when Elsa ran away and we'd meet her...she'd be a different person..." Sora explain. Anna crossed her arms, "Okay, that jerk knows nothing about Elsa...he be feeding you with lies...whatever Elsa's going through we'll help her together...and then the three of us can and beat up Vantias, lock him and his grandfather away and throw away the key."

"Thanks, Anna..." Sora smiled but then frowned, "But that's not all...Anna...he has a Keyblade."

Anna gasped, "Are you sure?

"Yes...he can summon it just like I can as well as Mickey..." Sora nodded. Anna signed, "Thor did say Xehanort was a Keyblade Master...guess he must of inherited it from him..."

"Anna, this guy was more skilled than anyone I ever fought before...how are we going to stop him?" Sora wondered. Anna thought aloud, "I say we talk about this to King Mickey's old master... I bet our Crown Jewels that he tougher him how to use the Keyblade. We just need to convince to train you...so you can be strong enough to stop him."

"Wow! That's a good idea... Anna, if you hadn't agreed to marry Hans so quickly, I'd call you a genius." Sora replied. Anna grinned, "Thanks...now let's free the frozen man, find Elsa's true love, find Elsa, bring back summer, stop Xehanort, and live happily ever after...and then some extra chapters..."

"Cool...um...what frozen man?" Sora asked her as they left to join the others...

* * *

 **That will end the chapter for today...anyone care to guess who the Frozen man is...oh, who am I kidding? We all know it's Captian America. That's right. The next chapter our favorite Super-Soilder will join the story and our heroes! You must be wondering...'How did Cap get her all the way from America?' Or 'Is he from the same world from Thor's?' Or 'if Cap and Thor are in this...does this mean the rest of the Avengers be in this?' Well, you'll have to wait and see. Oh, and I have conformed some bonus Chapters. I might do a Frozen Fever Chapter as well as some stuff that I thought off but never came to be in this fanfic, that you could use in your own Frozen/Kingdom Hearts crossover. Anyways leave your thoughts in the reviews. Also if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. See you next time.**


	36. Chapter 35: The Super-Solider

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They both belong to Square Enix and Disney. I also don't own Captian America. Now let's get to some reviews before we begin. I see we have some Cap fans here.**

 **Guest: Thank you! :)**

 **NinjaFang1331: Wow, exclamation point...thanks! :)**

 **Mickol93: Yeah, I figured that too. And he will be. Don't worry Elsa will be okay in the end but it won't be easy.**

 **Guest: There's going to too be a few more new members to the Heroes of Light after Cap and Olaf but before Naminè. Don't worry she will be in here.**

 **sailorsenshi13: The origin of Vantias will be revealed in the next few chapters. But let me ask you this...are villains really that honest? We'll just have to read and find out! Oh, and I might PM your for some help with this afterwords.**

 **Deadman: Another Cap fan. Can't wait for the new movie coming soon. Btw for your ship...we'll see...**

 **Well, guess that's it for now! Enjoy the Chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 35: The Super-Soilder

 _1944... The World Famous Super Soilder, Steve Rodgers, or better known as Captian America, fought his arch-foe on his his Hydra warship. In the center of the room was what powered his very wepeons...the Tesseract. Red Skull pulled out his super powered pistol and shot at the American Hero as he spoke, "You could have the power of the gods. Yet you were a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nations! I have seen the future, Captian! There are no flags!"_

 _"Not my future!" The Captian denied. Captian America dived for his shield, as he avoided the shots from the Red Skull. He then blocked the next shot and threw his shield at the leader of Hydra, knocking him into where his secert weapon was, causing it to become damaged. The Nazi glared at the solider, "What have you done?! No!"_

 _The Red Skull picked up the Tesseract to see what damage was done by the weapon. However, that was a fatal mistake, the Teresects power was leaking. The image of space was shown with stars the neither the hero or villian regonized. They both stared at the cosmic cube as he began to destroy the Red Skull slowly. The only thing left he could say before he was killed, "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _With the Hydra leader's body disintegrated, the Teresect fell to the ground and burned right threw the floor untill it reached out side as it contenuied to leak blue energy. Steve was shocked at what happened, but quickly snapped out of it as he picked up his shield, removed his mask, and went to the controls to the ship as he made contact to his fellow Alies, "Come in. This is Captian Rodgers. Do you read me?"_

 _"Captian Rodgers, what is your loca..." He heared a fellow soilder begin to ask before he was cut off by Peggy Carter, "Steve, is that you? Are you all right?"_

 _"Peggy! Scheidt's dead!" He replied as the wind of the damaged warship blew at the soilder. He heard ask, "What about the plane?"_

 _"That's a little tougher to explain." He replied as he began to flip through switches. She told him, "Give me your coordinates. I'll find you a safe place to land."_

 _"There's not going to be a safe landing!" He explained as he looked at the screens. One showed that the missles where still armed and the plane was heading for New York City. He knew what he had to do, "But I can try to force it down!"_

 _"I'll...I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do." He heard Peggy told him with concern. Steve replied, "There's not enough time! This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York... I got to put her in the water."_

 _"Please, don't do this. We have time. We can work this out." She pleaded. Steve replied, "Right now, I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer, a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy...this is my chose."_

 _He didn't here a response so, he knew she agreed with him even though she didn't like it. He placed a picture of her next to the controls as he pulled the warship down to the waters below. As the plane was going down, Cap said, "Peggy..."_

 _"I'm here." She replied. Cap continued to speak as the plane went down, "I'm gonna need rain check on that dance."_

 _"All right. A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club." She suggested in case he survived. Steve nodded, "You got it."_

 _"Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?" She asked. As the plane got closer to the water, Cap added, "You know, I still don't know how to dance."_

 _"I'll show you how. Just be there." She told him through the radio. Cap nodded, "We'll have the band play something slow."_

 _"I hate to step on your..." Cap contenuied to speak until he blacked out when the plane hit the water. As the plane sunk into the ocean, the Tesseract sparked one last time opening a portal transporting itself and the warship to the different worlds. Never to be seen on this world again..._

* * *

Present...

Cap felt like he'd been sleeping for ages. He could her voices around him.

"Okay, Mushu that's enough. I think you melted the rest of the ice off." He heard a woman say.

"Relax girl. I not about to make him into the human touch." He heard someone in response.

"Well, it's not like you tricked us into helping you even though we'd probably do it anyways...oh, wait...you did." He heard another man spoke. He heard a horse grunt in response. Another woman add, "You nearly got us all killed because of that big mouth of yours."

"And not to mention nearly cause an international incident." Said another man. Cap opened his eyes to see a group of people and creatures talking to eachother. Who where they? Where they American or the Allies? Or where there Nazis or Hydra? He pretended to stay unconisous untill he knew for sure. He heard the man with the hammer glare, "Even my brother wasn't that careless..."

"Hey, hey...I heard that story from Sora...at least I didn't try to take over my own home and work with Xehanort like your evil step-brother." He heard the small lizard replied. Xehanort? He heard that name before...he help Schedt find Hydra's secert weapon. He could tell that these people weren't friends of Xehanort...but the question remained were they friend or foe? He peaked an eye to see the woman with long hair trying to separate the two, "Easy, let's focus on finding my Godson, help him bring back summer, and stop Xehanort."

Bring back summer? What did she mean by that? Before he could hear more a dog walked up to him and started sniffing him. The dog smiled and began to lick him. Steve chuckled, "Okay, okay, easy boy. I'm up." Everyone turned to the super-soilder. The Chinese looking woman and the Greek looking man help Steve to his feet. The man with blond spiky hair examed, "Somthing tells me you were up. You were just trying to see if we we're friend or foe. Smart."

"Well...you can never be too sure..." Cap groaned, he then wondered, "What happened?"

"Man, we found ya frozen in the ice but I saved you." The small dragon explained. Captian then remembered the last thing that happened...he just wondered, "How long have I been out?"

"You've been asleep, Captian. For almost 70 years." The spiky hair man respond. Everyone's jaw in the room other than Tifa where shocked. The Greek turned to the winged horse, "Man, now that's a long time." Pegasus nodded in agreement. Cap realized if he'd been asleep for that long then Peggy was now too old for him or see was... The Chinese woman wondered, "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just... I had a date." Cap told them. Everyone realized what he'd ment and felt sorry for him...

* * *

So...the others are helping thaw a man who was frozen...and it wasn't because of Elsa?" Sora tried to understand. Anna nodded, "Yeah, he looked like he could use some help."

"I wondered if the others untad him yet?" Goofy wondered. Donald corrected, "Unthawed!"

"Oh, right! Unthawed!" The knight chuckled. The duck just signed as Kairi chuckled, "I guess there's only one way to find out."

Sora stopped an gave the cave a better look, "You know...this is this cave...it doesn't really look like a cave..." Riku examed, "Yeah, no that you think about it...it looks like this place was built and abondoned." Anna wondered, "Huh? Wondered who lived here then?"

"Gosh, if I had to guess I'd say this place isn't a home but a ship." Mickey added. Kairi rasied an eyebrow, "Well this is the strangest ship I've ever seen...other that that thing you rode on...no offense."

"None taken." Goofy replied. They then heard barking and they saw Pulto ran right towards the King and tackled him to the floor and began licking him. Mickey laughed, "Ah, Pluto! It's good to see you again!"

"Has the others unthawed that man, yet?" Kristoff asked the dog. Pluto barked in response and ran back to the others, with Sven following him. Kair grinned and guestered to the others, "C'mon! I race you!"

"Kairi, we can't race. We've got to stick together..." Anna tried to point out as Kairi exclaimed, "Ready? Go!" And with that the three ran to try to reach others first. The Disney trio smiled and joined in the fun. Anna and Kristoff just shrugged as they ran to try to catch up with them. The two teenaged boys took the lead. Kairi just laughed as she held Aqua as it reminded the time back at the islands.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight... There are other worlds other than my own... And Xehanort wants this Princess of Heart so he can rulem them all and he's sending these creatures to these worlds to take over or destroy the worlds and our only hope is this boy with a key sword..." Cap repeated trying to unstand what was happening. Thor corrected, "Keyblade."

"Keyblade." Cap nodded, "and he's been gathering other heroes to fight him and his monsters. Did I get everything?" Mulan nodded, "Pretty much, but the rest you'll have to here from Sora and Anna themselves."

"The future change a lot." Steve noted, "I wonder how things changed back on my own."

"Why don't you come with us? I'm sure my Godson will be happy for you to join us." Tifa suggested. Cap shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think he'd need an old soldier like me in your group."

"No offense sir, but you don't know how wrong you are." Cloud stated. They then heard footsteps heading there way. The Carpet the Cap had been sitting on followed the sound, "A living flying carpet? Is that normal?"

"No, but you get used to it." Tifa replied. Cap looked to see two teenage boys running towards them with a red head girl following them along with a human like mouse, duck, dog, along with two actual dogs (at least he thought it was a dog), a raindeer, and two young adults. Tifa beamed, "Sora! Your okay!"

She ran up and hugged her Godson as Sora winced in pain, "Thank you for coming. Can I breath now?" Tifa released him, "Opps, sorry again." Sora caught his breath, Riku crossed his arms and smirked, "Guess I won."

"No fair, Riku! You just got lucky because I was kinda distracted!" Sora replied. They then realized they had someone else in their group. Sora's eyes widen if you recognize the man from his childhood, "Is...that...?"

"What is it, Sora?" Kairi asked. Anna walked up to her brother, "Sora, do you know this man?" After a few moments of silence the World War II hero dicided to speak up, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. My name is..."

"IT'S CAPTIAN AMERICA!" Sora beamed before fainting. Riku bursted out laughing but Anna glared and elbowed the teenager to get him to stop laughing. Kairi rolled her eyes, "Figures. Hold on, I'll get him up." Kairi walked up behind Sora and looked down on him. Sora instantly was shocked back up, "Woah!"

Sora turned to Kairi who just giggled. "Gimme a break, Kairi." She smirked, "Sora, you lazy bum. You care to tell us why you fainted?" Sora then remebered what had happened, "Kairi, it's Captian America!"

"Okay, I'm going to ask it... Who's Captain America?" Kristoff asked. Sora explained, "He's a legendary hero! Besides Zack er...my father...Cap's been my hero as a child! He was once an ordinary man named Steve Rodgers, and he wanted to help his country by joining the army in World War II, but he was too weak. But a brilliant sciecetist named Dr. Abraham Erskine saw him to be a good man and turned him into a super-soilder. However, the scientist died the super-soilder serum along with him, but Steve then became Captian America and lead the Alies to victory aginst Hydra and the Red Skull. And now he's actually here!"

Sora quickly shook the super-soldier hand, "I'm Sora Fair, sir! I'm a huge fan!" Cap just smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, son. My friends call me Steve or Cap." After Sora finally let go of the hero's hand, Anna asked, "Sora? How do you know so much about this guy?"

"Remeber my 7th birthday? Elsa gave me a bunch of those comic books that year because I told her how I wanted to be a hero like my father, who I didn't know was my father at the time. Anyways all of those books where about Captian America...er..Cap." Sora reminded her. Anna smiled, "Oh, yeah...I remeber those books...wait, Elsa knew you wanted to be a hero...why tell me you wanted to be a hero?"

"Because you always had something on your plate before I get the chance to tell you." Sora replied. Anna groaned, "I'm officially the worst sister ever...I'm begining to see why Elsa ran away..."

"Who's Elsa?" Steve asked as he rasied an eyebrow. Kairi looked to the others and Cloud nodded, "We already explained the concept of Xehanort and the other worlds to him. I thought Sora or Anna would be the best to explain what happened to the eldest sister and the early winter."

"Right, Cap our sister is the Queen of Arrendelle an she had unintentionally started any eternal winter." Sora explained. Cap rasied an eyebrow, "How'd she do that?"

"Apparently, she has powers over the ice and snow." Anna answered, "I know it sounds weird..." The super-solider shook his head, "Actually, I believe you...I've seen some of my fellow soilder do similar things durning the war."

"Ummm...okay, then." Anna nodded. Steve then continued, "What I don't understand is why is done this?"

"Actally that's my fault..." Anna began. Cap signed, "You agreed to marry someone you just met, didn't you?"

"Wow! He got on the first try..." Riku said. Anna's eyes widend, "How did you know?"

"Oddly enough, I've seen that stuff happened durning to war too. Your just the first woman I've who to actually agree to it." Cap replied, "I can only assumed she freaked out and people judged her for what she could do."

All of a sudden, there's a dinging sound and Cap appeared to be on a TV show with Genie at the host, "Correct! Captian America was answered to double jeperody question. Let's heard around of applause." Just the everyone heard an applause coming from nowhere again."

"Ummm...is this normal?" Steve wondered. Kairi answered, "For him, it is. Cap this is..."

"Please, kid, leave the introductions to the professionals. The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP! Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted. Today's winner is... SORA! Congratulation!"

"Any wish?" The Donald asked.

Genie the waved his finger and said, "Patience, my fine, feathered friend! Any three wishes! A one wish, a two wish, a three wish. Then I make like a banana and split! Our lucky winner has already made his fisrt two wishes, and let me tell you what an adventure those were, so he has one left."

"Three wishes, huh? I would keep it safe until you've said your final wish if I were you, you'd never know what will happen if it fell into some like Xehanort's hands." Steve shuggested. Anna rasied an eyebrow, "How excatly do you know Xehanort?"

"Back in World War II, he was search for a secert weapon that would aid the emeny and his own gain, with this he worked with Hydra's leader Johann Scheidt or better known as..." Cap began as Sora remebered, "The Red Skull."

"Correct, eventually they found a weapon that could superpower the weapons of Hydra along with a clue for the weapon Xehanort was looking for. After that, he'd just vanished...that's what I've been told anyways." Cap finished. Mickey then spoke up, "I know what he was looking for, if I'm correct he may still be trying to find a way to reforge the weapon...but I can't say for certain."

"You said your old teacher sense Xehanort's return. Do you think he'd know for sure this weapon is what he's after." Riku asked the King of Disney Castle. Mickey thought before smiling, "You know, he just might. I'd say it's time to pay a vist to Master Yen Sid."

"But your Majesty, we're sorry but we crashed the Gummi Ship. We'd didn't expect this cold weather, and your star shard can't carry all of us. How are we going to get to him?" Goofy wondered. Mickey smiled, "Don't worry, I may have another way, but first we need to get out of this cave."

"While we're there, do you think he could Sora a few tips on how to use the Keyblade. So he can stand up to Xehanort and his grandson." Anna asked. Mickey shrugged, "Well, he's not a teacher anymore but I think he could offer your brother a few...huh? Grandson?"

"You know...the Boy in the Mask...Vantias...that's is grandson." Sora explained. Mickey shook his head, "Vantias isn't Xehanort's grandson."

"Was he adopted like Sora?" Kairi wondered. Mickey signed, "It's a long story. Yen Sid should explain who Vantias is as well." Everyone stood up except for Cap, Thor asked, "Captian? Will you not join us?"

After a few minutes of thought Cap smiled, put on his mask and picked up his shield, "Well, Xehanort never was brought in for what he's done in my time and for whatever he's done for the past 70 years. I'll join you guys." Sora beamed, "This is the best day of my life."

"Just wait untill you kiss Kairi." Anna muttered. Sora rasied an eyebrow, "What was that?"

"Oh, um...nothing...I'm Princess Anna of Arrendelle."

"Donald Duck."

"Name's Goofy!"

"I'm King Mickey of Disney Castle but you folks can call me Mickey. This is my dog Pluto"

"I am Thor...Son of Odin...Prince of Asgard...and I am a Guardian of Light."

"Um...I'm Kristoff and this is Sven."

"I'm Hercules. Herc for short. This is Peagus."

"I'm Fa Mulan."

"And I'm her guardian dragon..." Everyone who knew him glared at him for what he did before. He laughed nervously and smiply said, "I'm Mushu."

"Mega Stitch."

"Cloud Strife."

"I'm his wife, Tifa Lockheart Strife."

"I'm Kairi and his is my kitten, Aqua and this is carpet."

"Riku."

"I'm Steve Rodgers, Captain America, but my friends call me Steve or Cap."

"I'm the Genie of the Lamp!"

"I'm Sora." After everyone placed the hands in the center, Goofy exclaimed, "All for one..."

"...And one for all!" Everyone joined in.

* * *

 **Cap, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are now officially apart of the heroes of light. Next time, we'll see our favorite snowman dream about summer! I hope everyone enjoyed the Chapter. Please leave a review of your thoughts. Also be sure to follow and fav this story. See you next time!**


	37. Chapter 36: A Snowman's Summer

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Alright, now before we begin like like to say I don't own the song, "In Summer" it belongs to Disney Studios. And now to the reviews.**

 **Mickol93: We'll see...and Thanks!**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank You!**

 **God of the Challege: Besides Olaf let's see... I'm not sure but we'll definitely have more members in the heroes of light as we journey through the story.**

 **KingdomWarrior125: I like the ship between Jack Frost and Elsa or Jelsa. But for this KH fanfic, the world's will be all Disney themed. Rise of the Guardians is Dreamworks but if I have enough votes it might appear in my other fanfic, "Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep: Sora, Riku, and Kairi's story." You should check it out if you haven't and go vote because Rise of the Guardians is winning but only by this much.**

 **Guest: Oh, C'mon! Anna's not spoiled. Think about it. Sora was rasied a prince but he wasn't born one so his adopted parents cut him some slack of learning different things and give him less responsibilities. Anna had to contenuie her studies as a Princess but she didn't want Sora to be bored either disputed no knowing wat he was actually doing. Cut her some slack.**

 **Guest: Great idea! But that's not it... Too far written to be change that...I may have some like that for another KH fanfic, just not this one...sorry.**

 **Deadman: Great idea! I might use it but I feel like it might have a bigger role,in another KH/Frozen fanfic called, "Elsa and Sora: the Jorney Home" by Elra knight of Jelsa tales. I'll ask the author to see if that idea can be put in that story. If not, I might do it. Time will tell.**

 **Huh: I understand your confusion... Let's just say, it's a common book in the worlds. It felt wrong if I didn't do it.**

 **Prequel hater: I haven't heard from you in a while. We'll see... It may have something do with Sora and Ventus hearts merging. But I don't want to spoil too much. Sound fair?**

 **Whaat: There has been other characters in this fanfic that have broken the fourth wall. Too late to change that now. I just thought it would be funny. It was done a little bit in the first game.**

* * *

Chapter 36: A Snowman's Summer

As they left, through the other end of the former warship led by Captian America. Sora was amazed he was in the place where Cap and Red Skull had their final showdown. Sora muttered, "Pinch me, I must be dreaming...Ow!" He turned to see Kairi was the one who pinched him. She just giggled at him causing him to blush.

Cap lead the to a hole that he made, when he first entered the ship. Stitch looked outside and looked ahead, "I found the exit." Cap nodded, "Good. All right. Once were out side prepare for anything, I may not been in this time for long, but you never know what tricks enemy may have on their selves. Sora and I will exit last in case these...what did you call them again...Heartless show up."

"This day just keeps on better and better." Sora grinned. One by one everyone when down the hole and made there way to the exit. As Anna was leaving about to leave, Cap stopped her, "Umm...your highness, durning our conversation Sora called your father by his first name, and yet, he respects him. He wants to be a hero like him. Why is that?"

"Well, first off, Zack wasn't my father. Sora's father was a solider like you. A real hero. He was good friends with my own father, and he was the one who had defeated Xehanort in the past. However, one day when my parents were going to vist him and Sora's mother, the entire village was destroyed and Sora was the only survivor..." Cap's eyes widend at that, "...Sora was still a baby, so he had no idea that his parents died defending them, untill a few days ago. He was adopted into the family, and Elsa and I were told that he was our baby brother so He would be safe from Xehanort. Sora blames himself for there deaths."

"He doesn't seem upset. Why is that?" Cap wondered. Anna smiled, "I think it's because of Kairi...I mean, whatever mood he's in he feels allot better with her around...just look at them." Cap did and when he saw Sora helping her down, as she was on the ground they stared at each others faces before causing the two to turn away and blush. Cap nodded, "Okay, point made."

"I also need your help getting them together. Apparently, they knew eachother since they were five and he hasn't made a move on her yet. I probably would have helped sooner if I actually listen to my brother and been a better sister to him..." Captian America placed a hand on her soilder, "I may not have known you for long, but I know a good sister when I see one. You want what's best for your little brother, and you both came all this way to search for your big sister. You maybe not always be there for both of your siblings but that doesn't make you a horrible sister either."

"Thanks, so will you help me?" Anna asked. Cap shrugged, "I don't know. I'll do my best. I never really had a good realationship with a woman. They closest I had to one was crushed when I was frozen for seventy years, I never got to dance with her. I never even learned how to dance..."

"Huh? Wait, say that last part again!" Anna exclaimed. Cap rasied an eyebrow, "I never even learned how to dance? Why?"

 _"Thank you. Only I don't dance."_ Anna remebered those words from her sister perfectly... She then re-examed Cap, strong, handsome, caring, kind, treats women with respect, and slowly but surely Anna had a idea. She grinned as she thought to herself, _"Lightbub!"_

"Umm...you okay, your highness?" Cap wondered. Anna contenuied her grin, "Yeah, I'm just thinking to myself." Cap just rasied an eyebrow, but his eyes widend as a fireball headed straight towards them. Cap quickly got Anna behind him and blocked the attack with his shield. Sora summoned his Keyblade and exclaimed, "Heartless!"

Thor, Cloud, Tifa, and Riku were the only other only others up there with them. They ran up to engage the monsters but Cap stopped them, "There's too many of them. We need to keep moving a block the exit. Get Anna to safety, it's her there after!"

"But we don't actually know she actually a Princess of Heart." Thor replied. Steve shook his head, "That dosen't mean she isn't one. Either way, these monsters are after her. Get her to safety! That's an order!"

"Why should we take orders from you?" Riku asked. Just as he asked that, serval Heartless charged at both Cap and Sora. They two quickly fought off the Heartless. Cap defected there fire and ice attacks right back at them. Then he threw his shield at the Heartless, destroying many of them. It bounced of the walls and returned to the Super-Soilder destroying several more along the way. He then engaged and defeat three Heartless in hand to hand combat. Riku and Anna felt theirs jaw drop to the floor, but then Riku snapped out of it, "You heard to Captian! Let's get Sora's big sister to safety!"

Tifa hand Anna to Kristoff, who helped her to the ground. Everyone but Sora and Cap joined them. As Sora and Cap held off the Heartless, Captian America took a look around and found a stash of blue powered ammo nearby. Steve turned to Sora, "Can your Keyblade take out enemies at long distance?"

"Yeah, I have control over fira and lightning. Why?" Sora wondered as he threw his Keyblade as it destroyed several Heartless and then returned to him. He replied, "When I give the word cast fire at the glowing blue ammo and then move, I'll cover you."

Sora nodded, once Sora had a clear shot. Steve exclaimed, "Now!"

"Fire!" As the flames headed towards it's target, Sora and Cap jumped through the hole and Captian America rasied his Shield to defend them. When the flames hit, the ammo blue up causing the exit to collapse. However, the shield held the explosion and debris. As Sora and Cap got back on their feet, they turned to the others, "Is everyone alright?"

"We should be asking you that." King Mickey replied. Sora nodded, "We're a little sore but fine."

"Here, this should help." Donald said as he rasied his staff, "HEAL!" Green energy healed up the injuries and the two young men nodded in apperaction. Mulan look up ahead and smiled, "Guys look at this." Everyone looked ahead, and were amazed buy the trees and waterfall that were covered in ice. Sven, Pluto, Pegasus, and Stitch ran around a played with the ice branches.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful." Anna said. Cap smiled, "I never had time to give winter a good look scince the war first started."

"Yeah. It really is beautiful, isn't it. But it's so white." Said a new voice. Everyone turned to see Sven with ice branches on his antlers but they knew it wasn't him. Everyone kept there guard up from the new voice, "You know, how about a little color? I'm thinking maybe some crimson, chartreuse. How about yellow? No, not yellow. Yellow and snow?"

Everyone then heard the new voice shuddered, "No go." After they heard the new comer chuckle everyone gasped to see a living talking snowman. He just grinned, "Am I right?" Anna screamed and kicked the snowman. Causing his head to land in Kristoff's arms. The head just smiled, "Hi."

"You're creepy." Kristoff comment before tossing the head back to Anna, "Back at you."

"Please don't drop me." The snowman asked as Anna passed it to Riku, "No."

"Come on, it's just a head." Riku passed it to Mulan, "I don't want it." Mulan passed to Herc, "Neither do I." He then passed to Thor, "I even find this creepy."

He then passed it to Donald, who passed it to Stitch, who passed it, Cloud who just handed it to his wife, who passed it back to Anna. Cap, Mickey, Goofy, Kairi, Sora, Mushu, Carpet and the other animals just watched as they passed the head back and fourth. Sora spoke up, "Umm...guys?"

"I don't..." Kairi added.

"...that's a..." Cap added.

"...threat." Goofy finished. Mushu commented, "They're playing hot potato with that snowman's head." Mickey nodded, "Gosh, I hope he's gonna be alright."

"All right. We got off to a bad start." The snowman stated as his body walked it's way to where his head currently was, which was currently in Anna's hands. She was grossed out, "Ew, ew, ew, the body!" She then tossed the head to the body, when it was connected to his body, it was upside down. The snowman was confused, "Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why is everybody hanging off the earth like a bat."

"All right. Wait one second." Kairi said as she quickly walked up to the snowman and placed his head on right. The snowman realized this, "Oh, thank you."

"Your welcome." Kairi nodded. Everyone went at ease realizing the snowman wasn't a threat. He smiled, "Now, I'm perfect."

"Well, almost." Anna chuckled as she noticed the snowman was missing something. She guestered Kairi to get the carrots, she nodded and did so. As Anna took out a carrot, the snowman contenuied, "It was like my whole life had turned upside down."

When Anna placed the nose on she kinda placed it in too deep, "Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I was just..." Olaf exclaimed, "Head rush!"

Genie just appeared as another snowman, "You never have those with a button nose and it's always someone's birthday." Anna ignored Genie, and focused on the real snowman, "Are you okay?"

"Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose!" He excalimed. As Sora walked closer to tried to fix his new nosie. The snowman looked at his nose, "So cute. It's like a baby unicorn." Sora then was able to push it in the rest of the way, the snowman was shocked, "But... Hey! Whoa!"

He the looked at his much bigger nose, he turned to Sora, "Oh! I love it even more." Everyone smiled, as the snowman took a deep breath, "All right, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Sora and Anna's eyes widend at his name, "Olaf?" Anna nodded, "That's right, Olaf?" Kairi realized, "The snowman that you two and Elsa built as a child?"

Anna turned to Sora, "You told her about Olaf?" Sora chuckled and nodded, "Well...yeah."

"And you guys are?" Olaf asked. Anna realized that they still hadn't introduced themselves, "Oh, I'm Anna...this is my little brother Sora." Olaf turned to Kristoff and Sven and asked to two, "And who's the funky looking donkey over there?"

"That's Sven." Sora answered, think that's who he ment all with everyone else. Olaf nodded, "Uh-huh. And who's the raindeer?"

Kristoff frowned as Sora and Anna were confused and everyone else chuckled. Anna answered, "Sven." Olaf smiled, "Oh, the...Oh. Okay. That makes it easier for me." Olaf turned to Kairi, "And Sora's girlfriend's name is?"

Both Sora and Kairi blushed, as the others chuckled even more. Kairi replied, "I'm not his girlfriend. Anyways...I'm Kairi. And this is my kitten, Aqua." Olaf nodded, "Okay, I try to understand your relationship with your husband later then." This cause the two to blush harder. Riku chuckled to the others, "Let's introduce ourselves before he continues assuming things."

Everyone nodded as themselves, "I'm Riku and this is Carpet."

"I'm Mickey and this is Pluto."

"Donald Duck."

Name's Goofy.

"Cloud."

"I'm Tifa."

"I am Thor. Son of Odin. Prince of Asgard. And I proud to say, a Hero of Light!"

"Uummmm...I'm Hercules. Herc for short. This is Pegasus."

"I'm Fa Mulan."

"I'm Mushu."

"Mega Stitch."

"Genie of the Lamp!"

"I'm Steve Rodgers but I'm also known as Captian America. My friends call me Cap or Steve."

"Nice to meet such a big group of people!" Olaf grinned. Sven them tried but fail to eat his new carrot noise. Olaf just giggled, "Aw, look at him trying to kiss my nose. I like you too."

"Olaf." Anna said getting the snowman's attention, "Did Elsa built you?"

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf asked as Kristoff removed one of his arms and examined it, "Fascinating."

"Do you know where she is?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf asked again as Kristoff continue examined his stick arm by bending it.

"Do you think you can show us the way?" Cap added.

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf asked once more. Kirstoff wondered, "How does this work?"

Olaf's arm then slapped him, and Olaf took back his other arm, "Stop it, Sven. I'm trying to focus, here." He turned his attention back to Sora, Anna, and Cap, "Yeah. Why?"

"I'll tell you why. We need Elsa's help to stop an power hungry mad man and to bring back summer." Kristoff answered. Olaf raised an eyebrow, "Summer?" Everyone nodded and Olaf grinned, "Oh. I don't know why, but I always loved the idea of summer. And sun, and all things hot."

"That's...quite a dream you have there." Mulan comment, fulling know what happens when heat meets snow. Riku just smirked, "Really? I'm guessing you don't that much experience with heat."

"Nope." Olaf beamed, "But sometimes I like to close my eyes, and image what it would be like when summer does come." Music then begins to play making Cap look around, "Where is that music come from?"

"Oh, good I thought it was just me." Thor signed in relief but also remained curious of where the Radom music and singing coming from. Olaf signed and began to sing, _"_ _Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz, an_ _d I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer._ _A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand, pr_ _ob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer."_

 _"I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm. And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!"_ Olaf contenuied to sing as he'd image what summer would be like for him, " _And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me._  
 _Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer."_

 _"_ _Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo._ _The hot and the cold are both so intense, p_ _ut 'em together it just makes sense!"_ Olaf sang as he danced with some imaginary birds, " _Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo._ _Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, b_ _ut put me in summer and I'll be a..."_ He stopped when he saw a puddle, everyone thought he realized what would happen to him if they brought back summer, untill he hopped over the puddle, _"..._ _happy snowman!"_

This action caused Mulan, Anna and Kairi to giggle at his Childress. Olaf contenuied to sing, _"_ _When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream, of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam."_ Olaf reach up for the sun, " _Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys will be there too..."_ Everyone there was have a picnic confused what had happened except for Genie image his life as a free Genie just relaxing, and Stitch, Sven, Aqua, and Pegasus we're just enjoying the pies that were there as Olaf finished, " _When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!"_

"Gwarsh, he sure is excited about summer, ayuck!" Goofy chuckled. As everyone smiled and nodded. Riku grinned, "Who wants to tell him?"

"I'm gonna tell him." Kristoff volunteered. Anna and Kairi glared Riku and Kristoff as they both told them, "Don't you two dare." The girls turned to each and smiled as Olaf finished, _"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN SSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

"So, come on! Elsa's this way! Let's go bring back summer!" Olaf exclaimed. Anna smiled, "We're coming." As they others followed Kristoff just frowned, "Somebody's gotta tell him." He felt an arm on his shoulder, "You know, back before I was a solider, people didn't believe I won't last more five minutes out there. I wanted to join them because there were people were dying out there fight to stop the Nazis. I have no right to do less. Somebody gave me a chance and well... Look at me now. Don't crush his dreams. Also, does everybody sing in this world like it's a musical?"

"Yeah. Why?" Kristoff wondered. Cap was shocked by this, but shook his head, "Never mind. Let's just keep moving."

As Olad contenuied to led the way, Mickey stopped and smiled, "Ah! Here it is!" Everyone turned to Mickey, he summoned his Keyblade at pointed it to a cliff. The Keyblade shined as shot a beam of light, and unlocked something. Soon a train came out of the wall and stopped where Mickey was. Herc rasied an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"It's a train." Cap answered, ever turned to the war hero as he explained, "Back on my world. People used them to get to other places faster but what's it doing here?"

"This train can take us to the world were my old mentor is." Mickey answered. Donald eyes widend, "Master Yen Sid!"

"Wait? I thought we were going to find Elsa?" Olaf wondered. Mulan turned to him, "And we are, Sora just likes to help other people along the way."

"Oh, why didn't you say so? Let's go!" Olaf grinned as he walked towards the train. Everyone was about to enter when they realize Anna wasn't coming. Tifa asked, "Anna? Are you coming?"

Anna wasn't sure, seeing Olaf must have ment they were getting closer to Elsa but she knew that Sora need more training if they were going to stop Xehanort and Vantias. Cap understood what was happening, "Anna...we'll be back to help Elsa. But from it looks like this world will be fine for now, other people will need us. And if we're going to end this war...we need more men and women willing to fight."

Anna signed, "Just hang in there Elsa...we'll be back for you." She turned and walked to the train. Sora ran up to her, "Hey, I miss Elsa too, we'll be together soon. I promise." She smiled, she knew how good Sora was good at keeping his promises. Soon everyone got on the train. She then turned to Cap and smiled remembering what she had discovered before, _"I think I found Elsa's true love."_

* * *

 **That will conclude the chapter for today... Next time, we'll see how Hans, Roxas, Xion, and the others are doing back in Arrendelle along with the Heroes of Light going to the Mysterious Tower. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to review your thoughts and if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. See you next time!**


	38. Chapter 37: The Mysterious Tower

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. Okay, now we'll take a peek at what's been happening in Arrendelle while our heroes are away and the vist the Mysterious Tower. But first let's reply to some reviews.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you.**

 **Prequl Hater: Yes, I remeber you. I remebered the first time you reviewed when you asked about if I had to use the flashbacks in Birth By Sleep. Not a big fan of that game. I remember. Personally, I loved the game. But we're all entitled to our opinion. Although, there are some prequels out there that are terrible. The fanfic name suits you. I'm glad your liking the story so far. We've gotten along way since, I've started this fanfic.**

 **Guest: Your welcome. However, Naminè still has was to go. Be patient, we'll be getting to here soon enough.**

 **sailorsenshi13: He won't be the only one. And thanks again for the help.**

 **Love Elsa a lot: Really? This again? I thought this was finally done with. Okay, please let your next review be an actual review. You want to write your own story, then create your own fanfic page with your own story.**

 **Okay, that's it. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

Chapter 37: The Mysterious Tower

Meanwhile, back in Arrendelle, the people where trying to keep warm. Some of the people such as Sora's friends worked together to keep the people calm. Even Seifer and his gang were working with them to keep the people from freezing. However, they nearly had a few fights between Hayner and Seifer...

As Hayner brought in more wood, Seifer argued, "No, no, no, you have the bark facing down. The bark needs to be facing up." As he flipped the current log. Hayner glared at him and flipped it back, "Down is dryer."

They then began to fight over the log, "Bark up!"

"Bark down!"

Shelphie and Ollete keep them in line. They glared at the two, "Just pick a side before the log is useless! This isn't what Sora..."

"Prince Sora..." Ollete corrected. Shelphie replied, "Oh, yeah. With everything going on, I nearly forgot Sora was secretly a prince... Kairi's a lucky girl...anyways he wouldn't want you too fight over eachother when this Kingdom needs us most! Now, pull yourselves together!"

"Yes ma'am." They replied as they both agreed on a side to choose. Meanwhile Roxas and his fiancé, Xion kept Riku's mother company. She cried, "I can't believe he left without saying goodbye. First his father and now him..." Xion handed her a glass with hot tea and a tissue, "Don't worry, Miss. Gallagher. He seems like a tough guy, he'll be back."

"Yeah, and my cousins went with him. Something tells me he'll be safe with them." Roxas added. She smiled, "Thank you." Repunzel and Eugene walked in, Roxas walked up them, "Anything?"

"Still nothing from Sora and Anna, and with a weather going on means they still haven't reached Queen Elsa." Repunzel replied. Roxas quickly shushed her, "Not to loud. I don't want to worry Riku's mother anymore than she already is."

"Sorry." She apologized as she tried to keep Pascal warm. Eugene wondered, "Maybe Prince Hans knows anything."

"I don't trust him. " Xion joined in on the conversion. Roxas nodded, "Yeah, who would marry a girl they just met? I mean, we didn't have a chose but we actual knew and loved eachother. They had a chose."

"You know, Roxas may be on to something. Like when Gothel rasied me, she only loved me for my magic hair. Maybe Hans is doing something similar?" Repunzel thought. Her husband nodded, "The either way we should keep an eye on him."

They then heard Prince Hans speak up, "The castle is open! There is soup and hot glogg in the great hall!" He then passed out more blankets to Cid, "Here pass these out." Cid nodded, "You got it, your highness." They then saw the Duke of Weaslton walk up to the Prince. The royal family and Sora's friends could only think one thing, _"This can't be good."_

"Are we excepted to just sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arrendelle's trade goods?" The Duke demanded. Roxas muttered, "Does he care for no but himself?" Everyone in hearing range nodded in agreement.

"Princess Anna has given her orders." Hans replied. The Duke exclaimed, "And that's another thing! Has it dawn to you that your princess and her warlock brother may be conspiring with two wicked sorceresses to destroy us all for Xehanort!" A snowball the was smacked the Duke in the face. He turned to see most of Arrendelle in hearing range glaring at him. Wakka glared as he held another snowball in his hand, "Nobody talks to our friend like that, man!"

"Yeah, Prince Sora...that is so weird saying it out loud...has been a good friend just about everyone." Tides agreed.

"Sora help get my family enough firewood for the last winter."

"He saved my baby from the fire!"

"He got my cat out of the tree!"

"Did you know Sora did all these things?" Yuna asked her boyfriend as more people stood up for Sora. Tidus replied to her, "I didn't even know he'd did a quarter of these things, but it helps prove my point."

"Yeah, and not everyone with powers are bad!" Repunzel added. The Duke was surprised as the people glaring at him, Hans then spoke up, "Do not question the princess either. She left me in charge and I will not hesitate to protect Arrendelle from treason."

"Treason?!" The Duke was taken back. Seifer whispered to the others, "I can dibs of being first in line do prevent this treason."

"Dibs on second," Hanyer nodded. For once Hayner and Seifer agreed on something. However, before anyone could say anything else, all heard four horses running towards the Kingdom. Hans, Eugne, Repunzel, and Xion ran up to came the horses down. Xion regonized these are the horse that Princess Anna, Prince Sora, and the others took up the mountains.

Riku's mother gasped, "My poor baby!" Hans turned to the people, "Princess Anna and the others are in trouble. I need volunteers to find them." Leon walked up, "I'll volunteer! It's my job to protect all the royals of Arrendelle as well as it's citizens."

"I volunteer two men, My Lord." The Duke guestered his body guards be before whispering, "Prepare for anything. Should you encounter the queen or prince I want you to end this winter. Do you understand?" They nodded.

Hans accepted there help but the others didn't trust them as much. Tidus and Wakka walked up, "We also volunteer. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are our friends." Roxas walked up, "I'll go as well, those are my cousins out there." Xion's eyes widend, "I'll come too."

"No, Xion your need more here. I need you to take care of Miss. Gallagher and to keep an eye on the Duke with Eugene and Repunzel, while I'll keep an eye on Hans and the Duke's bodyguards." Roxas told her, "I'll find Lea and my cousins and then I'll be back for you. I promise."

"I know you." She replied. Roxas turned to Riku's mother, "We will find your son. I promise." She smiled in apperaction. Hayner, Pence, Cid, Vivi along with serval other Arrendelle guards volunteered to go with them. After saying goodbye to there loved and then they were off...

* * *

Meanwhile, on the world train, the heroes of light traveled through the tracks to the other worlds. Goofy and Genie were sing, 'she'll be coming around the mountain' along the way. Anna was siting there quietly frown. Sora wanted to cheer her up somehow, he smiled when he found a way, "Hey, Anna. The sky's awake!" Anna stared into the outside space and smiled to seem the so many colors and stars.

"It's beautiful." Anna said. Everyone joined them and enjoyed the light show except Riku. Olaf oberved, "It's so colorful and bright."

"C'mon, Riku. You should see this." Kristoff told him. Riku just curled up the floor and shook his head, "I ain't moving untill we reach solid ground."

"You can relax Riku. Flying is the safest way to travel." Cap reassured the teenage boy.

"I'll be the judge of that." Riku argued. Everyone just rolled their eyes. Anna signed, "I wish Elsa could see this."

"Me too. When this is all over. Maybe we can take her with us next time." Sora shuggested. Mulan nodded, "She'd be more than welcomed with us." Anna smiled, "Thanks, guys."

Donald enjoyed the stars untill he relieazied, "Wak! We're here!" Everyone but Riku ran up to where the duck was. Pluto braked in excitement, Mickey smiled, "Welcome to the Mysteroius Tower."

Everyone was amazed by the floating chunk of land up ahead. The train stopped one they were in walking distance. As soon as the doors opened, Riku ran out and immediately started kissing the ground again. Cap was shocked at the snow covered land, "It's snowing here too? Looks like your theory was right, Sora."

"It seems like no matter where we go it's snowing." Hecules stated. Sora was the last person to leave the train. Once he turned he watch as the train vanished from sight. Sora chuckled nervously, "There goes our ride."

"Good riddance." Riku said as he finally got off the ground. Olaf walked up to Riku, "Wow! You really like the ground."

Everyone chuckled making Riku blush in embrassment. Kairi then noticed something and whispered, "Hey guys. It's those creeps that tried to drop the safe on Anna." Everyone quickly ran up to Kairi and saw what she was looking at, Herc observed, "They're not alone either, I think we've seen that big fat guy with Hades."

"Yeah, I think you, right. So what are we going to do?" Anna whispered. Sora replied, "We could just ask them what they're up too." Everyone just stared at Sora, "What? From what Kairi had told us their not that bright."

"Alright. So let's go ask them." Tifa nodded. Everyone walked up behind the villains, Donald spoke up, "What's going on?"

The fat cat chuckled, "I sent some of my lackeys inside, to see the master of this here tower is as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a very powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the prefect body guard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is... once he's a Heartless, he'll do whatever I say."

"A Heartless?!" Anna gasped. One of the Beagle Boys nodded, "That's right."

"They're those things that come outta the darkness in folks' hearts." Another explained. The smallest chuckled, "Why, with all those Heartless on our side, we're going to conquer everything for Van...er...I mean, Xehanort!"

"Sounds like they already planning to double cross eachother." Cap whispered to the others. They nodded and contenuied to listen to the villian, "And since we've got us a depet to pay, we're goin' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and buliding an army special for him. Plus, we're so close to completing our plans, in fact all we need is the last Princess of Heart. Oh, why are we even taking to you pip-squeaks away? Go on, scram. We're behind schedule enough as it is."

"Master Yen Sid is too powerful for the Heartless to turn. Your plan would never work!" King Mickey said as he summoned his Keyblafe. Olaf walked up, "I didn't understand most what you guys are saying but it didn't sound very nice. You should try to find something nicer to do."

"Says who?" The fat cat and beagle boys. Their eyes winded as they regonized the group of people, "Wha...AAAH! It's you!"

"It's also the big guy and tough girl with the killer kitty cat!" The Beagle Boys explained. The Disney trio eyes as the Pluto, Sven, and Stitch growled and Aqua hissed at them widend, "Pete and the Beagle Boys!"

"What are you nimrods doin' here?!" Pete demanded. Donald kept his glare, "What are YOU doing at Master Yen Sid's home?!"

"You know these guys?" Kristoff asked. Goofy nodded, "We sure do! Pete and the Beagle Boys have been causing trouble for ages!"

"My wife banished them to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how they escaped." Mickey wondered. Pete laughed, "You wanna know how, eh?"

"That's kinda why he said." Anna nodded although she didn't know what a deminsion was, in fact most of the Heroes of Light, except for Thor and the Disney trio, didn't know what it was. Pete answered, "Well, Maleficant busted us out, that's how!"

"The witch from the Cornation?" Kairi assumed. Pete nodded, "Now your world...no, no, no, all the worlds are going to belong to Van...I mean, Xehanort! And he promised us villians to rule over each worlds of our own choosing! Plus, I'm smelling a big bonus once we get our hands on you princess!"

Sora stood up in front of Anna, "Your not getting my sister, Pete or the worlds!" The rest of the Heroes of light stood in front of her, Cap exclaimed, "You want her, your going to need to get through us, you big bullies!"

"Um...Captian Pete, the odds of us winning aren't looking to good. There's like twenty of them and only four of us." Said one of the Beagle Boys. Pete glared, "That's what the Heartless are for, you fools! Heartless squad! Round up!" With that, Heartless surround them as Pete laughed untill Aqua attack, "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"AAAAAHHHHH! Get them! And this thing off me! Ow! Eh! Oh! Ow!" Pete exclaimed in pain. With that, the heroes went to work fighting off both the Beagle Boys and the Heartless. Except Olaf, he was just confused what was going on. The heroes kept the fight up, and defeated all the Heartless and fought off the Beagle Boys. Tifa punched one of them to Kairi who sent him back to the ground with her frying pan. Riku disarmed the shorts as Sora and Mulan kicked him out of the fight. Anna punched the last one to Kristoff, who threw another punch at the Beagle Boy. Thor and Herc simply gave the Beagle a light tap and he was out. Aqua continued attacking Pete, Pluto decided to help by hitting Pete in the butt, "OW!"

Aqua and Pluto pulled back as Pete was almost out. Cap threw his shield at Pete. The villian moved out of the way causing the shield to pass. Pete laughed, "Ha! Missed me!" But the shield bounced off the wall and hit Pete from behind taking him out. Cap's shield returned to him. Tifa placed her foot on Pete as Cloud and Mickey pointed the weapons at the villian. Pete glared at them, "You'll pay for this! Just wait, untill Yen Sid's a Heartless! Then you'll be..."

Just as Pete was taking to door to the tower bursted open with Heartless flying out a fadding back into the darkness. Everyone turned to see and old man with a blue robe and a blue sorcerers hat covered with stars. He glared at the villians. Pete's eyes widend in horror, "...s-sorry... Heh, Was this your tower... Don't mind us. We were just leaving." With that, he and the Beagle Boys left the world in a corridor of Darkness.

"Master Yen Sid." Mickey bowed along with Doanld and Goofy. Sora whipeared to the others, "That's Master Yen Sid?" Anna nodded, "Looks like it. We should let Mickey do the talking. We don't want to say anything that could upset him." Everyone nodded expect for Olaf who exclaimed, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"We're doomed." Riku muttered as he face palmed himself. Doanld scolded the Snowman, "Olaf! Show some respect!"

Yen Sid just smiled, "It's alright. I know who you all are and what you have been doing. I've been excepting you." Herc walked up, "Then you know why we're here." He nodded, "You seek answers. I will be more than happy to share. But first, I would like to see our newest Keyblade weilder."

Sora walked up, and bowed, "Um...hi sir. I'm Sora." Yen Sid nodded, "First, I want to tell you that in the past, Keyblade Masters have been trying to keep the existence of the other worlds a secert and yet, you've not only told others but you've brought them along with you."

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to..." Sora start but Yen Sid stopped him and smiled, "But with Xehanort's return. You can use all the help you can get. For Chosen Wielder of the Keyblade who've never recieve proper traineing, you've done well, so far. Your parents would be proud." Sora smiled in appreciation but then asked, "Um...what is Xehanort after anyways?"

"I will answer your question in a moment but first let's get inside. I think you'll find it much warm in there. With a swift of his hands, they were telported inside. Everyone was amazed by this. He really was powerful. Master Yen Sid sat in his chair and spoke, "As a Keyblade Master, Xehanort had a gift like few others. But such great minds are often plagued by a single great question. What is essence of the human heart that weakens us, or empowers us. The answer, he believed, would be found in the 'Keyblade War.'"

"Keyblade War?" Cap rasied an eyebrow. Yen Sid explained, "An acient war fought many years ago. Kairi, care to share your grandmother's story." Everyone turned to Kairi, she thought back to her childhood, "When I was little, my grandmother told me a story, It went like this...Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing their light along many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived... in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. My grandmother always told me, 'So listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away.'"

"I rememeber that story. Your grandmother told it to Riku and I visited you." Sora nodded. Cap nodded, "The true light...the only true light is God...Jesus...he's the light that will never die."

"Correct Captian. However, some like Xehanort didn't see it that way. Instead he asked himself, 'What if the challenges of the past where, in fact, a map to the light and darkness that battles within us all?' Xehanort had to know, so he renounced his duties as master chose a seeker's life. Along the way, he discovered an ancient weapon that the people fought over, a weapon that could shift the tide in there favor. He travel to many worlds to learn as much as he could, one of those places was Arrendelle, his home world." Yen Sid explained. Thor then realized, "He must have found something, he thought a weapon to be in Asgard."

"No, Thor. He knew that Asgard didn't have the weapon but it had the knowledge of true way of re-forging the weapon." Yen Sid shook his head. Mushu then asked, "If ya don't mind me asking, what is the weapon?"

"The _X_ -blade." He answered. Anna rasied an eyebrow, "But doesn't Xehanort already have a Keyblade."

"No the ones such as Sora and he carries." He then rasied his hand and the letter was shown, Herc regonized it, "That letter, on my world it's pronounced 'kye.'"

"That is correct. However, the mean is still the same. Death. It was the ultimate weapon in existence. So, people forged the own weapons based of that one. They called them Keyblades. Weilders of both dark and light fought for this very weapon. However, like Kairi's story, darkness consumed everything and the weapon was destroyed in the conflict." Yen Sid explained, "Since then, in a guise, he clashed with protectors of the light, Keyblade wielders such as Mickey and Sora. They manged to stop him but they'd disappeared some time after, and haven't been heard from since."

"I was good friends with them. I had at least hope that their sacrifices wouldn't be in vain." Mickey frowned. Thor said with determination, "And they will not be! We will stop Xehanort once and for all!"

"The _X_ -blade? What excatilty can it do?" Sora wondered. He had never heard of it before...but it scared him to death just the thought of it. Yen Sid answered, "It can do a great amount of things. But it's sole propose is that it can lock or unlock the heart of all words... Kingdom Hearts. They'res manny rumors about Kingdom Hearts, it's said to have all knowledge of the prosperous of the heart and everything along with unlimited power of darkness. It's just a rumor but either way, it's what Xehanort seeks. He wants to recreate the events of the Keyblade War so he can have the answers he seeks."

"He would destroy the worlds out of pure curiosity?!" Mulan gasped. Master Yen Sid frowned, "Unfortunately, yes."

"You said he plans to reforge the _X-_ blade. What will he need to do so?" Cap asked. Yen Sid asked, "When the orignal was destroyed it was slip into twenty peices seven of light and thirteen of darkness. If he wanted to re-forge the ultimate weapon he'd need force those to clash."

"Wait, Organization XIII and the seven Princesses of Heart!" Riku realized. Anna eyes widend, "That means all he needs is me and he can recreate the weapon!"

"No, he can't! Anna defeated one of their members for good, he only has twelve seekers of darkness!" Sora beamed. Riku rasied an eyebrow, "Stop kidding, Sora. There's no way Anna hand defeated one of there members."

"No, he's serious. She defeat Laxerine back in Asgard." Thor grinned. Anna beamed, "Yeah! And thanks to me Xehanort can't complete his evil plan, thanks to me!"

"As mush as I wish that'd be true, Xehanort making a deal with the other villians across the worlds was probably his back up plan in case one of his Organization memebers were destroyed." Cloud answered. Anna frowned, "You just had to say that."

"It's no problem. Then as we travel the worlds we need to defeat both the Organization and the villians of that world that work for Xehanort." Tifa reassured. Cap nodded, "Then we need to rescue the Princesses he did captured."

"There's just one thing I don't get. Back at the Cornation, Vantias told us he was Xehanort's grandson but Mickey told us he's not. Just who is he?" Sora asked. Yen Sid signed, "Xehanort sensed a power with-in a ten year old boy and he took him under his wing. His name was Ventus."

Sora and Kairi turned to eachother, he had been having dreams about the boy. They contenuied to listen to the sorcerer, "He sought to us the boy to use him to reforge the _X_ -blade..."

* * *

 _Ventus was surrounded by Heartless, they were to much for him to handle. He looked up to his Master, "Please, don't do this, Master! I'm not strong enough!"_

 _"No, it is because your trying to hold it in." Xehanort told him from as distance as he summoned more Heartless, "Let the dark impulses waken the pit in your heart. Release them, here and now! Sharpen your fear into rage. You must! If you do not let the storm within you run it's course it will wipe you from the face of the world, make no mistake."_

 _Ven continued to panic if the Heartless want closer to him. "Do it. Embrace the darkness. Produce your Master the X-blade!" Xehanort commanded. The Heartless pounced. Ventus screamed and blacked out._

 _Minutes later, Xehanort stared at the unconisous boy. He used his foot to make Ventus lie on his back, "Really? You'd rather die than use this power? Feckless neophyte. If I must... I will extract the darkness from you myself." Xehanort summoned his Keyblade and aimed it at Ventus's heart. When the dark beam hit, Ven gasped as part of his heart was taken from him. The darkness swirled around the peice of heart and the boy in the mask was created. As Sora experience this memory, he couldn't see his face. Once he was on the ground Xehanort grinned, "Emepty creature from Ventus riven to you, the name Vantias shall be given."_

 _"Yes, Master." Vantias nodded._

* * *

"Sora, are you alright?" Anna asked in concern. Sora shook his head, "Yeah, I'm fine." Kairi looked concern for Sora as Cloud spoke, "So, Xehanort created a being from someone else's darkness. I haven't heard something like that since..."

"Yes, Sepheroith. Riku's father." Yen Sid nodded. Riku's jaw dropped, "Wait, what?! Your darkness is my father?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You never asked." Cloud answered. Kairi turned to Riku, "That would explain why you have that power of darkness."

"Okay, so it turns out my dad's a jerk...Apparently. Good to know." Riku nodded. Anna waved her arms, "Wait?! Sepheroith is real?! He's not some sad excuse for Cloud not seeing his Godson?!"

"Yes, Anna. But we're getting off topic. What did he plan to do with Vantias? And what happened to the boy?" Tifa asked. Yen Sid answered, "Ventus was one of the Keyblade weilders who tried to stop Xehanort and Vantias. Xehanort want Ventus to fight with his dark half to reforge the Keyblade. Then when they rejoined to get her Vanitas would take over."

"I remember that day, it took us forever to beat him." Mickey nodded. Doanld exclaimed, "Wak! You were there too, your Majesty!"

"I thought I could help them...but it didn't turn out so well." Mickey frowned. Yen Sid continued, "What Xehanort didn't count on was Ventus. He was going down without a fight. He manged to destroy the _X-_ blade from the inside and free his heart forcing Vantias to go into hiding but it came at a cost. It put him into a great sleep untill his heart his return. However, only his friend knows where his body is kept and she had disappeared not to long after."

"That poor boy..." Mulan muttered. Anna spoke up, "Well, is there any way we can stop them."

"Your Heroes of Light can fight off his forces but in the end it will up to Sora to stop him and set things right." Yen Sid answered. Sora eyes widend, "Me? There must be a mistake, you've got to be referring to someone else."

"I'm afraid I'm not. I sense that your supposed to be the most powerful Keyblade Master of our generation. It is obvious, that defeating both Xehanort and Vanitias falls upon your shoulders, Sora Fair." He replied. Sora replied, "And other than Mickey, I'm assuming I'm the only other option."

"Yes." He replied dryly. Anna then walked up, "Well, could you at least, oh, I don't know, train Sora to be a Keyblade Master!"

"I'm afraid I've given up my title as Master long ago." He replied. Everyone signed, How was Sora supposed to beat two dark and trained Keyblade Weiders without any training? Cap walked up to him, "Is there anyone that can train Sora?"

"Preharps. Sora, when explore the other worlds go to a world called Dagobah. There you'll find Master Yoda, a former Keyblade Master who instructed me long ago. He maybe able to give you the training you need." He replied. The Disney trio gasped, "Master Yoda?!"

"I thought he was just a myth!" Donald exclaimed. Kristoff whispered to Anna, "Do you think this guy still alive even?"

"I don't know, but it's Sora's only chance." She replied back. Olaf whispered, "I like to whisper too."

"So, how are we supposed to go to the other worlds? With the Gummi Ship frozen back on Arrendelle, how he supposed to get there?" Goofy wondered. Sora smiled as he held out the magic lamp, "Genie? Care to do the honors?"

"No problem Master one magic portal to a new world coming right up!" Genie exclaimed. He the moved his hand around like he was going to do a powerful spell...when he just smily opened a portal like it was a door. Sora turned to Yen Sid, "Thanks for the help. We'll stop the Orginaztion."

"Somehow, I believe you." Yen Sid smiled. One by one everyone enter the new portal, awaiting the new world to explor...

 _Suddenly everything freezes as if someone hit the pause button. Then a young man appears on screen and waves to the readers, he was were red cloths and wore a gold crown, "Hi, it's me. Emperor Kuzco. By now the author would mention so big obvious clue of which world would be next. So, instead of him doing that I thought I'd just tell that it's mine. I know it's so exciting isn't...!"_

 _"Um...Kuzco? What are you doing?" Sora walked up and asked the Emperor. Kuzco shrugged, "Well, this is something that I did in the movie. I thought I'd you know...give them a surprise appearance in the chapter."_

 _"I thought we've been over this. This isn't your story. Was the sock puppet show that Kairi and I performed not enough for you?" Sora asked. Kuzco shook his head, "I get it, i get it! This fanfic is about you. Not me. You. Not me. Hero. Awesome side character!"_

 _"Get now let's get back to..." Sora began when he was cut off with a girl wearing white and with blond hair, "Hi everyone!"_

 _"Naminè? You too?!" Sora gasped. She replied, "I'm sorry. But people won't stop asking for me. I'm just reassuring them I am in the story and that I appear when Sora and the others vist Hollow Bastion. Which is still several worlds away."_

 _"Well...no harm done." Sora asked. Elsa then walked up, "Excuse me everyone. I'd hate to be a bother but since I missed everything thing that you and Anna when through. I would like to see what happens next."_

 _"Sounds good to me. Spiderfan626, you can take it from here." Sora told the author as everyone found the seats and resumed the fanfic_

...e. Wait, What just happened here? I didn't write any of this...Kuzco!

* * *

 **Okay, well that just happened. Do you fellow writers ever have these problems with the characters of your fanfic? Anyways, we'll be visiting the world based off the Emperor's New Groove. I wondered if it'll be an actual world in KH3? Oh, I hope you Naminè fans enjoyed the glimpse of Naminè. We'll see her agian in the actual story...in about five worlds. Until then, be sure to follow, fav, and leave a review of your thoughts. See you next time!**


	39. Chapter 38: The Llama Emperor

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Okay, so today, we begin the first chapter of the world based off the Emperor's New Groove. Now before we begin let's reply to some reviews...**

 **Mickol93: I glad you enjoyed that part. It was sure a surprise on me. And well...you know Kuzco, but don't worry he'll change. And I mean that both metaphorically and literally.**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **Prequel Hater: You do realize this is not just a Frozen Fanfic but a Kingdom Hearts fanfic as well, right? If this was actually a game and it only had three worlds besides Arrendelle and the Mysterious Tower, it would stink because of the few worlds and hudge plot holes. Could you image that being Kingdom Hearts 3? Sorry, but in order for everything to work out for the story we have a bunch of worlds to go. I can't just skip to the ending. That'll be lame. And I think we'd probably and fanfic riots coming for both of us. Hang in there. A good story can't be rushed. Oh, and yeah, I had a lot of things going through my mind at the time. I'll go back and fix it later.**

 **Deadman: Well, I hope I do a good job on this world then. I agree with you, it's a great movie and it would be great to see it in one the future KH games. Plus, who else better to train Sora, than the greatest Jedi Master ever.**

 **mad thought: Thank you for your sympathy. I'm just glad Deadpool wasn't apart of it.**

 **Guest: Well, I'm glad I made you happy but I didn't say five chapters. I said five worlds. The Mysterious Tower was a short world so I was able to finish it in a chapter but the rest of the world's are going to have a few chapters each. So Naminè's going to have to wait a bit longer. Sorry.**

 **God of the Challenge: Yeah, that'll be intresting but you never know he might convert. Oh, and they don't think, they know! :)**

 **Love Elsa a lot: You know, if you aren't going to write an actual review. Then don't write a reveiw at all.**

 **Guest: I actual have someone else planned for Riku's paring. Naminè's too. Sorry Riku/Naminè fans. Also, no Naminè will just see Sora as a friend. Nothing more. She might joke about it, but that's as far as it goes.**

 **Okay, that's it for now. Now on to the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 38: The Llama Emperor

"And so, it is with great sadness that we mourn the shudden departure of our beloved prince..." Yzma told the people, at the funeral of Emperor Kuzco. Kronk was crying as Yzma continued, "taken from us so tragically on the very eve of his 18th birthday."

"Poor little guy." Kronk sobbed. Yzma concluded, "His legacy will live on in our hearts for all eternity."

"He never had a chance." Kronk contenuied to cry. Yzma's frowned turned into a grin, "Well, he ain't get tin' any deader." She removed her black moroning cloths into a pick dress and fuffy pink hat, "Back to work."

Everyone who attended the funeral, threw their candles aside and contenuied to remodel the place to their new empress image. Yzma and Kronk headed back to her sky high room. As Kronk finished her lunch, Yzma, now in a purple dress and a purple fuffy hat smiled evilly, "Kronk, darling. I must admit you had me worried when you mixed up those potions, but now that Kuzco is dead, all is forgiven. Now, when these heroes of the light come to our world, we'll trick them into giving us the last princess of heart, for her own 'protection,' and Kingdom Hearts will be ours."

Kronk frowned nervously, knowing she'd be upset if she'd knew what had acatully happened. He tried to act cool by learning on something, "Ah. Oh, yeah, yeah. He's..." Kronk realized what he was learning on the girl and set his glove on fire but he dropped it on the ground and kept his cool as he put it out, "Heh. He's dead, all right. Heh heh. I mean, you can't get much deader than he...than he is right now. Unless, of coarse, we killed him again."

Yzma rasied an eyebrow, "I suppose." Kronk was acting strange...well, stranger than usally. A corridor of darkness opened and Organization member walked out of it. Kronk beamed and tried to change the subject, "Hey, look! Marluxia's here!"

The man removed his hood revealing his pick hair, "Yzma, I've come to tell you that the Heroes of Light are heading to your world next. I trust you have everything in order." Yzma nodded, "Oh, yes, yes. Although I need to check on something with Kronk first..."

"Kronk." The man smiled nervously, as Yzma asked, "Kuzco IS dead, right? Tell me Kuzco's dead. I need to hear these words." Kronk asked her, "You need to hear all those words exactly?" Yzma dropped her dish and glared, "HE STILL ALIVE?!"

"Well, he's not as dead as we would've hoped." He replied. Yzma's face was turning red with anger, "Kronk..."

"I just thought I'd give you the heads-up in case Kuzco ever came back." Kronk contenuied. Yzma argued, "He can't come back!"

"Yeah. That would be kind of awkward especially after that lovely eulogy." He agreed. Yzma replied sacasiticlly, "You think?!" Marluxia offered, "Would you like me to deal Kuzco for you? If the heroes find him first they will no doubt help him."

"No, no, we'll deal with it ourselves. If we're still having troubles, I'll summon you." Yzma told him. She summon a bunch of Heartless and ordered, "Find Kuzco and eliminate him and any of the Heroes of Light except for the Princess of Heart! I want her alive!"

The Heartless left to do what they have been ordered, and Marluxia left. She turned to Kronk and grabbed him by the shirt, "You and I are going out to find him. If he talks, we're through! Now let's move!"

* * *

Sora and the others examed the new world. Olaf was amazed, "Wow! So this is another world! I wonder who we're going to help here." Riku looked around, "Is this Dagobah?"

"I don't think so. This looks like the somewhere in the South American jungle." Cloud observed. Anna frowned, "Well bad news, Master Yoda's not here... Where's the nearest town? We have to find that Keyhole."

Everyone then heard someone screaming. Cap shuggested, "Probably where the screaming's coming from." Everyone headed toward where though thought they had heard the sound. After passing serval frozen branches, they saw a man and a llama surrounded by monsters. Sora exclaimed, "Heartless!"

Everyone ran in with weapons in there hands, Thor turned to them, "Get yourselves to safety, we'll hand this." They nodded and ran off as the Heroes battled the Heartless. Eventually after a short battle, Sora finished off the last Heartless. He put away his Keyblade. "Oh, thank goodness! I'm saved!" The llama exclaimed as he ran to them.

"Aaaaaaah! Demon lama!" Kairi screamed as she raised her frying pan prepare to smack the lama on the head. The cover his head and eyes. Sora quickly got in front of her making her stop, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down Kairi. Let's not over react here." She lowered her frying pan, Sora turned to the lama, "Okay, who are yo two and why are you guys so out in the jungle?"

"Oh, I'm Emperor Kuzco. You may bow if you like. And I'm not actually a lama but I'm was human turned into a lama." the llama explained, and then guestered to the man, "and this here is the winny peasant, Pooka."

"It's Paucha, actually." He correct. Olad beamed, "Nice to meet you, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. And this is Anna, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Sven, Sven..." Kristoff corrected, "It's Kristoff actually." Olaf didn't hear him as he continued, "...Aqua, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, Thor, Hercules, Pegasus, Cloud, Tifa, Mulan, Mushu, Carpet, and Genie."

"Uh-huh. Pleasure." The emperor replied dryly and then continued, "Anyways, we were going back to the palace to meet up with my former royal advisor, go to her 'secret lab,' and change back so I can start production of my Birhtday Summer Vacation home...Kuzcotopia. Except, Pucha, here, doesn't want to take me there."

"Oh, I'll be more than willing too, only if he builts his summer home somewhere else." Pucha replied. Mushu raised an eyebrow, "And uh...were does your emperor want to bulit his summer home?"

"Oh, that's an easy one. Where his home town is. His people are going have to move and my guards will destroy his twon and built my summer home compelete with water side!" He answered.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I know isn't great?! It's my birthday present to me! And I'm so not agreeing to his terms especially now that you guys can just take me there." He replied. Everyone glared at him and crossed their arms, as Cap answered, "No, Kuzco where no taking you either."

"Why not?" He replied. Sora pointed out, "One, we're not going to let you destroy Pucha's home just so you can built your summer home and two...we're new here so we're a bit lost ourselves."

"What are you kids doing all the way here anyways?" Pucha asked. Anna replied, "Well, we're looking for Sora's and my sister so she can bring back summer, stop an evil tyrant, and save the world."

"Your sister did all this? Making summer into winter?" Pucha wondered. Kairi nodded, "By accident, durning her Cornation. She got scarred when some people over reacted to her ablities."

"Cornation? Wait, she's your queen? Is she hot? She single?" Kuzco wondered. Anna glared, "Please, like she'd every date you..."

"Yeah! She doesn't go destroy other people's homes so she can have a vaction home." Donald nodded in agreement. Riku turned to Anna, "Your highness, I owe you an apology, in fact the people who call you a spoiled brat should apologize. Despite you agreeing to marry a man you just met just met, your certainly not spoiled like Kuzco is."

"Hey!" Kuzco glared. Anna smiled, "Thank you, Riku. I forgive you. I'm still learning for what's it's like outside the gates. So, I may hold the wedding off untill I know for sure Hans is the right guy."

"That's all we're asking of ya, Anna." Mickey smiled. Pucha smiled, "Well, I help you kids get to civilization. Once Kuzco agrees to built his summer home somewhere else."

"Oh, I would agree to his terms soon, your highness." Cloud told the llama, "Because the longer we wait, those monster you just saw, will destroy your whole empire the longer you refuse to agree to Pucha's bargain. He may be your only ticket home and my Godson's your empire's only chance."

"How do I know you telling the truth?" Kuzco narrowed his eyes on the ex-solider. Cloud simply answered, "Wait, a few days and you'll know. Clock's ticking." Kuzco was silent after that. Afterwords, Pucha started a fire. Genie place a spell over Olaf so he wouldn't melt over the flames. Anna just watched as Sora and Kairi contenuied have they're 'relationship' or more like lack of one as they cooked S'mores together. Anna turned to Pucha, "Are you a married man?"

"Yes, I have wife and two kids and another on the way." He grinned. Anna smiled, "Congratulations...anyways, my brother has this crush on Kairi since he was five apparently but he's never had the courage to confess his feelings to her."

"Have you tried give a prep talk because sometimes it's all they need and they can do it on they're own?" Pucha asked. Anna signed, "That's the thing... I never really noticed it untill a few days ago and so I felt like, if I noticed when he was younger then I could have said something to him..."

"Well, he's about fifteen, right? You can still talk to him, from what it looks like to me you still have a good relationship with your brother." Pucha suggested. Anna thought about it as she turned to Sora and Kairi. Sora wasn't paying attention to his marshmallow as it caught on fire. Kairi was able to get him to finally notice, which case him to gasp and blow it out also blowing the marshmallow in Riku's face. Riku gave Sora an annoyed look, as he and Kairi bursted out laughing before he decided to join in on the laughter. Anna cleared her thoat once the laughing stopped, "So, Sora. When you went camping with Riku and Kairi what kinda things did you three do?"

"Oh no..." Riku groaned as Sora grinned, "Well, after a longer day of working, we like to wind down to a relaxing campfire song." Sora pulls out Kristoff's guitar and started playing a song, "I call this one...'the Campfire song song.' _Lets gather around the campfire an_ _d sing our campfire song._ _Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song."_ Olaf nodded to the enjoyment of the song and made Riku do the same, Sora continued singing, _"_ _And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong but_ _it'll help if you just sing along..."_

 _"Bom Bom Bom..."_ Olaf sang. Sora then sang much faster as Olaf tried to catch up, _"_ _C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!_ _C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!_ _And if you dont think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong bu_ _t it'll help if you just sing along!_ _C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song..._ Olaf!"

 _"Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E..."_ Olaf sang as he tried to catch up. Sora then queued, "Everyone!" Everyone didn't sing they just looked to Sora sing strangely. But Kairi giggled and sang along. Sora gave her along with everyone else a tumbs up, "Good!"

 _"It'll help...It'll help..._ _If you just sing along!"_ Sora finished the song as he destroyed the guitar and Olaf destroyed the drums, " _OH YEAHH!"_ Everyone gave Sora and Olaf an awkward applause as Kairi clapped and giggled at Sora. Sora and Olaf joined the others, "Now wasn't that relaxing."

"Sorry, it was an...intresting song. But I don't feel relaxed really. Here, let me try something on my mother's clarinet." Riku replied as he did so. Sora and Anna's eyes widend as they exclaimed, "OH NO!"

Sora quickly pulled out marshmallow and a slingshot and aimed it at Riku, "Don't worry, Riku! I'll save you!" He then use the fired the marshmallow threw Riku's clarinet into his mouth. Riku was forced to the ground as he chewed the snack as Sora and Anna ran up to him, "That's it. Chew,chew, chew, and swallow. You okay?"

"Sora, what's wrong with you? You never had a problem with me playing my mother's clarinet before when we were camping." Riku wondered. The others were curious about it too. Sora answered, "That's because we've never been these deep into the other wor...I mean outside our home. You could attract...a space bear."

"A space bear?" Mulan asked the others who just shrugged. Riku remembers, "Oh, a space bear? Aren't those the things that DON'T EXSIT!"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked and raised an eyebrow. Riku crossed his arms, "Space bears aren't real. They're just a myth."

"No, Riku. Space Bears are all too real. It's says so here on the Arrendelle Inquirer." Sora told him as he held the newspaper. Riku read the title, "I married a space bear?"

"Yeah, and Fake Science Monthly." Anna added as she held up the magazine. Riku read, "Space bears and fairy tales are real?! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!"

"Language!" Cap and Anna scolded Riku. Anna grinned think Cap was going to be prefect for Elsa but then told Riku, "That may be but it's also dumb. Wait, what?"

"Anna's right, space bears are no laughing matter! One time I knew this one guy, who knew this one guy, who knew this one guy, Who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this one guy, who knew this guy's cousin..." Sora tried to explain. Riku finally had enough so, he came with an idea for proof that space bears don't exist, "YOUR RIGHT! I should be more careful...in fact, why don't you two tell me all of the things I shouldn't do if I want to keep the space bears away."

"Okay, first off don't play the clarinet." Sora answered. Riku nodded, "Okay, then what?"

"Never wave your torch back-and-forth really quickly." Sora replied. Anna added, "It's they're natural prey."

"Your kidding." Riku raised an eyebrow. Sora shook his head, "Don't stop around, they'll take that as a challenge..."

"Yeah, it's true." Anna nodded. Riku wrote everything down on a notebook, "Go on..."

"Never eat cheese." Sora added as Anna began to worry. Riku asked, "Sliced or cubed?" Sora wasn't sure so he turned to Anna who whispered him the answer. Sora then answered, "Cubed. Sliced is fine."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and..." Riku encouraged. Sora answered, "Never wear a sombrero..."

"...in a goofy fashion." Anna finished. Sora added, "Or clown shoes..."

"Or a hoop skirt..." Anna added. Sora then continued, "And never..."

"...ever..." Anna joined in. Then they both exclaimed, "Screech like a chimpanzee!"

"Wow, it's amazing how many things can set a space bear off." Riku replied. The siblings shivered in fear, "They're horrible."

"And...and...and I've suddenly have sense were all in grave danger." Riku pretended to be scared. Sora wondered, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know..." He the grabbed all the things she shouldn't do and grinned, "Just a feeling."

"No." Sora and Anna's eyes widend in horror. Riku grinned, "Yes."

"No." Sora pleaded. Riku then began acting like a chimpanzee. Sora and Anna exclaimed, "Riku, please stop!"

But he wouldn't. He continue doing everything in that he shouldn't do to attract space bears. Kairi glared at him, "Oh, knock it off Riku. Did you ever consider it maybe true!?"

He still won't listen. Anna panicked, "Guys, what are we gonna do?! A space bear is for sure going to attack us!" Sora quickly summoned his Keyblade a drew a circle around everyone, "Don't worry, everyone. I'll draw us an anti-space bear circle to protect us."

"Good thinking!" Anna beamed as she pulled out another magazine, "Experts say it's the only defense against a space bear attack!" Sora quickly hugged Kairi as Anna did the same for Kristoff. Which cased the two blush, as Riku laughed outside the circle, "See, Sora? You have nothing to worry about. I did everything that attracts a space bear and nothing showed up. It's space bears were real, why didn't one show up?"

"Hmm...maybe it's because your wearing your sombrero in a goofy fashion." Goofy shuggested. Riku rolled his eyes a tilled his hat a little, "You mean like this?" Suddenly a huge paw takes the sombrero and puts it back on Riku's head upside down, as Sora replied, "No, like that."

Riku then heard growling and he turned to see a bear with a fur jet back behind him. He screamed as the bear roared at him. Riku made a run for it as the space bear chased after him and started beating him up. After it was finished, space bear turned to leave. Herc asked with concern, "Riku, are you okay?!"

"No..." He replied. Donald quickly healed him with his magic, Sora exclaimed, "Quick! Jump inside our anti-space bear circle before he comes back!"

"Yeah, Space Bears usally attack more than once!" Anna added. Riku shook his head, "Are you kidding?! A dirt circle won't stop that monster! I can fight this thing! I'm armed! Bring it on!"

"NO!" Sora and Anna exclaimed as the space bear came back at started beating up Riku once more and it then left once again as Anna told him, "Sea-Bears are ferries warriors! You shouldn't fight them unless you leveled up to 99 and unlocked the Ulitmateweapon Keychain."

"Well, in that case, I'll run for my life!" Riku exclaimed as he began running.

"No!"

And once again the space bear attacked Riku and left when he was finished. Sora told his best friend, "Don't run! Space bears hate that!"

"Thanks for the tip. I'll guess I'll limp over to safety." He replied.

"No!"

The Space Bear returned for the fourth time and attaked Riku. Once it left, Sora added, "They hate limping more than running!"

"Well, I guess I'll just..." Riku started but was cut off when the space bear attacked once again. Sora told him as the space bear left, "I should have warned you about crawling!"

Before Riku could do anything else, the space bear attacked him once more, and then left him again. RIku cried out, "What did I do this time?!"

"I don't know, I guess he just doesn't like you." Anna replied. Olaf exclaimed, "Pretend to be someone else!"

Mulan quickly grabbed a stick and threw it to Riku, "Here draw a circle with this!"

"Okay." He replied. A few moments later, the space bear returned to attack Riku for a sventh time. Kairi blushed as Sora continued to hug her for confort as she told Riku, "That was an oval, Sora said it has to be a circle."

"Let me in!" Riku exclaimed as he jumped inside the circle. The space bear returned but realized Riku was in the protection of the circle. He pointed a finger at the teenager as if he was telling him never to do the stuff he did again. And he left once more, this time for good. Riku signed in relief, "You guys were right. Sorry for doubting you."

"Yeah, now even I know not to mess thanks to you guys." Kuzco nodded. Pucha smiled, "Well, at least two good things came out of all of this." Sora and Anna relieazied what they were doing and the four tried babbling excuses untill Sora excused, "We were just glad it wasn't a space rhinoceros. This circle would never stand a chance aginst them."

"And what attracts them." Riku asked with worry. Anna shrugged, "Oh, the sound of a space bear attack."

Soon standing right before them was a rhino with a jet pack like skin. Sora said aloud, "It's a good thing we're all wearing our anti-space rhinoceros underwear, right guys?" No one said anything in response.

* * *

 **Don't worry. Everyone will be alright for the next chapter. They'll think of something. I don't own the Campfire song song or sea bears or rhinoceros or in this case space bears and rhinoceros. They are the sole propriety of SpongeBob SquarePants. First song, that wasn't a Disney one. The Furture parodies of songs will mostly be Disney with an odd ball or two every now and then.** **I hoped you all enjoyed the Chapter. Leave your thoughts in the reviews. Also if you haven't, be sure to follow and fav this fanfic. See you next time.**


	40. Chapter 39: No one's that heartless

**I don't own Kingdom Heart or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. Wow, I've got a lot of reviews from the last chapter and none of it's script "reviews!" Thanks guys! Alright, time to reply...**

 **God of the Challenge: An hilarious parody of an hilarious Spongbob episode with the beginning of the Emperor's New Grove World.**

 **KingdomWarrior125: Mine is too! I glad you enjoyed it.**

 **mad thought: Thank you (Riku: Thank you for your concern)**

 **JGM16: Yes, yes, I do. But there will be others besides SpongeBob. Not sure yet but there will be.**

 **Mickol93: I'm glad you enjoyed it as well. I love that episode too.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks.**

 **sailorsenshi13: I'll be sure to fix that. Thanks.**

 **Tiger2014: I'm not sure. I'll have to listen to the song. Although, I have most of the song parodies planed out and there mostly Disney. Sorry. I'll see what I can do.**

 **bladenmckinlay: So did I. I just reimagined the sence with them and I was like I've got to include this in the fanfic. I glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Prequel hater: Keep reading and you'll find out. He he he...**

 **SpongeBob 101: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Deadman: First, You idea is great but Cloud didn't give him those toys, the toy that Sora owns is the mini Olaf Elsa made him as a baby. He still has it btw. But I will recommend to other writers in the end. Second, I'm not going to crave on this one, I'm not including Deadpool in this universe/fanfic. He just doesn't fit in what makes Kingdom Hearts...well...Kingdom Hearts...However, I may willing to look over that for a Kingdom Hearts fanfic series I'm working on. We'll see as time goes by. It's the Sora, Riku, Kairi's Birth by Sleep story. You can look it up on my profile page or what ever it's called.**

 **Guest: Because...Terra is missing...the Story of Birth By Sleep is pretty much the same as the original so you know Terra's the Lingering Will. Xehanort has control over his body. So, Terra couldn't really train him but he will be apart of Sora's final challenge to become a Keyblade Master.**

 **Well, that's all for now! To the next Chapter! Begin the Chapter, Kronk!**

And Sora leans to kiss Kairi...

 **Wrong Chapter!**

Chapter 39: "No one is that heartless..."

It was morning, everyone was still sleeping except for Sora, Pacha, and Emperor. Sora looked to Kairi as she slept and the held out her lucky charm. When he was separated from them he was eventally found by the others not to long after...maybe...the stories were true. He whispered, "Once this is all over, I'll return this to you...I promise..."

Anna groaned as she got up, "Ugh, it's a good thing that space rhinoceros was severally allergic to cats." Sora quickly put away the charm before Anna noticed it...but it was too late, "What was that?"

"Nothing..." Sora said rather quickly. Anna rasied her eyebrow, "Then let me see it."

"See what?" Sora pretend to play dumb. Anna gestured, "That star thing you have in your pocket. C'mon, I'm your big sister...you can tell me anything."

"There's nothing in my pocket." Sora lied. Anna crossed her arms, "Really? Prove it."

Sora reached into his left pocket causing Anna to roll her eyes, "Other pocket." Sora signed, and pulled out the charm, revealing it to her, "What is it?"

"It's Kairi's good luck charm, it belonged to her mother before her. She gave it to me on my birthday so I would be safe when we'd leave Arrendelle together and in case we ever got separated. I promised I would return it to her, when it was all over." He replied. Anna beamed quietly, "Awwwwww! That's so sweet! Sora, do me a favor and propose to her...right now."

"Anna..." Sora blushed. Anna crossed her arms, "You have to 'cause you two were just ment to...wait what?...you...you were going to leave...just run away from home?"

"Not forever. I just wanted to explore the worlds with Riku and Kairi, learn what it means to be a hero, and fulfill my promise to Elsa..." Sora explained. Anna was about to question it, when Sora cut her off, "...which I can't tell you what it is. I promised Elsa I won't until I figured it out. I was always planning of coming back."

Anna didn't know what to say, if it hadn't been for Xehanort she might of never seen her brother after the coronation. Just leave to the other worlds...she signed, _"I guess you really are Zack's son."_

"Where you ever going to tell me? How long were you planning of doing this? Was the next time I saw you'dcome back married with kids?" Anna began asking. Sora guestered, "Anna breath...I'll tell you everything. Yes, I planned on telling you. We've been planning on this since we were five or in Riku's case... six. And no. I won't be gone that long."

Before Anna could ask Sora anything more about this they could hear Kuczo and Pacha talking to eachother. Kuzco then said nervously, "So... so, I was thinking that when I got back to the city, we'd, uh...I mean, there's lots of hilltops, and maybe I might, you know...I...I might..."

"Are you saying... you've changed your mind?" Pacha asked as he rasied an eyebrow. Kuzco mumbled nervously, "Oh, well, I... I..."

"Because you know that means you're doing something nice for someone else." Pacha added. The emperor nodded, "No, I know that. I know."

"And you're okay with that?" Pacha asked. Sora and Anna listened in to see if Kuzco would actually agree to their terms. After what felt like minutes, Kuzco replied, "Yes."

Pacha glared at Kuzco and leaned in close to him. "What?" The llama emperor shrugged. Pacha held out his hand to seal the deal. Kuzco held out his hoof, before Pacha pulled back, "Don't shake unless you mean it."

Kuzco hesitated at first but then shook his hand, Pacha's glare was instantly replaced by a friendly smile, "All right. Let's get you back to the palace."

"We'll wake the others then. Donald probably healed Riku enough by now." Sora told them. Pacha smiled and nodded before turning to Kuzco, "Oh, by the way, thanks."

"No... Thank you." Kuzco said, a small, barely noticeable smirk appearing on his face. Sora turned to his sister, "I'll go wake up Kairi first."

"No, wait...I'll go wake up Kairi. You can get the others." Anna stopped him. Sora asked, "Why?"

"I want to talk to her." She replied. Sora began to worry, as a blush appeared on his face, "Is this a scheme to convice Kairi to marry me?"

"What? No...okay, maybe a little...but that's not it. Since I've met a gotten to know Kairi better, she's become like a second sister to me. But I guess if the two of you did get married she'd be my sister-in-law." She babbled, but then shook her head as she was getting off topic, "Anyways the point, I just want to know get a little heart to heart and become better friends with her."

"Okay, just don't freak her out by..." Sora guested but she stopped him and rasied her had, "I promise I won't say anything to embarrass the two of you or use this as an attempt to get you to love eachother. I'll do that later on in the fanfic."

"Okay, just don't take too long. I'll go wake Cap and the others." Sora told her. He walked off to wake the others from their sleep as Anna signed as she walked over to where Kairi slept with Aqua slept on top of her, she gave her a slight shove, "Hey, Kairi. We are going to take the Emperor back home, he agreed to build his summer home somewhere else."

"Okay...okay...I'm up... Good morning, Anna." Kairi groaned as she got up. As Kairi street he'd her arms Anna replied, "Good morning. Umm...hey? Sora told me you guys have been going to the worlds for a long time now."

"Yeah, and it's great that we're finally doing it. Alough we'd never thought about fight Xehanort and the Heartless at the time but once it's all over we may do it again sometime, without, you know, the fate of the worlds at stake." Kairi replied as she was finally up. Anna signed and replied, "Well...it...well...whatever happens after, we ever you go with my brother. Could you take care of him?"

"Of coarse, but why do you ask? Sora wanted you and Elsa to come too eventually when. The eternal winter and Xehanort problem is over." Kairi answered. Anna beamed, "Really?!"

"Of course...your his family. He wouldn't go without you or at least letting you know a head of time." Kairi replied as she picked up a peering Aqua. Anna signed in relief, "Yeah, but he'd definitely wouldn't want go without you?"

"Ummm...why?" Kairi asked as she raised an eyebrow. Anna remembered her promise to Sora and replied, "I'll explain later. Let's go join the others."

"Fair enough. Hey, between you me...I'd kill for some pancakes right now." Kairi told the princess. Anna grinned, "Yeah, me too."

Once everyone was up, Pacha lead Kuzco and the Heroes of Light to his palace. Soon they came across a rope bridge, the villiage man told the others, "Okay everyone. Once we cross this bridge, it's only an hour to the palace."

"Good, because believe it or not, I think I need a bath." Kuzco grumbled, smelling his fur and pulling back in disgust.

"We believe it." Anna muttered. Kuzco asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing." Anna replied. Olaf observed, "Wow, this bridge looks very old." Riku took one look at it and said, "No way I'm getting on this thing. I swear, it would be the death of me."

"I'm actually with Riku on this. This bridge does not look safe at all." Mulan observed. Genie the appeared beside her, "And besides the space animals, we never ran into any other danger on this world." Cap looked to Pacha, "Hey, Pacha? Are you sure it's safe for everyone to cross safely?"

"Of coarse, this bridge has been here for decades and it's held me, my llama and wagon for delivers. It's completely safe." Right after he finished that sentence, he took one step on the rotting bridge and a board snapped under his feat, causing him to tumble through the hole and be caught in the vines under the bridge.

"Pacha!" Everyone gasped. Sora tried to rush in to help but was stopped by Hercules, "Careful, Sora. If we're going to help him we can't make any false moves." Just then the Heartless appeared and surrounded the heroes, Kristoff groaned, "Not now!"

Everyone summoned their weapons to deal with the Heartless attack. Olaf coundn't help because he wasn't strong enough to help Pacha up to safety. The only one who could was... "Kuzco!" Thor called out to the emperor.

"Yeah?" The emperor asked with a smirked.

"Quick, help get Pacha out of there" Thor told him. All Kuzco did was jump over the hole in the bridge, "No, I don't think I will."

"You're going to leave me here?" Pacha asked, the entire group staring at him in shock as they battled the Heartless. "Well, I was going to have you imprisoned for life, but I kind of like this better." Kuzco smirked."

"I thought you were a changed man." Pacha growled. The Emperor rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on, I had to say something to get you to take me back to the city."

"So all of it was a lie?" Donald snarled, glaring daggers at the emperor.

"Well, yeah. No, wait." Kuzco paused for a moment, thinking until he smirked. "Oh yeah, yeah, it was all a lie. Toodles." And with that, he turned his back on the group and walked to the other end of the bridge.

"WE SHOOK HANDS ON IT!" Pacha yelled furiously. Kuzco stop to think for a moment before turning back to where Pacha was, "You know the funny thing about shaking hands? You need hands!"

He laughed, holding up his hooves for emphasis. "Okay now, bye-bye!" But, before Kuzco could turn back towards the kingdom, before he could go any further the bridge began to colapse sending both Pacha and the the emperor falling. Everyone gasped, Sora cut down another Heartless and looked down to where they fell. Stitch squinted his eyes before speaking in a different language. Anna exclaimed, "Speak English!"

"Okay, okay. They're alive! They stuck between the cliffs!" He told the others. Sora, Thor, and Donald cast thunder spell on the Heartless as Sora turned to Carpet, "Carpet! Get them to safety we'll deal with the Heartless!"

Carpet saluted and flew in after the two. As he flew closer to where Stitch had pointed, he could see the two of them were working together to make their way bake up the cliff. Carpet flew under them, and when they noticed where Carpet was they gave eachother a nod and released their feet and sat on the magic carpet. Carpet then flew them to where the Heroes of Light were. Anna and Kairi defeated the remaining Heartless together when they joined them. Once they were sure they were safe, the entire group turned to glare at Kuzco, who laughed nervously in return.

Just then, the ground directly beneath Pacha began to crumble away as the man stumbled and tripped. Thinking quickly, Kuzco rushed towards him, grabbed Pacha by his poncho and pulled him away from the edge just as the fallen pieces of earth tumbled.

"Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Oh, look at me and my bad self. I snatched you right out of the air. 'Oooh, I'm a crumbly canyon wall and I'm taking you with me.' Well, not today, pal. Uh-huh. Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. Uh-huh." Kuzco sang while the group stared at him in both shock and amazement for what had happened, "You just saved my life..."

"Huh?" Kuzco asked, before realizing what he had done, "So?"

"I knew it!" Pacha smiled.

"Knew what?" Kuzco wondered. Kairi smiled, "That there is some good in you after all."

"Oh, no!" He denied. Riku crossed his arms, "Admit it!"

"Wrong." The emperor continued to denie. Olaf added, "Yes, there is."

"Nuh-uh!" Kuzco shook his head. Sora stated, "We think there is."

"No way!" He exclaimed. Anna shrugged,"Hey, you could've let him fall."

"Come on, what's the big deal? Nobody's that heartless!" Kuzco snapped before he realized what he said and gasped. He quickly added, "Don't read too much into it. It was a one-time thing."

Pacha only nodded and smiled. "Right. Sure. Well, we better get going. With that bridge out, it's going to be a long walk to the palace." The villager said as he began walking back up the hill. Kuzco was shocked by this, "What? You mean you're still taking me back?"

"I shook on it, didn't I?" Pacha asked. The emperor nodded, "Well, yeah, but I hope you realize that doesn't change a thing. I'm still building Kuzcotopia when I get back."

"Well, this could be a long time. Who knows? Maybe you'll change your mind." Sora shrugged. Pacha smiled, "You guys still coming?"

"Well, either way, we still need to defeat the monsters and we haven't been here long. Besides, who knows, in the end we can all be friends."

"Of coarse. I used to be a selfish prince myself but changed when I ment Sora and Jane." Thor added. Kuzco only nodded, "Uh-huh. What are the chances of anyone carrying me?"

"Not good." Riku replied, "But frankly, I think we can all agree we're never walking on a rope bridge agian."

"Agreed!"

* * *

 **Well, Anna and Kairi are buliding a sister like realationship, and Kuzco begining to change. A good place to stop for now. Next up, our heroes stop for a bite to eat, where they learn who the villains are. Oh, and** **Is Og Ild has an Frozen Kingdom Hearts story going as well and it could use some love. It's in the main Kingdom Hearts fanfic and it's called, "** **THE HEART OF ALL WORLDS: ICE BREAKER" If your an Axel, Elsa, and Sora fan, you sould check it out. And yes, I've been told there will be Sokai in there. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews. Also if you haven't be sure to follow and fav. See you next time!**


	41. Chapter 40: Lunch Break!

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. Wow, almost 200 reviews. Let's see if we can see if can reach it for this chapter. Anyways, time to reply to some reviews...**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you.**

 **Mickol93: Thanks. War stories? I like some. Why do you ask?**

 **Deadman: Neat idea. And besides this world the Heroes of Light are just one world away from Star Wars. But, I already have plans for Star Wars. I can't say much now but it would involve MAJOR spoilers. But I can say that there's two Star Wars 'worlds' or I guess galaxies in this case and one of those does involve Finn. That's all I can say for now. And Finn is an awesome character. How many people can take on a dark Jedi and even lay a mark in a Lightsaber duel and live to tell the tale? General Gervious, men like him bring you to shame!**

 **Guest: Jabba's not in this story, but I will save that idea for a different KH story.**

 **Well, that's it for now. ACTION!**

* * *

Chapter 40: Lunch Break

"No! No! No!" Yzma exclaimed as she crossed off places on the map, "We've search every village on the palace and still no sign of Kuzco! For all we know the Heroes of Light had already found him! Where is he?!" She then pulled down a her device to talk to her sidekick, "Kronk!"

"Kronk here." He replied as he ran his way through the jungle. Yzma replied, "I'm getting tired! Pull over!"

"Sure thing. Kronk out." He nodded. He then stopped were he was as he carried Yzma's carry on tent. He then when on all fours so his boss would have an easier time getting to the ground. Yzma walked out of here ride, and stepped on Kronk as he gasped in pain. But she didn't care, she only continued to complain as she tried to walk through the mud, "Perfect... These were my best shoes." She removed her shoes she could move, "I hate this jungle."

She then pulled her scarf around her neck, but it was covered in mud and it only mad her angrier...as well as attracting a swarm of bees. She screamed as she tried to run away, he screams fell deaf to Kronk's ears as he noticed a bird, "Oh, look. A golden-throated small-winged warbler. Just one more for exotic bird bingo. I am loving this."

Yzma continued to run and screamed from the bees until she tried and fell into to the mud. She looked up to see a squirrel giving her a kind smile and offered her an acorn. She exclaimed, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The squirrel jumped into Kronk's hand for safety before jumping on his elbow to yell at the ugly woman before turning to Kronk. He told the squirrel, "Yeah, tell me about it." The squirrel guestered his hands to himself as he continued to talk. Kronk shook his head, "No, no, it's not you. She's not the easiest person to get close to. There's a wall there, trust me."

"Are you talking to that squirrel?" Yzma asked as she wiped the mud off her face. Kronk smiled proudly, "I was a junior chipmunk, uh, and I had to be versed in all the woodland creatures. " He then turned his attention back to the squirrel, "Please continue."

As the squirrel contenuied to talk about his problems lately, Yzma groaned as she walked away, "Why me? Why me? Why me? Why...?" Kronk defended the squirrel, "Hey, it doesn't always have to be about you. This poor little guy's had it rough. Seems a talking llama gave him a hard time the other day."

Yzma beamed, finally...a lead she rushed to the two of them, cause the squirrel to run behind Kronk's othe shoulder, "Oh, a talking llama? Do tell." The Squirrel instead yelled at the villian as Kronk translated, "Uh, he doesn't really wanna talk to you."

"Well, then you ask him." She frowned. Kronk signed, "Hate being in the middle." He then turned to the squirrel, "Squeaky, uh, squeak, sqeaker, squeakin'?" The squirrel told Kronk his deal with the talking llama as he guestered the event. Kronk nodded, "Jaguars. No kidding."

Yzma grinned as she liked as where the story was going, despite not knowing the word he said, she learned in closer. Eventually, she was closer enough for the squirrel to notice her. She squirrel stopped refused to speak any more, Kronk turned to his boss, "Uh, could you give us a little room here?"

"Oh, sorry." She apologized as took as step back. The squirrel turned to Kronk and muttered something. Kronk translated, "A little bit more, please?" Yzma glared but she walked a mile from them and asked, "How's this?!"

Kronk turned to the squirrel who nodded to him. He then told Yzma, "Yeah, that's good." She then yelled, "Now, ask him which way the talking llama went?!" Kronk asked the squirrel, "Uh, Squeaky, squeak, squeakin'?" The squirrel pointed the way, and a few minutes later they were off.

* * *

Meahwhile, Pacha was caring Kuzco as the others followed them. As the walked through the jungle, they could hear growling through the jungle. Riku exclaimed as he ran up a tree, "SPACE BEAR?! Sora! Quick! Draw another of those anti-space bear circles!"

"Actually, Riku...that was my stomach. I'm hungry." Sora replied with sight embarrassed. Kairi giggled as Donald and Goofy laughed. She replied, "Well...it has been awhile since anyone actually had a decent meal."

"Well, it just so happens the best restraint in the jungle is only a mile away. We can stop there to eat." Pacha shuggested. Anna beamed, "Great. All in favor of a lunch break raise your hand and say ah!"

"Ah!" Everyone replied with the hand rasied. Unfourtantly for Riku, he rasied the wrong hand causing him to fall. Genie then turned his hand to a giant baseball glove and caught him. Riku signed in relief, "Thanks Genie."

"No problem, kid. Don't act like an evil jerk like KH1 and we'll call it even." Genie replied. Riku rasied an eyebrow, "Um...Okay?"

With that, everyone made their way to the restraint, when they arrived they noticed a sign showing that llama's weren't allowed. Goofy wondered, "Hmmm...I wondered how are we going get Kuzco in?" Everyone thought about it for a moment, before Kuzco eyes widened, "Hey, I have an idea. But I'm going to need help for the ladies."

Anna, Kairi, Mulan, and Tifa rasied an eyebrow as Kuzco explained his plan to them. They smiled...that wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

"Welcome to Mudka's meat hut home of the mug..." The waiteress told everyone as she turned to Kuzco, who was currently disguised as a girl, he giggled like one too. She finished, "...of meat. What can I get you all?"

"We'll have all have the specials. Is that alright, dear?" Pucha asked the disguised llama. Kuzco replied in his girl voice, "Oh, whatever you say, pumpkin. You know what I like."

"We're on our honeymoon." Pacha lied with little laugh. The waiteress nodded, "Bless you for coming out in public..."

"I say, we did a good job all things considering..." Anna muttered. Tifa elbowed her to stop talking as Kairi shushed her. The waitress turned to the others, "And you kids are?"

"Oh, we were celebrating my brother's and his fiancé's engagement party when's hey came over and joined us." Anna beamed. Sora nodded, "Yeah, we're celebrating..."

"Wait, what?!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed and blushed. Riku, Cap, Herc, Thor, and Kristoff smirked as Donald and Goofy laughed in amus The waitress didn't notice the blush or laughs and simply said, "Congratulations of getting yourself an young and beautiful future wife. So that's 22 specials..." Kuzco quickly added, "And an onion log...to split." The waitress just stared at Kuzco before turning away, to tell the cook what to make.

Once she was gone everyone brusted out laughing. Cap stopping laughing to tell Kuzco, "Okay, we'll admit. This was a good idea." Kuzco smirked, "When will you learn all my ideas are good." Pacha pretended to think, "Well that's funny because I thought going in the jungle by yourself, being chased by Jaguars, lying to us to take you back to the palace, and leaving everyone that could save the empire were all really bad ideas."

"Oh, well anything sounds like a bad idea with that attitude." Kuzco defend himself, "By the way, nice touch with the engagement thing, Anna."

"Thank you. It was the first thing that popped into my head." Anna smirked. Mickey smiled, "It's probably one the only things your thing of besides bring back summer, Hans, and stoping Xehanort, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes, it is." Anna nodded. Everyone laughed as Sora and Kairi blushed as everyones' food arrived. "Hot grizzing pill bug for the happy couples and their friends. Mazel Tov." She said as she threw condfeddie in there air for the 'couples.' Kuzco sniffed at his food as everyone else wondered, what kind of food was this. Pacha just grinned and gave his food a ligh tap, opening the ball food, "Oh, boy."

He started eating it like it's the best food ever while everyone else was disgusted by it. Anna whispered, "What the heck is this?" Thor rasied an eyebrow, "It's like any food I've seen."

"I'm glad I'm a Veggietrain." Kristoff said for Sven. He nodded, "Your really lucky today, aren't you?"

"One of us should probably see how good it is." Kairi suggested as she picked at her food. Donald nodded, "Yeah, it can't taste as bad of it looks." Kuzco looked at Donald like he was crazy.

Everyone but Cap quickly exclaimed, "NOT IT!" Everyone turned to the war hero to see what'd he'd do, he picked up the fork, and took a peice of food. After what felt like minutes, Cap ate the food. He face began to turn green as he said, "Well...it has an...intresting...flavor. Excuss me, everyone..."

He quickly ran to the nearest restroom to throw up. Anna stated, "Well, I lost my appetite." Everyone nodded in agreement, Mushu stated, "If this is the best restraint in the villiage, I'd hate to see what the worst is."

"Mmmmm..." Everyone turned to Stitch to see that he ate his whole, Sora wondered, "Is everyone thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Sora, I'm pretty sure we all have the same idea." Tifa told her Godson. Everyone gave the food to Stitch, the alien dog licked his lips and started digging in. Olaf stated, "Problem solved."

"I hope the next world as actual food." Mulan started. Anna whipeared to Genie, "Once we find the Keyhole of this world, find a worl that's introuble with actual food."

"No problem, ma'am. I will start look for a world now." Genie said as he pulled out a map. Kuzco began to leave the group, Pacha wondered, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to slip into the kitchen and have a word with the chef." Kuzco replied. Kairi told him, "You're gonna get us thrown out." Anna and Kristoff immediately clovered her mouth, Kristoff whispered, "Kairi, are you crazy?"

"If we get kicked out of here because of him, it would be a blessing." Anna added as they let go. Kuzco just told them, "Please. With this disguise, I'm invisible." He then walked to his way to the kitchen, Cap returned, "So what'd I miss?"

"We gave our food to Stitch while Kuzco is going to have a word with the chief and quite possible we get kicked out." Sora answered. Steve signed in relief, "Thank God."

Pucha just shrugged and contenuied eating his meal, just then a skinny old woman and a huge young man sat in the table behind them. The old woman complained, "We've been walking around in circles for who knows how long. That is the last time we take directions from a squirrel! I should have done away with Kuzco myself when I had the chance!"

Everyone gasped while Pachu nearly choked on his food at what they just heard. Mulan whispered, "I think just found the villians of this world." Mushu added, "That has got to be the most ugly woman I have ever seen."

"Oh, that's just rude guys. I mean just because she's evil, doesn't give us the right to judge her on her lo..." Anna told them as she looked behind their table, her eyes widend as she turned back to the others, "Well, I'm going to have nightmares...for the rest of my life."

"Gosh, that means if she gets to Kuzco, she'd would kill him as soon as she saw him." Mickey worried for the emperor's life. The hudge man with her told her, "Oh, you really gotta stop beating yourself up about that."

She just glared at the man and was so mad she bent her fork. The man replied, "Uh oh. I get you another one there, Yzma." Cloud whispered to everyone, "Stay calm and act natural." Everyone nodded as they did so as the man turned to Pucha and asked, "Hey, are you using that fork, pal?"

Pucha handed him the fork rather quickly. The man raised an eyebrow, "Hey, don't I know you?" Pucha shook his head, "I...I don't think so."

"Wrestled you in high school?" He assumed. Pucha shook his head, "Don't remember that, no."

"Metal shop? Oh, I know, Miss Nalca's interpretive dance, two semesters. I was usually in the back because of my weak ankles. C'mon, you gotta help me out here." Kronk kept on guessing. The other realizing that if he figured out he has been helping the Emperor, they'd all be in trouble. Anna quickly said, "Maybe you should sleep on it? You know, you might come up with it eventually?"

"Oh, good idea. Thanks, ma'am. I'll think of it eventually." Kronk nodded eventually turning back to Yzma. Cap whispered to the others, "Okay, forget lunch...Sora, Kairi, Riku, Pacha...find Kuzco and sneak out of here. The rest of us will check out for any Heartless or Nobodies out side."

"Sounds like a plan." Sora nodded as the group separated.

* * *

"Look, all I know is the food looked if-ey. And I'm not the only one who thinks that. I'm sure." Kuzco continued to have his word to the chief as he glared at him the whole time. Pacha, Sora, Riku, and Kairi pecked into the kitchen, trying to get his attention. The emperor didn't seem to notice them as he continued, "I'm just checking to make sure, to take your main coarse up an notch."

"Ugh, we don't have time for this...let's just grab him and go!" Riku told the others. Pacha and Riku went to grab him as Sora and Kairi kept an look out. However, this didn't stop Kuzco from talking, "Look, it's a simple question, is there or is there not anything edible...on this menu?"

Kairi's eyes widend, "Uh-oh! The big man's coming this way." Sora turned to the others, "I hope this has a back door." The all ran to the storage room as Kuzco told everyone, "Hey, I haven't asked him about desert, yet !"

Pucha slammed the door, as Riku pecked out the crack of the door, Kronk walked up to the chief, "Hey pal, what's your policy about making special orders?" The chief lost it, "All right, buster! That's it! You want a special order?! Then you make it! I QUIT! I try and I try but no one has respected vision!"

Kronk tried to stop him but the chief just gave his hat, collected all of his possessions and left the store mumbling to himself. Riku raised an eyebrow, _"Man, I feel sorry for the guy. I may not have liked his food. But none deserves to be criticized that much."_

Immediately, Kronk took his place as chief and start making foods the look actually worth eating. Riku turned to the others, "He's distracted for now, how's that back door coming?"

"It's locked." Pacha replied. Sora quickly summoned his Keyblade, "I got this." He gave a light tap on the door unlocking their exit. Kairi beamed, "Nice work, Sora! Let's get out of here!"

"In a minute, I'm still hungry." Kuzco told the four of them and went back to the kitchen. Everyone turned to the Emperor and panicked, "No, Kuzco!"

"Okay, I'll make it simple for you, I'll have an spinach omlet with meat and toast. You got that?" Kuzco asked. Kronk not looking at the emperor nodded, "Can do."

As Kuzco wen back to his seat, the four of them tried to follow him when Yzma entered the room, "What's takening so long?!" Everyone panicked and hide under table, as Kronk finished his previous order, "Pick up!"

"Kronk! What are you doing?" She demanded. Kronk replied, "Kinda busy here." He reached his hand under the table for a bowl as Yzma replied, "Why am I not surprised?" The four them widend his eyes, Sora quickly reached for a bowl. Kairi glared at Sora as she blushed, "Sora, that's my butt not a bowl!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Sora quickly apologized quietly as he blushed. He then grabbed a real bowl and gave it to Kronk, as contenuied serving food, "Your orders up!" Yzma groaned, "Oh, well." She might as well get a good meal out of this, "While you're at it, make me the special. And hold the gravy!"

 **"** Check. Pickup." Kronk nodded as he contenuied cooking. Yzma left as Kuzco came back, "You know what? On second thought, make my omelet a meat pie." Everyone came back out of the table to reach for Kuzco left, as Kronk replied, "Meat pie. Check."

 **"** Kronk?" Yzma returned, everyone hid in separate areas in the kitchen expect for Sora and Kairi, "Can I order the potatoes as a side dish?" Kronk was cutting carrots as he replied, "I'll have to charge you full price."

Yzma groweled in annoyance as she returned to her seat, and right on que Kuzco returned, "Hey, how about a side of potatoes, buddy?" As Kuzco left, Sora and Kairi realized to position their were in and blushed. Riku and Pucha tried to reach Kuzco again as Kronk replied, "You got it."

"Want cheese on those potatoes?" Kronk asked as Yzma returned causing everyone to return to their hiding spots. She nodded, "Thank you, Kronk. Cheddar will be fine."

"Cheddar spuds coming up." Kronk nodded as he was about to pour the hot cheese on the hot potatoes. Yzma left as Kuzco returned, "Spuds yes, cheese no."

"Hold the cheese." Kronk stopped putting the cheese back. The four was begining to see a pattern.

"No, I want the cheese!" Yzma told her henchman. Kronk nodded, "Cheese it is."

"Cheese, me no likey!" Kuzco shook his head. Kronk stopped himself from pouring the chesse, "Cheese out."

"Cheese in!" Yzma exclaimed. Kronk replied with confusion, "Ah, come on, make up your mind!"

"Okay, okay, on second thought..." Kuzco returned for a final time as Yzma returned on the other side of the door as they both told him, "Make my potatoes a salad."

Kuzco left as Yzma stopped in shock. She could have sworn she heard Kuzco's voice but shrugged it of as she return to her table. With Kronk distracted and Yzma finally gone, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Pucha left the kitchen. Good news, both the Emperor and villainess didn't noticed eachother, bad news if the made any move towards Kuzco could make Yzma finally notice him. Sora whispered, "It's a miracle, they haven't regonized him yet."

"How are we going to get him out of here without drawing her attention?" Kairi wondered. Riku turned to Pacha, "Any idea's the distract her long enough for us to save the emperor?"

"Actaully I do. Be ready to make a move." He replied. He quickly whispered something to the waitress that served them and guestered towards Yzma. She replied with a thumbs up, "No problem, honey. We do that all the time."

Meanwhile, as Yzma looked at her menu, she noticed something strange about the woman who sat at the table across from her. That woman looked awfully like a llama...could it possibly be..."1,2,3,4!" This caused Yzma to gasped I'm surprised as the people who worked there sang, " _Happy, happy birthday!_ _From all of us to you!_ _We wish it was our birthday, s_ _o we could party too!"_

With Yzma distracted, Riku and Pucha grabbed Kuzco and the five of them left the restraint. Yzma was anyoned as she wore a sombrero with a birthday cake on her table. The people continue to sing, _"_ _Happy, happy birthday!_ _May all your dreams come true!_ _We wish it was our birthday, so_ _we could party too! HEY!"_

Kronk laughed with joy as he continued cooking, "It's your birthday?!"

* * *

Everyone regrouped with the other heroes of light, Herc asked, "Is everyone alright?"

"We had a few close calls but we got out with out anyone noticing. The Heartless?" Sora replied. Cap nodded as he put his sheild away, "Gone for now, but we need to keep moving."

"Could some one tell me what's going on?" Kuzco asked. Thor replied, "Kuzco, listen, there's two people in there looking for you."

"What?"

"Yeah, there was a big guy and a skinny old woman." Sora nodded. Kuzco then asked, "Wait. Was this woman scary beyond all reason?"

"Oh, yeah." Tifa replied as the others nodded. Kuzco beamed as he wiped of the makeup, "That's Yzma and Kronk! I'm saved!"

"Trust me, they're not here to save you!" Pacha warned the llama emperor. He didn't listen though, "They'll take me back to the palace. Thanks for your help. You've been great. I can take it from here..."

"You don't understand! They're trying to kill you!" Anna tried to explain. Kuzco just laughed thinking it's a joke, "Kill me? Their whole world revolves around me!"

"No! I can't let you!" Pacha exclaimed as he tried to stop the emperor from getting himself killed. Kuzco then glared at everyone, "What? Wha - oh, I get it! You don't want to take me back to the palace. You want to keep me stranded out here forever! This has all been an act, and I almost fell for it!"

"Will you just listen to us..." Kairi tried to speak up. Kuzco shook his head, "No, no, you listen to me. All you people care about is that stupid hilltop!"

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed. Kuzco almost thought he made friends with but... "You don't care about me! Now, just get out of here! Even you 'Heroes of Light!' Go!"

"But-" They attempted but the llama snapped, "Go on! Get outta here!"

"Fine!" Pacha huffed, Kuzco turning away from the group and walking back to the diner. Cap signed, "Keep our distance. If we're lucky, he'll realize he made a mistake."

"Why are we sticking our necks out for this loser? He's been nothing but a jerk this whole time." Riku complained. Sora replied, "Because, weather he likes it or not. He's our friend and we've seen goodness in him. As his friends, we need to show him the right path."

"We have weird taste in friends." Olaf stated. Everyone nodded. Meanwhile, Yzma and Kronk came walking down the steps of the diner with birthday cake slices, Kuzco watching them from the bushed with a smile on his face about to revile himself. Yzma complained, "This entire mess is your fault!"

"What'd I do?" Kronk asked. Yzma replied, "If you hadn't mixed up those poisons, Kuzco would be dead now!" At Yzma's statement Kuzco's face instantly fell. "There'll be no more diversions until we track that llama down, kill him, and calm the last Princess of Heart!"

"Said I was sorry. Can't we just let it go? It is your birthday." Kronk tried to calm her down. Yzma continued, "Kuzco must be eliminated! The empire will finally be rid of that useless slug."

"You've got a point. Nobody really seems to care that he's gone, do they?" Kronk said as he carried Yzma away. Kuzco watched them walk off from his position in the bushes, his mouth open in shock, as though he couldn't believe what he had just heard. His...his friends were right. And he turned down the only friends he ever had away. Quickly, he rushed back to where he had last seen Pacha and the Heroes of Light.

"Pacha! Sora! Riku! Kairi! Anna! Olaf! Anyone?!" the emperor called out desperately. He frowned when he received no response. What had he done? This was all his fault. If he'd been a better emperor, none of this would have happened. But then he heard, "Don't worry Kuzco..."

He looked up to see Sora, Pacha, and the others walking up to him, Sora smiled, "Your REAL friends will never abondon you."

Kuzco smiled but then began to apologize, "Hey, listen, guys, you know, what I said to you back there, that - that - I - I didn't really..." Before the llama could go on, Pacha held up his hand for Kuzco to stop talking and offered him a smile of forgiveness, "So, you tired of being a llama?"

"YES!" Kuzco cried. Mickey smiled, "Then we gotta hurry. I have feeling it won't be too long before Yzma figures out were you are."

"Are there quicker ways we can get Kuzco to the palace unharmed? I bet the palace is swarming with Heartless." Herc asked. Pacha told the others, "Then go on ahead and clear them out, I have some equipment back home that should help us no flyers."

"Good. We'll send Sora and Kairi with you as escort." Cap nodded. Sora nodded, "No problem. Genie go with them."

"Sir, yes, sir! Let's take this world for the Heroes of Light!" Genie replied in a military uniform. The group slipt up, Anna grinned, "I see what you did there."

"Well, I did say I would help. Hopefully this counts..." Cap replied, "Now let's move people! We've gotta move!"

* * *

 **That will conclude today's chapter. Next time, we meet Pucha's family and the race to the palace begins. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review on your thoughts. Also be sure to follow and fav, if you haven't already. See you next time!**


	42. Chapter 41: Race to the Palace

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen they each belong to Disney and Square Enix. Well, we're getting there to 200, maybe we can reach it by the next chapter. Anyways, time to reply to some reviews!**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **Mickol93: Thanks. I have pretty much all the worlds planned out for this story and the closest worlds I have to your war story involvement is Star Wars. Besides other than Keyblade transformations, I don't really see any one in the cast besides Cap, maybe a few Marvel characters or Star Wars cast use guns or blasters. Sorry.**

 **Guest: Yes, yes it does.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Time for the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 41: Race to the Palace

Pacha, Kuzco, Sora, and Kairi ran there way to Pacha's village. He told the three, "Okay, we're just going to stop at the house to get some supplies!" Kuzco then assumed, "And then we'll be on our way, right?"

"Right!" He nodded. Sora added, "Then let's move! The others are waiting for us!" Everyone run up the hill when they were spotted by to elders playing checkers. They waved in greetings, "Hey, there Pucha! You know, you just missed your relatives."

Everyone stopped as Pacha asked, "My relatives?" The skinner one nodded, "Yeah, we just sent them up to your house.

"If you don't mind, could you tell us what they looked like?" Kairi asked politely. He nodded, "Why sure thing, young lady, well, there was this big guy and this older woman who was...um..." He thought for a moment, how to best describe the woman. He then asked his friend, "...well, how would you describe her?"

"Eh...scary beyond all reason." He replied as the other nodded, "Yeah, that's it." The four gasped in surprise, as Sora said, "Sounds like Kronk was able to regonize you... but how?"

"Um...guys, I just remembered we never actually payed for our food in the pervious chapter." Kairi replied. Kuzco asked, "What are we gonna do?"

"Sora, Kairi...could you keep everyone busy as I try to get in contact with my wife?" Pacha asked. The two smiled, Kairi smiled, "No problem. Four can play at this game."

"Yeah...wait? What's the plan?" Sora asked. Kairi grabbed his arm and ran up the hill, "I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Pach's home, Chicha, Pacha's pregnant wife, handed Yzma a cup of tea, "So, remind me again how you're related to Pacha?" Yzma pulled a fake smile and laughed nervously, "Why, I'm his third cousin's brother's wife's step-niece's great aunt. Twice removed."

"Uh-huh." She replied with server doubt. Yzma turned to her henchman for back-up, "Isn't that right, Kronk?"

Kronk, however, was playing jump rope with Pacha's and Chicha's children, Chaca and Tipo, like he was a child himself. Chaca exclaimed, "Ninety-nine monkeys jumping on the bed!"

"One fell off and bumped his head!" Kronk grinned with enjoyment. Yzma glared at Kronk in annoyance before returning to Chicha with her fake smile. Chicha apologized, "You know, I am so sorry you had to come all this way but..." Yzma just waved it off as she continues, "...As I said before, you may remember, Pacha is not here. I'll be sure to tell him you stopped by."

"Oh, would you please? That would be just great." Yzma replied as she 'accidentally' knocked her tea cup on the floor, "Oops. Silly me." Chicha rasied her hand and replied with annoyance, "No no, allow me."

She attempts to pick the fallen tea cup up by doing a squat, with her distracted, Yzma temporarily join the game of jump rope and whispers to Kronk, "She's hiding something. When I give the word we search the house."

"Ok, but I still have 94 monkeys to go." he replied. This made her groan in annoyance. Meanwhile, back in the kitchen Chicha tried her best to reach her cup untill a young man spoke up, "Here, let me get that for you."

She looked then saw a young teenage boy kneeing down to pickup the cup as a young girl his age brought her a chair, "Please, ma'am. You need to sit down and relax when your pregnant." She sat down as Sora washed the dish in the sink, "Thanks...but who are you..."

"Oh...I'm Kairi and this is Pacha's half-nephew and my fiancé, Sora." Kairi replied. Sora blushed at the last part, "Yeah...we...ran in to him at our engagement party and he told us, you were pregnant so we thought we'd help out while knowing what a marriage was like."

"Is that so...Well, as it so happens two of Pacha's other relatives showed up today." She replied as Yzma returned. She turned to the old woman, "Oh, Hi I'm Yzma. His third cousin's brother's wife's step-niece's great aunt. Twice removed."

"Really? Because you don't look like a great aunt. You look more like a great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great..." Yzma was really to get annoyed with Sora, and Kairi realized Kronk wasn't with them, she hinted, "Hey, Sora. I can take care of things for here why don't you look for our other relative."

"He's actually in the living room right next to us playing jump rope with the kids." Chicha told them. Sora beamed, "Oh, boy! Jump rope! I hope there playing 99 monkeys jumping on the bed!"

Sora rushed in to join the game and keep an eye on the hechman. Yzma signed, "Oh, great another one."

"Your future husband seems a bit childish." Chicha stated. Kairi nodded but smiled, "Yes, but he's mine."

"87 monkeys jumping on the bed!" Tipo and Chaca exclaimed. Sora and Kronk replied, "One fell of and bumped his head!"

"Well, all things considered, I think you to make a great couple." Chicha told Kairi. She did her best to hide her blush, "Thanks."

"Anyways, while we're waiting for Packa..." Yzma started as Chicha and Kairi corrected her, "Pacha."

"Oh, yes, yes, yes...why don't you give us a tour of you lovely home?" Yzma shuggested, in hopes of finding and finally killing Kuzco for real this time. Chicha replied, "You know, why don't you come back when Pacha comes home? I'm sure he loved to show you the..."

Chicha then noticed Kairi guestered to a near by window. She then turned to that window to see her husband wanted to talk to her without Yzma knowing it. She then excused herself, "Woah...excuse me for a moment, I think I left something in the oven. Kairi can you and Sora take care of our other relatives."

"No problem. Well, can keep this busy will you check on that...oven." Kairi smiled politely. She smiled, "Thanks." She then rushed off to her husband. Meanwhile, Sora and Kronk were having their own conversation, as they played jump rope with the children, "Say, you look fimilar...don't I know from somewhere."

"Yeah, at Mudka's meat hut...we were celebrating my engagement party with my faincè... Kairi." He blushed at that last part, "We left in a hurry when we remembered we forget to lock our doors to our homes. We actually forgot to pay for our meal."

He handed Kronk the right amount of munny to Kronk as he replied, "Well, no harm...no fowel! Congratulations, by the way." He then told everyone in the room, "This is my very own version of the double duch. On my signal... we switch."

Yzma returned followed by Kairi as she tried to talk to her, but Yzma ignored the girl and whispered to her hechman, "Kronk, it's time!"

"Okay!" She said as he switch places with Yzma. Yzma growled in annoyance as she was now apart of the game. Kairi giggled, Sora was doing a better job at distract them than she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pacha was explaining to his wife what he had been doing, "...so, we need to get back to the palace, find the lab, defeat the monsters, and change him back." Kuzco the popped out, "Hiya!" She then hit him in the head with a frying pan, knocking him out. Pacha muttered, "That was him."

"Opps." She replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yzma finally gout out the game and tried to search the house. However, Kairi followed and tried to distract her. "So, can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine." She replied quiet rudely. Kairi kept her calm and tried to bring up conversation, "So...what are you doing?"

"I'm looking around this dump...I mean, lovely home." She began yell but changed her speaking tone with a fake smile, "Say, when you saw Pacha you wouldn't have seen a talking llama or a pure hearted princess when you were at the dinner would you?"

"Ma'am, I don't think llamas are allowed in that palace and c'mon, what would a princess be doing in the jungle, in this could weather?" Kairi replied hoping to keep Pacha busy untill they came up with a plan to keep his family safe.

* * *

"Go, I'll distract them long enough for you two and those love birds to the palace and the rest of your new friends." Chicha told her husband. He smiled with apperaction, "Thanks, honey." The two gave eachother a quick kiss on the lips. Kuzco looked a Chicha, still dazed from the hit in the head, "You.. lovely wife... both very...pretty."

Pucha just grabbed Kuzco and ran with the equipment he manged to retrieve. Sora ran after them and turned to Chicha, "Thanks again but by the way Kairi is neither my girlfriend or fiancé." He then ran after them.

* * *

"So, why your interest in talking llamas and princess? Is there like a reward or something for them?" Kairi asked. "Enough! Your stalling!" Yzma exclaimed.

"Stalling? I'm not stalling anything." Kairi shrugged. Yzma nodded, "Yes, you are?"

"Stalling?" Kairi rasied an eyebrow. The villainess exclaimed, "STALLING!

You think...I'm...stalling?" Kairi asked once more. Yzma had enough, "Alright! That's it! You clearly know something! Tell me were the talking llama and the Princess of Heart is before I..."

Just then Chicha returned with a grin on her face, "So where were we?" Yzma turned to her, "Listen we're not leaving here..."

"I show you around the house, of coarse." She took her arm a dragged her away, before turning to Kairi, "Oh, and Kairi, Sora said he had a big surprise for you outside."

Kairi nodded, knowing this was her que to leave, "Thanks, Chicha. Tell Pacha we said hi."

* * *

"Kairi! Are you alright?" Sora asked as she caught up to the Kuzco, Pacha, and himself. She nodded, "Yeah, she was nothing I couldn't handle." Everyone then began running back to the palace before Kuzco asked in concern, "You sure it's okay to leave your family with those two?"

"Oh, don't worry. They can handle themselves." Pacha reassured the group.

* * *

"What do you mean the door's stuck? Try jiggling the handle." Chicha shuggested. Yzma and Kronk were trapped in the dark closet. Yzma glared through the door, "There is no handle in here."

"There's not? Are you sure?" She asked with a grin as she held the said handle in her hands, making her children giggle. Yzma had enough with playing this game, "All right, I've had enough of this. Tell us where the talking llama and the Princess of Heart are and we'll burn your house to the ground."

"Er, don't you mean or?" Kronk wondered. Yzma groaned with frustration, "Err, tell us where the talking llama and the Princess of Heart are OR we'll burn your house to the ground."

"Well, which is it? That sounds like a pretty crucial conjunction." Chaca nodded to the others. That was the last straw for Yzma, "That's it! Kronk, break the door down!"

"Break it down? Are you kidding? This is hand-carved mahogany." Kronk observed even though the room was pitch black. Yzma rolled her eyes, "I don't care, you fool! Get out of my way! I'll break it down myself! A-one …"

"Okay, kids, you know what to do." she grinned to her childern.

"Two..."

"Right, Mom!" The exclaimed as they rushed off ready to make their moves. Chicha placed the handle on the door and opened as Yzma exclaimed, "Three!" Yzma charged not noticing that the door was already opened. She then slips on the floor waxed by Tipo, Chaca then opened the bottom half the door causing Yzma to hit her head and fell into a wheelbarrow. She then looked up to see Tipo holding out a bee hive, causing her to crash into it to get veered in honey. Fouratly for her, the bees did not go after her, unforatly for her, she then crashed into a pillow held by Chaca and was now covered in feathers. The wheelbarrow crashed into a rock and sent her flying out. Meanwhile, blindfolded childern were celbrating a birthday party, and we're getting ready to hit the pinata. A mother of the home told the children, "Okay, children. On you mark, get set..."

Yzma then takes the pinata's place right when the mother exclaimed, "...go!" The childern started beating the woman now chicken pinata. She winched in pain as she glared at the childern, "Stop it, you little brats!" She then looked up a gasped to see Sora and Kairi with Pacha and the emperor turned llama Kuzco running away. Something just dawned on her...Sora...that was the name of the Keyblade bearer! She exclaimed, "THERE THEY GO, KRONK! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!"

Pacha's family just laughed at her, even Kronk joined in, "Well, I had a great time. Let's not wait till the next family reunion to get together." Chica just smiled and nodded. Yzma then exclaimed, "KRONK!"

"I, uh, I gotta run." Kronk waved goodbye to the family.

* * *

"Guys, they're on our tail!" Kairi exclaimed. Everyone turned their heads while running to see Yzma and Kronk chasing after them. Kuzco exclaimed, "How'd they get on our trail so quickly?!"

"I think the red dotted trail might have something to do with it." Sora replied. Kairi looked down to see the trail Sora mention, "What?! Where is that even comeing form?!" Pacha shook his head, "We can figure that out later, just keep running!"

Out of curiosity, Sora yelled to the villians, "Hey, you two by any chance have a trail going too, would you?!" Yzma and Kronk all of a shudden wondered that themselves and looked behind them to see a purple dotted trail was forming behind them. Kronk exclaimed, "Yes, we do! We're just as confused about it as you are!"

Everyone just shrugged it off and kept racing to the palace, eventually they came to the cliff where the rope bridge fell apart. Pacha then pulled out a bow and arrow and shot the arrow to the tree on the other side. A rope was attached to it and Sora used the other end other rope to tie it to another tree on there side. Then one by one they each slide there way to the other end of the canyon. Kairi was the last to arrive and Sora caught her once she was there. They smiled to eachother and blushed but turned around to see Yzma and Kronk were catching up to them. Kuzco the bit the end of the rope off, so they couldn't get a cross. But tat didn't stop them, they instead put on goggles and Kronk pulled a rope and Yzma's portable tent grew winds. The then glide the way to the other side of the cliff...at least they would of, untill Sora cast a thunder spell causing them to fall in the canyon. Sora grinned, "That should keep them busy for a while."

"Nice work, Sora!" Kuzco commented. Pacha grinned, "It should be smooth sailing from here." Pacha and Kuzco walked there way back to the palace, leaving Sora and Kairi to themselves. Sora asked, "Hey, where's Aqua? I haven't seen since the last chapter?"

"She's with Aqua. I figured I would need both hands for this. Although, there one thing that confuses me..." Kairi raised an eyebrow. Sora nodded, "Why we'd tell them we were engaged? I thought we'd argee to say we were siblings."

"I know. But for some reason, it's like my brain didn't like that plan. And since Anna told the waitress we were engaged, the thought just won't get out of my head." Kairi continued as she and Sora blush. Sora babbled, "We should rejoin the others."

"Agreed!"

* * *

 **I think this is a good palace to stop for now. Wow, just about one or two more chapters untill the next world. Next time, we enter Yzma's secert lab! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review of your thoughts and be sure to follow and fav, if you haven't already. See you next time!**


	43. Chapter 42: To The Secert Lab!

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They both belong to Square Enix and Disney. Now, it's time for the next Chapter. It went more quickly than I thought it would, I had some time to kill. I hope you enjoy. Oh, let's reply to some reviews first...**

 **Guest: Your welcome. I hope you enjoy this chapter then.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **Sponge Bob 101: Thank you. And yeah, after reviewing the last few chapters,...you're right. I may have been drowning everyone with Sokai. Sorry. The last think I want to do is make this story like Twilight. For the record, I never read it, I only watched it because my little sisters reserved it from the library. God only knows why. So I hope this chapter dims down on the Sokai. Man, I really must want to see it in KH3. Sorry again.**

 **Mickol93: Thanks. And I'm glad you approve the Steve/Elsa ship. It'll be a while but it will start when we rejoin Elsa.**

 **Okay, almost to the 200. Just one review away... To the Chapter 42!**

* * *

Chapter 42: "To The Secert Lab!"

The Heroes of Light waited patiently for Sora and the others. Anna was a little worried why it was taking so long, and petted Kairi's kitten for comfort. Soon they heard a knock on the door. Cap grabbed his shield, while everyone pulled out their weapons and went into their positions. Cap turned to Thor, Cloud, and Hercules, who nodded letting the captain know they were prepared for anything. Steve opened the door and smiled, "Stand down, everyone. They made it."

Anna ran up to hug her little brother and asked, "What took you guys so long?" Pacha answered, "We had an encounter with the villains but we lost them, thanks to Sora."

"Good work, soilder." Cap told the adopted Prince. Sora grinned, "Now all we have to do, is find the secert lab, turn Kuzco to human, and find the Keyhole."

"Excellent! To the secret lab!" Anna exclaimed as she ran off in random direction. Kuzco pointed out, "It's the other way."

"Thank you." She ran back the other way as the others followed her. They stopped a gargoyle head. Mulan looked around so where is this secert lab?" Kuzco replied, "The enterance is the gargoyles head. All we need to do is pull it's bottom fangs."

"So the tooth is a lever." Sora oberved as he took hold of the lever. Anna joined him and told him, "Pull the lever, Sora!" Sora pulls the lever causing a trap door to open under Anna's feet causing her to fall through, "WRONG LEVER!"

Sora looked down to the trapped door and heard a slash, "Oops." Kristoff turned to Kuzco, "Do you think she's alright?" He was about to reply when they heard a sliding door opened. Everyone turned to see Anna all soacked in murky water with an alligator was biting her dress. Kuzco face-palmed himself, "Ugh, I forgot one lever is the entrance to the secert lab, the other is, well...you know..."

"Okay, why does she even have that lever?" Anna grumbled, kicking the alligator as it yelped and scampered back to his indoor swap. Sora frowned, "Sorry, Anna."

"Don't apologize, Sora, it's not your fault. Just pull the other lever." Anna told her brother as she contenuied to soak. Sora reached for the other tooth, Anna exclaimed, "Wait!" Sora stopped as Anna walked closer to her brother and held on to him, "Okay, now pull the other lever."

Sora pulled the other lever and the floor pushed the two them up into an invisible door. Sora and Anna landed into a dark purple roller coaster seat. The bar snapped down on their laps. Sora and Anna looked around nervously as a robotic voice told them, _"Please remain seated and keep your arms and legs in at all times."_

The cart dipped over the edge of the coaster, and they then went through the violent downwards twists and turns. Anna screamed as Sora laughed, "Anna! Put you hands in the air! It's more fun this way! Yahooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The coaster came to a sudden stop at the end and the royal siblings were forced flying out of their seats. They landed on the ground in sciencict outfits. Anna was the first to speak, "That...was...AWESOME!"

"We have got to get one of these for home!" Sora beamed. Anna nodded, "Yes! Although, I'm not of a big fan of the outfit change...oh, well, at least I'm dry." They removed the cloths and revealed the ones they originally wore when they came to the world. Anna looked up, "Um...Sora, you may want to move."

"Huh?" Sora wondered untill he heard.

"Wakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaohohohohohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Donald and Goofy landed on top of him wearing the scientists cloths. The three groaned in pain. Anna walked up to him, "You okay?" They nodded but Sora's eyes looked up, "Anna! Look out!"

Too late, Kristoff and Sven already landed on top of her, she groaned, "Not again." Kristoff smiled sheepishly, "Sorry." Sven just smiled. Anna signed, "Yeah, let's move before anyone else decides to land on us." Everyone agreed as everyone arrived. Riku and Mickey arrived next.

After that was Kuzco and Pacha.

Then Hercules and Pegasus.

Kairi and Olaf. As well as Aqua, who was in Kairi's hands.

Cloud and Tifa.

Mulan and Captian America. With Mushu on Mulan's shoulder.

Stitch and Thor.

Carpet and Genie just flew down when the last two went in. Everyone removed their scientists clothing and started search the secert lab. Pacha asked the emperor, "What does it look like?"

"I don't know. Just keep looking!" Kuzco replied as they contenuied to search. Meanwhile, Herc found a metal cabinet shaped like an owl, opened it revealing labeled potions on a number of shelves, "Guys, I think I've found it."

"It has to be one of these." Cap observed. Riku looked at the labels, Let's see... Lions, tigers, bears..." He stopped when everyone realized that the potion labeled humans was gone. Olaf wondered, "Where's the human potion?"

"Oh, my." A voice that belonged to none of the heroes. "Looking for this?" And from out of the shadows stepped Yzma in holding the said potion in her evil hands.

"No! It can't be!" Kuzco gasped, as everyone turned in shock, "How did you get back here before us?"

"Yeah, it should have taken you forever to get out of that canyon." Kairi wondered.

Yzma was about to reply when she realized that she had no idea, "Uh...how did we get back here before them, Kronk?" She asked her hechman, who was standing there with the fried portable tent on his back.

"Well, you got me." He shrugged, from out of nowhere pulling down a map that showed both Yzma and the group's routes, including them falling into the river after Sora's lightning attack. "By all accounts, it doesn't make sense."

"Shouldn't it be obvious..." Everyone turn to see a corridor of darkness and revealed an Organaztion member. The pink hair man told them, "I saved them and brought them here before you could arrive."

"Um...ma'am? Are you alright?" Cap asked. Kairi nodded, "Yeah, there's something wrong with your voice..."

"Do you have a cold or something?" Mushu wondered. Marluxia exlaimed, "I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"She's a guy!" Riku exclaimed. Kronk told them, "It's okay. Even we thought Marluxia was a girl before we met him. It was like he was origally supposed to be a girl but ended up being a guy instead."

"I hate these conversations..." Marluxia groweled. Yzma just shrugged it off, "Oh, well, back to business."

"Okay, I admit it. Maybe I wasn't as nice as I should have been." Kuzco laughed nervously. "But, Yzma, you really want to kill me?" Yzma grinned evilly at her former emperor, "Just think of it as you're being let go, that your life's going in a different direction, that your body's part of a permanent outplacement."

"Hey, that's kind of like what he said to you when you got fired." Kronk pointed out as he removed the destroyed tent. Yzma frowned as she felt like he ruined her moment, I know. It's called a cruel irony...like my dependence on you."

"Kronk? Kronk?! Is that really you?!" Kristoff smiled at the fimilar name. Kronk then reconized, "Wait a minute, Kristoff?! How have you been?!" They gave eachother a best friends hug, as Kristoff replied, "Sven and I have been doing fine... Well, we're in this crazy adventure. So, how's life gonna for you?"

"Well, it has it's up and downs..." Kronk began when Donald cut him off, "Wak? Kristoff? Do you and Sven know this guy?"

"When I was little we were a junior chipmunk..." Kristoff began as Kronk finished, "Yeah, we were, uh, in the same troop. And we were best friends. Like brothers including Sven."

"Could we get back to business?!" Yzma groweled at the two causing to walk back to their groups. Kuzco exclaimed, "I can't believe this is happening!" Yzma frowned turn into a grin, "Then I bet you weren't expecting THIS…!" She then began to pull up her dress. Everyone began painking and looked away even Aqua, Cloud, and Stitch. And that was saying something. Genie exclaimed, "This was supposed to based on a rated E game! A rated E game!"

"Aha!" Yzma revealed the knife. Everyone began signed in relief, as Kuzco adddd, "Oh, okay." Yzma just laughed and tossed the knife to Kronk, "Call in the Heartless and finish them off. Oh, and bring us the Princess of Heart."

Riku and Cloud reached for their swords but Sora and Cpa stopped them, "Wait, let's give Kronk a chance to do the right thing..."

"Yeah, when we at Pacha's home... Kronk didn't seem like a bad guy. Now, that he knows he has friends on our side maybe he'll help us instead." Sora nodded. They waited for Kronk's decision, he didn't know what to do...

"Hey, you're not backing down now, are you, big guy?"

Just then a devil version of himself appeared on his shoulders. Kronk then wondered, "Uh, where's the other guy?" Just then his Shoulder Angel appear but he was reading a Spiderman comic as he sat in a hair dryer. Kronk got his attention, "Yo!"

He then quickly put the book and hairdryer away and put back on his halo, "Sorry I'm late. So, what did I miss?" Kronk then explained to him, "Well, I ran into some of my childhood friend when Yzma just tossed me this knife and asked me to, y'know, take them out. Then this guy popped up and we waited for you, and, quite honestly..."

To everyone else it looked like Kronk was just talking to himself. Yzma and Marulixa turned to the heroes, confused and points to them. Everyone just shrugged, they were just as clueless as they were at Kronk was doing. Yzma then turned back to him and glared, "Kronk!" All the versions of Kronk turned to Yzma.

"Why did I think you could do this? This one simple thing. It's like I'm talking to a monkey."

"Whoa now." The Shoulder Angel said with his hands in the air.

"A really, really big, stupid monkey named Kronk!"

"Ouch." The Shoulder Devil took back at what she said.

"And do you want to know something else? I've never liked your spinach puffs!" All three versions of Kronk gaspedd at that statement. "Never!"

Kronk's eyes quickly started to water as he began to sob and cry, the Shoulder Angel patted his cheek trying to comfort him. Kairi glared at the Yzma, "That was mean! You didn't need to yell at him!" She held her frying pan to teach her a lesson but was held back by Riku and Sora. "Kairi, calm down." They told her.

Kronk's Shoulder Devil had an simalar idea, "That's it. She's going down." He loaded his triant like a shotgun. But the Shoulder Angel told them, "Now, now, remember, guys. From above, the wicked shall receive their just reward." All three of them looked above Yzma to find a chandelier above her.

"That'll work." All three stated at the same time as Kronk cut the rope holding the chandelier up in one clean swipe. The chandelier fell where Yzma stood. Everyone gasped to see that she just went through the chandelier. Stitich told the others, "That was anti-climatic."

"Strange. That usually works." Kronk nodded.

"And so does this!" Yzma snapped, pulling a bottle-shaped lever allowing a trapped door to open underneath Kronk's feet, "Ah. Should have seen that coming. Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Exclaimed Kronk as he, and his Shoulder Angel and Devil fell down the trapped door screaming. Kairi then got lose from Sora and Riku's grip and attacked Yzma from behind. Causing her to drop the potion, Pacha tried to retive it but was nearly cut in two by Marlixa's weapon causing him to pull back. He was about to strike again, when Cap's shield slammed into him, as his shield returned to the super-solider charged at the Organization member.

Marxlia send a blast of rose petals at him causing the Captian to block it with his shield. Anna rasied her eyebrow, "Rose petals? Your powers aren't helping your case." Thor, Herc, Donald, Goofy and Sora joined the Captian in engaging the Orginzation member. Riku ran to grabb the vial but was stopped by Yzma who took the potion herself. Kuzco then head butted her cause her to drop the potion and knocked into the owl cabinet, dropping even more potions on the floor.

Whoops!" She said. "Which one, oh, which one?"

The heroes that weren't currently fight Marluxia nervously began looking at the potions, trying to find some sort of distinct difference in appearance. Yzma the opened a corridor of darkness, "Better hurry! I'm expecting company!"

And out of the corridor an army of Heartless and Nobodies. Yzma ordered, "Bring me the Princess of Heart and kill everyone else!"

"Guys, we've got company!" Kairi exclaimed. Mulan pulled out her sword, "We can't fight this many Nobodies. We could risk losing the potion to Kuzco back to human."

"Than let's take them all and run." Pucha said as they scooped up all the potions they could see. The heroes they were fight Marluxia stopped and made a run for it from the forces of darkness. Carpet took one the potions and handed it to Sora. He opened it and gave it to Kuzco, "Here, try this one!"

When Kuzco drank the first potion, he changed into a turtle. Walking very slowly he called out, "Uh, Pacha?"

Pacha turned to see the emperor as an helpless animal. He picked him up and continued running. "Keep going!" He told the others. Sora nodded, "We'll trying to divide their forces." With that the Heroes of Light went one way while Pacha and Kuzco slide down a nearby stair case. Unfortunately, there was Heartless at bottom of the staircase. Pacha pulled out a potion and prayed, ""Oh, please be something with wings."

Kuzco drank the potion, and began flying to fly Pacha and himself to safety from the monsters. The bird exclaimed, "Yeah, we're flying!" He then realized that he was only a few inches big, "Uh oh."

Fortunately, Sora and Anna came back for them and flew in on Carpet and caught them. The smiled in apperaction. But then wondered...

"Where are the others?" Kuzco wondered. Sora replied, "Dealing with the Heartless and Nobodies that followed them."

"Since, they were mainly after me and you. Cap told Sora to get me to safety but we dicided to help you along the way." Anna finished. Sora asked, "Any luck of figuring out which is the one that'll turn you back to human?"

"Not really. We're not gonna get anywhere with you guys picking the vials!" Kuzco exclaimed. "I'm picking the next one!"

"Fine by me!" Pacha agreed. Kuzco pointed one of the vials, "Give me that one."

Pacha gave Kuzco the new potion, and suddenly he was a huge whale.

"Don't you say a word." He told the others. Unfortunately, Carpet couldn't hold Kuzco's new form and everyone fell in the waters below. Yzma, Marluxia, and the forces of darkness looked below. Yzma ordered, "Quick, drain the canals!"

They resurfaced as Anna complained, "Aw, I just got dried off." Sora turned to the now wet carpet, "You okay, carpet?" He gave Sora a thumbs up. Pacha then told the emperor, "Open up!" Kuzco did as he was told as Pacha gave him another potion. Kuzco took a look at his new form and beamed, "Yay, I'm a llama again!...wait..."

All of a shuden the waters began to drain. The Royal head quarters was shape of Kuzco's head and crown and the water fell out of the nosie as the others held on for the lives on the inside of the nose. Anna noticed this and showed a face of disgust, "Oh, this is so wrong..."

High above the group, Yzma saw them struggling to hold their grip. "There they go! After them!" The Heartless and Nobodies did what they were told but thankfully for the heroes, none of them could fall so the fell to there. Sora smiled to Anna, "At least, we can get a break from the monsters."

"Yeah. Carpet, get us to safety." She told the magic carpet. The Carpet quickly did as it was told and dried itself off and got the rest of them to safety to go through the potions. Yzma groaned with annoyance, "We can't let them get away!"

Marluxia nodded and telported them to the heroes.

Meanwhile, Pacha held out the remaining potions, "Okay, we got two left. It's gotta be one of these!" The others beamed but then Yzma dropped down and kicked Kuzco and Pacha apart causing him to drop the potions. Anna and Yzma quickly struggled for the other potions causing Yzma to land on one of them. Sora and Pacha prayed it wasn't the human. It wasn't and it began laugh menacingly but when the smoke cleared, Yzma was turned into a kitten, "Meow?"

"I'll take that." Anna grinned as she hand it to Kuzco, "This is the one! This will change you back to a human." Kuzco was about to open it when Yzma attacked him. Pacha tried to intervene but Marluxia telport in causing Pacha to lose balance, but he manged to hang on a ledge below him. Sora and Anna went to there battle stances, where Marluxia revealed his true form. He turned in to a huge monster, Sora and Anna were shocked but this but they shook it off and prepared to fight the monster. Marluxia grinned, "The Keyblade...I have longed to make it's power my own! Once you, Son of Zack Fair, are long gone. I shall be the blades true master!"

"We'll see about that... You ready to take down another Organization memeber, Anna?" Sora asked. Anna smirked, "I've got your back, little bro."

Just the Carpet flew and and he flew them to Marluxia so they can fight the transformed Nobody. Meanwhile, Kuzco finally shook Yzma off of him. Pacha exclaimed, "Drink the potion!"

"Okay, okay!" Kuzco nodded. But when he checked his hooves it was gone, "Where did it go? Where is it?"

"Looking for this?" Yzma asked with a smirk and a squeaky voice. Her eyes widend, "Is that my voice?" She coughed, "Is that my voice?"

"Oh, well." She shrugged it off and grinned. Kuzco panicked, "No, no! Don't drop it!"

"I'm not going to drop it, you fool!" Yzma replied. "I'm going to drink it! And once I turn back into my beautiful self, I'm going to KILL YOU!"

Yzma laughed like a maniac and attempted to open the vail but despite all her effort couldn't get it loose. Frustrated, she threw it against the wall. The potion bounced off the edge, and she jumped after it. When it was already too late, she realized she was in midair, "Uh oh..."

The evil kitten screamed as she fell to her doom. The potion landed on an edge and was about to fall, Kuzco tried to reach for it but couldn't reach it. At the same time, Pacha was slipping, "Kuzco!"

"Be right there! Give me a minute!" He told him as he still tried to reach for the potion but then he realized, he only time to save either the potion or Pacha. Sora, Anna, and Carpet couldn't help. They were too busy fighting the monster. "KUZCO!"

"NOOOOOOO!" the man shrieked as he was about to slip but a pair of hooves caught his hand. Kuzco smiled, if he hand learned anything today, his friends were more important than being human. Pucha signed in relief, once he was safe, he exclaimed, "The vail!"

Anna's train with Tifa paid of as she gave the monster serval powerful punches. Sora then noticed his weak spot, his human form. He charge his Keyblade with fire magic and threw at the Nobody killing him. The Nobody screamed as he faded into the darkness.

Anna and Sora beamed, it was over... They gave eachother a fist bump. Carpet flew them to the others, Sora noticed Kuzco was still a llama. He asked them, "Where's the vial?" They frowned.

Meanwhile, Yzma contenuied to fall to her doom, however on the ground a palace guard told the delivery guy, "For the LAST TIME, we did NOT order a giant trampoline!"

"Well, you could of told me that before I set it up!" The delivery man complain. Yzma the landed on the trampoline and bounce back up. She continued to scream until she met up with the potion and held it in her paws. She then laughed.

Anna placed an arm on Kuzco's shoulders, "Don't worry, Kuzco, we'll find a different way to make you human again..." Just then, they saw Yzma flying back up continuing to laugh untill she hit her head. This caused her to drop the vail and land on the edge. Sora beamed, "We may not have too. The vial still intact."

"Slight problem, guys." Carpet's tried from the fight from Marluxia. Pacha and Kuzco turned and grinned, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Without anything word, The two grabbed hold of each other's arms, and slowly walked up the wall. Sora and Ana cheered them on. Yzma recovered from her head injury, and went aft the potion herself. As they reached the top of the wall, Kuzco pushed against Pacha, getting the peasant close enough to snatch the vial. But before he could, Yzma snatched it. She laughed, and jumped to a higher ledge nearby, "I win."

"MMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

Yzma looked up to see Kairi's kitten pouncing on her. She started attacking the villians and kicked to a wall where, Kronk had popped out of the secret exit, "Whoa!"

The potion fell right into Pacha's hand. He beamed, "Got it!"

Kuzco smiled with excitement, happy he was finally going to return to normal.

"What are the odds that trapdoor would lead us out here?" Kronk asked the heroes of light as they exited the door one by one. The others waved to the five of them.

Pacha climbed to the ledge above, taking Kuzco with him. The two hugged and laughed but it then became awkward, "Here, uh, let me get that for you."

He unscrewed the cork and handed it to Kuzco. The emperor smiled. "Well, see ya on the other side."

He drank the potion, and finally turned to his human self. Everyone cheered except for Riku, who remained inside the secert exit, "Yay! He's human! Now can we get inside, back on the ground?!"

* * *

 **Well, I think now is a good time to stop. Next time, the Heroes of Light will conclude the journy to this world and they will recuite a new memeber to the team. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews. Also if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. See you next time!**


	44. Chapter 43: The Emperor's New Groove

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Square Enix and Disney. Man, I hope the come up with the release dates for KH 2.8 and KH3 soon. At least for 2.8 and a new trailer. Well, anyways before we conclude the world of the Emperor's New Groove, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **sailorsenshi13: Yeah, I think I've read somewhere in an interview that they original made Marulixa a girl but since they already had Larxene, they made him a guy instead. Oh, and thank you!**

 **Mickol93: Yes, yes, it was. I really wanted to put this as a world. I hope it actually becomes a world. And no, I'm not planning of using that version of Spider-Man. I like Andrew Garfield and Tom Holland versions better. They portrayed Spider-Man right. I might have one of them appear in some point in the story. But too soon to say for sure.**

 **JGM16: Yeah, but he's not the main villian of the story and didn't have much of a role for him. Xehanort or Vanitas won't go down as easily.**

 **Guest: Thanks, but we still have many worlds away untill Sora and the others meet up with Elsa.**

 **Well, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 43: The Emperor's New Groove

"Ah...floor, sweet, floor." Riku signed in relief. Mickey told the sliver head, "Riku, it's okay to admit your afraid of heights. Everyone is afraid of something."

"I don't get scared." Riku denied. Everyone just rolled their eyes. Kuzco smiled at his new friends when he realized Pacha wasn't happy. He wondered why? Oh, right...he said he would still build Kuzctopia as soon as he got back. He knew what he had to do, "So, you lied to me?"

"I did?" Pacha wondered. Kuzco explained, "Yeah. You said that when the sun hits this ridge just right, these hills sing. Well pal, I was dragged ALL over those hills, and I did not hear any singing."

Everyone smiled, they all knew what he was doing. Kuzco continued, "So, I'll be building my summer home on a more MAGICAL hill. Thank you." Pacha played along, "Couldn't pull the wool over your eyes, huh?"

"No, no, I'm sharp, I'm on it!" Kuzco replied. "Looks like you and your family are stuck on a tuneless hilltop forever, pal." Just the Kuzco crown began to glow, "Huh? Did my crown alway go shinny we I do the right thing?"

Just then a beam, hit the ceil and reviled a Keyhole. Sora smiled and turned to the mouse King, "Care to help me out with this one, Mickey?"

"I'd be honored." Mickey nodded. The two summond their Keyblades and locked the Keyhole shut. Anna smiled, "Another world saved."

"So, what are you going to do now, Kuzco?" Thor asked the former llama. Kuzco replied, "Well...all my life I've been a selfish Emperor. I thought the whole world evolved around me...but if I wasn't a Emperor, no one would have given a care...untill I met you guys. You showed me I can be a better emperor and a better friend. For now on, I'm going to think of others before my own needs. Pacha, can you help me out with this? I need a new Royal advosir anyways."

"Sure, Kuzco. What are friends for?" Pacha nodded. Olaf signed, "To bad we couldn't recuit any for the heroes of light."

"Well...that's not entirely true." Kairi pointed out. Anna rasied her eyebrow, "Who?" Kairi guestered to Kronk, who handed Yzma the kitten to the proper authorities. Anna eyes winded, "Wait, but he worked for the bad guys!"

"Oh, c'mon! Kronk's my friend. He deserves a second chance." Kristoff replied. Cap nodded, "They're right. Kronk could have killed us with the Heartless...instead he chose to help us stop Yzma."

"Plus, if it hadn't been for Kronk, Kuzco would still be a llama. Would have never gotten to you in time." Herc pointed out. Kairi beamed, "And Aqua could never had kick that evil kitty's butt." Aqua was now wearing a karate outfit with a black belt. Anna nodded, "True, but I'm not sure..."

Kairi then pouted, Anna quickly closed her eyes, "Your puppy pouting, aren't you?" Kairi lied, "No, not at all." Anna opened her eyes to see Kairi's pout. Anna groaned, "Okay, okay, we'll give him a second chance. Maybe we find a clue who else is working for Xehanort."

Sora, Kristoff, and Kairi cheered. Sora walked up to Kronk, "Hey, Kronk. We were wondering if you wanted to join our team. Look, I don't know why you worked for the bad guys before but we can all see that your a good person. We want to give you a second chance."

Kronk then began thinking to himself...

"They seem nice. You should accept their offer."

Kronk's Shoulder Angel returned.

"It's all a trick!"

Kronk's shoulder devil also appeared, "How do we know these punks aren't any better than Yzma? They could only gonna tell us that to get information out of us and get rid of us when we give then what they want to know." The shoulder angel argued, "From what we heard, they have done nothing but helped people."

"Don't listen to that guy. He's trying to lead you down the path of righteousness. I'm gonna lead you down the path that Rocks!" Thr Kronk devil told Kronk. The shoulder guestered to them, "Oh, c'mon your old friends on their side. Plus some of these guys are still kids, I mean, just look at them..."

Kronk and his other versions of himself looked at the group and they saw Kairi's puppy dog pout. The shoulder devil turned to Kronk, "Well, can't argue with those us eyes." With that they disappeared, Sora wondered, "So, who were you talking too?"

"My Shoulder Angel and Devil." Kronk answered. Sora nodded in understanding. Kronk then asked, "So, uh, will you kids appreciate my cooking?"

"From what Riku said, he saw that you were a great cook. Sure, of coarse we will." Sora nodded. Kronk grinned, "I'm in!"

"Sweet." Sora beamed. Kristoff walked up and shook Kronk's hand, "Welcome to the team!"

"So, uh, how do we get to the next world?" Kronk asked. Sora beamed, "Genie, to the next world please."

"One portal to the next world coming right up!" Genie the fired a bast of magic that opened a portal...of a man old man talking a shower. His name was Stan Lee, "Hey! I'd like some privacy here!"

"Opps! Sorry." Genie apologize, the men had the woman cover their eyes, as he opened a different portal to another world, "Here we go!"

Soon, everyone said the goodbyes and left through the portal. Sora was the last to leave before stopped by Kuzco, "Sora, if you guys are ever in a jam. My Empire's got your back!"

"Thanks, Kuzco. Untill we meet again." Sora said as he jumped through the portal. Kuzco exclaimed, "And good luck with Kairi!"

After the portal closed, Kuzco turned to Pacha, "Well, I've got some apologizing to do." Pacha grinned as they began to leave the room, but before they did, Pacha said, "You know, I'm pretty sure I heard some singing on the hill next to us. In case you're interested."

Kuzco took that under consideration...

* * *

 **Yeah, I know, short chapter... Hoped you guys like the Stan Lee cameo though. Next up, our heroes team up with a cheerleader who's out to save with world with her childhood frien and a naked mole rat. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Leave your thoughts in the reveiws. Also, be sure to follow and fav, if you haven't already. See you next time!**


	45. Chapter 44: Meet Kim Possible

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They are the sole propriety of Square Enix and Disney. Okay, now to begin the world of Kim Possible. If you're wondering what episode this takes place, it's movie 'So the Drama.' Okay, now let's get to some reviews...**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **Mickol93: I'm glad you loved the Stan Lee Cameo. I always loved his appearance in the Marvel movies. And since this fanfic has Marvel characters, I felt like it would be wrong if he wasn't included in some shape or form. Although, this time he may cameo more than once so, look out for him.**

 **God of the Challenge: Wow! Guess my version was funnier than I thought. Thanks. I guess you didn't read this part. Alright, I'll say it again. Deadpool won't appear in this. Look I know a lot of you are fans of him out there but think about it, Deadpool is a rated R or M character depending on movie or video games right? And Kingdom Hearts is has be a rated E game or E 10+ at most. Do you have any idea how wrong that would be? Now, I know Deadpool has been in rated T games before as well as some animated TV shows or movies with a lesser rating. But a rated E game is drastic change for the Merc with the Mouth. Heck I don't think they can make him that safe for Kingdom Hearts, he might as well not even be Deadpool. This would ruin not only his character but may even ruin the Kingdom Hearts games as well. Now, like I said before, I maybe, just maybe, but him in my adaption to the KH series after DDD, aka my BBS Sora, Riku, and Kairi's story or sometime after but for this story. For this, I'm gonna try to keep as close to the KH Universe as possible so that means nothing Deadpool or non-Disney other than Final Fantasy. Sorry.**

 **Furno: Well, it's no secert I've planed for Phineas and Ferb in here since Doofenmirtz is with the group of villians. Who joins the heroes of light? That's still a mystery to even me but I'll what I can do. Alough I don't plan to make that crossover. Sorry, maybe somebody else can. It sounds like an intresting idea. Oh, and I love Toy Story. I've got to watch those movies again and do hope it appears in KH3. Unfortunately, I have the worlds figured out and Toy Story isn't one of them. Sorry. But I will try to make it a whole in one of my Future KH fanfics. I'm glad your enjoying the story and I may do something again in the future...only no music parodies. Oh and if you like this fanfic then you should definitely check out Darius Almighty's Kingdom Hearts III: trails of the Keyblade. It's were I got my inspiration for this story from.**

 **Deadman: Don't worry. I'm not angry. Thank you for your opinion. Even though I plan the main focas to be around Sora and Anna, the other heroes will have their moments and point of view. I'm still learning. So you advice is appreciated. Thank you. Also, Darius Almighty really needs to update his story it's been like two years now. Also, there's no a Deadpool army. God of the Challenge wasn't demanding it, just asking, nothing more... My answer still the same. No Deadpool. Sorry but thanks for the review.**

 **Prequel Hater: Yeah, I didn't want them to competely trust Kronk because he worked for Yzma. Also, don't worry I'm planning somethings special for our other traveling heroes that are Non-KH characters or Anna for this world. And...yeah, I see your point. In fact I think that instead of making a Phineas and Ferb world they'd end up meeting the heroes back in Arrendelle somehow. To late to changes worlds here though but it might pay if I do it right. And thank you for understanding the Deadpool debate and thanks for your opinion. It will truely effect the way of the story.**

 **sailorsenshi13: I can see your a huge Kim Possible fan. I hope you enjoy this world. Oh, and thank you!**

 **Alright, now to the story...**

* * *

Chapter 44: Meet Kim Possible

Shego looked on the master computer as she questioned her boss, Dr. Draken, latest evil scheme. Sure for the whole world conquest thing she got. Kidnap seven pure hearted princesses, forge the _X-_ blade, unlock the secerts of Kingdom Hearts, help Vantias overthrow Xehanort, and take over the universe. She understood that plan. What she wants to know what's Draken's plan to take over there own! She said aloud, "What is he up to? A child's toy design, top-secret cybertronic technology, which we have yet to steal, Syntho-drone personality and performance upgrades, and teen-zine junk? What's he gonna do? Throw the world's weirdest pajama party?"

Draken the walked up to his sidekick, "You really haven't figured it out, have you?"

"There is no plan here," Shego stated. "No way."

"Oh," Draken sang, "But there is!"

Shego had enough, she grabbed him by the arm, "Spill!" He replied, "No."

"Why not?!" She demanded as green flames appeared in her hands. Usually, Draken's cowardice would do anything that Shego ask or demand, but this time remain calm, "Kim Possible is not smarter than you."

Shego made her powers vanish, "True." Draken continued, "If you can't figure it out, she can't figure it out. And that means..." Shego gave it a quick thought when her eyes widend as she realized, "You just might win."

"Oh, I'm quite confident." Draken smiled as a corridor of darkness opened reavel int Pete and the Beagle Boys. Drakes turned to them, "Pete? What are you doing here? I thought you were looking for that last Princess of Heart?"

"We are. We've received word from the Organization that the Key-brat and his lackeys have just arrived in this world." Pete told them. Drakes beamed, "Oh, Shego could this day not be any better...not only will I take over the world, I have the opportunity to capture the last princess so we can take over the rest of the worlds. We means we to rule over serval worlds besides our owns. Heck, I can give you Iceland! You know, the green one! The one you wanted!"

"Ah, no, no, no! That was before we learned about the whole other worlds ordeal! I want my very own world to rule over..." Shego replied. Draken signed, "I suppose that's fair..."

"...of my choosing." Shego finished. Draken exclaimed, "What?! Be reasonable..."

"Fine, the good luck catching your Princess on your own. Which by the way is guard by an entire group of superheroes and they'd probably recruit Kimmy and her sidekick when they meet her." Shego pointed out. Draken groweled, "Fine. One world of your choosing...for you to rule..."

"See now, was that so hard?" Shego smirked. She turned to the group of villians, "Okay, whose our target?"

"We think it's Princess Anna of Arrendelle!" One the Beagle Boys replied. The former hero rasied an eyebrow, "Based on what facts?"

"Uh...because she's a princess?" Another assumed as the others nodded. Shego replied sarcastically, "Yeah. Great guess. If it weren't for the fact there are many worlds each with their own princess, it would be a great guess." She then crossed her arms, "Look. We can't just guess we've got to know which one is the REAL Princess of Heart. We grab the wrong one then it's no good. We need all seven to bring forth Kingdom Hearts, any fewer are useless."

"Shego's right!" Draken's nodded. She turned to her boss, "Did you just say I'm right?"

"You heard correctly. If we grab the wrong girl, then it would be a major set back on our plans to rule the worlds." Draken explained. Shego the grinned, "Great. Now, I'll just ask Maleficent or Xehanort who our Princess is and..."

"No need Shego...for you see I'm know one step ahead of all of you." The blue evil sciencict cut her off. The four other villains looked to him as he continued, "I have created a device that shall revival to us the last pure hearted princess." He pressed a button revivaling his machine. Shego rasied an eyebrow, "Is that a metal detector?"

"No, it's not a...you know, now that I'm looking at my device again, it does strongly resemble a metal detector..." Draken realized. He shook it off, "Anyways, that's not the point. This my friends is a light and darkness detector." He took the device and pointed at the villians, "I've based it on the 'how evil are you machine,' what it does is scan to see how strong the light and darkness are. Now everyone was darkness in their hearts except for the Princesses, so if scans reavel to us a strong light without darkness..."

"Then we have our girl." Shego smirked. Draken nodded, "Correct! And that is when we will strike! So, let the heroes come! We'll be ready for them..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim Possible was on her Kimmunicator, "You sure this were the power source is coming from?" Wade, her ten year old genuis the makes all her gadgets and sets her up with rides, replied, _"I'm positive. The strange power source is right in the middle of Middleton."_

"Hopefully, we'll finally have a lead on Draken, or why the early winter across the entire world. Heck, it could be those strange monsters Draken's been using." Kim told him. Her best friend, Ron Stoppable, then walked in, "Yeah, Draken's been real odd lately. We usually stop is evil scheme by now."

"Uh-uh." Ron's pet naked mole rat, Rufus, popped out of his pocket in winter clothes. Rom then shieveded, "I just hope it's not mutant Snowman again! It was Camp Wannaweep all over..."

"Ron. We've been over this. Other than the strange face that it's snowing all over ther Earth, the snow is compeletly normal. I've check with Wade. All the water from Lake Wannaweep is still there. Frozen but still there." Kim reassured her best friend. Ron and Rufus signed in relief but before wondering, "Then where is the snow coming from then?"

"Hopefully, that's what we're about to find out, and solve this thing before the prom." Kim said as she started snowboarding to the sorce of the power sorce. Ron signed, know that she was going out with the new Erick guy. Ron was always uncomfortable with Kim and other guys but he was still there for her. He felt like his feelings for Kim were growing stronger. Rufus then made him snap out of it, when he realized Kim was going too far again, "Thanks buddy... Let's do this!"

He began to try to snowboard after her...keyword...try. He had a hard time moving. Untill he tripped on something and began tumpling after her. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

After Sora entered the new world, Genie's portal closed. "Um...Sora?" He heard his sister call him. He saw his sister and friends battle a huge group of Heartless. Anna punched another Heartless as she told him, "We can use a little help here!"

Sora nodded as he summoned his Keyblade and joined in the fight. Mulan ran up a Darkside's arm and slashed her sword at the head destorying the Heartless. Thor and Hercules combined there streagth and powers to wipe the floor with the Heartless. Herclues quickly hoped on Pegasus and flew in the skies to take down the flying Heartless. Riku was beginning to be overwhelmed by the group of Heartless, we shuddenly he burst his dark powers and destroyed the Heartless surrounding him. He stared at his hands for a second in shock, when a small Heartless tried to sneak up on him. But it was destroyed by Mulan, Mushu popped out on her shoulder and asked, "You okay, man?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just need a moment." Riku nodded. Mulan replied, "You may not have one. More Heartless are on the way!" Captian threw his shield at the on coming Heartless. Stitch then caught the might sheild, and used it ram into a whole group of Heartless. He then tossed the sheild back to the Super Soilder, "Thanks Stitch!"

"Naga Problem!" Stitch saluted. Genie and Donald blasted powerful beams of magic. Goofy tossed his shield much like Cap did to destroy and group of Heartless. Mickey used his own Keyblade to strike down the Heartless. Pluto and Sven were even fighting aginst the dark monsters. Kairi flew down on carpet to smack some Heartless with her frying pan. Olaf and Aqua were with her. Kristoff was having some trouble with a Heartless but Cloud was able to kill it from behind. Donald ran up to Kristoff and heal him, "Thanks. We did all this Heartless come from?"

Tifa just fought off a group of Heartless. "I don't know. Kronk you didn't summon them did you." She kicked one Heartless to Kronk who slammed down the monster with his own frying pan. "Uh, it wasn't me. The whole summoning the Heartess...that was more Yzma's thing. Between you and me, uh, the Heatress freak me out."

"I think the Heartless freak everyone out." Herc stated. Thor then cast down a thunderstorm on the bigger Heartless, "It does not matter. We won't let any of the worlds we come fall to the Heartless."

"Speaking of which, you don't think Xehanort would destroy Arrendelle while we're gone, do you?" Mulan asked the others. Cap shook his head, "Doubt it. Vantias said we have a week. And it's only been a few days there. We still have time to save that world."

"Good. Because it really stink, if we saved all these worlds but not our own home." Anna stated. Sora struck down another Heartless, "Say, isn't this usally the part we meet some of the locals in the world by now?"

"Probably, but so far we've seen nothing by Heartless..." Kristoff stated just we a red head teenage girl came in on a rocket powered snow board and joined in the knock the Heartless to the group. She then turned to see a huge snowball knocking down the remaining bigger Heartless as it screamed. Kim signed, "Ron, quit fooling around!"

Stitch and Herc rushed in to stop the boulder. With there streagth the manged to stop the ball. Herc the put his hand in the snow and pulled out a teenage boy who looked the same age as the girl. Ron looked up, "Thanks dude."

"Your welcome and I'm sorry." Herc replied. Ron raised an eyebrow, "For what?" The Greek hero guessed to where Ron's pants should be... except no pants. Ron groaned, "Not again."

Some of the others tried to hold back the laughter. No longer after a snow dress naked mole rat, ran down Herc shoulder and jumped in Ron's hands. Ron turned to Rufus, "You okay, Rufus?"

He nodded like he had a blast being a giant snowball. Everyone put away there weapons, as Kronk observed, "Wow! An naked mole rat, uh, that must be one cool pet for you...let me guess, you Dad has allergies to fur pets?"

"Yeah, and then I saw Rufus and he was just perfect." Ron replied, he then rasied an eyebrow, "Dude, where did I hear your voice before...'cause it's sound so familiar."

"Ugh, so this just another wild goose chase, isn't it?" Kim groaned. Thor replied, "I see no wild goose."

"I take it you were trying to find the guys controlling the Heartless." Sora persumed. Kim rasied her eyebrow, "Is that what those monsters called? Yes, I've been hoping this was another lead to stop Dr. Draken."

"He wouldn't by any chance helping any men in black coats, would he?" Riku asked as he placed his sword on his back. Ron nodded, "Yes, Wade has been noticing a man in a black coat helping out Draken lately. Wait, are guys heroes too?"

"Yes, yes, we are." Anna said boldly. Kristoff smirked, "Don't you mean Junoir heroes?" Anna just glared at Kristoff. As Sora told Kim, "In that case, we've been on the same case for awhile. Maybe we can help eachother out. I'm Sora and this is carpet."

"Riku."

"I'm Kairi"

"Princess Anna of Arrendelle."

"I'm Kristoff and this is Sven.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf walked up to everyone. Ron screamed, "Ah! Evil snowman!"

"Ron, I don't thank he's evil...unlike last time. Remeber different causes." Kim reminded him. Ron remebered, "Oh, yeah...Sorry, Olaf."

"It's alright." Olaf replied.

"I'm Thor, son of..."

"Thor, all you need to give them is your first name." Hercules pointed. Thor shrugged, "Very well."

"I'm Hercules. Herc for short. And this is Peagsus."

"I'm Mickey Mouse and this is Pluto."

"Donald Duck."

"Name's Goofy!"

"I'm Kronk."

"I'm Fa Mulan."

"I'm Mushu!"

"I'm the Genie of the Lamp!"

"Cloud."

"I'm Tifa, his wife."

"Mega Stitch!

"And I'm..." Cap started before Ron screamed like a girl, "KP! It's Captian America! Sir, could you sign Rufus?" Rufus pulled up his coat. Kim signed, "Ron, stay focas here. Anyways, I'm Kim Possible and these are my best friends Ron Stoppable and Rufus. Sorry about Ron he can be a bit weird sometimes."

"No, we understand. We have Sora." Riku smirked as the adopted Prince glared at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"Anyways, You guys know anything about Draken's latest scheme?" Kim asked. They explained to her, even though they knew nothing about Draken, they told her about the crisis among the other worlds. Kim replied, "You're all from other worlds?"

"It would explain the huge talking animals." Ron stated. Cap contenuied, stating that what the Orginazation was and they were after the last Princess of Heart. Who the villains believed to be Anna. And they've been getting help from all the other villians but they planning to double cross eachother. And there leader Xehanort wanted revenge on Sora and Anna's family. Kim replied, "Sounds like bad news what about the winter across the world?"

"That's my sister. I may have kinda freaked her out into starting an eternal winter..." Anna explained. Kim raised an eyebrow, "Freaked her out how?"

"I agreed to marry a man I just met..." Anna answered knowing what would come next. "What?! You agreed to marry a man you just met?!" Kim and Ron exclaimed. Rufus shook his head, "Bad idea!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! I say it's true love but because I love my brother...I'm willing to hold off the marriage." Anna replied. Cap contenuied, "Hopefully, it will help calm your sister down."

"So, the worlds taking over when know the villians plans but still no clue of how Draken going to take over our world? Well, it's better process than we've made that last time." Ron observered. Kim signed, "So, since you guys are new to this world. We're are guys planning to stay at?"

"We...haven't thought that far ahead." Kairi admitted, "Maybe you might have any ideas?"

"KP, that girl is giving you..." Ron stated as he noticed Kairi's face. Kim groaned, "Not the puppy dog pout! And the worst part is your the best at it...fine you guys can stay at my place."

"But how will we all fit?" Sora realized. Genie grinned, "Just leave it to me!"

* * *

 **Well, this is a good palace to stop. Hopefully, I give some of the other heroes more of a spotlight on this world. Next time we meet Kim's family and her current boyfriend. Will the other heroes befriend him as well or will they get suspicious he's not who he says he isn't? I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave your thoughts in the reviews. Also be sure to follow or fav, if you haven't already. See you next time!**


	46. Chapter 45: Erik and the Possible Family

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. Btw, has anyone seen the new Kingdom Hearts 2.8 trailer! It looks so awesome! I've never played dream drop distance so I'm excited for that and Aqua's return as well as the other new KH story! I know what I want for Christmas this year! Anyways, time to reply to some reviews...**

 **Mickol93: Thanks, I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters to the new world.**

 **Guest 1: Probably not in this chapter. But, yes, we'd probably see them in the future chapters with the whole prom thing.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **MysteryGirl7Freak: Yes, but don't worry. Genie's got that covered. Doctor Who...Yeah, I've been meaning to see that show, but it probably wouldn't show up in here either way. Sorry. I pretty much have all the worlds figured out. Maybe next time.**

 **sailorsenshi13: Yeah, your definitely a Kim Possible fan. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Alright that's it for now...I enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 45: Erik and the Possible Family

Kim enter her home, "Hey, Mom?" Ann Possible smiled, "Kim, your home already? I thought you and Ron were following on Dr. Draken?" Kim signed, "It's not a complete dead end. We found some people that know what else Draken's up to and their new to our...town, so I invited them over to stay for a few days."

"Well, as long as their not super villains or like that Prince we had over that one time, then their welcomed. I'll be sure to order to order more pizza. Oh, and your boyfriend Eirk is also coming over for dinner is evening." She told her as she picked up the phone. Kim smiled at the fact although one thing did consiner her...well, besides her twin brothers. "Mom, you should probably know that there's more than two people coming over."

"Well, I'm thinking besides Ron, how much company are we having over?" Asked her mother. Kim guestered to the window, "It's probably be better if you saw yourself." Ann turned to the window and her eyes widend, she saw Ron and 27 others, some of which weren't even human. They all gave kind smiles and waved to Mrs. Possible. Ann turned to Kim, "We're going to need a lot of pizza..."

* * *

Later that evening, the family met and names were introduced. Sora and Anna helped payed for the supper, since there were so many people there. The Possible family was amazed that Captian America was still alive and well. Kim's brothers, Jim and Tim, asked Cap if he could lend some blood in attempt to re-create the super soilder serm. Cap kindly turned down there offer but he and everyone else who was new here, were shocked to see what the boys were capable of. Genie extended the table and created more chairs so everyone could fit, when they asked what was Genie's story, they replied, "It's a long story."

Thor hung his hammer on the coat rack, which surprised Sora, he thought only those worthy could lift the hammer but he guessed that imanitable objects could hold up the hammer as long no one else was holding it. They learned that the father of the family, had to stay late at work so, they would have to save his meal for him. Soon, they had one more additional company...

"Attention, please!" Tim called out with a mega phone. His twin Jim added, "We detect cooties in the area."

"Repeat. Cooties in the area."

"This can mean one thing."

The two brothers began chanted, "Kim's got a boyfriend! Kim's got a boyfriend!"

"Sora, I'm glad you were never like that." Anna stated. Sora nodded, "Thanks Anna."

"Times like this makes me glad, I'm an only child." Mulan stated. Hercules rasied up his soda, "Here, here!"

Kim turned to everyone, "Everyone, this is my boyfriend Erik. Erik...everyone." Erik turned to Cap, "Woah, is that Captian America? I'm a big fan of yours." He shook hands with the World War II hero. Cap smiled, "Thanks, son. So, where you from?"

"I've heard about the time you've saved lives of 400 soilders is our history books. I always thought that was amazing." Eirk told him. Cap rasied an eyebrow, he was trying to change the subject. But why? Kronk looked to Erik, "Say, you look familiar. Have we met?"

"I don't think so." Eirk replied. Before Kronk could contenuie on or Cap could asked anymore questions, Ann asked, "Hey, what do

* * *

you kids want on your pizza?" The heroes of light beamed, "PIZZA!"

"Finally, real food!" Riku beamed. Stitch exclaimed, "Chesse!"

"Sauage for us!" Sora, Anna, and Kairi beamed. The couple exclaimed, "Pepperoni!"

"Jinx!" Erik told Kim, "You owe me a soda."

"Very cute." Kim's mother commented. Ron and Rufus just sat up agianst the wall and crossed there arms, Ron commented, "Get in line. You know, she owes me a soda from before she even met you. No soda for you." Goofy walked up to Ron, "Gwarsh, Ron? You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine thanks." Ron signed. Sven walked up to Ron and licked him for confort. Ron raised an eyebrow, "Which, reminds me...how'd we get Sven and Pegasus in here?" Rufus shrugged, "I don't know."

Later on, the Pizza arrived and everyone began enjoying the food. Except for Cap, who has been staring at Erik the whole time and Ron who also been staring at Kim and Eirk. They're was just something off about him. Kim's mom took notice of Ron's odd behavior. "Ron?"

Ron sighed. "Actually, Doctor P, I've got the… uh… belly flips."

"Got my endoscope in the car," Kim's mom offered. This seemed to made Ron freak out. "I'm kidding! Why don't you stay? We have a lot of new friends in the neighborhood."

Ron wasn't sure, "Well… "

"Later, Ron!" Kim and Erik called at the same time. Kim replied, "Jinx!"

Erik smiled. "Again? Man!"

Ron frowned and picked up one of Tim and Jim's megaphones from the table. "Cootie alert!" he exclaimed before he left with his naked mole rat. Mickey turned he others, "Gosh, something really seems to be bothering Ron."

"He's always been prone to drama, I guess, Mickey." Ann Possible replied to the mouse King. Kim reassured everyone, "He's fine."

"I'm not sure. I may not have been friends with him as long as you have Kim, but something definitely seems to be something bothering wrong with Ron." Kairi pointed out. Kristoff nodded as he took a bite of his slice of pizza, "Yeah, he's just like Sora when he see other guys flirting with Kairi."

"Hey, I don't want Kairi ending up with the wrong guy!" Sora defended himself as he blushed. Donald laughed, "Sora? Gets jealous of other guys!"

"No, I don't! I just get upset with guys who treat Kairi the wrong way." Sora stated. Riku smirked, "You mean like Hanyer before he started dating Ollete?"

"In fairness, I slept on the wrong side of the bed and apologized to him afterwords." Sora tried to defend himself. Anna rasied an eyebrow, "Sora...you never sleep on the wrong side of the bed...but then again I've never seen you jealous before..."

"Can someone please change the subject?" Sora asked as he blushed in embarrassment. Jim decided to help Sora out, "Dad's pizza's getting cold."

"Thank you." He whispered as he fist bumped Kim's brother. Tim smirked, "Cool! Can we heat it up?" Kim's mother took the pizza away from the boys, "No, the fire department said no more fusion experiments." Anna whispered to the others, "What's an fusion experiment?"

"Let's just say if done wrong, it's something that's starts a fire." Tifa explained to her. Ann turned to her husbands spot at the table, "Where is your father anyways?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. James Possible was finishing his own experiment, "Come on... Daddy needs to see some cybertronic replication." And a few seconds later, he did. He beamed, "Oh! The Hephaestus Project is a go! Who's the man?!"

Just then his seat turned around to see a big fat cat and his old college classmate, "I'm the man... the man who wants the Hephaestus Project!" Despite the fact he was shock to see Draken, but he turned it into a glare, "My teenage daughter is not afraid of you. Why should I be, Drew?"

Draken groaned, "I hate it when you call me that!" Drakken yelled. "I am not the man you knew in college, Possible."

"Still can't get a date, though, I bet." Dr. Possible grinned. Pete laughed, "Oooooh, burn! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Shut it, Pete! You're not helping! Why is it every Possible I capture feels the need to give me lip? Doesn't anyone respect the traditional captive-captor relationship anymore? Has society just gone completely to seed?" Draken complained. Kim's father just contenuied to smirk, "If I could interrupt your rant to point out, that I'm not telling you anything about the project."

"Oh, I anticipated that," Draken grinned, "...you know what they say. If you want to make an omelet, you've gotta break a few eggheads." Pete grinned as he cracked his knuckles, "My hands aren't huge for nothing."

Dr. Possible began to worry, "Okay, hold the phone, here." He then the turned to his desk, held up his iPad, and pushed a button on everything on the Hephaestus Project. The computer spoke, _"_ _Do you wish to delete File Hephaestus?"_

Draken and Pete's eyes widend in horror, "No!" Dr. Possible just smirked, "Yes."

 _"_ _Dr. Possible voice print acknowledged_. _"_ Everything on the Hephaestus Project was deleted instantly. The villians jaws just dropped. Everything they needed to conquer this world was long gone. Draken exclaimed, "You deleted it! Are you mad?!"

"No worries! I've got it all up here!" Dr. Possible grinned. Pete groaned, knowing that they wouldn't be getting it out of him willingly, "Well, Dr. Draken. We could always just use the Heartless instead. It's a minor setback, but we still conquer the world with them."

Draken grinned, "There's no need Pete, because I just so happen to have a brain-tap machine and I've been just dying to use it." Now, Dr. Possible eyes widend. Bad news for him, as Pete laughed as the three of them disappeared in a Corridor of Darkness...

* * *

 _Terra and Aqua practiced the Keyblade fighting techniques when they heard the main entrance door open. They stopped their training to see who it was. The looked down stares to see Master Xehanort entering the castle with a young boy. Sora reconized the boy to be Ventus. Xehanort greated Master Eraqus, and they left the boy alone to discuss a private matter. Aqua turned to Terra, "That boy...is he okay?"_

 _"I'll go see." He reassured the blue hair woman. Terra made to the end of the steps, and introduce himself to the boy, "I'm Terra. What's your name?"_

 _"...Ventus." He replied. Sora rasied an eyebrow. He didn't should like he usally did in his dreams. Terra on the other hand, smiled. The boy seemed to be okay to him, "Whew, you can talk!"_

 _Terra looked up to the second floor, "Aqua, c'mere!" Aqua smiled and ran down to join them, she looked to the ten year old boy, "Hi, I'm Aqua."_

 _"...Terra...Aqua..." The boy nodded. Terra began to ask the boy some questions..._

 _"So, you here to train with us? Where are you from? Who was that man with you? You good with a Keyblade?"_

 _Ven couldn't seem to answer...all these questions seemed to cause him pain. Ventus gripped his head and screamed in pain. Terra and Aqua were shocked by this, "Whoa! What's the matter?"_

 _"Are you okay?" Aqua asked in concern. The two Keyblade masters returned, as Xehanort went to check on the boy, who fell unconscious, as Eraquas asked his pupils, "What did you do?"_

 _"Nothing I...I just asked him some stuff." Terra replied. Earqus signed as he understood what had happened, "Ventus cannot tell you anything because he cannot remember anything."_

* * *

 _The sence changed to Aqua, who watched the poor boy as he slept. It's been days now, everybody was wondering if he'd ever wake up. The young woman frowned as she whispered, "Ventus, why won't you wake up?" She turned to leave, when Ven began to moan and shift. Aqua turned to see that the boy was finally waking up. She beamed, "Ventus! You're awake! It's a miracle!"_

 _Aqua ran out of the room and called out, "Terra! Master Earqus! Ventus is awake!" Terra was the first to arrive and beamed the Ventus was siting up._

* * *

 _The seen changed once more, Eraqus took the boy in for proper training as it turned out he did have the ability to wield the Keyblade. Although, Sora already knew this. He observed Ven sparing with Terra with a wooden sword, much like the one Sora owned. Terra, on the hand, owned a wooden craved Keyblade, with his name craved into it. Ventus was sent flying back from Terra's last blow. As Ven got back up, Terra taunted, "Giving up already? C'mon Ven. I thought you were stronger than that."_

 _Sora smiled, that's what Riku always told him when he was winning. Aqua cheered Ven on, "Ven, you almost had him. Just try it agian." Terra smiled and joked, "Hey wait, are you teaming up now?"_

 _Ven nodded, and he was willing the try agian. He got himself up and picked up his wooden sword and charged at Terra..._

* * *

 _The dream changed for a final time where, Sora original dreamt of the Keyblade trio. Ven frowned, Terra smiled and tried to cheer the boy up, "Ven. You see all those dents and nicks you got?" Ven oberved his damaged wooden sword and nodded. Aqua picked up, "Each one is proof that your learning."_

 _"Your trying to much to move your body. You need to learn to let your body move you. Right?" Terra shuggested._ _This didn't cheer Ven up... Terra decided to try a different approach, he cleared his throat and rasied his wooden Keyblade, "In your hand, take this blade. And so long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's weilder you shall one day be made."_

 _"What's THAT about? Who went and made you Master?" Aqua laughed. Terra replied, "_ _Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about."_

 _"_ _Well, you're not the only one." Aqua pointed out. Terra kneed down and offered the wooden Keyblade to Ven,_ _"I know. You, me, and Ven all share the same dream." Ven smiled and took the blade, when a new voice spoke up, "And one day you'll all see it though."_

 _The trio turned to see a man with black spikey hair enter the dream. Aqua smiled, "Zack, you're back."_

 _"Yeah, I just wanted to check in with my old man when I saw you kids. So, who's the new kid?" Zack asked. Ventus replied, "Ventus..."_

 _"Well, Ventus, if you wanted to learn about the Keyblade then you came to the right palace. My father's the best Keyblade Master on this side of the worlds. Terra and Aqua are good friends too. They're gonna take great care of you." He replied. Ventus smiled, and nodded in apperaction. Zack turned to Terra, "So, where is my old man anyways..."_

 _"He's inside. He's talking to an old friend of his." Terra replied, "So, I guess that means you won't be staying for long..." Zack shook his head, "No, I've got a family to take care of. But maybe next time..." Aqua and Terra nodded as the woman replied, "Then we'll get back to our training with Ven, tell Arieth we said hi."_

 _"Can do." As he walked inside the castle. As he entered he saw Xehanort, the stopped only to give eachother a glare before moving on, Eraqus came on the sence, "Zack? What brings you here? Not that not glad to see my only child coming to vist me..."_

 _"Dad? I know, Xehanort was once you're friend but why...why do you keep letting him in to your home?" Zack asked. His father signed, "Son, he's changed he's not the man you've met before. He sorry for all the things his done, your friend's father's murder, his obsession with darkness, and the Keyblade War. He's finally come to his senses to admit he was wrong. You of all people can understand forgiveness..."_

 _"Cloud's different dad. Xehanort wasn't split into two persons. I'll believe it when I see it, dad." Zack replied. Eraqus shook his head, "Zack, you didn't come all this way to complian about my friends?" Zack's frown turned upside down, "Dad...it's a boy! We named him, Sora, and he's beautiful! He just born not to long ago, on my Birthday of all days!_

 _"Congratulations, son. I'm sure you and Arieth will be excellent parents." Eraqus smiled, inside his head to leap for joy that he now had a grandson. Unawares to the two, Xehanort listen to the whole thing. He glared at Zack for a full minute to vanish in a corridor of darkness. Zack contenuied, "Dad, you've just got to met him. He's only been here a few days but been a great gift on our life's. Sora would just love to met you."_

 _"Zack..." Eraqus signed, "You know better than anyone, that my duties as Keyblade Master must come first. I now have three pupils to take care off, if there was another way, I'd go see my only grandchild in a heartbeat." Zack replied, "You know, if I told Terra and Aqua... They'd be begging to see him, heck I bet even the new kid, Ventus would want to see him..."_

 _"...No, Zack. They're not ready to see the outside world, yet. Especially not Ventus..." Earqus shook his head. Zack smirked, "You know, that's what mom used say when you tried to sneak me to see your castle."_

 _"I wasn't a Master then and you never were chosen by the Keyblade..." He defended himself. They signed, before Zack told him, "I would have brought him to see you, but he's too young for that kind of journey...I was really hoping you'd be there when he was born."_

 _"So was I...Maybe, when he's old enough you can come by and introduce him to me." Earqus smiled. Zack smiled vanished, "Xehanort won't be there, will he?"_

 _"Zack..." Eraqus tried to defend his old friend. Zack shook his head, "No, dad. Even if there's a slight chance he's telling you the truth...I can't bet my family's life on it. You understand..."_

 _"I do... I'd never risk you or Terra with an old enemy of ours... Very well. When the time comes, I'll find a day when Xehanort won't be here and you can come visit with your wife and child." Earqus told his son. They gave eachother a father and son hug...what they didn't know...that would be the last time they'd see eachother in life..._

* * *

Sora woke up, took a look at his surroundings, he was in the guest room Genie had made in the house. He created each room, that made everyone fell like when there at home. He remebered the Possible family's reaction, this made everyone laugh. He then thought back to the dream...that was his father. His REAL father. And Earqus was his grandfather. Why didn't he ever met his grandpa? Did Xehanort kill him too? How much family did he lost to that one man? Sora looked at the clock, it was past midnight... Anna would be knocked out by now, unless she had a nightmare. Elsa would be usally up because she never slept well, so he'd ussally go to her if he couldn't see sleep if their parents weren't available and after the died in that storm. Of coarse, because at what happened at the coronation, she was gone too. But at least they could still save her. He couldn't live with himeself if he distributed Kairi when she was asleep. Maybe...some of the others were still up. Just then, he smelled a famillar smell...it smelt like... _"COOKIES!"_

Maybe a little midnight snack might help. Stitch got up as well. They smiled and ran to the Kitchen...maybe some of the others where still up too...

* * *

 **And that will concluded today's chapter. Yeah, I made Eraqus Zack's father and Sora's grandfather. Why, you may ask? Why not? Next time, Cap, Kronk, Thor, and Mulan will talk about Erik, then they team up with Team Possible to save Dr. Possible. And the heroes will learn of an important event coming up. An event only know to us as...Prom! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please, leave a review of your thoughts. Also besure to follow and fav. If you haven't already. See you next time! :)**


	47. Chapter 46: Mission Possible

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Well, I glad enjoyed the pervious chapter. Now, before we start this chapter, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **kingdom hearts guy: Thank you.**

 **Mickol93: Thanks. Even though I have most of the worlds planned out, sure, what is it? If it's already planned in here, I'll let you know.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Thanks but I'll like to point out that just because Sora's grandfather is Master Eraqus, dosen't make it the main reason the Keyblade chose Sora. It's a little bit but not the main one. Zack's not a Keyblader weilder, rememeber? Also,,the whole Ventus happen thing plays a big part but the whole "my friends are my power" thing is the reason. Sora just hadn't said it aloud in this fanfic...yet...**

 **Well, guess that's it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 46: Mission Possible

Kronk pulled out the patch of freshly made cookies from the oven in his own room. Kronk smiled that the Genie, made all of the rooms to there liking like for his...it was part bed room, part kitchen. Cap, Mulan, and Cloud entered Kronk's room. Mulan raised an eyebrow, "Kronk, why are you cooking this late?"

"I, uh, just had a nightmare that KH3 was canceled just when the confirmed the the Emperor's New Groove was officially a world... Cooking makes me feel better. Want some?" Kronk offered. Mushu appeared besides Mulan shoulder, "Mmm...don't mind if I do."

The small dragon scooped up a cookie and took a bite out of it. Mushu beamed, "Best cookie I ever had!" Everyone shushed him, Cap whispered, "Mushu, people are trying to sleep."

"Uh...speaking of sleep...how come you all are...awake?" Kronk asked. Cap crossed his arms, "I've been think about that new kid, Erik..." Mulan raised an eyebrow, "Kim's boyfriend? What about him?"

"I don't trust him... When I asked him where he was from...he deliberately tried to change the subject." Cap answered. Cloud nodded, "As matter of fact, there's something off about that boy. You maybe right, Cap. Cause I had the same feeling too."

"As did I." Said a fimilar voice. Everyone turned to see Thor enter the room, Mulan rasied an eyebrow, "Thor? Could you not sleep either?"

"Nay. The smell of cookies summond." Thor grinned as he took a cookie as ate in a bite. Kronk nodded, "Help yourself. Anyways, I, uh, could have sworn I've seen that kid before...can't remember where."

"Keep trying. Until he does, we'll try to find out what we can about the boy." Cap told the group. Just the Sora and Stitch entered the room, "...I don't think the Kim's family will mind if we had a small san... Cap? Wait, are all you guys up too?"

"Apparently..." Mulan muttered. Sora and Stitch looked at the freshly made cookies and each took one. Cap then asked, "So, why are you up, Sora?"

"I've been having these werid dreams lately...I wonder if they're real or not." Sora replied as he took a bite from the cookie. Thor wondered, "What was the dream about?"

"Remember the three Keyblade weilders Master Yen Sid mention? The ones who went missing?" Everyone nodded except for Kronk who pointed out, "I...was kinda working for Yzma when it happened so...uh...not really."

"Well, I've been dreaming of them allot lately ever since we came to the first outside world, the one we met Thor, Jane, Erik, and Dracy..." Sora explained as Stitch took another cookie. That got the others interested, Mulan asked, "How many dreams of this happen so far?"

"About four times now." Sora replied. Cap turned to the others, "Well, it safe to assume it's not a coincidence, does anyone else know of these dreams?"

"Just my sister Anna and Kairi..." Sora replied speaking of which, Kairi enter the room, and she was wearing nothing but her under garments causing Sora to blush, "Kairi?"

Kairi didn't respond...that's when it hit the others. She was sleep walking. Mushu observed, "Kairi sleep walks?" Sora nodded, "Yeah, she offend does it when she wanted to get stuff done that see couldn't the other day or because she smells something nice..."

"Mmmmm...ccccccoooooooookkkkkkkkiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeessssss..." Kairi mumbled. Cap signed, "And I guess, she smelt Kronk's cookies, Sora, she's your friend. Wake her up before she embarrass herself more than she already has..." Sora nodded and he walked up and he gave her a light shove, "Kairi...Kairi...wake up..."

"Mmmmmm...Sora?" Kairi slowly wakes up. After a small yawn, she obverse her surroundings, "Where are we?"

"Kronk's room. You were sleep walking again...and your...um..." Sora tries to explain as he looks away. Kairi realizing what had happened, he look down and saw that she was stand in the middle of the room with Sora...and their friends...and in her underwear. Kairi yelped quietly, as she tried to cover herself with her arms and blushed in embarrassment. Sora quickly grabbed Kronk's blanket from his bed and used it to cover up Kairi. She quickly apologized as she blushed, "I'm so sorry...I...I should have made sure my door was locked..."

"Kairi...it's fine...it's not your fault..." Sora told her. After a few minutes of slience, Mushu said, "So...you sleep in your underwear..." Everyone glared at the small dragon, who looked away, "Nevermind..."

"This is so embarrassing..." Kairi muttered. Sora had her the remaining cookies, before Stitch could eat them all, "Will these make you feel better?"

"A little..." Kairi replied as she took the remaining cookies. She took a bite of one and then asked, "So, why are you guys all up?"

"Sora had another dream..." Cap answered. Kairi's eyes widend, "Another one? About Ventus, Terra, and Aqua? What was it about?"

"It was when Aqua and Terra first met Ven and Master Xehanort gave him to their master...my father actually knew them, in fact their master was my father's father. My Grandfather." Sora answered. Kairi signed, "Sora..."

"I can only assume since I've never seen him before in my life, Xehanort must have killed him too." Sora frowned. Kairi replied, "Sora, if I wasn't half naked right now, I'd hug you. You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Sora frowned. Kim then ran the room, "I heard someone yelp. What's the sitch?" Kairi replied nervously, "Guys couldn't sleep. I slept walked in the room, and embarrassed myself. Everything okay now."

"Well, it's good you guys are up. I may need your help. Meet me outside by Ron. We have a lead." The teen hero told the Heroes of Light. The nodded and went outside after her. Kairi was about to follow, when Sora stopped her, "Kairi, your not dressed and your tired. I need you here. Could you tell Anna and the others where we are if she wakes up and finds out were not here?"

Kairi was about to argue when she yawned, "...maybe you're right...okay, I'll tell her." Sora smiled, "Thank you." Sora then gave Kairi a small peck on the cheek before running of to join the others. Kairi was shocked by the kiss but smiled, "This must have been what Sora felt when I kissed him..." She then walked off to bed...

* * *

The Heroes of Light that were up joined with Kim and Ron. Cap asked, "What's the situation about this Draken?" Kim frowned, "Draken has my dad." Everyone gasped as Ron exclaimed, "NO! NOT HIM!" Ron the realized, "Wait? Why am I getting so worked up? He's not my dad."

"Dorry worry. We'll help you get him back. I may not have known my real father, but my friends and I will make sure you won't use yours." Sora told Kim. The Heroes of Light nodded. Kim rasied an eyebrow at Sora's statement but nodded in apperaction, "Thank you." She then pulled out her Kimmunicator, _"Kim, I began the search as soon as I head and... Whoa! Is that Captian America?!"_

"Wade, focas..." Kim told him. Wade apologized, _"Sorry...anyways, here's what I found in the security footage in your dad's lab."_ Everyone took a look at who were the culprits, Kim stated, "I know that's Draken but who's the huge fat cat."

"It's Pete..." Mulan reconized. Wade then pointed out, _"This is where it gets werid..."_ They saw the three of them vanish from the room. Ron wondered, "Where did they go?"

 _"I don't know. It's like they vanished from the face of the Earth."_ Wade replied. Sora replied, "We've seen the other villians do this trick before. They use a the power of darkness to get from place to place. So, if they have your dad, he's most likely have him at your arch-foe's lair."

"And we still don't know where Draken lair is." Kim groaned. Rufus jumped on Kim's shoulder for confort, "Hmmmm. There, there."

"Well, uh, that's not entirely true..." Everyone turned to Kronk, "When I worked for Yzma, we often when into some of the villians lairs, palaces, or homes to discuss the whole, uh...taking over the worlds thing. I still remember where Draken's lair, I can take us there."

"Very good, Kronk. All we need now is transportation..." Thor nodded. Wade smiled, _"I can hook you guys up with something..."_

"No need, I got it." Kronk stated as he pulled out a purple vile. Cap rasied an eyebrow, "Wait...is that...?"

"One of Yzma's potions...yeah, before we met Yzma insisted on carrying a whole bunch of potions in case we need them. Along with a lot of human potions." Kronk replied. Sora realized, "So that's why there was only one human potion in the secert lab...you had most of them."

"Bingo...now, hold everyone." Kronk said as he drank the potion. Kronk then turned into a huge blue dragon. Ron, Kim, and Rufus were just shocked at what had just happened as the others climbed on to Kronk's back. Kronk grinned, "Hope on everyone."

As Kronk took off, Ron asked, "Say, you wouldn't by any chance have potions that turn you into huge, strong, and handsome man do you?"

* * *

Kronk landed them outside the evil lair. Once everyone was off, Sora gave Kronk the antidote and he was turned back into human. Rufus manged get inside the tech and disable the door's security, and the heroes manged to sneak inside. Sora smirked, "This is so cool, I feel like a secert agent."

Kim smiled, "This job has it's perks." She then looked back on her Kimmunicator, and told the others, "I don't like this... It feels too… "

"Trappish?" Ron assumed. She turned to him, "Not a word, but yes." Just then a trapdoor opened underneath all of them causing them to fall through. Kim used her quick instincts, pulled out her hairdryer grappling hook, grabbed Ron and looked safely on the ground. Sora, Cap, Cloud, Stitch, Mulan, and Thor landed on their feet but Kronk just landed in his bottom. Kronk stated, "I miss Yzma's secret lab enterance...it was fun."

Before anyone could say anything else, they turned to she a scared blue man standing before them. The villian grinned, "Kim Possible, Prince Sora Fair and his Heroes of the Light, along with the sidekick... whose name escapes me."

"'K! After all the time you battled him, how can he not know my name?" Ron complained. Sora summoned his Keyblade, and charged at the villian with Kim, only to go right through him. Sora was shocked, "What? Is Draken a ghost?"

"No, it's a hologram. He's not really here." Kim explained. Dr. Draken told them, "Miss Possible, you would do well to save your energy. Your father is in quite a pickle."

Everyone turned to see Dr. Possible slowly being lowered to a pit with a very hungry octopus inside. Kim gasped, "Dad!" She charged in to try to saw him, but just then a machine shot huge laser at him. Thor noticed this and pushed Kim away and used his hammer to smack the beam aside. Thor turned to Kim, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks, Thor." Kim nodded. Dr. Draken contenuied to grin, "I must warn you... my latest death ray is killer!"

"Hey," Mushu stated. "Isn't that redundant?" Just then a man in a red suit rose up behind Ron, "Uh, KP?" Stitch groweled at the new foe and charged at the hechman knocking him away from Ron. But just then more men red red suit rose up from the ground as well as the Heartless. The heroes quickly pulled out their weapons, and prepared for battle. Cloud glared, "Come out, and face us yourself, coward!"

"I wish we could be there," Draken boosted, "But I'm busy settling into my new lair, the lair from which I shall take over the world. And that will only be the begining. Soon the rest of the worlds will be mine along with my own friends. Farewell, Kim Possible! Farewell, Sora Fair and the Heroes of Light! Farewell… what's his name again?" Draken pointed to the blond teenager, "Whatever, you know who you are."

"I mean, come on, it's really not a hard name to remember." Ron contenuied to complain. Everyone turned to him, " Ron!"

"Yes," Ron sarcastically yelled. "Thank you." Just then, the death ray began firing upon them causing the heroes to scatter. The heroes quickly charged in to attack the men and Heartless. Meanwhile, the rope continued to lower Dr. Possible into the pit. One of the octopus's legs reach out and took his left shoe, "Hey!"

Mulan cut down another Heartless down, as a hechman tried to attack her from behind. Mushu quickly hoped on Mulan's shoulder and shot a ball of fire at him. Instead of sending him flying it created a hole in the suit and green liquid burst out of it causing it to shrivel up and die. Mushu and Mulan's jaw dropped, "What the Phantom Menace?"

"There synothodrones? I didn't think they still made them." Cap observed. Kim stated, "Gross."

"So they're not really alive?" Thor observed as cast down lightning on these foes. Cap and Kim nodded, Sora then replied, "Then let's end this quick! DRIVE FORM! VOLAR FORM! GIVE ME STRENGTH!" With a flash of light, he changed but not into his red version of his outfit but into a Heartless version of himself. The anti-form looked to the synothodrones and heartless and charged at them. He cut them down using his claws and feet with quick and fast fury. Mulan gasped, "Why is Sora a Heartless?"

"He's not. It's another form. His anti-form. It covers Sora in darkness and gives him the ablity to fight like one. It's radom and unpredictable but Merlin made sure that Sora could control it." Cloud answered as he cut a synothodrone in half. Ron try to make his way to save Kim's father, he climbed on the huge fish tank, "Have you outta there in no time, Dr. P!"

"Ronald!" Dr. Possible exclaimed. Ron rasied an eyebrow, "What?" Just the an octopus armed coiled Ron. Dr. Possible told him, "Look out." Instead of trying to eat him, it began slam Ron on the floor multiple times, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

It contenuied to do so even after Rufus was sent flying out of his pocket. The naked mole rat came waking back, very annoyed and bit the octopus's arm, causing it to screech and realse his owner. Ron picked up his pet, "Thanks, Rufus." Sora then finished off the remaining synothodrones and heartless before reverting to his human form. Sora groaned, "I hate that form."

The death ray contenuied to fire but Cap blocked it's last shot with his sheild sent the beam back and destroyed the machine. However, despite the room being secured, Dr. Possible was sent inside the pit. Kim gasped and tried to save her dad before it's to late. Kronk stopped her, "Don't worry, I got this..."

Kronk walked up to the pit and began speaking in some sort of other language. The octopus began speaking back. This made the others realize Kronk and the octopus were having a conversation with eachother. A few seconds later, the octopus pulled Dr. Possible from the pit and freed him. Kronk smiled, "Yeah, uh, the octopus is sorry for trying to eat your father, Kim. Draken hasn't feed him for days, but I conviced him we'd free him once summer returns but until then we can feed h all the fish he wants."

"Well, uh, that you, everyone." Dr. Possible thanked, he had no idea what had just happened but he didn't judge it. Kim hugged her dad. Sora frowned, at least they managed to save her father. Cap placed an arm on his shoulder, for comfort. Kim asked, "Dad, are you okay?"

Yep," Kim's dad replied. "Least, I think so."

"What did Draken do to you? What did he want?" Cap asked. Kim's father thought to himself before answering, "I… I have no idea."

"He captured you in your lab, right?" Kim asked. Mulan nodded, "With a big fat cat named Pete, right?

"Did he?" Dr. Possible wondered, "I don't remember. I remember wanting bacon on my pizza and that we had allot of company staying for few days. Then nothing."

"Come on, Dad, better get you home." Kim told him as she and Sora help him stand up and walk. He wondered, "Which is where?"

Kim's Kimmcator beeped. Ron picked it up, "Wade, now isn't really a good time."

 _"I know...but Anna demand that she talked to her brother."_ Wade replied. Sora's eyes widend, "Oh no."

 _"Sora Fair! Do you know how late it is?!"_ Anna voice blasted through the device. Sora groaned, "I'm so grounded."

* * *

1 hour earlier... Kairi watched as the others left on Kronk. She was about to head back to her guest room to get some sleep, when Anna came walking down the hall, "Your highness? Why are you up so late?"

"I smelt cookies." Anna replied. Kairi handed her one, Anna yawned, "Thanks...where's my little brother."

"He just left to go save Dr. Possible with some of the others. Anna nodded, "Oh, okay..." Anna head back to her room when her eyes widend, "Wait, WHAT?!"

* * *

Sora winced as Anna scolded him for leaving the house so late, _"...And you have any idea how hard it was to get in touch with you! I had to wake up Kim's mom, find out how to use a phone, as well, as this Wade kid's number, make him use Kim's device to finally get in touch with you! You may have left for a good cause but you can't just leave here past midnight without tell me! Oh, and Olaf says hi."_

 _"_ Anna, I'm sorry. It was kinda an emergency. I promise I won't do this again." Sora apologized. Anna exclaimed, _"You better! Or the next time you do so... when we get back you'll be grounded untill you finally agree to marrying Kairi!"_

"Anna, we've been over this. I know I may have kissed Kairi but we're not.." Sora began. Anna beamed, " _Wait, you kissed Kairi? Wait, was it on the lips or cheek? Oh, I don't care you're finally making up! You off almost off the hook, just for that..."_

Kim pushed a button, "Oops." Sora blushed, "Thanks Kim."

"No big. We're almost home and you suffered enough of your sister for the night." Kim replied. Kronk then fellow them all home, where they slept for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day, Kim, Anna, Kairi went to the mall to try on new dresses. Sora was forced to come along to help, he was still getting punished for last last night by getting dragged along as the girls when shopping for cloths with Kim's friend, Monique. Sora waited as the girls tried on their outfits. Monique grinned, "You saved your dad?!"

"So not the drama, Monique." Kim replied. Her friend grin didn't stop, "You know what this mean. You got it goin' on."

Kim rasied an eyebrow, "I do?" Monique replied, "You can never be grounded, girl."

"I wish I had that right now." Sora groaned. Anna replied, "Quit complaining and hand me the next dress." Sore did as he was told as Monique asked, "Why did evil dude pull the dad-napping anyway?"

"To play me, I guess. Something's off the road, here, though." Kim replied. Kairi asked as showed Sora her new beach clothes, "How come?"

(Which are Kairi's clothes form KH1, btw)

Sora gave her a smile and a thumbs up as Kim replied, "Usually, I can crack Drakken's sicko plots no prob, this time, it's all so random." Kairi when back to try on another outfit as Kim signed, "Maybe I should just raid my closet."

"Not for the prom. You're gonna be Kim-derella." Monique shook her head. Anna came out in a Aqua themed outfit, and asked, "What's a prom?"

"Girl, Kim wasn't kidding when she said you were from another world. Prom is a dance and the most important thing for us high school students." Monique replied as she gave Anna's outfit a thumbs up. Kairi peaked her head, "Can we come?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. I'll talk to Barkin." Kim said as he came out in as silver dress. Just then, Erik came in, "Hey, hey!"

"Hey." Replied with shyness in here voice. Erick guestered to Kim's dress, "You should buy that dress."

"I… I sh-should?" Kim replied. He nodded. "Yeah. And I know I've only gone to Middleton for five minutes…but about this prom…. "

"Have you met Ron Stoppable? Kim and Ron are, like, inseparable." Kim's rival, Bonnie cut them off, "And now she hangs out with freaks and losers all the time."

"Who you calling a freak and loser?" Anna glared with her fist up. Before a fight can start Sora pointed out, "Hey, who's that big strong guy trying to flirt with Mulan the store across from here?"

"He's hypnotized by her talking red snake with legs!" Bonnie exclaimed. She raced out of the store, but the store's alarm went off because she didn't pay for the new dress she wore. Anna laughed, "Good one, Sora!"

"Does this mean I can go try out that 'video game store' with Riku and the other guys now?" Sora asked. Anna replied, "Just a few, dress and you can join them."

"What's the sitch?" Ron shouted as he raced out of the last dressing room.

One mere glimpse of the young man and everyone looked away. Erik pointed out, "Dude…. "

Ron looked down and saw he forgot his pants, "XYZ?" He then went back to the dress room for his pants.

Erik turned to Kim. "Wanna go get a bite?" Kim gave him a nod. "Hey," Erik went on. "It's pretty weird to just run into you here, isn't it, Kim?"

Kim and Erik smiled at each other before Kim went back to change in her regular attire. Ron looked at the couple and frowned. He was beginning to think he was losing his best friend. Kairi came out in her new dress, "Hey, guys. I found the dress I liked when Genie sang, 'Never Had a Friend Like Me.' What do you think?"

"Kairi, you look stunning, what do you think Sora?" Monique asked the spiky hair boy. Sora couldn't speak, that outfit looked amazing on Kairi. Anna grinned, "Kairi... Get the dress. It's on me."

"Thanks..." Kairi smiled as she went back to the dressing room. Anna grinned, "Okay, Sora, you're good. You can join Riku and the others now."

Sora dropped everything he was carrying, "Really?!" Anna nodded as Sora ran out of the store and beamed, "I'M FREE!"

Anna smiled but then she noticed Ron frowning. She had a feeling that Ron was gonna need help with his own love life soon.

* * *

 **And that's where we'll stop for today. Next time, Anna and Kairi he will help Ron on with his love life, while Captain America and the others will learn everything about Erik's dark secerts, when they learn of Draken's plan. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews. Also, be sure to follow and fav if you haven't already. See you next time!**


	48. Chapter 47: The Prom

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They both belong to Disney and Square Enix. I also don't own the song that's sung in this chapter. It also belongs to Disney. Just wanted to be clear. Wow, there's a lot of games coming out next year or near the end of the year. Kingdom Hearts 2.8, Spider-Man, Injustice 2, Final Fantasy VII remake, Kingdom Hearts III. Oh, I can't wait! Okay, the next chapter is here. Now, before we get into it. Let's reply to some reviews...**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you.**

 **Mickol93: I'm glad you found it funny. Poor Kairi. Good thing she has Sora, eh? Oh, as a matter of fact a Brother Bear world is in here. It's worlds away after Hollow Bastion but it will be in here. Maybe, I might do that when he changes back to human and then back to bear once more since they're going to meet Kendia and Kota when he was already turned to a bear.**

 **kingdom hearts guy: Then I hope you enjoy this chapter and the chapters to come.**

 **Guest: Why thank you! I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **sailorsenshi13: Don't worry. He'll get what's coming to him. He may not know it but Cap, Kronk, and the other Heroes of Light are watch him...always watching...always... He he he... Monsters Inc. reference.**

 **Guest: Ah, I figured a Naminè reveiw would come in. It's a possiblitly. We'll see...**

 **Okay, time for Kairi and Anna to give Ron some love advice...the good kind...not the kind were you marry someone they just met...**

 **Anna: I'm right here! And I said I was sorry!**

 **I know, just making it perfectly clear...aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddd ACTION!**

* * *

Chapter 27: The Prom

Ron sat alone in his tree house, well, besides Rufus. He was eating food from his favorite restaurant, Bueno Nacho. Unfortunately, due to some big changes, the Bueno Nacho was now serving kids meals...with toys in them. Sure, he didn't mind it at first but then packed in there. First Kim, no this, what next? His parents decide to move out of the country? Just then he hearpd some one climbing up. Ron quickly grabbed his sling shot, while Rufus handed him some animo. Ron aimed it at the main entrance and warned the person, "I have a lethal weapon!"

"It's just me and Kairi! Don't shoot!" Anna peeked her head into the treehouse. Ron groaned, "I always wanted to use this on somebody." Anna came in and sat next to Ron, "From what Kim told us, you did once."

"That's right, Arnie Custer. I was trying to stop him from hurting Kim." Ron recalled. Kairi then came in, "Really? Kim told us that she pulled him off you because you beaned him with that slingshot."

"We were six, okay? The details are sketchy." Ron defended himself. Kairi then turned to the painted 'No Girls Allowed.' and asked, "How long has that been there?"

"Since forever." Ron lied. Anna looked to the red paint can as Rufus pushed it out of view. Kairi touch the red painted words and noticed it was still wet, she quickly wiped it off and turned to Anna. They both silent agreed to change the subject. Anna cleared her thoat, "It seems that you two knew eachother since forever..."

"Yeah, since we were in pre-kindergarten. We were best friends since." Ron frowned. Kairi smiled, she thought of the memory when she first met Sora. Kairi then asked, "Were you always jealous of other guys dating Kim? You seemed to be more upset about Kim dating Erik than lossing the whole Mexican restaurant to a bunch of childern." Ron quickly stuttered, "Talking about Erik? Why… No! Why would I have a problem with Erik? No! I'm down with Erik!"

"It's okay, you can tell us. We promise we won't tell Kim." Kairi reassured him. Anna's eyes widend, "We won't?!" Kairi then gave Anna the puppy dog eyes, the princess signed, "We promise."

Ron seeing the young women were telling the truth, he signed, "Well...it's not like Kim's dated other guys before..." Rufus nodded, "It's true." Ron contenuied, "I mean, I was the one she called he she and Walter Neeslon locked braces...I got my mom to drive them to the orthodontist! And the whole Josh Mankie thing, I was never in favor of it, but I was there for her. I mean, there something different between us... Who am I know kidding, it's been there for a long time. Well, I think there's something there, does she?"

"But how?" Anna asked. Ron rasied an eyebrow, "How what?" Anna sang, " _How does she know... you love her?"_ Ron rasied an eyebrow, "Are...you singing?"

 _"How does she know... she's yours?"_ Anna contenuied. Ron shook his head, "Okay, this is getting a little werid all of a shudden... Could we just tak instead?" Kairi picks up an near by insterment, _"_ _How does she know that you love her?"_

"Kairi! You too!" Ron exclaimed as Anna joined in, " _How do you show her you love her?"_ The girls then sang together, _"_ _How does she know that you really...really...Truly love her?"_

"Have you ever heard this song before Rufus?" Ron asked the dance naked mole rat. Rufus just replied, "Mmmmm...Disney parody." Kairi and Anna contenuied singing as the four of them left the snow covered treehouse, _"How does she know that you love her?_ _How do you show her you love her?_ _How does she know that you really... really... truly love her?"_

 _"It's not enough to take the one you love for granted... You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say..."_ Anna sang, _"'How do I know... he loves me? How do I know he's mine?'_ _Well does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?"_ Unknown to them, Sora was writing a note to Kairi asking if she was alright since last night. " _Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey?"_ Sora also just happened to have some yellow flowers when Anna sang. He then realized Anna was doing a Disney parody and hid the note and flowers from his sister as she continued, _"He'll find a new way to show you a little bit every day..._ _That's how you know..._ _That's how you know he's in love..."_

Ron turned to Cap, Thor, and Cloud, "Is the whole singing thing normal for you guys." Cap replied, "You get used to it." Olaf ran outside, "Anna and Kairi are singing? Awesome!"

 _"You got to show her you need her..."_ Kairi sang as Olaf joined in, _"Don't treat her like a mind reader."_ The girl and Olaf sang together, _"Each little something to lead her to believe you love her..."_ Kairi and Anna then sang, " _Everybody wants to live happily ever after..._ _Everybody wants to know their true love is true..._ _How do you know... he loves you?_ _How do you know... he's yours?"_

 _"Well does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?"_ Kairi sang as she danced with Sora. Anna smirked, " _Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?"_ The girls then sang, _"He'll find his own way to tell you... with the little things he'll do..._ _That's how you know..._ _That's how you know he's your love..."_

 _"He's your love..."_ Kairi sang before Anna and some of the other heroes and people of Midtown joined in, _"That's how you know he loves you...That's how you know it's true..."_ Sora the changed into his Wisdom form as Anna sang, _"_ _Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes..."_ Kairi blushed before smiking and pointed, " _Plan a private picnic by the fire's glow..."_

Anna turned to see Kristoff...with an indoor picnic...just for her...with Sven supervising. Making the two of them blush before they shook it off and the girls went on singing with everyone from heroes to people of this world help singing, " _His heart will be yours forever..._ _Something everyday will show..._ _That's how you know..._ _That's how you know..._ _That's how you know..._ _That's how you know..._ _That's how you know..._ _That's how you know... he's in love..._

 _"That's how you know..._ _That's how you know he's your love!"_ Anna and Kairi as everyone in background sang, _"Everyone wants to live happily ever after!"_ With that everyone went back to there business, Cap turned to Olaf, "You know, that was actually kinda fun."

"I know right..." Olaf replied. Anna and Kairi turned to Ron as Anna told him, "But you get the idea. Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"Well...I want to...and the song was random yet catchy but...What if destroies our friendship?" Ron asked with a frown. Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder, "Ron...Kim will always be your friend...some things are worth the risk...plus you've helped Kim save the world...anythings possible."

"I don't know...I'm gonna get some more Bueno Nacho..." Ron replied as he walked away with Rufus in his pocket. Anna muttered, "You should take your own advice..." Kairi turned to Aanna, "What was that?"

"I mean...you and Sora sould keep an eye on Kim. If this Erik really is secertly a bad guy, then you should make sure the Prom turns out. Kristoff and I will try again with Ron." Anna replied. Kairi rasied an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure that's not what you said but okay."

Anna left to go find Kristoff as Kairi went to get dress for this Prom...

* * *

Minutes later...

Kim's mother opened the door to reavel a well dressed Erik. She turned upstairs, "Kimmie! There's a very handsome young man here for you." Just then Dr. Possible came in to glare at the young man, "Okay, young man... Let's get a few things clear right up front."

"Oh, you read my mind, sir." Erik nodded, "Now, Kim explained that her normal curfew is ten o'clock, but on special occasions and rescue missions, you extend that to eleven. I'd feel better if we stick with ten." his expression changed immediately, "Well, this young man has got it goin' on!"

Cap crossed his arms something about this Erik kid really tick him off. Plus with the fact that Dr. Draken has been using old Hydra experiments with the synothodrones, he didn't find it a coincidence. However, he needed proof...but how? Riku came walking in, "Why does it tick me off when ever I see this guy?"

"We'll find out soon enough, Riku. We just need a plan..." Cap replied. Kim's mother turned to her husband, "Why don't you get the camera, hon?" Kronk exclaimed, "No, it's okay, I got it!"

"Say, doesn't he sound like Kim's principle? Mr. Barkin?" Dr. Possible stated. Erik snapped his fingers, "I thought he sounded fimilar!" Cap overhead this a grinned, "And now I just got one." Just then, Kim came walking down the steps, Erik gasped in amazement. She was in the same dress she bought at the mall and her hair was in a ponytail. However the moment was ruined when Kim's brothers came flying past her, "Comin' through!"

"You tweebs!" Kim exclaimed with a glare. Sora came in and ducked when the brothers flew past him and continued to headed straight for Erik. The young man easily dodged the two as Jim and Tim flew through the open front door. Dr. Possible smiled, "Good reflexes."

"Thank you, sir." Erik nodded. Kim asked her mother, "Is it just me, or is he perfect?" She nodded, "He seems very nice." As Kim walked to Erik, her mother frowned, secretly she hoped that it would have been Ron that took her daughter to the prom. Sora got back on his feet as Riku smirked, "Come on, Sora! Is that all you got? I thought you were stronger than that."

Sora grinned as he got back on his feet. He then turned to see Kairi coming down the steps, now it was Sora's turn to gasp in amazement. She was now in her new outfit from the mall that Anna payed for. Kairi replied shyly, "Hi."

"Kairi...you...look amazing..." Sora replied. Kairi smiled, "Thanks Sora." Riku whispered, "You sure you don't need that Papu fruit?" Sora glared, "Shut it, Riku." Just the Kronk came back, "Yeah...uh...I...don't know we're you keep the camera. So, I asked Genie instead."

"'bout time! I was beginning to think the author forget about me." Genie grinned with a camera in his hands. Kim's father asked Erik, "Aren't your folks gonna stop by, you know, get a few shots?"

"It's just my dad, and he's always at work, like right now, he's in the middle of some really big-time project." Erik replied. Dr. Possible replied, "Oh, I know that story. Hey, I know, I'll get double prints."

"Cool." Erik replied. The posed as Genie said, "Sssssssaaaaaaayyyyyyyy, Sokai is the best Disney ship ever!" This cause Sora and Kairi to blush as the others laughed as Genie took the photo. Cap turned to Kronk, "Say, Kronk? Did you ever want to be a spy."

Kronk gasped for joy, "Really?"

* * *

As the two couples enjoyed the prom as they dance, Kronk, now disguised as Mr. Barkin using tech that Wade made for them snuck his way through the school humming. _"Hey, there. Kuzco agian. In case you're wondering. Yep, Kronk's humming his theme song agian. So, glad I was unconisous for it the first."_

 _"KUZCO!" The others in the addience hushed the emperor. Kuzco apologized, "Sorry."_ Kronk opened to door to the Principles office, and snuck inside. Kronk pulled out a Kimmunicator, "I'm in..."

 _"Good. Now, I can you inside the computer but your gonna have to go through the student files yourself."_ Wade told the former henchman. Cap had explained the plan to Wade once he got in touch with him, which he was more than willing to help the CAPTAIN AMERICA! Kronk laughed, "Now problem...now how many Eriks can there be?" He looked at the files and gasped, "Oh my...that's allot of Eriks..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ron was at Breno Nacho, when he came up to Ned, the former assistant manger. He smiled and asked, "Welcome to Bueno Nacho, May I take your order?" He then whispered, "Ron, something's very wrong!" Ron didn't seemed to noticed, "Got that right. Let's see. Two chimiritos, grandé-sized. Three orders of nachos and a grandé-sized soda to go." Rufus then wimpered and guestered to his stomach like he was say he was starving, "Make that to here, Rufus can't wait."

"Si," Ned confirmed before he punched in the order. He then leaned in closer to Ron, making sure that the current assistant manger didn't hear him, "Ron, snap out of it! Something weird's going on here!" Speaking of which, Lars, the current assist manger came in, "Ned, you worthless slug! Did you ask our favorite customer if he would like Diablo Sauce with that?!"

"I did not, sir." He offered a packet of sauce for Ron. "Diablo?" Ron snapped to attention long enough to reply, "Huh? Yeah, sure. Whatever." While Lars gathered the food, Ned wrote a secert message using the sauce for Ron. "And here it is," Lars said as he placed a tray of food on the counter. "Nice and hit. Gracias." He then hit Ned, who quickly added,"And have a muy bueno day."

Then Ron sat at a near by table and placed his food on the table. Just then Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf entered the restaurant, "Well,,I hope this restraint is better than the one on Kronk's world." Ron noticed the three of them, "Anna? Kristoff? Olaf? What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to check up on you buddy..." Kristoff replied as Anna quickly added, "Plus you really need to talk to Kim. I mean, look at you, you're sulking in in your favorite food in the entire worlds." Ron signed, "Thanks guys, but...Kim's better off with him than me. As long as she's happy, I'm happy!"

"Ugh! Your just as bad as my brother when it comes to the girl her loves." Anna groaned as she looked down...to see Rufus was painking. Anna looked to Ron's tray which was written 'EVIL' in all caps. Anna silently gasped as she guestered the hidden message to Kristoff. He took a look at it himself and his eyes widend. The two looked to see Ned secertly panicking as Olaf was trying to decide what he wanted. Kristoff then whispered, "Maybe we should change that meal to go and see Kim."

"Yeah, like right now." Anna added. Ron didn't seem to notice his friends painking, as he opened the wrapper to his straw, when he glared, "No?..It can't be! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" This got everyones attention. Ron marched up to the assistant manger, "This is the last straw!"

"I beg your pardon?!" Lars asked, worried that his cover has been blown. Anna cheered him on as Kristoff muttered, "Wow! That kid's just got guts all of a sudden..."

"This is the last straw!" Ron contenuied to exclaim. Lars quickly replied, "No! We've got more in the back!" Anna cheered Ron, "You tell him, Ron! Kim would be so..."

"You took away the bendy straws!" Ron pointed out. Rufus, Ned, Kristoff, and Anna face palmed themselves as the princess finished, "...so embarrassed for you." Olaf just stood there in confusion while Lars just laughed, "You, sir, have lost it."

"Just because I care?!" Ron exclaimed. Lars contenuied to laugh, "About bendy straws. Ha, ha, ha… "

"I'm telling on you." Ron declared. Lars decided to humor him, "Telling who?" Ron smirked, "Your boss."

* * *

 **To be contenuied... Next time, Ron finds out who the new manger is and races back to Midtown high school to warn Kim, with Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. Can they stop Draken's evil scheme? Will Kronk learn Eriks dark secerts? Will Sora tell Kairi he loves her? Okay, that ones no gonna happen for awhile sadly. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please be sure to leave a review on your thoughts. Also, if you haven't make sure to follow and fav this fanfic crossover. See you next time!**


	49. Chapter 48: Draken's Plans Revealed

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. Okay, previously, Ron was about to complain to the new manger about a certain change he did not approve of. Now before we begin, let's reply to some reveiws...**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **Mickol93: Yeah, but you'll know they'll get out of it. 101 Dalmatians?...maybe as a small cameo...sorry. No big plans of them or a world based off the movie.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **kingdom hearts guy: I'm really glad your enjoying this.**

 **Guest: I do have some songs for Sora to sing plus a duet with Kairi.**

 **sailorsenshi13: Wow...you really like Kim X Ron and just plain hate Erik. It makes me wonder how you reacted when you originally watched the movie. Anyways, don't worry Kim and Ron will be together and Erik will get what's coming to him. However, other than as a background singer, I have no plans for Ron to sing a solo song. Sorry.**

 **Okay, I think that's it for now! Let's start the Chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 48: Draken's Plans Revealed

"Ron, we should really see Kim and our other friends right now." Kristoff insisted. Ron shook his head as he dialed the number, "Not important right now... I can talk about my feelings to Kim later. Right now, there's a much more important matter to take care of."

"You mean bendy straws? That's what's more important!" Anna exclaimed. Olaf replied, "Guys, I still haven't got any food. And Sven's hungry too." The raindeer nodded. Ron ignored them as Wade picked up, _"Hello?"_

"Wade, it's me. I'm at Bueno Nacho and I've got comments and concerns." Ron told the ten year old. Wade nodded as he drank into his own Bueno Nacho drink, " _Okay. Want me to patch you through to their 800 number?_ "

"Ron..." The tried to get the teenager's attention. Ron shook his head, "No way! I want to go right to the top. Gonna have words with the head honcho."

" _I don't know, Ron. Getting through to a CEO is not easy. This guy's private line is probably super top secret._ " Wade told Ron, but a few seconds later, " _Got it. You're in. Now, I've got to help Kronk out with Cap's case."_

"Ron!" The two exclaimed. Ron shushed them, "I'm trying to make an important phone call." Just then the phone answered and a fimilar voice spoke, " _Hola, Bueno Nacho. El Presidente speaking._ "

"Dr. Draken?!" Ron reconized. Anna paused, "Wait, isn't he your best friend's arch-nemesis?" Kristoff told them, "Now we should really talk to Kim." Just the Lars appeared out of nowhere, and hung the phone up causing Anna to gasp in surprise and hide behind Kristoff. Lars, now revealed to be Draken's hechman, told the five of them, "Mister Draken is a very busy man. You shouldn't have disturbed him."

"Yeah, well what are you gonna do about it! There's five of us and only one of you! And we're not afraid of the Heartless!" Anna taunted behind Kristoff. Lars just smirked and his voice changed, "Oh, I'm not the one you should worry about and now the Heartless aren't the only threat you'll be dealing with on this world."

"Lars" removed his mask and revealed the face of... The heroes gasped, "Pete!" Pete laughed as he removed the rest of his disguised, "That's right! And let me be the one to introduce Draken's new army..." He guestered to the restaurant, where Ron finally saw the secert message held by Ned as Rufus pointed to it: EVIL! Ron gasped and turned to Anna and Kristoff, "Why didn't you guys tell me!"

"We did!" They replied. Just then they heard marching cause both Rufus and Ned to run out of the restaurant being chased by the toys the restaurant was serving. Anna jumped into Kristoff's arms, "Evil possessed toys! My worst nightmare!"

Kristoff and Ron turned to Anna who just replied, "I had a lonely childhood, if I didn't count Sora or Elsa." Pete just laughed, "Now, there's only one way your coming out of this alive, give us the Princess of Heart and the rest of you can leave unharmed."

"We're not handing any of our friends over to you Pete!" Olaf replied bravely. Kristoff and Sven glared and nodded as well. Anna smiled to have made such good friends. Ron then stood in front of his new friends, "Woah, woah, dude, let's be rational here. Rufus and I have found a way to make everyone happy... and that way is to... RUN!" The heroes then made a dash for it, as Pete scratched the back of his head, "How does running make me happy?...HEY! Why you...?! Diablos, attack!"

The little Diablo toys marched after them on Pete's command, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf leaped on Sven who began riding them to safety. But stopped to see Ron's motor scooter was moving very slowly, and the Diablos were gaining on him and Rufus, "This thing is junk! Am I the only one to notice this?!"

"Knowing him for the past few days probably not." Kristoff muttered as Sven nodded. Anna began looking around, they couldn't just abandon Ron to Pete and the possessed toys. Anna the spotted a jump rope near by and grinned. Ron and Rufus were about to panic the toys were actually going to get them when a jump rope lassoed around his handle and Sven began pulling him away. Ron just let go of the breaks as they began to lose the toys.

* * *

Back with Kronk, who was still in his Mr. Barkin disguise, continued the search through the names of Erik to find information about Kim's current boyfriend to Cap. "Erik...no, Erik...no, Erik...no, Erik...no, Erik...no, Erik: Kim's current boyfriend! Ah! Here we go! Found it!" And the funny thing was, that the file was labeled "Erik: Kim's current boyfriend." Now all Kronk had to do was print out the information, but when he clicked on the print button nothing came out. Not only the printer was out of paper, but the ink as well. Kronk frowned, "Oh boy..."

* * *

As Sven ran everyone towards Midtown High, Ron and Rufus looked behind them to see if they were still being chased. However, there was no sign of them. Ron turned to the others, "I think we lost them!" Anna beamed, "Aha! Try catching us now, you slow, evil, possessed toys!"

Just then they caught sight of the little Diablos, this time they were running and they were gaining on the heroes. Everyone's eyes widend in horror as Kristoff turn to the princess, "You just had to gloat, didn't you?" Anna nodded, "Yeah, bad idea."

"Faster Sven!" Olaf told the Raindeer. As Sven gained closer to the School, the little Diablos did get on Ron's scooter but Rufus fought them off. They just hope they could reach Kim and Sora in time.

* * *

Sora and Kairi contenuied to slow dance to the music to the ball. However, as much as they were enjoying themselves, the keeper on eye on Erik and Kim. During the dance, Wade tried to get a hold of Kim but he stopped her and wanted her to stay. She agreed and the two contenuied to dance. From the other side of the room, Kim's rival, Bonnie had be glaring at Kim the whole time and not enjoying the prom, unlike her current boyfriend. " _Man, she really dosen't like Kim,"_ the two thought.

Sora and Kairi wanted to check the situation themselves but they agreed in case something happened. The two once again began enjoying themselves. They gazed into eachothers eyes and smiled. They began leaning in, lips were about to make contact...

...when Ron bursted in the room and exclaimed, "The Diablo toys are evil!" Sora and Kairi pulled away and turned to him, "Diablo toys?"

* * *

 _Just then everything, paused. Sora got up and signed, "What is it now, Kuzco?" Kuzco rasied his hands, "It wasn't me!" Anna walked up to Sora with Kuzco's remote in hand, "You mean to tell me, that you and Kairi were about to kiss when we came in?!"_

 _"...maybe." Sora replied. Anna groaned, "Dang it!" Elsa walked to her sister, "Anna, Anna, it's fine...They're together now, right?"_

 _"Not in the video game series, yet..." Anna replied as the queen signed, "I regret the day, having Mr. Stark hooked up us with video games...especially the ones featuring Sora. Okay, they still need to finish Kingdom Hearts III, but in this story after all of this happens. Are they together now?"_

 _"Yes..." Anna replied with a small smile. Elsa nodded as she brought Anna back to her seat, "See? Everything works out. Sora continue the fanfic."_

 _"Okay, now before they're are any further interruptions...let's continue." Sora stated as he resumed the story..._

* * *

...Dnag it! Not agian! Anyways...

Meanwhile, back with Kronk he heard a familiar voice scream. Kronk gasped, "There on to me! I gotta get out of here!" Kronk just grabbed the computer, yanked the cord right from the wall, and ran straight through the wall making Mr. Barkin shaped hole in the wall as he ran all the way back to Kim's house.

Everyone followed Ron to see what was up with him. "See?" he pointed out, but there was nothing there, not even any Heartless, "They're… Where? What?!" Anna's eyes widend, "But...but they were right here!"

"Are you okay, dude?" Erik asked with concern. Ron just waved it off, "Okay, I know that tone. That's the 'Ron's making up the whole thing' tone. Hey, you know what? It doesn't matter what you think or anybody else thinks because my best friend, Kim, will believe me. "Right, Kim?"

"Oh, I, uh… Totally believe you." Kim replied but completely unsure what to actually say to him. Sora turned to his big sister, "Anna?" She nodded, "He's telling the truth."

"Then I believe him." Sora replied as everyone but those who were with Ron and Kairi looked to Sora like he's crazy. Ron nodded, "Thank you! But buckle up 'cause it gets weirder."

"I'll bet." Kim signed. But it all changed to what Ron said next, "Darken is behind the whole thing!"

"The take over the world mad scientist guy?" Erik laughed. Kristoff nodded, "It's true! The assistant manger was really Pete!" This caused Sora and Kairi to gasp. Ron continued, "Yes! It's all so obvious. Look, they use the more than thirty-thousand Bueno Nacho locations worldwide to give out their evil prizes."

"That...actually makes sense! What better way to spread his army." Kairi nodded. Kim nodded, at first she thought Ron was just overreacting but what he pointed out, with others backing him up, Ron might actually be right, "I'm going to check this out."

"What?!" Erik replied in shock. Kim replied, "Ron might be onto something."

"His whole story is ridiculous!" Erik told Kim as he gestured to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven, "Their whole story is ridiculous." Sora glared at Erik, "That's my sister and friends your talking about! There's no way they'd make something up like that!" Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator from her purse and asked, "So was it definitely Draken?"

 _"Voice print match confirms it."_ Wade answered. Kairi then asked, "What about Ron's evil toy theory?"

 _"Yeah, looks bad."_ Wade nodded. Sora the wondered, "On a scale of 1 to ten, how bad is it?

 _"An 11, I scanned the one I got in my Lil' Niños meal. The circuitry is way beyond anything I've ever seen. It's like a real robot... only tiny."_ Wade replied. Anna asked, "So it's not possessed? It's just an evil robot?"

 _"Yep!"_ Wade nodded. Kim then stated, "Better show it to an expert." Olaf nodded, "That's right! Your dad's an expert on these things." Sora added, "We got to tell the others."

"We'll be back!" Kim told her boyfriend. Erik tried to argue, "But..."

"It's a save the world thing." She told him as she left the prom with Ron, who was smirking, and their new friends. Erik frowned as he watched them leave. Bonnie also noticed them leave as well and smirked, "Hey, Erik. Want to dance?" Erik just ingnored her as he continued to frown as his mission was failing.

* * *

Once, everyone regrouped at Kim's home, they showed Kim's father the 'toy' design and explained the situation to everyone. Except for Kronk as he was too freaked out from his own mission, so Cap gave him some slack and let the poor man rest as he tried to figure out the computer himself. Thankful, he had some great big hands from Stitch. However, Kim's father was not happy at what he had discovered, "I don't believe it!"

"They're totally evil, right?" Ron nodded. Goofy walked up to Dr. Possible, "Gwarsh, Do ya recognize Dr. Dragon's work?" Donald quickly corrected, "Draken!"

"Oh, yeah, I knew that, a-yuck!" Goofy laughed. Donald only signed, as Mickey look concern, "So, what excatilty is it?"

"The cybertronic technology! It's the Hephaestus Project. He used my invention to build these things!" Dr. Possible exclaimed. Riku then realized, "So, that's why he kidnapped you...he need your invention to making those 'toys.'"

"Seems like this Draken guy isn't as smart as he says he is..." Cap pointed out, "He used old Hydra technology to make sure we couldn't save you in time, he uses your invention for his plan, and I wouldn't even be surprised that the toy design was stolen too."

"And Pete's involvment in this make the situation bad either way." Mickey stated. Sora signed, "As if the Heartless and Nobodies weren't enough."

"You know, For an evil genius, Draken is pretty stupid." Ron agreed. Anna groaned, "Is this about the whole bendy straw thing again?! What's even your point with that?!"

"This man does not know how to run a fast-food business!" Ron exclaimed. Everyone just gave Ron a bizarre look...

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Draken smiled in his office. He's plans for world domination was only hours away, and once they received a positive identy on the Princess of Heart, he would rule more than one. Once Kingdom Hearts was theirs of course...however, something didn't feel right. He pushed a button on a intercom, and exclaimed, "Shego! Status report!"

" _It's a mixed bag."_ Shego replied. He was shocked by this news,"What?!"

" _On the positive side, global saturation has reached optimum level. We can strike at midnight._ " Shego started with the good news. Draken grinned at this, but if everything was on schedule then what was the problem? "But..."

 _Well, there's a snag..."_ She replied. Draken knew what this meant, "Kim Possible!"

" _That's right! The Keybrats friends and family found out and told them the whole thing."_ Pete's voice answered. Darken slammed his fist onto the desk, first his arch-foe now the Keyblade Master and his Heroes of Light, "No, not this time! We strike at the rest of the world at midnight as planned, but Pete, I want Middleton online! Now! Have them bring them the Princess of Heart once they have an identification!"

 _"Consider it done!"_ Pete laughed. He saw he had accidentally knocked a framed photograph over, he picked it up and remebered, his ace in the hole, "Oh, and Shego, I need you to run out and pick up something for me." He stared at the Prom picture of Erik and Kim laughing and he grinned.

* * *

Sora only wondered, "Okay, so we know Draken's using stolen technology to mass produce these popular toys..." Kim cut the adopted prince off, "Popular? The craze is off the chain."

"Every kid on the planet must have one," Ron added. Thor nodded, "And they only been out of almost a day." Genie shrugged, "Time flies in this video game series."

"I know that, but what I don't get, is what excatilty is the Hephaestus Project?" Sora asked. Kim remembered, "Dad, you said the Hephaestus Project, it was some kind of living metal?"

"That's how we sold it to the board of directors." her dad answered. Mulan asked, "So, the metal's alive?" Anna exclaimed, "So, it is possessed! I knew it!"

"No, no, it's not alive or possessed. The cybertronic circuitry can repair itself, modify itself, it can actually grow." He exclaimed. Everyone froze when they heard that, even Jim and Tim, who were currently playing with the toys. Herc exlaimed, "So, those things can be come bigger and more deadier!"

Anna then walked up to Thor's hammer, "Then let's break these toys before they do!" He took it off the coat rack but the hammer immediately, it fell to the ground takening her with it, she tried to lift it but to no avail. She looked to Thor, "This thing's heavier than it looks...little help?"

Thor just smiles in amusement and picks up the hammer as Dr. Possible just laughed, "Don't worry, your highness. It can't do anything without a command signal."

* * *

Meanwhile, Pete pushed the secert button in Bueno Nacho, activating the satellite on the nacho sign. Pete laughed, "He, he, he, you can run princess but you can't hide!" The satellite started to make a pinging sound.

* * *

The sound could be heard from Kim's house. Kairi turned to Dr. Possible, "Um...sir, about that command signal, it wouldn't happen to be a mysterious pinging sound, would it?" His eyes widend, "I'm afraid so..." Cap and Mulan didn't hesitate to move Jim and Tim away from the toys. Just then the toys began to grow, their grins turned into frowns, and as the grew weapons were added on the former toys. Olaf stated, "Wow, they just got huge in seconds..."

"Finally! A challenge!" Thor grinned as he swung his hammer. One of the machines tried to step on the Possible family and Kronk who slept threw the whole change. Before it could, Hercules caught the huge foot and turned to the family, "Go! We've got this!"

They then began making their way to the garage to hide. Thor then began to fly to engage the machine, lighting began spark on his hammer. Herc threw the machine into space where it lost connection to the signal. Thor knocked the head off the other one destroying it instantly. Ron stated, "Huh? Usally this takes longer...not that I'm complaining..."

"Don't forget this aren't the only toys on the city, let alone the planet." Cap stated as he heard explosions from the distance. Kristoff then stated, "Not to mention we still have Pete and the Heartless."

Just the Heartless appeared in the room caring everyone to get into their battle stances. Riku muttered, "You just had to say it..." Kim quickly pulled out her Kimmunicator, "Wade, we've got a big problem." When she looked into the screen, she notice Wade was having simalar problems, _"_ _Anything to do with a giant robot and dark monsters? I think I can relate. Oh, before it attacked, I noticed they have some sort of scanner. I think they're trying to find a huge sorce of light."_

"Make sense. The Organization and villians are searching for a Princess of Heart. They have nothing but light in their hearts." Cloud nodded as he charged at a Diablo. He then swung his sword and chopped it leg off. As it tried get back up, Riku jump on it's back and cut down a few Heartless before stabbing it in the head. Kim then told Wade, " Dad says they need a command signal."

 _"Makes sense. You take out the signal, you shut down the robots. But I'm not really in a position to track the signal for you."_ Wade replied as he ducked as Heartless attack. Ron looked up in complete focus, "It must be coming from the source of all things evil."

"Of course! The restaurant!" Anna nodded. Cap deflected the blast with his sheild, "Sora, Kim, Ron...Go! Take out that signal we'll handle things here!"

"Need a lift?" Tifa asked as she flew in on carpet. Rufus grinned and nodded. The four hoped on the magic carpet as Ron told Carpet were they needed to go. Heartless tried to stop them but Sora, Kim, and Tifa were able to fight them off. As they got closer to the restaurant, Ron complained, "Look! That dumb cat even changed the giant Nacho sign!"

"Ron! That's where the command signal's coming from!" Kim stated. Tifa grinned, "Then let's take it out! Hey, Sora want to learn a old classic move that Cloud and I used to do?"

"Yes! What do I do?!" Sora beamed. His godmother smirked, "You'll figure it out! Don't worry we'll catch you after words!"

"Umm...catch me?" Sora wondered. Without warning, Tifa picked up and threw Sora at the signal. Sora was startled but the launch but quickly realized what he was supposed to do. His eyes narrow at the satellite and he prepared to strike. Pete noticed something coming fast from a distance, "Huh? Is that the runt with the Keyblade?" His eyes widend, "Uh-oh!"

Before Pete could do anything Sora cut the tower down, destroying the signal and reverted the toys to their original form. Before Sora could hit the ground he was caught by Tifa, "You okay?"

"THAT...WAS...AWESOME! Can we do that agian?!" Sora beamed. Tifa laughed, he was Zack's son alright. They turned to see Pete get up, "Big Woop! So, you figure out how to stop us, but we'll still win in the end! Because we got something you don't!"

"Um...all the free Nachos you want?" Ron assumed.

"NO! Okay...yeah, there is that...but that's not all we got your little boyfriend!" Pete smirked as he held out an iPhone. Eirk appeared tied up on the screen, _"Kim? What's going on?"_

"Erik!" Kim gasped. Pete laughed, "You want him back? We're willing to make a trade...the Princess of Heart for Eric! You have till midnight or else he's a gonner! And no tricks! Later losers!" Pete the vanished in a corridor of darkness as he laughed. Sora turned to his Kim, "Kim, we can't give Draken my sister. If he does, then the fate of this world will be the least of our worries."

"Okay, KP...so what's the plan?" Ron asked. Kim's eyes narrowed with determination.

* * *

As soon as Carpet returned the four of them, Kim immediately went straight to her closet. Kim revealed her secret battle suit, Wade tried to warn her, _"_ _Kim. The battle suit is still just experimental."_ As she slipped the suit over her damaged prom dress, she replied to him, "It's about to get a test drive. Just give me the address to Draken's new lair."

As she walked back outside, but before she could go anyway, Cap stopped her, "Kim... I know your worried for him...but you can't just barge in there without a plan. Draken has one and he's ready to make his move."

"Which is why I need to go now. It's no big." She replied. Steve shook his head, "Kim so far we only know so much of Draken's plan. It's what he wants. We need to see the big picture."

"With all due respect Captian, this isn't a war..." Kim argued. Cap cut her off, "Except it is! It was the moment Draken joined Xehanort's forces. And this is one war, we can't afford to loss! So, we need you to wait!"

"I'm sorry. But I can't! I'm stopping Draken now!" Kim told the super soilder. She turned to Ron, "Let's go..." Ron nodded but before he left he turned to Cap, "Sorry, sir." Cap signed as Sora walked up to him, "Should we go after her?"

"We will but not yet. Draken just happened to know who Kim was dating... It can't be a coincidence... Let's get that computer running and find out who he is." He replied.

* * *

It took them away but with Dr. Possible, Jim, Tim, and Stitch's help. They manged to fix up the computer, get some power, and manged to get some info on Eirc by 11:00PM. There wasn't much, other than the things the already knew about...except for his home address. Cap asked Anna, "Do you still remember Wade's number?"

"Of coarse." Anna nodded. With that Cap called Wade, " _Hey, Cap? I take it you need a another favor?"_

"Yeah. Wade, what was that address for Draken's lair?" Cap asked. Wade gave him the address, Cap looked to Eirk's home address, he turned to the others with worried looks. Cap replied, "It's a match."

"So, Erik works for Draken! I knew it!" Riku exclaimed. Kim's father eyes narrowed, "You mean that young man works for my Kimmy cub's arch-nemesis?! To think I was actually begining to like that kid!"

"I think that was the idea. But why does Erik working for Draken?" Sora wondered. Just then Kronk woke up, and gasped, "Erik! The guy Kim's dating..." Everyone turned to him, as they hoped he'd remember, "...he forget to flush the toilet last night..." Everyone groaned as Kronk went back to sleep.

"Okay? So that didn't help..." Mulan stated. Mushu wondered, "Now, how was that guy so perfect?" Kronk woke up again, "I saw the same slug for the synothodrones! I remember! Draken had studied Kim long enough to discover he weakness...boys and prom! He used a synothodrone to make her the perfect spy...a man who could finally take down Kim!"

"Kim's dating a synothodrone!" Jim beamed as the other grinned, "Awesome, blackmail!" Kim's mother just glared at her sons causing them to stop. Sora then exclaimed, "We gotta help her then! Ron can't save her on his own!"

"Relax everyone..." Everyone turned to Cap. Anna smirked, "You gotta plan?"

Cap nodded, "I have a plan."

* * *

 **Now, here's a good place to stop for now. Next time, our heroes split up. One team to face the** **Diablos and the others to help Kim stop Draken, Pete, and Shego. Meanwhile, Vexen discovers who Riku's father is and begins his own plan to stop the heroes of light... And Axel...well he has his own ideas... Stay tuned for the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one. Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. See you next time!**


	50. Chapter 49: Anythings Possible

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Okay, the showdown with this world is here. But before we begin let's reply to some reviews...**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **Guest: What songs Sora will be singing? You'll just have to wait and see. Oh, it won't be too long when we'll see Yoda. And there will be three more worlds after, this not too. You'll have to wait and see wahat they are.**

 **Guest: Sora will see his births parents graves near the end of the story.**

 **Mickol93: I know! I hope you enjoy it. And we will see those charaters. Not there worlds but we will see them Jasmine and Belle are Princesses of Heart. It would be wrong not to include them.**

 **Guest: Sora and Genie will meet Yoda before Naminè. Everyone else will meet him sometime after.**

 **God of the Challege: The answer should appear in the end of this chapter.**

 **kingdom hearts guy: Thank you!**

 **Okay, that's it for now. Time for the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 49: Anythings Possible

Vexen contenuied to study the Queen's ice castle from a distance, "Fascinating, the Queen's power is more powerful than we originally anticipated. Just then, Axel appeared beside Vexen, "Yo, Vexen how's it going?"

"What are you doing he Axel? Weren't you supposed to observe Draken's operations?" Asked the scientist. Axel nodded, "I just came here to inform you the Murluixa as been eliminated." Vexen frowned, "And why should I care with that? Shouldn't you reported to Lord Xehanort?"

"I did? But I found some new information on one of the heroes...which caused Master Xehanort to get interested as well? So much, he wants you to study him and see if we can make use of him?"

"Really? Some one other than Fair?" Vexen turned around. Ever since the Organization first started, he spoke of nothing except Kingdom Hearts, the Princess of Heart, Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and the only son of his most hated emeny, Zack Fair. For him, to finally get interested into some one else got him curious, "Who might he be?"

"Riku...he's the son of Sepheroith, Cloud's dark half. Got it memorized?" Axel replied. Vexen smiled, "Now...that IS intresting! Inform Xehanort, that I'll have the data of Riku soon..." He then disappeared in a corridor of darkness. Axel smirked, "Well, this should be interesting? Now, just one more stop before RTC." He then dispeared in a corridor of darkness...

* * *

Thor, Hercules, Peagus, Cloud, Stitch, and King Mickey awaited their positions in the snow. Herc then decided to review the plan, "Okay, while Sora and Cap sneak into Draken's base to rescue Kim and Ron and shut down Draken's primary signal, we wait here and hold off any of the Heartless and little Diablo toys. Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, that was the plan." Mickey smiled. Thor the stated, "And here comes the first wave of Heartless." Just then the dark monsters appeared. Mickey summoned his Keyblade as everyone pulled out their own weapons. Stitch began growling at the new Heartless. Cloud nodded, "Let's do this."

They then began to charge at the Heartless...

* * *

Pluto began sniffing the ground as he caught on to Kim's sent. They others followed the King's dog with cation. As the deeper they went in the head restaurant, they than began to hear a fimilar voice up ahead, "Seriously, how can no one remember my name?!"

"Good. They're still alive." Sora whispered. Kairi, now back in her winter clothes, smiled, "And we're getting closer." As soon as Pulto pointed to which door they where in, Doanld and Goofy tried to open it. After a few minutes of trying, Donald complained, "Wak! It's locked!"

"Then it's a good thing we have a giant key that can open any lock." Mulan stated. Sora nodded and summoned his Keyblade. He pointed the blade to the door and a beam of light came out of it, unlocked the door. Goofy gently push the door open and smiled, "A-yuck! Nifty!"

Ron turned to the Heroes of Light, and beamed, "Sora! Cap! And others! Am we glad I to see you! Right, Kim?!" Kim stayed silent. Cap used his sheild to free the two of them. Kristoff and Riku helped them up. Anna turned to the TV where it showed live footage of the others battling the Heartless and Diablos, "Looks like Thor and the others are keeping them busy so, what's the plan' Kim?"

"I...I got nothing..." Kim frowned. Everyone was shocked by this news, Kim was givening up. Ron replied, "That's my line, and what's worse, that's quitter talk!"

"Draken finally won. I should have stuck to baby-sitting…." Kim frowned. Kairi frowned, "You found about the horrible news about Erik the hard way, didn't you?"

"How did you...? Did you guys know about Erik the whole time?" Kim wondered. Riku replied, "We had our suspicions, but it was Kronk who figured it out."

"Yeah, I used to work for the bad guys..." Kronk stated. Kim frowned, Cap shook his head, "You were played Kim, it happens to all of us...which is why we have friends and family to help see through the con..." Anna whispered to Ron, "You know now maybe a good time to talk about your feelings to Kim."

"...he's right, Kim...And, you know… There are guys out there that are better for you than Erik." Ron told her. Kim turned to Ron and smiled, "You think there's a guy out there for me?"

"Out there, in here." Ron guestered. Kim the began to realize, what Ron was talking about, "Oh, really?" Anna nodded, "Of course. Ron's always been there for you...sometimes your true love is closer than you think."

"So, why don't you give it a try?" Sora smiled. Kim looked to her friends who smiled at her, she nodded, "Alright, why not?" Everyone cheered. Donald grinned, "Now, let's stop Draken!"

"Kim, this is your world and your villian...what's the plan?" Cap asked. Kim drew out some kind of dart gun, "We can use this to stop Draken's signal. It's on the roof but first, let's give Draken the surprise of his life..."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Draken witness his invasion with Shego, Pete, Erik, and the Beagle Boys. It wasn't going as smoothly as he originally planned. One of his henchmen stated, "They just took down another six, sir!" Draken groweled, "It doesn't matter, they can defeat all of them. Soon the world will be mine as well as the Princess of Heart!"

"You mean, you still don't have her?!" Said a voice startling. Vexen appered before Draken, "She should have been in our hands by now! And yet, she's still traveling world to world with the other heroes!"

"Vexen? I thought Axel was supposed to been checking in on us?" Draken asked in confusion. Shego nodded, "Yeah, I like him. He was cute."

"Change of plans, Mr. Draken." Vexen replied. He corrected, "Uh...it's Dr. Draken actually." Vexen rolled his eyes, "Please, you didn't even finish college. I don't even know why people even call you a mad scientist...you've accomplished nothing!"

"Well, it's my plan! I took over this world!" Draken argued. Pete nodded, "Yeah, he was the one who found out Kim Possible's weakness." She then cut Pete off, "Wait, so you weren't just making it up as you went along? Your research made no sense. The slumber parties? Come on!"

Ah! But I discovered Kim Possible's weakness... boys, boys, boys! 'Who should I go to the dance with?' 'Who's the perfect boy?'" Draken mocked the teenage superhero. Just then the door slid open causing the villians to gasp, Pete exclaimed, "How'd you get in here?! We had the place locked tight!" Sora just showed them his Keyblade and they realized, "Oh, yeah...The Keyblade..."

Kim walked up to Draken, "You're right, Draken. Boys, dating, it's hard. But this is easy!" Kim them kicked Draken to the other side of the room. Draken got up to glare at the heroes, "Shego! Pete! Beagle Boys! Heartless! Get them!"

Shego chaged at Kim, but she was caught by Tifa who proceeded with a powerful kick. She landed on her feet only to see both Kim and Tifa going after her. Rufus and Aqua jumped in front of the Beagle Boys and glared at them, the Beagle Boys grinned this was going to be easy. Five seconds later...they found themselves on the ground groaning with pain. "The Mole Rat can fight..." One groaned.

"He know Kung-Fu or something!" Another stated. The youngest stated, "And we forgot how deadly the kitten can be." Rufus and Aqua smiled..victory... Draken got up, "I don't care how many heroes are here, I won't loss again...wait, is that Captian America?" In response both Goofy's and Cap's sheild slammed in his face. Kronk destroyed a Heartless with his frying pan with Kairi. Erik exclaimed, "Traitor!"

Erik the pulled off some face moves. Kairi grinned, "Pull the lever, Kronk!" Kronk pulled a lever that dropped a big pill of snow on him. Kairi gave Kronk a high five. As Erik tried to dig himself out of the snow, Ron kicked Kim's ex-boyfriend making his head turn backwords. Erik reached up and spun his head back into its proper place. "Ew" Kairi looked away as Ron added, "That is so sick and wrong!"

"Nice try, loser, and by the way, a naked mole rat is not cool. It's gross." Erik mocked. Rufus groweled as Ron glared, "Don't be dissin' the Rufus."

Riku went up to engage the Organization memeber, "And who are you?" Vexen grinned, "I am Vexen... And you are the son of Sepheroith, from what I hear."

"That's none of your bussniess!" Riku argued. Vexen shook his head, "You and I actually have much in common. We both stand between the light and darkness." The caused the teen to pause, "Maybe... Like you said, because of my father, there is darkness inside of me." But he shook it off and went into his battle stance, "But so what?! Darkness is my emeny! And so are you for seriving the man we murdered my friend's father and reeking of that aweful smell!"

"Oh, so it's a fight you want. Very good... I shall take you on!" Vexen grinned as he summoned his ice shield. Riku charge at him with soul taker but the Orginazation member blocked each of his attacks. Anna contenuied to look for the roof enterance, when she found a door. She opened it and found the huge satellite, "Aha! Found it! Everyone! It's up here!"

Sora turned to Anna's direction and ran to her, destroying many Heartless along the way. Tifa and Kim's fight with Shego went in that direction causing Anna to duck. Sora joined up with Anna and ran after them. Donald and Goofy fought off Pete as Pluto charged at him. This caused Pete to Yelp and doge, he then laughed, "Ha! Ya missed!"

"Fire!" Donald shouted lighting Pete's butt on fire, "Yeow!" Pete then ran around the room trying to put it out. As the Beagle Boys tried getting back up, Pete came running there way and knocked them over like bowling pins. This cause Donald and Goofy to laugh but then turned attention to outside. Cap picked up Draken and threw him into Erik, "C'mon! We need to take out that signal!"

Kronk, Kairi, Mulan, and Ron nodded and they all rushed up to help the others. They watch as Kim and Tifa continued to fight Shego. Shego was begin to get tired. She was used to fighting Kim and attempts to kill her and her sidekick but she was getting even more out numbered. She fired a blast from her green glowing hand but Cap threw his sheild and Kim caught it and it reflected the blast right back at her cause Shego to stumble. Mulan then threw in a kick and Sora cast a powerful spell, "Freeze!"

A blast of ice came out of Sora's Keyblade sending Shego flying. Sora turned to Kim, "Let's end this now!" Kim grinned, "You got it, Sora!" She the pulled out her dart gun and fired it a the signal. Draken ran up to join them just in time to see what they were doing, "No!"

Just when it was about to hit. Eirk caught at the last second, he grinned, "So sorry, Kim." Draken signed in relief. The heroes just grinned, as Kairi told the synothodrone, "You know, Rufus did not appreciate that crack."

The little dude holds a grudge." Ron nodded in agreement.

"Huh?" A puzzled Erik looked down. There was an outraged Rufus on his foot. The naked mole rat bite onto the Erik's ancle causing a cascade of slime to come pouring out. Erik painted as he died, "Oh, no! NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

This caused him to drop the dart and destroyed the signal. Olaf stated, "Well, that was volient." Everyone nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stitch had somehow hacked in to a Diablo's system and made attack it's allies as Stitch laughed. Untill it reverted back to it's toy form, "Aw, fun's over..." Herc caught him on Pegasus. Cloud smirked, "Sora and the others did it."

"Let's help them finishes this battle!" Thor proclaimed. Herc, Stitch, and Cloud nodded as the all flew to where Draken's base was.

* * *

As toys rained from the sky, Riku continued to battle Vexen. As Vexen cast ice spells at Riku, he destroyed them with dark fire. His blade once again clashed with Vexen's sheild, "Draken's plan failed! Your not taking over this world, Vexen!" Vexen just grinned, "Perhaps not, but not all is lost. All this excitement has provided me with invaluable data."

"What?" Riku gasped. Vexen pushed Riku away as he grinned, "Many thanks, Riku!" Vexen then disappeared in a corridor of darkness. Riku groaned, "It was a set up!"

* * *

Meanwhile as Shego got back on her feet, Sora pointed his Keyblade at her, "It's over. Surrender." Shego was about to attack when Thor joined him, along with Hercules, Cloud, Stitch, and the others. Shego then realized she was out numbered and overpowered. Kim walked up to the hench woman, "Do you know what I really hate?"

"That your date melted?" Shego assumed as she went into her battle stance. She shook her head, "No, you." Kim then delivered a powerful kick, knocking in some technology and she got zapped with electricity. Sora wondered, "Is she.. dead?"

"Relax, Sora. Shego surived far worse. She'll be fine." Kim told him. Anna grinned, "On the bright side, you can do ice magic now. Maybe, when we bring back Elsa, she can give you some tips." Sora nodded, "Yeah, that would be pretty cool." As the toys contenuied to fall, Draken muttered, "Okay, maybe she is all that."

Just then he saw a figure walk up to him, he turned to see Kim's sidekick, "Taking over the world is one thing, but you ruined Bueno Nacho. You're gonna pay."

Draken rolled his eyes, "You can't be serious." Ron gestured to himself, "Note serious face." Cap smirked, "Well, I don't know about you but I think he's pretty serious."

Draken gulped in fear, everyone who could help him were either defeat or they ran away. He started to beg, "Please, the name escapes me. Oh, I beg of you!"

"Say my name... SAY IT!" Ron demanded. Draken struggled trying to remember, "Uh… It's… oh… uh… Stoppable!" Ron grinned, "Boo-yah!"

"Way to go, Ron. You too, Rufus. You guys rock." Mickey smiled. Just the some bright appeared, Kim turned to Sora, "Is that the Keyhole you mentioned?"

Sora nodded and pointed his Keyblade at the Keyhole. A beam of light appeared and locked the Keyhole. Sora put away his Keyblade, "And there's number five!"

"Hmmmm...shinny!" Rufus smiled. Riku then joined the others. Kristoff asked him, "That Organization member did you...?" Riku signed, "No, he got away. And from what Vexen told me he already got what he wanted. Draken's plan...?"

"Taken care of." Sora smiled, "We'll get this Vexen guy eventually." Pete and the Beagle Boys the stumbled out of the ruble of damaged building, "This ain't over! Next time we'll clobber all of ya!" Pete and the Beagle Boys manged to stumble there way threw a corridor of darkness. Anna signed, "And of coarse those four got away, too. Great."

"So, what do we do with Draken and Shego then?" Kairi wondered. Kim smiled, she knew exactly where they where going now.

* * *

"This is not over!" Darken shouted as the police officers arrested him with Shego. "Oh, this can't be over!"

Ron slammed the door shut and grinned, "Deal with it, dude. It's over." The police took the villians away. Anna was looking at a broken peice of the Diablos. Kairi walked up to her, "What's that?"

"Oh, the thing that was supposed to find a Princess of Heart according to Wade but I pointed the thing at me an nothing. Dumb thing dosen't even work." Anna explained as the threw the broken peice in the trash. Kairi smiled, "I figured as much. C'mon, let's go join the others."

Anna nodded and they left to join the others, but what they didn't know as the left as soon Kairi was in it's pointed area it beeped at a strong light. As soon as Anna and Kairi joined up with the other heroes, Kristoff asked, "Now what? We've sealed the Keyhole and stopped the bad guy...should we move on to the next world? Find this Master Yoda?"

"Well...I think the Prom's still going...why don't you guys take a break before we leave." Kim suggested. Mickey smiled, "Then I take it you and Ron are coming with us?"

"Draken may be beat, but this Orgnazation XIII still out there. You were right Cap, this is a war, and if we loss none of us will have a home to go back to." Kim replied. Ron beamed, "And we'd be the first people on our world to travel to save other worlds! How awesome is that?"

"Oh, Yeah!" Rufus beamed. Sora smiled, "You sure you want to come with? This will be more dangerous than any mission you'd ever been."

"Well, as my family always says, 'anything's possible with a Possible!'" Kim told Sora. Ron held her hand, "And we'll be beside her all the way..." Rufus nodded. Mulan smiled, "It's about time we got some more woman on our team."

"Amen to that!" Anna beamed. Sora nodded, "Alright let's get back to Prom and say our goodbyes." Everyone nodded as they head back to Midtown high.

* * *

"It finally happened... She's dating that loser." Bonnie was shocked as Kim and Ron returned, but they were holding hands. She grinned, "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are dating?!"

She gave laughed at them, but she stopped to realize no one else was laugh. Instead they cheered for the new couple, like it was a realationship they been waiting for. Sora and the other heroes also cheered for them. Ron and Kim went to dance with eachother as the next song played. Anna grinned, "One couple down..." She turned to Sora and Kairi who also went out to dance, "And two to go..."

"Two...?" Cap wondered. Anna smirked, "Nothing you have to worry about now, Steve..." She then frowned, "Wait, Hans is back in Arrendelle...who am I gonna dance with?"

"I could..." Kristoff offered. He then began blushing, "N-not that I'm trying to take his place or anything...I-I ment just as friends..." Anna stopped him, "What the heck...let's dance..." Anna and Kristoff when off to dance themselves. Cap smiled for them. Soon girls were begging for Thor, Herc, Riku, and Cap to dance with them. Even Bonnie. But each hero respectively declined. Except for Riku who tried to make a run for it when Bonnie head his way. No way he was going near that woman. Mulan, Mushu, Monquine, Genie, and Rufus just watched the couples danced. After a few minutes, Kim and Ron kissed eachother on the lips. Anna was hoping Sora and Kairi would do the same, but then the real Mr. Barkin came in, "Okay! Who's the wise guy who trashed my office and stole my computer!"

As the other students try to tell there Principal that he was the one who did it to his own office, Kronk told the others, "Uhhhh...we should probably go...like now..." Everyone chuckled as Genie took them to the next world...

* * *

Sepheroith walk the the jungle of Kuzco's empire, when a voice said, "You're not gonna find Cloud here." Sepheroith drew his long sword a pointed it at Axel's thought. The Organization member didn't even flinch, he rasied an eyebrow, "You've seen him. Who are you?"

"Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel smirked. Sepheroith just continued to point his sword at him, "Tell me, Nobody, do you know where Cloud is now?"

"No, but I did learn something, I think you would be intreasted in..." He replied. Cloud's darkness rasied an eyebrow, "Really? What would that be?"

"That you have a son..." Axel answered. Sepheroith lowered his sword and grinned, "A son? So...Miss. Gallagher Had a child. This changes things." Sepheroith flew off and telported to the next world seeking not only Cloud but Riku as well. Axel smirked and chuckled, "This should make things intresting."

Axel the telported in a corridor of darkness...

* * *

Xehanort sat on his throne in the world that never was. Axel had just joined in, the evil Keyblade Master asked, "Was Sepheroith willing to join our cause..." Axel shook his head, "Never had the chance. As soon he found out he had a son he took off."

"So, the One Winged Angel has become a wild card. He could be either with us or against us." Luxord replied as she shuffled his card deck. Saïx shook his head, "In that case we should be extra careful. We've lost enough members as it is."

"Since, when we did you care about well being?" Xigbar smirked. Saïx replied, "I don't. Sora Fair and Princess Anna had destroyed two of our members which no pushed us further from our goal."

"Why not simply just kill the boy?" Lexaeus suggested. Xehanort replied, "As much as pains me to admit it, we need that boy alive. In order to reforge the _X_ -blade, he needs to clash with Vantias."

"Plus when need the rage of the Keyblade to destory more Heartless and collect hearts for us to draw out Kingdom Hearts." Zexion told his old friend. Lexaeus nodded. Xehanort turned to Vexen, "Did you get that data from Riku that you need?"

"More than enough. The replica of the son of Sepheroith will be complete and completely under our control." Vexen replied. Xehanort smirked, "Then we don't need Sepheroith...a replica of Riku will do. The power of darkness will be more than a match for the boy's friends. "

"Then what do we do when we do encounter, Sora? He's be sealing the Keyholes of worlds we've been trying to conquer..." Demyx wondered. Xehanort replied, "Well... make sure he fails...but let him live. Which is what exactly we'll do when the time comes, soon Kingdom Hearts will be ours and the last of Fairs will die!" He then began singing, _"In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning...and the nightmare I had was as bad as can be..."_

" _It scared me out of my wits...a Keyblade Master's heart consumed! Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was...me!"_ Xehanort remebering his old body before he took over Terra's, _"I was once the most powerful man in all Arrendelle..."_

His eyes narrowed at the memory of Zack Fair, _"When Zack Fair stopped me, he made a mistake! My minons made his family pay...But one little boy got away! Little Sora, beware, Xehanort's awake!"_ The rest of the Organization sang, _"_ _In the dark of the night evil will find him..._ _In the dark of the night just before dawn! Ooooooooooohhhh!"_

 _"Revenge will be sweet..."_ Xehanort sang as the other joined him, _"When the X-blade is complete!"_ The Human like Nobodies contenuied, " _In the dark of the night..."_

 _"He'll be gone!"_ Xehanort declared as he contenuied to the next verse, _"I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!_ _Time to rise and conquer the worlds!_ _As the pieces fall into place! I'll see him crawl into place! So long, Son of Fair! Farwel!"_

 _In the dark of the night terror will strike him!"_ The Organization as Xehanort added, "Terror's the least I can do!" The Organization contenuied, " _In the dark of the night evil will brew_... _Ooooooooooohhhh!"_

" _Soon he will feel that his nightmares are real."_ Xehanort sang as the Organization joined him, _"_ _In the dark of the night..."_ Xehanort announced, " _He'll be through!"_

 _"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh...In the dark of the night evil will find him!"_ The whole Organization sang. Lexaeus sang with a deep voice, " _Find him!"_ The Organization contenuied, _"In the dark of the night terror comes true..."_

 _"Doom him!"_ Lexaeus sang. Xehanort contenuied to sing as Darkness surrounded him, _"My boy, here's a sign...It's the end of the line!"_ The Organization contenuied to sign as his darkness rose, " _In the dark of the night...In the dark of the night..."_

" _Come my Heartless, rise for your master, let your evil shine!"_ Xehanort sang as Heartless rose from the ground as the Organization sang, _"In the dark of the night..."_

 _"Find him now, Yes, fly ever faster..."_ Xehanort sang as the Heartless telported to other worlds. The Organization sang as except for Axel who crossed his arms, _"In the dark of the night..._ _In the dark of the night..._ _In the dark of the night!"_

" _He'll be mine!"_ Xehanort exclaimed and then laughed with an evil grin. Vanitas grinned under his mask, as he thought to himself, _"Yes, focas on your revenge...once your gone everyone will call me Master and King."_

* * *

 **I originally planned this to be two chapters but the I figured why not? Yeah, I know Anastasia is not a Disney film but it fit so well with this version of Xehanort, I just had to make a parody of 'the dark of the night.' There may be even one more parody of a song from that movie. Care to guess which on it is and who will sing it? What is Axel up to? What angle is he playing...you'll just have to keep reading. Next time, our heroes will to a new journey...a journey that takes place a long time ago...in a galaxy far, far away... I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please, leave your thoughts in the reveiws. Also, be sure to follow and fav if you haven't already. See you next time**


	51. Chapter 50: I Can Go the Distance

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. And the days draw nearer to the upcoming Kingdom Hearts games and the end of the Xehanort saga... I can't wait! I hope it comes out during the summer of next year. That way when school's done for the summer, I can drive to a video game store and finally get Kingdom Hearts III! Anyways, let's reply to some reviews before we start...**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you! It's nice to hear write more than you ussally do! :)**

 **sailorsenshi13: You really hated Eirk, didn't you? Well, I was detrimining if Sora should do it but I just left it with Rufus. It felt right doing it that way. Yeah, that happens to all of us. Even now, we're still trying to understand what the plot Kingdom Hearts is... Besides what we do understand. And yes, yes he does. :) he'll pull even more levers soon...not all of them the right one.**

 **Mickol93: Glad you enjoyed the Chapter and Parody... And Yes Star Wars. I've been waiting for this one! :D**

 **Guest: Well, this world takes us too the TV series...Star Wars: Rebels. Why? You'll see? Oh, and we will see the original heroes in this such as Han, Luke, Leia, and Chewie...but not for awhile...**

 **kingdom hearts guy: Thank you. Don't worry, next time, when they return to Arrendelle they'll meet up with Elsa. But it's still not for awhile too...**

 **Alright, I think that's it. Then let us begin the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 50: I Can Go the Distance

On the world on Lothal, which was compeletly under control of the Glactic Empire. Minister Maketh Tua was in a meeting with one of the agent of the Empire. "Agent Kallus, I exalted every resource to find anything about these rebels but there is simply nothing to be found. What more can Governor Tarkin want?"

"He expects Lothal to be punished, Minister Tua. His own Star Destroyer was destroyed by these Rebels. He takes that somewhat...personally." Kallus replied. She tried to argue, "I've done everything: established patrols, established curfews, I even allowed to you to usesthese creatures...oh, what were they called...Heartless...to sniff them out. I honestly don't know what else to do."

"Perhaps that is the problem..." Said a new voice. Both turned to see the Sith Lord, Darth Vader, enter the room, "You lack imagination when it comes to producing results." The Minster replied, "Lord Vader, with all due respect, your asking for mircales, if they're not on Lothal..."

"If the Rebels are not here we must draw them back, and if they are here we must draw them out. We will squeeze Lothal untill someone reveals the ware abouts of these traitors." Vader proclaimed. The Minster was quite horrorfied, "I'm sorry, but I'm only a politician. I'm not cable of making these brutal results."

"You can explain that to Governor Tarkin...when you vist him." Vader told her. She was shocked by this news, "Vist him?"

"He excepts you come to account for your failure." Vader replied as he turned to leave. She tried to think of an excuse, "But...but...I'm need here! I-I couldn't possibly..."

"Don't worry, minster. Lothal will be in good hands." Agent Kallus smirks. The Minster sat her alone, terrified what was to come of her next...

Darth Vader and Agent Kullas walk trough the Imperail base, when they were in room alone Kallus smirked, "It will only be a matter of time before the Minster calls out to these Rebels for help."

"Agent Kullas, leave me. I have another meeting. Report to me with the Rebels arrive." Vader told him. He bowed, "As you wish, Lord Vader." He left the room, and as he did green flames appeared in the room, Maleficent appeared before the Sith Lord, "State your business, witch."

"Very well, I came to inform you that wreathed boy's friends are on there way to this world." Maleficent replied. Vader turned to her, "And the Keyblades chosen?" She replied, "His persence dispeared as soon as they left Draken's world. At first I thought it was another of the Orginzation's sceems but there was no darkness involved I never felt this power before."

"It is the will of the force. One of the surviving Jedi must have sensed the boy's presence and altered the portal to come to his world. Only one Jedi is capable of that kind of power." Vader replied. Maleficent rasied an eyebrow, "Is this a problem?"

"Possibly, when I was a Jedi, there was a rumor in the Jedi temple that Master Yoda was once a Keyblade Master himself. If the rumors are true and he is alive, then he train the boy to become more a threat to us than he originally was." Vader answered. Maleficent glared, "Then is there nothing we can do?"

"You said his friends are still coming?" The Sith Lord asked. Maleficent nodded, Vader contenuied, "Then if we can't find the boy, we'll force him to come. We'll use the rebels to find them, thin the herd of both heroes. This will cause the boy to come running, especially when he learns when we have the seventh princess."

"Yes..." Maleficent grinned, "...thanks to the Organization we just might have a reason for these rebels to find the heroes of light." Just then a corridor of darkness open, and a fimilar looking boy stepped out, Vader smirked under his helmet, "Impressive, this just might work for eliminating both the Heroes of Light and the Rebels. And I have the perfect use for this boy..."

* * *

Sora walked out of the portal, he took a look around, the entire world appeared to be a swamp, and oddly enough it was the first world that wasn't covered in snow. "Wow, it's actually warm here...I wonder if that means that Master Yoda should be here..." When he recieve no response he turned around, "Guys?" But there was no one there.

Sora summoned his Keyblade, was the Boy in the Mask wanted to mess with him agian. But thankfully he wasn't there, or any other Orginzation members as a matter of fact. No Heartless or Nobodies either. Sora signed as he put away his Keyblade, instead he pulled out the magic lamp, "Genie, what happened?"

"Oh, did I accidentally bring us to the wrong world?" Genie appeared as a fimilar looking Ogre. Sora shook his head, "No...just what happened to everyone else? They should have come with us...right?" Genie turned into a mechanic, "Hmmm...well, the first time...it was a trap set up by Vantias...and I made sure that darkness couldn't interfere with my magic this time. It's something else, master."

"Well...do you think they'll be alright?" Sora asked with concern. Genie replied, "I'm certain whatever world there on, they'll be fine. I can only assume where here for a reason." Sora signed, "Thanks Genie... I'll let you know know, if we run into any trouble."

As Genie disappeared back into the lamp, Sora picked up a stone and sang, _"I have often dreamed...of a far off place..."_ Sora tossed the stone to the water, which skipped a few times, _"_ _Where a great, warm welcoming would be waiting for me...Where the crowds will cheer...When they see my face...and voice keeps saying, 'This is where I'm ment to be...'"_

 _"I will find my way...I can go the distance...I'll be there someday...if I can be strong..."_ Sora contenuied as he began exploring the new world, _"I know every mile...will be worth my while...I will go most anywhere to feel like I...belong..."_ Sora began climbing up some vines to get to higher ground, _"Down an unknown road..._ _To embrace my fate..._ _Though that road may wander, it_ _will lead me to you..."_

 _"...And a thousand years...will be worth the wait...it may take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through..."_ He began thinking of his birth parents as he continued his exploration, _"_ _And I won't look back..._ _I can go the distance..._ _And I'll stay on track..._

 _"No! I won't accept defeat!"_ Sora sang determination. He then began walking up a hill, _"It's an uphill slope..._ _But I won't lose hope..._ ' _Till I go the distance_ a _nd my journey is complete!"_ Sora then remembered what he learned on Herc's world, " _But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part_... _For a hero's strength is measured by his heart..."_

Sora vowed, _"Like a shooting star...I will go the distance...I will search the worlds...I will face their harms...I don't care how far...I can go the distance..."_ Sora contenuied to jorney through the swamp, _"I don't care how far...I can go the distance...'till I find my hero's welcome waiting in...your...arms..."_

 _"_ _I will search the worlds...I will face their harms..."_ Sora walked through the swamp as he finished the song, _"_ _till I find my hero's welcome waiting in...your...arms..."_ Sora signed, untill he stopped as he noticed a cave, "Huh? What's this?" Sora looked into the cave, "...somethings not right here."

The adopted Prince summond his Keyblade as he walked inside to see what was inside...

* * *

"So...this is what another world looks like..." Ron stated as the exited the portal from their world. The appeared to be in some sort of hanger or wear house, "You would think there would be a bit more."

"What? You excepting talking animals, or wild forest on every world?" Riku replied. Ron shrugs, "Well...kinda..." Anna looked around, "Has anyone seen Sora?"

"Not again..." Tifa worried as everyone shook their heads. Kairi reassured everyone, "Sora's fine..." Everyone turned to the girl, she shrugged, "I don't know how I know he just is..." Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator, "Wade? Can you find get us a location on Sora?"

" _Kim...did you really think when Sora and the others first appeared on our world, I'd really secertly put trackers on them..."_ Wade felt offended as his room was repaired from the Diablo attack. Kim grinned, "Wade..."

 _"Okay, yeah, I did."_ Wade replied. He pushed a button, and rasied an eyebrow, _"This can't be right..."_ Cap walked up to Kim, "Wade, what's wrong?"

 _"Well, if I'm reading this right...Sora's on a whole different world then you guys are..."_ Wade replied. Anna exclaimed, "WHAT?! SORA'S NOT EVEN ON THE SAME WORLD AS WE ARE?!"

"That's kinda what he just said." Olaf replied. Herc walked up, "Then what world is he on?"

 _"Hey, I don't know. It's not like I have map of the universe in my hands."_ Wade shrugged. "What's this?" Mulan asked. Everyone turned to her as she held a gold ball in her hands. Cloud walked up, "Wait, I've think I've seen this before..."

"What is it, Cloud?" Thor asked. Mulan handed him the ball as he examined it. Cloud's eyes widend, "Guys, if I'm right, we've literal have a map to the entire universe in our hands." Anna beams, "Seriously?!"

"There's an old legand said it can lead anyone to a world called, 'Treasure Planet.'" Cloud replied. Donald grins with greed, "Treasure Planet?" Riku walked up, "But we can use it to find Sora, right?

"Yes, if we can make a copy for Wade, we can use it to find Sora." Cloud replied. Ron smiled, "Huh? Well, that's handy." Anna took the ball, "Great...now all we have to do is open it! Now...how do we open it?"

"Too bad you'll never find out." Said a new voice. Just then the ball went flying out of Princess Anna's hands to a boy who was a couple years younger than Sora and Kairi, "Thanks! Be seeing you!"

"Hey, give that back!" Anna exclaimed. But the boy hand already ran off, "C'mon, we've gotta get that map back!" Everyone nodded as they ran after the boy...

* * *

Sora contenuied exploring the cave untill he heard footsteps coming his way, "Who's there?!" Just then the other figure came in walking in, casing Sora to gasp, "Vanitias!"

* * *

 **Well, this is a good place to finish. I don't own, "I can go the Distance." It is the sole propriety of Disney. Now before you ask, yes, Treasure Planet will appear in this world. The map kinda confirms it. Next time, Sora conforts what appears to be Vantias and Anna and the other heroes case after Ezra. Yes, that was Ezra Briger, who stole the map. There's gonna be fight between the Rebels and the Heroes of Light and the Sora finally meets Master Yoda! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review on your thoughts. Also if you haven't be sure to follow and fav. See you next time!**


	52. Chapter 51: Visions and Rebels

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Alright last chapter I've received allot of interesting reveiws. Time to reply to them...**

 **lyokoMARVELamine: Yeah, as of now I'm going to try to avoid that untill the final battle. Also, Aqua the kitten is not Aqua the Keyblade Master. She just a kitten...no more...no less... Intresting theory though.**

 **Guest: Sora will have a few more songs to sing but as of right now, I don't have a song for the three them. Maybe, I'll think of one later on...**

 **mickol93: Yeah, it's on of my all-time favorite Disney songs and I really wanted Sora to sing it.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **sailorsenshi13: Yeah, it felt like that world that needed to be done.**

 **Deadman: Glad to hear from you again. Yeah, that's sounds like a good idea. As to Captian Jack Sparrow, he won't show up untill Treasure Planet. And that's still awhile away. But we'll see him none the less. P.S. He was awesome in Trails of the Keyblade wasn't he. The write wrote Jack perfectly. I hope that author updates soon.**

 **Prequel hater: Yeah, I thought it was funny but I figure not everyone would think it was. Well, we all have our opinions. It probably was, part of me thought it was the prefect moment but, well, you know... Like I've said before, it won't make allot of sense now but Finn will make his apperance in the story. Along with the rest of the Force Awakens cast. I would tell you how but I don't want to spoil it for people who hate spoilers. I would pm you the the answer but you don't actually have an account...what to do? Wait, I know! SLEVART EMIT AROS if you can understand what that, and you'll understand. Same to anyone else who wants to be spoiled. Okay as for my other fanfics, I know, I hear you! In fact, I hear everyone...and I'm glad you guys favorite my other stories...and I want to update them...except one problem. My minds wrapped around this story. I try and everytime I try to work a new Chapter, it somehow goes back to this one. I write what I think. I'm so sorry. Maybe if I rewatch some Justice League Episodes might help. I'll try to get back to them when I can. Thank you for reading what I do have so far and the reviews. I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters to... Any of my fanfictions. Wow! That was a long response.**

 **Guest: I've heard of Lightning and from what I've read she sounds like an intresting character. But unfourtantly, I just don't know enough about her except from other KH fanfics. I'm hoping she'll appear in KH3 so I know what she's like. Until then, I just don't know her enough to write about her. Sorry.**

 **Guest: Yes, Big Hero 6 will be in here but it will be the last world our heroes vist before returning to Arendelle.**

 **Okay, that's all the reviews let's get to the new chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 51: Visions and Rebels

Sora stood there in shock to see Vantias there, he then glared at the boy in the mask, "What are you doing here?!" Vantias said nothing, instead he just summoned his Keyblade and went into his battle stance. Sora rasied an eyebrow, "So, you not in a talking mood?"

Vantias charged at the the adopted Prince and their Keyblades clash. As each tried to get the upper hand, Sora replied, "That's fine...neither am I!" Sora pushed Vantias off him. Causing both Keybladers to get into there battle stances. Vantias turned to run deeper into the cave, Sora quickly pursued. As Sora ran deeper in the cave, the sooner things changed around him. Soon Sora was back in on a fimilar looking world, "Is this...is this Arrendelle? How'd I get back here?"

It indeed looked like Arrendelle but things felt off about this place. It was still frozen like before but it was quiet...too quiet..."Where is everybody?" As Sora walked, through his frozen home world. He only stopped when he realized when he bumped into someone, "Oh, pardon me..." His eyes widend as he regonized the figure, "S-Shelphie?" But she was completely frozen and lifeless. Sora stepped back in horror only to bump into someone else. He turned in horror to see other people frozen, "Tidus, Wakka, Hayner, Pence, Ollete, what happened to all of you?" He ran to see more frozen people, and fimilar faces... Leon, Yuffie, Vivi, Rai, Fuu, Seifer...sure Sora never got along with Seifer and his gang but he never wanted to see them die. He saw other people he knew completely frozen even family members like Repunzel, Eugene, Roxas, and his cousin's fiancé, Xion. Sora muttered, "This can't be happening, it...it can't!"

He then ran into another fimilar frozen teenager, "R-Riku? RIKU!" He was completely frozen but from his stance he didn't go down without a fight. The he turned a girl that shocked him more than the others, "KAIRI!" He ran up to shake the frozen statue, with tears in his eyes, he exclaimed, "Kairi! Kairi say something! Anything!" But she woundn't even budge not even her frozen kitten would move. Sora fell to his knees and began crying but then he heard someone else crying...a survivor! He didn't want to leave Kairi but he knew he need to help anyone that was still alive. He then ran to sound of the voice as the closer he got, the clearer the sound was. He then look ahead to see his eldest sister up ahead hugging one of the frozen people, he quickly ran to her, running past the frozen Kristoff, Hans, and Sven. Sora called out, "Elsa? Elsa, are you alright?! What happened?!"

"...all my fault...Anna..." Elsa cried not even registering her brother near by. Sora looked up to see, who she was hugging...it was Anna. Sora whispered, "No..." He felt like he was going to faint as he comprehended what happened... Elsa finally lost control of her powers and her worst fear came to life... Sora now knew he couldn't save the others but he could still save Elsa, "Elsa...Elsa, this is not your fault..."

"But it is..." Elsa cried. Sora place a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Elsa...Elsa, it's gonna be okay...maybe we can still save Anna, Kairi, and everyone else..." Elsa cried, "Sora...just end me..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sora asked confused at what she was saying. For the first time, she looked to him with plead in her eyes, "Kill me...kill me before I hurt anyone else..."

"What?! But your my sister! I can't just..." Sora stood there in shock. Elsa looked away, with tears continuing to fall, "But I'm not your sister, I never was...but if you ever did love me or Anna, you would just end me right now..." Sora walked up in front of her, and kneeled to her, causing Elsa to look at him, "Elsa, I do love you. I love you and Anna. Which is why I can't do what you ask? I'm not giving up on you...I'll never give up until I find a way to help you. You and Anna are the closest thing to call a family..."

"Sora..." But before she could say anything else, some one stabbed her from behind killing the snow queen. Sora gasped in horror, "NO!" As Elsa fell, Sora caught her only to fade into light. Sora looked up to see the murderer, and saw the masked boy, "YOU AGAIN?!"

With tears in his eyes, Sora stood back on his feet and pointed an accusing finger at him, "You did this, didn't you?! From the very start for your Master?! Why?! Xehanort's beef is with me!" Vantias didn't say anything, instead the boy snapped his fingers as corridors of darkness opened surrounding them. Sora looked around and saw to hooded men and women of Organization XIII, Sora then looked up to see a heart shaped moon above them. Sora could only assume that this was Kingdom Hearts... The thing that Xehanort wants most... Sora glared at Vantias, "You used Elsa to kill everyone, and kill her yourself while your boss gets Kingdom Hearts, right?! As long as I draw breath..." Sora summoned his Keyblade and went into his battle stance, "That will never happen! I won't let you or the Organization hurt anyone else!"

In response Vantias summoned his own Keyblade, and when into his own battle stance. Sora glared at Vanitas, and charged at him. Keyblades clashed against one another. After several minutes of fighting, Sora began to realize something, "This isn't Arrendelle... and your not Vantias."

"When I first entered the cave I felt like something was off, that's because this cave is surrounded by darkness. This is showing me my greatest fears. A vision were I fail to save Elsa killing everyone I have ever known but Elsa...that's where you came in..." Sora stated as he put away his Keyblade. This caused this masked boy to stand down, "You've lost everything you've ever know and gave into the darkness and the friends who followed you and became the new Organization XIII. Then you all killed Xehanort, the remaining original Organization XIII memebers and Elsa out of revenge and you claim Kingdom Hearts as your own."

"This will be my future, if I let darkness and revenge consume me and I let it consume my own friends as well." Sora stared at the masked boy as he removed his mask and revealed his own face. The other Organization members did the same revealing their faces. Genie, Thor, Herc, Mulan, Kronk, Kim, Cloud, Tifa, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Ron. They were all current members of the heroes of light. Sora told his darkness, "I won't give into the darkness, I will stop the Organization but not out of revenge or hate but because their hurting innconet people and need to be stopped, and I will help Elsa. Anna and I will help her overcome her fears through love and remember what it was like before she lived in fear..." Sora watch as the illusion fade away back to the darkness, untill his dark future self all that will remain. The present Sora smiled, "Anna, Riku, Kairi and everyone else...no matter what happens...they'll all be okay...because they'll in God's hands and in our hearts. We will see them again, I promise."

For the first time, the dark Sora smiled and before he disappeared as well he finally spoke, "Thank...you..." Sora was then alone except for Genie, "Man, remained me never wear that cloak...I look some creepy gang member." Sora smiled to Genie, "Let's go outside, we gotta find Master Yoda and then find away to rejoin the others..."

Sora and Genie then left the way they came...

* * *

Ezra ran with the map from he stole from those Imperail agents or bounty hunters. He had no idea what they were talking about but he didn't care as long as this map was in the safe hands of the rebellion. He failed to noticed Kronk in front of him causing him to knock into him. The boy looked up to the huge man. Kronk chuckled, "Hey there, kid. I noticed you took something of ours, could we have it back?"

Erza smirked, "Sure, catch!" He tossed the ball in the air as Kronk beamed, "I got it!" It was about to fall of the crates they were standing on. Kronk leaped after it, but Erza caught with the force and let Krnok fall to the ground. He reaussered everyone, "I'm okay!"

"Man, that guy isn't so smart." Said a new voice. Ezra turned to see Sabine, wearing her Mandalorian armor and helmet, who landed Ezra smirked, "With the map to treasure planet, we will be able to fund the rebel and fix all the damage the Empire has done."

"Well, at least we got that to share with the rest of the rebellion." Sabine replied. As Erza walked up to hand her the ball, a shield came in knocking the map out of Ezra's hands on the ground floor. The sheild returned to Cap as Mulan caught the map. Cap as well as the other heroes of light looked up to the teens, "Stay down. There's all more going on than any treasure a planet has to offer."

"You know, we were about to say the same thing." The Mandalorian replied. She then pulled out her twin blasters and opened fired. Cap and Goofy rasied their shields in defense while the other heroes took cover or dogde her attacks. Mulan tried to get the map to a safe place when she ran in to something, "A trash can?"

Chopper took this an offense and gave her an electric zap causing Mulan to winch and drop the map, "Ow!" Chopper the wheeled off with the map as droid chuckled but Mulan ordered, "Get him Stitch!" Stitch didn't need to be told twice. "Maka Ba Tookie!" The alien dog tackled the the Droid causing Chopper to loss the ball. He tried to struggle after it but he wasn't a match of Stitch's streagth. As it flew in the air, Ron caught it. He beamed, "I've got it!"

Just then, someone grabbed him by the shirt, "Hand it over, kid!" Ron looked into the face of an Lazat glaring at him, he was petrfied with fear, "R-Rufus!" The naked mole rat peaked out of Ron's pocket and looked at Zeb. He screamed climbed to Ron's shoulder and hit the Lasat in the face causing him to wince. Ron smirked, "Don't mess with the naked mole rat, dude." Zeb just glared at the blond haired boy. Ron just painic and handed him the map, "Here you go..."

"Thanks." Zeb smirked as the Ron made a run for it. However, before he could go anywhere a hammer came flying it knocking into the Lazat causing him to drop the map. As the map rolled away Zeb glared at the Asgardian, as Thor's hammer returned to him, "Call back your allies now, or face the wrath of the son of Odin."

And Herc ran in to join him, "And a true hero!"

"Not without that map!" Zeb exclaimed as he pulled out his bo-rife and actaived the electizity on the ends. Thor replied, with his hammer charging, "Then HAVE AT THEE!" Thor, Herc, and Zeb roared as the charged at eachother. The mapped rolled to where Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were taking cover. Kristoff beamed, "Anna, look!"

Anna beamed, "Olaf get the map! Sora's life depends on it!" Olaf nodded, "I'm on it!" The snowman walked up to the ball but before he could take it it floated up again in to Ezra's hands. Ezra sluted them as Anna was starting to get annoyed, "Oh, come on!" Anna then tried to look for a way up to were that boy was. Just before Ezra could get away from the map. A sliver hair teenage boy stood in front of him and pulled out his sword, "Hand over the map, kid."

"I'm not giving anything to you! Not after what you did!" Ezra declared as he pulled out his Lightsaber and ignited it. Riku and Ezra began dueling it out but it was esaily showing that Riku had the upper hand. Riku kicked the fourteen year old aside and retrieved the map. Riku smirked as he began to run off just then, the Mandalorian returned and opened fire on Riku. He was able to block all the shots and used his sword to knock her helmet off. Riku turned to face his new foe, only for his eyes to widend when he saw her face. She was betuiful with her blue mixed in with ornage hair. She realized the look on his face and smirked. She walked up to him as Riku daydreamt of himself dating this girl, she took the ball from him, gave him a kiss on the check and pushed him to the floor. Riku just laid there with a dumb grin on his face. He was in love. Anna looked down to him as she rode on Pegasus, "Really? Now is not the time to fall in love Riku. For all we know, she could be working with Maleficent or the Organization.

"So...?" Riku replied. Anna face palmed herself as Pegasus rolled his eyes. As Sabine ran off with the ball Kim and Tifa stood in her way as teenage hero exclaimed, "Return the map!" Sabine pulled out her blaster as replied, "Not happening!" Kim knocked the blaster aside as she and Tifa engaged the Mandalorian in hand to hand combat. The map was somehow lost durning the struggle. Anna got off Pegasus, to retrieve the map but right when she was about to retrieve it. It was pulled away again with the force into the hands of Kanan Jarrus. Anna groaned, "Yeah, I wish I powers like Elsa and Sora."

Before Kanan could go anywhere, Captian America and Cloud stood infront of him. Cap told him, "Stand down, soldier. All we want is the map. We don't want to hurt any of you." Kanan nodded, "I feel the same, but this map is important to the rebellion so I'm not going to let you have it."

"We need that map allot more than you do." Cloud said as he drew his huge sword. Kanan pulled out his own Lighsaber, "You know, I doubt it..." He ativated his weapon and he engaged the two heroes. The Jedi held his own against the super-soilder and the ex-Soilder. However, he knew he couldn't hold his own against these skilled opponents so he tossed it, "Hera! Catch!"

Hera was about to catch the map when Pulto caught it with his mouth and ran over to give it to King Mickey. The mouse smiled, "Good boy, Pluto!" Donald took the map and thought of all the treasure that is treasure planet had. Mickey cleared his throat, "Um...Donald...we've got more important things than treasure right now, remember?"

Donald then snapped out of it, he remembered that finding Sora was much more important than some treasure. Besides, all the treasures in the worlds would be useless if the universe was destroyed. Donald exclaimed, "Aw, who needs this?!" He then tossed the map away...right into Hera's hands. The female Twi-lik smiled, "Thank you!"

"Donald, I didn't say you should get rid of it either." Mickey frown. Donald chuckled nervously, as Goofy laughed, "Gwarsh, and here I thought I was...well, goofy. A-yuck!" Donald glared at him. Hera made a run for it with the map, made she could hot wire an Imperail shuttle to get them all out of her before this imperials agents could call in reinforcements. She then realized she wasn't alone as she pulled out her blaster to the only one who hadn't joined the battle. Kairi reassured her, "I don't want to fight you...okay? I just want to talk?"

"I'm sorry but I don't talk to agents of the Empire." Hera told her. She didn't shoot to realize that girl was competly confused...it was like she had never heard of the Empire in her life. Hera put her blaster down, "You've never heard of the Empire, have you?"

"I'm sorry, no. Should I?" Kairi asked. Hera put away her blaster and told her, "Look...I don't have time to explain. But the Empire are really bad people, who enslaved the Galaxy. This map can help my friends to stop them."

"I believe you. But if we don't get that map, we won't be able to find my friend. And if we can't find him, than stopping this Empire will be nothing if the universe is destroyed." Kairi explained. This cause Hera's eyes to widend, if anyone else told her this she thought they'd be lying or joking...but the look in the girls eyes...she was telling the truth. Hera walked up to her, "Tell me everything..."

* * *

Sora and Genie had finally left the dark cave. Sora signed in relief, "Just...what was that?" Genie replied, "Well, Sora, in my opion. I think it may have been some sort of test." He then thought about it, "If it was I have feeling, I had passed it. Why do I a feeling..."

"What feeling?" A new voice asked. Sora quickly summoned his Keyblade and replied, "Like I'm being watched." He then noticed that it was a small old green man...at least he thought he was... The green creature rasied his arms in defense and told the boy, "Away with your weapon...I mean you no harm! I only ask...why are you here?"

"Oh, sorry, sir...I thought you were someone else..." Sora put away his Keyblade, he then answered his question, "I kinda got lost when looking for someone." The little creature smiled and laughed, "Oh, but found someone, you have."

Sora smiled at that his humor, the creature the said, "Help you, I can. Yes. Hmmm..." Sora crossed his arms, at first he wasn't sure if he could help but..."Actually, I have a few questions...what's the deal with that cave?" The creature turned to the cave and frowned, "A cave of darkness, it is. A great evil, it is. Best not go with a weapon. To face against ones darkness, need them, you will not."

Looks like Sora and Genie were right, "So, then I guess I did pass it." The creature smiled, "Yes...yes...but darkness will still try to tempt you. Be carful, you should." Sora nodded, "Thanks for the advice...look I know this a long shot. But have you've seen a woman who can control, ice and snow or a great warrior with a Keyblade?" The old creatures eyes widend, "Oh, the girl, I have not. But a great warrior of the Keyblade. Yoda. You seek Yoda."

"You know him?!" Sora beamed. Was the Dagobah? The world Master Yen Sid told him where to him? The creature smiled and nodding, "Take you to him, I can. But first, you look starve. Let's eat. Good food, I have." Sora thought for a moment, he needed to see this Master Yoda and then rejoin Anna and his friends but there could be still Heartless around and he had to admit he was hungry. He just hoped it wasn't bugs again. Sora smiled, "I think I'll take you up on that offer. My friends and family can wait."

"Follow me." He told the boy. Sora and Genie followed the old man through the swamp and then he'll finally meet Master Yoda...

* * *

Soon the Heroes of Light and the Rebels were at a stand off. Anna demanded, "Give us back that map!" Kannan replied, "It's not happening! Where not going let that map fall into murderious Imperail hands!"

Before they could retaliate, Hera cut them off, "Stand down! There not with the Empire!" Everyone turned to see Kairi and Hera run up to them. "In fact, untill now, none of them even heard of the Empire!"

"Aw, c'mon Hera! That's impossible and you know it!" Zeb replied. Hera shook her head, "I know! It sounds crazy! But it's true! In fact those monsters that attack us...these guys are there enemy and as it turns out, the guys there fighting are even more dangerous then the Empire ever was."

"Seriously?! You listening to the the guys who may have murdered Minster Tua!" Sabine replied. Kanan replied, "No, I think the telling the truth. Those creatures are pure darkness. It like they knew nothing but the dark side."

"You know, now that you mentioned it, I've been have the same feeling." Erza added. Anna replied, "Look we know nothing about this Minster Tiala, or Empire, but we really need that map to find my brother who wields the Keyblade the only thing that can..."

"Wait, Keyblade? Your brother can wield the Keyblade?!" Kannan asked in shook. Anna nodded, "How do you know about the Keyblade?" Chopper grumpled and beeped. Sabine nodded, "I with Chopper, what the heck are you guys talking about?"

"Guys, if what they say are true, then these guys aren't our enemy." Kannan said he deactivated his lightaber. Kairi turned to the Heroes of Light, "Guys, these guys are okay. They been fight the guys who've been working with the Heartless, and Hera said she'd help us find Sora and stop the Orginzation. Cap nodded, "Stand down everyone."

Kannan and Cap walked up to eachother, Kannan told Cap, "We'll help you find the Keyblades chosen but we need the money aid our fight aginst the Empire." Steve replied, "We'll give the map once you found, Sora. The map and along the treasure will be all yours. You can decide if you want to contenuie helping us from there. Deal?"

"Deal." Kannan nodded. The Jedi and Super Soilder shook on it. Thor walked up to Zeb, "You are quite the warrior." Zeb smiled, "Thanks, you guys are so bad yourselves." Anna walked up to Kairi, "Nice work."

"Thanks." Kairi smiled as she petted her kitten. Sabine put away her blaster as Riku handed the Mandalorian back her helmet, "Uh...sorry for hitting you. Here." Sabine took back her helmet, "Thanks..."

"So, you...uh...want to get to know eachother better? I'll buy ya dinner." Riku offered the young woman. She smiled, "In your dreams..." Riku smiled as she walked away as he said to himself as he smiled dreamily, "What a woman..."

"So, what's the plan? Why did you think we murdered someone?" Kim wondered. Hera replied, "I'll tell you everything once we get away for here. It won't be long before the Heartless and Empire get here." Cap replied, "Well, this is your world...lead the way."

She nodded and lead them to see where they could find a ship to get out of here. Ezra walked up to Kannan, "Hey, Kannan? That girl..."

"I know, I sensed it, too. A strong warm light." Kannan replied as he stroked his chin. His apprentice wondered, "What could it mean?" Kannan answered, "I don't know. But for now let's keep this to ourselves. We've got bigger things to worry about."

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter. Yeah, I gave Riku a love interest since Square Enix hasn't yet. Riku/Sabine. Those two are about the same age now, I think. Well, next time, while Rebels and the Heroes of Light escape the hands of the Empire with the map, Sora finds out who Master Yoda is and begins his training. While Riku confronts Minster Tua's murder. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. See you next time!**


	53. Chapter 52: Yoda and the Replica

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Alright, I'm glad you all enjoyed the previous chapter and I'm happy to see some new followers with us. Now to the reviews...**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **Mickol93: Don't worry. That won't happen. Besides, that's not the thing Sora should be worried about...what that is...you just have to wait and see...**

 **Guest: Kanan and Ezra will have that general idea because their Jedi. So, yeah, they'd know. But for now, they don't know what Kairi is.**

 **kingdom hearts guy: Thank you!**

 **Guest: I hope so...because for some reason. I never really got into the gameplay of Final Fantasy. So, yeah, since I pretty much know nothing about Lightning, I really hope they'll show here in KH3, so I get a better understanding of her. If not, I'll have to watch here story on YouTube. Also, I'm looking forward to the Final Fantasy VII REMAKE because in the form of gameplay as Kingdom Hearts, I'll get play through Cloud's story. :) looking forward to that!**

 **Guest: He'll do his best.**

 **Okay, that's it for now. To the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 52: Yoda and the Replica

Sora sat inside the home of the small green creature as it rained outside, it was a bit small but Sora could fit. The creature handed Sora a dish. He took the dish and took it to the hot food. Sora got his serving and started eating. "Good food?" The creature asked. Sora nodded in apperaction, it actually wasn't have bad, "So, how exactly do you know Master Yoda?"

"Old friend, he is. But in exile, he is." The creature told him. Sora stopped eating as the creature went to get his own serving, "Why's that? From what I've heard he soilder like the most important man alive."

"The conflict between the light and the dark side. It is a battle that has been going on for a long time. Used to be more warriors like Yoda, there were. But darkness consumed one of the stronger ones, it did. Most of the Warriors had died that day. And with that, an evil Empire rised, it did."

"Gee, that's sad." Sora frowned. He thought that most of those Warriors were Master Yoda's friends. Sora asked, "Do you think there is anything I can do to help him?"

"Perhaps, but in stoping the sith your destiny, it is not." The creature shook his head as he went to eat. After swallowing his food, he told the adopted Prince, "You destiny, to stop Xehanort and his seekers of darkness, it is."

"Okay...wait? How do you know Xehanort. I don't think I've mentioned that name...unless..." Sora turned the creature in awe as he smiled at the boy, "Your Master Yoda?"

"I am. Incredible patients, you have." The creature now known as Master Yoda completed. Sora nodded, "Well, it's only been a few hours, I didn't think you'd keep me longer that an day. So, can you teach me to become a Keyblade Master..."

"You you were here to become a Jedi, you'd be too old but...you have the heart of a child, the ablitly to see the good in others, and a strong belief in God. With that teach you to become a Keyblade Master, I can. If you are willing to learning to learn, that is?" Yoda replied. Sora replied, "Well, my family, friends, and the worlds are counting on me, so... I'll try..."

Yoda shook his head, "No. Do or do not. There is no try." Sora smiled, "Well in that case. I WILL become a Keyblade Master!" Yoda grinned, Sora asked, "So, do we do a whole bunch of related and untrelated things to a Keyblade Master while Genie sings an awesome song in the background?"

"Pretty much." Yoda awnsered. Sora beamed, "Okay, let's do this! Genie...?" Genie turned himself to Phil Collins, "Way ahead of you, kid...alright, boys...a one, and a two, a 1, 2, 3!" As Music started, Sora began through a series of exercises Master Yoda set up for him. Genie sang, _"_ _Oh, the power to be strong...a_ _nd the wisdom to be wise!_ _All these things will_ _come to you in time!"_

 _'On this journey that you're making...there'll be answers that you'll seek! And it's you who'll climb the mountain...It's you who'll reach the peak!"_ Sora started to climbing on vines with Master Yoda on his back.

 _"Son of Man, look to the sky...Lift your spirit, set it free...Some day you'll walk tall with pride...Son of Man, a man in time you'll beeeeeeeeee!"_ Yoda preformed so amazing moves that were impressive for his old age. He then offered Sora to try it with Flowmotion. Sora ran to a near by tree but instead of activating his power, he crashed into it. _"Though there's no one there to guide you..._ _No one to take your hand..."_

 _"But with faith and understanding...you will journey from boy to man!"_ Yoda the had Sora do something else. Sora tossed his Keyblade into the air but instead of turning into a Keyblade glider. It came back and knocked on the head, Sora unconisous. Yoda shook his head. _"_ _Son of Man, look to the sky..._ _Lift your spirit, set it free..._ _Some day you'll walk tall with pride..._ _Son of Man, a man in time you'll beeeeeee!"_

 _"In learning you will teach...And in teaching you will learn...You'll find your place beside the ones you love..."_ Sora silently started praying that this would work as he did a one arm hand stand. Sora looked to the spot to where he was supposed to try the Flowmotion again. He looked to Master Yoda, who encouraged him to try agian. " _Oh, and all the things you dreamed of...the visions that you saw..."_ And as he ran to the tree, he jumped and successfully activated follow motion. Sora grinned as he preformed amazing moves he never thought he'd could do. Yoda smiled. " _Well, the time is drawing near now_... _It's yours to claim in all..."_

 _"Son of Man, look to the sky...Lift your spirit, set it free..."_ And with in the increadble speed and agility. Sora ran through the obstacles of this world with ease with Yoda on his back. When then came to a cliff Sora summoned his Keyblade and tossed in the air. This time it transformed into a glider. _"Some day you'll walk tall with pride_... _Son of Man, a man in time you'll beeeeeeeee!"_

 _"Oooooooooh, yeah! Ooooooooooh, yeah! Oooooooooh, yeah!"_ Sora then laughed as he flew around the entire world with ease! Yoda was impressed how quickly Sora was learning. Genie finished the song, _"Son of Man!_ _Son of Man's a man for all to seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

* * *

Two Stromtoopers walk through the Imperial base of Lothal, when they saw a sheild coming right at them knock one out. The shield returned to the super soilder. The other Stormtrooper prepared to open fire on the super soilder, when he was knock out by being hit in the head from a frying pan. "You know, for guys who wear armor all the time, the armors not very strong." Kairi observed. Just then the others, joined in, Cap then said, "That still doesn't explain, why you guys thought we were the enemy."

"Original, we were here to resuce the Minster of Lothal. She agreed if she resuce her from the Empire she'd tell us what they're after on this world. But it was a trap, the Empire knew she'd come to us. And framed us for her murder..." Kanan explained. Sabine then pulled out a hologram, "We re-watched what had happened and we saw the real culprit...or at least who we thought it was..." She then showed them what had happened, just as the Minster got on the shuttle, a blue fire of darkness flew in a destroyed the ship. Much to everyone shock they regonized the assassin...it was Riku.

Everyone turned to Riku, who shook his head, "Whao! Guys, it's not me!" Kim nodded, "We know. You've been with us this whole time." Ron replied, "But I know who did it..." Everyone turned to Kim's boyfriend, as he replied, "Evil twin!"

"Okay...yeah, that's not possible. I'm pretty sure my mother would have mentioned a twin brother." Riku shook his head. Ron replied, "Evil twin, dude. It's the best thing I can think off! You or mom might not know it but you have one!"

"Is he always like this?" Zeb asked. Kim signed, "Since the day, I've met him." Kanan replied, "If I had to guess, I'd say it's a clone." Anna raised an eyebrow, "What's a clone?"

"A clone is a excat duplicate of someone. Made by man using DNA off of someone else's." Kim explained. Ron nodded, "Yeah, Draken has made a few of those in the past but he was never successful." Rufus nodded. Hera added, "And the Empire shutdown the cloning facailties a few years after the Clone Wars."

"Then who made the clone?" Mushu wondered. Mulan realized, "Wait, Riku...the Organization memeber fought that got away... Excatilty what did he take from you?"

"He said he took data off me what ever that means..." Riku shrugged. Ezra replied, "Well, at least we now know who did it? But why?" Cloud replied, "Because he's Sepheroith's son. If Riku recieve his father's power, Xehanort probably wanted someone on his side with that power."

"This Xehanort of your sounds awfully like a Sith Lord. If we're going to find your Keyblade Master of yours we need away off the planet...now." Kanan replied. Kristoff asked, "What about this world? We need to seal it's Keyhole otherwise the Heartless will consume this world."

"Unfortunately, we don't have a choice. We out numbered and are all wanted men..." Hera replied. As Ron added, "And woman..."

"And women." Hera nodded. Ron the lifted Rufus, "and naked mole rat..."

"Ron! We get the idea!" Kim told him. Just then a sheild went around them, Donald exclaimed, "WAK! What's going on?!" The only one who was free was Riku, he turned to see his friends foes he gasped at what he saw, "Huh?! What are you supposed to be?!"

"Surprised? I guess you should be. After all, I look just like you." Said the clone of Riku. Anna pointed at the other Riku, "Doppelgänger!" Everyone turned to Anna, who replied, "I always wanted to say that."

"I tell you what I am. I'm an excat replica of you that Vexen made from your data." The Doppelgänger replied. Ron frowned, "So, your not an evil twin?" The clone frowned, "No, I'm not Riku's twin brother..."

"So, then you're a fake me." Riku assumed then. The replica was offended by this, "I'm not a fake! I don't care that you're real! You're not better! We share the same body and the same talents but there is one way to tell us apart, though! Unlike you, I fear nothing!"

"Are you...are you calling me a coward?!" Riku glared at his Doppelgänger. Oalf beamed, "So, you're not afraid of heights. Good for you, Riku number 2!" Both Rikus turned to the snowman, and said at the excat same time, "For the last time, I'm not afraid of heights! I just don't like the fact of the effects of gravity from a high distance!"

"So, Riku's afraid of heights. I wonder how he's gonna react when he learns how we leave the planet." Sabine smirks. Zeb adds, "10 credits he faints on sight." Ezra counters, "15 he screams when we take off." Hera signed, "I can't believe we discussing about this."

They then turned their attention back on eachother as the replica pointed at the original Riku, "But you do fear the dark! The darkness inside of you that you've inherited by your father still frightens you, no matter what you say!" Riku couldn't think of a witty comeback because he wasn't wrong there. The clone smirked, "But I'M different. I embrace the darkness. I can make it do whatever I want." The cloths the Doppelgänger wore changed into cloths simalar to Vantias but with a Heartless simple on his shirt, he then summon an excat replica of his sword and went into the same battle stance as Riku's and Vantias's, "So... I can use it to wipe the floor with you and end the Heroes of Light and the Rebellion."

Riku then pulled out his own sword and charged at the clone. The two dueled it out as the others tried to figure how to get out of the Ray sheild. Thor tried damaging it with his hammer but to no effect. Hercules pushed the shield appart but it wouldn't budge. Mickey then summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the sheild. A beam of light came from the Keyblade and unlocked the sheilds causing it to disappear. The rebels stared in awe at what the Keyblade could do. Once they were free Riku had defeated his clone, "Hey, Fake! I thought you said you were gonna wipe the floor with me!"

"Hmph. Don't forget, I'm still new." He replied as he got back on his feet, "I'll get stronger and stronger. The next time we fight, you're finished!" Riku charged at him, "Then let's finish it now!" Riku prepared for the final blow to end his Doppelgänger but before he could strike as dark sheild appeared sending Riku flying back into Sabine's arms. The replica laughed, "It's nice having darkness on my side. You are SO missing out. How can you be scared of something that can be so thrilling?"

"Enough." Riku glared. The clone didn't look threatened at all, "Hmph. Now the coward is playing though. So long, Real Thing. Hope you don't miss me. Oh, and your friends may have escaped for now but in the end Xehanort will get what he wants. It's only a matter of time." He then ran off knowing he was out numbered, Riku mumbled to himself, "Not a coward..." He then looked up to see the Sabine was still holding him, "So, did you change your mind about that date?"

Sabine just dropped him letting him fall, she then turned to Kairi, "Is he always like this?" Kairi replied, "Sometimes, he's worse. One Riku is enough as it is." Riku got back on his feet, "Can't argue with that."

Kanan told the others, "We better get to that hanger before anymore Stormtroopers or Heartless show up." Everyone nodded as the snuck there way quickly to the way off this world...

* * *

Sora continued to practice a few new spells Master Yoda taught him. As Sora finished the last spell, he turned to the Jedi Master, "You know, all the worlds, I've been on except for this one has been covered with snow. Why's this planet so different?"

"Sense the disturbance, I did. Managed the sheild the planet from your sisters power, I did." Master Yoda replied. Sora was amazed before asking, "Is there any way, Elsa can control her powers." Yoda replied, "Possibly, but very hard it will be. Lived by fear, she have?"

"Yeah, she was afraid of hurting me, Anna, and everybody else from herself...what does it have to do anything?" Sora wondered. Yoda replied, "Everything. Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. Same thing happened to Vader, it had."

"The guy who betrayed you? How is connected to Elsa?" Sora asked. Yoda answered, "Like Elsa, great power, he had. Believed him to be the chosen one, we did. The one who would bring balance to the Force."

"The Force?" Sora wondered. Yoda nodded, "The Force is what surrounds us, binds us, connects the worlds together. And it is my ally and a powerful ally, it is. It's defenders along with keeping peace to the Galaxy, we were. Called Jedi Knights, we were. As Jedi, Forribbin to grow strong attachments, we had. Vader ingored this, and had a secert marriage, he did. But fear consumed him and feared he'd loss his wife, and unborn child, he did. Darkness consumed him and became a Sith, he did. Hunted down and murdered the Jedi, he did, in search for more power. But broke his wife's heart, he did. Died, she did."

Sora frowned, he hoped Elsa wouldn't become anything like this Vader. He couldn't help but asked, "And what of his child?" Yoda replied, "A story for another time. No more training today. A disturbance, I sense."

"What is it, Master Yoda?" Sora asked. Yoda turned to him and replied, "Darth Vader. After the last Princess of Heart, he is."

* * *

 **Alright, that will conclude today's chapter. Yeah, I added in Repliku in here. Why? Well, I thought he was an intresting character in Chain of Memories, too bad he was only in one game. Or maybe he'll appear as a seeker of darkness in KH3. Time will tell. Next time, as Sora tries to rejoin his friends, as our heroes battle the dark lord of the Sith. Can Sora reach them in time? Will they be enough to stop the former Jedi? Or will Vader succeed were the other villians have failed? I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Besure to leave a review of your thoughts. Also, if you haven't yet, be sure to follow and fav. See you next time!**


	54. Chapter 53: The Sith Lord

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Well, now here comes an epic fight between our heroes aginst Darth Vader. Before, we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **Mickol93: I'm glad you like the song. Yeah, Sora will be rejoining his friends in this chapter. Also, no, sadly we won't be going through the orignal Star Wars episode in this fanfic. Sorry. But this won't be last Star Wars "World we'll see in this story. It'll have the newest Star Wars title...how? You'll see...**

 **Guest: No, Sora still dosen't know it's Kairi. Not untill very, very latter...**

 **sailorsenshi13: Glad you enjoyed his first apperance.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you, I do my best. Good to here more for you agian.**

 **Glenn: Wow, two reviews from you. Awesome! Glad your enjoying this so far. Now to answer your questions...**

 **1\. Yes, but she won't have a bigger role as the Ghost crew.**

 **2\. Yeah, it was a Flash reference. Looking forward to season 3.**

 **3\. Too late, their already involved but, they'll still able to fight the Empire after all of this. They'll be back for the rest of season 2 and the upcoming 3rd season...He, he, he...**

 **4\. That is actually an intresting question. I'm leaning to after and I'm curious how they'll portray it in KH3 but things could change because it'll be one of the last worlds before returning to Arrendelle for good.**

 **I hope that answered your questions. Let me know if you have any more...**

 **kingdom hearts guy: Yeah, it's kinda obvious.**

 **Guest: I thought I made myself clear. I know little to none about Lightning. She won't be in this fanfic at all. I'm sorry. I hope to learn more about her in KH3 but she won't show up in here. I'm not a major Final Fantasy fan as you are.**

 **Is Org Ild: Awesome! I can finally incude you in here! :) I'm glad your all caught up. And I hope you enjoy the future chapters. Yeah, Kronk was you favorite character in Emperor's New Groove. It's why I had him join up along with some redeemtion. He never seemed like a bad guy to me. Well, I hope your faincè enjoys it too. I know I did when I watched it with my sisters. Well, you should watch the origanal Kim Possible movie and compare it to this. Yeah, Ron's reaction probably gonna be everyone else reaction to everyone singing to the non-musical Disney themed worlds. Also, I'm glad you enjoyed the parody of the Dark of the Night and your right about the other song as who will sing it...well, let's just say Anastasia isn't the only princess with amnesia. You know which princess I'm talking about. :) Yeah, I suppose it would be confusing for anyone who hasn't watch Star Wars: Rebels. So, I'm glad you watched the show before you read this. The Son of Man montage was prefect for Yoda and Sora. I suppose I'll make a Man out of you or One Last Hope would have worked too but I'd have a bit of trouble adapting that to Yoda. So, Genie sing Osn of Man it was! Also, looking forward to see how your Tanglad world turns out when you get back writing. I still need to review on that. I'll get to that after I post this chapter.**

 **Guest: Oh, here's another. Yeah, Naminè will appear after those worlds. In Hollow Bastion!**

 **Alright, that's it! Let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter 53: The Sith Lord

Eventually, the rebels and Heroes of Light manged to sneak their way to the hanger. Quickly and quietly they manged to find a ship big enough to get everyone off this world. Kanan smiled, "See, there's a shuttle. What did I tell you?"

"Great. So, who's gonna fly it?" Anna asked. Stitch, Ron, and Rufus hands all went up, "Me! Me! Me! Me!" Sabine turns to them, "Do any of you even know how to fly a ship?" Ron and Rufus frown as they put there arms down but Stitch grinned as he kept his arm up. Hera told him, "No, I'm flying us outta here. Maybe, next time."

Stitch's hand and ears went down as he frown. Kairi petted him, "Sorry, Stitch. It's probably for the best." Cap told everyone, "Alright, let's move people!" Everyone ran toward the ship when Riku and Sabine stopped. Riku realized, "Wait? Fly? No thanks! I'm staying on ground... I was born on ground and I'm staying on ground! Right, Sabine?" No response. "Sabine?" He then realized she was looking at a strange device, "Um, what you looking at?"

"Sheild generators...military made...these will make our fight against the Empire allot easier. Help me load these on the ship." She told Riku. He crossed his arms, "I'm not getting on that ship for anything!"

"I'll let you sit next to me." Sabine flirted. Riku beamed, "Deal! Tell me what to do!" Sabine smirked under her helmet. All the things she could make him do... She told Riku how told load the sheild generators on the ship. Together the manged to load six of them. As they ran toward the ship with the sheild generators Kanan, Mickey, and Ezra stopped. Thor turned to them, "What is it?"

"Do you feel that?" Ezra wondered. Kanan nodded, "The cold..." Anna groaned, "Yes, my sister made snow here too. What else is new?" Zeb turned to the princess, "Your sister did this?"

"Long story... We'll explain it once were out of here." Kim told him. Mickey shook his head, "Not that kinda cold... This cold...is evil..." Just then everyone could hear deep breathing that creeped everyone out. Sven and Pegasus slowly back to the shuttle with fear as Rufus shivered in Ron's pocket. Everyone turned to see Darth Vader who ativated his red lightsaber. Kronk laughed nervously, "You know, I'm begining to miss Yzma now."

"I don't blame you." Anna nodded...

* * *

"Vader's after my sister?!" Sora exclaimed in fear. He then remembered, "Wait, why am I so worried? He'd have to go through all my friends to reach her..." Sora then began to worry, "Then again, what if Kairi get's hurt in the progress. I'd never forgive myself."

"Then go, you should." Yoda told the adopted prince. Sora turned to the Jedi Master, "But what about the rest of my training?"

"If Vader succeeds captureping the last princess pointless, it will be. Stop him, you must." Yoda told him. Sora thought for a moment before asking, "Then how do I become a Keyblade Master?"

"On your Journy, see more trails like the cave, you will. New abilities, you will gain, if you pass them. Pass them all, then Keyblade Master, you will be." Yoda old hand reached out and with a flash of light summoned his Keyblade. The Way of the Force. Sora was amazed by this Keyblade, the Keybalde Master preformed amazing moves before a beam of light appeared and created the portal for Sora, "Go. Take you to your friends, the portal will."

"Thank you...will you come with us?" Sora asked. Yoda shook his head, "No, but when the time to confront Xehanort is right, join you, I will." Sora nodded before turning to Genine, "Let's go!" Genie appeared as some kind of space toy, "To infinity... and Beyond!"

Sora and Genie charged at the portal as it closed, leaving Yoda alone. The Jedi Master turned back to his home, "May the Force be with you, Sora Fair."

* * *

The heroes of light and rebels all drew out their wepeons. Vader told them, "The one who brings me the princess may live. The rest of you will die." Olaf replied, "Well, that's not a very good deal." Hera added, "And from Kairi told me, that's the last thing we want to do."

"Hera! Go! We'll cover you!" Kanan told her. Hera gasped, "Kanan, look out!" Vader had already begun his assult. Kanan was barely able to block the attack. Their lightsabers clashed aginst one another. Stromtroopers and Heartless began joining the fight opening fire upon the heroes. Cap and Goofy blocked the attacks with their sheilds as Zeb and Sabine fired back. Hera and Chopper used the opportunity to bring the rest of the sheild generators back on the ship. Thor swing his hammer as Stormtroopers were blown away, "Enough! None can withstand the power of Mjolnir!"

Vader pushed Kanan back, and lifted his hand. Before Thor could hit the Sith Lord he stopped in mid air. He then started throwing Vader around like a ragged doll, and slammed him to the ground creating a crater on the floor. Thor was unconisous as Kairi muttered, "Except that dark knight apparently."

Mulan swung her sword at the Sith Lord but Vader cut her blade in half and force pushed her out of the way. Herc charged at the villian, Vader swung his Lightsaber at him but fortunately for Herc, he was a true hero so he was able to catch the lightsaber without hurting him. Herc then gave a powerful punch but this only seemed to tick him off. Vader used the force slam Herc to the ground repeatedly. Herc groaned, "Phill never gonna let this go if he finds out about this."

Cloud swung his huge blade at the dark lord, who esaily blocked it with his lightsaber. With Vader distracted, Donald and Riku sent a fire and darkfire spells at him. However, Vader used the force to redirect the attack to Cloud sending him flying back. Vader then slammed his fist to the ground sending a shockwave that sent Riku, Donald, Kronk and Olaf flying. Riku groaned, "This guys wiping the floor with us."

Ron then perform some weird fight moves and sounds, "Alright, dude! Prepare to taste the wrath of monkey Kung-fu!" Vader just slashed at him cause Ron to jump back and make his pants fall. Ron exclaimed, "Aw, C'mon! Not here, too!" Kim, Tifa, Mickey, and Kanan rushed in. As the force users re-engaged there Lighsaber duel, Kim pulled out here Kimmunicator, "Wade, give me something about this guy."

Wade then did a scan on their current opponent, _"Woah! Kim! This guys power is off the charts! He appears to be some kind of cyborg. Maybe, if you hit him with enough electricity, you might do some damage but it's a big if!"_ Kim signed, "And it just so happens are spell users with that spell are out of the fight. We're going to have to do this the hard way."

Kanan tried to plunge his blade into the Sith Lord, but Vader dogde the attack and caught the hand which held the blade. The Dark Lord lifted Kanan in the air and forced him to deactivate his lightsaber. He tossed Kanan aside knocking down Tifa, Mickey, and Kim plus nearly knocking him unconscious. Ezra charged at the Sith to attack, but Vader pushed the boy to a wall, "Your master has deceived you into believing you could become a Jedi."

Vader then used the Force to force Ezra's blade near his throat. Kairi and Anna gasped, he was going to kill him. Kairi exclaimed, "Cap!" As the super soilder held of the Stromtroopers and Heartless attack, he turned to the fight. His eyes widend as he saw what Vader was going to do. He quickly gave orders, "Goofy, protect the girls! Stitch, see if you can help Hera get that started!"

Stitch and Goofy nodded, "Oketaka!" Stitch ran inside the ship as Cap continued to give orders, "Sabine, Zeb, I'm gonna help them out, cover me!" Zeb and Sabine nodded as the continued to return fire. Cap rammed the Heartless and Stromtroopers out of the way while the ones he missed where shot by Sabine and Zeb. Vader turned to Cap right in time, he braced force impact as Cap slammed his sheild into him making him loss his hold on Ezra. Vader able to push Steve back and countered his attack. Captian America sheild was able to withstand his lightaber.

Kanan got himself back up as he and Ezra was able to rejoin the fight. Kristoff asked, "Um...Hera? We're getting creamed here! How's that escape plan coming?!" Hera replied, "Taking long than I thought! Just hold them off for a couple more minutes!" Stitch the began digging through the controls, "Hey, get outta there!"

"Naga!" Stitch refused. Ezra then landed near the girls were. Kairi quickly pulled him to safety as she prayed, "God, help us." Captian America and Kanan were the only ones still in the fight. Vader manged to cut Kanan's arm a little and knocked down to the ground, "Last chance. Give me the Princess and you may live. If not, you'll all die."

Cap and Kanan stumbled back to their feet and stood their ground. Cap rasied his fist, "I can do this all day." Kanan ativated his lightsaber, "If he can, than so can I." Vader was about to continue the fight when a portal opened up causing everyone to seize fire. With the Stromtroopers and Heartless distracted Hera and Zeb used the opportunity to take out the remaining emeny forces except for Vader. Everyone turned to the portal as a figure came walking out of it. Kanan's eyes squinted, "Is...that...Zack Fair?"

Cap grinned, "Welcome back, kid." Sora walked out of the portal, Keyblade in hand, as he glared at the Sith Lord. Vader spoke, "I knew going after the girl would draw you out, Sora Fair. We meet at last." Sora continued to glared, "I go where I'm needed."

"We need not be emenies." Vader told him as he deactivated his lightsaber. With his full attention on Sora, Genie sneaked behind the Stith Lord and help the injured get on to the ship with Cap and Kanan's help. Sora replied, "I thought you worked with Xehanort. I don't know if you've forgotten but Xehanort hates me."

"I care little for Xehanort or Vantias rule. I only aided them to see what use they could be for the Empire. All for the Emperor. All that Xehanort seeks in impressive...Kingdom Hearts...the Princesses of Heart...the _X-_ blade...but what I most intrested in you..." Vader replied. Sora rasied an eyebrow, "Chosen weilder of the Keyblade unlike any other. Your the one thing that Xehanort fears. He and Vantias knows your full potential and wants the power for themselves and yet, your the only capable of stopping them. All I want are the Rebels. I'll let you and your friends my live. Anything you desire will be yours. Only if you hand the rebels to me. Have your friends and yourself pledge your entinal allegiance to the Emperor and to the dark side. Together we'll end both Xehanort's Organization and Vantias's own forces and claim Kingdom Hearts for the Empire..."

"And become a slave like you? And enslave everyone else in the universe? Dosen't sound like a good deal to me. I serve only God. I may not know these Rebels, but if their willing to stand up against people like you then their friends to me." Sora replied bodily making Kairi and Anna smile. The rebels who were in ear sight were shock. This kid willing to stand up for them disputed not really knowing them against this powerful foe. This kid had guts. Vader continued to persuade him, "These rebels are causing chaos. Freedom is a small price to pay peace and protection."

"Is this what going on here? Protection?" Sora questioned. Vader explained, "Disobedient children must be punished." The Keyblader replied, "Childern? We're not God. We don't decide who lives or who dies."

"The decision is mine! It became mine when I became a Sith Lord!" Vader replied with anger. Sora rasied a hand, "I know what lost. I was told what happened to your wife."

"And you judge me?" Vader asked. Sora said nothing as Vader contenuied, "Once Kingdom Hearts is in Imperail control, I'll bring her back, and once she see's how the Empire has perfected this galaxy..." Sora cut him off there, "She be afraid and disgusted with you."

"She'll be alive!" Vader argued. Sora told him, "Her death doesn't justify..."

"Obi-Wan stole her from me!" Vader cut him off. But Sora pointed out, "And you've stole this galaxy's freedom. It's time to give it back." Vader reactivated his lightsaber, "So be it. If you will not turn to the dark side, then it will be your destiny!" Sora and Vader fought in an epic match. Thanks to his training with Master Yoda, Sora was now more quicker with his attacks. However, Vader was used to fighting fast opponents and was able to block all of Sora's attacks. Vader pushed Sora back but in returned the prince cast three powerful thunder spells stunning him. Sora then hit the wall and attivated Flowmotion. Everyone who was still conscience was amazed by Sora's new moves and powers. Sora was above Vader and slammed himself to the ground sending Vader back.

Darth Vader quickly prepared for Sora's next move but he could never have predict what the Keyblader would do next. Sora lifted his Keyblade in the air, "Ballonaga!" With that four huge balloons floated above Sora, Olaf was amazed while everyone else rasied and eyebrow in confusion. How would this help him defeat the Sith Lord? Sora then smacked his Keyblade into the balloons and the all came at Vader exploding on impact. Zeb was the first to speak, "Werid looking power but an effective one."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Before the fourth one could hit, Vader caught it with the force and threw it back on Sora while charging at him. Sora quickly exclaimed, "Reflect!" A shield appeared around Sora, so when Vader or the ballon hit, it withheld the attack a performed a countered as an explosion appeared around the sheild sending Vader back. With Vader once again stunned, Sora casts an ice spell which on only hit Vader, it activated Sora's Flowmotion letting him slide on the ice until he was in attack range. Sora then hit Vader with some devastating combos.

Darth Vader was free from his stun as was able to block Sora's attacks once again. Sora wanted to end to fight quickly and prayed he didn't get Anti-Form again, "MASTER FORM! GIVE ME STRENGTH!" And like always Sora clothes flashed with light, blinding Vader for a moment. When he looked back, Sora's outfit was now yellow. Like his Valor form, Sora held two Keyblades in his hands...well, one of them at least. The other he was twirling with telekinesis. Sora charged in and started attacking Vader without stopping, this time Vader could only block some of his attacks. As the rest damaged his armor. Kanan's jaw drop, this kid was actually going toe to toe with a Sith Lord...And the kid was winning.

Meanwhile, Hera and Chopper tried to get Stitch out of their but Stitch was too strong and determined. "Get out of there! If the ship gets too much damaged we'll never be able to leave!" Stitch just grinned, "Calm down! Almost done!" Chopper just grumbled with annoyance. Hera asked, "Done with what?"

"Ah! Conbigaba Zee Zee." Stitch connected the last two wires and the ship started. Hera turned to Stitch impressed. Stitch crossed his arms and grinned. "Not bad. But for the record your still not driving."

"Everyone on board! We're getting out of here!" Everyone heard Hera call out to them. Turned to the others, "I'll finish things here! Go! I'll be right behind you!" Everyone nodded as the quickly got one the ship. The shuttle began to take off, when Sora used his new powers, to throw both Keyblades, which cut off the wings and legs of other vehicles, causing them to land on top on Vader. Sora cast one final thunder spell causing the ships to explode. Sora knew this would stun Vader long enough for everyone to escape himself included. With the ship in the air and his cloths and powers back to normal, Sora threw his Keyblade in their air and it transformed into a glider. Sora jumped on it and flew after them.

Carpet flew along side him. Sora smiled, "Oh, there you are Carpet. Where have you been? Did the author forgot to write you in the last few chapters?" Capret nodded and the guestered to Sora's new glider. He just smiled, "Don't worry. Your still my go to ride, I just wanted to show everybody my new moves." Carpet gave Sora a thumbs up as the flew up to join the others.

Vader want out the smoke and rumble, looked up to Sora as he and the rebels flew off. A Stormtrooper commander ran up to the battle damaged Sith Lord, "My Lord. We won't let those Rebels get away with humiliating you. I order our fighters to pursue."

"That will be unnecessary commander. The Rebels will not leave this world yet." Vader told the Stromtrooper. He nodded as he escorted Vader to a medical sector for new armor.

* * *

Back in the shuttle, Donald manged to regain his consciousness and was able to heal both the Rebels and the Heroes of Light wounds. Riku was actually calm for once, due to the fact he was sitting next to Sabine. Anna smiled because now she knew what would keep Riku going despite the heights he had to go through. Ezra was still trying to comprehend what happened, "Kanan? Wh-what was that? Another Inqustior?"

"No. Something...worse." Kanan replied. Kairi walked up to him, "Kanan, do you know what that guy was?" The Jedi answered, "That was a Sith Lord. The ancient enemy of the Jedi." Thor joined them, "If you know what he is, do you know how to stop one?"

"Stop him? Guys, we're lucky to be alive!" Kanan told him. Cap replied, "Not luck. Sora came in just in time." Just as he said that, Sora and carpet entered the ship with Carpet. The hanger door closed behind them. Kairi ran up to hug him. Sora hugged her back as the others welcomed him.

Kim smiled, "Nice work!"

Ron patted Sora on the back, "Sora! You! Are! Da! Man!" Rufus popped out with a Sora themed flag, "Oh, Yeah!"

Kronk grinned, "Saved the day again!"

Thor laughed, "Another victory for the Son of Fair!"

"What that kid is the son of Zack Fair?" Zeb asked. As the Rebels who overheard them. Stared at Sora in awe, "Your knew my father?"

"Knew him? He's a legand!" Erza smirked. Sabine was amazed, "Zack freed my people from Darth Maul's reign." Zeb smiled, "He saved my life during the Clone Wars when the droid army invaded my home." Kanan finished, "He helped in a great may battles during the Clone Wars, when Order 66 happened he manged to stall the clones long enough for me to escape."

"We owe him our lives in more ways than one." Hera joined them with the ship on auto-pilot. Herc smiled, "See, what did a teen ya. Hero all the way." Sora smiled at that, Kanan asked, "So, where is he now?"

Sora, Anna, and Kairi sigened. It was tell to catch them up on what there doing and what happened to Sora's father...

* * *

 **And here's a god place to stop. Did you here that their hiring people for lighting and post-production for KH3. Do you know what this means? Kingdom Hearts 3 is almost here! I'm going to buy the game as soon as it comes out! :D Next time, the Rebels agree to help our heroes but first they must escape the planet and it's going to be hard with Vader, the Empire, and Heartless on their backs...their going to need help from an old classic Star Wars hero! Lando Calrissian! Did you enjoy the chapter? Leave your thoughts in the reviews, also if you still haven't yet, be sure to follow and fav. See you next time!**


	55. Chapter 54: Escape from Lothal

**I don't own Kingdom or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Well, summers almost over. Crazy how quickly how it goes by. Hopefully, it'll be feel like that when waiting for KH3...yeah, probably not. Anyways, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **Mickol93: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Yeah, but Vader doesn't give up just yet. Nothing Sora can't handle...**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you and yeah, Sora's strength is growing as the story goes through. Nice to here more from you. :)**

 **Guest: Mostly, yeah. But I haven't really played Dream Drop Distance because I don't own a 3DS. But I should be able to play it when 2.8 comes out this December. Can't wait!**

 **kingdom hearts guy: Well, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Prequel Hater: You know Mulan can fight in hand to hand combat too right? Yeah, you probably do. Also remember this is Fanfiction. No one is going to be 100%** **accurate to there original counter part. Yes, in the main KH universe Riku isn't afraid of heights at all and in here you find it obnoxious. I hear ya. But other than that he's still the same Riku except he never turned in a jerk because the darkness and Maleficent didn't use him so of coarse he's going to be a little different. Sora being raised by the King and Queen also made him different too. But everyone is still the same except Xehanort's a little OOC because of the whole revenge thing...but you understand that part...but I do like you telling me these things! It's good to hear what you think of this so far and since your still reading this means your still somewhat enjoying this...**

 **saliorsenshi13: Yeah, it may not appear in here but I can still reference it. It was one of my favorite movies during my childhood...**

 **Guest: Umm...I'm not excatly sure how to respond to this because it feels like you not excatly hating my fanfic but more so of the original movie and since you can't really complain it to them you decide to complian it to me. Dude, if you hate the movie then why are you reading this fanfic? Do you love Kingdom Hearts but hate Forzen? Because this fanfic was made for those who love the KH series and Frozen...If you don't like one of those then ya don't read the story. And it's most likely it's going to appear in KH3 so you might have to deal with it then. It's okay, I'd understand you don't have to read this if your not a fan of one of the original titles...And I know both reviews we're you because I feel like you continued off right from your last one...saying pretty much the same thing...**

 **Is Og Ild: Thank you and I hope enjoy the game because as I meantioned before I don't own a 3DS so I never played it.:( but I will when 2.8 comes out so I'm looking forward to it. :) I heard recently the original planned Treasure Plant and Radiant Guardian were supposed to be in the game but were not included afterwords. Oh, well, maybe in KH3. I so hope we get to fight Vader in KH3 or another game because that would be so awesome! And I didn't mean to forget carpet! How could I?! That's why I made the joke...:)**

 **Well, with that out of the way...LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

Chapter 54: Escape from Lothal

The Rebels sat there quietly as Sora finished telling them what had happened to his father and what they have been doing, "...and that's our story so far. Hopefully, with the training I received from Master Yoda and the help of my sister and friends we can convice Elsa to bring back summer and finish my father's fight aginst Xehanort."

"...I can't believe this..." Zeb only response as he frown. Sabine nodded, "I know Zack had made tons of enemies as he did friends...but I'd never imaged someone, other than the Empire, would go through all of that..." Kanan looked to Sora, "I'm truly sorry of what happened to your father..."

"We all are..." Hera nodded. Ezra frowned, Orginzation XIII, they were just as bad as the Empire was. They took Sora's family because his father stood in their way. He knew how that was like, except Sora never got the chance to even know his real parents because of them. Ezra asked, "Is there anything we can do to help you guys?"

"What about your fight with the Empire? Isn't that the whole reason you guys banned together?" Ron asked. Kanan replied, "We can decide how to help you guys later. First things first. We need to get off this world and rejoin the others to see what they think about all this."

"Kanan's right. We're cablable of handle Heartless, we're not read to fight two completely different wars." Cap nodded. Sora asked, "But then what will happen to this world?" Anna placed a hand on her brothers shoulder, "Sora, this world is already been taken. I don't think they'll let the Heartless consumed this world but there's no way we can take back this one. Vader caught us so off graud none of us are at full strength other than you."

"What you kidding? Just put me in a room with Vader alone and I can take him, one arm tied behind my back." Riku denied. Olaf began to tie on of Riku's arms behind his back, "Um...Olaf? What are you doing? You do know I didn't mean it literally, right?"

"But I saw your lips move." Olaf replied, "I have full confidence in you! I don't care if Prequl Hater says your OOC!" Riku rasied an eyebrow, "OOC? Why? My personality is following just fine compared to the canon version of me."

"Didn't you read his reveiw?" Kairi asked. Riku rasied an eyebrow and quickly looked over to the review section of this fanfic, "Okay, let's see...oh, here we go...'How is Mulan gonna fight now that her sword is all sliced up?'" Mulan crossed her arms, "They do know I'm capable of hand to hand combat too, right? They've all seen my movie, right?"

"Okay, but what about me? Let see, 'Anyway what I really wanted to talk to you about was Riku, he's really OOC. in the games he was a hard core tough guy with a heart of gold, which is why we love him. But here he's some form of comic relief with a fear of heights which is really getting old. What you're doing to Riku is like what Sonic Boom did to Knuckles it needs to change?' What? Okay, so I have a little fear heights which I'll neither confirm nor deny, but I'm still me. Sure, I'm not 100% accurate to my counterpart, but have to remember this is fanfiction...nothing or no one going to get it perfect. They can only do the best they can but I'm still the same Riku you all know and love. I just don't start off as a jerk you want to beat in a boss fight..."

 **Okay Riku, Prequel Hater already heard my response. Everyone has a right to their own opion. Now, will you quit arguing with the readers and move on with the chapter?**

"But..."

 **Riku! Leave Prequel Hater alone!**

"Alright, fine!" Riku replied with his arms crossed as he mumbled, "At least, I get a chance to get a girl in this version." Hera stood up and told everyone, "Well, that settles it. I'm going to make to orbit so we can jump away."

"Hera, no. He'll will have a blockade waiting for us." Kanan warned her. Sabine added, "And this ship is slow and barely has any weapons or shields. We're going to have to smuggle ourselves off a Lothal for a change." Kim asked, "Could Genie telport us to a new world the Empire hasn't conquered?"

"Sorry guys, but Sora's wish was to go to worlds that needed our help. I can't take us anywhere until he closes the Keyhole." Genie frowned. Hercules added, "And this place is crawling with Stormtroopers. I don't think we're getting any where near that Keyhole."

"We may not need to." Kanan spoke up. Ezra turned to him, "What is it, Kanan?" Kanan replied, "When I was a youngling, I read stuff about the Keyblade and everything connected to it. There was a rumor that one of the first Jedi discovered a Keyhole in the center of our galaxy and it connected to all of the worlds of this galaxies Keyholes. If Sora locks that Keyhole then all the Keyholes should lock up as well."

"Well, that just leaves one problem. How do we get off the planet to find it?" Zeb asked. Hera replied, "Well, what Sabine said earlier isn't such a bad idea." Anna asked, "What are you thinking?"

"Your highness, it just so happens we know the right man to smuggle us off world." Hera replied as she went to the polit seat. The rest of rebels realized who she was talking about. All at once they said, "Not him!" Sora asked, "What? Who she talking about?"

"Lando Calrissian. He's a professional smuggler and gambler..." Zeb groweled as Ezra finished, "...as well as schemer, cheapskate, and a huge jerk." Kristoff growned, "Seriously? Is there on every world?"

"Is there anything we can do to convice him to help us?" Sora asked. Kanan shrugged, "Unlikely, but you never know. Let's go..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Darth Vader had just returned for the medical center, where he received now armor. He stood there looking at the window. Sora had preciously defeated him in combat. Vader made a mistake. He had underestimated the boy, it wouldn't happen again. Just then, Agent Kallus entered the room, "My Lord, our scanners show the stolen shuttle has not attempted to leave the system."

"Fear has drivin them to ground. There is a refugee camp, the rebels have provided aid for them in the past." Vader replied. Kallus nodded, "Yes, Takan town, I believe they call it. You suspect the rebels maybe are in hiding there?" Vader answered, "No, I want you to burn it. The Rebels and the heroes of light compassion is a weakness. One we will exploit."

"As you wish, my Lord." Kallus turned to leave before stopping to ask, "Oh, and what if we see those two special people you wanted us to keep an eye out." Vader gave it a moment of thought before responding, "I want the girl unharmed. I would prefer the boy alive but kill him if you have no other option." Agent Kallus nodded, "Consider it done."

With that Kallus left the room. As soon as he left a corridor of darkness opened up, an two Organization XIII members came out. Zexion and Lexaeus walked up to Vader, "Lord Vader, as much as it would pleased our Superior would be as the last of Fairs was killed. You do know we still need him to claim Kingdom Hearts."

"And he's not too please to hear that you've actutaly planned use him to betray us." Lexaeus added. The Sith Lord replied, "Xehanort only sees who his family is. The only potential, he sees in him is the weapon. The boy is much more capable than that. Master Yoda has trained him only a few hours and he already close to become a Keyblade Master. The Emperor would prefer it he'd join us in the dark side or be destroyed. I answer to no one else."

"Funny, when you first joined us, you wanted to overthrow the emperor but now, you want obey your master? Will you make up your mind?" Zexion chuckled. Vader changed the subject, "What brings you two here?"

"The Riku Replica...Vexen wants a report." Zexion replied. Vader answered, "Like as planned he framed the heroes of light were reasonable as everyone else thought it was the rebels. Which caused conflict in the two groups. But girl intervened and was able to talk reason to both groups. And the replica engaged the real Riku when he wasn't supposed to. The project had potential but it is failure due his desire to be better than his real self."

"That is...unfortunate. Vexen will not be pleased." Lexaeus replied. Zexion shook his head, "Maybe not. He might still be some use to us. As the clone of Sepheroith's son, we no longer need Riku or Sepheroith." Lexaeus nodded, "Then we must deal with the original and those who fight for the Keyblade Master."

"I will deal with them myself." Vader told them as he left the room to continue with his own plans. Zexion signed, "I suppose we won't be able to talk him out of it. I know of his plan and he risks both the princess and the Keybladers lives."

"I will take care of it. I will deal with the heroes allies and make sure that both targets are kept sucre for now. Personally." Lexaeus stated. Zexion looked to him, "Lexaeus, it's too dangerous. You can't beat them all. I'll come along as back up."

"No. Your are need on Justin Hammer's world. Besides it is better this way. Vader won't destroy everything we've worked up for." Lexaeus answered. Zexion signed, "Then good look." With that they disappeared in corridors of darkness...

* * *

Back on the stolen shuttle, Kanan and Sora joined Hera as she contacted Lando. He appeared in hologram form, the man smiled, "Captian Syndulla! What a pleasant surprise! What can do do you for?" Kanan just glared at him, "We're not here to chat, Lando! We're here to talk about business! We need your help. We need to smuggle... something...off of Lothal...

"...and past a blockade of Star Destroyers." Hera added. Lando replied, "You know, if the Empire knows I'd help you past the blockade, it'd be all over for me. I'd be taking an awfully big risk. What's in it for me?" Sora offered , "An act of kindness which will help not only yourself but those around you." Lando brusted out laughing at Sora's response, Sora looked to his new allies, "What's so funny? Was it something I said?"

"Ah, kid, that hilarious." Lando chuckled, "Look your only 10..." Sora's eyes narrowed and corrected, "15..." Lando continued, "...and if that were true, anyone could get away with anything. Now, I'll ask again...what's in it for new?"

"What do you want?" Kanan asked. The man shrugged, "Well, what do you got?" Hera replied, "Imperial shield genterators, military grade." Lando smiled, "Oh, now that's merchandise I can use. How many do you have?"

"Two." Hera lied. Sora thought innocently, "Two? But I thought I counted six." Kanan and Hera turned to him, "SORA!" Sora look confused as Lando laughed agian, "What? What did I do?"

"Ah! Gotta love the childhood innocence...Nice try, Captain, but I saw your gamble a mile away, so I saw half is probably fair." He chuckled. Hera exclaimed, "Fair?! You're taking half!"

"Those sheilds won't do you any good if your dead." Lando pointed out. Sora felt guilty, he didn't mean to let Lando want more than the original offered. If only there was a way...wait, maybe there was. Before anyone could answer to Lando's terms, Sora told everyone, "Hold that thought."

Sora quickly ran out of the room, while waiting for him to return, Lando asked, "So...how long have you known that kid?" Hera replied, "Almost an hour." Just then, Sora returned with Kairi, who currently held Aqua in her arms. "Hey, Lando meet my best friend Kairi. She's going convice you to take our friends' original offer."

"Oh, really? Alright, I'll bite. How's she gonna convince me?" He asked. He soon found himself regretting asking the adopted Prince that as Kairi gave Lando the puppy dog pout, "Like this."

"Nice try but I-I dealt with woman before...it's not going to work." Lando replied, trying to sound convicing. Kanan smirk, "Oh, really? Then how come your trying to look away?" Kairi whimpered as a tear slide down her check. Lando turned to a grinning Sora, "You play dirty...fine...I'll just take the two sheild genterators...it'll be enough... I won't be there in person...thank God...but my droid will give you what you need. Just make her stop!"

Kairi beamed, "Thank you!" Lando muttered, "Out smarted by kids...who would have thought..." The transmission ended there. Hera replied, "Well...I'm impressed." Kanan thought to himself, _"Yeah, that girl has a strong light. Is she the last Princess of Heart Xehanort is searching for? Everyone else says it's Anna...but...maybe it's her..."_

"Sora...you own me..." Kairi smirked. Sora blushed, "Yeah...I know..." As Kairi left to join the others, Sora noticed Kanan and Hera smiling at them, "What?" Kanan shook his head, "Nothing...just noticing how much you and your father are alike."

"Really? Thanks." Sora smiled. Hera told them, "We'll be joining with Lando's checkpoint soon. Strap yourself in." Sora nodded as he went to join the others. Hera said, "He's clueless...he clearly likes her. And more just as a friend..."

"He does...But I wasn't lying when I said that he and his father were alike. I saw it when Sora first confronted the Sith Lord and it's been growing the longer we know him..." Hera turned to him, "Kanan...it's alright, if you want to go one to help him. The others feel the same..."

"I know...but we need to be sure before they leave to the next world." Kanan replied. Soon the stole shuttle landed where Lando's driod was. Everyone walked out of the shuttle, as Hera greated the droid waiting for them, "You must be Lando's droid."

"Yes, ma'am. Welcome." The droid replied. Ron geeked out, "Wow! A real Robot! This is so cool!" Rufus nodded as Chopper grumbled. Ron replied, "Yeah, I mean a robot that actually speaks, not one the grumbles at everything you say." With that response, Chopper zapped him, "Ow! Hey! Uncool dude!"

Kim groaned, she saw this one coming a mile away. The droid continued, "I have prepared everything you need incorriding to Master Calrissian's instructions. Is one of a mechanic?" Sabine walked up, "That must be me." Both Chopper and Stitch grumbled otherwise. She turned to them as they follow Lando's droid, "Definitely not you two."

"Tell us what to do and we'll help you with anything you need." Cap stated. Riku nodded, "Yeah, we're quick learners." Sabine nodded, "Alright, I could use some extra hands." Ezra was about to follow, when he saw smoke in the distance, the young Jedi's eyes widend as he regonized the place. Ezra turned to Sora, "Could you help me get over there? I think that there's innconet people introuble."

"You only needed to ask. Carpet!" Sora called out. Carpet know what this meant and flew towards them. They quickly hopped on. Zeb tried to call out to them but Kanan stopped him, "Let them go." Carpet flew them towards the smoke, soon they arrived and the whole villiage was burning. Sora wondered, "What is this place?"

"Takan Town. These were all the people were outcastes to the Empire, we've helped them on serval occasion but now...there's nothing left." Ezra explained. "They been taken prisoner by the Empire now." Kanan said. They two turned to see that Kanan and Cloud had followed them by speeder. As they walked up to the boys, Cloud added, "Or worse...consumed by the Heartless."

"God help them. Why would they do this?" Sora asked. Kanan replied, "To spread fear. Make us afraid. It keeps getting worse, even back in my day. But back then there were more than 10,000 Jedi Knights to defend this galaxy."

"Now it's just us." Ezra finished. Sora shook his head, "Don't forget about us, too. We're not going just let the Empire to get away with this." Kanan signed, "Thanks, kid. But we're still aginst an Empire here."

"We can still fight. We have other allies." Ezra pointed out as Sora nodded. The older Jedi turned to them, "Do you understand what you two are saying? Do you know what we're up against? Look at what has happened. We don't stand a chance."

"I'm not afraid." Ezra stated. Kanan frowned, "And that's what worries me." Sora spoke up, "You know...before the Empire...there has been allot of bad people out there and people believe they couldn't win...and yet in the end, with God's help...they won. I don't believe you're gonna to give up. Not when there's a chance, you can bring freedom to the Galaxy. Just remember, God's got our backs and there's nothing we can't do."

Ezra smiled, "Thanks, Sora...If you believe we can stop the Empire with God's help, then I believe you as well." Kanan whispers to Cloud, "It's like I'm stand infront of his father, right now."

"Like father, like son." Cloud smirked. Sora told everyone, "Let's go join the others and figure out how to escape this world." Everyone nodded as the left the burning town.

* * *

"What happened back there?" Hera asked as they rejoined the group. Cloud replied, "The Empire burned Takan Town. The Heartless consumed what remained." Anna gasped, "My God..." Zeb groweled, "Then let's give them some payback. Where's my rifle?"

"Sorry, Zeb. We'll stop the Empire later right now we need to leave this world and find the Keyhole." Kairi stopped him. Zeb signed. Sora spoke up, "So...what's the plan for leaving Lothal?"

"Lando has these old transponders laying around. Sabine gonna match there signal to the same as the shuttles." Cap told them. Kanan turned to Zeb, "Sounds like a lousy Lando plan." Zeb grinned and nodded. Sabine corrected them, "No, it was Lando's gear, it was Captain Rogders and my plan. With these transponders transposing we should be able to slip past them unnoticed."

"This sounds like a lazy Sabine plan." Zeb corrected. Riku defended her, "Hey, it's a good plan. Probably better than any other idea we can come up with." Sora nodded, "Yeah, and I believe in Sabine and Cap's plan. You guys need to think more positive."

"Well, better than Lando's." Kanan nodded. Donald grinned, "Then let's do this!" Pluto barked happyily. Soon everyone was back on the shuttle, as the ship stared so did the transponders as the flew around to random spots above the planet. Kanan smiled, "The Empire's taken the bait. The fighters are splitting up."

"Let's make out exit." Hera said. The TIE fighters and Heartless tried taking out the decoies but Stitch modified them so the fought back with lots of lasers and rockets. Stitch laughed as he was the one controlling them. Sora frowned, "Alright, who gave Stitch coffee."

Everyone pointed to Zeb, who shrugged, "What?! He rocks when he's on coffee!" Sora signed as Kairi comforted him. Soon by the time the Empire realized which one was the real deal. They were long gone...but the Empire still had some trick up their sleeves...as well as the Orginzation...

* * *

 **Alright, how's a good place to stop. Just one more chapter before moving on to the next world. I was even nice enough to hint at what the next world would be in the chapter. Next time, everyone rejoins the rest alliance and Ashoka and Sora receives some amor but they get tracked down by Darth Vader and Lexasus. Can our heroes survive there assult? Can Riku resist the temptation of darkness? Will everyone quit breaking the fourth wall? Again, I'd like to apologize to Prequel Hater for Riku's complaining. I do like hearing from everyone. The next time our heroes want talk about reviews, I'll be sure there responses are positive. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review of your thoughts. Also, if you haven't, be sure to follow and fav. See you next time!**


	56. Chapter 55: The Empire Strikes Back

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to their rightful owners. Alright, over 300 review! You guys are the best! Now, before we begin the conclusion to this world, time to reply to some reviews...**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thak you.**

 **Mickol93: Yeah, everyone knows what happens when Stitch has coffee. Nothing good, that's for sure...:)**

 **Sammael29: Well...we'll find out in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Guest: Let's see just two worlds before we see Naminè then...they rejoin Elsa after...about 11 worlds...then about one more world after that before they stay on Arendelle. Hope that answers your question.**

 **God of the Challege: I did answer your question, didn't I? (Reads pervious repsonses) Whoops! So sorry! Well, to answer your question...I have to PM you about that if you want to be spoiled...I don't want to ruin anything to anyone else so, if you want to be spoiled PM me the question again and I'll tell you. If you don't, let me know. So sorry for the late response. It won't happen again.**

 **Prequel hater: Well, even though I don't mind you being the critic and it's helps me to try to write better and understand my mistake or how you reviewed the chapter. Since the charaters of this story break the fourth wall they know what we write, so...I'd be a bit more careful at what you say to them, okay? Now, Mulan, Riku? Do you have something you want to saw to the author.**

 **Riku: "Yeah, yeah...I'm honored that I'm in your top three favorite Kingdom Hearts charaters. And frankly I'm not surprised that Sora and Roxas beat me up there. They're beloved charaters. But, I'm not OOC, the author's trying his best to keep me as how I was in the good old games but you can't exactly get 100% of how I really was. Only the true creator of the series can do that. Would you rather me be gay and just as optimistic as Sora? Now, that would be OOC! Plus the author can't wait for 2.8 to come out. Hey, your not the only one who like me..."**

 **Yeah, Riku's one of my favorite beside Sora and Roxas too. But seriously careless...I'm right here. You can judge my work but I'm not going to reply to people who insult and criticizes me. Anyways Mulan?**

 **Mulan: "I'm glad you respect me but hey, if Tarzan can take out Heartless with a hand made spear, than I can hold my own against them. What did you think what was going to happen aginst a lightsaber? And don't worr, I get my sword fixed here near the end of the chapter. It's all going to work out fine."**

 **Alright, and it explains how Anna could hold her own aginst Heatless and Marluxia so far here. I was going to get to that. Now, to the next review...**

 **Comic relief: I hear ya. We'll see more Genie humor here.**

 **Pych: Look, I see what your getting at here. And I know God want's us to love our enemies. But think about this...Vader was asking for help but not in the "help me see the light" thing. More like the "come to the dark side" thing. He was also threating his friends and family. Sora knew Vader was hurting and killing others to get his way. He wasn't going to risk his family or friends lives with him. Now, what you you do in Sora's position. Help the man trying to murder your family...or defend your family from that man? The chose should be simple.**

 **sailorsenshi13: Well, I'm glad you at least do... And yeah, no one can resist Kairi's eyes unless you were compeletly heartless. Sora should know. :)**

 **Glenn: Hello, agian! Two more reviews, I see. Usally, I wouldn't reply to an review from the previous chapter but since your all caught up, and being my 300th review posted. I'll make an exception. You'll just have to see if your feelings are true...So, glad your loving this so far. Hope to hear from you more.**

 **Guest: Well, here you go. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Alright. Now to the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 55: The Empire Strikes Back

Back at Vader's headquarters, they were receiving a transmission form a star destroyer. Agent Kallus turned on the transmission revivaling the imperial offericer in command, "My Lord, I regret to inform you that the Rebels along with the two targets and there friends have escaped Lothal." Vader said nothing to the officer, instead he turned to Kullas, "Have my ship prepared."

Kullas bowed as Vader left the room. This left the office puzzled, Vader wasn't upset by this? He asked, "Agent Kullas? Is there something going on?" Kullas replied, "There is a tracker device hiding on board that shuttle. Now, ready the fleet to deploy."

He ended the transmission there, Lexasus overheard the whole thing. Time to make his move against the heroes of light...

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the rebels Hera flew the others to the Imperail fleet. Sora and and the others were amazed by so many ships in space and the tenchology. Anna muttered, "Man, Arredelle all of a shudden feels like we're still in the Stone Age." Genie appaered in a Star Terk uniform and stated, "Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship _Enterprise_. Its continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before."

"Is...he always like this?" Zeb asked. Sora nodded, "As long as the author thinks of good humor for him, then yes." Hera told everyone, "I gave them the clearance code. We're aloud to dock."

"Cool. Now, what's the plan to find this...Galaxy Keyhole?" Riku asked. Kanan replied, "I don't know...hopefully the alliance might be able to help us. And there maybe someone who actually might know a thing or two about the Keyhole." He turned to Sora, "She's an old friend of your father and has be exploring the Galaxy before the fall of the Republic."

"Who is she?" Sora asked. Kanan replied, "You'll meet her soon enough. We'll tell the alliance your situation." Sora nodded, Kristoff signed, "Man...join these guys to see all this...totally worth it."

* * *

Soon everyone was one board the ship, when they entered the room they saw men working on the ship. The saw the two people in charge an alien woman who wield weapons simalar to Kanan and Ezra and a military man, "Hera, who are all these people?"

"Ashoka. Commander Sato. I'd like you all to meet the Keyblade's chosen one, Sora Fair." Hera introduced. Sato and Ashoka's eyes widened, the commander asked, "Fair? As in...Zack Fair?" Sora nodded, "He's my..."

"...your father. I know. I'm truely sorry what happened to your family." Ashoka replied. Kanan gasped, "You knew what happened to him?" She nodded, "When I was told he had a son, I decided to vist him. I saw the destroyed village, when I couldn't find any servivors, I thought you'd died along with them."

"Mom and Dad must have gotten to you before she showed up, Sora." Anna turned to her little brother. Sora frowned, "It's alright but...how did you know that I was even born?" She smiled, "It wasn't really to hard. Zack never stopped talking about it."

"I still have the reaction recording." Tifa smiled. Cloud closed his eyes, "Please, once was enough..." Anna beamed, "Put it on! I want to see!" Tifa did so...they could see the footage, the held his new son and said, _"I...I have a son...I HAVE A SON! THIS IS WONDERFUL! I MUST TELL EVERYONE!"_ He hands baby Sora back to his wife before running around the villiage, _"Hey everyone! Did you hear the news?! I'M A FATHER! MY WIFE WAS PREGNANT AND SHE HAD A BABY BOY! HEY, CLOUD, I HAVE A SON! TIFA! I HAVE A SON!"_ Ann parent's came on the sence, " _YOUR MAJESTEY! I HAVE A SON! PRINCESS ELSA, I HAVE A SON! PRINCESS ANNA, I HAVE A SON!"_ As everyone but Cloud laughed at Zack's reaction, Anna nods, "Oh, yeah. I remember that day. It was right before Elsa starting shutting me out. Never knew who the man was at the time."

As video continued, Chopper instantly started beeping, Sabine gasped, "Chopper just sensed an hidden tracker just activated on our shuttle moments ago." Genie transformed to Amerial Ackbar, "It's a trap!"

"Commander, I'm detecting a ship jumping out of hyper space!" Said a solider. Everyone ran to a window, and the all saw one single tie fighter. Cap raised an eyebrow, "Only one?" Anna laughed, "Oh, man. Now the Empire has really lost it. One little ship vs an army? What are they thinking? That the single polit could take out the entire fleet?"

As Pheniox squadron engaged the single fighter, the mysterious polit easily dodged all of their attacks and fired back. Destroying many fighters and damaging some of the bigger ships. Anna frowned, "Me and my big mouth..." Just the strange ships also appeared and began to attack, the commander was shocked, "Our scanners never picked up those ships! What are they!"

Sora gasped as he recognized the symbol, "Their Heartless and Nobodies!" Hera turned to the commander, "Your Ploits are out matched, Commmander." She than ran to the door they entered. "Where are you going?" Kanan asked.

"Getting involved." Hera smiply told him. Sora turned to Hera, "Then let me come. My weapon is the only thing that can destroy those monsters." Hera rasied an eyebrow, "Kid, do you even know how to use a turret?" Sora just scratched his head, Hera signed, "Sorry, Sora. But I don't think there's much you can do here." Ashoka then remebered something, "Maybe not. Sora? Have you figured out how to transform your Keyblade into a glider?"

"Yeah, Master Yoda taught me." Sora nodded. Herc smiled, "So that's how you learned so many new moves." Ashoka smirked, "Then I might have something that can help." She ran to a door comparement and opened. It and reaveled a peice o metal. She placed it on Sora. She told him, "Just push the button on that amor and something really cool will happen!"

Sora nodded and did what she told him. He slammed on the button and with a flash of light, Sora appeared in amor. Everyone was amazed by Sora new apperance. The adopted Prince exclaimed, "Hey, check me out! I'm a knight!"

"Wow! Instant amor! That would be helpful if Arrendelle was ambushed. Our guards can instantly suit up and be ready!" Anna exclaimed. Anna noticed Kairi was blushing, Anna whispered, "You think my brother looks hot in that armor, don't you?"

"Maybe..." Kairi muttered as she tried to look away. Ashoka explained, "Back then when their were allot more Keybladers and Jedi, Keybladers would use this amor when they traveled to other worlds to protect them from the dangers space and Heartless. This one belonged to your father. He would wanted you to have it when you were old enough."

"So...basically, with my dad's old armor, I can go out their and help stop the Empire, Nobodies, and Heartless." Sora said as he removed his helmet. Ashoka nodded, "That's the general idea."

"Awesome! My dad rocks!" Sora exclaimed. He put on his helmet and ran in to join Hera. Kanan followed them, "Don't forget about us! C'mon Ezra!" Before Ezra could follow them, Ashoka asked, "Mind if I tag along?"

"The more the merrier." Ezra nodded. Donald exclaimed, "I know how to fly a ship! C'mon, Goofy!" Goofy nodded, "Right behind ya, Donald!" Thor boldly states, "The Son of Odin needs no ship nor protection!" Cap followed them, "And this should knows how to adapt. Cloud, Tifa! I hope you two know how to fly one of these flying saucers!" The nodded and followed the Captian. They others were about to follow when Cap stopped them, "If their's Nobodies here, then an Ogrinazation memeber can't be too far behind. Can I count on you all to protect the princess?"

Zeb and Sabine nodded, "We can help out take him out." Zeb punched his fist, "Yeah! It's about time we get some payback for Zack!" Mickey nodded, "We'll help out, too, Captian."

Cap smiled, "Let's show them why we're here everyone!" Everyone cheered. As Vader and the Heartless destroyed more ships. Hera, Kanan, and Ashoka sat in the seats on the front of their ship, the Ghost. Hera ordered, "Everyone check in!"

"Tail Gun, check!" Goofy nodded. Cap called in, "Turret check." Ezra finished, "Tail gun check!" Sora tossed his Keyblade in the air and it transformed into a glider, Sora muttered, "Let's make mom and dad proud."

"We're right behind you, Sora!" Tifa assured as they out in space. Kanan told everyone, "Here he comes!" With that, they began to eggaged both the TIE fighter and the monsters. Meanwhile on the inside, Sabine asked, "Princess Anna, something that Prequel Hater said makes me wonder, how are you able to fight aginst the Heartless without weapons or powers. Anna smiled, as she pulled out a meddle around her that read, "I AM A CATHOLIC. PLEASE CALL A PRIEST."

"This meddle can protect anyone from from demons and it was blessed by our bishop so it can protect me from Heartless and Darkness users as well. When the Heartless first came to Arrendelle, they only place they couldn't attack was or church. They can't stand holy ground." Anna explained, as she turned to the readers, "Does that answer your question everyone?"

Just then a corridor of darkness opened up, everyone pulled out their weapons as Lexaeus came out with his weapon in hand. Sabine pointed her blaster at the Orginzation memeber, "You're one of those Orginazation members, aren't you?" Lexaeus nodded, "Correct. You've all done well thus far. But it stops now. Riku, to posses your powers and yet, fear the darkness...what a waste."

"I do not... Fear it." Riku denied. Lexaeus replied, "I sense that you do. However, being to son of Sepheroith, you also capable of controlling the darkness. Cast away your useless fear. Open your heart and embrace the darkness." Riku asked, "And what if I say no?"

"Then you'll lose both light and darkness...and disappear." Lexaeus then sent a powerful shock wave that send Cpmmander Sato and his men flying. Hercules and Mickey used their power to defend everyone else from this attack. When the attack stopped, Lexaeus stated, "I, Lexaeus, will not yield to fail hearts of infantile cowards."

"Oh, he's gonna regret saying that!" Zeb stated as he ativated the eltric part of his weapon. Zeb roared as he, Riku, Mickey, and Hercules charged at the villian. Sabine handed Anna a blaster, "Have you ever used one of these before your highness?"

"Well..." Anna held the weapon very clumsy as she accidentally pulled the trigger. The blaster fired nearly hitting Riku, "Hey! Watch your fire!" Anna answered, "No, not really." Sabine took back the blaster as Commander Sato got back up, Sabine told him, "This a battle we can't win. We can get rid of the big guy but our ships can't stand aginst that ploit forever. We need to get out of here!"

"Our ship is too badly damaged to jump to hyperspace. And even we did, we won't have enough time to figure out where to go." He replied. Sabine smirked, "Forantely, I have a map. And we have Sora." She pulled out the map to Treasure Planet. As the battle contenuied in space Sora and Thor fought the Heartless as everyone else tried to take out the fighter with no luck. Ashoka observed, "The force is strong with him. Kanan, let's see how strong!"

"How can I help?" The Jedi asked. She answered, "Just remember your training." Both force user closed their eyes and contracted on using the force. As Ezra shot down another Heartless, he began to sense the emeny polit, "There is something familiar...I feel cold..." He then contacted the others, "I think I know who it is. Back on Lothal, I sensed something. Kanan did, too."

Meanwhile, in the TIE fighter, Vader felt a familiar presence. Ashoka did too as Ezra continued to explain, "The fear, the anger, the hate...It's the Sith Lord we faced!" Ashoka eyes widend as she now regonized the presence. Her old Master. Vader, who regonized his old student, "The apprentice has returned."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she passed out from the shock. Kanan caught her, "Ashoka!" The TIE fighter the turned it's attention to the ghost. Goofy exclaimed, "We've got company!"

"Commander Salto! We've got the emeny off of you! You need to get out of here before he calls in reinforcements!" Captian America ordered. Sabine contacted back, "The hyperdrive has been severally damaged. But, we've might have another way out. With Sora's help."

"What do you need me to do?" Sora asked through his helmet as he took out another Heartless. She replied, "In your helmet, we're going to give you a set of coordinates. When I say the word, use your Keyblade and you might open a doorway to where you want to go."

"All right! Just say the word!" The adopted Prince nodded. Zeb's weapon clashed with Lexaeus's. Zeb groweled, "Let's end this!"

"You got it!" Herc nodded. Lexaeus turned to see Hercules fist slam into his face causing him to stumble back. Mulan grabbed a loose wire and stabbed it into Lexaeus electrocuting him. Mickey then used the opportunity to blind him with light. Riku charged in, "You're finished." Lexaeus snapped out of his daze, "Don't mock me!" He then slammed Riku to the ceiling and back to the ground. Kairi gasped, "Riku!"

"You were to much trouble. Now, once I'm finished with all of you, I'm taking the girl." Lexaeus stated. Kristoff turned tithe rebels, "Guys, you might want to hurry!" Sabine told them, "We've got the perfect world to hide on. Just give us a few more minutes."

"I'm afraid none of you are going anywhere." Said the Organization memeber as he threw a chunk of earth at them. Everyone gasped as everyone dodged the attack as it made impact. No one was hurt but the map was gone. Anna gasped, "The map!"

"It's okay. We've still have the coordinates. Don't let him do that again." Salto told them. As Lexaeus walked his way towards him, something was happening to Riku. Darkness swilled around him untill he had the same cloths his clone was wear. He picked up his sword, got back on his feet, and then just vanished. Lexaeus's eyes widend as he felt something sliced through him. He dropped his weapon, apparently Riku manged to lay the final blow in a blink of an eye. "Two slow." He said with two voices.

"You are Sephorith's son." Lexaeus realized as he faded away, "Forgive me, Zexion. This was a fight I should not have started..." And with that Lexaeus faded into darkness, Riku smirked at his success. Zeb signed, it was over, "Nice move, Riku."

"I'm not Riku." He told Zeb as he went back into his battle stance. "Riku" smirked as the other gasped at this sudden turn of events, "I'm in control of my son now."

"It's Sephorith! He must of taken over Riku somehow!" Mickey told them as he summoned back his Keyblade. Herclues grabbed Riku from behind with a powerful grib, "Riku! Snap out of it! You don't want to hurt anyone!"

"Not untill I see, Cloud." Sephorith stated. Just then he released a powerful wave of darkness freeing him from Hercules arms. Then she sent a blast that sent Hercules back. The possessed teenager stated, "I won't be beaten so easilly." Before he could do anything else a blue wave hit Riku knocking him unconisous. Sabine put her blaster away, "Clearly you've never felt the effects of a stunner before."

"Is he..." Kairi asked. Sabine reassured her, "Your cute friend is fine. I just stunned him. Not sure if it snapped him out of it though." Mickey told everyone, "I can help him, but we've got to get to safety first." Cloud voice came up, "Guys, you might want to hurry. Star Destroyers are coming out way."

Sabine ran back to the computer as everyone else helped the downed people to their feet. "Sending the coordinates now." She told them. Sora exclaimed, "Got it! Thor cover me!"

"None shall harm you, my friend!" Thor claimed as he defended Sora. As Sora began thinking of the coordinates Sabine gave him, Hera was trying to shake off Vader. He targeted their engines, once he got a lock, he claimed, "I have you now!" Before he could pulled the trigger, paint spattered his windshield. Vader look to th clear part of his sheild and saw Genie now as a Beagle Dog flying a red dog house. Genie gave him a Snoopy laugh. Once Sora got the coordinates memorized, he turned his glider back to a Keyblade and pointed to the vacuum of space. A beam of light came out and hit an invisible wall, opening a portal. Commader Satlo grinned, "Excellent work, Sora! Let's get out of here everyone!"

Everyone began leaving through the portal. However Vader was still in presue in the ghost, Sora knew he had to shack Vader off of them. Sora flew to them on his glaider and flew above Vader's ship, he knocked on his ship, "Hey, Vader! I bet you can't hit a small target." Vader took Sora's mockery as an insult and started to go after him instead. Hera smiled, "Thanks, Sora! Once we're in the clear come join us, but be careful! A Star Destoryer's trying to lock on to you!"

"Got it covered, Hera! See you on the other side!" Sora replied. As the Ghost and the rest of the ships exited the portal, Vader contenuied to eggage Sora...just like he wanted. With the rest gone Sora headed to the Star Destroyer with Vader right one his trail, trying to shoot him down. He could see something aiming at him, Sora assumed that was the tractor beam. He just need to move at the right second. _"Wait for it...wait for it..."_ Sora thought to himself, _"Now!"_

Sora moved at the last second, the Empire had caught Vader on mistake. With that Sora when to through the portal and it disappeared.

* * *

 _"_ I caught something...it's...it's Lord Vader's ship." Said the tractor exam controller. The commander eyes widend, "Realse him! Immediately!" He did what he was told but began to worry. The commander reassured him, "Don't worry, it's not your fault..." The man signed in relief, "...but he won't know that." He then realized...he was so dead.

* * *

Riku floated mid air srounded by darkness as he got up, he began to hear a voice, "I see you now...clearly." Riku gasped as he remembered what happened, "Lexaeus?!"

"No, he's gone now. Thanks to me." The voice replied. Riku turned to sorce of the voice and saw the one-winged angel, "That sent...the darkness...it's nothing like I ever...does that mean you're..." Sepheroith chuckled, "Correct. I'd must admit. I didn't entirely believe the Nobody who told me that you existed but now...well, now I see that I really do have a son. The darkness in your heart has potential. It called out to me, your father, for help. Join me, and can show your full potential and we'll bring all the worlds to darkness and make Cloud finally succume to the darkness."

"No! Never!" Riku denied as he tried to back away. His father smirked, "Don't be shy. All you need is a little motivation. Perhaps killing your friends will be a good start." Riku tried to back away from his evil father but he just kept on gaining on him untill a bright light floated in front of him, "Riku! Fight! Don't let him win!"

"Your Majesty!" Riku gasped as the mouse king stood in front of him. Sepheroith smirked, "Do you think that little light can stand aginst the darkness I command?" Just then more lights appeared, and the images of Sora, Kanan, Ezra, and Ashoka join King Mickey. "Maybe not! But with a little up from us..." Sora stated. They used their light to push Riku's father away from him. And with a bright light, Riku woke up. Sora asked him, "You okay. Kairi told us what had happened."

"Yeah...thanks to all of you... Did I...?" Riku asked. Mickey shook his head, "Hecules was stunned at what happened but he's fine. The only one killed was Lexaeus. Riku signed in relief, "The darkness...it's getting stronger..." Kanan placed a hand on his shoulder, "You'll be fine. As Jedi we have our own clash aginst the dark side. We'll help you every step of the way untill the Sephorith and the darkness leave you alone."

"Yeah! We've got your back!" Sora nodded. Riku smiled, "Thanks. Could someone tell me what had happened while I was out?" Ezra replied, "Well, the good news, we manged to escape from the empire and we managed to lock the Keyhole to the Galaxy, we've even manged to fix Mulan's weapon. Bad news, we lost the treasure map to Treasure Plant and Sabine finally agreed to go out with you."

"Really?!" Riku beamed. Ezra smirked, "No, we just wanted to see the lock on your face." He gave Sora a high five as the brusted out laughing as Riku groaned, "Ha, ha, very funny..." Sora smiled, "But seroiusly, she said you were cute. You might have a chance with her."

"Thanks Sora. So... What's the vertice on you guys joining us?" Riku smiled. Kanan replied, "We're in. Everyone agreed on this. Ashoka will stay here and help the rebels as much as she can while trying to find out about our mysterious Sith Lord while we help you save other worlds."

"Alright, he hit the jackpot on friends here!" Sora beamed. Mickey smiled, "Let's go join the others. Genie will take us to the next world." Sora help Riku up as the two plus Mickey left the room. Ashoka told them, "You boy go on ahead. We'll join you shortly." Once they left the room, the Jedi began talking amongst themselves. Kanan asked, "So...what do you think of our threoy on the princess of heart?"

"Yeah, it's definitely Kairi. She's the finally princess." She nodded. Ezra smiled, "Great, now we just need to tell the others..." Before he could Kanan stopped him, "No, we can't..."

"Why not? The all begining to think it's Anna when they really should be protecting..." Ezra wondered. Ashoka explained, "Other than our Sith Lord, there's a high chance no one else knows who the princess is. If everyone thinks it's Anna, then we have a better chance on defending the real princess...no go, Sora needs the two of you." They nodded as they left to join the Heroes of Light. Ashoka frowned. Durning that battle...could the Sith Lord really be Anakin Skywalker?

* * *

Darth Vader entered the control room were he was greated by the Star Destroyer commander and Agent Kallus. The Imperail agent grinned, "With their command ship severally damaged, the alliance went into hiding. You have them on the run."

"Clear the bridge." Vader ordered. The two said nothing and did what they were told. Kallus gave Vader one last look as the door closed, with Vader alone, he knelt to the ground as a image of the Emperor appeared, "Lord Vader, have you dealt with the rebels in the Lothal system?"

"Yes, master. However, the boy manged to escape with the princess." He replied. The Emperor rasied an eyebrow, "And yet I sense something else troubles on your mission." Vader answered, "I believe that the appentice of Anakin Skywalker lives and is in league with these rebels."

"Are you certain?" The Sith Master asked. Vader nodded, "It was her." The emperor told him, "This is an opperitnily that we cannot afford to pass. Skywalker's appentice could led us to any other lost Jedi."

"Such as Kenobi?" Vader asked. His master nodded, "Perhaps. But as of now our focas must insure the Jedi don't rise again. We will claim Kingdom Hearts on another day. Cut off all tides to Xehanort and dispatch another Inqusitor to find her."

"As you wish, my master." Vader nodded as the transmission ended. His revenge on Kenobi and the other Jedi must come first, the boy he had to deal with another day...

* * *

 **And that will conclude this world. Next time, our heroes return to Thor's world to get the help from another hero. Iron Man. But inorder to get his help they must save his life first as well as save the world of iron themed threats. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already besure to follow and fav as well. See you next time!**


	57. Chapter 56: Director of SHEILD

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. Okay, allot of reveiws for this chapter, let's reply to them. Shall we...**

 **Guest: Yes, I know. It's allot of worlds. Now there are some worlds, I don't want to spoil so I say what worlds that I have confirmed or hinted at. So yes there's Big Hero 6 and the little mermaid. As well as X-Men, Hollow Baiston, Treasure Planet, Lion King, and Brother Bear. The rest you'll have to wait and see...**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **Mickol93: Yes. Although not all will be in the Heroes of Light but the Avengers will assemble for the final battle.**

 **Guest: Yes, yes, he does.**

 **sailorsenshi13: Yeah, can't have Thor and Cap without Iron Man.**

 **Glen: Oh, wow! You rewiewed twice for this chapter. Almost missed that. Don't worry Cap and Iron Man won't be going to war aginst eachother in this story. Although they won't get along at first, just like the first Avengers movie. And I'm glad your loving this. As for Spidey, he might not have a big role but I'm a huge Spider-Man fan, hence the name. So, I might have to include him at some point. And yeah, I'm still thinking but thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Dexter: Yeah, and I'll even reference it in this chapter. Sorry.**

 **Pych: Good. I'd thought so. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **Deadman: Yeah, sorry about that. To me, it never gets old. Btw, good to hear from you again.**

 **Prequel Hater: Well, I'm glad you to make you happy. Yeah, I understand, those Heartless I'll leave to the stronger more capable heroes. And actually at some point yes. Just not yet. You'll know when it happens.**

 **Dislike canon: First off, intresting name. Second, Anna's family is not a bad one. They just didn't understand how to Rasie a child with powers and fears them. And Anna does love Elsa. Their was a point in the begining of the movie when it seemed like she'd given up on her but when her parents died she knew they needed eachother. Sure, it may not seem like it but it's possible to still love them. And like I've said before if you don't like the movie then why are you reading this? I don't get people sometimes.**

 **Anyways enjoy the first chapter to the world of Iron Man 2...**

* * *

Chapter 56: Director of S.H.E.I.L.D.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR DONE?!" Maleficent demanded, she was currently speaking to the Sith Lord through a transmission, "WE STILL MISSING THE LAST PRINCESS AND AS SOON AS SHE SLIPS THROUGH FINGERS, YOU ALL OF A SHUDDEN LOSS INTREST WITH US!"

"My Master commands me. The return of the Jedi are a much bigger threat." Vader replied. Maleficent glared, "Fool, we promised we'd help you overthrow your master when Kingdom Hearts is ours and now you decide to serve him instead. And the Jedi will be long gone when our time comes."

"You underestimate your emenies. Xehanort has this weakness as well. Which is why your group is a lost cause. I do not share this weakness and as soon as the Jedi are dealt with the the boy will be next. Good day." The transmission ended there. Maleficent scream as she threw the hologram to the wall, destroying it. Justin Hammer ran up to the broken device, "Oh, c'mon! That was my backup plan to sell incase my plan fails!"

"Fail? You mean you plan to fail and leave us too?!" Maleficent complained. Justin quickly got back on feet and shook his head, "Heck, no! Maleficent, baby, I'm in this group all the way through! Not only will I succeed where the others have failed by getting us both the boy and girl but also will have an totally unstoppable army when we take over."

Maleficent calmed down. She was curious what he had to offer, "Continue..." Hammer smiled, "Ever heard of Iron Man?" Maleficent nodded, "Yes, that man revealed to be Tony Stark to this whole world. What about him?"

"Well, picture this...an army of Iron Men Keyblade Warriors completely under our control..." Hammer explained, "Of course, until we can figure how to forge the real Keyblades all we can do is make is repelica's but either way...once we take over...no Hero of Light would be able to stop this high tech suits with powerful weapons."

"Hmmm...it does sound intresting but...I've seen your works on the armor itself before with not much success...how do you plan to sucecced in this idea?" Maleficent asked. Justin then turned to a man walking in, "Maleficent, I'd like to introduce my new best friend, Ivan Vanko..."

Ivan looked to Maleficent as Hammer explained, "Just last week, Ivan attack Mr. Stark using the technology that powers his own suits. Iron Man may have defeated him but I pulled a few strings to fake his death and brought him over here to work with us. When I promised him Stark's demises, he agreed to help our cause."

"Well, Ivan it's an honor to meet you. Can you really give us what we want?" Maleficent asked him. He nodded, "Yes, the key sword I might have some difficultly with but I can make this army you so desire as well as capturing these children you want." Maleficent grinned, "Excellent, well I sure Dr. Doofenmirtz and Zexion sould help you speed up your work. And Zexion will be more than cable of creating Keyblade replicas. This army will be more than useful than those Stromtroopers...now, get to work, I'm sure Mr. Hammer can give you what ever you need to feel comfortable with your work." As she left, Ivan smirked evilly as he had his own plans with the Organization...

* * *

Sora smiled, "Hey, I think we've been here before!" Anna looked around, "Huh? Now that you mentioned it, it does seem very familiar." Zeb looked around, "Well then, you two care to tell us?"

Thor eyes widend, "It's Midgard." Kristoff asked, "The first world we've been to? You guys sure this is it?" Before anyone could answer they were surrounded by S.H.E.I.L.D. Agents, "Freeze!" Everyone rasied their hands up, as Sora muttered, "Yeah, this is definitely the place..."

Sabine muttered, "Maybe coming with you guys wasn't such a good idea..."

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier, Hera was shanking hands with Commander Sato, "Sorry to leave you like this commander but..." The commander smiled and shook his head, "No need to apologize, our war with the Empire will be useless if there's nothing left to save. Go and help Sora bring Xehanort to justice."_

 _Ashoka smiled to everyone, "Thanks for helping our galaxy everyone. Things could have been allot worse if you guys haven't shown up." Ron rasied an eyebrow, "Really, because in the last chapter, I don't think Kim and I really did anything not even fight Vexen. It's like the author forget to write us in that last chapter."_

 _Rufus ran up to Ron's should and starting speaking him gibberish. Ron nodded, "True, there are allot more characters than when we started out with." Kim spoke up, "What my boyfriend is trying to say, is that we're glad we can help."_

 _Salto walked up to Sora, "Your father was a very good man. I'm glad to see his only son is willing to follow in his footsteps." Sora nodded, "Thanks, Commander." Cap walked up to Sora, "So, kid. Ready to go?"_

 _"Yeah, Genie take us to the next world, please." Genie appeared as a wookie a groweled as he opened a portal to the next world. As everyone left the Galaxy, Sabine asked, "You sure we're all up to this."_

 _"Yeah, these people are kinda strange but I like them. There good people." Zeb nodded. Ezra explained, "Zack help us out in the past so it's only fair that we should help his son now."_

 _"Well, it'll be nice to have a break from fighting the Empire for a change." Kanan stated as they followed the others through the portal..._

* * *

"All of a sudden, I'm beginning to miss those Stromtroopers." Kanan stated. Chopper grumbled in agreement. Just then a familiar voice said, "Hold!" Just then a man walked through the crowd of S.H.E.I.L.D. Agents and reaveled to be agent Coulson, "Hello, Sora."

"Hi, Mr. Coulson." Sora greeted with his hands still up. He turned to the other agents, "Stand down. There on our side." All the agents did as they were told, Coulson looked around, "Your group got bigger."

"Yeah, everyone agreed to help out with the whole entinal winter and Xehanort thing after we helped them out." Sora explained. Coulson turned to Captian America, "Is that Captian America?" Sora nodded, "Yeah, we've got Captian America on our side now! Isn't that awesome?!"

"Yeah, I have to admit that pretty awesome...you still looking for members on your team?" He asked. Riku shrugged, "I don't know. The author is having a hard time to rememeber to include all the char..." Sora beamed, "The more the merrier!"

"In that case, I might know a guy who could help you on your adventure. Come with me." Phil told everyone. Soon they were inside a S.H.E.I.L.D. They were greeted by a man with an eye patch, "Nick Fury, director of S.H.E.I.L.D." He shook hands with Sora, "I take it you're Sora?"

"Yep, nice to meet you. Have the Heartless been giving you any trouble?" Sora asked. The director nodded, "Unfortunately, we've been trying to search for our worlds Keyhole with no luck, we were hoping you would return."

"Phil says you know a guy who might be able to help us." Anna spoke up. He nodded, "Well...that all depends..." Herc rasied an eyebrow, "Depends on what?" Nick signed, "First let me explain who he is." An image a man in an armor suit in action, "This is Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man."

"Stark? He wouldn't be related to a Howard Stark?" Cap asked remembering the name. Nick nodded, "He's his only son." Hera asked, "Just how did you know about his father?"

"During the war, he was our genius, who help Dr. Erskine With technology to transfer the super soilder serm into me. He was also the one who gave me my sheild. Last time I saw him he was working on flying cares and studying Hydra's weapons." Cap explained. Fury continued, "And the Apple didn't fall far from the tree. Tony at first continued making weapons for us but when he was captured by a group terrorists using the weapons he made, he realized he wanted to save lives, not take them. So, he made himself a suit and became Iron Man."

He then showed so footage of Iron Man in action. Everyone was easily impressed. Zeb muttered, "I want one." Fury signed, "Too bad, he's not giving one to anyone. Not willingly at least." Sora asked, "What happened?"

The screen zoomed in on his chest, "When was captured by these terrorists, he was badly injured. The chest, the arc-reactor, is what's keeping him alive." Anna muttered, "Why does that sound so familiar?" Nick continued, "Unfortunately, what's keeping him alive is slowly killing him and since he's an atheist he dicided to get drunk at his birthday party because he believed he had nothing else to live for. When his best friend, James Rodes, kicked his butt and stole one of his armors. If you want to recuit him, you're going to have to convince him to find a way to save his own life."

"Okay, just one question...what's an atheist?" Sora asked. Anna laughed, "What's an atheist...he says... Here I'll tell you..." Anna couldn't tell him. A minute later, Kristoff assumed, "You don't know, do you?"

"No," Anna lied, "I just wanted to make sure you know." He signed, "Yeah, I know..." Anna nodded, "Well, prove it! What's an atheist..."

"They're people who don't believe in God." Kristoff answered. Anna nodded, "Well...there you go Sora, they're people who don't believe in ...WHAT?! HE DOESN'T BELIEVE IN GOD?! But why?" Fury explained, "To Stark, seeing is believing. And he uses science to discover the meaning of the universe."

"But without God...NOTHING could exist!" Anna excalimed. Fury added, "Also, we tried to ask for his help with the Keyhole but he just laughed it off. He didn't believe that either." Sora gasped, "I don't believe this! Next thing you're going to say that he doesn't believe in Santa Claus either."

"You didn't tell him the Santa secert either, did you?" Kristoff asked. Anna rasied an eyebrow, "What Santa secert?" Kristoff just stared at her, before saying, "Never mind."

"So, let me get this straight. In order to convince the one guy who might figure out what Xehanort is up to, we have to not only save his life but convince him that his world is in danger from the darkness." Riku replied, "How exactly are we going to do that?"

"Sora manged to convince Thor change, I believe he can conceive Tony that he can't give up." Fury explained. Thor nodded, "It's true, if there's anyone who can convince this man of iron to aid us and not give up it would be Sora."

"No..." Anna said. Sora turned to her, "Anna..." She told her little brother, "No Sora. I'm putting my foot down this time Sora. There is no way we're going to help someone alcoholic who only doesn't believe in God but in our cause as well. And there's nothing you can do to change my mind!"

* * *

"I can't believe I changed my mind." Anna said an hour later. They were on they're way to Tony's home as Kronk patted Anna on the back, "Well, you have to admit, it's hard to say no to Kairi when she gives the puppy dog pout." Anna signed, "Yeah...I wonder if she could teach me how to use it."

"We're doing the right thing, Anna. He may not believe in the same things as we do but he cares for other people. We have to help him save his life." Sora told his big sister. Kairi added, "Or at least connive Tony to start praying so he might have a chance to go to heaven if he does die."

"I hope you two are right." Anna muttered...

* * *

 **First off, I hope I haven't offended anyone with there beliefs or in this case non-beliefs. I'm a strong Catholic of Catholic family and I believe in God. If your not, I won't judge you for it but to be warn this will have more Catholic stuff in here, so if your not a fan of that...then you don't have to read this. You have been warned. To everyone else who's still reading this, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please be sure to leave a review. Plus if you haven't yet, be sure to follow and fav this story. See you next time as we introduce Tony Stark...**


	58. Chapter 57: Tony Stark

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. Well, school is coming around again. I'll do my best to update but my first priority is school so, updates might be slow. Sorry. Anyways before I get into replying to reveiws, there is one thing I'm going to saying. I won't be responding to reviews that have nothing to do with the story nor reviews the criticize the original movie/video game. Now, I have a feeling it's all the same person because most of those "reviews" came on the same day simultaneously. I don't find that a coincidence. Remember, I own none of this, if you have a problem with Frozen or Kingdom Hearts then critize the actual creators the movie/video game, not me. Okay, with that out of the way, let's reply to the actual reviews.**

 **Guest: Neither of those. I was referring to the orignal X-Men movie. They one started them all. The one were Hugh Jackman first played as Wolverine.**

 **Prequel hater: I never said they were were all Catholic. Ron's Jewish. Mulan's...prays to her ancestors...And there are other religions that know God but I'm no going to deep with those because I don't know those religions too well other what I see in movies or what my mother taught me. And I don't want to make mistakes on what they believe in their religion so I'm just going to focas on my religion because it's what I know best and my main charaters the Frozen cast plus Sora, Riku, and Kairi are catholic in this. But hey relax I not mad that your not a fan of that. You actually remain on topic unlike some people. Seriously, if you had your own fanfiction and you got those kinds of reviews. You would totally understand. A** **lthough it would be nice to here so positive things from you too.**

 **Deadman: We'll see the Hulk at the same time with Naminè in Hollow Bastion.**

 **God of the Challenge: Only one way to find out.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you.**

 **Glenn: Thank you and I'll do my best but they'll be as long as I need them to be. So, I don't think you'll see any chapters less the 2,000 words. As for Spider-Man, I was learning to the Andrew Garfield or Josh Keaton Spider-Man and he might appear the same time as Big Hero 6. Only time will tell. And no problem as long as your on topic, review any additional questions or thoughts as much as you like. Well, other than the X-Men, there are at least four other worlds. Three after Hollow Bastion but before Treasure Planet and one after Brother Bear but before they return to Arrendelle were they meet up with Elsa.**

 **Guest: I've actually lost interest in that show after season 2 so, I literally have no clue who that is. Sorry.**

 **Reasons Opinions: Don't worry. Everything will work out in the end for the siblings.**

 **Guest: Dude, you do realize Disney does that allot in Disney movies. And Repunzel and Engue knew eachother as long as Anna and Kristoff have in each of their movies. In fact there are a lot of Disney couples with the same deal or worse. Aladdin/Jasmine, Areil/Eric, Cinderella/Charming, Aurora/Philp and so one and so fourth. So, I don't really think your argument to that ship is valid. Besides it's not like Anna and Kristoff got married three minutes after the movie. Unless, you know, the trolls succeed doing it with out them knowing it. I know I said I won't reply to these kind of reviews but I just wanted to point that out. I won't be replying to these reviews again.**

 **Anti love hate: Yes, yes, they are.**

 **Diclonius Anna: I'm sorry. What? I have no idea what you just reviewed. I'm not even sure if it's all English. Could you please rewrite your question so I can actually understand what your asking me.**

 **Mickol93: Me too. Only time will tell.**

 **sailorsenshi13: Thank you. I'm glad I'm not the only one who does this.**

 **Guest: Still not happening. Like I said she might joke about it but that's it. Nothing more.**

 **Guest: It's why I'm involving that world in the first place. :)**

 **Guest: Here it is. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Is Org Ild: Hey, it's no problem. I hope your wedding and honeymoon was good. Yeah, and that won't be the only problem for our heroes. It won't be easy but they will bring Iron Man to their cause.**

 **Well, that's it for now. Now, on to the chapter! New KH trailer coming this month too. Can't wait! :)**

* * *

Chapter 57: Tony Stark

"Still can't believe Fury grounded me." Tony muttered as took another sip of his beer. J.A.R.V.I.S. Spoke up, "Sir, I do believe you have company." Stark assumed, "Is it Fury?"

"Yes sir, but it seems he's brought a whole bunch of civilians as well." His computer butler replied. Tony rasied an eyebrow, "That's unusual. Any ID of who they are?" J.A.R.V.I.S. replied, "I regonized one to be Captian Steve Rodgers also known as Captain America. The rest I don't think are from this world."

That picked the superheroes interst, he put down his beer, "So, dad's hero has returned and he's brought others with him...well, guess I should probably greet them." He made his way to the front door of his home.

* * *

As Fury brought the Heroes of Light to the home of Tony Stark, the were greeted by a mysterious voice, "Hello, welcome to Stak Manor." Sora looked around, "Who's there?"

"Ghost!" Olaf, Ron, and Kronk exclaimed? The three of them began running around the room panicking. Anna frowned, "Guys, there no such thing as ghost." That calmed the three down. Kairi looked around, "Where are you? Who are you?"

"I am J.A.R.V.I.S. the artificial butler of Mr. Stark. I am around the whole house and armory." He introduced himself. Sabine was amazed, "Cool. So, where is Mr. Stark."

"He's coming to greet you now, ma'am." Jarvis replied as a man was walking up the stairs with a bottle of beer in his hands, "Fury, I know you want me in your Avengers program. What? Are like these people your other memebers for it?"

"Avengers program?" Sora raised an eyebrow. Everyone but Fury shrugged, "This isn't about the Avengers. This about finding a way to save your life and these good people are going to help you but, in return. I want you to join them to help stop the coming darkness..."

"Ah, yes. The Heartless, Keyblades...magic...I still can't believe you buy this tall tale." Stark stated as he took another sip of his drink. Nick Fury replied, "When monsters let by a huge machine of mass destruction nearly destroys a small town, I think you find to believe that I can. Could you at least talk to them? Let them help you?"

Tony signed as the World War II hero walked up to him, "Stark." The amored hero replied, "Captian." Sora cleared his throat, "I guess you already know Captian America. So...I'm Sora. This is my sister Anna. My Godparents Uncle Cloud and Aunt Tifa. And our friends, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Stitch, Olaf, Sven, Kristoff, Genie, Carpet, Thor, Hercules, Pegasus, Mulan, Mushu, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, Kronk, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, Chopper, Hera, and Zeb."

Everyone nodded or waved as Sora introduced them. Tony turned to the Keyblader, "Wow, you have very spikey.I take it you don't have a come were you come from?" Sora smiled sheepishly, "We do acctually but no matter what we do, it just goes back to being spikey five seconds later."

"It's pretty funny to watch actually." Anna whispered to the others. They chuckled sliently. "So, your the kid, Fury, told me so much about. The one with the 'key.'" Tony assumes. Sora nodded, "Don't call me, 'kid,' yeah, and from what Mr. Fury told us your a super hero called Iron Man and he said you can help us. He also said you were dying."

"Well...he's no wrong there." Tony said as he examined the group. He stares at Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, "Okay, that's a new one for me." Mushu jumped on his shoulder, "Uh...dude will you stop looking at us like that. Like we're aliens from another world."

"You know, technically, we are aliens from another world." Zeb stated. Tony muttered, "Well, guess Fury wasn't wrong about the whole other worlds deal...but seriously a heart to the world. Living darkness. A Snow Queen. Sounds a little far fetch don't you think."

"Yeah, this coming from the guy with a battery for a heart." Ron pointed out. Stark nodded, "Okay, fair point. But it's not possible. There is no evidence of any of this." Thor crossed his arms, "And for you seeing is believing, isn't it. You do not fully understand what we're up aginst."

"Yeah, and neither do you. For all we know this 'Xehanort' is just a wild goose chase and ever thing else has been a big misunderstanding." Tony argued. Riku also crossed his arms, "Tell that to all the people he's murdered. Guys, Anna was right. Why are we evening waisting our time with this guy? All he he is big guy in a suit of armor."

Cap nodded, "Take that away and what do you get?" Tony answered, "Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, philanthropist." Sora whispered, "Anna, what's a playboy?" Anna replied, "You don't want to know."

Cap walked up to him, "I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Tony replied, "I think I would just cut the wire."

"Always a way out... You know, you may not be working for Xehanort or even any kind of threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Steve told him. Tony presented to gasp, "A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!"

"Put the suit on. Let's go a few rounds." The Super-Solider told him. They glared at eachother as they were seemed they were actually going to fight...untill Kairi stepped in, "All right, you two! Knock it off! Just because we don't have the same beliefs, dosen't mean we should start some...Civil War! I wat you two to back off! Now wether you two like it or not, we need eachother! Now, first I'm going to take this from you..." Kairi took Tony's beer from him, "...we need you sober! Now second, until you get along find a way two get along wether it's realizing the real threat or realizing your mothers has the same name...I don't care I want you two in separate corners. Now!" Kairi guestered as she took care of the alcohol, as the two just stare at her in azement.

"Did...did she just scold us?" Cap trying to comprehend what happened. Tony nodded, "Yeah...she actually reminds me of some very close to me." Riku nodded, "They only thing Kairi can convice you to do other things other than her puppy dog eyes...is when she is angry. We should have warned you, don't make Kairi angry, you wouldn't like it when she's angry."

"While you two settle you differences, I find a way to save Tony's life!" Sora beamed, "Javis, where does Mr. Stark keep his tools?"

"In the basement, sir, but you need clearance." Javis told him. Sora summoned his Keyblade, "Already have one." Tony laughed, "Nice try kid. But you gonna need the code to get inside, not some gaint..." Before he could finished Sora used his Keyblade to unlock the door to the basement and went down stair as Tony's jaw dropped, I stand corrected. I hate it when I'm wrong."

"Um...Anna, back where your from...what's your world like?" Kim asked. Anna replies, "Well, we have Knights and stuff..."

"So in other words, you guys haven't even heard of the lightbulb until a few days ago." Kanan concluded. Ezra replied, "And Sora had no idea what he's doing."

No one said a word until Tony said, "We should probably check up on him." Everyone nodded and ran down the basement. Sora beamed, "Hey, guys! Look at I invented!" He held ou the 'invention' for everyone to see, "An orb that can be used to light up a dark room."

"Sora that's a lightbulb. It's already been invented." Hera signed. Mulan added, "We also saw a bunch of them before we returned world." Sora remembered, "Oh, yeah..." He set the lightbulb downed but smiled, "But's that's alright because I've also invented this! A insterment that allows to draw or write whatever you want and it even has an end to erase you mistakes!" He held out the other 'invention.'

"Sora, you lazy bum, that's a pencil. It's also already been invented. We use them all the time back at home." Kairi pointed out. Sora looked at the pencil, "I thought it look so famillar." Kronk added, "Well...uh...did you invent anything to help...Tony?"

"Yes! I did! Look!" He held up a mirror and it showed everyone's reflection, "A window into another demention. We could answer our counterparts how to help Tony!" Kronk and Olaf were amazed as everyone else frowned. Anna told him, "Sora, that's a mirror. It's already been invented. And there's no way that would help us for anything except to make sure we look okay.

Sora frowned as Kairi went up to confort him, "Aw man! Why can't I think of any orignail ideas." Anna's 'reflection' turned to him and replied with a Britsh accent, "Well, I thought it was a good idea." Everyone's but Sora's jaws dropped at this. Sora looked to the window, "Well, thanks for trying guys."

Sora threw the 'mirror' away and it sounded like it shattered into a million peices before anyone could stop him. Sora signed, "Well, back to the old drawing board." Kairi turned to them, "We should probably stay in the same room incase Sora makes something that's already be invented or he actually does invent something that could help and throws that away too." Everyone nodded in agreement. Kanan signed, "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

"...and that's why I put a self-destruct button on every inator." Doofenmirtz explained to Ivan. He replied, "Huh? I never thought of it that way before. Maybe I should put one in the drones."

"Glad I was able to convince you." The evil scientist nodded, when he asked, "Drones? I thought we were making armor?" Ivan explained, "Drones will be better."

"Okay, if you say so." Doofenmirtz shrugged. Hammer complained, "It better! I heard Stark's former friend stolen an suit of armor from him and I've been asked to upgrade it." Dr. Doofenmirtz grinned, "Oh, we can add a self-destruct button on that too!" Just then an explosion came from an nearby wall, the villians turned to see a strange animal glaring at them. Hammer raised an eyebrow, "Is that a duck?"

"Do duck have beaver tails?" Ivan pointed out. Doofenmirtz realized, "Actually, it's a Platypus...but what's this one doing here and how'd he blow up a wall for that matter." The platypus rolled his eyes and put on his fedora causing female sings to sing, _"Perry!"_

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS?!" Doofenmirtz gasped. Justin turned to him, "You know him?" He replied, "He's my nemesis! He's probably he to stop us!" Perry ran in to kick Doofenmirtz, when a book appears out of nowhere and trapped Perry with in the pages of the book. Zexion held a book in his hands, "That's enough out of you."

"Ha! Now your trapped, Perry the Playtpus! You should really page us before you come in! Ha, see. Because you trapped in a book and books have..." Doofenmirtz laughed but stopped, "But what I don't get is how you are here. I thought you were still back in the Tri-State Area?" Perry just chattered. Doofenmirtz shrugged, "Well, I'm sure it will be explained as we go through the story. The point is you are trapped. I bet you want to know what we're up to Perry the Platypus?"

The secret agent shakes his head, this got Doofenmirtz confused, "You don't? Why not?" Perry held out some video games, he then understood, "Oh, good, you played the Kingdom Hearts games before the author started this crossover. So, you know we're after Kingdom Hearts and to do that we need the 7 princesses of heart. Well, we have have 6 out of the 7 and..."

"Excuss me...why are you tell him everything?" Hammer demanded. Doofenmirtz told him, "I'm sorry. Do I interrupt you when you gloat to your nemesis? No? Then let me finish. We do this all the time back home." Hammer rolled his eyes and went to check on Ivan's work. Doofenmirtz turned back to his trapped foe, "Sorry about that Perry the Platypus. This isn't like L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, it's your typically Kingdom Hearts Disney Villian team-up and as you know Disney bought Star Wars and Marvel too. Which frankly, I'm surprised other than fanfiction they haven't done a crossover, yet."

"As I was saying, have have 6 out of the 7 princesses and the last one is very difficult because she surronded by heroes one of which is the Keyblade's chosen one. But how do we get to her and the Keyblader is surrounded by other heroes. Well...we're still working on it...Heartless and Nobodies just being destroyed so...we're working on something to do that but where not a the be holding phase, yet..."

"Which is why I have come up with a hunt them both if your plan fails." Zexion finished. Doofenmirtz and Perry turned to him, "Really? If not the Iron Men Keyblade Warriors or the Beagle Boys then what?"

"Not what. Who. I'll be back with the Keyblade replicas." Zexion said as he disappeared in a corridor of darkness...

* * *

"Zexion. What made you bring me all the way out here?" Xehanort asked. Zexion told you, "Remeber our old Scince division? The one you started with the Red Skull during World War II?"

"I know of it. It still survives and help our cause even today thanks to Dr. Zola. What of it?" Xehanort asked. Zexion replied, "Well, I've been talk to the doctor, and he told me of the perfect soilder. He's never failed a mission." He pulls out a red book with a red start and guessed to the man locked in the chair, "And with these words we can tell him to do whatever we tell him to."

"Perfect, huh? Proceed Zexion." Xehanort nodded to him. Zexion opened the book and began speaking in Russian, "Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace." The man groaned as he tried to block out the words but he couldn't, "Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight car."

The man finally stopped resisting as Zexion closed the book, "Good morning, solider." The man replied back in russian, "Ready to comply." Zexion spoke in English, "This is my master, Master Xehanort. He will be giving you your mission." Xehanort smirked, "Out there in the other words, there is a girl with a heart of pure light and a boy with a Keyblade." He showed the soilder a photo of them, "Bring them to me. Alive. Kill all who stand in your way. Don't return untill you do or if I have another mission for you."

The man gave a nod, he then was released from his chains. He walked up and with his metal arm to a desk to put on his mask and pick up his weapons. Xehanort smirks, "Zexion. Who is this man?"

"Hydra calls him..." Zexion answered, "The Winter Soilder." Xehanort smirks as the Winter Soilder used a device to go out to the other worlds, "I like it." He chuckled, "Hail Hydra."

* * *

 **Sora: Wait a minute!**

 **Spiderfan626: What?**

 **Sora: The Winter Soilde doesn't reaper untill the MCU phase 2! Why are you introducing so early?!**

 **Spiderfan626: Well, I wasn't originally. But with Civil War out and just to make things more interesting. I figured. Why not?**

 **Kairi: Does this mean Civil War is going to be in this to?**

 **Spiderfan6262: No, other than a few references, no. Cap and Iron Man won't be trying to kill eachother over the life of Bucky in this story. The only Phase 2 I'm bring early is the Winter Soilder.**

 **Sora: Oh, good then Tony dosen't find out the he killed his parents.**

 **Iron Man: What was that?**

 **Spiderfan626, Sora, Kairi: Nothing!**

 **Spiderfan626: We were just talk about letting you do the conclusion for today's chapter.**

 **Iron Man: Really? Thanks! Alright ladies and gentlemen. Readers and writers. This ends today's chapter. Next time, Sora and I will have a heart to heart moment as we talk about our deceased parents as he conviced me not to give up. We hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please remeber to follow and fav if you haven't already. And review of what you thought of the chapter or if any of the ladies out there want's a date with me.**

 **Kairi: Tony, think of Pepper!**

 **Tony: Hey, hey, I was just kidding. Do everything but that but please...leave some real reviews. No more 'non-review' reviews.**

 **Spiderfan626: See you next time!**


	59. Chapter 58: Family Legacy

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Wow, allot more people were actually happy to see Winter Soilder come earlier than I thought you would be. I thought I was going to hear some complaints but...I was wrong. Well...that awesome. Alright let's reply to some reviews.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you and I try to do my best for humor in this.**

 **Prequel Hater: Fair point. Glad you approve of Winter Solider coming in ealier. And yeah Civil War was awesome wasn't it.**

 **God of the Challenge: Yeah, even though I'm bring Winter Solider early, Civil War won't be. In this time at least, if you catch my hint. ;) I might do a sequel with a Disney/Marvel Civil War with Cap, Sora, and Elsa as the main charaters. But we'll see how it goes for this first.**

 **em4o456: Thank you. Usally, if they were turned into Heartless then, yes, Zack and Areith would have Nobodies. But also if you kill both their Heartless and Nobodies then they would return to human alive again. Xehanort knows this and didn't want to take any chances so they haven't be turned into Heartless so they can't become Nobodies. They're just dead. Good question though. Also, the villains also know this is fanfiction so other than the Orginization and Maleficent, they don't truly know for sure. As for your last question...I have no idea...The one is tied to the canon but of coarse become AU and this one...is just plan AU...maybe in the bonus chapters...**

 **Glenn: Wow, you're a big Winter Soilder fan aren't you? Winter Solider for the most part will be on Xehanort's side untill Cap reminds him who he is near the end. And if a squeal does happen, he'll play a big part with team Cap in it. Perry won't join the heroes of light. Right now, he's just behind the scenes to stop Dr. Doofenmirtz and for something else...**

 **Is Org Ild: Sadly, he won't be reinventing that. :( Tony will be just as sad as he wasn't the one who invented it. Like I said perviously,** **Winter Solider for the most part will be on Xehanort's side untill Cap reminds him who he is near the end. And if a squeal does happen, he'll play a big part with team Cap in it.**

 **tmp1114: Sora will battle the Lingering Will one on one but I don't want to spoil the fight. You'll just have to wait and see...**

 **Deadman: Actually there has been a few, not allot but a few, Disney movies that put God in there movies. Funds back Notre Dame and Narnia to name a few. And some movies like Star Wars and Indiana Jones have been inspired by the stories of the Bible. I'm sure you know the Indiana ones as for Star Wars, I learned that in an interview of the making of Star Wars long ago...no pun intended. Anyways, I have seen a few things in KH that made think about stories in the Bible. If you don't that's fine, but I have a plan to go with this...so just sit back and enjoy. Let's move on...okay?**

 **sailorsenshi13: I have no idea...only** **Tetsuya Nomura would know the answer to that...but that is a good question, by the way.**

 **Pych: You do know that was the joke right? I know all this. You don't need to explain it to me. If you didn't like the joke or didn't understand it, that's fine. Okay, can we move on?**

 **Elfen Lied Lover: Yeah...I'm just more confused now. I know your trying to do your best to explain this to me but I'm just not getting it. All I know that you hate Anna and like this Elfen Leid show? Or whatever it is? Sorry but Ana is a major character in the story and you may not like her but you don't need to tell me that for the 100th time in a different name. And second whatever Elfen Lied is...It's not Disney nor have I ever heard it. You want to make a fanfic fine just not on the reviews. There for reveiws on my story...not yours or your opions on Frozen. Okay? I'm not going to reply on your post on any of your identities for now on unless it's a review on the current chapter that actually has something to do with the chapter. Okay? No exceptions.**

 **Well, that's it for now. Now here's the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 58: Family Legacy

Sora paced as he thought. How were they going to get along and save the life of Tony Stark? From what J.A.R.V.I.S. had told them, The palladium core in the arc reactor that keeps Stark alive and powers the armor is slowly poisoning him, and Tony cannot find a substitute. Even Wade and Sabine never saw anything like his arc reactor or how to stop the poison so they could cure him. Cure spells have no affect on the poison. He and Donald had tried. So, what could they do...nothing he's made so far could possible help Tony and had already been invented. Anna signed as she watched her brother, "Sora, if you keep on pacing, you're going to make a hole in the floor."

"Sorry, Anna. But show far, I can't find a way to save Tony's life." Sora stopped to talk to his big sister. Anna asked, "You really think he'll change."

"Well, we did convice Kuzco that destroying a village for he summer home idea was wrong." Sora pointed out. Anna nodded, "True. He was a spoil rich kid too, wasn't he? Well, if Kuzco can change for the better so can Tony. But first we need to figure out how to save his life?"

"Well, remove all alcoholic beverages is a good start." Kairi said as she mange to get rid of the third beer Tony tried to sneak in. They could here him complain, "Aw, Come on! All I want was a sip!"

"Your not getting anymore alcohol for this fanfic! You want a drink, I'll get up you water, juice, lemonade, or Kool-aid!" Kairi told him. Genie appeared as the Kool-aid man, "Oh yeah!"

"Well, it's the start but the only one who can figure out what's wrong with him is him. And he's not even going to try." Sora said sadly. Kanan stroked his beard, "There must be a way for us to talk to him."

"We'll he smart as his father was. If not, smarter...but he letting the whole dying thing, going to his head, and push those he loves away from him. It's as if he'll think he'll never be as good as his father was..."Cap stated. Sora's eyes widend, "Wait, that's it! I can talk to him!"

Sora then ran back down stares. Kairi, Cap, Kanan, and Anna just stared at where Sora left them. Olaf stated, "Well, that was fast. I hope the author doesn't make this chapter." Everyone nodded.

* * *

Tony sat there as he watch his father presentation of the making of Stark Expo even for the first time the bloopers that he's never seen before. Truth be told, he never went this far into the footage before either. Sora walked up to him, "Hey, Tony." Sora turned to the footage, "Who's that?"

"That's my father. Howard Stark." Tony replied as he watch the footage of his mother took young Tony away form his father's model of the Stark Expo. Sora nodded, "Oh...Do you... miss him?"

"No...maybe...I just wish that...that he..." Sora urged him to go on, "I wish I actually had a better relationship with him. Mom always tried to make it work. But with him being busy all the time and me being...me..." Sora looked down, "Oh...isn't there of your friends that care that you live or die?"

"My stunt a few days back caused my best friend to kick my as..." Tony started as Anna exclaimed, "LANGUAGE!" Tony corrected himself, "butt...and then here's Pepper..." Sora asked, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"She's always been there for me...even when I've seen other woman to even notice she was there or when I've created weapons that hurt innocent people. And I first became Iron Man. She wasn't all for it at first but she stood by me in the end. I gave her everything I have so she could take care of herself when I die." Tony explained. Sora realized, "She doesn't know, does she? That's why you did the whole drunk careless act again. You think she's better off without you."

"Yeah...I don't even know why I'm telling you this, kid. I don't even know you." Tony signed. Sora answered, "Maybe...it's because I know what it's like..." Tony raised an eyebrow, "Girl trouble? You're got trouble with your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? Kairi's not my girlfriend!" Sora blushed. Stark smirked, "Never said she was." Sora shook his head, "We're getting off topic... I know what's it's like...to not have a great relationship with your father."

"Really? Aren't you like a Prince or something? I would assume that your father would have all the time for you." Tony replied. Sora frowned and crossed his arms, "Yeah...well, first off I'm only third in line for the throne...not that I ever wanted it...second, I was adopted, my real father and mother were murdered when I was just a baby..."

"Oh...sorry..." Tony apologized. Sora replied, "Don't be...anyways, I never even really had that good of a relationship with my adopted father either. You see my oldest sister is the first in line of the throne and she was born to control over the ice and snow. She had great fear over her powers and she would eventually become the next Queen of Arendelle. So, father, actually had to spend more time with Elsa than me or Anna. I don't blame him for it. Nor do I blame Elsa for this. It's just that...with the gates closed, he never really had anytime to have our father and son time he promised me. He'd be there whenever I really need him or needed some advice but...I just wished I had more time with my birth parents or my adopted parents..."

"So, I take it your sister the Queen now..." Tony then gestured to the snow outside, "...and she was clearly on her period..." Sora answered, "I won't use those excat words...especially since it wasn't that time in the month but...yeah, Elsa freaked out and all of this happened. Now, Fury told me you were the smartest person on this world...so if anyone can solve what Xehanort is planning or find a way to end this winter and bring Elsa back home...it would be you..."

"And your point is?" Tony asked, he was actually curious where this kid was going with this. Sora concluded, "I made through this far thanks to Anna and my best friends, Riku and Kairi. And if I was in your position, I wouldn't want to push them away, instead I would want to try to find a way to live for them...or at least spend my last moments with them. Let me help you fix you and mend your friendship with Rodey and Pepper. Oh! And I heard you only believe things that are Proven through scince so..."

Sora handed him a sheet of papers, Tony examined it, "What's this?"

"It's one of articles I've read on your world. Found on the en-ter-net..." Sora tried to pronounce. Tony corrected, "Internet." Sora nodded, "Right! Well, aways during mass, at holy communion someone dropped the bread of Christ so it was placed in water, as is customarily done in such cases. Not long afterward, the Eucharist began turning red, as if bloody. And this wasn't the first time it happened so they ran some test and they manged to identify each as blood was human, with human DNA, and of the rare AB-positive type. I'll be honest with you, I'm not sure what that last part means but what the most interesting thing they found about it they found that it was most similar to the heart muscle... as it appears under the strains of agony."

Tony's eyes widend, it didn't seem possible and yet, no one could fake that... Sora explained, "If you come with use maybe you'll find even more evidence about Jesus, heck, if you prove everyone that God is real then you'd be the smartest man in all the worlds." Tony thought about it and thought to himself, _"Well...I do miss Rodey and Pepper...and smartest man in the universe does sound sound awesome...not telling him that though..."_

After what felt like minutes, Tony said, "Okay..." Sora grinned, "Awesome!" Tony pointed out, "You still need to find a way to save my life though." Sora smiled, "I have faith will get the answer we seek any second now..." Just then the footage of Tony's father spoke, "Tony..." That got the two attention, "You're too young to understand this now, so I thought I'd put it on film for you."

Howard guestered to the model, "I made all of this for you. And some day you realize the it represents allot more than people's inventions. It represents my life's work. This is the technology of the future. I don't have the technology to make this in my time but someday you'll figure this out and it will change this the world. But no matter...my greatest invention is you."

The film ended there. Sora smiled, "Well...at least he finally had a chance to say, "I love you." So, do you think your dad might have left you a way to save your life?" Tony nodded, "Only one way to find out. Sora...I know what we're going to do today."

"Why did you say that?" Sora wondered. Tony shrugged, "I have no idea...let's go get that model. We're going on a road trip."

"Yey! A road trip on a road trip!" Sora beamed. He rubs his Lamp, "Genie, where going to need a ride." Poof! "Alright! Alright!" Genie beamed as he blasted magic from his finger and there were all of a shudden outside and a limo drove up to them. Genie appeared, "Welcome to the Genie limo. We've got it all until we reach our stop."

"Even some beer?" Tony said with hope. Just the Kairi walked out with all the alcoholic beverages in her hands, "Not anymore." Tony's jaw dropped, "How does she do that?" Sora shrugged. The four of them got in the car, "Anna, we'll be out for a bit."

"Don't stay out too long!" Anna called out. As the limo drove off an portal appeared and the Winter Solider walked out as it searched for his targets...

* * *

 **To be continued...next time, while Tony, Sora, Kairi, and Genie meet Pepper and the Black Widow. The other heroes will have to hold of the attack of the Winter Solider and the villains continue to plot there schemes. Further updates are going to be slow due to school but I do my best to update when I can. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave an review of your thoughts on the chapter. Also be sure to follow and fav if you haven't already. See you next time!**


	60. Chapter 59: The Intruder

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix, and Disney. Sorry for the late update but it's been a crazy Christmas break for me. Anyways, as usual let's reply to some reviews before we begin.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **Guest: That's still going to be awhile. We still have many worlds we need to visit before they return to Arrendelle. I'll let you know when we get close.**

 **Mickol93: Thank you. Let's see... Lion King deferentially. I kinda hinted it with Scar. Bambi...man, it's been a long time since I've seen that movie. Maybe a small cameo if I remember, and Yu-Gi-oh...like I said...sticking with Disney...sorry... If you have any more questions let me know.**

 **God of the Challenge: Yeah it would. That would be hilarious. Sadly, he won't learn it until the next world. However, Sora now has the idea...he...he...he...**

 **Deadman: Yeah... we're going to here Jack complain allot and ask her, "Why's the rum gone?!" Thought would be funny and Captain Jack Sparrow like... and he'll has a friend who feels him. Plus, Kairi being a princess of heart, she would want them in touch with the mission so she won't let them get drunk... despite there complaint. But she let them have some in the end. Savvy?**

 **Guest: 1. I have something similar planned. You'll find out soon enough.**

 **2\. Interesting idea but... she's not going to be in this story. Sorry again.**

 **Prequel Hater: That was the same idea I had. Great minds think alike.**

 **sailorsenshi13: She'll even be in the next few chapters. Teaming-up with our favorite O.W.C.A. Agent against Dr. Doofenschmirtz while everyone busy with Whiplash and Zexion.**

 **Guest: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten her (Wow, it feels like were talking about chain of memories.) Not counting this world, she just one more world away. You'll she her soon.**

 **Guest: Interesting thought, but Kairi wouldn't get fooled. She would know who the real Sora is.**

 **Guest: About now. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Guest: They do have apart where the sing together. Although, I already have a song planned out for them.**

 **A Reader029: Maybe but not as a world. Sorry.**

 **sucramstock: Again sorry for the wait. This story still has a long ways to go.**

 **Kaiju Alpha: Still the same guy we know and love. Can't wait to see what he does in the new Spider-Man movie.**

 **Well, that's it for now. Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 59: The Intruder

Kanan meditated as the others talked to each other. Kronk stated as he search through the internet, "Whoa! Spiderfan626 had started another fanfiction crossover!" Anna replied, "Yeah, well, what else is new?"

"They're, uh... came out with a new Star Wars movie." Kronk added. Rufus popped on his shoulder, "Cool!" Kronk frowned, "But's not episode 8." Ron pointed out, "You mean Episode VII."

"Isn't that the same thing? Just in Roman numerals?" Ezra asked. Ron argued, "But my way sounds more awesome!" Kristoff turned to the super solider, "What do you think, Cap?"

Captain America didn't respond and continued to stare out the window. Everyone turned to him, Riku walked up, "What is it?"

"It's been few chapters and we haven't seen a signal Heartless on this world." Cap replied. Anna shrugged, "Well, we've been to this world already and Sora already lock the Keyhole." Cloud shook his head, "It only stops the Heartless from getting to the heart of the world. They would still be here but the people would have a better chance to defend themselves."

"Exactly, and they still after the Princess of Heart." Cap added. Hera replied, "So, you think Xehanort's planning something else?" Cap nodded, "Excatly." Zeb added, "What really bothers me is how did Xehanort know that you left to find your Queen. With the Princess of all things?"

"Well, I did kinda announced it to the whole Kingdom. Maybe one of Xehanort's guys over heard us." Anna suggested. Riku shook his head, "That still doesn't explain how Axel and the Heartless got in without anyone noticing."

"Dark cloaked men using dark portals aren't very hard to miss." Sabine agreed. Anna nodded, "No, your right. Someone would have let that man inside while everyone else was distracted by...the party..." Anna's eyes widened as she turned to Zeb, "Then...that would mean..."

"A spy... Xehanort has an inside man working for him." Zeb nodded. Oalf gasped, "Then who is it?" Kannan spoke up, "We're going have to figure that one out later. We're not alone." Everyone turned to him, Tifa asked, "Heartless? Nobodies?"

"No...something else..." Just the the power went off and the lights went out. Anna panicked, "SOMEONE HELP! I'VE GONE BLIND!" Chopper shined a light to Anna, she calmed down, "Oh, that's better."

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator, "Wade? Give me something?" Wade frowned, "I'll try to get through to the cameras but Stark knows what he was doing. He made J.A.R.V.I.S. to protect from the world's greatest hackers."

"Well, you're not from this world, so think of something." Kim said as she ended to conversation. Kannan and Ezra activated their lightsabers as everyone else get a light source and their weapons. Cap turned to Anna, "Stay here, your highness. This guy mostly after you. Thor, Kanan, Ezra, Hercules. You guys are our biggest guns so you for stay and protect Anna. The rest of us will split up into team and find the intruder."

Everyone agreed with Cap...except Ron. He panicked, "Split up?! That's a horrible idea! Haven't any of you watched any horror movies." Anna shook her head, "Why would we even want to?" She then perked up, "Hey! I actually knew what you meant!"

"Well...in horror movies the comedy relief guy always the first to be picked off. Do you know who that it?"

"Well...Genie went with Sora, Kairi, and Tony...maybe Olaf...or Kronk...maybe Mushu?" Kristoff thought. Ron shook his head, "No! ME!" Mulan patted Ron on the shoulder, "Relax! This is not a horror story. It's more of a Action, Adventure, Romance, Family, Friendship, Humor, and Parody. No horror, what so ever."

"Besides, I don't think the author will do anything over the rated T. Especially of this story based off a rated E+ game series along with it being Disney. Ayuvk!" Goofy smiled. Donald signed, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Alright. Pluto and Stitch will try to sniff out the intruder. Someone else needs to get the power back up and warn Sora, Kairi, and Mr. Stark." King Mickey explained. Sabine replied, "Chopper and I can do that but with the intruder here, he might cause us some trouble."

"I'll cover you." Riku volunteered. Zeb smirked, "You just want to be by her." Riku smirked, "That's just a bonus." Hera rolled her eyes, "Donald and I will tag along. Make sure that she's covered as she gets the power back on."

"The rest of us will track down the intruder." Cap nodded. Mickey added, "If we find him contact the others before you engage so we can take him down. Maybe we can get answer from him." Everyone nodded as they split up will Kannan, Ezra, Thor, and Hercules stayed behind to protect Anna. Kristoff turned to give Anna an concern look, she smiled and reassured him, "I'll be fine. I'm being protected by friends."

Kristoff nodded as he began to leave, Sven smirked knowingly. Kristoff rolled his eyes, "It's not happening. Besides she's engaged to someone else." They continued to search.

* * *

 _Ventus swung around his toy Keyblade that Terra gave to him when he was younger, just then he heard the summon bells ringing. He began to run out of his room, when a voice from behind said, "_ _Better hurry, Ventus…"_

 _He turned to see a boy in a mask learning on a wall in his room. "Huh? Who are you?" Ven asked._

 _The Masked Boy ignored him and continued, "Or you never see Terra again."Ven didn't believed that, "What? Get real. I can see Terra anytime I want."_

 _"Like right now? He's leavening you behind. And by the time you catch up… he'll be a different person." Said the Masked Boy as he turned to Ven._

 _"Look, whoever you are, you don't know the first thing about Terra. Me and him will always be a team." Ven defended his friend. He got into his battle stance with his wooden Keyblade. "You trying to pick a fight or what?"_

 _"Oh, grow up. Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. Come on, what could you possibly know when you're stuck here looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?" He asked as he opened a corridor of darkness and left. That lead to Ven to think of all the good times he shared with Terra. The Masked Boy also brought up a great point. His Master never allowed him to see the world's outside of this one. Everytime he asked it was always, "Maybe next year..."_

 _Ven began to sing to himself, **"Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone, gazing at the worlds up above me..."** Ven frowned, **"All my life I watch them as I live on this world with my friends, hungry for the histories they taught me..."**_

 _ **"All my life I memorize their faces...knowing them as they will never know me..."** Ventus turned the window, **"All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day...Not below them...But part of them..."**_

 _ **"And oooouuuuuuutttttttt there... Exploring all the worlds..."** Ventus imaged himself on another world, he smiled and sang, **"Give me one day oooouuuuuuutttttttt there... All I ask is oooooooonnnnnnneeeee...To hold forever...oooouuuuuuutttttttt there..."** He looked to the imaginary town up ahead, **"Where they all live uuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnaware...What I'd give...What I'd dare... Just to live ooooooonnnnnnnneeeeeeee daaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy oooouuuuuuutttttttt theeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee..."**_

 _ **"Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives..."** Ven sang as he explored the brand new world, and the people who waved to him, **"Through the telescopes and books I can see them..."** He then saw be complaining, **"Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives... Heedless of the gift it is to be them..."**_

 _Ven slided down rails to some out door stairs, **"If IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII was in their skin... IIIIIIIIIIIII'd treasure every instant...oooouuuuuuutttttttt there..."** Ven continued to sing as he walked on the beach, **"Strolling by the sands..."**_

 _Ven then ran into a beautiful girl with blond hair and a white dress, she winked to him as he blushed and continued to sing, **"Taste a morning out there... Like ordinary mmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnn...Who freely walk about there..."**_

 _Then saw himself with Terra, Aqua, Zack, the girl, a bunch of other people, **"Just one day and theeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnn... I swear I'll be conteeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnntttttttt...With my shaaaaaaaarrreeeeee..."** He saw his friends both new and old smile at him. The girl even kissed him on the check making him beam, **"Won't resent...Won't despair...Old and bent...I won't care..."**_

 _ **"I'll have spent ooooooonnnnnnnneeeeeeee daaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy oooouuuuuuutttttttt theeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee..."** Ven finished. Ven was back in reality. He knew what he had to do, if Terra did leave he'd follo and prove that he won't be a different person as he finally saw what was out there. He ran out of the castle to catch up with Terra, "_ _TERRA!" They all turned to see Ven running to them. When Ven caught up to them he took some deep breaths and was about to say something when Terra just ruffled Ven's hair and said, "It's okay."_

 _Terra then turned and pressed the button on his shoulder armor piece . After a bright light, both Terra had armor on. Terra then used his Keyblade to open a portal to the outside world. Terra then threw his Keyblade in the air and his Keyblade turned to a flying motorcycle. Both Ven was impressed by this and still were as he watched him fly through the portal. As Terra left, Ven looked to his own armor piece and slammed on the button._

 _With a flash of light Ven was now in his own armor, he took a few seconds to look at his armor in amazement he then threw their Keyblades in the air it turned into a hover board. Aqua called out to Ven but he couldn't hear here as Ven headed to the portal Terra had opened. Eraqus and Aqua watch helplessly as Ven ran away from home..._

* * *

Sora woke up as Kairi shook him, "Sora, wake up, you lazy bum. We're here." Sora stretched his arms as he woke up from the new vision. Tony stated, "Gee, kid. You're a deep sleep. Your werid blue friend was giving us a tour on the way to my own company building and you slept through all of it."

"Told you, Sora was a lazy bum." Kairi smiled. Sora smiled, "Yeah, can't argue with that." He noticed Tony holding something, "What's that?" Tony answered, "Strawberries. Since we're visiting Pepper while we're here I thought, 'I should get something for her.'"

"Oh, well that's nice I guess." Sora stated. Kairi smiled, "It's a start to try to repaire your relationship with her."

"Well, better go get what we came for...and maybe get my girlfriend back." Tony stated as Genie opened the door for them. As Sora and Kairi got out, Sora whispered, "It happened again." Kairi looked to him, "Another vision of Ventus?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded. Kairi asked, "Well...what did you see this time?" Sora explained, "Ven meeting Vantias for the first time. He said similar things about Terra like he did about Elsa. Ven sang a parody of 'Out there,' which I'm pretty sure I would have sung if I didn't sneak out by accident and met you, and Ven ran away to go after Terra."

"Sounds like something you would do." Kairi stated. Sora nodded, "My grandfather seemed to be aginst this though. I wonder why?"

"If I had to guess, it was to prevent Ven and Vantias clashing to forge that... _X-_ Blade Xehanort is after. The thing Master Yen Sid warned us about." Kairi replied. Tony replied, "Okay dreams, Keyblade, Xehanort...let's pretend I wasn't here the first 57 chapters. Care to explain to me your situation."

Sora and Kairi explained the weapon Xehanort was after and how Ventus, Terra, and Aqua were the ones who had stopped him from getting from before however Sora keeps dreaming about them and Xehanort and the Organization where after the very same weapon. Tony looked to them in disbelief, Sora signed, "I know...you don't believe us."

"Just the opposite...from what you were told, those guys were real and this Xehanort creep, who sounds like an evil version of Spock, wants the weapon your trying to prevent him from getting. And from what you're saying your dreaming that very same event. Now, when did the dreams start?"

"When we first left Arrenedelle, we had a nights sleep at the hotel where we first met Thor. And that was before we first told about them and the _X-_ blade." Sora replied. Tony replied, "Now that's interesting."

"I sense something for shadowing up ahead." Genie smirked as they got on the elevator.

* * *

Back at Tony's home, Sabine found the power generator to the building and tried to fix it. She told Hera, Riku, and Donald, "Well, it was definitely sabotaged. Looks like Kannan was right about that intruder." Hera asked, "But you can fix it right."

"Please, this is child's play compared to the things we have in our galaxy." Sabine said as it was no problem, "However, it's still going to take a few minutes."

"Try to get the communications or J.A.R.V.I.S. back on first. Sora may want to know what happened here." Hera told her. Riku asked, "Is it because that Sora somehow seems to save the day every single time?"

"Well, he is the main hero of the story and the real Kingdom Hearts series." Donald pointed out. Riku nodded, "Good point."

Meanwhile, Pluto sniffed out for the intruder followed by Mickey, Zeb, Goofy, Kim, and Ron. Goofy looked around, "Gwarsh, this place sure is creepy all of a sudden." Rufus shivered in Ron's pocket in agreement. Ron wondered, "Is it too late to locked ourselves with Princess Anna?"

"Oh, grow up! I ain't scared of this intruder! Why did I have to join with cry babies of the group?!" Zeb complained. Mickey reassured everyone, "It's going to be okay. As long as we stay together, we can overcome this."

"The King's right. This intruder is probably no big. We've handled worse. Right, Ron?" Kim asked her boyfriend. Ron shook his head before Kim glared at him causing him to nod instead. Kim rolled her eyes as she made contact with the others, "No sign of him here. Team 2, any luck?"

Team 2, consisting of Stitch, who was trying to sniff out the intruder, followed by Captian America, Kristoff, Sven, Pegaus, Mulan, Mushu, and Kronk. Cap replied, "Nothing over here so far. Cloud, anything?"

With Cloud, Tifa, Olaf, Carpet, and Chopper as they searched their section. Chopper grumbled something causing him to reply, "Chopper's picking up something. A life form."

 _"Be careful. We still don't know what we're up against."_ Cap warned nodded, "Copy that." Tifa turned to him, "Do you think it's Sepheroith?"

"It's not him." Cloud stated. His wife raised an eyebrow, "You sure?" Cloud nodded, "I'm positive. I can always sense when he's nearby and as of now he's not." Tifa nodded, Olaf just smiled, "I'm sure that all the intruder wants are friends."

Just then a device rolled up from behind and activated a sheild behind them. Everyone turned to see the intruder run towards the hallway which they came. Tifa eyes narrowed as she tried to hit the shield. However, it caused an electric shock to sent her back and fell in Cloud's arms unconscious. Cloud called out to the others, "Guys the intruder is heading to Team 1 section. Do you read me?"

Nothing.

"Dang it! He's jamming us." Chopper grumbled in annoyance. Cloud stated, "Guess we're going to have to warn Sora the old fashion way. Carpet! Find Sora, Tony, and Kairi! Let them know what happened!" Carpet saluted him and flew to a nearby window and flew towards the city.

* * *

Pepper Potts was currently dealing with a crisis for the company, "It was an illegal seizure of trademark property." When Tony, Sora, and Kairi entered the room. Her personal assistant tried to tell her, **"** Miss Potts?"

 **"** Relax." Tony told him. As he continued, "Mr Stark…"

"...is here." Tony finished. He tried to speak up, "He refuses…" However, Stark cut him off, "I don't. It's fine. I'll just be a second." Pepper continued to have her conversation on the phone, "Listen, it's our position that Stark has and continues to maintain propriety ownership of the Mark II platform." Sora and Kairi turn to the TV which was currently doing a report on the latest events, "When Mr Stark announced he was indeed Iron Man, he was making a promise to America."

 **"** No, the suit belongs to us." Pepper explained to the person on the phone. The news reporter continued, "We trusted that he would look out for us."

"Yeah, but you're not…" Pepper said as she began to notice what the news report, "He obviously did not." Pepper tried to have her conversation on the phone, "Burt…"

"And now we learn that his secretary…" News reporter told the world. As Pepper nodded, "Yes, it does."

"…a woman named Virginia "Pepper" Potts, has been appointed as CEO of Stark Industries. What are her qualifications?" The reporter question. Pepper's eyes widend as she began to lose interest with her conversation, "No." Sora and Kairi noticed this and struggled to find a way to turn of the TV, "Miss Potts has done nothing to manage this terrible…"

 **"** Mute." Tony told the voice command and the TV mutated. Sora and Kairi turned to each other, close enough. Pepper tried to get back to the conversation, "No… Burt… Burt… Burt, listen to me. Don't tell me that we have the best patent lawyers in the country and then not let me pursue this.

"We'll get this stuff out of here." Tony gestured to the boxes. Sora and Kairi nodded as they began to get things they needed to save Tony's life, as Pepper continued, "Well, then, tell the President to sign an order. We'll talk about it at the Expo. Hammer's giving some presentation tomorrow evening. Will Tony Stark be there?"

"Will I?" Tony asked her as he pulled up a chair to sit on. Pepper finished the call, "No, he will not. Bye."

"I would like to be. Got a minute?" Tony asked. She looked away from him and continued to her work, "No." Tony replied, "Come on, you just got off the phone. You're fine."

Pepper turned to Sora and Kairi, "And who are they?" Tony turned to them, "Ah, I'd like you to meet my new trainee and his girlfriend, Sora and Kairi."

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" Sora and Kairi argued as they blushed. Tony smirked, "Of course you're not!" He turned back to Pepper, "They prefer their relationship a secert. They helping out with a project of mine. C'mon give me thirty seconds."

 **"** Twenty-nine...Twenty-eight..." Pepper counted down. Tony explained, "I was just driving over here, and I thought I was coming to basically apologise, but I'm not." Everyone turned to him, "You didn't come here to apologize?"

 **"** Look, that goes without saying, and I'm working on that. But I haven't been entirely upfront with you, and I just want to try to make good. Can I move this? This is crazy. It's like a Ferris wheel, going. I'm trying to get some…" Tony continued. Pepper shook her head, "No."

 **"** Do you know how short life is? And if I never got to express… And by the way, this is somewhat regulatory to me. And I don't care… I mean, I care. It would be nice. I'm not expecting you to… Look, here's what I'm trying to say. I'm just gonna say it." Tony tried to explain. However, Pepper raised her hand, "Let me stop you right here, okay? Because if you say 'I' one more time, I'm gonna actually hurl something at your head, I think. I am trying to run a company. Do you have any idea what that entails?

"Yes." Tony nodded as Sora and Kairi continued working. Pepper continued, "People are relying on you to be Iron Man and you've disappeared, and all I'm doing is putting out your fires and taking the heat of it. I am trying to do the job that you were meant to do." She then noticed the box of fruit in his hands, "Did you bring me strawberries? Did you know that there's only one thing on Earth that I'm allergic to?"

 **"** Allergic to strawberries. This is progress Pepper. I knew there was a correlation between you and this." Tony replied. Genie appeared next to Tony, "That's because their not strawberries! They are in fact..." Genie then sprinkled some magic and the strawberries into..."Chocolate!"

"Did someone say chocolate?" Sora beamed. Kairi rolled her eyes, "Sora? Tony and Pepper moment...remember?" Sora then turned back to her, "Right. Sorry."

"Magic Tony? Really? I thought you hated magic." Pepper crossed her arms. Genie now as Dr. Strange turned to the readers, "Just wait until Avengers 3. They're going team up by then."

"Long story...I'm still catching up. I'm somewhere in the thirties." Toney explained. Pepper told him, "I need you…" Tony smiled, was he actually making progress with her, "I need you too."

"…to leave now." She finished. Tony frowned, "That's what I'm trying to…" Just then two of Stark's employees entered the room. The red head women...Kairi cleared her throat...the other red head woman spoke up, "Ms Potts?"

 **"** Hi, come on in." Pepper told them. She told her, "Wheels up in 25 minutes." Pepper nodded, "Thank you."

 **"** Anything else, boss?" The welled dressed man asked Pepper. Tony smiled, "I'm good, Hap." Pepper rolled her eyes, "No, I'll be just another minute." As Happy left Tony joked, "I lost both the kids in the divorce."

Happy just who shook his head in annoyance as Genie appeared beside him, "Say aren't you the director of this film. Guess this is one way of being a star."

"Are you blending in well here, Natalie? Here are Stark Enterprises? Your name is Natalie, isn't it? I thought you two didn't get along?" Tony asked Pepper and the other employee. Pepper replied, "No. That's not so."

 **"** It's just me you don't care for. No? Nothing?" He asked. Pepper replied as she turned to leave, "Actually, while you're here maybe you and Natalie could discuss the matter of the personal belongings." She stopped to turn to Sora and Kairi, "Kids, let me give you some advice. When you grow up , don't be like this man."

With that Pepper left, "Natalie" turned to Tony, "I'm surprised you can keep your mouth shut." This made Sora and Kairi stop working, Sora asked, "What's she talking about Tony?"

"Kids, meet Fury's spy, Natasha Romanoff a.k.a. the Black Widow." Tony introduced. Natasha turned to Sora and Kairi, "Didn't Fury tell you that Stark was grounded until you saved his life." Kairi replied, "He did but we need the stuff that was need to do that." Natasha nodded in understanding as Tony told her, "Boy, you're good. You are mind-blowingly duplicitous. How do you do it? You just tear things… You're a triple imposter. I've never seen anything like you. Is there anything real about you? Do you even speak Latin?"

"Tu potes domi possum eicimus coegeris." Natasha replied. Tony rasied an eyebrow, "Which means? Wait. What? What did you just say?"

"It means you can either drive yourself home or she can have you collected." Sora translated. Natasha smiled as she left, "Couldn't said it better myself." Tony turned to Kairi glaring at him, "Next time, you going to come to me and tell me what your going to tell her before you upset her even more. Do you hear me?"

Tony was about to argue but Sora warned him, "Don't try it. She always win." Tony looked at her again at Kairi's glare again and shivered in fear, "Okay." Kairi smiled, "Good let's finish up here." Genie smiled, "No problem, boss." Genie just snapped his fingers and everything that they needed was put into a tiny box with a little red bow on it. Genie turned himself into a mail man and gave Tony a clipboard and a pen, "Just sign here."

"This is just getting weirder and weirder..." Tony muttered as he signed the recite. Genie then gave him a copy of the recite and the tiny box which was surprisingly very light despite everything being in there. Tony just placed the box in his pocket. Just then Carpet flew in, Kairi raised an eyebrow, "Carpet?"

"What are you doing here? Where are the others?" Sora asked. Carpet did a whole bunch of hand jesters, Tony commented, "A carpet doing charades. Now, I've seen everything." Genie appeared as a young boy, "Oh, I love this game! Okay, three worlds. First word! Uhhh...Fun...no...Fiends...my mistake... friends! Second word, down, no,... under! Friends under... under what?! Undertale, under the sea, under a rock..."

"Our friends are under attack!"Sora gasped. Carpet nodded. Genie snapped his fingers, "Dang it! So close!" Kairi gasped, "We've gotta hurry! We haven't even see this world's bad guy since Loki." Sora patted Sora on the shoulder, "Suit up."

Tony then took his briefcase and it changed into his Iron Man amror, as Sora and Kairi got on carpet as Genie transform into a man in a bat costume, "To the Bat Cave!" The then flew back to Stark's mansion, praying they weren't already too late.

* * *

 **Still can't believe it's already 2017. Kingdom Hearts release is just around the corner, Rogue One is in theaters (which was awesome by the way), and hopefully we learn the release date of KH3. I hope it comes out soon. When do you guys think it will be released this year or next year. Let me know, oh and as Kronk mentioned I've started another fanfic. A Crossover, between X-Men: Evolution and Kingdom Hearts. Check it out. Anyways, next time, Sora and the others fight off the Winter Solider and make a new element but will it be enough to save his life? Will Tony learn that Whiplash is still alive? Will the Black Widow warn the Heroes of Light of the Winter Solider like in Captain America 2? Find out next time. Be sure to leave a review. Also, don't forget to follow and fav if you haven't already. See you next time.**


	61. Chapter 60: The WS & the New Element

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix, and Disney. And another late update. Sorry again, I've been trying to get back to this but you know, life happens. Hopefully I should be able to write more this summer. Now before we began let's reply to some reviews.**

 **Mickol93: Thank you. And I don't think there will be any Power Rangers in here since I know little to none of that series. Sorry.**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **Deadman: Thank you finally seeing why Deadpool won't work for this. And yeah, the caharaters have been doing allot of fourth wall breaking. Don't worry, I had a long chat with with them, they said they calm it down on the fourth wall for a bit. And yes that battle was harilous, not a brony either by the way. Just a fan of Death Battle too. I'll check it out when I can. However, I don't know why but Sokai is the one paring I don't want to change. I mean I've seen other ships with other charaters on this site before like Superman X Dazzler, Spider-Man X L** **ightning, Wolverine X Wonder Woman, and etc and been fine with it but whenever I see Sora or Kairi shiped with someone it just really bothers me. Sorry again.**

 **ajjar12: Yeah, never was a big fan of Recess. Not going to be in here either. Sorry again.**

 **sailorsenshi13: I hoped you enjoyed the parody of out there. Although it makes me wonder how you would have done it in your song parody.**

 **Dexter: Love that move and the charaters but they might not show up. But hey, you never know.**

 **Grammaster: Yeah, I know. I've been trying to work on that better. When this is over I'm going back to fix all of my perivous errors I made. And hey, I'm not mad. Your's is actually a review unlike someone we all know if we seen the review section.**

 **SORARULES23: Thanks, I've been trying to tell that person since she/he started this but they never listen unfourtanlly I don't think he/she going to listen to either of us. So, I'm keeping my work and ignoring the reivews and not replying to them. I'm just glad your enjoying this story still.**

 **Elsarules67: Thanks and the finalies not for a while so you still have so much more to see.**

 **Marstonwest56: Thank you, and Dr. Banner will show up in Hollow Bastion along with another highly request charater.**

 **watchdogsrox: Thank you, I'm hoping we see some Marvel heroes in KH3 too.**

 **clickers65: Well, you'll see as soon as you read this chapter.**

 **koolnoneaid: Maybe... I'll think about it.**

 **Elsner35: (Puts on sunglasses) I'm back. Enjoy.**

 **frozenrules657: Well, if you do let me know. Anyways here's the next chapters.**

 **telltalerox76: Not for awhile yet, it will show up after the Brave world. (For the Bave fans, yes Brave will be in here too.)**

 **Mitcheltays83: We'll for this story I wanted an experianced Iron Man but before he was an Avenger. Iron Man 2 fit the bill. And I enjoyed the movie and wanted to see again.**

 **tryserahtops: Awesome!**

 **snacksodapops: Got some Iron Man 2 fans reading this. Glad I could make fellow fans happy.**

 **Glenn: Here it is. Sorry for the late update.**

 **That's the last of the reviews. Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 60: The Winter Solider and the New Element

"Cloud? Cloud?! Do you hear me?! Please respond!" Captain America ordered through the the comm, he got nothing but static in response. The Super Solider frowned, "I don't like this." Kristoff asked, "What's the plan?"

"We need to find out what happened to Cloud's team. It could give us a clue where our intruder went." Cap told them. Cap turned to Mulan, "Although, we need to warn the others about this so that they can keep on their guard. Mushu, can we count on you to warn the others?"

"Uh... Shouldn't I get some protection of some sort?" Mushu asked as he appeared on Mulan's shoulder. Mulan pointed out, "Mushu you're a dragon and my family's guardian." Kristoff then pointed out, "Which you lied to us about." Pegasus and Sven still glared at him for that. Stitch then start to shout something in an alien language, Mushu gasped, "I don't know what you just said but you take that back!"

"Wait if you weren't really Mulan's family's guardians then who was? And where is he now?" Kronk wondered. Mushu then thought back...

* * *

 _Mushu tried to wake up the family guardian, "_ _Yo, Rocky, wake up! You gotta go fetch Mulan!" He bang his gong but it didn't awaken. He smiled and acted like the great stone dragon was a dog, "C'mon, boy! Go get her! Go on! C'mon!" When he realized that wasn't working he climbed up to the Dragon's head with the gong, "Hello? Helloooo? HELLO!" He hits the ear of the dragon with the gong, and it falls off, "Uh-oh..." Suddenly, the entire statue falls apart. Only the head remained, "Uh ... Stoney? Stoney ... Oh, man, they're gonna kill me!"_

* * *

"uh...probably best if you don't know." Mushu replied. Cap signed, "Look, Mushu. You said you wanted to be Mulan's family guardian, now's your chance if we fail then we leaves the worlds in peril, including Mulan's and yours. Can we count on you to warn the others?"

"Well..." Mushu hesitate at first before giving a determined look, "I won't let ya down." Mushu then ran off to warn the others. Cap turned to the others, "Alright, let's see what happen to Cloud's team. Be ready for anything." The rest of team two nodded and ran to where they last heard from Cloud.

* * *

"Guys? Guys!" Mickey exclaimed. However, he got nothing but static. Zeb growled, "Karabast! Don't have to be a mechanic to know we're being jammed." Kim added, "Whoever this guy is good. I can't even reach Wade on the Kimmincator." Just then they heard tiny footsteps heading there way, Goofy glared, "Is it the Heartless?"

"Get ready." Kim told the others as they went into the battle stances. Just then they noticed it was only Mushu. Ron eyes widened, "Mushu? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Cap's team?"

"Team 3 is down. Cap went to check up on them but he presuming the intruder's coming your way. He sent me to warn you and the other teams." Mushu quickly explained. Pluto growled behind them. Everyone turned to Pluto's direction, Mickey's eyes narrowed, "Looks like you were right. Go and warn the others, we'll handle the intruder." Mushu nodded and ran off. Just as Pluto was about to attack but ropes flew in and subdued the King's dog. Zeb opened fired on the intruder, however he blocked the blast fire with is arm and fired back with a pistol. Goofy and Mickey defended the others with their shield and Keyblade. Kim hopped over them and knocked the gun away from his hand. Kim used her cheer leading skills against him but each of her attacks were blocked.

The Winter Solider the caught her by the leg and threw her to the the others. Ron tired to catch but instead he was sent flying with her to the ground knocking them both out. Zeb activated with electric parts of his bowriflle and charged, however the Winter Solider caught the electric part with his metal arm and pulled the weapon away from him. Goofy tried to intervene but he took out both Zeb and Goofy out with the bowrifle. Mickey then engaged the intruder using his speed and agility to his advantage, eventually the King was able to knock the weapon away from the intruder. However, the Winter Solider caught him by the tail and through him aside. He then made his way to his objective. That was when the lights came on...

* * *

"Got it. Power's back on." Sabine grinned. Riku smirked, "I knew you could do it." Hera smiled, "Good work, Sabine. Now, to get in contact with Sora." She then reached for her ear piece and tried to make contact with the Keyblade's chosen. Hera told the others, "Guys, we're being jammed. I can't contact Sora or the others."

"What do we do?!" Donald asked. Just then they heard footsteps heading their way. Sabine put her helmet back on and pulled out her blasters. Hera did the same as Riku and Donald got into their battle stances. Just Mushu raised his hands in the air, "Wait! Don't shoot the messenger!"

"Mushu? Cap sent you, I presume because the communication are down?" Sabine guessed. Mushu nodded, "Yeah, whoever the intruder is, he's kicking butt. Team 2 engaged him but from what I heard on my way to you guys, they didn't stand a chance."

"And by now he's probably already on his way to Anna." Riku frowned. Hera said, "We have to warn them. Mushu won't make it there in time."

"What about teams 1 and 3?" Donald asked. Mushu replied, "Cap's team went to check up on Cloud's."

"Wait Kannan and Ezra in the group that's protecting Anna. Sabine, you and Hera known them the longest. Can you like send them a warning code through the lights?" Riku asked Sabine. Sabine just stared a Riku, "That's...not a bad idea. Doing that now."

"After, that we should help team two and regroup. Donald? Can you heal the wounded?" Hera asked the Mage. Donald nodded, "Can do!" Riku muttered to Sabine, "Why couldn't he be as helpful in the cannon series?" Sabine giggled before saying, "We should ease up on the fourth wall breaking before it gets too old."

"But I'm not wrong about that. Right?" Riku grinned and they laughed to themselves much to Donald's annoyance, "Aw, phooey!"

* * *

Meanwhile with Cap's met up with Cloud's, the shield was still up. Cap was about to ram it down with his own shield but Cloud called out, "WAIT! When Tifa punched the shield it knocked her out." Cap reassured him, "Don't worry my shield is able to handle these kind of things." With that Cap's shield made contact with the shield and phased through it then Cap used his shield to destroy the device and the energy shield deactivated. With the shield gone, Cap went to check on Tifa, "Will she be alright?"

"She's been through worse. She'll be fine in a moment." Cloud reassured him. Tifa groaned as she gained consciousness, "...what happened?" Her eyes widened, "The intruder! When I get my hands on him!" She tried to get up but she was still wounded, "Easy, solider. Which way did he go?"

"He came the way you came from, you must have just past him." Cloud relied. They just noticed the lights flickering, Kronk wondered, "Huh? I guess Sabine is having trouble lights."

"Doubtful, if anything I think she's trying to warn that the intruder is on the way." Steve assumed. Tifa nodded, "Then let's go" As she tried to get but she winced in pain. Both Cloud and Tifa instantly stopped her, "Easy, your in no condition to go anywhere."

"I'm fine." She lied. Cloud shook his head, "You're not. Sora's on the way and he's going to need to know what happened. We'll try to find a potion or have Donald heal as soon as possible." Fifa signed, "Fine, you win. Give him one for me." Cloud nodded the others went back for Anna, Chopper tried to follow but Kristof stopped him, " Chopper, we need you and Oalf to help Tifa in anyway you can." Chopper grumbled as Olaf walk up, don't worry Sven. We'll take good care of her." Kristof groaned by being called Sven again but nodded.

* * *

Kannan noticed the lights flicking, "He's coming. Anna stay down. If we can't stop him, save yourself." Anna argued, "Hey, I not going to leave any of my friends behind!" bra smiled, "Yeah, besides. He'd be no match for use right." Thor nodded, "The son of Bridger is right. This villain's wrath ends here!" They then heard slow footsteps coming as Hercules drew his sword, "He's behind that door."

"Okay, we'll take it slow and..." Kannan suggested as Stitch charged, "MAKA PA TOOKIE!" Anna gasped, "Wait Stitch." The doors exploded and Stitch was send flying back in to Anna's arms knocking her down too. They saw the masked intruder as he pulled out a machine gunned open fired at them. Kannan and Ezra selected the bullets with their lightsabers. Ezra returned fire with is stunned and knocked the weapon out of his hand. Thor threw his hammer ready to end the fight, however the winter solider used the device he was given to open a portal ahead of him sending the hammer away Thor gasped, "Odin's bread!" As the portal closed Ezra stuck at him with his lightsaber but the intruder caught the weapon and threw him as side as he used his own weapon to stun both Hercules and Ezra. Thor was ineffective to the attack, while Kannan deflected the shots with his lightsaber. Thor charged at the solider, when the solider re-opened the portal and Thor's hammer returned catching Thor unaware as it slammed into him out the window and out of the flight. Kannan stood infant of Anna as she tried to get Stitch back up. The Winter Solider activated the blade as he engaged the Jedi. Anna shook Stitch, "Stitch say something! Anything!"

"I'm okay..." Stitch groaned as he smiled, "I'm fluffy!" Anna smiled but that happiness was shot lived as Kannan landed next to her unconscious. Anna and Stitch turned to the intruder, lightsaber in hand, Stitch crowed as him as Anna grabbed Kannan's Lightsaber, "How do you turn this thing on?" The Winter Solider just stared at her as Cap burst in the room and threw his shield. The Winter Solider turned just in time to catch the shield with his metal arm. After a minute the solider threw back the shied as Captain America barely caught it and Kristof, Cloud, Sven, Kronk, Mulan, and Pegasus joined him.

* * *

Tifa groaned as she heard footsteps. Olaf eyes narrowed, "Alight, Heartless, I have stick arms and I'm not afraid to use them!" Chopper also grumbled his own threat only to see that it was only Carpet, Sora, Kairi, and Iron Man. Oalf's expression changed, "Oh, hi guys!" Sora's eyes widened, "Aunt Tifa! What happened?!"

"The intruder sucker punched me but it's nothing a potion can't fix." Tifa reassured her Godson. Sora look in his pocket and pulled out a green potion, "Is this a potion, I've been finding allot of them lately." Tifa smiled and nodded, "It is, thanks." As, she took it Iron Man asked, "J.A.R.V.I.S. What the heck happened?! The security should have alerted me of any intruders."

 _"Sorry, sir. But whoever he is shut me down thanks to Miss Sabine I was able to get power on however the security systems are still rebooting."_

"Great, well, do you at least know where everybody is?" Tony asked.

 _"King Mickey, Zeb, Captian Goofy, Pluto, Miss Possible, and Mister Stoppable are currently unconscious down the hall. Rufus is try to wake them, While, Miss Sabine, Miss Hera, Mr. Duck, and Mr. Riku are on their way to heal them. Everyone else is currently trying to stop the intruder."_

"And how are they doing?" Sora asked as he helped his Godmother to her feet.

 _"Most are already down."_

"Dang it! It's Vader allover again. Guess it's up to us to save the day again." Sora told the others. Iron Man nodded, "It's time to show what happen's when the bad guys attack my home and my friends." Everyone rushed in to join the others.

* * *

Cap groaned as got back on his feet ready to protect Princess Anna. However, he didn't even move. In fact he just was staring at them as if he was waiting for something. Just then Iron Man blasted his way through the doors, "Hey, I didn't ask for an interview from the Terminator! Get out of my home!" The intruder simple dodged the attack used a wire to yank the armored superhero to the ground. Tony groaned, "Well, that could have gone better."

The soilder glared at Iron Man as Kairi tried to sneak up from behind with frying pan in hand. As she swung, the masked caught her before she made contact. Aqua leaped in to attack but soilder caught the kitten with his metal arm. Aqua tried slahing at his arm but it didn't do arthing to him as he threw the kitten aside. Anna caught the tiny cat, "You okay?"

"Meow."

Kairi struggled as she tried to get free of the soilder grip but to no avail that's when Sora's Keyblade slammed into him forceing him to realse her, "GET AWAY FROM HER!" The broke the soldier's glasses and turned to glare at Sora. The Keyblade weilder slamed on the his armored shoulder to summon his own armor. Stark turned to Steve, "Well, Cap, any ideas."

"He's been used a telportion device to catch us off guard. Can you do anything with that?" Cap asked as the other heroes groaned as they tried to get up. Tony nodded, "Yeah, I can work with that. Spikey, hot Godmother hold him while I kick this guy out." Sora and Tifa nodded as each of them grabbed an arm. Tony scaned for device and within seconds he found it and hack into it forcing it to open a portal. The Winder Soilder freed him self only to to recieve a punch from Tifa. Kannan now back up used the force to send the soilder through the portal. Sora used his Keyblade to lock the portal shut. Iron Man observed his armor, "Hey, nice armor. A bit lack of tech in my taste but nice armor. I can make some upgrades to it if you want."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Sora replied as he removed his armor, "It belonged to my birth father. I don't want to change it in anyway." Iron Man nodded, "I can respect that. Now, who was mister Arnold Schwarzenegger fanboy?" As Cap got up he replied, "Don't know. Never saw him before."

"I have."

Everyone turned to see Natassa helping free Sven. Kairi rasied an eyebrowas she pick up her kitten, "When did you get here?" She replied, "Couple seconds after the fight. S.H.E.I.L.D. counldn't cantact you so they sent me do check on you guys."

"So, you've seen that cheep that attacked us?" Anna asked. The Black Widow nodded, " Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists, the ones who do call him the Winter Soldier. He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years."

"Fifty years?" Kristoff eyes widend. Sabine joined in the room with the others, "So, he's a ghost story."

"G-g-g-ghost!" Genie exclaimed as a dog, "Ruh-roh!" Natasha nodded, "Five years ago I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran, somebody shot at my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff, I pulled us out, but the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him straight through me." She pulls up her shirt to show him the bullet wound on the side of her stomach, " A Soviet slag, no rifling. Bye-bye bikinis."

"Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them now." Tony replied sarcasticly. Ezra stated, "Yeah, we may want to check that." Only to get hit in the head by Hera, "Ezra...sorry, please continue."

"Going after him is a dead end. I know, I've tried. Like you guys said, he's a ghost story." Nastasa replied. Kim replied, "We'll at least, we know what this ghost after." Cap nodded, "And it's safe to assume we haven't seen the last of him, either." Anna groaned, "Now, I'm missing Pete and the Beagle Boys."

"Listen, whatever you need to do I suggest you do it fast before he returns. I have to get back to my 'side-job.'" Nastasa told them as she left. Kristoff walked up to Sven, "You okay budy." Sven nodded. Zeb stated, "ALright now where on a time-frame. So, did you guys get what you wanted?" Sora nodded, "Sure did. Geine set it up."

Geine just snapped his fingers and they were now in Tony's lab and the model was set in place, "Cake." Tony replied, "Well, that saves some time. Alright, J.A.R.V.I.S. could you kindly Vac-U-Form a digital wire frame? I need a manipulatable projection."

 _"1974 Stark Expo model scan complete, sir."_

"How many buildings are there?" Tony asked as he lifted the blue projection away from the model much to everyone's amaziment.

 _"_ _Am I to include the Belgium waffle stands?"_

That was rhetorical. Just show us." He said as he began clicked his fingers and the model begins to spin and lifts upright, What does that look like to you, J.A.R.V.I.S? Not unlike an atom. In which case the nucleus would be here. Highlight the unisphere. Lose the footpaths. Get rid of them."

"So what are we tring to achieve?" Anna asked since she didn't understand any of this. Tony explained, "I'm discovering… Correction. I'm rediscovering a new element, I believe. Lose the landscaping, the shrubbery, the trees." He began flicking those things away, "Parking lots, exits, entrances. Structure the protons and the neutrons using the pavilions as a framework. Dad."

The model now resembles a nucleus and Tony expands it _, "_ Dead for almost 20 years, and still taking me to school." Tony snaps down so the model fits in his hand. Sabine nodded, "I got it. The proposed element should serve as a viable replacement for palladium." Everyone turned to Sabine in amaziment, who simple shrugged, "Before the intruder came I got bored and read of some of the tings of your more recent work for a little light reading."

"Thanks, Dad." Tony mutters as J.A.R.V.I.S. replied, _"Unfortunately, it is impossible to synthesise."_

"Get ready for a major remodel, fellas. We're back in hardware mode." Tony turns to Sora, "Sora, I know what were going to do today." Sora beams, "Alright, let's make a new element!"

Soon everyone got to work.

* * *

 **And finally another chapter. Sorry about that but hey we got some new fans so, welcome. I hope it was worth the wait. Next time, our heroes chreate the new element while the Ivan Vanko and Dr. Doofenmirtz make thier army lead by the new hero, who is unaware of the villians just like the movie, War Machine. Can our heroes make the new element before the villians take this world and the last princess whne the Winter Soilder returns? Find out next ime. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Besure to leave a reveiw. Also, if you haven't already besure to follow and fav as well. See you next time!**


	62. Chapter 61: Vanko's Scheme

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They all belong to Square Enix, and Disney. Okay, now here's a new chapter but before we begin let's reply to some reviews...**

 **ajjr12: Never was into that show either so that's a no to the replacements. As well as gargoyles. As an interesting so Murphy's Law is... it won't be in here. The only Disney Tv shows I plan to be on here is Phineas and Ferb and Gravaity Falls. That's it. The rest will be all based on Disney Movies. End of Story.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **God of the Challenge: Like I said,** **only Disney Tv shows I plan to be on here is Phineas and Ferb and Gravaity Falls. Also I know little to nothing about the Power Rangers. My knoweddge is the same as IGN's know of Kingdom Hearts. That bad. Sorry but it will not be in here.**

 **Glenn: Sorry to keep you all waiting. Also, there should be little fourth wall breaking in here so it might help. And Thanks again.**

 **Prequel** **Hater: I'm think about it. But yeah their will be some inexperience members on this team to even things out later on.**

 **Deadman: I check it out when I can and I may how one Deadpool come in this story and it's not because of Kairi's eyes because she does realize she's going to allot of shirtless merSora later on, right?**

 **Kairi: Really?!**

 **But you also know same will be fore Sora, he gets to see meryou shirt less. Nothing but those shell bra things...**

 **Kairi:R-really?(blushing at the thought)**

 **As for the cameo it's still a might, if he does show up for a cameo it won't be for awhile because you know how the rest of the cast should ease oup on the fourth wall.**

 **Soiri forever: Because I don't think it was ever named in the original film. And I'm don't think I'm going to do it either. Not that important.**

 **Jonathan: You do realize Pixar is owned by Disney right? Anyways, as much as I enjoy their films this fanfic will be strictly Disney. And I haven't seen Moana yet either but I do have so Pixar charaters showing up in later chapters.**

 **sailorsenshi13: I know right? And there's a high chance that won't ever change...lol...**

 **Anyways with that out of the way let's get on with it.**

* * *

Chapter 61: Vanko's Schemes

"Think this is the power source?" Asked Major Allen as the military examined armor. Lieutenant Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes replied, "Major, this is not a scientific exercise. Let's just focus on arming it, all right?" The Major nodded, "Yes, sir." Justin Hammer entered the room sucking on a red lollipop, "Oh, yes! Oh, yes, yes, yes. Is it my birthday? You got it. What did you do? What did you do? Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes it is. Hammer, I want to know what you're gonna do for us." Rhodey nodded. Justin asked, "What am I going to do for you? Well, the first thing I'm gonna do for you is I'm gonna upgrade your software. And then, second, I think I should…"

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about firepower." He stated. Justin grinned, "Well, you're talking to the right guy." He finishes up the lollipop and brought in many weapons, "Claridge Hi-Tec, semi-automatic, 9mm pistol. Too downtown? I agree. M24 shotgun, pump action. Five-round magazine. You know what? You're not a hunter. What am I talking about? I'm getting rid of it. This is the FN-2000 from Belgium. They do make something better than waffles. It's beautiful, But I can tell this isn't disco enough for you, so I'm gonna put it right here. You're looking at a Milkor 40mm grenade launcher. Tear gas, smoke. Hippie control. You're tough. Let me tell you something. Size does matter. Don't let anyone tell you different. This is an M134 7.62 Minigun. Six individual barrels. The torso taker, powder maker. Our boys in uniform call in Uncle Gazpacho or Puff the Magic Dragon. Okay. These are the Cubans, baby. This is the Cohibas, the Montecristos. This is a kinetic-kill, side-winder vehicle with a secondary cyclotrimethlyenetrinitamine DX burst. It's capable of busting the bunker under the bunker you just busted. If it were any smarter, it would write a book. A book that would make _Ulysses_ look like it was written in crayon. It would read it to you. This is my Eiffel Tower. This is my Rachmaninoff's _Third._ My _Pieta._ It's completely elegant. It's bafflingly beautiful. And it's capable of reducing the population of any standing structure to zero. I call it the Ex-Wife. That's the best I got. Are we gonna do this? Give me something here. You're like a sphinx. I can't read you."

"Is that a giant key?" Rhodey asked. Justin raised an eyebrow, "Hm..." He then noticed the replica Keyblade, "Ah, yes, it's the Keyblade. Until in the works but it's gonna to be the best weapon of them all. It's supposed to give the wielder extraordinary powers. I can throw it in when it's finished." Rhodey just gave it him an odd look, "Okay...I think I'll take it."

"Which one?" Justin asked. Rhodey replied, "All of it... except for the key."

"Why?" Justin asked. Rhodey replied, "Cause it's stupid. I mean, who would go around saving the world with a giant key." Hammer shrugged, "Okay, if you insist but trust me you going to regret not having one."

* * *

Back with Tony and the others were working on the new element. Cap stated, "I'd like my shield back when we're done." Tony told him, "Relax we're almost done. Get ready, Sora." Sora nodded as Tony told J.A.R.V.I.S., "Alright, start it up."

 _"Initialising prismatic accelerator."_ It fired a beam at Kanan, who quickly activated his Lightsaber to deflect it. Sora told him, "Sorry!"

"It's okay, just turn the wheel." Kanan reassured him. Sora nodded as he began to do so as J.A.R.V.I.S. stated, " _Approaching maximum power."_ Everyone moved out of the way so the beam wouldn't hit them. Sora eventually it's concentrated on a triangle which begins to glow blue. Tony signed, "Well, that was easy."

"Yeah, and we were completely unscathed." Ron smirked. Kronk looked down, "Uh...dude..." Ron looked down and of coarse the beam had cut his pants, revealing his underwear...again. Ron groaned, "Oh, c'mon!" Kanan, being the one who deflected the beam and unintentionally destroying Ron's pant's, deactivated his lightsaber and scratched the back of his head, "Uh...sorry, Ron."

"Congrats everyone." Everyone turned to Sabine who observed their work, "We've created a new element." She then used pair of pliers to remove the triangle as she placed it into the new arc reactor as J.A.R.V.I.S. told them, _"T_ _he reactor has accepted the modified core. I will begin running diagnostics."_

"Hey, we should get a group shot this. I mean, it's not everyday someone invents an new element." Anna smiled. Everyone agreed as J.A.R.V.I.S. took a photo of them. Just then the phone rang, _Incoming call with a blocked number sir."_

"My phone privilege is reinstated." Tony smirked. Kristoff replied, "Guess Fury wants to congrats us on our work." Tony nodded as he answered the call, "Hey, Fury, how's your eye patch been doing?"

 _Hey, Tony, how you doing? I double cycle."_ The man responded who was not Fury. Tony's eyes widened as he recognized the voice, "You what?"

 _You told me double cycle's more power. Good advice."_ He replied. Tony replied, "You sound pretty sprightly for a dead guy." Everyone's eyes widened as the got Tony's thoughts. The man continued, _You too."_ Tony muted the speaker as he told J.A.R.V.I.S., "Trace him."

 _"Sir."_

"Wade, you do the same." Kim told Wade as she plugged her Kimuincator to a computer. Wade nodded, "I'm on it." The man continued as they traced him, _Now, the true history of Stark name will be written."_

"J.A.R.V.I.S., where is he?" Tony asked his computer.

 _Accessing the Oracle grid. Eastern Seaboard."_

 _"What your father did to my family over 40 years, I will do to you and your friends in 40 minutes."_ He said. Tony turned on his speakers loud enough so he could only hear him, "Sounds good. Let's get together and hash it out."

 _Tri-State area. Manhattan and outlying boroughs."_

 _I hope you're ready."_ He told him as he ended the call.

 _"Call trace incomplete."_

"Wade?" Kim asked. Wade frowned, "Sorry, Kim, I didn't have any better luck." Sora asked, "Tony, who is he?"

"Ivan Vanko. His father worked in my company when my father was still in charge. He help built the first arc reactor, it was much bigger at the time. Anyways, he blamed my family for ruining his own and tried to used my own arc reactor technology against me. I managed to beat him and sent him to prison, where he eventually died. Or so we were told."

"Some one must of faked his death and freed him." Hera stated. Herc added, "And you can bet the Organization was involved somehow."

"And I think I know who they called to do it." Tony stated as he turned the advert for Justin's presentation. Kairi turned to advert, "Alright, guess we know where to go next." Sora picked up the new reactor, Kairi turned to him, "Sora, what are you doing?"

"We going need to get moving soon and we need Tony at his best." Sora replied. Stark smirked, "I like your thinking, kid. J.A.R.V.I. the suit. Put it together now."

"Guys, don't you think we need to run in a few test to make sure it works?" Mulan asked. Tony told her as Sora handed him the reactor, "This is the test." He then placed it in as he improved his old one and his eyes widened, "That tastes like coconut. And metal. Oh wow, yeah!"

All the wains that were showing disappeared. Sora asked, "How do you feel?" Tony smirked, "Better than I did before. I think we did it." Everyone cheered. Ezra grinned, "Now, let's stop the bad guys."

"Yeah, let's go before the Winter Solider returns." Anna agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile at Stark Expo, Natasha opens the door for Pepper to exit the car. Happy told Pepper, "I'll keep the car down here, all right?" She smiled in appreciation, "Thank you Happy." As she and Natasha entered the Expo the heard the announcer, _"…Justin Hammer. His presentation will begin shortly in the main pavilion."_ As the music began, Justin danced to the stage, as he began his presentation, "Yeah. That's what I'm talking about. Thanks for coming. Ladies and gentlemen, for far too long, this country has had to place its brave men and women in harm's way, but then the Iron Man arrived, and we thought the days of losing lives were behind us. Sadly, that technology was kept out of reach. That's not fair. That's not right. And it's just too bad."

"Uh no." Pepper had strange feeling like something horrible was going to happen. Justin continued, "Regardless, it was an impressive innovation, one that grabbed the headlines the world over. Well, today, my friends, the press is faced with quite a difficult problem. They are about to run out of ink." Two people run on to remove the podium which he spoke from, "Get that out of here. Ladies and gentlemen, today I present to you the new face of the United States military. The Hammer drone." Drones rise out of the stage as he calls their names. "Army! Navy! Air Force! Marines! Yeah! Yeah! Woo! That's a hell of a lot better than some cheerleaders, let me tell you. But as revolutionary as this technology is, there will always be a need for man to be present in the theatre of war..."

* * *

Meanwhile at Hammer Industries, which the name was crossed over with red paint and replaced with...

 _"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!"_ A group of people song. Doofenmitriz glared at the TV, "I don't believe it. A moment ago, he was like, 'Oh, this army just for us...' and now he's just giving it away to the good guys for what?! Money! Can you believe this, Perry the Platypus?" Perry who was still trapped by Zexion's spell book just glared at his nemesis. The Organization member just smirked, "Relax, my friend. All will fall in to place in good time. Isn't that right, Ivan?"

Ivan just smirk as he nodded and began to type in something. Perry knew what ever it was he had to stop them, he removed his hat and pulled out a PS3 controller...

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, today I am proud to present to you the very first prototype in the Variable Threat Response Battle Suit and its pilot, Air Force Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes." Just then the New War Machine rose from the ground much to Pepper's shock, "What?!"

The crowd however cheered for the new weapon's and armor the military were getting. Rhodey and the drones then began to salute for their country. Hammer smirked, " For America and its allies, Hammer Industries is reporting for…" Just then everyone saw Iron Man flying in with a new suit of armor along with Thor, who carried Captain America, Sora, Cloud, and Tifa. Everyone cheered as they saw both Iron Man and Captain America but confusing Pepper. Just then she turned to see that girl from before along with a few others. Pepper asked, "Kairi? What are you doing here?"

"We think Ivan might be work with Hammer." Kairi explained. Natasha and Pepper's eyes widened, "Shit." Anna exclaimed, "Language!" Back with the others, Tony walked up to Rhodey as he and the others waved to the crowed making them perfect calm. Tony told him, "We got trouble."

"Tony, there are civilians present. I'm here on orders. Let's not do this right now. And what he heck are Captain America and these civilians doing here. Tony told him, "Give them a wave."

"Hey, all right. Yeah." Justin said but was getting worried that Stark and the Heroes of Light were on to him. Iron Man explained, "All these people are in danger. We gotta get them out of here. You gotta trust me for the next five minutes."

"Yeah, I tried that. I got tossed around your house, remember?" Rhodey replied. Cap explained, "He's not kidding, Solider. Justin work with both Vanko and Xehanort."

"Vanko's alive? And who the heck is Xehanort?" He asked in confusion. Sora simply whispered, "In short a mad man who what's to take over the world. And he is evil." Justin walked up to them, "What are you doing here, Stark?" Tony then asked him, "Where's Vanko?"

"Who?' Justin asked. trying to play dumb. Steve didn't let him have it, "Cut the act, we know you were the one who faked his death and had him work for you...Now where is he?!" Before he could answer Rodey began to lose control of his suit, as his large gun took aim at Tony, "Whoa, whoa, whoa..."

"What are you doing?" Thor asked as he prepared for battle. Rhodey explained, "No, I'm not doing that. That's not me. I can't move. I'm locked up. I'm locked up!" Sora's eyes widend as the other drones took aim, "I don't think he was the only one!"

"Get out of here. Go! This whole system's been compromised." He tried to tell them. Just then Heartless joined in causing a panic. Kanan's eyes narrowed, "And here come the Heartless." With that everyone rushed in to help. While Kim, Sabine, Anna, Olaf, and Kairi stayed with Pepper. Tony and Thor lead some of drones and Heartless away as they could. The rest began to protect the civilians and fight the enemy. When Sora swung his Keyblade at a drone, it rasied an arm and summond a Keyblade to block it much to Sora's shock, "What the!"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Sorry, I wanted to keep the whole battle in the next chapter. Then it will be off to the next world. Anyways, can the Hero of Light deal with the Keyblade wielding drones? Can Agent P escape the villians trap? Will the heroes be able to stop Vanko, Doofenmirtz, and Zexion? Find out in the next Chapter... It will be intresting...trust me. It's something to look forward too. Plus Black Widow in action. :) Well, be sure to review and if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. See you next time!**


	63. Chapter 62: Showdown at Stark Expo

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. The both belong to Square Enix and Disney. Alright, now before we finish up this world time to reply to some reviews.**

 **ajjr12: And like I said no more Disney TV shows other than Phineas and Ferb and Gravity Falls. Also the Infinty Stones barely have anything to do with this the only one that's going to be shown is the tesseract. No more no less. You want to see the Infinity Wars. Wait till Avengers 3. Sorry, not changing my mind on that.**

 **soiri forever: Maybe for the end credits chapter but not this one. Sorry. It's really not that crucial to the story in any way,**

 **Glenn: Thanks, I hope you enjoy this one because it's a big one.**

 **Deadman: You know, I don't think your the first to ask me that. But no, Aqua just an ordinary kitten. Interesting concept I will admit. Maybe I'll include that for an end credit sence were she joins the O.W.C.A. along with the other animals we see in this.**

 **sucramstock: Thank you!**

 **Is Og Ild: We'll I'm glad your all caught up by the way. Yeah, if anyone could commit Tony to their cause, it would be Sora. And yes, the Hunchback has so many great songs I had to include a few. And of coarse, the Winter Solider. I'm glad you enjoyed the fight but... it won't be last we hear from him... And yes the Drones have replica Keyblades curtsy of Zexion... time to see how it all plays out...**

 **With that out of the way let's begin!**

* * *

Chapter 62: Showdown at Stark Expo

Sora eyes widend as he pushed his Keyblade aginst the Drone's Keyblade. Sora asked, "Guys are you seeing this?" Erza nodded as he was ingaged with another drone, "I see it! I thought the Keyblade were picky about their owners!" Kannan who managed to decapite one of the drones, "They are. But these Keyblades... I sense that their not real... Just a cheap knock off!"

"Well, for cheep knock offs the done a pretty good job." Hercules stated as he dodged a ice blast. The drone continue to engage the son of Zues, when Cap's sheild came flying in to decapite the drone when it returned, Cap rasied his sheild in defense as another drone came at him, "They may have power, but it's nothing without skill. Press you attack, and keep an eye on any openings!"

Tifa dodged a drones swings from it's Keyblade untill she countered and ripped it arc reactor out and crushed it. Tifa smirked, "He's right. We can take them." Sora nodded as he pushed the drone off him and cast a ice spell causing it to freeze. He then swung his Keyblade shattering the drone.

Just then Sora heard Ron Screaming. He turned to see Kim's boyfriend run for his life from three drones as he shouted, "Oh, why did I think I could help with this!"

"Hold on, Ron!" Donald called out followed by Zeb and Hera. Donald casted a Thunder spell while Zeb and Hera blasted the remaining two. Ron stopped to sign with relief only for Heartless to show up in the form of...

"MONKEYS! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron screamed as he ran for his life one again. The tree signed, as Zeb asked, "Tell me again, how he made it on this team again?"

"We'll have to figure out later. First, we have to stop the Heartless and Drones!" Hera told everyone. They nodded as the rejoined the battle Zeb noticed something about the Drones. More importantly, it's rockets lacncher. This cased him to grin.

Meanwhile with the others, Hammer asked one of his employees quietly so the heroes wouldn't hear, "What's going on? What's happening?"

The software's been overridden." Replied his technician. Hammer asked, "What? What do you mean it's been overridden? What does that mean?"

I think they slaved the drones." He explained. Hammer shook his head, "That's impossible. Call the guards."

All the phones are down sir." Another employee replied. Hammer then told them, "Well, then call their... Call their cells."

Their cell phones are not working either sir." He replied. The technician explained, "He's locked us out of the mainframe."

Who's locked you out of the mainframe?" Hammer turned to see Pepper, Natasha, Kim, Sabine, Anna, and Kairi all glaring at him. Hammer told them, "Please, please, go away. Go away. I've got this handled."

Have you now?" Pepper asked with disbelief. Justin lied, "Yes, I do. In fact, if your guys hadn't showed up, this wouldn't be happening. So, please, now go away. Thank you."

He then turned his attention back to the technician, "Listen, we got to get these bitches out of here." Anna's eye narrowed, "Oh, did not just called us bitches."

"I believe he did." Kim nodded. Kairi didn't hesitate to grab Justin and held him down on the desk, "Listen, my Sora and my friends are out there trying to clean up your mess, so you're going to tell me who's behind this or else. Now, who's behind this?"

"Ivan Vanko, Heinz Doofenmitrz, and Zexion of Orginization XIII!" He called out in pain. Kairi narrowed her eyes, "Where is he?"

"At my facility." He confessed. Kairi let go of him and turn to Natasha, "Natasha..."

"I'll take care of it. Sabine, Possible with me." She nodded as the two girls followed as Pepper asked, "I need NYPD, please. Command Central. Okay. Right away. Right away."

"No, no, no! No, no, honey. Don't call the authorities." Hammer begged. Kairi simply lifted her frying pan and he stopped talking. Anna was amazed, "Remind me never to tick you off."

Pepper turned the technician, "Tell me everything you know. Go."

Zeb grinned at his new weapon, he aimed at the Drones that were after Tony, "Hey, Tin Heads!" He the fired rockets destroying many drones. The Heartless tried to sneak up on Zeb, when Stitch came in with a drone rewritten under is drone and destroyed the Heartless. They gave each other a thumbs up! Mulan defeated Heartless as she lead the civilians out of the Expo.

Kronk was surrounded by Heartless, when he pulled out a potion and drank it. He turned himself into a Gorilla, and then smashed his way through the Heartless. At the same time, Black Widow, Sabine, and Kim walked up to Pepper's limo. Happy asked, "Nobody's answering the phone. What's going on?"

"It's chaos out there, to put it short." Sabine stated. Natasha told him, "Get in the car. Take us to Hammer Industries." Happy shook his head, "I'm not taking you three anywhere."

"Fine. You want me to drive?" Natasha asked. He shook his head, "No, I'm driving. Get in the car." Kim turned to Ron as he ran for his life and pulled in the limo, "C'mon, Ron!"

* * *

Back at Hammer Industries, now known as Doofenmirtz Evil Inc. the evil scincest grinned, "Oh, I get it. We knew he was going to betray us so we betray him as well and we each get what we want." He guested to Ivan, "You get your revenge on Stark." Ivan grins and nods, "You get the princess and the Keyblade wielder." He nodded, as Doofenmirtz gestured, "And me, I get to rule the entire TRI-STATE AREA! Hahahahahahahahahaha...I love being evil!"

Zexion grinned and nodded, "And all that will remain is the other heroes." Zexion turned to Dr. Doofenmirtz, "We'll deal with them, you make sure no one gets in here." With that he and Ivan disappeared in a corridor of darkness, Doofenmirtz nodded, "You can count on me. See, Perry the Platypus. Teamwork... And the best part is...that your already trap..." Just the Perry kicked Doofenmirtz in the face, he gasped, "Perry the Platypus! How did you escape?!"

Perry revealed the PS3 controller and pointed to the triangle button, "Ooooooohhhhhh...you repeated hit the triangle button. You know, Zexion never did that move in Chain of Memories." After that Perry smack Doofenmirtz in the face with the controller.

* * *

Back at the battle, Ezra cut down another drone with his lightsaber. He turned to Kristoff who was have some trouble with a drone. Ezra deactivated his blade and fired a stunner at the drone. It turned around undamaged. Ezra smiled sheepishly as it aim it's weapons at him. However, Iron Man landed next to him and fired a repluser blast destroying the drone. Tony turned to the young Jedi, "Nice weapon, however, I think the laser sword more helpful in this situation."

With that, Iron Man flew off as Thor threw a damaged drone to Cloud who chopped it in half. Kristoff and Sven walked up to Ezra, "I should stick to the Heartless shouldn't I?" Erza nodded as he re-activated his lightsaber, "Probably a good idea."

* * *

As Happy drove, Natasha instructed them as she changed outfits in the back have Kim cover Ron's eyes while Rufus covered his own, "Wen we arrive, I need you and Ron to watch the perimeter. The rest of us are gonna enter the facility and take down the targets. Watch the road." Happy nodded as he looked back at the road, "I got it! I got it!"

* * *

Riku cut down another Heartless as he noticed, most of the drones were still chasing Iron Man. Riku muttered, "Glad that's not me up there." Just then Riku noticed Nobodies popping up, "Nobodies! Than that must mean..."

"...an Organization member near by. Keep your eyes pealed!" Cap finished as he blocked bullets from a drone with his shield. While the drone was distracted Goofy bashed the drone with his shield. Cap smiled and gave the knight a thumbs up. Mickey chopped down the Nobodies as Chopper finished off a damaged drone with his taser.

* * *

When they arrived at Hammer Industries, Ron observed the title change, "Okay, what kind of villain would put the word evil in their company logo? Even Draken wasn't that dumb." Kim signed, "You still upset about how Draken took away the bendy straws." Ron nodded, "Totally.'

"You two stay in the car." Natasha tells both Happy and Ron. Happy shook his head, "I'm not staying in the car."

"I said, stay in the car." She insisted. Happy looked at her change of cloths as Sabine place her helmet on, "What are you wearing? Look, I'm not letting you three go in there alone."

"Relax, big guy, we've got this." Sabine told him. Kim added, "We do this kind of thing all the time. It's no big."

"You want to help? Keep the car running." She told him as she unlock to door to the building. Happy just opened it for them and Ron followed, "Where ever KP goes, Rufus and I got her back." Happy shrugged as he followed them, "Okay."

"Hey, hey, hey. You can't come in here." Said a security guard. Happy just punched him as Ron and Rufus teamed up with him to take him down. Natasha, Sabine and Kim walk past them as more guards showed up. One of them said, "Hold on. Hey!" However, they were no match for the young women incredible gadgets and skills.

* * *

"Each set of drone is communicating in its own unique language." The technician explained. Pepper suggested, "Well, choose one and focus on that."

"Have you tried Russian? Why don't you try Russian?" Justin offered. Kairi just glared, "What did I say about talking."

"To shut up." He took a step back in fear. Kairi nodded, "Good. Aqua, watch him." He kitten hissed at the man. Anna just stared at Kairi, "Man, you are scary when you know my brother's being threatened. You must really love him."

"I pretending I didn't hear that." Kairi blushed as she looked away. Pepper muttered, "I wish I had that good of a relationship with Tony."

* * *

The guards tried to set up an ambush for the girls but Black Widow tossed a gadget taking out five of them at once while Sabine shot three of them and Kim just pulled up pepper spray on the remaining guard. Back with Happy and Ron, they still battled the one guard. Rufus kicked him where it hurts causing Ron to grab him from behind, "Take him out! Take him out." Happy punched him out. The three grinned, Happy grinned, "Nice work, kid."

"You two, man! Score one for the good guys! Booyah!" Ron beamed. As Rufus grinned, "Oh, yeah!'

"We got one." Happy called out to the girls, only to discover that they defeated the rest of the guards. The three frowned, as Ron signed, "I suppose I should be used to that by now."

* * *

Zexion reappeared as he witnessed the battle and grinned, "Now, let the real fun began." He then opened up his spell book and began muttering words as spell was beginning to rise.

* * *

Widow kicked to the door, only to see a platypus fighting an evil pharmacist. Natasha raised an eyebrow, " And what are you doing here." Perry stopped his fight with Doofenmirtz to show her his ID. She looked at it before nodded, "I see. Carry on, Agent P."

Perry nodded and hit Doofenmirtz again. Sabine and Kim then walked in the room, Sabine put her blasters away as she stated, "Okay, I see one big baddy but where's the rest."

As Perry tied up Doofenmirtz he laughed, "Ha! Your to late, while you may have defeated me you'll never rescue Colonel Rhodes and stop all of our drone-inators in time. The Princess of Heart, will be ours!" Kim replied, as she pulled out her Kimnicator, "Don't count on it." She then pulled it in to the computer, "Wade?"

"I'm on it." He replied as he began typing in to free War Machine.

* * *

As Sora, Riku, Kanan, Hera, Ezra, Cap, Cloud, Zeb, and Thor joined up with Iron Man, they watch as he battled out with his best friend. Kanan got a call from his communicator, "Sabine?"

 _"Kanan, Wade's trying to free Rhodey from Vanko's control."_ She replied. Sora exclaimed, "Hurry, I don't know how long Tony can hold him off without hurting him!"

* * *

Wade typed in faster, and when he was finished, he hit enter on his keyboard...

* * *

Just then Rhodey's suit rebooted, Wade then made contact with Tony, "Mr. Stark, you just got your best friend back." Tony grinned, "Thank's kid. I owe ya one."

 _"Well done on the new chest piece. I am reading significant higher output and your vitals all look promising."_ Natasha complemented. Tony replied, " Yes, for the moment, I'm not dying. Thank to my new friends." Just then Pepper appeared on his screen, _"What do you mean you're not dying? Did you just say you're dying?"_

"Is that you? No, I'm not. Not anymore." He replied.

"What's going on?"

" I was going to tell you. I didn't want to alarm you."

 _"You were gonna tell me? You really were dying?"_

"You didn't let me."

 _"Why didn't you tell me that?"_

"I was gonna make you an omelette and tell you." He tried to explain. Sora whispered to the others, "He does know we can hear them, right?" they shrugged as Zeb, Ezra, and Riku laughed at Tony's misfortune. Widow cut them off, _"_ _Hey, hey. Save it for the honeymoon. You got incoming Tony. Looks like the fight's coming to you."_

"Great. Pepper?" Tony said. Pepper asked, _"Are you okay now?"_

"I am fine. Don't be mad. I will formally apologize…"

 _"I am mad!"_

"…when I'm not fending off a Hammeroid attack with my friends."

 _"Fine."_

"We could have been in Venice."

 _"Oh please."_ She hung up on him. Tony turned to the ones who was currently laughing at them, "Hey, you three won't be laughing when you get into a relationship like this." He then turned to Rhodey, opened his helmet and knocked on his helmet, "Rhodes? Snap out of it buddy. I need you. They're coming. Come on, let's roll. Get up."

"Oh, man. You can have your suit back." Rhodey replied as he opened his own helmet. Tony helped him up, "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. Tony, look, I'm sorry, okay?" He said. Tony replied, "Don't be."

"No. I should have trusted you more." Rhodey insisted. Tony said, "I'm the one who put you in this position. Forget it."

"No. It's your fault. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Rhodey explained. Tony nodded, "Thank you. That's all I wanted to hear. Anyways, Rhodey met my new friends the ones who knocked some sense into me." Sora and the others waved, "Nice to meet you. Wish it was under different circumstances."

"Yeah. Us too." Sora nodded just then they heard incoming and they were surrounded by drones, Heartless, and Nobodies. Zeb took hold of his new weapon and asked, "Okay, anyone gotta plan of attack?"

"I've got one. Attack!" Tony ordered as he and Rhodey put their helmets back on everyone fought the drones and monsters. They felt like it would be going for hours, until Iron Man had enough, "Guys? Get down!"

Everyone hit the deck as fired lasers that cut down all the drones, monsters, and some trees in half. Riku whistled, "Okay, that was cool."

"I think you should lead with that next time." Rhodey nodded. Iron Man replied, "Yeah. Sorry boss. I can only use it one. It's a one-off."

* * *

The police walked in where, Justin, Pepper, Kairi, and Anna were while the others fought the remaining Heartless and drones. Pepper pointed to Hammer, "That's your guy here." Justin was confused, "Excuse me?"

"You're being placed under arrest." Said a police officer as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Justin jaw dropped, "Are you kidding me?" The officer the began to put the cuffs on him, "Hands behind your back, sir."

"I'm trying to help here." Hammer tried to explain as the read heads just rolled their eyes. Hammer turned to Pepper, " I get it. I see what you're doing. You're trying to pin this on me, huh?" Kairi pointed out, "It is on you. You broke Vanko out and worked for Xehanort and this happens." Hammer just ignored her, "That's good. That's good. You're starting to think like a CEO, taking out the competition. I like that. You think you're making a problem for me? I'm gonna make a problem for you. I'm gonna be seeing you again real soon."

And with that they police took him away. Anna grinned, "And we never saw him again. Whatz up?" Kairi and Pepper raised their eyebrows, "What?"

"I've been hanging out with Tony to long." Anna frowned. Kairi pointed out, "He's going to be on our team, too." Anna gasped, "The horror!"

"Team? Xehanort? What are you talking about?" Pepper asked. Kairi reassured her, "We'll, explain everything the best we can..."

* * *

As the others at Hammer Industries, they were wrapping this up as Sabine noticed something heading to Sora and the others, "Kanan, you got one more incoming. And I don't think it's this one looks different. The repulsor signature is significantly higher."

* * *

"I sense him and the Organization member nearby. Just keep an eye out in case the Winter Solider returns." Kanan told her. Zexion closed his book, "I trust everyone been enjoying themselves this evening." Iron Man replied, "Yes, and considering we've been kicking your army's tin butts, you aren't too happy Mr. emo bad guy."

"Yes...well...I don't have a heart so I was never happy to begin with. But the real fun can now begin. Allow me to introduce the new and improved, Whiplash!" Zexion introduced, as Vank appeared in an armored suit, "Good to be back."

"We can take him!" Sora's eyes narrowed with determination. Whiplash activated his whips as Rhodey told everyone, "I got something special for this guy. I'm gonna bust his bunker with the Ex-Wife." Iron Man turned to him, "With the what?"

War Machine fired the missile, only for it to bounced off Ivan's armor, and fizzled out in the water. Riku stated, "Well, that was anti-climatic."

 _"That is the saddest excuse for a missile I ever saw."_ Sabine added in through the armor. Tony asked, "Hammer tech?"

"Yeah." Rhodey said sadly while making a mental note never to get weapons from Hammer again. Hera asked, "Anyone have a plan B?"

"Here's one!" Zexion said as he snapped his fingers. A foggy mist surrounded them, Riku exclaimed, "Guys, where are you?"

Riku couldn't see anyone until he saw Sora, he looked hurt, "Sora, you okay?!" Only to dodge a swipe from his Keyblade, "What?!" Sora's eyes narrowed at him, and stuck again. Riku blocked the attack, "Stop it, Sora! Don't you recognize me?"

"Yeah, I recognize you. I can see exactly what you've become!" Sora replied as he pushed down harder. Kanan turned to Ezra, "You okay? Yeah, I think what's going on?"

"Don't know but be ready fro anything." He told Ezra as he activated their lightsabers. A figure began to walk towards them until they saw the grand inquisitor, "Then I hope you prepared for me." The two Jedi eyes widened as the dark Jedi activated his lightsaber, Ezra exclaimed, "The Inquisitor?!"

"But you're dead!" Kanan added. As his unique lightsbaer spun at fast speeds he replied, I told you. The are things for worse than death." With that he engaged the two Jedi. Hera walked back as he father pointed his blaster at her, "You've abandoned your people when we need you. Our people are dead because you left your family!"

Zeb roared at he engaged Agent Kallas and they clash their bo-rifles against eachother. Zeb glared at him, "I don't know how you followed us here but I won't let you or the Empire hurt my friends!" Kallas just grinned, "Then allow me to finish what I started long ago!"

Cap's eyes narrowed as he examined the area. He heard a figure walking towards and an evil laugh. He knew that voice anywhere, he didn't hesitate to throw his shield at the foe, only for it to be caught by the Red Skull. The Hydra leader grinned, "Did you really think you saw the last of me, Herr Captain!"

Thor exclaim as he block another attack from his half-brother, "Loki! We can still stop Xehanort together! You can make up for what you've done!" Loki just laughed, "I don't care! The throne of Asgard will be mine!"

Cap charged at his arch foe, while from a distance Cloud swung his sword at Sephorith, only to be blocked by the one winged angel I was originally here for my son. But since your here, I might as well vist your dear wife and Godchild." Cloud's eyes narrowed, "Don't even try it!"

Iron Man and War Machine observed their surroundings. Rhodey's eyes widened, as he noticed a fimilar figure, "Tony are you seeing this?!" Iron Man nodded, "Stane."

The Iron Monger and Whiplash stood side by side. Stane laughed, "Vanko's not the only one with a grudge aginst you, Stark!" The two villian charged at the two armored heroes.

Sora couldn't see anyone, he heard his friends freaking out, fighting, or both however he didn't know who or what was causing them to do so. He called out their names to get no response. Just then a figure began walking towards him. And as the figure stepped out of the fog, Sora saw Elsa standing before him, he beamed, "Elsa, your safe! Anna, our friends, and I looked everywhere for you..."

"I've looked for you, too, dear 'brother.'" Elsa replied as she opened her eyes they were yellow, "So, I could reunited you with your dead parents!" She then sent icicles to him. Sora gasped and was barely able to block the attack, "Elsa, what happened to you?!"

"Oh, please, like you or Anna had ever cared about me! All this time you've plotted aginst me!" Elsa said as she sent powerful ice magic at him. Sora dodged the attacks as he replied, "That not true! We'd never do that to you."

Elsa wouldn't have it as she sent more ice attacks at him.

* * *

"...and that's why we need you boyfriend's help to stop an evil manic from destroying the universe." Anna finished explaining. Pepper just stared at her, "Wow, just wow...it's a little hard to believe."

"Yeah, if I hadn't tagged along with my brother, I'd have a little hard time believe this too." Anna reassured her. That when Kairi gasped, "Sora's in trouble!" Pepper and Anna turned to her, Anna exclaimed, "What?! How do you know?!"

"I just to alright! I can't really explain it!" Kairi replied as she pulled out an iPhone. Anna's jaw dropped, "We're did you get that?"

"Genie... He gave one to Sora and I so, we'd have contact with eachother if we got separated. He was going to give all the Heroes of Light too." Kairi answered as she pressed the Sora phone number.

* * *

Sora hid behind a tree to cover from the ice, "I don't want to fight you, Elsa!" Elsa laughed, "Then die just like your pathetic mother and father!" Just then Sora's phone rang, Sora dug through his pockets and pulled out the phone, "Hey, Kairi!"

 _"Sora, what's wrong?"_ Kairi asked with concern. Sora replied, "It's complicated! Is Anna there?!"

 _"Hi, Sora! Kairi has the phone on speaker, what's going on?! Why are you breathing hard?!"_ Anna asked. Sora replied, "Well, I have good news and bad news. The good new is, I found Elsa."

 _"That's great, Sora! Now we just need her to bring back summer and come home! What's the bad news?"_ She replied. As Elsa sent another attack, Sora exclaimed, "SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

 _"What?! Why?!"_ He heard both Kairi and Anna asked. Sora replied, "Not sure!"

 _"Where's Riku and the others that are with you?!"_ Kairi asked. Sora replied, "I can't see them. This fog just came out of nowhere. I can hear them fighting but I'm not sure that's it's Vanko and the Organization member."

 _"Can we get a picture of you big sister? Maybe we can figure out what's wrong with her from here."_ Kairi asked. Sora nodded, "Okay," he then held out the phone from the tree at Elsa, "Smile, Elsa." Elsa stopped attacking to make a pose, when Sora took the picture, Elsa wondered, "Wait, what just happened?'

She then snapped out of her confusion and attack Sora once more. Still using the trees as cover Sora sent the photo to Kairi in a form of a text, "Did you get it?"

* * *

Kairi got a ping from her phone when she received the text. She replied, "Got it. Now hold on a little longer while we figure out what happened?" She then put Sora on hold as she, Pepper and Anna examined the photo. Anna gasped, "Elsa... What happened to you?" Pepper noticed, "Oh my gosh... Her eyes are yellow." Anna suggested, "Maybe Xehanort possessed her somehow..."

"It's not her." Kairi stated. Anna and Pepper turned to her, "What?" Kairi explained, "Can't you see? It's a Nobody disguised as the Queen." Anna and Pepper couldn't see what she was talking about however, Anna asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive!" She stated. Pepper then wondered, "Then how did this one Nobody fool Sora Sora and the rest of us." Anna eyes widened, "We might have someone who may know the answer. KRONK!" Kronk in his gorilla form ran up to them causing Pepper to scream, Kronk looked at his current form, "Sorry, ma'am." He then drank another potion before turning bak to human, "We were finishing up defeating the drones and monsters at Stark Expo, so what did you need?"

"Kronk, when you worked with Yzma, did you met any other members of the Organization, other than Marluixa?" Anna asked. Kronk nodded, " Yes, actually. Why do you ask?" Kairi held up the phone, "There's this nobody that pretending to be Elsa that's attacking Sora? You have any idea why?"

"Oh, yeah, this looks like Zexion's work." Kronk examined the photo. Pepper raised an eyebrow, "And he is?"

"He's the cloaked schemer. He has a big thing for illusions. He probably cast a spell that made Nobodies and himself look like people they would know good or evil to catch them off guard. He did that to me once. It was not cool." Kronk explained. The three gasped, Pepper called Tony once more, "Tony, are you there..."

 _"Pepper, it's Stane! He's alive and teamed up with Vanko! You need to get to safety!"_ He warned her as he fought what he thought was Stane along with Whiplash. Pepper told him, "Tony, what you seeing isn't real! It's a just a nobody!"

Kairi and Anna tried to call Sora, they exclaimed, "Sora, are you there?!"

* * *

"Yeah, I'm still breathing. What do you got for me?" Sora asked. Anna replied, _"Sora, that's not Elsa. Zexion put a spell on you to make you think that what you fighting is Elsa but is really an Nobody!"_ Sora's eyes widened, "It's just like the cave. It's not real."

 _"Exactly! Sora you need to stop it! And don't hold back!"_ Anna told him. Sora was shocked, "What?! But I can't..."

 _"Yes, you can! It may look and sound like like your sister but it's not! Sora you need to stop it and and free everyone from the spell! Do it for me!"_ Kairi begged. Sora stopped and lookat Kairi's good luck charm in his other hand.

* * *

Riku dodged another of Sora's attacks only to get hit by a beam of light from the Keyblade knocking him down, Sora asked, "How can the light hurt you? Riku... Have you really become a creature of the dark? You're not Riku anymore... You're just a pawn of the darkness." Sora frowned as Riku tried to get back up, "So be it. It's time for you to face the light!"

Sora held up his Keyblade and creates a sphere, which engulfs everything in light. Riku is floating in a white void afterwards. He thought to himself, "I'm...fading... Fading away...into the light."

"You won't fade." He heard a familiar voice. Kairi appeared before him, "You can't fade. There's no power, but God's, that can defeat you... not the light, not the dark. So don't run from the light... and don't fear the darkness. Because both will make you stronger." Riku wondered, "Make me stronger? Darkness too?"

"Yeah. Strength that's yours. The darkness inside your heart... it's vast and it's deep...but if you can truly stare into it and never try to look away, you won't be afraid of anything again." Kairi replied before muttering, "Other than heights." Riku ignored the last part, "All this time I've tried to push the darkness away...

"You've gotta just remember to be brave. Know that the darkness is there and don't give in. If you do that, you will gain strength... the kind that's unlike any other. You'll be able to escape the deepest darkness..." Riku nodded as he began to catch on, "...and I'll be able to see through the brightest light."

"Follow the darkness. It'll show you the way to your friends." Kairi told him. Riku asked, "Can I face them?"

"You don't want to?" asked Kairi along with a faint image another girl that look like her but with blond hair and wearing mostly white. Riku replied, "You know I do. Of course." Kairi nodded as she disappeared as Riku vowed, "And I will! With my strength... My dark strength!" Darkness gave Riku his strength back, Riku eyes narrowed with determination, "Darkness!"

Darkness swirled around him and changed him into his dark clothes and the light transformed Soul Eater into a Keyblade. Riku could now see through the illusion clearly, and he slashed at the illusion. "Sora" gasped, "Impossible..." The illusion disappeared and the fake Sora revealed to be Zexion, "How is it that you found me when you were there in the light?"

"You reek of darkness. Even the light can't block the smell." Riku explained. Zexion gasped as Riku smirked, "I guess I followed the darkness right to you."

Sora closed his eyes and saw Riku clearly and saw what he had to go through, Kairi and Anna were right, that wasn't Elsa. He knew what he had to do. Sora put away the phone and the Keyblade. He stepped out of from behind the trees. "Elsa" smirked, "Finally given up. Don't worry, I'll end this quickly!" She fired an ice blast at him, Sora didn't summon his Keyblade or dodge the attack. He simply awaited for impact. And when it came, he caught it. "Elsa" was shocked, as he illusion began to lose it's grip as Sora could hear both Elsa's and Zexion's voices asked, "Impossible! How..."

"How you magic isn't affecting me? Same reason why Elsa's can't. I see why Elsa was more comfortable when we were little because she knew she couldn't hurt me with her powers. And I'm thinking it's the same thing with you powers, Zexion." Sora then threw the magic back at the Nobody freezing it in place before casting a fire spell at it, destroying it. Sora smiled as he pulled out the magic lamp, "Genie!"

Genie popped out of the lamp and examined the area, "Wow. When did it get so foggy with a slight dash of DC's fear toxin? Don't worry, master!" Genie then turned in himself into a news reporter, "I forecast sunny days ahead. " Genie then turned himself into a sun and all the clouds went away, Sora told the others, "Guy's what you fighting is just an illusion. Zexion only making you think wha's right in front of you!" Everyone stopped as the spell reverse revealing their opponents to be nobodies. With that they easy destroyed the nobodies, and then turned their attention to Zexion. Who pulled out his book once more, "This is absurd... Then I shall make you see... That your hopes are nothing... nothing but a mere illusion!"

He was about to cast another spell as Sora grinned, "Not this time!" Sora used his newly discovered powers to prevent Zexion from casting to his spell. Sora told everyone, "Destroy the book! It's the source of his powers." Everyones eyes narrow and the work together to destory the book. Once it was destoryed, Sora turned to Riku, "Care to do the honors, fellow Keyblade wielder." Riku smirked an nodded, Zexion took a few steps back, "After all your protests, you're still like us, on the side of darkness."

"I know who I am." Riku told him as he walked his way to Zexion. He replied, "When did that happen? You were always terrified of the dark before..."

"Not anymore!" He exclaimed as he charged at him with his new Keyblade. Zexion gasped as Riku slashes through him. Zexion groans in pain and disappears. Sabine told everyone, _"Nice work, Riku."_

"Thanks Sabine." Riku nodded, "Now, only on villian still standing." Everyone turned to Whiplash who was currently battling War Machine and Iron Man. Tony told them, "Don't worry we got this."

"We do?" War Machine questioned. Iron Man nodded, "Yeah, put your hand up. War Machine knew what he was talking about, "This is your idea?"

"Yep." Tony nodded as they both did so. Rhodey nodded, "I'm ready. I'm ready. Go, go, go!" Tony nodded, "Take it!" The both fire their repulsors causing an explosion several damage Whiplash armor for the win. Cap help Tony up, "So, we won?"

"I think so." Tony nodded as he turned to Rhodey who Riku helped him up.

* * *

"Well, you may have stopped Whiplash and Zexion. The drones are self repairing. They won't stay down for long!" Doofenmirtz laughed until Perry walk up to the computer. The evil scientist gasped, "No, Perry the Platypus! Do not press that button!" Perry pointed to the red button that labeled danger. "No, not the one, the other one." Perry pointed to the button next to that the other one yellow and black stripped one also label Danger, "YES, THE ONE! THAT'S THE ONE YOU SHOULD NOT PUSH!" Perry pressed the button.

 _"Self-destructed sequence activated."_

"Now, you've one it!" Doofenmirtz exclaimed. Sabine turned to Doofenmirtz, "You put a self-destruct button your army and your base. That's the dumbest idea I ever heard. "

"We should probably go!" Ron stated as they all ran out of there forgetting Doofenmirtz...

* * *

"You lose!" Ivan laughed weakly as his armor began to beep along with the rest of the drones. Ezra's eye widened, "The drones are about to explode!" War Machine stated, "We need to move!" Everyone made a run for it except for Sora and Iron Man. "Pepper..."

"Kairi!" Sora whistled for Carpet, hopped on him and they flew back to the expo. Pepper and Kairi were still in the building with the drones while Anna and Kronk help the others finishes off the Heartless. And they just noticed the drone's beeping . Thankfully, Iron Man and Sora reached them in time to get them out of there to a roof of a new by building as the drones exploded.

* * *

Black Widow, Happy, Sabine, Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Perry all made it out as the building explored and they all heard, "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

* * *

"Are you okay, Kairi." Sora whispered as he held Kairi in his arms. She smiled as she told him, "I'm fine thanks to you and carpet." They smiled at each other as they turned to Tony and Pepper, "Oh my God. I can't take this anymore." Tony asked, "You can't?"

"I can't take this." She told him. He tried to calm her, "Look at me." But she continued to panic, "My body, literally, cannot handle the stress. I never know if you're gonna kill yourself or wreak the whole company."

"I think I did okay." Everything being on fire having been covered by exploding drones behind him. One more explosion, just as he finished speaking. Pepper then said, "I quit. I'm resigning. That's it."

"What did you just say? You're done? That's surprising. No, it's not surprising. I get it. You don't have to make excuses." Tony told her. Pepper was confused, "I'm… I'm… I'm not making any excuses."

"You actually were just making excuses. But you don't have to." He told her. Pepper replied, "No, I wasn't making an excuse. I'm actually very justified."

"Listen. Hey, hey. You deserve better." Tony said. Pepper was shocked, "Well…"

"You've taken such good care of me. I've been in a tough spot, but you got me through it, so… Right?" Tony asked. Pepper gave him a sad smile, "Thank you."

"Yeah." Tony nodded. Pepper replied, "Thank you for understanding."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's talk clean-up." He said referring to the damage. Pepper said, "I'll handle the transition. It'll be smooth."

"Okay. What about the press? Because you only had the job for a week. That's gonna seem…"

"Well, with you it's like dog years." Pepper joked. Tony nodded, "I know." Pepper continued, "I mean, it's like the Presidency." They then began to kiss much to Kairi's happiness. Then Tony said, "Weird."

"No, it's not weird." Pepper shook her head. Tony shrugged, "It's okay, right?"

"Yeah." Pepper nodded. Tony suggested, "Run that by me again." They then kissed once more. Rhodey commented, "I think it was weird." The two break apart as everyone turned to him, "You guys look like two seals fighting over a grape."

"I had just quit, actually." Pepper blushed. Tony nodded as he faintly blushed too, "Yeah, so we're not…"

"You don't have to do that. I heard the whole thing." He reassured them. Tony joked, "You should get lost."

"I was here first. Get a roof." He joked causing Sora and Kair to laughed. It seemed they manged to fix his relationship with his two best friends. Tony asked, "I thought you were out of one-liners."

"That's the last one." He admitted. Sora told him, "You did great by the way."

"Yeah, you kicked ass back there." Tony agreed. Rhodey smiled in appreciation, " Thank you. You guys too. Listen, my car got taken out in the explosion, so I'm gonna have to hang on to your suit for a minute, okay?"

"Not okay. Not okay with that." Tony joked. As Rhodey replied as he took off, "It wasn't a question."

"How are you gonna resign if I don't accept?" He asked Pepper who just laughed before turning Sora and Kairi, "I don't know how you two did it, but thanks for helping him through this."

"Not a problem."Sora reassured her. Kairi nodded, "All it took was a little heart to heart from Sora and take the alcohol away from him." Tony asked, "Does this mean I can I have a drink now?"

"Maybe after we beat Xehanort." Kairi answered. Tony remembered, "Right, Pepper I need to..."

"I know Kairi and Anna told me everything. I'm just surprised you believe them." Pepper explained. Tony shrugged, "I've learned I need to keep an open mind on some things. Oh, that reminds me..." he turned to Sora. "When we made the need element the lasers weren't the only thing I added to the armor. J.A.R.V.I.S. start it up."

 _"Beginning scanning signs for the Keyhole now, sir."_

With that Tony armor revealed the Keyhole. Sora smiled, and summoned his Keyblade to lock it shut. Anna smiled as she turned to Riku, "So, no longer afraid of the dark, huh? You even got a Keyblade because of it." Riku smiled, "Yeah, thanks for stick by me despite my dark side."

"We'll get you through your new powers so it won't affect you heart. Eventually, the way you coming at. You'll be actually resistance to darkness." Kanan smiled. Zeb and Ezra smirked, as the young Jedi pointed out, "But maybe you should stop wearing that outfit, it makes you look like a girl." Everyone laughed as Riku noticed his attire and began to laugh as well. Olaf smiled, "This is fun. Making so many new friends! I can't wait to see what we do next!"

* * *

"I think were done here." Kim smiled. Ron beamed, "I hope the next world has a Gaino Nacho that kept it's bendy straws." Rufus nodded, "Hm-hmmm!" Sabine rolled her eyes as she and the rest walked off to join the others. Natasha turn to the fellow secret agent, "Thanks for the help, Agent P." Perry made his little nosie in response before using a device to leave the world as well.

* * *

Perry returned to O.W.C.A., the Organization With Out a Cool Acronym, and Major Monogram appeared on screen, "Another fine job stopping Dr. Doofernmirtz, Agent P. But I'm afraid we're not out of the woods just, yet. We have two new situations, One Doofenmirtz had escaped to another world before we could retrieve and is helping another seeker of darkness with his invention. We need you to get to him and put a stop to it. Meanwhile, things in Hollow Bastion have gotten worse here when you left. It's resistance leader, the white witch of oblivion, has requested you to find the heroes of light and asked them for help in our time of need."

"It has allot characters that been have request by the fans, Agent P." Said another voice.

"Stop Breaking the fourth wall, Carl! That's pushing it as it is..." Monogram told the unpaid intern, he then turn back to Perry, "Anyways, on you way, Agent P."

Perry saluted him before teleporting to the next world as his theme began, _"_ _Dooby dooby doo-bah!_ _Dooby dooby doo-bah! He's a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action!"_

Perry eyes narrowed as the background showed plapus feet and him flying on his hover car, " _Dooby dooby doo-bah!_ _Dooby dooby doo-bah!"_

 _"He's a furry little flatfoot,_ _Who'll never flinch from a fray-ee-ay-ee-ay!"_ Doofenmirtz trys to attack him with a machine but he simply uses a remote control to make him hit himself instead. He then leaped off a building and opened his parachute, " _He's got more than just mad skill..."_

 _"He's got a beaver tail and a bill..."_ It showed a picture of him and on hand pointing to his bill and another to his tail, " _And the women swoon whenever they hear him sa-a-a-ay!"_ Jasmine, Aurorua, and Snow White looked to Perry and he chattered causing them to faint, " _He's Perry, Perry the Platypus!"_

"But you can call him Agent P." Monogram told the singer.

 _"Perry!"_

"I said you can call him Agent P!"

 _"A-gent-P!"_ The female singers sang as Perry entered a new world full of mutants...

* * *

"I swear I've been framed!" Justin pleaded as the officer put him in said, "Tell it to the judge!" When the officer left Hammer sat alone in his cell, until a bright light shined in his cell. He turned to see the Winter Solider in his cell. Hammer asked, "Are you here to kill me?"

The Solider said nothing. Hammer continued, "Look I don't know how much Xehanort is paying but I can double it just for you to free me and spare my life..." Soon the metal hand wrapped around his throat. He coughed up, "F-fine. I'll triple it. T-take it or leave..." The Winter Solider snapped his neck ending the traitors life, he then opened a portal to leave, it was time to return to his current objective. Capturing the Keyblade Wielder and the Princess of Heart...

* * *

Zexion appeared back in his room at the World That Never Was, holding his side in pain. He walks over to the wall for leverage. He was puzzuled, "What IS he?!" He slammed his fist agaisted the wall, "No one's EVER worn the darkness the way that he does! It's impossible!" Just the Axel and Riku appear in the room. Zexion gasps and cowers by the wall. He notices something in Riku. It was the replica,  
"Oh... Oh, yes. The replica, of course. We can use this Riku to defeat the real one along with Sora." But what was odd, Axel didn't say anything to him, "Axel?"

"Wouldn't you like to be real?" Axel asked the clone. He nodded, "All you need is the kind of power that the real Riku doesn't have. If you can get that, you can be a new person-not Riku, nor anybody else. You won't just be a copy of someone. You will be unique, your OWN self."

"Axel! What are you saying to him?!" Zexion asked in horror. Axel gestured to Zexion, "You know, he's as good a place to start as any."

"You can't do this!" Zexion begged then he noticed something about Axel, he was smiling, "Wait a minute your..." The replica grabs Zexion by the collar. He is surrounded by an aura of darkness as he starts draining Zexion's life force. Zexion began to fade away. Axel frown, "So sorry, Zexion. Hm... You just found out way too much."

* * *

 **Wow! So many things happened in this chapter! And I made some nods to** **Naminé. She coming soon Naminé fans. Riku's no binging his bath. The Road to Dawn. And he now as a Keyblade. Perry has his mission to stop Doofnmirtz and seek the heroes of light. Winter Solider killed of Justin Hammer (Needed an excuse why he was never shown in Marvel Climatic Universe again). And Axel and the Replica killed Zexion. But what did Zexion discover before he died? How will the X-Men be involved in all of this? Will it be in anyway tied in to the new Logan movie in the story? (Such a great and sad movie by the way.) Stay tuned. Anyways, don't forget to review. And if you haven't already besure to follow and fav. See you next time! :) Hope you enjoyed the nearly 8,000 worded chapter.**


	64. Chapter 63: Secerts

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. Alright, the beginning of a brand new world. Now before we begin as always let's reply to some reviews.**

 **ajjar12: I might have some of the rebels crew still around but I don't want to give too much away and yeah, Sora will learn what happen to Vader so good news for Ashoka. We never did saw her again after the season 2 finale did we?**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Glenn: Thank you! Huh? I thought I left enough hits but if you don't know. It's the X-Men. The first one with Hugh Jackman as Wolverine in 2000. Man, that was a long time ago. I was really hoping he'd show up in the Avengers. Oh, well.**

 **em4o456: Thank you! Yes, that would be funny, she's not currently. The last time used his drive forms was on Star Wars Rebels in his Master Form aginst Darth Vader. Just like in the game he won't be using it 24/7 but he will use one in this world. So don't worry. Hey, they bringing them back for KH3! Looking forward to that. There still working there way towards find Anna and Elsa. Unlike the Heroes of Light. They don't have any Keyblades to empower them. I'll get back to them soon and maybe a little music number for Seifer's gang. Sora had one about four chapters ago but it does feel longer does it. Sora will get more information on that in this world.**

 **Guest: Well she's only a world away. Hang in there.**

 **Guest: Well that depends what your asking. Are you asking who's showing up in Hollow Bastion or who else is joining the heroes of light? Could you clarify in your next review?**

 **Well, that's it for now. Let the the next world begin!**

* * *

Chapter 63: Secrets

 _Poland 1944_

 _Jewish men, women and children are herded like cattle toward a large open yard. There they huddle until the Germans begin to shout and shove through the mob. A little boy_ _stared at the metal wire with an unusual fascination. Behind it, a Jew works diligently. The boy then continued to walk beside his parents. However, t_ _he corridor comes to a junction where it splits in two._ _Soldiers here push the mob using rifles as pikes, screaming and terrorizing the lot of them. Suddenly it is clear what they are doing. They are dividing the mob into smaller groups. Children from adults._

 _The mother struggles to reach her child, but she is forced back. Her husband puts a hand over her mouth to silence her._ _The boy hesitates at first, then runs toward her. Soldiers converge to stop him as he is separated from her by a gate of barbed wire so dense, it resembles wool. Called out for his mother but his parents were push further away from him._ _The boy screams, louder and louder. The soldiers seem to be having a hard time carrying such a frail child. The farther they get from the fence, the heavier he seems to get, until they are literally pulling him as though he were anchored to something._

 _The soldiers are literally pulled back a step and they begin to slip in the mud. They look at one another and then over their shoulders as they hear a sound._ _The fence is bowing towards them like iron filings to a magnet, and several of the strands of barbed wire have given way. The boy keeps screaming... the wires keep straining..._

 _Finally, one of the soldiers uses a rifle-butt and brains the boy violently. He falls to the ground, rain on his face. The soldiers just started at the fence now all bent, they just wonder, what was he..._

* * *

Present Day

"Wow..." Iron Man examined, "This really is another world. There's no sign of Stark Industries anywhere." Everyone just stared at him. Tony shrugged, "I was curious."

"Yeah...is there a Bueno Nacho nearby?" Ron asked with hope. Tony replied, "Yeah...unless you count Taco Bell, there's no Bueno Nacho on this world." Ron groaned, "Seriously the other worlds are missing out!" Rufus offered him comfort as Sora asked, "Say, try find major differences on this world. Maybe, we can figure out why were here beside the keyhole."

"Say, that's a good idea. J.A.R.V.I.S. scan for any major differences between this world and ours." Tony told his computer butler.

 _"Politics and countries are all the same. But I did find one thing that bring up our interests."_

"Well, bring it up." Tony replied, after a few minutes of examining the new information he finally said, "Well, this is interesting..." Mulan asked, "What is it?"

"You said your sister was born with her powers, right." Tony asked the Keyblader. Sora nodded, "That's right. Why do you ask?"

"We'll there a whole bunch of people born with powers on this world. Most won't develop it until the older but you get the idea. Their called mutants." Tony explained. The others were amazed, as Anna said, "Wow, what a coincidence."

"Maybe not. There's allot a people that fear them on this world. The ordinary humans are trying to figure out what they should do with them." Iron Man explained. Sora signed, "They think their monsters."

"I say we go to them a lesson!" Zeb stated as he cracked his knuckles. Cap placed a hand Zeb Solider, "Easy, solider. If we did that we'd only make situations worse for the mutants. Think about it. Most of us come from different worlds, they could easily confuse us for mutants." Kanan nodded, "Cap's right. If anything we'd only be confirming their fears."

"Is there anybody that cares for the mutants. I mean who even found out about mutants in the first place." Sora asked. Iron Man replied, "Let's see. It's says here that the head expert of mutants is a Professor Charles Xavier. He owns a school that teaches mutants how to controls the powers. He dreams the humans and mutants can live together peacefully." Sora then recalled an old promise he made to Elsa...

* * *

 _Nearly 10 years ago_

 _"...Sora, could I ask you a favor?" Elsa asked. Sora nodded, "Well... When you do go on your adventure, when your older. Could you..." She didn't even need to finish. "Don't worry... One of those worlds holds the secret of controlling your powers. Then you, me, Anna, Riku, and Kairi can all go on the next adventure together and play together and make new friends."_

 _"I'd figure you'd say that. Now get off to bed and get some sleep." She hugged him as he nodded. "Okay, goodnight Elsa!"_

 _"Goodnight, Sora." She said as Sora ran to his room._

* * *

Present day

Sora smiled, maybe this professor could teach Elsa how to control her powers and bring back summer. Heck, maybe he could learn a few things about how to get strong enough to face Xehanort. He turned to Sora and Kairi, who smiled, they were thinking the same exact thing. Sora suggested, "Hey, maybe we should pay this professor a visit."

"Oh, so he can teach how to become skilled enough to take on Xehanort." Anna presumed. Sora answered, "Well, actually to help Elsa bring back summer."

"Why would Elsa need to do that? She just freaked out at my engagement to Hans, we just need ask her to bring back summer and she'll do it. It's that simple." Anna stated. Sora began to get nervous, "Maybe it might not be that...simple..."

Anna was concerned, "Wait, do you know something that I don't know?" Sora shrugged, "Well...maybe..." Anna asked, "Well, what is it?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secret." Sora replied. Cap stood up, "Sora, I'm glad you keep you keep other peoples secrets safe but if it's something that's important to the mission, you should tell us. Sora then gestured for Cap to come over and he whispered him the secret, this caused the world war two hero to gasp. The princess of Arrenedle asked, "What? What is it?"

"Can't tell you. It's a secret." Cap told her. Anna frowned, "Okay, show of hands, who knows the secret that Sora's talking about?"

Riku and Kairi raised their hands, and Anna signed, "Of coarse he'd tell you two...could either of you tell me this secret?" They shook their heads, so Anna looked through the rest of their group and saw Sabine raising her hand. Sora raised an eye eyebrow, "Wait, I'd never told you. How did you find out?"

"Riku told me..." Sabine replied. Sora and Kairi turned to glare at Riku. He shrugged, "What? I trust her and besides she's hot." Anna asked her, "Can I know the secert?" Sabine grinned, "Two guess what I'm going to say in response."

Anna frowned, as she already knew the response, "You can't tell me. It's a secret." Sabine nodded, "Bingo." Annna just groaned as Sora apologized, "I'm sorry, Anna. Elsa made me promise to keep this information away for you. If I did, I fear something terrible would happen."

"Sora, I not mad at you. I just wished you just trust me more that we can help Elsa to geth..." Anna stopped when she smelled something and asked, "Hey, does anyone else smell that." Everyone sniff and they smelled it to. Kim stated, "Smells like smoke."

Everyone turned to Mushu who shrugged, "Guys, it wasn't me." Mulan replied, "Well, one things for sure were there's smoke..." Hera nodded, "There's fire." Iron Man nodded, "Right people might be in trouble. I'll fly ahead and see were the smokes coming from. Everyone else follow me." Iron Man flew off a, well Genie came in with a fire tuck and everyone gone on hoping they weren't too late...

* * *

A few minutes earlier

Logan hasn't been driving long before he notices the trailer doesn't sound like it should. He pulls over, gets out, and went to check the trailer, he pokes the tarp. It felt soft. He tore off the tarp to reveal a girl huddled underneath. Logan demanded, "What the hell are you doin'?"

"I'm sorry. I needed a ride. I thought you might help me." She apologized. He told her, "Get out of there." She did what she was told but asked, "Where am I supposed to go?" He replied, "I don't know."

"You don't know, or you don't care?" She asked. He turned to leave as he replied, "Pick one." As he headed back to his truck, he heard her say, "I saved your life."

"No, you didn't." He replied. Knowing full well he would have healed from the sore losers attack. Logan back in the truck and began to drive off. He gets about twenty feet before his conscience catches up with him. He stops and the girl ran toward the truck to get in. A little ways later she asked, "You don't have anything to eat, do you?"

Logan pulls some small nabs out of the glove compartment. The girl began to eat them, she then turned to Logan and introduced herself, "I'm Rogue." He said nothing in response. She takes a closer look at Logan. A single, silver dog tag hangs from his neck from a battered chain. She asked, "Were you in the army? Doesn't that mean you were in the army?"

Logan glared at her as pulled the tag inside his shirt. Rogue has a look at the back of the truck. It had extremely spall sleeping quarters and nothing else. She could help but say, "Wow."

"What?" Logan asked. She explained, "Suddenly my life doesn't look that bad." Logan replied, "Hey, if you prefer the road..." but she cuts him off, "No, no...It looks great. It looks cozy." Logan saw that Rogue is rubbing her hands together to keep warm. He turned on the heater and snatches Rogue's hand, almost touching her bare skin, "Put your hands over the heater."

Rogue squirms causing Logan lets her go. Logan reassured her, "Look, I'm not gonna hurt you." She replied, "It's nothing personal. It's just... when people touch my skin... something happens." He asked, "What?"

"I don't know. They just get hurt." She explained. Logan nodded, "Fair enough." Rogue looked at Logan's knuckles. When the man was about to attack this man early popped out claws to fight back. Rogue asked, "When they come out... does it hurt?"

"Every time." Logan admitted. One thing pondered him though, "...What kind of a name is Rogue?" She shrugged, "I don't know. What kind of a name is Wolverine?" He nodded, _"Fair point."_

"My name's Logan." He introduced himself. She nodded, "Marie." She then noticed, Logan didn't have his seat beat on, "You know, you should wear a seat belt."

"Look, I don't need any advice..." All of a sudden, a tree fell directly into the road, smashing into Logan's truck and throwing him through the windshield. Logan landed face first, some distance away.

Marie was shocked at what happened but got over it when she reliezed she need to help him. Except, there was one problem he seat-beat was stuck. Something ignites in the back of the truck, not far from the gas tanks. Logan the got up and began walking back to the truck. There was a gash on his face... but as she watched as it healed before her very eyes. For a moment, Marie forgets the danger as she watches this, fascinated once again at what he could do. he asked her as he finished healing, "Are you all right?"

"I'm stuck!" She began to panic once again. Logan moved around the tree. He's about to step over it to the passenger door and get her out, when...He stops. He sniffs the air. This was no accident. He popped out his claws when out of the wilderness charged a mutant almost more animal than man. He tackles Logan, it wasn't much of a fight as this villain managed to get the drop on him. Wolverine's limp body crashes down on top of his truck's hood. Rogue screamed. Wolverine's claws retract as he fell flames continue to grow. Rogue still can't get out.

The animal like man was about to move in on them both when something blasted him away from the truck. Iron Man landed in front on the truck as he raised his hand at the evil mutant, "Bad kitty!" He called out to the others, "Found the bad guy!" Everyone rushed in to defend the too. Cap's eyes widened as he recognized the man, "Victor Creed?"

"Steve Rodgers?" Victor raised an eyebrow just as surprised. Kristoff turn to Captain America, "You know him?" Cap nodded, "Yeah, we fought on the same side during World War II."

"He's from you time too!" Anna gasped. Olaf wondered, "Was he frozen for almost 50 years too?" Creed just grinned, "Healing factor. Does wonders for ya. Too bad the most of ya won't get to see what Magento's planning."

"Wait, I remember that name. He was in the group of villains that working with the Organization." Kronk remembered. Sora eyes narrowed, "Guess we found our bad guy." Iron Man stated, "Well, then, I'm going to hit you war buddy, if you don't mind Cap." Cap stated, "We were never friends. So, do it." Iron Man fired another repulsor but this time Sabertooth was ready for him. He jumped out of the way from the blast...only to get hit by a beam of red energy to send him flying away. Everyone turned to see a man with special glasses and a woman with white hair. She told the heroes, "Quickly, help us get them to saftey before the truck blows."

Everyone nodded as the went to work. Steve and Kristoff went to help Logan while Riku used his new Keyblade to unlock the truck door. Ezra noticing the girl was stuck activated his lightsaber and cut her free, he offered his hand, "Come with us if you want to live."

Rogue amazed by the new group of people, nodded as they ran right as the truck exploded. Ron stated, "I hope that dude had insurance." Genie then appeared as the work GEICO as Genie said, " GEICO. Fifteen minutes could save you 15% or more on car insurance." Sora turned to the two individuals, "Thanks for the assist. I'm Sora. These are my friends, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, Stitch, Sven, Oalf, Thor, my sister, Anna, my Godparents Uncle Cloud and Aunt Tifa, Kristoff, Hercules, Pegasus, Capret, Mulan, Mushu, Steve, Kronk, Kanan, Ezra, Zeb, Sabine, Hera, Chopper, Genie, and Tony." Everyone gave a nodded as Sora

"I'm Rogue and this is Logan. Thanks for saving us." Rogue introduced herself and the man willing to help her, who was still unconscious. The woman smiled, "You very welcome. I'm Storm and this Scott. We're the X-Men." Scott looked as Sora's friends, "Quite a group you got here."

"Yeah, long story. Anyways, do you know where we can find a Professor Charles Xavier? We think he might be willing to help us." Sora asked. Storm smiled, "You in luck, we were here to originally sent help Rogue and Logan here but I'm sure the Professor would be defiantly be willing to help you all."

"Well, well that was quick." Anna stated as Kairi said, "I guess we should be used to this by now." Steve looked at Logan, _"First, Victor. Now, Jim. If there still alive maybe somewhere Peggy's still..."_

Steve shook off his thoughts, "First things first. I think this man might need medical attention." Storm reassured them, "We have a doctor. She should be able to help him." Everyone nodded as they follow them to their jet. Hera muttered, "Nice jet." Stitch really wanted to drive it. A half an hour later they landed in the hanger as Scott said, "Welcome to the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters."

* * *

 **Well, that's the end for this chapter. Man, I hope the come out the another KH3 trailer with a release date soon. Next time, we'll see what the villains of this world are up to with Doofenmirtz. What's Perry been up to. And we meet Charles Xavier and Jean Grey. Anyways, until then, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. See you next time.**


	65. Chapter 64: X-Men

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Okay, new chapter to the new world. I got some new reviews to respond to and for the PM's I already replied to your questions. So, to the reviews...**

 **ajjr12: They show up but not until much later... We'll see what Phineas and Ferb have been up too...And we'll get their reaction too... the whole, "Aren't you two a bit young to bring back Summer."**

 **"Yes, yes we are."**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **SORARULES23: Someones an X-Men fan. I hope you enjoy the chapters to come.**

 **Mickol93: Yes, but they won't last long. I have upcoming finals so I'll be focusing on that. So updates will get slow. You've been warned.**

 **sucramstock: Thank you! No, it will still be Anna. I made it clear Elsa's powers have no effect against Soera but there will be a reason why Sora won't save Anna. Don't worry. Interesting thought though.**

 **Prequel Hater: If you want to really be technical then Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver shouldn't be in the Avengers because there apart of the X-Men too. And Logan's also an Avenger in the comics. But don't worry I won't include all the X-Men because there's going to more heroes joining an it would be overkill if I included all the X-Men so I just include Wolverine because, he actually plays a pretty big part in the story. Sound fair?**

 **Guest: Not for a while. One of them does figure it out soon though and you won't believe who it is.**

 **With that out of the way let's begin!**

* * *

Chapter 64: X-Men

Sabertooth storms through corridors. As he walks in, he passes by Toad. He was currently wearing large goggles to compensate as he performs simple welding jobs. Toad noticed him returned empty handed and smirked, "Weren't you supposed to bring someone back with you?"

"Rrrrrooooooooaaaaaaawwwwwwww!" Sabertooth roared like an actually tiger. Toad smirked in response as he continued to work on his job. Sabretooth enters the office of his boss. The only thing on his desk was Magento's own version of Newton's cradle One ball strikes one and one ball swings out from the other like the Newton's cradle. However, there was a slight difference. There are no strings supporting the balls, thus defying gravity. The master of magnetism stood behind his desk. He can tell from Sabretooth's expression, and the absence of any hostages, that things did not go as planned. He asked, "What happened?"

"They knew." Victor simply stated. Magento signed, "Charles." Victor continued, "That ain't all. The folks you warned me about where there too. Along with a Captain Steve Rodgers and the offspring of Fair." Magnto signed, it would appear that the Heroes of Light were now on his world. And was lead by his old friend's grandson. He turned to a old photo of Charles, Mystique, Havok, Beast, Banshee, Moira MacTaggert, himself, Xehanort, and Eraqus. Frustrated, Magneto magnetically pulls the dog tag from Sabretooth and inspects it. Nothing odd about the tag at a glance, military dog tag. Includes a faded serial number and a name: WOLVERINE. As Magneto turns Logan's dog tag between his fingers, he then inspected his faded purple serial numbers tattooed in his arm. He then drops the dog tag on his desk. Magento told him, "I have made the first move. That is all they know. Come. The U. N. summit will begin shortly."

He then turned to the evil scientist, "Is it ready, Doctor?" Doofenmirtz grinned and nodded, "The turn-a-human-into-a-mutantinator is all set." Magento grinned, "Time for our little test. Is the anything else?"

"Yeah, on my way back I did pick up a fellow mutant who wanted to join the brotherhood. Doesn't talk much though." Sabertooth nodded as he gestured to the new mutant, who oddly looked like a platypus with one of those fake glasses, nose, and a mustache and wore a mutants are the future shirt. Magneto smiled, "Excellent, welcome my brother."

The platypus like mutant just nodded. Magento gestured to Dr. Doofenmirtz, "You can begin by helping finish up out machine." Magneto heads for the door. Sabretooth begins to follow, then goes back and palms the dog tag. As Magneto moves out of range, the balls fall out of the air and clatter onto the table and floor. Doofenimirtz just grinned, "Well, new partner, let's get to work...say, you look familiar...where have I seen you before..." The "mutant" got worried, because he wasn't really a mutant, he was really Agent P in disguise. Doofenmirtz just shrugged, "Hmmm...Can't put my finger on it. Oh, well, it'll come to me eventually. Come, let's finish the inator."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at medical monitors beep, keeping track of the vital signs of Logan, who lies in a bed in the middle of a medical lab. He is asleep, and was recovering. Jean Grey stood over him. Her hand moves across his body. With her mind, she levitates a chemical over him and into her uncaps an IV needle and moves to the middle of Logan's arm. Jean starts to insert as she is sticking the needle in his arm he jolts violently. Whipping around behind the startled Jean and grabbing her by the throat. She is unable to speak, choked silent by his grip. Then he is on his feet and out the door. Jean is on the floor, gasping for breath.

Logan moved his way through the mysterious hallway as he tore some medical monitors off his skin. He looks around, not sure which way to run. He noticed he surrounded by X-logo double doors. He heard, _"Where is he?"_

Logan jolted again. He has no idea where the voice has come from. He looks around more and sees some sort of locker room. Hanging in a row are uniforms. He starts to rummage through the lockers, coming up with a shirt and pants that almost fit. _"Where are you going?"_

Once again, Logan doesn't know where the voice has come from. He's now genuinely spooked. An elevator opened up next to him.

 _"Over here!"_ Logan decide to get into the elevator. The doors close as it went to the upper floors. Once the doors opened, Logan gets out of the elevator and sees a tastefully decorated hallway. The voices in Logan's head begin to pick up frequency, _"Where is he?" "This way!" "Over here!" "Where are you going?"_ Logan hide from a crowd of students that are running down the hallway. Once the children past him, he looks at several doors, trying to pick one to go through. When he made his decision, he enters the one he choose. He turned to see a bald man in a wheel chair, surrounded by about five students and a blackboard. Xavier regards Logan as if he just expected Logan's arrival and smiled, "Good morning, Logan."

Logan, who was usually prepared for anything but this, just stares. How did this man knew who he was and why was he at a school. The last thing he remembered that he was attack. Now, he was here. The man told the students, "Now I want your definition of weak and strong anthropic principles on Wednesday. That'll be all."

The students began to leave the room except one girl, who forget her purse, and ran back to get it back for it, "Goodbye, Professor." The professor smiled, "Goodbye, Kitty." Kitty runs out of the room, right through the solid door much to Logan's shock. He then turned back to the professor. He explained what he was teaching as he held up the textbook, "Physics." He then asked, "Can I offer you some breakfast?"

"Where am I?" Logan asked. The professor answered, "Westchester, New York." The professor rolled out from behind his desk as he introduced himself, "I'm Professor Charles Xavier. After you were attacked, my people brought you here for medical attention."

"I don't need medical attention." Logan told him. Xavier nodded, "Yes, of course."

"Where's the girl?" He asked, concerned for her safety. Charles answered, "Rogue? She's here. She's fine."

"Really?" Wolverine asked. Just then, Sora, Storm, and Cyclops entered the room. The Professor smiled, "And see one of our other guest is awake. Good morning, I'm Professor Charles Xavier. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, thanks. Thanks for letting us stay for the next few days. I'm Sora Fair." Sora nodded. He could see that the professor was smiling, Sora had a feeling what this meant, "Let me guess, you knew my father."

"Grandfather, actually. He was an old friend of mine. You and your friends are more than welcomed here." Charles replied. Sora nodded as the professor turned back to Logan, " May I present Ororo Monroe, also called Storm.."

"Hello." Storm greeted. As Charles introduced the other man, "And Scott Summers, also called Cyclops."

Cyclops offers his hand. Logan just stares at it. Charles reassured him, "They saved your life. You're at my mansion, a school for mutants. You'll be safe here from Magneto."

"What's a Magneto?" Logan asked. He answered, "A very powerful mutant who believes a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity. I've been following his activities for some time. The man who attacked you is an associate of his named Sabretooth."

"'Sabretooth?'" Logan sneered. He pointed to the woman, "'Storm.'" And then backed to Charles, "What do they call you? 'Wheels?' This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Logan turned to leave when Cyclops stood by the doorway, and refused to moving, "'Cyclops,'" right?" Logan grabbed him and threatened, "You want to get out of my way?"

Cyclops looks over Logan's shoulder, back at the Professor. The professor asked Logan, "Logan. It's been almost fifteen years, hasn't it?" Xavier's words chill Logan to the bone. Logan looks back at him. "Moving from place to place, with no idea who you really are?" Logan replied, "Shut up!"

"Give me a chance. I may be able to help you find what you're looking for." The professor promised, "How do you know...?" The professor replied using his telepathy, _"You're not the only one with gifts."_

Then Logan heard the other voices that he heard before... indicating that perhaps Xavier had herded Logan through the mansion with his mind. Logan can't help but be curious now. Sora whispered, "What?What just happened?" Storm replied, "He's talking with Logan with his mind. Sora nodded before turning to the professor and wondered, "So, what exactly what do you do here?"

The professor smiled and told both Logan and Sora, " Follow me." As he showed them around the school, he told them, "Anonymity is a mutant's first defense against the world's hostility. To the outside world, we're only a school for the gifted. Cyclops, Jean, and Storm were some of my first students. I protected them, trained them to use their powers, and eventually, to train others to do the same. The students are mostly runaways, some of them with gifts are so extreme that they've become a danger to themselves and to others. Like your friend Rogue, incapable of human contact, probably for the rest of her life. And yet here she is, with others her own age, being accepted, not feared."

"What'll happen to her?" Logan asked. Charles replied, "Well, that's up to her. Either she'll rejoin the world an educated woman, or stay to become one of what my students have affectionately called the 'X-Men.'" But that's just the public face of the school. The lower levels are another matter entirely." As he showed the two the lower part of the mansion he continued, "When I was 16, I learned that I could control the minds of others, make them do or think whatever I wanted. Around that time, I met another young man, Erik Lansherr, who also had an amazing power. He could create magnetic fields and control metal. Convinced that humans would never accept us, he... he grew angry and vengeful. He became Magneto. Many powerful mutants are out there, Logan, and many of them do not share my respect for mankind. Without anyone to protect them, humanity's days might be numbered."

"I'll make a deal with you, Logan. Give me 48 hours to find what Magneto wants with you, and I swear I'll do all I can to help you piece together what you've lost... and what you're looking for." He offered him. Logan gave it a thought while Sora smiled, this professor might be the key of help Elsa controlling her powers.

* * *

When he accepted his terms, Logan once again was back on the doctor's table, peacefully this time. Jean Grey stood over him, making some analysis. He notices a scrape on her neck. He apologized, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked. He replied, "If I hurt you."

Jean smiled sweetly, accepting his apology. Logan smirked, "So... couldn't wait to get my shirt off again, could you?" Jean looks at him, then presses a button which slides his medical table into a wall. Logan lies still as bright lights pass over him as the computer scanned him.

* * *

An hour later, Storm, Cyclops, and the Professor look on as Jean explains the X-rays she's taken along with Sora, Captain America, Sabine, Kronk, Riku, and Kairi. Logan's skeleton was completely made of metal, "The metal's called adamantium. Supposedly unbreakable."

"So...it's like Cap's shield." Sora observed. Cap turned to him, "Actually, Sora, my shield made out of vibranium. According to, Howard, Tony's father, it'd unique feature is that it can absorb all vibrational energies. The metal can absorb different forms of vibration from physical force to sound waves. The energy absorbed is stored in the bonds of molecules and in turn makes the metal more difficult to destroy. While according to Dr. Grey, Adamantium is virtually indestructible. It is very dense and has survived exposure to multiple nuclear blasts. Adamantium can also cut through any material except maybe my shield."

"That is correct Captain, and the adamantium been grafted to his entire skeleton." Jean explained. Storm wondered, "How could he survive such an operation?"

"His mutation. He has uncharted regenerative ability. It also makes his age impossible to determine. He could very well be older than you, Professor." Jean answered. Cap nodded, "That's why he and his brother never aged or died during world war too."

"How exactly do you know Logan, Steve?" Sabine asked. Cap replied, "Same as Sabertooth. We fought in the second world war together. I knew him as James Holwet. We called him Lucky Jim because he could take a fatal wound and keep on coming. I never got along with Victor but Jim or Logan was a decent man. A Good solider and a good man. Now, who exactly did this to him?"

"He doesn't remember. And he has no memory of what his life was like before it happened." Jean replied. Steve signed as Sabine replied, "Sounds something like the Empire would do."

"How awful." Kairi frowned. The professor replied, "Experimentation on mutants. It's not unheard of. But I've never seen anything like this before." Steve frowned, unless Peggy had a healing factor, he'd probably never see her again. The Professor turned to Sora, "Now, that's enough about Logan. Now, then Sora, you said you and your friends were here for a purpose. How is your family by the way?"

Sora wasn't sure what to say, "Professor, I'm not sure how to say this but... both my parents and my grandfather were killed long ago." The professor frowned, "Let me guess, Xehanort." Sora nodded, "You know him too don't you."

"Yes, when the X-Men was just beginning the four of us, Eric, Eraqus, Xehanort, and myself were all friends. Though deep down I knew something was not right about Xehanort. I fear he's the reason why Eric is the way he is now. Erquas tries to give him the benefit of the doubt but I fear he never succeeded." Charles replied. Sora nodded, "Yes, he's after something called the _X_ -blade. And all he needs is the last princess of heart to get to it so, I formed a team of heroes to defend the worlds from he and the other villains. Kronk here used to work for them."

"Yeah, I had a change of heart." Kronk replied. Sora continued, "He thinks that he and Magento are working together on this." Charles nodded, "Then my X-Men will assist you any any way we can. We can train you so you powers grow and you'll have a better chance of defeating Xehanort."

"Thank you. But that's not the only reason why we're here." Sora said. Scott wondered, "What is it?"

"We think Sora's older sister's a mutant." Riku stated. Storm replied, "She's seem's a little hyper but that's not really a mutation."

"Not Anna. Elsa. She's the one casting the early winter across the worlds." Sora explained. Charles replied, "Well, that explains why Cerebro keeps detect this mutant but can never get a location on this world. How did this started."

Sora quickly explained what happened back the coronation. Anna's engagement, her powers revealed to the Kingdom, peoples reaction. Jean signed, "That poor girl." Charles nodded, "And she's has no control over abilities."

"That's right. For all I know, she may not even know she's done this and if she did she wouldn't know how to reverse it." Sora nodded. Charles signed, "She's afraid. That's not unusual. Sora once you find your sister, let me know. I'll do everything in my power to help her."

Sora nodded, "Thanks, oh, and do me a favor and don't tell Anna. I promised Elsa I won't tell her." Everyone nodded. Jean signed as she left the room, there are so many out there scared and alone because of what they could do and they weren't there to help them. She didn't know why but she felt the need to sing and pray as she headed back upstairs, _"I don't know if You can hear me..._ _Or if You're even there..."_

 _"I don't know if You would listen..._ _To a mutant's prayer..."_ Jean continued, " _They say I'm just an outcast..._ _I shouldn't speak to You..._ _Still I see Your face and wonder..._ _Were You once an outcast too?"_

 _"God help the outcasts..._ _Hungry from birth..."_ Those who weren't used to the random musical acts just watch. Mainly, Tony and Logan, " _Show them the mercy..._ _They don't find on earth..."_

 _"God help us mutants..._ _We look to You still..."_ Jean sang, _"God help the outcasts..._ _Where nobody will..."_

 _"I ask for wealth..."_ Another mutant sang as others joined him, _"I ask for fame..._ _I ask for glory to shine on my name..."_

 _"I ask for_ _love..."_ Rogue sang as she looked a Bobby, _"I can possess..."_

 _I ask for God and His angels to bless me..."_ The mutants sang. Jean continued, " _I ask for nothing..._ _I can get by..._ _But I know so many..._ _Less blessed than I..."_

 _"Please help the mutants..._ _The poor and downtrod..."_ Jean finished, " _I thought we all were..._ _Children of God..."_ Jean wondered after words, "I have no idea at what just happened."

"Where did that music come from?" Tony observed. Logan shrugged, "Don't know, don't care... you'll never find me singing at all." Sora walked up to Anna, "Did the professor say he would help us?"

Sora nodded, "He did. After I told him that Xehanort and Magento were working together he was more than willing to help us. And he'd say he'd help Elsa too." Anna smiled, "Oh, good. Now that he told you that he'd help will you tell me what the secret is?"

"Sorry, Anna, I still can't tell you. I'm going to check on the others." Sora replied as Anna frowned, "Dang it...I thought for sure he'd tell me by now..." Anna's eyes narrowed, "I didn't want to do this but he's left me no choice... I'm going to have to scare the information out of him..."

* * *

 **Dun dun dunnnnn...**

 **What could Anna be up too? How's the group on Arrendelle been? Find out next time. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review and don't forget to follow and fav. if you havn't already. See you next time!**


	66. Chapter 65: Rogue on the Run

**I** **don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix, and Disney. Okay, now before we begin let's reply to some reviews...**

 **SORARULES23: Well, I'm really glad you're enjoying this. And relax I know your question not a complaint and I'm more than happy to answer your question. Not counting this world or the returns to Arreneddle there's about 10 more worlds to explore.** **  
**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!** **  
**

 **ajjr12: Maybe not this fanfic. But I might include Lara Croft in my X-Men: Evolution/Kingdom Hearts crossover. As soon as I beat the first reboot game.** **  
**

 **Well that's it. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 65: Rogue on the Run

Back at Arendelle, Prince Hans, Prince Roxas, Hayner, Tidus, Wakka, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi and other volunteers continued to search for the Princess Anna, Prince Sora, and their friends. They finally found a lead when they stopped at "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post," they learned that they stopped to get some warmer cloths, equipment, and a guide. It was getting late and everyone was beginning to get hungry. So, they stopped to rest and eat at his bar. As Hans figured out where his faincè could have gone, Seifer just glared at the Prince, still upset they put him in charge. He turned to his friends, "Who does he think he is?"

"Uh...a Prince, you know." Rai replied. Seifer declared, "No one leads a better leader than Seifer!" Vivi nodded, "Darn right!" Hanyer rolled his eyes, "You mean besides Sora?" Seifer signed, "Dissmissed. Just tossed aside like up yesterday's newspaper... It's more than I can bear."

"Another drink?" Vivi offered another lemonade. Seifer shrugged, "What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced." Vivi gasped, "Who you? Never! Seifer you need to pull yourself together. _Gosh, it disturbs me to see you Seifer..._ _Looking so down in the dumps..._ _Every guy here'd love to be you, Seifer..._ _Even when taking your lumps..."_

Hayner, Tidus, and Wakka rolled their eyes, they knew where this was going, Vivi continued, _There's no man in town as admired as you..._ _You're everyone's favorite guy..."_ Rai and Fuu rasied thier glasses in agreement, _Everyone's awed and inspired by you..._ _And it's not very hard... to see why..."_

 _No one's slick as Seifer!_ _No one's quick as Seifer!_ _No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Seifer!_ _For there's no man in the kingdom half as manly!_ _Perfect, a pure paragon!"_ Vivi sang, he ran up to his other friend, _You can ask Rai, Fuu, or me... And we'll tell you whose team we'd prefer to be on! Who plays..."_ Vivi guestered to the others to help him sing along, it took them a moment to catch on his gestured, _"...darts like Seifer?!"_

 _"Who breaks..." Vivi began as they joined in, "Hearts like Seifer?!"_

 _"Who's much more than the sum of his parts like Seifer?!"_ Vivi sang as Seifer joined in, "As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!" His friends sang, _"My, what a guy, that Seifer!"_

 _"I needed encouragement! Thank you, Vivi!"_ Seifer sang in gratefulness. Vivi nodded, _"Well, there's no one to easily bolster as you!"_ Hayner turned to his own friends, "Think there taking it too far?"

"Yep." Tidus agreed as they got ready for a fight as Seifer's friends sang, _"No one fights like Seifer! Douses lights like Seifer!"_ As the groups fought Seifer bite Hanyer, as he sang, _"In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Seifer!"_

 _"For there's no one as burly and brawny!"_ Seifer's fan girls sang. Seifer showed off his muscles, _"As you see I've got biceps to spare!"_

" _Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny!"_ Vivi sang. Seifer nodded, _"That's right! And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair!"_ He showed off his hairy chest as his friends, _"No one hits like Seifer! Matches wits like Seifer!"_

 _"In a spitting match, nobody spits like Seifer!"_ Vivi sang. Seifer boosted, _"I'm especially good at expectorating!"_ Seifer spat in Hans drinks from an impressively long distance without, him noticing, _"Ten points for Seifer!"_

 _"When I was a lad, I ate four dozen eggs... Every morning to help me get large!"_ He juggled and ate many eggs. Vivi tried to do the same but they just fell everywhere on him. Seifer sang, _"And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs...So I'm roughly the size of a barge!"_

As Seifer and the his gang danced dance around while Hans and Roxas learned that Sora, Anna, and their friends were heading to the north mountain. Roxas notice Hans was about to have a ship of his drink, he also noticed Seifer spat in it earlier, "Uh...Hans, I wouldn't..." Too late, "...Nevermind."

 _"Who has brains..."_ Vivi sang as the other joined him, " _like Seifer_?!"

" _Entertains..."_ Vivi sang as the others joined him, " _like Seifer?!"_

 _"Who can make up these endless refrains like Seifer?"_ Vivi sang. Seifer guestered to the hunting area and the decorated theme, _"I'd use antlers in all of my decorating!"_

 _"Say it again...Who's a man among men?...Who's the super success?...Don't you know? Can't you guess? Ask his fans and his three best friends...There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down..."_ His gang sang. Vivi then sang, _"And his name's S-E-I-F...I believe there's another F...It just occurred to me that I'm illiterate and I've never actually had to spell it out loud before..."_

 _"Seifer!"_ His gang concluded. Hans told everyone, "Alright everyone, we've found the trail to where Princess Anna and the others have gone too. Let's move quickly so we can avoid any heartless. As everyone followed Roxas had a really had a bad feeling about Hans. Oddly enough so did Seifer, he turned to Vivi, _"Vivi_ _, I'm afraid I've been thinking..._

 _"A dangerous pastime..."_ Vivi looked up to his brother figure. Seifer nodded, _I know._ _But that prince is our princess's fiance..._ _And his my trust in him is only so-so..._ _Now the wheels in my head have been turning ..._ _Since I looked at that strange odd man_

 _"See, he's promised myself he'd married to Anna..._ _And right now I'm evolving a theory..."_ He whispers his theory to his friends. Each one of them gasp at this information. If Seifer information was true and the caught him. Then he'd be a hero to the kingdom. Vivi nodded, "I got it! I got it!"

"Let's go!" They exclaimed and then sang, _"No one finds plot-twists like Seifer! Find out traitors like Seifer! Protects the Kingdom for traitors like Seifer!"_ Seifer and his friends sang, _"For a victory we'll soon be celebrating! My what a guy! Seifer!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Senator Kelly woke up and soon found himself strapped to a chair. He is surrounded by the shape-shifter Mystique, Sabretooth, and Toad. A bird caws on a nearby tree... then squawks as a huge tongue hits it and reels it in, like a frog's tongue to a fly. Toad swallows the bird whole causing Kelly to wince, "Yuck!"

"Toad has a wicked tongue, Senator..." Magento said as he entered the room, "Just like you." Kelly thought, they had somehow replaced his friend with the blue woman, " Who are you people? Where's Henry?" Mystique walks over and leans herself over Magneto's shoulders as he answered, " Mr. Gyrich has been dead for some time, Senator. But I've had Mystique here looking after you. She takes so many shapes."

"Whatever you do to me, you'll make me right. Every word I've spoken will be confirmed." Kelly warned Magento. He just smiled, "Are you a God-fearing man, Senator? That's such a strange phrase. I've always thought of God as a teacher, a bringer of light. No, Senator, what I think you're really afraid of is me. Me and my kind. The Brotherhood of Mutants."

Magneto walks down a long bridge. We can now see that the Senator is cuffed into an iron chair, which moves to follow Magneto, "Oh, it's not so surprising, really. Humans have always feared what they can't understand. Well, don't fear God, Senator, and certainly don't fear me." Magneto motions the chair to stop. We are now in front of a large machine, which Magneto begins to get into. He smiles wryly, "Not anymore."

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked in fear. Magneto replied, "Let's just say God works too slowly. But thankfully, I have friends on the other side." Doofenmirtz grinned as he plugged in the machine. Their was nothing agent P could and watch, hoping for once his invention wouldn't hurt anyone. He remained in his cover for now. Magneto concentrates and the machine begins to spin and spin. It spins faster and faster, but Magneto has to concentrate harder and harder to keep it up. The strain on his face is incredible. Finally the machine shines a bright white... a white that grows and grows like liquid light. It envelops Kelly. It envelops Mystique and Sabretooth as they stand together. It enveloped Agent P and Doofenmirtz. It envelops most of the island... before finally contracting and vanishing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna and Kristoff sneak up to the window of the room Sora was staying in. Kristoff wondered, "What are you up to this time?" Anna shushed him before whispering, "Look. Sora knows something about Esla that he's not telling me. I need to know why. This might be the only way he'd do it." Anna pulled out a notebook and drew a ghost, "This sound scare him."

"Oh, yes, he'll practically terrified to tell you the secret." Kristoff said sarcastically. Anna replied, "Just help me up and don't look up my skirt." Kristoff signed, "The things I do for love." Anna looked to him, "What?"

"Nothing!" Kristoff blushed as he boosted Anna up. Anna smirked as she attached the ghost drawing on a fishing pole. She then threw the paper in Sora's room and held on to the pole. She then made ghost sounds, "Oooooooooohhhhhh..."

Sora woke up and gasped, "OH MY GOSH! A FLOATING SHOPPING LIST! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Anna's eyes widened, wrong side. Kristoff just laughed at that causing Anna to kick him lightly to make him stop. She quickly flipped the page around, "I am not a shopping list! I am a ghost!"

"Ahhhhh! Die ghost! FIRA!" Sora casted a fire spell on the 'ghost' setting the paper on fire. Anna yelped as she tried to put the fire out causing Kristoff to loss his grip and fell on the snow. Anna glared at Kristoff, "I told you to keep me up!" Kristoff argued, quietly, "You lost balance!"

"Only because he set the ghost on fire." Anna whispered as she drew another ghost, "Now, let's try it a again." Kristoff asked, "What's going to stop him from destroying this one?" Anna shrugged, "Nothing...but he's going to eventually give up trying eventually right?"

* * *

Two hours later...

"200's gotta to be the charm." Anna yawned as she drew another ghost on the last peice of paper she had. Kristoff moaned, "Anna, I'm tried. Can't we try again in the morning." Anna bargained, "Just one more, and we'll try again in the morning." Kristoff nodded in agreement, and helped Anna up once more. Sora gasped, "Why won't you stay dead!"

"I'm a ghost! I already died so, I won't go away until you tell me the secret your keeping from you sister." Anna voiced the ghost while trying to stay up to hear it. Sora gasped, he couldn't tell this ghost anything, but if he didn't he'd proably be haunted for the rest of his life. Just then, Kairi came in, this time in a bathrobe, "Sora..could you keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Kairi get back. There's a ghost that won't leave me alone until you tell me the secret." He whispered as he pointed his Keyblade at the ghost. Kairi looked at said 'ghost,' she signed, this was the reason why they were still up. Because Anna still wanted to know the secret. But then smirked, she would have to be sleepy by now, "Awww...all I think the ghost is tired..."

"No, I'm not..." Anna yawned as she tried to keep the ghost up. Kairi walk closer to the window and sang, _"When you walk away, you don't here me say, 'Please, oh baby, don't go.' Simple and Clean is the way that you making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go."_ Anna eyes began to close, she tried to resist and told Kristoff, "Kristoff, ignore the siren's voice. Stay awake."

 _"Hold me..._ _Whatever lies beyond this morning..."_ Kairi sang as Kristoff yawned, "I'm trying but her voices is so..." He then began to snore. Anna fell not to long after as she dropped her ghost and they fell in the snow as Kairi finished, _Is a little later on..._ _Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all..._ _Nothing's like before..."_

Kairi peaked out the window and giggled at their position. They were to huddle each other as they slept, it was kinda cute. Kairi turned back to Sora, who was half awake from Kairi's song, "How'd you do that?"

"Natural talent." Kairi smiled and yawned as she sat on Sora's bed. Sora smiled, "Kairi...have I ever told you I had a crush on you since I met you." Kairi was certainly shocked to hear this, was he serious or was it because he was half a sleep. Oh, well, she was going to take what she could get, she smiled, "Really... always had a crush on you too."

Thankfully, he was so sleepy he wouldn't remember her saying that to him. Sora smiled as he closed his eyes, "Don't tell Anna but she's right..." leaned on Kairi's shoulder as he fell asleep, "I love..." And he was asleep as Kairi giggled, took a quick look around before whispering, "I love you too." As she fell asleep next to him. Thankfully, she had already texted Herc and Zeb to pick up Anna and Kristoff before they began to sleep. They snugged up to each other in arms when they were awoken by someone's scream... They shot straight up, they turned to each other. Sora said, "That came from Logan's room."

They quickly sprang into action...

* * *

Logan couldn't believe at what had just happened. One moment he was having a nightmare of his past. When he woke up, he unintentionally stabbed the person in front of him...which was Rogue. Apparently, she heard him passing by his room and tried to wake him up. Logan eyes widened as he called out, "Help me...!" He watched helplessly as she was dying before him, he shouted, "SOMEBODY HELP!" Sora and Kairi ran in the room and the gasped. Kairi turned to Sora, "Get a potion! Hurry!"

Sora ran back to his room to get a potion as the other heroes and mutants joined Kairi. Rogue reaches out and touches Logan's skin... The same age lines appear on Logan. He gasps in pain, but stands still. The wounds on Rogue's back heal as she touches him much to everyone's amazement. Finally, Logan collapses, convulsing. Jean and Scott move to help him, "Scott, get a pillow!"

He nodded as he did so, Rogue said, "It was an accident." She wasn't sure if she was defending Logan or herself. She then ran out of Logan's room as Sora returned, "Don't worry, Rogue! I gotta Mega-potion! It should be able to save...! Hey, where did Rogue go and what happened to Logan?" Riku told Sora, "Rogue's fine! Help Logan!" Sora nodded as he went to do so. He handed Jean the potion, she stared at him, "It'll help him. Make him drink it."

Jean nodded as she poured to green liquid. Logan glowed green as his healing factor returned. He gasped, "What happened? Where's Rogue?" Jean reassured him, "She's fine, Logan. Your both going to be alright."

* * *

Back at Magneto's fortress, Senator Kelly puts his head against the bars on his only window. His head begins to mold and change like Silly Putty. The Senator pulls his head back for a minute. Then he pushes it and squeezes it through the bars.

A large bridge of metallic plates literally assembles itself under Magneto's feet as he, Doofenmirtz, and Sabretooth walk across to Kelly's cell. Magneto raises a hand, and the bars of the cell part to let them through, "How are we feeling, Senator? Advanced, I hope..."

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Doofenmirtz spoke for everyone. Magento looked down and saw Kelly's shoes have been left behind. Magneto looks at the window, smiles, and yanks it open with magnetism. The three looked down to see the senator hanging on a cliff. There is nothing but ocean underneath him. The senator demanded, "What the hell have you done to me?"

"Really, Senator, this is pointless. Where will you go? Who will take you in now that you're one of us?" Mangeto smirked. He turned to Doofenmirtz, "Congratulation doctor. It would appear that you device work."

"Ah! Inator!" Heiz corrected. Magento and him turned to leave as Sabertooth offered to help the crying senator. Magento told him ,"Call it what you want. You have proven your wroth to me. Now, we just need on more thing if mutants are going to be all over the worlds..."

Just then they heard screaming and an splash. They turned to see Sabertooth with only the senators sleeve. Frustrated, Magneto turns and walks out with the evil scientist. Sabretooth began to follow, but the bars to the cell snap back into place. Sabretooth roars after Magneto. Magneto keeps walking without a care.

* * *

The next day Logan marched into the professor's office, "Where is she? Is she all right?" The Professor turned from Sora reassured him, "She'll be all right." Logan signed in relief before asking, "What did she do to me?"

"When Rogue touches someone she absorbs their energy, their life force. In the case of mutants, she absorbs their gifts for a short time. In your case, your ability to heal." Charles explained. Logan nodded, "It felt like she almost killed me."

"If she'd held out any longer, she could have. Your healing would have been out sooner if it hadn't been for Sora." Charles told him. Sora smiled and nodded. Logan signed before turning to Sora, "Thanks, kid."

* * *

Outside Rogue sat on a park bench when Bobby also known as Iceman came up to see her, "Bobby." He sat next to her and asked, "Rogue. Rogue, what did you do? They say you're stealing mutants' powers."

"Oh, no! I borrowed..." Rogue tried to explain but he cut her off, "You never use your power against another mutant."

"I didn't have any choice." Rogue told him confused by his change of attitude. Bobby replied, "If I were you, I'd get myself out of here."

"What do you mean?" She asked, he explained, "Listen, the kids are freaked. Professor Xavier is furious. Our own guest are talking about taking action. I don't know what they'll do with you! I think it'd be easier on your own. You should go."

Rogue nodded as got up to leave. She looks back at Bobby once, hurt and betrayal on her face. Bobby looks back, coldly. She as she turned to left she didn't notice Bobby's eyes turning yellow.

* * *

Meanwhile back where the heroes first arrived on this world. The Winter Soilder entered through a portal. He looked around as he looked for a clue. His metal arm beeped detecting a huge source of light at Westchester ,New York. He then began to stole a nearby motorcycle and headed his way there.

* * *

 **Well, that just happened. Winter Solider, Mystique, Doofenmirtz. Next time the search for Rogue begins when the heroes learn who Magento's really after and what he's planning. Well, till next time I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already, be sure to leave a fav. and a follow. See you next time!**


	67. Chapter 66: Magento's Plan

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. This reminds me. Has anyone seen Logan yet? It was epic. Anyways let's move on to the reviews before we begin...**

 **Guest: Thank You!**

 **God of the Challenge: I did. And I know this is not technically Disney. But since Disney bought Marvel and Wolverine and a few others have appeared on Marvel Disney TV shows. I'm counting it as Disney. But the rest of the worlds will be mainly Disney. This is the only exception if you want to argue it. But let me ask you, and don't lie. We all wanted at least Hugh Jackman to appear as Wolverine in the Avengers, didn't we?**

 **ajjr12: Okay, I don't play a lot of Square Enix games. The majority of them are Kingdom Hearts. And I might eventually play there upcoming Avengers game if that's good and comes out for the PS4. So, the ones we seen in Kingdom Hearts will be in here if not. Then maybe Laura Croft for X-Men Evolution.**

 **SORARULES23: Thank you, I've been wanting to use that one for awhile. Anyways, we'll return to Arrendelle after 9 worlds, then they'll met up with Elsa before** going **to the last world and returning to finish they story. And everyone will be in the final fight against Xehanort's army after the Great Thaw. Does that answer your question?**

 **Guest** **1: Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Now, with that out of the way. Let's do this!**

* * *

Chapter 66: Magneto's Plan

Kelly surfaces briefly for fresh air, then goes back down. He repeated this process until he reached shore.

Kelly looks like his whole body has absorbed some of the water and sand. He walks through a crowd of startled beachcombers, one of whom looks was Stan Lee.

Kelly comes to a portable TV that's making another announcement about the Ellis Island summit. As much as it pained to admit it there was only one woman who could help him now...

* * *

Xavier looks back over some of the X-rays of Logan. Cyclops was with him. He wondered, "What are you looking for, Erik? There are more powerful mutants. What could Magneto want with this one in particular?"

"Maybe it's his way with people." Cyclops suggests. Charles signed, " "You don't like him."

"How could you tell?" He asked sarcastically. The professor grinned, "Well, I am psychic, you know." Logan bursts into the room along side Sora, with Ororo not far behind.

"Where is she?" Logan demanded. Scott glared at Logan thinking this was another attempt to flirt with Jean, but he decided to play along, "Who?"

"Rogue." The professor already knew the answer. Sora nodded, "Logan and I wanted to check up with her, especially what happened last night, but we can't find her anywhere."

Xavier casts around with his mind before he realized, " She's gone." Sora gasped, "She ran away. She must been more freaked out than we thought." Logan asked, "How are we going to find her now?"

* * *

Xavier and company stand before a machine that scans Xavier's eye to make sure it was him, _"Welcome, Professor."_

The doors open, and Logan and Xavier move into a big, spherical room with a platform at the center. The others wait at the door. He told everyone who was new to the school, "Welcome to Cerebro."

"This certainly is a big, round room." Logan stated. Anna wondered, "So, how will this find Rogue?"

"The brainwaves of mutants are different from those of average humans. Cerebro allows me to find those brainwaves across great distances around this world. It's how I plan to find Rogue." Tony was impressed, "That's cool but why not just use it to find Magento?"

"Or Elsa?" Anna adds. The professor replied, "I've been trying. But he seems to have developed some way to shield himself from it. As for your sister, it only goes as far as this world." Anna signed as Logan wondered, "How would he know how to do that?"

"Because he helped me build it. Now if you'll excuse me..." He answered as he placed on a large metal helmet on his head. Everyone left the room and the door shut behind them. Everyone waited outside, as they waited Sora turned to Jean, "Hey, Jean? Your have telepathy, too, right?" She nodded as Sora asked, "Have you ever..."

"Used Cerebro? No. It takes a degree of control, and, well, for someone like me, it's..." Jean hesitated at the last part. Scott answered, "Dangerous."

"Oh, sorry." Sora apologized. Jean rasied her hand, "Don't apologize it was a good question."

* * *

Xavier shuttles through a vast number of human minds until he finds Rogue. Soon the doors opened and the professor came out, "She's at the train station." Logan asked, "Where is it?"

"About two miles from here." He answered. Logan then began to walk off. The professor reminded him, "Logan, you can't leave the mansion. It's just the opportunity Magneto's waiting for."

"Look, I'm the reason why she took off." Logan told him. Storm reassured him, "She'll be all right. She's just upset." Sora nodded, "She's right. We'll bring her back."

"Sora, you or your friends aren't going either." The Professor told him. Sora gasped, "Why not?" Charles replied, "Magneto's told dangerous to confront. You need more training. Besides Earqus was my friend. I wouldn't want to put his only living grandson to die because of me and I don't want to endanger the lives of your friends. Storm and Cyclops can find her."

"But what about the Heartless?" Anna asked. Cyclops reassured them, "This isn't our first rodeo. We can handle a few shadows." Sora tried to argue, "But my Keyblade is they only thing that can stop..."

"Sora... my decision is final." Xavier told him. Sora signed as the X-Men left. Anna looked to him, "Your going to go anyways, aren't you?" Sora nodded. Tony nodded, "Don't worry we got you covered."

"Thanks guys." Sora smiled, "Logan, do you think you can get us there?" Logan grinned.

* * *

In the garage, Scott and Ororo walk to one of the cars. Scott stops and looked around. Ororo wondered, "What is it?"

"Where's my motorcycle?" Scott wondered.

* * *

Logan and rode Scott's motorcycle. He hits a special button on the handlebars... and the bike accelerates to about 300 miles per hour. Logan is frightened at first... and then began to like it. Sora beamed, "Yahoo!" Just then someone drew along side them. Sora and Logan turned to see Zeb driving the car with Mulan and Ezra. They smiled and waved. Sora grinned, "Guess Anna got us back up."

* * *

Rogue sits, hooded. She looks ruefully at a mother and child, who touch freely. rogue frowned. Logan walked up and sat next to her. He greeted her, "Hey. I'm sorry about last night."

"Me too." She nodded.

"You runnin' again?" Logan asked. She nodded, "I heard the Professor was mad at me. And the guest where thinking about taking action."

"Who told you that?" Sora asked. She looked up to see Sora and Ezra in the front and turned to see Mulan and Zeb, in disguise so no one who feared mutants who freak out, in the seats behind her. She replied, "A boy at school."

"Oh, what to they know." Mulan joked causing Sora and Ezra to complain, "Hey!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kairi and Tifa decide to do an investigation on their own. The were currently talking to Bobby, "Where was the last place you saw her? Any ideas where she could be?" Bobby shrugged, "She was supposed to meet me for lunch." They walk past. The elevator opens... and another "Bobby" walks out. Earlier, Mystique was down there to go after Cerebro, Her eyes morph into the Professor's just in time for the eye scan. The computer greeted her, _"Welcome, Professor."_

Mystique the places a strange device into Cerebro. She was about to leave when Riku walked past he sniffed and stopped, there was darkness nearby. Riku turned to Bobby, "Hey, you. I don't think you belong here." "Bobby's" eyes narrowed as she turn to kick Rku and the make a run for it. Riku now understood what she was, "A shape-shifer." He then got back up to chance after her, Kanan saw Riku chance after her and sensed what was up and just the chance. She quickly go on a motorcycle and drove off Kanan pulled out his blaster a fired. She dodged the shots and soon she was out of range. Kanan replied, "At least we now know why Rogue ran away."

Riku nodded.

* * *

Back at the train-station. Storm turned to Scott, "You look around. I'll ask the cashier." He nodded as he walked off as the split up the failed to notice the Winter Solider entered the place. He new he was close he saw the boy he fought earlier as well some of the others. He would use them to find the princess of heart.

* * *

In the train Rogue said, "You guys think I should go back." Erza replied, "I think you should follow your instincts. It's what Kana always tells me."

"The first boy I kissed ended up in a coma for three weeks. I can still feel him inside my head." She told them, she turned to Logan, "And it's the same with you." Rogue began to dissolve into tears. Logan puts his hand around her hood. She sags against him. He tells her, "There's not a lot of people who would understand what you're goin' through. But I think this Xavier guy's one of 'em. He seems to genuinely want to help you. And that's a rare thing. For people like us."

"He's right. We all care you Rogue. And we know the professor is your best chance." Mulan stated. Train began to move as Logan asked, "So what do you say? Want to go back? Give these geeks one more shot? Come on. We'll take care of you."

"You promise?" Rogue asked. Everyone nodded, "We promise."

Just then the train stopped suddenly. Sora wondered, "What just happened?" Zeb looked out the window and replied, "Karabast! We've got company!" Mulan asked, "Heartless?"

"Worse. The Winter Soldier's back!" Zeb replied as Winter Solider used his arm to prevent the train from leaving.

* * *

INT. TRAIN STATION

Cyclops is looking around. A little boy looks up at his visor like it's the coolest thing on Earth. He smiled at the boy. Hs mother pulled him away, "Come on."

Meanwhile, Storm is talking to the cashier. She described the girl, "She's about 17... my height... brown hair..."

Suddenly, Sabretooth is behind her, knocking a teenager out of line. Just as she turns, he grabs her neck and lifts her up. As Heartless joined him. He roars in her face, choking her. He tells her, "Scream for me."

Cyclops sees Sabretooth and the Heartless, be blastered one but it turned to him unifected by the attack. He was so focased on the creatures of darkness, he failed to see Toad, who scrabbles up the ceiling. Toad sticks out his tongue and grabs Cyclops' visor with it. Reflexively, Cyclops looks up, blasting a huge hole in the ceiling and blasting Toad, too. Cyclops turns away, squeezing his eyes tight shut so he wouldn't hurt anyone. Sabretooth continues to choke Storm. Her eyes white out. Sabretooth's hair stands on end. He sees a thunderhead in the sky, throws back his head and roars. Lightning strikes him, knocking him away from Storm and through the wall. Toad leaps down and nearly on top of Sabretooth. He joked, "Quit playin' around."

He growled in response.

* * *

Zeb pulled out his weapon, "Alright, round too." However, the solider simple let go and still the train refused to move. This confused Zeb when everone's weapon except Sora's along with anything other than Logan began to shake.

Finally the door bows outward, and Magneto levitates himself in as the Winter Solider joined him. Logan extends his claws. As Sora got in his battle stance

"You must be Wolverine." He said before turning to Sora, "And you must be Earqus's grandson." Turning back to Logan, Magneto puts up a hand, and Logan's hands move to his sides, "That remarkable metal doesn't run through your entire body, does it?" Magneto gestures, and Logan levitates off the ground, his claws and skeleton stretching on an invisible rack. Zeb and Mulan rushed in to stop Magneto but the Winter Solider easily knocked them out. Ezra force pushed him out but the Winter Solider quickly reacted by plunging a knife to the ground to prevent himself from moving. Rogue cried out, fearing for her new friends, "Stop! Stop it!"

"What the hell do you want with me?" Logan demanded. Magneto just raised an eyebrow, "You? My dear boy, whoever said I wanted you?"

Logan realizes what he meant, and looked at Rogue. Sora and Ezra turned to each other gasping realizing it too. With a final gesture, Magneto sends Wolverine on top of Ezra into the far wall. Sora orders, "Rogue, run!" Rogue gets up and runs for it. Magneto levitates a metal syringe from his belt and fires it at Rogue. She fell unconscious. Sora charged at the villains. The winter Solider caught his blade and threw him away from Magneto as he persuaded. Magneto just muttered, "Young people."

The Winter Solider stalked his way to Sora. Sora's eyes narrowed, he couldn't beat this guy on his own but fortunately he knew a trick that would keep the solider busy for a bit. He pointed his Keyblade downwards, and the Keyblade fired beam of light opening a portal below his feet making him fall through. Sora turned to see the Brotherhood escaping with the unconscious girl. Sora went after them cutting any Heartless that stood in his way.

Magneto, Sabretooth, and Toad (carrying Rogue) walk through the debris and out the front door...

...And into a dozen police cars and twenty cops with guns. One addresses them with a bullhorn, "All right, freeze. Hold it. Hold it right there. Put your hands over your head. Now."

Magneto smiles. Lifts up his hands. And lifts up two police cars with them. Then he brings them crashing down again. A few cops prepare to fire. Magneto yanks every gun in the courtyard away and points them all back at their owners. He smirks, "You homo-sapiens and your guns."

Suddenly, Sabretooth grabs Magneto's throat, he tells him, "That's enough, Erik."

"Let them go." Toad told him. Magneto knew that it wasn't them who was doing this, "Why don't you come out where I can see you, Charles?"

Charles is in a nearby automobile, having been chauffeured by Jean, "What do you..." Sabertooth spoke for him, "...want with her, Erik?"

"Can't you read my mind?" Magneto mocks gesturing to his helmet. He then asked, "What now? Free the girl? You'll have to kill me, and what will that accomplish? Let them pass that law and they'll have you in chains with a number burned into your forehead."

"It won't be that way." Charles spoke through Sabertooth. Magneto called his bluff, "Then kill me and find out." He knew deep down Charles didn't actually want to hurt him and the same with him, "Then release me." Toad begins to lope off, carrying Rogue with him most likely to give her to Charles. " Magneto signed, "Fine."

He then orders the Heartless to attack to officers. Fortunately, Sora jumped in and destroyed the Heartless the attack the officers before pointing his blade at Magneto. He just smiled, "Impressive. You just as skilled as you Grandfather was when he was your age. But do you think he'll be able to stop them all, Charles." As more Heartless joined in. Sora wasn't quite sure himself. If the others were with them maybe they would have held them off. Charles knew this too, he released Sabertooth and Toad from his control and Magneto opened up a corridor of darkness and Sabertooth and Toad went in it with Rogue. Before Magneto left himself, "We don't have to be enemies, Sora. I hold no grudge against your own family. I could use a man with your talents. Think about it."

He then left himself and the corridor disappear along with the Heartless as the weapons fell to the ground. Sora turned to the officer who smiled in appreciation. Sora nodded as he went back to help the wounded.

* * *

"He was after Rogue not Logan!" Oalf gasped. Sabine nodded, "I guess it make sense, potential she could be more power than all of us." Cap wondered, "Question is what is he planning to use her for." Sora told, "That's not all. The Winter Solider's here on this world."

Everyone gasped. Zeb nodded, "He gave us quite the beating with Magneto's help. Thankful Sora managed to loss him through a portal!" Riku stated, "Well, we gotta stop Magneto before the Winter Solider finds out where we are. He could put the whole school in danger." Everyone nodded in agreement, the Professor joined them, "Sora, I'm sorry. If I had known how dangerous the Heartless were..." Sora raised a hand,"It's alright, Professor. You were just trying to look after us."

Logan then barged in the room, "You said he was after me." The professor signed, "I made a terrible mistake. His helmet was somehow designed to block my telepathy. I couldn't see what he was after until it was too late."

Logan then makes his way for the door, "Where are you going?" He replied, "I'm gonna find her."

"How? They could be anywhere by now." Kristoff stated. Logan replied, "The traditional way: look!"

He walks out. Storm walks after him and Steve decided to follow hoping he could change his mind. Storm told him, "Logan, you can't do this on your own."

"Who's gonna help me? Sora, maybe but you? You've all done a bang-up job so far." He replied sarcastically. Storm tried to convince him, "Then help us. Fight with us." Logan asked, "Fight with you? Join the team? Be an X-Man? Who do you think you are? You're a mutant. The world's full of people who hate and fear you and you're wasting your time trying to protect them? I've got better things to know, Magneto's right. A war is coming. You sure you're on the right side?"

"At least I've chosen a side." Storm stated. Logan turned to leave, when he hear, "Jim?" He turned to see Steve, "Lucky Jim? You do remember the name right?" Logan asked, "What the hell are you talking about? My name isn't Jim. It's Logan." Steve nodded, "Look, I know you lost you memories but I do know you. We fought in World War II together against Hydra. We were friends."

This cause Logan to stop and turned to him. Steve continued, "I'm just concerned about as you do and if I was in your position, I would go through enemy lines to rescue her, too. I do that for any of my friends. But you can't do this alone. Magneto can through around like nothing before and he has any army of Heartless to back him up. Maybe there is another war coming, but Xavier's dream, it worth fighting for and deep down you know that too."

Logan just stared at Steve, was it true what he said, did he really know him. Could some of his answer be right there and they would be willing to help him save Rogue. Just then the door opened up, revealing Senator Kelly, "I'm looking for Dr. Jean Grey." He then collapses into Logan's arms. They quickly got him medical attention. They placed him on the medical table. The X-Men surround him, and Charles Xavier comes closer, "Senator Kelly? I'm Professor Charles Xavier."

"I was afraid if I went to... hospital... they'd..." Kelly explained as the professor finished, "Treat you like a mutant? We're not what you think. Not all of us."

"Tell that to the ones who did this to me." He replied. Xavier moves into position behind Kelly's head, "Senator, I want you to relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Xavier puts his hands on Kelly's head... and begins to read his mind. _He then experienced his memories in his point of view. He get images of Kelly's mutation... and finally of the process that caused it. He see Magneto, after the process, thoroughly drained. Mystique pries him from the machine and helps carry him away. She carried him to Kelly, "Welcome to the future... brother."_

* * *

Everyone joined in at the living room. Heroes of Light, X-Men, and even Logan. The professor described the events, "The machine appears to cause mutation in humans." Anna beamed, "Oh, that's cool. What's wrong with that. Maybe I can finally get powers after this.

"But the mutation is unnatural. Kelly's body is rejecting it. His cells began to break down almost immediately." Jean replied. Sabine replied, "The man you described sounds like the guy who help Vanko and Zexion." Kim stated, "He must have escaped to this world after there defeat."

"What effect does it have on other mutants?" Tony wondered. The professor replied, "There appears to be none. But I fear it will do serious harm to any normal person." Kanan signed, "What does he want with Rogue then?"

"I don't know." He replied. Logan paces restlessly. When Sora realized, "Wait. You said this machine draws its power from Magneto, and that it weakened him." The professor nodded, "Yes... in fact, it nearly killed him..."

"Well, what if he gave his powers to Rogue, not much for him to stay down but enough." Sora replied. Kairi gasped, "Are you say what I think your saying?"

"He's gonna transfer his power to Rogue... and use her to power the machine." Logan nodded. Now, he really wanted to kill Magneto.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Winter Solider stared at the school the were all in. He looked at his arm. The tracing device he put on Sora was still on. They were there...all he had to do now was wait for them to come out in the open and the boy and princess would be his...

* * *

 **Ah, there in trouble now. Next Chapter the** **sabotage** **on Cerebro put Xavier into a coma and they have no clue how to find Magneto. Will they be able to stop him in time while avoid the Winter Solider. Find out next time. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review and if you haven't be sure to follow and fav. See you next time.**


	68. Chapter 67: Sabotaged

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Alright before we begin, let's reply to some reviews.**

 **Guest: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Cloud, and Tifa are from**

 **Arendelle/Destiny Islands. Thor, Captain America, and Iron Man are from the Marvel Clmatic World. Hercules and Pegasus are from Olympus Coliseum, Stitch is from Deep Space. Genie's from Agrabah. Mulan and Mushu are from the Land of Dragons. Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto are from Disney Castle. Kronk is from the Emperor's new groove world. Kim, Ron, and Rufus are from the Kim Possible World. Hera, Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper are from the Star Wars Galaxy. And Logan who will be joining them in the next Chapter is from the X-Men Climatic World. I think that's it for now. I hoped I answered your question.**

 **Guest: To put it short, while this story is rated T we won't see anything like Sex, Nudeity, or Gore in this. Plus Disney makes dirty jokes too in movies. But... I'm not going to answer you question because I'm not comfortable with the subject. Kairi looks how she's looks like in the games now. That's all I'll say.**

 **ajjar12: Maybe, depends on what I have planned for that story.**

 **Prequel Hater: 1. He learned it on the Star Wars Rebels awhile back and I've seen Ven and other Keyblade wielders do it in Unchained X.**

 **2\. Yeah, sorry. I felt like I was taking too long with the chapters but I'm going to fast. Thanks for the heads up.**

 **3\. Yeah, I was planning on doing that. Don't worry.**

 **SORARULES23: No problem. Glad I could help. Glad your enjoying this so far.**

 **Alright, let's begin!**

* * *

Chapter 67: Sabotaged

At the Statue of Liberty, a guard waves from the shore to a boat passing through. The guard is then promptly stabbed from behind by Sabretooth. The helmsman of the boat turns into Mystique. The real helmsman lied dead next to her. On the shore, Toad jumps onto a guard's back, knocking him cold. Then he moved on to attack another. Inside the boat Mystique was piloting, Magneto stared at the Statue of Liberty, "Beautiful, isn't she?"

"I've seen it." The handcuffed Rogue admitted. He turned to her, "I first saw her in 1949. America was going to be the land of tolerance. Of peace." Rogue looked at the dead man next to him and asked, "Are you going to kill me?"

"Yes." Magneto admitted. Rogue asked with fear in her eyes, "Why?"

"Because there is no land of tolerance. There is no peace, not here, nor anywhere else. People around the world, women, children, die simply because they're born different from those in power. Well, after tonight, those in power will be just like us. They will return home as brothers." Magneto explained, "As mutants. Your sacrifice will mean our survival. I'll understand if that comes as little consolation."

Sabertooth entered the room, Magneto ordered, "Put her in the machine and tell our new recruit and Dr. Doofenmirtz to power it on. It's time." Sabertooth nodded as he went to do so.

* * *

Kelly lied there alone in the lab table, he called out, "Is anybody there?" Sora walked in the room, "Yeah, just me." He begged,"Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."

"Sure. It's been a rough day for the both of us." Sora nodded. Kelly asked, "Can I ask you something?" Sora nodded, so Kelly asked, "Are you a mutant?"

"No." Sora replied. Kelly asked, "How are taking everything so well? You in a place full of mutants, aliens, and animal people? How are you just treat them like everyone else?"

"That's simple, I just follow God's golden rule. 'Treat others, the way you want to be treat.' Besides, I like making friends." Sora smiled. Kelly smiled, "You a good kid. I wish... I could have seen the world...like you do..."

Just then, within seconds Kelly turned in water and died. It seemed painfully but it was quick. Sora gasped as he whispered, "God give him peace." He then ran to find to the others.

* * *

"I'm going to find Rogue. Scott, ready the Blackbird. Jean, get him a uniform." Xavier ordered as he gestured to Logan. Scott argued, "Wait... he's not coming with us, is he?"

"Sounds like. I don't see anything wrong with it. I think Logan and I have allot in common." Zeb stated. Scott argued, "Sir, I'm sorry, but he'll endanger the mission. He'll..."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who tore the train station a new sun roof, pal." Logan pointed out. Scott eyes narrowed behind his glasses, "No, you were the one who stabbed Rogue through the chest." Jean tried to intervene, "Scott."

"Look why don't you take your little mission and..." Logan glared. Genie also joined in, "Guys, listen up. You guys have allot in comman too. You're both great X-Men leaders in the comics. You're both fan favorites. You're both in love with the same girl...oh, now I see the problem..."

Before anyone else would say anything, Sora ran in the room, "Guys! Senator Kelly's dead! He just melted away..." Sabine look at the sample they got from Kelly, "Not surprise for whatever the machine did to him that made him a mutant mess up his DNA so bad they just fell apart. If Magneto activated the machine in a heavy populated area..."

"...He could kill millions." Kim eyes widened. Ron frowned, "Yeah, total saw that one coming." Charles knew he had to find them now, he told Scott, "I'm going to find her. Settle this." He then left the room. Cap manged to give them a speech that would make the two get along. Riku frowned, "What really bugs me, is why Mystique was here."

"Wait, wasn't it to draw out Rogue away from Charles's protection?" Anna asked. Riku nodded, "I know that but I feel like she could have done so much more while she was here."

"Riku's right. She could have turned us against each other. Sabatoge the Blackbird. Or even prevent us from track like..." Kanan's eyes widened as he realized as Riku finished, "Sabotaging Cerebro!" Riku gasped. Everyone called out to warn the professor by the time they had got to him it was already to late...

* * *

Charles now lied in the medical table, from the toxions that he'd been ejected with. Thankfully, the potions help but chances were that he wasn't going to be helping them anytime soon. Logan turned to Scott, "I'm sorry." As everyone left to figure out what would Magneto's target would be or what went wrong with Cerebro, Scott and Cap stayed behind.

Tony was now in Cerebro with his armor next to him. He turned to it, "Alright, J.A.R.V.I.S. Match the blue prints scan of Cerebro with the real deal. Let's find out what doesn't belong here."

 _"Beginning scan now, sir."_

The armor scanned entire room until J.A.R.V.I.S. picked something up. He knelt down and said, "Hello, what have we here?" He then unplugged the chemical weapon from Cerebro and fixed anything else that needed to be fixed. Jean, Ezra, and Kanan walked in. Jean asked, "Did you fix it?"

"Yep, should be working 100% again." Tony smirked before asking, "Say, since the Professor down for the count why don't you give it a try?" Jean was shocked, "Uh...it takes a degree of control...I can't..."

"Well, have you every tried doing with the Jedi on your side?" Tony pointed. Kanan and Ezra shocked, the older Jedi stated, "I know we're your going with this. You think we can connect to Jean's telepathy with the force giving her a better chance of find Rogue and ease her pain. We've never done anything that big."

"Doesn't size mean nothing to you guys." Tony points out. Ezra turned to Kanan, "Kanan, if we can help find Rogue, won't that be worth it."

"He's right. Besides for all we know Magneto could be ready to strike right now." Jean agreed. Kanan signed, "Alright, but I still don't like it." Jean placed on the helmet, and Kanan and Ezra reached out with the force when the machine started up. Cap and Cyclops walked through the hallway to noticed what they were doing, "Jean!"

"Kanan! Ezra!" Cap called out as the doors shut. The three of them wince in pain as they tried to find the kidnapped girl. Meanwhile, Cap called in Sora so he could safely unlocked the door. Sora aimed his Keyblade at the door but before he could do anything the doors opened and all three of them collapsed on the floor. Scott immediately went to Jean as Sora pulled out some potions. Cap's eyes narrowed at Stark, "You convinced them to do this, didn't you?! Do have any idea what could have happened if they were on it a minute longer..."

"It's alright, Captain..." Everyone turned to Jean as she told them, " I know where Magneto's going."

* * *

Everyone joined in the war room, a three-dimensional map of metal illustrates the points of the various X-Men as they talk. Kanan explained, "The U. N. summit is on Ellis Island, here. Magneto will be launching his attack from the Statue of Liberty, here." Kairi mentioned, "He doesn't know his machine kills, and if he gives Rogue enough power..."

"He could wipe out everyone in New York." Thor muttered. Anna replied, "Guys, I'm a Princess. Maybe I convince the U.N. summit to evacuate before the machines activated." Steve nodded, "It would give them a better chance. Alright your highness but don't go alone. We know for a fact the Winter Soldiers on this world and he still could go after you."

"Chopper, Stitch, Kanan, King Mickey, Zeb, and myself will join her." Hera volunteered. Herc nodded, "I'll come to with Seven and Pegasus. Olaf you better stay with us too. I don't think you'll be much help against Magneto." Olaf nodded before turning to Kristoff, "Good luck, Sven."

"Could somebody please tell him my name's not Sven?" Kristoff asked. Logan and Tony looked to each other before grinning, Logan replied, "No idea what your talking about, Sven." Tony tried not to laugh, "Now's not the best time to be joking around, Sven." Olaf hit Kristoff, "Knock it off, Sven!"

"I really hate you guys." Kristoff muttered. Sora's eyes widened, "Wait, what if the machine activates. Most of us are mutants." Tony reassured them, "Way ahead of you guys. While I was unable to find a cure for Kelly, I did manged to find a way to find away to shield us from the machine. " He then passed out wrist band devices to all the ordinary people, "I made just enough for us. Besides, I don't think it will have any effect on aliens, animals, or those who already have powers."

"Cool." Ron stated. Kim nodded, "Not the best fashion bracelet but I can work with this." Cap pointed out, "We'll fly the Blackbird in here, come in around the far end of Ellis Island."

"What about harbor patrol? Radar?" Logan asked. Cyclops replied, "If they have anything that could pick up our ship, they deserve to catch us."

* * *

The Winter Solider watched the Blackbird take flight and as it flew off he turned the motorcycle around to follow them. He then opened a portal to keep up with them.

* * *

Anna watched as the Blackbird headed to the Statue of Liberty, she whispered, "Good luck, guys." Hera turned to Anna, "Are you ready for this?" The princess took a deep breath and nodded. They were dropped of near the U.N. was supposed to take place. A guard tried to stop them, "This is for politicians only. State your business."

"I'm Princess Anna of Arenedelle. I'm to bring you guys a warning." Anna replied. The guard rolled his eyes, "Right, and I'm the Queen of England. Nice try." Kanan stepped in, "Try to remember, Princess Anna's supposed to be here." The guard repeated, "Princess Anna's supposed to be here"

"We can go about our business." Kanan waved his hand. The guard nodded, "You can go about your business."

As they walked passed him, Anna turned to Kanan, "How'd you do that?"

"Jedi mind trick. Works on the weak minded." Kanan explained. Anna smiled, "Cool."

* * *

As everyone headed to the the Statue of Liberty. Logan looked at his uniform, "You actually go out in these things?" Cyclops relied as he piloted, "What would you prefer... yellow spandex?" Genie appeared, "I think that's what the fans wanted him to wear. So...let's do it." Genie lightly tapped his uniform and it changed into the uniform from the comics. Logan grinned, "Now this is more I like it."

As they got closer to the Statue of Liberty, Cap told Thor and Storm, "Give us some cover." Combining their powers, a fog covered over them and then they turned on their infrared scanner.

* * *

Magneto observes the sudden fog and knows what it meant. He ordered, "Mystique, Toad, stay sharp and get the Heartless ready. We're not alone."

He then turned to Sabertooth, Doofenmirtz, and Perry, "You stay here. Once I give my power to the girl, I'll be temporarily weakened. You three be my only defense." They nodded. Perry knew that he just need to be in his cover just a bit longer before he could help.

* * *

Once it landed everyone got out and looked up, Cap observed, "The torch. That's where the device will be. No one fly up. Magneto will see us coming. We'll have to get up the old fashion way." Iron Man turned to Cap, "Alright. Your lead, Cap."

As they entered the building, everyone entered quietly. Sora and the X-Men went through first but when Logan when through the metal detector the alarms went off. Wolverine quickly took out the machine with his claws. Everyone turned to him, so Logan used his middle claw to flip Scott off. Storm cover Sora's eyes while Kairi closed her own. Then everyone continued to walk through the building. Everyone split up to find a way up once Kim and Ron regrouped. Kim asked, "Did you find anything."

He shrugged. Just then another Ron entered the scene, "No luck Kim." The first Ron's eyes narrowed, "Kim, it's Mystique!" The second Ron stated, "I'm not Mystique, She...I mean he is!" Kim was puzzled, "Two Rons." Then she remembered, the real Ron had something that the other didn't. More like some one, "Rufus!"

"Hi!" Rufus popped out of the second Ron's pocked. Kim then attacked the fake Ron. She then turned into Logan a popped claws out and prepared to slash at her. Just then the real Wolverine came in and tackled her. Both Logan's popped out there claws as Everyone joined up with them. Scott prepared to fire causing both Logan's to shout, "Wait."

One of the Logan slashes a panel and a door closes them off along with Sabine, Kim, Tifa, and Ron. As the three fought the real villain as Logan cut the fake's claws off, Cyclops steps back a couple of paces, ready to blast it open. He told everyone, "All right, back up." Just then Heartless entered the room, "Hold that though Scott. First we have to deal with these guys."

Toad lead the charge as the others fought them.

* * *

As Anna finished her speech the others began to evacuate. Herc nodded, "Nice work." Anna nodded in appreciation as Sven bumped his shoulder. Anna turned to him confused, "What is it Sven?" He guested to the road just in time to see the Winter Solider enter another portal. Anna gasped, "He's back."

"We've got to warn the others." Zeb stated. Hera reached for communicator, "Stark, the Winter Solider's on his way to you guys."

* * *

"Thanks for heads up." Tony replied as he blasted away another heartless. Only question now was how did he find them so quickly. Tony realized, "J.A.R.V.I.S. do a scan on Mulan, Ezra, and Sora. Try to find any trackers on them."

 _"I've detected one on Sora's Keyblade."_ Iron Man then told Sora, "Kid, there's a tracker on your Key. It's telling the Winter Solider where we are." Sora manged to hit Toad away from the slimmed Jean. He held out his Keyblade, "Do what you have to."

Iron man took the scanned the Keyblade managed to find it a crush it. Sora smiled, "Thanks." Toad grumbled, "Don't you people ever die?"

Thor and Storm took a silent agreement, it was time to end this. He was blasted back by a wind that seems to double in strength with every few seconds. It blew him right out of the shop, and only his tongue keeps him hanging on to the railing over the water. He watched helpless as the remaining Heartless was blown away. Storm smirked, "Do you know what happens to a toad when it's struck by lightning?"

"The same thing that happens to everything else." Thor answered and they both fired lighting at Toad, sending him flying to the ocean. Scott managed to help Jean as Sora stated, "Nice work guys. Let's get moving before the Winter Solider arrives."

"That's not all guys. I think we're getting close to the keyhole." Iron Man stated as his armor manged to detect it.

* * *

Meanwhile with Wolverine, Sabine, Tifa, Kim, and Ron were all back to back since Mystique disappeared. Storm walked up to them, "Logan? Sabine? Kim? Ron? Tifa? Is that you?"

Logan shushed her, "The other one ain't far away." Tifa explained, "She managed to slip away from the fight." Storm walked up to them, "We've got to regroup." Wolverine nodded, "I know, but there's a problem..." The popped out his claws and stabbed Storm causing everyone to gasp in shock. Logan told 'Strom,' "You're not part of the group."

Storm extends claws like Logan's, but they quickly melt back into her knuckles. She turns back into Mystique and fell. He turned to everyone, "She'll live." Sabine wondered, "How'd you know that wasn't Storm?"

"My noise doesn't lie." He explained impressing everyone. Just then he sniffed, Ron wondered, "Now, what do you smell?" Logan turned to the window, "We ain't alone." Just then Winter Solider smashed through the window, pulled out his gun, and shot Logan. Sabine fired back as Logan healed. Eyes narrowing, he charged at the their foe. throwing his gun aside he pulled out a knife and began to slash at the mutant as Wolverine tried to do the same. They both seemed evenly matched, until Kim pulled out her Kimincator and told Wade, "Wade, get this guy out of here!"

"On it, Kim." Wade said as he hacked into the Winter Solders teleporter and activated it. Together, Tifa and Kim kicked him away from Logan and through the portal. Logan glared at them, "I had him!"

"Your welcome." Kim rolled her eyes. Sora got there just in time to lock the portal shut. Scott, Erza, and Iron Man aimed at Logan as the others told them, that it was him. Scott wanting to play it safe and told them, "Prove it."

"You're a dick." Logan told him. Scott smirked, "Okay."

"Well, that's one less thing we have to worry about." Cloud stared at the down Mystique. Goofy told the others, "Guys we gotta hurry, Magneto's machine is right next to the Keyhole."

"I take it that's bad." Logan assumed. Kairi nodded, "Yeah, let's go before it's too late." Everyone headed there way to the torch. It was time to stop Magneto.

* * *

 **Alright, next chapter will conclude. Next time, the heroes fight Magneto while Anna finds out her own memories have been messed with. Will she finally learn the truth about why Elsa shut her out all those years ago? Will Perry warn the others of the threat in Hollow Bastion? Will Logan stay on his world to find his past or join our heroes? Okay, you already know the answer to that last one. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. Also, if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. See you next time!**


	69. Chapter 68: The Wolverine

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. Hoping you all have a happy Palm Sunday. Only a week till Easter. Crazy how it's almost here, huh? Anyways before we begin the chapter as always it's time to reply to some reviews.**

 **ajjr12: Not sure yet and actually we do see some Worlds Ends with You in the next chapter.**

 **SORARULES23: Thank you. It was going to appear in the Wolverine movie but it ended up being a deleted scene and never heard from again. Sad isn't it?**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **Mickol93: Neither, Sora never losses his heart in this if I did I wouldn't have made Roxas and Naminè, and Xion human in this. Good question though.**

 **With that of the way, let's begin...**

* * *

Chapter 68: The Wolverine

Everyone cautiously made there way up the Statue of Liberty, weapons armed ready for anything when Wolverine stopped, "Everybody get out of here." Kairi asked, "What is it? The Winter Solider?" "No, I can't move."

"Guys, I can't move either!" Tony panicked. Soon the too found themselves trapped to the walls. The other were subdued by either their own armor or weapons and tied with metal wires. Magneto levitates into the room, "Welcome my brothers and sisters. Welcome."

"Okay, if this how you welcome people, I'd hate to see how you kick people out." Ezra stated. Magneto turned to Wolverine, "And you. Let's point those claws of yours in a safer direction, shall we?"

Logan struggled, but soon his arms fold themselves against his will and a brass band wraps them in place. Sabertooth, Doofenmirtz, and Perry joined them. Kim and Sabine recognized Perry from Tony's world. He gave them a nod with a finger to his mouth and they nodded without the others knowing. Magneto walked up to Scott, "You'd better close your eyes."

Scott did as was told as Sabertooth removed his visor. Doofenmirtz was impressed, "Wow, I never captured this many heroes in my life. Teamwork!"

Scott ordered, "Storm, Thor. Fry him!" Magneto just smirked, " Oh yes. A lightning bolt into a big copper conductor. I thought you lived in a school." Magneto turned to Sora, "Well, well, we meet again." Sora wondered, "Why are you doing this? The Professor and my grandfather were your friends!"

"Ah, yes, Eraqus. One the first friends other than Charles that I ever had. Truth be told, I'm doing this for them." Magneto replied. He turned to Cap, "You yourself saw what those homo saphians did to me." He rolled up is shelve to show Cap his tattoo. Cap realized, "You were in one of the concentration camps... They took your family..."

"Yes, they did." Magneto frowned before turning to Sora again, "You know as well as I do that mankind has always feared what it doesn't understand. If something like this happened to me, what would happened my kind. Your kind and the Jedi are on the risk of extinction. I won't let that happen to mutants and save what I can for both of your kind. And this machine is the key."

"But not all humans are like that!" Sora argued. Magneto raised an eyebrow, "Really, how'd the react to your sister's powers?" Sora said nothing but glared at him, "Join me, Sora. Together we can save our kind, and stop Xehanort. Avenge your family, like I did mine." Sora turned to his friends and then to Kairi, "My grandfather would be disgusted of what you became."

Magneto signed, "I figured you'd say that. You may change you mind once you see what my machine can do." Doofenmirtz argued, "Hey, it's my inator!" Jean replied, "I've seen Senator Kelly." He smiled, "So the good senator survived his fall. And the swim to shore. He's become even more powerful than I'd imagined."

"He's dead." Jean told him. Sora nodded, " It's true. I saw him die. Like those people down there will die."

"Are you sure you saw what you saw? Why can none of you understand what I'm trying to do? Those people down there control our fates and the fates of every mutant on the planet. Well, soon our fates will be theirs." Magento explained. They could hear Rogue cry out, "Somebody please help!"

"You're so full of shit. If you were really so righteous, it'd be you in that thing." Wolverine glowered. Magneto looks coldly at Logan before flying off to do what he had planned. Magneto pulled Rogue to him by her handcuffs, "I'm sorry, my dear."

"Please don't do this." Rogue begged as he touched her face allowing her to absorb his powers and activate the machine. Logan had enough he was going save her...by any means necessary. He extends his claws, cutting through the brass... and his own body. Kairi looked away as his body fell on the floor. Doofenmirtz winced, "Oach, even Perry the Platypus wasn't that desperate."

Sabretooth looks down over Logan's body. Picks him up to dispose of him only for Logan drives his claws into his guts. Sabretooth roared in pain and punched Logan out the side of Liberty's head. Sabertooth went after them, Thor looks to the evil scientist, "Your human too. Aren't you concern what happens to you?"

"Eh, I survived worse but I get to enjoy you all being captured and none of you are capable of escaping...and once we take over the worlds. I will finally rule the entire TRI-STATE AREA!" Doofenmirtz laughed only to get punched by Perry. He gasped, "What?! Why are you betraying us?!" Perry rips off his disguise, Doofenmirtz was confused, "The new mutant's a platypus?"

Perry rolled his eyes as he put his fendra on, _"Perry!"_ Ron gasped, "It's that guy from chapter 62." Kim and Sabine frowned, "Kinda obvious, Ron." Doofenmirtz was also surprised, "PERRY THE PLATYPUS! I would say I knew it was you the whole time...except the I didn't..."

With that, Perry attack the scinctist. Sora turned to the others, "Guys, I think I can get us loose. While he floated off I saw how he used his powers." Cap told him, "Do it! Quickly!" Sora consitrated as he focased on his metal wires. Slowly but surely the metal be began to move. Meanwhile, Wolverine continued his fight with his brother. During the fight, he retrieved his dog tag from Sabretooth, "This is mine."

Sabertooth then tossed Wolverine over the top of the statue. Logan digs his claws in near Liberty's ear, just between Cyclops and Jean. As he climbed back up Sora was begining to have more control of us powers and began to free Iron Man and Ezra but stopped when Sabertooth came in. Sora whispered, "Get ready, guys."

Sabertooth walked over to Storm and told her, "You owe me a scream." Wolverine joined them, "Hey, Bub. I ain't done with ya yet." He gave Sora an nod before turning to Jean. She then told Scott, "Scott, when I tell you, open your eyes. Trust me."

Logan holds up Cyclops's visor, "You lose something?" Jean levitates it out of Logan's hand, and puts it in front of Cyclops' eyes...and guestered it so it aimed at Sabertooth. Sora and Jean ordered, "Now!" Sora freed himself, Iron Man, and Ezra while Scott opened his eyes. Together the sent Sabertoth out of the building and he crashed in Magento's boat below causing it to sink. At the same time Perry contenuied his battle with Doofenmirtz, "I got you now, Perry the Platypus!"

He charged but Perry just duck causing him to fall off the Statue of Liberty. He turned to others and got their attention. As the others were freed the joined up with the secert agent. The saw that the machine was begining to take effect. Cap stated, "We gotta get her out of there."

"Can't you just blast it?" Kim suggested. Iron Man shook his head, "The rings are moving to fast!" Logan told Scott, "Just blast it!"

"I'll kill her!" Scott told him. Riku replied, "One of us needs to get up there. It might be the only way." He then looked down, "Uh...any volunteers?" Scott turned to Storm, "Storm, can you get me up there?"

"I can't control it like that. You could fly right over the torch." Storm told him. Logan replied, "Then let me go." Everyone turned to Logan, "If I don't make it, then you can still blast the darn thing." Sora nodded, "I'll come with you. Magento won't stay down for long and I might have a safer way to get us up there."

Scott nodded, "Do it." Sora turned to Carpet, "Can you get us up there?" Carpet saluted him and offered to give them a ride. Kairi whispered, "Be careful." Sora nodded as Logan and Sora made it to the torch. Magento got back just in to defend his machine from Wolverine. However, he barely dodged an attack from Sora, he the shouted out, "Valor Form! Give me Strength!"

With a flash of light Sora was back in his red outfit with two Keyblades. He charge and attack from Magento. He manged to hit him many times but he refused to let go his grip on Wolverine. At the same time, a white streak was forming on her hair much like Anna's does. Sora knew he had to end this quickly, Sora called out with his mind, _"Jean, can you hear me?"_

 _"I hear you! What's the hold up? We getting worried down here."_

 _"Magento's back and his not letting Logan anywhere near it and I don't think I can knock him out in time. Tel the others I'm going to get Magento in their sights. Once they have a shot, give it everything you got!"_

 _"Aright but hurry!"_ Sora did as he was told. He was able to get Magento near the edge, "I only need to hold on a few minutes longer. You'll never stop me in time." The adopted Prince replied, "By myself? Maybe, but together WE can! Now!"

With that command everyone hit Magento with everything they got causing and explosion taking him out. Finally free, Wolverine destroyed the machine. From below, Doofenmirtz got back up, "Well, that least the plants broke my fall." Just as he said the the peice of machine land on top of him. He rasied his arm and cried out, "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

Sora outfit changed back to normal and Sora signed in relief. He called Anna on his phone, "Is everyone alright over there?" Anna replied, _"Everyone got spoked but they'll live. Nice work. Is Rogue alright?"_ Sora turned to see Logan checking on her, nothing he could do to wake her up, "I'm...I'm not sure. I'll call you back."

He hung up and said nothing. Logan frowned, he failed...no, he hadn't maybe...he could still save her. Removing one of his gloves he hugged Rogue in hopes his healing factor could save her. Rogue wakes up just in time to see him fall. Sora rushes to them, "Are you alright?"

"Don't me, Bub! Help him!" Rogue replied. Sora was a little shocked from Rogue's change in attitude but quickly went to search for a potion. His eyes widend, "Uh...I think I may have left them in my other pants."

"What?!" Rogue glared at Sora. He rasied his arms, "Easy, we'll just get him back to the school, and I'll get a potion for him there, just help me get him to Carpet." Rogue nodded as they moved him and lied him on Carpet. Once they join the others, the manged to head their way back to the ground floor when Iron Man stopped Sora, "Kid, look."

Sora turned to see the Keyhole. It was on the torch. Sora nodded and summon his Keyblade. He aimed it at the Keyhole and a beam of light came out of the Keyblade and locked it shut.

* * *

The police entered the scene when they were long gone. They come across what looks like one of their own, lying wounded on the floor, "This one's alive. Get him out of here.

The wounded cop was lying in the exact same position, and with the exact same wounds, as Mystique. Magento got back up just in time to see the heroes leave in the blackbird and he was to weak to escape the police. He was arrested once they arrive.

* * *

The next day, the Professor finally woke up. He turned to see Jean, she smiled, "Welcome back. I knew you'd find your way." He replied, "I had you to guide me. How did we do?"

Jean frowns as she guestered to the table next to her. Xavier follows her eyes. Logan is lying on another lab table in serious condition. Sora poured a Mega-Potion in his mouth. It took a moment but it slowly began to activate his healing factor as it recovered his wounds. Anna walked up and told Jean, "You can check up with him, I'll watch the professor."

Jean smiled as she went to do so. Anna turned to the professor, Charles smiled, "I take your brother found the Keyhole."

"Yeah, he wanted to stay for a bit longer to see if you and Logan were going to be okay. He didn't want you students to come with us because both Mystique and the pharmacist guy manged to escape. He knows this world needs the X-Men but he wanted to give you this." She handed the professor a small blue device, "Wade manged to get the blue prints when he hack into the Winter Soilder's device. When we found Elsa, he was hoping..."

"Tell him as soon as you find her...we'll come to help her." He replied. Anna frowned, "I just wish I knew why he believe Elsa needs help with her powers in the first place." He replied, "Except, you already knew..."

"Huh?" Anna was shocked. Xavier replied, "Your memerioes of your childhood, they have been altered." Anna was shock, "Some one messed with my memories..." She turned to the professor, "I hate to ask this of but could you put them back to the way they were?" He smiled, "Of course... it's the least at what I can do."

He then reached out and told her, "Just relax." He then began restoring her memerioes. Anna memerioes of her and Elsa playing outside in the snow were fake... _they played indoors with Elsa's powers. She remembered, she always had Elsa do the magic for her inside, "Do you want to build a snowman?"_

 _She remebered having so much fun that Elsa was begining to have a hard to keep up with her, "Catch me!"_

 _"Anna!" She heard her sister call her, then everything went white_...Anna was speachless. She knew Elsa had powers and the had so much fun...but what went wrong the made her alter her memerioes. At the same time, Jean runs a hand over his body. He wakes and gently stops her, "No. That tickles."

"Hey." She greated. He nodded, "Hey."

"How do you feel?" Jean asked. Logan replied, "Fantastic."

"That was a very brave thing you did." She told him. Logan remembered what happened the other day, he asked, "Did it work?

"Yes. She's fine. She took on some of your more charming personality traits for a while..." Jean replied making Logan laugh. Sora joined up, "Well, we all lived through it. I think she's a little taken with you."

"Well, you can tell her my heart belongs to someone else." Logan replied as he smirked at Jean. She was flattered, she woundn't lie about that but she was in love with Scott. She tried to tell him, "You know, you and I..."

"How's the Professor?" He asked. She replied, "He's fine." Logan then kissed her knuckles. Sora was so happy he wasn't in a love triangle. He turned to Anna who looked shocked. Sora got concerned by this and went up to her, "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, could we talk in private? Please?" Anna asked. Sora nodded, "Sure."

The walked in the hallway, Sora asked, "So, what do you want to talk about." Anna frowned, "I remember, Sora..." This got Sora confused, "Rememeber what?"

"Everything..." Anna explained, "Elsa having powers, the white part of my hair never being there, playing with her powers when we were little..." Sora nodded in understanding, "Oh..."

"What I don't get is how I didn't rememeber before? Why Elsa shut herself out?" Anna frowned. Sora frowned unsure what to say, Anna gave him a sad smile, "It's alright. You don't have to tell me. No more tricks. I won't force you to tell Elsa's secert anymore." Anna turned to leave to join the others before Sora said, "You were dying."

Anna turned to Sora even more shocked, "What?" Sora signed, "When Elsa tried to catch you, she struck you in the head with her powers instead..." Sora side on the wall and sat on the floor, "Mom and Dad took you to trolls in a attempt to save you. The only way to save you, was to remove all memories of Elsa's powers. Elsa felt so guilty at what happened, she began to fear her own powers..." Mom and Dad thought is was best to close the gates and have Elsa and you separated..."

"So that's why..." Anna began to understand lightly touching her white hair. Sora nodded, "Why they closed the gates, your hair, and Elsa shutting you out." Anna was so surprised, Elsa shut herself from her because she didn't want to hurt her and anyone else. Anna then rememeber the things she said to her, " _More than you. All you know is how to shut people out... No, Elsa, please, please. We can live like this anymore... What did I ever do to you?!...No, Sora! We have to know! Why? Why do you shut us out, Elsa?! What are you so afraid of?!"_

"This is al my fault..." Anna muttered. Sora shook his head as Anna joined him, "No, Anna. It's not your fault." Anna denied it, "Elsa did everything for me and I didn't even realize it. I made Elsa lock herself from me...I made herself into this situation."

"Anna it's not your fault and neither is Elsa. Xehanort somehow knew, that that day was the time to strike. This is his fault." Sora told her. Anna said nothing before asking, "How did you find out? I'm guessing it's the reason, she was willing to let you in."

"I...kinda found her in the liberary one evening and caught her freezing a selve...she then told me everything and made me promise not to tell you." Sora answered. Anna realized, "She has no idea how to reverse this, does she?"

"No... I didn't want to get your hopes up." Sora replied. Anna turned to him, "That's why you wanted to see the Professor so badly. You think he can help Elsa get control of her powers, bring back Summer, and mend the wound between us." Sora nodded, "And now you know. I just don't understand how it all went wrong."

"That's right you weren't there when we talked about it." Anna remember. Now Sora was confused, "Huh? Talk about what?"

"We think Xehanort has a spy back in Arrendelle." Anna explained. Sora was shocked, "What?!" Anna asked him, "Sora, you know everyone back in Arrendelle, do you have any idea who would do such a thing?"

"No...everyone I know is loyal to Arrenedelle, not even Seifer would betray us. It would have to be one of the guests." Sora replied. Anna made him look at her, "Hey, I'm going to tell what we're going to do. We're going to save the worlds the Genie sends us, return to Arrenedelle find Elsa, bring the Professor to help Elsa, bring back Summmer, stop Xehanort, and we'll be a family agian."

"Promise?" Sora asked. Anna held out her pinky, "I pinky swear it." They did so and hugged. Anna smiled, "Now, let's go save the universe." Sora nodded.

* * *

Once they were recovered, the professor hand Logan a map, "There's an abandoned rocket factory in Alberta not far from where we found you. There's not much left, but... you might find some answers."

"Thank you." Logan thanked him. The professor asked, "Are you going to say goodbye to them?"

Logan thought about before making his decision...

* * *

In the living room, Bobby and Rogue were playing pool while Cyclops, Storm, and Jean watch television of senator Kelly, "I was wrong on this issue, and I hope that in time, I may be forgiven." As he moves through the crowd, Storm puts the TV on "pause." They see Kelly's eyes briefly flash yellow. Storm immediately knew who it was, "Mystique."

"Son of a bitch." Cyclops swore. Logan passed them all. Only Rogue seemed to notice, so she ran after him. Before he could leave she ran up to them, "Hey. You runnin' again?"

"Not really... got some friends I need to help then I got some things to take care of up north." He replied. He then ran a finger through the streak in her hair. She smiled, "I kinda like it. I don't want you to go."

Logan took out his dog tag and puts it in her glove, he told her, "I'll be back for that." He then said goodbye and walked out the door. He notices the Heroes of Light about to leave and smirked, "Got room for one more?"

Everyone turned to Logan who was walking up to them, Sora nodded, "Sure but didn't you want to find out more about your past."

"It'll still be here when I get back. Besides, I learned that I had friends who still cared for me even when I didn't believe they did." Logan said as he turned to Cap, "Thanks for the rain check." Cap smiled, "Your welcome, Logan." They shook hands. Genie beamed, "Alright! To the next world!" When they were stopped by Perry, Sora wondered, "Huh? What is it? Something wrong?"

Perry turned on his comincator and Major Monogram showed up on screen, "Greetings Heroes of Light. I'm Major Monogram of the O.W.C.A. The Orginiazation Without a Cool Acronym..."

"That is a pretty lame acronym..." Tony muttered. Monogram contenuied, "We've heard your team and it's dedication in stoping Xehanort and we need you help. Situation is dire in Hollow Bastion as one of known associates, Bill Chipher is making things worse for the survivors of worlds Xehanort destoryed who sought shelter. The resistance leader, the white witch, needs you to come to Hollow Bastion. You are their only hope of stopping them."

"And by the way we're not talking about the White Witch from Naria." Carl spoke out. Monogram, "I think they already knew, Carl." Sora turned to the others, "So, what do you say guys? Should we help them out?"

"Guys, we've got this. I don't know about you but I'm ready for anything! Aliens, Mutants, Genies! These worlds can't get any weirder! BRING IT ON!" Anna beamed...

* * *

When the ended up in Hollow Bastion, everyone was just speechless. Eyeball bats flying everywhere. Strange monsters running a much. Weird purple bubbles. And a floating pyramid standing on a huge castle. Sora was the first to speak, "We gotta stop saying stuff like that out loud."

Everyone nodded in agreement...

* * *

 **Well, now our heroes are in Weridmageddon in Hollow Bastion. Huge shoutout to Deadman for giving me the idea of starting Hollow Bastion. Anyways next time. As our heroes explore the weird new world, Bill manages to capture some of our heroes. To get to Naminè in on piece they must really on another group of heroes who defend our galaxy. Can they reach the resistance in time? Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already be sure to leave a fav. And follow. See you next time!**


	70. Chapter 69: Weridmageddon

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They both belong to Disney and Square Enix. Well, now begins the world of Hollow Bastion. With many Disney characters appearing and some World Ends With You Characters later on. Now before we begin let's reply to some reviews...**

 **ajjr12: Yep, and since Bill Chipher is the main villain on this world there going to have a big part on this world.**

 **sokri forever: Yeah, Hollow Bastion is basically Traverse Town in this. However like I said the only tv show charaters that appear in here are from Gravity Falls and Phineas and Ferb. But they may appear in my X-Men Evolution story.**

 **NanjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **SORARULES23: Thanks but you going just have to wait and see... Don't want to spoil it too much...**

 **Is Org Ild: Same here, it was great re-watching it again. And yeah, I heard there was some disappointments that Anna never got her memories back by the end of the film so I did it here. Yeah, and Logan has a big part in here himself too. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Guest: 1. Because... their shy. But they end up with each other in the end...plus it's got some future funny moments of Anna trying to get their relationship sooner...but fail much to her annoyance.:)**

 **Guest: Yeah, I had Anna learn the truth in this. I was a bit disappointed myself that Anna never got them back. So, I had the professor help out with that.**

 **Okay, let us begin!**

* * *

Chapter 69: Weridmaggedon

Everyone just stared at this strange world. Logan stated, "What the f..." Cap and Anna spoke up, "Language!" Logan rolled his eyes, "heck happened to this place?"

Ron looked at a new by newspaper, "Huh? 'Run for your lives, it the end of the world! Because Weridmaggedon has entered Hollow Bastion!' Seems a little wordy to be a newspaper title."

"What's a Weridmaggedon?" Riku wondered. Everyone shrugged as Tony replied, "Wait a second. No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap and Anna just said 'language?'" Hera shrugged, "Well, there are children present." Sora, Kairi, and Ezra complained, "Hey!"

"Guys, I... think we have company!" Kronk stated as the flying eyeball bats came at them. Cap ordered, "Get into defense positions. We don't know what were up against here."

"And for gosh sake, watch your language!" Tony smirked as he took off. Anna and Steve signed, as Anna stated, "He's not going to let that one go anytime soon is he?" Cap nodded, "Probably not."

Everyone fought the strange creatures but eventually began to become overwhelmed. One of the eyes just stared at Kronk and he turned to stone making everyone gasp. Hera and Kanan rushed into help but the eyeballs got them too. Soon, others began to follow as the cared their stoned trapped away, Hera, Thor, Mulan, Kim, King Mickey, Pluto, Ron, Tifa, Ezra, Zeb, Hercules, Pegasus, Kristoff, Sven, Chopper, and Stitch. Mushu and Rufus manged to move before their friends got turned into stone and captured. As the eyeball began to turn Iron Man to stone, Tony manged to slip out of his armor at the last second thanks to J.A.R.V.I.S.

One of the eyeballs, was ball to freeze Sabine, when Riku pushed her out of the way, "Sabine, look out!" Sabine gasped in horror as Riku began to change into stone, "Riku!" She manged to blast away the eyeballs before it frozen him completely be he was already have stone. Sabine told him, "Hold on! I'll get you to safety!" Sabine was have a tough time as Cap came in to help, "Everyone, pull back! We're fighting a losing battle!" As the remaining heroes did as they were told one of the eyeballs looked like he had Wolverine, but thankfully his heal factor was strong enough to recover. He glared as he cut down the one the creature. Sora and Anna were surrounded by Heartless when Carpet flew in to try to save them but Anna knew, "Carpets coming and he can only save one of us. You better get on!"

"What but..." Sora tried to argue but Anna told him, "No time to argue! It's going to be up to you to find this white witch and recuse us! Now go!" Sora reluctantly did what he was told to and hopped on Carpet as she was captured. The rest manged to escape with Perry and loss the monsters. Sora frowned, he failed to protect Anna. Now he had to find both of his sisters and rescue his friends that were captured along side Anna. Kairi ran up to hug him, once she released, he asked, "How many of us manged to escape?"

"Cap, Tony, Cloud, Mushu, Rufus, Sabine, Logan, Aqua, Carpet, and me. Sabine manged to save Riku...kinda...his like half stone and half still flesh. He's alive though." Kairi frowned. Sora signed, "That's 12 counting Genie, Agent P, and I." Tony frowned, "Guys, I'm not going to be much help either. They manged to take my armor."

"Great...so now what?" Logan stated. Sabine cried out, "Guys, we need to find help for Riku! The potions aren't working with him." Mushu turned to Logan, "Wait...how are you able to help when potions don't work." Logan shrugged, "Don't know. Don't care. But helmet girl's right, we need to help the kid if we can."

"Can't you do anything?" Sora asked Genie. He frowned, "Sorry, Sora. The only way to help him is either find the one who did the spell in the first place or find a really good doctor." Perry chattered, Genie turned to Perry, "Really, the white witch have a Gamma expert who can help get Riku back to normal."

"REALLY?!" Sabine beamed with hope. Goofy asked, "Gwarsh, can ya take us to her?" Perry nodded when Logan smelled something, "The eye balls are back." Rufus panic and hid in Sora's pocket. Mushu did the same, "Wait for me hairless dude!"

Cap and Sabine place Riku on Carpet as Sora told everyone, "Alright, we need to fight move and hide so they don't reach the resistance base." Just then they heard music playing, _"Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga, oga-chaka, ooga-ooga, Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga, Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga..."_

"Tony is that you?" Kairi asked. He shrugged, "Can't be. They took my armor remember and this isn't my kind of music. The bats looked are as the song played, _"I can't stop this feeling..._ _Deep inside of me!_ _Girl, you just don't realize..._ _What you do to me!"_ Soon the eyeballs were blasted at all sides, and tree branches grabbed the onslaught the tried to escape from the onslaught, " _When you hold me..._ _In your arms so tight..._ _You let me know..._ _Everything's all right.."_

 _"IIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMM..."_ A green man and woman then sliced eye-bats down when they were trapped and a man came flying while dancing in, _"Hooked on a feeling..._ _I'm high on believing..._ _That you're in love with me..."_ The green woman walked up to the man and turned off his music, and glared at him, "Did you have to give away our position, Quill?! Why not just let the whole world were here?!"

"How would he do this, Glamora? Peter's music nowhere near loud enough to be heard for the entire planet?" The green man asked her. A walking tree came in, "I am Groot."

"Groot's right, Drax. That was just an flartarking metaphor but Glamora's also gotta point! What the heck, Quill! We could have caught them completely unawares!" A taking raccoon flew in. Peter replied, "Because then it wouldn't it looked as epic! Seriously, Rocket! We totally rocked!"

"Uh... excuse me..." They turned to Kairi, "We appreciate what you did but who are you?" Peter smirked, "The name's Star-Lord and this is Drax, Glamora, Rocket, and Groot. Together, we are the Guardians of the Galaxy. We're her to rescue you." Drax asked, "I thought we were here to bring them to the white which for aid when Agent P called upon there arrival."

"Details, Drax, details..." Star-Lord replied. He then turned back to the heroes of light, "Huh? I figured, there'd be more of you."

"There was but... most of got captured upon arrival." Sora replied. Glamora glared at Peter, "Gee, I wonder why we didn't get here in time..." Peter admitted, "Okay, I'm sorry! I they blew my ship because I may of attacked some of the bigger monsters on the way here. I was so broad!"

"Yeah, stealth ain't your thing, Quill." Rocket nodded. Groot turned to Rocket, "I am Groot." Rocket admitted, "Yeah, I probably would have done the same." Sabine glared at Peter, "So, it's your fault why Riku's in this position!" Peter smiled sheepishly as Logan stopped her from strangling him, "Easy, we still need them to take us there in one piece. They are best chance in helping Riku."

Sabine let go of him, Cap replied, "Problem still we need a ride." Genie beamed, "Ride? Who needs a ride when we can take the short cut! Scene change please!"

* * *

The scene changed they were some where in an abandon forest, and there was an old shack there. Tony observed the surroundings, "We that's nifty, why didn't we do that in the first place." Genie replied, "Plot convenience!" Sora looked at the sign, "The Mystery Shack?"

"I hear ya. It don't look like much but there a magic barrier that prevents Bill, Heatless, Nobodies, or his own goons can get in here." Rocket stated. Sabine replied, "Even so, this place doesn't look like a good place to start a resistance. How's an army going fit in here?" Peter grinned, "Tried me, the inside the best part."

Peter knocked on the door and a deep voice spoke out, "Who dares enter our sanctuary?" Star-Lord signed, "Carl, it's us. Let us in." The voice replied, "None may enter unless they speak the royal password."

"Carl, what are you talking about?" Rocket stated, "We don't have a password." Carl replied, "Yes, we do. I made one up while you were gone."

"Well, then how am we supposed to know what it is?" Glamora pointed out, "You..." Carl then quit the deep when he realize, "Good point."

Once they were in side they were amazed, the outside didn't look much but the inside felt like they were in a castle. A machine walked up to them, "So, these them?" The recognized his voice as Carl. Peter nodded, "Yeah, these are the heroes of light or the ones that weren't captured."

"Great, let me guess you broke your ship again fighting a monster on the way here, General Naminé's not going to like this." Carl signed. Sora look at the people inside, there were living toys, skeleton, monsters, living cars, you name it. Kairi turned to see a small clown fish in a bowl, who asked, "Have you seen my dad?"

Kairi felt bad for the fish child, "Sorry, we haven't but we'll keep an eye for him." The fish smiled, "I'm Nemo and my dad's name is Marlin. If you see him could you tell him where I am?" Kairi nodded, "Of course." As they made there way Logan asked, "How is this possible?"

"Magic. Naminé's a powerful witch so she altered the shack to look like the resistance's first base. It was the castle you say when you arrived here. She had to make do with this base when Bill came to Hollow Bastion." Glamora explained. Groot replied, "I am Groot."

"Uh...any particular reason why the Giving Tree just says the same thing over and over again." Tony asked. Rocket replied, "Well, he don't know talking good like me and you. So his vocabulistics is limited to 'l' and 'am' and 'Groot.' Exclusively in that order." Kairi looked at her surroundings, her eyes narrowed with familiarity, Sora turned to her as she set down her kitten, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...it just...I know this is just made to look like that castle but I can't help but feel like this is all familiar..." Kairi observed as light music began playing. Logan signed, "She's going to sing, isn't she?" Cap nodded, "You get used to it."

 _"_ _Dancing bears, p_ _ainted wings, t_ _hings I almost remember..."_ Kairi sang, " _And a song someone sings..._ _Once upon a December."_

 _"Someone holds me safe and warm..._ _Horses prance through a silver storm..."_ Kairi sang as she observed her surroundings, " _Figures dancing gracefully... a_ _cross my memory..."_

Just then images of people dancing in the ball room appearing, Cap admitted, "Okay, that's new." Kairi ran to join them on the dance floor, while, Sora flowed behind. Once the music solo ended, Kairi continued, _"Someone holds me safe and warm... Horses prance through a silver storm..."_

 _"Figures dancing gracefully..._ _Across my memory..."_ Kairi sang as her snow cloths transform into a dress fit for a princess, and started dancing with Sora, _"_ _Far away... long ago..._ _Glowing dim as an ember..._ _Things my heart... u_ _sed to know..._ _Things it yearns to remember..."_

 _"And a song..._ _Someone sings..."_ Kairi finished her dance with Sora as she observed her surroundings and the figures of people around her, " _Once upon a Deeeeecccccceeeeemmmmmbbbbbbbeeeeeeeerrrrrr..."_

"Yeash, I don't recall ever doing any music numbers back in Gravity Falls." An old man stated. A young girl with braces on replied, "Gruncle Stan, she's was having a moment." Stan replied, "Yeah, that never stopped me before, Mabel. Yo, General Naminé when you changed the mystery shack for your resistance, I didn't sign up to be apart of a musical." Everyone turned to them and noticed a girl about Kairi's age wearing a white general's uniform staring at Kairi. To be fair she kinda looked like Kairi excepted with blond hair. Her eyes narrowed before widening, "Kairi?"

* * *

 **You're Welcome, Naminé fans! She's finally here! Also, we've got some Gravity Falls characters in here as well as the Guardians of the Galaxy, Carl from Meet the Robertsons, Nemo from Finding Nemo, and I placed some hints at other characters that appeared on this world. Care to guess where their from? Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. this. See you next time!**


	71. Chapter 70: Kairi has a twin sister!

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. Well, guess we're not getting KH3 till 2018 or later, hopefully it'll come out sooner than we think. On the bright side finally Naminè and allot of Dinsey cameoes! Anyways before we begin let's reply to some reviews...**

 **ajjar12: Not Excatly sure what you wrote, but I'm guessing it's request for cameos or what you think appeared. And your right, they do show up on this world. And some already have and I haven't made them say anything yet.**

 **sokri forever: Don't worry he's okay. He's even in this chapter...**

 **Dexter: Yep, he's in here too.**

 **SORARULES23: Well, I'm glad you enjoyed this. May I recommend my X-Men and Kingdom Hearts crossover. I gave them a world in that fanfic and that won't be there only appearance. Also, that game rocked! Now, I'm really hyped for KH3!**

 **God of the Challenge: Gotta love Gruncle Stan!**

 **Guest: Well then I won't recommend Kingdom Hearts 3: Trails of the Keyblade. Because that's the story that inspired this one and that one has more the just Disney characters.**

 **sucramstock: Well, just in that group of villains other than Maleficent. There are more villains that aren't with the group.**

 **Guest: Glad to satisfy you, with Naminè and no I never said that. That's what you wanted or another reviewer did. But I didn't, I said she would joke about it. No more, no less. It's purely Sokai in here. K?**

 **Glenn:** **Well, I'm really glad you enjoyed this chapter and we're only getting started with the cameos. Also Wilber and Lewis also appear in this chapter!**

 **Prequel Hater: Same reason they have Superman in the Justice League despite the fact he could save the Earth all by himself except when theirs Kryptonite involved, because the fans love it! :)**

 **Elsa's the best: Oh, wow! You finally wrote an actual review this time. Thank you. But for the reason's Elsa's not in here much is because she's not the main character of Frozen. Anna is. So, she's getting more of the spotlight in this too. Yes, Elsa's still a major character but not the main. And I know you hate Anna but cut her some slack I have sisters that remind me of the both of them. And she had no clue what was going on with Elsa. Plus, original in the movie Elsa was supposed to be the main villain of the movie but thankfully they didn't go with that. Sorry, getting off track here. Point is, we still have a long ways to go before we see Elsa again. This isn't just a Frozen fanfic. It's a Kingdom Hearts fanfic too. Not a fan of this, then go read something else. I'm not forcing you to read this. But wheather you stay or not, keep up the small short real reviews. I really appreciate it, that you did this time. And I'm sure others will too. You want to write a fanfic, then you can make your own page. You can even get reviews from it like the rest of us do. Thank you.**

 **Guest: That's okay. I was also a little shocked that I even got a review like yours. But I still appreciate the review and I hope I answered you question for despite it being uncomfortable for me. Took me awhile to figure out how to respond to it. Alright, moving on...**

 **Well with that out of the way, let's get on with it...**

* * *

Chapter 70: Kairi has a twin sister?!

"Kairi?" Namine wondered, "Is it really?" Kairi just stared at her, "Do I know..." Her eyes widened herself, "Namine?" They turned to walk up to eachother. They stared at each other for a bit before Namine hugged Kairi, "Kairi!"

"Namine!" Kairi beamed. Sora just stared at them as Cap wondered, "Wait, you know eachother?"

"Yeah, everyone this is my twin sister, Naminè." Kairi introduced. Sora was shocked, "Twin sister?! I thought you said you were an only child."

"Trust me, dude. We were just as surprised our Grunckle Stan had a twin brother as well." Said a young teenage boy with a blue pine tree hat. Kairi laughed sheepishly, "I guess I forgot when I came to Arrendelle."

"You forgot about me! Oh, whoa is me! Forgotten! By my own twin sister!" Naminè playfully gasped. Kairi apologized, "Naminè, I'm sorry but..."

Naminè began to laugh, "It's okay, I even forgot about you. Some one wiped our memories of the first five years of our life. It's not your fault. At least, you had a cute friend to keep you company. Seriously, your boyfriend's cute."

"S-Sora's not my boyfriend." Kairi blushed. Naminè smirked, "So, he's available then." Kairi gasped, "No!" Naminè laughed, "Relax, I'm only kidding. I'm not going to steal your man..." Shen then whispered, "I know what he thinks of you... He's been in love with you since he first met you."

Kairi blushed. Naminè then cleared your throat, "Anyways, it's nice to meet you all." Cap nodded, "Thanks but how did you even heard about us. We know you sent Agent P to bring us here, but how did you hear about us."

"My powers. I've getting glimpse of what you've been doing, so when Riku need help controlling his own powers, I took form of a fimilar face and gave him the advice he need to defeat Zexion and control his darkness." Naminè turned to Kairi, "However, I can miss things pretty big like my sister in the group and I was pretty sure there was more of you when you got here."

"Yeah, about that. When we arrived here most of us got captured by the eye bats." Logan replied. Naminè's eyes widened, "What?! But I plan things out so perfectly that Bill shouldn't have known you were here untill he it was too late." Her eyes narrowed, "Unless..." She then turned to the Guardians, "Alright! Which of you blew the stealth?!" All fingers pointed to Peter, he laughed nervously, "Uh...couldn't be helped."

Naminè walked up to him and grabbed him by the ear, "If you ever do something to compromise the mission again, I'll make you think you're mother is an large ear elephant and that your married to a dumb chicken!" Both Dumbo and Heihei looked to them, she turned to them a smiled, "Nothing aginst you two of course." Dumbo smiled as Heihei went back to try to eat a rock. As Naminè released him she turned to the remaining heroes of light, "I'm truly sorry. None of this should have happened. I organize a rescue mission immediately."

"What about Riku? He's half stone now?" Sabine asked. Naminè looked at the wounded teenager, "Right. You in luck that we have a good doctor who figured out how the cure this." She called out, "Dr. Banner?! Dr. Banner, you have another patient!"

Just then a nervous man adjusting his glasses entered the room, "How is he?" Sabine showed the doctor, and he took his pulse, "Good, his heart still beating. The process should work on him quicker." Dr. Banner turned to a mask superhero, "Bob? Could you help get him to my lab?"

"I'm on it." Mr. Incredible replied as he helped carry the boy to the lab. Stan watched him being took away, "Well, fans can rejoice because they finally got to see Naminè."

"We'll now we can figure out away to stop Bill." Mabel beamed. Sora asked, "Just who is Bill anyways?"

"Bill Chipher is a triangular dream demon formerly existent only in the mindscape who wished to gain access to our world. He tried to trick our Great Uncle Ford to him and his army." Dipper explained. Mabel continued, "But when old man McGucket fell in the machine they been working on, Ford saw Bill for he really was. So, he spent years trying to find away for Bill to be locked up for good but... I may have accdentally freed him." Mabel frowned as her brother comforted her, "It's okay Mabel he tricked, it's what he does."

"Okay, but if he was freed on your world, how come he's here now?" Kairi asked. Naminè explained, "Xehanort happened." Everyone turned to her, "When he and Bill made a deal, he swore alliance to him in exchange for the Heartless. And when the Heartless consumed their world, they appeared here and this world fell into Bill's madness. I've been fighting to free this world from Xehanort for years...then everything fell apart when Bill came."

"Please, tell me tell me, you have some good news." Cap asked. Dipper explained, "When we arrived on Hollow Bastion so did the shield that prevent Bill or his army from leaving Gravitiy Falls." Naminè replied, "Only a dark and powerful Keyblade weilder can break the shield..."

"Let me guess, their new deal is if Bill brought him the last Princess of Heart, he'd do just that and bring this Weridmiggeddion to the other worlds." Sora guessed. Naminè nodded, causing Kairi to gasp, "Oh, no!" Everyone turned to Kairi, "Anna's one of us to be captured. If she is the last princess..."

"...it's game over for everyone." Peter realized. Naminè gasped, and turned to a living clock, "Cogsworth, once Banner's up tell everyone to meet up in the war room!"

"Everyone?" Cogsworth asked. Naminè nodded, "Yes, EVERYONE!" Naminè then ran off as Kairi followed, Groot turned to Rocket, "I am Groot?"

"Yeah, guess that means us too. Man, I hope we get to blow something up." Rocket nodded. Sora was now worried, maybe he should have been captured inside. Cap placed an hand on Sora, "You couldn't have known about this, and certainly not Anna either. She was just concerned for your safety now let's go join the others." Sora smiled and nodded, as Cap turn to Tony and Sabine, "Stay with Riku. Give him the update of what's going on." They nodded as they went to check on Riku...

* * *

Mr. Incredible lied Riku down on the lab tab as Banner began to grab a device a device. He turned to a cubby man, "Soos active the machine." Soos did as he was told as he turned to the screen, "Sup, dudes. I'm in a Kingdom Hearts crossover."

Sabine asked the doctor, "So, your sure this will help him?" Banner nodded, "I'm no sorcerer supreme but, the process Riku's in can be reversed by Low levels of gamma radiation without any side affects. Now, this shouldn't mutate him..."

"Mutate him?!" Sabine asked with worry but when the beam hit him, the radiation slowly removed the stone turning Riku back to the way he was. He groaned as he got up, "What happen..." Sabine beamed and hugged him, "Riku! You're okay!" The silver head rasied an eyebrow, "I don't know what happened but whatever it was... Tottally worth it!"

"Long story short, dude, Bill's minons hurt you and Doc fixed you up..." Soos explained. Riku rememebered, "Oh, yeah! Thanks, Doc." Banner smiled and nodded as Tony shook his head, "Tony Stark. It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled."

"Thanks." Banner smiled. Tony continued, "And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Banner frowned, "Thanks." Riku and Sabine rasied an eyebrow at that when Sabine cleared her throat, "Anyways, we're suppose to met up with Kairi's sister in the war room." Everyone nodded, after helping Riku to his feet they began to walk to join the others. Riku then asked, "Kairi has a sister?"

* * *

"Okay, everyone... I know I said that by bringing the heroes of light here would have ended all our problems with Bill..." Naminè started as they look at a large maoe of Bill's fortes combined with the real Hollow Bastion Castle. Everyone grinned at this news before Naminè told them, "But most of them got captured...mostly due to a certain someone who I won't mention..." She fake coughed, "Peter!" Before continuing, "And now they might have the last Princess of Heart and we all know what that means." Everyone groaned and some who caught at Naminè's cough glared at Star-Lord. Naminè signed at told everyone, "So now we gotta put in one last desperate plan to stop bill or Weridmiggeddion will be the least of our worries. Does anyone have any idea's."

Star Lord rasied his hand as Naminè glared at him, "After that stunt you pulled off, YOU DON'T GET A SAY IN THIS?!" Naminè turned to everyone, "Does anyone else have any ideas." Carol suggested, "Maybe Lewis can invent a time machine and go back to warn you not to send Peter in the first place."

"Scratch that idea!" Everyone turned at a young teen with dark hair known as Wilber, "Time machine's still being worked on." Lewis popped out and said, "Do you have any idea to work on an invention that I haven't invented yet with only the first prototype." He then pulled out out a small screw. Wilber nodded, "Yeah, dark day for the Robinsons."

"We should call my nephew, Donald!" Scrooge Mcduck suggested. Sora replied, "Yeah, he was captured along with the most of us."

"We should attack Bill's fortress." Drax declared. A knight declared, "We should dig a mount!"

"We should take the Mystery Shack and push it somewhere else!" Said a certain mercany. Naminè glared at him, "Deadpool! What the heck are you doing here?!"

"Well, fans highly request me for at least a cameo, so here it is! Besides, no of you can pull of the breaking the fourth wall better than me!" Deadpool answered. Naminè pointed her finger at a door, "Get the heck out of the fanfic!"

"Alright, alright, Meaghan Martin, I'm going!" Deadpool turned to leave before turning back to the screen, "Yo, author you better get back to some of the fics I'm actually in soon!" He then left the fanfic world as a young theif recommend, "Hey, what if we distract Bill's forces while the remaining heroes of light go for a resuce mission?"

"By, joe! That might work." Said a mouse detictive named Basil, "We build a contraption to make this house mobel while you sneak in here." He then pointed a small entrance. Naminè argued, "But that's the most heavily guarded area! The only through the that way is through a bridge which is guard by a strange man and we can only pass if we answer three questions correctly and the entrance is locked, guarded by a terrible beast!"

"That's why he'll least expect you to go that way." Basil grinned. Dipper pointed out, "Also, our great Uncle Ford's in there. If anyone knows how to beat Bill it would be him." Sora pointed out, "And we dealt with the impossible odds before we'll stop Bill!"

"Cout us in!" Riku stated as Sabine helped him in the room. Kairi beamed, "Riku, you okay again!" Logan signed, "Look, kid, I'm glad your okay but you can barely stand on your own feet." Just as he spoke a green light shined on Riku, everyone turned to Sora, "Hey, while you guys were arguing, Uncle Cloud taught me how to use healing spells."

"So, guess that means I'm okay now." As Riku stood boldly. Sabine smiled, "If Riku's in, I'm in. Besides we've got friends in there too." One by one the heroes of light agreed to join the fight. Mabel stated, "Dipper, Grunkle Stan, and I are also in!"

"I'm mostly joining just to keep an eye on these two." Stan replied. Everyone turned to Naminè, who thought to herself before smiling, "So, what are we waiting for... Stark, your in charge of our other geniuses, figure out a way to keep them distracted as long as you can." Tony nodded. Naminè turned to the heroes of Light, "I'm coming too, I've got allot of make up time with my sister." Kairi smiled as Naminè turned to Rocket and Groot, "You two are with me."

"I am Groot." Groot smiled. Rocket shrugged, "Hope, I get to blow something up while we're there."

The heroes smiled, as Naminè smiled, "Let's do it!"

* * *

Bill Chipher beamed to himself, "Well, well, well...the Heroes of Light finally come to my little world!" He observed the heroes he'd captured still in there frozen states, "I got to admit there allot more of you than I thought there were. Like that matters, but still that remains of who's the princess of heart... Now, let's see now who could possible know other than Xehanort who she is..." Bill then rememeber something. An old friend of Ansem the Wise, who might knew who the last princess is. He turned to the frozen man he'd been using as a back scratcher...Stanford Pines.

* * *

Meanwhile, right at the spot the heroes came, the winter soilder entered the world. As one of the eye balls tried to capture him him smiply shot it down. He hunt had continued...

* * *

 **Well, that just happened. And there's your Deadpool cameo, Deadpool fans. Also Naminè fans can rejoice because she finally made it in a full chapter! Next time, it's a race to stop Bill as the villains send agents to retrieve the last princess of Heart besides the Winter Solider. Can the heroes get there in time to resuce there friends? Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to review and if you haven't already besure to follow and fav as well. See you next time!**


	72. Chapter 71: Race to Bill's Fortress

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Alright, before we begin the chapter let's reply to some reviews...**

 **ajjar12: Okay, but like I said I pretty much have all the songs planned out. Plus I never watch Talespin so the song might not be in here at all. Sorry.**

 **goddragonking: Thank You!**

 **Mickol93: Well, I'm glad you like how I made her in this.**

 **God of the Challenge: Don't worry it will show up sooner than you think.**

 **Guest: No the the survivors of worlds that fell into darkness ended up in Hollow Bastion. Naminè found them and took them in to form a resistance aginst Bill and Xehanort. More like the people from other worlds came to her.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **With that out of the way let's get started... (Edit: I changed it a little so the parody wouldn't feel like a copy of the Mounty Python and the Holy Grail movie.)**

* * *

Chapter 71: Race to Bill's Fortress

"Let me go, you insane three-sided-!" As Ford unfroze when he realized he was in a different place where he last remebered where he was, "Wha-What is this place?" He looked down to see that he was chained to the floor. Bill then rises out of the floor, playing a piano and sang, _"We'll meet again. Don't know where, don't know when. Oh, I know we'll meet again some sunny day."_

"Wh-where am I?" Ford asked. Bill replied, "You're in the penthouse suite, kid! The tip of the pyramid. Have a drink." Bill snapped his fingers and a martini glass appears in Ford's hand, "Make yourself comfortable." Ford sat down on a couch nearby as Bill stated, "You know that couch is made from living human skin?"

The couch groans as eyes, a nose, and a mouth appear. Ford jumps up horrified, "Aaah!" He then glared at the demon, "Quit the games, Cipher! If I'm still alive you must want something from me." Bill replied, "Ah, sharp as ever, Fordsy. As you may have noticed...I've recently had a multi-dimensional makeover." Bill began to rearranges the room's furniture, "I control space, matter, and now that that dumb baby's out of the way, time itself! But I wasn't always this way." Everything fell to the floor as Bill continued, "You think those chains are tight?" His eye shows a planet on a two-dimensional plane, which burned, "Imagine living in the second dimension, flat minds in a flat world with flat dreams. I liberated my dimension, Stanford, and I'm here to liberate yours and all the other worlds out there. There's just one hitch."

His eye projects a hologram of him pushing against the dome around Gravity Falls, "As it turns out, my weirdness can't escape the magical confines of this town. When your world fell into darkness and we arrived in hollow bastion the barrier remained. There's something keeping me in." Ford was amazed by this, "Incredible! Gravity Falls natural law of weirdness magnetism. I studied this years ago! And it even held when Gravity Falls fell..."

"Fortunately, I made a pact with Xehanort who agreed to unlock the barrier if I brought him the final Princess of Heart. Now, I know you and Ansem the Wise were old chums so he woundn't by any chance told you who she is." Ford admitted, "Of course. We found out all the Princesses together. But I'd never tell you!"

"Listen, Ford, if you just tell me that equation, finally your dimension will be free." He then projects himself drawing a smiley face on Hollow Bastion, then took a bite out of the world and flies past his friends, who are destroying other worlds along side the Heartless, then to Ford, who was standing in the middle of a galaxy, "Anything will be possible. I'll remake a fun world- a better world! A party that never ends with a host that never dies! No more restrictions! No more laws! You'd be one of us. All-powerful. Greater than anything you've imagined! And all I need is your help."

"You're insane if you think I'll help you." As he resisted the temptation. Bill just laughed, "I'm insane either way, brainiac. But have it your way. I'll just fish around and get that equation directly out of your mind!" He then attempted to enter his mind when Ford smirked, "Not so fast! You know the rules, Bill. You may be able to haunt my dreams but you can't enter my mind unless I shake your hand and let you in." Bill signed as the chains appeared on Ford's legs and neckYou're making this so much harder than it needs to be. Everyone has a weakness, tough guy! I'll make you talk! It's only a matter of time."

Ford closed his eyes for everyone's sake, Bill could not know who the last princess is because if Bill dosen't finishes off the worlds, Xehanort would...

* * *

Naminè led the others out of the Mystery shack as a toy named Buzz Lightyear wished them, "Good luck. You're going to need it." Maui reassured them, "Just give the signal when your in the building and we'll keep that demon ready."

Naminè nodded as she told them, "May our hearts be our guiding key." Everyone cheered for them. As Tony stated, "All right everyone. Let's get to work!" As the heroes left, Sora turned to Naminè, "May our hearts be our guiding key?"

"It's an old saying that Keyblade wielder used thousand of years ago." She exclaimed. Groot stated, "I am Groot." Rocket nodded, "Yeah, it does sould like Squarw Enix is trying to make there own 'may the force be with you' logo."

"This just gets werider and werider." Logan stated. As they made there way quickly and quietly to Bill's fortress. Naminè showed them the bridge entrance. Kairi asked, "So, what so special about this bridge?"

"The bridge of death is guarded by the keeper of the Bridge of Death. He asks each traveller three questions. Anyone who answers the three questions may cross in safety." Naminè explained. Riku asked, "What if you get a question wrong?"

Then you are cast into the Gorge of Eternal Peril." Naminè explained. Cap signed, "Lovely..." Sora told everybody, "Either way, we've got to hurry, Xehanort could already know that most of us had already been captured."

"Oh, he does..." Everyone turned to see three villians standing before them, the one with the snake staff smirked, "Which is way Maleficent send us to secure your princess of heart! I am Jafar, Royal Vizer of Argrabah."

"I'm Gaston! The greatest hunter who ever lived!" The large man boosted. And the last one smirked, "And I'm Dr. Facilier, the shadow man!" Gaston boosted once more, "And once we answered the three questions that princess will be good as ours." Everyone got into there battle stances when Riku wondered, "Hey, where's Sabine?"

Everyone turned to the Brigde of Death as they saw Sabine walked her way to it. Everyone gasped, Was she out of her mind, if she answered a question wrong, she'd be a dead Mandalorian. As she walked up to the Brigde Keeper, he told her, "Stop! Who would cross the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three, ere the other side he see."

"Ask me the questions, bridgekeeper. I am not afraid." Sabine told him. He asked her the first question, "What...is your name?"

"Sabine of Madalore!" She answered. The bridge keeper then asked, "What... is you quest?"

"To rescue my friends, end this entral winter, and stop Xehanort." She answered. The Brigde keeper asked her the final question, "What... is your favorite color?"

"Oranage." She answered. He smiled kindly, "Alright, off you go then." Sabine was shocked, she thought it be allot harder, "Oh, thank you. Thank you very much." She then crossed the bridge much to everyone's shocked as Gaston exclaimed the obvouis, "THAT'S EASY!"

The villains than ran the way to the bridge with the heroes right behind them. Unfourtantly, the villians arrived first, the brigde keeper told Gaston, "Stop! Who would cross the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three, ere the other side he see."

"Ask me the questions, bridgekeeper. I am not afraid. After all, no one answers questions like Gaston." He replied. He asked him the first question, "What...is your name?"

"Gaston of Beast's Castle!" He answered. The bridge keeper then asked, "What... is you quest?"

"To retrieve the final princess so we can rule the worlds." He answered, the was a peice of cake. The Brigde keeper smirked he asked him the final question, "What... is the capital of Assyria?"

He was about to tell him his favorite color when he relieazied he asked him a completely different question, "I don't know that!" He then screamed as he was tossed over the bridge into the pit of of eternal peril. Everyone was shocked, guess this wasn't going to be as easy as they thought after all. The shadow man went next, "Stop! What... is your name?"

"Dr. Facilier of New Orleans." He replied. The bridge keeper then asked, "What... is you quest?"

"To retrieve the final princess so we can rule the worlds." The shadow man replied. He then asked the final question, "What... is your favorite color?"

"Blue...NO WAIT! PUR..." But it was too late as he to was cast into the pit. Jafar gulpped as he was next, "Stop! What... is your name?"

"Jafar of Argrabah." He replied. The bridge keeper then asked, "What... is you quest?"

"To retrieve the final princess so we can rule the worlds." The shadow man replied. He then asked the final question, "What...is the release date of Kingdom Hearts 3." Jafar cried, "I don't know that! No one does!" He was then tossed into the pit as well. Riku stated, "Well, at least we don't have to worry about those villains."

"And when Kingdom Hearts 3 comes out, no one will get this joke." Genie added. Sora walked up as Kairi held his hand worried about him. The Brigde keeper told Sora, "Stop! What... is your name?"

"Prince Sora Fair of Arrenedle." He replied. The bridge keeper then asked, "What... is you quest?"

"To rescue my friends, end this entral winter, and stop Xehanort." Sora answered as Kairi held on to him longer as she whispered, "Please be an easy question...please be an easy question..."

"What... is the air-speed velocity of an unladen swallow?" He smirked. Everyone closed there eyes, think Sora was done for...however, Sora was confused, "What do you mean? An African or European swallow? " Everyone open their eyes, what did Sora just ask? The Brigde keeper also looked puzzled, "Huh? I... I don't know that. Auuuuuuuugh!"

The bridge keeper was also tossed over the bridge. Everyone turned to Sora in awe, Dipper was the first to speak, "How do know so much about swallows?" Sora signed, "Long story, short. My adopted parents argued about this all the time all playing a boardgame. It took weeks for them to finally come up with an answer."

Kairi hugged him, "I don't care how you knew, you okay!" Stan smiled, "And now the Brigde is unguarded." Everyone walked their way across except Riku. Everyone turned to him, Sora told him, "C'mon, Riku! You can do it!" Stan replied, "Oh, yeah, I remembered when I had that fear. It was over rated."

Sabine removed her helmet and told Riku, "Riku focas you attention on me and don't look down." Riku looked at Sabine and nodded as he slowly made his way across the bridge. Everyone cheered for Riku as Mabel said, "Hey, who's the hunk with the metal arm?"

"Hunk with the metal arm?" Kairi asked nervously. Sora's eyes widened, "Hurry, Riku. The Winter Soilder's right on your tail!" Riku turned to see that the Winter Soilder was right behind him. His eyes widened, "Oh, shit!" Cap replied, "Language!"

"Now's not the time for that, Rogders." Logan stated. Rocket pulled out a hudge gun, "I'll take care of him!" Cap stopped him, "No, you could hit Riku." Rocket told him, "I woundn't miss!"

"Too risky! Hurry Riku!" Naminè told him. Riku paused as he looked down, "Guys! I'm looking down!" Naminè signed, "Okay, plan B. Sora got anything to distract the Winter Soilder?" Sora smirked, "Well, got this idea from a reveiw! Let's see if it works." The Winter Soilder reached out to throw Riku off the bridge, when his own metal arm hit him in the face. Sora laughed as he controlled the metal arm with his magnetic powers, "Why are you hitting yourself? Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!"

The Winter Soilder's arm continued to hit him in the face over and over again. Naminè turned to Groot as see summoned a magic sword, "Groot! Get him out of there!" Groot nodded as he stretched out his arm, "I am Groot!"

Groot grabbed Riku as he pulled him to the other side as Naminè cut the bridge down causing it to fall the Soilder along with it. Riku signed in relief, "Thanks, Groot." Groot smiled, "I am Groot." Rufus and Mushu looked down, Mushu asked, "Is he gone?"

The naked mole rat shrugged as Cloud stated, "Let's not stay to find out." Everyone nodded as the turned to leave. Once the were gone the Winter Soilder climbed up the fall bridge as he glared at his targets...

* * *

As they reached near the castle entrance, Kairi asked her sister, "So, what now?" Naminè signed, "Now to get in we must defeat a dangerous monster who guards the entrance and it won't be as easy as the questions on the bridge of death." Dipper replied, "Legend has it, it is more dangerous the any creature that walked the earth. Even Xehanort stays away from this creature."

Sora observed their surroundings, his eyes widened in horror, "It can't be..." Kairi turned to him, "What is it?" Sora replied, "Xehanort's right to fear the creature. I thought it was only an myth but..." Riku asked, "What is it?" Sora gasped, "Take cover!"

Everyone hide behind the hill. Cap asked, "Where is it?" Sora pointed, "There!" Just then a rabbit came into view, the others looked around there was no monster. Stan asked, "What? Is it behind the rabbit?"

"It is the rabbit." Sora answered. Everyone turned to Sora, Rocket was the first to speak, "You silly sod!" The adopted Prince was confused, "What?"

"You got us all worked up!" Cap added. Sora replied, "Well, that's no ordinary rabbit!" Everyone rolled their eyes, as Sora explained, "That's the most foul, cruel, and bad-tempered rodent you ever set eyes on!"

"Sora, you tit! I nearly soiled my pants I was so scared!" Riku glared at him. Sora tried to tell them, "Look, that rabbit's got a vicious streak a mile wide! It's a killer!"

"Get stuffed!" Logan told him. Sora warned him, "He'll do you up a treat, mate." Logan rolls his eyes, "Oh, yeah?"

"Sora, you lazy bum, that's a rabbit. They're harmless." Kairi told him. Sora replied, "Kairi, I'm trying to warning you!" Naminè replied, "What's he do, nibble your bum?"

He's got huge, sharp... eh... he can leap about... look at the bones!" Sora failed to explain. Cap signed, "Sora's won't let up. Logan could you..."

Right! One rabbit stew comin' right up!" Wolverine replied as he popped out his claws. He marched his way to the rabbit, Sora tried to stop him but Kairi stopped him, "Sora, you need to calm down. It's just a rabbit." Sora replied, "If it was just a rabbit I won't be so worked up. Just look!"

Everyone turned to see when Logan was about to kill the rabbit. It squeaked as he hopped at Logan an struck him down. If it wasn't for his healing factor he'd be a dead man. Naminè gasped, "Jesus Christ!" Everyone went back to hiding as their eyes widened in horror as Sora replied, "I warned you!"

"I done it again!" Riku muttered as Sabine face palmed herself. Sora contenuied, "I warned you, but did you listen to me? Oh, no, you knew it all, didn't you? Oh, it's just a harmless little bunny, isn't it? Well, it's always the same. I always tell them..." Kairi stopped him, "Sora...that's enough."

Sora frowned as he realized he took it too far, "Sorry." Kairi apologized too, "Sorry that we didn't believe you. Now is there anyway we can get past that vicious little monster." Groot asked, "I am Groot?"

"No, there's no such thing as a holy hand grenade. I don't believe God would make something that would kill you holy." Sora replied. Riku asked, "What about the Spear of Destiny?"

"Good point. But still...maybe...hey, Sabine you won't by any chance have a grenade on you do you?" Sora asked. Sabine smirked, "Never leave home with out them." She then passed a grenade to him as he asked, "So, how does work?"

"Simple, you press the button to arm it, count to three, and toss it at your foe and they blow to tiny bits. Like I said simple." Sabine explained. Sora nodded as he pressed the button, "Right! One...two...FIVE...er...Three!"

He then toss the grenade at the rabbit, after bounce a few times it exploded the rabbit along with it. Sora gave it a minute before telling the others, "I think we're good." Everyone ran up to Logan, Cap asked, "Logan, are you okay?" Logan got back up and glared at them, "Do I look okay to you?"

"I am Groot." Groot answered. Logan glared at them, "Not one word about this to the others." Naminè looked to the locked door, "At least, we finally made it." Sora summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the door. A beam of light hit it unlocking the doors and opening them. Sora said bravely, "Hold on, guys. We're on our way." Everyone ran inside and prepared for battle...

* * *

 **Allot of Mounty Python references, huh? Next chapter, the battle of Hollow Bastion has begun. Can they rescue Stanford Pines, Anna, and the others in time? Can they work together to defeat Bill once and for all? Find out next time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. Plus, if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav as well. See you next time!**


	73. Chapter 72: Battle for Hollow Bastion

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. Alright, now before we begin let's jump straight to the reviews. Yet, again I have nothing clever to say... ️**

 **ajjr12: Okay, really didn't understand the first part. And yes I'll explain why I got rid of the three great Disney villians in a blink of an eye in another response to a reveiw cause it kinda goes of what I have to respond to Prequel Hater. Also, no I haven't seen the new Disney Film yet but I have the soundtrack. I'll see it when it comes on DVD or Blu-Ray.**

 **Mickol93: Thank you but I'd like to point out none of those belong to Disney nor have I seen or planning to** **Inuyasha. Sorry it's not napping. I might have Genie parody lord of the rings later on.**

 **Glenn: I don't even recall including Violet in the previous chapters. Mr. incredible yes. But not his daughter but I'll see what I can do. Might not be much though. Thanks.**

 **sailorsenshi13: Whoa! Almost missed your review! For some reason I never got the notification that you put in a review. Sorry. Anyways, I'm also excited for the next Guardians of the Galaxy! It looks awesome! And no the infinty stones won't be in here except for the Tesseract. Sorry.**

 **Prequel Hater: Yeah, I tottally saw this review coming. I know I made Naminè OCC. We all know her to be a shy girl and she was during her childhood backstory where I get to in the next chapter that explains how she is now. Trust me, there's a good reason for it. And this is to reply to both you and ajjr12 review about the great Disney villains being killed off. Look, I have nothing aginst them, there all been the greatest Disney Villains of our childhood. The reason why I killed them off in a blink of an eye is because...they serve no purpose in the story. Think about it both Belle and Jasmine and have already been captured. I put Genie with Sora instead of Aladdin. And I don't really have a Princess and the Frog world planned out in this story. I still put them in here because fans demanded them. Mainly Jafar but you get the idea. Unfourtantly, the Beagles still have a purpose in the story so it's why I used those villains instead of the Beagle Boys. As for the last part of the bridge parody, I know it's feels to much like the actually movie sence instead of a parody and it's been bugging me too...for now it's a place holder untill I can come up with a funny parody for that. Any ideas what I could do instead? That goes for the rest of you what would Sora's final question be and what would he answer in response that puzzles the bridge keeper. Write it with your next review or PM me your answers. Who knows? Yours could actually be in here. I put your fanfic site name as credit when I edit it. But there's one thing I am surprised is that I had Tifa teach Sora the cure spell dispite the fact she had be captured as well. That I did edit by the way. But once I find a suitable change to that point in the chapter, I promise I will I details change it more to our liking. Sound good? (Edit: I change Sora's answer to Dipper's question for the time being.)**

 **SORARULES23: Thank you!**

 **Okay, that's it with the reviews. Let's contenuie the story...**

* * *

Chapter 72: Battle of Hollow Bastion

Sora and the others snuck through the castle trying to avoid any Heartless or Bill's minions along the way. Naminè whispered through a communication device in her ear, "Stark, please tell me it's almost ready."

" _Yeah, I was about to take it for a test run."_ Stark replied. Naminè smiled giving the others a thumbs up. Everyone nodded as the made there way to Bill's pyramid. Naminè gave the order, "We're just about there. Begin the attack."

" _Alright, we should be there in a second."_ Tony replied. Sora peaked into the room above. He saw Bill and many other frozen statues of people. He also heard screaming as a man with golden eyes appeared on screen, "Xehanort, buddy, old chum. You'll never guess what happened today."

Sora's eyes narrowed, he may not have looked like how he did in his dreams but he knew who Xehanort was. He then remembered that he made himself younger somehow. Xehanort glared at Bill, _"This better be good, Cipher."_

"Well, remember the whole finding the last Princess of Heart thing. I have her..." Bill told him. Xehanort eyes widened, _"Are you sure?"_ Bill replied, "I just need a clarification from an old friend but yeah, she's good as mine." Xehanort smirked, _"Excellent, Vanitas and the Winter Solider will be there shortly to pick her up..."_

"Awesome, so when is the whole release my fun to the other worlds gonna hap..." Bill began when Xehanort cut him off, _"Where's the boy?"_ Bill was puzzled, "Boy? What boy?"

 _"You know, the Keyblade wielder... The one who's been the throne of our side! The offspring of my most hated enemy! That boy!"_ Xehanort yelled. Sora was confused, what did Xehanort want from him. Bill replied nervously, "Oh! That boy! That kid! Uh...uh...y-yeah... I got him too." Xehanort asked, _"Can I see him?"_

"Well...I...well...um...I might him got him mixed up with my other prisoners but he's here alright!" Bill lied. Xehanort replied, _"You better because if we are to succeed I need both the Princess and that brat of Fair's! If you only have the one then the deal is off until you get me that boy!"_ Bill saluted, "Yes, sir! Hear you loud and clear! They'll be yours by the end of the day!"

As the transmission ended there Bill searched through his pile of prisoners. He asked himself, "C'mon! C'mon! Where is he?!" As Bill tossed some of the figures aside, the statue of Anna landed near the entrance Sora was looking through, he muttered, "Anna..." He turned to Groot, "Groot, get my sister over here. Quietly."

Groot walked up and looked at the statue Sora was pointing at and he stretched out his branches to grab her. He pulled her up and slowly brought her to them. Bill continued to search for Sora, "No, no, no! He's not here! He must have some how slipped away! Which means I'll be trapped on this world forever!" Bill turned red with rage, "I was so close." He slammed his fist on the wall shaking the whole building, making Groot almost drop her. Groot quickly grabbed hold of her before she could hit the ground. Sora and the others side in relief. Bill calmed down, "Easy there, Bill. It's no problem. I have his sister and his friends. He's got to be on his way right now to save them. I just get him when he does come. No problem. Now, then where was I?" He then heard Ford screamed, "Oh, yes. Now, I remember..." Groot pulled Anna with the others. Sora smiled, "Thanks, Groot."

Groot smiled and nodded, "I am Groot." Sora then turned to Naminè, "Can you turn her back to normal without the doctor?"

"Only one way to find out." Naminè said as she began to cast a spell. Kairi told him, "Keep a look out. We need to move quickly once our other friends arrive." Sora nodded as he saw what was Bill up to. Ford gasped in pain, "No! No! Noooo!"

Bill zapped him again causing Ford to scream once more. The demon asked, "Ready to talk now?" Ford gasped, "I won't. I won't let you into my mind." Bill asked his nearby henchmen, "What do you think, pals? Another 500 volts?" They then heard giant foot steps marching, Bill wondered, "Hey, do you hear that?" Just then arobot's t-rex head crashes through the lair and roars. Bill was shocked, "What?! I just fixed that door!" The Mystery Shack robot comes into full view. Soos walked on the front porch, "It's the Shacktron, dude!" He held up a Take Back the Worlds flag, topped with Wax Larry King's head as he stated, "They made the house into a robot. Fascinating!"

"So the mortals are trying to fight back, huh? Adorable!" Bill said without any worry, "Henchmaniacs, Heartless, you know what to do! Take them out! But if they have a spikey hair Keyblade wielder! Bring him to me alive!"

Both Bill's Minions and the Heartless charged out of the hole that the Shacktron made. Sora beamed, and whispered to the others, "It's working!"

Meanwhile, in the shack made robot. Tony Stark sat in the pilots chair. He told the others, "Here they come! How are you doing McQueen?!"

The race car known as Lightning McQueen was powering the machine by driving inside a giant hamster wheel. He replied, "I'm just getting warmed up, Mr. Stark!" A green round monster known as Mike Wazowski called up, "Mr. Stark?! When should I pull the lever?!"

"I'll give you the single! For now, those who can, let's take Bill's henchmen down!" Tony ordered. Maui ran outside the house and used his magic fisher hook to transform into a giant falcon. He dived at the waves of Heartless and transformed back to human and cut down the waves of Heartless. The Incredibles walked outside and Mr. Incredible nodded, "Show time!" They battled the bat eyeballs. Dumbo flew and sprayed water on the Heatless trying to climb the legs knocking them off. The Shacktron battled the large Heartless and monsters. Some of the eye balls tried to capture so of the heroes defending it but Jack Skelliton and Sully walked in. They then made scare faces that terrified the eyeballs making them retreat. As the Shacktron dealt with the last Darkside, Bill groaned, "Guys, seriously? You had, like, one job to do here."

"Bravo, Dipper and Mabel!" Stanford cheered for his great nephew and niece. Bill then turned to them, "Well, would you look at that. Those kids really care about you. And you care about them." Bill's eye turns red and his spoke with a deep voice, "Don't you?"

"What are you..." Ford wondered when his eyes widened in horror, "Oh. Oh no."

"Perhaps torturing those kids will make you talk." Bill thought out loud. Ford shook his head, "No. No! Not the kids! You ca..." Bill turns Ford back to gold, "Let's get this over with. Yo, Keyblade Master, if this in there with the kids then this so only hurt everyone else!"

Bill crawled outside, grew a giant fist, straighten is tie with his other hand and slams it down on the Shacktron. Bill raised his fist only to find the Shack perfectly fine much to his shock, "What the? No! No! No! No! No!" He the grew ten arms and pounds at the Shack. Stark then pulled the T-Rex arm ban and right into Bill's eye as it bite it. Tony then yanked it out, "Aah! My eye! Do you have any idea how long it takes to regenerate that?!"

"We've got his attention! Now free the others!" Tony contacted Naminè. Naminè replied, "Thanks, Tony. Hopefully this battle ends soon." She then focuses back on Anna and smiled, "Okay, I think I got it." Naminè then cast the spell Anna gasped, "What happened?!"

"Anna your okay!" Sora beamed as he hugged his sister. Anna smiled, "I'd knew you'd resuce me with the others and..." She then notices the new comers, "With two kids, an old man, an living tree, and the Racoon."

"What the heck's a Raccon?! I've been called that ever since I met Quill!" Rocket stated. Anna replied, "I'm not sure how to answer that..." She then notices Naminè, "Oh, look Kairi has a doppelgänger too..." Naminè replied, "Twin sister actually. Nice to meet you, Anna."

Anna stared a Naminè for half a minute before turning to Kairi, "You have a twin sister?!" Kairi replied, "Well, I kinda forgot about it." Groot stated, "I am Groot!" Rocket nodded, "Groot's right! Stark can't distract Bill for long!"

"Right, we should hurry to free Ford and the others." Naminè nodded. Anna asked, "Who's Ford?"

"My twin brother." Stan answered. Sora continued, "He might have a way to stop Bill and free this world."

"Awesome! Let's go!" Anna tried to get up but before she could move she nearly fell over but was caught by Cloud. Anna wondered, "What the..."

She pulled up her snow dress a little to reveal on of her legs was still stone. Naminè eyes widened, "Opps! Sorry, I can fix that!" Naminè moved to fix it but Cap stopped her, "We don't have time we need to free Ford before Bill, Vanitas, and the Winter Solider come here!"

"Cap's right, we gotta move." Anna stated. Cloud helped move the princess to the gold figure of Ford. Naminè whispers to herself, "Please work, please work..."

"You can do this, Naminè." Kairi reassured her. Naminè smiled and then began the spell. Sora observed the fight outside. He watched as Tony continued to battle bill with the other resistance fighters. The Shacktron punched him and holds him to the ground. Bill then noticies the leg outside of the shield. He could touch it, "What the... Hey, Achillles! Nice work with the HEEL!" He rips off the leg and held it like a golf club, "FORE!" He hits the Shack with the leg and it rolls away. Sora told the others, "Hurry! Things are looking bad out there!"

"Things just got worse." Said a new voice. Sora recognized the voice and look up to see Vanitas raising his Keyblade as appeared in air. Sora quickly summoned his Keyblade and blocked the attack. Sora pushed him off as the two began to duel. Winter Solider entered the room as well opening fire at Naminè. Cap blocked the bullets with his his Shield as Sabine returned fire. The Winter Solider blocked the laser with his arm and kept moving forward until Riku blasted him back with dark fire.

As Bill contenuied to beat on the house with the Leg, Banner was begining to lose it. Mike asked, "Should I pull the level now!" Tony explained, "Not yet!"

Banners eyes turned green, much to Clogsworth horror, "Oh, no! The doctor's getter angry!" Lumière added, "I would prefer facing the Master's temper than Banner's..." Sully stated, "We need to get him out of her."

"I got him! Dash open the door!" Elastic girl told her son. Dash did as he was told, as the flexible superhero threw him out the door, "Present for you Bill." As Banner was flung outside towards Bill he grew bigger and stronger. Turning green Dr. Banner roared, much to Bill's horror, "Oh, shi..."

"HULK SMASH TRIANGLE MAN!" The new monster roared as he slammed is fist a Bill. He tried firing his dark and power magic at him. Usally Bill could do anything to anyone but his magic at a flaw in Gamma rays as Banner discovered when he first arrived on this world. All Bill did was make him angrier. Hulk then grabbed Bill's left leg and began tossing him around like a rag doll. As Cap and Wolverine rushed in to battle against the Winter Solider, Naminè's Magic began to reverse the spell that's been done to Ford. He gasped, but then smiled when he saw the kids were okay, "Kids! Ah, you did it! I knew I could count on you two. Haha!"

"Hey, good to see you too, bro. Now let's get outta here, huh?" Stan frowned. Dipper asked, "Listen, Uncle Ford, we don't have a lot of time. Remember how you told me right before you were frozen that you knew Bill's weakness?"

"Yeah, a secret way to defeat him?" Mabel added. Ford turned to see Sora battling Vanitas, "I-I do! But first we're going to need help from the Keyblade wielder." Anna nodded, "Okay but first were going to need to get rid of Vanitas or the Winter Soldier or any chance of defeating Bill will be pointless. Sabine replied, "Riku and I will help, Sora. C'mon!"

Riku nodded as they rushed into battle. Ford turned to Naminè and Kairi and was shocked, "Wow! Kairi... Naminè... I never thought I see you again... Especially, together." The twin girls turned to each other confused before turning back to Ford. Kairi asked, "You know who we are?"

"And why we were separated in the first palace?" Naminè asked. Ford nodded, "Of coarse. I was a friend of your father..." Just then they heard roaring. They watched Hulk continue to lay the beat on Bill before turning his attention on the pyramid. His eyes narrowed as he watched as another battle was going on from afar. Hulk watch in particular the fight between Captain America and the Winter Solider. Hulk then began flashed back... _of Banner attempting to recreate the Super Solider with gamma rays. As the experiment went on Banner watched someone with the metal arm medal with the experiment. Thus the Hulk was born..._

Hulk roared as he leaped towards the pyramid. Cap and the Solider were locked on to each other when they saw Hulk leaping right towards them. The Winter Solider then opened a portal then send to Hulk to another world. The left the Winter Solider variable as Wolverine slashed at his metal and the device that allowed him to travel through worlds. This caused the machine to go haywire sending both Cap and the Winter Solider to a different world..

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Arrenedle. Elsa was currently making furniture for her ice castle. Sure, it was lonely, but everybody would be safe from her. Just then, an portal opened up and to men fell through it making Elsa gasp. She watched the two men battle it out as another portal flickered in and the man, who was dressed like her brother's childhood hero, knocked the metal arm man through it before it closed. The man turned to her, "Um...sorry to bother you, ma'am? But...are you Elsa?"

Elsa said nothing but nodded her head. The man nodded, "Nice to met you, I'm Steve. Sora and Anna told me allot about you. By the way there on their way to see you." Just then another man in yellow spandex exclaimed, "Yo, Rodgers! The battles over here!"

"Right!" Steve nodded. Before he left he turned to Elsa, "Nice meeting you." He then jump back through the portal as it closed. Elsa just stared at the place where the man left. Elsa could only say, "What the f..."

* * *

Cap jumped back through the portal. Anna asked, "Well...?" Cap nodded, "The Winter Solider gone for now." Anna signed in relief as Cap added, "And I met your sister. She seems nice."

"Cool!" Anna then realized what he just said, "Wait, hold up? You saw Elsa?!" Cap nodded, "She's on the North Mountain. We're heading in the right direction." Anna cheered but almost fell over. She then smiled, "Did you think she was cute?" Kairi stopped her, "Anna. We stop an evil demon, remember?

"Oh, yeah!" She remembered as she watched Riku was sent flying back. Riku groaned as he got up just in time to see Sabine flying towards him. He caught her just in time. Sabine said, "Whew, thanks, Riku. Sora wasn't kidding we he said Vanitas was tough." Riku nodded, "Yeah, but I can't help but feel there's something familiar about him."

Kairi turned to Naminè, "Help the others get free, I'll help Sora!" Naminè gasped, "Kairi, wait! It's too dangerous!" Sora kicked Vanitas off of him, he chuckled, "You've been practicing. He, he, he. Good..." Kairi stood between them with her frying pan in hand, "Leave him alone..."

"Kairi! Get out of here!" Sora told her. Vanitas just laughed, "Aw...isn't that sweet. You girlfriend sticking up for you..." He then flirted, "Then again she isn't that bad looking either... Maybe you should dump the moron to spend time with a real man like me." Kairi was grossed out, "Ew...not now! Not ever!"

She then kicked Vanitas in the groan, making him wince in pain. She then slammed him hard with the frying pan knocking him to the ground. She then ran back to a shock Sora and grabbed his lamp and commanded, "Genie, I wish for Vantias to leave this world and never come back!"

Genie popped out in a back uniform with black glasses, "You heard the lady! Get this fool out of here!" Two Genies in similar outfits pick out Vanitas. He groaned as he stared at the magic lamp, "A magic lamp, huh? Interesting..." Genie then opened a portal and kicked him through it, "And stay out!"

Sora turned to Kairi jaw dropped, she then made him close it, "What? I can kick butt too, you know." Anna then replied, "Wait, you mean any of us can just have Sora's lamp and have three wishes." Genie nodded, "That's right. What? You didn't know that?" Kairi handed Sora back the lamp, "Here, I don't think we'll be hearing from him for awhile."

"Kairi...that was amazing." Sora stated as he thought, "You're amazing." Kairi smiled, "Thanks, Sora. But we should be really be trying to find away to stop Bill." She then gestured to the triangle as he got up. Aqua meowed in agreement. Bill turned to the Shack as he grabbed the leg once more. Bill glared the Shacktron as he raised the leg, "Alright! No more fooling around! This ends now!"

"Now!" Tony ordered as Mike pulled the lever. McQueen stopped driving as much bigger arc reactor turned on. Bill swung down on the Leg as it was caught by an armored hand. Bill's eye widened, "What the..." Soon the missing leg was replied by an armored leg. The Shacktron was beginning to suit up in red and gold armor. The sign Mystery Shack change into Iron Shack. The armored t-Rex opened it's mouth firing a repulser ray at Bill knocked back. As Bill got back up, he asked, "What...what are you?"

"I'm Iron Man!" Tony spoke through the Shack amror. He then fired a Unibeam at Bill sending him flying. Naminè cleared her throat as everyone stared at the fight, "You had a way to stop Bill."

"Yes, yes..." Ford nodded as he turned to Sora, "Hey, kid. You and your friend can wielder the Keyblade, right?" Sora and Riku nodded as they summoned their Keyblades. Ford smiled, "Excellent! Now, many years ago when I figure out how to contact Bill it came up with two ways to send Bill back along with a warning..."

"Which I recall specifically warned you about..." Everyone turned see a young teenage boy. Everyone went on their guard, but Ford spoke up, "It's okay. It's okay...he's on our side...Joshua. I haven't seen you since you warned me about Bill."

"Which you decided to ignore..." Joshua replied. Ford frowned, "I know. And I'm sorry! I should have listened to you..." Joshua smiled, "At least your trying to make things right."

"So, what are you doing here?" Ford asked. Joshua turned to some of the frozen figures of people, "Neku and the others had an assignment from the Reapers to take out Bill...clearly they underestimate Bill's abilities." Naminè asked as she tried to free Stitch, "Is there anyway we could free them faster?"

"Of course...may I?" He asked. Naminè took a step back as Joshua began to pray after a minute he said, "Amen..." And a nice warm wind blew in free the other victims. Olaf stated, "Ugh. My mouth tastes like nightmares."

"Ugh! What happened man?" Ron stated as Rufus ran up to him and went back in his pocket. Mushsu leaped on Mulan's arm and explained, "Long story short, you guys got captured by demons, the rest of us met Kairi's sister and allot of other Disney cameos, and we came to rescue you and this new guy Joshua did a little prayer that freed you and now Iron Man is battling Bill in a gaint robot suit while we figure out a way to get ride of him for good."

Thor stood bravely as his eyes narrowed. He raised his hand for his hammer and when it finally arrived Thor flew off to help Tony. Bill managed to knock Iron Man back with the leg he carried. Just then he heard thunder and turned to see the might Thor, fleeing directly at him, "HAVE AT THEE, DEMON!"

Thor's hammer made contact will Bill sending stumbling back into Maui's fisher hook. Tifa groaned as she got up, Cloud ran over to her, "Tifa!" He help his wife up making Anna fell. Anna picked herself up, "Okay, I admit that was sweet, Cloud but you could have at least helped me sit before you check on your wife."

"Uh... sorry." Cloud replied sheepishly. Here help Anna up, and she turned to Joshua, "A little help?"

He just gave he a tapped on the back making Anna stumble once more, before catching herself. Anna lifted her snow dress once more to see her leg was back to normal. The princess smiled, "Righty, your okay!"

"I'm sorry. Did you just call your leg, Righty." Kristoff chuckled. Anna smiled, "Good to see okay too, Kristoff."

"I'm glad we're all okay, Anna and Sven!" Olaf beamed. Kristoff sighed, "He's going to call me Sven for the rest of the journey, isn't he?"

"Well, figure out that part later. How exactly how are we supposed to beat this guy?" Anna asked Ford. He nodded, "Right, right, like I've said I found two ways to beat Bill. One we can't do because most of the people we needed because they were still on our world when it disappeared." Everyone signed at that but Ford brightened up, "However, we still have two Keyblades…" Mickey corrected as he summoned his own, "Three Keyblades…"

"Even better…anyways, you three should be able to open a portal and send him back in his own dimension." Ford smiled. Kanan replied, "They still need a distraction. And most of us aren't capable of handling someone with that kind of power."

Kairi thought before she asked, "Sora, could I use another wish really quick."

Sora nodded as he gave the lamp to Kairi, Ron complained, "Hey, how come she gets a wish?"

"Not now, Ron!" Kim told her boyfriend. Kairi rubbed the lamp, "Genie, I wish you to help us defeat Bill." Genie saluted her, "Ma'am! Yes! Ma'am!" He then disappeared as Sora and Mickey hopped on carpet. Riku stated, "I'll think I'll walk..." But before he could leave Stitch grabbed him and threw him on Carpet against his will. Dipper and Mabel told them, "We'll come too!"

"What? That's a suicide mission!" Ford and Stan gasped. Dipper smiled as he began, "Trust us. We've beat him before..." Which Mabel finished, "...and we'll beat him again!" They fist bumped each other as they hopped on Carpet as well. When Carpet flew off, Logan turned to Hercules, "Hey, Herc..." He turned to Logan, as he popped out his claws, "How good's your throwing arm?"

"Uh...Great. Why?" He replied. Logan walked over to him, "Throw me." Her looked to him in shock as Logan ordered, "Throw me now!" Her did as he was told and threw Logan directly at Bill. As the triangle demon avoided attacks from Iron Man, Thor, and the Resistance. He failed to notice Wolverine coming right at him. By the time he did Wolverine slashed at his eye. Bill screamed in pain, "Ow! Not again! Why?! Every time! I just regenerated that eye!"

As Carpet got them close enough, King Mickey ordered, "Alright, everyone, positions!" Everyone nodded as the split up to ready their trap while Bill was distracted. Hercules flew on Pegaus to join them. Naminè turned to Ford, "Are you sure this will work?"

"It has too. If not..." Ford signed. Stan also signed, "Oh, I can't believe this. The kids are gonna die and it's all my fault. Uh, dad was right about me. I am a screw-up." Ford told his brother, "Ah, don't blame yourself. I'm the one who made a deal with Bill in the first place. I fell for all his easy flattery. You would have seen him for the scam artist he is."

"How did things get so messed up between us?" Stan wondered. Ford replied, "We used to be like Dipper and Mabel. The worlds about to end by either Bill or Xehanort and they still work together. How do they do it?"

"Easy. They're kids. They don't know any better." Stan replied. Anna replied, "That's not true. The reason why they still work together is because their family. They will always look after one another."

"So, what are our options if this fails." Cap asked Ford. He repiled, "I'm going to play the only card we have left. Let Bill into my mind and have him learn who the last princess is. He or Xehanort will be able to take over the galaxy and maybe even worse, but at least Bill _might_ let the kids free."

Everyone gasped, Ford reassure them, "While he's in my mind, it'll distract him long enough for you to escape." Stan refused to believe that plan, "What?! Are you kiddin' me?! Are you honestly telling me there's nothing else we can do?!"

"Bill's only weak in the mind space. If I didn't have this darn plate in my head we could just erase him with the memory gun when he steps inside my mind." As he showed the others the weapon. Stan stared at the weapon and thought, "What if he goes into _my_ mind? My brain isn't good for anything."

"There's nothing in your mind he wants. It _has_ to be me. We need to take his deal. It's the only way he'll agree to save you and the kids." Ford explained. Stan frowned, "Do you really think he's gonna make good on that deal?"

"What other choice do we have?" Ford signed. Kairi gave a thought and told them, "We do have another option, but it's risky. And Stan, it's your choice. But you go through with this there's no turning back."

"If it will save the kids, then I'll do it. What's the plan?" Stan asked...

* * *

As Bill's eye finally healed, he noticed Genie now as a boxer with his arms up and gave Bill a massive punch. Iron Man joined in. Sora, Riku and Mickey created the portal to send Bill back where he belonged. As Herc and Sitch used Mabel's grabbing hook to trip Bill into the Portal. Iron Man and Genie lead Bill right for the portal and was about to fall in when he declared, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Bill sent a shock wave knocking everyone down. Bill looked at the groaning heroes when he noticed the forms of Mabel, Dipper, and Sora. If Bill had a mouth he would be grinning, he grabbed the Pine Twins, "Got you..." He then turned to Sora, "And I've got you..." But when he tried to grab him an bright light shined within him and disintegrated Bill's hand causing him to screech in pain, "What is this magic..." Sora stared at himself and wondered the same thing. Bill replied, "Ugh, it doesn't matter. Enjoy your freedom for now, I have the kids and Ford will be able to tell me how to undo that protection spell!"

Bill then turned back to his fortress as he told the heroes, "You hurt me and I'll hurt these children." Everyone dared not to attack as Bill returned to his fortress. Sora then whistled for carpet. As carpet flew in, Sora jumped on, "After him carpet!" And with that, Sora and carpet were off. He wasn't sure them could reach them in time.

* * *

"Alright, Ford. Time's up. I've got the kids. I'm upping the deal of how I can get past the KeybIade weirder's protection because I thinking I'm gonna kill one of 'em now just for the heck of it!" Bill tells Ford. He then turned to the twins, "EENIE..MEENIE...MINEE..." Eye switches between the pine tree and shooting star symbol with each word, then ends on the shooting star,"...YOU!" He held up his other hand but before he could do anything he heard Ford voice, "Wait! I surrender."

"Good choice." Bill replied as he dropped Dipper and Mabel. He saw others trying to convince him otherwise as Stan told him, "Don't do it, Ford, it'll destroy the universe!

"It's the only way." Ford told them. Kairi saw Sora heading their way when she motioned him to stop. He had no idea what she was up to but he trusted her as he stayed back. Bill laughed, "HAHAHAHA! Oh, even when you're about to die, you Pines twins can't get along."

"My only condition is that you let my brother and the kids go!" He told Bill. Bill nodded, "Fine."

"No, Grunkle Ford! Don't trust him!" Dipper called out. Bill held out his hand, "It's a...DEAL!"

Ford shook his hand allowing Bill to enter the mental realm. He laughed, "Ahaha! Hahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, I'm here. I'm finally here! Look at this place: a perfect, calm, orderly void. Gotta hand it to ya, Ford. You really know how to clear your m..." He the opens the door to see Stan on his chair in the Mystery Shack's living room with a paddleball. Stangins as he makes a clicking sound and points a finger-gun at Bill. His eye widened in horror, "WHAT?!"

"Heh heh! Do a pretty good impression of my brother, don't I?" Stan grinned, "Switch clothes and no one can tell us apart. Welcome to my mind. Surprised you didn't recognize it."

Outside of Stan's mind, Ford takes off Stan's fez and pulls out the memory erasing gun. He entered "Stanley Pines" into the machine and aims it at his brother. He looked away and closed his eyes as he pulled trigger. Back inside Stan's mind, Bill was furious, "WHAT?! The deal's off!" He turns to leave but Stan's mind closed the door as the room starts to burn with blue fire, "What the...No, no, no, no!"

"Oh yeah. You're going down, Bill. You're gettin' erased. Memory gun. Pretty clever, huh?" Stan grinned. Bill replied, "Y-you idiot! Don't you realize you're destroying your own mind, too?!"

"Eh. It's not like I was using this space for much, anyway." He shrugged. Bill tried to escape, "Let me outta here! Let me OUT!" But Stan won't let him, "Why isn't this working?!"

"Hey, look at me. Turn around and look at me, you one-eyed demon!" Stan ordered him, Bill turned to Stan with fear in his one eye, "You're a real wise-guy, but you made one fatal mistake: you messed with my family." Bill begged, "You're making a mistake! I'll give you anything! Money! Fame! Riches! Infinite power! Your own galaxy! Please!"

Bill begins to bends and melt, "No! What's happening to me?!" As he flashes between several distorted forms, he spoke in reverse. But the last one was clear as he tried to reach out to Stan, "STAAANNLLEEEEY!" Stan punches Bill in the eye, breaking him up into many pieces. He pants but then picks up a picture of him with Dipper, Mabel and Waddles. He smiled, "Heh. Guess I was good for something after all." He closed his eyes as the flames engulf him.

Once, Ford finished erasing Stan's memory he drops the memory erasing gun. With Bill gone, all the other demons went back to where they belong and the heroes that remained in Bill's fortress appeared in the Hollow Bastion castle. Sora flew down towards the others on Carpet when the keyhole appeared. Sora used his Keyblade to lock it shut. Sora turned to Kairi, "So, it's over."

Kairi frowned but nodded. Sora wondered, "What's wrong?" Tears rolled down Kairi checks as Mabel ran up to her great Uncle, "Oh, my gosh! Grunkle Stan, you did it!" She placed his fez back one him as he smiled, "Oh, uh, hey there...kiddo. What's your name?"

"Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked. Stan looked around, "Who you talkin' to?" Mabel began to cry as Dipper held her back, "C-cmon. It's me. It's me, Grunkle Stan. Grunkle Stan, it's me!" Ford explained with guilt in his eyes, "We had to erase his mind to defeat Bill. It's all gone. Stan has no idea, but he did it. He saved the world. He saved me." He kneels down next to Stan as he hugged his twin brother, "You're our hero, Stanley."

Mabel sits down and cries. Dipper puts his hand on her shoulder and cries as well. Kairi brusted into tears as she felt she was the one who done it. Sora comforted her as his eyes teared too. Everyone else, did they same as the bow heads in respect of the hero of this world. When the returned Mystery Shack no back to it's true form, everyone who didn't witness what had happened asked them what was going on. The heroes of light walked the Pines family up to the door. Dipper punches the door until it comes down. Everyone walks inside now back to normal as well. They entered the living room, Dipper and Mabel holding Stan's hands, " Hey, this is a real nice place you got here."

"It's your place, Grunkle Stan." Dipper asked. Naminé asked, "Don't you remember? Even a little?" Stan sat down the recliner, "Nope. But this chair hugs my butt like it remembers. Ah." He then looks at everyone else, who are looked at him sadly. He asked, "Hey, why the long faces? You guys look like it's someone's funeral." He then whispered, "Who's that big guy crying in the corner?"

Soos sobbed and turns away. Sora frowned, "We saved the world, but what's the point? Stan's not himself anymore." Kairi replied, "It's all my fault. I'm the one who gave him the idea in the first place." Cap place a hand on her shoulder, "It was his choice and in war sometimes we have to face things worse then death for the greater good."

"There's gotta be something we can do to jog his memory." Mabel replied. Ford told her, "There isn't. I'm sorry. Stan's gone."

"I know my Grunkle is in there somewhere. There's gotta be something around here that can help bring him back. " She then grabs her scrapbook, sits next to Stan in the recliner and opens it as she flipped through, "This'll work! This has to work! Here's the first day we came to Gravity Falls, Grunkle Stan. And here's a macaroni interpretation of my emotions. "

"That time we went fishing? That Summerween we spent together? Don't you remember anything?" Dipper asked. Stan replied, "I'm sorry. I don't know what this is or who you are or..." Just then a pig jumpped on Stan, "Gah! Quit it, Waddles! I'm trying to remember my life story!"

Dipper and Mabel gasped. Dipper asked, "What did you say?" Stan answered, "I said get Waddles off of me." Everyone gasped, Anna beamed as she hugged Kristoff, "He's remembering!"

"It's working. Keep reading." Ford encouraged. Soos exclaimed, "Skip to my page! He needs to remember our boss-employee relationship." Stan rubbed his eyes, "Hey, just cuz I have amnesia, don't go tryin' to give yourself a raise, Soos."

"It's happening! Keep going!" Dipper beamed as Groot nodded, "I am Groot!"

"Okay. Okay. 'Day two. Grunkle Stan smells weird but we're starting to bond. He told us a lot about being a business man in the '80s and seemed happy when we pretended to listen. He also gave me a grappling hook which everyone is impressed by. And in more important news, I met some neighborhood hotties.'" Mabel read making everyone laugh. The Heroes and Resistance members smiled. Everything was going to be okay now.

* * *

 **Well, allot has happened this chapter. Admit it, we were all tearing up at Stan's sacrifice and relieved when he was okay at the end. But there are still many questions, where did the Winter Solider and the Hulk go? How did** **Naminé end up the way she is now unlike the video game series? What will Kairi do with her last wish? All these will be reviled and more as Sora shows her homeworld from a new fantastic point of view... on a magic carpet ride... Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. See you next time!**


	74. Chapter 73: A Whole New World

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. I'm not sure why but I don't think the messages were sent to the followers that the next chapter was up. I wonder why? Oh, well, I'm sure it'll get fixed soon. Well before we begin let's reply to some reviews...**

 **SORARULES23: Well, I hope you enjoy the two seasons of Gravity Falls. That last chapter was probably a big spoiler for you. I** **probably should have put a warning in that chapter. Sorry. But I'm still glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Dexter: I said he'd be in here but not as part of the team but you'll see where he is currently in the story in this chapter.**

 **Glenn: A common mistake, but I'll think you'll enjoy this chapter in especially. And thanks.**

 **Well, with that out of the way, let's get started...**

* * *

Chapter 73: A Whole New World

With Bill gone, everyone celebrated their freedom. Everyone was relieved when Stan Pines got his memories back. Sora smiled as he took another sip of a lemonade as Cap walked up to him, "Looks like everything turning alright here." Sora nodded, "We had a close call but we did it."

"It's a trick!" They Tony accuse Thor. They turned to them as Thor shook his head, "Oh, no. It's much more than that."

"Uh, 'Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!' Whatever man! It's a trick." Tony replied. Thor then placed the hammer down, "Well please, be my guest."

Everyone turned to Stark and smiled, seeing what he would do, "Smell the silent judgment?" Everyone chanted, "Tony! Tony! Tony! Tony! Tony!" Tony got up as his friends cheered for him for accepting the challenge. Tony told everyone, "Never one to shrink from an honest challenge. It's physics" Tony grasped Thor's hammer, "Right, so, if I lift it, I...I then rule Asgard?"

"Yes, of course." Thor replied fully knowing what was going to happen. Stark told everyone, "I will be re-instituting Prima Nocta." Stark tries to lift the hammer but fails, "I'll be right back." When he returned wearing his armored hand, Stark tries to lift the hammer again and fails once more, "Hey, Riku. Do me a favor and help me out here."

Riku, now wearing Tony's other armored hand, asked as he grasped the hammer, "So, if we pull this off, we split Thor's kingdom fifty-fifty right?" Tony just replied, "Just pull!" They try with all their might but fail to move the hammer. Others came to try the challenge, Maui, Mr. Incredible, Buzz Lightyear, Woody, Beat, Rhyme, Kanan, Ezra, Kim but they all failed. When it was Ron's turned, he pulled with all his might but somehow he lost he pants once again, "Seriously, how does this even happen?!"

Everyone laughed as Stitch took his turn, despite how strong he was he couldn't budge it. Herc then leaned him a hand as with the too of them, it still wouldn't budge. Sora commented, "Huh? You think Herc being a true hero and all would be able to lift the hammer. Guess not..." Steve then walked up, "I'll give it a try."

"Let's go, Steve, no pressure." Tony told him. Sora cheered, "Come on, Cap." Steve starts pulling on the hammer and manages to budge it a little, Thor looked a little alarmed. Steve still fails to lift it, Thor laughed with relief, "Nothing."

"Good try, guys!" Sora clapped. Steve asked, "Why don't you give it a shot, Sora?" Sora smiled but shook his head, "No, thanks. I better off sticking with the Keyblade." Anna smiled when she realized something, back at Kim's house she tried to lift the hammer to destroy Draken's robots but she couldn't lift it. Which means she wasn't worthy, if she really was a princess of heart she would have been able to lift it. If it wasn't her, then who could it possible be... but then she heard Kairi laughing. She turned to see all the cute animals walking up to her like Dumbo and Bambi. Kairi giggled at the friendly animals as a bird landed on her finger just like... Anna's eyes widened as she whispered, "Kairi's the princess."

"What was that, Anna?" Naminé asked. Anna lied, not wanting her sister to worry that the villains were after her, "Nothing..." Naminé smiled, "It's a beautiful night. I think this is the first peaceful night, we ever had." Anna smiled and nodded as she looked at the couples such as Mr. and Mrs Incredible, and Violet and Wilbur, even Riku and Sabine were beginning to have something going, "Yeah, full of romance...speaking of which, have you noticed any cute guys you'd be intreasted in dating?"

"Me?" Naminé asked as Anna nodded in response. Naminé replied, "Well, when I was little I was very shy. Like Kairi, I don't remember much of my past but I do know that I was very shy, like in the cannon Kingdom Hearts series. I think Kairi was my only friend but when Xehanort came everything changed. I watched in horror as the Heartless came to my home and started killing everyone I knew. I order to survive and save others, I have to make myself who I am now. So, I never really had time for a relationship. Anna gasped, "How awful... I'm so sorry."

"It's okay... it's not your fault. I'm glad you and Kristoff got together in this crisis." She smiled. Anna was confused, "Huh? Kristoff and I...we are just friends...I...I...I'm engaged to someone else." Naminé giggled, "It's okay... I'm sure everything will be clear in the end..." Anna shook her head, "Anyways, I'm sure you know my brother and your sister have something going on between them and they won't admit it. We should try to...I don't know...make them realize it."

Naminé gave it a thought before smiling, "Well, tonights a good night for a showing Kairi what our home was like before Bill and Xehanort." Anna raised an eyebrow before she got what she was saying, "Say, that's a good idea. I'll talk to my brother. You talk to your sister."

Kairi's sister nodded as they split up. Anna walked up to Sora as he examined himself, "How you enjoying the party?" Sora nodded, "Fun, but...what do you think that was...you know...when Bill tried to capture me?" Anna gave it a thought, "You know...I'm the person to be asking...considering I know nothing about magic."

"Good point." Sora smiled. Anna stated as they continued to watch the hammer lifting contest. Anna stated, "You know, considering this is Naminé's world and Kairi's her sister...that would make this her home world." Sora eyes widened, "Oh, yeah...I guess that would be the case..."

"She doesn't remember what her own home was like. She could use a friend to explore this new world with her. Like a best friend..." Anna suggested. Sora wondered, "Riku?"

"No."

"Naminé?"

"No."

"You?"

"No."

"Olaf?"

"Do I have to spell it out?" Anna asked starting to get annoyed. Sora guessed, "Me?" Anna beamed, "Finally! Now, you got any ideas how to show this world for her because I have tons of ideas..." Sora turned to Carpet as Anna continued to speak. He smiled, "Got it! Thanks, Anna!"

"Wait, what are you doing..." Anna wondered worrying if he heard anything that she said as he left. She called out, "IT BETTER BE SOMETHING SUPER ROMANTIC!" She signed as she turned back to the party, Tony stated, "All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged."

"You bet your ass." Stan agreed. Moana gasped as she smirked, "Steve! Anna! He said a bad language word." Both Anna and Steve glared at Stark, "Did you tell everyone about that?"

"The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. 'Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints' is, I think, the literal translation?" Tony ignored them. Thor smirked, "Yes, well that's, uh, that's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one." He then gets up and lifts his hammer and flips it, "You're all not worthy." Everyone disagreed as Groot whined as he tore his arms off trying to lift the hammer. Rocket stated, "Quit your whining, they'll grow back."

* * *

"So, you could see some of the stuff we did?" Kairi asked her sister on the by a window. She smiled, "Yep, I can even see into the future sometimes." Kairi asked, "How do you do it?"

"It usually comes when I feeling like drawing. It's how I learned about Sora's Heroes of Light and how I stay ahead of Xehanort all this time." Naminé smiled as she pulled out her notebook and crayons, "Although, it's not always actuate, like how I didn't see you coming with Sora." Kairi smiled as she examined the drawings as she gasped, "Captain America and Elsa?!" Naminé smiled at the drawing of Cap and Elsa dancing, "Yeah, I didn't understand who the woman was or why Captain America is still around at that time but from the looks of it they end up together at the end."

"That's awesome! What Anna would want to give to see this." She beamed as she flipped the next page as she raised an eyebrow at the next drawing, "Huh? What's this?" Naminé explained, "Remember when you told me that you guys believed their was a traitor in Arrendelle? Well, I think this is supposed to be him but somethings been preventing me from getting the complete picture?"

The twin sisters examined the drawing of Xehanort shaking hands with someone. Kairi asked, "Could you know him if you see him?" Naminé nodded, "Definitely. Which is why I'm coming with you. To finish what we started." She then smiled, "That and to hang out with my sister again."

They smiled as they heard footsteps coming. They turned to see Sora coming their way. Kairi beamed, "Sora! Naminé's joining the team!" Sora nodded as he replied, "Welcome aboard!" She smiled, "Thank you!" Naminé picked up her crayons and notebook as she said, "I give you two some time to eachother. Kairi, is it alright if I hang out with Aqua for a bit?"

"Good ahead." Kairi answered as Naminé picked up Kairi's kitten as she walked off. Sora sat next to her as they gazed at the stars. Sora cleared his throat as he said, "It's occurred to me that this is actually your home world." Kairi smiled as she realized, "Yeah, I can't believe we made it here."

"Oh, did you make your last wish?" She handed him back the lamp. She replied, "Well, I wanted to wish for his freedom, but Genie reminded me that you made that promise with him so I did the next best thing..." As Sora took the lamp back, he asked, "What's that?"

"To give my last wish to you." She smiled. Sora was amazed, "Wow...Kairi..." Genie now in the form of a bee fly over to him, "You've got quite the girl there. Remember, beeeeeeeeee yourself." He then flew back into the lamp. Sora turned to Kairi and asked, "Has there been any memories other than your sister of what it was like before the islands?"

"Nothing..." Kairi frowned, "Naminé hasn't had any better luck." Sora frowned as he smiled, "Then let's go make some new ones." Kairi was puzzled as Sora whispered for Carpet. He flew in as Kairi gasped, "Sora, Xehanort's still out there do you think that this is a good idea..." Sora replied, "She being protected by a army of heroes. With Bill gone, I don't think he'll try anything besides..." He then hopped on Carpet as he sang, " _You must feel trapped inside these walls..._ _We'll take a break, just you and me..._ _Why not escape as winter falls?_ _Theres a whole world you've yet to see..."_

"Will it be safe?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded, "Sure...Do you trust me?"

"Sora, why would you even ask?" Kairi asked as Sora asked again, "Do you trust me?" Kairi then smiled as she replied, "Of course I do." She hopped on as carpet flew off, Naminé smiled as she watched the two of them flew off as she showed Aqua a drawing of Sora and Kairi holding hands on a magic carpet. The music began as Sora sang, _"I can show you your world... Shining, shimmering, splendid... Tell me, Kairi, now when did you last let your heart recall?"_

 _"I can open your eyes..._ _Take you wonder by wonder..._ _Over, sideways and under..._ _On a magic carpet ride!"_ Sora sang as Carpet flew through the city. Kairi was amazed at what see saw as Sora sang, _"_ _A whole new world..._ _A new fantastic point of view..._ _No one to tell us no or where to go..._ _Or say we're only dreaming..."_

 _"A whole new world..."_ Kairi sang as Carpet took back to the skies, _"_ _A dazzling place I used to knew..._ _But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear..._ _That now I'm in a whole new world with you..."_ Sora smiled as he sang along, _"Now I'm in a whole new world with you..."_

 _"Unbelievable sights... Indescribable feeling... Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling... Through an endless diamond sky..."_ Kairi sang as they brushed their fingers against the clouds, _"A whole new world..."_ Carpet dived to the city below as Kairi covered her eyes as Sora comforted her, _"Don't you dare close your eyes..."_

 _"A hundred thousand things to see..."_ Kairi sang as Sora sang, _"Hold your breath, it gets better..."_ The two watched as a meteor shower was going on as Kairi sang, _"I'm like a shooting star... I've come so far... I can't go back... To where I used to be..."_ Sora sang, _"A whole new world..."_

 _"Every turn a surprise..."_ Kairi joined in. Sora continued, _"With new horizons to pursue..."_

 _"Every moment gets better..."_ Kairi sang as they held hands they sang together, _"I'll chase them anywhere... There's time to spare... Let me share this whole new world with you..."_

* * *

Anna looked around for Sora and Kairi as Kristoff and Kanan walked up to her. Kristoff wondered, "Hey, what are you doing?" Anna replied, "Looking for my brother, I think I just set up a date for him and Kairi. But I wanted to spy on them to see if they'd kiss." They signed, they should have known, "Well, I'm going to check with the others and see what our next move is."

Kanan turned to leave but Anna stopped him, "Did you know?" Kanan turned to her and asked, "Did I know what?" Anna replied, "That I'm not the last Princess of Heart... Kairi is." Kristoff eyes widened, "Wait, what?! Kairi's the last Pri..." Kanan and Anna quickly covered Kristoff's mouth. They did a quick look around to make sure no one was listen in. Kanan whispered, "Ezra and I have our theories, and we checked it out with Stanford..."

"Why didn't you say anything to us?" Anna wondered. Kanan replied, "You know as well as I do, the fewer people know the better chances of them actually getting her." They turned to Kristoff as Anna told him, "Kristoff, we going to need to keep this information to yourself. We can't let any chances of Xehanort. Blink twice if you agree..." Kristoff then blinked twice as they let go so he whispered, "So, what we do know."

"Same thing as we do. Let them think that I'm the Princess of Heart. That way Xehanort's forces will go after me instead of Kairi." Anna stated. Kristoff gasped, "But Anna. Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"I have to agree with Kristoff, your highness. If Xehanort does capture you and realizes he'd been trick, he'll kill you the instant he finds out." Kanan pointed out. Anna replied, "We're going to have to take that risk. If the villains get Kairi then everyone we know and care about will die. Besides, Sora will freak if anything happened to her. He loves her."

Kristoff told her, "Xehanort's going to get you or Kairi. I promise you that." Kristoff promised her. Anna smiled, "You a good guy, Kristoff..." Just the Hera entered the room, "Anna, you're going to want to see this." The three looked to eachother as they stepped outside. They heard singing...

 _"A whole new world..."_

 _"Don't you dare close your eyes..."_

 _"A hundred thousand things to see..."_

 _"Hold your breath, it gets better..."_ Anna looked around we it came from when Kristoff found them and smiled. He then moved Anna's head up to what he was looking at. Anna gasped and smiled as Kairi sang, " _I'm like a shooting star..._ _I've come so far..._ _I can't go back..._ _To where I used to be..."_

 _"A whole new world..."_ Sora sang. Kairi joined in, _"Every turn a surprise..."_

 _"With new horizons to pursue..."_ Sora sang as they flew through the even sky together. Kairi joined in, " _Every moment gets better..."_ Anna lies her head on Kristoff shoulder much to his surprised, but enjoys the moment along with everyone watching the two sing, " _I'll chase them anywhere..._ _There's time to spare..._ _Let me share this whole new world with you..."_

* * *

 _"A whole new world..."_ Sora sang as Kairi glazed into his eyes, " _A whole new world..."_

 _"That's where we'll be..."_ Sora sang as they leaned the heads to eachtoher, " _That's where we'll be.."_

 _"A thrilling chase..."_ Sora closed eyes as Kairi did the same, " _A wondrous place..."_

 _"For you and mmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_ They finished. For the first time in forever, everything was perfect...

* * *

Banner groaned as he got up, once again shirtless. with his pants remaining. He prayed that he didn't hurt anyone. He examined where he was, he looked like he was in a middle of a forest. He then heard footsteps heading his way. "Hey, there's someone over here!" Men ran up to him, one of the well dressed men walked up to him, "Sir? Are you alright?"

"I'll live..." He replied, he then wondered, "You wouldn't by any chance have spare clothes do you." The man nodded as he guessed one of the guards to go get him something to wear. The man introduced, "I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and this is Prince Roxas of Twlight Town." Prince Roxas asked, "What happened? Did you see a group of people come by here?"

"I'm Dr. Bruce Banner and if your looking for Sora he just past by here. They were still looking for his sister while protecting others from the monsters..." Banner simply put without giving them the idea he was from another world. Hans stated, "We're on the right track. Sir, we'll take you back to Arrendelle but first we need to find them did you see when they went?"

"Uh...no, I black out during the fight but I think their okay." Bruce told him. Roxas signed, "Well, that's a relief. So, what now?" Hans replied, "We keep moving..."

* * *

Winter Solider got back up as he examined a city that look like that was a mixer between San Francisco and Tokyo. He looked at his telporter but it was to damaged. He was stuck on this world, but that matter little, the heroes would come to this world to help them eventually. All he had to do was wait, and when they arrive, he'd be ready for them.

* * *

 **Alright! Banner's with the search party, Winter Solider stuck on the World of Big Hero 6, Anna found out who the real princess of heart is, and Sora and Kairi have a romantic moment. The next chapter their break is over, where they discover a computer of Ansem the Wise and learn some pretty dark secrets of an evil organization helping Xehanort. They fell into a trap inside the computer world and get capture by an evil program named CLU. Sora's escapes but in order to save his friends he must team up with unlikely allies. Who could they possibly be? Stay Tuned! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already, be sure to follow and fav. See you next time!**


	75. Chapter 74: The Grid

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Now before I get to the reviews, I have some news. I've noticed I have been a little harsh to a certain reviewer. I have some things that he deeply hurt him and made say some things that he probably regrets too. That is very Unchristian like and I'm sorry. So, I'll tell what I'll do to make everyone happy... I will take down my jokes I said to him down momentarily...as well as take down all of his review that he has ever wrote, tell others how to do so too, and he can't bother any of us anymore so he let go of his anger and move on with his life. Go to church, get a job, meet a girl, and live happily ever after! XD THAT'S RIGHT EVERYBODY! I'VE LEARNED I CAN ACTUALLY DELETE EVERYTHING HE'S EVER WRITTEN AND TAUGHT OTHERS TO DO SO TOO! So where every you are Frozenhater, have a nice life! If that's what you don't want, too bad! Now, we officially have a solid 435 reviews! Around of applause everybody!**

 **(Cue fans and writes clapping and cheering)**

 **Now, let's move on to the reviews! Oh, and for those wondering when I'll get back to my others fanfics...it's when I'm up to writing them. I write what I feel like writing but not to worry I haven't given up on them.**

 **NinjaFang1331: THANK YOU!**

 **SORARULES23: I think they actually did. I found them one time when I was younger! I wonder there still in google images?**

 **Glenn: Glad you like this movie and the answer to your question will knock your socks off! Also, I'm glad I'm hearing some love from the last Sokai moment! As of course the attempts of lifting them hammer moments.**

 **MysteryGirl7Freak: I see what you did there. Nice quote...**

 **Well, with that out of the way let's do this!**

* * *

Chapter 74: The Grid

"It's really happening! That song was even more romantic then Hans and I sang." Anna beamed as she hugged Kristoff's arm. Tifa smiled, "It is rather sweet."

Soon, Carpet flew back from the place they left. As Sora helped Kairi down, he asked, "Did you enjoy seeing your own world again?"

"Best day ever." She smiled. Sora nodded, "That's good..." Soon they soon then found themselves leaning toward each other closing their eyes and were about to kiss when then doors came open, and Ezra entered the room, "Hey, guys, you'll never guess what I... woah!"

Sora and Kairi pulled apart and turned to Ezra. The young Jedi asked, "Was I interrupting something?"

"No!" They quickly said as they blushed. Carpet facepalmed itself. Ezra just stares at them and says, "Okay... Well, anyways Chopper found this hudge power source that the Winter Solider was using to follow us from World to World. We're going to check it out."

"Sure, we'll join you in a sec." Sora replied. Ezra nodded and left the two of them, Kairi signed in disappointment, "Well, I guess we should probably join them..."

"Yeah... let's move..." Sora frowned, as they left to join the Heroes of Light, Sora thought to himself, _"Was Anna right... Am I really falling in love with Kairi?"_

* * *

A few minutes later, Chopper opened the door to the room that kept the power source. Naminè stated as they entered the room, "I've been trying to get in here for years... but I was never able to get in..."

"What's in here?" Sora asked. Naminè replied, "Ansem the Wise's computer..." Riku nodded, "That's right, Cloud told us that Xehanort somehow made himself younger and pretend he had amnesia, all so he could gain access to his information of the Heartless as his most bristest student. By the time, Ansem figured out Xehanort's scheme, he was too late. He somehow turned his own staff aginst him and kicked him out of his home and plunged it into the darkness."

"That's right. This computer said to have both Ansem's studies and Xehanort's work. If there any chance to end this war and save our worlds it's in here." Naminè replied. They explored the room, there was many computers both old and new. They then noticed a device seen in a container. Cap's eyes widened, it was one thing he hoped he'd never see again. Thor was also familiar with it, "The Tesseract."

"So, this is what's be powering the Winter Solider device." Cap added. Anna asked, "What is that thing?" Cap replied, "It's a power source the Red Skull used to power his weapons during World War II..." Thor added, "It's also said it could open portals to other worlds."

"Guess that's how you ended up in Arrendelle." Mulan stated. Kairi wiped off the dust from the main computer, Hera walked over, "Alright, let's find out what Xehanort's been up too." She then turned it one turning on all the other computers. Suddenly a camera turned to Steve, "Rogers, Steven. Born, 1918." It then turned to Sora, "Fair, Sora. Born, 2002."

"It's some kind of a recording." Sabine observed. The computer replied, "I am not a recording, Fräulein. I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945, but I am." A computer screen shows an old photo of Dr. Arnim Zola, Naminè asked Steve, "Do you know this thing?"

"Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years." Steve replied. Zola replied, "First correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you. I have never been more alive. In 1972 I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body, my mind, however, that was worth saving on two hundred thousand feet of data banks. You are standing in my brain."

"That is Sick and Wrong!" Ron exclaimed as Rufus nodded, "Sick and Wrong!"

How did you get here?" Sora asked. He simply replied, Invited. It was Operation Paperclip after World War II. SHIELD recruited German scientists with strategic values. Even Ansem the Wise thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own."

"HYDRA died with the Red Skull." Steve replied. Zola replied, "Cut off one head, two more shall take it's place."

Prove it." Kanan replied. Zola replied, "Accessing archive." The computer screen shows them old footage of Johann Schmidt/Red Skull, of the how the original SHIELD founders, "HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize, was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, SHIELD was founded and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside SHIELD. For seventy years HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed."

That's impossible, someone would have stopped you." Kim stated. Zola replied, "Accidents will happen." The computer screen shows them HYDRA had killed Howard and Maria Stark making it look like a car accident along with Anna's parents, "When HYDRA discovered that Xehanort still lived and what he was planning, Hydra quickly agreed to work with him and with Kingdom hearts HYDRA will create a world so chaotic that humanity would finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Xehanort's Kingdom Hearts will insure that there will be no resistance, once the purification process is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise. We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your Life; a zero sum." Steve heard enough as he smashed the screen. Zola's photo appeared on a different screen, "As I was saying... in short, HYDRA has been aiding Xehanort's scheme to rule all the worlds."

"How's Xehanort planning to get this?" Anna's eyes narrowed now knowing that their parents were murdered to. Zola replied, "The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, most of you shall be too dead to hear it." Suddenly the doors starts to close, Steve tries stops it by throwing his shield in between it but he's too late, "Even in this computer, Xehanort has allies willing to help him. CLU will succeed were the others will fail. I'll see you soon, Captian."

Just then, a beam of light came out of the computer and one by one this disappeared. The only ones who remained was Sven, Pluto, Carpet, and Pegasus.

* * *

Soon, Sora noticed the envirment change, "Huh? Where are we?" Anna looked at their new outfits, "And what happened to our cloths." They were no longer in the cloths they were wearing before. They all now in black outfits lined with blues lights. Iron Man was still in armor but his color scheme was similar and Cap's lights line were designed like his uniform. Each of them had a disk on there back. Naminè replied, "If I had to guess we're inside Ansem's computer..."

"Okay, but how do we get back?" Herc asked. Just then, a bright light shined everyone looked up to see an enormous hovercraft. The vehicle was constructed in the shape of a giant, capital "H" with engines designed to hover in mid-air located on its 'feet'. It was highlighted in red. Kristoff wondered, "A Heartless?"

"I don't think so... I think it's a ship." Hera replied. Kronk asked, "What do you think they want?" Everyone got into their battle stances when Cap ordered, "Wait, let's see were this goes." Everyone nodded as they stayed down. As it came to the street-level, the heroes spotted a few creepy-looking individuals standing firmly on the floor of the platform. They were dressed in black, skintight suits lined with red-hued circuitry and black, featureless helmets. In their hands were red batons with black-colored grips. They walked up to them, "Identify, State your handles, programs!"

"Handles? They think we're programs." Tony whispered. Sora replied to them, "Um...We don't have any 'handles', but our names are Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Anna, Kristoff, Steve, Olaf, Tony, Thor, Mulan, Mushu, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Cloud, Tifa, Herc, Stitch, Kim, Ron, Kronk, Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, Hera, Zeb, Chopper, Logan, Rufus, and Naminè."

"Who's this Kristoff everyone keeps talking about?" Olaf wondered. Kristoff groaned as the 'men' responded, "Identifying handles...'Sora'… 'Riku'... 'Kairi'... 'Aqua'... 'Anna'... 'Kristoff'... 'Steve'... 'Olaf'... 'Tony'... 'Thor'... 'Mulan'... 'Mushu'... 'Mickey'...'Donald'...'Goofy'...'Cloud'... 'Tifa'... 'Herc'... 'Stitch'... 'Kim'... 'Ron'... 'Kronk'... 'Kanan'... 'Ezra'... 'Sabine'... 'Hera'... 'Zeb'... 'Chopper'... 'Logan'... 'Rufus'... 'Naminè.'… handles not found, more stray programs recognized."

They then took them each by the arms, Sora struggled to get free, "Hey! This is so unfriendly!" While the places the others on the ship, Sora got free and summoned his Keyblade to cut down his captors. Sora the did the same for Kairi and together they managed to free Donald and Goofy! Cap ordered, "Sora! We'll hold out as long as we can! Find some allies who know what's going on!"

Sora nodded as he escaped with Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. One of the men contacted the others, "Stay alert, 4 stray programs on the loose. The are armed and dangerous. Bring them back intancted or derezzed."

After that the ship took off with the prisoners it did have. One of the prisoners that wasn't in the group of heroes turned to them, "Are you a prisoner?"

"Yeah," Riku answered, "It looks that way."

The young man nodded in agreement. "Name's Sam!"

"I'm Riku," Riku responded. He gestured towards the others, "These are my friends, Anna, Kristoff, Steve, Olaf, Tony, Thor, Mulan, Mushu, Mickey, Cloud, Tifa, Herc, Stitch, Kim, Ron, Kronk, Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, Hera, Zeb, Chopper, Logan, Rufus, and Naminè."

After Sam had given a nod of understanding, Riku asked, "Where are we, Sam?"

Sam turned his eyes straight ahead, he replied, "We're on the Grid!"

* * *

Carpet lead some of the others he found for help. They first two he found was Rocket and Groot, unfourtantly they didn't understand a word. Rocket asked, "Okay, okay, we're here! What do you want?!" Carpet tried to his sign language to explained while Sven, Pegasus, and Pulto join in much to Rocket's annoyance. Groot just turned to the computer and began messing around with it... Rocket began to notice him and yelled, "Groot! What did I tell about messing around things you don't understand!"

"I am Groot?" He asked. Rocket replied, "I don't know! Xehanort... something. Why?"

"I am Groot." Groot replied. Rocket stopped, "Hold on! He's got a bounty on his head? How much?" Rocket climbed on the screen as Groot guestered towards the screen, Rocket's draw dropped, "500 trillion units! Man, this guy must really have someone ticked off of that kind of price!" Rocket grinned, "Groot, if we stay with these freaks and losers to stop Xehanort we're going to be stinking rich!" Rocket turned to the animals, grinning, "Okay, you walking carpets, we're did you buddies go?"

Carpet guestered back to the computer as Rocket groaned, "Ugh, we're never going to understand what he's saying. I'm just going to pull up the security feed." After a few minutes of looking through the footage the found out what really happened, "Oh, wow...they got dragged in the computer." He turned turned to Carpet, "Why didn't you say anything?"

They just looked down annoyed as Rocket began messing around with the computer as Groot asked, "I am Groot?"

"The Guardains will be fine without us for a few days, we'll just stick around long enough for the bounty and come back. They'll never even know we were gone." Rocket the actaived the portal, "There we go... We'll bring the rug to help us find our new partners allot faster. This bounty will be a peice of cake!"

"I am Groot." Groot agreed as the three were sent into the grid. Soon the three of remaining animals in the room wondered what they'd do untill they got back...

* * *

The four continued to run from the men the kidnapped their friends. Sora, Donald, and Goofy destroyed any who were getting close as Kairi tried to look for a place to hide. She turned and beamed, "This way! Hurry!" The three quickly followed her to around the corner to find, "Carpet?!"

He gustered for them to get on and they did as they were told. Once on Carpet took off as the programs followed going in the direction they believed they ran. Carpet flew them to the rooftops far away from the soilders to see two familiar faces. Donald asked, "What are you two doing?"

"I am Gro..." Groot tried to speak but Rocket cut him off saying, "No, no, no, no...just ingore him. After hearing all the horrible stuff Naminè told use about Xehanort and how you guys got trapped in the Grid, Groot and I wanted to help you on your quest to collect...I mean, stop Xehanort. Not because of a bounty of him the Groot and I stumbled upon or anything."

"That- was oddly specific..." Goofy stated. Donald rolled he's eyes and said, "What do you know you big paloka!? Besides we can use all the help we can get..."

"Great so, we're in?" Rocket grinned. Sora turned to Kairi who just shrugged, so he answered, "Sure, why not?" Groot smiled, "I am Groot."

"Great! So, we're are the others?!" Rocket asked. Sora replied, "They be captured by the guys." Kairi gasped, "Wait, if we're in a computer world, and it had the brain of that Zola guy. Then that must mean..."

"All the program things that took them were HYDRA." Sora finished. Donald signed as Rocket replied, "Well, your in luck because Groot and I, here have escaped 22 prisons. Breaking into one and getting them out should be a problem."

"I'm not sure if my problem working with you making me feel any better about this." Kairi stated. Rocket replied, "Besides, as soon as we came to this world and meet some of those... flartuking programs who dared called me a program!" Rocket attitude changed, "We also found some allies who are no friend to this worlds ruler."

Just then two individuals walked up to them. One male and one female. The female removed her helmet, "My name is Quorrra. Once Rocket explained to me and my friend that you were users, we wanted to help the first thing..." They nodded in apperaction as the other man removed his helmet and much to everyone's shock and escpically Sora's as they saw his face. He introduced himself, "And my name is Zack Fair and I'm here to resuce you and your friends."

* * *

 **WAIT?! WHAT?! Zack Fair still alive! But how?! Didn't he die in chapter 1?! Then how is here?! How will Sora reaction be?! What will the others reaction be?! Is Arieth here too?! Find out next time! I hoped you enjoy this shocking chapter! Be sure to leave a review! And if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. And for those who are currently reading this and having similar review troubles just send me a PM and I'll tell you have to delete those reviews. Anyways, until then! See you next time!**


	76. Chapter 75: Family Reunions

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Square Enix and Disney. Alright, now before we to get to the reviews, those who don't know what happened because none of us have been getting alerts of updates perviously then you might want to go back a few pages if you didn't get my notice. Now to the reviews...**

 **Guest: Kinda of...yeah...**

 **Glenn: Wow, you guys are actually spot on! Nice! And yeah that's Rocket and Groot for ya. Don't worry you already read those chapters, you even reviewed in all of them. You still caught up! :)**

 **Prequel Hater: I swear everyone saw this coming as soon as I posted the chapter. Nice work!**

 **Mickol93: Yes, yes, he will be.**

 **Guest: You're welcome.**

 **ajjar12: No, it's just Rocket and Groot but it won't be the last time we see the Guardians though.**

 **SORARULES23: Another spot on guess! And thanks!**

 **sailorsenshi13: You second guess is right**

 **Guest: Can't give you the exact chapter right now but after this world their's about 7 worlds till they return to Areneddle.**

 **Guest: No, but interesting plot twist but no.**

 **Well, with that out of the way let's get moving!**

* * *

Chapter 75: Family Reunions

Sora just continued to stare at the man who claimed to be his father. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy did the same. Groot wondered, "I am Groot?" Rocket nodded, "Yeah, it's like they just seen a guy who did about 15 years ago."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. It's obvouis that it's not everyday they met their hero...and he's offering his help. What I believe is what they're trying to say is thank you."

"Thank you?" Kairi asked. Zack smiled, "You're Welcome."

"What? No...look...yes...we're shocked...but...you're...and...Sora's your..." Kairi tried to explain but Zack just laughed, _"Ok, ok, I see what's happening here... You're face to face with greatness, and it's strange...You don't even know how you feel...It's adorable! Well, it's nice to see that fans never change...Open your eyes, let's begin... Yes, it's really me, it's Zack: breathe it in! I know it's a lot: the hair, the sight!"_

 _"When you're staring at a heroic knight!"_ Zack sang, " _What can I say except you're welcome! For the times I slew the monsters in the sky! Hey, it's okay, it's okay! You're welcome, I'm just an ordinary heroic-guy!"_

 _"Hey! What has two thumbs and has his own game...When you were waddling yay high..."_ Zack sang as he held out Final Fansty VII Crisis Core and guestered to himself, _"This guy! When the Queen froze cold! Who got her antidote from down below?! You're lookin' at him, yo! Oh, also I traveled the worlds! You're welcome! To discover new things and bring you fun! Also I'm a son of a Keyblade Master! So I'll go where ever to make you please! So what can I say except you're welcome!"_

 _"For the islands I discovered from the sea!"_ Zack imaged discovering Destiny Islands by traveling the sea, _"There's no need to freak, it's okay, You're welcome! Ha, I guess it's just my way of being me! You're welcome! You're welcome! Well, come to think of it! Kids, honestly I can go on and on!_ _I can even explain every verse in the bible!"_

He pulled out the bible, _"The tide, the grass, the ground, oh! That was God just making the world! I stopped Xehanort! Saved Arrendelle's King! Sprouted a new tree, now Arendelle's got coconuts! What's the lesson?! What is the take-away?! Don't mess with Zack's friends when he's on the around!"_ He then showed his faimly tree of heroes going way back, _"And the legends they of my life. Are of my family's heroics and Strifes! Look where I've been, I help everyone around! Look at that me just tippity-tappin'_ _tippity-tappin' tippity-tappin' Hey! Hey! Hey!_ _"_ He then began to tap dance.

 _"Well, anyway let me say you're welcome, For the wonderful worlds you know! Hey, it's okay, it's okay! You're welcome!"_ Zack sang. Sora joined in, in hopes he could get some answers later, _"Well, come to think of it, We've gotta go Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome! 'Cause we can't save our friends alone!"_

 _"I'm on my way! You're welcome! C'mon, let's rescue your friends and go home! You're welcome! You're welcome!"_ Zack sang. Sora finished, "And thank you!" Kairi whispered, "Aren't you going to tell him that your his son and ask him how he's alive."

"Believe me, I want to but first we have to save our friends and get to safety besides they going to want some answers too." Sora replied. Quorra then replied, "We've got to hurry they entered Sam and your friends into the games. And in these games no one surives."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam, Riku, and the Heroes of Light they arrived at something that reminded them of the Colosseum, but from what they from the other prisoners that no one leaves this place alive. Sam went in first as the others waited in their cells. Logan was getting inpatient and try to escape using his claws but as soon as his claws made contact, electricity surged through him and sent him back. As soon as he healed they where let down to the open area. They crowd was going wild as they rejoined with Sam. Cap asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll live." He replied as man along with two guards along and with Zola. Cap's eyes narrowed at the little man as Ezra whispered to Sam, "I know who Zola is but who's the other guy?"

"CLU. A program my father created." He explained. Zola reminded him, "Rememeber, we still need the princess." CLU nodded as the guards took Anna away. He told the others, "You're in luck. Only a 'precious few' are granted Light-Cycle Battle privileges."

Zola then proceed to hand them each a blue-colored cylinder. As they examined the new devices, Kanan asked, "You going to explain why this is so 'lucky.'"

CLU smiled in a dark-feeling way. "I'll show you."

Without another word, CLU and his entire group of guards turned to their left and took off running. In the blink of an eye, they hopped into the air and positioned their own red-colored cylinders in front of them. In a rapid transformation, the cylinders had turned into motorcycle-resembling vehicles and sped off into the distance. Zola moved out of the way as Sam was impressed in a feeling of acknowledgement. "Now _this_ I can do!"

With a few steps of swift movement, the young man ran forwards and leaped into the air. As a blue-colored motorcycle-shaped vehicle formed under him, Sam flew off across the arena. Logan grinned as he joined him one by one others followed. Riku turned to Sabine, who asked him, "You think you can handle this."

"How hard can it be?" Riku shrugged as they swiftly ran straight ahead before summoning their own motorcycle to travel upon. The only one who was hasn't started yet was Ron, who was having a difficult time trying to get his to work. Right as a guard tired to swing in for the kill, Ron tried again barley dodging the attack causing him to lose his pants again. Ron groaned, "Oh, c'mon! Why do this things always happened to me. Kim realizing Ron wasn't going to work his anytime soon drove in a grabbed him and mad him ride along with her.

After an half-a-hour of battle the heroes of light where doing pretty well. CLU was giving everyone the biggest trouble though. Logan glared as he drove his ride towards CLU as they charged at each other CLU pulled out his disk as Logan popped out his claws. Just before they made contact, an enormous vehicle with blue highlights had appeared in the center of the arena getting between Logan and CLU. Logan stopped as Groot jumped out at CLU, "I AM GROOOOOOOOOOOT!"

Groot then knocked CLU away, as Riku freed Anna from the area cage. They turned to see two drivers along with Rocket, Sora, Carpet, Aqua, and Kairi where there. One of the drivers told them, "Get in!" As they got in, Rocket told the other programs, "Let's make something clear. These one here are our guys! You wanna get to them, you go through us! Or, more accurately we'll go through you!"

With that, Groot got back on the vehicle and they drove off. Overhead, an electronic voice monotonously declared, "Illegal combatant on the Grid… System failure… Release Rinzler… "

Nearby, CLU spoke up, "Game on, old friend." As they escaped the twisted games, the drove off away from the city. Zeb asked, "Thanks for the save but who are you guys?"

"I'm Quorra!" she introduced. Cap wondered why no one was persuing them, "Why were they turning back?"

"There vehicles aren't designed to go off-Grid," Quorra replied. "They'll malfunction on this terrain."

"Okay, so nice to meet you Quorra..." Anna greated as she turned to the other man, "And who are you?" Sora told the others, "Get ready for a shock." Everyone rasied an eyebrow as the man turned to them, "I'm...wait...Cloud? Tifa? Herc? What are you doing here?" He then removed his mask as everyones eyes widened in shocked, "ZACK?!"

"You're...alive?" Cloud breath heavily. Zack replied, "In a matter of speaking...it's a long story." Everyone else didn't know what to say except Sam, "Where are you taking us?"

"Patience, Sam Flynn," Quorra reassured. "All your questions will be answered soon." Anna asked, "His questions? What about ours?"

"Don't worry. We'll answer everyone's questions too." Zack reassured everyone. Sora moved up to Cloud, "I thought you said my father was killed?"

"I did. This shouldn't be possible." Cloud replied. Hera added, "I gotta feeling we're going to learn how soon." Soon the arrived at a building far away from the city. Zack and Quorra led the others to the building as Zack knocked on the door. After a few seconds it opened, revealing a woman in front of the door, she smiled, "Zack, Quorra, you're back. We were beginning to worry about you too."

Zack smiled at his wife, "We're fine. CLU never knew what hit him. We brought company."

Arieth turned to their guest and smiled, "Welcome, everyone. Cloud, Tifa...it's wonderful to see you two again." Everyone was shocked again, Tifa asked, "Areith? You're here too?" She nodded, "It's a long story. I was about to make supper. We'd loved as you joined us."

Everyone walked in and Anna asked, "First Sora's birth father's here and now his birth mother. Are my parents here too?" Logan repiled, "Doubt it. I only smell one other guy here. And his scent similar to Sam's."

Sam rasied an eyebrow as they entered the main quarters of the building. Quorra walked up to them man sitting there, "Quorra, I fear something has happened."

Quorra knelt down beside him. "Something has happened," she replied. "We have some guests."

The man chuckled. "There are no 'guests', kiddo." After Quorra backed away, the man gradually stood up and turned to face the group. When he turned around, the others noticed he looked like an older version of CLU. The man was shocked as he reconized one of them, "Sam?" As they walked up to eachother Sam asked, "Long time?"

The man stared back with what seemed to be a sense of familiarity. "You have no idea." He then took a closer look at Sam, sputtering, "You're… you're here?"

Less than a second later, the man gave Sam an enormous hug as tears began to form in the former's eyes. "You're here!"

Sam's eyes immediately began filling with tears of his own. "I'm here… " Sora and the others began to understand, this was Sam's father and from what it looked like they haven't seen eachother in ages. As Sam's father released his arms from around his son, he said, "You're big!"

Sam was somewhat perplexed. "And you're?"

The older man gave a friendly grin. "Old."

With that, Sam gave a smile in turn. The older man gestured towards Sora and the others. "Friends of yours?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"CLU had them all on the 'Light Cycle Grid'," Quorra explained as she strode over. "We intervened."

The man gave a nod of understanding. "Dinner," he stated. "We'll talk then."

Seconds after the man had walked off towards the window, Quorra turned to Sam. "He thought he'd never see you again."

Sam nodded. "Yeah!" Areith then stated, "Well, best to get to work on supper then." Cloud turned to Zack, "Care to tell us, how you two are here, despite the fact we've been to both of your funerals?" Zack replied, "Yeah, like I said long story. It's probably best to hear Kevin's story first...but seriously why are you all doing here. Don't you know binging people around the other worlds is aginst the rules."

"Desprite times." Cloud stated. Zack rasied an eyebrow, "Sephorith?"

"No, be he is back." Tifa replied. As Areith pulled stated pull out foods, Sora offered, "Can I help in anyway?" Areith nodded, "Sure, could you get the plates out. There in the cabinet over there." Sora nodded and went off to do so when Areith regonized his spikey hair as he opened the cabinet. Arieth rasied an eyebrow as Zack and the others contenuied to discuss, "Xehanort's back, huh?"

"Yeah, and he's gotta an army and he's been messing around with the other worlds." Cloud explained. Kanan added, "We've been going to the other worlds trying to stop him." Arieth asked Sora, "Could I take a look at you for a second?" Sora turned to his mother, "Uh, sure..."

He walked up to her as she examizmed his face. As she looked at him she asked, "What's your name?"

"Sora." He answered as he stood in frount of his actual mother. She smiled, "Funny... I actually wanted to use that name if I ever had a..." That's when it hit her as her eyes widened. Sora whispered, "Hi, mom."

"Zack...Zack..." Arieth called out to her husband. Zack turned to her, "What?" She turned to him with a smile on her face, "Don't you know who this is?" Zack turned to Sora before turning back to his wife, "The kid? He's a fan."

"Zack, he's so much more than any fan of yours... Just look at him." Areith replied. Zack took a closer look at him before replying, "Well, now that that you say it his eyes look a lot like yours." Areith smiled, "And he has your hair."

"Yeah...werid..." Zack scratched the back of his head. Areith glared at her husband, "You have no idea who he is, do you?" Zack admitted, "Not a clue."

"HE'S OUR SON, YOU BRIANLESS FOOL!" Arieth exclaimed. Zack was shocked as looked at Sora again before turning to his wife once more, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! I HAVE A SON?!"

"No, Zack! Once was enough! You don't have to..." Cloud tried to tell him but Zack replied, "Too late! I HAVE A SON! THAT'S WONDERFUL! I MUST TELL EVERYBODY! HEY, QUORRA, I HAVE A SON!"

Zack ran up to Kevin, "I HAVE A SON!" Kevin turned to Zack, "You have a son?" Zack nodded, "I HAVE A SON!" Kevin pointed out, "I have a son." Zack walked up to Cloud, "HEY, CLOUD, DO YOU HAVE A SON!" Cloud signed, "No, Zack...not of right now."

"HEY, HERC, DO YOU HAVE A SON?!" Zack asked. Herc shugged, "I don't know, maybe in some fanfictions maybe..." Zack then exclaimed, "I HAVE A SON!" Areith signed as she turned back to Sora, "I'm so sorry. Your father can be completely clueless at times."

"So, that's where he gets it from!" Anna gasped. Sora didn't hessite to hug his mother, Arieth was shocked but smiled as she hugged him back, she told her husband, "When your done, come hug your son." Zack nodded, "Oh, right! Sorry!" He joined in the hug. Cap smiled, "At least there were some good things to come from this computer."

After they realized from from their hug, Sora said, "I was told you two were dead? Where have you been?" They frowned as they turned to him, Zack said, "Look once suppers ready, I promise we'll explain everything to you." Sora signed but nodded...

* * *

Not long after, Supper was ready and as Anna took a bite, she was surprised, not even the best chiefs in Arrendelle were nearly as good as Areith's cooking. Finally, Kevin said, "I believe you must have a few questions of your own, Sam."

"Actually, just one," Sam replied. Kevin knew excatully which question it was, "Why I never came home?"

All Sam had to do was nod in confirmation.

As Flynn took a deep breath before saying, "Those nights when I went to the office... you probably figured it out... I was coming here. Human form into digital space... heavy stuff. But I had you, I had ENCOM, so I couldn't be in here all the time. I needed help."

"Tron and CLU," Sam presumed.

"Right," Flynn affirmed. "Tron was created by Alan for the old system. I brought him here to protect this one. CLU was my creation... a perfect program to create a perfect world. And Zack and Arieth offered their help but they couldn't always be their so, I help them create data versions of themselves, so they could help out."

"What?" Anna was confused by that part along with a few others. Tony explained, "To put it in short. It is the Zack and Areith we know but it's another version of them." Zack turned to Sora, "So, while the real version did die, we're still here."

"Oh..." Sora nodded. Arieth wondered, "So if we died? Who's been raising you." Anna explained, "My parents. The King and Queen of Arrenedlle." Zack smiled, "Man, we own them big time."

"How are they doing?" Areith asked. Tifa replied, "They died not a couple years after." Zack frowned, "Oh, sorry..." Anna replied, "It's okay..." Kevin continued, "We were jamming it up, man. Building utopia. Hours in here were just minutes back home. Just as I thought it couldn't get any more profound," Flynn stated, causing everyone to pause in surprise. "Something happened… "

"The miracle?" Sam inquired. Kevin smiled, "The miracle! You remembered! ISOs, Isomorphic Algorithms. A whole new life-form."

"You created them?" Riku finally to what he had anticipated, Flynn laughed. "No," he responded. "No, they weren't really… really from anywhere! The conditions were right, and they came into being. For centuries, we've dreamed of gods, spirits, aliens... an intelligence beyond our own. I found them in here like flowers in a wasteland. Profounding naïve. Unimaginably wise. They were spectacular." Tony was amazed, "Incredible..."

Flynn continued, "Everything I had hoped to find in the system... control, order, perfection... none of it meant a thing. I'd been living in a hall of mirrors. The ISOs shattered it. The endless possibilities of their root code, their digital DNA. Disease? History! Science, philosophy... everyidea man has had about the universe up for grabs! Bio-digital Jazz, man! The ISOs, they were going to be my gift to the world."

"So what happened… to your gift," Riku questioned. He had the slightest feeling that there was still more to this story than what would be perceived as a cheerful ending.

"CLU," Flynn explained as he thought back. "CLU happened."

* * *

" _Your transport to the portal is almost ready, Mister Flynn," the program rushed. "You know I don't like it when you cut it this close."_

" _Would you stop worrying about it, Tron?" Flynn reassured. "Everything's going to be fine. Nothing's going to happen."_

 _"Yeah, Tron. You got to think more positive." Zack told him._ _A sudden voice shouted, "Flynn_!

 _Zack, Tron, and Kevin looked their left where they noticed CLU marching towards them. With a loud, voice, CLU inquired, "Am I_ _still_ _to create the perfect system?"_

 _There was a pause before Flynn nodded. "Yeah," he confirmed._

 _Without warning, CLU's head was swiftly concealed inside a helmet. In the process, several other programs steeped into view with similar helmets, HYDRA symbols and disk-shaped weapons._

* * *

Flynn sighed, "It was a coup."

* * *

 _In a rapid reaction, the hostile programs charged at Zack, Tron, and Flynn. In the ensuing chaos, Flynn sprinted away, leaving Zack and Tron to retaliate against the enemies Fortunately, they managed to strike down each opponent and Tron obtained a second disk in the process. Unfortunately, Flynn's getaway came to an abrupt halt when CLU stepped out from behind a lamppost and snatched him by the neck. The latter declared, "You've been_ _corrupted_

 _With a violent thrust, CLU threw Flynn onto the street. Flynn turned around, only to see Tron in the distance attacking two additional enemies with his dual disks. The latter slashed, slammed, and clobbered his weapons into the enemies with exceedingly quick movements._

 _As CLU approached Flynn in an attempt to eliminate him, Tron charged at the former and jumped onto his shoulders. Flynn clambered onto his feet as Tron hollered_ _, "Flynn! Zack! GO!"_

 _With that, Zack help Flynn up and they took off running, even as CLU tossed Tron onto the street. As Flynn hid behind a nearby wall, he heard a scream of terror seconds before the sound of a sickening crunch echoed. Horrified and saddened, Flynn darted down a side-street and out of sight as they heard more soilders coming saying, "Hail HYDRA!"_

* * *

As the flashback ended, Flynn explained, "Tron... he fought for us. We never saw him again."

Everyone bowed their heads, Tron had sacrificed himself to save Kevin from HYDRA. Cap then asked, "So why didn't you fight back?"

"He did," Quorra acknowledged.

"CLU fed on my resistance," Flynn said, not finished with his experience. "The more I fought, the more powerful he became. It was impressive really. And my miracle, both CLU and HYDRA saw the ISOs as an imperfection, so he destroyed them."

"The Purge… " Areith frowned. Sora asked, "The Purge? What's that?"

"A deletion of data," Sam explained.

"You mean CLU killed all the ISOs?!" Ezra asked in horror.

"It was genocide," Flynn sighed as he nodded, "I tried to get back, but I… I couldn't get to the portal. It uses massive power and can't stay open forever. And like a safe, it… it can only be opened from the outside."

Flynn looked at his son directly. "It closed on me, Sam," he concluded. "That's why I never came home."

Sam got up from the table and stepped up to the nearby window. "So the portal," he said. "It activated when I came in, so it's open now."

"Not for long," Flynn added, approaching his son. "Only one millicycle... about eight hours."

"Then we have to move, we got to get everyone out of here." Naminè stated. Sam said, She's right. We go now, go home. We'll make a run for it. We'll get you out of here."

"Sam, don't rush," Kevin interjected.

"What do you mean 'don't rush'," Anna exclaimed. "The portal's going to close!"

"Once Kevin's on the Grid, CLU will stop at nothing to obtain his disk," Zack called out.

Flynn turned to everyone around the room before explaining, "My disk is everything! It's the master key... the golden ticket... the way out! And not just for me!"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. Flynn looked out the window. "Our worlds are more connected than anyone knows. CLU figures if I can be in… "

"…He can be out?" Sam asked. Kevin nodded. "With my disk… it's possible."

"Then what?" Sam asked. "Game over," Flynn responded with what seemed to be a feeling of horror written upon his face. "The guy doesn't dig imperfection. What's more imperfect than our worlds? I can't let that happen. I won't!"

"So what do we do? Nothing?" Logan asked. Kevin replied, "It's amazing how productive doing nothing can be. CLU's planning something... we've known that for a while. Programs have been disappearing. There's unrest out there, even revolution. If we sit tight, CLU might be brought down from the inside."

"The portal's closing," Sam argued. "We can't just sit tight."

Flynn looked directly at Sam. "Tell me," he inquired. "What brought you here to the Grid?" Sam sighed in irritation before stating, "Alan got your page."

"I didn't send any page," Flynn said. "It was CLU — CLU sent that page. That's why you're here. Don't you see? This is all his design. He wanted another piece on the board to change the game! With you, he got more than he ever dreamed! This is precisely what he wants! It's his game now! The only way to win is not to play!"

"Yeah, well that's a hell of a way to live!" Sam retorted. Kevin replied to his son, "But it is a way. Sometimes life has a way of moving you past things like wants and hopes."

"That's great, Dad," Sam said in a sarcastic tone of fury. "Keep telling yourself that!"

As Sam stormed out of the room in anger, Flynn sighed. "Good night, Sam."

Sora looked out the window, as his mother walked up to him, "Are you alright?" Sora signed, "Not really... What I don't get is now can Sam's father be so afraid of his own creation?! He made CLU doesn't that mean he just end him too?"

"He could," Areith admitted. "But the process would require reintegration. Kevin would not survive the event. It would mean the end of them both." Sora signed, "So, this is really the best plan we got just sit here and wait..."

"Unless, we have a better option." Areith signed. Sora stared out the window, "Well, we have to. If don't get out before the door closes then Xehanort wins." His mother was shocked, "How do you know that name?"

"A couples days ago back in Arrenedelle Xehanort returned with an army of Heartless. Vanitas, claiming to be his grandson, said he was so close into completing his plans all he needed was the final Princess of Heart, and Elsa, my oldest foster sister, freaked out with all this and Anna's engagement to a man she just met..."

"Wait, your sister got engaged to some she just met?!" Arieth eyes widened before turning to Anna, "I know they warned you about strangers! So why get engaged to one?!"

"Well...the gates were closed, my sister shut me out for years because she was afraid she'd hurt me because of her powers. Other than Sora it was nice to feel like someone loved me." Anna smiled sheepishly. Areith rasied an eyebrow, "Powers?"

"Apparently, Elsa had powers over ice and snow. Which I knew before someone whipped my memories." Anna admitted. Sora contenuied, "And she's caused an etrail winter across the worlds. And we have less than an Arenedelle week to find her, and stop Xehanort before he completes the _X_ -Blade."

"Now, how do you know about the Keyblade?" Areith wondered. Sora signed as he summoned his weapon, making his mother's eyes widened before explaining, "Now that explains allot. The princess of heart she's in your group of friends."

"We think so...we been fighting every villain Xehanort had thrown at us to capture her and me." Sora replied as he put the weapon away. Areith signed, "and if your both trapped in here then Xehanort actually gets what he wants." Areith told her son, "You and your friends get some rest. I'll talk to your father and Kevin and see if we can get you out of here."

Sora nodded as he went to a guest room to get some sleep. Arieth ran to Zack, "Zack, we need to talk about our son's safety."

* * *

 _"Got him!" Terra stated. Aqua smiled, "We make a good team!"_

 _"Sure do!" Ven nodded, he then remembered, "Oh, yeah! I got you these tickets!" Ven then passed them each a ticket as Terra asked, "What are they?"_

 _"Life time passes to Disney Town! He said to..." Ven explained as he realized what the duck said, he frowned, "He said to give them to two grown ups." Aqua rasied an eyebrow, "You mean us?" Terra and Aqua began to laugh as the put the tickets away. Aqua then got serious, "Listen to me, Ven... We need to get you home..."_

 _"It's okay, Aqua! Trust me, that guy in the mask is history... He'll never bad mouth Terra again." Ven smiled with pride. Terra gasped as he grabbed Ven's shoulder, "You saw the boy in the mask?!"_

 _"Uh...yes." Ven replied with shock. Terra muttered, "Vanitas." He then realized Ven and told him, "Ven. You need to let Aqua take you home."_

 _"No way. I want to come with you guys." Ven argued. Terra told him, "You can't. We have a dangerous task ahead of us. I don't want you to get hurt."_

 _"And what is this dangerous task, Terra?" Aqua asked, "It doesn't sound like what the master told you to do." Terra replied, "It might be a different route but I'm fighting the darkness."_

 _"I'm not so sure. I've been to the some worlds as you and I've seen what you've done. Terra, you shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness." Aqua stated. Ven defended Terra, "Listen to yourself, Aqua. Terra would never..."_

 _"You mean you've been spying on me?" Terra cut Ven off making Ven's eyes widened, "Is that what he said to do? The Master's orders?" Aqua frowned, "He was only..."_

 _"Aqua." Ven frowned. Terra turned to leave, "_ _I get it._

 _"Terra!" Ven tried to ran after him. However Terra exclaimed, "_ _Just stay put! I'm on my own now, all right?"_

 _As Terra left Aqua called out to him,_ " _Terra, please! Listen! The Master has no reason to distrust you, really!_ _He was just worried." However Terra woundn't hear it as he left area. Ven frowned, "_ _You're awful, Aqua." Aqua held on to her wayfinder as she turned to Ven, "_ _So now you know the truth. But the Master loves Terra, and you know that_ _too."_

 _"Were you also "ordered" to take me home?" Ven asked. Aqua said nothing in response but it answered Ven's question, "_ _Aqua... Now that you're a Keyblade Master, you've let it go to your head._ _I'm gonna go find Terra." Ven then ran off after Terra..._

* * *

"Sora? Wake up!" Sam told Sora. Sora woke up from his dream and turned to Sam as he asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream..." Sora replied as he asked, "What's up?"

"I need your help to get my father out of here." Sam stated. Sora was shocked as Sam stated, "Quorra says she knows a guy in the city that might be able to sneak us out of here and back to the real world." Sora was`shocked, "Okay? But why just tell me this?"

"Because I have a feeling you want your parents out of here as much as I want my father out of here. Think about it, If my Dad's disk could get CLU out of hear, it can do the same with you parents. Don't tell me, you don't want to get some time with you real parents..." Sora looked down before saying, "Alright...but one condition, we get some of my friends to come too. This more the just a two man job." Sam nodded, "Deal. Tonight, we get our parents home and delete CLU and HYDRA from there."

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter. Coming up with the parody of "You're Welcome" was a bit challenging but so worth it! Alright, next Chapter Sam, Sora, and others plan to find Quorra's friend to help them out when things go horribly wrong. Can they turn the tide on this? Or will HYDRA reclaim the world of Hollow Bastion! Stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. See you next time! :)**


	77. Chapter 76: Meeting Zuse

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. Okay, now before we begin as always we start the reviews...**

 **ajjar12: Maybe... it's possible but no promises.**

 **God of the Challenge: I only know little about him and he was never in a Marvel Movie or TV show. Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. doesn't count because i don't believe it followed his proper backstory. So, that would be a no. Sorry.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **SORARULES23: Thanks but in their defense they've got allot on their plate maybe they're still working on how the plot would go.**

 **Glenn: Thank you. Glad you enjoyed the parody.**

 **Prequel Hater: You I know it didn't all rhyme but it still counts as a song/parody. I looked it up, not all songs have to rhyme.**

 **sailorsenshi13: Cool looking forward how you do those parodies also I think you might have posted the same thing twice. Not sure why, but okay! :)**

 **Grammaster: Wow, it's been ages since you posted a review. I was beginning to think you lost interest in this story. Cool to see your still around. And yeah, I know my spell and writing isn't perfect but I go back and fix everything once this story is complete. Sound good?**

 **Jakob Silverheart: Glad you're enjoying this so far. As for twilight town. Sadly no... it was a hard choice when picking out the worlds and sadly Halloween Town didn't make it...but that don't mean we won't see Santa. ;)**

 **Well with that out of the way, let's begin!**

* * *

Chapter 76: Meeting Zuse

CLU observed the footage of the heroes of lit the mange to escape his grasp before they could rescue the others. He was more interested in Sora's weapon. He asked Zola, "What's this? A Keyblade?"

"Yes, the weapon Xehanort mentioned. Apparently, the boy's grandfather was a Keyblader before him and his father was Zack Fair." Zola explained. He nodded, "So, it can open any lock? Do you think it could work for the portal?"

"In theory, it's possible as long as it's opened. But obtaining the weapon is easier said than done. It can be very picky of who it's owner is." Zola explained. CLU looked at the footage of the girl he was with, "I don't know about that. Perhaps with the right trade..."

"So, does it change the plan in anyway?" Zola asked. CLU then tossed the disk back to Rinzler. As he left the room CLU replied, "The plan still the same. But if we can retrieve the Keyblade the better. Besides, we need the boy either way, correct?"

Zola smirked and nodded as CLU stated, "Flynn and the Heroes of Light will make their move soon. Prepare Rinzler and the soldiers to move once we have a location." Zola nodded as he raised an arm, "Hail HYDRA!"

"Hail HYDRA!" CLU nodded as he stared out the window...

* * *

Sora and Sam sneaked out of the building along with Riku, Stitch, Naminè, Sabine, Ezra, Kim, Logan, Rocket, and Groot. Sam manged to retrieve a vehicle from Sam's father to get them to the city before the could start up the vehicle the heard a voice, "Going somewhere?"

Everyone turned to see Cloud with his arms. Sora chuckled nervously, "Oh...Hi, Uncle Cloud. What's up?" Cloud replied, "From what it looks like seeing the my Godson along with some of your friends are sneaking out trying to find a way for us to escape without letting Kevin know about it before we could convince him. Everyone looked down as Groot whispered, "I am Groot."

"I'm with Groot on this. Are you here to stop us?" Rocket asked as he reached for one his guns. Nothing was going to stop him from claiming that bounty on Xehanort. Cloud shook his head, "No, I'm coming with you." This caught everyone off guard. Sora asked, "What did you say?"

"I'm coming with you." Cloud answered. Sora replied, "Not to sound ungrateful but why?"

"Zack and Areith were my best friends. When they were killed, I couldn't forgive myself for not being there for them. This maybe my only chance to make things right. Besides, I would like to see my Godson to know his parents. Even if the originated from data." Cloud answered. Sora paused to think, "Thanks, Uncle Cloud."

"Thank me later because if my wife finds out she's going to drag us back." Cloud replied as he got in the Vehicle. Sam then drove his way to the city.

* * *

An half an hour later, Areith finished telling her husband what their son told her, Zack eyes narrowed, "That creep hasn't learned his lesson! First, he messes with my friends, then he kills us and my father and now he's after our son! That's it! Next time, I see that son of a b word, I will kill him!"

"Zack, I'm just angry at Xehanort as you are but shouldn't we try to help our son and his friends escape first." His wife replied. Zack claimed down, "Your right, but how are we going to convince Kevin that we all need to get back to the outside world."

"So, how exactly are we going to convince Kevin. It's going to take allot to convince him." Cap stated. Kevin then walked in the room, "Prepare the Light Runner, Quorra. We're going downtown."

"Well, that was surprisingly easy but what changed your mind?" Zack asked. Quorra spoke up, "It's okay, I sent him to someone we can trust! And Sam didn't go alone either!"

"Quorra," Flynn replied. "There is no other choice. Thank you for bringing my son to me. Chaos... good news."

As he left the room, Kairi asked, "Uh... Quorra what did you mean that Sam didn't go there alone." Arieth's eyes widened, "Zack, if you found out your parents were trapped here along with your friends what would you do?"

"I don't know... sneak out to figure out how to help them escape. Why?" Zack asked. Anna shook her head, "No, Sora wouldn't do that. He may do allot of risky things for the great good but he won't be dumb enough to walk in a city full of HYDRA programs. He's probably still in the guest room sleeping like a baby. Watch..."

Anna opened the door and smiled without actually looking, "See!" Everyone just stared at the empty room with the messed up bed. Anna noticed everyone's expressions and frowned, "Don't tell me he's not in there."

"Uh...yeah...he's not there." Kronk stated. Anna frowned, "I told you not to tell me that!" Kanan then spoke up, "He's not the only one, Ezra and Sabine are missing too." Ron added, "Yeah, I think Kim might have tagged along with them."

"Along with my sister, Riku, Rocket, and Groot." Kairi added. Iron Man added, "Same with Wolverine."

"And my husband." Tifa stated. Zack stated, "Okay, I'm not so surprised about that last part." Anna asked, "Speaking of which, how could you make Cloud Sora's Godfather... He's a horrible choice. He's never been there in person for Sora..." But Zack cut her off, "Anna, Cloud is my best friend. I may not remember Sora being born before I was created sometime before that but I would have choose Cloud because I knew he could keep him safe. I trust Cloud with my life."

"As do I." Areith stated, "Cloud must have joined Sora to keep him safe as he trying to free us from the Grid." Anna was shocked, Zack and Areith really trusted Cloud that much...plus she recalled not being the best sister either...so maybe Cloud wasn't as bad as he seems. Areith stated, "Well, we better go with Kevin after them."

"Yes...wait, you're coming too? Why? It's dangerous out there!" Zack asked worried for his wife. Areith stated, "You maybe his father...but I'm his mother." Zack shrugged, "Good point."

"Alright everyone! Let's move." Cap stated...

* * *

Meanwhile, CLU sat in his ship waiting for Kevin to make his move with his son to the portal. Zola then walked up to him, "Sir, Sentries downtown have recovered Flynn's Light Cycle. We have traced it to its point of origin."

With a hinted smile, he replied, "Well done, I've been considering your requests and might have found the perfect position for a program with capabilities like yours… "

* * *

After trading the Light Cycle for directions, they made to the place were Quorra was talking about. Sam stated, "Well, this should be the place." Logan turned to him, "You sure this guy will be able to help us?"

"Quorra trusts this guy." Sam answered. Logan nodded, "Far enough." Riku then asked, "So, who are we looking for?"

"We're looking for a guy named Zuse." Sam answered. Sora stated, "Wow, that's a third guy we know with that name. And there all spelled differently."

"We according the info we do know about him, no one speaks to Zuse without talking to Castor first." Sabine told everyone. Groot shrugged, "I am Groot."

"This guy better have what we need or else I'm going want to blow something up." Rocket stated. As they got in the elevator, the headed to the top floor. When the doors opened, the place appeared to be some kind of bar. A strange man walked up to them, "I'm _Castor_ , your host. _What_ can I do for you?"

"We're looking for Zuse," Logan replied. "Indeed," he murmured. "Many are. They all come here... to the End of Line Club." Rocket mumbled, "Lamest name for a club ever."

"Where can we find him?" Sam persisted. Kim added, "We want to talk business to him." Castor nodded before escorting the group to the middle of the room. A series of steps digitally appeared, leading up to the club's second floor. Castor turned to the others. "Do you like it? I designed it myself. It's true!"

Sam nodded while Groot examined the steps. Rocket groaned, "Oh, for Pete's shake, there just stairs. Now get up here." The group walked up the flight of stairs and into a small, white room. As Castor handed the each a pair of drinks in vase-like cups, Sam and Logan took a long sip of it. Instead of drinking, Naminè asked, "When do we meet Zuse?" Castor smiled. "You… just… _did_! After the Purge, I needed to 'reinvent' myself. Self-preservation, you know. Since the ISOs have vanished for good, I prefer to be the one playing all the angles."

"Something doesn't feel right." Erza whispered. Sora nodded, "I'm no Jedi but I was thinking the same thing."

"We need to get to the Portal," Sam finally clarified. Zuse replied, "Well, then you'll be needing a form of transportation."

"Why's that?" Kim raised an eyebrow. Zuse answered, "The Portal lies far beyond the out lands and well out-of-reach for travelling on foot. You didn't think Sam's father wanted any programs 'slipping out' accidentally, did you? But, as a man who prides himself on staying well-informed, may I inquire as to the identity of who sent you to see me?"

After a long pause, Sam looked into the program's eyes. "Her name is Quorra," he replied. "She said she met you a long time ago."

"Indeed, she did." He replied. Logan sniffed as his eyes widened, "We've got company."

Before anyone could speak anything else, the sounds of glass shattering and screams echoed about the clubroom. Hastily whirling to see what had happened, They realized a number of the guards they had encountered before had invaded the room through the overhead skylight. They gasped from shock.

Sora summoned his Keyblade in the blink of an eye. "IT'S A TRAP!"

Sam nodded. "That's cause he's playing all the angles!"

Since the staircase had vanished, they leaped into action. Everyone drew out their weapons as they began to fight the guards. In a loud voice, Castor proclaimed, "The game has changed, son of Flynn!" Rocket glared at Zuse as he pulled out a large gun, "That's it! You're going down you smug son of a..." But before he could say more a disk came flying threw Rocket's weapon. Rocket glared at the program who destroyed his gun, "HEY! That was my favorite gun!"

Rocket then tackled the program that destroyed his weapon. Groot easily destroyed the programs that attacked him. Wolverine cut through the grauds and their weapons with his claws. Logan growled at Zuse and tried to go after him but he was ambushed by more guards. Sabine and Ezra blasted them off him. They fought well but they out outnumber and started to get overwhelmed. Soon, Quorra, Zack, Areith, along with the other heroes of light. Cloud and Zack fought side by side. Zack, grinned, "Nice to see you haven't changed either."

"Zack...I..." Cloud tried speak but Zack cut him off, "Later. We need to get everyone out of here before more HYDRA programs come. One of the programs tried to get Sora from behind but it was destroyed by Arieth. She asked him, "You okay?"

"Tired but otherwise fine." Sora said as he deflected an incoming disk. Nearby, They spotted Quorra fighting a multitude of soldiers single handily. All at once, a group of soldiers grabbed her and held out her arm. Before he could dart over, the soldiers had sliced off Quorra's right arm from the elbow down. She was now lying on the floor like a rag doll.

Every one just taken into account of how dark and still the clubroom had suddenly become. All around him, the programs fighting against the invasion were cornering, slashing, and destroying each and every one of the hostile soldiers. The tide appeared to be turning. Spinning around, they spotted Kevin Flynn kneeling on the tiled floor. He told everyone, "Move."

Everyone quickly made their way to the elevator. Sam carried the unconscious Quorra. As everyone retreated the the elevator but before it could close shut, a claw-like object snatched Kevin's disk from his back. A program manged to steal the disk but it was destroyed by Zuse, who claimed the disk for himself. Moments later, the group was speedily flying down the length of the building. An explosion occurred from the elevator's mechanism above, causing them to descend like a rock. Anna exclaimed, "I didn't think elevators went down this fast!"

"They don't!" Cap replied. Iron Man tried to slow down the elevator from the outside but it wasn't going to be enough. At that precise instant, the elevator swiftly slowed down and came to a halt at a wide, octagon-shaped platform. As the doors opened, everyone realized Chopper had mysteriously hacked into the system of the elevator controls and succeeded in preventing a crash-landing. Hera smirked, "Nice work Chopper." Sam then just noticed, "Your disk. Dad, it's gone."

"It is." Kevin replied. Anna signed, "Great. Just when we thought things couldn't get worse." Everyone turned to Anna, "Yeah I said it again."

"We have to go back," he looked up his dad. "CLU will use your disk to get through the portal. I can stop him before he gets there, if you'd just let me do this!"

"You've done enough already!" his father snapped. Everyone feel silent. "Sam, you're really… you're messin' with my Zen thing, man!"

"Then… what can we do?" Kanan questioned. Kevin replied, "Nothing. We do nothing. Be still… " After a few minutes of unbearable silence, Sam's dad asked, "You ever jump a freight train?"

"What?" Sam asked. Cap spoke up, "I have you got a plan?"

"We'll do it Sam's way," Sam's dad explained. "A full-on sprint to the Portal. We can beat CLU there." Leaning down to where Quorra's unconscious body was situated in the elevator, Kevin Flynn added, "She's stable. Let's get her out of here."

Every one nodded as the followed Sam's father to the freight trains.

* * *

As soon as they were on the solar sail, Sam's father immediately began to work on fixing Quorra. Sam asked, "Will she be alright?"

"I don't know," his father returned. "I have to identify the damaged code. This programming sequence is extremely complex."

"But didn't you write her code?" Tony inquired.

"Some of it," Kebin admitted. As a strand of DNA-resembling piece of data appeared in the projection, everyone awed in amazement. "The rest is just… _beyond_ me."

Sam's eyes lit up in astonishment. "She's an ISO!"

"But didn't you say the ISOs were all killed by CLU!" Sora wordered "They were," Kevin Flynn nodded. "Except one. Quorra is the _last_ ISO."

"All this time," Sam realized. "You were just… protecting her."

"She's the miracle, man," his dad confirmed. "Everything I ever strived for. This is it."

"This place must have been amazing before CLU screwed it up." Tony was impressed. Kevin shook his head, "No! He's… he's me! I screwed it up! Chasing after perfection! Chasing after what was right in front of me!" He looked directly at his son, "Right in front of me… "

"Look what you've accomplished… " Sam guestered to the Grid. He shook his head, "Sam, I'd have given it all up for one more day with you." Cloud stared out in the distance as he explained, "Look too hard for one thing, and you'll miss everything else. Then, the people around you get hurt in the process like Sephorith or Xehanort. Their search for answers turned them into the men they are now. We all have a little of that curiosity in us."

"So," Riku summarized. "You mean… if we're not careful… any of us could become the villain?"

Cloud nodded. Sora as check on Kairi, Areith took noticed and smiled, she whispered to Zack, "Remember when we were like them?" Zack looked at his son and the girl and smiled, "Young and in love. Good times." He then whispered, "How long have they known each other?"

"They were children when they met, I checked." Areith whispered. Zack signed in relief, "Oh, good." Anna signed as they knew they were worried Sora just met Kairi and was like her right know, this made her look up, "Why me?"

* * *

"When Flynn entered the space," Castor explained to CLU when the fight was over. "Everything changed! I've never seen anything quite like it. The awe was… palpable!"

CLU was only semi-paying attention as he made himself a drink, "Was it?"

"I presume, our understanding is still valid? Control of the city? A sizable request, I know. But seemingly fitting compensation. Don't you think? How long have you been searching for this, CLU? About a _thousand_ cycles. No? Just imagine… the secrets it holds. The Master Key to any and all riddles of the Grid, Grid, Grid… But there's something else, too. Isn't there? I've heard the chatter about this 'private initiative.'" Zuse continued to speak. CLU then offer Zuse the drink he had just made though having the slightest hint of reluctance, Castor willing traded Flynn's priceless disk for the drink prepared by CLU himself, "I realize, that our alliance is… at times… uneasy. But always necessary. You know you need me... right where I am… CLU?"

CLU smirked evilly, "Of course you're right. Enjoy the drink." As CLU marched back to a nearby doorway leading onto the uppermost balcony of the skyscraper, Jarvis and Rinzler followed suit. At the same time, a group of CLU's HYDRA programs revealed themselves from the shadows of the vicinity. Hastily proceeding after their commanders, they stepped aside to reveal what happened to be a series of circular-shaped devices fastened onto the walls. Zuse's eyes widened as he realized what they were. They were bombs. Before CLU and the Hydra programs left, ClU laughed as he exclaimed, "End of line, man!"

Zuse didn't even budge as the bombs went off...

* * *

With a couple of deep breaths, Quorra woke. Sam and Cap stood beside her, Cap reassured her, "It's okay, your safe." She smiled but then she then wondered, "Where is he?"

"I think he's 'knocking on the sky… '" Sam answered. Quorra nodded as she finished, "…And listening to the sound."

"How did you find him?" Sam asked. Quorra was a bit nervous but Sam reassured her, "It's alright. We all know." He nodded as she explained, "It was during the Purge. CLU was relentless. The Black Guard were executing ISOs in the streets. Everyone I knew… disappeared. Then they came for me. I ran. A sympathetic program smuggled me out of the city, but soon they had me surrounded. I prepared for the end. Just as everything was going dark. I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I opened my eyes, standing above me… was the Creator."

Quorra smiled in the direction where Sam was listening. "Your father," she admitted. "He saved me. I guess you could say I'm… a rescue." Cap signed, "Sorry, you had to go through all that. CLU's just as relentless as another man I know." Cap remembering the Red Skull. The two stared at the view as they traveled to the portal, "What a view!"

"It used to let us know Flynn was here. It became the symbol of something bigger, something… better than this world. I've never been this close before!" Quorra admitted, "It's how I imagine a sunrise would be."

"Trust me," Sam blurted. "There's no comparison."

Quorra looked excited. "What's it like?"

Sam was startled, "The Sun? Man… I've never had to describe it before." He gave it a thought before replying, "Warm. Radiant. Beautiful." The last thing he said while he stared at Quorra. Sora sat by himself as he stared at the portal as his parents walked up to him, he frowned, "Sorry for running off like that."

"It's okay, I would have done the same." Zack reassured him, "Just try to stick to the whole group for now on. No more sneaking off, okay?" Sora nodded. Zack smiled, "So, when we you going to tell us that you had a girlfriend?"

"Wha... Kairi's not my... well, it's complicated." Sora said as he blushed. Zack signed, "You got your mother's shyness, didn't you?" Areith smiled, "It's alright. I think nice to know he has some take from me."

Sora frowned, Arieth reassured her son, "Give it time. I'm confidante that you'll end up with her at the end." Zack smiled, "So, how was life living in a castle."

"Okay, I guess... but...well it's a long story." Sora replied. Zack smiled, "That's the beauty of time skips, author do you thing."

* * *

One long explanation of this fanfic later...

"...And that's how we got here." Sora finished, he then observed, "Wow! You were right. That was quick." Zack nodded, "Well, it sounds like you got along ways to go." Sora nodded, "Yeah, but I was I could have known you though other than what I heard from others."

Zack and Arieth frowned. They could tell while Sora was happy with his life, they could tell that he wished he just ahead a simple life with them. Areith smiled, "Well, maybe we you still can."

"Really?" Sora smiled with hope. Zack nodded, "Of course. We maybe replica of your parents but we're close enough. Once, we get outside, kick Xehanort's butt away from Arrendelle and never to be seen again, we could come and speed and have a real family relationship between us. Anna and Elsa too. Along with all your other friends."

Sora smiled with hope while Anna slightly smiled from a distance. Sora was actually have a really bound with his actual parents, and he had a chance to know them now. As Sora's older sister, she was determined to make it happen. Just the Kevin exclaimed, "Get _below_!"

Everyone quickly did as he said as Groot looked up, "I am Groot." Rocket nodded, "You said it buddy, that's a big war ship."

"This isn't supposed to be here!" Sam's dad declared. Their troubles only just began...

* * *

 **And that will concluded today's chapter. Next time, Our heroes learn the true fate of Tron and all who opposed CLU. Quorra and Kairi get captured as CLU set's a trap for Sora. Can our heroes rescue them, get the disk back and get to the portal in time? I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. If you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. See you next time!**


	78. Chapter 77: Rinzler or Tron

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. Well, June is here and E# is not long after that. Here's hoping they post a new KH3 trailer with a release date or at least year this time. Anyways, to the reviews!**

 **ajjar12: You want Tron to be killed off? Okay, be careful what you wish for.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **SORARULES23: Thank you and don't worry those two movies are definitely not going to be in here what so ever.**

 **Mickol93: We'll see...**

 **Jakob Silverheart: Yes, yes, it will be.**

 **Glenn: We'll see...**

 **God of the Challenge: Man, I've been saying this allot in the reviews but we'll see...**

 **Guest: Yes, this is it.**

 **sailorsenshi13: Well, the last Chapter you posted your review about the Mom a songs and the next day one the first chapter you said almost the exact same thing. Also looking forward to your next parody! :D**

 **Well, with that out of the way... LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

Chapter 77: Rinzler or Tron

As the Heroes of Light, snuck their way through the warship. As the sounds of the hangar filled their ears, Riku turned his eyes at one of the crates, only to have an unknown light inside flip on, revealing human-like forms of data being stored from within. Quorra softly exclaim, "What _is_ this place?!"

"CLU can't create new programs," Sam's dad explained. "He can only destroy or repurpose them."

Riku turned his eyes at his best friend, only to see what had grasped the attention of everyone else, too. Down on a lower level of the hangar, groups of programs wielding spears were marching in military style towards a nearby platform. Everywhere else, cranes were moving crates that resembled the blocks on the Solar Sailor. Workers were scattered about, unloading the crates full of deactivated programs, processing them through machinery, and reprogramming them as additional workers and spear-wielding soldiers. Riku was astounded. "He's building an army with them."

"The Heartless and Nobodies were enough as it is but if these HYDRA programs get to the outside world..." Cap began. Anna nodded, "Xehanort could conquer the worlds in a week."

"We have to stop them." Riku replied. Kanan replied, "All we need is to get Kevin's disk and get back to the outside world from their we can delete CLU, Zola, and all the other HYDRA programs."

"Then let's move quietly, we don't want to draw their attention," Zack stated. Everyone nodded, before leading the group down an exit stairway to the floor of the hangar. All at once, she stopped and peeked out from behind the railing. As they move quickly through the warship, Rocekt was trying to fix his gun. Iron Man looked out to see only one guard on patrol. Tony told the others, "There's a guard on patrol."

Zeb aimed his rifle at her, "I take care of him." Mulan stopped him, "Wait, if you shoot him, their's a chance more HYDRA programs will join up making it impossible to escape." Zeb then asked her, "Then what should we do. If he see's all of us them mission will be blown." Before anyone could answer, Quorra removed her disk from her back. She handed it to Sam's dad before looking at everyone straight in their eyes, "Goodbye."

With that, Quorra took off running from the stairway and headed towards Rinzler. Kairi ran after her, "Wait, Quorra!" Before anyone else could go after them. Rinzler spotted them and went after them. Kairi tried to fight back but she was esaily taken down and Rinzler had already apprehended the both of them and was leading them away as a prisoner.

"She's removing herself from the equation," Kevin Flynn said. Sora was about to go after them, when Kevin stop him, "I'm sorry kid but their nothing you can do for them."

"I'm not leaving Kairi behind. Quorra as well." Sora replied. Sam added, "He's right. We can't just let them go."

"Wait," Zack's eyes narrowed at the guard, "Was that… Tron?!" Sam's dad took another look at Rinzler when he exclaimed, "Tron! He's alive!" Sam told the others, "Let's hurry. No telling what CLU will do to them."

"Wait Sam," Kevin Flynn said. "What about getting you to the Portal? You can shut them down from the outside."

"But Quorra and Kairi come first," Sam countered. "And we still have to get back your disk!"

"Sam," his father argued. "If you chase two rabbits, you won't catch either."

"If this is a father-son thing, I won't butt in," Riku said. "But we should get back that disk at least before CLU uses it to destroy the outside worlds."

"Thankfully there's allot more of us than even CLU suspected. One team can get the disk while another retrieves the disk. The rest of us can figure out a way to get to the portal.

Kevin Flynn was about to speak when the group thought they heard shouts and cheers coming from the army of programs assembled in front of the platform. The group watched as CLU stood at a podium at the middle of the platform and proclaimed, "Greetings programs! Together, we have achieved a great, many things. We've created a vast, complex system. We've maintained it. We have rid it of its imperfection. Let there be no doubt that our world is a cage no more. The key to the final frontier is in our possession!"

"Your disk." The programs cheered. As CLU continued, "And unlike our selfish Creator, who reserved the privilege of our world only for himself, I will make their world open and available to all of us! There, our system will blossom! Prove yourselves to me! Be loyal to me, and I will never betray you! My vision is clear. Out there is a new world! Out there is our victory! Out there is… our destiny! If any dares to fight back, we'll crush them! Cut off one head and two more shall take it's place. Hail HYDRA!"

All of the programs rasied a hand and exclaimed, "Hail HYDRA! Hail HYDRA! Hail HYDRA! Hail HYDRA! Hail HYDRA! Hail HYDRA!..." Cap stated, "Now there's something I hoped to never hear again."

The hangar jolted as the entire area started to move. He looked ahead only to realize that the hangar they were standing in was a part of an enormous battleship. To make matters worse, it was travelling directly towards the portal.

"He's taking all of this with him!" Sam exclaimed. His dad added, "He's figured out how to do it."

"Then we don't have much time. Alright, Sora, Thor, and I, will perform a resuce mission. Sam, Cap, Riku, Kim, and Logan can get back the disk." Zack planned out. Riku nodded, "Right, c'mon, Sam."

Sam nodded before turning to his father. "Dad," he began. "'We're always on the same team', remember?"

Kevin Flynn sighed. "I was afraid you would say that," he muttered. Sam nodded. "Take the others and meet us on the flight deck and get some wheels."

"'Wheels'?" his dad asked in confusion. "What's your plan?"

"I'm a User," Sam smirked. "I'll improvise."

With that everyone ran off to their missions. Sam looked up and told his team, "The disk should be on the Throneship! It's over there!"

"Got it!" Riku nodded.

* * *

Sora, Zack, and Thor snuck their way through the warship as the searched for Quorra and Kairi. The deeper the went into the ship the louder they heard cheering. All of a shuden a force field cut between Sora from Zack and Thor. Zack called out, "Sora!" Thor was trying to knock down the sheild with his hammer. Just then someone called out to him, "Greetings, Sora. I have been waiting."

Who are you?" Sora asked as the man revealed himself, "I am CLU." Sora gasped, "Why are help Xehanort and HYDRA?!"

"Simple, I'm was designed to create the perfect system and Xehanort and HYDRA wish to create the perfect world. We need eachother!" CLU answered. Sora demanded, "Where's Kairi?!...and Quorra?"

"Oh, there safe for now." CLU replied as Rinzler joined him. Sora demanded, "Let them go!"

"Yes, under the right parameters, I might." CLU nodded.

Sora rasied an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"You have a little item called a 'Keyblade'," CLU explained. "It can open any lock, isn't that right? Hand it over, and I'll release them and as a bonus I'll turn Rinzler back into Tron." Rinzler walked in front of CLU and awaited further orders. Sora looked very uncertain while he summoned his weapon, "The Keyblade?" Sora finally answered, "I… I can't. This is what lights the darkness! It's a chance to make everyone happy!"

"Ha! Flawed reasoning! I'll take it by force!" He laughed in response. With that CLU went back down the glass elevator while Rinzler ran towards, Sora. He pulled out his weapons and quickly went into his battle stance and threw his weapons at Sora.

The Keyblade weilder quickly went on the defense but refused to fight Zack's friend. Zack called out "Tron, fight whatever CLU did to you! I know you're still in there!" Rinzler just continued to fight Sora, when a voice called out, "Fight Sora!" Sora looked up on a different ship to see Quorra and Kairi. Sora was happy to see them alive, especially Kairi, while defending himself from Rinzler's attacks, "Quorra! Kairi! You're okay! I can't believe it!"

"Yes," KAiri nodded, "I think Tron might have heard your father. Long enough for us to escape. You can do this. You can get through to him! You just have to fight him!"

Sora was also shocked by this as he defended himself, "But Kairi! How can I...?!"

"You have that key! It will bring Tron to his senses!" Quorra told him. Sora also realized this and as the weapons clashed, Sora exclaimed, "I'll try!" With that, Sora pushed Rinzler off of him. Tron flipped back into his battle stance as Sora got into his own. Sora was ready to get Zack's friend back. He shouted, "Let's go, Tron!"

With that they charged at eachother...

* * *

Meanwhile at CLU's warship, Zola smirked as HYDRA would finally attain it's goal. Just then, he heard noises of a battle near by. He turned to see Cap grinning, "Well, at least seeing you still around, I can do this to you." Cap then hit Zola to the other end of the room. As he tried to get back up, he saw the Captian wasn't allone. He saw that Wolverine, Sam, Kim, and Riku were with him and surronded him. He rasied his arms in surrender as he muttered hoping he would live, "Long live the users."

"Not this time." Logan said as he popped out his claws and prepared to finish him. However, Cap stopped him, "No, he's not worth it besides we need answers from him." Logan groweled as he put the claws away. Riku warned Zola, "Alright, Cap can't hold Logan forever. So, I suggest you tells us were the disk is. Zola signed as he guestered to the console up ahead. Sam walked up to it and got his father's disk out triggering the alarms...

* * *

As CLU witnessed the battle between Sora and Rinzler, he heard the alrams going off. His eye widend...the disk... He quickly ran back to the war room. As Thor and Zack tried to destroy the shield, they too heard the alarms going off. Thor smirked, "They did it." Zack nodded, "Mission accomplished, the let's grab Sora and get out of here. Kairi and Quorra jumped to their level finally. Quorra walked up to the door console, "I'll get the shields down. When Kairi and I escaped Rinzler, we found Zola's codes for the security. Kairi read me the code.

Kairi nodded as she began to read, "1"

"1." Zack nodded as Quorra pushed the button, "1."

"2."

"2." Zack nodded as Quorra pushed the button, "2"

"3."

"3." Zack nodded as Quorra pushed the button, "3."

"4."

"4." Zack nodded as Quorra pushed the button, "4."

"5."

"5." Zack nodded as Quorra pushed the button, "5."

Everyone then raised an eyebrow as Zack questioned, "So the code is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5?" Kairi replied, "Looks like it." Zack exclaimed, "Pardon my language but... WHAT KIND OF CODE IS THAT?! THAT SOUNDS LIKE A COMBINATION LOCK FOR AN IDOT'S LUGGAGE!"

"Doesn't matter. Shield's are down." Quorra said. Everyone turned to Sora who had just defeat Rinzler. Sora smiled to his friends, "Hey, perfect timing. Just finished beating Rinzler." As Sora tried to reverse Rinzler back to Tron, he asked, "So, how did you shut down the sheilds?"

"We punched in the code." Quorra replied. Sora wondered, "What was it?" Zack replied, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5." Sora rasied an eyebrow, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5? That's amazing! It's the same combination as my luggage!" No one said anything as Sora man shed the button in hopes of turning Rinzler back into Tron. Zack's eyes widened as more HYDRA programs came it, "Time to go!"

"What about Tron?" Sora asked. Zack reassures him, "If what you did worked then he should be able to take care of himself from here. We've got to get to the portal before CLU does." Sora nodded as they made a run for it, "And then I should also change the combination on my luggage."

"Yeah...son, your mother and I need to talk to you about that..."

* * *

"We should probably get out of here." Kim stated as the alarms went off. Sam then stomped over and grabbed the official by the neck. "I'm looking for two girl," he demanded. "Their names are Quorra and Kairi. Have you seen them?"

"They escape not long ago. Though it will not matter, this will only delay HYDRA from it's goals. You'll never escape our..." Logan heard enough as he plunged his claws into him. It wasn't fatal though. Cap's eyes narrowed, Logan shrugged, "What?" Cap signed, "Sam, what's you plan of escape..."

"He's right CLU could be here in any minute..." Riku nodded. Sam just grinned...

* * *

Down below in the hangar of the Rectifier, Kevin Flynn watched in amazement as he spotted Zack, Sora, Thor, Kairi, and Quorra dashing for the Light Jet the former had managed to acquire. All it had taken was a minor adjustment in a Black Guard's coding to make them allow access to the vehicle. Rocket grumbled as he wanted to blasted him. When he took into account of how Sam's team were nowhere in sight, Kevin Flynn asked, "Where's my son?"

Before anyone could respond, a loud shattering of glass could be heard. Whirling their attention upwards, the group spotted a decent-sized hole in the front windshield of CLU's irregularly-shaped Throneship. Soaring in the air just beyond it was a pair of data-resembling parachutes with orange panels. The gadgets themselves strongly looked like a pair of falling satellites. In a matter of seconds, the three came to a landing upon the floor nearest the others. Sam grinned, "Made it."

Anna was amazed , "Where'd you learn that move?" Sam smiled. "ENCOM Tower... a couple nights ago..." "ENCOM Tower," Sam's Dad marveled. "Huh?"

"Let's go!" Riku spoke up, reminding the whole team they were not out of the woods yet. Acting rapidly, Kevin Flynn climbed into the Light Jet's Co-Pilot seat as Hera took the Pilot's seat. Everyone quickly got on board, when the cockpit's windshield snapped itself into place as Hera started up the aircraft's engines. A light-bluish tinted light began flowing through the vehicle's circuitry as it took off. For a few moments, the Light Jet glided through the hangar before swiftly exiting the Rectifier battleship and proceeding onward towards the not-too-distant Portal.

* * *

The second CLU entered the cockpit of his Throneship, he was already in an irreversible state of fiery rage. Therefore, when he came face-to-face with the empty device he had originally positioned Kevin Flynn's disk into, he was now ready to eliminate the first program he could see. Spotting Zola out of the corner of his eye, who was currently wounded, CLU marched straight over to his nearest official. He slapped Zola's head as roughly as he allowed himself to. Zola just grinned, when Xehanort succeeds he would be restored, "Hail HYDRA!"

Having de-rezzed yet another program, CLU paused for a brief minute to decide what to do next. As he was on the verge of pondering deeply, the image of a distant Light Jet caught his eye. Though he wasn't sure why a vehicle had departed the Rectifier without his permission, CLU had taken into account of how the aircraft was currently heading in the direction of the Portal. He knew the it was Kevin and the heroes of light. Rinzler ran up to join him along with an army of HYDRA programs.

With that, they all smashed through the window active the instant ships to pursue...

* * *

As the heroes, Kevin instructed Hera, "Head towards the light, Hera." She nodded, "Understood." Groot looked at the window as his eyes widened, "I am Groot!"

"Light jets." Quorra explained as she took a look herself. Zeb signed, "I thought things were getting to easy. Here they come."

"Sam, Zack, Zeb, Rocket, take the turrets." Kevin told them. Sam was confused, "Huh?" The four the got in the turrets behind the ship. Rocket and Zeb grinned, as Rocket muttered, "Now, this is more I like it!" With that, they opened fired upon the enemy ships. Sam shot down the first ship. "Yeah! One down, to go!"

"Nice." Zeb grinned as he shot down another. Rocket shot another as the polit fell into the waters below, he laughed, "Have a nice swim!"

"We gotta get behind them!" Zack told Hera. She nodded and pulled the ship up as Kanan stated, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"You're probably right." Hera agreed but just then both the enemy ships as well as their own stopped as they fell below. Hera blaster the one ahead of her. Thor laughed, "Yes!"

"We're going to make it!" Sora beamed. Just then Rinzler shot out their turrets. Sam called out, "It's jammed." Zack signed, "He took out the turrets!"

"I thought you said you reprogrammed Tron!" Riku exclaimed. Sora shrugged, "Hey, it was my first time doing something like that." As Rinzler flew over them, Kevin asked, "Tron. What have you become?" This made Rinzler think to himself as he recalled an old memory as CLU ordered, "Rinzler! Take the shot! Finish the game!"

When Rinzler didn't do as he was told, CLU decided to take matters to himself. He tired to shot them down but Zack told Hera, "Roll!" With that Hera took evasive action dodging the shots but it wasn't going to last forever. Just then, Rinzler pulled back and charged directly as CLU fighter and with his speakers on he said to both heroes and villian, "I fight for the users."

CLU eyes widened in horror. Tron was back. CLU screamed as their ships crashed into eachother taking them both out. Sam beamed, "That's it. It's over. It's over!"

Everyone laughed and cheered but Kevin knew better. So, quietly he whispered to Quorra, "Quorra, there's something I need you to do."

* * *

As CLU and Tron fell to the waters below, Tron tried to re-activate his light jet. But CLU saw this and fought for his ship. It was long struggle but unfortunately CLU took possession on the ship and continued his pursuit. Tron fell helpless into the waters below we his red lining turned back to blue...

* * *

As the others cheered at the success, Sam turned to his father, "Let's get you home, Dad." Anna smiled as she turned to Sora's parents, "Let's all go home."

"There it is." Hera told the others, "I'm her down." With that she landed the ship, it seemed like smooth sailing from here...

* * *

 **Well, that concludes today's chapter. Next chapter will conclude this world, with the final battle against CLU. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. See you next time!**


	79. Chapter 78: Perfection

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney or Square Enix. Well, time to conclude the world of Tron Legacy. But before we do, let's reply to some reviews.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **ajjar12: Oooooohhh. So typo. Gotcha. Sorry.**

 **Mickol93: Thank you!**

 **Shiun'in Ventus: Glad you've been enjoying this so far.**

 **Glenn: No problem!**

 **Guest: Then you came to the wrong fanfic. Sorry. Elsa won't be seen for a while.**

 **Deadman: Sorry, but Sora won't be getting any of the heroes from the data worlds to join him. Opps! Spoiliers! Anyways, it's great to hear from you again!**

 **Well, with that out of the way let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter 78: Perfection

Once everyone exited the ship, everyone walked their way to the portal. Anna took a deep breath, "Well, this is it. Just a good walk a way and we're back to the real world..." Sora smiled as he nodded, "Yeah, and with my parents on our side taking down Xehanort and bring back Elsa along with Summer should be a piece of cake."

"So, once that's good and done what are you going to after that?" Anna asked. Sora thought and replied, "Well, I like to spend time with my parents, finally hang out with both my sister at once..." Anna smiles, "Both great ideas..." Sora continued, "I'd like to explore with worlds with my friends and family fixing the damage Xehanort had caused."

"Anything else..." Anna asked with some eagerness. Sora thought about, "No, I think I got everything..." Anna shook her head, "No...you're still missing something." Sora raised an eyebrow, "I am? What's that? Find out when KH3 finally realse?"

"No...and I doubt even you could find that out." Anna frowned, "I'm talk about you're relationship with..." That's when Arieth stops her, "Anna, it's okay there still young. Give it time and it'll come naturally."

"Easy for you to say, your husband fell inlove with you the moment he'd laid eyes on you." Anna stated. Arieth replied, "It wasn't as simple and clean story as your parents might have told you about, I actually date someone else before Zack."

"Really? Who?" Anna asked. Arieth guessed to Sora's Godfather. Anna's jaw dropped, "Shut. Up. Really?! Cloud?! What did you see in him?!" Arieth replied, "A kind man. Zack had been pestering me to go on dates on him so what I did is went out with his best friend in hopes to back him off."

"It's still hurts..." Zack signed. Arieth continued, "But after dating him for almost a year, I could tell he wasn't the one for me. Besides, he was in love with someone else." Anna nodded, "And then you started to date Zack."

"Excatly. Life not one of the story's were someone fall in love with the right someone. Sometimes, you just have to be patient and you'll find your true love. Sora and Kairi will see that too."

"Hold up." Logan said surprising everyone. He took a few sniffs as Herc walked up to him, "What's the problem?" Logan groweled as he popped out his claws, "CLU's here." The second the group of six had reached the bridge, they froze in complete bafflement. Standing tall in the middle of the bridge was the unmistakable form of CLU; the program appeared to have been awaiting the group's arrival. Before anyone could answer or even have the opportunity to react, Sam's dad reached his arms out to prevent anyone else from doing anything, "This is mine!" Kevin Flynn seemed relatively calm considering he was now about to confront his own creation. "Had a feeling you'd be here."

"The cycles haven't been kind," CLU joked. "Have they?"

"No," Sam's father teased his clone-like program in return. "You don't look so 'bad'!"

"I did everything," CLU stated in a firm voice. "Everything you ever asked!" Kevin Flynn gave a nod of acknowledgement. "I know you did… "

"I executed the plan!" CLU added. Kevin replied, "As you saw it!"

"You," CLU somberly cried. "You promised… that we would change the world... together! You broke your promise!"

"I know," Flynn intervened. "I understand that now." As a large creature spontaneously appeared behind him, CLU added, "I took this system to its maximum potential! You see? This is one of the applications at my disposal!"

Everyone gasped in awe and shock. As a gaint machine like Heartless came into the sence. Iron gasped, "Oh, no! CLU learning how to create Heartless in this world." Sam's dad was nearly speechless. "I don't believe it!" Riku told Flynn as he summoned his Keyblade, "You can leave this one to us!"

Everyone nodded as the heroes of light, went into it's battle stances. CLU grinned as he stood aside allowing the Heartless to attack. Thor was the first to act as he threw his hammer at the Heartless. But before it could make contact, the monster telported away with a flash of light. And teleporting behind the heroes and attacked from behind. Thankfully, Kanan and Ezra delfect, it's attacks as Goofy and Cap blocked it. Wolverine charged at the Heartless but it telported once again.

The heroes tried everything from long distance to close range but it telported away every time. Just then it fired a gaunt blast causing everyone to move. But the impact made Sabine about to fall over the edge when Riku grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Sabine replied, "Thanks. I think I see why your so afraid of heights."

"Yeah..." Riku smiled and nodded, "Guess we're even now." Sabine and Riku looked at the current battle with still no luck. Sabine pulled out a thermal detonator, can you use your power to teleport us on the Heartless?"

"Huh?" Riku wondered. Sabine explained, "This Heartless can dodge every attack we throw at him. But you have powers can teleport like the Organization. If you can get me on there, I can stick this on so whenever he teleports so does the detenator too."

"I'll try." Riku nodded. With that he held on to Sabine's hand, closed his eyes and constructed. Just then, they teleport right were the Heartless was. Before it could do anything, Sabine stuck the detonator on the monster and told it, "Dodge this!"

She activated it as Riku teleport get away. The detonator blew up knocking it to the ground as it tried to get back up roots wrapped around it. Groot's eyes as he kept slamming it to the ground saying, "I!"

SLAM!

"AM!"

SLAM!

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

Groot the held the Heartless in place as Iron Man and Thor blasted it with repulser rays and lightning. Zack and Sora rushed at the Heartless from on end while, King Mickey and Riku charged in from the othe end. The leaped and struck the Heartless down as it disappeared in defeat.

Noticing how his Heartless had just been destroyed by simple User heroes, CLU was outraged. Turning to glare directly at Kevin Flynn, the program snapped out, "I created the perfect system!"

"The thing about perfection is that it's unknowable," Kevin Flynn argued a few inches from the face of his creation. "It's impossible! Yet it's… around us all the time. You wouldn't have known that because I didn't when I created you!"

With a deep sigh, Flynn looked the program straight in the eye. "I'm sorry, CLU! I'm sorry!"

For what felt like hours, CLU stared at his creator in shock. The very sight of this behavior made everyone wonder if CLU was about to accept the apology from Sam's father. Unfortunately, CLU's face speedily transformed back into its snarling format before he kicked Flynn in the stomach.

After Kevin had flown back to where Quorra had been was , Sam charged down the bridge and attempted to shove CLU over the edge. Before Kevin's son had the opportunity to do so, the villain grabbed Sam and tossed the young man over his shoulder. Sam rolled to a halt a couple feet from the Portal's column of light. To ensure CLU wouldn't have the chance to cause additional harm to the group, Riku raised his Keyblade to protect Sam on a moment's notice. Iron Man and Thor flew in to join. As the other heroes ran into to join them, Quorra checked to make sure Kevin Flynn was alright. Kevin gave Quorra a nod, "Go!"

SHe nodded and then she dashed across the bridge, used a grappling hook-resembling device to swing her way around CLU, and reached Sam within a matter of moments.

" _ **CLU**_ ," Kevin Flynn hollered out of thin air. "Remember what you came for!"

As each of the words registered in his head, CLU turned around and marched over to where Sam's dad laid. At the same time, the bridge separated them from CLU and Kevin. CLU kicked Kevin Flynn in the cheek as a means to reach the disk on the latter's back. Upon yanking the item off, CLU rapidly switched it on. He gasped, "No!" What he had expected would be a projection of Flynn's head turned out to be an image of Quorra's. He glanced towards where Sam and Quorra were standing in the column of light. He did understand, he had planned this perfectly, why would Kevin risk being trapped here for one man, "Why?!"

"He's my son!" Kevin replied without an inch of regret. In both anger and horror CLU switched off Quorra's disk, raised into the air, and slammed onto the bridge with all his might as Kevin told everyone, "Go!" Determined to recover the missing disk or venture through the Portal with Sam and the others, CLU sprinted directly for the end of the bridge. He jumped across but the program barley grasped the end of the bridge.

"Dad!" Sam yelled in terror at seeing his own father still at the opposite end of where the Portal was located. Turning back to face his son, Kevin Flynn called, "It's time!" Sam was horrorifed, his Dad would be still trapped in this world, "No!"

"Sam," Quorra calmly stated in an attempt to reassure the young man. "It's what he wants!" Mickey nodded, "She's right! He's doing as his heart commands! We cannot interfere!" Nevertheless, Sam shook his head in disapproval and denial. He shouted out, "I'm not leaving you!"

"Take her!" his dad requested. The heroes of light watched with uncertainty as Quorra removed Flynn's disk from her back and handed it to the sorrow-filled Sam. As they accepted it, Kevin Flynn excalimed, "Yes!" Sam raised his dad's disk above his head with outstretched arms. The column of light grew larger as it prepared to accept the incoming travelers. From the other end of the bridge, Flynn gave a farewell smile of relief as memories of spending time with his son when he was little. He was happy that he got to see his son one last time, he softly commented, "Goodbye, kiddo!"

A second later, he released his grip on Flynn's disk, allowing the trinket to get transported straight up the column of glowing light and complete the pathway home. Zack told everyone, "We don't have much time! Once it takes Quorra and Sam we've got to be on their right behind them or we'll be trapped in here too." They nodded as Anna told Sora's parents, "You two can go next. We'll be right behind you." As Sam Flynn and Quorra seemingly disappeared through the bluish-tinted light, CLU had managed to get onto the bridge. Standing up, the villain made a full-force sprint to enter the Portal before it could seal up completely. Spotting this, Riku stepped into the program's path and pointed his weapon threateningly. "Don't even think about it!"

Everyone got into their battle stances, as Cap said, "No matter what happens we don't let CLU through the portal!" Everyone nodded as everyone stood in the way even Zack and Arieth. Kevin eyes widened in horror, he decided that no one else should die under CLU's hand. Kevin Flynn knelt down with such speed a halo-resembling wave flew outwards and seized CLU in his tracks. As the older man stood, the force of the wave grew more powerful. CLU tried to reach the portal with all his might. Zack saw what Kevin was doing and signed, "Everyone. Give CLU everything you got..."

With that the heroes of light threw them magic, force, sheilds, Keyblades, or disks at CLU sending him straight to Kevin, CLU screamed, "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The villain rapidly melted away as Kevin Flynn grabbed the remnants of molten data. As the latter extended his arms once more, a sphere of an extreme amount of energy formed from where Flynn had just been standing. The sphere grew with such a quick pace it had consumed the entire Rectifier Battleship in a matter of moments as well as the entire city. In roughly two minutes, the sphere vanished in a brilliant flash of white light.

As everyone opened their eyes, all traces of Kevin, CLU, HYDRA, and the whole city was no more. Kronk wondered, "Uhhhh...what happened?" Arieth answered, "That was reintegration."

"You mean... Kevin's gone?" Sora asked. As his mother sadly nodded. Zeb signed, "But...we could have stopped him." Zack replied, "He didn't want to risk CLU taking the only family he had left." Everyone took a moment of silence to moron Kevin's death. That's Riku noticed, "Uh? Guys? Portal's gone."

"Uh Oh! We forgot that was our way out." Kairi stated. Sora tried to unlock it and frowned, "Nothing. Guess the door closed on us. I can't get us out either." Genie popped out and stated, "Let me try." Sora stood aside as Genie turned himself in a human sized blue starfish. He spat on his hands as if he was going to lift something heavy and guestered to where the portal was and exclaimed, "OPEN SAYSME!"

Nothing happen...

"Well, that's all I can do." Genie stated. Zack asked, "Since when did you get a genie?" Sora replied, "Found him on day 1 of our quest." Kairi replied, "Guesss we're going to need that extra wish I gave you."

"Maybe not..." Arieth thought aloud. Kanan asked, "You know another way out?" She nodded, "Before CLU and HYDRA took over the system, we discover this data world was connect to another data world. Right as CLU took to power Kevin made sure that place was locked away from him just incase he tried to take over that world. There's another portal there. You should be able to get us there with your Keyblades."

"Then lead the way..." Cap replied. With that they lead them to the Keyhole near by and with that Sora, Riku, and Mickey used their Keyblades to unlocked the door to the next world. As everyone walked through the potral, the machine Heartless flickered back and saw the heroes left before dissapearing once more...

* * *

 **Uh-oh! Looks like Heartless that CLU made isn't done just yet on the bright side, our heroes travel to a different data world. Based of a movie with well known video charaters and has his upcoming sequel where he breaks the Internet! Anyone, knows which movie I'm talking about? Aways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. Also,if you haven't already be sure to follow and Fav. See you next time!**


	80. Chapter 79: The Arcade

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. Has anyone seen the new Kingdom Hearts 3 trailer! It looks amazing! And we're getting another one next month with a new world and final information! Anyone else assume that means where getting a release date for the game soon? Anyways, speaking of new world's it's time to start the next world of Wreck-it Ralph. Now before we begin let's reply to some** **reviews/**

 **ajjar12: Yep and I have Pac Man in here as a cameo.**

 **SORARULES23: That is very possible.**

 **Mickol93: Video games galore! What other Disney movie is there. Wait are there other Disney data worlds? Because Tron and Wreck-It Ralph are the only ones I know.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **Glenn: Well, someone's excited. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Jakob Silverheart: Yes, we are. And I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter as well as the fight against CLU.**

 **Prequel Hater: Well, nice to hear that I have a good Disney movie you enjoy in here. As for Riku's fear, while he doesn't know it yet but he's slowly conquering his fear. Well, actually it the only user that could be deleted was Kevin because it took everything he had to delete form the inside. Also, only the things he and CLU created were deleted. Zack and Arieth were made by the real deal so they didn't get delete along with everyone else. Does that clear things up? Those were some good questions by the way.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Thank you!**

 **sailorsenshi13: Very inspiring worlds. Let me offer some to you in return... I am Groot.**

 **Well, with that out of the way. Let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter 79: The Arcade World

As Sora and the other stepped out of the door to the new digital world, Sora looked at himself as said, "Hey, where back in our regular clothes."

"Sweet." Anna stated as the others noticed this as well. She then turned to Arieth, "Wow, I love your dress."

"Thank you, Anna." Arieth smiled. Rocket nodded, "Yeah, yeah...we're back to regular clothes...whatever...now can we move it along, we've got a bounty to coll...I mean...bad guy to stop!" Ron then looked ahead, "Uh...was that Mario have a conversation with Ryu?" Everyone turned to see so many iconic characters, Zack smiled, "Welcome to the Arcade."

"Acarde? So this is a...video game world?" Kim asked. Zack nodded, "That's right. In this world, these characters have a job to entain the people back at the real world by letting them play their game. And when it's closing time for the actual arcade, they get to hang out with eachother."

"I'll never look at Pac Man the same way again." Iron Man muttered as he witnessed the actual Pac Man floating by. Sabine asked, "So, do we have the worry about the villian of these games." Zack shook his head, "Heck no. They may be villians in there game but in here they just want to be your friend. Hi, Boswer!"

"Hi, Zack! How's the wife?!" Bowser asked as he past by. Zack reply, "Just fine! Guess what?! We have a son!" Bowser smiled, "Hey, congrats!" He gave a chuckle before whispering, "You're timing couldn't have been more perfect. There's been a problem going on."

"What's the situation?" Zack asked. Bowser replied, "It's Ralph. As you know, it's his game's 30th anniversary but I heard something went wrong? There's been rumor's going on saying that he's gone Turbo." Zack and Arieth gasped, Sora asked, "Uh, what's Turbo?"

"Well, Sora, Turbo is when someone leaves there respective game and try to join in on another game." Areith explained. "It started many years ago, when the Arcade first opened, Turbo Time was by far the most popular game and Turbo, the main character of the game... he loved the attention.. So, when Rogue Blasters got plugged in and stole Turbo's thunder he got easily jealous and darkness was born in his heart. So, he abandoned his game and tried to take over the new one. Turbo ended up putting both games and himself out of order for good."

"And you think the same thing happening to Ralph? Where did you hear it from?" Zack as the Mario villain. Bowser replied, "Qubert same him in disguise heading for Hero's Duty but later that evening Kano saw Ralph flying out of control in a space ship and he ended up in Sugar Rush. Last I heard Fleix and one of the soldiers from Hero's Duty went after him but they haven't been see either."

"We'll find them." Zack reassured Bowser. Rocket rasied an eyebrow, "We? What about the portal?"

"It can wait." Cap told him. Kristoff added, "Plus, it's what we do." Rocket groaned in frustration. Zack turned back to Bowser, "We'll find them and try to convice Ralph to go back to his own game." Bowser nodded, "Thanks, I better get to my own game before the stores opens."

As Bowser left some of the other digital video game characters backed away in fear. Areith signed, "Looks like things are getting worse for the villians." Anna turned them, "Wait, if you say that the villains are only doing their job then why is everyone else trying to run away from them?"

"They judge them just because of what they do in the game." Zack replied. Kairi frowned, "But... That's not fair. They only doing their job. And they get judged for it. "

"Huh? Guess why Ralph went Turbo in the first place." Kronk assumed. Zack signed, "Only one way to be sure. We've got to find him and Felix." Cap told everyone, "Spread out. Try to find some clues to Ralph's current location."

Everyone spreed out to do so. Rocket and Groot looked around and Groot noticed a sign, "I am Groot." Rocket turned to the sign and read, "'Coming soon: Marvel VS Capcom Infinite.' Like people would ever get into that even if we were in that game."

Logan stopped for a moment to light a smoke when he turned to see a blue hedgehog on screen, _"If you leave your game stay safe, stay alert and whatever you do, don't die. Because if you die outside your own game, you don't regenerate, ever. Game over!"_ Logan muttered, "Things just getting weirder and weirder."

"Have you seen Wreck-It Ralph? It's important we find him." Tifa asked. Lara Croft replied, "Not really. Heard he treid to use my name to fool the surge protector. If you see him give him a good hit for me."

Sora looked at the video game signs. Injustice 2, Mortal Kombat, Legend of Zelda, Hero's Duty, Uncharted, Tomb Raider, Battlefront, Mario Kart, Sonic the Hedgehog... Sora signed, "Man, there's allot games in here." Sora then noticed a huge man walking into a game called Fix-It Felix. Sora wondered, "Could that be Ralph?"

Sora then decided to follow him when he heard, "Find something?" Sora turned to see Ezra, and he replied, "Maybe... I think I saw Ralph return to his own game but I'm not sure."

"Well, only one way to find out." Ezra nodded. The two young men followed the man inside this game.

* * *

Ralph returned back to his game, after what he had to do, maybe he could at least finally get the respect from the rest of the Nicelanders and let him stay in the apartment. But when he got inside the building, no one was here. Not even Felix. He called out, "Hello? Anybody home? Felix? Mary?"

"Well, you actually went and did it." Raph turned to see Gene by the bar, pouring one last Martini. Ralph asked, "Gene? Where is everybody?"

"They're gone. After Felix went to find you and then didn't come back, everyone panicked and abandoned ship." Gene replied. Ralph gasped, "But... but I'm here now."

"It's too late, Ralph. Litwak's pulling our plug in the morning." Gene motions towards the balcony. Ralph goes over and looks out to sees the Out-of-Order sign taped to the console. Gene continued, "But, never let it be said I'm not a man of my word. The place is yours, Ralph. Enjoy."

Gene tossed Ralph the keys to the Penthouse. Ralph caught them and looked at them, upset, as Gene grabs his suitcase and heads for the door. Ralph called out, "Gene, wait. Listen, this is not what I wanted."

"So what did you want Ralph?" Gene asked coldly. Ralph answered, "I don't know, I just... I was just tired of living alone in the garbage." Gene glared at him, "Well, now, you can live alone in the penthouse."

With that Gene left the building and then game itself. Ralph stood there, alone. He looks down at the Medal of Heroes. He shakes his head, disgusted, then throws it. The medal smacks against the game screen. The hit on the screen causes one corner of the tape on the Out-of-Order sign to release. The sign goes looks out the game screen and sees the Sugar Rush console across the way. It reminds him of the homemade medal Vanellope gave him. It's still around his neck. He takes it off and turns it to the side that says, "You're my Hero."

Just the he heard a voice, "Excuse me. Are you Ralph?" Ralph turned to see two teenage boys. He replied, "Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Ezra Bridger." The young Jedi introduced himself. Sora then added, "I'm Sora Fair."

"Wait, you won't happen to be related to..." Ralph asked as Sora nodded, "Zack. Yeah, he's my dad."

"Oh, I haven't see him or your mother for years. How they been?" Ralph asked. Sora replied, "There fine. They're worried about you though." Ezra wondered, "Ralph, why did you leave you game?"

"I didn't mean to be gone this long. On my game's 30th anniversary, I got into an argument because I was tired of living alone in the garbage and getting treated like I'm a wanted criminal and the only way I'd get to live with everyone else if I won a medal. Except bad guys aren't supposed to win medals so I sneaked into Hero's Duty and won myself a metal. Then I accidentally stumbled into Sugar Rush where my medal was stolen by a little girl named Vanellope von Schweetz. She used it to enter the race and she couldn't before because everyone treated her like me because she wasn't meant to be apart of the game. So, I helped her break into a cart building level and help made her cart. Even taught her how to drive. She was the only friend other than your parents or the other villains I ever had."

"What happened?" Sora asked. Ralph signed, "King Candy happened. He warned me what would happen if Vanellope won a chance for kids to play as her. If they see her glitching and twitching and just being herself... they'll think her game is broken. And she too will be put out of order, for good. Everyone would be homeless. They would be lucky ones though because glitches can't leave their game either. And when the game's plug is pulled, she would die with it. So, he returned my medal even as I tried to argue but I couldn't help but agree with his logic. I didn't want her to die so I did what I thought was right...as much as it was painful enough as it was... I had to destroy her kart so she couldn't race. And now I lost my closest friend and I'm going to lose my home as well all because of my mistake."

"No, you're not." Ralph looked to the teenagers as Ezra said, "I know what it was like to live in garbage as well. As well as losing your home. But that's not going to happen with you."

"Yeah, let's find Felix before the arcade opens and fix your friendship with Vanellope." Sora agreed. Ralph asked, "But how? He could be anywhere. And I don't think Vanellope will forgive me after what I did."

"We've face worse odds before." Sora said. Ezra smiled, "So, what do you say. How about being the hero for a change." Raph looked at his medal from Vanellope once more and hugged it to his chest as looks back out at the Sugar Rush game. He then notices something... There on the console's side, are illustrations of all the racers... including Vanellope. Ralph muttered, "That's her..."

"Huh?" Sora wondered. Ralph explained, "Vanellope... she's on the console of the game." Sora and Ezra looked ahead, Ezra wondered "Wait, if Vanellope wasn't supposed to be apart of the game, then how come she's on the console?"

"I don't know..." Ralph thought before saying, "But I'm going to find out." Sora smiled, "You mean we're going to find out." Ezra nodded, "Once the rest of friends learned at what happened, they'd be willing to lead a hand too."

Ralph smiled, "Then what are we waiting for..." With that, they ran off. It was time to figure out what was really going on in Sugar Rush...

* * *

 **Well, that concludes today's chapter. Next time, our heroes reunite to help Ralph and** **Vanellope and learn a dark secret about Sugar Rush. Can our heroes find out what's really happening in time? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review. Also, if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	81. Chapter 80: Sugar Rush

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Okay, now before we begin let's reply to some reviews.**

 **KingdomWarrior125: We can only hope. Just one month away and we'll know for sure.**

 **ajjr12: Thank you. And yeah I know a not all of them are actual arcade games but I did my best and pick out some games at the top of my head. I also just pick some just for references. It works.**

 **goddragonking: Thank you.**

 **Prequel Hater: Yeah, I know. It's alright. There's always something going to be wrong. Cinema sins points out all the flaws in movies all the time the time and it's funny. And hey, you didn't see anything wrong it the last chapter so it's good to know I had some improvement. Thank you.**

 **Jakob Silverheart: Thank you. Oh, I stand corrected. I'll be sure to go back fix that.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Glad you enjoyed it. Yeah, and I already finished picking out the worlds in this story it's pretty much all Disney. Sorry. Oh, Btw, looking forward to the return of Young Justice in 2018. :D**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **Glenn: Thanks. Glad you enjoyed the references. Too bad that none of the X-Men charaters won't be in that game. Oh, well. Still looking forward to it.**

 **Well, with that out of the way. Let's do this!**

* * *

Chapter 80: Sugar Rush

Sora, Ezra, and Ralph rushed outside of Fix-It Felix. Sora told the others, "We found Ralph! And we have a much bigger problem!" Zack and the others ran up, "Ralph?! What happened?!" Ralph quickly explained what happened, including Vanellope current sitchuation. Riku replied, "Yeah, we should have seen something like this coming."

"Okay, change of plans, we all head to Sugar Rush to figure out what's going on over there, find Felix, and then get you to the portal." Zack told everyone. Rocket groaned, "There's always something that stands between me and my bounty..."

"What was that?" Naminè asked. Rocket quickly said, "Nothing."

"Okay?" Naminè rasied an eyebrow. Zack turned to Ralph, "Show us the way." Ralph nodded and lead the way to Sugar Rush as everyone else quickly followed. As everyone got on the cart the entered the game. Anna wondered, "I wondered what kind of dark land would do that to a..." But when the cart stopped everyone saw what the world was like. Sora told the others, "Guys... I think I died and went to heaven."

Everything was mad of candy and sweets. Ron and Rufus began to drool, Ron muttered, "I never seen so much candy in my life." Rufus nodded as he ran into the game. Anna exclaimed, "Wait, it's gotta be a trick! This is way to good to be..." Anna then beamed as she notices, "Oh my gosh! A chocolate river! I can finally die happy!"

"They told us that it was impossible, but they were wrong!" Sora beamed along side Anna. Ralph just shrugged, "What's so great about chocolate? I never really liked chocolate." Sora and Anna day dreaming stopped. Sora wondered, "What was that?"

"I never really like chocolate." Ralph repeated. Anna asked, "Am I hearing you right?"

"I said I never really liked chocolate." Ralph said once more. Sora began to look through a dictionary, "Those words. Is it possible to use them in a sentence together like that?"

"I never thought so..." Anna gasped as she also looked through the dictionary. Ralph signed, "Look, I just never really liked chocolate. I don't get why you too are making such a big deal with it."

"Sorry." They quickly said. Sora continued, "We just never met someone who didn't like chocolate. We thought everyone loved chocolate."

"Well, in his defense, everyone thought everyone loved pie till you came along." Riku pointed out. Sora nodded, "Touché"

"I am Groot." Groot added. Rocket nodded, "This place is supposed to cute and tasty and it's making me krutacking sick! Let's just help the girl so we can get out of here." Ralph looked ahead to see a small fimilar figure, "Sour Bill..."

"Who?" Mulan asked. Ralph explained, "One of the kings loyal subjects, if anyone knows what's going on here, it's him." Wolverine popped out his claws, "Then let's make him talk."

Sour Bill was loading the scraps of Vanellope's kart into a candy wheelbarrow. Just then shadow rised over him. He looked up to see and angry Ralph, "Hey cough drop. Explain something to me... If Vanellope was never meant to exist, then why is HER picture on the side of the game console?"

"Uuhhhhhh..." Bill was unsure what to say and tried to make a run for it only for his his path to be blocked by the heroes of light. Sour Bill saw that he was surrounded as Ralph grabbed him, "What's going on in this candy-coated Heart of Darkness?"

"Nothin'." Bill denied as Logan guestered his claws to him, and demanded, "Talk."

"No." Bill refused. Ralph threatened, "I'll lick you."

"You wouldn't." Bill replied, thinking it was a bluff. Ralph asked, "Oh yeah?" Ralph gives him a quick lick. Sour Bill cringes, "It's like sandpaper."

"Hmm, wonder how many licks it'll take to get to your center." Ralph wondered. Bill tried to put on a brave face, "I'll take it to my grave."

"Fair enough." Ralph tosses Sour Bill in his mouth, Sour Bill screams were muffled as Ralph swishes him around, "Ooh-hoo-hoo. They call you Sour Bill for a reason." Kairi muttered, "Is this nessary?" Zack reassured her, "He'll be fine also long as we're in his game but that doesn't mean he's immune to pain here."

Finally, Ralph pulled him out, "Had enough yet?" Sour Bill squealed, "Okay, I'll talk. I'll talk. I'll talk. Vanellope WAS a racer until

King Candy tried to delete her code..." Ralph realized,"Tried to delete her code? So that's why she's a glitch!" Bill nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Why is he doing this to her?" Naminè demanded. Bill replied, "I don't know."

"Suit yourself." Ralph replied as threatened to eat him again. Sour Bill threw his arms up as he exclaimed,"No no no, I swear, I don't know!" He then explained, "He literally locked up our memories. And I cannot remember. Nobody can."

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Kim asked. Bill nodded as his arms were still up, praying he won't be eaten, "There is! King Candy will do anything to keep her from racing, because if she crosses the finish line, the game will reset and she won't be a glitch anymore."

"Where is she now?!" Ralph demanded. Sour Bill answered, "In the Fungeon with Fix-it Felix." Ralph rasied an eyebrow, "Felix?" Zack muttered, "That explains why no one has seen him."

"And that's all I know. I swear. Now please don't put me back in your filthy mouth again." Sour Bill begged. Ralph stuck him on a lollipop tree. He told him, "Stick around."

"Yes, okay, I will, I will, thank you." Bill signed in relief. Everyone ran up to the barrel as Hera asked, "Is this Vanellope's cart?" Ralph nodded. Sora turned to Tony and Sabine, "Can you two fix it?"

"Sure...if it was made metal and actual mechanical parts instead of edible sweets." Sabine replied with sarcasm. Tony agreed, "Ditto. Maybe we can make another one." Ralph scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I might have broke the backers when we made this one." Everyone groaned. Stitch grinned as he opened his mouth as Sora told him, "Don't even think about it!" Stitch smiled sheepishly but then Ralph remebered, "But I do know someone who can fix this."

"Good thinking, Ralph. If anyone can fix this, it's Felix." Zack nodded. Ralph replied, "I can show you guys the way but it's guarded." Sora summoned his Keyblade, "We can take them! Let's just rescue Felix and Vanellope!"

"Show us the way." Cap nodded as they went off to do so. Unaware that they themselves were being followed by Pete and the Beagle Boys, "Looks like Bill Chipher was right that the Key-Brat and his friends were on this world. Just in the data worlds."

"What do we do Captian Pete?" One of the Beagle Boys asked. Pete replied, "We take them out! Even if we have to do it one at a time!" They nodded as they followed the heroes...

* * *

Meanwhile in Felix's cell, a frustrated Felix calls out the dungeon window, "Hello! Somebody?! Anybody! Please let me out!" He shakes the bars. One bar is loose. He had a chance to break out. He pulled out his hammer, "What's he say? How does he say it?" He then imitates Ralph, "I'm gonna wreck it."

He then hits the bars with his hammer but instead of breaking, they fortify, even stronger than before. Felix cried, "Oh, why do I fix everything I touch?!" Felix continued to cry to himself when suddenly, Ralph bursts through the wall, "Felix!"

"Ralph! I'm so glad to see you." Felix throws his arms around Ralph but then he remembered how this situation started in the first place and let go and turned away from him, "Wait. No I'm not. What do you have to say for yourself? Wait, I don't want to hear it. I'm not talking to you."

"Ok, don't talk, that's fine. But you have to fix this go-kart for me, pronto." Ralph told him. Felix replied, "I don't have to do boo...forgive my potty mouth. I'm just so... so... cross with you. Do you have any idea what you've put me through? I ran higgledy-piggledy all over creation looking for you. I almost drowned in chocolate milk mix." He then smiled briefly with hearts in he his eyes, "And then I met the most dynamite gal. She just gives me the honey-glow something awful. But she rebuffed my affections. And then I got thrown in jail."

"Felix, pull yourself together." Ralph told him. Felix shook his head, "No Ralph, you don't know what it's like to be rejected and treated like a criminal!" Ralph signed, "Yes, I do. That's everyday of my life."

"It is?" Felix asked. He never thought of it before. Ralph nodded, "Which is why I ran off. And I tried to be a good guy. But I'm not. I'm just a bad guy. And I need your help. There's a little girl whose only hope is this kart. Please, Felix, fix it and I promise I will never try to be good again."

Felix can't help but be moved. He smiled as he picked up a hammer, he couldn't abandoned those in need. Sora then runned, "So, how's it going?" As Felix fixed the cart, he asked, "Who's this?"

"Oh, right. Well, Zack and his wife are back and as it turns out they had a son. This is Sora." Ralph introduced. Felix smiled, "Nice to meet you, Sora! So, what brings you here?"

"My friends and I were kinda on our way to find my sister when we heard of what was going on and we'd decided to lend a hand." Sora explained. Felix nodded, as he finished up the kart, "There. That should do it! Now, where is this little girl?"

* * *

Vanellope sat in her cell. Silly pictures and games line the walls. Vanellope sits in the middle of the room with a "Glitch proof" collar and chains around her waist. BAM! Ralph busts the door down and pushes in her fixed kart. Sora lightly tapped the chains with his Keyblade freeing her. Vanellope looked at Ralph, who nodded, "I know, I know, I know. I'm an idiot."

"And...?" Vanellope asked. Ralph nodded, "And a real numbskull."

"And...?" She asked once more. Ralph added, "A selfish diaper baby."

"And...?" She asked again. Ralph tried to think of what else to say, "A...Stink brain?" Vanellope smiled, "The stinkiest brain ever."

* * *

Meanwhile, Calhoun, from Hero's duty, patrols the area. When Ralph left her game one of the bugs hitched a ride with him, If it laid eggs it would take over all the games like a virus. Starting with this one. Her scanner goes off. She pulls out her gun and follows the beep. She whispered to herself, "Come on, I know you're out there" The signal suddenly drops out. She hits the tri-quarter, frustrated, "Ugh. Saccharine-saturated nightmare."

The tri-quarter suddenly goes off, loudly. She looks around on alert. She wondered, But- where... The ground gives way and she began to fall. She grabs licorice roots to keep from falling into the nest below, full of hatching cy-bug eggs and candy- coated cy-bugs traveling in and out of long caverns. Her eyes narrowed, "Doomsday and Armageddon just had a baby and it is ugly."

* * *

 **And that will end today's chapter. Looks like Pete and the Beagle Boys are back and got into the data world too but they won't be the main chapter** **Vanellope races get back her role in Sugar Rush but King Candy will attempt anything to stop her. Can Sora and his friends make sure she gets across the finish line along with holding their own aginst Pete and the Beagle Boys? Find ou next time! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to review! Also, if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. See you next time!**


	82. Chapter 81: Turbotastic

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Square Enix and Disney. Alright time for the race we've al been waiting for! You know, when I was watching this part of them movie it reminded me of Mario Kart. Did anyone feel like that was the case? Anyways, it's time for the next chapter but before we begin let's reply to some reveiws.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **ajjr12: Maybe not during the race but for the finally fight aginst him.**

 **KingdomWarrior125: Yes, it would be. I imagine that it would start out as a mini boss in his cart, but then he becomes a Cy-Bug for the finial fight aginst him and you can defeat him by either destroying the ground or just hit him untill all of his health is gone...you know the usally. Still would be an epic boss fight.**

 **Is Org Ild: Glad to hear for you again. I'm glad I was able to pick a Disney movie we all enjoyed. I hope This world follows your expectations. Also looking forward to the next chapter to your stories.**

 **Guest: Not counting this world we still have about 6 worlds before we return to Arrendelle.**

 **sailorsenshi13: I see what you did there...nice... :)**

 **Glenn: I hope you enjoy this race...**

 **Alright, with that out of the way...on your mark...get set...GO!**

* * *

Chapter 81: Turbotastic

In mere moments, the race for the roster was about to begin and much to King Candy's relief, Vanellope was no where to be seen. Giant soda bottles pop and spray. The lids of the fan boxes fly off, revealing hundreds of spectators. The racers line up at the start. A blimp flies over head. King Candy stands in his royal box, "My sweet subjects, I can without a pinch of hesitation assure you that I have never been so happy in all my life to say the following words: Let the Random Roster Race commence!"

The crowd went wild as King Candy slided down his royal banner and landed in

his own kart. A Marshmallow waves the checkered flag. And they're off! Just as everyone looked like they were gone, Ralph and Felix ride on the back of Vanellope's kart as everyone else quickly followed behind. Ralph told her, "Remember, you don't have to win! Just cross that finish line, and you'll be a real racer."

As they enter the arena, Ralph and Felix jump off the kart. Vanellope smiled, "I'm already a real racer, and I'm gonna win! Vanellope speeds across the starting line. She's in the race! Kairi beamed, "Wow! Look at her go!"

"Go Vanellope!" Ezra cheered. Zack then said, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but remember what Sour Bill told us. King Candy will do anything to make sure Vanellope didn't race so he's going to do everything in his power to make sure she dosen't cross that finish line."

"Well, then someone's got to after her to protect her." Zeb pointed out. Iron Man pointed out, "We'll they'd have to be pretty fast to keep with a kart."

"Too bad Sven and Pegsus are in the real world. Right Sven?" Olaf asked Kristoff. Arieth rasied an eyebrow as Kristoff signed, "Long story." Carpet flew around all of them at quick speeds. Sora beamed, "Alright, Carpet." Sora hopped on Carpet, as Zack hopped on, "Room for one more?"

"Let's do this, dad!" Sora smiled as Carpet flew in after Vanellope. Anna cheered, "Alright! With two Fair's on our side their's no way we could lose!" Just then someone shouted, "OUTTA MY WAY!" Everyone turned and barely dodged another kart drove in and it wasn't edible. Mickey gasped, "It's Pete and the Beagle Boys! How did they get here?!"

"We'll figure that out later! Right now we need to warn Sora, Zack, and Carpet about those three!" Tifa stated. Sabine then had an idea, "Hey, Riku! Can you change you Keyblade into a vechile like Sora can?"

"One way to find out..." Riku nodded. Riku then summoned his Keyblade and threw in the air like Sora can and his Keyblade changed into a hover bike. Riku smirked, "Whatever Sora can do I can do better."

Riku then hopped on as Sabine did the same, "Figured you can use some back up." Riku smiled, "I take it." The the two race off. Logan shook his head, "No way. I'm getting left out of this." He then pulled out a blue rode, "Hey, I thought we left that it Tron's world."

"I might of borrowed one from Sam's father. Lucky it didn't get deleted along with everything else." Logan replied. Kanan replied, "To my experience there's no such thing." Wolverine just then ativated the hove bike a drove off. But not before Stitch hopped on too.

* * *

Vanellope quickly caught up with the other racers. She quickly passes up other racers as one of them recognized her, "Vanellope?!"

"Pardon me. Excuse me. Hot soup! Coming through! Lady with a baby!" Vanellope quips as she passes other racers. One by one the girls who had bullied her earlier recognized, "It's the glitch, it's the glitch!"

"The glitch?!" Exclaimed the racer known as Taffyta. She pulled ahead and up the layer cake, lined with giant cherries. She passes one of her friends, "Light 'em up, Candlehead!"

Candlehead leans over and lights the cherry stems with the flame on her helmet. They turn into cherry bombs that blast as Vanellope glitches passes them.

 _"What's this? Cherry bombs!"_ The announcer of the race exclaimed. Taffyta hits a Power-Up. Sprinkle spikes shoot out the back of her kart and hit Vanellope, "Stay sweet, glitch!"

Vanellope glitches all over the place, out of control.

 _"Oh, Taffy-Whacked!"_

* * *

The others watched in horror. Felix exclaimed, "Oh no, she's glitching!" Ralph whispered, "Come on, kid. Get it under control."

Kairi whispered, "Sora, hurry!"

* * *

Tafftya, Candlehead, and Rancis shoot into a giant straw. Vanellope glitches up the rear. Taffeya smirked, "I told you. You're just an accident waiting to happen!"

All of a sudden, she glitches between the karts and ends up in front, driving straight. Shocked, the racers tried to catch up when the ground froze solid and they lose control and spin out, just as the tunnel spits them out over the sea. Vanellope lands hard on the ramp on the far shore, stunned and confused. Before turning to see Sora and Zack fly in on Carpet. Sora exclaimed, "Usually, I'm one usually against cheating but this is for a good cause!"

She smiled in appreciation as the rest of the racers miss and crash into giant cupcakes. They all spat out frosting and began to cry, as Candlehead whined, "I'm a burnout!"

Just then everyone cheered to stop to see Pete and the Beagle Boys were catching up to them. Pete laughed, "Been saving my own Kart from my days as Captain Dark!"

"Pete!" Sora and Zack exclaimed. Zack's eyes narrowed, "Since when does Xehanort hire a bully like you?!"

"Zack Fair?! Alive?! Not for long! You see, he, Maleficent, and I had a little agreement. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you die twice. Light 'em up, boys!" One of the Beagle Boys pulled at match and stoke it across the groaned to light up a stick of dynamite. As they laughed to themselves Zack just raised an eyebrow, "Dynamite? Really?"

"What can we say? We love the classics." The short one replied as he prepared to throw it. Just then a red laser barely missed him causeing Pete to swerve out of control and disappeared on a different part of the course. Riku and Sabine flew in, "We got you back Sora. Let's finish this race."

Sora smiled and nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pete and the Beagle Boys landed on a completely different course. It went through a populated neighborhood, and Pete and the Beagle Boys signed in relief because for once they didn't get hurt. Until, the short one realizes that he still had the lighted dynamite in his hands, "Uh? Captain Pete?"

"What is it now?" Pete wondered. The Beagle Boy show him the explosive. Pete's eyes widened in horror, "GAH! WHY DO YOU STILL HAVE THAT THING?! TOSS IT OUT THE KART!"

"But tons of people could get hurt." The tall Beagle Boy frowned. Pete shook his head, "I don't care! Throw it out!"

"It'll send wrong the message to children." The middle one argued. Before Pete could make any further comments...

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_!

Pete groaned with announce as both the Beagle Boys and himself were now in pain and covered smoke. He muttered, "I hate you three..."

* * *

"Keep it under control, Vanellope. No more glitching." The young racer told herself. Sora told her, "You got this, Vanellope! We'll be ready for this King Candy!"

Vanellope smiled and nodded. The race was on and she was currently in second place.

Ralph, Felix, and the others cheered. Cap grinned, "Nice work!" Ralph nodded, "Okay, kid, let's finish this thing without any more surprises..." Just then a military woman punched Ralph in the face, "Hope you're happy, junk pile. This game is going down, and it's all your fault."

"My lady? You came back." Felix beamed. She told him, "Can it, Fix-it."

"Don't worry, she's just playing hard to get." Olaf reassured Felix. Groot wondered, "I am Groot?"

"Yeah, what exactly did you do to tick this lady off?" Rocket asked Ralph. He shrugged in response as she told him, "That cy-bug you brought with you, multiplied."

"No, it died in the taffy swamp." Ralph argued. Just the the ground began to shake, and Cy-bugs burst out of the ground. Calhoun glared at him, "Bull. Roar."

Ralph gasps in shock. As Rocket laughed, "Finally something worth a challenge!" Everyone got into their battle stances. Back on the race, Vanellope was begining to catch up with King Candy, and much to his horror passes him. Vanellope takes the lead. Calhoun and the Heroes of Light held off bugs and ushered the crowd out of the stands, "Listen up! Head to Game Central Station now. Move it, let's go, go, go!"

The spectators scream and hotfoot it out of the stands. Rocket, Zeb, Hera, and Iron Man blasted. As they fought off the machines, Ralph saw Cy-bugs swarming the finish line, attracted to the neon glow finsh line. He's eyes widend in horror, "What? No!"

He runs over and starts punching them, "Get away. Shoo! Go on, go back to your game!" Cap ordered, "Everyone defend this line long enough for Vanellope can go through it! It's this world's best chance!"

* * *

Vanellope entered the mines but King Candy took a short cut. King Candy sweeps in and rear-ends her so hard that she spins out. He hits her again and her front end goes up on his hood. She tries to shift and get off of his hood. King Candy told her, "Get off this track!"

King Candy, now surrounded by darkness, stood up, breaks the antenna off of his kart, and whacks at her. She screams as he ordered, "I forbid you to cross that finish line!" Just then a wave a fire knocked him back, as Sora declared, "She's getting back what you stole from her, Candy!"

Candy's eyes widened, "Zack Fair?!" Zack smriked, "I see you've met, my son." Candy's eyes narrowed as he summonded Heartless to attack them. Sora signed, "It's never easy, is it?" Sora and Zack went in their battle stances as Riku flew in as Sabine pulled out her blasters and handed one to Riku, "Think you can figure out how to use this?"

"How hard can it be?" Riku smirked as they aimed at the monsters. Back at the finish line, Cap knocked the Cy-bugs away with his Shield. As Kronk bashed a Cy-bug on the head with a lollipop as Groot finished it off. Naminè behead a cy-bug with a magic sword when her eyes widened. She put the sword away as she pulled out her notebook and crayons. Kairi told her sister, "Now's not excatly a good time to draw!"

"Kairi, I'm having a vision...about King Candy! He's not who he says he is!" Naminè explained as she drew. Kairi's eyes widened, "Really?! Then who is he then?!"

"I don't know! I need a few minutes!" She replied as a Cy-bug tried to eat her but Areith knocked it away with her staff, "Keep drawing! We'll cover you!" Thor and Mulan join them as Naminè drew. Felix and Ralph continue fighting off bugs as well when Felix points to the jumbotron, "Ralph, look!"

Ralphsaw that Vanellope was endanger not only from Candy but the Heartless as well. His eyes widened, "Kid!"

* * *

As Sora, Zack, Sabine, and Riku fought off the Heartless, Vanellope continued to struggle aginst King Candy. They wrestle with the antenna. She glitches nervously, causing King Candy to glitch, too, "No, no! I'm not letting you undo all my hard work!"

Vanellope grabs King Candy's antenna and fought aginst him. Back with the others, Naminè exclaimed, "Done!" Naminè ran to Ralph and Felix, "Does this man look fimailar to you." They looked at the drawing and it was Vanellope fighting aginst not with Cnady but... Their eyes widened as Felix asked, "Is that...?"

"No, it can't be." Ralph replied in disbelief. As they turned their attention back on the Jumbotron. The more King Candy glitches, the more they lose sight of him and get flashes of a creepy, familiar face. They exclaimed, "TURBO!" Arieth's eyes narrowed, "I should have known."

* * *

Vanellope screams in shock, "What? Who are you?!" Now in his true form Turo replied, "I'm Turbo! I'm the greatest racer in this arcade! And I didn't escape Roadblasters, learn code, and reprogram this game to let you and your obese warthog of a friend take it away from me!"

"TURBO! It was you all along! How many lives have you ruined for attention!" Zack's eyes narrowed. Turbo smirks, "As many as it takes!" He aims for a wall separating a fork in the road. He's going to ram Vanellope right into it. She exclaimed, "No! Stop!"

Riku aimed his blaster at Candy but Sabine exclaimed, "Wait, Riku, you could hit Vanellope!" Riku then asked, "Then what should we do?!" The wall gets closer. King Candy laughed, "End of the line, glitch." That's when it hit Vanellope, "...Glitch... That's it." The world seems to slow down as she concentrates, "Come on. You can do it. Concentrate. And... Glitch!"

She glitches. Disappears. Reappears to the left of the wall. King Candy swerves and tries to follow when Wolverine rode in roaring and slashed at his kart, making him head down the right hand tunnel. Logan turned to the others, "Sorry we're late. This place has a current pest problem." Logan slashed at Heartless as Stitch grabbed a Heartless and threw it to a group of Heartless. Vanellope hardly noticed as she beamed, "Sweet mother of monkey milk! I did it!"

As the heroes finished off the Heartless, Sora told the others, "Alright, now, we just need to cross that finish line and everything on this world will go back to the way it was before Turbo hacked it." Everyone nodded as they speed off and leftthe mines. King Candy, on the other hand, speeds right into the open mouth of a cy-bug!

* * *

Back at the finish line, they manged to hold off the cy-burgs...for now, Rslph saw her and the others coming. Ralph and the other heroes cleared a path for her. Felix beamed, "There they are, guys!" Everyone cheered for them as Ralph exclaimed, "Bring it home, kid! The finish line's wide open!"

Unfourtantly he spoke too soon, because Cy-bugs start to burst out of the ground on the track. Vanellope screams and swerves around them, aiming for the finish line. Sora, Zack, Wolverine, Stitch, Riku, and Sabine tried to fight them off to defend her but but a cy-bug bursts out right in front of her. She crashes into it and goes flying. Ralph eyes widened, "No!"

Thankful Sora caught her. He told everyone, "It's okay! I got her!" Everyone left the finish line to check up on her. Sora then passes her to Ralph, "Kid, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Let's finish this race!" Vanellope told everyone. Thor replied, "I'm afraid that's no longer an option. Look!

Ralph turns to see that finish line is completely over-run by bugs. It collapses. Felix realizes as long as the bugs were there, "I can't fix that." Arieth told everyone, "We need to get out of here! This game is no longer safe!"

"Let's go." Ralph told everyone. Vanellope tried to tell them, "But I didn't cross the finish line!"

"There is no finish line." Ralph sadly replies. They had to escape to corrupted world...

* * *

 **And that that will conclude today's cliffhangers. Got to love those, am I right? Anyways, next time! Ralph has a plan to restore this world but it's not going to be easy. Can Sora and the Heroes of Light help Ralph save Such Rush and the rest of the Arcade? What happened to Pete and the Beagle Boys when this went down? Find out in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a reveiw and if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav as well. See you next time!**


	83. Chapter 82: I'm gonna Wreak it!

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. Alright, time for the epic battle for Sugar Rush. Now before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **ajjr12: I'm pretty sure your asking if they're going to be a new recuit or recruits here for the Heroes of Light. Spoilers, there isn't any for this world. Sorry, but I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **Mickol93: Thank you but my hit for the next world won't come till the next chapter with the epilogue to this world. Sorry. You find out then.**

 **Glenn: I know, right? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **sailorsenshi13: Yes it will. Oh, alongside an Axel quote nice!**

 **Guest: There are some I kept secert but the ones I have revealed so far are Treasure Planet, Brother Bear, Lion King, and yes, Big Hero 6. From what it goes, after the 6 worlds will continue on with the Frozen plot, and after the Frozen heart part, they'll visit one more world which I will confirm it to be Big Hero 6, then they'll return will the world with the trolls sence, then Hans's reveal, Summer's return, the final battle, Sora vs Xehanort, the final wish, and epilogue. Don't know how long it will be but you should have a pretty clear pitcher without too many spoilers.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Yes, yes, they are.**

 **Now with that out of the way, time for ther Heroes of Light vs the Cy-Bugs!**

* * *

Chapter 82: I'm going to Wreck it

Everyone began to evacuate the world of Sugar Rush as the Cy-Bugs began to take over. As the hero of light protected the people from the bugs, Calhoun was ordering the civilians, "Everybody out! Now, now, now!" Rocket was shoot the bugs as darkness swirled around them and transformed them in to Cy-Bug/Heartless hybrid. Rocekt muttered, "That can't be good."

"Guys, the Cy-Bugs are becoming Heartless. They must have eaten one of the Heartless and as a side effect they all becoming Heartless." Iron Man told the others as he blasted one of them. Kannan defended Ralph and Vaellope as they headed to the exit. Vanellope told him, "Ralph, it's not gonna work."

"We gotta try." Ralph replied refusing to let her down. Ralph runs through the exit with Vanellope on his shoulders, but she's ripped back into the game. Ralph's eyes widened, "No!" Vanellope told him, "Ralph, I told you, I can't leave the game." Hecules, Thor, and Stitch tried with all their might to get her past the door but with no success, Ralph pleaded, "Come on, get through, it's got to work."

"Ouch. Stop. It's no use." She told them as they finally let go. Herc signed, "She's right. We've have a better chance of hurting her even more then getting her out of the game." Felix joins Calhoun as the last of the citizens leaves. Cloud replies, "That's everyone. But the state the Cy-Bugs are in, they could escape the outside worlds if they finishes every last thing in the Arcade."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. If we blow up this exit, the people outside can pull the plug and stop them from ever leaving this game." Calhoun told everyone. Sabine nods, "I'll help with the explosives." Sora eyes widened, "Wait, but what about Vanellope?"

"Just go without me." She told them. But Ralph refused the believe in that answer, "No, I'm not leaving you here alone." Sora, Ralph, and Vanellope look out at the destruction around them. Kim asked, "Is there a chance we can still save this game?"

"There's nothing we can do. Without a beacon, there's no way to stop these monsters." Calhoun replied much to the heroes disappointed. Then Ralph thought of something. He looked up at Diet Cola Mountain, "A beacon?"

He turns to Sora, "I got an idea. Can you get me to that mountain?" Sora looked to the mountain before nodding, "I can! What's the plan?"

"Bring you heavy hitters and I'll explain when we get there." Ralph replied. Sora nodded as Ralph turned back to Vanellope, "Stay with Felix." He then ran back towards the game as Sora exclaimed, "Herc, Thor, Groot, Stitch! Follow us!"

The four followed them as Ralph jumps onto Calhoun's cruiser, wobbles for a bit but manages to steadies himself, "Let me borrow that, lady." As Sora, Groot, Herc hopped on Carpet, they flew off as they followed Ralph alongside Thor. Arieth asked, "Ralph, Sora, where are you going?"

"What I do best; I'm gonna wreck it!" Ralph explains. Sora exclaimed, "Just buy us some time to save this world!"needs

Calhoun and the heroes of light steps ahead of Felix and Vanellope and shoots at the advancing bugs. Calhoun told him, "Fix-it, get behind me!"

."What are they thinking?!" Zack wondered. Kim shrugged, "Well, we'll just have to trust Sora! Let's buy them some time."

Kim then used her grabbing hook a fired it a candy can tree. She the handed the grabbing hook to Iron Man who yanked it down. The tree blocked the Heartless Cy-Bugs path, Kannan, Ezra, Logan, Mickey, and Riku proceeds to do the same. Kairi whispered, "You better be back in one piece."

Ralph, Sora, Thor, Herc, Groot, Carpet, and Stitch flew off, through the air, towards the mountain. Bugs attacked them they fought them off...

* * *

"Uh...Captain Pete? What's going on?" One of the Beagle Boys asked. As they drove, they watched the Heartless Cy-Bugs begun to take over. One of the Beagle Boys muttered, "Someone needs to call the exterminator."

"I... I don't know boys." Pete replied with fear in his eyes. Just then a Cy-Bug Heartless landed in front of them. The four screamed as the jumped out of the kart. Cy-Bug consumed the kart, Pete frowned, "And I just polished it..."

"Is that a Heartless?" Asked a Beagle Boy. The small one asked, "Can we control it!" It then roared at them. They eyes widend in horror as Pete exclaimed, "I don't think we can! Let's get out of here and go with Maleficent's other job for us!" They then quickly opened a corridor of darkness and ran through it as fast as they could...

* * *

When reaches the top of Diet Cola Mountain, Sora asked, "Okay, now what?"

Ralph jumps off thehover board. The crater's center is like petrified Mentos. Ralph explained, "If we can destroy the top of the mountain the mentos will fall in to hot cola below, it should create a beacon the should destroy the bugs." Ralph punches it with all of his might. Sora turned to the others, "You heard him! Let's wreck it!"

With that the each began hit the mountain alongside Ralph...

Meanwhile, inside the mountain, small pieces break off the giant stalactite and land in the hot cola beneath. Bright glowing geysers shoot up all around...

They gives it all they got. The crater cracks all around. Herc smiled, "One more hit should do the trick!"

"I am Groot!" Groot replied. Sora replied, "I have no idea what you said and I agree with you!"

"Let's end this madness!" Thor stated. Stitch nodded, "Yeah, eh!" Before they could deliver the final blow, they were all knocked aside, what they thought was a Cy-Bug. They were slammed hard into the rim of the mountain. They shook it off, as they heard a familiar sinister laugh. Ralph and the others look up to see that it was none other than monstrous King Candy Turbo Cy-bug Heartless mash up. Ralph muttered, "Uh-oh."

"Hello, old friend and heroes. Like what you see?" Turbo asked them. Sora replied, "Actually you look rather creepy to be honest. No offense."

"No taken, young man, I appreciate the honesty but to be honest myself... Because of Ralph, I'm now the most powerful virus in the arcade. I can take over any game I want. I should thank you, but it'd be more fun to kill you." Turbo replied as the heroes got back up into their battle stances. Herc and Turbo charged at each other and the collided to each other. Thor tried to finish it while Turbo was distracted but Turbo managed to get the upper hand against Hercules, and threw him into Thor. Carpet flew in to catch them both. Herc stayed with carpet as Thor rejoined the fight.

Ralph threw Stitch at Turbo, causing the villain annoyance as the little alien messed with his circuitry. Thor casted lightning on the Turbo, unaware that Stitch was on him hurting them both. Stitch fell off Turbo as Thor charged at Turbo with his hammer. Turbo managed to dodge, when Thor landed. He turned to see a fired Stitch glaring at him. Thor smiled sheepishly, "Oh... Sorry, Stitch. Didn't see you there."

That's when Turbo knocked them both away, while they were distracted. Groot wrapped his arms around King Candy but he easily got free and tore Groot's arms off. Sora charges at Candy who swats him aside into Groot. As they bang to fall Sora strapped his Keyblade into the side of the Mountian. Sora looked to down to see if Groot was okay. Groot who laid on a solid ground part of the mountain gave Sora a nod letting him know he was okay. Sora then turned his attention back to the top of the mountain and began to run up the side of the mountain.

Meanwhile, Turbo lunges at Ralph, "Have some candy." Ralph manages to dodge the attack and gets past him. Turbo grabs him, throws him back again. Ralph gets to his feet and dives for the crater. Turbo just smirked, "Get back here little guy." However, Sora manages to slash his arm causing him to wince in pain. However, he quickly recover to grab both Sora and Ralph before they could do any more damage. he then flew them way up into the air, "Up we go."

"No!" Ralph calls out...

* * *

Back near the ext of the game the Heroes struggled to fight off the Heartless Cy-Bugs as they swarm the exit. Felix pushes Vanellope behind him protectively. Vanellope called out, "Ralph!" Rocket continues to fire upon the Cy-Bugs but one of them manages to consume it, "Hey! I just fixed that!"

Calhoun runs out of Ammunition. She resorts to swatting away bugs with the butt of her gun, but they close in, "How are those explosives going?!" Sabine replies, "Plan B is set incase Sora's team fails."

"Good! Fall back!" Calhoun orders as she began to run from the Bugs who devolped Rocket's gun. Cap blocked the incoming fire with his sheild, "Hold your positions! We've got to by Sora and the others more time!" Wolverine shashed up the armed bug, "You've got it!"

"Mushu!" Mulan called out. The little dragon nodded a blew fire giving the heroes one last line of defense for Vanellope. Hera muttered, "Sora, if you want to save this world and stop worry your sister and girlfriend I suggest you hurry."

* * *

Ralph and Sora saw the bugs closing in on the others. Ralph called out, "Vanellope!" Sora called out, "Mom! Dad! Anna! Riku! KAIRI!" Turbo smirked, "Look at that. Your little friends a are doomed. Let's watch them dieMtogether, shall we?" Turbo flips Ralph around and catches him by his collar, as he looked at Sora and Ralph, he smirked, "Guess, it's game over for both of you."

Ralph looks down at Vanellope, then looks to his goal, the volcano now so very far below him. His eyes narrowed with determinatio, "No. Just for me." Ralph breaks free from Turbo's grasp. Sora's eyes widened, "Ralph wait!" He then used a transformation, "LIMIT FORM! GIVE ME STREAGTH!"

A flash of light, blinded Turbo as Sora freed himself from Turbo's grasps. Sora was back in his orignial outfit one more as began striking his Keyblade at Turbo...

* * *

Vanellope sees Ralph falling from such a great height, "Ralph!" As a bug closes in on her. She glitches and lands on top of the

cy-bug. Glitches again and lands on top of another one, heading towards the mountain to rescue Ralph. Felix called out to her, "Vanellope!" Riku stated, "We've got to clear a path!"

As Ralph recites the Bad Guy Affirmation on his way down, finally understanding what they been try to teach him, "I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad." Vanellope's medal slips out of his shirt. He grabs onto it and hugs it to his chest, "There's no one I'd rather be than me."

He slams his fists down on the volcano's Mentos crater. It cracks all around. As, Sora finished his combo, he began to fall himself only for Herc to fly in on Carpet to catch him. The stalactite inside the mountain falls towards the broiling hot diet cola. Ralph falls with it. He closed his eyes and awaited his end when suddenly, Vanellope rides up the side ramp in her kart. She makes the big jump and catches Ralph on the hood of her kart. Ralph was surprised to see her, "Kid?"

"Don't worry, I got it under control!" She replied. She bounces off the stalactite, and glitches through the other side of the mountain, just as the mountain erupts...

* * *

The cy-bugs instinctively stop fighting, hypnotize by the light. They turn and fly towards the geyser's bright light. And one by one they, were each destroyed upon contact. Up in the air, Turbo looks around at the other bugs, "You fools! Why are you going into the light...?...The light..." Turbo looks at the light and his eyes suddenly bulge like an entranced cy-bug. He flies towards the light but he tries to fight it but it's was getting to much for him, "No, no...ha, ha, ha, I must go into the light!"

As one last final effort to escape he turns his head only to be greated by Sora and Hercules who each gave the final below into the hot cola destroying him. With the Cy-Bug Heartless destroyed, Herc and Sora turned their attention on Ralph and Vanellope, they signed in relief as it was revealed they crash land in the chocolate river, safe. Ralph wondered, "Chocolate?"

"I love chocolate." Ralph laughs. Sora smiled, "Now those are they words that go together..." Anna who had as heard cheered, Kristoff asked, "Are you cheer for Sora pulling it off again or that Ralph finally loves chocolate?"

"Both." Anna beamed. Everyone else cheared as They could her Felix excalimed, "You did it, Ralph! You did it, brother!" He laughs for joy. Felix hops up and gives Calhoun an 8-bit kiss on her cheek. A little ten-point heart rises up. She looks at him like she's going to kill him. Yanks him up by his collars and slams her lips on his. It's worth ten thousand points. Kairi, Kim, Anna, Tifa, and Areith let out an, "Aaaawwwww..."

"That's so sweet." Kairi beams. Riku turned to Sabine, "You know...we could try that..." Sabine says nothing, Riku frowned. As Sabine removed her helmet as she smiled, "How about dinner first?"

Riku beams. Areith and Zack smiles that Sora manged to stop Turbo and help save this world but frowned as they knew what came next. Arieth called out, "Anna? Kairi?" They turned to them, as Zack continues, "There's something we need to ask of you."

* * *

 **Alright! Sugar Rush is saved from both the Heartless and Cy-Bugs, Felix and Calhoun are now a couple, and Riku finally manged to get a date with Sabine. Looks like a happy ending for this world. But what are Zack and Areith upset about? What was Pete and the Beagle Boy's other objective? Find out next time! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. Plus, if you haven't already be sure to follow and Fav. See you next time! :D**


	84. Chapter 83: Goodbyes

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. Okay, this is going to be one of the shorter chapters but I still hope you'll enjoy it. Let's get to the reviews...**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **ajjr12: Well hope you enjoy it. As well as the major hint.**

 **Mickol93: Thank you. And you're about to find out...**

 **Glenn: Yeah, you have the right idea...**

 **Deadman: Sad but true... Nice to hear from you again...**

 **sailorsenshi13: Yep, allot of you have the right idea...**

 **Well with that out of the way... Let's conclude this world...**

* * *

Chapter 83: Goodbyes

As Sora, Carpet, and Herc rejoined the others everyone congratulated them for stopping Turbo. As Sora's clothes reverted back to normal, Sora saw his parents talking to Anna and Kairi. From what it looked like, something seemed to be nothing them. Sora walked up to see what was happening when Riku walked in, "Hey, Sora! Not to shabby as always, but next time could you hurry it up. I don't think we could have stopped Calhoun from going with plan B."

"Yeah...sorry about that... Turbo caught us off guard. Everyone okay?" Sora asked. Riku nodded, "Well, we're all still in one peace and the civilians are fine. No sign of Pete and the Beagle Boys. And as a plus I finally got Sabine to go on a date with me! I say things are looking up!"

"For you maybe..." Sora and Riku turned to see Rocket complaining, "Those Cy-Bugs ate my favorite gun after I finished fixing back on the Grid!" Groot walked up to him whining, Rocket noticed Groot's missing arms and told him, "Oh, Quit your whining! They'll grow back! That bounty on Xehanort better be worth this."

As Sora looked back to his parents, Anna, and Kairi they rejoined the group and the same time Ralph and Vanellope joined them. Zack smiled, "Well, guys there just one more thing we need to do. Vanellope, are you ready to restore everything Turbo stole from you?"

Vanellope smiled and nodded...

* * *

A few minutes, Felix puts the finishing touches on the finish line. He smiled, "All fixed!" Ralph puts Vanellope into her own, dented kart, "You ready for this?" The young racer replied, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Ralph gives Vanellope's kart a push and she rolled across the line. Sparkles flicker everywhere as she offical got first place but that's not all what happened. In the code room, the threads flicker. Vanellope's lonely box is suddenly attached to the giant web by dozens of threads. The landscape resets back to all it's beauty. The citizens of Sugar Rush flood back into the game in amazement. Vanellope rises up out of her kart, into the air, and twirls. She wondered, "Whoa. What's with all the magic sparkles?"

A beautiful princess dress forms on her body. A crown appears on her head, a wand in her hand. The memory box in the code room unlocks and strings of memories pour out of it. Vanellope's eyes widen as her memory comes rushing back. The faces of her citizens brighten as they remember, too. Sour Bill returns, a candy tree limb stuck to his back, his eyes widened in realization, "Now I remember." He then re-introduced her to everyone with boardam with his voice, "All hail the Rightful Ruler of Sugar Rush: Princess Vanellope."

"Huh? What are the odds of that?" Kronk asked everyone. The other racers look to each other in panic; the horrible way they treated her coming back to haunt the, "Oh, yeah, she's our princess." Taffyta walked up to Princess Vanellope, "Hey Vanellope, you know all that stuff we said earlier, that was all a joke, you know that, right?"

"Tut-tut. As your merciful princess, I hereby decree that everyone who was ever mean to me shall be..." Vapellope smiled a spoke with voice that sounded like Snow White. The other racers had hope in their eyes but untill she finished, "...executed." Their eyes widend in horror as they began to cry, "What?! No, please!"

"Oh my land!" Felix gasped, along with Groot, "I am Groot?!" Rocket shrugged, "I don't know... This place just got a lot more interesting." Calhoun nodded, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"So we... do something...to convice her otherwise." Sora asked Anna. Anna was really unsure what to say when Vanellope laughed in her normal voice, "Ahhhh...I'm just kidding. Stop crying, Taffyta." However, Taffyta was in a total mess replied with tears still rolling, "...I'm trying... it won't stop."

The Heroes of Light signed in relief. She was just joking. Ralph was then the first to speak up, "Wow, so this the real you, a princess." Vanellope replied, "Ralph, what are you, nuts? This isn't me." Vanellope concentrates and glitches right out of the dress and crown much to everyone's shock and back into her regular clothes, "This is me."

"What? But I thought...?" Sora wondered as Vanellope explained as she glitches around, "Look, the code may say I'm a princess, but I know who I really am, Ralph, I'm a racer with the greatest superpower ever. I was here. I was there. I was glitching through the walls. I'm not giving that up."

"Pardon me for asking, but without a princess, who's gonna lead us?" One of her subjects asked. Another asked, "Yeah, who?" Vanellope replied, "Uhhhhh ME. I'm thinking more along the lines of a constitutional democracy. President Vanellope Von Schweetz. Has a nice ring to it, don'cha think?"

"Democracy? Leting the people decide. I approve." Cap smiled. Calhoun then spoke up, "Fix-it, Wreck-it, the arcade's about to open. Let's move 'em out!" Zack nodded as he turned to his son and the heroes of light, "Yeah and it's about time we get you all home."r

Felix joins Calhoun in the shuttle parked by the finish line. As the heroes of light joined them, Ralph turns to Vanellope, who runs into his arms, "You know, you could just stay here and live in the castle. You'd have your own wing where no one would ever complain about your stench, or treat you bad ever again. You could be happy."

"I'm already happy. I've got the coolest friend in the world..." Ralph replied, "And besides, I've got a job to do, too. It may not be as fancy as being president, but it's my duty. And it's a big duty." Vanellope snirkers at that, "Ha."

"Ralph? Are you coming, brother?" Felix asked. Ralph sets Vanellope down. They fist bump, "See ya later, President Fartfeathers."

"Au revoir, Admiral Underpants." Vanellope replied. Ralph contenuied, "And farewell, Baroness Boogerface."

 **"** Goodbye, Major Body Odor!" Vanellope smirked. Ralph continued with a mock bow, "Hasta la vista..." Everyone signed, this was never going to stop so Felix spoke up, "Ralph!" He then replied, "Alright, to be continued."

"Yeah!" Vanellope agreed as they said goodbye for real this time. Ralph jumps in the shuttle and watches her until the door closes. Olaf smiled, "Well, that was the longest most interesting goodbye I ever heard."

"Yeah...uh no!" Sora eyes widened. Anna asked, "What is it?" Both her and Kairi were worried that Sora learned the bad news already. Sora replied, "We never got a chance to take a dip in the chocolate river!"

"Aw man!" Anna recalled and complained. Ron beamed, "On the bright side! I never once lost my pants on this world!" Ralph looked out the window, "Uh...isn't that you pants right there?" Ron looked out the window and it very well was his pants hanging on a lollipop tree, Ron look down and finally noticed, "Aw man!"

* * *

After a quick trip back to get Ron's pants, everyone was back in the central station. They said their goodbyes to Ralph and the others and they returned to their games. Logan then asked, "Alright, now where's that exit, you've mentioned."

"Right over there." Zack walked up to a new by wall a hit a code. A door opened revealing the an exit the words 'Kingdom Hearts' light up above it. Zack then step back, "Just walk through here and you'll return to the outside world." Kristoff smiled, "And then it's off to a new world."

As everyone began to leave Sora turned to Anna and Kairi, "By the way, what were you and my parents talking about anyways?" Anna and Kairi turned to eachother with guilt in their eyes, before turning back to Sora, Anna cleared her throat, "Sora...It's rather hard to explain... But whatever happens...we're here for you, okay?"

"Um...yeah, I know." Sora nodded. Anna turned to leave to the outside world, as Kairi turned to leave as well before coming back to hug Sora. Sora then hugged her back, tears rolled down Kairi's cheeks as she turned back to the outside world. The only ones that remained in the arcade were Sora, Cloud, Tifa, Zack, and Arieth. Sora turned to his parents, "Alright, let's go!"

Sora turned to leave when he realized his parents weren't following. Sora turned around, "C'mon. Our friends are waiting." Zack and Arieth signed as his mother spoke up, "Sora...we can't come with you..."

"What?! Why...why not?! Don't you love me?!" Sora asked in shock. Zack nodded, "We do...it's just we can't leave...Unlike Kevin's portal Programs can't leave through this one. The only reason Kevin had this world lock up tight is so CLU coundn't touch this place."

"Zack! Why didn't you say anything?!" Cloud asked in shock. Zack replied, "Because if not you then certainly Sora would band together you friends to think of another way out. But it's time you can't waste. You need all the time you've got to stop Xehanort."

"No...no...I lost you once, I can't lose you again!" Sora pleaded. Tifa nodded, "Sora's right! He needs you!" Cloud added "And lose my best friends agian either!"

"Everyone! We're not really Zack and Areith or Sora's parents." Areith explained, "I didn't give birth to Sora. We didn't rasie him. We didn't chose you to be Sora's Godparents. Zack and Arieth died in that villiage 15 years ago. We just data made up by them. We were wrong to encourage and fool you."

"So, that's why Anna and Kairi were upset. You told them this ahead of time." Sora frowned with tears in his eyes. Arieth nodded, "We them promise to always to be there for you... Cloud.. Tifa... we need you to promise us the same thing."

Cloud and Tifa were reluctant but replied, "We promise." They then said their goodbyes. And they left but Sora wasn't willing to give up just yet, "No, there's another way! I still have two wishes left thanks to Kairi... I can just wish you out of here!" Sora pulled out then lamp when Zack stopped him, "Sora! Don't waste your wish on us! You need to use it for a emergency and don't forget you also promise Genie his freedom. Besides, were needed more here, we need to help the people of the arcade world and rebuild the grid back to way it was before CLU and HYDRA took over."

"Besides, Sora, I coundn't even though I want to... I still lies in the roll of bring people back from the dead. I'm sorry, Sora..." Genie frowned. Sora signed, "Don't blame yourself Genie. It's not you fault." Sora turned to his parent's data, "Could I...still come visit you... After all this?"

"Of you can. You can vist us anytime you like." Arieth smiled. Zack smiled, "Goodbye son." Sora gave them one last hug before turning to leave. He gave on last look before leaving through the portal. Sora let down a few tears, when something happened. He wasn't moving. Just then a Heartless appeared in front of him...and not just any Heartless but the one CLU summoned on the Grid. Sora gasped, "YOU?! I thought we destroyed you?!"

Just then he blasted him away, Sora screamed as he sent flying...

* * *

Sora groaned as he got back up, "Oh, what happened?" Sora then looked up around and he realized this wasn't Hollow Bastion, he was on some short of desert world, felled with crashed Star Destroyers and other Imerpial fighters and weapons. Sora wondered, "What?...where ane I?"

He then realized, none of his friends were here with him. Looks like he got seprated again. Just then he heard foot steps coming to him. He saw an eleven year old girl with long black hair and a backpack and walked up to him. She offered him her hand to help him up...

* * *

 **And that will conclude this chapter. If your still wondering where Sora is now. Go back and read that last bit. Plus Sora meets another character. I'll give you another hint of who she is. She's not in the movie Sora's currently in. Next time, Sora explores this world and meets new friends and old enemies. With no where sight of his friends, he teams up with this strange new allies. Can they escape the forces of evil and find the heroes of light? Find out next chapter and the next world. See you next time!**


	85. Chapter 84: The Scavenger

**I don't Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Happy 4th of July everyone! I hope you all having a great holiday and if you're now catching up with us and it's no longer the 4th of July then I hope you're having a great day! Now before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **ajjr12: Yeah, that's right. Although, even though that might be the future that maybe cannon but things could be different here and things can change. As Master Yoda always says, "Always in motion, the future is."**

 **Dexter: That's exactly who it is. Stromtroopers, you better watch out...**

 **Mickol93: Thank you. I can confirm that the data versions of Sora's parents will be fine... and that we haven't seen the last of them.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **Glenn: Yes, it was an emotional chapter. And both of you're guesses are correct! I hope you enjoy...**

 **BewilderingHeart: I hear ya. I also wouldn't mind for a Walt Disney secret boss battle. It would be epic! I'd probably never beat the two of them but it would still be awesome. And thanks for liking Riku's fear but like you Prequel Hater has his own opinions, and he's got a right to speak. He's put some hot comments in here too.**

 **Deadman: Correct, and it's not the data that time travel, let's just say it was a certain Heartless involved from the Grid...**

 **sailorsenshi13: (Sora reads comment, burst out the room crying) No! Wait! sailorsenshi13 didn't mean it like that!... just give him some time. I know you didn't mean to say it like that. And yes Anna was disappointed about not being able to take a dip in the chocolate river. And you're guess is correct, I knew what you meant the first review. Still liked the other reviews though... :)**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Yes, yes they are...**

 **Guest: No, that was it. Sorry, his real parents are chillin' in heaven with God. Sorry.**

 **Well, with that out of the way, let's begin the chapter to a new world and future...**

* * *

Chapter 84: The Scavenger

Cloud and Tifa stepped out of the portal frowning. Ezra smiled, "About time...All we need to do is just wait for Sora, Zack, and Arieth." Anna frowned, "Just Sora actually." Everyone looked concern, Riku wondered, "What do you mean?"

"The only way for Zack and Arieth could get out was from Kevin's portal but we all know what happened then. They can't get out." Cloud explained. Everyone exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

"Poor Sora. He must be taking it pretty hard." Goofy frowned. As everyone took a moment of silence, Kristoff wondered, "Hey, what have Sven, Pegasus, and Pluto been doing all this time?" Everyone looked around to see the playing poker and from what it looked like Pluto was winning. Kronk stated, "Well, that's something you don't see every day."

"Allot of things we saw, people don't see everyday." Cap pointed out. Ron crossed his arms, "Well, I don't know about you guys but if Rufus was playing he would own everyone, right, Rufus?"

No response...

"Rufus? Back me up, buddy. Rufus? " Ron dug into his pocket and pulled out a twinkie, "Huh, the twinkie I got from sugar rush, but I-I thought I ate that already? Wait a minute, I-if I didn't eat the twinkie that means.. I ATE RUFUS!

"Ron..." Kim tried to get Ron's attention. But Ron wasn't listening, "O-o-o-ohhhh, my reoccurring nightmare's come true. I'm sorry, buddy."

"RON! YOU! DID! NOT! EAT! RUFUS!" Kim exclaimed. Ron replied, "Uh, are you sure, KP, cause whatever I ate was pretty tasty." Kim replied, "Ninety-nine percent. You must have left him behind in the Arcade. Sora will bring him back with him."

With that everyone turned back to the computer, after a few minutes Anna wondered, "What's taking him so long?"

* * *

"Look, thanks again for finding me but who are you? Where are you parents?" Sora asked the young girl who helped him. The girl said nothing in response. Sora signed, "Not much of a talker, huh? So, Where are we going? What is this place?"

Once again no response, Sora signed, "Right..." His stomach began to growl. Sora signed, "Great, stuck the the middle of a dessert with no food or water and I'm starving...Thankfully, I managed to get some chocolate from Sugar Rush..." He turned to the girl, "You want some?"

She just shook her head. Sora signed, "Alright, I just have a little in case you change you mind... here's hoping it didn't already melt." He reach into his pocket went something bite him, "OW!" That made the girl stop to check on Sora pulled his hand from his pocket and grabbed the creature that bite him. Sora notice that the creature was naked...wait a minute, "Rufus?"

"Hi." Rufus greated as the girl glared at him. Sora told her, "It's alright, he's a friend." The girl stared at Sora for a moment before releasing him. Sora smiled, "You wanted some of my chocolate, didn't you?" Rufus laughed sheepishly as he nodded. Sora reached into his pocket, "Yep, you ate it all. So much fore eating."

Rufus then noticed the difference in the environment. He looked to Sora wondering where were they and where they friends were. Sora shrugged, "Don't know. Guess we got seperated... again." Rufus blinked for a moment before exclaiming, "WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

"It's going to be okay. See this girl's been helping us." Sora reassured him. Rufus felt a little relieved when they heard, a beeping squeal. The three looked ahead, "What was that?!" The girl then ran to the direction of the noise. Sora exclaimed, "Hey! Wait up!" Sora ran after her. They ran turned the direction of the noise. As they climbed down a dune, they saw some kind of droaid, caught in a net but fighting back, being held by an alien riding on a creature like a camel. The alein yells at the droid, who beeping madly, struggling to free himself. Sora signed, "There's always something going on this worlds. Sora was about to rush in when another girl, like around Anna's age, ran to the scene, yelling in some alien language.

The alien and the droid stopped and turn to her. The girl continued to yell at the alein and with half beat and the yelled something back threatening. The girl angrily moves to them, pulling a knife from her pouch. The girl starts cutting the droid out of the net while the alien continues to yell at her. Once freed the girl suddenly stands, turns to the Teedo and says, fiercely. The alein barks in defeat and heads off on his beast. This prompts BB-8 to start beep at the departing bully, provocatively, almost reminded Sora of girl the shushed the droid. The quiets instantly. Everyone watched the alien head off. Finally, the young girl joins the older girl prompting Sora to follow. She turns to her, "There you are. Where have you been?"

She then turns Sora and Rufus and gestured to them, the older girl turns to Sora and then to her, "Is he the one you've been sent to find? The boy you're father was looking for?"

She nodded before Sora joined them, "Excuse me? Are you this girl guardian?" Sora asked. The older shook her head, "No, but she has been staying with me until her father can get back to her. She's been looking for you."

"Really? How? Why?" Sora asked. Rey shrugged, "Not sure, Laura doesn't really talk."

"Laura? Is that your name?" Sora asked the girl. Laura nodded in response. Sora then asked the older girl, "How did you figure out her name?"

"I took a couple of wild guess and I managed to get it right eventually." She replied. The droid beeped to them as she replied to him, "That's just Teedo. Wants you for parts. He has no respect for anyone." She then notices, "Your antenna's bent."As she tried to fix his antenna she asked, "Where do you come from?" The droid beeps in response. She sighed, "Classified. Really? Me too. Big secret."

Once she was finished, she gave the droid directions, "Niima Outpost is that way, stay off Kelvin Ridge. Keep away from the Sinking Fields in the north, you'll drown in the sand. Let's go, Laura." Laura nodds in reponse and guestered Sora to come follow them. The droid starts after them. She turns sharply, "Don't follow me. I have my hands full with Laura anyways. Town is that way." The droid beeps agian once more, "No!" She heads off again. Finally he beeps to her, once more. This makes her stop. She turns and looks at him. A gesture of her head says, reluctantly, "I must be out of my mind... Come on." BB-8 quickly moves to them. They head off together. The older girl tells the droid, "In the morning, you go."

"Hey, thank, uh..." Sora tried thanked her but realized he didn't know her name. She replies, "I'm Rey. And you're welcome."

"Nice to meet you, Rey. I'm Sora and this is Rufus." Sora introduced himself and Rufus who sprung up and said, "Hi!" As they walked through the dessert Sora wondered, "So, where are we going?"

"Work..." She replied...

* * *

An half an hour later, they finally reached the two Rey worked. She tells the droid, "Don't give up. He still might show up. Whoever it is you're waiting for. Classified. I know all about waiting." Sora asked, "Why? Who are you waiting for?"

"For my family. They'll be back. One day." Rey replied force a smile. Sora asked, "Have you ever considered going out there and finding them yourself?" Rey says nothing in response, Sora then said, "Well, if it helps any, I hope you find your family."

"Thanks, Sora. Now, come on." Rey tells him. As Rey went to work, Sora offered to help but she told him it would be alright. Sora noticed Laura was siting back reading a comic book. Sora looked at the title of the comic, the X-Men. Sora smiled, "Huh? I didn't know the X-Men had there own comic book series. I wonder how their doing."

"You mean you haven't heard?" Sora turned to Rey. She replied, "The X-Men died ages ago. HYDRA's been hunting down any remaining mutants."

Sora was shocked, "What?...but I just saw them a couple days ago." Rey rasied an eyebrow, before going back to work, "Must have been one heck of dream." Sora thought to himself, _"I couldn't have be a dream... But something seriously wrong. HYDRA was making it move but my friends and I manged to slow their advance. There's no way they'd been able to wipe out the mutants with us knowing about it."_

"You don't think it was a dream, do you?" Sora asked Rufus. He shrugged. Sora nodded, "Yeah, something's up. Question is, what is it?" Later on, Rey stood with the droid, Sora, Rufus, and Laura in front of Rey's boss, Unkar Plutt, at his window. He reviews her goods. He glances quickly at the droid before telling Rey, These five pieces are worth... Let me see here... One half portion."

"Last week they were a half portion each..." She tries to argue but he cuts her off, "What about the droid?" Rey asked,"What about him?"

"I'll pay for him." He then began pilling up allot of money much to the co-workers amazement, "Sixty portions." Rey would be lying if she said she wasn't tempted. She reached out for the money but Laura stopped her. She gives Rey a pleading look. Sora also whispers, "Rey, he's not yours to sell." Rey realized they were right and said, "Actually... the droid's not for sale."

Rey only took the money for the parts and turned to leave as the others followed. Unkar was furious. As the watches them go, he picks up a communicator, "Follow the girl with those childern and get that droid."

He then the service window door shut. As, Rey and the others continued to walk off, Sora comments, "You did the right thing, Rey. I know it wasn't an easy choice." Rey nodded, "It was but your right. He's not mine to sell."

Just then, they were ambushed by two thugs approach. The droid reacts nervously as Rey resists them as one pulls a sack over him while the other grabs Rey's arm. Sora and Laura got into their battle stances when Rey fights back easily defeated the two thugs. Rey moves to the sack off the droid. Sora was stunned as both Laura and himself went out of their stances, "Ummm... nice work."

"Thanks." Rey nodded before turning her attention back to the droid, "Are you alright?"

That's when the droid stopped something and starts beeping like crazy. Rey look at who the droid was looking at, "Who? Him?"

The droid beeps in response. Sora wondered, "What is it?" Rey replied as she stood up, "That man is wearing his owner's jacket! He might know what happened to him."

Sora looked at the man as he made a run for it. Sora, Rey, and Laura chased after him. Sora summoned his Keyblade as he tells her, "Try to cut him off, I'll continue to pursue."

Laura and Rey nodded as the split up. Sora continued to chase the man when Laura got ahead of him and flipped the man to the ground. Sora and Rey pointed their weapons at him as Rey asked, "What's your hurry, thief?"

"What?! Thief?" He asked when the droid shocked him, "OW! HEY! What?!"

"The jacket! This droid says you stole it!" Rey clarified. The man argued, "I've had a pretty messed up day, alright?! So I'd appreciate it you stop accusing me... OW!"

The droid had zapped him again as he glares at the droid, "STOP IT!"

"Where'd you get it? It belongs to his master." Sora explained. Finn looks at them, now understanding what this was all about, "It belonged to Poe Dameron. That was his name, right?"

The droid perched up, "He was captured... by HYDRA! I helped him escape but our ship crashed. Poe didn't make it." The droid then looked up set as he put away his taser. The man then said, "Look, I tried to help him. I'm sorry..." The headed off to the side, depressed. Rufus comforted him, "There, there."

"Oh, sorry for attacking you and for your loss." Sora apologized as he put away his Keyblade. Rey watches BB-8, then considers Finn again. Rey then helps him up, "So you're with the Resistance?"

"Obviously." He says after a moment as he got on his feet, "Yes. I am. I'm with the Resistance, yeah."

"I'm with the Resistance." He whispered to himself. Sora and Laura stared at each other, he was now acting strange. Rey studies him as she studied, "I've never met a Resistance fighter before."

"Well, this is what we look like. Some of us. Others look different." The Resistance Fighter replied with a little blush. Rey then replied, "This droid says he's on a secret mission, he has to get back to your base." The Resistance Fighter nodded, "Apparently BB-8's carrying a map that leads to Luke Skywalker, and everyone's after it."

"Luke Skywalker? I thought he was a myth." Rey gasped in shock. Sora just asked, "Who's Luke Skywalker?" The two just stared at him oddly but before they could say anything else BB-8 beeps at something he sees. Sora wondered, "What is it?"

They moves to him, peeks around a tent corner. Now the resistance moves to see at a distance, Sora gasped, "Stormtroopers?!" Rufus gasped and hid in Sora's pocket. One of the thugs pointed the Stormtoopers in their direction, the resistance fighter urgently grabs her hand and heads for the tents, "What are you doing?!"

"Come on!" He tells them. Sora about to summon his Keyblade when Laura pushed him out of the way out of the line of fire. She then handed Sora her backpack and guestered him to go with the others. She then walked towards the Stormtroopers and much to Sora's shock, two adamantium claws popped out of her nuckles. She roared as she pounced at the Stromtroopers. It was already an unfair match one little girl vs a squad of Stromtroopers...those poor Stromtroopers. Sora could only think of one thing in response, _"What the heck?!"_

Sora then ran after the others as Laura dealt with the Stromtroopers. As Rey and the resistance fighter dodged more blaster fire, he called out, "Come on, BB-8!" Rey demanded, "Let go of me!"

"No, we gotta move!" He told her. She pulled her hand back, "I know how to run without you holding my hand! BB-8, Sora, Laura stay close! This way!" Now everyone followed Rey, unaware that Laura was killing all the Stromtroopers. Before one of them died one called in an air strike. Once they thought they lost them, Rey turned to the Resistance Fighter, "They're shooting at all of us!"

"Yeah, they saw you all with me! You're all marked!" He explained. Rey replied, "Well, thanks for that!"

"I'm not the one who chased you down with a stick! Does anyone have blasters around here?!" He asked. Rey turned to the others, "Are you okay?" Sora nodded when Rey realized they were missing someone, "Where's Laura?"

Before Sora could answer two Stromtroopers told them, "Freeze! Don't move!" But before they could do anything else, Laura jumped on a Stromtrooer and brought him to the ground and began slashing at him. The other stromtrooper aimed his blaster at her when a claw popped out of her foot and destroyed his blaster as she then proceeded to kill him too. Sora then asked, "Did you know she could do that?"

Rey and the resistance fighter just stared at Laura in shook. Laura put her claws away as she walked up to join the others. Sora handed her backpack back before saying, "I guess Vader still has a grudge against me."

"What are you talking about? Vader died the same time Empire fell." The resistance fighter asked. Now, Sora looked more confused, "WHAT?! But only fought him almost a week ago, how can this be..." His eyes widened, "Unless... It's not of a question of where I am but when I am."

"When? You're not making much sense." Rey said now confused as well. Sora then asked, "How long has it been since the Empire fell?" The resistance fighter replied, "About 30 years ago. Why?"

"Of coarse. Now it makes senses. That Heartless CLU summoned. It could not teleport. It could control time. It must have sent me to the future before I could return to Hollow Bastion." Sora realized. He then turned to Luara, "Your father. He's Logan, right?"

Laura nodded. Sora then asked, "And he sent you to find me, right?" She nods once more. Sora asked, "Do you know where he is?" She nodded once again and pointed to the resistance fighter. He raised an eyebrow, "Why is she pointing at me?"

"Logan's with the resistance..." Sora realized as Laura. Sora then pleaded, "Please, you have to takes us there! Immediately!" However he quiets them with a gesture, he thought he heard something. Laura hears it too as their eyes widened at what it was. Laura grabbed Sora and pulls him out the same time the resistance pilot did the same with Rey, "Stop taking my hand!"

However once they saw that it was TIE Fighters, they quickly made a run for it while BB-8 quickly followed. They opened fired on them causing a massive blast sending them flying but Laura shielded Sora so he wouldn't get harmed. Once they left, Laura got off of Sora, who went to check on her, "Are you alright?"

Laura said nothing in response as her wounds healed quickly. Sora nodded, "Right, Wolverine's daughter. You can heal quickly." They then checked on Rey, who looked rattled but otherwise fine. Then they turned to the resistance fighter who lied unconscious. Rey checked on him, "He's not getting up!"

"I got this!" Sora replied as he summoned his Keyblade. He raised it in the air, "HEAL!"

A green light shined over the resistance fighter. As he got up, Rey was relieved, "Hey!" "Are you okay?" The resistance fighter asked. She smiled, "Yeah." She extended her hand, "Follow me."

He takes it and as soon as he's up they began to run again avoid the attacks from above. The resistance fighter exclaimed, "We can't outrun them!"

"If anyone has any ideas how to get away from them, I'm open to suggestions!" Sora exclaimed. Rey gestured to a ship ahead, "We might able to get away in that quad-jumper!"

"We need a pilot!" The resistance fighter replied. Rey reassured him, "We've got one!"

"You?!" The resistance fighter gasped. Sora looked around and saw a ship allot closer, "What about that ship?"

"That one's garbage!" Rey replied. Just then the TIE fighters got ahead a destroyed the ship ahead of them making them stop. This made Rey change her mind, "The garbage'll do!"

They then made their way to the garbage ship and got aboard. She told both Sora and

the resistance fighter, "Gunner position's down there!"

"Y'ever fly this thing?" The resistance fighter asked as they went into their position. Rey tosses her staff aside, jumps into the pilot's seat, frantically flips switches. Laura sat in the co-pilot's seat as BB-8 rolls in behind them as the engine roared to life. Rey admitted, "No! This ship hasn't been flown in years!"

As Sora and the resistance fighter figured out how the turrets worked, they reacted to the moving seats, Sora smiled as started to play around with it while the resistance fighter whispered to himself, "Whoa! I can do this, I can do this..."

"I can do this, I can do this..." Rey told herself as she bucks herself up. As the ship began to take off Unkar Plutt runs out of his shop and exclaimed, "HEY! THAT'S MIIIIIIINE!"

But his words fell on deaf ears as the ship blasted off with four TIE fighters in pursuit. As Rey flew towards the sky, the resistance fighter told her, "Whoa! Hey! Oh! Stay low! Stay low!"

"WHAT?" Rey asked in confusion. The resistance fighter explained, "Stay low! It confuses their tracking!"

After a moment she decided to do what he said, as she instructed Laura what to do she told the droid, "BB-8, hold on!" Once the started to head down she told Sora and the resistance fighter, "I'M GOING LOW!"

As the ship to evasive action, BB-8 rolls to the ceiling! Rey looks back for a flash as the TIE Fighters pass as it shook as the ship took a hit, "What are you two doing back there? Are you ever gonna fire back?!"

"We're working on it!" Sora replied as he tried to figure out how to fire. The resistance fighter asked, "Are the shields up?"

"Not so easy with an eleven year old co-pilot!" Rey replied while receiving a glare from Laura. The resistance fighter muttered, "Try sitting in this thing!"

Sora finally figure out how to fire and miraculously destroys a TIE with his first try. Sora beamed, "I got it!" As Sora and the resistance fighter fired back at the TIE fighters, he suggested, "We need cover, quick!" Rey replied, "We're about to get some!... I hope." Rey fly the ship through a crashed Star Destroyer as the fighters followed. As it fellow though BB-8 extends magnetic cables to brace himself in a corridor. Sora and the resistance fighter contenuied to fire at the TIE Fighters. The resistance fighter muttered, "Damn it! Come on... come on..."

He fired again and that time he destroyed the second TIE Fighter. Sora beamed, "Nice shot!"

"I'm getting pretty good at this!" The Resistance Fighter grinned. As the exited the Star Destroyer the remains of the destroyed fighter crashed and Savangers ran instantly there to consume the new bounty. As Rey dodged the fire from the remaining fighters, Sora opened fired and shot down the third TIE fighter, "Three down, one to go!"

"Nice shot, Kid!" The resistance fighter replied. Just then the remaining fighter shot at the turrets jamming them. Sora panicked, "Uh...my turret isn't moving!"

"Mine too! The cannons are stuck in forward position, We can't move it! You gotta lose 'em!" The resistance fighter told Rey. Rey then had an idea, and told them, "Get ready you two!"

"Okay! For what?" The resistance fighter asked. Rey pilots the ship up and into the rear of a superstar destroyer. The final TIE Fighter followed behind. The resistance peers out the window, realizing where they are, "ARE WE REALLY DOING THIS?!"

"Looks like it! Get ready!" Sora replied. The two ships slalom debris inside the giant ship. Rey, scared, girds herself as she quickly runs out of space in the wreck. Realizing it was going to be close she whispered, "Oh no!" Just as the TIE pilot was about to get a lock, Rey yanked the ship to the right out of the Destroyer. Rey then cuts the power to the ship making go down in the forward position. See their opportunity Sora and the resistance fighter opens fire. The resistance fighter hits and destroys the final fighter. Rey turned back on the engines and pulled up. The resistance fighter cheered, "Whooo!"

The ship roars off, victorious, leaving the ship graveyard and disappearing into the clouds. The ship from the planet off to deep space. Rey excitedly unbuckles her seatbelt and hurries back while follows quickly behind. Rey and Laura races past BB-8, who is retracting his safety restraints. The resistant fighter and Sora, adrenalized, climbs from their turret, meets Rey and Rey in the corridor, the eldest two of the four began beaming, and saying stuff like at the excat same time, "That was some flying!"

"Nice shooting.""Thanks.""How did you do that?""I don't know.""No one trained you?""But I've never left the planet.""Your last shot was great.""That was amazing.""You set me up for it.""It was perfect.""That was pretty good."

Sora, Laura, BB-8, and Rufus just watch the seance smiling to themselves. The resistance fighter and Rey were just staring at each other now, seeing something odd and weird and wonderful, two people totally inexperienced in joy and camaraderie. BB-8 beeps something urgent, Rey turns to the droid, kneels, "You're okay. He's with the Resistance. He's going to get you home." After thinking for a moment she decided, "We both will."

"Count us in too. We need to get there too, anyways." Sora volunteer as Laura and Rufus nodded in agreement. Rey smiled before realizing, "I don't know your name."

"Finn. What's yours?" He asked. She replied, "I'm Rey." Sora introduced, "I'm Sora, this is Rufus and Laura." They nodded when Sora said their names. Finn stared into Rey's eyes and began to speak, "Rey..."

But before Finn can say anything they jumped because across the lounge, steam bursts from under the floor, Rey quickly move to action as she told them, "Help me with this! Quick!" They hurry to the grating, pulled it up together. Sora wondered, "What's going on?" She goes below as BB-8 BEEPS concern...

* * *

Meanwhile, in HYDRA Star Destroyer above Jakku, a HYDRA Lieutenant moves to his commander, Klyo Ren, Grandson of Darth Vader, who was currently looking out across the star field. The lieutenant swallows in fear, uneasy with his task, "Sir. We were unable to acquire the droid on Jakku."

Kylo Ren turns to look at him, he says nothing as he contented, "It escaped capture aboard a stolen Corellian YT model freighter." Kylo Ren just stared at him, "The droid... stole a freighter?"

"Not exactly, sir. It had help." He replied. Kylo Ren says nothing. The lieutenant sweats as he brings up even more bad news, " We have no confirmation, but we believe FN-2187 may have been helped in the escape..."

Kylo Ren ignites his lightsaber and began throwing a fit as he slashed the controls in front of him. The lieutenant winces as Kylo Ren's rage continues. He looked up when he calmed down and deactivated his lightsaber, "Anything else?"

"The two were accompanied by a spiky haired boy and two girls..." he continued. Kylo Ren reaches out with the Force and pulled the lieutenant into his black glove, "What spiky hair boy and two girls?"

* * *

Rey's head pops up from under the grating, surrounded by steam. As the energy alarm went off, Rey explained, "It's the motivator! Grab me a Harris wrench... check in there!" As Sora and Finn checked a storage box, she disappears down below, overwhelmed by the technical issues. Laura just sat back quietly as she read her X-Men comics. Sora asked, "How bad is it?!"

"If we wanna live, not good!" She replied. BB-8 watches as Finn and Sora searched a selection of tools, he explained, "They're hunting for us now, we gotta get outta this system!" Rey re-emerges, Finn hands her the wrench. Rey explained, "BB-8 said the location of the Resistance Base is 'need to know...' if I'm taking you there, I need to know!"

"This?" He tossed her the tool. She catches it and goes under again, leaving Finn and others alone. Finn whispered, "You gotta tell us where the base is." BB-8 beeps confused, "I don't speak that." Sora wondered, "Wait, if your with the resistance, then how do you not know where you base is?"

"Alright, between us, I'm not with the Resistance, okay?" Everyone was shocked by this information. Even Laura looked up from he really omicron of give him a glare. He explained, "I'm just trying to get away from HYDRA... but you tell us where your base is, I'll get you guys there first...deal?!"

Sora and Rufus shrugged, Laura rolled her eyes and went back to her comic, and BB-8 wasn't sure. He pleaded quietly, "Droid, please."

Rey pops up again and tells them, "Pilex driver, hurry!" Finn, Sora, and Rufus moved for the tool as she asked, "So where's your base?"

"Go on BB-8, tell her." Finn tells him. He quietly added, "Please!" They look to BB-8, who considers the whole situation, then beeps. Rey raised an eyebrow, "The Ileenium system?" As Finn hands her the tool, surprised but thrilled, Rey disappears below as he replied, "Yeah, the Ileenium system, that's the one... get us there as fast as you can." A smiling Finn gives BB-8 a thumbs up. BB-8 quickly extends his wielding torch and turns it upwards as his own thumbs up, then retracts it. Sora and Rufus then gave their own thumbs up, Laura just continued to glare but she guessers that she was keeping her eyes on him before going back to her comic. Rey told them, "I'll drop you four at Ponemah Terminal, you can try to get in contact with Laura's father from there. I need the bonding tape, hurry!"

"What about you?" Finn asked. Rey replied, "I gotta get back to Jakku!" "BACK TO JAK-?! Why does everyone always wanna go back to Jakku?!" He questions out loud. As they offered her different tools, she told them, "No, that one! No. No. The one I'm pointing to! No. NO. NO. If we don't patch it up, the propulsion tank will overflow and flood the ship with poisonous gas!"

BB-8 moved to Finn and tips his head shows him the tool. He throws her the tape, "This?"

"Yes!" She beamed as she disappears below once more. Finn then asked, "Hey. Rey. You're a pilot... you can fly anywhere! Why go back?! You got a family?" He then asked a bit worried, "You got a boyfriend? Cute boyfriend?"

The steam and alarm stop as Rey pops up, annoyed, "None of your business, THAT'S WHY! What I'm more curious about is why Sora thinks he jumped to the future?!"

"That thought has occurred to me. Yeah, why do you think you time traveled?" Finn asked as he turned to Sora.

"Okay...what do you know about the Heroes of Light?" Sora asked. Rey raised an eyebrow, "Okay, many years ago, Xehanort returned to Arrendelle, which caused their Queen to unintentionally start an eternal winter. So, Princess Anna and her adopted brother, Sora Fair, gathered his closest friends to search for their sister and gathered heroes from the other worlds to stop him but one day Sora vanished without a trace. No one seen him since..."

"That was me." Sora nodded. Finn looked at him in disbelief belief, "You're saying, your Sora, Sora Fair. The Keyblade wielder who vanished long ago?" Sora nodded. Rey just started at him, "Okay, say, if we did believe you. How did you get here? Now of all times?"

"That Heartless we fought on the Grid... when we fought him we could barely touch him because we thought he could teleport. We were wrong, I think it could stop time and moved out of the way before we could hit it. It must have time traveled further after the battle was over to avoid getting killed and before I could escape the data world, it got ahead of me and opened a portal in time and threw me into the future, where HYDRA's word is law. My friends must have stopped Xehanort from getting the X-blade but he must of escaped and took over of what remained of HYDRA and the Empire and conquered the galaxy with them..." Sora assumed.

"No one really knows who the supreme leader is, except and handful of people including Kylo Ren, I suppose it's possible." Finn admitted. Sora raised an eyebrow, "Kylo Ren? I'm just taking a wild guess here but is he Darth Vader's grandson or something?"

"Yep." Finn nodded. Sora signed, "Figures." Rey signed, "And what proof, do you have that you're the real Sora? We know you have the Keyblade but he wasn't the only one to wield that weapon."

Sora thought for a moment before realizing, he pulled out Kairi's luck charm, "One, Kairi gave me her good luck charm before we left the kingdom."

They nodded. Sora gestured to Rufus, "Two, I'm pretty sure a naked mole rat also disappeared the same time I did." He the gestured to Laura, "Three, Wolverine was on our team before I vanished, so someone must have figured out what happened and sent Logan and his daughter to find me." Sora pointed out. Rey and Finn looked to each other before looking back to Sora. Finn asked, "That it? I was kinda expecting to see a Genie of the Lamp."

"Did someone say my name?" Genie asked as he appeared between Finn and Rey causing them to gasp. Laura was even shocked by Genie's appearance. Genie looked around, "Back in the Star Wars Galaxy again, huh? Wow, it looked so much more real and less cartoony than it did last time. We must jumped ahead to the newer movies."

Genie then changed into a blue protocol droid, "Thank the maker, we didn't end up in the prequel era. I don't think the fans could handle an Jar Jar appearance or Anakin taking about sand..." he then changed to Sandman, "That was hurtful him talking about me like that."

Genie then changed back to normal. Sora smiled, "Genie! Good to see you. Help me out here. Are we in the future."

Genie then replied, "Well, we are in the latest Star Wars movie era but just to play it safe I'll check." Genie then began typing on a computer and hit enter. The words appeared said, "Your in the future, alright" Genie frowned as he turns into a purple dog named Courage and screamed. He turned in Doc, "Great Scott! Now we know how Cap felt..."

"Yeah, we're in the future." Genie nodded in his normal form. Rey admitted, "Okay, I'm convinced."

Just then, the power went out, Genie laughed nervously, "Garry, must have forget to play the electric bill. " BB-8 was nervous. Finn muttered, "That can't be good." Rey head off as he said, "No, it can't be..." Everyone quickly followed. As the got into their seats as Rey tried to use the dead computer, "Someone's locked onto us... all controls are overridden."

Finn quickly, awkwardly climbs up, looks out. Rey told him, "Get off. Get off!" Sora asked, "See anything?"

"Oh no." Finn muttered, "I think it's HYDRA. What do we do?"

Sora thought to himself, there must be something... the Sora's eyes light up, "You said poisonous gas."

"Yeah, but I fixed that." Rey replied. Sora asked, "Can you unfix it?"

Rey and Finn stares at him and gets his plan! They head off and grabbed gas masks. As the put them on, they climbed into the open grating area. Rey told the droid, "C'mon BB-8." They helped BB-8 down, too but: they struggle like crazy. But Genie helped out and set him down gently before returning to his lamp. Finn pulls the grating over them as Rey works on the controls. She asked Finn, "You think Sora's plan will work on the Stormtroopers?"

"Yeah. Their masks filter out smoke, not toxins." Finn agreed. Just then the Lights and Finn power turned back on and Laura popped out her claws. Sora told her, "Easy, Laura..." Finn pulled then grate shut just as the ships doors opened. And what came in was not Stromtroopers but an old man and a Wookiee both armed with blasters. The old man smiled, "Chewie... we're home." The Wookiee roared...

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter! Okay, when the force awakens second trailer came in with Han and Chewie came on screen, you we geeking out, weren't you? I know I was! I'm looking forward to the Last Jedi, the Han Solo movie, and all the future Star Wars movies. Maybe we'll see them in future Kingdom Hearts games. That would be awesome! Anyways, next time, as our present heroes try to figure out what happened to Sora, He along with Rufus and Genie teams up with Rey, Finn, X-23, BB-8, Han, and Chewie to meet up with the resistance but as Sora explores this future will he like at what he learns? Stay tuned. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. See you next time!**


	86. Chapter 85: The War Smuggler Hero

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Square Enix and Disney. Alright, today I gotta another long chapter for you. But before we begin let's reply to some reviews...**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **Mickol93: I hope you enjoy this chapter then. I mean, what Star Wars fan isn't a fan of Han and Chewie... besides Harrison Ford... Who wanted his character to be killed off for years... :( Well, he's hoping the Han Solo origin story movie will be good...**

 **Guest: Yeah... that doesn't happen... sorry but the Winter Soilder is still around all with another clone we've seen in Logan... so that's I hope you get some entertainment from that...**

 **ajjr12: Again remember "always in motion the is." Nothing is set in stone here. Sora might not even know Anakin Skywalker is Darth Vader... you'll just have to wait and see...**

 **Guest: A Sokai fan I see. ;) Sorry but all the heroes will be going as per usual. I mean what are they going to do... stay in the previous world and be stuck there because Sora still has Genie? The only transportation at the moment... but I promise you there will be more Sokai moments. As well as RikuXSabine moments...**

 **Deadman: I know. Sorry. We don't see future Logan till the next chapter.**

 **Prequel Hater: Exactly my point. You have the right to say what you like and what you don't like unless it has nothing to do with this fanfic. Glad to hear you enjoy some of the things you hated before... I'll try to do better...**

 **Glenn: Glad you enjoyed the switch on the First Order with HYDRA. Yeah, and we find out some of the future events that lead into this future... should be interesting...**

 **Well, with that out of the way. Let's make the jump to this** **chapter... (Okay, that sounded better in my head...)**

* * *

Chapter 85: The War Smuggler Hero

Anna tapped her foot waiting patiently, she turned to Kristoff, "How long has he been in there?" Kristoff signed in annoyance, "5 minutes more since the last time you asked me."

"I don't like this. Maybe I should go back to check up with him." Anna suggested. Tony, who was currently working on repairing his armor from the last fight, stated, "You're Highness. I'm sure it's nothing. Sora probably just wanted to spend a little more time longer with his parents. I mean who wouldn't want to."

"As much as I hate to admit it but Anna's right. I get, Sora. But we can't wait much longer. It's only a matter of time Xehanort makes his next move." Cloud replied. Anna rasied an eyebrow, "Did you just agree with me?"

"Okay, so Kairi, you go. Sora will listen to you. If anyone can get him out, it's you." Riku turned to Kairi. She signed, "Alright... Rocket sent me up..."

"Don't bother. Sora's no longer in the data worlds." Naminè stated as she drew. Anna beamed, "You mean he's finally coming out!"

"No, I mean, he's left the data world a while ago. He should be back by now." Naminè explained. Mulan wondered, "Okay,but since he isn't here. Then where is he?"

"That might be a problem..." Naminè said as she finished her drawing, "Remember that Heartless CLU summoned?" Zeb signed, "Kinda hard not to. It was a tricky little Heartless."

"But we manged to defeated it." Donald nodded. Naminè shook her head, "Except, we didn't..." She showed everyone her drawing of said Heartless blasting Sora. Wolverine's eyes widened, "What the Fu..."

"Language!" Cap and Ana exclaimed. Tony grinned as Cap glared, "Not now Tony... That Heartless must have telported away at the last second and attack Sora when we least expected it. So, where are they now?"

"Well, I know that Heartless is trapped somewhere between data and reality as for Sora...well, he could be at any time." Naminè replied. Sabine asked, "Uh...don't you mean any where?"

"No, we had it all wrong. That Heartless doesn't telport. It controls time." Naminè explained. Anna's jaw dropped, "Which means Sora's either stuck in the past or stuck in the future?"

"That's what I'm saying." She nodded. Tony the spoke up, "Well, considering nothing's changed or none of us are being whipped from existence, it's probably a safe guess Sora's in the Furture..."

"Okay, so how do we get him back?" Herc asked. Tony shrugged, "Honestly, I'm not sure if we can... Hopefully, Sora's in good hands now..."

* * *

Han Solo and Chewbacca entered their ship for the first time in a long time. Han knew that this ship had to be flying this ship when they found it so they searched the ship. Han then remembered one trick he did to avoid getting captured long ago. He nodds to the Wookiee, who removed the grate to see Sora, Rufus, Laura, Finn, Rey, and BB-8. Han demanded, "Where are the others? Where's the pilot?"

"...I'm the pilot..." Rey admitted. Han rasied an eyebrow, "You?" Chewie growled in response, "No, it's true: we're the only ones on board."

"You can understand that thing?" Finn asked as Rufus hid himself in Sora's pocket. Han replied, "And 'that thing' can understand you too, so watch it. Come on outta there." They did as they were told as BB-8 uses his magnetic arm to quickly pull himself out. Han asked, "Where'd you get this ship?"

"Niima Outpost." Rey replied. Han was shocked, Jakku?! That junkyard?!" Finn beamed, "Thank you! Junkyard!" Han turned to Chewie, "Told ya we should've double-checked the Western Reaches!

"Who had it? Ducain?" Han asked. Rey replied, "I stole it from Unkar Plutt. He stole it from the Irving Boys, who stole it from Ducain." Han finished, "Who stole it from me! Well, you tell him Han Solo just stole back the Millennium Falcon for good."

Han walks away, takes in the ship: it's his again. Doesn't see that Rey is awed. His back to all of them, he smiles. Chewie responds as Han heads toward the cockpit. Rey was shocked, "This is the Millennium Falcon? You're Han Solo?"

"I used to be." Han admited. Finn rememebered, "Han Solo? The Rebellion General?" Rey shook her head, "No, the smuggler!"

"Wasn't he a war hero?! " Finn asked as Chewie shrugged in response. Sora asked Rey, "Other being a war hero, what is Han excatly famous for?"

"He was the captian of this very ship. This is the ship that made the Kessel Run in fourteen parsecs...!" Rey explained. Han corrected, "Twelve!" Before grumbling, "Fourteen." Han stopped to take a good look at his ship, so many memories Then he sees something that annoys him, "Hey! Some moof-milker put a compressor on the ignition line!"

"Unkar Plutt did. I thought it was a mistake too, puts too much stress on the hyperdrive." Han nodded, "...Stress on the hyperdrive..." He had to admit the girl knew her stuff, he then turned to Chewie, "Chewie, throw 'em in a pod, we'll drop them at the nearest inhabited planet."

"Wait! No... we need your help!" Sora tried to tell him. Han turned to him, "My help?" Sora explained, "BB-8, Laura, and I have to get to the Resistance base as soon as possible!"

"The droid carrying a map to Luke Skywalker." Finn explained. That Han stops in his tracks, "You are the Han Solo that fought with the Rebellion. You knew him." The mention of Luke has really hit Han. He turns to Finn, "Yeah, I knew him. I knew Luke."

Before anyone could say anything else, a distant nosie was heard through out the ship. Han muttered, "Don't tell me a Rathtar's gotten loose..." Han quickly left the ship followed by the others. Finn looked very concerned, "Wait - a what?! Did you just say Rathtars? Hey"

The Falcon was parked in this giant freighter's hangar. Han moves to a control pannel, they all follow him. Finn asked, "You're not hauling Rathtars on this freighter, are you?"

"I'm hauling Rathtars." Han admited. He quickly saw what was going on, "Oh great. It's the Guavian Death Gang... they must've tracked us from Nantoon." Han heads off as Sora and Rey asked, "What's a Rathtar?" Han leads the group down a long narrow hallway lined with cargo containers. Han explained, "They're big and dangerous..."

"Y'ever heard of the Trillia Massacre?!" Finn asked. Rey shook her head, "No." Finn signed in relief, "Good." Han explained, "I got three of 'em going to King Prana."

"THREE?! How'd you get them on board?" Finn asked. Han replied, "I used to have a bigger crew." Han then told them, "Get below deck and stay there until I say so... don't even think about taking the Falcon."

"What about BB-8?" Rey asked. The smuggle replied, "He stays with me... until I get rid of the gang, then you can have him back and be on your way." Sora wondered, "What about the Rathtars... where are you keeping them?" Just then, on of the cargo containers banged as tounge of the monster smeared across the window causing Sora, Rey, and Finn to gasp as Rufus shivered in fear inside of Sora's pocket. Han replied, "There's one."

"What are you gonna do?" Rey asked. Han replied, "Same thing I always do... talk my way out of it." Chewie roars something in response, causing Han to argue, "Yes, I do. Every time."

As the others hid below, The Guavian Death Gang enters the sence. Han, Chewie and BB-8 forty feet away in the middle of the long hall. Their leader walked up, "Han Solo. You are a dead man." Han smiles innocently, friendly. BB-8 nervously looks back and forth at the gang, as Han greeted, "Bala-Tik. What's the problem?"

"The problem is we loaned you fifty thousand for this job." Bala-Tik replied. They look up, trying to get a view. Sora whispered, "Can you see them?"

"No. Let's try to get a better view." Rey shuggested. They start crawling down the crawl space as Bala-Tik continued, "I heard you also borrowed fifty thousand from Kanjiklub."

"You know you can't trust those little freaks! How long've we known each other?" Han asked. Sora, Rey, Laura, and Finn arrive under the gang. Rey whispered, "They have blasters..."

"A lot of 'em." Finn agreed. They continued to watch as the gang leader asked, "The question is how much longer will we know each other? Not long. We want our money back now."

"Ya think hunting Rathtars is cheap? I spent that money." Han argued. Bala-Tik replied, "Kanjiklub wants their investment back, too."

"I never made a deal with Kanjiklub!" Han denied. However, Bala-Tik easily caught his lie, "Tell that to Kanjiklub." The sound of a door opening as Han turned uncomfortably to see the Kanjiklub members. Han greeted, "Tasu Leech. Good to see you."

"Wrong again, Solo. It's over for you." Tasu spoke in an alien language as he loads his blaster. BB-8 was getting even more nervous. The others reacted to the sounds of the new gang... start crawling back the other way to see them. Han tried to reason with them, "Boys. You're both gonna get what I promised! Have I ever not delivered for you before?"

"Yeah." Bala-Tik nodded as Tasu added, "Twice!" Han realized they were right. Han asked, "What was the second time?"

"Your game is old. There's no one in the galaxy left for you to swindle." Bala-Tik told him as Tasu finished, "Nowhere left for you to hide."

"That BB unit... HYDRA is looking for one just like it. And some fugitives." Bala-Tik regonized. The others stopped crawling when they heard that. BB-8 hides behind Han's leg. Han realized now he wasn't the only one in trouble, "First I've heard of it."

"What are we going to do?" Sofa wondered. Rey realized, "Wait wait wait wait. If we close the blast doors in that corridor, we can trap both gangs!" Finn asked, "Close the blast doors from here?"

"Resetting the fuses should do it." Rey explained. Sora nodded, "Do it." Rey began to reset the fuses as sparks were shooting from them as they do. Finn and Rufus quickly joins in to help. Sora and Laura just watch them work. Once they were resetting the fuses boxes. Rey smiles optimistically. Finn looks hopeful too. But instead of closing the doors, it opened three cargo containers opened as three monster roars could be heard all around the ship. Han muttered, "I got a bad feeling about this..."

Sora wondered, "What was that?" Rey eyes widened, "Oh no."

"Oh no, what?" Finn asked. Rey replied, "Wrong fuses." Sora's eyes widened, "Please, tell me that we didn't just released the three Rathtars."

"Kill them! And take the droid!" Bala-Tik ordered. The gangs aim their weapons just as a Rathtar appears behind them and began to devour to of the gang members. The other members of the gang either made a run for it or started to fight back. Han and Chewie react, flinching then turn to Kanjiklub as a rathtar appears behind them, roaring! The Gang did same same thing as the other gang did... run or fight. Han, Chewie and BB-8 race down the hall, as a Kanjiklub member comes around the corner. Han punched him with one blow, throws him toward the Rathtar. With that, they kept moving.

Rey, Finn, Sora, and Laura hurriedly crawl through the space below decks. Finn muttered, "This was a mistake!"

"Huge!" Rey agreed. Sora nodded, "Let's get out of here!"

With that they climbed out hatch, quickly. As they turned a corridor Sora wondered, "What do they look like?" As they turned another corner and they saw gang members being eaten by a Rathtar. Sora and Rey cover their mouths as Finn imply stated, "They look like that."

Laura growled as she popped out her claws and charged at the beast. Sora exclaimed, "Laura, wait!" But his words fell on deaf ears, as Laura cut through the tenacles to kill the creature. Sora signed as he summoned his Keyblade, guess he had no choice but to help her. Finn uses this opportunity to yank Rey away.

They race around another corner only to find another Rathtar is there. They began to run in the opposite direction, "This way!"

"Are you sure?" As they ran for their lives, Finn is grabbed, pulled away. Rey gasped, "FINN!"

Rey ran after the Rathtar but the Rathtar was fast and turned at a coroner, losing her. Finn called out, "REY!"

Rey mentality kicks herself for losing them when she realizes, she had just passed a control panel. Her eyes light up as she moves to it. She examined the security footage and saw Finn, being dragged by a Rathtar toward an open blast door. Rey's hand on the button, she waits for the right moment then slammed the button. The blast door instantly closeson one of the Rathtar tentacles. It screamed in pain, it's severed tentacle still wrapped around Finn's leg. Finn scrambles up, desperately shaking the sticky tentacle off his leg! Rey arrives, runs to Finn, beaming to see him alive, "Finn!" Finn tried to explain, "It had me! But the door...!"

"That was lucky! Now let's grab Sora and Laura and get out of here before another one shows up." Rey suggested. Finn nodded, "Agreed!"

Sora and Laura battle the Rathtar. As the slashed of it's tentacles, Sora saw an opening, "FREEZE!"

Ice struck the Rathtar freezing it in place. Sora and Laura turned to see Finn and Rey. Rey asked, "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, we're good. So back to the Falcon?" Sora assumed. Finn nodded, "Heck, yeah!" With that they all began their way back to the ship. Meanwhile, Han, Chewie and BB-8 take cover, Han exchanging blaster fire with gang members at the other end of the hall. Han told Chewie. "I got the door. Cover us!" Chewie roared in agreement. Chewie fries down the hall as Han crossed the corridor, BB-8 followed nervously. As Chewie exchanges blaster fire, Han works the controls. Just then Chewie was hit IN the shoulder by enemy fire. He goes down with a loud groan. Han exclaimed, "Chewie! You okay?"

Han grabs Chewie's bowcaster, fires at the emeny killing them. Han looked at bowcaster, "Wow." Just then Sora, Rey, Finn, and Laura caught up to them. Sora quickly told them, "I got the door." He summoned his Keyblade and aimed it at the door. Light swirled around the Keyblade as a beam of light struck the door unlocking and opened it. Han just stared at Sora, "Not bad..." He then told Chewiw as he helped him move, "Come on! Come on!"

As everyone board the Millennium Falcon, Han told Sora, "You, close the door behind us!" Then turned to Finn, "You take care of Chewie!" Sora quickly closed the door once everyone was inside. Han stands at the navicomputer, hitting switches. Rey enters fast, moves past him to Chewie's seat. Han asked, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Unkar Plutt installed a fuel pump too, if we don't prime that we're not going anywhere." Rey explained. Han muttered, "I hate that guy."

Han sat as Rey was hitting buttons, "And you could use a Co-Pilot." Han argued, "I got one, he's back there."

"Watch the thrust, we're goin' out of here at lightspeed..." Han told her. Rey asked in shock, "From inside the hangar? Is that even possible?"

"I never ask that question until after I've done it." Han replied. Just then a Rathtar jumped onto the windshield causing Rey to scream. It's giant mouth chewing at the glass until Genie pulled it off, "Ah, this pesky bugs never watch where they're going."

Genie the quickly cleaned the windows as he threw the Rathtar away, "All clean! Thank you for coming Genie's car wash! We thank you for for your patience and please enjoy your free pine tree ornament." Genie the appeared inside the ship and hung said pine tree ornament above.

Han just gave Genie an odd stare before muttering, "This is not how I thought this day was gonna go.. angle the shields... Hang on back there!"

Chewie continued to groan in pain as Finn going through a first aid kit when the ship gets hit again. Finn lied, "No problem!"

Three gang members race out here and fireat the Falcon hitting fuel lines, blasting the ship hard. Han told his ship, "Come on baby, don't let me down!" He hits a switch but nothing happens, "What?!" But Rey reaches over, hits a switch, matter-of-factly, "Compressor."

Han doesn't like it but she's right he hits the switch again and the hyperdrive fires. The hangar is filled with lightspeed blast as theattacking gang members are blasted backlike dry leaves. And the Faclon was gone with a blink of an eye. Bala-Tik watched everything through the window so then he made a call, "Inform HYDRA that Han Solo has the droid they want. And it's aboard the Millennium Falcon."

* * *

Meanwhile on HYDRA's head quarters, Starkiller Base, Kylo Ren and HYDRA's General Hux stood before their Superme Leader of HYDRA through a hologram. The image was blurred so no one could see his face. The Superme Leader said to them, "The droid will soon be delivered to the Resistance.. Leading them to the last Jedi. If Skywalker returns, the new Jedi will rise."

"Supreme Leader, I take full responsibility for th..." Hux replied only to be cut off, "General!" Hux remained silent as the Supreme Leader continued, "Our strategy must now change."

"The weapon. It is ready. I believe the time has come to use it. We shall destroy the government that supports the Resistance, the Republic. Without their friends to protect them, the Resistance will be vulnerable, and we will stop them before they reach Skywalker." Hux suggested. The Supreme Leader considers it before nodded, "Go. Oversee to it."

"Yes, Supreme Leader." General Hux bowed before leaving. Kylo Ren watched him as he left. The Supreme Leader told Kylo Ren, "There's been an awakening. Have you felt it?"

"Yes." Kylo Ren replied. The Supreme Leader then said," There's something more. The droid we seek is aboard the Millennium Falcon. In the hands of your father, Han Solo."

"He means nothing to me." Kylo Ren reassured his master. The Supreme Leader spoke, "Even you, master of the Knights of Ren, have never faced such a test."

"By the grace of your training, I will not be turned." Kylo Ren told him. His master nodded, "Good, but that's not all why I asked you here... A great threat has returned... one who threatens all we've built together. One not even your grandfather could defeat..."

After pressing a few buttons, an image of Sora battling a Rathtar with Laura appeared. Kylo Ren asked, "A boy?"

"He is the one who assembled our enemies long ago... he had disappeared long ago and now he has returned... if he reunites with what little of what friends he has left... he will stop at nothing to return to the past and undo the future that is HYDRA." The Supreme Leader. Kylo Ren replied, "Then he shall die before he does!"

"No! Yes, he will die but not yet! He owes me a weapon. But I need him alive to do so... oh, and that reminds me... he's carrying a magic lamp. I want you to retrieve it for me. Send X-24 and the Winter Soilder with you." The Superme Leader told him.

"As you wish, I will not fail you." Ren replied. The Supreme Leader nodded, "We shall see. We shall see."

With that the message ended...

* * *

Back with Sora and the others the Falcon through the string light of lightspeed, alarms what off with problems everywhere, and the lounge where Chewie yelps as Finn nervously works to bandage his shoulder. Sora, Laura, BB-8 , and Rufus watched as the chaos went on. Han told Rey, "Electrical overload!"

"I can fix that!" Rey replied. Han added, "The coolant's leaking!"

"Try transferring auxiliary power to the secondary tank..." Rey suggested. Han nodded, "...Secondary tank, I got it!"

Chewie continued howls in pain. Finn hangs in there, wraps a bandage on Chewie's shoulder which caused Chewie to roar. BB-8 scurries Chewie as Finn complains, "Come on! I need help with this giant hairy thing! Stop moving! Chewie!"

"You hurt Chewie, you're gonna deal with me!" Han warned him. As Finn struggles to bandage the Wookiee, Finn questions, "Hurt him?! He almost killed me six times!"

Chewie grabbed him by the collar and roars causing, causing Finn to say, "Which is fine." Sora offered, "You know, I could help." Finn turned to Sora in shock, "You sure?" Sora nodded. Finn shrugged, "Your funeral..."

Sora summoned his Keyblade and raised in the air, "HEAL!" Green Light shine on Chewie, causing the Wookiee to stop complaining and looked to his now healed shoulder. Finn turned to Sora, "Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"Why didn't you ask?" Sora asked before turning to Chewie who was now getting up, "You gonna be okay?" Chewie turned to Sora smiled and growled. He smiled, "You're Welcome."

"This hyperdrive blows there's gonna be pieces of us in three different systems." Han told Rey. HE was currently at the controls when all the alarms stopped. Rey, satisfied, sits in the co-pilot seat. Han is confused, "What'd you do?"

"I by-passed the compressor." Rey beamed. Han looks at her and gave her a little, appreciative laugh. Han leaves the controls, walking past BB-8, "Move, ball." Han knelt at Chewie, who was recovering. Han checks his friend's wound with care and saw that it was gone. Chewie growled. Han shook his head, "Nah, don't say that, you did great. Just rest." Han turns to Finn and Sora, "Good job, you two. And thanks."

"You're welcome." Finn replied as Sora nodded. Sora then accidentally hit a button on the chess set, and the pieces appear, looking up at Finn, curiously. The pieces start to FIGHT as Sora fiddles with the controls, trying to turn it off. Han turned to them, "So, fugitives, huh?"

"HYDRA wants the map. Finn is with the Resistance, Sora and Rufus are heroes from the past, Laura's the daughter of Wolverine... Rey explained the others situation be fore shrugging, "... I'm just a scavenger."

Han gives Finn and Sora a skeptical once-over as Sora finally manages to turn off the chess set. Han looks to BB-8, "Let's see whatcha got." Rey turned to BB-8, "Go ahead." BB-8 rolls forward and suddenly project a holographic map, filing the room. They all react in amazement. Chewie sits to look up. Han moves through stars, becomes reflective as he noticed something, "This map's not complete. It's just a piece. Ever since Luke disappeared, people have been looking for him."

"Why'd he leave?" Rey asked. Han replied, "He was training a new generation of Jedi..."

"Jedi? You mean like Ahsoka, Kanan and Ezra?" Sora asked. Han nodded, "That's right, the Heroes of Light joined the Rebellion long before I did...but, yeah, like them. One boy, an apprentice turned against him, destroyed it all. Luke felt responsible... He walked away from everything."

"Do you know what happened to him?" Finn asked. Han replied, "There're a lot of rumors. Stories. The people who knew him the best think he went looking for the first Jedi temple."

"The Jedi were real?" Rey asked in awe. Sora nodded, "Yeah, I met some of them." Han admitted, "I used to wonder that myself. Thought it was a bunch of mumbo-jumbo... magical power holding together good, evil, the dark side and the light... 'Crazy thing is, it's true. The Force, the Jedi, all of it. It's all true."

As Rey and Finn stared in awe, Sora asked, "Han? Do you know what happened to my friends? The Heroes of Light?" Suddenly, Rey's and Finn's faces looked down in guilt as Chewie moaned as well. Han signed, "Look, kid, what your about hear...you may not like it."

"Just tell me... I want to know." Sora asked. Han signed, " I wasn't there but I heard what happened. From what they told me, some time after you disappeared...your friends realized they couldn't wait for you when they realized the deadline with Xehanort was getting close so they had to keep moving with out ya. The good news is they found Elsa, brought back Summer, and stopped Xehanort...bad news is...there was allot of causalities." Sora gasped as Han continued, "With you gone Xehanort was ten steps ahead of all of them. But your friends weren't going down with out a fight. The battle for Kingdom Hearts lasted for weeks. Many your friends didn't survive the first two. On the last day, when Xehanort thought had caught the last Princess of Heart...he was wrong turned out your sister, Anna, tricked them into believe she was the Princess of Heart. In a fit of rage Xehanort killed her but it was what she was counting on because he was light open to one last desprite attack. Queen Elsa frozen him in place as your friends Riku stripped the Darkness from him and Kairi destroyed him with her light because she was the true Princess of Heart..."

Sora fell to his knees Anna was gone, "No..." Tears rolled down Sora's face. Anna was gone, she sacrificed herself to give his friends a chance of stropping Xehanort of good. But then he picked up on the last thing Han said, "Kairi's a princess?" Han nodded. Sora couldn't help but wondered, "Is she okay? What happened to my other friends? My other sister?"

"With Xehanot gone his forces what remained of his retreated back to the worlds, but you're friends knew... If even one of Xehanort's followers were out there or even heard of Kingdom Hearts... the worlds would be threatened once more...so from that day forward, the worlds would know them as...the Avengers. Together they fought the foes no single hero could with stand. With Captain America and Elsa as their leader, they kept on fighting using you as an inspiration to themselves and others. Luke was actually a big fan of yours. Together with the aid of the Rebellion, we brought down the Empire. For that time things were well until years later HYDRA had struck now organized with a new leader. With Kylo Ren as his enforcer, the Jedi were the first to fall. They took control over Arrenedle, the Avengers fought back but eventually they got overwhelmed Thor bought us time to escape but he never got a chance to escape as well. Cap, Elsa, and my wife, Leia, and the others formed a Resistance to stop them...But Chewie and I didn't stick around... I wasn't in the right place at the time..." Han explained, "So, I don't know where they are now... my best guess their with the Resistance..."

Sora wiped the tears from his face, "I should have been there... I could have done something..." Rey spoke up, "Sora, this wasn't your fault..." Sora shook his head, "I should have suspected something with that Heartless we didn't slew didn't release a heart...Xehanort was my fight..." Sora eyes narrowed, "I don't know how but Xehanort must have survived... waited his time until he was ready like before.. and now this..."

"So...what are you gonna do about it?" Han asked. Rufus cried as Ron was most likely gone... Sora stood on his feet, "Take me to the Resistance, I might have failed my home, and my sister but I will not stand aside as watch my other sister and the rest of my friends die... It's time I end my battle with Xehanort..." Han smirked, "I was hoping you'd say something like that..."

"So, who's me?" Sora smirked. Rufus whipped his tears on his face and beamed, "Oh, yeah!" Genie appeared next to Sora, "You know I got you're back, Sora! Let's go help our friends!" Chewie roared in agreement, Laura smiled and nodded, Rey shrugged, "What the heck..."

Finn sign like he wasn't sure but nodded all the same. Just then an alarm rings on the control station, prompting Han to toggle some switches. BB-8 cuts off the hologram. Chewie rises and moans to Han, but Han motions for Chewie to lay back, "No, you rest." Han turned to the others, "You want my help? You're getting it. Gonna see an old friend. She'll get your droid home and get you to your friends. This is our stop."

Han leaves towards the cockpit, As the others followed. The Falcon as it dropped out of lightspeed, revealing a beautiful green planet ahead. Han noticed Rey looking out the windshield, almost in tears, "I didn't know there was this much green in the whole galaxy..."

The Falcon lands by a near by castle, among dozens of worn, smallish freighters. Rey steps off the Falcon with BB-8 at her side. She takes in the towering stone castle, forest to one side, lake to the other. Serene, beautiful, all new to her. Han rummages, retrieving old blasters. Finn arrives behind him, concerned. Finn started to speak, "Hey, Solo? I'm not sure what we're walking into here..."

"D'you just call me 'Solo?'" Han asked. Fin quickly apologized, "Sorry. Han... Mr. Solo. You should know, I'm a big deal in the Resistance. Which puts a real target on my back. Are there any conspirators here? HYDRA sympathizers?"

"Listen big deal, you've got another problem. Women always figure out the truth." Han told him as he handed him a blaster, "Always." Han walks off. Finn watches him go, wracked with guilt on his face. Sora walked to him, "You know, if you just tell the truth I'm sure Rey will understand. Between you and me I think she likes you."

Finn turned to Sora, "Thanks...I'll think about it." Sora smiled and nodded as he went to join the others. He watched as Han hands Rey a blaster pistol as she stands at looks at the castle, "You might need this."

"I think I can handle myself." Rey said in response. Han nodded, "I know you do. That's why I'm giving it to you. Take it." Rey picked it up as Han asked, "You know how to use one of these?"

"Yeah, you pull the trigger." Rey nodded. Han signed, "There's a little bit more to it than that. You got a lot to learn. You got a name?"

"Rey." She introduced herself. Han replied, "Rey. I've been thinkin' about bringing on some more crew, Rey. A second mate. Someone to help out. Someone who can keep up with Chewie and me, appreciates the Falcon." Rey couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Are you offering me a job?"

"I wouldn't be nice to you. It doesn't pay much." Han warned her. Rey smiled, "You're offering me a job."

"I'm thinking about it." Han said after a minute. Rey wanted to say yes. But something stops her. A line she can't cross. Han asked, "Well?"

"If you were, I'd be flattered. But I have to get home." Rey admitted. Han looks at her, questioningly, "Jakku?"

"I've already been away too long." Rey told him after a beat. Han turned to Chewie, "Chewie, check out the ship as best you can." He then whispered to Rey, "It's too bad. Chewie kind of likes you." Han heads off to the castle as everyone but the Wookiee followed, Sora wondered, "So, where are we going?"

"Solo, why are we here again?" Finn asked as well. Han replied, "To get your droid and yourselves on a clean ship." Sora rasied an eyebrow, "Clean?"

"Do you think it was luck that Chewie and I found the Falcon?" Han asked, "If we canfind it on our scanners, HYDRA's not far behind. Want to get BB-8 to the Resistance? Maz Kanata is our best bet."

"We can trust her, right?" Finn asked. Han reassured him, "Relax, kid. She's run this watering hole for a thousand years. Maz is a bit of an acquired taste, so let me do the talking. And whatever you do, don't stare..."

"At what?" Sora, Finn, and Rey asked. Han simply replied, "Any of it." The door opens. They could hear music and madness much like a place Logan would like to hang out. Just then a tiny, thousand year-old, four foot tall alien, who suddenly starts, as if sensing something. The Alien turns to them as she calls out, "Han Solo!"

Everyone turns to look. It's all was quiet all of a sudden, Sora muttered, "So much for not staring..." Han also muttered, "Oh boy." Before he greeted her as he waved, "Hey, Maz!" As the music went back on, Maz walks to them, pushes someone away as she asked, "Where's my boyfriend?"

"Chewie's working on the Falcon." Han explained much to Sora's shock. Maz replied, "I like that Wookiee. I assume you need something. Desperately. Let's get to it."

Maz walks off, gesturing for them to follow. Soro, Rey, Finn, and Rufus was confused. Laura just walked ahead of them. Han indicates for the rest of them to follow. They do as passing the enormous alien, who sits with woman, who watches them suspiciously.A mall droid, who turns its head to see BB-8 following Rey across the room. The droid, now animated, makes a small transmitting sound, "Alert the Resistance. Their missing droid and the Queen's brother are here!"

"Inform HYDRA... I've found the droid. Hail Hydra!" Said the woman from before...

* * *

A massive Star Destroyer hovers over Starkiller Base, Kylo Ren sat alone in his room, "Forgive me. I feel it again. The pull to the light. Supreme Leader senses it. Show me again, the power of the darkness, and I will let nothing stand in our way. Show me, Grandfather, and I will finish what you started." As he left the room, a burnt deformed helmet of Darth Vader sat there...

* * *

Maz is putting together some food for them. Laura immediately dug in as Maz spoke, "A map to Skywalker himself along with the return of the son of Zack Fair? You're right back in the mess." Han told her, "Maz, I need you to get this droid to Leia."

"Hmm. No. You've been running away from this fight for too long. Han, nyakee nago wadda. Go home!" Maz told him. Han shook his head, "Leia doesn't want to see me." Sora wondered, "Why? She's your wife? I don't think she won't have married you if she didn't want to see you?"

"See... Even Sora gets it..." Maz nodded to Han. Finn then spoke up, as Rufus dug in to his Nachos that Sora ordered for him, "Please, we came here for your help."

"What fight?" Rey wondered. Maz replied, "The only fight... against the dark side. Through the ages, I've seenevil take many forms. The Sith. The Empire. Xehanort. Today, it is the return of HYDRA Their shadow is spreading across the galaxy. We must face them. Fight them. All of us."

"That is why we came to you." Sora nodded as he tool a bit of his burger. Finn the spoke up, "There is no fight against the HYDRA! Not one we can win. Look around. There's no chance we haven't been recognized already. I bet you HYDRA is on their way right..." Finn stops, seeing Maz adjusting her goggles, scrutinizing towards him ... her eyes got huge. Finn wondered, "What's this? What are you doing?"

Maz adjusts the goggles again. Her eyes get impossibly bigger. She grunts recognition. She hoists herself on the tabletop, knocking over food and plates, as Sora and Rufus tried to save their lunch and Laura just kept on eating watch as everything went down. Maz continued crawling towards Finn. Finn asked Han, "Solo, what is she doing?"

"I don't know, but it ain't good." Han replied honestly. Maz explained, "If you live long enough you see the same eyes in different people. I'm looking at the eyes of a man who wants to run."

"You don't know a thing about me. Where I'm from. What I've seen." Finn told her, "You don't know HYDRA like I do. They'll slaughter us. We all need to run." Rey was stunned. Maz, not so much. She crawls back to her chair. She points to some pirates in the corner, "You see those two? They'll trade work for transportation to the Outer Rim. There, you can disappear." Finn saw them and considers it, Rey spoke up, "Finn!"

"Come with me." He pleaded to Rey. She just asked, "What about BB-8? What about Sora, Rufus, Laura, and Genie? We're not done yet. We have to get him back to your base."

"I can't." He told her. Finn stands up to leave. He offers the gun back to Han, "Keep it, kid." Finn headed off as Sora and Rey both up to follow. Rufus finished his food and followed them. Laura place her plate down and went after them too. Maz dials her lenses back to normal, and turns to Han, "Who's the girl?"

Finn sat at the table with the alien smugglers. Finn said to them, "I was told you could get me to the Outer Rim." Rey barges into the conversation, interrupting, "What are you doing?" Finn gets up to talk to her but not before he told the aliens, "Don't leave without me."

Embarrassed, Finn moves her away. Rey begged, "You can't just go. I won't let you." Finn turns to Sora and considers his words from before and signed, "I'm not who you think I am."

"Finn, what are you talking about?" Rey asked. He then confessed, "I'm not Resistance. I'm not a hero. I'm a Stormtrooper... Like all of them, I was taken from a family I'll never know. And raised to do one thing..." Finn frowned as he continued, "But my first battle, I made a choice. I wasn't going to kill for them. So I ran... Right into you. And you looked at me like no one ever had. I was ashamed of what I was. But I'm done with HYDRA. I'm never going back. Rey, come with me."

Everyone took a minute to take Finn's back story in before Sora said, "I'm sorry you had to go through all that... you made the right thing to leave HYDRA...but you should know if you're running HYDRA won't stop till the rule the universe and even Kingdom Hearts. The only way for evil to win is that good men do nothing. Please, help us stop Xehanort."

"Don't go." Rey pleaded. Finn frowned before telling them, "Take care of yourselves. Please."

Rey looks at him, crushed. With quiet resignation, Rey watches Finn return to the aliens... And all three head off. He gets to the front door and walks through it.

Rey is heartsick, Sora placed and hand on her shoulder, "He'll be back... he just needs something or someone worth fighting for." Rey said nothing but she turns as she hears the sound of a young girl in anguish, crying. She follows the sound into the castle, turning so she can't see that Finn has looked back at her one last time. Sora and the others wondered where was Rey running off to so they quickly followed her...

* * *

 **And here's a good place to end the chapter... Hope you liked how I turned the Heroes of Light to the Avengers. Next time, HYDRA makes their move against the Republic. Destroying their worlds and kidnapping Rey. Leaving to the Resistance and the Avengers to come to Sora's aid. Plus we learn more of what happened to them. Can they joined together once again to stop HYDRA? Find out on the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. Also, if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav as well. See you next time!**


	87. Chapter 86: Old Friends

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. Well, this Chapter was longer than I planned it to be but hey, it's my longest chapter in this fanfic yet, so I hope you enjoy it. Now before we begin let's reply to some reviews...**

 **ajjr12: If she said that then that would be a lie. Because that's not at all how he turned to the dark side. Technically, he wasn't supposed to marry in the first place because Jedi weren't allowed to make those certain attachments. His fears of losing her was what lead him to the dark side. The Emperor played a big part in that fully knowing the Jedi would be against his suggestions in all to make Anakin jealous and become closer to him for help instead of the Jedi. But we're not here to discuss about that, sorry about the long geek talk. As you can see, I'm a big Star Wars fan...**

 **Prequel hater: Yeah, that's why I've been trying to include her for the last few Chapters. And well, I be honest with you, I'm not sure what I'm doing with Rey that makes you like more than you did in the film but I'll do my best to keep at it.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **Guest: I'm not sure how to respond to that but sorry for the spoilers...**

 **Mickol93: Thank you. And you're right. In fact, we get to see her future self in this chapter!**

 **Glenn: Thank you! I've been planning of doing it for a while now and I'm glad I finally got to do it.**

 **sailorsenshi13: Yes, they are but I haven't really got into that series so they won't be in here because I don't know enough about them. Sorry, but I really think you'll like this chapter!**

 **Well, with that out of the way, let's start the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 86: Old Friends

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE MIGHT NOT BE A WAY FOR MY BROTHER TO COME BACK!" Anna demaned. Tony rasied his arms in defense, "Well, first, no ones really discovered time travel. Second, we don't know when Sora will show up. Finally, Sora could appear on any world."

"Then if we don't find a way to bring Sora back, we might have to move on without him." Cap sadly told them. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Steve removed his mask and told them, "I don't like it any better than the rest of you, but if we don't keep moving than Xehanort will conquer more worlds or worse."

The others realized Captain America was right. They didn't want to do it especially after all the things Sora did for them. Kairi then eyes widened, "Wait, we don't know about time travel now. But maybe we'll get idea in the future as Logan find Sora."

"Wait, what?" Logan asked in confusion...

* * *

Meanwhile many years later, Rey steps down into the basement corridor. BB-8, Sora, Laura, and Rufus followed her. Sora spoke up, "Rey, what's going on?"

"Don't you here that?" Rey asked. Sora replied, "I'm not hearing anything." Sora turned to the others, "Are you guys hearing anything?" Laura, BB-8, and Rufus all shook their heads no." Walking carefully and confused, she is not sure why she's down here. She can hear the echoing sounds of a young girl crying. She heads down the hall... to the very end, where there is a door. It is almost as if a soulful vibration draws her closer. She looks at the door lock and thedoor opens. Sora replied a little spooked, "Maybe we should turn back?"

Hesitant, Rey enters. Sora signed as he and the others followed her as Rufus shivered in fear. They moved into the dark, small, vaulted storage room. Old treasures line the floors and walls, but there is something specific Rey is drawn to... on a table, an old wooden box.

Rey moves to it, unsure, afraid, as if an energy from inside the box has been calling her here. The others nervously follows. Sora whispered to himself, "This is not a horror fanfic, this is not a horror fanfiic, this is not a horror fanfic..."

Rey reaches out, very slowly, to touch the box. A moment heavy with tension. Rey opened the box and sees inside was a strange device that she never seen before. Sora however had regonized the weapon, "Is that a lightsaber?" With hesitation, she reaches towards it, but she cannot resist. As her hand makes contact with it, there is the piercing sound of a lightsaber igniting. She move her hand away, as Rey heard a mechanical breathing sound.

Rey notices the changed scenery as she was now alone in a dark hallway. She could her disembodied voices around her. One she could hear the most clear, "NO!" She stood up looks around, confused by all she was seeing and hearing. Rey turned to see a doorway. Rey ran down the corridor, but it tilts and turns causing she land on the wall which was now the ground covered with dried grass. She turns to look, to see a burning temple at night. She then turned to an R2 unit, who watched the flames and a man appears, he knelt down and reaches out to the droid with a mechanical right hand.

Rey watched as the scene turned again while it was raining in the dark of the night. She watch helplessly as a warrior was stabbed in the back by a fiery red lightsaber. He screamed as he fell to the ground.

Rey looked up in horror to se Kylo Ren, and the six other Knights of Ren along side him.

The rain stopped as she was now back on Jakku as she saw herself as a child crying, as she watched helplessly as a ship left, "No, come back!"

"Quiet, girl!" Her former boss told her past self. The scenery changed once more to barren, snowy woods. She's was confused of what's going on so she gets to her feet, her breath seen in the frigid air - and then heard the sound of clashing lightsabers. She moves through the woods, toward the sound. Rey runs, heart pounding, when Kylo Ren emerges from behind a tree, lightsaber in hand She stops, screams, falls back only to be caught by Sora, "Rey, what happened? You just touched the Lightsaber and the you started freaking out."

"What was that? I shouldn't have gone in here." Rey couldn't help but wondered when Maz entered the room, "That lightsaber was Luke's. And his father's before him and now, it calls to you!"

Rey stands, fast. Still overwhelmed, emotional, speechless. She muttered, "I have to get back to Jakku."

"Han told me." Maz told her. She reached out to hold Rey's hand, "Dear child. I see your eyes. You already know the truth. Whomever you're waiting for on Jakku, they're never coming back. But... there's someone who still could."

"Who?" Sora wondered. But Rey already knew the answer, "Luke."

"The belonging you seek is not behind you. It is ahead. I am no Jedi, but I know the Force. It moves through and surrounds every living thing. Close your eyes. Feel it." Max said as she closed her eyes. Sora, Laura, and Rufus watched as Maz explained her wisdom to Rey, "The light. It's always been there. It will guide you. The saber. Take it."

Rey suddenly stands as she exclaims, "I'm never touching that again. I don't want any part of this."

And Rey runs off, passing Maz. Sora exclaimed, "Wait! Rey!" BB-8 followed as Maz stopped Sora, "It's alright, she just needs some time."

"What do you think I should do?" Sora asked Maz. She replied, "Convince Han to go home and take you with him. There you can unite with your friends and stop HYDRA and save those we thought were long gone."

"Even Anna?" Sora asked as the alien nodded. Sora wondered, "But how? I'm not God."

"True, but there is a way none the less. However, that's going to be something for you and your friends to figure out."Maz told him. Sora turned to Laura, Rufus and Genie who just appeared, "You guys still with me?"

They nodded. Sora signed, "Thanks guys. Maybe, Rey and Finn will come back and join us."

* * *

Rey exits the castle, needs to run, but doesn't know where. She heads toward the woods. Rey moves through the foliage, heart racing. Why did she have a feeling things would get only worse from here.

Meanwhile on Starkiller Base, a massive tally consisting of a thousand Stromtroopers, TIE fighters, officers, and vehicles, was summoned. General Hux spoke out to them, "Today is the end of the Republic! The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder! At this very moment, in a system far from here the New Republic lies to the Galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance. This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand, will bring an end to the Senate! To their cherished fleet! All remaining systems will bow to HYDRA! And will remember this... as the last day of the Republic! Cut off one head two more shall take it's place! HAIL HYDRA!" All Stromtroopers and HYDRA agents rasied their hands in the air and chanted, "HAIL HYDRA, HAIL HYDRA! HAIL HYDRA..."

Meanwhile in the control room, the engineers perform final firing protocol. General Hux then gave the order, " FIRE!

Just then a roar of boots on pavement as the thousand Stormtroopersturn to face an endless snowy landscape. The view pastthe rally. For a moment, nothing. Then, eerily silence, an impossible blast of fire light blasts from miles away, into the sky. Seconds later, a terrible explosive roar causing everyone on Starkiller Base was nearly pushed back by the force of the magnitude. For miles around the firebeam, ice and snowmelts instantly. Hux watched with his eyes wild with power and evil. On the Star Destroyer above the planet Kylo Ren watched as the weapon fired. Back at Maz's place, Finn boards the Alien Freighter when he sound from thesky makes him turn back. He saw the path of fire and his blood runs cold, his heart sinks. He knew exactly what it was.

At a massive distance we see planets the republic capital system, increasing lit e powerfully hit by the vast fireblast which obliterates it all. An elderly Kuzco and the other senators watched helplessly as his world and the others loyal to the Resistance were destroyed with them on it.

* * *

Back at Maz's place, crowd of aliens ran out from inside, all eyes on the fire in the sky. Dozens of languages exclaiming fear and horror. Han, Chewie, Sora, Laura, and Rufus watched helplessly as the planets were destroyed. Sora's eyes widened, "All those worlds... What could have done this?"

"It was the Republic." Everyone turned to see Finn arrived, moving quickly through the crowd. With dread on his face, "HYDRA, they've done it."

"You know what did this?" Sora asked. Finn nodded but then wondered, "Where's Rey?"

* * *

Rey races through the forest and finally comes to a stop, overwhelmed and exhausted. At an emotional breaking point, she has no idea where to go, who to turn to. Then she heard a beep causing to turn to see BB-8, catching up with her. She asked the droid, "What are you doing?"

BB-8 beeped in response. Rey told the droid, "You have to go back." BB-8 beeped again causing Rey to shake her head, "BB-8. No, you can't... you have to go back, you're too important. They'll help you."

Just then, another sound came in as they looked up to see front of the system attack, a fleet of HYDRA ships. They headed towards the castle. Rey's heart sinks as she realized that her friends are in danger.

* * *

Maz leads Sora, Laura, Rufus, Han, Finn and Chewie down the hall where they found the lightsaber. Max told them, "I've had this for ages..." Maz opened the box, and held out the lightsaber to Finn as she explained, "Kept it locked away." Han immediately regonized the weapon, "Where'd you get that?"

"A good question for another time." Maze replied. As Genie muttered, "Either we're going to find out in the Last Jedi or future Star Wars episodes or never hear the reason at all."

"Take it! Find your friend!" Maz told Finn. He took it as the room was shaken by an above ground attack. Maz's eyes narrowed, "Those beasts! They're here!" Sora summoned his Keyblade as Laura popped out her claws, "Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

Rey and BB-8 race fast back toward the castle. They could hear the explosions could be heard from here and the closer they got the louder they got. They raced through the trees to sees Maz' castle currently being destroyed by HYDRA ships. She could see aliens running and getting obliterated by screaming TIE fighters! Other TIE fighters and transporters began land, and Stormtroopers came out of them to attack.

Just then, filtered radio calls get Rey's attention. Nearby Stormtroopers have spotted her, and open fired at her. Rey takes cover, grabs her own blaster but it wouldn't fire. She began to panic but then realized, "Safety!" She switches off the safety and fires back. She takes out two of the troopers and retreats, called to BB-8, "Move!" BB-8 follows Rey away from the castle, firing back at more chasing Troopers.

Kylo Ren moved through the debris. A Stormtrooper approaches and told him, "Sir, the droid was spotted heading west, with a girl. Kylo Ren looked back sharply, in Rey's direction. He then turned to the Winter Solider, "You're with me." He then turned to the dark figure on the ship, "You, find the boy. Remember we need him alive. Control your rage."

The man said nothing but did as he was told...

* * *

Back in the forest, Rey and BB-8 move swiftly, terrified. she stopped them before turning to BB-8, "You have to keep going, stay out of sight, I'll try to fight 'em off." BB-8 beeps in response. This make her nod, "I hope so, too."

BB-8 beeps and heads off. Rey ran and took cover behind a massive, mossy tree. Despite her fear, she was ready to take on the forces of HYDRA...

Han, Chewie, Finn, Sora, Laura, and Maz, exhausted, climbed up, to peek through the debris. Sora and Laura sprung into action with Han and Chewie not far behind, "Come on, Chewie!" Maz turns to Finn, "Rey and BB-8, they need you. No go." Finn was about to do so when he realized he left his blaster with the alien smugglers, "I need a weapon."

Maz grabs his wrist, holds up his hand holding the lightsaber as she told him, "You have one!" He looks at her questioningly, as he turned to the weapon. He found the weapons trigger and pressed it. The lightsaber activated, he stared at the blade for a moment before joining the battle. Sora and Laura charged at the Stormtroopers. Sore deflected the lasers right back at them while Laura ran through them healing instantly. Once they were close enough the began slashing at the Stormtroopers. Han and Chewie run, too cover from blasts, firing back at Stormtroopers, taking some out. Han turned to Chewie and asked him, "Hey, can I try that?"

Chewie nodded as he handed his best friend his then fires on Stormtroopers causing an explosion and sends them flying. Han smirked to Chewbacca, "I like this thing." Sora then brought his Keyblade upon another Stormtrooper before turning to see a familiar face, "Logan?" Logan walked his way toward Sora as he beamed, "It's so good to see a familiar face! You've come to help right? Where are the others?!"

Logan said nothing as he continues to walk in Sora's direction, Sora raised an eyebrow, "Logan? What's the matter?"

Logan was almost near Sora when Laura jumped in a attacked Logan. Logan growled as he managed to throw Laura off him and popped out his own claws. Sora was shocked why would Laura attack her own father after he sent her to find him... Unless it wasn't actually Logan. Sora's eyes widened as Riku warned him that a replica was created from him. Could the same had been done to Logan?

Sora continued to watch the fight between the Logan replica and Laura. As the two took blow for blow, they healed from each from their attacks. Sora knew he had to help out so he aimed his Keyblade at the fake Logan and exclaimed, "FIRA!" A powerful fire spell then hit the clone sending him flying, Sora ran up to Laura and asked her, "Just to be clear, that's not actually Logan, is it?"

Laura shook her head as Sora signed as the evil clone got up, "Firgured as much." The Wolverine clone groweled at them before charge at them. Sora blocked each of his attacks as Laura threw in her own attacks. The clone then swung his claws at Laura make her dogde and left him open for another attack. Sora then began to attack the Logan replica.

The Wolverine clone growled as Sora told Laura, "Get behind me." She did as she was told as Sora casted, "REFLECT" A shield appeared to cover the two as the clone began to slash at the shield not even making a dent. When he was finished the counter attack sent him flying away from them and knocking him out. Sora turned to Laura, "Here's hoping he stays out of the rest of the battle."

She nodded as they went back to attack Stormtroopers. Finn surprised a Stormtrooper by get behind him and stabbed him in the back with the lightsaber. One Stormtrooper through his blaster and shield aside, "Traitor!" The trooper the pulled out a mace as Finn got into his battle stance with the lightsaber. Finn and the trooper with the mace began to duel. Finn was able to hold his own with the weapon of the Jedi but the Mace Trooper manged to knock Finn down. The Stormtrooper is about to finish him, when the Stromtooper was stabbed in the back and fell revealing Laura. She then helped him up. As Han, Chewie, and Sora ran to them, "You okay, Big deal?"

Finn nodded before turning to Laura, "Thanks!" Laura nodded but before they could get a chance to breath ten Stromtroopers come over then rise, and their blasters were aimed at them. One of Stromtroopers told them, "Don't move! TK-338, we have targets in custody!"

With no way out, they dropped their weapons or in Sora's and Laura's just put away the Keyblade and claws. One of the Stormtroopers picked up the lightsaber. Sora whispered to Han, "Got any plans of how to get us out of this situation?"

"If I did, you think I wouldn't have do it by now? Where's your Genie?" Han asked. Sora whispered in response, "Don't know. Said something about bring the cavalry."

"Great." Han muttered. His mind races as a squad of troopers appears behind them.

Finn, Sora, Laura, Han and Chewie are marched by Stormtroopers back toward a transport, hands on their heads. Rufus remained hidden in Sora's pocket. Just then a familiar roar ripping across the lake. Sora turned followed by the others coming toward them across the water, X-Wings and resistance spacecraft appear, begin firing at the HYDRA ships. Sora beamed as he realized his friends came. A Stromtrooper told the others, "We have incoming at two-eight-point-six! Move! Dispatch! Move! Scramble all squads! Repeat, scramble all squads! Anti-air cover en route to our position!"

"It's the Resistance." Han realized. One X-wing in particular, marked in black, swoops down and takes out the parked TIE fighters and Troopers.

"Go straight ahead and don't let these dogs scare you!" Poe ordered as another pilot replied, "Copy that!

"We're with you, Poe!" Another X-wing pilot exclaimed. The Stormtroopers around Finn, Sora, Laura, Rufus, Han and Chewie scatter and tossed in explosions. The lightsaber fell out of the Stormtrooper's grasp and Finn picked it up. Han told the others as the retrieved their weapons, "Quick!"

Chewie picks up his Bowcaster, Han takes the blaster and shoots a Trooper. Laura began to strike down at the Stromtroopers again. Before Sora could join in the fight a girl in Mandalorian armor holding a Darksaber. Sora beamed as he turned to Rufus, "Hey, that looked like Sabine!" Just then an army mandalorian girls ran past him, "Those also looked like Sabine in an army form."

"Sora! So good to see you again." A deep male voice spoke out to him. Sora turned to see a man in an Organization cloak with a long thin sword on his hip. He had long white hair with a blindfold on, however Sora knew exactly who this was, "RIKU! Finally a familiar face that isn't trying to kill me!"

"I take it you met that Wolverine clone!" Riku assumed as he gave his friend a brother hug. Riku turned to the Mandalorian girls, "Now, I like you to meet my daughters."

Sora turned to see them fighting with either the Darksaber, Keyblades, or blasters, "That's Sarah, Lightning, Hannah, Elizabeth, Fiona, May, June, Mary, Jenny, Betty, Jane, Samantha, Wendy, Paula, Phyllis, Georgia, Ann, Virginia, Arline..."

58 names later...

"...Emma, Olivia, Sophia, Ava, Isabella, and Mia." Riku finished as he gestured to youngest daughter. The smallest child ran into battle with a nerf gun but dropped her stuff bunny causing her to run back to pick it up before running back into battle. Sora was shocked, "So many..."

"Yeah, my pride and joy. All 73 of them make me so proud." Riku smiled before Sora gestured, "Isn't Mia a bit young for all of this... I mean is she even old enough to talk yet?"

"No... and yet oddly enough, she's the toughest out of all my daughters." Riku admitted. Sora turned back into battle then winced, "OOOOOOHHHHHHH... I didn't think a nerf gun could be used that way."

"You be surprised." Said an older Mandalorian woman. Sora asked, "Sabine?"

"Yep, it's me." She said as she removed her helmet, "Let me tell ya, giving birth and rasing to 73 baby girl was not easy but so worth it. We probably should have stopped somewhere in the teens by Riku just so good in the bed."

"You mean sleeping?" Sora raised an eyebrow. Riku and Sabine just stared at him when they realized he was never told where babies came from. So they smiled and said, "Yeah... sleeping..."

Just then, a man in a blue Captain America uniform jumped out of a resistance ship and landed and the ground sending ice everywhere sending Stromtroopers flying. He then used his ice powers to form a Captain America Shield as he exclaimed, "AVENGERS... ASSEMBLE!"

"Oh, duty calls..." Riku said as he summoned his Keyblade as Sabine placed on her helmet on and joined their daughters in battle. Sora saw other members of the Avengers. He saw Wolverine, the real one, cut down a Stromtrooper. Two identical men blasting Stormtroopers with an army of armored naked mole rats right behind them. A green and red man with cape and a jewel on his head phase through Stromtrooper Fire and the harder on again to punch them before using his jewel to blast a TIE fighter.

Sora winced when he heard a familiar roar, Sora looked up to see the Hulk in gladiator armor landed and started attacking many Stormtroopers. He also saw Genie fly in with resistance fighters behind him, "All units, I spotted our spiky hair friend! Help needs back up, over!"

"Code Red! Code Red!" One of the Genies as he lead in a SWAT army of Genies. Another set of Genies as Scottish men as the head Genie ordered, "Come on, boys! Follow me!" They all played the bagpipes they charged. Another dressed as the Lone Ranger orders, "Calvary, FORWARD!" The army of Genie Lone Rangers lead the charge. On a resistance ship Genie as paratroopers jumped out of ship, "Geronimo!" Another exclaimed, "Arapaho!" As another exclaimed, "Navajo!"As the last one jumped dressed as Pocahontas exclaimed, "Pocahontas!"

Sora was amazed by this, before summoning his Keyblade and rushing off to battle. With an army of Genies by his side. Finn watch in amazement as an X-Wing fighter fought off both forces from above and below, "Woohoo! YEAH! That's one helluva pilot!"

"WOOHOO!" Poe beamed...

* * *

In the darkened woods, Rey, terrified, keeps her blaster aimed. Her eyes dart around for her pursuer. Just then the Winter Solider walked up to her as he opened fired at her she backed away as she fired back. The Winter Solider blocked her shots with his metal arm. Rey continued to back way went she suddenly stopped and was unable to move. Winter Solider stood down as Kylo Ren entered the scene Lightsaber in hand, "The girl I've heard so much about."

He walks around her, slowly, "The droid..." He comes around to see her face. After a scary beat he whips his saber up to her eyes as it illuminated her face, "Where is it?"

Kylo Ren turned off his lightsaber, reached up... and reached towards Rey's face. She still couldn't move, and she strained in agony. After a beat, surprised by what he finds, he removes his hand. She is relieved but still was afraid. Kylo Ren then said, "The map. You've seen it."

Rey is horrified at this as he touched her face again as the pain, tears stream. Kylo Ren was taking more from her mind... She stared at him, terrified, straining in agony... Kylo Ren, mid-interrogation, turns towards the sound of the explosions. Stormtroopers approach through the woods to them, "Sir, Resistance fighters and the Avengers are here! We need more troops." Kylo Ren turns back to Rey, his hand still on her face. He told them, "Pull the division out. Forget the boy and droid. We have what we need. Get X-24 back on the ship."

A gestured from Kylo Ren and Rey loses consciousness, falls into the Winter Solider's arms as he carried her to the shuttle...

* * *

The black-marked X-Wing swooped down again, firing, and destroyed another TIE Fighter! On the ground a Stormtrooper ordered, "Pull back the tree line!" Han and Chewie dodge debris, firing and taking out troopers. The other heroes and resistance fighters fought along side him. The blue Captain created a ice wall defending Riku and Sabine's daughters from an ambush and then threw his ice shield that took out the Stormtroopers before returning to him. Sora and Riku back to back against the troopers as Sabine blasted the ones in the distance. Finn takes out 2 troopers with the blaster, then, out of breath, turns to see Kylo Ren in the forest, carrying Rey in the Winter Soldier's arms, into his shuttle as two Stromtoopers brought in the unconscious Wolverine on board. Finn's heart shatters as Han stopped and turned to see Kylo Ren entering his shuttle. Han was shocked. Finn called out, "NO! REY!"

Heroically, Finn runs toward the shuttle through laser blasts and explosions, but the shuttle takes off. Finn irrationally chases it, screamed desperately, "No, no, no, no... REY!" In crazed frustration, Finn stops running, watches the receding HYDRA ships, Rey their captive. Back in the forest, BB-8 moves away from the battle as fast as he could, then stops and looks up as HYDRA ships retreat, off planet. A considered beat, and BB-8 heads back tothe castle.

Genie, the Resistance, and the Avengers surrounded the remaining Stormtroopers that were left behind. Genie pulled out a microphone, "Do not attempt to move or we'll be shooting ourselves!" The other Resistance members or those who never met Genie before just stared at him. The Stromtroopers surrendered none the less.

With the battle ended, the Stromtroopers were taken prisoner while everyone else secured the aera. Finn ran up to Han, "He took her! Did you see that? He took her. She's gone!" Han nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I know..."

Sora turned to Riku and the other Avengers, "So, I know you, Sabine, Wolverine, and the Hulk, but who are the others?" Sabine asked as she gestured to the identical men, "How do you not know those two? You've been on their world before ours." The two did a similar fist bump, "Hicka-bicka-boo?"

"Hoo-sha!" They finished. Sora knew this fist bump and catchphrase, "Jim and Tim?" Jim and Tim walk up to the Keyblade Wielder as Jim greeted, "Hey, Sora how's it been?"

"Yeah, it's been ages and you haven't aged a day." Tim stated. Jim grinned, "Good luck being the eldest sibling now, dude."

"More like little dude." Tim pointed out as they laughed. Sora signed but smiled, "It's good to see you two again." Sora the turned to the muscles mole rat in blue armor, "Who are you?"

"I am Rufus 3000." He introduced to himself. Sora gasped in awe, "Rufus? Are you like from the year 3000? I didn't think naked mole rats lived that long..."

"No, but I am one of 3,000 hyper-evolved descendants of Rufus Prime." He replied. Sora just raised an eyebrow about that, not exactly sure what he meant by that, "Rufus Prime? You mean the original Rufus?" Rufus popped out of Sora's pocket shocking Rufus 3000, "Rufus Prime?!" He then knelt to him, "It is an honor."

Rufus beamed at this. The man in the blue Captain America removed his mask, revealing a young man that looked similar to Cap but he had his sister's eyes, "I'm James Rodgers. You're Nephew." Sora was shocked, "My sister and Cap... Ended up together... Captain America's my brother-in-law? ...that's actually kinda awesome."

"Mom and Dad said you would say something like that." He smiled as they shook hands. The green and yellow man as he spoke, "It's good to see you again, Sora."

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Sora asked as he recognized the voice. The man replied, "Once upon a time, I was I go by Vision now." Riku replied, "Yeah, it was a little weird for us as well. But he was helpful in stopping Ultron."

"Ultron?" Sora wondered. Sabine explained, "He came sometime after Xehanort's defeat. It's a long story." Laura went to check up on her father. Logan gave her a nod before turning to Sora, "Good to see you again, kid."

"You too, Logan." Sora then notice Logan had some scars on his chest the wasn't healing. He signed, "My healing factor wasn't good as it once was kid." Sora asked, "You going to be alright?"

"Nothing a potion can't fix." Logan replied. James then spoke up, "That reminds me my parents and the rest of the team and Resistance want to meet you." Sora gasped, "Elsa and Cap want to see me? Man, I haven't since Elsa since this whole mess started. Hope she's been doing okay."

Sora then made his way toward the head ship, where he was greeted by his pet, "SORA!" Stitch jumped on him and starting licking him. Sora laughed, "Stitch! It's good to see you too. Good to see you haven't changed." As Stitch got off of him, he spotted a familiar blond, "Elsa? Elsa!"

Sora ran towards his sister Elsa turned when she heard his voice. It revealed Elsa looked much older since she last saw her. She was shocked by Sora's appearance as well, "Sora?! You so young!" Sora gasped as he was just as shocked by her appearance, "Elsa?! You so ol..." Elsa glared at him, "DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Sora just paused, "llllllllllllllllllllllll..."

"I MEAN IT YOUNG MAN! STOP IT!" Stitch finished, "She's old. Get used to it." Elsa frowned and signed before smiling again, "Well, all things considering it's good to see you again." Sora hugged his sister, "You too, sis."

After a moment, Sora realized, "Hey, you're not afraid of your powers." Elsa smiled, "Thanks to the Professor and I was able to teach my son to do the same. Complete control in our abilities. Thanks for finding him by the way." Sora smiled, "I promised you that I'd find a way to control you abilities."

"I thought I head a familiar voice." Sora turned to see the original Captain America come his was. He was older like Elsa and still in uniform but he was in a hover chair and he was missing his left arm and his right leg. Sora was shocked, "Cap? What happened?"

"Had a run in with Kylo Ren. It end well." Cap admitted. Elsa reassured her husband, "You still put a good fight." Sora frowned, "I'm sorry I wasn't there... For everything."

"None of this is your fault... No one is. We all thought that Heartless was gone for good." Cap reassured him. Elsa placed a hand on his shoulder, "If Anna was he shed be telling you the same thing." Sora just continued to frown before asking, "Is this all what's left of the Heroes of Light...er... The Avengers?"

"Mostly...but Wade is at base along with Groot and there's one other member that's on here. She missed you the most." Cap admitted. Sora looked to confused before gestured him to look behind him. Sora turned to see a familiar face... He saw Kairi helping the wounded. Much to Sora's shock...she hasn't aged a day. Kairi smiled before turning to the next patient when she saw Sora. Her expression changed when she saw him to shock. The two stared at each other before walking to each other. With each step they began to move fast much to the point at running and when they finally met up they hugged, Kairi whispered, "This is real..."

Sora said nothing but continued to hug her back. Cap and Elsa smiled for them as James walked up to them, "We captured the last of the Stromtroopers. Hopefully, they know some information about what HYDRA used to destroy all the worlds controlled by the Republic." They turned to their son as Cap smiled, "Good work, son."

"Let's meet up with General Organa. Give these two some privacy." Elsa suggested as they walked off. After a few minutes they let go, Kairi observed, "Where's Rufus? We were told he was with you?"

"Uh...he's hanging out with Rufus 3000." Sora answered...

* * *

"Rufus Prime, please... share your wisdom." Rufus 3000 said to Rufus. Rufus was currently surronded by the other naked mole rats. Rufus raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"What is the meaning of life?" Rufus 3000 asked. Rufus gave some deep thought to that, "Hmm... cheese!" The other started to applause and cheered for his wisdom. However one of them turned to his friend and held up his hand, "You owe me a buck."

* * *

Back with Sora, he asked, "How'd did you guys know we need help?" Kairi answered, "HYDRA wasn't the only with it's spies. We came as quickly as we heard the you and BB-8 were here. Genie came to us and warned us that HYDRA got here first and was even manged to get us all ready in time. The others couldn't believe what Genie could do?

"What I can't believe is how everyone has aged and even started families except you...you look just as you did all those years ago." Sora said in disbelief. Kairi shrugged, "Benefits of being a Princess of Heart. If they are unable to find a true love or found it and have yet to reveal it to them, then we stop aging untill we find a nice guy, marry, and choose a worthy successor to be a Princess of Heart. So, physically I'm still 15. It kinda makes things less awkward between us."

"Wow...so when did you figure it out...that your..." Sora asked. Kairi signed, "During the Battle for Arendelle. Right before Anna was taken. She gave me the heads up."

"Wait? Anna knew?" Sora asked in shock. Kairi nodded, "As well as Kannan, Ezra, and Kristoff. They didn't want to worry you..." Kairi frowned, "I'm sorry we couldn't save her in time."

"It's not your fault...it was mine. I should have been there." Sora frowned. Kairi placed her hand on his face, "Sora, that wasn't your fault... You couldn't have been there for us."

Just then Finn ran towards them, "Sora! They took Rey!" Sora eyes widened, "What?! When?!"

"Near the end of the battle Kylo Ren, the Winter Soilder, and X-24 took her and escaped the planet." Finn explained. Kairi asked, "Who's this? And who's Rey?"

"Finn's a former Stromtrooper that's been help us out since we got here. Rey...I think might be a potential force user." Sora explained. Kairi was shocked, "You're kidding..."

Sora shook his head. Kairi turned to Finn and smiled, "Well, it's nice to me you, Finn. I promise you we'll begin a rescue mission as soon as we get back to base and what destroyed the Republic."

"I maybe able to help with that." Finn replied...

* * *

Han moves toward a resistance transport landing in the debris. BB-8 rolls up beside him, in wait for the transport. On Han's face, knowing exactly what's about to happen. The transport doors opened and his wife came stepped out. She sees Han and is stunned. A silent beat, husband an wife reunited for the first time in years. In the smoke and embers, no one says a word. Then Leia's droid, C-3PO, walks out from the transport, into the field, "Goodness! Han Solo! It is I, C-3PO! You probably don't recognize me because of the red arm." He then turned to Leia, "Look who it is! Did you see who..." He then began to notice the awkwardness, "Oh. Excuse me, Prin- uh, General. Sorry. Come along, BB-8. Quickly."

As the two droid's left, BB-8 beeped something to him. C-3PO nodded, "Yes, I must get my proper arm reinstalled." With those two gone, Han finally spoke to her, "You changed your hair."

"Same jacket." Leia noticed. Han shook his head, "No, new jacket." Chewie was glad to see Leia, greets her with a hug. Chewie growled a few words, looks at Han then boards the ship. It is complicated and loving and painful. Han says, quietly, "... I saw him. Leia, I saw our son. He was here."

Leia was shocked by this new information when the Rodger family walked up to them. James stood the and saluted to his general, "General...we all set here." Leia nodded, "Thank you, Captian. Let's bring everyone home."

* * *

Later on, the arrived at the Resistance base, The Falcon and surviving X-Wings roared toward the world full of green and life. The ships decended among grassy mounds and sunken structures. Large grass mounds cover hangars, beneath the odd, giant trees. Sora and Kairi walked out of their ship something grew infront of them, "I am Groot."

"Yeah, Sora, Rufus, and Genie are finally back. With them I know we can turn the tide on this war." Kairi smiled kindly. Sora asked her, "So, what world are we on."

"Groot." She replied. Sora was confused, "You mean this is where Groot comes from?" Kairi giggled, "No, you lazy bum. I mean the planet were standing on is Groot. He was kind enough to use him as our base of operations."

"GROOT BECAME A WORLD?!" Sora exclaimed, "How does that happen?"

"Don't know something about a cosmic seed. It was more of Guardians of the Galaxy problem than the Avengers..." Kairi shrugged. Groot nodded, "I am Groot."

In the foreground, another X-wing canopy opened, a pilot climbed out. Finn runs down the ramp of the Millennium Falcon as BB-8 speeded right past him, almost knocking him down. Finn watches as BB-8 rolls over to the pilot getting out of the year-marked X-Wing. The Pilot's helmet comes off. He recognized him to be Poe. Finn can't believe what he's seeing. And Poe, knelt in warm reunion with BB-8, listens and reacts to something the droid tells him. Poe looks up and saw Finn and he couldn't believe it either! Poe smiles, pointed at Finn. From a distance, Finn gestures in sheer amazement that Poe is alive. Finn said in shock, "Poe? Poe Dameron?"

They move to each other and greeted eachother with a hug. Finn was shocked, "You're alive!" Poe nodded equally as shocked, "So are you!"

"What happened to you?" Finn asked. Poe replied, "What happened? I got thrown from the crash, woke up at night ... no you, no ship, nothing..." BB-8 beeped as Poe listened and turned to Finn, "BB-8 says that you saved him."

"No, no, no. It wasn't just me." Finn admitted. Poe smiled, "You completed my mission, Finn. That's my jacket?"

"Oh here." Finn said as he tried to take it off to return it but Poe stopped him, "No, no, no. Keep it. It suits you. You're a good man, Finn.

"Poe... I need your help." Finn then proceeds to tell him everything. After joining up with Sora and Kairi, the four of them joined up with the Resistance leaders. Sora recognized one of them, "Wade?! Wow, it's nice to finally meet in person!"

"Sora Fair, it's good to see you again!" Wade, now a tall song man, proceeds to hug Sora, almost squishing him. Kairi told him, "Easy Wade. I like Sora to be in one piece."

Wade released him allowing him to breathe as Poe spoke to Leia, "General Organa. Sorry to interrupt, this is Finn, he needs to talk to you..."

Leia took Finn's hand and smiled, "And I need to talk to him. That was incredibly brave, what you did. Renouncing HYDRA, saving tthis man's life, helping bring Sora and BB-8 back to us.

Finn wa surprised she knew but nodded, "Thank you, ma'am... but a friend of ours was taken prisoner..." Sora nodded, "We need to get her back."

"Han told me about the girl, I'm sorry." Leia frowned. Finn was startled as Poe jumped in, "Finn's familiar with the weapon that destroyed Kuzco's Empire and other Republic homes. He worked on the base."

"We're desperate for anything you can tell us." Elsa walked in. Finn replied, "That's where our friend was taken... I've got to get there, fast."

"We need to get there fast." Sora corrected. Finn smiled, glad to know Sora had his back, Captain America then moved in, "And we will do everything we can to help, but first, son, you must tell us all you know."

* * *

Chewbacca sits on a bed in the med bay. A doctor uses a device to help heal his shoulder. Chewie spoke to her. She replied, "That sounds very scary."

Chewie growled again, "You must be so brave." Chewie nodded in agreement as

C-3PO takes the data device from BB-8 and inserts it into a base projected map appears in hologram. Leia, Elsa, Wade, and Cap entered, studying it, dispirited. The other Avengers and resistance fighters joined them. C-3PO sadly tells her, "General, I regret to inform you, but this map recovered from BB-8 is only partially complete. And even worse, it matches no charted system on record. We simply do not have enough information to locate Master Luke."

"Well, that brings us back to square one." Wade stated. Leia frowned, "I can't believe I was so foolish to think that I could just find Luke and bring him home."

"Leia..." Her husband walked up to her. Leia replied, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Han asked as she turned to leave. She headed off, "Anything."

"Dug yourself a pretty deep hole there, Bub." Logan stated. Flummoxed, Han follows looking at C-3PO as the droid signed, "Princesses."

Sora signed as he left the room to causing Kairi to follow. Han followed Leia across the base floor, "I'm trying to be helpful!"

"When did that ever help? And don't say the Death Star." Leia argued. Han just signed.

* * *

BB-8 rolls over and finds, under a dark and dusty tarp in a corner, R2-D2. BB-8 beeped at R2, pulls off the tarp and tries to start a conversation. But R2 doesn't respond at all. BB-8 tries again. Nothing. BB-8 nudged R2. Still nothing. Then C-3PO walked beside him, "BB-8. You're wasting your time."

BB-8 looked up at C-3PO, who stood there as C-3PO signed, "It is very doubtful that R2 would have the rest of the map in his backup data." BB-8 beeped in response. C-3PO shook his head, "I am afraid not. R2-D2 has been in low power mode ever since Master Luke went away. Sadly, he may never be his old self again."

Leia heard the change in Han's voice it softened. She turn as he tells her, "Listen to me, will you? I know every time you... every time you look at me, you're reminded of him."

"You think I want to forget him? I want him back!" Leia replied. Han looks at her with sympathy, he didn't want to admit it, "There was nothing we could've done... There was too much Vader in him."

"That's why I wanted him to train with Luke. I just never should have sent him away. That's when I lost him. That's when I lost you both." Leia explained to her husband. Han nodded, "We both had to deal with it in our own way. I went back to the only thing I was ever good at."

"We both did." Leia admitted. Han frowned, "We lost our son, forever."

"No... It was the Supreme Leader of HYDRA." Leia explained as Han takes this in, "He seduced our son to the dark side. But we can still save him. Me. You."

"If Luke couldn't reach him, how could I?" Han asked. Leia smiled, "Luke is a Jedi... you're his father. There's still light in him. I know it."

Just then Rufus 3000 walked in, "General, the reconnaissance report on the enemy base is coming." The two immediately went to work.

Meanwhile, Kairi had some how lost Sora, she learned on the wall. That's when she heard a familiar voice sing, " _Proud of your boy... I'll make you proud of your boy... Believe me, late as I've been, Ma, You're in for a pleasant surprise..."_

Kairi knew Sora's voice anywhere and began to follow it, _I've wasted time... I've wasted me... So say I'm slow for my age, A late bloomer, Okay, I agree... That I've been one spoiled kid... Some son, some pride and some joy... But I'll get over these lousin' up, messin' up, screwin' up times... You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part Someone's gonna make good, Cross his stupid heart, Make good and finally make you... Proud of your boy..."_

Kairi finally found Sora on the rooftop as he sang, _"Tell me that I've been a slacker and drifter... You won't get a fight here, no ma'am... Say I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no good... But that couldn't be all that I am... Water flows under the bridge...Let it pass, let it go...There's no good reason that you should believe me... Not yet, I know, but... Someday and soon... I'll make you proud of your boy... Though I can't make myself taller... Or smarter or handsome or wise... I'll do my best, what else can I do? Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you... Mom, I will try to... Try hard to make you... Proud of your boy..."_

"Hey." Kairi finally spoke up as she walked to him. Sora turned to her and gave her a sad smile, "Hey."

"Sora, you know no one blames you for any of this." Kairi told him as she sat next to him. Sora signed, "I know. I still can't help but feel I'll let you all down. That I let..."

"That you let your parents down." Kairi finished, "Sora, I'm certain that your parents don't blame you for all this. Both real, and data. Now, C'mon, we need that frown upside down, because the only way you'll let them down is if you give up now. Sora, it was you who started this fight, you who gave the worlds hope when Xehanort, the Organization XIII, and HYDRA struck. And you're here now. If anyone can stop HYDRA and the darkness now, it's you. God, chose you for this. I know he doesn't make mistakes."

Sora smiled as he stood up, "You're right. I came all this way to stop Xehanort, I'm not going to stop know!"

"Exactly! And if there was a way to go back to the past, I'm sure we would do it..." Kairi beamed. Sora stared at her in shock as just laughed, "But that's ridiculous, we don't know anything about time traveling back in time..."

"Kairi, YOU'RE BRILLIANT!" Sora beamed. Kairi was shocked, "Thanks but what you talking about?"

"I'll go back in time to the moment before you leave Hollow Bastion, and help fight along side you guys then and end Xehanort before he could harm any of our friends!"

"Sora, we were lucky of were to send Laura to find you now, how are you even planning of going back?" Kairi asked. Sora smiled as he held out the lamp, "Well, you did give me an extra wish."

Kairi's eyes widened, "We could use that wish to send you, Rufus, and Genie back and prepare us before HYDRA could rise to power and save our friends we lost..." Sora beamed, "It's only one wish away..."

"Genie, can you really do this?" Kairi asked. Genie looked through the Genie wish book, "Well let's see... return to wonderland..."

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" A Queen shouted as Genie turned the page, "Nope...return to never land..."

The could hear someone who sounded like Genie crow like a rooster. Genie turn the page, "Nope...Return to the Sea..."

A movie of the Little Mermaid II popped out causing Genie to scream, "HECK NO!..."

Turned the page as he smiled, "Ah, here we go...return to the past...as Sora wishes it, then I can do it."

The two smiled before Kairi shook her head, "Wait, Sora. Don't make the wish just yet. Because, if succeed in going into the past and alter the wrong things, you could create a future worse than the one you're in now."

"You're right again, Kairi. If I'm going to do this right then I'll need all the help I can get." Sora nodded. He then turned to Kairi, "I could kiss you right now."

"Then what's stopping you?" She asked with a smile. Sora then realized what he said and started to blush. Kairi signed, "Right... I forgot how shy we were then..."

"Wait...you...you were in love with me?" Sora said in disbelief. Kairi shook her head, "I wasn't in love with you... I loved you and I always will. Which is why I never looked for another man because I knew you'd be back for me."

"Kairi..." Sora said. His heart was beating fast. Kairi loves him! She LOVES HIM! Just then they heard another man sing, _"So many times out there... I've seen a happy pair... of lovers walking in the night..."_

They turned to see Finn singing below them, _They had a kind of glow around them... It almost looked like heaven's light..."_

 _"I knew I'd never know... that warm and loving glow... Though I might wish with all my might... No past as horrible as my past..._ _Was ever meant for heaven's light..."_ Finn sang as he then thought of Rey, _But... suddenly an angel has smiled at me... And touched my face without a trace of fright... I dare to dream that she might even be the one for me...And as I plan her rescue tonight... My cold lonely heart seems so bright... I swear it must be Heaven's lllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhhhhttttttttt!"_

Sora and Kairi smiled. They guess Finn had finally had a girl worth fighting for...

* * *

Meanwhile, in a holding cell on Starkiller Base, Rey wakes, disoriented. She is in an angled, upright restraining rig. Looks over, startled to see Kylo Ren standing there. Rey wondered, "Where am I?"

"You're my guest." Kylo Ren answered after a few seconds. Rey then was considered for her friends so she asked, "Where are the others?"

"You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends?" Kylo Ren asked. Rey stared at him before hearing his response, "You'll be relieved to hear that I have no idea."

Rey studied him. She's afraid of him... but curious nonetheless. Kylo Ren observed, "You still want to kill me."

"That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask." Rey retorted. Kylo Ren stops, considers her... then reaches up, unlatches and removed his mask. Rey reacts, stunned. It takes a moment before she regains her own mask of defiance. Kylo Ren told her, "Tell me about the droid."

"He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator..." Rey replied in hopes of stalling him. He just rolled his eyes, "He's carrying a section of a navigational chart. We have the rest, recovered from archives of the Empire. We need the last piece. And somehow, you convinced the droid to show it to you. You. A scavenger..."

Kylo Ren place his helmet on an ash tray and then walked closer to Rey, "You know I can take whatever I want." He then raised his hand toward her. She recoiled, but had nowhere to go. Kylo Ren nearly touched her face... They're both surprised as they react to a feeling that passed between them, an energy they recognized in each other but then it's gone. The were adversaries once more and Rey couldn't move as she quietly strains in agony, trying to resist Kylo Ren's probing. He observed, "You're so lonely... so afraid to leave... At night, desperate to sleep... you imagine an ocean. I see it...I see the island..."

Tears stream down her face as she resists. She tries to break free, but couldn't budge. Kylo Ren continued, "And Han Solo. You feel like he's the father you never had. He would've disappointed you." His hand still inches from her face, her eyes fierce through the agony, "Get out of my head..." But this just makes Kylo lean closer, "I know you've seen the map. It's in there... and now you'll give it to me. Don't be afraid. I feel it too."

Where her strength comes from, she doesn't know, but she told him, "I'm not giving you anything." Kylo Ren just raised an eyebrow, "We'll see."

He peers into her eyes intensely. She meet with his gaze despite the pain she was strong. On Ren's face as his confidence began to melt away. He has slammed up against a barrier in her mind. He looks less certain by the moment as Rey seemed to grew in strength. The ferocity of confrontation builds until it hits critical mass and Rey does the unthinkable. She entered his head, amazed at what she was saw, "...You... you're afraid... that yo will never be as strong as... Darth Vader!"

Kylo Ren suddenly withdrew his hand, took a step back in shock. Rey's body was released, she breathes deeply, her powerful eyes still on Kylo Ren, who left the room.

* * *

"This scavenger, resisted you?!" The Supreme Leader exclaimed in shock after Kylo Ren finished explaining what happened. He nodded as he explained, "She's strong with the Force, untrained but, stronger than she knows." The Supreme Leader than asked, "And the droid? The boy? The lamp?" Kylo Ren hesitates to reveal the truth when General Hux spoke up, "Ren believed they were no longer valuable to us. That the girl was all we needed. As a result, the droid, the boy, and the lamp has most likely been returned to the hands of the enemy. They may have the map already even plan to return to the boy to the past and undo everything we work so hard to create. The Supreme Leader was furious, "Then the Resistance and the Avengers must be destroyed before they get to Skywalker or return Sora to the past. Dang it, this feels like a Samurai Jack episode and I'm Aku."

"We have their location. We tracked their reconnaissance ship to the Ileenium system." General Hux told him. The Supreme leader nodded, "Good. Then we will crush them once and for all. Plus they might even come to us were we can still retrieve Sora and the lamp. Prepare the weapon." General Hux nodded and rasied a hand in the air, "Hail HYDRA!"

Kylo Ren was stunned by the moment before telling his master, "Supreme Leader. I can get the map from the girl. I just need your guidance." The Supreme Leader told his apprentice, "If what you say about this girl is true, bring her to me."

* * *

Back in Rey's cell her mind still racing over what,happened between her and Kylo Ren. She is flooded with emotions, feeling her potential, her strength, that in this moment of being restrained, perhaps anything is possible. She turns to the only Stormtrooper Guard in the room. She studied him for a moment before saying, "You will remove these restraints. And leave this cell, with the door open.""The Stormtrooper Guard turned to her, "What did you say?"

Rey's eyes stay trained on him. She shifts in her seat, her confidence wavering, but she repeats, with authority, "You will remove these restraints. And leave this cell, with the door open." The Stormtrooper Guard moved towards her and told her, "I'll tighten those restraints, scavenger scum!"

Rey stares intently at the trooper as she calms herself and gave it one last try, "You will remove these restraints. And leave this cell, with the door open." Just then, the Stromtooper repeated, "I will remove these restraints. And leave this cell, with the door open." He reached down and unlatched the restraints. He then turned and began to head out. Rey was in shock when she realized she forgot something, "And you will drop your weapon."

"And I'll drop my weapon." The Stromtrooper Guard dropped his weapon without turning back. With that out of the way p, Rey was amazed at what she could do. However, she knew she had no time to celebrate, she grabbed the dropped baster and ran out of the room quickly and quietly.

Meanwhile with Kylo Ren, he stood opinion his room with Vader's destroyed mask over the fire place as the fire burned to warm the room. He called to his grandfather _"Dear Grandfather, you know I am a loyal apprentice... Of my power I am justly proud...Dear grandfather, you know I'm so much darker than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd..."_

 _"Then tell me, grandfather, why I see her dancing there?_ _Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul?"_ He sang as he questioned these emotions, _"I feel her, I see her, the sun caught in her brunette hair...is blazing in me out of all control..."_

 _"Like fire... Hellfire... This fire in my sight... This burning desire..._ _Is turning me to light..."_ He admitted in fear. Just the figures of the Orginzation were there. He pleaded, _"It's not my fault! I'm not to blame! It is the scavenger girl! The Jedi who sent this flame! It's not my fault If in God's plan... He made his love so much stronger than a man..."_

 _"Protect me, grandfather! Don't let this Jedi cast her spell... Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone... Destroy Rey the Scavanger...And let her taste the fires of hell..._ _Or else let her be mine and mine alone..."_ He asked his grandfather. Just then a Stromtrooper burst into the room, "Klyo Ren!" He gasped as he turned to the Stormtrooper in shock, "WHAT?!"

"The Scavanger has escaped!" The Stromtrooper reported. His eyes narrowed, "What?!" The Stromtrooper replied nervously, "She manged to trick the guard into letting her free..."

"Really? Step in the cell and keep watch. Sit outside the cell and keep watch. Is that really so hard?!" Kylo demanded as he activate his lightsaber and began cutting down a nearby wall. After a few minutes he exclaimed, "MUST I DO EVERYTHING THING MYSELF?!" He then pointed an accusing figure at the Stromtrooper, "And you! Don't come barging in here! Knock on the door, you fool! Knock, next time!"

"Yes, sir!" The Stromtrooper nodded. He then asked, "Do you hear anything?!" The Stromtrooper shook his head, "No, sir! I did not hear you sing unholy songs to you deceased grandfather in front of the fire place again!"

"Oh, good! I..." Kylo realized what he just said, "Son of a..." He groaned with irritation, "Nevermind! Get out, you idot! I'll find her! I find her even I have to burn all the Galaxy!" He then continued his song when the Stromtrooper left, _Hellfire... dark fire... Now Scavanger, it's your turn... Choose me as your master...Be mine or you will burn...!"_

 _"God, have mercy on her... For I will show no mercy on her... But she will be mine... OR_ _SHE... WILL... BBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"_ Kylo Ren vowed as the choir sang in the back ground. Just then he turned to the Stormtroopers who sung as the choir. Kylo Ren demaneded, "How long have you been there?!"

"Today's our choir practice, sir. You cut the hole to our room when you threw you fit." One of the Stromtrooper spoke up. Kylo Ren face palmed himself. This was just not his day...

* * *

Sora and Kairi ran down to the others, as Kairi exclaimed, "Sora has a way to stop HYDRA for good!" Everyone turned to them as Leia asked, "How?"

"By using the wish Kairi gave me to return to the past and pervert HYDRA from getting to power." Sora explained. Logan nodded, "And save everyone. The X-Men, The Professor..."

"Kim and Ron..." Wade added. Cap added, "Tony, Thor, Clint, Natasha..."

"Kannan, Ezra, Hera, Zeb, Chopper..." Sabine added. Elsa added, "Anna too."

"We could save everyone, prevent Luke from leaving us when we needed him most..." Leia realized. Han finished, "And prevent our son from going to the dark side."

"Exactly, but I need you help to get it right. Because if I do one thing wrong..." Sora began. Elsa finished, "You could create a future worse than the one now. We'll figure out a way to help you, Sora."

"You can count on it." Riku agreed. Poe replied, "That may have to wait..." He then showed a display of a world that made Sora, Elsa, Riku, Kairi, and Stitch eyes widened in horror. As Poe explained, "The scan data from Snap's reconnaissance flight confirms Finn's report."

"They've somehow created a hyper lightspeed weapon built within the world itself." Snap explained. Elsa shook her head, "Not just any world...it's Arrenelle." Sora and the others were shock as Sora muttered, "They turned it into a... laser cannon?"

"We're not sure how to describe a weapon of this scale." Snap replied. Cap muttered, "HYDRA turned Arrenedelle to another Death Star."

"I wish that were the case, Captain." Poe replied as he hit a control. A wireframe of the Death Star appeared, "This was the Death Star." Poe hits another control causing the Death Star to shrink as the surface area of Starkiller Base was shown in a much larger image, revealed the entire base Planet. The Death Star is a minuscule satellite in comparison, "...And this is Starkiller Base."

Everyone was shocked by this but Logan just rasied an eyebrow, "So, it's another Death Star but bigger..." Han just shrugged, "He's right. So it's big."

"How is it possible to power a weapon of this size?" Wade wondered. Finn explained, "It uses the power of the sun. As the weapon is charged, the sun is drained until it disappears." Jim ran up to Leia with a data card, "Things just got worse." Leia's eyes widened, "It's HYDRA... they're charging the weapon again, now... Groot is their next target." Groot's eyes widened, "I am Groot!"

"Oh my. Without the Republic fleet, we're doomed." C-3PO gasped. Everyone began talking about themselves of what they should do until Elsa signed and had to face the aweful truth, "Okay, how do we blow it up?"

Everyone was shocked. Sora asked, "Elsa...this was our home... Are you sure you want to do this?" Elsa signed, "We don't have a choice... If we going to send you back with a plan the resistance must live in order to do so... And for the Resistance to live Arrenedelle must be destroyed...besides if we succeed, we can still save it."

Sora nodded, he didn't like it but she was right. Han nodded, "Well, there has always a way to do that." Leia nodded, "Han and Elsa are right."

Han couldn't believe that his wife actually said that. Wade thought out loud, "In order for that amount of power to be contained, that base would need some kind of thermal oscillator..." Finn nodded, "There is one." All eyes on Finn as he moves around the hologram to a location on the Starkiller Base, the hologram zoomed to giantblack hexagonal structure. Finn pointed, "Precinct 47. Here."

"If we can destroy that oscillator, it might de-stabilize the core and cripple the weapon." Wade stated. Tim added, "...Maybe the planet." Poe then tries to bolster spirits, looking at the big hexagonal structure: the Oscillator, "We'll go in there and we'll hit that Oscillator with everything we got. Problem is ther have defensive shields that our ships cannot penetrate."

"We disable the shields." Han told everyone before turning to Finn, "Kid, you worked there, what do you got?" Finn nodded, "I can do it."

"I like this guy." Han smiled. Sora walked up, "I'll come too." Leia pointed out, "You'll need back incase things go wrong." Rufus 3000 and Rufus walked up, "Rufus Prime, the Naked Mole Rats, and Myself will join them."

"Oh, yeah!" Rufus beamed. Jim and Tim walked up, "Count us in!"

"I got room for one last fight." Logan stated as Laura nodded. Dr. Banner shrugged, "What the heck? I'm in."

"Mega come." Stitch stated. Riku and Sabine walked in as Riku stated, We're in. And so are our daughters."

"It's family tradition to mess with the Stormtroopers." Sabine said proudly stated. Elsa replied, "It was my kingdom...then I should see to it to the end."

"I'll come too..." Kairi stated. She smiled, "I'm making sure you don't get left behind again." Sora asked, "You sure...this mission will more dangerous than any we had before?" Kairi just smiled, and raised her hand, and summoned a Keyblade, Sora was shocked, as she replied, "I kinda became a Keyblade weilder not long after you left."

"Cool." Sora smiled. Captain America pressed some buttons before a mechanical hand and leg were placed on him. He stood up and took his shield, "It's time we took the fight to HYDRA." James walked up, "I'll come too."

"No, son, you have to stay behind." Cap walked to his son. James was shocked, "But why?" Cap explained, "Because if I and your mother should fall in battle, it'll be up to you to finish the mission and return Sora back to the past." James frowned at first but then nodded to his father. Sora smiled, "The Heroes of Light together again."

"Those were good times." Riku nodded. Sabine nodded, "If we succeed then they'll be allot more of us this time. So, how do we bring down those shields."

Finn told them, "I can disable the shields. But I have to be there, on the planet..." Han told them, "We'll get you all there."

"Han, how?" Leia asked. Han replied, "If I told you, you wouldn't like it."

"So we disable the shields, take out the oscillator and we blow up their big gun. All right. Let's go!" Poe smiled. With that everyone immediately got to work. The pilots got to their ships and Sora and the Avengers prepared the Millennium Falcon for the trip to the world once Arrendelle. Everyone followed Han's orders as they prepare the Falcon for one more daring run, maybe its last. Han told Chewie, "Chewie, check that donal capitator. Come on. Let's go."

"Finn, be careful with those... they're explosives." Sabine told them as Finn and their daughters packed those explosive on the ship. Finn frowned, "Now you tell me?"

"No matter how much we fought, I've always hated watching you leave." Leia walked up to her husband. Han looks over to see his wife, "That's what I did it. So you'd miss me."

She laughed as moved up close to him. She told him, "I did miss you." He looks at her, says sweetly, out of the blue, "It wasn't all bad, was it? Huh? Some of it was...good."

"Pretty good." Leia said after a moment. Han smiled, "Some things never change."

"True. You still drive me crazy." Leia smiled as they gave each other a loving hug. Leia smiled, "If you see our son again, bring him home." Han nodded as Sora asked, "By the way, who is your son?"

"Kylo Ren." Han answered. Sora nodded, "Oh." He was about to the ship before turning to ask, "Wait, what?"

* * *

 **Well that's a good place to stop for the day. And hey allot has happened. Three musical parodies, Sora was reunited with his future friends and sister, he learn what Kairi felt about him being fully awake this time, and the story is over 300 words. How awesome is that? Anyway, next time, the Avengers attempt to take down the shields and rescue Rey. However, Sora learns why Riku wears a blindfold and who the Supreme Leader really is. One things for sure some of the heroes won't be coming back from this mission. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time...e**


	88. Chapter 87: Han's Last Stand

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. Alright! I'm back to Prince of Arrendelle! So, much has happened and most** **excitedly we finally got a release year for Kingdom Hearts III! Yahoo! 2018! Can't wait!** **Now, before we begin let's reply to some reviews...**

 **ajjr12: I'm glad you enjoyed the shout outs.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **sokri fan: Sadly, we won't. Sorry...**

 **Glenn: Wow, you really enjoyed the previous chapter. I'm glad you did. It will go down for the Avengers in this chapter. Yeah...Riku and Sabine have allot of daughters... I'm glad you like the references... and I'm also looking forward to Thor: Ragnorok. Oh, and no, that's not what she meant, she was referring of his future friends trying to find a way back to the past and undo the evil that is HYDRA. Hope that clear somethings up for you and I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

 **Guest: He totally would...and he will...in a few chapters...**

 **Deadman: I know... what are the odds? Oh, and the song was Heaven's Light from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. You know, the song Quasimodo sings right before Frollo sings Hellfire... Let me know if you have anymore questions...**

 **Dexter: I'm actually saving that for a future chapter...he, he, he, he...;D**

 **Starzz: No, sadly this might be a solo fanfic... But I'm glad you enjoy the reference...**

 **sailorsenshi13: Yeah, I think we'd all have a headache raising 73 kids. Image the bill... but it would be totally worth it if it was family...**

 **Guest: Yes, it was an inspiration of that and Samurai Jack.**

 **Guest: Hey, that's a great idea... it probably won't be in this story but I may have it in a different story...**

 **Guest: Well, here you go... Enjoy...**

 **Guest: Yeah, it's a bit late for that but I might have it for my Kingdom Hearts and X-Men: Evolution fanfic for Season 2...**

 **Well, with that out of the way, let's get started...**

* * *

Chapter 87: Han's Last Stand

"Wait, what?!" Logan asked in confusion. Kairi explained, "Okay, we know you lived for a long time, right? In fact you might be able to live long enough whenever Sora returns in the future and together with the Heroes of the future, you can figure out a way to send Sora back to us."

"That could work. Hopefully there's a way for Sora to return to us, now at the exact moment." Tony nodded. Kannan shrugged, "He maybe the only one who can. Except maybe Thor or Stitch."

"Except, whatever happens to us, Logan will be able to heal from it." Kim nodded. Ron nodded, "Then all Logan's gotta do is promise us that he'll find Rufus... and Sora too."

"But you said he could appear on any world as well. He could appear on the other side of the universe from me." Logan argued. Sabine shrugged, "However, he does somehow always shown up when the worlds most need him. I'm betting he'll find you or one of your children if you'll have any."

"It's our best shot. Please, Logan, Promise me you'll find my brother." Anna asked with plead in her eyes. Logan signed and nodded, "I'll find him. I promise..."

* * *

"Sir, sensors triggered in hangar 718. We're searching the area." A Stromtrooper reported. Kylo Ren told him, "She's just beginning to test her powers. The longer it takes to find her, the more dangerous she becomes."

With that the spread out to find Rey. Rey peers nervously around a corner. She ran down a long, glossy hall, taking cover in an alcove, the Trooper Guard's rifle holding tight to her weapon...

* * *

Logan learned on a wall of the Falcon as they were in lightspeed. Kairi had to carefully walk around all the naked mole rats as well as Riku and Sabine's daughters. Kairi smiled, "I'm so glad we were able to find him after all this time. I guess we've have your daughter to thank for that."

"Yeah...well...I had a promise to keep to his sister." Logan nodded. Kairi reassured him, "You know if we do this right, we could save all who we have lost."

"Not everyone. Most of them, maybe. Life isn't a fairy tale." Logan replied. Kairi told him, "You really gotta think more positive... like Sora."

"If I acted more like your boyfriend, people would start calling me OOC." Logan replied as he coughed. Bruce walked up to him, "You sure you wanna do this... I estimate that you might not make it through this battle."

"I know... I don't need to be a doctor to know that...but what I am is an Avenger. And I'm going to die fighting. Take as many HYDRA agents with me." Logan told them. He turned to Kairi, "Whatever happens... just make sure Laura goes with Sora..."

Kairi nodded, "Alright, your younger self might not like it but I'll do it." Logan nodded, "Good. I know he won't... but he will grow to love her like I do..." Kairi smiled as she walked through Riku's daughters and naked mole rats to get to Sora as Laura walked up to him and held her father's hand. Sora, Riku, Jim, Tim, Vision, Sabine, Cap, Elsa, Finn, Rufus, Rufus 3000 all stood in the Falcon cockpit as Han and Chewie flew the ship. Kairi asked, "We almost there?"

"According to Han we should arrive any moment now." Elsa replied. Riku nodded, "He's never been wrong before."

"So is Kylo Ren really your son?" Sora asked. Han replied, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Looks, if it helps any... I hope you bring your son back to the light." Sora told him as Kairi smiled as she held his hand. Han muttered, "Thanks, kid."

"How are we getting in?" Finn asked. Sabine nodded, "Now, that you mention it, you never did told us that." Han explained, "Their shields have a fractional refresh rate. Keeps anything traveling slower than lightspeed from getting through."

Everyone was suddenly filled with dread. Cap exclaimed, "You mean to tell us we're gonna make our landing approach at lightspeed?!" Chewie roared as he nodded as Cap replied, "I nearly forgot how your even more reckless than Stark was." Elsa exclaimed, "Everyone! Strape yourselves down and Bruce whatever you do...don't get angry untill your out of the ship!"

"Strap yourselves in!" Rufus 3000 stated as everyone did just that. Han told Chewie, "Alright, Chewie, get ready." Chewie groaned in response as Han placed his hand on the switch... He had to do this just right... Han exclaimed, "And Now!"

Chewie and Han hit switches and they exited hyperspace as the Flacon was suddenly flying 100 feet above the snowy, rocky ground, headed for a thick forest. Everyone's eyes widened as everyone exclaimed, "PULL UP! PULL UP!

"I AM PULLING UP!" Han argued. The Falcon has no time as it plows through the trees. It then rises as Han pulled up. Alarms blare as the shipslams through branches, shoots toward sky. Han does his best to steer, as Sora exclaimed, "We're too low, get us higher!"

"If I get any higher, they'll see us!" Han told him. Sora held Kairi's hand as the ship dives again, back into the trees. A quiet clearing on the forest tree line. Suddenly the Millennium Falcon hurtles out of the forest. From an eruption of branches and pine, the ship dives and slams into the snow. It digs through a thousand yards of snow until it finally comes to a canted stop, half buried in the snow, right before it could go over a cliff. Everyone signed in relief as Elsa asked, "You okay, Bruce."

"I'm alright... I'm still calm." Dr. Banner breathed heavily...

* * *

"Sir, she was not found in hangar 718 but all troops are on alert." A Stormtrooper reported to Kylo Ren. He ordered, "Put every hangar on lock-down. She's going to try to steal a ship to..." He paused as he sensed a persence. A presence he hadn't felt since... He muttered, "Han Solo..."

* * *

Everyone exited the ship as Cap ordered, "Alright, Sbaine, take your daughters, the naked mole rats, Jim, Tim, Vision, and the Hulk and create much distraction as you can incase something goes wrong. The rest of us will disable the shieds so out fighters can blow up this world." Elsa, Kairi, and Sora frowned at that... Cap told her, "Rememeber, if Sora gets send to the past...it'll never have to come to this." Elsa nodded as Sabine told her team. "Girls, Naked Mole Rats, Hulk, let's move." Everyone moved on as she told Riku, "Come back to me..." Riku nodded, "I will... I promise." Just then they split up, as everyone ran through Starkiller Base, formerly known as Arredelle, Sora observered the surrondings. He saw where his home once stood, where he first met his friends, in the distance, he could see the islands they played on. On the ground, he saw a familiar looking weapon, Sora muttered, "Mjolnir..."

The laid the hammer of Thor, that looked that remained untouched for years. Elsa explained, "Thor gave his life to buy time for our people to escape. He put up quite a fight." Sora stated, "Let me guess, no ones been able to move his hammer since." Elsa signed and nodded, "Let's keep moving. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can leave."

Sora nodded as he and the others continued to follow Han, Finn and Chewie cross the terrain. Walkers appears on the horizon. They all take cover take cover behind a base structure. Chewie carries a black duffel of explosives. Finn told them, "The flooding tunnels are over that ridge. We'll get in that way."

"What was your job when you were based here?" Riku asked. Finn answered, "Sanitation." Everyone paused as Logan grabbed Finn, "Sanitation? Then how do you know how to disable the shields?"

"I don't. I'm just here to get Rey." Finn replied. Cap told him, "People are counting on us! The galaxy is counting on us..."

"Guys, we'll figure it out! We'll use the Force!" Finn told everyone. Han glared at him, "That's not how the Force works..."

Chewie growled as Han turned to him, "Oh really, you're cold?"

"Come on!" Finn told them. They follow Finn on the snowy hike. On the horizon, the laser siphon shooting into the sky, slowly sucking the sun dry...

* * *

Meanwhile in the control room, technicians were at work, the sun sucking seen in the window behind them. General Hux ordered a HYDRA officer, "Report."

"Weapon charged in fifteen minutes, sir." The officer reported...

* * *

Elsewhere, a Stormtrooper waits to board a Transport Compartment. The door whooshes open as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Stitch, Cap, Elsa, Logan, Laura, Han, Finn and Chewie were there. The Stormtrooper exclaimed, "Hey!

He fumbles for his blaster but Cap throw his shield taking him down. Chewie drags him out of sight. Han, Cap, and Finn peer around a corner, wary. Cap told them, "The longer we're here, less luck we're going to have. The shields?"

"I have an idea about that." Finn told them. Everyone turned to him as he explained, "I may not know how to take down the shields... but I know who does." Sora beamed, "Alright, let's get 'em!"

Captain Phasma heads down a corridor, distant Stormtroopers. Suddenly Phasma was knocked down hard and fast by Stitch. Elsa quickly froze her gun and broke it as Chewie held her with his arms around Plasma, forced her to face Finn, who held his blaster on hisformer Captain. Everyone stood behind Finn, "Remember me?"

"FN-2187." She replied. Finn told her smirking at his sweet revenge, "Not anymore. The name's Finn, and I'm in charge. I'm in charge now, Phasma. I'm in charge."

"Bring it down. Bring it down." Cap told him. Finn told her as he smiled, "Follow me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rey peers nervously around a corner. She runs down a long, glossy hall, taking cover in an alcove, the Trooper Guard's rifle held tight. From this, she can see down another long, perpendicular walkway. On one side, a stone and steel wall. On the other side, a vast atrium, with a railing-free drop off, the white pill-light design descending hundreds of feet. At the end of this walkway is anopen hangar door, revealing hundreds of TIE fighters parked outside. Rey's eyes narrowed as her plan is clear. But the problem: between her and the ship she wants to steal, was a group of Stromtroopers. As she tries to think about what to do next, she noticed far behind her in the perpendicular hall, another group of Stromtroopers headed her way.

Rey's mind races another peek out and sheruns fast, across the walkway, and climbsdown as her fingertips disappearing over the edge just as the Troopers approach and continue. Rey holds on carefully as the guards walk off, not seeing her over the edge, a death drop below her. But then she sees something and has a brainstorm. She strenuously cross-climbs to aninvisible service hatch, which she opens, andclimbs inside the wall, closing the hatch behind her.

A remarkable image, inside the inner workings of the base. Tiny by comparison, Rey climbs amid the incredible infrastructure, a drop to infinity beneath her. She is between the light source and the white pill shapes, as she makes her way across.

The Stormtroopers, above the drop off into the atrium. What they cannot see is a shadowed silhouette of Rey against the endless white pill lights as she climbs across the space, beneath them, toward her exit...

* * *

Plasma sat into frame in front of a workstation as Finn, Han and Chewie, their blasters aimed at her. Phasma reluctantly works controls on the workstation. Finn threatened, "You want me to blast that bucket off your head? Lower the shields."

"You're making a big mistake." She told them. Logan told her, "Do it." Chewie growled and nodded, as Phasma hits a few more buttons as the controls beeped and clicked. 'SHIELDS DISABLE INITIATE.' Eyes on the workstation, "Solo, if this works, we're not going to have a lot of time to find Rey."

"Don't worry kid, we won't leave here without her." Han reassured him. Cap told him, "Plus, with Sora being here finding her should be a snap."

The controls beeped and clicked. "SHIELDS DISABLED.' Captain Phasma told her former trooper, "You can't be so stupid as to think this will be easy. My troops will storm this block and kill you all."

"We have a Hulk who says otherwise. What do we do with her?" Logan asked. Han turned to Finn, "Is there a garbage chute? Trash compactor?

"Yeah, there is..." Finn grinned. Genie transformed into Boba Fett, "Man, she hasn't been in these movies for a much shorter time than me and she's getting thrown away already."

* * *

Back on Groot, An alert was going on as officers at their consoles, overlapping, urgent. Wade told Leia, "General, their shields are down!"

"Thank the Maker!" C-3PO exclaimed. Leia smiled, "Han did it! Send them in!"

"Give Poe full authorization to attack." James ordered. Wade ordered, "Black Leader, go to sub-lights. On your call."

* * *

"Roger, base! Red squad, blue squad, take my lead." Poe told the other pilots as they flew out of hyperspace. An alien pilots, acknowledges order in alien language. As another pilot stated, "Dropping out of lightspeed." The X-Wing fighters slowed down and began their attack run on Starkiller Base. At a distance, the X-Wings drop from the sky, toward the hexagonal oscillator structure below. The squad of X-wings DIVE BOMBS the Oscillator, the Black Falcon leads. Poe told the other pilots, "Almost in range! Hit the target dead center, as many runs as we can get!"

"Approaching target." Another pilot replied as an alien polit acknowledged. The X-Wings opened fired on the Oscillator as General Hux's eyes narrowed, "Dispatch all squadrons..."

"Yes, General." A HYDRA officer replied. Sabine told her team, "Let's keep the ground troops focas on us... You ready?!" Rufus 3000 turned to Rufus, "Rufus Prime...will you lead us." Rufus lead the charge as the other Nake Mole Rats joined in as Sabine told the others, "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Sabine's daughters, Jim, Tim, Vision, and the Hulk roared into battle as the Stromtoopers ran outside and the heroes battled the forces of HYDRA...

"Let's light it up!" Poe told the other fighters. The X-Wings dive bombed the oscillator, hitting it dead center in quick succession. One of the pilots cheered, "Direct hit!" However, another polit pointed out, "But no damage!" Poe told them, "Yeah, we gotta keep hitting it! Another bombing run! Remember, when that sun is gone, that weapon will be ready to fire! But as long as there's light, we got a chance."

A beeping from BB-8, riding in the back of his X-wing, and Poe looks out to see dozens of TIE fighters. Poe warned the others, "Guys, we got a lot of company!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora's team took cover, Chewie pulling some explosives out of the duffel. There was blast doors nearby. Finn told them the plan, "We'll use the charges to blow that blast door." Sora added, "Or I can just unlock it with it with my Keyblade."Finn realized, "Or we do that. I'll go in and draw fire, but I'm gonna need cover. Cap?"

"I'll keep you covered." Cap said as he held out his shield. Han turned to Finn, "You sure you're up for this?"

"Hell no... I'll go in find and try to find Rey..." Finn then tried to think of the next step as he continued, "The troopers'll be on our tail. We have to be ready for that. There's an access tunnel that'll leads..."

"Uh...Finn..." Sora tried to get his attention as everyone watched as Finn continued or more importantly what was going on behind him. Han starts pointing with his chin to something behind him. Finn asked, "What is it, Sora? And Solo, Why are you doing that? Why are you doing... this? I'm trying to come up with a plan."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure your girlfriend managed to escape." Kairi told him, Finn turns and saw Rey, climbing out from inside the wall, carefully climbing back up to the main level. He can't believe it! Chewie murmurs his relief. Han is maybe more grateful than anyone. Riku stated, "So, what are we waiting for let's go meet her without drawing attention."

Everyone ran through the hallways until the reach a dead end with a hudge throne. Elsa stated, "Uh...Wrong way!" Just then the doors closed behind them as an hologram was ativated, "So, at last we met again..." Han muttered, "The Superme Leader..."

"Xehanort! Show yourself!" Sora said as he summoned his Keyblade as Riku and Kairi did the same. The Superme Leader signed, "You really think I'm Xehanort...he died decades ago... don't you regonize me?"

"Uh...not really..." Sora admitted. Elsa nodded, "Yeah, your face is rather blurred up and voice is a little..." The Superme Leader groaned, "YOU MEAN THEY STILL HAVEN'T FIXED IT ON THEIR END?! Ugh! Even in the future with all the technology we have... nothing works! Hold on, I'm not a lame leader who does nothing but sit in their thrones, I'll be their in a second..."

Just then the transmission ended, and a corridor of darkness appeared on the throne and out stepped out the Superme Leader, "Is the better, idiots!" Sora gasped, "It's you..." A much older Vanitas nodded, "Yeah...yeah...yeah...it's me... Now, does everyone can tell who I am now?!"

"Eh!" Stitch nodded. As Vanitas nodded, "Good! Now, once I deal with you, I need to kill my technician and hire a better and newer one." Sora asked, "How are you..." Vanitas replied, "Yeah, they never caught me after the first battle of Arrendelle so, I waited my time and gathered what was left of forces of HYDRA, the Empire, and the villains and formed the all new and improved HYDRA. If you still don't get it allow me to explain it in song, music start playing as Han signed, "Another parody..."

"Looks like it...this one was requested a long time ago." Genie said as he looked at the reviews. Vanitas sang, _"I must admit, Your parlor tricks are amusing... I bet you've got a some heroics still in act! Now here's your chance... To get the best of me... Hope your hand is hot!"_

 _"C'mon, idots, Let's see what you've got!"_ Sora charged at him only to be slammed aside by Vanitas sang, _"You try to slam me... with your hardest stuff... But your double whammy... Isn't up to snuff..."_

 _"I'll set the record straight... You're simply out of date... You're only second rate!"_ Vanitas taunted. Elsa fired same ice magic only to be melt by dark fire magic, " _You think your cat's a meanine... But your tiger's tame... You've got a lot to learn... About the Keyblade game... So for your education... I'll reiterate... You're only second rate!"_

 _"Men cower at the power... In my pinky... My thumb is number one... On every list... But if you're not convinced... That I'm invincible... Put me to the test!"_ Vanitas sang as Kairi and Riku engaged him. He blocked each of their attacks as Sora rejoined the battle as Vantias sung, _"I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest... Go ahead and zap me... With the big surprise... Snap me in a trap... Cut me down to size..."_

 _"I'll make a big escape... It's just a piece of cake... You're only second rate!"_ Vantias sung as he knocked all three aside. Stitch, Finn, Han, Chewie, opened fired at him as Cap threw his shield as Vanitas blocked the attacks as he sung, _"You know, your hocus-pocus... Isn't tough enough... And your mumbo-jumbo... Doesn't measure up... Let me pontificate... Upon your sorry state... You're only second rate!"_

 _"Zaba-caba-dabra! Arieth's gonna grab ya! Alakazam-da-mus! And this thing's bigger than the both of us! So spare me your tremendous scare! You look horrendous in your underwear!"_ Vanitas dodge all the attacks of Logan and Laura and blasted them as he tried to blast the others as attack with power magic as it was blocked by Elsa and Genie. He began to chomp it down as he sang, _"And I can hardly wait... To discombobulate... I'll send ya back and packing... In a shipping crate... You'll make a better living... With a spinning plate... You're only second rate!"_

Vanitas cut down the wall as Genie muttered, "We sure could use the Hulk right now..." Sora, Riku, and Kairi groaned as they stood up. Riku told them, "You guys go, get Rey and get out of here... I'll handle bucket head here."

"How? He whipped our butts before..." Sora asked as Riku removed his blindfold as he explained, "By releasing the power in my heart... The dark power that I've been holding back... Even... If it changes me forever... Now...Go..." Just then Darkness swirled around him as Vanitas brought down his Keyblade which was blocked by Riku which changed into a very long sword, "I have accepted it." Vanitas turned to see the face of Sephoiroth. Genie the hit the play button on his iPhone and it started playing the 'One Winged Angel' music. Riku and Vanitas battled eachother as Sora was shocked by the shudden change. Kairi shook him, "Sora! Let's get outta here!"

"But Riku..." Sora stated wanting to help him. Kairi reassured him, "Will be fine... Let's get Rey and help the others..." Sora nodded, "Right..." Everyone ran out of the room...

* * *

Wade turned to Leia, "The Oscillator's still standing." James told Leia, "X-wings coming back for another round of attacks!"

* * *

Rey climbs up to the corridor, vigilant. She hears a sound, swoops her rifle at Sora, Laura, Wolverine, Genie, Captain America, Elsa, Kairi, Stitch, Finn, Han and Chewie. Genie told her, "Wait, we're friends! Don't shoot! It's Duck Season!" She cannot believe it...her friends were here...along with a few others. Han asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Rey reassured him. Han nodded, "Good."

"What happened... did he hurt you?" Finn asked with concern. Rey asked, "Finn. What are you doing here?!"

"We came back for you." Finn told her when Chewie added something that made Rey's eyes nearly tear up. Finn wondered, "What'd he say?" Kairi smiled, "...That it was your idea."

Finn awkwardly smiles as Rey hugged him. Everyone smiled for their moment as Rey muttered, "Thank you."

"How did you get away?" Sora asked. Rey tried to explained, "I can't explain it. And you wouldn't believe it..." Han told them, "Escape now. Hug later." Cap nodded, "He's right...it's only a matter of time before this place blows!" Everyone then ran for the exit...

* * *

The X-Wings dogfight with the TIE Fighters on the surface of the snowy planet. The ships were screaming past each other, and the cockpits of the Resistance and HYDRA fighters. Poe's fighter nearly collides with a close-passing TIE Fighter. A ploit stated, "I got one behind me. See it?"

"Yeah, I'm on it!" Another replied. A heavy cannon emplacement launches a missile that shreds an X-wing fighter. A ploit reported, "Furillo's been hit!" Another ploit warned the others, "Watch out for ground fire!"

The Hulk roared as he destoryed a ground canon. As Jim and Tim provided cover fire as Vision phase into one and tore it in half as he destroyed more with his head later. The X-wings roared across the sky, blasting and dodging the TIE Fighters and missiles. Sora's team ran outside into the snow, stopping, eyes on the sky, watching the lop-sided battle. The heroes turned to each other, resolve in their eyes. Sora realized, "They're in trouble. We can't leave."

"My friend here has a bag full of explosives. Let's use 'em." Finn stated. Cap nodded, "Good, we can create an opening for the fighters can get to and the Hulk can make it wider if nessary." Kairi nodded, "Let's hurry before they destroy Groot."

* * *

Wade turned to Leia, "General, are you seeing this?" James reported, "Two more X-wings down. That's half our fleet destroyed." C-3PO replied, "And their weapon will be fully charged in 10 minutes! It would take a miracle to save us now."

* * *

Han and Chewie arrive here to find three security Stormtroopers approaching a Maintenance Hatch. Instantly, Chewie takes out the middle one with his Bowcaster. Han and the other two Stormtroopers open fire, but Han's aim was better.

As they ran inside from a parked snowspeeder, Rey opens a service hatch. Everyone followed behind her, as she reaches into the mechanics of the place, very much like the very first shot we saw of Rey. And she YANKS a piece of TECH from the machinery and the hatch with Han and Chewie opened. Chewie groweled as Han replied, "That girl knows her stuff."

Han and Chewie divide the explosives and spoke quietly, "We'll set the charges at every other column." Chewie growled in response as Han reconsidered and nodded, "You're right. That's a better idea. You take the top. I'll go down below." He then handed Chewie the detonator, "Detonator. We'll meet back here."

They headed off in opposite directions as the began to place the explosives is place. Han finishes placing an explosive. Checks he's all-clear and hurries down to the next level. Chewie climbs up a level as a squad of Stormtroopers snap to alert as Kylo Ren approaches. The controls are hit and the huge door opened. Without hesitation, Kylo walks into the oscillator as he came to a stop. Scans the structure and began to sense something, he motions the Stormtrooper Squad upwards, "Find them."

They rush past him. Kylo Ren turns slowly, and headed down. The Stormtroopers move up the ramp, weapons ready, checking carefully where blind corners intersect from the perimeter. They come round to the next higher level. When they've passed, Chewie appeared in the shadows of the grillwork. Once they're gone, he plants another charge.

The Snowspeeder comes to a stop outside the structure. Everyone stop for a moment, look to the sky, the sun was nearly gone. Cap said, "We don't have much time." Sora suggested, "Let's go check on Han and Chewie." Everyone nodded. Han finished setting a charge and is about to move on when he heard something and conceals himself behind a wide, vertical support. He peaks around the edge and his whole demeanor changes. Kylo Ren appears and stops at the railing, looking down into the filter. Han looks at his son with a tortured storm of feelings. Kylo Ren resumes his hunt. He heads directly toward where Han was hiding! Kylo Ren has an increasingsense of Han's presence as he moves closer. He comes to where Han was hiding but his father was nowhere to be seen. From his hiding place in a narrow, power chamber in the wall, Han watched his son pass only a few feet in front of him. Han shifts his position in the tight compartment, so he can watch Ren's progress. Kylo Ren turns onto a flatbridge that bisects the open space. Unaware of his father, Kylo Ren walks purposefully across to the opposite side. Han watches his son walk off. This was Han's opportunity to escape but Leia's words echo through his mind. He makes a decision and moves out, to the edge of the catwalk. He called out, "Ben!"

The name echoes as Kylo Ren stops, far across the vast catwalk. He turned to his father, "Han Solo... I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

Everyone on Sora's team make their way into the space, opening a hatch that allows A beam of sunlight to stream down like a spotlight on Han and his son. Everyone got to a railing and look down. They can saw and listened to Han and Kylo Ren on the catwalk below. Han told him, "Take off that mask. You don't need it."

"What do you think you'll see if I do?" Kylo Ren asked. Han moves toward Kylo Ren as he answered, "The face of my son."

Kylo removed his mask and dropped it on the ground as he told him, "Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish, like his father. So I destroyed him.

"That's what Vanitas wants you to believe but it's not true. My son is alive." Han told him. Several levels below them, Chewie comes to the rail to watch. Sora whispered, "C'mon, Han..."

"No. The Supreme Leader is wise." Kylo Ren argued. Up above, Sora, Kairi, Cap, Elsa, Stitch, Wolverine, Laura, Finn, Chewie and Rey watch, as Stormtroopers dot the perimeter of the structure, watching the scene. On the bridge, Han moves closer, "Vanitas is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you... you know it's true."

Kylo hesitates. Somehow, he does know it as he frowned, "It's too late." Han shook his head, "No, it's not. Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you."

For the first time, Kylo Ren seems truly conflicted. Tears flood his stoic eyes, "I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain." Han takes one step toward his son, but stops himself as Ben continued , "I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?"

Han hears his son's voice again, pained and vulnerable. "Yes. Anything."

Kylo Ren unholsters his lightsaber and slowly extends it to Han, within a foot of Han's chest. Han almost can't believe it. The moment seems to last forever. And just then, the last beam of sunlight streaming through the open hatch vanishes. Han actually smiles and reaches out for the dark weapon but with the light now gone, Kylo Ren's eyes filled with darkness, he ignites the lightsaber. The fiery blade shoots out, right through Han's chest and back. Chewie roared with horror as Rey screamed, "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone else was too shocked to speak as Kylo Ren told his father, "Thank you."

"Solo." Finn whispered with sadness. Kairi cried as she held onto Sora. He hugged her as Genie frowned, "I would say at least Harrison Ford's happy that his character was finally killed off...but it would be too soon."

Han's last moment is looking into his son's face. Han's knees buckle. The blade tilts down with him... until Kylo Ren extinguished it and Han holds onto the catwalk as his life began to slip away. Finally Han falls back,off the catwalk, into the depths of the structure...

* * *

Leia, feeling it instantly knowing that the man she loved was dead, drops into a seat, devastated...

* * *

Kylo Ren was somehow weakened by this wicked act. His shock is broken only when Chewie cries out in agony. The Wookiee's eyes narrowed at the man who murdered his best friend as Chewie furiously fired at Kylo

Ren, hitting him in the side. Kylo Ren falls back, stunned.

Stormtroopers fired at Chewie, who is forced to retreat down a corridor as he killed as many as them as he could, where he holds the explosive remote. He pushes the button.

Six explosions rock the structure as catwalks fall as the walls cave in.

Kylo Ren saw the heroes, watchingthe explosions in shock then they see Kylo Ren, who recognized Rey and Finn. He rises to his full height and heads for them with long strides.

Stormtroopers begin to blast away at the heroes. As Cap blocked the shots and Sora and Kairi deflected them back at them, Rey fires back as blasts hit around her. Finn wraps an arm around her and drags her out of sight. Cap ordered, "We need to leave! Now!"

Everyone ran outside as the battle raged on, little did they know, Han was only the first to die...

* * *

 **Well, that will end today's chapter! Fun fact, did you know H** **arrison Ford originally wanted to be killed off in Return of the Jedi but George Lucas won't let that happen. Guess, they finally gave him what he wanted. Next time, Sora and the others fight to escape the destruction of Arrendelle but Vanitas, Kylo Ren, the Winter Solider won't let them leave with out a fight... Can they escape in one piece... who will live and who will die? Find out next time. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time...**


	89. Chapter 88: Escape from Arrenedelle

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. Alright time for the final battle on Starkiller Base... Who will live? Who will die? Now, be fore we begin let's reply to some reviews...**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **ajjr12: Sora's not going to meet Luke... and he's not going to know... sorry...**

 **Mickol93: Yeah, same here... but on the bright side... I'm looking forward to the origin movie their making about to him next year... I wonder what it's going to be like...**

 **sokai fan: It's only one chapter away... :D**

 **disney fan: Uh, no. Even if I had seen that movie, I wouldn't use it. It wouldn't work in the canon KH series either. Sorry.**

 **Jakob Silverheart: Thank you and it's good to hear from you again.**

 **SORARULES23: Thank you and I have! It was awesome! I'm can't wait for the next trailer. I just hope, it will be in english this time...**

 **Leafeon12: Thank you! And once Sora returns to the past, they'll be off again...**

 **Guest: Maybe... we'll see...**

 **Glenn: You'll find out in this chapter... also, I have watch Once Upon a Time about till the end of Season 2 with my family until we lost interest... Good news, I don't have any spoilers for you. Bad news, I'd have no idea what your taking about after the second season... Sorry... but I hope you enjoyed the chapter...**

 **sailorsenshi13: Well, I know they finished with her actor for the next movie before she past, so I know she'll be in the last Jedi. We'll just have to wait and see what they'll do for episode 9...**

 **Deadman: I'm glad you did. i hope you enjoy this chapter as well...**

 **Jafar Jaclose: Yeah, I had to look up you're name when you requested it... It's been awhile since you reviewed. Let it be known that I'm a man of my word... I glad you enjoyed it it. Sorry, I wasn't able to do the underwear thing but Vanitas is not a all powerful Genie...yet ;D Hey, I promised you an evil Genie eventually too didn't? I hope to hear from you more...**

 **Well, with that outta the way, READERS ASSEMBLE!**

* * *

Chapter 88: Escape From Arrendelle

Wade turned to Leia, "The Oscillator's been damaged but is still functional." James Rodgers turns to Leia, "General, their weapon will fire in two minutes." Groot was began to worry, "I am Groot!"

* * *

From a distance the oscillator is ablaze and fractured from the explosives. Then everyone appear, coming over a rising, running into a bare-tree snowy forest. Finn told everyone, "The Falcon's this way." Kairi contacted the other team, "Sabine! We've done our job... we're getting out of here!"

 _"Get the Falcon started and we'll join you when we've finished up here."_ Sabine replied. Kairi put the communicator away and continued running until everyone stopped. Kylo Ren moves through the trees with X-24 and the Winter Soilder at his sides until they stopped. He takes out the saber, ignites it. Still figures amidst the gusts of wind and snow. Kylo Ren told them, "We're not done yet."

"You're a monster!" Rey glared with tears in her eyes. Kylo Ren simply replied, "It's just us now. Han Solo can't save you now." Kylo Ren then starts hitting his wound. Rey moves forward with her blaster and aims it at Kylo Ren. He raises a hand as Rey struggles under his force power. Kylo Ren gestured powerfully Rey's blaster flies out of her hand and with another gesture and Rey flies back and slams into a tree thirty feet away. She dropped landed hard in the snow. Finn ran up to her with concern, "Rey! Rey! Rey... Rey... Oh no. Oh no no no..." Logan, Stitch, and Laura attacked the Wolverine clone clone as Cap and Elsa began to fight the Winter Solider. Sora and Kairi went into their battle stances against Kylo Ren as he swung his lightsaber around as he exclaimed at Finn, "TRAITOR!"

"You should take a good look in the mirror... we didn't stab our father in the back..." Sora's eyes narrowed. Kairi told him, "Last chance, Ben! You can still go home to your mother! She can help you back to the light!"

"Don't call me Ben! She means nothing to me! YOU ALL MEAN NOTHING TO ME!" Kylo Ren told them. Just the Finn picked himself up and activated the lightsaber, as Kylo Ren's eyes widened in shock, "That lightsaber. It belongs to me!"

"Come get it." Finn's eyes narrowed. Finn raises his blade to attack. Kylo Ren charged at him but Finn deflects Ren's spark-spitting blade. Kylo Ren turned to block Kairi's attack as Sora swung his Keyblade knocking him back. His eyes narrowed as he continued to fight the three.

Logan, Laura, and Stitch we fighting off the Wolverine clone as best to their abilities but Logan wasn't doing so well. Cap was struggling with the Winter Solider as Elsa provided the help he need. Sora, Kairi, and

Finn continued to fight Kylo Ren when Kylo Ren forced pushed the Keyblade wielders aside as clashed blades with Finn's push him up to a tree. He tilted his blade across Finn's arm cutting him a little. Rey began to recovered as her eyes focus on the two men fighting, through the trees. Kylo Ren is obviously hampered by his wound, yet he attacks with a primal savagery. Finn blocks, turning defensive moves into offensive ones. And he actually gets a hit in as Luke's saber grazing Kylo Ren's arm. Kylo moved back, wounded, but more enraged than weakened. Kylo Ren charged again as their weapons pound, sparks fly, their blades lock, the men are close, lit by the lightsabers. As Kylo Ren pushes Finn back, attacks with pure ferocity, Finn was stunned and was unprepared for this fierceness. Rey sees this as Kylo Ren unleashes a merciless series of blows, pushing Finn further and further back until he loses balance making him drop the lightsaber. That's when Kylo Ren strikes as he lands a blow to Finn's back.

At the same time, X-24 managed the knock, Laura and Stitch aside as he stabbed his claws into Logan and then threw him to the ground as he continues attacking him. Laura got up when see saw the adimantiam bullet that Logan had and it was right next to a blaster. Laura quickly grabbed both as he placed the bullet in the blaster. Right when X-24 was about to finish Logan, Laura shot the clone in the head killing him. Laura ran up to her father with tears in her eyes, Logan whispered, "Go! Don't be what they made you, Laura..."

"So, this is what it feels like..." Logan smiled as he gave away his last breath. Laura began to cry, Sora saw this and looked down as Cap as he struggled to push the Winter Solider's knife back with his shield. That's when Elsa froze the Winter Soldiers heart. His hair turn white as he began to freeze. Once frozen Steve pushed him back shattering him. Elsa went to check up on him as they turned to Wolverine was killed in action. Sora frowned, he wasn't going to lose any more of his friends today... that's when he turned to see Thor's hammer was next to him. He stared at the words, 'whoever wields this hammer, if he be worthy, shall receive the powers of Thor.' Sora reached out for it and grabbed it...

Meanwhile, Kylo Ren turned off his lightsaber and reached for Luke's lightsaber, beckoning it with the force. Luke's lightsaber vibrates in the snow. Kylo Ren gestures, increases his power when Luke's lightsaber finally flies out of the snow, towards Kylo Ren and speeded past him. Kylo Ren turns to see Luke's lightsaber land in the hand of Rey, who stood, facing him, having reached for it with the force, but utterly stunned that it landed in her hand. She was shocked and so was the others. Holding it with both hands, sheignites Luke'slightsaber for the first time, her eyes narrowed at Kylo Ren. Kairi, Cap, Elsa, Stitch, and Laura all walked to her side and got into their battle stances. Kylo Ren ignites his lightsaber when he heard thunder which was weird because there wasn't any storms their anymore. He turned and much to his shock, Sora came walking towards him with Keyblade in one hand... and Mjolnir in the other, "Alright... you wanna fight? You got one! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

With that, the heroes charged at him, Kylo Ren immediately on the defensive. They battle powerfully. Each of the heroes attacked him with their powers, skills, and weapons. Kylo Ren had a difficult time blocking them when suddenly Sora hit him with Thor's hammer, sending him flying back. He was able to land on his feet when the Avengers charged at him again...

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle continued as the heroes were holding their own with the Stromtroopers. Mia, Sabine's and Riku's youngest daughter, was struggling to reload her nerf gun when one of her sisters rushed to her and knelt down to her, "Need some help?"

The littlest nodded as her sister reloaded her nerf gun for her, "There you go... now, let's get them little sis!" Mia nodded as the charged back in to battle. Mia shot her nerf darts right into the Stromtroopers blasters casing them to explode.

Sabine blasted two Stromtroopers ahead of her as two more charged at her carrying electric weapons. Lightning called out to her, "Mother!" she quickly passed her the Darksaber. Sabine ignites the blade and quickly defeats them as she noticed the damaged Oscillator. She passed her daughter back the Darksaber, "Thanks... now let's finish up here... we just need to open it wide enough for an ship to get through and we can get out of here!"

Lightning nodded as she charged back into battle. Sabine turned to the Hulk who was currently smashing several tanks as one of the Stromtroopers tried to talk on Hulk with an electric weapon... it only made him angry... it didn't end well for that Stromtrooper... Sabine called out, "Hey, Hulk..."

Hulk turned to her as Sabine taunted, "Bet you can't make the hole bigger..." Hulk turned to the hole and then back to Sabine and exclaimed, "HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!" Hulk then leaped towards the Oscillator destroying any TIE fighters that stood in his way. Sabine grinned under her helmet as she turned to see General Hux was walking up to her, "Sabine Wren-Gallagher. Your traitorous family has been a thorn in our side even when the Empire was still around..."

"What can I say... It's family tradition to humiliate Stromtoopers..." Sabine said cockily as she removed her helmet. Hux's eyes narrowed as he threw his blaster aside, "It's time. I've dealt with you once and for all!"

"Bring it on, tough guy!And for the record... I liked you better in the Harry Potter movies..." Sabine smirked and got into her battle stance. Hux had enough as he charged at her to hit her only for it to be blocked and kicked to the ground. He wiped the spit from his face as he charged in again only for him to get his butt kick. He was no match for the Mandalorian was he fell to the ground for the fifth time, he still got up, "You think you've won? Look around you! Soon, the weapon will be charged, and both the Resistance and the Avengers will be finished and my men will have dealt with the rest of you..."

"You might want to check with that again..." Sabine smirked. Hux rasied an eyebrow as he saw his men were running for their lives. They were retreating! Hux demanded, "What are you doing?! Get back here and fight!"

"It's no good sir! We're losing!" A Stromtrooper reported before running away. Hux was furious, "What do you mean, 'we're losing?' I can understand the Superheros and Mandalorians but... They're just horrid mole rats!" He then turned back and gasped in fear as everyone stop in front him getting glares from said mole rats. Rufus 3000 corrected him, "Ahem. Naked mole rats."

"He's all yours!" Sabine told the Nake mole rats. Rufus gave the order, "CHARGE!" All the mole rats charged at Hux, causing to run away screaming. Everyone laughed as Rufus 3000 told HYDRA, "That's right! Flee, cowards!"

"Ha ha! High five!" Rufus beamed as he rasied up a paw. Rufus 3000 smiled and returned with a high five but accidentally sent him flying, "Whoa!" Rufus 3000 quickly ran after him apologizing, "Sorry, Rufus Prime! Sorry!" Jim laughed, "Did you see Hux's face... He screamed like a baby..." Tim nodded, "Yeah... Who is also a girl!" Just the they heard a nosie of a nerd gun loading as Mia aimed her weapon at them. They replied at the same time, "Um...no offense, Mia. You still the best fighter we know..."

This seemed to satisfy her as she placed her nerf gun down. Everyone noticed as the Hulk roared as tore an opening in the Oscillator, large enough for a ship to get through. Vision told them, "That will do... I suggest we leave before the Resistance destroy the weapon..."

"Alright... Everyone back to the Falcon!" Sabine stated as everyone did what they were told...

* * *

"We just lost R-1!" A ploit exclaimed as another X-Wing was destroyed. Another ploit asked, "We're overwhelmed! What do we do? It isn't working!" Another pilot looks down and saw the explosion, coming from the oscillator as well as addition damage from the Hulk, "Black Leader, there's a brand new hole in that oscillator. Looks like our friends got in!"

"Red Four! Red Six! Cover us!" Poe ordered as he made his way for the hole. They nodded, "I'm on it!"

"Roger!" With they flew to his sides as he made his way for the hole as Poe ordered, "Everybody else, hit the target hard! Give it everything you got!" With that, the X-wings dived and blasted the oscillator. The X-Wings soar through the trench leading to the oscillator structure. Poe told the others, "I need some help here! I need some help!"

"I'm coming in!" Another ploit replied as he gave him cover. Another tried to warn their fellow X-wing polit, "Watch out!" But it was too late, "I'm hit!" The alien pilot's X-wing is blasted to pieces. Poe told the others, "All teams - I'm going in! Pull up and cover me!"

"Copy that, Black Leader! Good luck, Poe!" The trailing X-wings peel off as Poe's black fighter darts into the fiery breach. Poe's X-wing weaves through the breach. A pursuing TIE fighter does not clear the gap, leaving Poe to circle the interior of the unguarded structure, firing volley after volley of torpedoes. The remaining X-Wings, including Poe's, blast the place and the structure begins to fall apart and exploded, the planet's destruction was about to begin...

* * *

Meanwhile, Hulk reverted back to Banner as everyone ran inside the Falcon. Sabine told them, "Everyone inside! We need to get outta hear before the planet blows!" As everyone ran inside Sabine turned to Chewie, "Where are the others?"

Chewie Roared sadly as Sabine's gasped, "Han's dead?" Chewie roared again, as Sabine replied, "And you haven't meet up with the others yet? Was my husband with them?" Chewie roared again as Sabine exclaimed, "He's currently fighting Vanitas?!" Sabine told him, "Okay, go find the others... I'll find my husband and meet you in orbit." Chewie nodded as Sabine ran towards the HYDRA base...

* * *

Kylo Ren was knocked back by Captain America's sheild, as Laura slashed her claws at him. He blocked her attacks as he defended himself from Kairi, Rey, and Sora. Kylo Ren was once again caught off guard as Sora hit him with Mjolnir knocking him back. He quickly recovered to use the force to block Elsa's ice attacks only for Sora to spin and throw the hammer at Kylo Ren knocking him back. The hammer then returned to Sora as everyone charged at him again. He forced pushed them back as Stitch and Rey managed to avoid the attack. Stitch then knocked bit him on the leg as Rey and him clashed their lightsabers against each other as Kylo Ren was still able to get the upper hand of her as a colossal chunk of the forest behind them drops away. Rey was suddenly fighting on the edge of a massive, brand new cliff. Kylo Ren struggle threw the pain Stitch gave him as he told Rey, "You need a teacher! I can show you the ways of the Force!"

"The Force." She realized. Rey closes her eyes for a long beat, and feels the force surrounding her as everyone got back up. When Rey opens them, she is centered, fortified, and she pounds back, singlr handed swipes, hitting Ren's gnarly, spitting saber with incredible force. It's so fast now, so furious, that Kylo Ren falls back as she attacks harder. As he tried to counter attack, Cap threw his shield, knocking his attack back as Sora charged in and swung his Keyblade at him. He blocked as Sora charged the hammer with lightning and then threw in Kylo Ren send hing back as Rey charged him. Ren gets up again and both grab each others hands holding their lightsabers. They struggle for a bit until Elsa freezes Ren's leg force him tothe ground and gave Rey the opportunity to hit his sabers hilt, as his blade goes flying off, tumbling in the snow and she slashes Klyo Ren threw his face and his chest as he finally went down. He looks up to the Avengers, suddenly a fearful man, a large burn scar slashes across his face. Rey point his lightsaber at him as Sora and Kairi put away their Keyblades, Sora walked up to Rey, "He's beaten... let him go..."

"I can't... not after what he did to Han and Finn..." Rey glared at him. Sora told her, "...and Logan...but it won't make things right. It won't bring them back just killing Vanitas won't bring my sister or my friends and the rest of my family back. Kill him now and you'll be no better than he is."

Rey signed as she realized Sora was right, back away just as the world split apart from the Avengers and Kylo Ren. Kairi wondered, "What's happening?" Elsa realized, "They did it... Arrendelle has minutes at best now..."

* * *

The area where the rally was held was now collapsing into a giant sink hole! A young techiniation, who watches this out the control room window in horror. He hurries off, passing his commander, "Lieutenant, get back to your station!"

"Just look! We won't survive... even Hux has gone!" He argued as he began to run...

* * *

Meanwhile, Riku, in the form of his father, continued his battle with Vanitas as the world began to fall apart. Their blades clashed as Hux ran into the room. Vanitas turned to him as he continued to fight with Riku, "What is it, General?! Did you stop them?! Did you kill them?! Did you capture Sora and retrieve the lamp?"

"I'm so... sorry, Supreme Leader... but there were so many mole rats...so naked..." Hux whimpered. Vanitas exclaimed, "YOU IDOT!" Riku smirked as Sabine pushed Hux aside, "Honey... it's time to go!"

"Got it!" Riku nodded as he he went to his wife. Riku took one last at Vanitas as he and his wife smirked, "Take a good look around, Vanitas...because your future is about to change..." He then disappeared with his wife in a corridor of darkness. Vanitas grabbed Hux, "Don't let them escape... you and I are going after them... if Sora returns to the past we're through! Now let's move!"

They then disappeared in a corridor of darkness...

* * *

Everyone ran through the forest to Finn, who lies, near death, not far from where the ground fell away. Rey falls to her knees near him, turns him over, sees his cauterized but possibly fatal wound, "Finn! Finn..." Kairi knelt to them, "We can still save him, we need to return to base." Just then, they heard Stromtroopers heading their way. Cap told them, "We've gotta move...get to the Falcon.."

Rey picked up Finn as they began to run as Sora realized Elsa wasn't moving. Sora asked, "Elsa..." Elsa turned to him, "Go! I'll hold them off while you escape..."

"Elsa! No! We can all get out of here together!" Sora called out to his sister. Elsa told him, "I'm Queen of Arrenedle... I need to be here as it dies..." Sora gasped, "But you'll die..."

"Not if you return to the past and undo all of this... Now GO!" She then makes and ice wall preventing him from getting to her, "ELSA! NO!" Kairi told him, "Sora... we gotta move now!" Sora hesitated but ran off with her just as the Millennium Falcon flew towards them and its lights shined on them, everyone boarded the Falcon as Chewie roared at them. Cap stopped, "Where's Elsa..."

Sora frowned as it gave Cap the answer. He signed as he gave Sora his shield, "Make sure you get this to James." Sora was shocked, "Cap... not you too..." Cap told him, "I won't let your sister die alone. I made that vow when I married her..."

Sora signed as he handed Cap Thor's hammer, "At least take this..." Cap took the hammer with easy as he asked, "How did you know I'd be worthy when I wasn't at Hollow Bastion?" Sora smiled, "Well... you are Captain America..." He smiled, " God be with you... tell our my son... that his mother and I love him..." Cap watch as Cap left the ship as the door closed. The Falcon left the planet as Sora watched his home world being destroyed. Kairi hugged him as his tears fell. The Resistance X-wings, led by Poe, follow the Falcon. Poe told the other pilots, "All teams! I got eyes on them!"

"Yes!" The X-wings roared as the world explodes, the sunlight it contained burst forth, and as they get further and further distance from what was Starkiller

Base, we witness the rebirth of a sun. Light was restored to a corner of the galaxy. A Star Destroyer that also escaped the planet followed behind them. The Millennium Falcon and the X-wings jumped to hyperspace and head home. Vanitas demanded, "Wait! We almost had them! What happened?! Where are they?!"

"I don't know, sir. They must have hyperdrives on their ships." Hux told him as the Stormtroopers brought Kylo Ren to the medical center of the ship. Vanitas demanded, "And what have we got on this thing?! A quezinart?!"

"No, sir!" Hux replied. Vanitas told them, "Well, find them! Catch them! Before Sora makes his wish! It'll be the end of HYDRA" Hux nodded, "Yes, sir!" He then spoke over the loudspeaker, "Prepare ship for light speed!"

"No, no, no, light speed is too slow." Vanitas told him. Hux was confused, "Light speed, too slow?"

"Yes, but the time we catch up to them, it'll be already too late! We're gonna have to go right to ludicrous speed!" Vanitas declared. Everyone stopped what they were doing to gasp. Hux was terrified, "Ludicrous speed?! Sir, we've never gone that fast before! I don't know if this ship can take it!"

"What's the matter, Geberal Hux, chicken?" Vanitas glared at him. Hux gluped as he gave the order, he spoke in a high pitched vocie, "P-prepare ship.." He then cleared his throat and spoke properly, "Prepare ship for ludicrous speed! Fasten all seat belts, seal all entrances and exits, close all shops in the mall, cancel the 3-ring circus, secure all animals in the zoo..." Hux ordered as everyone did as they were told. Vanitas had enough as he took the microphone, "Gimme that you peddy excuse for an general!" Hux sits in his seat and buckles up as Vanitas spoke, "Now hear this, ludicrous speed..."

"Sir, hadn't you better buckle up?!" Hux warned him. Vanitas told him, "Aah, buckle this!" He then spoke through the microphone, "Ludicrous speed! Go!" Vanitas was being pulled back as he held on to a rail screaming as the ship takes off. The display lights up: Light Speed, Ridiculous Speed, and then Ludicrous Speed. Vanitas exclaimed, "Whoaaa! What have I done?! My brains are going into my feet!"

The Star Destroyer went faster... and faster... until the stars turned to plaid...

* * *

Meanwhile as the Millennium Falcon and the X-Wings flew threw hyperspace, the Star Destroyer passes over them leaving a plaid shadow. Rey wondered, "What the hell was that?"

"I...I think that was HYDRA..." Poe replied in his X-wing. Genie turned into Barf as he stated, "They've gone to plaid."

* * *

"We passed them! Stop this thing!" Vanitas demanded. Hux replied, "We can't stop! It's too dangerous! We have to slow down first!" Vanitas argued, "Bullshit! Just stop this thing! I order you! SSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!"

Hux struggled to reach for the emergency brake which read, "Emergency Stop, never use." Hux pulled on emergency brakes and the ship stops causing Vanitas screamed as he went flying into a panel with a crash. Hux and a few other Stromtroopers unblucked to help him. They picked him up as Hux asked him, "Are you all right, sir?"

"Fine. How've you been?" Vanitas replied dizzily as his helmet was several damaged. Hux replied, "Fine, sir."

"Good." Vanitas nodded. Hux smiled sheepishly, "It's a good thing you were wearing that helmet."

"Yeah." Vanitas nodded. Hux wondered, "What should we do now, sir?"

"Well... are we stopped?" Vanitas asked as he felt like the whole ship was spinning. Hux replied, "We're stopped, sir."

"Good... Well, why don't we take a five minute break." He suggested. Hux nodded, "Very good, sir."

"Smoke if you got 'em. Hail Hy..." He then falls to the ground unconscious...

* * *

 **Well, that will end today's chapter. Well, looks like HYDRA failed to stop our heroes but not without some losses... Han, Logan, Cap, and Elsa are dead and Arrendelle has been destroyed... Next time, Sora returns to the world of Groot and the Resistance prepare him for his return to the past but in order to do so, he must destroy the Heartless that the Heroes of Light fought on the Grid... Will he succeeded and return to his friends and warn them of the dark future or will he be trapped in the future forever... well, on the bright side... either way, he still has Kairi... I hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review. Also, be sure to follow and fav. as well if you haven't already. See you next time!**


	90. Chapter 89: Returning to the Past

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. Alright, time to finish up with this world or worlds of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. It's not too long but I hope everyone enjoys the chapter but before we begin let's reply to some reviews...**

 **ajjr12: Nope... Sora's gonna be clueless about that. That's not what Leia wants him to change, it's HYDRA she wants him to stop... she already knows Luke going to help redeem him...**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

 **Mickol93: Thank you! Yeah... but don't worry. Everyone will be fine in the end... except the villains...and maybe a few others... you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Dexter: Yes, yes, it would be...**

 **Glenn: No problem... I hope the whole** **Ludicrous Speed scene made you laugh a little... had to add some humor in that chapter...**

 **Prequel** **Hater: Yeah, I know. I had to dumb it down because it was based on a rated R movie and I had to dumb it down to a rated T chapter. But I'm glad you enjoyed everything else about the chapter though.**

 **disney fan: Yeah...no... not happening... not in this story... sorry...**

 **Well, with that out of the way, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 89: Returning to the Past

"Ah, congrads, everyone, we did it. Starkiller Base is destroyed and HYDRA must of overshot us by a week and a half! Let's go home!" Poe laughed. Everyone cheered, except for those who were on the Falcon. They had lost so many... Han Solo, Logan, Queen Elsa, and Captain America. And Finn hasn't woken up since the battle ended. Sora stared at the shield as he mourned them. Kairi comforted him as everyone mourned them. Laura teared rolled down her face as she missed her father. Stitch stood by her. Sabine gave Riku a spare blind fold which he used to cover his eyes and reverted back into himself. Sabine asked, "Better?"

"Much. Thanks. Did all of our daughters make it?" Riku asked. Sabine replied, "All 73 present and accounted for. Wish I could say the same for Cap, Elsa, Han, and Logan."

"Yeah... Me too." Riku signed. The Falcon has landed among the remaining Resistance ships. Poe was there, watching as Chewie scuttles down the ramp carrying an unconscious Finn. Medical Personnel and Officers, meet them, usher them inside. Dr. Banner told them, "Easy, easy. He's hurt. We've got a heartbeat." They nodded and followed Dr. Banner's instructions as they went to get Finn help. Everyone walked down the ramp as James walked up to them, "You did it! Where's mom and dad?"

"James..." Sora frowned as he hand him his father's shield, "I'm so sorry..." James gasped as he took the shield, "No..." Rey walks down the ramp and sees, for the first time, Leia. C-3PO and BB-8 behind her. The crowds are cheering for the Avengers. Rey felt so sad for Leia, somehow knowing that she was Han's wife, even though they never met. The two women move for each other. And Leia takes Rey's face in her hands. Despite her heartbreak, she was grateful. She hugs Rey. James then placed his father shield on his back before saying, "Alright... since the crisis is over... we need a plan for Sora so when he returns to the past... he can change things for the better."

Leia' eyes widened in realization, "The book of prophecies." Sora asked, "The book of what?"

"The book of prophecies, of course! That could work!" Kairi smiled. She turned to Laura, "Laura? Could you get it for us?"

The daughter of Wolverine nodded and proceeded to do so. Sora asked, "Can anyone explain to me what that is?"

"We will in a moment..." James told him...

* * *

Chewbacca sits quietly, as do many in the base, mourning their losses. As BB-8 approaches R2-D2, the long dormant droid suddenly stirs. The droids beep at each other. C-3PO beamed, "R2-D2! You've come back!"

R2 beeped something as C-3PO asked, "You found what?"

R2 beeped something that insulted the golden droid, "How dare you call me that!" R2 continued as C-3PO was shocked by the news, "Find Master Luke how?"

R2 beeped in response causing C-3PO told him, "Come, R2! We must go tell the others at once!"

* * *

"Okay, years ago, even before the events of the Keyblade War, there was a book of prophecies. It was written by the first Keyblade Master, this book could tell the events of the future..." Kairi explained as Laura handed him the book. Leia told him, "We found it in, Master Yen Sid's tower, long after he passed away."

"But before he died he forbid us to use it until the time was right... we believe now is the time." Wade explained. Sora then asked, "So, how does this help?"

"Well, most of the stuff in there has already happened now but if you go back to the past and stop the events that create this future and you can change the future." Riku replied. Sabine added, "And you can look ahead and see if things changed for the better or worse."

"Sweet..." Sora smiled. Just then, C-3PO managed to get Leia's attention, "General? Excuse me, General?"

Leia turns to see droids, and then newly reported R2-D2 as the droid explained, "R2-D2 may contain some much needed good news."

"Tell me." Leia told R2. Sora stood with Leia, Poe, James, Jim, Tim, Wade, Rufus, Genie, Rufus 3000, Riku, Sabine, Rey, Kairi, C-3PO, BB-8 and a handful of Resistance Officers. Suddenly R2-D2 projects a hologram. A large navigational map with a specific missing piece. BB-8 realized that they had the missing piece, he beeps to the others. Poe turns to him, "Yeah, all right, buddy, hold on..."

Poe runs over removes the ancient data device that Lor San Tekka had given him from a base computer. He inserts it back inside BB-8, who then projects his map which he shrinks down to size and the two droids move slightly together and the two holograms unite, BB-8'S piece filling in R2-D2'S perfectly. Everyone was amazed as C-3PO exclaimed, "Oh! The map! It is complete!"

"Luke..." Leia beamed as she placed a hand on her heart. Everyone cheered at the good news. C-3PO leans down to R2-D2 and told him , "Oh my dear friend. How I've missed you." Groot patted the R2, "I am Groot."

* * *

Later Finn was still unconscious as Dr. Banner worked on trying to save him. His fate was still uncertain. Rey sat with him. Deeply worried. Finally she leans in, close to him. She kisses him and says, quietly, "We'll see each other again. I believe that. Thank you, my friend." Rey then left the room as everyone began to say their goodbyes to Sora, Rufus, Laura, and Genie. Riku smiled, "Good luck, Sora."

"Tell past us and all of our friends we said hi." Sabine added. Jim and Tim nodded, "That goes double for our sister." Wade nodded, "Second on that." Sora smiled, "Will do."

"Bye, bye!" Stitch waved as Groot waved goodbye as well, "I am Groot."

"Rufus Prime... It has been an honor to fight beside you." Rufus 3000 bowed to Rufus as the other naked mole rats did so. Rufus saluted them as Rey, James, and Kairi walked up to them, Sora asked, "So, what are you guys going to do now?"

"Well... If you fail, the Avengers will be the universes best hope in stopping HYDRA." James, now the new Captain America, replied. Rey added, "And thanks to the map. Hopefully, Luke Skywalker should be able to train me in the ways of th Jedi."

"But we have faith in you that you won't fail." Kairi smiled sadly. Sora asked, "What's wrong, Kairi?" Kairi teared up as she replied, "It's funny... I finally after decades of waiting to get you back... And I have to watch you leave again..." Sora hugged her, "Kairi, when I return to the past... I'll never leave you... I'll never abondon you...becauses...well...because...I..."

But before he could finish, Kairi pulled him in for a kiss, this shocked him as he leaned in to kiss back. Genie beamed, "Great! Now, we just need him to tell his version of Kairi how he feels..." He then leaned in to Rufus, "How easy do you think that's going to be?"

"Hard." Rufus stated. Kairi pulled him away and smiled, "You better..." Kairi backed away as Sora stared at her. Vision reminded him, "Remember, once you return to the past you must defeat that Heartless from before... If you don't till send you off again and this time we might be able to find you in time and you might not get another chance at this..."

"Gotta get back... Back to the past... Samurai Sora..." Genie stated as he transformed into Samurai Jack. Sora nodded before he left he could hear Chewie roar as Rey told him, "Sora..." He turned to all of his friends as Rey smiled, "May the Force be with you." He smiled and nodded as he turned to Rufus and Laura, "You ready?"

They nodded as Sora took out the lamp, "Genie, I wish to return to the past with you, Rufus, and Laura." Genie smiled, "You wish is my command, Master. Genie the turned into Doc from the Back to the Future series as he snapped his fingers as a time machine appeared, "Great Scott..." They jumped in as Genie then started to take them to the past. Sora took one last look at Kairi before he went back in time...

* * *

Sora, Rufus, and Laura watched as a blue flash of light surrounded the vehicle. Genie drove them back to the current time, where they saw the current Heartless from before, Sora's eyes narrowed, "You not getting the drop on me this time!" Sora summoned his Keyblade as Laura popped out her claws the leaped out of the time machine as the Heartless turned to them in shock as he said something in gibberish which subtitles appeared below saying, "WHAT THE?! YOUR BACK ALREADY?!"

They slammed into the Heartless returning to the world of Hollow Bastion...

* * *

"It's our best shot. Please, Logan, Promise me you'll find my brother." Anna asked with plead in her eyes. Logan signed and nodded, "I'll find him. I promise..."

Just then a bright light shined as the portal reopened as the Heartless as well as there missing friends as well as another girl popped out. Anna was shocked but happy, "Hey, it worked!" Sora roared as he charged as the Heartless cutting it down before it could time travel away, Sora exclaimed, "STOP!" It paused right where it stood as Sora cut down the Heartless. As it faded back into darkness a heart was released. He turned to the Heroes of light as he smiled, "Did you miss me?"

Everyone beamed as they went up to greet him. Anna and Kairi hugged him for they missed him the most. Rufus jumped into Ron's arms as he beamed, "Rufus! You're okay! Little buddy! I'm so glad I didn't eat you!"

"So, how have you been?" Riku asked. Kristoff nodded as he asked, "Yeah, and who's the little girl?"

"Alright, guys, I've been in the future and what I saw wasn't a pretty sight..." Sora began. Ron panicked, "Judgement Day has come and machines are trying to wipe out the human race?!"

"No." Sora answered. Ron asked, "Apes have gone super intelligent and took over the worlds?!"

"No." Sora answered. Ron asked, "Justin Beaver and Jar Jar clones have taken over and the Twilight series is the only book and movie series left in the world?!"

"No!" Sora answered. Ron signed in relief, "Oh, good. Because that last one was pretty bad..." Kim told him, "Just let him explain." Thor asked, "What have you saw?"

Sora then explained his adventure in the future from start to finish. Everyone was shocked as the story went through, most of them were dead, Vanitas and HYDRA was taken over, the was only a handful of heroes left to stop it, the Jedi population was just as bad as it was now, and in order to return they had to destroy Starkiller Base once known as Arrendelle. He left the part about Kairi being the last princess of heart because he didn't want to put her in danger. Once Sora finished his story everyone took process of what Sora had said to them. Anna was the first to speak, "Wow... Just wow..."

"Groot, what did I tell ya about touching things that glow?!" Rocket scolded his friend as Groot raised his arms in defense, "I am Groot." Zeb signed, "Great, so we win the war against the Empire but HYDRA takes over and the bucket heads follow them." Sabine paused as she asked, "Just how many kids did you say Riku and I had again?"

"73. All girls." Sora replied. Mushu turned to them, "73 daughters?! Man, that's gotta be quite a shopping bill! What are you two, part rabbit?!" Mulan glared at him, "Mushu... Behave..." Cap turned to Anna, "I can't believe I end up with your sister."

"Yeah..." Anna nodded as she smiled a little as she was at least happy that she was right about Cap and Elsa being a thing. Logan gestured to his daughter, "I have a daughter... and you brought her with." Sora nodded as Logan asked, "Why?"

"Because it was you last request... apparently it's the adamantium that's poisoning his body, given that it's been in there for quite a while already and it was slowly killing you up to the point you couldn't heal anymore." Tony reassured him, "Don't worry. We'll find a cure long before that happens." But then she frowned, "I can't believe that HYDRA turned our home into a weapon of mass destruction... and the only way to stop it was to destroy our world and... Elsa..."

"Anna... I'm not going to let any of you die on my watch... we're going to change the future." Sora reassured her. Hera asked, "How?"

"By using this." Sora stated as he pulled out the book of prophecies. Donald raised an eyebrow, "A book? How does that help?"

"It's not just any book. It's the book of prophecies. Sora... how did you get this?" Mickey asked. Sora explained, "The Avengers found it not long after Yen Sid died in their time." Anna asked, "The Avengers?"

"It's what the Heroes of Light called themselves after you well..." Sora frowned as Anna nodded. Tony rubbed his chin, "You know, Fury was actually want to form a team called the Avengers... guess it actually happened."

"I gotta admit the Avengers is a much better name than the Heroes of Light." Zeb stated. Kronk wondered, "So, what can the book of prophecies do?"

"It could tell the events of the future. Everything about how HYDRA came to power is in this book. If we can change the events in this book..." Sora explained as Anna smiled, "We change the future. I like it!" Rocket just laughed in disbelief, "Yeah, right, like some book can tell me my future."

"Here it is!" Genie said as he read from the book, "'Yeah, right, like some book can tell me my future.' Wow, this is really weird." Rocket then asked, "But how can everything I say be in the book?!" Genie then knelt down and showed him the page, "Look! The Page! 'But how can everything I say...'"

"This is the stupidest..." Rocket crossed his arms as Genie read the exact same thing at the same time he said much to Rocket's shock. Rocket exclaimed as Genie read, "I have never heard anything so preposterous!" Rocket frowned as he asked as Genie read, "How can everything I say be stuff some stupid joker put down on paper?"

"This is awful! Have I no free will?! Stop reading that thing!" Rocket complained as Genie continued to read everything in the book exactly as Rocket said it at the same time. Hera told Genie, "Okay, Genie, I think we got the point..."

"'Okay, Genie, I think we got the point...'" Genie read as Sora took back the book, "Alright, Genie... let's figure out what we should do next." Kanan asked, "Well, what does it say... and don't read what I just said..." Sora nodded as he read, "Oh, I guess the Beagle Boys steal the tesseract will I'm reading this very sentence."

Everyone turned around to see that the Beagle Boys had the tesseract in their hands as one said, "Uh...bye..." They then disappeared in a corridor of darkness. Anna nodded, "Okay, bad start... Let's figure out what to do when we're on the next world." Sora beamed, "Wow! I was just about to read that when you said it..."

"Yeah, this is going to be harder than I thought." Anna signed as Naminé nodded, "Looks like it..." Sora turned to Genie, "Next world please..." Genie turned to a pirate, "Aye, aye, Captain!" Genie then opened a portal to the next world and they moved one...

* * *

 **And that will conclude the world or worlds of the Force Awakens.**

 **Genie: "** **And that will conclude the world or worlds of the Force Awakens."**

 **Next time, Sora and the Heroes of light discover a world were the map they fought the rebels for came from. They meet friends and allies who had been betrayed by pirates and had currently lost the very same map. Their only hope of getting it back is with the help of another pirate... a Captain... named... Captain Jack Sparrow! Wait... he isn't from this movie...**

 **Genie: "** **Next time, Sora and the Heroes of light discover a world were the map they fought the rebels for came from. They meet friends and allies who had been betrayed by pirates and had currently lost the very same map. Their only hope of getting it back is with the help of another pirate... a Captain... named... Captain Jack Sparrow! Wait... he isn't from this movie..."**

 **Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter...**

 **Genie: "Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter..."**

 **Be sure to leave a review...**

 **Genie: "Be sure to leave a review..."**

 **Also, if you haven't already be sure to follow and... fav? Wait... are you still reading that thing?**

 **Genie: "Also, if you haven't already be sure to follow and... fav? Wait... are you still reading that thing?"**

 **Okay, this is getting creepy if the book of prophecies even know what I'm going to say. Genie, you really can stop now.**

 **Genie: "Okay, this is getting creepy if the book of prophecies even know what I'm going to say. Genie, you really can stop now."**

 **I mean it... stop it!**

 **Genie: "I mean it... stop it!"**

 **Ugh, Rocket's right! STOP READING THAT THING!**

 **Genie: "** **Ugh, Rocket's right! STOP READING THAT THING!"**

 **Sign... I hope you all have a great day!... it's going to be a while before he stops...**

 **Genie: "Sign... I hope you all have a great day!... it's going to be a while before he stops..."**


	91. Chapter 90: Treasure Planet

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. I fine managed to get Genie to stop reading the book of prochecies. Took me away. Alright, time to start the next world... allot of fans myself included really want this world to be KH3. It almost made it in Dream Drop Distance but it didn't happen... aw well... We have a better chance of Treasure Planet in Kingdom Hearts III. Anyways before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **ajjr12: Again... still not happening... escpecially since Sora dosen't know. Sorry... but this is not a Star Wars story...**

 **shinshinjane: Neither... Treasure Planet... he's just on this world...**

 **Glenn: Nope, Treasure Planet is... he just got stuck on this world because... well, you'll find out in the chapter... And let's see counting this world... 5 worlds left untill the return to Arrendelle...**

 **Dexter: Correct! You the first to figure it out... at least the first to review about it...**

 **SORARULES23: Thank you and once again it's not Pirates of the Carribean, Captian Jack Sparrow's just stuck on Treasure Planet...**

 **Guest: Glad you enjoyed the humor... Rocket's still annyod with Genie though..**

 **Deadman: Captian Jack: "CAPTAIN! Captain Jack Sparrow!"**

 **You know what he meant. Anyways, Mulan will end up with Shang at the end of all this... doesn't mean our favorite pirate isn't gonna try...;D**

 **Jafar Joclose: Belive, I have the oirgnal planned out long before the repirse comes arround. I think you should be satisfied...**

 **disney fan: Sorry, that world won't appear in this story. But I do have it planned in the future seasons of X-Men Evoultion: Mystery of the Keyblade... so, we cool?**

 **sailorsenshi13: Glad you're happy about that!**

 **Prequal hater: Relax, it's only one of the possible futures so... Cap still unsure if ends up with Elsa at the end... I'll them talk about in one the future... you may notice they never find out about Bucky beging the Winter Solider in the future...but they're going to in later in the story... nothings ever set in stone untill in actually happens.**

 **Well, with that out of the way, let's start the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 90: Treasure Planet

Everyone exited the portal as they arrived on the next world. It... wasn't exactly a site you would want to see...

"Um... Sora? Where are we?" Kairi asked. Sora took a look at the book of prophecies as he asked, "Hey, remember that map we fought for when we first met Ghost Squadron?"

Everyone nodded except for those who came after the Rebels as Logan stated, "Yeah, not everyone was there when it happened." Sora continued, "Well... then welcome to Treasure Planet." Everyone was shocked as Zeb wondered, "Wait... you saying... this it?"

"This is Treasure Planet?" Ezra asked. Iron Man asked, "What exactly is Treasure Planet?"

"There's a legend, on the clearest of nights when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful the great merchant ships with their cargoes of Arcturian sura crystals felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect that they were pursued by pirates and the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint. Like a a Candarian zap-wing overtaking its prey Flint and his band of renegades swooped in out of nowhere. And then, after gathering up their spoils vanished without a trace. Flint's secret trove was never found but stories have persisted that it remains hidden somewhere at the farthest reaches of the galaxy stowed with riches beyond imagination... the loot of a thousand worlds... Treasure Planet." Hera explained. Rocket ran up to her, "Wait, your say there's the loot of a thousand worlds just siting here on this world?!"

"If the legends are true which in this case it would be..." Hera nodded. Rocket's eyes widened as dollar signs appeared in his eyes, he then leaned to Groot, "Groot, this maybe our most profitable journey yet." Groot nodded, "I am Groot."

"Alright, now where is all the treasure at?" Rocket asked Sora. Sabine replied, "If we still had the map we'd know..." Rocket then asked, "Okay, then where's the map?!" Kairi then asked, "Don't we have anything better to do, then treasure hunting?"

"Kairi's right... let's figure out why where here first." Cap nodded much to Rocket's annoyance. Sora looked in the book as his eyes widened, "Whoa!" Herc asked, "What is it?"

"RLS Legacy, the ship the traveled to this world in sure for the treasure, had their ship taken over by pirates..." Sora read before looking up, "And the Organization. Apparently they're after the treasure too." Rocket exclaimed, "WHAT?! Well, we've gotta get to that treasure first!"

"Rocket's right, if the Xehanort's goons get there hands on that treasure, HYDRA will have the money to get or build anything!" Cap realized. Kim's eyes narrowed, "Including Starkiller Base." Sora shrugged, "I guess we're going treasure hunting after all."

"YES! Now, where's the map?" Rocket asked. Sora looked through the book, before replying, "It doesn't say... but the one who had it last is some named, Jim Hawkins. He and his friends managed to escape the pirates..." Thor replied, "Then this Hawkins is our best bet of finding that map."

"Alright... Logan, Laura. You better use those noses of yours to find them." Cap told them. They nodded and the sniffed around before Logan replied, "This way..." Everyone followed them where they eventually found a boy searching through the world with some pink thing. He pointed his gun at them, "Who are you? Pirates?"

"We're not pirates... we'll all friends here!" Sora reassured him. He kept his gun trained on them, "I'll be the judge of that... Now who are you?"

"I'm Sora and these are my friends...the Hero...I mean... the Avengers." Sora corrected himself as he continued, "We heard pirates have taken over you're ship and they teamed up with a man in a black cloak. We're here to stop them." Jim aimed there gun at them before putting it away, "Name's Jim... and this is Morph. I have a wounded friend that's in need of medical attention."

"I can help with that." Donald volunteered when all of a shudden they heard a stick snap. Jim and everyone turned as he asked, "Was there anyone else with you?" Carpet shurrged as Olaf shook his head, "I think we're all here." Morph whimpers softly. "Shh." Jim holds a finger to his lips before he takes his gun out of his holster and holds it up. Sora, Mickey, and Riku take out our Keyblades as everyone proceed to grab their weapons, and they slowly approach the area where the rustling came from. They slowly peek over into the bushes as a robot screamed at us as he jumps out from his hiding spot, "Aaaahhhhhh!"

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" Everyone jump back, startled. The robot crashes into Jim, knocking him onto to the ground as he cheered, "Oh, a carbon-based lifeform has come to rescue me! I just want to hug ya, and squeeze ya!" The robot does exactly just that as Jim struggles to his feet. He lets out a shocked gasp as his eyes swivel to land on everyone, "More carbon-based lifeforms have come to rescue me!" He pulled them into a group hug as best he could since their were some many of them, "Oh this is great!" Olaf smiled, "I love warm hugs!" However, Jim complained, "Alright... okay... Can you get off of us?!"

"Oh, right, sorry," he apologizes. The robot hastily removes his appendages from around us, "I've been marooned for so long, I mean… he, he, he... I mean solitude's fun, don't get me wrong, but after 100 years, YOU GO A LITTLE NUTS!" He shouts the last part, his eyes flashing madly. He laughs again before he takes a few steps back. "I'm…I'm sorry, I, uh…" He pauses, looking confused, as if he's unsure of what to say next. 100 years of talking to no one did nothing for his social skills. He stretches out a hand to Jim. "I am…uh…" He slaps his hand to his head as he attempts to remember his own name. "…uh….uh…"

Morph turns into a miniature version of the robot with a cuckoo bird emerging from his head, implying that he's crazy. Jim makes him stop as he remembered, "B.E.N.! Of course, that's it! Bio-Electronic Navigator. And you are?"

"Jim." He replied. B.E.N. takes Jim's hand in his and vigorously shakes it. "Oh, what a pleasure to meet you, Jimmy!"

"It's Jim," Jim repeats, but B.E.N.'s attention is on Sora and his friends now, "And you are?"

"I'm Sora." Sora gestures to his friends, "And this is my sister Anna, and my friends Riku, Kairi, Stitch, Aqua, Carpet, Genie, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Thor, Hercules, Pegasus, Mulan, Mushu, Captain America, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, Kronk, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Sabine, Ezra, Chopper, Iron Man, Wolverine, Rocket and..."

"I am Groot." Groot said as Sora nodded, "He is Groot."

"Ah! It's nice to meet such a big group of people!" B.E.N. beamed. Olaf nodded, "I know, right?! But who's this Kristoff guy Sora's talking about?"

Kristoff groans as Jim told him, "Anyways, Look, we're kind of in a hurry, OK? We got to find a place to hide, and there's pirates chasing me. "

"Pirates!" B.E.N. exclaimed, "Don't get me started on pirates! I don't like them! I remember this one guy named Captain Flint, he had such a temper..." Jim's eyes widened at that name as well as everyone else's. Jim's head swivels toward the talkative robot and he rushes towards him, "Wait, you knew Captain Flint?"

"I think he suffered from mood swings, personally, though I'm not a therapist, so what would I know?" B.E.N. says. "But, do let me know when I'm rambling, ok?"

"But then, you should know about the treasure, right?" Sabine asked. B.E.N. asked, "Treasure?"

"Yeah, you know, Flint's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds?" Rocket nodded with excitement as Groot nodded. B.E.N. began to think about it, "Well, it-it-it-it's..." B.E.N stumbles around, his pupils swiveling around, "...it's all a little…foggy."

"Wait!" He suddenly exclaims, holding his hands out in front of him. "I remember. T-t-treasure!" B.E.N.'s eyes now display pictures of chests of treasure overflowing from it. "Buried in the centroid-centroid of the mechanism." Sparks fly from the back of B.E.N's head as his voice gets considerably deeper and stereotypically robotic as he repeated 'centroid.'

"And there was this big door, and it was opening and closing, and opening and closing and..." There's a noise like a computer being powered down and B.E.N. leans over before popping back up not even a full second later. "And Captain Flint wanted to make sure no one could ever find his treasures, so I helped him…" B.E.N. starts short-circuiting as more sparks explode from the back of his head. His body jerks erratically, like he's being electrocuted, "Aaaaaaah! Data inaccessible! REBOOT! REBOOT! REBOOT!"

"BEN? BEN? BEN!" Jim slaps him across the face, which jolts him out of his crazy state. B.E.N. gazes at Jim calmly now. "And…you are…?"

"The treasure!" Jim nearly grips B.E.N. by his shoulders, frantic for any bit of information on Treasure Planet the android could provide. Rocket nodded, "Yeah! What about the treasure?!" B.E.N. guessed, "I want to say…Larry."

"You know, the centroid, the mechanism!" Jim exclaimed. Rocket nodded, "And the TREASURE!"

"I-I-I'm sorry," B.E.N. apologizes. "My memory isn't what it used to be. I LOST MY MIND," he laughed, "You wouldn't happen to have it on you, would you?" He asked as he quickly pats everyone down.

"Have what?" Anna asked as he pat her down. B.E.N. turns around so they can see the back of his head. There's a section there with multi-colored wires sticking out, "My missing piece. My primary memory circuit." Zeb muttered, "I can't believe I'm saying this...but this guys more of a nut case than Chopper is."

Chopper grumbles something as Jim sighed, "Look B.E.N., we really need to be moving on, so we're just going to be…moving on." Jim starts walking off as B.E.N. frowned, "Oh, I see…so…uh…I guess…this is…goodbye…" His little body hunches over and he slowly slinks away, "I'm sorry I'm so…dysfunctional." His knees hit the ground. Everyone turned to see B.E.N. walk away, "So…go on ahead." B.E.N. told them as he waves his hand, "I understand…I really do…" He hangs his head in dejection, and they felt like they could almost hear a sad violin playing in the background only to find out Genie was playing a violin. He shrugged, "What?"

It's a pitiful sight almost, seeing the guy sit there like that. Everyone started to feel guilty as Kairi signed, "Guys... We can't just abondon the poor guy." Mulan nodded, "He's right... we're the first people he's seen in years..."

"Forget him! He'll only slow us down!" Rocket exclaimed. Groot crossed his arms, "I am Groot."

"Seriously?! You're taking their side?!" Rocket was shocked as Groot replied, "I am Groot!"

"Fine... He can stay..." Rocket grumbled in defeat. Anna was still amazed, "How'd he get all of that from 'I am Groot'?"

Everyone shrugged as Jim relents with a sigh, running a hand through his hair, "Look, if you're gonna come along... you're gonna have to stop talking."

"Huzzah!" B.E.N. is on his feet in an instant, his dejection changing lightning fast to exhilaration. "Oh, this is fantastic!" He runs over to the rest of us, hugging Jim tightly. "Me and my best buddies are lookin' for a..." Jim glares at B.E.N. as he remembered, as he whispered, "Being quiet."

"And you have to stop touching me." Jim says as he pushes the unstable robot off him. B.E.N. nodded, "Touching and talking. That's my two big no-nos."

Jim fixes his clothes that B.E.N. wrinkled during his unexpected embrace. "Now we should probably find a good hiding place." Just then a new voice spoke up, "Then I suggest you do it quickly before Captain John Silver finds you." Everyone looked up to see a...

"Pirate!" Anna exclaimed. Everyone aimed their weapons at the pirate as he told them, "Relax... I'm not with them..." Jim stated, "You look awfully like a pirate to me."

"Well, I never said I wasn't... I just said I'm not with them." The pirate stated as he turned to Cloud, "You can vouch for me... can you?" Cloud signed, "Hello, Jack."

"Wait... you know him?!" Anna asked. Cloud signed, "Both Zack and I did... his name is Jack Sparrow."

"That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!" Jack corrected. He turned to Sora, "Do I know you?" Sora shook his head, "No, but you knew my father..." The pirate captain nodded, "Ah, now I see... Zack's boy... I swear you look just like him. You must be wondering why you father would join forces with a pirate like me?"

"That thought has occurred to the rest of us..." Anna nodded as she glared at the pirate. Cloud signed, "Believe or not... Jack has been a good ally against worst pirates like Davay Jones, Blackbeard, and Barbossa..."

"That's right... A real hero I am..." Jack smirked. Herc told him, "Phill would be the judge of that." Cloud asked, "Jack what are you dog here? I thought you would still be at Port Royal." Jack signed, "A tragedy is what happened, when Xehanort came to my world... He came seeking allies to conquer the worlds... I was one of them. However, we maybe pirates...but even we knew better to work with the Heartless and your father even warned me about Xehanort so I knew better than to trust him... So, in turn... The Heartless destroyed my world and I alone managed to escape..."

"How?" Mulan asked. Jack smirked, "He forgot one simple thing, luv... I'm Captian Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Tifa asked, "Can we trust him?"

"He has no love for Xehanort, and he may be a pirate but he's an honest one and a good man." Cloud admitted. Anna turned to Cloud, "You're not seriously considering this?" Anna turned to Sora, "Sora... Back me up here."

Sora thought about it for a moment before asking, "How can you prove you willing to help us?" Rocket nodded, "Yeah, how do we know you're not after the treasure yourself?!"

"Believe me, if it were any other day, I'd be after the treasure myself but right now, I could care less about the treasure. All I want is my world and ship back, savvy? Trust me, you'll need me against these pirates, I'm your best chance of stopping them. For example, if you surrounded by pirates with no chance of escaping, you have to invoke the right of parley..."

"Parley? What's that?" Ron asked. Jack explained, "It's a pirate code that allows any person to invoke temporary protection and brought before the captain to negotiate without being attacked until the negotiations are complete. Believe me, weather if they're good pirates or bad... they must honor the code."

"Sora, I know you like pirates and all but... Do you really think we can trust him? How do we know he won't betray us?" Anna asked. Sora opened up the book of prophecies to a page that read, "Captian Jack Sparrow... Pirate...Avenger... Won't betray the team..." Anna shrugged, "Oh, right... There is that..."

"But if it makes you feel any better we'll keep a close eye on him just in case." Sora whispered. Anna nodded, "Good idea."

Jim agreed as well, and they turned to the pirate, "Fine, we'll let you tag along but if you even think about betraying us... Wolverine going to make you regret it." Jack smiled, "Wise policy, I am a pirate, after all..."

"So, now what?" Ezra asked. Kristoff replied, "Well, were defiantly going to need a safe spot to hide and rest...

"Say, listen,..." B.E.N. cuts in. "Before we go on our big search…do you think we could make a quick pit stop at my place? It's kinda urgent." The android holds the part where his privates would be and he pulls away a lump of reeds behind him, revealing a clearing save for several scattered mushrooms with tangled vines covering their stems. An odd-shaped house sits in the distance on top of a multitude of little hills. Jim grinned, "B.E.N… I think you just solved our problem."

* * *

"I apologize for the mess, people," B.E.N. laughs. "You'd think in the past 100 years I would have dusted a little more... but, you know, when you're batchin' it... you tend to, uh, let things go." He swiftly moves a chessboard and chess pieces out of the way for Dr. Doppler to lay the captain down.

Unfortunately, the captain broke her leg during the sailboat crash, and neither healing items nor cures can heal broken bones but Donald at least eased the pain with it.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" B.E.N. smiles as the doctor lays the captain down gently. "Il find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you? How about drinks for the happy couple?"

B.E.N. offered them cups of oil. Dr. Doppler laughs nervously. "Oh, uh, ooh. Uh, no. Thank you, we don't drink... and, uh, we're not a couple. Ahem." The Captain just smiles a tiny smile up at him. Dr. Doppler, however, was more concerned about other things than the state of B.E.N.'s house.

"Look at these markings." His eyes scan the top of the walls. "They look just like the ones on the map. I suspect they must be hieroglyphics, remnants of an ancient culture. Hmm…"

"Mr Hawkins, take our new allies, and stop anyone who tries to approach. Ohh..." The Captain ordered as she winced in pain. Dr. Doppler told her in response, "Yes, yes. Now listen to me... stop giving orders for a few milliseconds and lie still."

"So... why change our name to the Avengers?" Anna asked. Sora answered, "I wanted to honor the heroes who died to return me to the past... this seems like the best way to do that... and other than Laura, it'll be the only thing that remained from that timeline..."

"Makes sense... plus we're not all true heroes like Herc, yet." Anna muttered she then noticed something was bugging her brother, "What bugging you?"

"How long have you known that Kairi's... you know?" Sora asked. Anna raised an eyebrow, "Kairi's a what?"

"You know..." Sora whispered, "A Princess of Heart." Anna was shocked Sora knew, but then realized, "You met future Kairi and she told you, didn't she?" Sora nodded as Anna signed, "After Bill's defeat... Chapter 73 to be more accurate."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sora asked. Anna replied, "I know much Kairi means to you... I'd rather have the villains go after me than her."

"You know this is what kills you in the future, right?" Sora asked. Anna nodded, "Yeah... not looking forward to that by the way... but with you being here now the future probably changed already, right? You'll stop it from happening long before then."

"I hope so... because I can't lose you, Elsa, Kairi, or any of my friends..." Sora said sadly. Anna decided to change the subject, "So... what was future Kairi like..."

"She hasn't aged a day, since I disappeared into the future... and she was a Keyblade wielder..." Sora replied. Anna signed, "Again... really wish I had superpowers..."

"...And something else happened..." Sora contined thinking about how Kairi told him how she felt about him and the kiss... Anna rasied an eyebrow, "What? What happened?" Sora began, "Well..."

"Hey, look!" B.E.N. exclaimed cutting him off. He is at the entrance to his house, pointing outside with a gleeful look on his face. "They're more of your buddies!" He waves his hand excitedly. "We're over here, fellas!"

He shrieks as multiple laser blasts are fired his way, barely missing him; Jim quickly moves him out of harm's way. As Jim, Jack, Sabine, Hera, Ezra, Rocket, and Zeb returned fire. They were at a stand still were neither the heroes or the pirates could hit eachother when a voice calls out, and there's an immediate halt in gunfire, "Stop wastin' your fire!"

Everyone peer out the entrance to see the chef cyborg climbing up one of my many hills leading up to B.E.N.'s place, waving a white flag through the air, " Hello. up there! Jimbo? If it's alright with the captain... I'd like a short word with ya. No tricks. Just talking." The Captain winces as she adjusts her position. "Come to bargain for the map, doubtless... Pestilential...Ugh!"

"Captian!" The doctor told her to calm down. Jim then realized, "Then that means…he thinks we still have the map." Iron Man smirked, "We could use that to our advantage... Okay, here's the plan..."

* * *

Jim walked to Mr. Sliver alongside Morph. The pirate captain beamed, "Ah, Morphy! l wondered where you was off to." Morph went up to great his owner. After a minute the pirate captain sat down to rubber his robotic leg, "Oh, this poor old leg's downright snarky... since that game attack we had in the galley." He chuckled to himself before frowning as he continued, "Whatever you heard back there... at least the part concerning you... l didn't mean a word of it. Had that bloodthirsty lot thought l'd gone soft... they'd have gutted us both."

He leaned in and pulled him closer as he told him, "Listen to me. lf we play our cards right... we can both walk away from this rich as kings...none of the other pirates or the Organization have to know about it." Jim pretended to consider it, "Yeah?" Sliver chuckled, "Ha ha ha... You get me that map... and, uh... an even portion of the treasure is yours."

"Boy. You are really something. All that talk of greatness... light coming off my sails... what a joke." Jim replied as Silver tried to explain, "Now, just see here, Jimbo..."

"l mean, at least you taught me one thing. Stick to it, right? Well, that's just what l'm gonna do. l'm gonna make sure that you never see... one doubloon of my treasure!" Jim glared at him. Sliver argued, "That treasure is owed me, by thunder!"

"Well, try to find it without my map, by thunder!" Jim mocked. Silver's eyes narrowed, "Oh, you still don't know how to pick your fights, do you, boy? Now, mark me. Either l get that map by dawn tomorrow... or so help me, l'll use the ship's cannons... to blast ya all to kingdom come!" Mr. Silver turns to leave. "Morph, come on," he grunts. The creature hesitates however, torn between two of his favorite people in the world.

"Now!" Mr. Silver bellows, and the creature squeals in fright. He cowers behind Jim's back, shaking. The cyborg makes a noise of pure frustration and storms off...

* * *

When Jim returns, he discloses Mr. Silver's ultimatum to us: Bring the map by dawn, or he's going to blow us all up to smithereens. Logan signed, "Well, that went well..."

"I knew this was a bad idea..." Cap stated. Tony argued, "Then why didn't you say something?" Everyone who could speak replied, "He/I did say something!"

"Gentlemen... we must stay together and... and...oh..." Captain Amelia began as she began to daze out. Dr. Doppler panicked, "And what? What?! We must stay together and what?!"

"Doctor, you have wonderful eyes." She smiled before passing out. The doctor exclaimed, "She's lost her mind!"

"Well, you gotta help her." Jim told him. Dr. Doppler replied, "Dang it, Jim. l'm an astronomer, not a doctor. l mean, l am a doctor, but l'm not that kind of doctor. l have a doctorate. lt's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate. You just sit there, and you're useless." He sat on the floor in defeat as Kairi reassured him, "lt's okay, Doc. lt's all right. She's gonna make it."

"Yeah, Doc! Kairi's right! Jimmy knows exactly how to get out of this. lt's just Jimmy has this knowledge of things." B.E.N. nodded before whispering to Jim, "Jim, any thoughts at all?"

The teenager stares frustratingly out into the sky at the ship, hovering in the air. "Without the map, we're dead." He gazes out at the crew's hideout off in the distance at the bottom of the hills, firelight flickering from their still-burning campfire, "If we try to leave, we're dead. If we stay here…" Morph shape-shifts into Jim and repeats, "We're dead. We're dead. We're dead. We're dead. We're dead."

Jim leans over the threshold of the the house's entrance, his shoulders deflating in defeat. Rocket muttered, "If I can get on their ship, I can disable their cannons but that just leaves where the map is actually is..."

"Hidden back on the sip." Jim signed. Ezra muttered, "Prefect." Jack pulled out his compass and looks at it. He turned and walk over to a large sphere. Kim wondered, "Um... Jack? What are you doing?"

"Okay, first it's Captain Jack. Second, Robot duded, what's over here?"

"Oh, that's my back door!" B.E.N. beams as he continued, "It looks like Jimmy could use some quiet time, so I was just going to slip out the back door."

"Back door?" Everyone repeated as they faced the skinny robot. Ben nodded, "Oh yeah." B.E.N. strides over to a large sphere, struggling to turn it over. Jim, Stitch, Thor, and Herc scurry over to lend a hand. A beam of light shines up towards the ceiling when we turn the sphere over, "There's this delightful breeze that comes through here, which is good, because ventilation is very important because ventilation among friends..."

"What is all this stuff?" Jim asks in awe. B.E.N. replied, "You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run throughout the entire planet? Not a clue!" Mulan turned to Jack, "How'd did you know this would be here?

"Because, it's what I wanted most, savvy?" Jack smirked as he closed his compass. Jim turned to Dr. Doppler, he calls out, "Hey, Doc! Doc! l think we found a way out of here!"

"No, no, wait, Jim!" Mr. Doppler holds out his hand. "The Captain told us to stay put!" Cap on the other hand, "Great, we can use it to sneak aborad their ship, disable their cannons and retrive the map without them noticing."

"Alright, Cap, Sabine, Riku, Ezra, Kronk Rocket, Laura, Jack, Groot, Mulan, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Carpet, and I will do that." Sora smirked as he turned to Jim, "Lead the way!" Jim smirked as he turned to the doctor, "We'll be back, Doc." And with that, Jim jumps into the hole, followed closely by B.E.N., "Cannonball!" Everyone on the steath team followed them. Dr. Doppler just said, "Woof."

Iron Man just shrugged, "I guess, we just we stay and keep watch untill the come back." Everyone else while Anna wondered, what happened between Sora and Kairi in the future...

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter. Alright, next time, our heroes sneak aboard the** **RLS Legacy to get to disable the cannons and get the map without alearting the other pirates...but of coarse in these stories...nothing ever goes as planned, can our heroes make it out of there alive? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review. Also, be sure to follow and fav. as well if you haven't already. See you next time!**


	92. Chapter 91: Pirates

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. Alright, now to the juicy action sence... before we begin. Let's reply to some reviews...**

 **ajjr12: To answer your questions...No, Scrooge had his cameo back on Hollow Bastion. He's still there. And I'm not sure... unlikely but it's possible... you'll just have to wait and see...**

 **SORARULES23: Well, let's just say they had some help from a certian KH2 boss...**

 **Prequel Hater: Just like Sora in the cannon he appeared another world when his home was destroyed. Jack just ended up on Treasure Planet, where he eventually met the Avengers... So... plot convinice...**

 **Well, not too many reviews this time... oh, well. Can't except tons of reviews every time... Well then onwards to the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 91: Pirates

Jim, B.E.N., Morph, and the Avengers navigate their way through the endless streams of pipes and machinery, finding another sphere just like the one in B.E.N.'s house. Jim and Sora gently pushed up on it and peers out over the ground. Just several yards away from us is the crew, sleeping soundly around the campfire, still blazing. "So what's the plan?" B.E.N. blurts loudly. Everyone quickly shushed the robot as Jim's hand flies to cover the robot's mouth, "B.E.N., quiet!"

Thankfully though, B.E.N.'s outburst is largely unnoticed by Mr. Silver's crew, who continue snoring. B.E.N. whispered, "Sorry. So, what's the plan?" Jim explains to the robot, "Here's the plan. We sneak onto the Legacy, Rocket dismantle the laser cannons, and we bring back the map."

"That's a good plan. I like that only thing is... l'm wondering, how do we get there?" B.E.N. nodded. Jim points up at a sailboat tied to a tree, "On that." Everyone nodded as they tip-toed around the pirates to the sailboat. Kronk muttered his theme song quietly to himself. Kim turned to him, "Do you have to do that every time your trying to be sneaky?"

"Yes..." Kronk nodded. Kim just signed. Ezra stunned the two guards protecting the sailboat. Jack turned to Ezra and nodded, "Nice..."

Everyone climb aboard and Jim flew them up to the Legacy as Carpet followed behind. Once everyone was aboard, Sabine and Laura did a quick scan of the area and their was no pirates in sight. Sabine told everyone, "All clear..."

Everyone jumped aboard, tiptoeing carefully across the deck, being careful not to make any noises except B.E.N., who nearly falls down the stairs leading below deck, everyone shushed B.E.N. as he apologized, "Sorry, sorry, sorry..." Jim then told B.E.N., "Okay, we'll get the map. Rocket disables the cannon. You wait here."

"Roger, Jimmy. l'll neutralize the laser cannons, sir!" B.E.N. salutes, completely mishearing what Jim said. Everyone tried to stop him as Jim called out, "B.E.N.! B.E.N.!" However, he's already rolling down the hallway on wheels he produces from the sides of his feet, singing, _"Yo-ho... yo-ho... a pirate's life for me..."_

"I love that song." Jack commented. Rocket muttered, "The laser cannons are the other way..."

Sora signed, "Kronk make sure he doesn't disable anything important that will aleart the pirates." Kronk nodded, "Right... the pirates that are threatening to blow us to kingdom come... The one's working with the Orginization... The Orginization's pirates..." Kronk then asked, "Those pirates?"

"Yes... those pirates..." Sora nodded as Kronk smiled, "Got ya covered..." Kronk then ran off after B.E.N. Rocket signed, "If anyone needs me, I'll neutralize the laser cannons." Rocket walked off to the laser cannon with Groot. Mulan then said, "Then let's get that map. Jim lead the way." Jim nodded as he lead Morph, Sora, Riku, Sabine, Ezra, Kim, Ron, Jack, Cap, Laura, and Carpet followed him...

* * *

"Disable the big cannons, what is the big deal?" B.E.N. said to himself as Kronk fooled behind, "All we gotta do is to find out one little wire." The robot opened the wire box, gasped in horror when he realized that many wires were plugged into different circuits inside the ship, "Oh mama..."

"Yeah... that's allot of wires..." Kronk stated...

* * *

The heroes make their way carefully to the room where the sailboats were in, where Jim left it when he and his friends were escaping from Mr. Silver and his crew after their betrayal. Jim scans the room before finding what he was looking for. He scurries over to a bundle of rope and reaches into it, delight appearing on his face as he lifts the map to Treasure Planet into his hand. Ezra obsevered, "Never thought we'd ever see that again."

"I did. The author won't have put it in if we weren't going to this world." Riku stated. Jim smiled, "Mission accomblished." Cap smiled, "Great let's return to the others before the pirates realize that we were..." Just then a deafening alarm resounds throughout the ship, blaring in their ears with incredible ferocity...

* * *

"Bad, B.E.N. Bad. OK, fixing." B.E.N. told himself. Kronk panicked as he took the wire and placed the wire back, "Hope no one heard that..."

* * *

"That stupid robot is going to get us all..." Jim said as he and the Avengers ran back to regroup with the others before the pirates could arrive. Jim suddenly stops at the base of the stairs, causing everyone to run into his back as he finished, "...killed." Everyone looked up to see as creepy red spider looking pirate as Ezra asked, "Who's that?"

"Mr. Scroop... he doesn't like me..." Jim simply stated. Mr. Scroop standing at the top of the stairs, a sinister gleam in his yellow, bulging eyes, "Cabin boy..." Riku shrugged, "Well, at least there's only one of him." Just then Nobodies and pirate themed Heartless appeared to Mr. Scroop's side. Riku then realized, "I jinixed it, didn't I?"

"Yeah... you diffenitly did." Mushu atated from Mulan's shoulder. Cap ordered, "Everyone pull back!"

Everyone didn't need to be told twice as as they turn and run down a hallway. Mr. Scroop scuttling behind them on his long spider legs. Sora and Riku summoned their Keyblades as they cut down the Hearless and Nobodies that got too close for comfort. Morph shapeshifted himself into a cream pie and threw himself at Scroop, buying everyone more time. The irked creature then swapped the cream away from his face and Morph was thrown sideways, into a pipe and was sned off. Everyone turned around to hide at a bend. Jim quickly pulled out his laser gun as Sabine, Jack, and Ezra did the same. When the creeper approached, they pointed their guns at him startingling the pirate but just them the lights went off...

* * *

"Whoops! Okay. Don't panic Breathing in breathing out." B.E.N. told himself. Kronk nodded, "Yeah... you better put the wire back." B.E.N. nodded as he did so...

* * *

When the lights came back on Mr. Scroop was gone but the Heartless and Nobodies remained. Everyone began to try to fight them off as they tried to find the spider pirate. As they all stood side by side to fight the enemy they didn't realize that Mr. Scroop was right above them. He was about to attack the group when Morph came out of the pipe. He squealed then shifted into finger form and poked Scroop's eyes, he swiped Morph away, the pink blob getting sucked into the piping system once again. Jim looked up as he realized, "He's above us!" He aim his gun at the pirate and the psychotic pirate lunged on top of them making Jim lose his gun. Cap knocked him off with his shield as Laura wrapped her legs around the pirates neck and pulled jim to the ground. She popped out her claws ready to finish the fight...

* * *

"This has gotta be cannons," Ben unplugged a wire but as he and Kronk began floating upwards as Kronk shrugged, "Maybe not."

* * *

"That's it!" Rocket exclaimed as he and Groot hung on the the ship floor to stop them from floating to the vaccum of space. Rocket had used finished diasble the cannons when the gavity was gone, he then climbed his way to the stairs where B.E.N. had left as he exclaimed, "I'm going to kill that Robot!"

"I am Groot!" Groot protested...

* * *

"Uh... what happened to the gravity?" Ron asked everyone began to float. Scroop used this distaction to knock Laura off him. Jim kicked Scroop away from her as he busted through the skyline... along with Jim's gun. Everyone proceed to do so was well. Sbaine was able to grab of the the ledge as she caught Riku. Luara pupned her claws into the ship to ma her stop. She held on to Mulan who held on to Mushu. Carpet was uneffected she he flew up to catch Cap as he caught Ezra. Kim pulled out her grable gun and fired as it wrapped around the flag pole as she grabbed Ron who held onto Rufus. That just left Sora, Jim, Jack and Jim who continued floating floating upwards. They all strgguled to find a grip on the mainmast. Scroop snapped his claw at Jim, causing him to float upwards in a more rapid pace. Sora and Jack climed after Scroop to him JIm. After hitting against the crow's nest Jim finally managed to grab hold of the flag. He tried reaching for his gun but it was long gone. He turned to see that Scroop began sawing off the rope with his claw, "Oh, yes... Do say hello to Mr. Arrow for me."

Quickly, he crawled my way down to the mast and grabbed hold of it. That bug, upon seeing this, approached him quickly. Jim leaped off and kicked to his back to the flag as Sora caught him and Jack cut the rope, "Tell him yourself!" His exoskeleton head popped through the pirate flag, and he screamed as he floated off into space, presumably to his death. Jack told him, "So long spider creature... this the day you always remember where you almost caught... Captian Jack Sparrow..."

* * *

Rocket was currently trying to take apart B.E.N. who was held back but Kronk and Groot. B.E.N. exclaimed, "Back you go, you naughty plug!" He pugged the wire back in and instantly, a glow of purple lit on the floor as artificial gravity was activated once again...

* * *

Sora, Jim, and Jack landed on the crow's nest with a big thud. Morph came out through a pipe and he was pitch black, filled with soot, and began coughing it out. Jim asked in concern, "Morph?" Morph said something gibberish, Jack stated, "I have no idea what he's saying but I pretty sure he's okay... wish Mr. Cotton's parrot was here..."

"His parrot?" Sora asked. Jack simply told him, "Don't ask..." Sora and Jim shrugged to eachother as Sora asked, " Is everyone alright?!" Everyone got back up as Cap reaasured him, "We're fine, Sora... we were lucky none of the other pirates were here."

Sora signed in relief when that was done and dusted, B.E.N. came out alongside Kronk and Groot. Groot was currently prevented Rocket from killing the robot. "Laser cannons disconnected, Captain Jimmy, sir! Geez, that wasn't so tough!" Ben commented as Sora noticed they were all covered in wires. Groot gave a smile as he gave him a thumbs up reassure Rocket disable the cannons, "I am Groot..."

"Can I kill him now?" Rocket asked in annyonace...

* * *

With the mission accomblished everyone snuck their way back to their camp using the back door. Sora wondered, "Why isn't there annyone keeping watch?" Jim rushing over to a sleeping figure. A grin is plastered on his face, "Doc! Doc, wake up! I got the map!"

Everyone watch, stunned, as a robotic hand extends from the shadows and plucks the map from Jim's hand. Mr. Silver reveals his leering face in the light, "Fine work, Jimbo. Fine work indeed."

Muffled voices sound from my right and they eyes flash over to see all of their friends gagged and tied with rope, crewmen standing guard over them. Suddenly card swriled around them and Sora and the stealth team from themselves tied up as the Orginzation memeber stepped forward. Other crewmen emerge from the shadows, snarls on their faces as on of them said, "Thanks for showing us the way in, boy. Luxord did the rest."

B.E.N. yelps from behind them, which means that he's been captured as well as the pirate commented, "What's this sorry stack of metal?!" B.E.N. pleaded, "Not the face!"

Mr. Silver saunters over to Jim, who is in a similar situation to mine, being subdued by two crewmen. Sliver smirked, "You're just like me, Jimbo. You hates to lose." Sora asked, "How'd did you know how we escape?"

"What makes ya think, Jack came alone from his world." A new voice walked in. Another piraite with a monkey on his shoulder stepped into the the light. Barbossa grinned, "Hello, Jack... did ya miss me?" The monkey screeched in respone...

* * *

 **Captian Baraboss and Luxord are here now! Oh, and Jack the Monkey... bet you didn't see that coming... or did you? Anyways, it looks like our Avengers are in a tight spot but Sora might know a way to escape thanks to Jack... will it work? Well,** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review. Also, be sure to follow and fav. as well if you haven't already. See you next time!**


	93. Chapter 92: Parley!

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. And here's another chapter... As always before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **Mickol93: Thank you... not only that but I'm almost up to 600 reviews...this is awesome!**

 **ajjr12: Let's see it's been about 10 worlds not counting this one and counting the Mysterious Tower since they left Arrenedle and about 4 more worlds not counting this one before they return. In total of worlds not counting Arrendelle...about 19 worlds. Does that answer your questions?**

 **Dexter: Or Ron... he still fears monkeys because of Camp Wannaweep...**

 **Well, with that out of the way... let's get started...**

* * *

Chapter 92: Parely!

"Hector... you sided with Xehanort... You betray our world..." Jack eyes narrowed at Captain Barbossa. He just chuckled as Ron shivered as his monkey, Jack, crawled all over him, "Jack... The befits of Xehanort and HYDRA... We get treasures beyond our wildest dreams... Dreams that make the Aztic treasure and the Pearl... look like just a mere coin... The loot of a thousand worlds is just the icing on the cake...but what don't get is how you managed to escape the destruction of our world? And appear here of all places..."

"You should have learned by now...even after all this time... I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Jack replied. Barbossa walked to him, "I'll be sure ya, Jack... I won't making that mistake again..." Tifa asked, "Hold on... Time out... I'm pretty sure my husband said you died after his first adventure with Jack..."

"Helps when you a beloved character..." Barbossa smirked. Luxord smirked, "So, our business is done." Sliver smirked, "Of course, the princess of heart, the Heroes or Light, and a share portion of the treasure for this world and all of it's treasure. I'm sure Xehanort will be pleased."

Sora signed...if Xehanort gets Anna and discover she's not the Princess of Heart...he'd kill her as well as his other friends until he finds out who the real deal is and take Kairi and God only knows what Xehanort wanted with him other than revenge. Sora looked around there had to be a way out of this... but what? Sora then remembered what Jack said to him, the pirates had a code... if he played his cards right... he could turn this around. He tried to think now, what was that word. Genie then appeared next to him as a director holding up a script, "Psst! Your line is, 'Parley!' Anytime now..."

Sora smiled to Genie in appreciation before turning back to the villains. He exclaimed, "Parley!" Silver paused and told his men, "WAIT!" Everyone stopped what they were doing, Silver turned to Sora, "What did you say?"

"I said, Parley!" Sora repeated. Silver told everyone, "Stop what you doing! You know the code, their under the protection of Parley. No one is to be harmed until negotiations are complete!"

All the pirates groaned as Luxord asked, "Sliver, you can't be serious..." Barbossa told them, "No... let them have this... as pirates... we must honor the code." Luxord huffed, "Parley? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up 'parley!'"

"That would be the French." Jack perked up. Barbossa glared at Jack, he had a pretty good feeling who taught the young prince that word. Sliver walked up to Sora, "Alright, young man... what do you want?"

Everyone looked up to Sora... it was all up to him. Sora spoke up, "So, Flint's treasure... you've been after it for how long?"

"Too long..." Sliver admitted. Sora continued, "And when you joined forces with the Organization and HYDRA, I'm sure they told what the Heartless can do."

"They did." Sliver nodded. Sora replied, "Well, what's to stop them from consuming this world... no one will be able to get the treasure if they destroy this world." The pirates screamed in protest, "They wouldn't dare!"

"We had a deal!"

"I knew we should never trust Xehanort!"

Silver raised his hand making them stop as he turned to Sora, "So, what do you suggest?" Sora smiled, "Silver... I can save this world... you know... they know it... If you release my friends, I lock the Keyhole preventing them from doing so and in return all the treasure will be yours... You won't have to share with Xehanort..."

"Minus a small portion to replied our home..." Jim spoke up. Sora shrugged, "If that's alright with you? The rest of us can live without it, right guys?" The Rebels nodded as Rocket shook his head until Groot slapped him on the side with a twig. Rocket signed to himself as he nodded. Sora turned to him, "This way we both win, Captain." Sliver stroke his chin as he consider it, after a minute, he snapped his fingers as all weapons pointed to Barbossa and Luxord as the Organization member demanded, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Luxord... Barbossa... but the boy's offer is much better than Xehanort's." Silver said as he help Sora up. Luxord glared at them as Barabossa just smirked, "Very well, we shall respect you decision." Luxord turned to Barbossa in confusion before smirking and nodded, "We'll go then... enjoy your reward..."

The monkey returned to his owner much to Ron's relief as they then disappeared in a corridor of darkness and the pirates stood down. Sliver turned to Sora, "I will let you take three of your friends to help you seal the Keyhole..."

"Five... more heroes we have, the quicker this will be, Captian." Sora bargained. Silver replied, 'Four... final offer." Sora smiled, "That'll do... but I expect the rest of my friends to be free once the treasure is yours." Silver smiled as he shook Sora's hand, "Your highness... we have a a bargain."

The pirates cheered at their new deal. Silver gestured to the ones, he wanted to release. The pirates released, Captain Jack Sparrow, Kannan, Kairi, and Namine. Kannan walked up to him, "I hope you know what your doing..."

"So do I, Kannan..." Sora nodded. "Now, let's find that Keyhole and Treasure..." Silver smirked as he pulled out the map. The cyborg tries to open the sphere and reveal the map to Treasure Planet, but it quickly becomes clear that he has no idea how to work the thing. He takes out a variety of mechanisms from his robotic arm to pry the thing open, growing more upset by the second. Sora cleared his throat, "I believe we might be able to help."

Sliver nodded before handed the map to Jim and told him, "Open it. l'd get busy. I hate to break a truce..." Jim isn't so willing to take orders, and the two of them have an intense glaring match until Mr. Silver pulls out a gun from his robotic arm and points it towards Jim's friends. Doc nodded as the captain shook her head making the Doc also shake his head. Sora told him, "Jim... it's alright... do it."

Jim nodded to Sora and pushes some spots on the map, revealing the treasure map before our eyes. The crewmen voice their wonder in the a great awe.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww!" The crew said. **I said, "Awe." A-W-E.**

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhh!" The crew awed. **That's better.** Silver stared in awe, "Oh, the powers that be. Would you look? Ha ha ha ha!"

The 3-D holographic model of the world known as Treasure Planet floats in the air for a moment, then dissolves and scatters into a green line that leads out of the entrance of B.E.N.'s house and out of sight, showing the route to where the treasure laid. Mr. Silver chuckles in excitement for a few seconds, then scowls at Jim. "Tie him up. And put him with the others." He makes a noise of surprise when the path to Treasure Planet evaporates abruptly. Jim closed up the sphere. "You want the map?" He stares unwavering into the cyborg's eyes. "You take me too."

Mr. Silver strokes his chin as he considers Jim's bargain. He chuckled as he declared, "We'll take them all."

* * *

At Mr. Silver's words, all of them load into a couple sailboats. Jim opens up the path to Treasure Planet, and the vessels follow the green line. Sora walked up to his friends that were still tied, "How are you guys holding up?"

"We're fine... I can't believe they managed to get the drop on us." Tony muttered in annoyance, as they took him away from his armor. Anna asked, "So, what's the plan?"

"For now, this is it... this way HYDRA doesn't get the treasure, and we live to fight another day." Sora explained. Anna replied, "I doubt this will be the last we see that Barbossa guy or Luxord..."

"Neither do I..." Sora whispered, "Which is why you guys have to escape before then so we can take them together."

"We'll think of something... just stall the pirates as long as you can." Cap nodded. Sora nodded as he joined the others. After a while, they landed in a dark place with tall reeds towering into the sky, and the green line rapidly pulses a yellow glimmer. Mr. Silver jumps off the boat, chucking to himself, knowing that Treasure Planet is near. The rest of the crewmen follow after their leader along with Sora, Jack, Kannan, Kairi, Namine, Jim, and B.E.N.

One of them however stayed in the boat with Dr. Doppler and the others with a gun trained on them, ready to fire if one of them tries anything. Jim is going to be surrounded by Mr. Silver's crewmen, and morph cuddles with Jim, shivering in fear. Kairi walked up to pet the creature, who appreciated the comfort. B.E.N. walks up to Jim. "Jim, I don't know about you, but I can see my life flash before my eyes." He grabs his head between both of his hands. "At least, I think it was my life….WAS I EVER DANCING WITH AN ANDROID NAMED LUPE?"

"B.E.N., calm down." Jim places a hand on the robot's shoulder. He throws a glance at Mr. Silver who's walking ahead. "This isn't over yet."

The yellow glimmer begins pulsing even more now. A gleam on his face, Mr. Silver pulls out a sword from his robotic arm. "We're getting close now, lads! I spell treasure a-waiting!" The crewmen roar in excitement. One of them claps their hands. The cyborg pulls Jim by his shirt as he continues forward, B.E.N. and and the Avengers right behind. Mr. Silver doesn't care much for nature; he carelessly slashes down the tall, thin reeds in his path, the only things between him and his treasure. His face gleams more in barely controlled anticipation with each second. He cuts down a row of weeds and everyone all stop, shocked, as a cliff looms ahead of them. It's a dead end. Capetian Sliver demanded, "Where is it?"

"I see nothing!" A crew member yells out in a high-pitched voice. "A big, stinking pile of nothing!" The green line that shows the route to Treasure Planet shrinks back into the spherical map. Mr. Silver demanded as the brunette frantically pushes buttons on the sphere, "What's going on, Jimbo?"

"l don't know. l can't get it open." He replied. The crewmen aren't happy with this answer, starting to verbally protest now. Sora muttered, "This isn't good."

"We gotta think of something and fast..." Namine said as the pirates surrounded them. "We never should have trusted these heroes!" A female crew member cries out before she pushes him forward onto the ground, Jim falling onto his knees. Mr. Silver warned with a hidden tone of malice in his voice, "I'd suggest you get that gizmo going again and fast!"

The voices of the crewmen get louder as they wave their weapons through the air, their faces blazing with anger, "Let's rip their gizzard right out right now!" Another suggested, "Throw him off the cliff!"

Jim takes a curious look at the sphere before he deposits it into a sphere-shaped mound on the ground. The second he does that, a green circular-shaped light flashes from the sphere across the ground. The crewmen take a few steps back in apprehension. A three-dimensional green-colored model with hundreds of dots on it rises slowly from the ground where Jim placed the sphere at. Five green-yellowish lines shoot across the ground from the valley and merge together to shoot skyward into a tall green line that splits into a triangular-shaped portal. Within the portal, everyone can see dozens of stars and a wispy blue-colored substance in the air. Silver muttered, "Lord have mercy"

"The Lagoon Nebula?" Jim gasped. Kannan replied in shock, "But that's halfway across the galaxy!" Jim presses buttons on the model. Each time he does so, a new world is shown to them. Sora remembered, "A big door…opening and closing…" His face alights as he presses a button that opens up to Montressor. "Montressor Spaceport," he smiles. "So that's how Captain Flint did it. He used this portal to roam the worlds, stealing treasure."

"But where'd he stash it all?" Mr. Silver pushes Jim out of the way, impatient. He pushes random buttons frantically as he searches for Treasure Planet, "Where's. That. Blasted. Treasure?!"

"Treasure!" B.E.N. grabs his head again. "It's buried in the…in the…"

"Centroid of the mechanism," Naime finished as she wondered, "What if the whole planet is the mechanism? And the treasure is buried in the center of this planet?"

All the pirates beamed at that and started digging for the treasure but only to break their tools when they hit them on the metal ground. Captain Silver complained "And how in the blue blazes are we supposed to get there?!"

"We just have to open the right door, savvy?" Jack calmly replies, and he presses a button on the model. The portal reveals a peculiar-looking world, with large open brass-colored pipes dangling from above. Jim takes a tentative step forward, reaching out a hand into the portal, his hand glowing green when it enters inside. When he sees it's safe to enter, he moves his entire body inside. Mr. Silver is right behind him, grabbing onto his shoulder. Little did they know they walk through a trigger. After seeing their successful entries, the rest of us tread inside as well. We only have to take several steps once we're inside. And that's when they saw it. The crewmen gasp in amazement.

Laid out before us are piles upon piles upon piles of treasure. All they could see is treasure. Gold, gems, jewels, you name it. It was everywhere, piled high. It's like a dragon's hoard. The crew members waste no time, cheering loudly before rushing forward, eager to claim their share of the famed treasure.

"The loot of a thousand worlds," Mr. Silver murmurs as he gazes all around the place. From the way he was acting earlier, the heroes were a little surprised he wasn't the first one hurrying to the treasure. Someone yells out in delight, "We're going to need a bigger boat!"

"This all seems…very familiar…" B.E.N. muses as he regards the area. "I…I can't remember why…"

"B.E.N., Sora, Kannan, Jack, Kairi, Namine come on." Jim nods his head in the direction of a boat. "We're getting out of here, and we're not leaving empty-handed."

"But... but, Jimmy! Jimmy!" B.E.N. called out trying to get his attention as the others followed. Captain Silver admired the gold and jewels, "A lifetime of searching. And at long last... l can touch it."

* * *

Jim, Sora, Jack, and Kannan easily hops into the boat with one hand and then Sora, Jim, and Kannan leaned over the boat to help B.E.N., Kairi, and Namine up. B.E.N. the stated, "Do you know what's strange? l can't tell you how frustrating this is, Jimmy... 'cause there's something just- it's nagging at the back of my mind... _aah_!" The android cried out as he tumbles to the ground. While Jim helps the clumsy android up, everyone's eyes are on a skeletal corpse wearing a black captain's hat, sitting against the mast. Kairi looked away freaked out as Sora comforted her. Jim assumed, "Captain Flint?"

"In the flesh!" B.E.N. gasped. "Well, sort of, except for…skin and organs…and anything that-that-that resembles flesh…that's not there. And yet it's so odd. you know?"

B.E.N. continued gazing as Jim and Sora pore over the skeletal remains of the space pirate. "I remember there was something horrible that Captain Flint didn't want anyone to know, but I can't remember what it was."

A curious look flashes across Jim's eyes as he eyes a piece of machinery in the hand of Captain Flint. He rips it out from his bony hand and examines it. B.E.N. laments loudly with a hand to his forehead, "Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose!" Jim and Sora looks at the machinery in his hand, then back at B.E.N, and Sora and Jim can see the gears moving in his mind as they puts two and two together. Sora asked, "Is this what I think it is?

"Hang on, B.E.N. I think I just found your mind. Hold still." Jim nodded as holds the piece he found up to the back of B.E.N.'s head, and as soon as the piece of machinery nears the exposed wires on the android's head, it immediately fuses to them. When they fuse together, B.E.N. suddenly stands ramrod straight, like a jolt ran through him, "Aah! Jimmy, your hands are very, very cold."

"Whoa!" His eyes flicker a few times. "Hello." He looks around. "You know, Jimmy, I was just thinking…thinking…" He lets out a shocked gasp, beaming. "I... I was just think... lt's all flooding back! All my memories!" B.E.N. does a little jump in the air, ecstatic and laughed for joy, "Right up until the moment Captain Flint pulled out my memory circuit so no one could know about the booby trap!"

"That's great B.E.N. We're so happy for... Wait, what?" Kairi asked. "What booby trap?"

"Speaking of which…" Ben chimed in as they all began to hear explosions, "Flint wanted to make sure... that nobody could ever steal his treasure... so he rigged this whole planet... to blow higher than a Kalepsian kite!"

Much to everyone's horror, they watched helpless as the planet began to tear itself apart. The crewmen either get disintegrated by the laser or fall into the hole as they attempt to run away and carry their bundles of treasure along with them.

"Run, Jimmy! Everyone, Run! Run for your lives!" B.E.N. grabs onto Jim's shoulder. "B.E.N., you go back and find the others," Jim orders the robot as he slides underneath the longboat. "If I'm not back in five minutes…leave without me."

"We'll by you time in case any Heartless show up." Sora stated as they did so. Namine's eyes narrowed, "Right on que..."

"Alright, tell our friends... AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Sora exclaimed much to everyone's confusion. Sora explained, "You came up with a battle cry in the future..."

"I like it." Kannan smiled as everyone began to fight the Heartless as B.E.N. stated, "I am not leaving my best buddy Jimmy behind!" B.E.N. pulled him out as Jim glared at him. This caused B.E.N. to say, "Unless he looks at me like that…Bye Jim!"

* * *

"No! No! Oh, no! Oh, no! No!" Silver tired to stop the treasure from falling into the hole. He then watch as his remaining crew, that wasn't killed, made a run for it, "Come back here, ya blighters!"

More pirates began to flee the area, but he didn't see Mr. Silver go after them, but then he turned to see Jim trying to fix the ship as the Avengers fought off the Heartless, grinning as he thought an evil thought...

* * *

 **Alright, about two more chapters for this world. Next time, our heroes try to escape the destuction of Treasure Planet as well as the clutches of** **Barbossa and Luxord.** **Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review. Also, be sure to follow and fav. as well if you haven't already. See you next time!**


	94. Chapter 93: There goes another world

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. Okay, time to dive into the some more action. Now, before we begin let's reply to some reviews...**

 **Mickol93: Thank you! I'm really glad you're enjoying this...**

 **ajjr12: You'll just have to read and find out but Genie won't save any of the treasure because it's not what Sora wished for and he's only has one wish left...**

 **sokai fan: Is who joining the Avengers? I can't answer you question if I don't know who your talking about. Could you repeat your question on the next review? Please?**

 **Prequel Hater: Yeah, sorry about that... I've been reading allot of first person novels lately and I guess I was thinking about that when I wrote the last chapter... sorry again. I think I fixed that so that's it's just 3rd person view... I'll try not to let that happen again...**

 **sailorsenshi13: As do I...**

 **Well, with that out of the way let's get started...**

 ****

* * *

 **Chapter 63: There goes anything world...**

The other Avengers remained in tied up as a planet shook at little. Dr. Dlopper frowned, "All my life, l dreamed of an adventure like this..." He signed as he told the others, "l'm just sorry... l couldn't have been more helpful to you."

"Oh, don't be daft. You've been very helpful. Truly." The captain reassured him. Cap told him, "And were not beaten yet... we just need to find a way out."

"l feel like such a useless weakling..." he said as placed his head on his hands...wait, what? He looked up and he was very much free as he added, "...with abnormally thin wrists. I think I might be able to help us escape."

"Alright, we'll follow you lead, Doctor." Anna nodded. He pretended as if he was still tied up as he called out to the pirate, "Excuse me, brutish pirate..."

The pirate bleched as he turned to him as the doctor continued, "Yes, you. l have a question. ls it that your body is too massive... for your teeny-tiny head... or is it that your head is too teeny-tiny... for your big, fat body?" The pirate was esaily offended and marched to him, "l pummel you good!" He grabbed the doctor by the shirt as he nodded, "Yes, l'm sure you will, but before you do... l have one more question." He then pulls out the pirates laser gun and pointed at him, "ls this yours?"

"Uhh..." The pirate realized they he'd just been tricked and realsed him and rasied his arms in surreneder. Ezra smirked as he used the force to grab his lightsaber and cut himself from, "Nice work, Doc..."

He then went to free the others as everyone was free they went to grab there weapons as B.E.N. ran up to them, "Guys... oh, you managed to escape..."

"Yes, what happened where are the others?" Hera asked. B.E.N. replied, "Will Jimmy found my mind and place it back where it belongs and I remembered Flint's booby-trap."

"Booby trap?" Sabine asked. B.E.N. quickly explained, "Flint wanted to make sure... that nobody could ever steal his treasure... so he rigged this whole planet... to blow higher than a Kalepsian kite!"

"Wait, wait, wait... you saying the whole planet's gonna blow?!" Anna exclaimed. Rocket exclaimed, "And all the treasure along with it?!"

"Yes, we've gotta to get outta here!" B.E.N. exclaimed. Captian Amelia told everyone, "We've gotta get back to the Legacy... it's our best chance of escaping the explosion."

"What about Sora and the others? He's still back there!" Riku ponited out. B.E.N. answered, "There fixing a ship full of treausre so we don't leave emepty handed." Rocket shrugged, "I supose that's better than nothing..."

"Can't you stop thinking about the treausre for five minutes?!" Donald exclaimed... he many have be greedy but he's not that greedy. B.E.N. added, "Also, Sora told me to tell you Avengers Assemble..."

"But where all here?" Olaf asked in confussion as the pirates and heartless began to catch up. Riku suggested, "I think he meant it as a battle cry..."

"Well, in that case... AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Cap ordered as the Avengers charged as Thor and Tony retrived their hammer and armor. It was time to get out of he and they were going to have to fight there way out...

* * *

Sora had cut down another Heartless with his Keyblade, as Kannan deflected the Heartless fire with his lightsaber. Jack dueled the pirate Heartless and defeated them as Jim fixed the ship. More Heartless came in but Naminè summoned powerful light magic and blasted them away except one. It came at Naminè but it was swatted away by Kairi. Just then, Jim had finished fixing the ship and he was at the steering wheel, "Yes! Guys we are SO out of here!" Morph laughed hysterically, excited to leave. Sora breathed, "Finally... I wanna get off this world before it blows up."

"Agreed..." Kannan. Kairi wondered, "I just wonder if the treasure really worth the risk..." Just then they all heard a voice call out to them. "Ah, Jimbo!" Mr. Silver climbed on top of the ship through a rope. "Aren't ya the seventh wonder of the universe?"

Jim quickly took out a sword that was on the ship and pointed at the cyborg, "Get…BACK!" Mr. Silver looked up slowly from the tip of the sword, "I liked ya, lad." he approached slowly towards Jim. "But I've let you come too far to stand between me and me treasure." Jim backed up against the steering wheel, sword still pointing at the cyborg's chest. Sora tried to play peace keeper, "Now, there's no need for voilence... Now, I'm sure there's away for everyone can be happy..."

However, before Sora could continue the laser beam struck the boat causing everyone to be thrown overboard. Kannan was able to land on solid ground and used the force to catch Sora, Kairi, Jack, and Naminè while Jim was thrown off and was hanging on the edge of a protruding wall, yelling desperately as he tried to climb upwards. Mr. Silver was holding the edge of the ship, the laser beam was disintegrating the boat slowly, but Mr. Silver, using all of his might, pulled it towards the ramp "Oh no you don't!"

The pink blob muttered something in despair to the pirate, "What? What is it?" He the noticed Jim was hanging on the an edge and it was closing. His eyes widened in horror, "Jimbo!" He keep is cyborg hand as he reached out for Jim, "Reach, lad, reach!"

Jim was still two inches too far from him, "I can't!" the protruding wall then sank inwards, causing him to slip even lower but he still cling on to another ledge. Kannan was too busy getting the others to safety he called out to Silver, "Forget the treasure! Save Jim!" Mr. Silver, now in a dilemma, looked at the treasure, then at Jim. He knew he could only save one... But that's when his conscious kicked in, "Oh, blast me for a fool!"

He then let go of the boat full of treasure and ran down to catch Jim right before he could fall to his doom. Kannan had pulled the teens and the pirate to saftey before they went up to check on Jim and Silver. Jim looked at him gratefully, and then they saw the ship explode, and fragments of the treasure rained down on us. Carpet then flew in as Sora smiled, "Everyone, hope on!"

Everyone hopped on Carpet as he flew the out of the portal. Jim turned to the pirate recovers first. "Silver, you gave up?" Jack added, "I gotta admit... that takes allot for a pirate to do..." Mr. Silver reassured them, "Just a lifelong obsession, Jim. I'll get over it." Morph flies over to cuddle with the cyborg. I guess Mr. Silver redeemed himself at the end.

"Aloha!" They could hear Stitch called out to them. The sound of engines flaring tears through the air and they look up to see the Legacy lowering to hover next to them. B.E.N. leaned over the edge and told them, "Hurry people! We've got exactly 2 minutes and 34 seconds to planet's destruction!"

The ship wobbles before it bangs against the platform they were standing on, causing them to stumble back.

"I said gently!" Captain Amelia exclaimed at Dr. Doppler. Carpet flew everyone aboard before more Heartless could show up. Once everyone was aboard the ship, it rose into the air and accelerates forward. Numerous laser beams shoot up out of the ground, forcing Dr. Doppler to maneuver around them. Mr. Silver grinned at Captain Amelia, "Captain, you dropped from the sky just in time to..."

"Save your clap-trap for the judge, Silver," the feline cuts in brusquely. Mr. Silver laughs nervously, pulling on his collar, nearly forgetting about the mutiny. Sora asked Anna, "What happened to the other pirates?"

"We'd kicked the butts and locked them up below." Anna smirked. The pirates tied up below complained, "We were better off on exploding planet!"

"Quit, your yapping or I'll will." Wolverine threatened them as he popped out his claws. They then stopped complaining. Rocket then asked Sora, "So, how much treasure did you manage to save."

"Ah... none... it all blew up." Sora replied sheepishly. Rocket muttered, "I hate Captain Flint." Just then, something strikes one of the ship's solar sails and knocks it clean off. The mast falls on one of the laser cannons and smashes it in. The ship sinks down slightly as a result. B.E.N. exclaimed, "Thrusters are at only 30% capacity!"

"30%? But that means…we'll never clear the explosion in time…" Dr. Doppler told everyone in shock. More laser beams sprout up all around them, blowing up the ground. Hera suggested, "Hmmm... maybe Sora can create us a portal..."

"Yeah, but where can I take us?!" Sora asked. Jim declared, "We have to turn around."

"What?!" Everyone shouts. Jim explained as he ran over to the damaged laser cannon, "There's a portal back there. It can get us out of here."

"Excuse me Jim, but doesn't that portal open up into a RAGING INFERNO?!" Dr. Doppler pointed out. Groot nodded, "I am Groot!"

"Yes," Jim grunts as he rips a piece off the laser cannon. "But I'm going to change that; I'm going to open a different door."

"Captain, I really don't see how this is going to..." Dr. Doppler began when Mr. Silver cut him off, "Listen to the boy!"

Silver quickly hobbles down the stairs over to Jim. B.E.N. called out, "I minute and 29 seconds to planet's destruction!"

"What do you need, Jim?" Silver asked. Jim explained, "Just some way to attach this."

"All right. Stand back. Stand back, now." Mr. Silver produces a blowtorch from his robotic arm and fuses the engine of the laser cannon to the piece of the cannon Jim just pulled of, which resembles a board. He helps Jim get his makeshift vehicle up onto the edge of the ship even Morph helped, "There you go. There you go."

"Okay. Now, no matter what happens... keep the ship heading straight for that portal." Jim told everyone as jumped on the board and took off. Mr. Silver wheels around to face Mr. Doppler. "Well you heard him! Get this blasted heap turned around!"

"Doctor, head us back to the portal." Captain Amelia commands Dr. Doppler to turn the vessel around, which he reluctantly does, "Aye, Captain."

Their lives now lies on Jim's shoulders. The only thing we can do now is just hope he can make it to the portal in time. Just then they heard laughing as Barabossa walked below, Jack drew his sword, "You knew, Treasure Planet was rigged to blow didn't you?"

"Aye... since the pirates made their choices, we decided to leave them to their fates... However, We'll be taking the girl and the boy now... Xehanort still needs them, unlike the rest of you..."

Barabossa drew his own sword and the pirates began to duel. Kristoff looked up to see that Luxord was after Jim, "Guys..."

"Sora help Jim... We'll handle Barabossa..." Cap said as Nobodies joined the fight. Sora nodded as he jumped on Carpet as he flew after the Orginization member. B.E.N. updated them of how much time they had left, "58 seconds!"

Jim reflexes are sharp and his skill is commendable. He expertly maneuvers himself around falling pieces of the planet that drop around him and evades falling objects on the turn of a dime. Even so much as dodging the Luxord attacks as Sora got in the way, "Leave my friends alone..."

"I'd rather skip the introductions... how about a little game... the first to run out of time is the loser." Luxord smirked. He the preceded to throw several cards at Sora only for them to be caught by Genie, now in the form of Gambit, "First we charge the cards..."

Genie then threw the Cards back at Luxord and they exploded on impact. Back on the ship, Jack the monkey was attacking Ron as he panicked, "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!"

Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket and kicked Jack off of Ron. The monkey screeched as about to attack him again when Stitch, Pegasus, Mushu, Aqua, Pluto, and Sven stood in the way. Mushu declared, "PET AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

All of the them charged in at Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow continued his duel with Barabossa as the rest of the Avengers fought off the Nobodies as the ship shook around. Captain Amelia nags at the doctor, "Narrow on the right, THE RIGHT!"

"I know, I know! Will you just let me drive?!" The doctor nearly explodes in frustration.

"25 seconds!" B.E.N. reported. Sora cut through Luxord's cards as he tried to make his way to the Organization member. However, things went bad when the engine on Jim's board dies out, and he begins to descend into a gaping hole in the ground, thanks to the planet's destruction. Silver muttered, "Come on, come on…"

In a last-ditch effort, Jim rams his board against a large piece of the planet as he drives the engine against it. The friction is all he needs to get the engine up and running again, and a few seconds later, Jim ascends into the air and sails towards the portal with not a second to lose.

The Avengers defeated the Nobodies as the animal heroes threw the mockey overboard. Jack and Barabossa clashed the blades against eachother. Barabossa told him, "You could never kill me before Jack, why do you think you can now?"

"Cause, I have something you don't... backup..." Jack grinned as Mulan joined the fight. Barabossa was now duel the two, completely distracted and didn't see Laura come in and used her claws to cut through his sword. Barabossa was so shocked he failed to notice that Cap threw his shield at him while Iron Man fired a repulser at him. Both hit knocking the pirate off the Legacy. Anna beamed, "That's the last of them! So, how much time do we have left?"

"Ten...nine...eight..." B.E.N. counted down. Anna whipeared, "I had to ask..."

"Seven...six...five…!" B.E.N. continued to count down, the tension building with each passing moment. Sora knocked Luxord aside as he flew next to Jim as they headed to the portal. "Four…three…two!" Just then, Jim presses a button on the map projection of Montressor Spaceport. The portal opens up to reveal dark blue skies and the crescent-shaped Montressor Spaceport. They entered through right when the planet exploded, they had made it.

A rousing cheer goes up on the ship including from the crewmen tied up below deck, as Jim circles around the ship as he high fives Silver as he exclaimed, "You done it. Jimmy! You done it, boy! Ha ha ha! Didn't l say the lad had greatness in him?"

Morph turned into fireworks as the Avengers cheered once before landing on deck. Dr. Doppler and Captain Amelia share a hug, but they quickly pull away from each other a second later, blushing slightly. Dr. Doppler helps the captain down the stairs and over to Jim, an impressed look on her face, "Unorthodox, but ludicrously…effective. I'd be proud to recommend you to the Interstellar Academy. They can use a man like you."

"Oh, Jim!" Dr. Doppler claps him on the back. "Wait to your mother hears about this! We should probably leave out the life-threatening details though…"

Just then, Luxord appeared behind Anna as Dr. Doppler pointed out, "Like that!" Just when he was about to get Anna, Sora flew on Carpet as he exclaimed, "Luxord!"

Luxord quickly used his cards around him in defense as Sora cut through them to get to him. The cards vanished as Luxord fell to his knees. With his dying breath he asked, "How could you, Ventus?"

"THAT'S SORA!" Sora glared at him as the Organization member faded away. Anna smiled in appreciation, "Thanks, Sora... man, that was close..."

"Yeah... but why are they calling me Ventus?" Sora wondered. Iron Man shrugged, "We'll figure this out, kid... as usual."

"Easy for you to say... all of that beautiful gold... IS GONE!" Rocket cried as Groot reminded him, "I am Groot."

"Right, right... the bounty on Xehanort should be satisfying." Rocket nodded. Naminè rolled her eyes, "Tell me again, why they became heroes again?"

"Jimmy, that was unforgettable!" B.E.N. grins widely. "I know you don't like touching but…get ready for a hug, cause I gotta hug ya!" He laughed when he embraces Jim, and is surprised when Jim hugs him back, spinning him around.

"Hey, you hugged me back! Oh, l promised myself l wouldn't cry. Does anyone have a tissue? " B.E.N. cried. The ghost crew was shocked as Ezra asked, "Did you know droids could cry?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Hera replied as Chopper grumbled in agreement. While B.E.N. continued to cry he noticed Sliver and Morph heading down stairs...

* * *

 **Well, that will conclude today's chapter. Next time, Jim says his goodbyes to Silver and the Avengers figure out if they had change anything and where they should go next... what will the next world possibly be? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already, be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	95. Chapter 94: Onwards and Forwards

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. Okay, this will be one of the shorter ones but it still should be enjoyable. Plus, Marvel vs Capcom Infinite comes out tomorrow, even though there aren't any X-Men characters in the game, who's excited for it? Alright before we begin... Let's reply to some reviews...**

 **sokai fan: Sadly no... Sorry... But there is a character that will join them in this chapter...**

 **ajjr12: The fight against Loki will take place on the big finale battle chapters... I'll just leave it at that...**

 **Mickol93: Thank you... I'm really glad you're enjoying this story so far...**

 **God of the Challege: You'll see... ;D. Btw, when Groot goes around those kind of worlds... He'll most likely still be the same.**

 **Leafeon12: Thank you! Glad you're enjoying this as well.**

 **Glenn: Yeah, I gave a little Easter egg to the Pet Avengers... That's right, for these of you who don't know... In the canon there's a Pet Avengers team... Look it up. Yeah, Demyx has on Hercules world in the story. You guess of who's joining the Avengers is correct however Silver will not be joining them... Sorry... Anyways, I'm glad you're enjoying this so far and that's my goal but you never know what happens. I estimate this story will be finished near the end of this year or the beginning of next year...but you never know what happens...**

 **Prequel Hater: Rememeber, Ventus was Xehanort's apprentice long before he met Terra and Aqua. So, to Xehanort and the others Ven seems like a traitor to them for not foraging the _X_ -blade and stopped Vanitas from compeling it... Hope that make sence to you...**

 **Guest: You'll see... ;D**

 **sailorsenshi13: Yeah, it was sad... Jim's closest thing he has to an actual father had to leave him too... Disney must really like single parents and/or orphans. Well, it's still a great movie with a happy ending. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Well, with that out of the way, let's continue the story...**

* * *

Chapter 94: Onwards and forwards

"Morphy, we gotta make tracks." Silver told Morph as he tried to undo the ropes to the life boat. As Morph said something in gibberish he nodded, "l know. "

"You'd never quit, do you?" Jim sounded from behind.

"Oh, Jimbo." the pirate stood up. "I just wanted to make sure that the trapdoor works just fine and the last longboat still safe and secure." He then crouched down and did a loose knot. Jim walked over, turned the lever up, then tied the knot securely, "There, that should hold it."

"I taught ya too well, boy." Mr. Silver laughed, "Now if you don't mind, we should sympathise with little Morphy here, he's just a free spirit. Being in a cage breaks his heart…" the little morph cooed as the pirate gave him a soft pat. Jim gave a minute to think about it, then he turned the lever to open the trapdoor once again. Mr. Silver looked surprised, Jim then approached to undo his rope too.

"What say you ship out with us, lad?" Mr. Silver invited him to be travel buddies, "You and me, Hawkins and Silver," he gestured his arm out like he was laying out the future. Morph mimicked "ship out with us" before shapeshifting into a pirate's hat, and Mr. Silver continued, "Full of ourselves and no ties to anyone!"

"You know," Jim took Morph off his head, "when I got on this boat..." he tickled the shapeshifter and it chuckled and turned back into a pink blob, "I would've taken you up on that offer for a second." he looked at Morph, then looked away slowly, "But I met this old cyborg, and he taught me, I can chart my own course. That's what I'm going to do. I have a future."

Mr. Silver laughed with pride, "Look at ya, glowing like a solar fire. You're something special, Jim. You're going to rattle the stars…"

Jim squinted his eyes a bit, holding back his tears. The cyborg held his arms up for a hug and Jim gave him one affectionately. After a moment, the cyborg then coughed and backed off, "There's a grease in me cyborg eye."

Jim also wiped away his tears, whereas Morph began crying a river as he melted into a pool of tears, Jim catching hold of him, "Oh, hey, Morph. l'll see ya around, Okay?" Morph imitated him "See you around" and licked him on the cheek and floated back to Mr. Silver. However, Sliver seeing how both he and Morph was going to miss him, he glances at the pink creature that's resting on his finger, then back at Jim.

"Morph…I need you to do something for me…I need you to watch over this pup." Mr. Silver eyes Jim. "Can you do it?" Morph salutes him and gives him one last cuddle on his cheek before flying happily over to Jim.

"One more thing," the cyborg called out, and then tossed the remnants of Flint's treasure to Jim, "It's for your dear mother, to rebuild that inn of hers." Sliver smiled as he winked at Jim.

"Stay out of trouble, old scallywag." Jim smirked, saluting the pirate off. Mr. Silver laughed full-heartedly, "Jimbo, lad, when did I ever thought otherwise?" he said as the longboat exited the trapdoor. And like that he was gone. Sora then walked up to Jim, "I'm sure you'll see him again..."

"Yeah..." Jim nodded as he turned to Sora, "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, first find this galaxy's keyhole and lock it away and hopefully the Heartless won't give you anymore trouble... then move on and continue the search for my sister, stoping a dark future from coming true while doing the same thing we did today..."

"Sounds like you guys gotta crazy adventure ahead of you... good luck..." Jim shook Sora's hand. Sora smiled, "Thanks... I better go join the others... oh, and I might want to keep my mouth shut about the treasure until Rocket leaves if I were you..."

"Yeah, the guy look like he would kill for a dropped Penny." Jim laughed...

* * *

As soon as they were up, Anna walked up to him, "So, did we change anything?"

Sora opened the book of prophecies and read in it, "Yep, went from HYDRA getting the treasure to what happened now."

"Awesome... the future's looking brighter already!" Anna beamed. Sora nodded, "Yeah, but next time, let's do it without unintentionally blow up another world."

"Oh, yeah... that's probably a good idea..." Anna nodded in agreement as the looked ahead to the other Avengers who was currently talking to the remaining pirate captain. Anna asked, "So... what did you want to tell me about the future... you said it was something about Kairi..."

"Well... you might have been right..." Sora replied. Anna asked, "About what? Me and Hans? We shouldn't trust the pirate? You can get married to your true love even though you just met?"

"Uh...none of those..." Sora answered. Anna snapped her fingers, "Darn...but seriously what am I right about?"

"You know..." Sora said slightly embarrassed. Anna's eyes widened knowly then smirked, "It's about you and Kairi, isn't it?"

Sora nodded as Anna slightly giggled to herself, "And future Kairi told you how she felt about you did she?" Sora blushed and nodded, as Anna beamed as before she could scream in excitement, Sora covered her mouth with his hand, "Please...don't..."

"Sorry..." Anna apologized as she removed his hand, "...but I'm just so happy that you finally realize it."

"Yes... and I may need..." Sora struggle to say it. Anna finished, "My help in winning her heart... because you still bee shy about it..."

"...Yes..." Sora signed. Anna smiled, "Sora... I promise you that by the end of the story you and Kairi will be riding on Carpet to the sunset..."

"Where did that saying came from anyways?" Sora asked. Anna admitted, "No clue." Just then the other Avengers plus Jack walked up to them, Sora asked, "What's up?"

"Jack wants to join our team." Tifa answered. Jack replied, "CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow."

"Please tell me, you're joking." Anna pleaded. Kristoff signed, "We're not."

"Why would you want to join us anyways?" Riku asked. Jack replied, "The way I see it, the only way to stop Xehanort and restore my world and my ship is to join you guys...plus, it's do this or get hung with the other pirates, savvy?"

"Uncle Cloud? What do you think?" Sora asked his Godfather. Cloud answered, "Well... He could be a big help to us... Plus Xehanort won't except it...but that's up to you. Do you want Jack... I'm sorry, Captian Jack Sparrow to join us?"

"Sora, I know you're a big fan of pirates and all but how do you know he won't stab us in the back?" Anna asked. Sora opened the book of prophecies and turned to the right page where it read, "Captian Jack Sparrow: Pirate, Avenger, won't betray the Avengers."

"Oh, yeah... Forgot how accurate that book was...oh, look it knew I was going to say that...and that...and that...and..." Sora closes the book as Anna smiled sheepishly, "Sorry...fine, I guess he can join...but no tricks..."

"Fair enough... I am a pirate after all." Jack bowed. Zeb pointed out, "Guys... I see the keyhole!" Everyone looked out in the distance and there it was... The keyhole... Sora summoned his Keyblade and pointed at it. Light swirled around the blade before shot out a beam that locked it shut. Cap nodded, "Alright...where to now..."

"Genie... The next world..." Sora smiled. Genie beamed, "Yes, sir! One portal to the next world coming right up!" Genie then appeared as a Doctor Strange and used his powers to open a portal to the next world. Anna beamed, "Alright! Let's go!"

Before she could enter, Sora called out, "Wait! Stop!" Anna paused, "What? What is it?" Sora looked at the book of prophecies and explained, "On the next world... There aren't any humans on the next world... It's an Africa like world..."

"Oh... So I guess we'll kinda stand out in that world." Iron Man assumed. Groot shrugged, "I am Groot."

"Okay, what should we do?" Kristoff wondered. Sora turned to Kronk, "Kronk, when you worked for Yzma and went to a world like that what did you do?" Kronk pulled out a potion, "We drank one of these and became an animal on that world..."

"You mean we'd be something we're not on that world? Is there anyway we can still be human on that world?" Anna asked unsure about Kronk's idea. Kronk replied, "Well, uh... There's also we could dress as some like Trazan and Jane." Everyone was shocked in that offer... Anna asked, "So our options are being an animal or wear barely any clothes through out that world... in very cold weather?"

Kronk nodded. Anna took the potion from him, "Well, potion it is!" Kronk handed each a potion execpt for those who were already animals and Groot minus Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Sora opened his potion, "Well...cheers." He then drank the potion and began to change...

* * *

 **Well, that will conclude the world of Treasure Planet. Looks like Sora and the Avengers will be animals in the next chapter and they must find the help the citizens of the world by takening down their king and help them find the true King to the Kingdom... They might be different but there all connected in the great Circle of Life! Hint, hint! Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	96. Chapter 95: The Pride Lands

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Square Enix and Disney. Well, alright. Time to start the world of the Lion King! Gotta love the classics! :D Now, before we begin let's reply to some reviews...**

 **ajjr12: H** **akuna Matata! No Worrys! It'll be in here!**

 **Mickol93: Thank you! And I'm fine... Great even! Just got over a cold! But I apperacaite your concern! :)**

 **Glenn: Well, I hope you enjoy... Agreed it should be intresting...**

 **sailorsenshi13: Yeah, I know... it's not the big of a surpise... Anyone can tell what would was next unless they haven't seen the movie... I just really wanted to say, "Hint, hint!" Oh, well...**

 **Well, with that outta way, let's being the circle! Yeah, that sound better in my head...**

* * *

Chapter 95: The Pride Lands

Many years ago, in the Pride Lands, Scar took his nephew, Simba, to bottom of the gully. They were near a rock, underneath a small tree. He told him, "Now you wait here. Your father has a marvelous surprise for you."

"Ooooh. What is it?" The young cub asked eargly. Scar replied, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised." Simba smiled. Scar chuckled, "Ho ho ho… You are such anaughty boy!"

"Come on, Uncle Scar." Simb plead but Scar shook his head, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of father-son ... thing..." Through Simba's expression, he resents Scar's dismissive attitude, but soon shrugs it off. Scar told him, "Well! I'd better go get him."

"I'll go with you." Simba walked after him. Scar turned around and snapped, "No" He hten quicly regained his composure, "Heh heh heh. No. Just ... stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas..."

"You know about that?" Simba asked in shock. Scar replied, "Simba, everybody knows about that."

"Really?" He asked in embarresment. Scar nodded, "Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh?" He was clearly enjoying himself much to his nephew's clueness, he puts a paw on Simba's shoulder, "Oh… and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours, hmm?"

Scar starts to pull away as Simba slowly nodded, "Oh… okay..." Scar pats Simba roughly on the head, then moves off. Simba then asked, "Hey, Uncle Scar? ...Will I like the surprise?"

Scar turned back over his shoulder and simply stated, "Simba, it's to DIE for." With that Scar left, after a few minutes after his Uncle left, Simba grumbled to himself, "Little roar. Puh!" A lizard walks past Simba. He growls at it, "Rarrr!"

The lizard has no reaction to this first attempt. Simba then jumps down and tries again, "…Rrrraowr-nh." He still had no reaction. For the third attempt, Simba moves closer again and inhales deeply, "RAOWR!"

The lizard finally skitters off as Simba's roar echoes around the canyon. Simba lifted his ears in pride of the echo. The echo is soon eclipsed, however, by a low rumble. Simba looks down and sees pebbles jumping. He looks up to see the herd coming over the lip of the canyon. Simba's eyes widened in horror. Simba quickly makes a run for it as the stampede got closer, he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him but they kept getting closer to the young lion cub. He eventually climbed up a dead tree. Zazu flies ahead of Mufasa and Scar, down into the canyon. He looks around and eventually spots Simba. The cub called out to him, as he clinged precariously to the tree, "Zazu! Help me!"

"Your father is on the way! Hold on!" Zazu reassured him as he went back to report to his father. Simba pleaded as he began to lose his grip, "Hurry!"

Mufasa, Simba's father, and Scar quickly ran down to the lower ledges of the gorge. Zazu flies back to Mufasa and points out where Simba is, "There! There! On that tree!" Musasa's eyes widened in horror, "Hold on, Simba!"

In the gully, a wildebeest rams the tree Simba's on, nearly breaking it. Simba screamed in fear, Mufasa coundn't bare to stand aside any longer and ran out into the herd, joining the stampede so he could save his only son."

"Oh, Scar, this is awful! What'll we do what'll we do?!" Zazu asked in panic. He then realized, "Hah ... I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do, I'll go back for he- oomph!" Scar backhanded Zazu into a rock wall, knocking him out. He didn't want anyone stopping his plans to become King of the Pridelands. Scar then follows Mufasa's progress from the lip of the gorge, his shadow cast mysteriously from the bottom of the gully. Mufasa runs with the herd till slightly past the tree. He whips around the front of some wildebeest and runs into the herd towards Simba's tree. He gets rammed head-first once, throwing him to the ground. A wildebeest hits Simba's tree, throwing Simba into the air. Mufasa gets up in time to catch Simba in the air with his mouth. He gets hit again and accidentally throws Simba. Simba dodges a few oncoming wildebeest. Mufasa runs by with the herd and grabs Simba. He jumps up to a near rock ledge and sets Simba down, but is immediately struck by a wildebeest and carried off into the stampede. Simba called out to his father, "DAD!"

Simba watches in horror as he can not find his father in the swirling mass of wildebeest below him. At the last second, Mufasa leaps out of the herd and starts to climb with great difficulty up the loose gravel slope. Simba turns and starts to climb to the top of the gorge. Out of Simba's sight, Mufasa reaches a point right below a ledge where he can't climb due to steepness. His claws are scraping and his back paws have no traction. Above him on the ledge is Scar, "Scar! ... Broth..." He nearly slips and he barely hanging on, "Brother... Help me!"

Scar looks disdainfully down, and then suddenly latches onto Mufasa's forepaws with claws extended. Mufasa roars, primarily from the sudden pain of Scar's claws, Scar smirked evily, "Long... live... the... king..." Scar throws his brother backwards. Mufasa free-falls, back first. The camera follows Mufasa down from under him, then from above him, showing the stampede raging below, "Aaaaaaahh!"

Simba, who is watching his father hit the ground, Simba's screams mingle, "NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Back in the present, Simba wakes up from his nightmare, "NOOOOOOOO!" He gasped and looks over to see Timon and Pumbaa snoring. Dispite what his friends think, he still has nightmares of that tragic day. His father was dead and it wall his fault. He gets up and walks to the edge of the cliff. He looks up into the stars...

* * *

Meanwhile, the Avengers appear in the Gorge and they had been changed, Sora stated, "Hey! Check us out." Sora, Anna, Cap, Kristoff, Hercules, Iron Man, Thor, Mulan, Jack, Kronk, Riku, Kairi, Sabine, Hera, Kim, and Namine had all turned into lions, Wolverine had became an actual wolverine along with Laura. Donald was a tropical bird. Goofy was a turtale. Mickey was a merecat. While, Cloud, Tifa, Kannan, Ezra, Zeb, and Ron were all... "AAAAAHHHHHH! I'M A MONKEY! WHY ARE THE WORLDS SO CRUEL!"

"Uh... techincally, we're baboons... which I guess is in the ape family..." Tifa replied much to Ron's dismay. Ron stated, "This is sick and wrong! Can't I be something else?"

"Ron, we might not know when we'll be doing this again. We need to presevere as much potions as possible. You you'll take what you get." Cap told him. Ron signed, "Fine... at least I don't have to worry about lossing my pants. Rufus nodded. Rocket replied, "I don't see what you complaining so much about, if anything you look allot better this way."

"Easy for you to say, you didn't take anything..." Ezra pointed out. Mulan aded, "We too be fair he does at least look like a Raccoon."

"Seriously, what the heck is a Raccon?"Rocket wondered. Groot shrugged, "I am Groot." Iron Man started, "Man, this is so strange... even my armor changed forms."

"I think the bigger question is, where are we?" Kristoff added. Everyone looked around as Anna stated, "This place is kinda creepy, though." Donald nodded, "Uh-huh."

"It could use some flowers and love and I bet this place could be useful..." Olaf stated he then noticed, "Hey, look! Company!" They're surrounded by hyenas. One of them named, Ed laughs then snarls, Sora thought, "Heartless?"

"I dunno, Sora. I get the feelin' they might live here." Goofy stated. Donald told them, "Don't mind us! Just passing through. We won't be any trouble."

"Yeah, that's right!" Anna nodded. A hyena named Shenzi, "Don't be silly. We'd love you to stick around for lunch."

"Um...we didn't bring anything to eat." Kim rasied an eyebrow in suspision. Another named Banzai replied as they cirrcled the Avengers, "That's not gonna be a problem!"

"Gawrsh, guys... I think WE'RE the lunch!" Goofy stated. Ed laughs and licks his lips. Anna's eyes narrowed, "Oh, yeah... well, bring it on... we can take them."

Anna then tried to reach for a frying pan with her paw but she just could grabb on to it. Kairi pointed out, "Uh... Anna? We're lions... we don't have any hands..." Anna rememebered, "Oh... right... That's a problem."

"Thankfully, we do!" Kannan pointed out as he pulled out his lightsaber as Mickey summoned his Keyblade and the other monkeys pulled out their weapons. Wolverine and Luara popped their claws, The hyenas just laughed as Sheniz asked, "What? Is that supossed to scare us?"

Stitch groweled as Rocket pulled out a rather laugh gun. Rocket stated, "No, this is..." Rocket fire the gun which destroyed a nearby bolder... Hyenas back away in fear. Sheniz stated, "Uh... I think I hear Scar calling..."

"Man, that Scar's got the worst timing." Banzai nodded. Shenzi asked, "SHould we just let him roar?"

"Nah, we better go see what he wants. Sounds like he's grumpy enough already." Banzai answered. Shenzi nodded, "Sounds fine with me." The hyenas leave, leave in quite a hurry. Rocket just laughed, "This is too esay."

"Well, that could have gone better but I'm glad it's over!" Sora stated. Donald and Goofy sigh with relief. Sabine observed, "Everything's harder on four legs... I can't reach my blasters... let alone use them."

"How excatly is Sora going to use the Keyblade?" Kronk wondered. Sora though about for a moment before summoning his Keyblade... in his mouth. Everyone just started at him as Sora put it away and told them, "You guys better have any better ideas?"

"It's going to have to do..." Cap stated as he told everyone, "We better start practicing before they decide to return or before the Heartless show up!"

"I found a trick to it. Here, lemme show ya." Goofy told them. With Goofy's guidance, the Avengers eventurally learn how to fight in their current forms and how to walk. Anna muttered, "Now, we know how Kuzco felt when he was a lama."

"Alright... guess we should get moving and find someone who doesn't decide to eat us." Kristoff stated. Everyone nodded as they started to move. They left the Gorge and find a lioness in the Elephant Graveyard running from some Living Bone Heartless. Sora thought, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Heartless!?" Mickey's eyes narrowed. Anna wondered, "So, what do we do?" Iron Man and Sora runs up to the lioness as Tony stated, "What do you think? AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

"Stay back!" Sora told the Heartless. While, not in the true forms, the Avengers still held their own and defeated the Heartlss. As a heartless floated out, Sora nodded, "Definitely Heartless."

"Thank you. You really saved me. I'm Nala. " The lioness walked up to them. Kairi nodded, "We're just glad you're okay. We're the AVengers."

"Did you see any other Heartless around here?" Sora asked. Nala rasied an eyebrow, "Heartless... Is that what they're called? I'm not sure if there are any others... I don't usually hunt outside the Pride Lands."

"Pride Lands? Is that what this place is called?" Kannan asked. Nala nodded as Sora asked, "Hey, do you know if a girl named Elsa is there? Or some bad guys in black hoods? Or maybe this really big bully named Pete?"

Nala shakes her head and Sora sighed, "Oh well, we might as well go take a look, anyway." Nala warned them, "Wait... the Pride Lands are dangerous. Scar and the hyenas have made things unbearable for everyone. There's no food left. They've driven off the prey. We're about to starve."

"We can handle a little danger. You just saw us beat those Heartless, didn't you?" Sora pointed out. Nala nodded, "I guess you're right... You could be just what the kingdom needs. Maybe you can help us."

"Ya mean take on this Scar guy and all those hyenas?" Goofy asked. Cap wondered, "Who is this Scar anyways?" Nala explained, "He took over when our last king, Mufasa, died."

"So you're saying this guy is your king. You want us to take down your king?" Sora asked in shock. Nala nodded, as Sora turned to the others, as Anna asked, "Wait just a minute. We can't just go around knocking kings off their thrones."

"Sora... I get that... but this Scar sounds allot like Hitler and he needed to be taken down to... and I bet this Scar's working for Xehanort."

"Yeah, he does, I've seen him there at the villains meetings." Kronknodded. Rocket grinned, "Plus, if they see that we're stronger than their king, maybe they'll ask one of us to be their next king!"

"Rocket..." Hera's eyes narrowed. Rocket rasied his hands in defense, "Relax, I'd have to refuse, of course. This place dosen't look that vauable and I want to get back to collecting that bounty...er... stoping Xehanort."

"I don't know about this... Still, I'd like to see the Pride Lands, so you guys don't mind lending 'em a paw, do you?" Sora asked. Everyone shrugged an nodded, as Anna said, "Sure... we just have to find them a better leader to lead these loins after we kick Scar's butt..."

Sora nodded, "Sounds fair to me..." Sora hops over to Nala. And he told he told Nala their decisions. She nods and leave, "She's gonna go on ahead and tell the other lionesses. We're supposed to meet her at a place called Pride Rock."

"Gotcha..." Anna nodded. The Avengers then began to follow Nala...

* * *

 **Well, that will end today's chapter. This world will be a little bit of a mizer of how it was done in the game and the actual movie... I hope you enjoy what's to come. Next time, the Avengers arrive at Pride Rock were they learn of some bad news plus they get ambush forcing them to leave and they can only stop them, if they find the true heir to the throne... wait does, pride rock even have a throne? Best not, to think to hard about it... anyways,** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	97. Chapter 96: It is time!

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. Hi, everyone! Before I reply to your reviews, I have a little annoancement to make. A little a while ago, I put up a challege for a Kingdom Hearts and Avengers: Earth Mightest Heroes (You know, the awsome and best Avengers cartoon series) crossover. It was accepted by** **lyokoMARVELanime and had just posted the first chapter only two days ago. It's called, "Hearts of the Avengers." It's an AU if Sora ended up on their world instead of Traverse Town during the events of the first game. I've read the first chapter, and it was awesome... I suggest you go check it out and some of his other fanfics if you haven't already. Alright, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **ajjr12: No, but he will have a Heartless and Nobody they'll have to defeat... So, it should be a good fight...**

 **SORARULES23: Thank you and they haven't even begun to get their butts kicked. Olaf's not an animal... he's still a snowman. And Rocket and Groot still look the same. However, everyone's going to look different on the next world... except Genie because...well, it's Genie...  
**

 **Guest: Some still have their belts so they still use them to carry their weapons, and Cap's back magent thing... except for Thor. He's got to carry his hammer with his mouth...XD**

 **Mickol93: Thank you!**

 **Dexter: Sorry, I'm not doing that world. I felt like I've answer this question before...**

 **God of the Challenege: Wow! I didn't think anyone would answer that... Thanks!**

 **sailorsenshi13: Fools! There will be a King!... (Sorry, I just had to add that! XD)**

 **Well, with that out of the way... let's continue the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 96: It is Time

They run across the Savannah and reach Pride Rock. Anna stated, "Wow... that is actually a pretty cool rock formation." Hera added, "It makes you wonder what it was like before the hyenas took over."

"I'm just glad we at least got to keep our bealts on, other wise he had to carry our weapons..." Ezra stated. Thor set his hammer down as he told him, "Carry in your hands is better than your mouth... I have to set my hammer down every time I wish to speak..." Rocket replied, "And that is why I'll never drink any of those potions..."

"Just wait until the next world..." Genie said as a flying fish. Sora pointed out, "Hey, there's Nala!" Ron signed, "With another monkey!" Mickey told Ron, "Now, Ron behave... remember, we have to protect the world order... so act like you were born this way."

"Fine..." Ron admitted as Rufus comforted him. Nala walks out to them with a baboon named Rafiki. She told him, "These's are them." Rafiki inspects Sora closely, making the young prince confused, "Uh...what?"

Rafiki looks to the other Avengers and inspects them as well. A few lionesses awake and watched quietly. Rafiki whispers something in Nala's ear, shocking her before the Babboon then walks away. Sora asked, "What is it?"

"I told Rafiki you might be able to help us force Scar and the hyenas out of the Pride Lands. But he says it won't work. You see, whoever saves the Pride Lands will be our next king...and he has to have the right qualities. While he does admit there are a few of you with royal blood, but you still need the rest of the qualities." Nala explained. Rocket rasied an eyebrow, "Meaning..."

"I think she means none of us are not cut out for the job." Goofy explained. Sora sighed, "So, without the right person to be king, we can't help."

"I'm sorry you came all this way." Nala apologized. Sora reassured her, "Hey, no... it's okay. Maybe there's another way we can hep."

"You'd better go before Scar finds out you're here. I'm really sorry." Nala whispered. Anna asked, "So what now?"

Kannan tought about it and looked up, "Genie, let me see that book." Genie than handed the Jedi the book of prophecies, Kannan quickly scanned through it before tell them, "I know where we're supposed to go."

"Alright, leave the way..." Hera told him. They try to leave, but are cut off by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed as well as the rest of the hyenas. Banzai smirked, "Hey-a snack."

"Snack? Nah, we got us a three course meal!" Shenzi replied. Ed laughs. Rocket pulled out his gun, "So... want some, do ya?" However, before a fight could start, everyone hears a roar of a lion. Banzai looks up, "Look at that, here comes Scar... the king." A fat, ugly lion along with three small hyenas were standing next to Scar on Pride Rock. Sora eye's narrowed, "And Pete and the Beagle Boys!" Scar runs down the rock. Pete tries to follow, but his large stomach makes him lose his balance, and he falls down. The Avengers laughed quietly as he stands up, "My back..."

The smallest Beagle Boy stated, "Uh...let's take the long way down." His brothers nodded, "Sounds good to me." They walked down the long way as Sora demanded, "What are you four doing here!?"

"Aww, the cute li'l kitty's worried about us." Pete mocked, "If I were you, I'd be more worried about my friends!" Anna called out, "Uh... Sora!" Goofy called out, "We're surrounded!"

The hyenas are almost upon them as Rocket aimed his large gun at them, "I'll clear us a way out!" Scar turned to the lionesses, "Go on, ladies... you've got some hunting to do."

"The herds have moved on, Scar. We can't hunt in a land with no prey." Nala replied. Scar rasied an eyebrow, "No prey? Then what do you call this?"

"We're not prey!" Ezra argued. Scar smirked, "Oh. Nice and fresh, too."

"Wow...they're will resort to cannibalizem, this chapter gotten dark all of a shudden." Sora stated. Pete told Scar, "Well, they're all yours, Scar. Just remember, the Keybrat and the princess must remain alive."

Scar nodded as he prepared to pounce, but Nala pounced on him. Sora gasped as Nala told them, "Run!" Cap told Rocket, "Rocket, help me clear us a path!" Rocket nodded as Cap grabbed his shield from his back with his mouth and charged with it, Rocket fired his gun and they manged to clear a path of the Avengers to retreat. They run down the hill evading the hyenas. Nala leaves Scar and runs ahead, "Follow me!"

"I am Groot!" Groot nodded. They did as they were told as eventually they lose the hyenas in the Savannah. Nala told them, "I'm sorry I got you involved in this."

"It's no big." Kim reassured her. Mulan added, "It's not your fault. We would have done the same."

"So... What do we do now? With out the right King, we can't save the Pride Lands." Kristoff wondered. Sora asked, "Uh, Nala, isn't there anybody else who could be king?"

"There was... but he died... when he was just a cub. He was the son of our last king, Mufasa. If only Simba were here..." Nala replied sadly. Kannan asked, "Are you sure that he's dead?"

"Huh?" Nala wondered. Riku turned to the Jedi, "What are you saying, Kannan?"

"When I looked into the book of prochecies, I tired to look for someone who just be right for the job... and as it turns out... Simba's name was on there... he's very much alive." Kannan explained much to Nala's shock, "You mean Simba's alive!? But where is he?"

"According to the book... he's currently living just beyond the Pride Lands... he's been doing well for himself and his friends he made... at least till the snow appeared..." Kannan answered. Sora replied, "If Simba's our best chance... we should proabably find him as soon as possible."

"Still... Simba's alive! I can't believe it... Please... does that book say more about him?" Nala asked. Kannan replied, "I can check but first, we should get away from Scar." Nala nodded, "We'll go through Wildebeest Valley. He won't follow us there."

"Good... because that's excatly where we need to go." Kannan nodded. Cap put his sheild on his back with his mouth, "Then let's move before the enemy finds us." Olaf jumpped on Sven as he ran off, "Then come on! Let's go find Simba..." Groot ran behind them, "I am Groot!" With that the Avengers ran off to the unknown...

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the jungle Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba lying on their backs looking at the stars. Timon signed, "Man, ever since this white stuff came... we haven't even seen even a single bug... and now, we're straving..."

Hey, hakuna matata, Timon... we'll find some bugs eventually..." Simba reassured his friend. Pumba nodded, "He's right Timon... and when we do... I'm going to eat like a pig!"

"Pumbaa... you are a pig." Simba remineded him. The warthog remembered, "Oh. Right." All three of them sigh deeply, in unison. Pumba asked, "Timon?"

"Yeah?" The merecat asked. Pumba asked, "Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?"

"Pumbaa. I don't wonder; I know." Timon told him. Pumba was shocked, "Oh! ...What are they?"

"They're fireflies. Fireflies that uh… got stuck up on that big… bluish-black… thing. If only one of them got unstuck though, I really could use one right now..." Timon answered. Pumba then said, "Oh. Gee. I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away."

"Pumbaa, wit' you, everything's gas." Timon pointed out. Pumba turned to Simba, "Simba, what do you think?"

"Well, I don't know…" Simba shrugged. Pumba frowned, "Aw... come on. Give, give, give .. Well, come on, Simba, we told you ours... pleeeease?"

"Come on, come on... give, give..." Timon told him courious now himself. Simba signed before he answered, "Well... somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there; watching over us."

"Really?" Pumba asked in awe. Timon rasied an eyebrow, "You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" He tries to keep composure, then...Timon breaks out laughing. Pumbaa joins in. Simba does half-heartedly. Timon laughed, "Who told you something like that? What mook made that up?"

"Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh?" Simba faked laughed as his friends continued to laugh. Timon whiped a tear from his face, "Ah, you're killing me, Simba."

Simba looks back up at the stars. He quietly gets up and friends finally stopped laughing looking concernened, Timon turned to Pumba, "Was it something I said?"

Simba walks out on a ledge. He looks up at the stars, wondering if his father really was up there. He then collapses to lie on the edge of the ledge. Milkweed floss is stirred into the air by his flop...

* * *

It blows across the desert. Next we see Rafiki's hand snatch some it out of the air. He sniffs it, grunts, and bounds down into his tree. He pours the milkweed into a bowl, sifts it around, humming, and then eats from the same kind of fruit he anointed Simba with. Examining the milkweed floss again, realization dawns on his face, "Simba? He's- he's alive? He he- He's alive!"

For the first time in years, he began to laugh with hope Rafiki grabs his staff. Laughing in delight, he picks up some paint and puts a mane around the smeared lion on the wall. He smiled, "It is time!"

He stared at the new and improved Simba painting, he knew he had to find him... immediately...

* * *

 **And that will concude today's chapter! See the elements from both the orignal movie and video game adpatation I did here... I hope it was enjoyable! Next time, the Avengers and Nala finally meet Simba, Timon, and Pumba and try to convice him to take his rightful place as King but they find it allot harder than they thought. Plus, Timon and Pumba teach the Avengers about** **hakuna matata through everything that is taught by Disney... through song! I hope you enjoy the chapter, be sure to leave a review, and if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. We're almost three quaters of the way to 100 favs... so exciting! See you next time! :)**


	98. Chapter 97: Hakuna Matata

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. I know allot of you out there are really looking forward to this chapter so let's just get on with the reviews...**

 **ajjr12: While, Simba will not be joining the Avengers... there are some charters who might join the team from this world...**

 **Mickol93: Thank you. And no, I have no plans for a sequel for this story... Sorry...**

 **lyokoMARVELanime: Thank you and You Welcome. I'm sure we're all excited for the future chapters of the Hearts of Avengers. Hoping to see the next one soon! :D**

 **Glenn: Well... I hope you enjoy this song!**

 **Well, with that out of the way, let's get started...**

* * *

Chapter 97: Hakuna Matata

Finally reaching the outskirts of the Pride Lands, Kannan took over and lead the heroes to where they need to go. They eventually arrived near a Jungle, Nala commented, "Despise the fact, everything being covered in this white stuff, it's still allot better than the Pride Lands is right now... are you sure Simba is here?"

"According to the book it is." Kannan replied. Rocket added, "Trust us... that book is insanely accurate... it knows what your going to say before you do." Sora signed, "Man, it's going to be days looking through all of that? How we going to find him through all of that jungle?"

"Well... it's been awhile since anyone has eaten... so, first, I'm going to find us something to eat... then we can start looking." Nala suggests. Annan nodded, "Alright... let us know if you need any help." Nala nodded before running into the jungle. Olaf wondered, "I hope she finds us some s'mores."

"Me too... but I don't think Lions eat s'mores." Kairi frowned. Ezra who had never seen a lion before now asked, "So, what do lions eat?"

"Well, lions are carnivores so... they eat meat..." Riku replied. Mulan's eyes widened, "She's getting us something raw to eat... with intelligent life..."

"And what could possible be an future Avenger..." Anna finished. Sora signed, "Yeah... we should probably follow her to make sure she doesn't kill some one important." Everyone nodded as they quickly tried to follow her...

* * *

Meanwhile hear Pumbaa singing the familiar bass, _"Ohi'mbube, Ohi'mbube,..."_ Timon joins in as they walk forwards, _"In the jungle... The mighty jungle... The lion sleeps tonight... In the jungle... The mighty jungle..."_ Pumbaa stops singing when he hears rustling in the bushes. He turns towards the sound as Timon was unaware of his friend leaving, _"The lion sleeps..._ I can't hear you, buddy, back me up! _A-WEEEE-ee-EE-ee ba-Pum-ba-bum-ba-way...A..."_

He then finally realizes Pumbaa's not there, "Pumbaa? Pumbaa?"

* * *

Pumbaa following the sorce of the sound. He was still humming the bass. He stalks the bug up to a log. When he tries to jump over the log he gets stuck momentarily and looks back, "Timon?" He looks around to see his friend wasn't, then shrugs knowing he see him later. He really wanted to know if that sound came from a bug. He jumps over the log. As he views the source of the sound... a lioness getting ready to ponce. Pumbaa's eyes widened in horror, "YEEEEAAAHHH!"

He runs, with the lioness in hot pursuit. The lioness, with teeth and claws bared, chases Pumbaa around at high speed...

* * *

Timon finally hearing the noise of the chase began to get concern for his friend. He called out, "Pumbaa?" He quickly looks around as he continued to call out, "Pumbaa! Pumbaa!" Pumbaa runs near Timon and gets stuck under the root of a tree by trying to squeeze through. Timon asked, "Hey, what's goin' on?"

"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" Pumbaa exclaimed. Timon was shocked, "Huh?" Timon gets up on the branch and sees the lioness charging at full speed towards them. He gets down and tries to help push Pumbaa out from under the root, "Woah! ... Jeez! Why do I always have to save your... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Timon saw the lioness was about to close on Pumbaa and he is in the line of attack. At the last minute, Simba bounds over Pumbaa and catches the lioness off guard and head on at full force. They start fighting savagely. Timon comforted Pumbaa, "Don't worry, buddy. I'm here for ya. Everything's gonna be okay." He then turned to Simba as the fight continued, "Get her! Bite her head! Go for the jugular. The jugular!"

"See, I told you he'd come in handy." Timon reassured him. The lions tangle for a bit more. The fight becomes a wrestling. The lioness flips Simba and pins him with a loud thump. Simba is startled by this. The lioness is still baring her teeth. Simba, however, is very surprised and no longer threatening as he only knew one lioness who could pull off that move, "Nala?"

She immediately backs off, shocked that he knew her name and looks at Simba, examining lion asked, "Is it really you?" Just the the others ran in. Cap asked, "Nala? Is everything okay? Who's this?"

"Who are you?" Nala asked the lion. Simba smiled, "It's me. Simba."

"Simba?" She repeated bfore beaming, " Whoah!" Simba and Nala run together and greet each other. The greetings are enthused and run over each other much to Timon's shock, who is completely baffled by this sudden change. Sora muttered, "I'm guessing that's Simba?"

The Avengers nodded as they just listen in on the conversation,

"Well how did you... where did you come from... it's great to see YOU..." Nala spoke as Simba replied, ""Aaah! How did you... who... wow... this is cool... it's great to see you..." Timon tired to cut in, "Hey, what's goin' on here?"

"What are you doing here?" simba asked not hearing Timon as Nala replied, "What do you mean, "What am I doing here?" What are you doing here?" Timon exclaimed finally getting everyone's attention, "HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!?"

"Timon, this is Nala. She's my best friend!" Simba explained. Timon asked in confusion, "Friend?!" Simba nodded as he called out to Pumbaa, "Yeah. Hey, Pumbaa, come over here."

Pumbaa finally gets himself unstuck as he turned around, "Nala, this is Pumbaa. Pumbaa, Nala." Pumba smiled, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure's all mine." Nala nodded, any friend of Simba's was a friend of hers... probably for the best not to eat them. Simba turned to the Avengers as he asked, "Who are you're friends?"

Nala turned to the others, "This is Sora and the Avengers... They saved my life when monsters appeared." Simba turned to them grateful, "Nice to meet you. Thanks for saving my friend."

"No problem... she saved us too." Sora smiled and nodded when Timon joined in, "How do you do.. Whoa! Whoa. Time out.. Lemme get this straight. You know her. She knows you. But she wants to eat him. And everybody's... okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!"

"Relax, Timon. No one's eating anyone today..." Simba reassured him. Nala smiled, "Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time! And your mother... what will she think?"

"She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know." Simba replied misunderstanding her words. Nala replied, "Well, of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead." Simba was shocked by this, "They do?"

"Yeah. Scar told us about the stampede." Nala told him. He was also shocked by this, " He did? Well... what else did he tell you?"

"What else matters? You're alive. and that means... you're the king." Nala smiled in realization. Anna beamed, "That's right... you're the true King of this wor... land..." She then laughed nervously, "I mean land..."

"King? Guys, have you got your lions crossed." Timon thinking they're crazy. Pumbaa on the other hand bowed to Simbaa, "King? Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet." Noisily kisses Simba's paw as he pulls it away, "Stop it."

"Okay, to all royals in this time, let me tell ya, I will respect ya... but I ain't kissing anyone's feet." Rocket told them. Groot nodded, "I am Groot." All the rotyals nodded in apperation as Sora nodded. "Good because I don't want that kinda attention."

"Okay, first, it's not "gravel." It's "grovel." Second DON'T... he's not the king." Timon told Pumbaa. but then turns to Simba uncertain, "Are ya?" Simba shook his head, "No."

"Simba?" Nala asked in shock. She remeber a time he couldn't wait to be king. They sang a song about it and everything. It was very hard to forget since it was a catchy song. Simba replied, "No, I'm not the king. Maybe I was gonna be, but... that was a long time ago."

"Let me get this straight. You're the king? And you never told us?" Timon asked in shock. Simba told him, "Look, I'm still the same guy."

"But with power!" He replied enthusiastically. Rocket crossed his arms as he turns to the other Avengers, "See! He get's it!"

"Could you guys... excuse us for a few minutes?" Nala asked the others with an apologetic look. Sora nodded, "Sure..." Kairi nodded, "You must have allot of catching up to do... take your time." Everyone nodded in agreement except for Timon as he taps Pumbaa, "Hey, whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, Simba?"

"Hmm. Maybe you'd better go." Simba told them. Shocked, they went to leave the two alone as Timon turns to Pumbaa, "It starts. You think you know a guy..."

"Timon and Pumbaa. You learn to love 'em." Simba smiled as he turned to Nala. Nala has her head bowed down sadly. Simba asked, "What? ...What is it?"

"It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone." Nala explained with a pained expression, "...What it means to me."

"Hey, it's okay." He reassures her. Nala began rubbing under Simba's chin, purring, "I've really missed you." Simba was startled by Nala's boldness for an instant, then reciprocating, "I've missed you too."

* * *

"So, you guys think this guy can really save this world from Scar?" Iron Man asked. Olaf smiled, "I believe he is." Genie nodded as he stated, "Anyone who's seen the Lion King knows that he is."

"Yeah... but their was something upsetting him." Mulan commented. Thor set down his hammer and nodded, "Yes, I had that same look when I thought I was responsible for my father's death..." Tifa wondered, "You think that's the reason Simba doesn't want to be king anymore."

"Possibly..." Thor nodded. Sora signed, "How are we going to connive him to come back with us?" Timon and Pumbaa walked in, as Timon walked in, "Hey, what's with the long faces?"

"Oh, Sora learned he was adopted and that his parents were murdered by a evil man who wants to take over the universe, HYDRA murdered his adpoted parents allong many others when they should have died near the end of World War II, Sora and Kairi won't admit their feelings for eachother, we still haven't found Elsa to bring back summer, we'll all die if we don't change the events to the past, and we can't save pride rock without Simba..." Olaf replied. Timon turned to Pumbaa, "Gee, and I thought we had problems before our motto..."

He then turned to the Avengers, "It's seems like you're problems are keeping you down so maybe you need a new lesson. Everyone repeat after me." Timon clears his throat before saying, "Hakuna Matata." Everyone raised an eyebrow as Riku asked, "Hakuna Ma-what-now?"

"Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means 'No worries.'" Pumbaa explained. Timon told them, "Allow us to explain it in song. " Jack was confused, "Where's that music coming from." Tony signed, "You get used to it... even with out a glass of alcohol.."

 _"Hakuna Matata... What a wonderful phrase..."_ Timon sang. Pumbaa joined in, _"Hakuna Matata... Ain't no passing craze..."_ Timon sang, _"It means no worries... For the rest of your days..."_

 _"It's our problem-free... philosophy..."_ They sang together as Timon finished, _"Hakuna Matata..."_

"Hakuna matata?" Sora asked. Pumbaa nodded, "Yeah, it's our motto."

"What's a motto?" Olaf wondered. Timon joked, "Nothing! What's a motto with you? Ahh ha ha ha..." Timon and Pumbaa laughed as the warthog explained, "You know, guys... These two words will solve all your problems."

"That's right! Take Pumbaa for example..." Timon gestured to his friend as he sang, _"Why... when he was a young warthog..."_ Pumbaa repeated, _"When I was a young wart hoooog!"_

"Very nice."Timon commented as he cleaned out his ear from Pumbaa's loud singing. Pumbaa nodded in appreciation , "Thanks!"

 _"He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal... He could clear the savannah after every meal..."_ Timon sang grossing out the girls. Pumbaa sang, _"I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned... And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind... And oh, the shame!"_

 _"He was ashamed!"_ Timon exclaimed. Pumbaa sang, _"Thoughta changin' my name!"_

 _"Oh, what's in a name?"_ Timon sang. Pumbaa continued, _"And I got downhearted!"_

 _"How did you feel?"_ Timon asked. Pumbaa replied, _"Ev'rytime that I..."_ Timon quickly covers Pumbaa's mouth, "Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!" Pumbaa apaologized, "Oh... sorry."

Everyone watches with growing interest as Timon hoists Pumbaa into a vine loop above his head, where he begins swinging as they sang, _"Hakuna Matata... What a wonderful phrase... Hakuna Matata... Ain't no passing craze..."_

After becoming more and more enthusiastic, Sora finally joins in singing, a spotlight falling on him making the others wonder where it came from, _"It means no worries... For the rest of your days..."_ Timon performed a vaudeville knee-slide up to Sora, "Yeah, sing it, kid!"

 _"It's our problem-free..."_ Sora, Timon and now joined in Riku, Sabine, Ezra, Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff. Pumbaa landed next to them, and sang, _"Philosophy..."_

 _"Hakuna Matata..."_ Sora, Timon, Pumbaa, Riku, Sabine, Ezra, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, Ron, Kronk, Donald, Goofy, and Tony sang. The all then danced in single file as they walked through the frozen jungle. The others who weren't singing followed them as they sang, _"Hakuna Matata... Hakuna Matata... Hakuna Matata... Hakuna..."_

 _"It means no worries... for the rest of your days..."_ Sora sang as the others joined in, _"It's our problem-free... philosophy... Hakuna Matata... Hakuna Matata... Hakuna Matata..."_

 _"I say Hakuna..."_ Timon sang as Pumbaa sang, _"I say Matata..."_

 _"Hakuna Matata... Ta ta... Ah, ah, ah..."_ Timon finished...

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Simba and Nala. They spend some quality time with each other. Simba smiled, "Isn't this a great place?" Nala admitted, "It is beautiful. But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to Pride Rock?"

Simba climbed into a "hammock" of hanging vines as he tried to explain, "Well, I just needed to... get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did. And it's great." Although, he sounds almost as if trying to convince himself as well as Nala. She told him, "We've really needed you at home."

"No one needs me." Simba saod quietly. Nala told him, "Yes, we do! You're the king." Simba shook his head, "Nala, we've been through this. I'm not the king. Scar is."

"Simba, he let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands." She told him. He was shocked by this, "What?"

"Everything's destroyed. There's no food. No water. And now Heartless are trying to consume all who remain. Simba, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve or worse." Nala told him. Simba had to admit things seemed a little bad out there but he replied, "I can't go back."

"Why?" Nala asked even louder. Simba signed, "You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?" Nala asked. Simba hastily shook his head, "No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata."

"What?" Nala asked as he got off the vines. He explained, "Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen..."

"Simba!" She was shocked at what he was saying. Simba continued starting to get irritated, "...And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?"

Simba starts away from Nala, walking on a fallen tree. Nala trots back up to him, "Because it's your responsibility!" He then asked, " Well, what about you? YOU left along with the others."

"We left to find help! And we found YOU. Don't you understand? You're our only hope." Nala told him. Simba shook his head still refusing to leave, "Sorry."

"What's happened to you? You're not the Simba I remember." Nala wondered. Simba replied, "You're right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied?"

"No, just disappointed." Nala answered. Simba told her as he began to walk away again, "You know, you're starting to sound like my father." Nala's eyes narrowed, "Good. At least one of us does."

Simba is obviously cut by the comment about his father, he tears into Nala with his words, "Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!"

"I would if you would just tell me!" Nala told him. He shook his head, "Forget it!"

"Fine!" Nala said before turning around and leaving him. She eventually walked up to the others who had finished singing and dancing. Sora asked, "So... how did it go?"

"He's not the Simba I remember. Something about hakuna matata..." Nala signed before walking away. Hera signed, "Okay... someone needs to talk to him..." Sora suggested, "Maybe Thor and I can... we might know what Simba's gone through and he might open up more." Kairi nodded, "Good idea."

"We shall succeed where Nala has failed!" Thor declared. The two walked off as a certain Baboon followed them...

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter! Well, this chapter was fun to write. Next time, Sora and Thor try to get Simba to open up to them with Rafiki's help. And it involves along overdo father and son talk. Can it convince Simba to face the past and save the Pride Lands from his Uncle. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review plus if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. See you next time!**


	99. Chapter 98: He Lives in You

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. Hey, looks like your in luck! Two chapters in one day! Let's quickly reply to the reviews before we move on...**

 **ajjr12: He would but his people need him home even more but that doesn't mean the Avengers won't have not one but two new memebers. Also... maybe...;D**

 **Mickol93: Thank you! If you mean, world then you might need to wait for another two chapters but if you ean actually story wise, it might forcas on my X-Men and Kingdom Hearts series or one of my older stories... there's allot of catch up to do with those...**

 **Well, with that out of the way then, let's move forward with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 98: He Lives in You

At night, he gazes up into the sky, thinking of the reason he can't come home. He said to himself, "My father's dead. And it's because of me... It's my fault. I can't go back... It won't change anything."

* * *

 _Simba remembers a similar night spent with his father._ _Mufasa thought silently for a few moments, not looking at his son. Then, finally, he turns to him, "Simba, I'm very disappointed in you."_

 _"I know." Young Simba replied both quietly and sadly. Mufasa continued, "_ _You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you put Nala in danger!"_

 _Simba was on the border on crying as his voice cracks, "I was just trying to be brave like you."_

 _"I'm only brave when I have to be. Simba... being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." He told his son. Simba replied, "_ _But you're not scared of anything."_

 _"I was today." Mufasa said as he knelt towards son. He was shocked by this, "_ _You were?"_

 _"Yes... I thought I might lose you." Mufasa explained. Simba nodded, "_ _Oh." He'd be scared to if he thought he was going to lose his parents but he lightens slightly, "I guess even kings get scared, huh?"_

 _"Mm-hmm." His father nodded._ _Simba whispered conspiratorially, "But you know what?"_

 _"What?" Mufasa whispered back._ _Simba replied with a smirk on his face, "I think those hyenas were even scareder."_

 _"'Cause nobody messes with your dad. Come here, you." He laughed as h_ _e picks Simba up and starts giving him a noogie, "Oh no, no... Aaagh! Errrggh!"_

 _Simba and Mufasa tussle playfully for a brief while. Simba exclaimed, "_ _Oh, come here..." Mufasa runs away as his son catches him, "Hah! Gotcha!"_

 _They end up with Mufasa laid down and Simba on his head. Simba asked, "_ _Dad?"_

 _"Hmm?" He smiled. Simba asked, "_ _We're pals, right?"_

 _"Right." Mufasa chuckled._ _Simba then asked, "And we'll always be together, right?"_

 _Mufasa sat up with Simba now on his shoulder and he told him, "Simba... Let me tell you something that my father told me... Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars."_

 _"Really?" Simba asked. Mufassa nodded, "_ _Yes... So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you ... And so will I." And that was the last night, they spent together before dying to save him the very next day..._

* * *

Simba thought about his father's word but then shook it off, "She's wrong. I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past." He then looks up at the stars and exclaimed, "You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not. And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault."

He bows his head, choking back tears before a voice spoke up, "Is that why you won't come back?" Simba turned to see Sora and Thor near by. Simba asked, "You heard that?"

"It was kinda hard not to. You shouted it out." Thor replied. Simba signed, Sora walked to him, "So... what happened that makes you think your responsible for your fathers death?" Simba asked, "Promise you won't tell anyone..."

"We promise... plus we did both lift Thor's hammer so you can believe that we're men of our words." Sora replied. Thor nodded before realizing something Sora had just said, "Wait, what? You lifted my hammer? When?"

"Oh, didn't I mention... In the future, we we're getting our butts handed to Darth Vader's grandson so, I found your hammer and I used it to turn the tide." Sora explained. Thor raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Really, really." Sora nodded before shaking his head, "Anyways, we're getting off topic. Please, tells us what happened?" Simba signed and then told them everything, the surprise, the practicing his roar, the stampede, and finally his father's death, "...After the stampede was gone, it took me away but I found my father's body. I tried to wake him up but there was nothing I could do... he was gone. Not long after, my Uncle found me. I had told him what happened and he told me the only chance I had was to run and never return. I met Pumbaa and Timon not long after who taught me Hakuna Matata. I haven't returned home since."

Sora and Thor looked to each other having a pretty good feeling that Scar set the whole thing up so he could be king. They they turned to Simba as Sora said, "Look... what happened all those years ago... it wasn't your fault. Thor and I know exactly what your going through. Right Thor?"

"Right, a few weeks ago I was a selfish prince and believe violence was an answer until my father banished me... my brother told me it broke his heart and killed him and like you I didn't want to return to my home when it was in great peril... but then it turn out it was a whole evil plan by my brother Loki and my father was perfectly fine... anyways, I went back and saved my people and even the lives of the frost giants." Simba just stared at Thor when Sora spoke up, "And me, my parents died saving me too when I was very young and like you I blamed myself for what happened. Yes, you can't change the past... well unless you can time travel... but you can change the here and now and right now your people need you."

"But... my father..." Simba tired to start. Thor finsihed, "Would want you to do this." Sora told him, "We can fight armies and stop the villains but in the end to save your home is in your hands... no one will blame you for what happened." Simba still look unsure when the three heard something. Rafiki in a nearby tree sing to himself, " _Asante sana!_ _Squash banana!_ _We we nugu!_ _Mi mi apana!"_

Simba seems slightly annoyed by the chant and he moved away causing Sora and Thor to follow him. Rafiki, elated by the sight of Simba, follows him as well. Simba lies down on a log over a pond. A rock disturbs the water; Rafiki, now in a nearby tree, starts his chant again. Simba asked the baboon, "Come on, will you cut it out? " Rafiki, laughing, is doing random acrobatics in the trees nearby, Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back!"

He laughs as Simba starts walking away. Rafiki, Sora, and Thor follows. He signed, "Creepy little monkey. Will you stop following me? Who are you?" Rafiki walked in front of Simba, then right in his face, "The question is: Who... are you?"

Simba startled but then sighed, "I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure." The baboon then leaned in on the lion, "Well, I know who you are. Shh. Come here. It's a secret." He then began singing again, _"Asante sana! Squash banana! We we nugu! Mi mi apana!"_

"Enough already. what's that supposed to mean, anyway?" Simba demanded. Rafiki explained as he laughed, "It means you are a baboon... and I'm not."

Sora and Thor stared at each other, "Wasn't this the same monkey who said we didn't have the right qualities to be King of Pride Rock?" Thor nodded as they began to think the baboon was crazy, "I think... you're a little confused." Rafiki then magically in front of Simba again, "Wrong. I'm not the one who's confused; you don't even know who you are."

Oh, and I suppose you know? An irritated Simba asked sarcastically. The Baboon nodded, "Sure do, you're Mufasa's boy." Simba actually paused at that and turns to Rafiki as he runs off, "... Bye!"

"Hey, wait!" Simba chases after him, with Sora and Thor right behind him. When they catch up they Rafiki is in a meditative lotus position on a rock. Simba asked, "You knew my father?"

"Correction... I know your father." Rafiki replied. Simba signed, "I hate to tell you this, but... he died. A long time ago." Rafiki leaps off the rock over to a dense jungle-like area, "Nope. Wrong again! Ha ha hah! He's alive! And I'll show him to you. You follow old Rafiki, he knows the way. Come on!" Simba was shocked by this and didn't hesitate to follow after him. Sora was shocked, "Wow, it's like your world all over again."

Thor nodded as they chased after them. Rafiki leads Simba through the brush. Simba has trouble keeping up due to his size. He told Simba, "Don't dawdle. Hurry up!"

"Hey, whoa. Wait, wait." Simba told him as the Baboon told him, "Come on, come on."

"Would you slow down?" Simba asked. Rafiki is seen flitting through the canopy ahead of Simba, laughing hollowly and whooping. Simba, Sora, and Thor struggles to keep up. Suddenly, Rafiki appears with his hand held up right into Simba's face, "STOP!" He then shushes Simba as he motions to Simba near some reeds, He parts the reeds and points past them with his staff, "Look down there."

Simba quietly and carefully works his way out. He looks over the edge and sees his reflection in a pool of water. He first seems a bit startled, perhaps at his own mature appearance, but then realizes what he's looking at. He signed signed disappointingly, "That's not my father. That's just my reflection."

"No. Look harder." Rafiki motions over the pool. Ripples form, distorting Simba's reflection; they resolve into Mufasa's face. A deep rumbling noise is heard as Rafiki explained, "You see, he lives in you."

Simba is awestruck. The wind picks up. In the air the huge image of Mufasa is forming from the clouds. He appears to be walking from the stars. The image is ghostly at first, but steadily gains color and coherence, "Simba . . ."

"Father?" Simba was shocked along with Sora and Thor. Mufasa told his son, "Simba, you have forgotten me."

"No. How could I?" Simba shook his head. Mufasa replied, "You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Simba. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life."

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be." Simba asked. His father told him, "Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true king."

Simba's face, bathed in the golden light, showing a mixture of awe, fear, and sadness. The image of Mufasa starts to fade as he tells him, "Remember who you are..." Mufasa is disappearing rapidly into clouds. Simba runs into the fields trying to keep up with the image, "No. Please! Don't leave me."

"Remember..." Mufasa voice echoed. Simba pleaded, "Father!"

"Remember..." the voice echoed. Simba begged, "Don't leave me."

"Remember..." Musfasa's voice finally faded away. Simba is left out in the fields. There is just a cloud left where his father's image was. The wind tosses the grass restlessly. Rafiki, Sora, and Thor approached him. Rafiki laughed, "What was THAT? The weather? Very peculiar. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing." Simba signed. Rafiki nodded, "Ahhh. Change is good."

"Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what I have to do. But, going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long." Simba nodded. Rafiki whacks Simba on the head with his staff causing Sora and Thor to wince, "Oww! Jeez... What was that for?"

"It doesn't matter; it's in the past!" Rafiki laughed. Simba rumbbed his head, "Yeah, but it still hurts."

"Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or... learn from it." Rafiki explains. He swings at Simba with his staff again. This time Simba ducks, "Hah, you see! So what are you going to do?"

"First, I'm gonna take your stick." Simba grabs Rafiki's staff and tossed to the side causing the baboon to run after it, "No, no, no, no! Not the stick!" As Rafiki picks up his staff, Simba starts running off. Sora asked, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going back!" Simba told them. Sora smiled, "Wait for us!" Sora ran after him as Thor picked up his hammer and ran after them as Rafiki told them, "Good! Go on! Get out of here!" He laughs, hoots, n' hollers. As he holds his staff above his head, a few shooting stars zing across the sky...

* * *

The three ran back to where the others were and Simba told them, "You can all come out now." The rest of the Avengers, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa walked up to them. He told them, "I'm going back to face my past. I could use your help."

"About time!" Nala smiled. Cap added, "The Avengers have your back, your majesty." Timon stared in disbelief, "He really is a king..." The morning sun shines behind him. As they prepared to head back to Pride Rock, when Anna walked up to them, "So, how did you convince him to come back with us?"

"We didn't. That crazy monkey from before and Simba's ghost dad did." Sora replied. Anna stared at him, "Simba's dead father... spoke to him?" Thor nodded, "It's true we saw it with our eyes, he even sounded like Darth Vader."

"Crazy... must have the same vocie actor like Kronk and Mr. Barkin... then again... it be pretty cool of our dad did that with us..." Anna laughed when the clouds reappeared getting everyone's attention, "Anna... Anna..." Anna and Sora looked up up to a figure who look like their father, Sora and Anna both exclaimed, "Dad?!" The he walked in for a clear image... it was just the Genie as the former King of Arrendelle, "Anna, we did you agree to marry a man you just met?"

Anna frowned, 'I'm going to be touratered for this for the rest of my life, aren't I" Everyone then burst out laughing including Anna...

* * *

Later, Everyone was running through the snow covered Savannah... in slow motion. They continued to do so, Riku looked down, "Why are we running in slow motion?" Sabine nodded. "Yeah, I know times are different throughout the worlds but... don't we have a deadline to return to Arrenedlle?" Anna nodded, "Yeah, we should probably speed things up..."

Everyone then ran at normal speeds until they reaches the lip of a cliff. Simba looks over the barren ground and gasped. What had Scar done with his home? It was even worse than he thought. Timon asked, "Wait a minute. We're gonna fight your uncle for THIS?"

"Yes, Timon. This is my home." Simba nodded. Timon muttered, "Talk about your fixer-upper." Genie told him, "Wait! We're not doing that song untill we return permanently to Arrenedelle." Timon just ignored him and looked up to Simba with a bow, "Well, Simba, if it's important to you, we're with you to the end."

Simba smiles appreciatively as Cap told them, Alright... let's move in Avengers..."

* * *

 **And he's a good place to stop...for today... for real this time! Next time, the Avengers take the fight to Pride Rock where Simba learns the truth about his father's death. Can the Avengers avenge the death of the former King of Pride Rock. Find out next time. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already, be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	100. Chapter 99: The Truth

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Alright... time for the big battle scene. But before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **ajjar12: That's right! :)**

 **Glenn: Glad you enjoyed them and it all really depends if you count the prologue. If you do, then yes, this would be the 100th chapter, if not it's then next one which is the conclusion to the Pride Lands. Either way, I hope you enjoy the battle!**

 **Leafeon12: Well... here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Mickol93: Thank you! But... Neither Simba nor Nala will be joining the two think of another two charaters from the Lion King that always stick together... They even have a movie together that takes place before and during the first one...**

 **Dexter: That's right! :D**

 **God of the Challenge: 1. Yes, but I'm actually saving it for another part of the story... How could I not include it?!**

 **2\. Maybe but like the hula scene it'll appear later on in the story... trust me... you'll know when...**

 **3\. I'm glad you enjoyed it... I felt like it would be a missed opportunity if I didn't do it.**

 **Alright with that outta the way... Let's get's get started...**

* * *

Chapter 99: The Truth

Simba managed to sneak the Avengers past the hyenas. Once they were close enough, Simba whispered to the others, "Nala, you find my mother and rally the lionesses. The rest of us will look for Scar." Nala nodded and left to do so as the rest followed made their way up Pride Rock. Scar called his mother causes him to pause and watch, "SARABI!"

"I take it that's your mother?" Sora asked. Sim a nodded as they continued to watch. Sarabi ascends Pride Rock. The hyenas snap at her heels. She only glares disdainfully at them. She asked, "Yes, Scar?"

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job." He demanded. She replied camly, "Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on."

"No. You're just not looking hard enough." Scar argued. Sarabi told him, "It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock."

"We're not going anywhere." Scar replied being stubborn. The former Queen then said, "Then you have sentenced us to death."

"Then so be it." Scar declared. She was disgusted by this, "You can't do that."

"I'm the king. I can do whatever I want." Scar argued. Sarabi replied, "If you were half the king Mufasa was you would nev..."

"I'm ten times the king Mufasa was!" Scar exclaimed as he hits Sarabi, knocking her to the ground. Simba appears on the ledge, growling loudly. He leaps out and runs to his mother as the Avengers followed him. Scar mistakes Simba as Mufasa and is understandably frightened, ""Mufasa? No. You're dead."

Sarabi awakens at her son's nudge, but mistakes him as Mufasa as Scar did, "Mufasa?" He shook his head, "No. It's me."

"Simba? You're alive?" His mother was both relived and happy that he was alive but then was confused, "How can that be?" Simba hugged his mother as he replied, "It doesn't matter. I'm home."

"Simba...?" Scar asked in shock but then went back in form, "Simba! I'm a little surprised to see you..." As giving the hyenas above him an angry look he finished, "alive..." On the word "alive," Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed gulp audibly and slink into the shadows as they were the ones to make sure he was killed.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Simba's eyes narrowed was he walked his way to his Uncle. Scar then backed into a wall acting apologetically, "Oh, Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom..."

"...Are no longer yours. Step down, Scar." Simba cut him off. Scar smirked, "Oh, oh, ye... Well, I would, heh, naturally, heh... however, there is one little problem. You see them?" He pointing to the horde of hyenas and Heartless on the rocks above, "They think I'M king."

"Well, we don't!" Sora stated as Nala appears with the rest of the lionesses alongside the Avengers. Nala nodded as she help Sarabi up, "Simba is the rightful king."

"The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight." Sim a told him. Scar replied, "Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?"

"That's not gonna work, Scar. I've put it behind me." Simba told him as he stood his ground. Scar then turned to Simba's allies, "Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?"

"Simba, what is he talking about?" Nala asked clearly confused. Scar was delighted by this, "Ah, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!"

Scar's last line causes the lionesses to start. All are concentrating on Simba. Steeling himself, then taking a step forward before confessing, "I am." Everyone was shocked by this Anna turned to Sora, "Did you know about this?"

Sora nodded, "Yes, but it was an accident... Or it was made to look like one..." Sora gestured to Scar as hey eyes narrowed as she knew what he meant. Cap whispered, "Kannan, Ezra... Be ready to help Simba if need.." The Jedi nodded as Sarabi approached her son not believing it for a bit, "It's not true. Tell me it's not true."

"It's true." Simba replied with regret. Scar then walked up to him, "You see! He admits it! Murderer!" Lightning crashes behind Scar's head to punctuate as Simba replied, "No. It was an accident." Scar walks around and around Simba as he accuses him, "If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead. Do you deny it?"

"No." Simba shook his head. Scar then told him, "Then... you're... guilty."

"No. I'm not a murderer." Simba argued. Scar then had been backing Simba up the length of Pride Rock, "Oh, Simba, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE.. KNOWS... WHY!"

After his last sentence, Simba slips over the edge and is clinging to the ledge by his forepaws. Nala called out to him, "Simba!" Lightning strikes below, igniting a fire. Everyone turned to Thor, who shrugged, "Don't look at me... I'm not responsible for every thunder storm." Scar sits back and pretends to think, "Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died." Scar grabs Simba with his claws as he did Mufasa. He whispers into Simba's ear, "And here's MY little secret: I killed Mufasa."

Simba has a quick memory flash back to that fateful instant. His voice blends with his younger voice in the scream of when his father died. Cap ordered, "Now!" Kannan and Ezra used the force on Simba's making him do one giant leap he lunges up and pins Scar on his back. Scar is caught completely by surprise and suddenly very nervous and shaken, "NoooooOOOO! ...Murderer!"

"No, Simba, please." Scar begged. Simba ordered, "Tell them the truth."

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold..." Simba starts to choke Scar, "All right. All right!" He then admitted quietly, "I did it."

"So they can hear you." Simba's eyes narrowed. Scar then admitted for everyone to hear, "I killed Mufasa!" The lioness eyes widened in horror. The hyenas and Heartless then charge in to defend their king knocking Simba back. Kannan eyes narrowed, "Alright then... AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" The Avengers then vegan to fight off both the hyenas and the Heartless and the lionesses join in. Just then Pumbaa and Timon come in. Pumbaa is charging with Timon riding him, "Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah!"

Hyenas are flying everywhere as Timon commented, "'Scuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo!" Timon and Pumbaa's eyes narrowes as the both joined the battle. Cap threw his sheild knocking the Heartless away while Groot defend him from the hyena's, "I am Groot!"

Meanwhile, the Hyena's back Simba to a corner as he tired to fight then off they was beginning to be to many until Rafiki whacks a hyena off Simba. He then charged with a battle scream, he joins the fray. Rafiki is fighting in kung-fu "B-movie" style, complete with cheesy sound effects. Ron beamed, "Man, I never thought I'd say this... but that monkey is awesome!"

"Boo-yah!" Rufus commented. The battle continued as the Heartless were being destroyed and the Hyenas defeated. However, Timon running from Shenzi. He runs into the cave. Zazu spots him as he was locked in a bone dhange for Scar's entertainment, "Let me out! Let me out!"

"Let me in! Let me in!" Timon runs into his cage for safety from the hyenas. The licked their lips as Timon pleaded, "...Ple-he-hease don't eat me."

Pumbaa appears at the cave's entrance getting everyones attention, "Problem?" Banzai wondered, "Hey, who's the pig?"

"Are you talking to me?" Pumbaa asked. Timon's eyes widened, "Uh oh. They called him a pig."

"Are you talking to me?!" He repeated louder. Timon told them, "Shouldn't 'a done that."

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!" Pumbaa exclaimed. Timon told them, "Now they're in for it."

"They CALL me... MISTER PIG! AAAAAHHH..." Pumbaa charges at the hyenas as their eyes widened in horror. From outside a big crash could be heard in the cave. Timon told them, "Take that! And that!"

"Take that! And that! You yellow belly..." Pumbaa told them as Zazu added, "Take that, you stupid..." With that the hyenas began to retreat. Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu walked out of the cave cheering. They start the Arsenio Hall "Ooh, ooh" chant. As Sora cut down another Heartless, he saw Simba chasing Scar up to the high point of Pride Rock. Sora told them, "Scar's trying to get away!"

"We can take it from here! Go help Simba!" Nala told them. Sora nodded as he and the rest of the Avengers began following the two lions...

* * *

Scar runs up to the edge and sees the sheer drop. Simba leaps up to confront him at the cliff-like edge. Scar is very apprehensive, seeing he is cornered and at Simba's mercy, "Murderer..."

"Simba, Simba. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you." Scar pleaded. Simba's eyes narrowed, "You don't deserve to live."

"But, Simba, I am... ah... family." Scar tried to tell him. He then accused, "It's Xehanort and the hyenas who are the real enemy. It was their fault.. it was their idea!"

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed are in the background. They overhear and back away growling at Scar's betrayal. However, Simba didn't believe him for a bit, "Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie."

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own Uncle...?" He asked. Simba shook his head, "No, Scar. I'm not like you."

"Oh, Simba, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything." Scar smiled. Simba told him gravely, with deep anger, "Run." Scar's eyes widened with horror as Simba continued, "Run away, Scar. And never return."

"Yes. Of course. As you wish..." he replied as he looking down and seeing a pile of hot coals, "...your Majesty!" Scar swipes the coals into Simba's face. With a cry of surprise and pain, Simba paws the coals away as Scar leaps and attacks. The Avengers ran up to the Peak, and find Simba and Scar circling each other. Donald called out, "Simba!"

Before anyone could leap in to help, Sora stops them, "This is his fight, Donald. This is what Rafiki meant. All we need to to is prevent Scar from trying to escape."

Simba claws at Scar, and Scar claws back, knocking Simba away. Scar makes to pounce on Simba, but he lifts his legs, and tosses him over the edge of Pride Rock. Sora walked up to him, "Is it over?" Simba smiled and nodded until Pete and the Beagle Boys walking in, "Aw, that was just a sneak preview! 'Cause this ain't over-not by a long shot!"

Pete points to the edge, where a claw rises up as Pete explained, "Anger and jealousy turned the king of Pride Rock into a Heartless!" A dark version of Scar appeared as Scar's body walked up next to it as the Beagle Boys' added, "And whenever as Heartless is born... a Nobody is also born."

"Oh, your kingdom's gonna rise again... But this time, as the Pride Lands of Darkness!" Pete told them as Sacr's Heartless and Nobody roared. Simba's eyes narrowed, "That's what you think!" Cap ordered, "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

Both Simba and the Avengers began to fight the Heartless and Nobody of Scar. Rocket tired shoot Scar but his newly found speed dodge his gun fire. Pete laughed, "Let's give them a hand, boys!" The Beagle Boys laughed as the reached for their swords by only to find the couldn't grab them... the didn't have any hands, "Uh... Captain Pete... we don't have any hands... and we never fought with this form before."

Pete's eyes widened as he realized the the heroes had, and they be creamed by them if they tried anything. Pete then muttered, "On second thought... I think Scar can handle them by himself... or is it themselves now? Ah, who cares?! Let's just get out of here!" The four villains the vanished in a corridor of darkness. Thor threw his hammer at Scar's Heartless knocking him down. Cap and Herc then slammed into him as Riku slashed at him destroying the Heartless.

Scar's body tried to avenge himself by Sabine tackled Scar as Riku smiled, "Thanks!" Sabine nodded as Kannan and Ezra forced pushed him as Sabine slashed at him. Groot then knocked Scar to the the ground as Mulan and Jack slashed their swords at him. Kairi then hit Scar to Sora who slashed at Scar's nobody with his Keyblade. Scar tried to stay intact until Iron Man raised a paw firing a repulser at him knocking over pride rock as he appeared to fade away. Simba signed, "Now... it's over..."

"Uh... guys... Scar's alive." Iron Man replied. Anna asked, "His Nobody or his Heartless..." Iron Man replied, "I mean the real deal... look!" Everyone to below and saw that Scar had be reformed in his regular self, Iron Man explained, "Apparently, when we destroyed his Heartless and Nobody... it brings back the real deal..."

"Huh? I guess, we've been saving lives in more ways than one... so what do you want to do with Scar?" Kristoff asked Simba. He replied, "I told Scar he was banished from the Pride Lands... maybe this time he'll listen..."

"Hopefully history won't repeat... like in the past." Anna signed. Sora replied, "Simba did the right thing... killing Scar won't bring back his father... just like killing Xehanort won't bring back all the people he's murdered including our parents..."

Anna nodded as they noticed he was weakly gets up. He looks up to sees Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed approaching and smiles, "Ahh, my friends." Ed has a very angry look on his face as Shenzi laughed, "Frie-he-hends? I thought he said we were the enemy!"

"Yeah, that's what I heard." Banzai laughed. They turned to Ed as they both asked, "Ed?" He laughs evilly as he licked his lips as Scar's eyes widened in horror as more hyenas Heartless surrounded him, "No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. No! I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you... No! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone looked away as from the shadows as the horde of hyenas closes on and devours Scar as the flames consumed them. Sora then stated, "We've got to stop that fire.. Thor can you make a storm to put out the flames?"

"You only need to asked. Consider it done."" Thor told him as he picked up his hammer and summoned a storm and the rain put out the flames... the battle was finally over...

* * *

 **Well, here's a good place to end the chapter... Yeah, I included the whole death of Scar... I know why the alterate it in KH2 because it was too dark but I included it here since it's rated T. So... well anyways, I hope you enjoy the battle. Alright... next time... Simba finally takes his rightful place as King... and Sora once again locks the keyhole... now trying to figure out what to do next, two unexpected friends follow them... how will it affect the team... and why is Stitch not wanting to go the next world? Oh, I guess there's a little hind of what the next world is. I would do it for the next chapter... but why not... he it is too. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review and if you haven't done it already then be sure to follow and fav. as well.**


	101. Chapter 100: Circle of Life

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. Okay, since this chapter's really short, I figure just to,get it over with... Now, let's reply to the one review and then we can get started...**

 **ajjr12: Uh... No... I stick to the orignal Disney Songs... I don't think anyone needs a reminder of the horrors that awaited them in KH2's Antlantica... Sorry...**

 **Okay, with that out of the way, let's finish this world...**

* * *

Chapter 100: Circle of Life

Later, once the flames ended, everyone got together. Genie appeared as a bear and told everyone, "Only you can pervert forest fires!"

Soon, everyone watches as Simba ascends the promontory. As he reaches the edge, he lets out a loud roar. The lionesses roar in unison. Mufasa's image appears in the clouds once more, and a sunbeam shines down upon the new king of Pride Rock and reavealed the Keyhole. Sora then aim his Keyblade and a it fired a beam and locked the Keyhole. Timon walked up to Sora and asked, "Hey, what's with the light show?"

"This world is safe for now. We have to say goodbye for a little while." Sora explained. Pumbaa nodded, "I'll go tell Simba."

"Aw, he's probably busy. Just tell him we'll be back soon." Anna replied. Timon remembered, "Oh, that's right... he's king now. He's gonna be so busy he'll prob'ly forget all about his two best buddies."

"Well, you always got hakuna matata, right?" Ron asked. Pumbaa shrugged, "Guess so..."

"Whaddaya mean, 'Guess so'!? What if he forgets to tell the carnivores who we are? One look at you, and you're a pig roast." Timon reminded him. Donald corrected, "That's MISTER Pig Roast."

"Same thing! And I'm not sticking around to be anybody's pork dinner!" He runs off screaming. Timon called out to,him as he starts chasing after him, "Pumbaa!"

"You can never forget your true buddies." Sora smiled. Anna turned to Genie, "So, did we change the future?" Genie opens the book of prophecies and took a quick read. Genie smiled and nodded. The Avengers cheered as Olaf beamed, "And we did without bowing up a world."

"So... Simba's not join the Avengers?" Iron Man asked. Cap replied, "His people need their king. They still have allot to do now that's Scar's gone." Anna shrugged, "Oh, well... I guess we don't need to assemble everyone in the worlds..."

"So... Next world?" Genie asked. Kim smiled, "Good guess, Genie." Genie then turned to a blue Tigger, "Why a guessing is what Genies do best! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Genie then opened a door which a screaming Pumbaa ran through on mistake, Timon called out to him, "Pumbaa! Come back!" He then dives in after him.

"Uh... Opps..." Genie said sheepishly. Mulan asked with concern, "Just what world did Pumbaa and Timon ended up on?" Kannan took the book from Genie and read it, "Their on the bottom of the ocean!" Sabine stated, "Yeah... We should probably get to them before they drown."

"Great... Does this mean we have to be a fish on the next world? Because fighting on four legs is difficult enough." Zeb asked. Kronk shook his head as he laughed, "Nah... I been to that world before... We get to be merpeople." Anna cheered as everyone, "Yes! And my health proffessor said it was impossible to be a mermaid when you grow up... He was wrong!"

"Naga! I don't wanna go!" Stitch argued as Sora, Riku, and Kairi tried to push him in. Riku grumbled, "C'mon... Move your alien butt!" Stitch shook his head. Cap asked, "What's wrong with Stitch?"

"He doesn't want to go because he hates water." Sora explained. Anna signed with annyoance, "Oh, yeah... I forgot how hard it is to give him a bath." Ezra crossed his arms, "C'mon, it can't be that hard."

"Have you seen the episode where SpongeBob tries to give Gary a bath?" Anna asked. Jack replied, "I think we all have lass." Groot nodded, "I am Groot." Anna replied, "It's that but worse..."

"C'mon Stitch! Just take the potion and you'll be fine." Kairi told him. Stitch still refused to move, "Naga!" Hercles the pounce on him, "Give him, the potion, Kronk." Kronk pulled out the potion while, Ezra made him drink as Herc threw Stitch into the portal as he apologized, "Sorry, Stitch!"

"Alright! Let's get moving and get Timon and Pumbaa a potion before they drown." Genie gave each of the one of Kronk's potions before getting them into the portal...

* * *

 **And that will conclude the world of the Lion King! Alright, for the next world our heroes dive deep under the sea where the meet some fimailar faces from two famous Disney films. A little mermaid, a singing crab, a young yellow fish, a clown fish looking for his son, and a blue forgetful fish. Can they help our heroes learn how to swim in order to save their world from the sea witch? I hope you enjoyed the short yet sweet chapter. Be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already, be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	102. Chapter 101: The Little Mermaid

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Square Enix and Disney. Alright... we all have our mix feelings for this world in the game. Gameplay wasn't the best in the first game and the second game... just...no... But it's still a good movie and I feel like it had a place in this story. Plus I already inclued Urusla earlier so... what can I do? Btw, did they every say in the Story how Ursla surived after the first game... because they never did say how she did... let alone no one was shocked in the story when she returned... unlike Maleficant... Well, before we begin let's reply to some reviews...**

 **Mickol 93: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this world...**

 **ajjr12: I'll say it again...** **Uh... No... I stick to the orignal Disney Songs... I don't think anyone needs a reminder of the horrors that awaited them in KH2's Antlantica... Sorry... I'm not changing my mind on that...**

 **Leafeon12: Thank you!**

 **Glenn: Yep... by accident too... (Someone needs to teach Elsa Hukana Matata, who better than those two?) Thanks... couldn't have done it without you guys...**

 **God of the Challege: Yeah... just don't call Pumba the pig... Remember it's MISTER Pig! Lol... gotta love those two...**

 **Alright, oh, just so you know, for Story purposes, this will be based on the events of the first game... hope you at least enjoyed the story for the first game... alright let's get started...**

* * *

Chapter 101: The Little Mermaid

Deep under the sea, a portal opened and Pumbaa came out the other end screaming screaming until he realized where he was and tried to hold his breath. Timon came in not long after and uickly immediately held his breath. Both animals were confused how they got there. Just the Stitch appear with an eight tentacles on his bottom half, Stitch grumbled in annyoance before the others joined them. All the humans and aliens were now meme people, while Donald and Rocket was also half octopus, Goofy was a sea turtle, Mickey had a fintail like a mere people (which I guess that makes him a mere mouse?), Mushu was an electric eel, Rufus, Aqua, and Pluto were all fish, Sven and Pegaus were Dolphins, while Olaf, Chopper, and Groot remained the same. Genie quickly made Olaf's bottom a tail and spraid him with water proof spray as Olaf laughed, "It smells just like I thought the ocean would smell like!"

"how you holding up Chopper?" Hera asked. Chopper grumbled the he would be fine. Rocket turned to Groot, "What about you buddy? How you going to handle things he since you didn't take the potion?"

Groot smiled as he then formed his legs to become a tail fin. Rocket asked, "Since when could you do that?" Groot replied, "I am Groot." Naminè called out, "Um, guys... Not sure how much longer Timon and Pumbaa can hold their breaths?" Everyone notices the Timon and Pumbaa were turning blue. Kronk pulled out two more potions and gave them one, "Drink up... It'll save you..." Genie the preformed turned them into bottles so the wouldn't pollute the ocean. They the drank it any they too had tail fins. Pumbaa breathed, "Hey, I can breath under water!"

"And I'm no longer a monkey... I'm back to my good old self... Well half of me at least..." Ron smiled. Sora and Kairi turned to eachother, and saw that none of them were wearing a shirt... In fact the only clothes that Kairi and the rest of girls had were sea-shell bras. Both blushed at that... Riku swam to Sabine, "Has anyone ever told you look hot as a mermaid?"

"Keep in your pants, Riku... Or tail fin..." Sabine smiled. Anna stared a Kristoff's shirtless body as he asked, "What?" Anna asked, "You have mussels?"

"Yeah? What you do you think was under my winter cloths a cubby fat body?" Kristoff asked. Anna sheepishly smiled, "Well..." Mulan swam up to her, "Having second thoughts on marrying Han's now, huh?"

"No..." Anna decided trying to find a way to change the subject until she turned to Tony, "Hey, how come he gets to keep his clothes on?!" Everyone turned to Iron Man who still had his armor on also now in merman form. Tony shrugged, "Don't know... But I ain't complaining... Although, I kinda want to bring Pepper her... Really want to see how see looks as a mermaid."

"Okay, we get it... You're mostly naked. Pumbaa and I never worn clothes in our lives and we don't complain about it... Now, with that out of the way... WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Timon demanded. Everyone then realized they had no choice but explain what they were doing because they had to tag along too. After an hour of explaining, Timon finally replied, "So, let me get this straight, the stars are night are other worlds, you guys travel between these worlds to stop a team of bad guys that worked with Scar and prevent them from taking over the universe, preventing a dark future from happening while search for Sora and Anna's elder sister who's Queen where they come from so she can bring back summer? Did I get everything?"

"That pretty much covers it." Mushu answered. Pumbaa then asked, "And if we bring summer, the bugs come back too right?"

"Yep!" Riku nodded. Timon beamed, "Alright then, if we can teach a King Hakuna Matata then we should be able to teach a Queen as well. So, what are we waiting for?" Anna frowned, "Um... It just occurred to me I don't know how to swim... Sora?"

"I could teach you if we still had legs? Kronk?" Sora asked. Kronk frowned, "Sorry, never came to this world till now. Trust me, you wouldn't want to either when you Yzma as a Mermaid." Everyone who met Yzma shuddered at the thought. Zeb groweled, "Karabast! You mean to tell me, we're stuck here until we learn hoe to swim!"

"Looks that way, Bub." Wolverine replied. Cap signed, "At least we don't have to worry about drowning."

Just then a mermaid and small fishs swim towards the alcove, followed by a red crab. The mermaid turned to the crab, "Come on, Sebastian!" Sebastian replied, "Ariel, wait! Slow down! Don't leave me behind!" Sebastian comes face to face with a glaring Laura and screams. He swims away frantically while Sora and the others paddles up to them. Ariel giggled, "Relax, Sebastian. They don't look like one of them. Right, Flounder?"

She looks down to her fishy friend, who's hiding behind her. Flounder peaked out behind her, "I don't know. There's something weird about them."

"I argee with Flonder with this one, ever since we came here...everything looked bizarre here but these guys look even more strange than everyone else." Said a clown fish. Sora laughed nervously, "What do you mean?"

"Easy there... I these people are someone we can trust." A blue fish replied. The clown fish turned to the other fish, "Dory... There's a duck with an octopuses body... Something about that doesn't look right!"

"Well, Merlin... They do seem... a little different. Where are you from?" She asked as she swam around Sora much to Kairi's annyoance. Sora replied nervously, "We're from kind of far away. And we're not really used to these waters."

"Yeah... We were trying to figure out how everyone else swam around here..." Iron Man picked up where Sora left off. Naminè and Kairi then turned to Merlin wondering if this was Nemo's dad. Goofy was having a staring contest with Flounder. Ariel nodded understanding them, "Oh, I see. In that case... Sebastian can show you how we swim around here."

"Ariel, King Triton will not like this!" Sebastian replied. Ariel rolls her eyes and smiles, "Oh, don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Easy for you to say... Okay, it's time you learn how to swim properly. Practice swimming with Flounder. Try to tag him. All right. Begin." Sora and the others proceeded to do so as Kairi and Naminè swam up to Merlin as Dory smiled, "Hi, I'm Dory! Mister grumpy is Merlin."

"Don't call me that." Merlin replied. Kairi smiled, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Kairi and this is my sister Naminè."

"Yeah, nice to meet. Shouldn't you be practicing how to swim in these waters?" Merlin asked. Dory replied, "Oh, don't mind him. He just upset because he lost his son, Elmo." Merlin corrected her, "Nemo."

"He woundn't by any chance look like a small version of you... But has a small fin..." Kairi asked. Merlin turned to her, "That's him! You've seen my son!" Naminè nodded, "Yes, and when we find what we're looking for, we should be able to return him to you."

"Great! Finally, a chance to find my son!" Merlin beamed. When Dory greeted them again, "Hi, I'm Dory..."

Kairi and Naminè looked to Dory as Merlin signed, "I so sorry she has short term memory loss."

"It's alright." Kairi nodded with understanding meanwhile everyone was getting the hang of swimming. Sebastian told them, "Good job. Now let's move onto self-defense."

"Sebastian!" He looks over to Ariel, who is pointing to the Heartless swimming towards them from the tunnel. Sebastian starts swimming furiously as Ariel swims into a side cave, "Class is over. Good luck!"

Sebastian closes himself, Merlin, Dory, and Flounder in a clamshell. Pumbaa eyes widened, "It's the monsters from before!"

"Avengers! Take them down!" Cap ordered. As everyone charged at the Heartless. It was much easier to tak them down since Mose of them had there hands. Once the Heartless were finished, Ariel swims back when they're gone, and Sora opens the clamshell. Ariel realized, "Those creatures chased us here."

"Oh, no! Those monsters might be heading for the palace, too!" Sebastian gasped. Ariel replied, "We'd better head back right away!"

"But, wh-what if we run into more on our way back?" Flounder asked. She looks over at the heroes, "I'm sorry, but we need your help. Please come to the palace with us."

"No problem... killing those monsters is what we do." Zen smiled. Cap asked, "How do we get to the palace?"

"The trident markers on the walls point the way there. We won't get lost as long as we follow them." Ariel explains as she gestured to on of the markers. Sora smiled, "Okay, let's get going."

Everyone then began swimming, back to the palace. As they did, Ariel turned to them, "So, what brings you to this part of the ocean?" Sora explained, "Those monsters you just saw... They've been appearing everywhere... we've join forces all over the... ocean... to stop them. We call ourselves the Avengers."

"Cool..." Ariel said with an impressed look. Kairi felt really uncoftable about this as Anna swam up to her, "You alright Kairi?"

"Huh?... Yeah... I'm fine..." Kairi replied. Anna rasied an eyebrow... was Kairi jealous? Merlin swam up to them, "So... what is it we need to find to get my son back?" Namine replied, "We'll explain once we're safe at the palace."

"Safe from what?" Dory asked. Merlin reminded her, "The monsters that attacked us five minutes ago!"

"Oh... there's no such thing as monsters." Dory laughed as Merlin signed. Ezra turned around, "Tell them that!" More Heartless came swiming their way as Thor swung his hammer, "I shall deal with these Heartless..." Before he could attack, Kim stopped him, "Easy big guy... If you struck them with lightning, you'll kill us all. Water and eletricizity don't mix with us."

"We have to do this the old fashoin way then..." Riku stated as he summoned his Keyblade. The others pulled out their weapons as Sebastian replied, "There's no need... we're almost there. We'll be safe once where inside." Everyone follow the crabs lead but not without returning fire upon the swam to King Triton's Palace, pursued by Heartless. As they enter the Throne Room, a bolt of lightning obliterates the all the Heartless. All the Avengers were impressed as they turned to their savior, "That was too close. As long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace."

"Daddy!" Ariel greeted as she swims up to him, smiling. Triton replied, "Oh, Ariel! When will you listen? It's dangerous out there!" She rolled her eyes in annyoance as her father continuied, "Strange creatures lurk outside." (He gazes at Sora and the Avengers with a stern look. Sebastian cleared his throat as he introduced, "Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas: His Majesty, King Triton."

"And who are they?" He asked. Ariel explained, "They helped us fight off those creatures." Triton rasied an eyebrow, "They don't look familiar." He then looked to Sora, "Then again... There's something about that boy..."

"Yeah... We're from an ocean very far away." Anna explained. Olaf nodded, "Yup. We came to find the Keyhole." Everyone glared at him as they shushed him, "Olaf!"

"The what?" Titron eyes widened. Ariel asked, "What's that?" Goofy seeing how there was no point of hidding it now tried to explain, "A-hyuck! Well, it's a..." Triton cut him off with an angry look, "There's no such thing! Certainly not here!"

"But, Daddy..." Ariel tried to speak but Triton told her, "Ariel, not another word! You are not to leave the palace. Is that clear?" She scowled at him before swimming away. Sora, and the others swim after her. Once they were gone, Triton sighed, "Perhaps I'm being too strict... I'm just concerned for her safety... I can't aford to lose another family memeber..."

He watched as they swam away as Sebastian agreed with him, "Of course, Your Majesty. But I must admit, now I'm quite curious about this Keyhole."

"That need not concern you, Sebastian. Have you anything to report?" He asked. Sebastian nodded, "Just as you suspected, Your Majesty, they seem to be coming from Ursula's grotto."

"I knew it! That sea witch is up to no good again!" He strokes his long white beard, "I see exile from the palace has taught her nothing." Sebastian nodded, "Yes, she poses serious danger."

"And I told you to keep Ariel away from such danger, did I not?" He rasied an eye brow. Sebastian replied nervously, "Your Majesty, please, I, uh..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ariel leads the others to the Undersea Valley. Sora turned to the others, "Do you think Trtion knows about the out side worlds? And the Keyhole?" Thor shrugged, "It's possible."

"It's also posssible that he knew who Zack was... Maybe, he'll ease eup if he knew that he was your son." Cloud added. Ariel then told them, "Come to my grotto. I want to show you something." She points to a large boulder on the sea floor, "There it is. See?"

"We see it. We'll follow your lead." Kannan nodded. Everyone follow the mermiad, Stitch moved the boulder aside allowing everyone to get inside before Stitch joined them. They enter Ariel's Grotto, which is filled with various things from the other worlds. Ariel smiled, "Look at all the wonderful things Flounder and I've collected. I think it's all from the outside world."

At the end of the room, there is a trident-shaped impression in the rock as she explained, "Someday, I'm going to see what's out there. I want to see other worlds. Does that sound strange?"

"No. Not at all. Riku, Kairi, and I used to feel the same way." Sora smiled. Ariel rasied an eyebrow, "Used to?" Sora quickly realized his slip up, "I mean...We still do. Different oceans, same world. Right, guys?"

Everyone quickly nodded in agreement while Kairi only did it half heartly. Ariel smiled as she smiled as music started to play. Tony signed, "Yep, he comes another song... seriously though where is that coming from. My armor can't detect it."

 _"Look at this stuff...Isn't it neat?... Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?... Wouldn't you think I'm the girl... The girl who has everything?..."_ Areil sang as she went through her things. Everyone watched as she continued, _"Look at this trove... Treasures untoldHow many wonders can one cavern hold?... Looking around here you think... Sure, she's got everything..."_

 _"I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty... I've got whozits and whatzits galore... You want thingsabobs?... I've got twenty!..."_ She offected dimonds and jewels which Jack and Rocket eargly accept untill Mulan and Namine made them return them, _"But who cares?... No big dealI want more..."_

 _"I wanna be where the people are... I wanna see, wanna see them dancing... Walking around on those... what do you call 'em?"_ Ariel wonder was Goofy gestured to his feet as Ariel remembereed, _"Oh... feet!"_

 _"Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far... Legs are required for jumping, dancing... Strolling along down a... what's that word again?... Street..."_ The mermaid sang, _"Up where they walk, up where they run... Up where they stay all day in the sun... Wanderin' free... wish I could be... Part of that world..."_

 _"What would I give if I could live out of these waters?... What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?... Bet'cha on land they understand... Bet they don't reprimand their daughters..."_ Ariel sang as Anna muttered, "You'd lose that bet..."

 _"Bright young women... sick of swimming... Ready to stand... I'm ready to know what the people know... Ask 'em my questions and get some answers... What's a fire and why does it... what's the word?... Burn?..."_ Areil sang as Mushu muttered, "You making this dragon really meanless down here right noe..."

 _"When's it my turn?... Wouldn't I love... love to explore those worlds up above?... Out of the sea... Wish I could be... Part of that world... Out of the sea Wish I could be... Part of that world..."_ Ariel finished her song. Dory commented, "Nice song."

"Thanks, Dory... Hey, why don't we try looking for that Keyhole you were talking about?" Ariel offered. Sora was grateful but remembered, "But your father said..."

"Oh, he treats me like a little girl. He never wants to let me do anything. He just... He just doesn't understand." Ariel replied. Sebastian listens from behind a rock, with a sad look on his face. Merlin swam up, "Look... I get were you fathers at... I used to be like that every since my wife and the rest of my childern died..." Everyone then shuddenly felt so bad for Merlin as he continued, "But if this Keyhole is the best chance of getting my son back... then we have to find it..."

"Then it's settled." Ariel smiled as she told them, "There's an old shipwreak near by here... maybe there can be a clue how to find it there..."

"But Areil... to only way there is through a current and there wass this really big fish who can swim against the current. But he's scared of those weird things swimming around... he's not going to be around to help us..." Flunder pointed out. Everyone signed as Merlin came up with something, "Actually... I do know somebody who can help us..."

"Can you take us to them?" Cap asked. Merlin nodded, as Cap turned to Ariel, "Alright... but stay close to us... if you won't listen to your father... then at least stay close to us so we can defend you..." Areil nodded as they swam off to find Merlin's friends...

* * *

Meanwhile, Ursla watched them from her lair. The sea witch gazes into her cauldron at an image of Sora and Ariel, laughing to herself, "Those impudent fools will never find the Keyhole." The image of Ariel floats out of the cauldron with Ursula's hand movements as she added, "But the girl could prove useful. And I've got the Heartless on my side. Triton, my dear brother... Your day is coming." She then laughs wickedly as she already forms a plan...

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter... Fun fact, apperaintly for the Broadway they made Ursula and Trition siblings... so, I decided to do it in this version because... story purposes... no spoliors now... Anyways, next time, our heroes get help from a certain Sea Turtle who also surived his world along with the other sea turtles... Once, they find a clue... there's a shark attack! Can they surive this deadly attack? If they do, can Sebastion convice Ariel to stay in the sea?** **Be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already, be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	103. Chapter 102: Under the Sea

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Square Enix and Disney. Wow, I have another one done already... Well, let's jus get those reviews over with and we can get started...**

 **ajjr12: No... In fact... They can't really get to the surface as easily... Elsa's winter has frozen this worlds ocean... Yeah, I know the ocean can't freeze... unless their was an eternal ice age that wiped out all living things and no longer with a sun but go with me on this...**

 **sokai fan: Okay, first... Eric's not in the story since this based on the KH story of The Little Mermind from the first game. Besides, the ice is separating them. And it would be awkward to do all those sences from the movie in a frozen environment. Besides, Ariel's not going either because of the result of this world's plot. (Awkward Avoidance Viking shows up.) No I don't need you right now. (** **Awkward Avoidance Viking leaves)**

 **Mickol93: Thank you. And I'm fine. I'm happy. I'm good. I'm not trying to sound depressed. Thanks for asking...**

 **God of the Challenge: I actually have something else planned... Trust me, it's going to be great!**

 **Now with that out of the way, let's move on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 102: Under the Sea

"Okay, grab shell, dude!" Crush the turtle told the Avengers. Anna raised an eyebrow until they started going down current, "Grab wh-a-a-at?!"

Crushed laughed as they when through the current with the other sea turtles. Merlin, Pumbaa, Timon, and Sebastian screamed as the others enjoyed themselves as they went through the current. Once they slowed down Sora beamed, "That was awesome!"

"So... Spikey hair dude. What brings you to this side of the ocean?" Crush asked. Sora replied, "Well... Mister Turtle..."

"Dude, Mr Turtle is my father. Name's Crush." He laughed. Sora quickly replied, "Oh, sorry... in short... where trying to find the Keyhole to reunite Merlin with his son and save this world from the Heartless..."

"Sweet..." Crush smirked. As Riku nodded, "Totally..." Sabine asked, "So, how did you and your people managed to escape the Heartless?" Crush shrugged, "Don't know... one moment we were swimming for our lives the next thing we know, we appeared on a completely different ocean... Hope what you're looking for can help us. Oh, and Jellyman, I hope you able to find your son... again."

"Jellyman? Again?" Ariel asked. Merlin signed, "Long story." Dory smiled, "Wow! I wish you could tell sometime." Merlin looked at her, "Dory... you we're there... it's how we met."

"No way... I'm in the story... oh, that is so thoughtful of you to involve me." Dory smiled. Sebastian asked, "How much longer until we get there?" Crush replied, "All right, we're here, dudes. Get ready! Your exit's coming up, dudes."

"Where? I don't see it." Kairi wondered. Dory beamed, "Right there. I see it." Everyone's eyes widened as Timon asked, "You mean the swirling vortex of terror?"

"That's it, dude." Crush replied. Timon signed, "Of course it is." Crush told them, "First, find your exit buddy." Kairi quickly held on to Sora before anyone else could get to him. (Mostly Ariel, she was fine with everyone else.) Everyone else found a friend to hold on too. Crush asked, "Do you have your exit buddy?"

"Yes." Everyone nodded. Crush told them, "Squirt here will now give you a rundown on proper exiting technique." Merlin wondered, "Hopefully, I'll understand it this time..." Squirt, Crush's son, swam up to them, "Good afternoon. We're going to have a great jump today. Crank a hard cutback as you hit the wall. There's a screaming bottom turn, so watch out. Remember, rip it, roll it and punch it!"

Everyone had absoultily no clue what he said, as Anna stated, "It's like he's trying to speak to us, I know it. You're really cute, but we don't know what you're saying. Say the first thing again." Crush told them, "Okay, Jellyman and friends. Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!" Everyone was then sent through the current until they finally came to a stop as Timon admitted, "That was... fun! I actually enjoyed that."

"Me too." Pumbaa added. Sebastian on the other hand, "I think I'm going to be sick..." Dory looked up, " Hey, look, turtles!" Crush laughed, "Ha ha! Most excellent! Now, turn your fishy tails round... and swim straight on through to the ship wreak! No worries, man! No worries!"

"Thank you, Crush! Bye!" Sora waved as the others waved them goodbye. Crush waved, "Bye, Jellyman! You tell your little dude I said hi, OK? Bye Spikey! See ya later, dudes!" Sora then realized he been holding on to Kairi that whole time... and they blushed... Anna signed, no surprise there. They still had a long way to go. Anna turned to Areil, "So? To the ship wreak?"

Ariel nodded as she lead the way to a large area with a Sunken Ship. They enter the ship and an ominous shape swims in the waters above. Pumbaa shivered, "Uh... Timon... this place reminds me too much of the elephant graveyard..."

"Relax, Pumbaa... There aren't any hyenas down here..." Kannan reassured him. Once they reach a stateroom inside the sunken ship, the found a chest. Wolverine wondered, "What's this?" Sora replied, "One way to find out..."

Sora summons his Keyblade and little taps it and it opened up to reveal a crystal trident inside a treasure chest. Ariel thought, " Hmm... Its shape reminds me of something..."

"Oh! I know! It's the same craving back in the Ariel's grotto!" Dory beamed. Everyone turned in shock that, she actually remembered that. Merlin stated, "She has her moments." Namine took a look at it, "Hmm... there's strange magic involved... this kinda spell is more powerful then anything I could cast..."

"Really? So what can it do?" Cap asked. Namine shrugged, "I can't saw for certain... but I believe it can reveal to us the Keyhole...if placed in the right place." Iron Man picked it up, "Alright, my armor's picking up a quick we we can get back... I suggest we hurry before we run into trouble..." Just then, a huge shark crashes through the window, attempting to bite them as Tony stated, "Like that!"

Timon and Pumbaa screamed as Timon grabbed on to Pumbaa, "Run, Pumbaa, RUN!" Pumbaa told him, "But we're under water... we can't run..." Timon corrected, "Then swim, Pumbaa, SWIM!" Pumbaa then swam off as fast as he could out of the boat. The shark was unable to swim inside the shape due to its size, so it swims away and decides to go after those two. Mulan stated, "We've gotta help them!"

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Wolverine declared as he popped out his claws as his daughter did the same as they swam after the shark. The chased last for quiet away, until the shark finally got Puumbaa and Timon trapped in a corner. However, before the shark known as Glut could eat, Cap got ahead and slammed the shark away with his shield. Thor knocked the shark away by throwing his hammer as Stitch rolled into a all at the same time and knocked the shark away. Flounder stated, "Next time, we're coming here... it's going to be with them..."

The shark then charged into attack and Laura and Logan did the same until glut was held back by three other sharks much to everyone's surprise. Merlin recognize them, "Bruce, Anchor, Chum?" Bruce smiled, "Hey, Merlin and Dory! Sorry about that, our new recruit is have a bit of trouble for his first week."

"Recruit? For what?" Ezra asked. Bruce told them others as they had a tight grip on Glut, " Let us all say the pledge." The three sharks then said together, "I am a nice shark, not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this image... I must first change myself. Fish are friends, not food. "

"Huh? Now, there's something you don't see every day." Anna admitted. Kronk wondered, "And the uh... other things weren't?" Anna nodded, "Good point."

"It was just a shock to us too..." Merlin nodded. Dory smiled, "I'm even an honor member..." Kristoff stated, "This just keeps getting weirder..." Everyone nodded as Bruce stated, "See you tonight, Dory."

"Yeah, we'll make sure Glut's ready by then." Anchor added. Chum added as they left, "Remember, fish are friends..."

"Not food!" Dory finished. Ariel smiled, "Cool... that should make this place allot safer for fish. Now, let's find where this Keyhole is." Sebastian stated, "Look... while I am curious about his Keyhole... but Iwhat I do know that the human world is a mess..." Music started playing as the crab continued, "...Life under the sea... is better than anything they got up there!"

 _"The seaweed is always greener... In somebody else's lake..."_ Sebastian sang as Cap signed, "Great... more singing..." Sebastian continued, _"You dream about going up there... But that is a big mistake..."_ Just then more fish swam in as he sang, _"Just look at the world around you... Right here on the ocean floor... Such wonderful things surround you... What more is you lookin' for?"_

 _"Under the sea... Under the sea... Darling it's better... Down where it's wetter... Take it from me..."_ Sebastian sang, _"Up on the shore they work all day... Out in the sun they slave away... While we devotin'... Full time to floatin'... Under the sea..."_

 _"Down here all the fish is happy... As off through the waves they roll..."_ Sebastian sang as the other fish joined in, _"The fish on the land ain't happy... They sad 'cause they in their bowl"_

 _"But fish in the bowl is lucky... They in for a worser fate... One day when the boss get hungry..."_ Sebastian sang as an older fish sang, _"Guess who's gon' be on the plate?"_ Timon and Pumbaa shivered at that as Sora joined in, _"Under the sea... Under the sea..."_

 _"Nobody beat us... Fry us and eat us... In fricassee..."_ Sora and Sebastian sang together, _"We what the land folks loves to cook... Under the sea we off the hook... We got no troubles... Life is the bubbles..."_

 _"Under the sea..."_ Sebastian sang as the other heroes joined in minus Laura and her father, _"Under the sea..."_

 _"Under the sea..."_ Sebastian sang as the other heroes joined in, _"Under the sea..."_

 _"Since life is sweet here... We got the beat here... Naturally..."_ Sebastian sang as the others repeated, _"Naturally..."_

 _"Even the sturgeon an' the ray..."_ Sora sang as Kairi joined in, _"They get the urge 'n' start to play..."_

 _"We got the spirit... You got to hear it... Under the sea..."_ Everyone sang. Sebastian sang as he gestured to the fish playing music, " _The newt play the flute... The carp play the harp... The plaice play the bass... And they soundin' sharp... The bass play the brass... The chub play the tub... The fluke is the duke of soul..."_

 _"Yeah..."_ A fish sang as Sebastian continued, _"The ray he can play... The lings on the strings... The trout rockin' out... The blackfish she sings... The smelt and the sprat... They know where it's at... An' oh that blowfish blow..."_

Everyone began dancing along to the music even Ariel expect the Logan family. Logan signed, "I need a smoke... and the worse part I can't because we're underwater..." Kairi nodded, "Good... because they're bad for your health anyway... even though you have a healing factor..." Then everyone move on to the final verse as the crab sang, _"Yeah, under the sea..."_

 _"Under the sea..."_ Sora and Kairi sang. Sebastian sang, _"Under the sea..."_

 _"Under the sea..."_ Sora and Kairi sang along side the other Avengers. Kairi sang, _"When the sardine... Begin the beguine... It's music to me..."_ The fish repeated, _"It's music to me..."_

 _"What do they got? A lot of sand... We got a hot crustacean band... Each little clam here... Know how to jam here... Under the sea..."_ Sebastian sang. Sora and Kairi sang as they danced with eachother, _"Each little slug here... Cuttin' a rug here... Under the sea..."_

 _"Each little snail here..." Know how to wail here..."_ Sebastian sang as Song sang, _"That's why it's hotter..."_ As Kairi finished, _"Under the water..."_ Everyone minus Laura and Logan finished the song, _"Ya we in luck here... Down in the muck here... Under the sea..."_ Sora smiled, "Great song Sebastian..."

"Yes... although the whole, 'Darling it's better... Down where it's wetter part... I don't think it means what kids think it means..." Tony stated.

"Uh... what do you think it means?" Sora asked in confusion. Tony was about to start when Anna cut him off, "Don't you dare! It's better off thinking what we thought it meant as kids." Merlin cleared his throat, "So, let's find the Keyhole then..." Everyone nodded leaving Sebastion dumb founded... even after the whole song the still want to search for this keyhole. It left him with only one option...

* * *

They return to Ariel's Grotto and place the crystal trident in the rocky impression. However, before the spell could start Ariel's father called out, "Ariel, you've disobeyed me again!" They turn to see King Triton enter. Sebastian is on the floor as Trtion continued, "I told you not to leave the palace!"

He sees the crystal trident and is filled with anger. He raises his trident, which starts to glow. Ariel tries to stop him, "Daddy, no!" A bolt of lightning fires from the trident and destroys the crystal. Ariel looked down sadly, "How could you..."

She swims away from him and Triton turned his eyes on Sora, "Young man, you're not from another ocean. You're from another world. Aren't you?" Everyone was shocked by this, "Huh?"

"Then you must be the key bearer." The king assumed. Sora asked, "How did you know?"

"You may fool Ariel, but you can't fool me. You don't know your dorsal fin from your tail." He pointed out. Sora turned to their friends who shrugged, they were just as clueless as he was, Triton continued, "As the key bearer, you must already know... One must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds."

"Of course I know that, but..." Sora nodded and tried to explain. Triton continued, "You have violated this principle. Not only that but you deliberately told others as well. The key bearer shatters peace and brings ruin."

"But, Sora's not like that. He's the Son of Zack Fair, a hero! You might know him actually." Anna tired to explain. Triton replied, "Never heard of him." Everyone was shocked by this... how could he not know... unless Zack never came to this world. Triton turned to leave, " I thank you for saving my daughter. But there is no room in my ocean for you or your key." Triton leaves the grotto, leaving Sora staring down at the Keyblade wondering if he was right. Timon stated, "Well, this stinks."

"Sorry." Pumbaa apologized. Timon turned to him, " Not you! This! With out the that thing, we can't find the keyhole... and if we can't find the keyhole..." Merlin frowned as he finished, "I can't ever see my son again..."

"Merlin... we're so sorry..." Namine frowned. Merlin turned to them, "No... it's not you're fault... Thank you for trying to help..." Wolverine looked around, "Has anyone seen Rocket, Jack, or Groot?"

Everyone noticed they have gone missing...

* * *

 **Well, that will conclude this chapter. Wow, they could have used the** **Awkward Avoidance Viking right there. Anyways, next time, we find out what those three are up to and they discover that while King Triton might not have known Zack... He does know someone else related to Sora. Meanwhile, Ursala talks to Ariel and no good can come from that. What will happen to these poor unfortunate souls? Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, be sure to leave a review and also if you haven't already be sure to follow or fav. as well. See you next time!**


	104. Chapter 103: Poor Unfortunate Souls

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Square Enix and Disney. Alright, and here's another chapter. Now, before we begin let's reply to some reviews.**

 **Mickol93: Thank you! Sure, I'd love to here you're suggestions.**

 **Glenn: Thank you! Yep, they're going to try to steal from them. They won't get too far with it though.**

 **Guest: Not even close. She'd drown without a potion. Or magic that tra forms you. Last I check, Elsa doesn't have that.**

 **Dexter: Yep, it's one of those two... You'll see... ;)**

 **Well with that out of the way let's get started...**

* * *

Chapter 103: Poor Unfortunate Souls

Rocket, Jack and Groot swam deeper in the Kingdom, after a while Groot asked, "I am Groot?" Rocket replied, "Well, Groot... Since Ariel's old man won't let us help his kingdom and that she has some pretty valuable stuff that she has no clue what they are... We're going to take some valuable things as a service package."

"I am Groot." Groot eyes narrowed. Rocket replied, "Of coarse, we still going after the bounty on Xehanort... just after losing all that treasure on treasure planet.., we might as well make a little bonus here and there...By the way, why are you helping us Jack?"

"Captain Jack!" Jack corrected, "And while I may just want my ship back, I'm still a pirate. Savvy?" Rocket nodded, "Fair enough." Just then they heard someone clear their throat. The three turned to see Sora, Riku, Kairi, Anna, Sabine, Cap, Cloud, and Tifa with their arms crossed, Rocket laughed nervously, "Uh... hey guys... I know what it looks like... and it's not what you think."

"Oh really? Because it looks like you're going to steal from Ariel and her father." Sora replied as his eyes narrowed. Rocket replied, "Hey! If anything I'm teaching them a lesson! King Triton refused to let us help him and now he's going to lose things..."

"We're not giving up on this world! And what about Ariel?! She's our friend and even tried to help us and your going to steal from here too?!" Sora's eyes narrowed. Groot nodded, "I am Groot!"

"You're taking their side?!" Rocket asked. Groot nodded, "I am Groot!"

"I know she's our friend and I know besides the Guardians, the Avengers are the only friends friends we've ever had! But we're going to leave empty handed, if we keep going like this!" Rocket argued. Cap told him, "Heroes don't help people for money!"

"Yeah... and shouldn't the bounty on Xehanort be enough for you already?!" Kairi added. Rocket gasped, "You knew?! How?!"

"Do you think we're that dumb? We've heard you talking about it ever since you joined us!" Anna replied. Rocket argued, "It was that stupid book again wasn't it?!"

"We didn't need the book to know what you're up to." Cloud pointed out. Riku added, "You know, it's people like you that makes Triton less trusting in us."

"Now... let's rejoin the others and figure out another way to help this world and save it from the Heartless!" Sabine told them. Jack grabbed a random item from the self, "Sure, after we grab a few things." The others swam in and began to fight over it, as Sora stated, "Put it back!"

"No!" Rocket and Jack argued. After a minute of struggling, Jack and Rocket finally let go of the items and on of the items opened up and revealed an photo that Sora saw clearly, there was a younger Ariel with her father with a few other girls along with... "Mom?"

Everyone paused and turned to the old photo. Tifa picked it up, "That's... that's Areith alright." Anna asked, "Sora's birth mom?" Kairi pointed out, "It looks like a family photo." Cloud wondered, "Then what's Arieth doing on there?"

Sora just stared at the old photo as Anna turned to him, "You okay?" Sora nodded, "Y-yeah... I'm fine..."

"Alright... we need a word with Triton... or Ariel even... they might know how they know her." Riku replied. Everyone nodded, as Rocket asked, "But how? Triton refuses to even speak to us and Ariel gone's missing."

"Like you said... we need to take a look at that book..." Tifa replied...

* * *

Ariel was alone in the Undersea Garden, crying to herself, when the two devious eels arrive, Flotsam and Jetsam. Flotsam stated, "My, my, the poor child suffers such deep sorrow." They swim around her in circles as Jetsam replied, "What a pity. If only there were something we could do..."

"Wait. Maybe she can be of some help." Flotsam said. Jetsam nodded, "Yes. Maybe she can be of some help to you."

"Who're you talking about?" Ariel wondered as they start swimming upwards in a spiral. Flotsam replied, "Oh, she would surely help you."

"She'd make all your dreams come true." Jetsam continued. They then said togehter, "Ursula can help..." In a flourish of ink, Ursula appears and smiles down at Ariel, "You called, my dear?"

"Sea witch!" Ariel exclaims, shooting past Ursula. She turns and jabs an accusatory finger at the purple-skinned woman. "My father had you banished from the palace! He said that you were eating fish and merpeople!"

Ursula recoils from the redhead, looking offended at the insinuation. "Is that so?" she spits back with her hands planted defiantly on her hips. "Is that really the story they're going with? Ha! Saying such things about me, can you imagine? It's offensive, is what it is!"

Ariel cocks her head curiously. "You mean, that's not true?"

"Not a word!" Ursula swears, though the princess fails to notice that two of her tentacles are crossed. "It was all just a misunderstanding, really, nothing more! Your father and I saw differently about certain things and, well, you know how he can be when you don't follow every one of his orders to the letter."

"I was just wondering if...you can..." Ariel wondered as Ursula finished, "Help you? My dear, sweet child, that's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

 _"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty... They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch.. But you'll find that nowadays... I've mended all my ways... Repented, seen the light, and made a switch... true? Yes..."_ Ursula sang, _" And I fortunately know a little magic... It's a talent that I always have possessed... And dear lady, please don't laughI use it on behalf... Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed... Pathetic..."_

 _"Poor unfortunate souls... In pain, in need..."_ An image of a skiny merman and a fat mermaid appeared as Ursula, _"This one longing to be thinner... That one wants to get the girl... And do I help them?... Yes, indeed..."_ The images turn into a strong muscular merman and the mermaid lost her weight and they hugged each other, _"Those poor unfortunate souls... So sad, so true... They come flocking to my cauldron... Crying, 'Spells, Ursula, please!'And I help them... Yes I do..."_

 _"Now it's happened once or twice... Someone couldn't pay the price... And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals..."_ The images vanished as Ursula continued, _"Yes I've had the odd complain... But on the whole I've been a saint... To those poor unfortunate souls..."_

"Let me guess. You wish to see other worlds. That shouldn't be too hard. After all, your new friends came from another world." Ursula told her. Ariel was shocked by this, "What?"

The witch swims closer to her as she continued, "But they had special help... that mysterious key and the Genie of the lamp." Ariel looks toward the sea floor sadly... she had nothing like that but Ursula told her, "Now, now. Cheer up, sweetie. You have something special, too."

The eels swim around them as Ursula leans in closely, "Now listen carefully. I think the Keyhole they seek is somewhere in the palace. With it I can give you the power to travel to other worlds. Now, my dear, if you can take me there without your daddy knowing... I can help you get to these other worlds you long for. Sp, do we have a deal?"

"If I do this, I might never see my father or sisters again." Ariel realized. Ursula pointed out, "But... you'll have your dream. Life's full of tough choices." She chuckled, "All I need is the Keyhole is... that's all I'm asking." Ursula then sang, _"The worlds up there aren't easy to get to... They far and distance for anyone get to... Yet you have a chance to get this dream... And after all dear, what are dreams for?... Come on, they're just a spell all it takes... Dreams can come true with a little help from me... But I can't help you if you don't help me... we both need each other to get to these worlds... It's she who shows the way who gets to explore..."_

 _"Come on... you poor unfortunate soul... Go ahead... Make your choice... I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day... It won't cost much... So just rejoice..."_ Ursula sang, _"You poor unfortunate soul... It's sad but true... If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet... You've got the pay the toll... Take a gulp and take a breath... And go ahead and take a stroll... Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys... The boss is on a roll... This poor unfortunate soul..."_

"I'll do it." Areil nodded. Ursula grinned...

* * *

After everyone regrouped, Cap asked Namine, "Anything?" Namine shook her head, "I'm sorry, Cap but without that magic crystal... we'll need a powerful magic from this world to reveal it..."

"So... we need to take to triton either way." Kannan signed. Logan nodded, "This isn't going to be easy..."

"Maybe, I could taking to him... one overprotective father to another." Merlin suggested. Mulan shrugged, "I suppose it's worth a shot." Flounder then swam in, "Has anyone seen Ariel... I haven't seen her since she left..."

"We're about to find out..." Riku replied as Sora opened the book and looked for the right page. After a few minutes of reading, he gasped, "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Anna asked. Sora replied, "Ariel made a deal with someone who works with HYDRA... some woman named Ursula..." A familiar voice gasped, "The sea witch!"

Everyone turned to see Sebastian, Cap wondered, "You know who she is?" Sebastian nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. She was once King Triton's sister but when she started eating fish and merpeople King Triton was left with no choice but to banish her. She still causes trouble today! If Ursula get's to the palace without King Triton noticing, she can steal his magic trident and may very well destroy the world for the fun of it!"

"Then we have to get there before that happens!" Thor declared. Sora turned to the crab, "Look, I know you probably went sent to make sure we leave but we need you help if we're going to stop her."

"Usually, I'd never disobey my king... but this is an emergency! Ursula must be stopped!" Sebastian told them, "Follow me!" Everyone follow the crab, hoping they we're too late...

* * *

After Ursula snatches the trident, she laughs evilly, "The trident is mine at last! And I couldn't have done it without your help, my dear." Ariel is at the throne beside her father, who looks terribly weak. Ariel begged, "Ursula, no! I didn't want this!"

"Why not? Aren't you tired of following your dear daddy's orders?" She asked as the eels swim around them, "Oh, yes. We had a deal, didn't we? Time for a little journey... to the dark world of the Heartless!" She rasied the triton but before she could do anything, Flotsam reported, "We cannot find the Keyhole."

"The Keyhole is not here." Jetsam added. Ursula was shocked by this, "What?" She was so sure that it was in the palace. She looks behind her as Sora and the Avengers swim their way. Sora summoned his Keyblade, "There she is! Take her down!"

"Why, we have company. I'm afraid you're a little late, handsome!" She chuckles, raising the trident and vanishing in a burst of ink just as they arrive along with her eels. Rocket complained, "She got away!"

Ariel looks to King Triton, "Daddy!" Triton weekly stated, "The trident... We must get it back." He tried to get up was too week. Sora and Ariel as Sora told him, "Sir, you too wounded. We'll get the trident back for you."

"Even after what I said to you." Triton asked in shock. Sora nodded, "As long Ursula has the trident, innocent lives are in danger. We won't sit around while that happens." Sora turned to the Avengers, "Alright, let's find Ursula before she finds the Keyhole."

They start to swim out, but Ariel stops them, "Wait, I'm going with you! My father is hurt and it's all my fault. I have to stop Ursula and make things right." Sora nodded as Sebastian agreed with her, "That's right. I'm right behind you, Ariel."

"You're majesty. Sebastian told us Ursula was once your sister. Does she have any weaknesses?" Cap asked. Triton nodded, "Ursula draws power from her cauldron. To defeat Ursula, you must strike her cauldron with magic. But that will do nothing once she uses the trident's full power."

"Then we have to stop her before that happens." Iron Man replied. Triton added, "Also, if you do stop her, only an heir of the throne can weird the trident, it's dangerous for anyone else too."

"I can take it once we beat her." Ariel nodded. Sebastian told everyone, "I know where her base of oppression are, follow me..."

Ariel and the Avengers followed him as Tridon sat to himself hoping his daughter would return unharmed, unlike the one who disappeared and never returned...

* * *

 **And here's a good place to stop. Next time, our heroes battle with Ursula but they find out, it's easier said then done. On the bright side, their not going to be slowed by the Gameplay. Lol. Can our heroes ever hope to defeat Ursula? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review. Also, if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See ya next time!**


	105. Chapter 104: Outrageous!

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Square Enix and Disney. And here's another chapter which I actually got a couple since the last chapter... Cool! Let's reply to them before continuing on...**

 **Mickol93: Thank You! But I haven't seen any of those so, I have no clue what you're talking about other than it involves the Power Rangers. Sorry.**

 **SORARULES23: Thank you... Oh, I'll have to fix that later on. Thank you!**

 **ajjr12: Glad you're enjoying it and that clue will be shown in the next chapter.**

 **Guest: Well... They are related but not like that... You'll find out at the end of the chapter...**

 **Well, with that out of the way... Let's continue on to the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 104: Outrageous!

They followed Sebastian to the Sunken Ship area and find a large stone with the marking of a sea monster. Behind a sunken lifeboat nearby, there is an something embedded in the wall. Sora wondered, "What is that thing?" Cap replied, "If I had to guess, it's our way inside..."

"Need some help?" Everyone turned Sebastian as he explained, "I'll show you how it's done." Sebastian swam between the lifeboat and the wall and pushes the small rock in the wall, causing the large leviathan rock to sink into the ocean floor. It was so dark none of them could see anything in their, not even Iron Man. Namine replied, "Alright, we all need to stick together and get ready for anything, she throws at us."

"It's hopeless. This was my only chance of finding my son. Now it's gone." Marlin signed. Dory told them, "I got this guys..." She swam up to him and smiled, "Hey, Mr. Grumpy Gills... when life gets you down, you know what you gotta do?"

"I'm not going to ask..." Marlin replied already knowing what comes next. Flonder wondered, "Then I'm going to. I don't know. What you gotta do?"

 _"Just keep swimming... Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming... What do we do? We swim, swim..."_ Dory sang as they all went inside the dark cave. Merlin signed, "Dory, no singing in a time like this."

 _"Ho ho ho ho ho ho... I love to swim... When you want to swim... you got to..."_ Dory continued until Marlin had enough, "See, I'm going to get stuck now with that song! Now it's in my head!"

"Sorry." Dory apologized. Sora wondered, "So, do anyone see anything?" Dory screamed, "Aah! Something's got me." Sora apologized, "That was me. I'm sorry."

"Who's that?" Dory wonderd. Kairi told her, " Dory... It's us... you're friends..." Dory wondered, "Are...Are you my conscience?"

"Guys, let me handle this. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm your conscience. We haven't spoken for a while. How are you?" Marlin asked. Dory replied, "Mmmm... Can't complain." Merlin then asked, "Yeah? Good. Now, Dory, I want you to tell me... Do you see anything?"

"Let's see... I don't see anything... but I hear moaning..." Dory admitted. Kristof admitted, "Hey, I hear it too."

"I take it, that's where we need to go..." Olaf assumed. Sebastian admitted, "Unfortunately... yes..." Pambaa was wondered, "It's so dark and spokey in here... good thing I have my blanket..." He then starts making kissing sounds and declares happily, "My blanket always makes me feel better!"

"That's... my... tail." Timon argued. Pumbaa then realized, "Oh... sorry."

"Sora... please tell me, I'm hold you're hand." Anna hoped. Kristoff replied, "Nope, that's my hand... I can let go if you want to..." Anna replied, "No! You'll do..."

"Guys, I see a light up ahead!" Ezra beamed. Dory wondered, "Hey, conscience? Am I dying?" Marlin replied, "No, we see it too Dory."

"This is it, guys... get ready for anything." Kanan told everyone. As everyone started to become visible again they noticed, what they thought was seedweed was alive. Thor wondered, "What is this?"

"It's... They're merfolk that made deals with Ursula..." Ariel gasped. Iron Man stated, "I assume there ones, the didn't pay up or Ursula went back on her word... she's given them a fate worse than death..."

"Is there anything we can do for them?" Anna asked Namine. She replied, "If we defeat Ursula then we might be break her spell over them... we can only hope they learn from there mistake and not make deals with those like Ursula or worse..."

"Get ready..." Cap stated as they enter her lair. Ursula crawls out of her shell be, scowling. Donald ordered, "Come out! You can't run!"

"Your time has come!" Sebastian added. She swims toward them giving them a frightening look, scaring Sebastian, Timon and Pumbaa, and Donald. She tosses a potion into her cauldron, which starts to glow. Flotsam and Jetsam joined in to aid her. Namine told them, "Genie help me cut off Ursula from her cauldron... they rest of you keep them busy. To put it simply... AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

Cap threw his shield at the eels, knocking them back as everyone began to attack the villians. Genie appeared as a chief along side Namine, "Today on Magic Cheif... We will be making the well famous, the stop-evil-spells-cake... All you need are some eggs..." Genie craks some eggs and poors the yolk in, "...some flour..." Genie throws a whole bag of floor in, "...water and cooking oil..." Genie pulls out a pitcher and scoops some of the water their in and throws a bottle of cooking oil in, "...Genie's magic exiler... Now available at your local moogle store..." Genie dumps it in as he gestured to Namine, "Mix it all together with some light magic..." Namine shrugged a Genie's weirdness but did as he said.

Ursula was about to cast a spell on Ariel when nothing happened, "What the..." She turns to Genie and Namine as Genie pour the cake mix into a bowel as put in an oven, "And preheat your oven to 27,000,000 Fahrenheit, remember that's as hot as the sun, and set it to the proper villain timer..." Genie then took a look at the labels, "Let's see... Jafar... Oogie Boogie... Maleficent... Xehanort... AHA! Ursula!" He pressed the button as he stated, "And my the time you beat your villain... you cake will be ready... just add frosting!"

"Tada!" Namine smiled. Kronk smiled and nodded, "Oh, I love the stop-evil-spells-cake... It's delicious..." Sora beamed, "Way to go, Genie and Namine!"

"No... Impossible!" Urusla declared. Flotsam and Jetsam leaned closer to Mushu sd hr signed, "I may might not be able to breath fire... but I gotta do something.." He takes a deep breath and shot out lighting from his mouth which disintegrates the eels. Mushu stated, "Oh, right... I'm an eletic eel drangon... I breath lighting!"

To Ursula's horror and she swims away in a fury, "You'll pay for this!" Ariel told the others, "Let's go. We must get the trident back before she uses it's full power!"

"Why do I have a feeling we're going to fight her in that phase anyways?" Rocket signed as the Avengers awam after her. When they finally caught up to her in the Open Ocean, they were too late as Ursula declared, "You pathetic fools! I rule the seas now!"

She brandishes the trident and spins upwards. A wave of ink and darkness emanates from below as she begins growing to an immense size. A crown appears on her head and she towers over them, "The sea and all its spoils bow to my power! Finally! After all this time! The oceans belong to me!" She then began singing, " _And now you poor unfortunate souls... Time's up... You're through... Now the power of Poseidon... Has been once again made whole... All the magic of the trident... And the shell in my control!... And now darkness shall reign forever...Over ocean, sea and shoal..."_ She then tells them, "Now see for yourselves how banishment feels!"

 _"You poor... un...fortunate... souls..."_ She finished as they swim upward to escape from her crushing tentacles and she stares down at them with crazed eyes. Hera signed, "It's never easy is it."

"I wish it was!" Sabine stated as she pulled out her blasters. Cap declared, "We have to make her let go of the trident... it's our only chance of defeating her now!" The Avengers charged in. most of their attacks did nothing to her. However, Herc's strength, Thor's hammer, and the Keyblades did the most damage to her at this point. Zeb grabbed the trident in an attempt to pull it away but it shocked him out because he wasn't an heir to the kingdom. After a long fought battle Iron Man swam up to Namine, "I have an idea but it's risky..."

"I think we'll take anything at this point..." Namine replied. Iron Man replied, "Then we're going to need Thor and maybe Genie's help." Speaking of Thor she swats the heroes aside along with him making him drop his hammer. Ursula grinned, "With both the trident and this hammer in my hands... not even Xehanort will be able to stop me... I'll rule all..." She reached out to grab the hammer but it refused to move. Urusla eye's narrowed as she pulled with all her might, despite being stronger than ever the hammer still won't budge, "Rise cursed hammer!"

After reading the book of prophecies, Namine stated, "It will work... in the original timeline when we try this we die doing this... but with Genie's help we can survive this..." Iron Man turned to Thor as he tired to get up, "Thor! Forget what I said! Hit her with everything you got!"

Ursula struggled to lift the hammer as she declared, "I will... have... this... hammer!" Just then, Thor's hammer flew out of her hand and back to Thor as his eyes narrowed, "Nay! YOU SHALL ONLY HAVE THY THUNDER!" He then slammed his hammer to the ground as lightning struck from the sky hitting Ursula. Iron Man, Namine, and Genie created a shield to contain the attack as Ursula screamed in pain. Thor exclaimed, "For Odin! FOR ASGARD!"

Ursula continued to scream as she finally let go of the trident as the attack ended. Namine and Iron Man passed out to exhaustion as Genie caught them. Cap exclaimed, "Ariel! Grab it now!" Ariel swam as fast as she could as soon as Ursula recovered, "No, that's mine! "She tried to reach for it herself but neither of them caught it as it continued to fall until Sora caught it but... instead of shocking him like Zeb it reverted to a size fit able for Sora to use much to everyone's including Sora's shock. Ursula's eyes widened, "B...but how?! Give that back!"

"You want this things power so badly?" Sora's eye narrowed as he re-summoned his Keyblade and aimed both weapons at her, "Then take it and tons more!" a blast fired from both the trident and Keyblade. The combined powers stuck Ursula in a blinding light, all the heroes could hear were her screams and when the light sho ended... there was nothing that remained of her. Sora smiled, "Outrageous!"

Everyone cheered for Sora as Ariel and Sebastian continued to stare in shock both of them knew only an heir to the throne could wield the trident... However, Sora was from another world and he couldn't be one... could it? They swam up to him as Sora asked, "So,...I thought your father said only an heir to the throne could wield the trident."

"He did... this shouldn't be possible..." Ariel replied. Cloud then remembered, "What does the name Arieth Gainsborough mean to you?"

"How do you know that name?" Sebastian asked in shock. Ariel told them, "She's my eldest sister... no one seen her for fifteen years. Why? Do you know her?"

Everyone was shock but it did explain a few things. Cloud encouraged Sora to speak up as he replied, "Arieth... she's my mother."

Ariel, Fonder, and Sebastian gasped at this. Genie then appears with a cake, "It's done! Who wants a slice?!"

No one said anything, as Genie look around, "Did I miss something?"

* * *

 **And that's where it'll end for today. Blew you're minds, didn't I? :) Blew their minds as well. Next time, our heroes return the trident and the heroes learn of Sora's mother's orgin as well as where the Keyhole is. Will Merlin be reunited with his son? How will Triton react to Sora actually being his grandson? I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review, and if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	106. Chapter 105: Mom's Homeworld

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Square Enix and Disney. Wow... I got allot reviews from the last chapter. Shocked allot of you. Alright, before we begin. Let's reply to the reviews...**

 **ajjr12: You never know until you find out. On the downside, that makes Ursala his great aunt. Oh, well. No ones family's perfect.**

 **Guest: 1. It would appear so...**

 **2\. Nope, Sora and Xehanort are not related what so ever... Where did that idea originate anyways because I think I've heard that theory before?**

 **Glenn: Yep, it's true in this fanfic anyways. He's on the surface, I'd imagine. They don't meet until after the story's over.**

 **Guest: Yep! Shocker, isn't it?**

 **KH fans: Yeah, that was their reaction... Off screan. Lol XD Nice one!**

 **Mickol93: Thank you. Glad you enjoyed the big surprise. It's alright.**

 **Guest: That pretty much summons it.**

 **KHIII fan: You'll just have to wait and see...**

 **Well, with that out of the way... Let's continue the story!**

* * *

Chapter 105: Mom's Homeworld

Later, they return to the Throne Room where King Triton was still recovering from his wounds. Ariel swam up to him, "Daddy, I'm so sorry."

"Please don't be angry with her." Anna asked. Triton signed, "It's my fault. You followed Ursula because... I wouldn't let you follow your heart. And when you found that crystal, I lost my temper and destroyed it. I didn't want to lose you the same way, I lost Arieth."

"Speaking of which, your Majesty. We have discovered what happened to her all those years ago." Sebastian spoke up. King Triton was shocked by this, "You have? What happened?" The crab moved aside as Sora carried the trident much to his shock, "I think this belongs to you, sir."

As King Triton took the trident back he wondered, "How were you able to wield the trident?" Sora signed, "Your eldest daughter... She was my mother..." Trident was shocked by this... He then thought back to the last time he ever saw her...

* * *

 _Arieth floated near her father as he played with baby Ariel, she giggled at her father's presence. Triton spoke up, "Sebastian has told me, you've been near the surface world again." She nodded, "I have."_

 _"Arieth... You know the humans are dangerous..." Triton told her. Arieth shook her head, "Not all of them..."_

 _"Look! I don't want to lose you the same way I lost your mother!" Her father exclaimed. She signed, "I know dad... I was there when happened."_

 _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to open old wounds...but you know I love you, right?" Triton asked her. Areith nodded, "I know..."_

 _"And you know how much I despite the humans right?" Triton asked. Arieth nodded as she looked down, "I know... But there's something you should know..."_

 _"Arieth... I don't want to hear another word about the humans. You understand?" Triton asked. Arieth tired to explain, "But daddy..."_

 _"Do,you understand?" He spoke louder. Arieth signed, "Yes, father..."_

 _"Good. I'm going to check on your other sisters." Triton said as he left the room. Arieth signed when he was gone, "Well... That went as well as tell him about getting married..." She looked down to her stomach as she smiled, "Next time, I'm going to bring you along... Maybe then he'll hear me you... He might be mad at first but he'll hear me... Com'on, let's go see your father at home."_

* * *

Triton stared in Sora in shock... That's what Arieth was trying to tell him. She fell in love... with a human of all things... Married him and carried his child. He should have listened to what she had to say. Sora was a bit worried that he be a bit mad at first... Until he started laughing with joy, "I HAVE A GRANDSON TOO?!" Cloud's eyes widened in horror, "Oh no..."

"THAT'S WONDERFUL! I MUST TELL EVERYONE!" He then swam off much to Ariel's and the others protest. He exclaimed, "SEBASTIAN! ARIEL! GUESS WHAT?! I'M A GRANDPA!" Cloud signed, "Oh my gosh, it's true... You really do marry your parents."

Tifa laughed at that. After a few minutes trying to calm him down, he finally did clutching his wound stating, "Tottally worth it." He then frowned, "I should have listened to what she had to say." Ariel asked, "Father?"

"Ariel, you are like Arieth in many ways... She too was fascinated by the humans and the outside worlds. However, she actually had the power to do so..." Triton explained. Tifa wondered, "I'm guessing that's the reason she never told us where she was from. She was worried if we came to vist her home, you'd be furious at us."

"Yes... I made the same mistake twice... And didn't allow her to follow her heart... If I had listened she wouldn't have left..." He then turned to Sora, "Tell me... What happened to you're parents?"

"Actually... Have you ever heard of a man named Xehanort?" Sora asked. Triton's eyes narrowed, "Yes... Unfortunately I do... He's the reason I believe humans and Keyblade weilders can't be trusted... What's he have anything to do with this..."

"It's a long story..." Sora thought. Anna wondered, "Do we even have time to explain it all?"

"Well, we could show him the script and skip to the part where he finishes." Sora offered. Anna turned to the screen, "Oh..." She then pulls out a script, "This script should explain, everything that happened to us... Including your daughter..."

She then handed him the script as he read, "'The Prince of Arendelle,' huh?" He the opened to the first page as Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian swam to his side as he read, "'Prologue. Once upon a time, they're was small Kingdom called Arrendelle. The young prince of Arrendelle finally was ready to marry the girl he loved...'"

* * *

104 Chapters later, everyone tried to stay awake as Triton, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian caught up to the current events, "'Cloud encouraged Sora to speak up as he replied, "Arieth... she's my mother." Ariel, Fonder, and Sebastian gasped at this. Genie then appears with a cake, "It's done! Who wants a slice?! No one said anything, as Genie look around, "Did I miss something?"'"

"Oh, daddy... This is horrible..." Ariel stated. Triton nodded, "I see Xehanort has not learned his lesson during his own banishment as well. And worse he's joined forces with Ursula and other powerful villains. They killed my daughter and son-in-law, I can't let them take my grandson too! There must be something we can do to help them."

"You're absolutely right, your Majesty. If Sora was my Grandson, I would not keep my eye off him. I'd make sure, he make through this quest." Sebastian stated. Triton turned to Sebastian and thought aloud, "Really?" He the stroked his bear as he turned to Ariel , she smiled and they both knew they were thinking the excat same thing, "You're absolutely right, Sebastian."

Of course." He nodded. Triton added, "Sora needs constant supervision."

"Constant." Sebastian agreed, as Areil added, "Someone to watch over him... to keep him and his friends out of trouble."

"All the time..." He agreed although something felt very familiar about this. Triton added, "And to make sure he ends up with the girl he loves in the end of all of this."

"And that's just a bonus." Sebastian nodded as King Triton pointed to him, "And YOU are just the crab to do it." He eyes widened as he turned to the screen, "I can't believe this is happening to me... Again. How'd I gone from a music conductor to a babysitter?"

"Then it's settled, until I've regained my streagth. You will join him on his quest." Triton smiled as he turned to the others. He then called out, "Sora... " Sora woke up as well did the others, "Yes, Grandpa?"

"While, I may not able to travel with you in my current condition..." Triton started as Ariel stated, "And I have to help daddy back to health..." Triton finished, "Sebastian will be accompaning you on your travels."

"Cool." Sora smiled as Sebastian groaned. As King Triton leaned in, "Also, he'll do whatever he can to help you win Kairi's heart." Sora blushed but nodded in apperaction. Then Goofy wondered, "That reminds me, the crystal! Why did you destroy it?"

"The crystal held the power to reveal the Keyhole. Arieth was the one who made it and I assume it's what she used to travel to other worlds other than our own. The Keyhole is dangerous. I had to keep you away from it at any cost." Triton explained. Ariel gasped in shock, "Daddy..."

"Sora, I have one more request before you move on and after return Marlin's son to him: Seal the Keyhole. My trident also holds the power to reveal the Keyhole. Will you do it?" Triton asked. Sora nodded, "Of course. That's what we had in mind from the start."

"Where is the Keyhole, Daddy?" Ariel asked. Triton smiled at his daughter as he handed her the Trident, "You should know better than anyone. It's in your grotto."

"Really... Sora, let's go." Goofy replied. Before, the Avengers could leave, Triton called out to them, "And Sora... Forget what I said before... Come back anytime." Sora smiled and nodded. Anna smiled that Sora still had some living family. While Kairi signed in relief, since Ariel was related to Sora, she wouldn't steal him away from her...

They return to Ariel's Grotto and Ariel uses the trident to reveal the Keyhole. Naminè then used her magic on it, a moments later, Nemo popped out of it, he looked around to his new environment until he saw, "Dad? Dory?" Marlin beamed, "Nemo!" He swam up to hug his son as Sora aimed his Keyblade at it and seals it. Ariel floats over to him, "Tell me, Sora. Your world, other what we read with daddy, what's it like?"

"Oh, about that... Sorry for lying to you." Sora apologized to his newly discovered aunt. Ariel smiled, "It's okay. Besides, if you can travel to other worlds, maybe I can, too." She swims upwards in a spiral, looking towards the surface, "So many places I want to see... I know I'll get there someday. I'll find a way somehow. I'm sure of it."

"Well, if you find it, do me a favor and leave me out of it." He signed. He turned to Sora, "Okay... Let's go." Sora turned to Genie, "Genie?" He smiled, "No problem, Master! Another world coming up." Genie then opened a portal as everyone began to leave through as they took a potion, the other fish Turtles and sharks joined the in waving them good bye... Even Glut who stated, "Fish... Are... Friends... Not... Food..."

"Bye, Sora. Next time you can meet my other sisters. Your aunts. And good luck with Kairi!" Ariel smiled. Sora smiled and nodded, "Okay, just don't make any deals with sea witches... Especially if you do for a man you just met." Ariel giggled and nodded as Sora waved goodbye before leaving to the next world. Once the portal closed Areil smiled and sang, _"I_ _don't know when... I don't know how... But I know something's starting right now... Watch and you'll see... Some day I'll be... Part of your world..."_

* * *

 **Well that will end the chapter and this world. Just two more world's before returning to Arendelle, for those who are wondering. Alright, next time they meet a man who's been transformed into a bear traveling with a younger bear to go where the lights touch the earth while being hunted down by his own brother who thinks both of his brothers are dead because of him. Can they make to the top in time? Why has this man be changed in the first place? Will we see other well know Disney charaters on this world? I hope you enjoy the chapter, be sure to leave a review. Also, if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well.**


	107. Chapter 106: I'm on my way

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Sorry for the long wait and welcome to the those just joining us. Now, we're on the world of Brother Bear. We've gotten really far since we started so let's reply to some reviews and we can move on...**

 **ajjr12: Definitely not for this because I already have all the worlds out but maybe in my X-Men Evolution crossover. You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Dexter: Yes, yes it is. To another you other question I plan to finish all my stories but it's going to be a while before I get back to them.**

 **Mickol93: They will, I hope you enjoy the next chapter and the start of a new world.**

 **Guest: Oh, believe me. Anna and Sora are going to tell her everything that happen. In fact they're currently rewatching the events.**

 **Elsa: That we are... still can't believe half of the things you done.**

 **Sora: Yeah, you kinda had to be there maybe the next time, you can come with us.**

 **Alright moving on...**

 **Guest: Ah... gotta love those twists. The I recommend my X-Men Evolution crossover with Kingdom Hearts. Trust me... there's allot of twists in that series.**

 **Glenn: Actually there's one more world in between that. After this one and the next one we'll return to Arendelle to meet up with and then they'll go to Baymax for reasons you already know if you seen Frozen. Well to be fair Ariel needs to looke after her father due with events with Ursula and Triton wouldn't want to risk losing another child so he send Sebastian.**

 **Guest: That's right.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Believe me when I say... they will.**

 **Guest: Eric isn't in this but he might show up in the quick sence credits.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **sokai fan: Phineas and Ferb and the rest of the gang will show up when they return to Arendelle and a little bit. It did help but he can't breath underwater since he's only human.**

 **sailorsenshi: It's waterproof! :D**

 **Guest: Definitely, but I haven't figured out where yet.**

 **Guest: Yeah, I said these worlds will be based on Disney themes... none of those are owned by Disney, Star Wars, or Marvel. Sorry.**

 **guest: If you caught up to us by now I'm pretty sure you can figure out he can't in this but he can in some of my other fanfics. (See my Star Wars or X-Men crossovers)**

* * *

Chapter 106: I'm on My Way

"Ah, it feels so good to be back to ourselves." Pumbaa smiled. Timon added, "You said it, Pumbaa."

Rocket nodded, "I have to agree, it feels good to be back to our old selves." Groot nodded, "I am Groot."

Carpet twist him self to drench the water from himself as Sora said, "Easy for you to say." The four turned and while Mushu, Stitch, Aqua, Pulto, Sven, Olaf, Rufus, and Pegaus were back to normal and Sebastian, Chopper, and Genie was still themselves. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Sabine, Namine, Cap, Iron Man, Thor, and Hercules were bears. Donald was a duck... a real looking duck. Goofy was a turtle again. Mickey was a chipmunk. Anna, Kronk, Mulan, Hera, and Zeb were sabertooth tigers. Kristoff was a moose. Wolverine and Laura were both wolverines again. Kim, Kannan, Ezra, and Ron were monkeys as Ron complained, "Ah, I'm a monkey again?"

"I thought you said the next world had humans on it?" Anna asked. Sora nodded, "I did... We must have drank the wrong potion. Kronk... Do you know where the human potion is?"

Kronk looked threw his bag, "Yeah... I really need to label these better." Everyone groaned, they were stuck like this for now, as Sebastian complained, "You mean to tell me you have no idea how to change them back?! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would Sora's grandfather say? I'll tell ya what his grandfather'd say: he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what he'd say!"

"Hakuna Matata, Sebastian, no worries. We just need to find another way to change them back to normal." Timon told the crab. Sebastian rolled his eyes, "'Find another way.' Last time I checked there was no other way!" Kanan open the book of prophecies and replied, "Actually, Timon's not wrong... there is another way."

"Really?" Both Timon and Sebastian asked in shock. Kanan explained, "It says here that this world is full of magic. The source of this magic is the ever-changing lights that dance across the sky. The shaman woman of the nearby village told them that these lights are the spirits of their ancestors, and that they had the power to make changes in this world. Small things become big. Winter turns to spring. One thing always changes into another. And they recent changed a man into a bear... if they can do that..."

"Then they can change back to normal. Cool." Kristoff nodded. Anna asked, "So, where do we need to go?" Kanan replied, "On the top of the mountain."

"Really? We've haven't even made it half way on the North Mountain back home." Anna complained. Kairi signed, "Well, we might as well get started." Kanan nodded as he put the book away as Sebastian asked, "So, where is this mountain?"

Everyone paused at that. They had no idea where to go just then they see two bears walking by as Sora asked, "We could ask them." Riku shrugged, "Well, it's never wronged us before." Everyone nodded with agreement, as they ran up to them, "Excuse me?" The older bear nodded, "Yes."

"You wouldn't by any chance know where the lights touch the earth?" Sora asked. He replied, "Actually, we were just on our way there."

"Really? Small world." Tony commented. The smaller bear added, "It actually is it's at the top of the mountain... right by the salmon. They're practically next door." Namine asked, "You wouldn't mind if we tagged along, do you?"

"Sure, I'm Koda and this is Kenai." The younger bear nodded. Sora smiled, "I'm Sora. These are my friends, the Avengers." Kenai nodded, "Nice name."

"I know right... it's so much better than the Heroes of Light." Sora nodded. Just then two mooses ran up to them as they called out, "Hey! Hold on, eh!"

"Wait... wait up." The other called out as they hid behind Kenai, one of them stated, "How's it going, bear boy?...And, uh, smallish bear."

As one of them refueled the young bear's fur, the other moose stated, "Gee, I didn't know you had a little brother."

"He's cute, eh?" His brother stated. Kenai replied, "Well, actually, he's just a..." As they turned they saw the Avengers standing there, "Well, gee, eh? It looks like there's more of you now."

"Yeah. Hey, my name's Rutt. This is my brother, Tuke." Rutt introduce himself and Tuke as he smiled, "How's it going, everybody?"

"Nice to meet you." Anna smiled. They then turned to Kristoff and Sven as Tuke stated, "Hey, check out those too?"

"Yeah, are you to like our distant cousins or something?" Rutt asked. Kristoff was unsure how to answer when Jack spoke up, "Yes, we're from the west... visiting relatives and all that good stuff."

"Sven and Sven you didn't tell me you had cousins all the way over here?" Oalf beamed. Kristoff groaned as Rutt and Tuke believed in Jack's lie. Hercules wondered, "So what brings you two out here by the way."

"OK, there's this hunters, eh, following us, and I was... we was thinking. If we could maybe nust kind of hang out with you guys..." Rutt began as Tuke added, "Yeah, just hang out. That's right."

"Yeah. It'd be fun, you know? I mean, if the hunters who's going to catch up... and... and..." Rutt added as Tuke finished, "Then you eat them."

"Right. Well, that's what we was thinking." Rutt nodded. Everyone was grossed out by that but then Wolverine guessed, "Let me guess, one of them was covered in black and was controlling monsters."

"Yeah. That's them." Tuke nodded. Riku sighed, "It was only a matter of time before we ran into them again."

"We lost those hunters back under the glacier." Kenai told them. Rutt then gestured to their footprints, "So, you don't think he'll follow those?"

"They are quite nice." Tuke added. Cap stated, "There must be a way, we can lose them... even for a little bit."

"Guys. I've got an idea." Kenai stated. Everyone turned to him as they listen in on the plan...

* * *

"OK, this is really weird." Koda stated as everyone rode on Mammoths. Sora beamed, "You kidding, right? Because... THIS IS AWESOME!"

"You've ever ridden one of this guys before, Riku?" Sabine asked. He shook his head, "Nah, there extinct in Arredelle..."

"And they have been on most worlds... but I'm not complaining. Gives me to a chance to preserve power until I can recharge." Iron Man stated as he was now hooked to Thor's hammer, "Thanks for the recharge, big guy."

"Not a problem friend Stark." Thor nodded. Tuke however was arguing with his brother, "Get out, eh. I'm driving."

"When can I have a turn, eh?" Rutt asked. Tuke told him, "It's not as easy as it looks. Now just watch what I do, OK?"

"Well, let's get a backseat or something. I look like you hunted me." Rutt replied. Timon and Pumba lied back as Timon stated, "We should done this on our journey back to the Pridelands but we'd use elephants."

"Agreed." Pumbaa agreed. Sebastian stated, "Easy for you to say... I like it back in the sea." Zeb asked, "Please tell me you're not getting motion sickness."

"If I did, I'd be lying." Sebastian stated. Cap turned to him, "Sorry, Sebastian. But we need to stay a head of Xehanort in any way we can."

"We'll travel again on foot tomorrow." Kim stated. Sebastian groaned, "Oh this is going to be a long night."

* * *

"OK, here's how I remember it. If the snow is white, then it's all right. Yellow or green, it's just not clean. I learned that one the hard way." Koda stated as Olaf nodded, "I hear ya, Koda."

"Oh, that reminds me. Last year at the salmon run, my friend Bucky totally dared me, but I'd heard about this other cub who stuck his tongue to an iceberg, and then he started to float away. And so to save him, they had to, like, rip off his tongue." Koda told everyone when he started impersonating Bucky's friend, "And so now he has to talk, like this all the time and..."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Kenai asked. Hera whispers to Kronk as he told her, "Uh... still working on it."

"Whoa, look. The night rainbow. You can see the spirits from here." Koda stated as everyone looked up to see the lights touching the Earth. Kenai asked is shock, "You know about the great spirits?"

"Yeah. My grandma's up there and my granddad. Mom says the spirits, make all the magical changes of the world, like how the leaves change color, or the moon changes shapes or tadpoles change into frogs." Koda replied. Kenai nodded, "Yeah, I... I get. You know, for a change, maybe they could just leave things alone."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked. Kenai replied, "My brother's a spirit. If I wasn't for him, I... I wouldn't be here." Everyone was shocked by this as Koda asked, "You have a brother up there?"

"Gwarsh..." Goofy stated. Donald wondered, "What happened to him?"

"He was killed by a b... by a monster." He replied. All the heroes turned to each other. They would have to look this up in the Book of Prophecies. Koda wondered, "What's your brother's name?"

"Sitka." Kenai replied. Koda looked up in the sky and smiled, "Thanks, Sitka. If it weren't for you, I would've never met Kenai." Kenai was shocked but he was appreciated it. Koda yawned, "I always wanted a brother."

Koda finally went to sleep once Kenai knew he was asleep he turned to the Avengers, "Let me guess, you guys are all human too?" Kannan nodded, "Most of us."

"How did you figure it out?" Sora asked. Kenai replied, "Well, you're the first animals to carry weapons and some of your are still wear belts and clothes."

"That would be a dead give away." Naminè nodded. Kenai asked, "So, how did you guys get turned into animals?"

"It's a long story..." Anna replied as she laughed sheepishly . Kenai nodded, "Gotcha... guess we all depending on the spirits turning us back on the mountain."

"Yeah... So you've ran into the hunters. We know about the one but what about the other one?" Logan asked. Kenai replied, "He's actually my other brother, Denahi."

"Why is he hunting you then?" Ron wondered. Riku pointed out, "Well, it's not like you can regonize or speak to a bear as a human... unless you're from another world."

"That still doesn't answer the question." Kim stated. Kenai admitted, "I... honestly don't know." Everyone then decided to turn in for the night with hope they'll be human tomorrow...

* * *

 **And that's where we'll stop for today. Yeah, so the Avengers meet up with Kenai and Koda as well as Rutt and Tuke. Btw, have any of watch the movie with those two commentary on the whole thing... it's hilarious. Anyways,** **I hope you enjoy the chapter, be sure to leave a review. Also, if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well...**


	108. Chapter 107: Lost

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Alright, and here's the second part of the Brother Bear world. Now before we begin let's go over some reviews...**

 **Mickol93: So far so good. Finally managed to beat the Sephoirth boss fight in KH2!**

 **SORARULES23: No problem, there's this and the next one before returning back Arendelle to meet up with Elsa. So two worlds. Plus there's also the world of Big Hero 6 before we meet up with the trolls and return to Arredelle for the rest of the story. Also, glad you enjoyed the fact Sora and Ariel are related.**

 **ajjr12: I cannot tell you, there would be spoilers. Sorry.**

 **Leafeon12: Thank you!**

 **Glenn: You'll see... he, he, he... it's gonna be hilarious. XD**

 **mechamikey: No, I believe Disney bought Fox so they could get the rights back to the X-Men and Fantastic 4 so we can have them in the MCU. Plus I can't imagine any of those show being in an rated E 10 and up game. Star Wars and Marvel yes but those shows not so much. Also, I'm not a fan of any of those shows. Sorry.**

 **Well with that out of the way, let's move on to the next chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 107: Lost

The next day, Kristoff, Sven, Rutt, and Tuke were lying down on the mammoth's back. Rutt offered, "So, you want to play I Spy?" Kristoff shrugged, "We've got nothing better to do." Sven nodded as Tuke nodded, "All right. I'll go first."

"OK." Rutt nodded. Tuke stated as they passed by a tree, "I spy... something green." Kristoff and Rutt thought, "Tree?"

"Aww." Tuke groaned. Kristoff asked, "My turn?" Tuke nodded, "Yeah." Kristoff looked around as he stated, "OK, I spy... something tall."

"Tree." Rutt and Tuke answered. Kristoff nodded, "OK. You turn Sven." He then spoke for Sven, "Uh, I spy, something with bark."

"Tree?" The three guessed. Kristoff groaned for Sven, "Aww." Rutt then stated, "OK... I spy something... uh... a vertical log."

"Tree." Kristoff and Tuke guessed. Rutt nodded. "Yeah."

"Guys, I spy..." Tuke began as Rutt and Kristoff cut them off, "Tree."

"Ohh." Tuke groaned. Kristoff sighed, "OK, my turn." Rutt and Tuke stated, "Tree."

"No, I got..." Kristoff was shocked. Tuke told him, "Oh, it counts." Kristoff denied, "I didn't even spy anything."

"It counts!" Rutt and Tuke stated as Sven agreed with them. Kristoff groaned in defeat, "OK. Tree." After a minute, Tuke stated, "Uhh. Let's play something else." Kristoff nodded, "Yeah, there's nothing but trees here anyways."

As everyone began to get up, Pumbaa asked, "So, how far are we from where the lights touch the Earth?" Timon groaned, "Maybe you should ask to our navigator that." However, Koda was the only one still sleeping as Kenai told him, "Uhh. Koda, uh...come on. Koda, wake up."

"Two more months, mom." He mumbled. Sora whispered, "Two more mouths? And Kairi calls me a lazy bum." Anna leaned in, "Well, Bears do hibernate for the winter." Sora nodded, "Good point."

"Koda, we really need you to get up." Kairi told him. He yawned as he finally got up, Kenai asked him, "So, where are we?" Koda looked around and had a face that was completely clueless. Anna wondered, "Well, which way?"

"Um, I think it's that way." Koda replied as he pointed in one direction. Kenai asked, "You think or you know?"

"Uh, that way?" Koda gused as he pointed in another direction. Rocket stated, "We're lost aren't we?"

"Why wasn't I turned into a homing pigeon? Come on." Kenai groaned as he got off the Mammoth. Koda replied, "Hey, riding mammoths was your idea. Thanks for the ride, guys. See you."

Koda got off to join Kenai and one by one the Avengers did the same. Koda decided to tell another one of his stories, "Lucky for you I've been lost worse than this before. Last summer, I was digging for roots with Bucky..."

"Enough with the stories. I don't care about the time you and Binky found, you know, the world's biggest pine cone ever." Kenai groaned. Koda replied, "First of all, his name's Bucky, not Binky. Second, it wasn't a pine cone. It was a pine nut, and it was huge, even bigger than your fat head."

"Ya, sure that Book of Prophecies doesn't have a map or something?" Rocket asked Sora. Groot nodded, "I am Groot." Rocket turned to Groot, "Only you would be interested to that kid's stories."

"Oh, gee, our big guardian bears are leaving, eh?" Rutt pointed out causing the three to gasp. Tuke nodded, "Yeah, yeah, we better follow. Come on." All four struggle, Kristoff stated, "C'mon... we've gotta move!"

"I... can swing your leg..." Rutt stated. Tuke stated, "I can't... I can't get off." Rutt nodded, "Me, neither."

"Guys!" Kristoff called out to his friends but they were out of ear shot. Rutt called out to them, "OK, you guys! I guess we'll...!" Realizing, no one could hear them, he turned to Kristoff, Sven, and Tuke, "I guess we'll just catch up with those guys later, eh?"

"GUYS! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Kristoff tried again. Tuke stated, "Ahh. Good trip, eh?"

"Beauty. You know, I was thinking. Now might be a really good time, for me to drive, eh?" Rutt added. Tuke told them, "Just relax and enjoy the ride."

"Yeah... OK... Whee..." Rutt stated disappointedly. Kristoff sighed as he turned to Sven, "I miss my sled... and being a man."

* * *

"I'm sorry we're lost, OK? Even though it's pretty much Kenai's fault." Koda told everyone. Kenai groaned, "My fault?! That's it!"

"Just remember, if it weren't for me, you'd still be hanging upside down right now." Koda pointed out. Everyone chuckled at that as Kenai replied, "Yeah, well, better than being stuck, in the middle of nowhere with you and your blabbering mouth. 'I'm lost. I can't find my mommy. Will you take me to the salmon run?' Why don't you just grow up?"

"Fine. I'll just go on my own, then." Koda replies with a glare. Kenai told him, "Fine. Go ahead."

"Fine." Koda replied as he turned away from the others. Kenai replied as Koda walked off, "Fine."

"Fine." Koda replied. Everyone turned to Kenai as he asked, "What?"

"You really going to let a defenseless kid wonder off on his own with hunters and monsters out there?" Naminè asked. Kenai groaned, "Aww... what was I thinking?" Everyone the looked around for Koda, they called out, "Koda?! Koda!"

They looked around and entered a cave with some old caveman drawings. Anna stated, "Whoa..." everyone observed each of the drawings around them, but the one that pick up their interests was a man looking like he was going to fight the bear. Koda walked up to them as he told them, "Those monsters are really scary. Escpecially with those sticks."

Everyone turned to Koda... he wasn't afraid of the fearsome bear... he was feared the man. Tifa whispered, "They're more afraid of us then we are of them." Riku nodded, "Yeah but looking at it from another perspective... it really shows you it."

"Come on. Let's go." Kenai told everyone. They all turned to leave, until Olaf wondered, "Hey, where's Sven and Sven and there cousins?"

"Oh my gosh, we forgot Kristoff, Sven, Rutt, and Tuke!" Anna panicked. Cloud told her, "Don't worry, you're highness. I'll get them."

"You will?!" Anna beamed. Cloud nodded, "Yeah..."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you..." Anna bear hugged Cloud. Sora was shocked, "Wow... she's so happy that she's actually hugging my Godfather finally... I guess she must really care for Kristoff."

"Who's this Kristoff you keep referring to?" Olaf wondered. However, before Sora could answer, Wolverine told Cloud, "I'll tag along too. You'll need some way to find our way back to the others."

"Sounds good." Cloud nodded. Sora turned to the others, "Stitch, Carpet... you go with them and help out in anyway you can. The rest of us will meet you at the Salmon run."

"Eh." Stitch nodded as Cloud, Logan, and Stitch hopped on Carpet. Laura quickly did the same, Logan asked, "You sure you want to come with."

Laura just nodded as Cloud shrugged, "She's your daughter."

With that, they flew off as the others continued their journey...

* * *

"I knew we should have made that left turn at Albuquerque." Genie stared in the form of a cartoon bunny. Everyone laughed at that as Kenai asked Koda on his back, "So, you recognize anything yet? Or maybe you can't see past my head."

Everyone laughed at that as Kenai asked, "So, do you really think I have a fat head?"

"Well, if you hunched your shoulders a little, it wouldn't seem so big." Koda joked. Kenai joked as he swung Koda around, "Oh, you mean like this? Or like this? Ha ha! How about this?"

Everyone laughed at that. Just then, they saw two rams locking horns against each other as the bigger ram stated, "Oh, my. That was good.

"Hey, maybe they can give us directions." Koda offered. The shorter ram stated, "Oh, that clears up the sinuses. Oh, it does. OK, OK, OK. OK. Hit me again. I think she's looking. Hello, sweetie. Ha ha ha."

The female ram rolled her eyes as the two rams flirted with her as the bigger ram stated, "Oh, yeah. She's checking me out, all right. Hey, baby." Anna turned to Sora with a smirk, "You didn't fight Riku just to get Kairi's attention, did you?"

"Uh... no..." Sora denied. Anna smirked, "Then why are you blushing."

"How could you possibly know if I am blushing or not? I am currently a bear, I don't even think I am physically able to blush." Sora denied as he went up to speak with the goats as Anna smirked, "Yeah... you're totally blushing."

"What? No, no, no. Come on, you nitwit. Are you out of your head? She's looking at me. Look at that." The shorter ram argued. The bigger ram shook his head, "Right. Like she's looking at your ugly mug?"

"My... excuse me, miss." The short goat stated before locking horns with the bigger ram again, "One second. It's go time, baby."

"Oh, you want to go." The bigger ram taunted. The small tam nodded, "Yeah! Come on, bring it on. Horns up."

"Hey." Sora called out to get their attention. The bigger ram paused as he heard Sora's voice, "Hold on."

"Excuse me." Sora called out again. The bigger ram called out, "What do you want?!" Just the an echo repeated, " _What do you want?!"_

"What is that? Who is that?" The bigger ram wondered. The smaller ram told him, "Hey. Just a minute, bear." The ram then turned to the canyon, "Hey, shut up!" The echo repeated, _"Hey, shut up!"_

"No, you shut up!" The ram argued. Then his echo repeated, _No, you shut up!"_

"No, you shut up!" The bigger ram yelled as the echo repeated, _"No, you shut up!"_

"Hey, will you shut up?!" The smaller ram demanded as the echo repeated, _"Hey, will you shut up?!"_

The Avengers chuckled among themselves as Koda stated, "Ha. I think their horns are screwed on too tight. Ha ha ha ha." Koda then sniffed as he regonized something, "Hey, wait a second. I know this place."

"You do?" Iron Man or Iron Bear asked. Koda nodded, "Yeah. The salmon run's not far."

"That's great!" Mulan beamed. Everyone was smiling until they saw where they had to go. Koda gestured to the a land of geysers, "We just have to go through here." Everyone turned to Koda in horror as he just asked them, "What?"

"We have to go through there! We'd be cool medium rare in there." Sebastian gasped. Jack grinned, "Mmmmm... medium rare." Mushu nodded, "That actually sounds really good right now." Sebastian gasped as everyone exclaimed, "JACK! MUSHU!"

"We're just kidding!" Mushu stated before muttering, "...kinda..." Jack muttered, "Not really..,"

* * *

"Hey, you sure you know where you're going?" Kenai asked as everyone followed Koda through the land of geysers. Koda nodded, "Yeah, yeah, follow me."

Kenai step the ground and hot steam came out causing him to gasp in shock. Cap told everyone, "Be careful everyone." Just as he said that Kairi took a step and hit steam came out. She gasped as Sora asked with concern, "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, Sora." Kairi reassured him, "But has anyone seen Koda." Everyone looked around as Koda was no where to be seen. Kenai called out, "Koda! Koda! Koda?! Where are you?!"

After a minute of search, Koda catches Kenai off guard, landing on top of him with a, "Yaah!" Kenai screamed as he fell to the ground causing Koda to laugh. Everyone sighed in relief knowing the young cub was okay. Kenai told him, "Don't do that."

"Scared you, didn't I?" Koda smirked. Kenai tired to play it cool and replied, "There's scared, and then there's surprised."

"And you were both." Koda laughed causing Kenai to frown. However, Koda got distracted by a weird geyser form, "Whoa." Kenai thought for a minute before smirking. He shushed the others as Pumbaa wondered, "Uh... what's he doing?"

"If I had to guess, Pumbaa, it's a missable failed attempt at payback." Rocket assumed. Groot turned to Rocket, "I am Groot?"

"You'll see." Rocket smirked. Kenai the leaned to Koda's war and roared, "Baah! Roar! Raah!" Koda turned to him unphased, "Nice try. Uh, you got a little spit right there."

Kenai then wiped the spite from his face as everyone laughed. Rocket stated, "Called it." Koda gasped, "Kenai!"

"You're not getting me this time." Kenai laughed with a smirk. Kairi told him, "And this isn't the safest place to play right now."

"No, Kenai, look out!" Koda told him. A spear landed right near where Kenai was. Everyone gasped as they turned to the assailant, Kenai regonized him to be Denahi, his brother. He gasped, "No."

Just then an Organization member walked along side him. He told Denahi, "See? As promised... you can finally avenge your brothers' deaths. I shall deal with the others." He snapped his fingers as Heartless and Nobodies appeared. Koda quickly made a run for it, "Come on!"

"He's right... it's too risky fighting them like this. We need to pull back." Thor nodded. Anna added, "Especially, since the most of us, have to fight with our weapons in our mouths... again."

"Then let's retreat to the Salmon Run... it should be safer there!" Sora stated before cutting down a Heartless that was getting too close. Pumbaa stated, "In that case, shall we run?"

"We shall." Timon nodded as the two turn around and ran away screaming. The others quickly followed except for Kenai who accidentally stepped in the wrong spot letting some stem out. He then got an idea as Denahi and the cloaked figure made charges at him. With a powerful roar, he smashed his paws into the geyser, blinding the two with steam causing Kenai to slip away as the Heartless and Nobodies pursued. After a few minutes of running everyone heard Tifa call out, "Guys, I found us away out of here."

Everyone ran up to her as he gestured to a log near a cliff. And on the other side, the forest, most likely to be where the Salmon Run. Riku looked down, "Uh... you sure there isn't a safer way across?"

"It's the only place that isn't crawling with Heartless and Nobodies. Plus, it's much more stable than that bridge back at Kronk's home." Tifa replied. Cap nodded, "It'll do. Everyone get across but no more than two at a time."

Timon and Pumba quickly ran to the other side, Kenai paused, "Where's Koda?" Mulan stated, "He must still be out there!"

"You guys go on ahead. I'm going back for Koda." Kenai told them as he ran back to the land of geysers. Kairi pointed out, "He hasn't dealt with the Heartless or Nobodies before!"

"Then I'll cover him. You guys get to safety and find a way to convince Riku to get to the other side!" Sora stated as he summoned his Keyblade and ran after Kenai. Everyone turned to Riku and began to think...

* * *

"Kenai! Kenai, where are you?" Koda called out. Just then, Koda saw two figures running towards him. Thinking it was the humans he turned to run from them but it turned out to be just Kenai and Sora. Kenai picked Koda up as Sora defended them. Kids tired to guide them to safety, "Uhh! Uhh! Left, left! No, no, no, the other left!"

Just the Organization member appeared in front of them. He smirked, "Let me guess, you must be Sora Fair. My name is Xaldin, and I'm not sure if you have any cleaver to say or if I would even understand it but you're becoming even bigger trouble than Xehanort thought. You've done well to make it this far but now, your journey ends." He the summoned multiple metal spears. Some he carried with his hands and some his used to wind to carry. Sora defended Koda and Kenai from Xaldin's attacks as they retreated to the bridge...

* * *

"Whoa... Whoa... guys I don't like this idea." Riku stated as he floated in midair. Everyone was was the other side except for Riku as Kannan and Ezra were trying to carry him across with the Force. Ezra told him, "Hold still or we might drop you!"

"It's okay, Riku... you're already half way there." Sabine told him. Kairi called out, "Here they come!"

Everyone turned to see, Sora and Kenai, who was carrying Koda, running from Xaldin. Kim stated, "They need help! Thor!"

Thor quick threw his hammer at Xaldin, the villain didn't see Mjolnir until it was to late and it slammed into him sending him flying out of the fight. Thor's hammer returned to him as Kannan and Ezra sent Riku down, who started kissing the ground again. Iron Man told them, "You all clear, guys! Now let's blow this thing and get out of here!"

Sora gave Kenai quick nodded before running to the other side as Kenai followed him. Kenai almost lost balance, as Koda called out, "Kenai!"

Kenai turned to see Denahi was back, he was trying to take down the log so would fall to the river below. Kenai threw Koda to safety as Sora caught him. Denahi picked up the log and threw it over, Kenai ran as fast as he could and he made it just in the nick of time. Denahi groaned as the bear had escaped him once again. He paced around trying to find a way across. Kenai just stared at his brother as Koda asked, "What are you doing? We got to get out of here!"

Everyone turned to leave as Denahi stared at the last reminder he had of his little brother. The small wooden craven of the Bear Of Love. He held on to it tight as he refused to give up on avenging his brothers. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and leap to the other side as he held on to the log that was stuck on the other end. Rocket stated, "Man, this guys president enough to make Drax proud."

"I am Groot." Groot nodded in agreement. Denahi climbed his way up the log so he could get to the bear. However, his addition weight was pulled the log down. Kenai and Hercules tired to help however they couldn't get a good grin on the log as bog the log and Denahi fell into the river below. After a minute, Denahi resurfaced and held on to the log. Kenai sighed in relief, his brother was safe... for now...

* * *

 **And here's a good place to stop for now. Well, our heroes are safe for now and there on their way to the Salmon Run. What could possibly happen now. And they won't be the only strange visitors appearing on that world. Who you may ask? Well just say the** **bare** **necessities of life will comes to you.** **Anyways,** **I hope you enjoy the chapter, be sure to leave a review. Also, if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you in the next chapter!**


	109. Chapter 108: The Salmon Run

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Square Enix and Disney. And here's the third part of Brother Bear. Now, before we begin let's reply to the reviews...**

 **Leafeon12: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Guest: Sora: For this faction no. The author made it very clear ONLY DISNEY products would be involved. Try checking out the actually crossovers with those or make one of your own.**

 **Glenn: You half correct. :D**

 **ajjr12: Fair enough...**

 **With that out of the way, let's continue on...**

* * *

Chapter 108: The Salmon Run

After a few minutes of silence since the ambush, Koda broke the silence, "Why do they hate us, Kenai?" Kenai replied, "We're bears."

"So?" Kim asked in confusion. Kenai replied, "So, you know how they are. They're... they're killers." Koda wondered, "Wait a minute. Who's the killers?"

"Bears." He answered. Koda wondered, "What? Which bears? I'm not like that, and you're not like that. Heck, I doubt any of us is like that."

"Kid's gotta a point, Kenai." Sabine stated. Kenai admitted, "Well, obviously not all bears. I mean, you're OK, but most bears... most bears will look for any excuse to attack the human."

"Yeah... I'm pretty sure they don't attacked unless provoked... especially space bears... isn't the right, Riku." Anna turned to Riku. Riku looked away in embarrassment as Sabine turned them, "You provoked a space bear? Why would you do?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it." Riku stated. Zeb leaned to Sora, "Which chapter?"

"Chapter 38." Sora whispered. Zeb chuckled as Riku groaned. Koda pointed out, "But, Kenai, he attacked us."

"You know, you're... you're just a cub. When you're older, you'll understand." Kenai told him. Sora whispered to Kenai, "Psst, Kenai... stop being racist against bears... wait..." Sora turned to Anna, "Hey, Anna? Would it be raciest to hate bears when they're not human?"

"I'm... not sure. Maybe animalist? Bearist?" Anna shrugged. Sora turned back to Kenai, "Well... either way stop being such a bear hater. Xehanort murdered my parents... do I hate humanity because of it. No. Do I hate everyone in Xehanort's family? No. You condemn an entire race because the actions of one man or bear."

However, before Sora could move on in the conversation a bird flew past them beaming, "Fish, fish, fish, fish, fish!"

"Huh?" Everyone pauzzled. Koda beamed, "We made it! Ha ha! We're here! Come on!" Koda ran ahead of them, "What? Koda..." Tifa beamed, "Guys, I think we're at the Salmon Run Koda's been talking about."

"Alright!" As everyone followed Koda except Kenai and more birds flew in past him, "Fish, fish, fish, fish, fish!"

"Hey, what are you... Hey, get away! Ow! Go on, shoo!" He tired to shoo them of but he fell in the water. When he got out, he saw that he was surrounded by bears. They were all currently eating Salmon. Kenai couldn't help but scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Aah?"

All the bears just gave him a blank look. One stated, "Hey, you're stirring up the water, dude." The second one added, "Yeah. Try not to scare off the fish there, buddy."

"Uh..." Kenai felt very awkward. Koda broke the tension, "Tug!" The second bear, now known as Tug, beamed as he saw Koda ran towards him, "Hey, Koda, come here! Look at you!"

They laughed as they greeted each other with a hug and laughed. Koda then asked, "Hey, Tug, have you see my mom yet?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I haven't seen her." Tug admitted, "Ha ha. Me and my friends beat her." As Sora and the gang joined up with Kenai. Tug turned to Kenai, "He's with you?"

"Uh, heh. Uh, hi." Kenai smiled sheepishly. Tug sniffed him as Tug stated, "Huh. I've never seen you at the run before. Come to think of it, I don't regonize any of you. Where are you from?"

"Er, uh...well, I-I mean..." Kenai tired to explain. Anna simply said, "It's a long story."

"And who are you?" Tug asked. Sora replied, "Oh, that's my sister, Anna." Tug raised an eyebrow, "Your sister's a saber tooth tiger."

"I was adopted." Sora answered. All bears then stated, "Oooooooooohhhhhh..." Tug nodded, "That explains it."

"And see, Kenai? There's the mountain, just like I promised. The lights touch the top every single night. Ha ha! It's going to be a lot harder getting up there, than it was riding those mammoths." Koda laughed as he gestured to the mountain ahead of them. All the bears question, "Mammoths?"

"Are you kidding me?" A bear stated as Tug stated, "That's kind of weird." Koda nodded, "Yeah. He does a lot of weird stuff, like the way he drinks water with a never sharpens his claws on a tree. He's never hibernated before..." Kenai covered his mouth as he was getting strange looks from the other bears, "Koda. Koda! Ha ha. Ahem. Can I talk to you for a second. Excuse us."

"Hmm. He's kind of jumpy, isn't he?" Tug asked as everyone nodded. Soda and the others joined him. Kenai turned to Koda as he let go, "OK, OK. Koda, I, uh... Uh, I got to get going with the Avengers."

"Well, when you guys come back, we can go and..." Koda started as Kenai cut him off, "I... we won't be coming back."

"What? Why not?" Koda wondered. Kenai tired to find a way to explain, "Because... Well, it's hard to explain."

"You're leaving?" Tug asked as he joined the others. Kenai gasped as he fell over and tired to explain, "Aah! No. I... I mean, yes. Uh, well, it's just that I...I... I don't belong here."

"Don't belong?" Tug and the other bears questioned before smiling, "Every bear belongs here. Ha ha! Come on, buddy. Let's have some fun."

"It's true, my friend. Despite how weird I was to them, I still was welcomed here, if only Mowgli could be here." Another bear stated. A black Panther was lying on a tree groaned, "Oh, will you let that go already?"

"As soon as you learn to smile a little, Baggy." The bear smiled. Sora wondered, "So, you two are not from around here either?"

"You better believe it. Name's Baloo. The sour face Panther is Bagheera." Baloo introduces, "And let me get you a 101 class is how to hang out here. All you got to is..."

" _Look for the... bare necessities... The simple bare necessities... Forget about your worries and your strife..."_ Baloo sang as he saw everyone saw the beauty of this place, _"I mean the... bare necessities... Of mother natures recipes... that bring the bare necessities to life..."_

" _Wherever I wonder... Wherever I roam... I couldnt be founder... of my big home... The bees are buzzing in the trees... To make some honey just for me... When you look under the rock and plants... Take a glance at some pantsy ants... Then maybe you, try a few..."_ Baloo offered. Everyone but Timon and Pumbaa were grossed up. Timon smirked as he and Pumbaa began to eat, "Don't mind if we do."

" _The bare necessities of life will come to you... they'll come to you..."_ Baloo sang. They other bears joined in as they when fishing, swiming, water sliding, and more, " _Look for the... bare necessities... the simple bare necessities... forget about your worries and your strife... We mean the... bare necessities... that's why a bear can rest at ease... with just the bare necessities of life..."_

" _Now when you pick a paw paw... or a prickly pear... and you prick a wrong paw... well next time... beware... don't pick the prickly pear by the paw... when you pick a pear... try to use the claw... but you?don't need to use the claw... when you pick a pear of the big paw paw...Have I given you a clue?"_ Baloo asked as he passed fruit to the Avengers that were currently monkeys. Ron stated, "Man, bears really know how to live."

"Uh-huh!" Rufus nodded. Baloo and the bears sang, " _The bare necessities of life will come to you... They'll come to you..."_

"Well, we are all due for a little break." Anna admitted. All the Avengers ran up to the water side and slide down them. Everyone even Kenai seemed like they were having a great time. Well almost everyone, Sebastian was a little disturbed about bears eating the fish. Kim stated, "Yeah... you better just hang out with everyone eating fruit until dinners over."

"What do mermpeople eat anyways?" Kairi asked. Sebastian turned her and replied, "Well, the answer is..."

" _Oh man, this is really lovely..."_ Baloo states as he floated in the water, " _So just try and relax, cool it, fall apart in my backyard... 'cause let me tell you something everyone, if you act like that bee hive... uh uh, you're working too hard. And don't spent your time, looking around for something you want... but cannot be found... When you find out you've been livin' without it and go along... not thinking about it... I'll tell you somthing true.. The bare necessities of life will come to you.. "_ All the bears, including Kenai and most of the Avengers, all sang along, " _Look for the... bare necessities... the simple bare necessities... forget about your worries and your strife... we mean the... bare necessities... that's why a bear can rest at ease... with just the bare necessities of life."_

" _Yeah, with just the bare neccesities of life."_ Baloo finished as Sora nodded, " _Yeah man!"_

"So, that's what mere people eat?" Kairi asked as Sebastian nodded, "Yeah... and that's the last time I'll ever explain it."

"Wow... it's a good thing I stay long enough to hear the end of that conversation." Kairi stated as her pet kitten meowed...

* * *

Later, that evening all the bears and Avengers sat along each other for story telling. Tug told everyone, "All right, all right. Settle down, everyone, settle down. We... hey, don't throw your fish bones over there. Somebody could choke on that. Look, OK, I'll go first. OK, let's see. The most interesting thing that happened to me this year. Hmm. I'd... Oh, I know, I know, I know. Listen to this. I'd say it was when I finally knocked down that tree... that was blocking the view from my cave. Now I got a family of chipmunks staying at my place."

Everyone laughed at that until said chipmunks began to glare at Tug who then laughed sheepishly, "Ahem. Uh, yeah. All right, all right, everybody, come on, let me see some paws in the air. Who's going to be next? Come on."

Everyone one raised their paws in the air wanting to go next especially Koda. Everyone was saying, "Tug, Tug, I got one!" Tug was playing around with the half eaten fish, " Watch me, watch me. Ha. Hey, got you." He laughed as he finally passed it to an older bear who frowned, "This year, I lost my dear husband Edgar."

"QUIT TELLING EVERYONE I'M DEAD!" A voice deeper in the crowd stated which everyone could only assume was Edgar. The old bear cried, "Sometimes I can still hear his voice."

"I'm getting the next one." Koda told the others. Soon it was another bears term and started speaking in a native language no one understood. Sora turned to another clueless bear, "Do you have idea idea what he just said?"

"Not a word." He replied. Ron added, "Good cause I thought it was just me." The bear started laughing while everyone pretended to understood what he said and tired to laugh along as he passed the fish. Koda ran up to catch the fish, "This is it. I got it, I got-uhh!"

Koda had missed as another bear caught it, this one had goo-goo eyes on a female bear, "I guess it's our turn. This is the year I met the most gorgeous..."

"No, you're gorgeous." The female bear grinned. The bear flirted, "You're gorgeouser."

"See! Why can't you two be like them?!" Anna smirked. Sora stated, "Because, it's disturbing..."

"Get a cave!" Tug stated. The bear from before grumbled in his native language while the older female said, "If only Edgar was alive."

"I TOLD YOU, WOMAN! I'M OVER HERE!" Edgar exclaimed. Anna frowned, "I hope I'm won't be like that with Kristoff... er I mean Hans..." Everyone smirked at that as Herc stated sarcastically, "Sure you did."

"I love you, buttercup." The bear stated as he went to kiss his love. Koda beamed, "I got it this time!"

However, it was caught by Baloo, "Look like it's old Baloo's turn... let's see... ah well this year before Baggy and I got lost in these parts our paths crossed again when I met a young man-cub named Mowgli..."

He then told the tale of the boy as they face hypnotic pythons, singing and dancing monkeys, and a man hating tiger. Everyone was into this story, so much as some of it would have been called, "The Jungle Book." Well, they would of if they knew what a book was. Everyone laughed at Bagheera, when he gave a beautiful eulogy, when they that Baloo died to save Mowgli from Shere Kahn but was so angry when he learned he was only unconscious until the point where he started. When they finally returned Mowgli to the man village, and he went willingly because he fell inlove with a village girl, "...and that was the last time I saw him but I'll know I'll see that kid again one day."

Everyone clapped at Baloo's story as he passed along the fish only this time Sora caught it, "Uh... my turn?"

"That's right. Now, tell us what is the most interesting thing that happened to you this year." Tug asked. Sora asked, "I suppose you all want to know how I was adopted by Sabertooth tigers right?"

Everyone nodded as Sora started, "Well, I only just learned of the story myself but... my parents... my real parents were Zack and Areith Fair..." All the bears beamed at that, Sora paused, "Wait, you're saying you guys knew them too?"

"Knew them? Years ago, they were here on their honeymoon. They were traveling all over the world." Tug beamed. Sebastian muttered, "Or worlds... apparently."

"In there time here, we got close to them and they promised they'd be here with there cub one day..." Tug continued before frowning, "What happened to them?"

Sora then told the tale of Xehanort and he was his dad mortal enemy. He explained why Xehanort hated him and how his dad knew the Anna's parents. And what happened to them. Everyone gave a moment of silence... he then told them how Anna's parents found him and took him in. He told of Elsa's powers and why it was colder than usual (everyone turned to Anna when they learned she got engaged to a stranger, they told her, "Haven't you ever been told not to talk to strangers..." Anna sheepishly as Sora continued the story) he explained of Xehanort's return and his plan to destroy the world ( everyone gasped at that) and so began their journey of meet new and old friends and family to stop the eternal winter and Xehanort, once and for all and bring him to justice. Everyone began talking to themselves. Tug nodded, "This Xehanort sounds like one really evil man. You ever need help stopping him just call for us and we'll be there. You're doing your mother and father proud by doing this."

"Thanks... Alright, let's Here your story Koda." Sora then passed to him, "This has got to be it. Uhh!" But he missed as Kenai caught it hand handed it to him, "Heh. Here you go, Koda."

"You got to tell it, Kenai." Koda told him. Kenai paused, "What?" Tug nodded, "That's right, Kenai. You caught it, you tell it."

"Didn't you play this game when you were a cub?" Koda asked. Kenai looked uncertain, "Uh..." However, they all cheered him on as one bear even stated, "Come on, Keno."

"Ha ha. OK, all right, already, all right. Uh, you want to know what I did this year?" Kenai asked. Everyone replied, "Yeah!"

"I went on the longest, hardest, most exhausting journey I've ever been on, with the biggest pain in the neck I've ever met." Kenai told them as Koda frown but smiled when Kenai added with a smile, "Heh. What do you expect from a little brother?"

"Aww!" Everyone stated as he hugged Koda. Kenai then handed it over to him, "OK, buddy, your turn."

"Ha ha. Let's hear it, Koda." Tug nodded. Ezra nodded, "Yeah, you've been talk about this no stop since we got here."

"Whenever you're ready, kid." Tony added. Koda nodded, "OK, OK. Here we go." He cleared his throat as he quickly said, "This year I watched my mom in a life-and-death struggle, against all odds battling possibly, the most fiercest creature on the face of the earth. OK, who's next?"

"What?" Kenai smiled. Tug waved his paws, "Wait, wait, wait a minute. I think we all want to hear the rest of that one, Koda."

"I thought you might say that. Hmm, let's see. It was probably the fifth or sixth most coldest day, in my entire life." Koda told them to begin with, "Me and mom were eating fish, having a great time, when all of a sudden, she pushes me into the bushes, and tells me to be real quiet. She says, 'I smell something,' so I started sniffing."

Koda sniffed before smirking as he continued, "There was something in the woods, running right toward us, getting closer and closer." One of the other cubs hid behind his mother he was so scared. Kenai chuckled until Koda next part, "And then, out of the trees, jumps the hunter!"

Kenai's eyes widened as all stopped what they were doing with looks of concern. Kenai however knew this story from a different telling as he flashed back when he was still human as Koda told the story, " And now there's nowhere for mama to go. The monster has her backed up against this giant glacier!"

 _Human Kenai aim his spear at her after throwing rocks at her in frustration. Koda continued,_ "The monster attacks-pop! But mom's too quick for him. And before he can do it again, she stands up real big... and yells, 'Go away!'"

 _Kenai nearly fell over the edge of a glacier but he was able to hang onto a ledge. That's when his brothers Sitka and Dehani joined in to help, "_ Kenai!

"Then mom smells more of 'em. There's a whole pack comin' right at us!" _Koda continued. Kenai warned Sitka, "_ _Sitka, no! The bear!" Once he recovered he helped his brothers battle the bear unaware that her cub, Koda, was nearby. Koda then explained, "_ She runs out to stop them, before they can get to me. And all around they're poking her with sticks."

 _Koda then got to the part where his brother, Sitka, sacrifices him to save him and Dehani from the bear, "_ The whole thing broke, and they fell into the water. There was ice everywhere! She couldn't hold her breath any longer before, pow! She burst out of the water. I've never been so scared in my life."

Kenai's eyes widened in as he knew what happened after that. _He remembered wanting revenge as he told Dehani, "_ _I'm going after the bear." He eventually tracked her down, unaware she was trying to find her own son, "_ _Koda?" He fought her to the death, he eventually got to the point where she was charging at him and he held his spear prepared as he laid the killing blow, "_ _AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

 _"What have I done?"_ He thought, " _I killed Koda's mother."_ He was so horrorfied he didn't hear the other bears talking. Tug stated, "Whoa! Fell off a glacier? I've never see anything like that. Can you imagine?"

"Kenai? What's the matter, Kenai?" Hera asked as he backed away and ran off while everyone looked to Koda with concern. Tug even asked, "Hey, Kenai, what's wrong? Where you going?"

"Koda, so what happened next? Was she OK?" Kairi asked with concern. Koda smiled and nodded, "She got out of the water OK, but that's how we got separated. Right after that, I met Kenai." He then realized, he was currently missing, "Kenai?"

* * *

Kenai ran through the forest so filled with guilt, he didn't want to face anyone. The real monster of the story was himself... not Koda's mom. Eventually was allone to think to himself, how was he supposed to tell the others... how was he going to tell Koda. However that opportunity came sooner than he thought when Koda tired to surprise him like he did before, "Rargh! Scared you again, huh?"

"Uh-huh. Yeah." He sadly nodded. All the Avengers that where currently present walked up to him. Mulan wondered, "Where have you been?"

"You look horrible." Herc decided Now was a good of time as any, "Koda."

"My mom says when you eat too much fish, you should just lie down..." Koda started but Kenai cut him off, "Koda. There's something I... uh... y... you know that story you told us a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah." Koda nodded. Kenai replied, "Well, I... I have a story to tell you. In fact, this is all something you should hear." Koda grabbed a bunch of berries and asked egearly, "Really? What's it about?"

"Well, it's kind of about a man, and kind of about a bear. But...mostly it's about a monster, a monster who did something so bad..." Kenai then told the tale of his revenge. As he got deeper in the story everyone began to frown but none more then Koda. Kenai then stated, "Koda, I did something very wrong."

Koda back away saying, "I don't like this story." Kenai frowned as he finished, "Your mother's not coming."

"No." Koda began to cry as he began to run away, Kenai called out, "Koda!" He chased after him as everyone followed him concerned for Koda. What they didn't know as the snow continued to fall that Koda climbed up a tree and began crying to himself. Kenai called out aimlessly, "Koda! Koda! Koda! Koda, I wish I could... If there was-if there was just some way... I-I'd give anything if, I could just..."

He then looked down at his own paw print, he then used his paw to change it show it look like a man's hand print. Kenai sighed, "I'm sorry, Koda. I'm so sorry."

He then turned to leave as he headed to the mountain finally knowing what he's done wrong. Cap sighed sadly, "C'mon, everyone... let's move on."

"Wait... were not really going to leave Koda out here all alone out here." Anna asked as Thor nodded, "The boy has just learned he lost his mother, we can't..."

"I don't like it any better than you. But Tug and the other bears are new by and with any luck Cloud's on his way back with Kristoff, Sven, Rutt, and Tuke. And we need to be human again to stop Dehani from making the same bad choice Kenai made. We'll have to come back for him."

Everyone slowly followed Cap sadly as they each gave there sympathy for Koda. Pumba stopped to look back but Timon told him, "C'mon, Pumbaa..." Pumbaa nodded as he sadly followed and they left Koda alone to think for himself. The question that was going through everyone's minds, " _What now?"_

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter... Poor Koda. When you first saw this movie did you see this coming or was it a complete shock to you as well? Next time, we'll conclude this world with as usual a hit of the next world. Until then, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. See you next time!**


	110. Chapter 109: Brothers All The Same

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Square Enix and Disney. And here's the fourth and final part of Brother Bear. Now before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **SORARULES23: Fair enough, we all have our favs and disliked movies of Disney... I hope the next world you'll enjoy the next world...**

 **Leafeon12: Thank you!**

 **ajjr12: Dude, that one will have some non-Disney movies in there. Not sure if any are Fox but you'll see...**

 **Glenn: I know right... never saw it coming until Koda started telling his story. Disney does a great job with these movies...**

 **Mickol93: Well, hopefully this one will cheer you up.**

 **sailorsenshi13: Good to hear from you again. And thanks for your opinion.**

 **Alright with that out of the way, let's continue on with the next chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 109: Brothers All the Same

Somewhere, deep in the mountains Denahi shivered near the fire as Xaldin lectured, "It's time you dealt with those bears. They're scheming to take everything you have left. And then... your life. Trust no one. Feed your anger! Only anger will keep you strong. "

Dehani shivered as the fires died out from the wind and cold. They guy who agreed to help him avenge his brothers was speaking crazy, Princess of Hearts, Keyblades, other worlds, Heartless, Nobodies, Kingdom Hearts... what did he sigh up for. He close his eyes as he spoke, "I'm sorry, Kenai. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I need help."

Just then they both heard an eagle getting their attention. It turned to Denahi as flew over and pulled his hood over as if it want him to follow it. Denahi eyes widened, "Sitka?" He quickly grabbed his spear as he quickly followed as Xaldin asked, "Where are you going?"

"Following a lead." Denahi simply stated as he followed the bird. Xaldin sighed, why did he have to get a nut job to track Sora and his friends. With no other option... he followed Denahi...

* * *

Meanwhile, Koda sat quietly to himself as he frowned. As he did he heard voices, "Ohh!"

"Look, I am sorry." Said another familiar voice as Rutt and Tuke appeared as Kristoff, Sven, Stitch, Cloud, Wolverine, Laura, and Carpet followed behind. Rutt complained, "If I was driving, this never would've happened."

"Just stop it." Tuke replied. Rutt was currently missing an antler which Stitch was carrying it. Rutt complained, "You never let me drive, you never let me do nothing."

"Oh, trample off, eh? I said I was sorry. Let it go." Tuke replied. Rutt added, "I can't believe you totalled a mammoth, eh." Kristoff had to nod, "That is kinda unbelievable."

"Oh, come on. That mountain came out of nowhere." Tuke defended himself. Wolverine rolled his eyes, "Really? Is that the best you can come up with?" Cloud stated, "Look, one of us may know how to fix it so can you just hug and make up already?"

"I'm afraid I cannot accept Tuke's apology." Rutt shook his head. Tuke added, "It was in my blind spot."

"Koda?" Stitch wondered. Laura walked up to him before turning to the others as Rutt finally stopped complaining to say, "Hey, look. It's that little cub. Gee, eh, something's bugging him."

"Yeah, what's wrong, smallish bear?" Tuke asked. Cloud wondered, "Why aren't the others with you? What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Koda lies with a sniff. Stitch and Carpet went up closer to him as they nor Cloud, Logan, Laura, Kristoff, or Sven believed him. However, Rutt and Tuke on the other hand nodded, as Rutt nodded, "Oh, good. Now, where were we? Oh, yeah. You're a big selfish, reckless hoofer, and you're never gonna change."

"What?!" Tuke asked as Rutt explained as he gestured to Koda, "I'm fed up with it, eh? From now on, he's my new brother."

"I... don't think that's how it works..." Kristoff stated as Tuke exclaimed, "You can't do that!"

"Sorry. You've been replaced with my dear brother... Gee, I forget your name. What's your name again, little bear?" Rutt asked as he got closer to him. However, Koda pushes him aside, "I don't want any more brothers."

"See, he's had enough of you, eh?!" Rutt glared at Tuke. Cloud shook his head, "What was Zack do?"

"Look, can't you give him another chance, bub? He is your brother, you're real brother." Logan pointed out as Laura nodded. Tuke nodded, "Yeah, come on. I promise I'll change."

"Trample off. You'll never change. Being a brother means nothing to you." Rutt crossed his hooves and looked away. Tuke replied, "Of course it does, eh."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Rutt asked. Tuke replied, "What about the time your hooves froze in the pond? Who sat with you all winter, eh?"

"You did." Rutt admitted as Koda listened in. Tuke added, "And who showed you where the good grazing is? I mean the really tender stuff, all covered in dew? Now, why do you think I did that, eh?" As he concluded, " Because I... because I love...dew."

"Excuse me? I don't believe I heard what you said." Rutt replied. Tuke spoke up a little louder, "I said I love...dew." The others didn't believe they were actually talking about dew as Rutt admitted, "I love dew, too, eh."

"Hey, I can change." Tuke smiled. However, Rutt refused to look at him, "Go away, eh."

"Come on. I can change." As he leaned in closer. Rutt pulled away, "Go away, eh. Don't touch me."

"I can change!" Tuke promised as he started ticking him with his antlers. Rutt burst out laughing, "Hey! Not... not there. That's the spot." Cloud stated, "Well, that just happened..."

"Like, we'll see you later, smallish bear." Tuke told Koda with a hug. Rutt nodded, "Yeah. Good day, eh."

"Hey, you know what this calls for once this is all over? A pile of delicious barley and amberweed on a cool bed of malted hops, eh?" Rutt offered. Tuke nodded, "I like it."

"Umm... we still need to know where the others have gone." Wolverine pointed out. Rutt nodded, "Oh yeah, eh? Hey, smallish bear?"

"Where did our big bear guardians ran off to?" Tuke added. Koda guestured to the mountains. Logan sighed, "Of coarse they are."

"We better get moving." Cloud nodded. Kristoff turned to his best friend, "C'mon, Sven."

"Hurry, Baloo!" They turned to see the black panther, Bagheera, running up to the mountain. The bear, Baloo, followed him, "I'm right behind ya, Baggy!"

"Gee, wonder what's their hurry?" Tuke wondered. Bagheera stopped when he saw Koda, "Koda! Where's Kenai, Sora and the others?" Cloud spoke up, "He just told us they're on the mountains."

"Then we don't have much time!" Bagheera stated. Wolverine wondered, "What happened?"

"Baggy and I saw hunters heading up the mountain an hour ago and they brought monsters with them. They could still be up there!" Baloo replied. Koda gasped as he turned to the others as Rutt stated, "Well, we gotta get there before they do, eh."

"C'mon... if we hurry we might be able to catch up with them before it's too late." Kristoff told them as he lead the way and they others, even Koda followed him...

* * *

With Kenai and the others climbed up the mountain the wind and snow grew stronger. Mushu shivered as he turned to Sora and Anna, "Couldn't you sister calm down the snow a bit here! Our tails are turning into icicles!" Anna shivered, "We'll tell her whenever we get back to Arrendelle!"

"Sitka! Sitka, are you there? Sitka! Please. Please, Sitka. I don't know what else to do." Kenai called out. Sabine turned to Kronk, "How's that potion coming along?" Kronk thought, "Uh...yeah... I think we're out..."

"So, our only chances of becoming human again unless we go back to Kronk's world... is the spirits?" Iron Man assumed. Kannan nodded, "Looks like it." Just then they heard nosies coming there way. Kenai could have sworn he saw an eagle, "Sitka?" However once close enough it was revealed to be Denahi and Xaldin as Kenai gasped, "Denahi." Sora glared, "And the Organization!"

Just then Heartless and Nobodies appeared as Denahi charged at Kenai, "Sitka, hurry! Change me back! " However, he's pleas we're only heard as roars to Denahi and Xaldin. Iron Man fired a repluor at Xaldin which was blocked by his metal spear. He increased the winds with his powers, "I don't know how this fool found you... but there's no escape this time!"

"I SAY THE NAY!" Thor declared as he threw his hammer at him. This knocked him back but still remained in the fight. The Avengers battled against Xaldin and the Heartless while Kenai held off his brother. Cap threw his shield as Goofy threw himself at Denahi knocking him off Kenai. He ran to the edge of a cliff and called out, "Where are you, Sitka?"

However, Denahi got back up and charged at Kenai. Cap and Goofy rushed as they called out, "Kenai! Watch out!" Just then, Heartless blocked their path as Denahi tackled Kenai from behind and both fell over the ledge. Thankfully, they landed on solid ground not far from where they fell. However, Denahi got up first turned Kenai around as his brother pleaded, "Denahi..." He saw him pull out a knife as he pleaded, "Denahi, please."

However, before he could lay the killing blow, Koda knocked Denahi off of Kenai. He was shocked to see him there, "Koda?" With the look on his face, it looked like he forgave him. Xaldin walked towards Sora as Sven, Kristoff, Rutt, and Tuke knocked him down. He got up saying, "Where did you..."

Just then from above, Cloud, Stitch, Wolverine, and Laura hopped off carpet as Cloud declared, "AVENGERS... ASSEMBLE!" All the Avengers regroup as they threw everything they had at Xaldin and the other monster. However, Denahi got back up and turned to his fallen spear. He ran towards it. Koda saw were he was going and ran to get before he did. Baloo and Bagheera tired slowing him down but Heartless got in there way. Baloo called out, "Somebody do something about that kid!"

"No! Leave him alone!" Kenai declared as he ran to stop Denahi from harming Koda. Koda tripped and dropped the spear as Denahi caught up and took it. Meanwhile, the eagle flew to them glowing with light as Kenai pounced to stop Denahi, "Koda!" Denahi pointed his spear and aimed it at Kenai ready for the killing blow... and then the lights touched the mountain. When Denahi looked up, the bear was gone it was taken by the eagle and it glowed as magic swirled around the bear and the enitre montian. Each of the Avengers that were turned into animals began to slowly change back as Xaldin back away, "Impossible! How..."

However, Cloud struck him was with his sword and Kannan used the force to throw the metal spears aside. Xaddin looked up as he was disarmed to see Sora and Riku striking him back with their Keyblades... right into Wolverine claws. As Xaldin faded away, Logan told him, "Hunts over, bub!" Everyone observed themselves as they realized... "WE'RE HUMAN AGAIN!" Anna beamed.

"And look! The spirits are chasing the Heartless and Nobodies away!" Sabine smiled. Everyone turned to see Kenai being the last one to change back to normal. Dehani gasped, "Kenai?" There was only one difference between Kenai and the others to turn back to normal as Anna looked away, "And... he's naked."

Sora covered Kairi's eyes as well as his own as everyone turned away. Mulan cleared her throat, "Could somebody get this man some clothes before we lose are T rating." Just the the Eagle transfromed into a man who Denahi thought he'd never see again, "Sitka?" Sitka smiled as he closed his jaw took his youngest brother's sacred totem from his spear as while the extra coat from his back. Realizing he almost killed his own brother, he threw the spear aside. As Sitka cover up Kenai with the coat Denahi turned to the other humans and aliens and said, "Uh... it's okay to look now." Everyone turned around as Denahi asked, "Could someone tell me what's going on? And who are all you guys?"

"It's a long story, short version, the guy who's been 'helping you' wanted to help destroy." Tifa explained. Denahi gasped, "I... I'm sorry! I didn't know..."

"It's okay... you were being used. And it's over now." Cap reassured him. Kronk pointed to the rocks, "Well... almost over."

Everyone turned to see Koda hiding behind the rocks. Sabine removed her helmet, "Oh... right... Koda." Kenai walked up to him as he back away as he told him calmly, "Koda. Koda, don't be afraid. It's me." Koda then Recognize the voice of his brother, I ran up to hug him. Sitka smiled as he handed him his sacred totem, everyone leaned in to see what it was, Ron asked, "What's with the statue?"

"It's not a statue... it's a sacred totem. It's meaning being what he must achieve to call myself a man. Mine is the bear of love, I didn't get why I got it at first but now I do." Kenai explained as he turned to his brothers, "He needs me."

"You know, he did look better as a bear." Denahi joked. As Baloo laughed, "Ya... better believe it." Sitka smiled as everyone laughed. Kenai then frowned, as he set Koda down as he saw someone familiar, "But...Denahi."

"It's all right, Kenai." Denahi told him as he walked up to him, "No matter what you choose, you'll always be my little brother." Anna smiled as she placed her arm around Sora as Kenai held his brothers hand. Sitka smiled as he changed back Kenai into a bear as they hugged. When Denahi looked up to him he chuckled, "Ha ha! Oh. Did I say "little"?"

"Rarrr!" Kenai roared. Everyone turned to see Koda with his mother, now a spirt herself. Everyone smiled at the moment as Sora smiled as Kenai hugged both of his human brothers, "So, Kenai became a man... by becoming a bear."

"So... can you three still understand us now we're human again?" Riku turned to Timon, Pumbaa, and Sebastion. Timon asked, "Yeah, we understand you but can you understand us?" Sora nodded, "I suppose Baloo understanding Baloo should have been a dead give away." Anna shrugged, "I guess it's just the animals on this world."

"That ain't true." Rutt stated much to their shock as Tuke added, "How's it going, guys?" Anna gasped, "Ah!"

"Hey, Look. We know you're human and all but I totaled a Mammoth and I broke my brother's Uh..." Tuke began as Rutt finished, "Can you fix my antler, eh?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you would do that." Tuke nodded. Kairi smiled as she took the antler from Stitch and told them, "Sure... give me a second..."

"Um... how's Kairi...?" Anna wondered as Sora replied, "Just watch, You'll see..." Kairi hoped on the back on Tuke as placed where his alter should be and she hummed a little. Just the a little magic reattached the antler much to everyone's shock... except Sora, Riku, Kristoff, and Sven. Kristoff simply explained, "She did that with Sven a year back."

"She's good with animals." Riku nodded. Rutt beamed, "Hey! My antler back on! Thanks, Kairi."

"Are you a princess of some kind, eh?" Tuke asked. Kairi giggled, "No... not that I'm aware of... but thanks for the compliment."

Sora and Anna turned to each other and slietly agreed to keep their mouths shut about her being a princess of heart for her own safety. Rutt and Tuke then turned to Kristoff, "So... I guess this means you're not actually our cousin."

"No... I'm not." Kristoff told them. Rutt assumed, "I guess that means Sven isn't our cousin either, eh?"

"Yeah, he's probably a human too." Tuke stated sadly. Kristoff began, "Well actually..." Just the Sven walked up to them, Tuke beamed, "Look, he's still a reindeer!"

"Well, Gee, eh! That means he is our cousin!" Rutt beamed. They hugged Sven as Tuke stated, "You gave us scare there cus..." Anna hugged Kristoff, "You're Okay!"

Kristoff paused at this as she pulled away and blushed, "I mean... you better take care of yourself." She then turned to Cloud, "Uh... Cloud... I just wanted to... I guess you also were trying to protect Sora... so I just wanted to say... sorry and thanks for getting my friends back."

"You don't need to apologize. You're right I should've been there for Sora. And you're welcome." Cloud smiled lightly. Anna smiled as did Sora as least now she finally made peace with his godfather. Sora then turned to Sitka who was realsed from the hug, "Hey... Sitka... are my Parents? Are they here too?"

"And mine?" Anna asked. Just the a voice stated, " I can answer that." Everyone turn see Joshua while walking to them, Sora assumes, "Umm... Joshua, right?"

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since we've been Bill." Tony stated as he removed his helmet. Joshua just chuckled, "I've been there. Although, I would have spoken to you soon but the author forgot to write me at the end of Hollow Bastion so... the author thought now would be the best time."

Everyone nodded in understanding, Joshua turned to Sora and Anna, "You asked if before if Koda could see his mother here and Kenai and Denahi can see their brother, your wondering why can't you see your parents too?" Sora and Anna nodded as Joshua explained, "I sure you all know by now, each world has it own set of rules... on this world, you can see loved ones even after they passed as spirts... while it is the same heaven... only those who lived and past here can been seen on this world."

"Oh..." Sora and Anna frowned. Joshua smiled, "But they can still see you, and know you doing God has planned for you... they're proud of you." Sora and Anna turned to him and asked, "Joshua, just...who are you?

"Let's say...a friend." He smiled. He then two large angel wings sprout from his back and he flies up into the sky. Everyones jaws dropped as Sora asked, "Anna? Was that what I think it was?"

"I think so." Anna nodded. Tony looked above, "Uh... God, if your listening... Sorry for ever doubting you didn't exist... As well as spirts... and angels... and... I going to Bible school when I get home..." Anna smiled, "Welcome to the faith, Tony."

Just then Sitka and Koda's mother run back to the sky as Sitka turned into an eagle. Once they were gone, the spirts revealed the Keyhole appears above them of them. Riku smiled, "God does help ya every now and then..."

"Kenai!" Koda hugged Kenai as then he, Kenai, and Denahi started playing together. Bagheera turned to the others, "So... Sora's the Keyblade Master."

"So is Riku and Mickey." Sabine added. Sora thought, _"And one day Kairi too..."_

"Well, you better get moving before the Heartless start taking even more worlds like ours." The panther told them. Rutt and Tuke turned to them, as Rutt asked, "Ya mind we tag along, eh?"

"Yeah, we wanna hang with our cousin a bit more." Tuke added as he turned to Sven. Zeb shrugged, "Well, they we're pretty brave against Xaldin." Timon pointed out, "And what can go wrong with more animals."

"Welcome to the team." Sora smiled. He then summoned his Keyblade to seal the Keyhole. Genie beamed, "Alright! To the next world." He then snapped his fingers and created a portal and the Avengers left that world. Once they were gone, Baloo wondered, "Say, if we ever see Mowgli again, can we have the spirts turn him to a bear too?"

"Shut up and just sing you're song." Bagheera rolled his eyes. Baloo laughed, "Well, come on, Baddy buddy. Get with the beat!" Baloo sang as they left, _"Look for the bare necessities... The simple bare necessities..."_

 _"Forget about your worries and your strife..."_ Bagheera sang along as Koda, Kenai, and Denahi joined in, _"I mean the bare necessities...Are Mother Nature's recipies...That bring the bare necessities of life..."_

* * *

 **And that will conclude the world of Brother Bear... hoped you enjoyed it. I suppose you want to know which world is next. Well, let's just say Kenai wasn't the only one transformed into a bear through magic... except it involves a red hair princess... that's good with an bow and arrow... and who doesn't want to get married... and remains single even after the film... that good enough for a hint for you?** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. See you next time!**


	111. Chapter 110: The Witch's Cottage

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Alright, last time our heroes, they had just left the world of Brother Bear to the next world... which I'm pretty sure you all have guessed it by now. Now before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **Lunar Dragon Emperor: I'm glad you enjoyed the world of Brother Bear, I thought it was a great movie too and I'd really wanted to do it in this story. Yes, Brave is the next word and don't worry. All** **animal members of the Avengers will remain who they are and won't lash out randomly, that one with Merida's mother was due to a spell. Like how the curse in the KH2's Port Royal didn't affect Sora, Donald, and Goofy because they were from another world and how Donald, Goofy, or Jiminy didn't act primitive then either...**

 **everyman52: Yeah, I couldn't think of anything cleaver to say...**

 **ajjr12: It's just this one and then it's back to Arrendelle for a bit. Then we'll go to Big Hero 6 and then finally back to Arrendelle for the rest of the story.**

 **Mickol93: Yes, they are, little do they know... ;D**

 **Glenn: I see you enjoyed this one. Hope you enjoy the first part.**

 **DragonMack: Thank you and that's correct!**

 **1: Yes, it's a good movie and I recommend you go see it before you read on if you want to avoid movie spoilers. If you want to risk it, you have been warned but enjoy all the same.**

 **sailorsenshi13: That's right! Please enjoy!**

 **Well, with that out of the way let's do this...**

* * *

Chapter 110: The Witch/Wood Carver's Cottage

"Finally a world we can all be ourselves!" Anna beamed. Sebastian also sighed, "That's good... because the sea king would have my shell if Sora was trapped as a bear forever on my watch."

"Gee, this actually seems like a nice place." Rutt stated. Tuke nodded, "Yeah, rather peaceful if ya asked me, eh."

"Seriously, where are we now?" Kristoff wondered. Sora thought, "Let's try to find the nearest village maybe we'll get our answers there."

"Yeah and I smell people... there's a girl coming our way." Wolverine sniffed. He then sniffed again, "Along with a bear?"

"Where are these wisps? Come out wisps. Come on out! Lead me to the witch's cottage! I'm here. Fine, don't come out now that my mom's watching!" Said a voice nearby. Everyone turned to see a bear turned to the girl questioningly as the girl argued, "I was standing right here, and the wisp appeared right there! Then a whole trail of them led me off into the forest..." The bear starts walking off into the forest, as the girl wondered, "Does she think that I just happened upon a witch's cottage?"

"What's they getting all worked up about, eh?" Tuke wondered. Rutt shrugged, "Gee, I don't know. Maybe a witch popped on them, eh?" The moose brothers cracked up as the girl turned to the group, "Did those moose just talk?"

"Oh, gee, I think they're looking over here. Let's beat it. This way." As Tuke ran off in one direction as Rutt ran off in another, "No, no, no, this way." They turned around to go the other way, when they collided with each other and got the antlers stuck, "Aw...not again!"

"Thank you very much." Tuke said sarcastically. Rutt told him as the other Avengers just stared at them, "OK, just stay still, eh."

"Hey, you guys!" The girl called out as they both gasp as she and the bear walked closer to them. Tuke told Rutt, "Head down, head down." Rutt asked the others, "Do us a favor and hide us, eh?"

"Shhhh!" Tuke shushed as they hide behind Sora. Sora groaned, maybe this wasn't such a great idea. Rutt whispered, "Oh, gee, I think he's seen us, eh. Now what?"

"Act like we're not here." Tuke told him. He called out, "Oh, we're not here!" Timon face palmed himself, "Yikes... their parents must of dropped them on their heads when they were little..."

"Shh! What are you doing, eh?" Tuke exclaimed quietly as the girl and the bear were close enough to the Avengers. Rutt argued, "Well, you said to tell..." Tuke told him as the girl crossed her arms and raised an eye brow, "Don't say anything. Shh."

"OK." Rutt nodded. Tuke told him, "I said don't say anything." Sora sighed as he waved, "Sup."

"Um, hi... what's with you're talking moose?" The girl asked. As they both screamed and got out of 'hiding.' Tuke pleaded, "Please don't eat feed us to your bear!"

"You wouldn't like us, eh. We're really gamy." Rutt added as Tuke nodded, "Yeah. Eat hoof-for-brains over there."

"Oh, nice, eh, pine-cone breath." Rutt glared at his brother. Tuke's eyes narrowed, "Crusty tail."

"Twig legs." Rutt stated. Tuke replied, "Big nose." They both gasped as Tuke felt bad about that insult, "Sorry."

"You went too far that time." Rutt frowned. Tuke admitted, "OK, I'm sorry."

"Um..." The girl raised her finger as the bear just stared at them like it was the most interesting thing it's ever seen. Rutt added, " Besides, yours is bigger than mine." The bear roared as Kronk turn to her, "No, no, it's not you. Those two are new here and the not the brightest bunch."

The bear roars again as Kronk shrugged, "Yeah, it's completely normal for the rest of us." The girl turned to Kronk, "Do you actually know what's she saying?"

"I was a junior chipmunk, uh, and I had to be versed in all the woodland creatures." Kronk explained. Riku raised an eyebrow, "Including bears?" Kronk nodded, "Yes." He then turned back to the bear, "Please continue." The girl sighed as Kairi when to separated the two moose, "Look, my mother's not eating anybody."

"Oh. Whew! That's mighty decent of you, eh." Tuke nodded as Rutt nodded, "Yeah." Anna wonder then gestured to the bear, "Wait... did you just the bear's your mother?" Sora was shocked, "Wow, my mother was a mermaid and this still shocks me." Kronk turned around, "Well... originally she was human but you daughter there made a deal with a witch and now she's a bear."

"Wow... what a coincidence... that happened to a friend of ours recently." Sabine stated. The girl paused at that, "Okay?...Let's just start all over. My name's Merida and this is my mother, Elinor." Sora nodded as he gestured , "I'm Sora and this is my sister Anna... my Godparents, Cloud and Tifa... and our friends Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Genie, Carpet, Stitch, Thor, Hercules, Pegasus, Mulan, Mushu, Captain America, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, Kronk, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Kannan, Ezra, Zeb, Hera, Chopper, Sabine, Iron Man, Wolverine, Naminé, Rocket, Groot, Laura, Captain Jack Sparrow, Pumbaa, Timon, Sebastian..."

"Hey, my name's Rutt. This is my brother, Tuke." Rutt introduced themselves as Tuke nodded to them, "How's it going, bear?"

"Don't call her that." Merida told them. Tuke replied, "Sorry, uh, uh, Mrs. Bear?"

"No, I mean, she's not a bear. We hate bears." Merida argued. Rutt burst out laughing, "Well, gee, eh? She's one big beaver." Tuke laughed along, "No kiddin', eh?"

"Merida literally just introduced us guys. Her name's Elinor." Hera told the moose, before turning to Merida, "Although that still doesn't explain why you turned your mother into bear."

"It wasn't suppose to... I mean I was hoping it would change her..." Merida stated. Pumbaa wondered, "Didn't it?" Merida admitted, "Well...yes... but not in the way I thought it would. I thought it would change her mind about the marriage."

"Marriage?" Everyone asked. Merida sighed, "Look, we're I'm from... I'm a princess." Anna raised an eyebrow, "You don't look like any princess I've ever seen. And one myself." Merida explained, "Anyways, I'm don't want to be a princess and I'm forced to have an arranged marriage to one of my father's allies sons."

"Wait, you where going to have your daughter marry someone she just met?" Anna asked her mother as everyone turned to her in shock. Anna raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Aren't you marrying someone you just meet?" Ezra asked. Anna admitted, "Well, yes but it's true love and I already agreed to hold it off a year. So don't judge."

Merida's mother nodded in approvement until Ron told her, "Don't encourage her! It's not arranged!" Ellinor stopped nodding to cross her arms and gave a disapproving look, Anna groaned, "Oh, now's who's being a hypocrite?"

"Anyways, well I wanted to change my fate. So I followed the wisps..." Merida continued as Donald asked, "Wisps?" Merida explained, "Wisps can lead one to their fate and destiny. They lead me to a witches cabin..."

"Was her name Maleficent?" Sora wondered. Merida shook her head, "No..." Sebastian asked, "Ursula?"

"No..." Merida shook her head. Iron Man nodded, "Okay, so it's someone new... anyways continue."

"She tired to convince me she was a wood craver, but I knew better so I payed her for all her wood cravings and a spell that would change my fate." Merida explained. Cap replied, "So, that's why your mother's a bear because you didn't want to have an arranged marriage. Why not not just talk to you mother about it?"

"Have you ever talked to my mother before? She won't listen to reason!" Merida replied. Olaf stated, "Well... she still you mother and I'm sure she only wants what's best for you."

"Okay... this is getting weird, I'm talking to a living snowman, two taking moose, a crab, a meerkat, and a warthog and yet I can't understand my own mother. What's with that?" Merida asked as her mother stared in curiosity. Logan spoke, "Look you want us to find the witch and help change your mother back or not?"

"Really? You guys would do that?" Merida asked as Genie appeared beside as a salesman, "Yes but that's not all. Not only we'll find the witch and change you mother back but we'll save your world from certain destruction by sealing your Keyhole!"

"Not sure what you're talking about but thanks." Merida nodded. She suddenly stops and looks around her, Thor wondered, "What is it?"

"I know this place. The witch's cottage is this way! Come on! Hurry!" Merida starts running ahead as Ellior and the Avengers followed them and they found the witch's cottage, "I can't believe it! We found it!"

"That was fast." Kristoff stated. Zeb nodded, "Too fast, we're usually on a new world longer than this."

Merida opens the cottage door but finds it completely empty, "No! She was here! No, really! She was just here! Oh, wait." Then closed the door, then she snaps her finger like she seen the witch had done before and goes back to open the cottage door, but it's still empty, "No!" She keeps shutting and opening the cottage door, "No! No! No!"

"Let me try." Sora told her. Merida nodded and stood aside as Sora walked up to the door and spat in his hands, despite the fingerless gloves, rubbed them together and gestured them to the door exclaiming, "OPEN SESAME!" He then opens the door once more and nothing happens, he turns to the others, "Well that's all I can do."

"Sora... you do realize you could have used a Keyblade, right?" Riku stared. Sora pointed out, "To unlock a door that's already unlocked? That would just lock it... not change rooms... "

"Good point." Riku shrugged. Merida groans as she complains as she continued to open and close the door, "WHY?! WON'T?! THIS?! WORK?!" Cap told her, "Calm down... that's not helping." Just then in the witch's cottage, Merida accidentally sets off a Rube Goldberg machine which brings up the witch's cauldron with a ghostly image of the witch appearing above it, the everyone came inside to check it out, _"Welcome to the Crafty Carver, home of bear carvings and novelties. I am completely out of stock at this time, but if you'd like to inquire about a portrait or wedding cake toppers, pour via; one into the cauldron. If you'd like a bedouin garlic, vial two. If you're that red-haired lass and now with companied by a team of super-heroes, vial three."_

"Guess that's us." Kairi stated. That's Merida quickly pours the contents of vial three into the cauldron, _"Princess, I'm off to the Wickerman's festival in Stoneleigh. I won't be back till spring. There's one bit I forgot to tell you about the spell. By the second sunrise, your spell will be permanent..."_ Everyone gasped at this as the message continued, "... _unless you remember these_ words..." The witch frowns at this, _'Fate be changed, look inside,_ _Mend the bond torn by pride."_

"Fate be changed? Mend the bond? What does that mean?" Merida wondered. Ron groaned, "I hate riddles."

 _"One more time. 'Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond torn by pride.' That's it! Ta-ta! Oh and if the Avengers are with you, if you worried if I'm one of those witches working for Xehanort for world domination, I can assure you I'm not. I'm not a villain, the likes to see the ruin of souls, I just want to fulfill of being the best wood carver."_ She continued. Kairi smiled, "Oh, good for her. _"_ The message concluded, _"Oh, and thank you for shopping at the Crafty Carver!"_

Suddenly the witch's ghostly image disappears as Merida gasped, "No! No! Where did you go?!"

Suddenly the witch's ghostly image appears again and starts giving the same message, as Timon complained, "Wait... wait... wait... That can't be it. Maybe one of the vile things have the extended version." Pumbaa looked uncertain as Timon started pouring in vials, "Uh... Timon? I don't think that sure a good idea."

"Please, Pumbaa... who's the genius here?" Timon asked as Iron Man, Stitch, Sabine, and Rocket all raised their hands, "Uh..." Timon cut them off, "My point exactly... now, let me work here..."

As those four Avengers glared at him, Timon continues pouring in all the vials into the cauldron overloading it and accidentally blows the cauldron and the cottage disappears. Thankfully, Sora, Riku, and Mickey created a protective shield around the, leaving them unharmed. Everyone glared at Timon who smiled sheepishly, "Uh... I hope she had home insurance."

* * *

 **Wow... Timon... next time let the real genius handle this. Well, now's a good place to stop as any. Next time, we'll continue the second part of Brave of they learn what happens if they don't solve the riddle and change Elinor back in time. Until then, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already... be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	112. Chapter 111: The Four Princes

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. And here's the second part of Brave and now before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

 **DragonMack: Thank you!**

 **Leafeon12: Here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **SORARULES23: Oh, good I thought it was just me who thought that. I'm glad your really enjoying this so, I hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **ajjar12: Thanks and yeah, Merida will join the team by the end of the Brave arc.**

 **Mickol93: Thank you!**

 **1: I believe so, I'd be shock if they weren't. And everyone's going to hold Timon to it. Lol!**

 **Guest: There will be along with Cloud vs Sephoirth. But it's still awhile from now.**

 **sailorsenshi13: Yes, yes, they are...**

 **sokai fan: I'll do my best...**

 **Glenn: Timon: (groans) This is never going to end is it?**

 **Merida: Better you than me.**

 **Timon: Now, I know how Anna feels...**

 **Alright with that out of the way let's start the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 111: The Four Princes

"How many times does a meerkat have to say he's sorry?" Timon asked the very next day. Sabine pointed out with her arms crossed, "Not only did you blew up that witch's home because you were messing around with things we didn't understand but you could have killed us all!"

"And she wasn't going to be an enemy of ours to pursue a good and honest dream with no evil intentions but now she might because of what you did!" Riku added. Tuke nodded, "Yeah, that's just sad, eh."

"I just hope whatever Sora planned works." Rutt added. Sora then returned with Genie as Anna asked, "So, what did you do?"

"Well, I wrote an apology note saying what had happened and I also gave her munny to pay for a new home and Genie sent the letter through magic without me having to use a wish." Sora added. Genie added, "I had to look through the Genie rule book to be sure and I think it's okay to still count it as Sora's first wish. Also I took a look in the book of prophecies to be sure, and the witch isn't holding any grudges against us in fact she's happy we came out honestly and payed her back quickly."

"Unfortunately, it took the rest of the munny I had so until we return home to restock, we're broke. All things considered I say we're very lucky." Sora finished. Anna nodded, "Yeah... very."

"So... where's Queen Elinor?" Sora wondered. Kairi gestured to her, "I think she's... preparing lunch."

"She's even made a table and everything." Rocket added as Merida sat down as she place her bow and arrows on the table, "Uh…good afternoon. So, what's all this supposed to be?"

Elinor growls trying to communicate, "Sorry, I don't speak bear." Kronk raised his hand as he sat down at the table, "I do! You're mother said no weapons on the table."

Elinor nodded as Merida realized this, "Oh!" Merida removes her bow and arrows off the able. With a nodded she picked up to sticks and tired to use it as a fork and knife as she tired to cut into the berries with no a success. One of the berries was sent fly causing everyone on to duck. Realizing the "silverware" was pointless, she starts eating the berries on by one. However, no one else began to eat as they weren't so sure these berries were safe to eat. Merida assumed, "Find those by the creek, did you?"

Elinor nodded as she at another one, as Naminè stated, "They're Nightshade berries." She then ate another one as Kronk explained, "They're poisonous."

Hearing that made Elinor spits out the berries she'd just put in her mouth and in panic drinks some water. Kairi observed it, "Where did you get this water? It has worms!" Elinor quickly spits out the water she was drinking as Timon beamed, "Worms!"

"We'll have some!" Pumbaa beamed as Elinor shoved the water to them. They drank and ate up as Merida's sat in defeat. Merida smiles and gets up as she told the others, "Come on."

Everyone followed Merida as Rutt, Tuke, Sven, and Pegasus stayed with Timon and Pumba, Rutt told them, "Eh, we're just going have some grass here."

"Yeah, we'll catch up! With no problem this time!" Tuke replied. With that they started eating. As Sora paused, "Sebastian, you should probably stay with them, you might not like what's to come."

"If it's what I think it is, then it's probably for the best." Sebastian nodded as Sora set him with the moose brothers...

* * *

Everyone headed to a creek and Merida uses her bow to catch a fish. She then presents it to her mother, "Lunch!" As Merida holds the fish up, her mother claps as Merida paused, "Oh, wait! A princess should not have weapons, in your opinion."

Elinor nods in agreement until she realized what she said and glared at her as Anna shrugged, "Well, she's got ya on that one."

Merida holds the fish out for Elinor, "There you go. Go on." The fish flaps as it's still alive and Elinor turns away in disgust, "How do you know you don't like it if you won't try it?"

"Wait... Kronk, you can cook. How about we have a grill out for lunch?" Riku suggested. Kronk grinned...

* * *

Before anyone knew it, Genie had provided what Kronk needed as he started grilling out, he had finished grilling the fish for Merida's mother, "Order up!"

As Merida then passed it to her mother, Elinor tries to eat with decorum but quickly chomps it down, she was still hungry and order two more. Merida hunted two more as Kronk cooked it up. She chomps down of them and orders two more. So, she got her three more fish for Kronk to cook. Once he finished, Media gave the food to her mother and once again she chomps down on all three.

Elinor was still hungry so Merida then decided to teach Elinor how to catch fish from the creek, as Stitch gave her an example by catching a fish with his mouth. It took a few tries before Elinor finally managed to get it the hang of it. With her occupied the others cook focus on their lunch. As some of the others ate fish, Kairi turned to Sora, "So... why don't you want any fish?"

"Uh... you know... my mother's side..." Sora pointed out. Kairi remembered, "Oh... right!" She then turned to Genie, "Hey, Genie, you won't by any chance have anything else Kronk could grill?" Genie appeared as a waiter, "Oui, cherie. We have the grilled cheese, the hog dogs, the sausage, the hamburger..."

"Oh, oh, oh, I'll have a cheese burger... please?" Sora asked as Kairi smiled, "Make that two?" Genie beamed, "Coming right up!" Genie then went around asking others who haven't eaten anything yet what they want, and Kronk made them up with the frozen foods Genie provided. Sabine ordered the same thing as Riku as she wondered, "So... you sure this is good."

"No... cheese burgers are delicious. Go on try it." Riku told her. Sabine shrugged and took a bit, before smiling, "Mmmm... not bad." Soon, as everyone was eating, Merida and her mother were starting to bond for the first time in years. After, everyone had finished eating, Elinor walks off into the forest, even leaving the crown she wore behind. Merida chuckled, in amusement, "Mom, come back!" Elinor turns and starts to act more like a bear as Merida wondered, "Mom, is that you?"

Elinor growls and goes to attack Merida but Kronk seeing this he stands in the way and starts to speak bear causing her to pause. The other Avengers ran up to them and watch Kronk as he spoke bear to Merida's mother as stops as she remembers who she is. Timon wondered, "What just happened happened?"

"Mom? You changed! Like you were a…I mean, like you were a bear on the inside." Merida stated. Naminé replied, "It's much worse than that actually. With all the Heartless around their darkness is interfering with the witch's magic. It was turning her savage... and if we don't do something soon... she'll turn into a very powerful Heartless."

"That explains why Kenai never went savage when he changed, because it was the spirits that turned him into a bear, their magic was never corrupted by the Heartless." Sora stated. Cap wondered, "What excalty did you say to her?

"I just helped reminded her who she really was." Kronk replied. Cap nodded, "Then you in change of calming her down if she goes this way again. We need to figure out that riddle."

Suddenly they notice a wisp as it hovered, Kairi turned to Merida, "Is that a wisp?" Merida nodded, "Aye, it is." Anna smiled, "Aw... it's actually kinda cute." Elinor jumps to get hold of it, "Mom!" She chased the wisps all over the forest as everyone tired to calm her down, "Stop it!"

"Mom, no! Mom!" Merida called out as Mickey exclaimed, "Elinor, listen to your daughter!" Eventually, she chased one until she hit her head on a tree as Merida groaned, "Oh, jings crivvens help ma boab!" Kannan ran up to her, "Your majesty , I know you're scared. You're tired, you don't understand. But your only scaring them and that's not going to solve anything."

"He's right, mom. We've got to keep our heads. Just calm down." Merida told her. Elinor took deep breaths before finally calming down. Once everything was quite the wisps returned. Cap silently put his finger to his lip before gesturing to follow them. Everyone quietly followed the wisps. After following the the trail of wisps which leads them to the ruins of a castle that bears the symbol of the crossed axes, "Mom, look! Why did the wisps bring us here?"

"J.A.R.V.I.S., scan for life forms." Iron Man ordered as J.A.R.V.I.S. Thor rolled his eyes, "Mortal technology. You would do better to trust your eyes and ears."

"I'm picking something up. It's a life sign, but it's faint. That's so weird though since I can't see or hear it." Even though his face was covered, Thor knew that Iron Man was smirking at him. Sora summoned his Keyblade as he stated, "This place looks pretty abandoned to me. I don't know who would want to live here."

"Whoever they were, they've been gone for a long long time..." Suddenly Merida falls through the floor and after landing she shouts to Elinor. Merida called out to her mother, "I'm fine, mom! Fine!" Sora, Herc, Iron Man, Thor, Zeb, and Riku all took a look inside. Zeb wondered as he pulled out his bowrifle, "What is this place."

"It's a…throne room... of some kind." Sora stated. Thor turned to Merida who looked shocked, "Do you know which kingdom is this?"

"Possibly... but I only thought this place was only a story..." Merida admitted as she looked up to her mother, "Do you suppose this could have been the kingdom in that story you were telling me? The one with the princes?"

"Hey, check this out!" Herc said as he pulled up two broken stones. Everyone saw the stone with three figures and a split stone with the fourth figure. Merida counted them, "One, two, three, four. The oldest. Like…like the tapestry. The spell! It's happened before!"

"What do you mean it's happened before?" Thor wondered. Merida explained, "When I asked the witch about the spell, she said it changed the fate of a prince. My mother told me a story of a prince who wanted to chance his fate due to being forced to share the kingdom with his three brothers..." Merida sees bones all over the floor, and she remembers what the witch said about the prince, She also said he wanted the strength of ten men. Fate be changed. Changed with fate." She gasped as she finally realized, "Oh, no! The prince became…"

Suddenly she sees the bear come up behind her, "Mor'du!" The Avengers in the catle ruins all quickly went into battle stances as Sora stated, "That is one big bear."

"You think Kronk can talk him down like he did with Queen Elinor earlier?" Iron Man wondered. Herc replied, "Doubt it. She's only been a bear for a day and a half now... this guy could have been this way for centuries." Just then Heartless appeared beside the bear as Riku added, "It siding with the Heartless isn't helping either."

"Guys... I don' think he's sided with the Heartless..." Sora started as Mur'du roared as powerful darkness came off him, "I think... he became a Heartless!" The bear prince swung his claws of darkness as everyone avoided them. Everyone quickly the began to fight off the waves of Heartless. The bear goes to attack Merida but she starts shooting arrows at it. However, it simply shrugged them off. Herc and Thor charge in a hit the bear back as Herc stated, "Guys, we need to fall back!"

"Let's get out of here!" Sora stated as he cut down a Heartless. Everyone than ran to the the exit as Iron Man blasted at the roof buring the bear Heartless. Everyone ran out of the castle as Sora told them, "Guys, we need to get out of here!"

"What's with all the commutation, eh?" Rutt wondered as Mur'du came out of the ruble. Timon sighed, "Kronk could you remind who this woman who she is again?"

"Uh... Timon?" Kairi backed with worry. Timon wondered, "What?" Everyone gestured to Elinor, Timon smiled and wave, "Oh, hey..." He then paused, "Wait, if your there then who's..." Timon and Pumbaa turned around to see Mur'du roaring at them, Timon and Pumba screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Run, Pumbaa, RUN!" Timon told him. Everyone then began to follow as more Heartless charged at them. Tuke stated, "FASTER!" Sebastian complained, "Why did my life come to this!"

"How can this much worse?!" Riku wondered. Zeb smirked, "I don't know... maybe if you provoked a Space Bear..."

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Riku complained. Ezra smirked, "It is according to everyone else!"

"Ugh... It happened one time!" Riku stated. Eventually then managed to loss the Bear and the rest of the Heartless. Cap asked, "Is everyone alright?" Ezra wondered, "What was that?!" Zeb replied, "A Prince who went through the same spell the Queen's in... he's be corrupted by the Heartless."

"Mom, we need to get back to the castle. If we don't hurry, you'll become like Mor'du! A bear! A real bear! Forever!" Merida exclaimed. Kim stated, "Then we have a riddle to solve!"

"What was the riddle again." Hera wondered. Iron Man told his A.I., "J.A.R.V.I.S., replay the riddle from the other night... on speaker." Just then J.A.R.V.I.S. repeated the riddle, _"Fate be changed, look inside, mend the bond torn by pride."_

"Okay... anyone here good with riddles?" Genie asked. Genie then appeared as the Riddler, "Riddle me this, why hasn't Disney bought DC comics yet?" Kannan repeated, "Fate be changed..." Naminé added, "Look inside..."

"Mend the bond torn by pride..." Merida finished as she beamed, 'The witch gave us the answer. The tapestry!" Pumbaa asked, "Really? I thought the answer would be metaphorically and meaningful."

"I am Groot." Groot nodded. Timon told his best friend, "Pumbaa... let's not over think this." Rocket stated, "In that case, we have a new problem... the tapestry is in the castle with 100 dudes in there that most likely want to kill your mother... and I doubt believes stuff like magic right?"

"Unfortunate yes." Merida nodded. Ron nodded, "Yeah... the Queens not too big for everyone not to see..." Rufus shakes his head and says something to Ron making him nod, "True... not as big as what we usually go up against."

"Then we need a bigger distraction." Cap stated. The Elinor thinks before gesturing to Sora, as he wondered, "Why is she pointing to me?" Sabine realized, "That's right... Sora your a Prince!"

"Through adoption... then again my Grandpa is King of the Seas..." Sora admitted, "But what does that have to do with anything?" Anna smiles, "Well... the the marriage crisis as well as the Heartless... they need an answer to those problems... you being a prince.. could be the answer to that problem!"

"Hey, I'm not marrying Merida... I'm in love with someone else!" Sora argued as he paused and blushed, "Well... what I meant was..." Tifa laughed, "We know exactly what you meant Sora." Everyone laughed as Sora and Kairi blushed as Anna clarrified, "I mean is you help the Kingdoms unit if you think your this great big of a guy."

"And how do I that?" Sora asked. As Ezra smiled, "With a little help from us... and mainly Genie and Sebastian." Kim asked the crab, "You think you can write a parody about Sora in the next chapter?"

"It shall be my finest yet." He replied. Mulan then stated, "Then while Anna and Merida sneak Elinor inside to undue the spell... the rest of us will keep everyone distracted on Sora." Genie beamed, "Alright! Let's do this!"

"But first, that outfit combo is so 2006. I mean what is this... last big game's outfit? No! Let's work with me here." He takes Sora's measurements, snaps his fingers and Sora was outfitted in a black over jacket having grey pockets and a stripe of the same color on each sleeve. The hood, sleeves and jacket have a red lining and six buttons can be seen on the front. Underneath he wears a black shirt with a V-neck style collar and a white lining. His gloves are replaced with gauntlets that are designed like his jacket with the exception of a grey circle on the backs. The palms of his hands are exposed. His shorts are roughly the same length as they are in his previous outfit with armored sidings that appear to be attached by red straps that wrap around his legs. His shoes also resemble those of his old outfit, with the blue straps and zipper now removed. As usual, he wears his crown necklace. (Think his new KH3 outfit), "I like it, muy macho!"

As Sora admired his new look, Kairi added with a blush, "Yeah... that is a really great look on you." Genie then paused as he wondered, "Now, still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, alien boy! Stitch, over here!" Stitch saw where this was heading and tries to cover himself with carpet, but Genie zaps him and he flies over, "Uh oh! Not good!"

"Here he comes..." Soraand Genie are on a game show set, where Sora stands behind a podium with "SORA" on it, "And what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of DonBroch, than riding your very own brand new camel! Watch out, it spits!" A door bearing the Genie's head on it opens, where Stitch was transformed into a camel. He spits out the side of his mouth on cue. But the Genie's not sure, "Mmm, not enough... He snaps his fingers and Stitch turns into a fancy white horse, "Still not enough. Let's see. What do you need?" The Genie snaps his fingers repeatedly, turning Stitch into a duck, an ostrich, a turtle, raindeer, and a 'car, with license plate "Stitch 1." Finally, he's returned to normal when Genie beamed, "Yes! Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo! Whoa!"

Stitch then finally turns into an elephant and carpet struggles to get out from under Stitch's feet, "Talk about your trunk space, check this action out!" Stitch sees his reflection in a pool of water, then screeches like a Elephant as jumped into a tree. The tree naturally bends right back down to the ground, where Stitch hangs on and looks at Stitch upside down. Sora wondered, "This isn't permanent right? Because the last thing, right now, is Stitch stuck as an elephant for the rest of his life."

"Relax, he'll be changed back once the parody is over." Genie stated. Cloud turned to Anna, Merida, and Elinor, "You three get moving and get inside once we've got there attention." They nodded as they turned to leave as Genie beamed, "He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant, but we're not through yet. Hang on to your Keyblade, kid, cause we're gonna make you a star!"

He continues using his magic on the Avengers, they could all agree on one thing, if this didn't distract everyone in the Kingdom... nothing will...

* * *

 **Spiderfan626: And that will conclude today's chapter. Next time... well... I'm sure you can figure out what's going to happen next...**

 **Sora: You did agree to do it very early in the story as well as the repirse.**

 **Spiderfan626: True... and they're both going to be extended versions of them.**

 **Kairi: Really? What's that going to be like?**

 **Genie: If you seen the Broadway Musical of Aladdin or at the very least listened to the soundtrack then you know.**

 **Spiderfan626: Well... aside from the parody... they do find a way to make an agreement that everyone can get allong with and they do sneak Elinor in the castle thanks to the parody despite Vanitas and the Beagle Boys interference... but what could possible happen after that? Stay tuned... I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review and if you haven't already... be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	113. Chapter 112: Prince Sora

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Here's the third part of Brave and I know allot of you were looking forward to seeing this chapter. So, let's reply to the reviews and we can dive right in...**

 **God of the Challenge: It'll be Prince Sora because unlike Aladdin who most of the Agrabah knew, Sora has no real reason to change his name.**

 **DragonMack: Thank you!**

 **TeenofAction44D: I did my best but there maybe a line or two that doesn't rhyme.**

 **Leafeon12: Kairi's eyes narrowed: No one dates Sora...not even pretending... But me!**

 **(Every character in fanfic smirking as Sora blushed.)**

 **Kairi also blushing: Umm...what I mean is...**

 **Yeah, we all know what you meant... but it'll all work out fine in the end.**

 **Guest: I actually have a better idea...**

 **Kairi: What?... uh...no...**

 **Well, who you prefer it be three random girls singing about him?**

 **Kairi: Okay... (walks away blushing)**

 **ajjr12: Thanks and I updated that one so you can put the questions for the new chapter and while National Treasure is a great movie... it just doesn't work with that fic... sorry.**

 **1: Yeah, but what's stop Disney from buying Warner Brothers... be honest here, did you ever expect Disney to buy Fox several years back before it actually happened? ;D Just kidding! I enjoyed that game as well but I really want to see a Marvel Vs DC game one day. One can always dream I guess. And enjoy!**

 **Glenn: Yes... thankfully she hasn't have any gamma blood in her cells or we'd all be in trouble. Yes as well as D23 this week... c'mon give us a date already! We're ready!**

 **sailorsenshi13: Except Space Bears can fly in space unlike any other bear. Lol!**

 **tmp1114: That will be Sora's final test to see if he is worthy of being a True Keyblade Master... not the final battle though but still not for awhile anyways...**

 **Alright, with that out of the way, let's begin the chapter... Places everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 112: Prince Sora

"Is this really necessary?" Kairi asked feeling exposed. Sabine asked, "I thought this was the plan... for us to distract Merida's father while Anna and Merida sneak the Queen inside so we can undue the curse." Kairi shook her head, "No... I'm all for that but do we really need to wear these... these...? I not ever sure if I want to call them clothes."

Kairi gestured to what she as well as Sabine and Naminé were wearing, "I mean... we look like belly dancers. I don't even think this is even the fashion for this kingdom." Sabine simply stated, "Well... Genie did say it reminded of him of his home and that it was part of the movie that he originated from." Naminé then held up another set of cloths, "Plus... it's better than this."

It was the slave Leia clothes from Return of the Jedi and it had a sign that read, "Reserved for Kairi for X-Men: Evolution: Mystery of the Keyblade: Season 4." Kairi nodded, "Yes, but I have to wear that for season 4 of our crossover with the X-Men."

"Which is only in season 2 right now... You got nothing to worry about till then." Naminé added. Sabine also added, "At least your in that series... Star Wars Rebels doesn't exist in that universe because the author likes how the rebels origins in the Force Unleashed better and their third game was cancelled and is no longer cannon."

"And our third game is coming this year... finally..." Naminé added. Kairi sighed, "I suppose your right... still this doesn't make me feel any less comfortable."

"It'll be over before you know it." Naminé smiled... until they saw Ezra and Riku drooling over them from a distance. Kairi told them, "Don't you two got somewhere else to be!" They quickly ran to their spots as the three girls sighed, "Boys..." Naminè then realized, "Wait... how come we're not freezing?"

They shrugged and just assumed it was more of Genie's magic. Riku and Ezra ran to their places as Riku joined Iron Man and Wolverine as the latter groaned, "Why does Geine want me to sing?" Tony pointed out, "Because your played by Hugh Jackman in this. And he's a great singer."

"You're actor sings in at least two movie musicals as well as at least Broadway Musical and your character's doomed for live. Seriously, what am I? The Easter Bunny?" Wolverine sighed. Riku and Tony snickered to themselves. Sora sat on Stitch's elephant back as he wondered, "I hope we don't interrupt anything too important going on."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside all the people from the Kingdom's we're arguing at eachother. One of them stated, "No more talk, no more traditions, we settle this now!" Another added, "You're the king!"

"You decide which one of our sons your daughter will marry." Another shouted. Fergus, Merida's father, glared at them, "None of your sons are fit to marry my daughter!"

"Then our alliance is over!" One shouted. Another declared, "This means war!" As they continued to argue, Vanitas and the Beagle Boys watched from the hallway above. The Masked Boy turned to the henchmen, "Okay... you three remember the plan?"

"We got it, boss." The short one nodded. The eldest added, "When they are all arguing about... we send down the Heartless and have turn everyone in the room but us... into Heartless and Nobodies."

"So... when the heroes come... they'll be outnumbered and we can take the Keyblade wielder and the last Princess with ease." The middle one added. Vanitas nodded, "Good. And?"

The Beagle Boys paused and thought hard for a second when the smallest beamed, "Oh, oh, oh, I know! We give you the magic lamp from the Keyblade Wielder!" Vanitas nodded, "Maybe you morons can be useful after all... now get on with it then!"

"No, problem boss... nothing but a big distraction can stop us now..." The eldest stated as they heard trumpets blowing getting everyone's attention. Vanitas groaned, "Oh, WHAT NOW?!" Everyone looked out the nearest window as Vanitas saw Riku walking up to the people, "Wha... how...?"

 _"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiillllllll, your attention I pray... oh ye, people of Dunbroch this is your lucky day..."_ Riku sang. Logan rolled his eyes as he tired to walk away, "This is stupid... I ain't doing this." Just then he was hit by Genie's magic and Wolverine turned into Hugh Jackman, _"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaiiiiiillllllllll! High and low great and small... Lucky people of Dunbroch, Someone's coming to call... Take it away, Stark."_

 _"Someone w.o defeated the Hydra, then fought forty Heartless single-hand. He's richer than Croesus, He goes where he pleases, And this time he's chosen your land!"_ Iron Man sang, _"Oh oh oh! Your land! Ah come on!"_ Riku just stared at him, "Nobodies coming."

 _"So here he is now with his band..."_ Riku, Tony, and Logan sang as drums picked up. Men in Arredelle uniforms marched the the icy streets as they sang, _"Make way for Prince Sora... Say hey for Prince Sora..."_

 _"Hey! Clear the way away from the ol' bazaar... Hey You! Let us through... It's a bright new star! Oh, come be the first on your block to meet his eye!"_ Genie sang as he danced through the streets dancing with the people around him, _"Make way, here he comes ring bells, bang the drums, are you gonna love this guy?!"_

 _"Prince Sora! Fabulous he! Sora of Arrendelle..."_ Genie sang as Stitch the elephant march through the Stitch rode through the streets as Sora smiled and waved awkwardly. Genie pulled a rug from some of the people making them fall to the knees, _"Genuflect, show some respect... down on one knee..."_

 _"Now try your best to stay calm, Brush off your Sunday salaam..."_ Genie sang along as the Beagle Boys dance to the music. Vanitas glared at them making them stop as Genie continued, _"Then come and meet his spectacular coterie..."_

Genie "wheelbarrows" six men up onto Stitch's trunk. They stand on each other's shoulders as Sora shook their hands, _"Prince Sora! Mighty is he! Sora of Arrendelle..."_ The pile of people fall on top of Sora as Anna, Merida, and Elinor winced as Genie blast a bolt of magic giving him super strength lifting every with his bare hands, _"Strong as ten regular men definitely!"_

 _"He faced Disney villain hordes!"_ Genie sang as an old man. Then appeared as a child as he sang, _"A hundred Nobodies with swords!"_ Genie then sang as himslef, _"Who sent those fools to the lords?"_ Everyone sang, _"Why, Prince Sora!"_

 _"He's got seventy-five golden Key chains..."_ The people sang as they presented the gloden keychain as Genie appeared as a news reporter, "Don't they look lovely, June?"

 _"Best friends he's got fifty three!"_ The women sang as they showed holographic images of all his friends as Genie now as a female reporter replied, "Fabulous, Harry! Love these characters!"

 _"When it comes to exotic type mammals..."_ Genie sang as Rocket, Timon, Pumbaa, Rutt, Mushu, Tuke, and Sven marched through the streets. The Genie appeared to the children as he transformed into many animals, _"Has he gotta zoo! I'm tellin' you!"_ Everyone sang, _"It's a world class menagerie..."_

 _"Prince Sora! Wonderful he! Sora of Arrendelle..."_ Genie sang as Mulan, Hera, and Kim, _"He's essayed quite a parade for you to see!"_ Genie beamed, "He's a saint of Parade!" He then continued, _"So get on out in that street, got someone I wantcha to meet! Come on start kissing the feet of Prince Sora!"_

"We're nearly there! Keep going!" Sebastian whispered to the others. Genie appeared next to Merida's father as he told the royalties, " _There's no question this Sora's impressive... Though his entourage might be excessive... All those elephants at once can quite unnerve one... Still the guy gives a parade new meaning and the sight of all his friendship making... He's a hero without a peer and we deserve one!"_

"You know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'll just wait until the shows over." Kairi told Sabine and Naminè as she tired to slip away. Genie uses his magic on her and she starts singing and dancing with the other girls as Genie turned into a huge woman, _"Prince Sora! Handsome is he! Sora of Arrendelle..."_

Kairi, Naminè, Sabine sang as the red head blushed, " _There's no question this Sora's impressive... Never ordinary, never boring..."_

 _"That physique! How can I speak? Weak at the knee!"_ Genie sang as the girls sang, " _Everything about the man just plain impresses..."_

 _"Well get on out in that square..."_ Genie sang as the girls sang, " _He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder! He's about to pull my heart asunder."_

 _"Adjust your veil and prepare... to gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Sora..."_ Genie finished as Sora blushed and waved to Kairi as the girls finished, " _And I absolutely love the way he dresses."_

Kairi had blushed the whole time song and faints when her part was done but is quickly caught by Naminè. As Sabine smiles in amusement, as Genie sang in his regular form, _"He's got ninety-five white persian monkeys!"_

" _He's got the monkeys! Let's see the monkeys!"_ Riku, Tony, Ezra, Kristoff, and Logan sang as Ron ran away from the monkeys screaming, "Why did I have to be by the Monkeys! Oh WHY?!" Sora then started passing out millions munny to the people as Genie sang, _"And to view them he charges no fee..."_

 _"He's generous! So generous!"_ Mulan, Hera, Kim, Sabine, Tifa, and Naminè sang along the people collecting said munny. Genie sang as they marched to the castle doors, " _He's got heroes, and servants, and flunkies!"_

 _"Proud to work for him!"_ The Avengers sang as Anna, Merida snuck in while everyone was distracted. Genie sang as the Beagle Boys barricaded the doors shut, " _They bow to his whim, love serving him, they're just lousy with loyalty to Sora!"_

 _"Prince Sora..."_ The Avengers sang as the Beagle Boys smiled with success and Vantias nodding in approval until the doors began to shake, and busted open slamming into the villains as Genie dancing elephant Stitch and the Avengers sang, _"Prince Sora! Amorous he! Sora of Arrendelle!"_

 _"Heard your kingdom was in crisis and he had to see..."_ Genie sang as he danced around with the Merida's father. Vanitas pushes the doors off himself as he and the Beagle Boys groaned with pain. Genie then sang all the guest joined them, " _And that good people is why... he got heroed up and dropped by..."_

 _"With sixty elephants... llamas galore... with his bears and lions... A brass band and more... with his forty fakirs... his cooks... his bakers... His birds that warble on key! Make way..."_ The Avengers sang as Genie went back to his lamp, as Sora flew to the royals on Carpet, " _For Prince SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Sora gave polite bow before the King and the other royals as the magic turned Stitch back to normal and Sabine, Namine, and Kairi where all back in their normal outfits. Everyone clapped for Sora and the other Avengers as the King stated, "Nice entrance...but I have to ask... are you here to compete for my daughters hand too?"

"No... I'm in love with someone else." Sora blushed as another of the royals asked, "So... you just here to find a peaceful way for everyone to be happy as well as getting rid of those monsters that have been appear."

"Basically." Sora nodded. Everyone sighed in relief as King Fergus nodded, "Well, then welcome to Dunbroch, Prince Sora..." As the conversation continued Merida, Anna, and Queen Elinor peeked in, Anna smiled, "Well, we got you inside so what's the next step?"

"We need to get to my room. That's where the tapestry is." Merida explained. Anna beamed, "Great... where is it?" Merida gestured to the room upstairs, past the throne room filled with everyone in it, Anna gasped, "Through there?! There's no way, Sora can keep everyone distracted enough to get your mother to your room. I don't see how things can get worse from here."

"I don't recall those four being here before." Merida stated as she looked to the stairs above them. Anna looked up to see Vanitas and the Beagle Boys recovering, Anna groaned, "Vanitas and the Beagle Boys... great... I had to open my big mouth. I guess Xehanort's attempted to try to kidnap me."

"Xehanort?" Merida gasped as Merida's mother looked shock. Anna turned to them, "Well... guess you heard of him. Short version, if Xehanort or Vanitas wins, the your mother being stuck as a bear will be the least of our concerns."

"Alright... I think I can help keep everyone else in the room distracted but we need someone keep them busy while someone else helps you get my mother to my room." Merida stated. Anna looked around and whispered, "Um... Laura!" Laura turned to Anna, who gestured to the villains, above them. The young girl nodded and and sneaked to the stairs to distract the four villains. Anna then turned to Kronk, "Psst! Kronk..." Kronk turned to Anna, "Yeah?"

"We need you to help sneak the bear upstairs while Merida distracts everyone." Anna whispered. Kronk wondered, "What bear?" Anna gestured to Merida's mother, "You know..."

"Oh, Riiiight... the bear. Merida's mother... who's the Queen of Dunbroch... who was magically changed into a bear like Kenai but not in the same way... the Queen Bear..." Kronk nodded before asking, "That bear?"

"Yes, that bear." Anna nodded. Kronk nodded, "I'm on it!" Merida then enters the room as her father and the lords explained what had happened to Sora, "...and that what happened?"

"So who do you think which one of our sons the Princess should marry?" The Irish lord asked. Sora thought before seeing Merida enter the room and smiled, "Why don't you ask her yourself?" Everyone paused as they saw Merida walking into the middle of the room. Her father wondered, "What're you doing, lass?"

"It's all right, dad." Merida reassured him. With everyone's attention on Merida, Kronk and Anna began to sneak Elinor to the stairs past the people. Vanitas wondered, "What are they up to?" However, before he could watch any further, Laura ponced on all four of them and began to fight all four of them silently. Merida thought of something to say, "I..ehm..I have... Well, you see...I... I have been in conference with the Queen."

"Is that so?" One of the lords asked with suspicion. She nodded, "Aye, it is."

"Well, where is she, then?" Another asked. Merida tired to think of a good answer, "She..."

"How do we know that this isn't some trick?" Another asked. Merida looked offended, "I'd never..."

"This is highly irregular!" One cried out as everyone demanded, "What're you playing at? Where is the Queen?"

"We'll not stand for any more of this chiggery pie!"

"That's right. Let's see her."

"SHUT IT!" Merida exclaimed silencing everyone in the room. Merida then took a deep breath before continuing, "Well, I... Once, there was an ancient kingdom."

"What is this?" One of the lords asked. Merida continued, "That kingdom fell into war. And chaos, and ruin."

"Oh, we've all heard that tale. Lost kingdom." Another lord groaned. Merida nodded, "Aye, but it's true! I know now how one selfish act can turn the fate of a kingdom."

"Nah, it's just a legend." One of the lords stated. Merida told them, "Legends are lessons. They ring with truths. Our kingdom is young. Our stories are not yet legends. But in them are bonds we struck." Merida's mother was amazed by her daughters speech as Merida continued, "Our clans were once enemies. But when Xehanort's monsters threatened us from the sea, you joined together to defend our lands. You fought for each other. You risked everything for each other." Merida turned to one of the lords, "Lord MacGuffin. My dad saved your life stopping an arrow as you ran to Dingwall's aid."

"Aye, and I'll never forget it." Lord MacGuffin smiled gratefully. Merida then turned to another lord, "And lord Macintosh. You saved my dad when you charged in on heavy horse and held off the advance." He smiled and nodded as Merida continued, "And we all know how lord Dingwall broke the enemy line..."

"With a mighty throw of a spear!" Lord Macintosh beamed. Lord Dingwall joked, "I was aiming at you, you big topsy!" Everyone laughed at that as Merida continued, "The story of this kingdom is a powerful one. My dad rallied your forces and you made him your king. Yours was an alliance forged in bravery and friendship and it lives to this day. I've been selfish. I tore a great rift in our kingdom. There's no one to blame but me. And I know now that I need to amend my mistake and mend our bond. And so, there is the matter of my betrothal. I decided to do what's right, and…"

As she looks around the room she notices Elinor in the background trying to stop her as she used her paws to try to show her what to say next, "And…and break tradition." She looks over at Elinor, who is miming what Merida should say and ANna and Kronk stared in amazement, "My mother, the queen, feels…uh, in her heart, that I…that we be free to…write our own story. Follow our hearts, and find love in our time." Merida's mother smiled and nodded as the lords are all now crying. Lord Dingwall commented, "That was beautiful."

"The queen and I put the decision to you my lords. Might our young people decide for themselves who they will love?" Merida asked. Lord Dingwall was shocked, "Huh?" Lord Macintosh then stated, "Well, since you've obviously made up your minds about this, I have one thing to say. This is…"

"A grand idea! Give us our own say in choosing our fates?" His own son nodded in agreement. Lord Macintosh was shocked, "What?" Young Dingwall nodded in agreement, "Aye! Why shouldn't we choose?"

"But she's the princess!" His father told him. His son shook his head, "I didn't pick her out. It was your idea." Lord MacGuffin turns to his son, "And you, do you feel the same way?"

Young MacGuffin speaks but as his accent is so thick no one understands him. RIku leaned to Sabine, "Do you have any idea what he just said?" Sabine replied, "I know many languages but that's the one I haven't learned yet." Merida laughs as Lord MacGuffin stated, "Well, that's it. Let these lads try win her heart before they win her hand, if they can!"

"I say the wee Dingwall has a fighting chance!" Lord Dingwall smirks at his son. Lord Macintosh nodded, "Fine then! Seems for once we agree! It was my idea in the first..." Fergus smiled at his daughter, "Just like your mom, you devil."

Merida turns and notices a guard staring at Elinor's frozen pose as a stuffed bear. Anna and Kronk tired to play it cool as Merida tries to distract everyone, "Everyone! To the cellar! Lets crack open the king's private reserves to celebrate!"

Everyone cheers and start heading for the cellar as Fergus tuns to one his servants and whispered, "Bring them tiny glasses." Sora then turned to Riku, "Where's Kairi?" Riku gestured to Namine, who was still carrying her sister, Sora gasped, "KAIRI!" He ran up to her, as he turned to Namine and Sabine, "What happened?"

"She fainted once her line was over." Sabine replied. Sora shook her, "Kairi... Kairi... speak to me!" Kairi groaned as she regained consciousness, "Oh... what happened?" Sora sighed in relief, "Everythings okay... we're inside and no one saw the Queen."

"Oh, that's good." Kairi smiled as she began to stand up on her own. Iron Man and Jack turned to eachother as Jack stated, "You know... it'd be rude not to join them."

"Agreed." Tony nodded as they both went to join them as Kairi grabbed them by the ear, "Oh, no you two don't! We still need you." Jack and Tony complained, "Oh, come on!"

"Nice job." Kanan told Merida. She nodded as she ran up to Elinor and does a little dance of joy before realizing they have to mend the tapestry, "The tapestry!" Anna added, "That's not our only problem. Vanitas and the Beagle Boys are here too."

"Great." Zeb groaned. Sora wondered, "Where are they?" Anna replied, "Upstairs... Laura is holding them off." Logan nodded, "Alright... some of us will back her up. You need to fix the tapestry." Cap nodded, "Alright, Tony, Jack, Stitch, Kim, Zeb, Timon, Pumbaa, and Riku will back us up as back her up. The rest of you will try to break the spell."

"Why do we have to come?" Timon asked. Mulan asked, "Do you remember the last time you tried to mess around with magic." Timon nodded, "Fair point."

Zeb nodded as he held out his weapon, "Alright... let's go!" Everyone split up as Sabine called out, "Hey, Riku..." Riku turned her as she removed her helmet, "Be careful." Riku smiled, "Yeah... you too." Sabine nodded as they split up...

* * *

In the Merida's room, Merida touches the tear in her mother's tapestry, "Mend the bond. Mend the bond! Stitched up! This will change you back, we just needle and thread!" Sabine shrugged, "Maybe... Pumbaa was right when he said the riddle seemed more metaphorical and meaningful."

"Well, it's the best we can come up for the moment." Ezra shrugged. Hera turned to Elinor, "Do you know where a needle and thread are?" As Elinor goes to look for needle and thread she suddenly turns wild and bear-like again, "Mom! Mom, not now! No! Please, not now! Mom!"

"Kronk say something to her!" Kairi told Kronk. He nodded but before he could they could hears Fergus' laughter outside the room and tries to quieten Elinor. Anna whispered, "Your majesty... please... control yourself or they'll hear you."

With Fergus, he knocked on the door to the room next door, which was his and his wife's room. He smiled, "Elinor... you'll never guess who solved our suitor problem..." He opened the door to find the room trashed. He then began to assume the worse, "ELINOR!" He then began searching around the rooms looking for his wife,"It can't be true! Elinor! Answer me!"

He then open's the door to his daughter's room and finds Merida with Elinor who's turned wild, "Merida!" Merida turned to her father and tried to tell him, "Dad, no! It's not what you think!"

"Merida, get back!" He told her as he tired to defend her from the bear, that he taught killed his wife. Fergus goes to attack the bear, not realizing that it's Elinor. Kairi gasped, "No!" Fergus starts attacking Elinor with his sword as his daughter pleaded, "No, dad! Don't hurt her!"

Merida struggles with Fergus to stop him hitting Elinor but she was scratched by the Elinor, "Merida! No!"As Fergus goes to strike Elinor and she hits him and knocks him out. As Merida called out, No!"

Kronk then finally able to speak to her in bear again as Elinor snaps out of her wild behavior, horrified at what she's done. Merida called out to her, "Mom!" Elinor then notices the claw mark on Merida's dress and feels ashamed. Merida tried to reassure her, "It's alright. I'm alright. It's nothing. It's just a little scratch!"

Elinor, not wanting to attack her family or new friends again, runs out of the room. Merida called out, "Mom!" Sora called out, "Elinor! Wait!"

After Elinor runs off and gets spotted by the lords, she quickly makes it out of the castle grounds as they start to attack her, and chase her out of the castle. As they watched at this through the window, Anna stated, "That's not good!"

Fergus comes to as Merida went to check up on him, "Dad!" King Fergus sighed in relief, "Oh, count your stars, lass. It almost had you. Are you hurt?"

"It's your wife, Elinor!" Kairi tired to explain. Fergus replied, "You're talking nonsense!"

"It's the truth! There was a witch and she gave me a spell. It's not Mor'du!" Merida nodded. However, just then Heartless showed up. Sora groaned, "Heartless!" Fergus then told her, "Mor'du or not, I'll avenge your mother! I'll not risk losing you!" He turned to Sora, "Protect my daughter! I shall avenge my wife!"

"Fergus! Wait!" Mickey called out but he had already pasted the Heartless and ran off after Elinor. Merida called out, "No, dad! Just listen to me! Listen, you can't! It's your wife, Elinor!"

"He's gone, Elinor! We've gotta take care of the Heartless and fix that Tapestry before it's too late!" Sora told her as everyone went into their battle stances. Merida nodded as she aimed her bow, "Alright, let's make this quick then!"

* * *

 **Gotta love those cliff hangers. Yeah, next time we conclude this world before returning to Arrendelle in the chapter after that! Can our heroes stop Fergus from killing his own wife? Will Elinor be stuck as a bear for the rest of her life? Will Merida join Earth's (or galaxy's) Mightiest Heroes? Stay tuned. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review plus if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav as well. See you next time!**


End file.
